Swords of Heaven
by Nexus Gundam
Summary: A group of friends get transported to a new universe after their plane gets destroyed. Now in a new world and they plan to change it for the better so that this world will be ready for any future wars or future battles that they will face. Multi crossover.
1. Prologue

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_Earth...the birthplace of mankind...for millennia we have fought war after war, fighting for land, food, status, money, etc. These were the ambitions in which humans fought, killed, and died for while causing suffering for those around them._

_But now in the future...humans have created a system called the Plavsky Particle system, allowing plastic toys to be brought to life and able to move._

_Originally, the system was used for Gunpla plastic models until a few years later; the system allowed use of all plastic-based toys and now humans are able to experience the battlefield on a whole new level._

_But this is not the time for that...no...this is the story about a group of young pilots and soldiers who were just enjoying the time they spent on this virtual battlefield until one fateful day...they ended up in a situation in which it's not a game anymore, but a battle for life or death._

_This is the story...of the Swords of Heaven._

* * *

**(Cue Daybreak's Bell by L'Arc-en-Ciel)**

**(Instrumental) **_The 00 Epyon floats through space with trails of blue light falling from its eyes before it flies towards Earth as the title appears before disappearing in a wave of particles._

**(Nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? Kanashii ne) **_Dexter standing in a field of flowers before it the field begins to blaze. The camera shifts to Dexter resting on the Epyon's shoulder as it lies against a mountainside._

**(Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai onegai) **_Chris stands in a ruined city as rain pelts him while he holds a charred doll in his hand before shadowy wings sprout from his back. The camera shifts to Chris, sitting on Origin's shoulder, watching the sunrise._

**(Unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to) **_The camera pans to Ben with the Avenger behind him, Alex with the Astraea Plus behind him, Braydin with a black-red Gaia Gundam behind him, John with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, and Aiden with the Infinite Justice behind him. The camera shifts to an Archangel-class ship opening its hangers before covered in smoke as the Epyon, Origin, Avenger, Gaia, Dark Deathscythe, Astraea Plus, and Infinite Justice burst out of the smoke._

**(Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo) **_The Infinite Justice is riding atop its flight unit and firing its beam rifle at a Glasgow before the camera shifts to the Avenger, with the Guren Mk II, tossing away its beam magnums before raising its hand and summoning the Unicorn and the Banshee._

**(Tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace) **_Chris reaches out to grasp a green-haired woman but she phases through and he cries out in desperation before the camera shows the Origin covered in burn marks and scratches while it stands proudly in a lake._

**(Musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamotitamae) **_The black-red Gaia, with the Astraea Plus, fires its beam cannons while the Astraea Plus fires its GN Bazooka. The camera shifts to the Epyon corkscrewing in the air before bringing down its GN Sword down on the Lancelot's MSV blade. The camera shifts to Chris in front of C.C. as she holds a glowing blue sphere in front of her before she disappears._

**(My life I trade it for your pain) **_The Origin rises into the sky and spreads its arms as large angel-like wings glows from its back._

**(Furimukazu habatake kono omoi wo hakonde ano sora wo tondeku) **_The seven main Gundams fly through space as they circle the globe leaving behind a trail of light. The camera pans to Lelouch with C.C. before it shifts to other groups as well; the Ashford Academy Student Council look at a sunset, the Black Knights gaze at the stars, the Britannian royalty look at the rising sun, the Gundam pilots look at the moon, and Dexter opens his eyes to see the Earth reflecting off his visor._

**(Mirai wa dare ni mo uchiotosenai) **_The camera shifts to Alex, John, Braydin, Aiden, and Ben before it shifts to the Origin and the Epyon on opposite sides of each other with their beam sabers pulled out before they cross as the main cast appears in front of the two mobile suits.  
_

**(End of Opening)**

* * *

BOOM

Flying through space were several mobile suits but that wasn't what else was flying through space but what else was flying were several star fighters that looked like they were from Star wars, Gundam, and Mass effect.

A TIE fighter flew through space chasing after a damaged GINN that was down to only one arm which held a destroyed rifle.

"Time you went down!" The pilot shouted only for a pink beam to punch through the top destroying the fighter.

"What?" The GINN pilot asked surprised before he looked up to see a sight that brought a smile to his face.

The sight that flew through space was a single machine painted white and blue with wings with green light particles shooting from its back and on its left arm was a shield that looked like it was meant to open and close while in its left arm was a GN Sword II in rifle form while on its right outer hip was another GN Sword II but this one in sword form but it was the head that made it look more than just a machine.

This was a Gundam but not any Gundam. This was the Gundam 00 Epyon. Piloting the Gundam was a man wearing white and blue trimmed Celestial Being flight suit with a Gundam Epyon pilot helmet on and under the helmet was a young man at age 18 with Char Aznable styled brown hair, hazel eyes, and a pale complexion. This was Dexter Walker.

"Boss" The man shouted

"Keep your cool together my friend; we still have a battle to win. Where's your squad leader?" Dexter asked the GINN pilot

"He sacrificed himself by taking down a Nazca-class Destroyer along with four Windams and three TIE interceptors." The GINN pilot said

"Then go find one of our ships, you are damaged and shouldn't be on the battlefield." Dexter said to the pilot.

"Yes sir." The GINN pilot said in Mandalorian before he flew his machine away from harm while in the distance a Turian dreadnought gets destroyed from right under by a Baikal-class Cruiser.

Dexter shook his head even though he thought 'I respect these guys but why speak Mandalorian a lot?'

"This is Gundam 00 Epyon calling all units respond!" Dexter shouted opening a communication line.

"Tracyn (1) alor (2) here." Shouted a pilot who was inside an M1 Astray as he stabbed a Leo space type through the chest.

"Shadow alor responding." Said a RGM-89De Jegan ECOAS type pilot as he used a sniper to shoot down a GM command type.

"Justice lead reporting." Said a Delta Plus pilot who shot down two V-wings.

"Orar (3) alor reading you loud and clear." Said a GOUF ignited pilot as he shot down a Vulture droid.

"Kad (4) alor calling in." Said a GN-XIV command type pilot as he shot down a Tieren space type that was aiming to destroy a wounded Murasame.

"What's the status of your units?" Dexter asked as he shot down two Tri-fighters.

"Justice squadron is down to 4 unit's sir." Said the pilot as he transformed into fighter form.

Orar has only three wounded sir, no casualties." Said the GOUF ignited pilot.

"Kad reports two KIA and one wounded." The GN-XIV pilot reported.

"Shadow reporting zero casualties." The Jegan pilot reported as he used a sniper to shoot down a droid fighter.

"Tracyn here reporting three dead-" The pilot stops to shoot down a Virgo mobile doll "But we may lose this battle if we don't do something about that droid control ship!"

"This is Walker calling all units be advised that we are pulling back to the command ship." Dexter said as he slid his heat rod out of the shield and wrapped it around a Taurus and smashes it into a Strike Dagger before shooting both down.

"We're falling back?!" The Delta Plus pilot shouted with a hint of anger.

"We're not falling back; we're pulling the enemy towards a larger target. Justice leader what's your missile count?" Said Dexter

"I have 4 grenades left why?" The pilot asked confused.

Dexter smirked under his helmet and replied saying "Because we are going straight for the control ship while the enemy is focused on our forces."

"And with the GN drives it will make their radar go to crazy since we are already in the middle of a battle!" The pilot shouted with a smirk forming on his face.

"Understood we'll provide distraction until you destroy that control ship." Said the Gouf pilot before every mobile suit or fighter flew back leaving the 00 Epyon and the Delta Plus.

"Alright we better go before this all goes to hell." Dexter said before both mobile suit transform and fly through space at the far end of the battle where they see a single Lucrehulk-class Battleship along with two Laurasia-class Frigates and one Alliance Geneva-class cruiser.

"Alright let's go!" Dexter shouted before the Epyon's eyes flash as it and the Delta Plus shoot off towards the ships.

The enemy vessels see the fighters coming at them and open fire with mass accelerators, beam cannons, missiles, and turbo lasers.

"They aren't even trying!" The Delta Plus pilot shouted as he maneuvered around the shots fired.

"Don't get cocky!" Dexter said as he flew past a mass accelerator round.

"I'm going after the Laurasia frigates, you go after the cruiser!" Dexter shouted

"Roger" The Delta Plus pilot responded before both machines flew away from one another towards their respective targets.

The Alliance cruiser fired its mass accelerator again but the Delta Plus dodges it and transformed and draws a beam saber that was colored yellow before it plunges said saber into the side and moves forward towards its engines before removing the blade and pulls back as where the line was explosions formed.

The Delta Plus aims its rifle and fired twice into the center before the ship exploded with the remains floating everywhere.

"Not even a challenge." The pilot said with a grin.

With Dexter, the bullets kept flying past the 00 Epyon until it transformed in order to dodge a beam.

"Too close." Dexter muttered as he aimed his beam rifle and fired twice with each beam punching through the bridges of the unprotected vessels causing both to explode.

"The defense is down so let's go!" Dexter said before both mobile suits transform and shoot into the hanger.

The mobile suits fly through the hanger avoiding shots from both Vulture droids and mobile dolls.

"I see the generators!" Dexter shouted and the Delta Plus fired all 4 explosive rounds straight at the generators.

"Now let's get out of here!" The Delta Plus pilot shouted before both units transform in order to turn around before transforming back to mobile armor form and shoot back as the grenades struck the generators causing them to explode.

The two machines flew through the hanger again avoiding shots fired at them until they shoot out through the hanger as the core ship explodes in a large fire ball while it splits in two.

At a small fleet of two Volga-class, two Baikal-class, and one Venator-class the mobile dolls and droid fighters were getting closer until teach machine started to just float past them with some fighters crashing into each other or into mobile suits.

"I guess we win." A ReZEL pilot said with a grin under his helmet before a large screen appears saying "Winner: Star Warriors"

Suddenly everything starts vanishing into particles showing a futuristic table with only mobile suit models as well as toy fighters, and toy warships.

The Gundam type was grabbed by a white and blue glove before it was lifted showing the owner to be none other than Dexter Bryant.

"Hey Alor we did great on that one!" A man wearing blue Mandalorian armor said with a grin.

Dexter smiled and said "It was a team effort everyone so congratulate yourselves but let's see how the ground battle is going."

Everyone turns to a screen showing a rocky field with a blue sky while a battle was going on.

The battle was between one side which was composed of Geara Zulus, GM Sniper IIs, ZAKU Warriors, GOUF Igniteds, Windams, M1 Astrays, Murasames, BuCUEs, DINNs, DOM Troopers, GM IIs, Nemos, Delta Pluses, Dagger L's, Gunner ZAKU Warriors, GN-XIIIs, Strike Daggers, AT-TEs, Canderous-class Assault Tanks, Tieren Ground Types, and Gaia Gundam. All of these machines sported a staff with wings on the bottom and a star on the tip.

The opposing side was comprised of Flags, Hellions, Enacts, Anfs, Leos, Virgos, and CIS AATs. These ones sported the symbol of the CIS.

But those were just the machines. There were also several action figures moving around the field as well. There were Clone troopers in both phase 1 and phase 2 armor, Mandalorian warriors, and Republic troopers while the other side had droids, and Sith troopers.

"Enemy on the left requesting artillery!" shouted a man controlling a Captain Fordo as he shot down three B1 battle droids. The person controlling Fordo was a man named Alexander Mathews. Alexander has pale skin with short spiky brown hair, and brown eyes while he is wearing his own Replica of Captain Fordo's Phase I armor which has a working radio which he mounted into the forearm gauntlet, using an LED display and his old Steel Series Headphones, which were mounted in the helmet. His armour comes with Fordo's DC-17 Blasters as well as a Verpine Shatter Rifle Replica, which is in fact a working multi stage coil gun, which fires a magazine of modified nails. The latter was disassembled for transport to the convention and the nails left at home in Philadelphia.

"Request received and denied, we're sending in some Delta Plus units." said someone from behind the lines. Behind each side there was a base with the base behind the Star Warriors being protected by several Gunner ZAKU Warriors, Dagger L's armed with Dopplehorns, Tierens, and some Windams while 3 Delta Pluses took off and flew towards the man's location.

"Where's that air support?" asked a man controlling a Mandalorian that was painted black and green while a man controlling a Phase 2 Clone trooper is shot in the head and the figure falls down unmoving.

"Here they come." Alexander said as a smile slid on his physical face.

The Delta Pluses flew in and fired 4 grenades each and they struck the enemy destroying 19 droids.

"Those guys came just in time." said the black green Mandalorian controller only to hear an explosion and they turn to see an Anf and two Virgos behind them.

The Anf aims its chain gun at them.

"This is it." The man said before Alexander says "It's not over yet."

Suddenly a green beam punched through the Anf causing it to explode and the Virgos turn around to face the new enemy only for one to get destroyed with a beam punched through its chest.

The other Virgo opens fire at a charging mobile armor but because of its four legs it evaded each beam before he was in front of it and its wing like objects swing out and beam blades come on the blade side of the wings and it cuts the Virgo in half from the torso.

The Virgo crashed to the ground un moving as its light dims signaling its destruction.

The wings return to the mobile armor as it transformed into the Gaia Gundam but it was colored black and red with the Mandalorian Mythosaur skull on its chest. The pilot of this Gundam was a man wearing black and red armor and under the helmet was a young man at age 17 with a Japanese appearance, black hair, and dark green eyes. This was Braydin Nilsson.

"Have you completed your mission?" Braydin said

"Yes we know that they have a droid control system so if we take that out then we can win this." Alexander said as he helped a man controlling a Republic trooper up. The trooper had a shot that was in its left leg.

"Return to base and inform them of what you found." Braydin said before the Gaia reverted back into MA form and started racing back to the battle.

"Right... wait where's John?" Alexander said as he looked around before he groaned "Oh god."

While this was going on a single figure sneaks through an enemy base, this figure was a Clone trooper wearing pitch black armor with a DC-15S blaster carbine with 4 Detonation Packs.

"Alright just need to put these explosives and then we're set." The man controlling the Clone said. The man controlling the clone was at the age of 20 with blonde hair, blue eyes and a pale complexion. This was Jonathan Randle.

"Hey hold on there!" A robotic voice shouted behind him and he spun around seeing a droid behind him.

"What are you doing here? All Sith troopers are to be either on the frontline or on patrol." The droid said

"Oh well actually I was on patrol and I thought I saw an enemy sneaking through but it was just my sight messing with me." John lied hoping the droid would by that.

"Really then why are you in an area restricted to droids?" The droid asked

"Again thought I saw someone." John said again

"Then why is there an explosive behind you?... EXPLOSIVE!?" The droid shouted the last part but no one was around to hear it and John lunged at the droid and ripped its head off causing it to crumble to the ground.

"Too close." John said as he began to drag the droid to a good hiding place.

John looked to make sure there weren't any more surprises before he quietly said "One down three to go."

Back on the battlefield the Star Warriors lost two Geara Zulus and a GOUF while Virgos led the march.

"These assholes!" Shouted a GM II pilot only for a beam to punch through his chest causing it to crumble to the ground and explode.

"Sending up the machines to take the brunt of the attack is a hut'uunla (5) way." Braydin said as his Gaia stood on two feet and fired its beam rifle striking a Virgo in the reactor causing it to explode.

"Alor we're being overrun!" A ZAKU Warrior pilot shouted only to be silenced when a large beam from a Virgo punched through its chest making a large hole before said mobile suit exploded.

"They're getting closer!" A Windam pilot shouted as he blocked a rocket destroying his shield.

"We're going to need a miracle to save us now." Said a pilot of an M1 Astray.

Then as if by Gods will large explosions happens from the enemy lines and then all of the Virgos and battle droids fall to the ground dead.

"What the hell?" A Flag pilot said as a Virgo crashed on the ground next to him.

"The control tower is destroyed!" An Anf pilot shouted before a beam struck it in the back blowing it up while a missile struck an Enact.

"They're coming!" A Flag fighter shouted only for his machine to explode as it was cut in half by the Gaia in MA mode as it ran through the battlefield dodging all of the incoming bullets and lasers before it used a pillar as a spring and leapt into the air as it changed into MS form and drew both beam sabers and sliced off a Leos arm before cutting it in half from its left shoulder to its right hip while plunging its second saber into the chest of a Hellion.

Braydin moved the Gaia to leap into the air as both machines exploded before crashed on top of an Anf plunging both sabers through it before firing its head Vulcans destroying 6 missiles that were aimed at it.

Braydin turned to see two Hellions in fighter form fly at him only for both machines to get destroyed by two Murasames.

"It seems we're winning this battle now." Braydin said with a grin before he turned the head of the Gaia to see seven Leos along with four Anfs and five AATs move towards him.

"They think they can take the Gaia on like that?" Braydin thought out loud before aiming its 57mm High-Energy Beam Rifle striking a Leo in center blowing it up while the fifteen remaining hostiles open fire.

The shots were wide and Braydin fired three more shots with one striking an Anf in its left arm tearing off its cannon while the second struck an AAT destroying it while the last struck the ground.

A heavy round flew at the Gaia but didn't reach its target because Braydin rose the Gaias free hand and a shield forms blocking it as well as a laser from an AAT before he fired another round striking dead center in the armless Anf.

As the enemy drew closer Braydin drew a cylinder before tossing it at the enemy as it emitted a blue glow but two seconds after hitting the ground it burst sending a blast of electricity that temporarily froze the mobile suits but the grenade landed close to the AATs that they short circuited and were out of the fight.

Braydin smirked knowing it was time to strike before he leapt into the air and flew at the enemy mobile suits.

The six Leos and two Anfs regained control and fired at the incoming Gundam but again they were wide because the electricity messed up their targeting system.

The Gaia holstered its rifle and drew both beam sabers before it was right in front of two Leos where it swung slicing through their torsos cutting both in half before they crumble to the ground unmoving as the Gaia continued flying at another Leo who fired its rifle but the bullets kept missing before the Gaia passed it slicing it in half before the Leo exploded.

"Bastard!" A Leo pilot shouted as he charged at him throwing away its rifle in exchange for a beam saber.

"Wait you fool!" The last Leo pilot shouted as he reached to grab the other Leo but failed.

"Die!" The Leo pilot shouted as he thrusted his beam saber at the Gaia but the attack was sluggish and the Gaia side stepped before stabbing the Leo through the chest.

"Di'kutla" (6) Braydin muttered at the pilot's idiocy.

The Leo was pushed off of the saber crumbling to the ground dead as Braydin crossed both of the Gundams arms across its chest.

"Fire!" The Leo pilot shouted in fear and an Anf held up a its cannon arms up before each fired a heavy round but the Gaia evaded both before it swung both blades in one direction separating the Anfs upper half from their lower half.

"This guys a monster!" The survivor shouted as he fired his rifle but the Gaia brought up its beam shield deflecting all of the bullets.

"I'm getting out of here!" The survivor shouted after running out of bullets.

The Leo started running while Braydin shook his head muttering "Hut'uun" (7)

The Gaia walked over to the Leo that the Gaia stabbed before retrieving the Leos beam saber.

The Gaia flew up into the air enemy beam saber in hand before it activated said beam saber and threw it at the retreating form of the cowardly Leo before the saber reached its target stabbing through its back before Braydin was rewarded with an explosion.

The Gaia turned seeing the other mobile suits and soldiers overrun the enemy base before a screen popped out showing "Winner: Star Warriors"

"The outcome was made before the battle started." Braydin said with a smirk as everything vanished.

When the battlefield vanished everyone moved to retrieve their fallen or still standing models.

When Braydin picked his up, he feels a pat on his shoulder and turns around to see Dexter standing there with an eye to eye smile on his face.

"Good job vod! That was an excellent fight everyone did!" Dexter shouted getting a roar of approval from those wearing either clone armor, republic trooper armor, Mandalorian armor, or just pilot suits from either Gundam, Star wars, Halo, or Mass Effect.

"That we did, and if we win the last match then we have a full blown victory!" Braydin shouted and again everyone cheered.

We all turn to a screen which showed who was next.

"Final match: Star Warriors vs. SE in 2 hours"

"Well that's our match." Dexter muttered

"Guys we have a problem! Max and Jack just left something about family in the hospital!" Shouted Braydin's friend Aiden. Aiden with a pale complexion and blonde hair while on his face you could see that he was growing a moustache and a beard. He was the only person not wearing any armor or flight suit due to not getting a chance to grab any.

"Great! How are we going to get new pilots?" Alex shouted in annoyance.

An explosion drew our attention and we turn to see 2 Gundams one being in appearance to the Unicorn while the other had the appearance to the Exia.

The Exia look-alike was in combat with 4 GN-XIII's while the Unicorn look-alike was in combat with 2 Sinanjus 1 green and 1 blue and 2 red Qubeleys.

The Exia look-alike was armed with two GN sword IIs with one holstered on its left hip, a freeze rod whip, and a GN shield while the Unicorn look-alike was armed with two beam magnums with one holstered and a shield.

The match began with the GN-XIII firing their beam lances which fired on the Exia look-alike but the look-alike flew to the left avoiding the beams before it raised weapon in rifle formed and fired a single beam which grazed a GN-XIII in its shoulder while another charged at the look alike thinking it would take it down.

"Take this you cocky bastard!" shouted the attacking GN-XIII pilot.

The Exia's eyes flash as the GN-XIII drew closer before it thrusts its lance only for the Exia to side step to the right while swinging its ice rod wrapping it around the GN-XIII before it started glowing blue as ice start encasing the GN-XIII in ice.

"What the hell?!" The pilot exclaimed in fear.

The three other GN-XIII stopped seeing what was happening before they rushed at him thinking there was an opening.

The Exia started spinning around with the frozen GN-XIII before he threw the mobile suit at a break neck speed and it crashed into another GN-XIII destroying the frozen GN-XIII when the ice shattered. The GNX-III the frozen mobile suit crashed into was dazed for a bit but when it got its bearings back the Exia fired its GN sword and the beam went right through its chest and GN drive causing the mobile suit to explode.

The last two GN-XIII continued charging thinking they can catch the Gundam off guard but to the surprise of everyone the freeze rod and GN shield vanish in light particles before the Exia changed the weapon it held into a sword while it grabbed the other and connected both into a double bladed sword.

"How the heck was he able to do that with his weapons?" Aiden asked.

They others just shrugged not even knowing how the pilot did that but the action seemed to have intrigued Dexter quite a bit.

The two GN-XIII flew at the Gundam with one in front and one behind but when the GN-XIII in front of it thrusted its lance the Gundam blocked it and caused the mobile suit to float behind it before it spun around and thrusted its lance with the second GN-XIII following it but the Gundam blocked both lances and moved them to the side before swinging the swords cutting off both GN-XIII units heads.

"Damn it!" exclaimed the first one.

"You'll pay for that!" the second roared in frustration.

The GN-XIII swing the lances but the Gundam twirled the swords where the lances were pointed up and the swords blades pointed at the mobile suits chests before beams shoot out crashing through but mobile suits before both explode.

The Exia look-alike float out of the smoke cloud with the GN swords separated and on its hips while its arms were crossed over its chest.

Dexter raised an eyebrow saying "I haft to admit the pilot of the Exia has some moves."

"I agree." Braydin said nodding his head before they decided to see the Unicorn look-alike.

The Unicorn look-alike flew around several funnels as they fired beams at it before 5 funnels formed behind it and fired at once in a way that the Unicorn wouldn't dodge but to everyone's surprise the Gundam spun around raising its shield before a hatch pops open and the beams are absorbed right into the shield before the hatch closed.

"Now I have to admit that is a nifty feature." Alex said after he took his helmet off to get a better look.

The Unicorn spun around as it grabbed its second beam magnum and fired both beam magnums at the a blue Sinanju but the mobile suit evaded one shot only for its left leg to get caught by the second beam and explode.

The two Qubeleys sent their funnels to try and shoot the Unicorn at all sides but the Gundam either dodged or used its absorbing shield on the beams.

The blue Sinanju flew at the Unicorn from behind with a beam saber draw as the Unicorn holstered both beam magnums before it spun around bringing out its right beam tonfa blocking the Sinanju.

A funnel flew up behind it and fired a beam but the pilot of the Unicorn disengaged its combat with the Sinanju and flew to the left and the beam flew and went right through the Sinanju before said mobile suit exploded.

"The person who controlled the funnels must not care who he destroys as long as he takes down his opponent." Braydin said shaking his head.

The Unicorn started going into NT-D but instead of red it's white. The funnels fire on it but the Unicorn raises its shield and the Gundam is covered in a bubble before the beams strike it and go straight into the shield before it sends out a pulse that covers the entire field.

The Unicorn raises both hands before the funnels move in front of both Qubeleys and then form into fists and every Funnel fires on their owners.

The Qubeleys didn't have much time before they were torn apart by the beams of their funnels and exploded.

The last Sinanju flew at the Unicorn with breakneck speed but as it drew closer the Unicorn slowly brought out its right beam tonfa only for the hilt to detach from the forearm and go into the Unicorns hand.

The Sinanju drew closer as it brought out two beam sabers as it flew in a zigzag pattern hoping to confuse the Gundam but then the Unicorn activated its beam saber before both mobile suits passed each other.

They floated there for three seconds before the Sinanju slid in half from its right shoulder to its left hip before the mobile suit exploded as the Unicorns NT-D deactivated.

"Match over"

The arena vanished and the remains of the GN-XIIIs Sinanjus, and Qubeleys lied on the arena while the Exia look-alike and Unicorn look-alike stood still before a white gloved hand grabbed the Exia look-alike while a purple gloved hand grabbed the Unicorn look-alike.

The one holding the Exia look-alike was wearing a white Celestial Being flight suit with a blue tint on the visor of the helmet while the one holding the Unicorn look-alike wore Tieria's flight suit but it was customized with some black bits in it. If one looked closely, the one in the white flight suit was taller than his friend by a few inches.

Dexter walked over to them saying "Hey that was a really good match you two did."

The man wearing the white flight suit took his helmet off showing a young man with a pale complexion and black hair that's styled like Lelouch with red eyes.

"Thank you but it wasn't that difficult since I have my Gundam Origin." The man said with a smile as he held the now named Gundam Origin.

Dexter's eyes widened when he heard the name of the Gundam. "Hey by any chance...are you Chris Alder, the American Gunpla Champion?"

"Yep," Chris bluntly stated while smiling.

Everyone, except for the guy in the purple and black flight suit, gasped upon hearing the name.

"No way...the White Knight of America is here?" Alex said in disbelief and shock.

"The guy who fought and destroyed an entire battle group on his own," Braydin joined in as well.

"I can't believe it...you are a living legend among Gunpla Fighters." Aiden said in admiration.

Chris sheepishly rubbed the back of his head while nervously chuckling. "Ah come on stop...you're gonna make me blush."

Dexter looked at the guy next to the American, curiosity got the better of him when he decided to ask. "Pardon me for asking, but who's the guy next to you?"

Chris tilted his head in confusion for a bit before he looked to his and turned back to the others with a smile. "Oh this is my partner and fellow pilot." He nudged the young man. "Well go on...don't be shy."

The pilot nodded and removed his helmet, revealing a boy roughly 16 years of age with long silver hair that had a resemblance to Sephiroth's hairstyle from Final Fantasy VII. He had a pale complexion and sapphire blue eyes.

"Hi, my name is Ben Alder and I'm the pilot of the Gundam Avenger." He said in a childish voice while smiling.

The crowd, once again, gasped in surprise when they heard the boy's name.

"The Amethyst Unicorn is here as well?" a man in clone armor exclaimed.

"So the Alder brothers grace us with their presence." said Dexter as he smiled, sincerely.

"It's nice to meet you..." Chris asked while holding out his hand.

Dexter took the hand and the two shook firmly. "I'm Dexter Walker. I'm the Arizona State Champion back at the States."

"Yeah, you also use to be a runner-up at the championship before someone got a lucky shot at you." Chris responded. "Well it's an honor to meet the captain of the Star Warriors team."

Chris noticed the others behind Dexter. "I assume these are your friends?"

Dexter nodded. "Allow me to introduce my most trusted comrades-in-arms."

Alex was the first up. "I'm Alexander Mathews, but people sometimes call me the Demon of the Clones, but I prefer to be called Alex instead."

Braydin went next. "My name is Braydin Nilsson. They call me the Crimson Hellhound. It is an honor to meet you." He bowed on that last part.

Aiden smirked as he smacked his chest piece where his heart was saying "Names Aiden or as my friends call me the Crimson Bolt."

John soon came after. "The name's Jonathan Randle and out on the field, I'm called the Shadow Fox since no one is able to notice my presence until it's too late, but John sounds way cooler."

Chris and Ben shook each hand of the leading members of the Star Warriors until Dexter came up to the two brothers.

"Hey I need to ask you guys something." Dexter asked.

"Shoot dude, we're all ears." Chris replied with a smile.

Dexter sheepishly rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment before calming down. "Well you see...two of our members couldn't be here today since their families in the hospital so..."

"You want us to join your team to fill in for your missing teammates." Ben stated rather bluntly.

"Well...yes." Dexter sweat-dropped in embarrassment,

The two brothers looked at each other for a second before turning to the others and saying in unison. "Okay"

Everyone seemed to have their jaws dropped and their eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Wait just like that?" Alex asked so surprised that he dropped his helmet.

"Actually it would be cool to work in a team and fight along with other people." Ben said as he had a smile on his face.

"That was more easy than I thought." Aiden said out loud as a smile slowly slid onto his face.

"Final Match: Star Warriors vs. SE in ten minutes." Said the PA

"Well we better get going before the match begins." Dexter said as he and the others started making their way to the arena.

When they arrive they see the other Star Warriors which consisted of people gathered from different areas of America.

They counted 900 people 450 people on opposite sides of the arena.

5 percent of them were wearing Mandalorian armor, ten percent were wearing Clone trooper armor with five wearing phase 1 armor and the other ten wearing phase 2, while another ten percent wore SWTOR Republic trooper armor (Think of the armor seen in the SWTOR trailers Hope and Return), though what surprised Chris and Ben was that five percent of them were wearing Dead Space 2 RIG's with 2 percent wearing Earth Gov. Solder RIGs while the other three wore Triage Security RIGs, and the final ten percent wore UNSC infantry armor with five percent wearing Halo Wars Marine armor and the other five percent wore the same armor that marines wore in the Halo 4 Spartan Ops cut scenes.

30 percent wore only uniforms with ten percent wearing Clone Wars Navy uniforms, another five percent wore Halo 4 UNSC Navy Uniforms, five percent wore Celestial Being uniforms, five percent wore Gundam UC Federation uniforms, and the final five percent wore Gundam 00 ESF uniforms minus the hats.

The last thirty percent wore flight suits. ten percent wore Star Wars flight suits with five wearing Clone Wars Phase 2 pilot armor while the other five wore the flight suits from Revenge of the Sith, another ten percent wore flight suits from different Gundam series with two percent wearing pilot suits used by the Federation in Gundam Unicorn, another two percent wore Gundam 00 ESF pilot suits while another two percent wore Gundam 00 season 2 Celestial Being pilot suits, the other 4 percent wore Gundam SEED Destiny pilot suits. The last ten percent wore Halo pilot suits with five percent wearing Halo 3 pilot suits while the other five wore Halo 4 pilot suits seen only in Spartan Ops.

"So these are the Star Warriors?" Chris asked looking around.

"There are actually 800 of us but the other 350 couldn't come because of family, job, or money." John said as he walked towards his station while slipping his helmet onto his head.

"We better get going and Dexter why don't you use that old model of yours? It has been over a year since you've used it." Braydin asked gesturing to a case which had a little bit of dust.

"I might as well I mean it really has been a long time." Dexter said with a nod as he opened the top and pulled out a Gunpla model. The model had the appearance of the Reborns Gundam but it didn't have the fins or the two GN drives while a single GN drive sat on its back and its only armaments was a single buster beam rifle, a single beam saber, and a GN shield while the paint instead of white and red was white and blue. This was the CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam.

"Let's go they're about to start the match!" Aiden shouted as he took out his Infinite Justice Gundam and ran to his station.

"See you two in the field!" Alex shouted as he slapped his helmet onto his head as everyone ran to their stations.

210 men ran to the Mobile Trackers, 125 ran to the vessel control section and the other 130 plus Braydin, Ben, Chris, Aiden, and Dexter ran to the cockpits while the later switched from his current helmet for a different one with this one being a Celestial Being helmet.

Aiden, Ben, Braydin, Chris, and Dexter ran to the cockpits while Alex and John ran to the mobile trackers before they got into places.

**"Please set your GP base."** Said the machine before everyone at the same time placed their devices on the slots.

**"Please set your Gunpla/ship/fighter/action figure."** Said the machine again.

38 men from the vessel are each take out a single vessel each. There were 15 Venator-class Star Destroyer models, 12 Baikal-class cruiser models, and 11 Dogosse Giar-class battleships.

When the models were placed in particles covered the vessels before they began to get larger before they were as long as a holographic table.

In the mobile tracker section all 200 took out their action figures which surprisingly looked exactly like what the people were wearing.

When they were scanned they were shrunk instead mostly because of the fields.

In the cockpit area 65 pilots took out fighters while the other 65 took out mobile suit models.

The models mainly consisted of ten ReZELs, ten Delta Pluses, ten Strike Daggers with different packs, five Geara Zulus, five GN-XIVs, ten Kyrios Gundams, and ten Arios Gundams. The five other Gundams were the 1.5, the Infinite Justice, the Gaia Gundam, the Avenger, and the Origin.

The fighters were 15 ARC-170 Starfighters, 10 X-Wings, 10 Y-Wings, 10 A-Wings, 5 B-Wings, 5 Clone Z95 Headhunters, and 5 Broadsword multirole assault fighters.

A holographic field shot out covering everything in the area over the table before it revealed a map with high in the sky being space while in the lower area was sky and ground with a forest.

**"Field 4065 Endor. You are cleared to launch."** Said the machine.

"Gaia Gundam, Braydin Nilsson, taking off!"

"Aiden, Infinite Justice, launching!"

"Chris Alder, Origin Gundam, Ikuze(7)!"

"Ben Alder, Avenger Gundam, Let's rock and roll!"

"1.5 Gundam, Dexter Walker, Engaging!"

That was what all five shouted as their mobile suits launched.

When everything cleared Dexter, Chris, Braydin, Ben, and Aiden came out into space but they were high in the sky.

"How did we get up here?" Aiden asked before they looked down to see a single Venator under them blocking they're sight of what was happening.

"Let's go check it out." Dexter said before the 1.5 turned around "Everyone form up on my rear, Chris and Ben to the left while Braydin and Aiden take the right."

Everyone agreed before they flew down towards the Venator where they started flying over the hull until they reached the tip and then they shot down… entering battle.

Down below they can see the battle as mobile suits and fighters fought one another.

They're opponent had 23 Star Wars CIS ships, and 14 Zeon ships.

The enemy fleet consisted of ten Munificent-class Star Frigates, three Providence-class Carrier/Destroyers, nine Recusant-class Light Destroyers, and three Lucrehulk-class Battleships while the Zeon fleet consisted of three Gwazine-class, three, Gwadana-class, four Musaka-class, and four Rewloola-class.

The five Gundams stop seeing the battle going on as fighters flew after one another while mobile suits either shot each other or engaged in close combat.

In the distance they could see warships engaging in knife fights while a Baikal cruiser fired 18 GN missile which struck a Gwadana dead center splitting it in half destroyed.

"Well here's where the fun begins." Aiden said with a grin on his face.

"Let's get going, don't want to miss out!" Said Braydin before all 5 Gundams raced down and split off for different parts of the battle.

The Origin flew through space avoiding incoming laser fire before Chris took out a coin which had what looked like wings before sliding it into the cockpit and then the Origin started glowing but when the Glow faded the Origin took the appearance of Wing Gundam Zero armed with its twin buster rifle and shield.

The Origin flew to the left avoiding several beams before the Gundam spun around firing the rifle at 5 percent which struck a Taurus dead center blowing the mobile suit up.

Chris then flew up flipping through space avoiding several red lasers which came from a Providence carrier.

The vessel continued firing lasers at the Gundam but Chris made the Origin avoid the lasers with ease as if they were just slow punches thrown by a snail.

Chris rose the twin buster rifle and increased the power to 50 percent and fired a large beam which penetrated the shield and sheered the vessel in half separated the front and back halves.

Chris turned around only to see a bridgeless Recusant light destroyer crash into a Musaka destroying it while explosions go through the destroyer.

"This is strange." Chris muttered as he turned around to see six Virgos stationed on a Munificent frigate firing at him but he avoided the beams and fired the rifle at the same power output destroying the Virgos and the frigate.

"We are mostly encountering mobile dolls and fighters but no man controlled mobile suits." Chris said as the Origin returned to its default setting as he took out the coin.

With the Avenger stood in the hanger of a Lucrehulk while a door separated it from the reactor but it aimed both beam magnums and fired. The beams cut through the metal door melting it before the two powerful beams melt through the reactor destroying it.

Ben grinned under his helmet before he flew out of the hanger and watched as the battleship exploded like the last one in the Phantom Menace.

"That was good." Ben said as he spun the Avenger around bringing its absorbing shield up as a Munificent frigate fired all lasers at it but the lasers were instantly absorbed into the shield.

"They just never learn do they." Ben quietly said as he holstered his left beam magnum and fired the right one punching through the shield and destroying the bridge causing the ship to fly and crash into the side of a Lucrehulk.

The Avenger spun around to see 4 missiles fly at it shot from Vulture droids but the Avenger fired its head Vulcans and all 4 missiles were instantly shot down as well as the droid fighter that shot them.

"This is really strange we've only encountered only a little bit of mobile suits." Ben said as he spun around bringing out a beam tonfa and stab a Zaku II through the chest destroying the mobile suit.

With the Infinite Justice it flew through the battle firing its beam rifle mostly at the fighters that flew around.

These guys just aren't trying!" Aiden shouted as he holstered the rifle and brought out its beam saber and fly at a Rewloola before cutting off the bridge making it so that the ship was useless.

With the Gaia Gundam and 1.5 Gundam both units stood on the hull of a Venator star destroyed as they watched the Star Warrior fleet destroy the remaining enemy vessels while the mobile suits destroyed the last ones.

"This is really strange." Dexter said before he moved the 1.5 Gundams binders so that they were pointing forward before energy forms in the center but when Dexter fired it a large beam flew out and struck the center of the last Lucrehulk after the fleet brought its shields down destroying the ship.

"BTZZ-Its-BTZZ-Anyone read me we're under heavy fire!-BTZZ" Shouted Alexander's voice over the communicators.

"What the hell!" Braydin shouted surprised.

"They tricked us! We're taking heavy fire from mobile suits down here!" Shouted Alex over the comms.

"It was a diversion!" Dexter shouted in surprised before he remembers that they only saw 33 ships.

"But where is the last ship?" Dexter muttered confused

"You guys confused as well?" Chris asked as he landed in between them.

Dexter turned the 1.5 saying "Yeah we've only encountered 33 ships so where's the 34th?"

"Energy spike detected above us!" Shouted Aiden

"What!" Shouted all 3 before the mobile suits were crashed into by the Infinite Justice as multiple green lasers crashed into the Venator along with 2 other Venators, a Dogosse Giar, and 2 Baikals destroying the ships.

"What the Osik!?(9)" Shouted

The survivors looked up to see to their surprise flew an Executor-class Super Star Destroyer.

"Where did that come from?"

Aiden asked as his damaged Infinite Justice flew up to them. The Justice lost its left leg and arm as well as the jet on its back.

"It must have had a cloaking device so that it would get to position." Chris said looking at it and the field seeing that the ship was right over their entire fleet.

"Incoming droid fighters and mobile dolls!" Dexter shouted and everyone looked to see multiple Vulture droids, Tri-Fighters, Virgos, and Taurus mobile dolls.

"Damn it! Braydin take the Geara Zulus, GN-XIVs, and five Strike Daggers to the surface we'll deal with the rest!" Dexter shouted.

"Are you sure?" Braydin asked

"Yes we can handle it the ground needs your help." Dexter said and Braydin nodded his head before he and the fifteen mobile suits flew down with the GN-XIVs making a GN field to help with reentry.

"Alright the rest of us let's bring that monster down!" Dexter shouted as the 1.5 Gundams eyes flash and it moved the binders to make wings.

"I'm with you Dexter." Chris said smiling under his helmet as he inserted a coin and the Gundam transformed into Harute.

"You're not leaving me out of this fight." Ben said with a smile as he connected the beam magnums to make a twin beam magnum.

"Alright let's take this monster down!" Dexter shouted

"Roger!" Was the collective response of every Star Warrior currently in space before every mobile suit and fighter flew towards the ship while the vessels fire with every laser, beam, torpedo, and missile they had while the fighters, mobile suits, and mobile dolls met in the middle.

On the planet the Star Warriors own soldiers were being beaten due to the enemy using all of their mobile suits.

The mobile suits were mostly Zaku IIs and Leos with the ground forces being Storm Troopers and Sith troopers.

"Taking fire over he-AH!" A Phase 1 Clone trooper tried to say only for a laser to strike him in the chest killing him.

"Damn it we're pinned down!" Alex shouted as he fired his pistols taking down 2 Sith Troopers before he went back into cover.

"How are we going to get out of here in one piece!?" Asked John as he quickly popped out of cover shooting a Storm trooper in the face before going back into cover in order to avoid several blasters.

"If this keeps up then there won't be any of us for them to find!" Alex shouted as he did several potshots taking down a Sith trooper and two Storm troopers.

They stop hearing a booming sound and turned around to see two Zaku IIs aiming their machine guns at them.

"Well we had a good run." John said as he held his rifle.

Before the mobile suits could fire two green beams punch through them causing them to fall to the ground destroyed.

The group looks to see the Gaia in MA form as it flew down using the wings to glide before the edge glows pink meaning that it was active before it sliced two Leos in half while the five Strike Daggers hit the ground firing their beam weapons at the enemy mobile suits along with the GN-XIVs, and Geara Zulus while a single Strike Dagger fired on the enemy infantry trying to render them assistance.

"Braydin really has perfect timing." John said out loud over the comms.

"Thank you." Said Braydin as he had the Gaia leap into the air transforming into MS mode drawing both beam sabers and cut down a Leo and a Zaku II.

"How many mobile suits are here?" Braydin asked as he switched his beam sabers for a beam rifle.

"Before you arrived 59 but now" Alex said before taking out a hologram which had a map and he started recounting before he finished saying "34 remain along with 134 enemy infantry."

"What about our numbers?" Braydin asked bringing a shield to block several bullets.

"We have 79 right now." Alex said before John pushed him down saving him from a red laser that would have struck him in the head before John took aim and fired his rifle taking down a Storm trooper.

"But with your assistance we may be able to win this." John said as he helped Alex up.

"That's what we came to do." Braydin said shooting down a Leo before it explodes.

Back in space the battle between the fleet and the Super Star Destroyer was becoming difficult.

Many mobile suits and fighters were shot down and the continued fire on the destroyer didn't seem to do anything with the shield.

"We can't seem to make a dent!" Ben shouted firing both beam Magnums which struck the shield not doing damage.

"It must have powerful shields if it can do this!" Dexter shouted as he shot down two Taurus mobile dolls.

"Guys I think you may be able to take it down if you combine powerful beams that would drop the shield!" Aiden shouted as his damaged Infinite Justice sat on the side of a Venator providing covering fire while another Venator exploded from multiple turbo lasers.

"How should we do that?" Chris asked as he flew the Origin still in Harute form as it took down several droid fighters and mobile dolls.

"We first have the warships fire everything they have at a single spot and then you guys use the most powerful weapons you can think of because Chris's mobile suit can transform into other Gundams he can change into 00 Quanta and use Trans-Am to cut the ship in half." Aiden said as he shot down a Vulture droid that was chasing a Broadsword.

"That's a good idea. Chris you transform into Wing Zero and set the twin buster rifle to full power and Ben will use his beam magnums and we'll fire at the same time after the ships fire." Dexter said as he shot down a Virgo.

"Sounds like a plan but I might have something that can help." Ben said before he took out three coins and inserted them before to the Star Warriors surprise in a flash of light appeared Wing Zero, The Unicorn, and the Banshee with the Unicorn and Banshee armed with beam magnums and the Wing Zero armed with its twin Buster rifle.

"Actually that will work… Chris let's get ready when we take down that shield you transform into 00 Quanta and get close." Dexter said as the Gundams formed up.

"Roger that." Chris said nodding his head.

"All ships fire at will!" Shouted Dexter before every Star Warrior ship fired every laser, beam, GN missile, and torpedo at a single spot crashing into the shield weakening the shield.

When the concentrated fire stopped.

"Trans-Am!" Shouted Dexter as the 1.5 moved its binders to the front as it started glowing red.

"NT-D!" Shouted Ben before the Avenger, Unicorn, and Banshee transformed and took aim before the Wing Zero also took aim.

"Fire!" Was the collective response before a large orange beam shot from the 1.5, 4 beams shot from the Unicorn types, and a large twin yellow beam shot from the Wing Zero.

The beams traveled at the same time before all six crash into the shield and then smash through the side of the Super Star Destroyer damaging it.

"Now your chance Chris!" Shouted Dexter

"Right!" Chris shouted as he placed in a coin and the Origin transformed into 00 Quanta and then flew at the Super Star Destroyer.

The Origin flew around the fighting passing mobile suits, fighters, and mobile dolls before it flew close enough and through a reforming shield.

The Quanta aimed the tip at the Destroyer as the sword bits moved in front of the sword.

"This is it, Trans-Am!" Shouted Chris before it started glowing blue and then a large pink beam shot out stabbing through the Super Star Destroyer. Everyone froze seeing this surprised.

"RAGH" Chris shouted as the Beam moved in a motion before it cut the Star Destroyer in two.

The Origin reverted back to its original appearance low on power before it flew away but stopped when a Virgo appeared in front of him ready to fire but suddenly started floating aimlessly.

Every mobile doll, and droid fighter stopped flying around and were now all useless.

The Origin continued to fly through space away from the Super Star Destroyer before both halves exploded. Everyone started cheering with the destruction of the Super Star Destroyer while on the ground a Zaku II crashed to the ground but as it was getting up a beam stabbed through the chest into the cockpit destroying it and the holder of the saber was the Gaia before it spun around and fired its beam rifle twice taking down two Leos while in the distance a Strike Dagger cut a Zaku II in half with a Geara Zulu smashing its beam axe into the chest area of a Leo.

Everyone stopped fighting and started looking around at the damage before they hear a beeping sound.

"Winner Star Warriors."

The area vanished and the ships vanished showing that they were only holograms that that the real ship models weren't damaged as were the action figures while mobile suits had some bits of damage as did some fighters.

"Alright now may we have your attention everyone. We all said that there would be a grand prize and that prize is right behind this door!" Said a man wearing a business suit standing in front of a large warehouse.

"I wonder what's inside?" Dexter asked as he placed the 1.5 in its container.

"Now everything in this warehouse will belong to the winners of this match. And here is your prize!" The man said before the door opens and everyone's eyes widen because inside the warehouse were stacks of mobile suit models, action figures, ship models, plane models, and two galaxy maps with one being the Star Wars galaxy and the other the Mass Effect galaxy.

"Now this is a nice prize." Alex said with a smile.

**Several days later **

**Over Mexico**

"I can't believe we're going to San Diego." Alex said with a smile as he wore regular clothing instead of armor which was in a suitcase under his seat.

"Yeah also Dexter how did you manage to book us a plane that is a C-130J "Super Hercules?" Asked Chris spreading his arms out gesturing to the interior of the plane.

"My Uncle was a Commodore on board of a US Nuclear Aircraft carrier and after retiring he still had friends in the military and he asked if I wanted to go on a tour of the naval base there and I accept. Heck he even told me to invite any friends I have." Dexter said with a smile on his face.

"And he also had friends in the Air Force?" Ben asked confused

"He did heck he called in some friends to take us." Dexter said

"But why are there F-35 Lightning II fighters with us?" John asked as he looked out the window to see 5 F-35s.

"Don't forget about the F-22s." Braydin said looking out the other window towards 5 Raptors and another C-130J.

"Is it likely because of this thing?" Aiden asked standing neck to a device which was surrounded by every model which were out of their boxes and connected but they were in cases.

"Yeah I don't know why but I heard some dude say that if it fell into the wrong hands then 'it would be doom for humanity'." Chris said doing the air quotes.

"Come on guys from what I heard he was crazy. Heck he though tin foil was a vegetable!" John said showing a newspaper article showing the scientist trying to eat tin foil.

"Yeah I guess you have us there." Alex said nodding his head.

"Also I still can't believe that we were able to build all of these models in just 9 days but how many models are on this jet anyway?" Chris asked as he picked up a Strike Dagger model.

"Well we have all of the models that we made which were actually 3040 mobile suit models, and there also 2400 starfighter models, 5200, Star Wars Action figures, and 5500 ship models." Aiden said as he picked up a Harrower cruiser model.

"So how many do we have on board this?" Chris asked picking up a ReZEL.

"Well there are 1520 mobile suit models, 1300 star fighter models, 3200 Action figures, and 3240 ship models are on board this plane not counting us, or our models, or the star maps." John said holding up both star maps.

**Hours before take-off**

A man wearing a black hoody walks over to a plane worker saying "Did you put the bombs on the planes?"

The worker nods his head saying "I placed them on random areas so that those Americans don't find out."

The hooded man smirks saying This is for the Liberation of our nation."

**Back on the planes**

**Current time**

John was looking out the window bored out of his mind while Dexter was listening to his music which was actually the song Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin while he was also looking at a closed case while the cases containing 00 Epyon and 1.5 were on the side.

Chris was talking to Ben about different additions to their mobile suits which caught Dexter's attention as the song switched to Time To Say Goodbye by Jeff Williams while Braydin, Alex, and Aiden were playing Go Fish.

John groans rubbing his eyes and muttered "I'm bored out of my gourd."

"That sounded like something Sarge would say from Red vs. Blue." Dexter said looking at John.

Before John could say anything they hear an explosion and all of them look to see that the top area of the second C-130J was on fire and it was losing altitude.

"Holy shit are we under attack?" Alex asked surprised

"Stay calm we better get seated in case there's more." Dexter said and they go to their seats but just as they sat down an explosion shoot they're plane.

"HOLY SHIT!" Shouted John as he was flying through the air.

"We're losing altitude and we lost both wings!" Said the pilot.

"We're going to die!" John shouted only for Chris to float up to him and slap him across the face shouting "Get a hold of yourself!"

"Uh guys why is that thing glowing?" Everyone turned to see that the center of the unknown device was in fact glowing a faint multicolor as it started to grow.

"Well fuck." Dexter groaned before the glow blasted outward and all they saw was black.

* * *

**(Cue Wired Life by Meisa Kuroki)**

**(Instrumental) **_A trail of light falls from the sky before it separates into seven spheres of light._

**(WIRED...) **_The spheres glow before they disappear._

**(Mau chou no you ni HIRARI) **_Dexter, with the 00 Epyon behind him, has his hands in his pockets without a care in the world._

**(Chuu ni tadayou fukashigi na hikari) **_Chris and Ben, with the Origin and Avenger behind them, are giving each other big goofy smiles._

**(Koko wa dokoka betsu no sekai) **_Alex, with Captain the Astraea Plus behind him, and John, with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, are giving each other high-fives while smirking._

**(Rakka suru sokudo wa kawaranai) **_Braydin and Aiden, with the black-red Gaia and Infinite Justice behind them, fist bump the other while giving peace signs._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of the Swords of Heaven appears before shattering._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of Geass appears before shattering._

**(Atama o meguru suuchi wa) **_Seven astral figures fly through the starry sky._

**(Rasen o egaki kyuujoushou) **_A blue sphere glows in front of them._

**(Juudai na ayamachi ni mo kizukazu ni) **_The figures fly to the sphere and disappear along with it._

**(Hito kara hito e to tsunagaru) **_The camera pans to Lelouch, Suzaku, and Kallen._

**(Awaku seiran ni kagayaku Wire) **_The camera pans to Nunnally, Shirley, and the rest of the Student Council._

**(Totemo kirei de marude kinu no ito) **_The camera pans to the other members of the Black Knights._

**(Kore ga unmei to iu kusari na no ka) **_The camera pans to Euphie, Cornelia, and finally C.C. _

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_The Epyon raises its hand to reach for something._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_The Epyon slowly fades away._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Shadowed figures appear before vanishing in a column of particles._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_The Origin also raises its hand to reach something._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_The Origin slowly fades away._

**(WIRED...) **_Seven lights fluctuate._

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_Braydin, Aiden, and Ben encircle each other and stare up into the sky._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_Alex and John look away from each other with blasters in their hands._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Lelouch, in his Zero attire, grinning like a madman._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_Dexter and Chris are back-to-back while looking at their hands._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_They clench their hands into fists._

**(There is Wired Life) **_The blue sphere appears in a blackened area before slowly fading away._

* * *

1 Tracyn: fire

2 Alor: leader, chief, "officer", constable, boss

3 Orar: thunder

4 Kad: saber

5 Hut'uunla: cowardly

6 Di'kutla: Idiotic, foolish

7 Hut'uun: Coward

8 Ikuze: Let's go

9 Osik: Dung (Impolite)

* * *

**Preview**

_"Everyone will have to do their part in the future but what will happen to them?"_ Shows many characters on a grassy field on a planet.

_"The future will only be what we sentient beings want it too."_ Shows Shows Revan standing in front of Dexter, Alex, Braydin, Chris, Ben, Aiden, and John.

_Next episode: Formation_

_"Will we be able to unite?"_ Shows Dexter, Chris, Alex, Braydin, Aiden, Ben, and John standing around a table in a single room.


	2. Formation

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_Understanding can lead to many possibilities._

_Even though some people will never want to understand one another even if it's a way to achieving peace._

* * *

**(Cue**** Daybreak's Bell by L'Arc-en-Ciel)**

**(Instrumental) **_The 00 Epyon floats through space with trails of blue light falling from its eyes before it flies towards Earth as the title appears before disappearing in a wave of particles._

**(Nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? Kanashii ne) **_Dexter standing in a field of flowers before it the field begins to blaze. The camera shifts to Dexter resting on the Epyon's shoulder as it lies against a mountainside._

**(Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai onegai) **_Chris stands in a ruined city as rain pelts him while he holds a charred doll in his hand before shadowy wings sprout from his back. The camera shifts to Chris, sitting on Origin's shoulder, watching the sunrise._

**(Unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to) **_The camera pans to Ben with the Avenger behind him, Alex with the Astraea Plus behind him, Braydin with a black-red Gaia Gundam behind him, John with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, and Aiden with the Infinite Justice behind him. The camera shifts to an Archangel-class ship opening its hangers before covered in smoke as the Epyon, Origin, Avenger, Gaia, Dark Deathscythe, Astraea Plus, and Infinite Justice burst out of the smoke._

**(Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo) **_The Infinite Justice is riding atop its flight unit and firing its beam rifle at a Glasgow before the camera shifts to the Avenger, with the Guren Mk II, tossing away its beam magnums before raising its hand and summoning the Unicorn and the Banshee._

**(Tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace) **_Chris reaches out to grasp a green-haired woman but she phases through and he cries out in desperation before the camera shows the Origin covered in burn marks and scratches while it stands proudly in a lake._

**(Musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamotitamae) **_The black-red Gaia, with the Astraea Plus, fires its beam cannons while the Astraea Plus fires its GN Bazooka. The camera shifts to the Epyon corkscrewing in the air before bringing down its GN Sword down on the Lancelot's MSV blade. The camera shifts to Chris in front of C.C. as she holds a glowing blue sphere in front of her before she disappears._

**(My life I trade it for your pain) **_The Origin rises into the sky and spreads its arms as large angel-like wings glows from its back._

**(Furimukazu habatake kono omoi wo hakonde ano sora wo tondeku) **_The seven main Gundams fly through space as they circle the globe leaving behind a trail of light. The camera pans to Lelouch with C.C. before it shifts to other groups as well; the Ashford Academy Student Council look at a sunset, the Black Knights gaze at the stars, the Britannian royalty look at the rising sun, the Gundam pilots look at the moon, and Dexter opens his eyes to see the Earth reflecting off his visor._

**(Mirai wa dare ni mo uchiotosenai) **_The camera shifts to Alex, John, Braydin, Aiden, and Ben before it shifts to the Origin and the Epyon on opposite sides of each other with their beam sabers pulled out before they cross as the main cast appears in front of the two mobile suits.  
_

**(End of Opening)**

* * *

**Unknown location**

"AAAAHHHH!" Shouted several voices.

The body of Chris falls to the ground while Ben falls on top of him.

"Ow get off me!" Shouted Chris as he felt pain shoot through his back.

Aiden crashes to the ground face first.

"It's okay I broke the fall with my face… Ow." Aiden said as Dexter fell onto his back.

"OW!" Groans Dexter as he slowly got up.

"EEEEEEEEEE!" Shouted Braydin as he flew through the air crashing into the ground several times before he crashing into a wall denting it shouting "That was fucking bullshit!"

Alex fell onto the ground hard sprawled eagle style with his legs twitching.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Alex said quietly with swirls in his eyes while his legs were still twitching.

"BITCH!" Shouted John as he crashed onto the ground covered in soot.

"Oh what happened?" Alex said sitting with the swirls still in his eyes while small ARC-170 fighters flying around his head.

"Is everyone alright?" Dexter asked as he slowly stood up.

"My back is in pain but other than that I am good." Chris said as he and Ben stood up.

"I'm fine." Ben said giving the thumbs up.

"Everything but my face is alright." Aiden said as he took his face out of the ground that now had Aiden's face in it.

"I'll be okay in two minutes." Braydin groaned from his position by the wall.

"Other than seeing ARC-170 starfighters flying around my head I am fine." Alex said before he shook off the fighters.

"The only pain I'm feeling is that it feels like I have a full body sun burn and other than that I'm fine and why the hell am I covered in this black stuff!?" Shouted John as he stood up looked at his soot covered body.

"Maybe it's because your armor is black?" Asked a disoriented Braydin as he wobbly walked to them.

"Where the hell are we?" Alex asked before everyone started looking around.

They were inside a large hanger which was actually mostly empty save for them, the F-22s, F-35s, and the remains of the C-130J… F-22s, F-35s, and C-130J!?

The group spun around seeing the fighters and the remains of the plane but what only remained was the front half but only the cockpit.

"Let's go see who survived, Braydin, you and Aiden go check the C-130J, Chris, you, and Ben go check on the F-35s while me and Alex go check the F-22s."

"What about me?" Asked a still black John.

"You try and get the soot off." Dexter said pointing out his problem.

"Alright I guess I should do that." John said embarrassed.

Everyone ran to their assigned planes and both Braydin and Aiden found the pilots alive but the co-pilot had a broken leg and arm.

Both Chris and Ben found the F-35 pilots alright but only two had any injuries and when Dexter and Alex checked the F-22s they found all of the pilots in one piece but unconscious.

They all leaned the pilots against the wall for support waiting for them to wake up.

"Hey guys I think you might want to help me… NOW!" Shouted John and they turn to see he was against a corner face to face with to their surprise several different looking animals.

Two were black furred and white furred kitten looking creature but they had four red eyes, a wide mouth, and a rat like tail that splits in the end. The third was a pup with brown fur but it had sharp teeth and some spines covering its body. The fourth was small with six legs, leather skin, long tail, and long teeth. The fifth was another pup but this one was with black fur and it didn't have any razor sharp teeth or spines like the last animal. The sixth animal was like the other two pups but it had some bumps on the head meaning that it was meant to be horns. The seventh creature had the same appearance as the fifth but it seemed the bumps didn't seem to be horns. The eighth animal was more feline but it had spines coming out of its backs and shoulder blades. The final animal was actually to their shock an egg.

"Can someone please help?" John asked with a hint of fear.

"Hey, John you okay-" Chris notices the creatures. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE THINGS!"

"Are you seriously asking me that right now?" John deadpanned.

"Yes...yes I am..." Chris stated bluntly.

"So what are they?" Ben asked.

"I think these are Star Wars animals." Alex answered.

"And how do you know this?" Braydin asked with suspicion.

Alex gave Braydin an 'Are you serious' look before explaining. "The cat-like creatures I believe are Nexu, the six-legged animal is a Strill, the canine with spines and sharp teeth is a Corellian Slice Hound, the black-furred canine is actually a shape-shifting Gurlanin, the two animals with bumps are Kath Hounds, The cat with the spines on its back and shoulders is a Dire-cat, and the egg...well I have no idea what it is."

"Well that's reassuring..." Aiden deadpanned.

Unexpectedly, Ben started to walk up to the animals and crouched down while holding out his hand to them.

"What the hell are you doing, man?!" Chris asked.

"You're brother's nuts, dude!" John shouted with a hint of fear.

Then the unexpected happened... a Nexu kitten came up to Ben's hand and started to nuzzle in its warmth. Everyone's jaws dropped and their eyes widened when the kitten began to purr.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." John deadpanned.

"That was...strange." Braydin exclaimed.

"Well my little brother always did have a way with animals." Chris said with smile plastered on his face.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Everyone, except Ben, shouted in irritation.

"I very much am." Chris stated bluntly with a smile.

Everyone, except Ben, fell down anime style.

Soon enough, the alien animals, except for the egg, dog pile onto Ben and began to lick his face all over.

"Hey guys can we keep 'em?" Ben asked childishly.

The group looks at each other for a moment then huddles.

"I think this could be a good experience for us if we take care of a bunch of alien animals." Chris whispers.

"I agree I always wanted a pet alien." Alex whispered with a bit of excitement.

"I'm down with it." Aiden agreed.

"But there's one problem..." Dexter stated.

"Which is?" Braydin asks.

"Who gets the egg?" Dexter questioned.

"I'll take it." Chris answered with his hand raised.

"Well that solves one problem...but if one of them tries to eat me then I'm gonna be making alien steak for the next month." John exclaimed with a hint of anger.

"Still angry those adorable little guys made you piss your pants?" Chris asked with a sly smile.

"SHUT UP!" John shouted.

Unknown to the huddled group, the animals caught their scent and immediately made their way over to them.

"Hey guys, it seems some of them have taken a liking to you." Said Ben as the white furred Nexu kitten was being held in his arms.

Alex crouched down and petted the Dire-cat as it licked his hand in return.

The Slice Hound jumped on Braydin and began licking his face while the latter began laughing to this display of affection while the Strill stood next to it.

A Kath Hound pup comes up to Aiden and whimpers a bit before Aiden picks it up and holds it to him as it licks him in return.

The other Kath Hound pup and the Nexu approaches Dexter, who immediately starts petting little pup while the Nexu rubbed against his leg.

The Gurlanin approaches John, who backs up a bit, and sits down waiting for the human to do something. John approaches the small animal and holds his hand out to pet it; the Gurlanin moved its head to John's hand and started to snuggle in it.

Chris went over to the egg and picked it up, but began feeling a strange presence come from the egg as if someone was looking inside his soul. The egg shook a little before ceasing and peacefully sleeping in Chris's arms.

"We should give the little guys names." Dexter voiced out while scratching the pup behind the ears.

Ben holds the Nexu kitten out in front of him. "I'll name her, Midnight."

"That's a female?" John asked with disbelief.

Ben nodded. "I can tell their genders by listening to their voice."

Alex, who was sitting, petted the Dire-cat that slept on his lap. "I'll call this little guy Beviin.(1)"

Dexter looked at the Kath Hound pup and Nexu kitten near his feet. "I'll call him, Cerberus and this girl Ka'ra.(2)"

They look at him with strange looks before he said "Hey I had dogs and cats as pets so don't judge me."

Braydin looks at the Slice Hound while the Strill climbed onto his shoulder. "I'll call this one, Razor and the Strill Gra'tua.(3)"

Aiden looked at the other Kath Hound pup. "Since this one's a girl I'll call her, Athena."

John looks at the young Gurlanin. "Hmm...I guess I can call you, Shadow."

All of the members chosen pets yipped or meowed in happiness and gathered to play with each other, 'causing the Star Warrior members to laugh at their antics.

"Hey guys what is that?" Alex asked before they all look to see that to their surprise they were in space.

"Space… we're in space." Chris said surprised

"Wait I just realized that did I get shorter?" Dexter asked and they all turned to see to their surprise that he was instead of 18 was now 15 years old.

"Dexter your 15!" John shouted pointing at him.

"What the hell?!" Dexter shouted looking at himself.

"So am I!" Braydin shouted looking down.

"Me too!" Shouted Aiden.

"How did I turn from 20 to fucking 13!" Shouted John after taking a mirror out of nowhere.

"How did this happen!?" Dexter asked before a red bolt passed their heads and they wipe to the side seeing to their surprise a man wearing silver armor with blue under suit but it's the helmet that caught their attention because it was a Mandalorian helmet with blue trimming.

"You're going to tell me where I am and how I got here." The Mandalorian said in a familiar voice.

"Hey steady we don't know, we just woke up a few minutes ago from the crash." Dexter said pointing to the C-130J.

The man turns seeing the wreck before looking to the pilots.

"I wondered if there were survivors but the only thing I remember was being in an arena." The man said as he held his pistol.

"Uh was this arena on Geonosis?" Dexter asked going on a gamble.

"Yes it was but how did you know?" The man said and their eyes widen now knowing who it was.

"Now I wouldn't be so rash." Another familiar voice said and they look up to see another Mandalorian but he wore just plain silver armor with brown under suit but the helmet didn't have the rangefinder and it had two hoses on the bottom area.

"Who are you?" The blue armored Mandalorian asked as the silver one used a grappling gun to lower himself down.

"The names Canderous. Canderous Ordo." That did it cause everyone's eyes were wider than the moon at that point.

"Ordo? Of Clan Ordo?" The silver blue Mandalorian asked surprised.

"Yeah clan Ordo, that's where I'm from." Canderous said looking at the Mandalorian before he looked at the group.

"Jango!?" Shouted a new voice before they all turn to see to their surprise Kal Skirata but that wasn't all that was there because there were eight Clone Commandoes, six ARC troopers, a human female wearing Jedi robes and another Mandalorian but he held a Strill in his hands.

"Kal? Walon? What the hell is happening?" The now identified Jango said.

The group of Earth was still frozen in surprise that members from the Star Wars franchise were right here standing in front of them.

"That's not just it because it's this guy behind us." Kal said pointing behind him and they all look to see another Mandalorian walking to them wearing olive green armor with red trim but he had a yellow diamond painted on the center of his breastplate.

"It's been some time Jango." The man said removing his helmet and to everyone's surprise it was Jaster Mereel.

"It can't be… you died in my arms." Jango said in awe.

"And you died getting your head sliced off." Said Walon and everyone looked at him.

"What?" Jango asked surprised

"Yeah you died." A Commando in white, grey, and yellow armor said. This was RC-1262 or more commonly known as Scorch.

"But why am I here anyway?... I should be dead but why am I still alive?" Jango asked

"Maybe it's because something brought you all back from the dead?" Alex asked getting everyone's attention.

"Yeah I mean you all must have died sometime in your lives like in battle or in your sleep." Alex said scratching the back of his head.

"He's right cause that's how I went." Said a new voice before everyone turned to see to the Earth group a man wearing olive green armor with a red trim but no diamond, a dent in the helmet, and a small cape. This was Boba Fett.

"Um guys take a look at this." Said a voice before they turn to the side to see a Commando wearing white and green armor holding up a book which said "Star Wars history guide". This was RC-1140 or more commonly known a Fixer.

"This isn't going to end well." Dexter quietly said and his friends nodded their heads in agreement as Fixer handed the book to the others seeing what was in it.

By the time they were done Walon grabbed Dexter by the collar of his shirt and brought him close to the man's face which had a look that would send a Tusken Raider running to his mother.

"Explain… now!" The Mandalorian growled and Dexter gulped while Jango held his pistols tight.

**Three hours later**

"And that's all we know at the moment but we have no idea on how you are all alive." Dexter said quickly before he started panting.

"Man I can't believe this." Scorch said looking through the book finding a picture of him and Delta Squad.

"Our entire life is nothing but a franchise?" Fi asked with a hint of anger.

"Actually I don't think so because you are here right now so what does that say to you?" Alex said getting looks from the clones, Mandalorians, and Jedi.

"I mean a lot of people on our planet see the Mandalorians as tough warriors and you guys are great fighter's hell Jango here is considered favorite to many hell they thought that one Jedi getting the best of him was just stupid! Hell he took on a dark Jedi after being tortured and he still took her down with little problem." Braydin said and Jango nodded his head with a smile on his face.

"You are way too prideful when it comes to Mandalorians, y'know that?" Chris deadpanned.

Braydin merely flipped him the bird while said Mandalorians began to grow an aura of murder before Chris notices them and sends them a glare that could turn even the Devil into a frightened child.

"Don't even think about trying anything." Chris warned the Mandalorians.

"What is this disturbance that practically disrupts my sense of tranquility?" A harsh new voice shouted.

Everyone turned to the direction of the new voice and to the Earth group's shock was a Wee quay dressed in a trench coat, a white shirt, brown pants, a pair of worn out black boots, an ornated helmet, and a pair of goggles. This was Hondo Ohnaka, the pirate leader of the Ohnaka Gang.

Boba pulled out his blaster and aimed at Hondo. "Who are you?"

"Me? I am a simple businessman looking for a chance to improve profits." Hondo replies as he eyes the young alien animals and the egg in Chris's arms with a sly smile.

"Hondo?" Jango exclaimed in disbelief.

"Ah Jango, my old friend, it is good to see you again." Honda replies while shaking the Mandalorian's hand.

Chris immediately caught on to what he was thinking and shouted back at him. "You touch these little guys and this egg...you'll wish you'd change your mind, pirate!"

Hondo held up his hands, defensively. "Now now, I don't want to cause trouble. I've actually overheard your conversation and I must say that I'm quite shocked...that we get any movie deals for this."

Everyone fell down anime style before John and Scorch shouted in unison. "Are you an idiot?"

"I'm merely a realist..." then Hondo's expression turned serious. "Still...what are we supposed to do now since apparently we seem to be drifting on this ship without a plan?"

Dexter motioned for the Earth crew to huddle together.

"I think we should look around this ship to see who else we can find." Dexter voiced.

"I second that motion." Alex exclaimed.

"It does seem to be a good idea for now until we figure out where we are." Chris stated.

"Well then all hands in favor of exploring this ship?" Dexter asked.

Everyone in the huddled group raised their hands.

"Guess that settles it; let's go tell everyone the plan." Dexter exclaimed.

**Four hours later**

After the lead members of the Star Warriors explored the ship, they discover many clones, droids, and other soldiers from different series. Though there was some tension around the ship due to some conflicting loyalties eventually the group managed to calm the troops.

During the course of these events, the lead members of the Star Warriors became greatly acquainted with the soldiers onboard the ship they discovered is a Venator-class starship.

Alex and John became great friends with every clone trooper, clone commando, and Republic trooper on the ship including Captain Rex, Commander Cody, etc.

Aiden and Braydin became friends with the Mandalorians including Jango, Boba, Walon, etc. Even Hondo's gang got friendly with them...when they found the bar and drank themselves to sleep.

Dexter became friends with Revan since the two were leaders and possessed great charisma.

Chris and Ben became friends with...well everyone.

While introductions were finished, Chris was walking down a hallway with Rex and Cody until they came upon a large set of steel doors.

"What do you think is inside?" Rex asked.

Chris pondered Rex's question before he turns to Cody. "Isn't this where the hanger is located?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, but I don't anyone has been in here yet."

The trio walked up to the doors and the moment they opened...well their jaws literally dropped to the ground when they saw what greeted them. Chris was grinning ear-to-ear before he went over to a communication panel to call the others.

"Everyone, get your butts down to the hanger bay...'cause there is something that's gonna make your jaws drop." Chris talked over the intercom.

**10 minutes Later**

The crew onboard the ship was in the hanger and, like the trio, had their jaws dropped. (Organics anyways)

Inside the hanger stood giant machines but not any machines. They were mobile suits.

On the sides of the hanger were many mobile suits with the left side being comprised of Strike Daggers, ReZELs, Delta Pluses, Astrays, Murasames, Kyrios, Arios, GNX units, Windams, Dagger Ls, GM IIIs, GM Sniper II types, and Jegans while on the right side were GINNs, CGUEs, DINNs, ZAKU Warriors, GOUF Igniteds, GuAIZ while standing in the very center were eight mobile suits that were the 00 Epyon, 1.5 Gundam, Gaia Gundam, Avenger, Origin, and a fully repaired Infinite Justice.

"My god what are these things?!" Asked Hondo taking his goggles off to rub his eyes making sure it wasn't an illusion.

"If you're thinking that it's an illusion then don't because these… are mobile suits." Dexter said as he walked towards the Epyon.

"Mobile suits?" Fordo asked confused.

"Mobile suits are machines specifically designed to be piloted by a human. They can be piloted in space, on the ground, and in the air for almost every form of combat." Dexter said as he placed a hand on the Epyons left foot.

"You seem to know a lot about these… mobile suits." Cody said skeptical.

"Mobile suits were part of an anime series called Mobile suit Gundam. Each Mobile suits are allowed their own weapon, custom paint, but the only way to make it an excellent machine is with an excellent pilot." Chris said as he stood next to the Origin.

"Each machine is a different model be it advanced or not but just a single mobile suit can likely help change the tide of an infantry battle." Braydin said looking at the Gaia.

"If so then what type of model is this?" Clone pilot Oddball said as he stood in front Murasame.

"That is the MVF-M11C Murasame. It is a transformable mobile suit that can transform into a fighter for high maneuverability in atmosphere." Dexter answered the clone and they pilot stared at the machine impressed about it.

"Man if we had these in the war then those Sepies would be in trouble." Scorch said a grin plastered on his helmetless face.

"So anyone can pilot these machines?" Boss asked as he looked at a Jegan.

"Actually you will need to train in order to pilot one properly heck an untrained pilot would likely just get only a step before falling down." Alex said as he looked at everyone mobile suit.

They hear beeping sounds before they turn around to see an astromech rolling up. It was an R2 series astromech with purple panels.

"It seems they managed to get the bridge opened and they said there is something we should see." Revan said before everyone left and made their way to the bridge.

Two minutes later they arrive and what they saw surprised them because around them were ships but not any ships but a lot.

There were ships from different series and different games, movies, and shows.

There were Venator Star Destroyers, Acclamator I-class Assault ships, Agamemnon-class Carriers, an Archangel-class General-Purpose Battleship, Autumn-class Heavy Cruisers, Baikal-class Cruisers four CAS-class Assault Carriers, CCS-class Battlecruisers, Consular-class Cruisers, CR90 Corvettes, Drake-class Escort Ships, EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigates, Gage-class Transports, Girty Lue-class Battleships, Paris-class Heavy Frigates, Harrower-class Dreadnoughts, Izumi-class Battleships, The LHM-BB01 Minerva, Nazca-class Destroyers, Nelson-class Battleships, Nile-class Cruisers, Poseidon-class Light Carriers, Strident-class Heavy Frigates, UNSC Destroyers, Volga-class Cruisers, Alliance Kilimanjaro-class dreadnoughts, Geneva-class cruisers, Hawking-class carriers, Alamo-class frigates, Nahel Argama-class, Dogosse Giar-class battleships, Battlestars, Dyaus-class Mass produced Diva both Normal and Assault Landing Mode.

"There are so many ships…" Dexter quietly said before he looked at a Clone and said "Can you see if we can get communications up with any ships. It's better we learn where we are and what is happening."

"Right away." A Clone wearing Phase 2 plane white armor said before he ran to a communications station.

"This is CT-0394 contacting every ship does anyone read me? If you are receiving then engage IFFs." The now identified CT-0394 said.

A hologram came up on the holotable before one at a time the ships started activating their IFFs with most getting reds while some were getting green.

"See if you can tell them to mark every red ship green so that no one will accidentally shoot a friendly." Alex suggested and Fordo nodded his head in agreement.

The message was relayed before all ships that were red were now green.

Most of the ships were green but the only ones that weren't were the ZAFT, EA, Federation, ESF, UNSC, and EF ships. With scanners they discovered that the ships were completely empty of organic life.

They sent Interstellar tugs to drag the ships to any Hyperspace or Slipspace worthy vessel.

When all of the ships were locked in they decided to make a trip to Corellia for a good meeting point but not before deploying some men onto the planet as civilians to see if this was their (The Star Warriors) Earth.

**Thirty minutes after entering hyperspace**

Revan was working on repairing a damaged HK-47 and at the moment he was working on the chassis.

"Hey Revan need any help?" Dexter asked as he walked in.

"Yeah can you hand me that hydrospanner?" Revan asked.

Dexter walked up and grabbed the tool before handing it to the former Sith lord who then started using it on the droid.

"So when do you think this thing will be repaired?" Dexter asked

"Statement: I am fully repaired." Replied the droid as his eyes flash.

"Well that answered your question." Revan said with a smile as he sets down the hydrospanner.

"Query: Master who is this meatbag? Statement: May I terminate him?" The droid said causing Dexter to slowly walk backwards.

"Hey I just remembered I need to go check up on my Gundam." Dexter hastily said as he stared at the droid.

"No you may not and he's a friend." Revan said after Dexter left the room out of fear.

Dexter leaned against a wall panting before he felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned to see Commander Cody, and Commander Fil.

"Hey what's the matter?" Cody asked confused.

"Oh nothing much just trying to avoid an assassin droid made by an ex-Sith and Jedi." Dexter answered.

"He actually got that clanker repaired?" Asked Fil surprised.

"Yeah and a word of warning: That droid will call every organic a meatbag and it is extremely sadistic." Dexter said as he rubbed his eyes.

Both commanders look at one another before they look at Dexter and said at the same time "We understand."

**Hanger**

In the hanger Chris was working on the Origin but as he was reaching for a torque wrench but someone put it in his hand.

Chris turned to see Captain Rex with his helmet in hand.

"Hey Captain what is it you need?" Chris asked the clone.

"Just needing to get a better knowledge of what you know." Rex said.

"Knowledge?" Chris asked confused.

"About the Clone Wars and everything before and after them." Rex said serious.

"What do you want to know exactly?" Chris asked as he connected a pipe.

"I want to know what happens to my boys after the war." Rex said and Chris froze.

"Well to tell you the truth the 501st is placed under the command of Darth Vader who during the war was who you know as Anakin Skywalker." Chris said causing Rex to freeze.

"He turns into the enemy?" Rex asked.

"Yes but he was redeemed by his son many years later and he later killed Palpatine." Chris said as he tightened a bolt.

"So what happened to the 501st after that?" Rex asked curious.

"Well they still served the empire until it was reformed into an empire that used the light side of the force like the Jedi and when the Sith returned and attempted to overthrow the current emperor they remained loyal to him until they finally defeated the Sith."

Rex had a smile on his face." Hey kid you're going to need to connect that cord right there." Rex said pointing to a cord disconnected.

"Thanks Captain." Chris said connecting the cord as Rex walked away.

**Firing range**

BDOW-BDOW-BDOW

That was the sound of a blaster rifle going off and the shooter was Alex.

He was holding a DC-17 hand blaster striking holograms of battle droids.

A Clone wearing phase 1 armor with dark-red markings upon his helmet, arms, shoulder plates, towards the back of his torso, and from his knee pads down to the mid-calf, he also wore a kama that bore two DC-17 hand blasters. He had his helmet off showing his face and his head was shaven bald. This was CC-6454 or more commonly known as Commander Ponds.

The second Clone was Captain Fordo who was taking his helmet off.

"Commander Ponds, Captain Fordo." Alex said nodding to the two Clones who return the nod.

Alex pulled the trigger again and the bolt struck a hologram B-1 Battle droid in the face causing it to vanish.

"Is there something you need?" Alex asked as he switched the safety on and placed the pistol down.

"When we were moving your stuff we found a copy of my armor in it so can you tell me where did you get it?" Fordo asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I got it and did some modifications to it." Alex answered truthfully.

"We saw that I mean you really did some good additions to that armor." said Fordo shaking his head and a smile on his face.

"Thanks for the compliment." Alex said with a smile.

"How good are you with those blasters?" Fordo asked.

"Pretty good." Alex replied.

"Let's see who's the better shot." Said Fordo as he took out both pistols with a challenging grin on his face.

"Oh lets." Alex said the same grin on his face.

On the side lines Ponds shook his head with a smile and said "Things are going to get interesting around here."

**Crash site**

The Jet pilots woke up and were brought up to speed by Ben and John as well as Bly and Gree but when the pilots saw the two clones they were surprised that one actually slapped someone to see if he was awake but that person yelled at him saying "Your supposed to have someone pinch you if you think your asleep!"

Right now the pilots were either getting their broken bones mended or checking their jets.

Ben, John, Gree, and Bly were walking down the hall to the mess hall having a conversation.

"I mean I understand about good soldiers following orders but if the order isn't right then don't follow it because some orders aren't worth following." Ben said.

"But what about good soldiers-" Gree was interrupted by Alex who said "I know Argyus said that good soldiers said that a good soldier does what he thinks is right but he isn't half wrong but they can't think about only themselves they have to think about others. If the order said that it would lead them on a suicide mission then it is an order that you can't follow unless it is a final resort." John said to the Clone who held a thoughtful expression.

"Hey Bly I must ask but what do you plan to do now that there is no droid army or a Republic?" Alex asked and both clones stop.

"That… is a good question." Bly said with both clones looking at each other with confused expressions.

**2 hours later**

The fleet arrived to Corellia and all of the ship captains and any Jedi and Mandalorian were down there.

"So our entire history is a franchise?" Asked a man wearing Republic Trooper armor.

"Even my kind are characters!" Growled an alien wearing white armor with its left mandibles gone. This alien was Rtas Vadum.

"To put it bluntly...yes." Chris stated.

Everyone, except the Star Warriors, cast depressed looks before Ben decides to lighten the mood.

"But since you guys are here now...then that means you're very much real." The silver-haired boy exclaimed.

Everyone who was listening to Ben's words was filled with joy that they can be called actual living beings and not be discriminated due to their existence.

"Well now that that's over...we need to focus on our current task." Braydin voiced in seriousness.

"Yes...we discovered that we landed in the year 2015 a.t.b...The Code Geass universe." Dexter explained.

"What's so special about this universe?" Jango asked.

"In this universe, the Holy Britannian Empire conquers pretty much all of Earth and replaces the names of the countries with numbers...discriminating any and all humans who they think is beneath them." Aiden answered.

"A country called Japan which is now called Area 11 had it the worst...no matter what laws the Britannians enforce, they continuously get away with the most despicable atrocities on the Japanese. Those atrocities are assault, rape, vandalism, murder, etc." Chris practically shouted in anger and disgust.

Everyone listening was mortified by these actions; some even began to plot for Britannia's demise.

"Since we're in this universe, we are going to bide our time and gather our resources for the next two years. During that time, we will be training all available pilots for mobile suit piloting and you will be assigned to the eight legions that the eight of us will lead." Alex informed the crew.

"Each of you will choose a mobile suit and customize it to your heart's content." John also informed.

"But while you're training with your mobile suits some of you shall train us in your particular skill sets. Just because we are going to lead this army doesn't mean we aren't going to be on the battlefield." Chris informed with a smile.

"But I also have an idea that will sound crazy." Dexter said and everyone looked at him.

"Because me, Aiden, and Braydin are 15 so we will be able to sneak into Area 11 with little trouble and we can disguise ourselves as Britannian citizens." Dexter said as he crossed his arms.

"But the question is who are we going to send as backup?" Alex said as he leaned on a tree.

"Why not send some agents and have them hack into the Britannian network to put in false IDs?" Chris said and everyone looked at him.

"That is actually a good idea." John said as he had a large smile on his face.

"But we need to know how many planets there are so we can get ready." Alex said.

"Your right, if we're going to do this then we need more troops and I think the best place for soldiers is the birth place of the Clone Army." Ben said.

"Kamino" Came multiple replies from the clones, Mandalorians, and Star Warriors.

"But first we'll need a galaxy map so we know exactly where it is because we just found this system out of luck so we better get looking." Dexter said as be brought up a map.

The map started searching and they found Kamino, as well as Naboo, Ryloth, Mandalore, Kuat, Coruscant, Fondor, Malastare, Manaan, Dac (Mon Calamari), Dantooine, Aldaraan, Felucia, Kashyyyk, Christophsis, Maridun, Ilum, Hoth, Sanghelios, Tython, and, Yavin.

"So these were the only planets you were able to find?" Jango asked leaning forward.

"Yes but the problem is that they are all here… In the Orion arm." Dexter said shining the location of the sector in a blue light.

"… Okay am I the only one who finds that strange?" Chris asked.

"Yeah it's too convenient." Said Clone Commander Vill as he looked closely at the map. "I mean look there are many planets missing and we don't know what else is out there."

"Well let's send scouts first to determine what's going on and then we can deal with what comes after." Chris said and everyone agreed.

"Now the question is what are we going to do from here?" Dexter said before they decided to retire to the ships.

**6 days later**

The scout ships arrived at their designated planets four days ago finding that most people were still on the planet though the problem was that the only known alien species were Twi-Lek, Kaminoan, Weequay, Sangheili, Besalisk, Dug, Selkath, Mon Calamari, Quarren, Wookiee, Bothan, and Lurman.

A lot were confused on what was happening but by accident the guides multiplied because some annoying pilot decided to makes copies.

It brought panic but for the pilot he ran for his life away from the people from Earth shouting "How was I supposed to know that would happen?!"

It took 3 full days to calm the crowd down before planets fell into chaos. Yesterday on Coruscant the leaders of the different planets came to the Senate Building to discuss what will happen now.

Many argued about what to do since most were used to either the democracy of the Republic or the tyranny of the Empire they were confused.

Though Canderous, Jaster, Revan, Thel, Chris, Ben, Braydin, Alex, John, and Dexter thought of a new government that would be democratic, justified, and honorable.

This new government was called the United Orion Federation or some would call it the Orion Federation.

Two days after the start of the Orion Federation Jango received a message from some Mandalorians on Mandalore saying that they attacked a vessel belonging to Death Watch but from the looks of it the ship was about to fall apart.

On board was Jango's sister which brought a smile to his face finding out that his family wasn't all dead.

Jango traveled to visit and during that time people were voting on who should be the first leader of the United Orion Federation.

After three days it was decided unanimously that Revan was to be the first leader of the United Orion Federation though he was reluctant to agree he took the job none the less.

**2 days Later**

The seven members of the Star Warriors gathered in a meeting room to discuss their new identities and plans for the future war on Earth against Britannia.

"Now that we are here...it's time we go by a new name." Dexter said with a serious expression.

"I have an idea for our team's new name...we'll go by the title of the Swords of Heaven." Chris stated.

"Hmm...That actually sounds cool and it makes sense." Alex replied.

Braydin had a thinking posture. "If that is to be our title...then we will need to be like God's angels."

Chris nodded. "That's right...I shall be known as the Sword of Freedom."

"I'll be known as the Sword of Justice." Ben responds with a childish smile.

"I think I'll go by the title of Sword of Vengeance." John stated.

"I want to be called the Sword of Courage." Alex said with a smile.

"I'm going to go with being called the Sword of Honor." Braydin said with a serious expression.

"Since there will be people in Japan who will suffer heartbreak...I shall be called the Sword of Love." Aiden said.

Everyone looked at Aiden with weird looks.

"What? We've seen what happens in the series so it seems right to have someone be caring for human life." Aiden stated.

Everyone nodded before looking at Dexter.

"My title shall be known as the Sword of Redemption." Dexter said.

Chris looks over at Alex and John. "You two are going to need your own mobile suits as well. I already have two schematics for you to see."

Alex and John nodded at the now named Sword of Freedom and both hoped their new mobile suits will help in the future.

"Now that that's said and done...we need to discuss what we are going to do once we are done training." Dexter explained.

Chris looked at Dexter. "Ben and I are going to the cryo pods to sleep until we're two days from the fated day but before we do I'll get Alex and John's new Gundams built."

"I will train for the next two years with the pilots of our future mobile suit army, but we'll also need new mobile suits built just in case." Aiden told Dexter.

"John and I are gonna do some infiltration missions with the commandos and the Mandalorians to get some info on the Britannians and their secrets...maybe even get the dirt on the Geass Order." Alex told Dexter.

Dexter nodded. "Alright then Braydin and I shall go down to Japan and join Ashford Academy and get ourselves acquainted with Lelouch. Once he unlocks the power of Geass is when we shall reveal ourselves, but be cautious...he can't use his Geass unless he makes full eye contact."

"So in other words, we need to wear sunglasses or any type of tinted eyewear." Chris said rather bluntly."

Dexter nodded once more. "Also, when the battle of Shinjuku starts...Chris...I want you and Ben to be the first ones on the frontline once the Lancelot appears."

The Sword of Freedom nods as well as the Sword of Justice.

"While that's happening...Braydin and I will keep Lelouch and C.C. safe, but we'll rendezvous with our Gundams once Aiden brings them to a safe location we can reach."

Everyone slightly nods to the plan, but they were nervous...if they mess up then the mission will be a failure.

"Alright everyone...this is it...the day the Swords of Heaven are born and soon...the world will cheer in our presence." Dexter stated.

With that said, the meeting was adjourned and the members of the newly-formed Swords of Heaven prepared themselves for their inevitable appearance.

Dexter made his way through the halls before a Clone Shock trooper walked up to him.

"Revan wishes to speak with you and your friends." Said the clone.

Dexter nodded his head and both of them made their way towards Revan's office.

"What's your take on this?" Dexter asked.

The trooper looked at him confused before saying "I do not know what you mean sir."

"On being in a different universe away from your own." Dexter clarified.

"It is strange… both frightening and enjoying." The clone replied.

"Well you might enjoy it but we don't know what will happen so we got to be ready and we do have mobile suit pilots to train." Dexter said as they reached the door.

"You are right. The pilots will need to learn to pilot them soon." The clone said before he started walking away.

"Trooper I never got your name." Dexter called out.

The trooper turned around saying "My designation is CT-9789 but everyone calls me Servo."

Dexter smiled and nodded his head which the clone returned the nod before Dexter entered the office but when he did he saw his friends, as well as the Clone Commanders and Captains and to his surprise Hondo, Rtas, Thel, and the Mandalorians.

"Ah Dexter good to see you here. Listen I have been thinking that the people on this Earth will need all the help they can get and liberate it from this evil." Revan said leaning forward.

"And for that reason Revan decided to enlist you and give you all the ranks of Generals." Canderous said with a smirk under his helmet.

The newly formed Swords of Heaven were shocked at that.

Aiden's eyes were wide and John's mouth was punched through the ground to the levels below.

"But why us?" Chris asked getting over his shock.

"Because each of you has something that we each find worthwhile.

"Dexter for his leadership and charisma." Revan pointed to Dexter who smiled.

"Alex and John have that way of getting loyalty from a lot of the soldiers." Said Fordo as he had a smile on his face.

"Both Braydin and Aiden because of their outlook in a Mandalorian way." Jaster said getting both boys to look at one another.

"And both Chris and Ben for their skills." Revan finished getting the two to look at each other.

"But we may know how to lead but we don't know anyone who would agree to be under our command." Chris said.

Revan, the clones, the Sangheili, and the Mandalorians smile before the former said "The commanders are right here."

Revan moved his right arm to the Clones and everyone was surprised by that.

"Chris you will be commanding the 501st, Ben will be in command of the 327th, John is in command of the 41st, Alex will be commanding the 91st, along with the Muunilist 10, Braydin will command the 104th, Aiden will be commanding the 593rd, and Dexter will be in command of the 212th."

All of them were surprised by the choices.

"Sir there must be something else that we don't know." Dexter said.

"You are right… some of you have what we can tell the ability to use the force." That single sentence got different reactions.

Dexter froze in surprise, Chris and Ben's mouths were through the ground, Alex raised an eyebrow, John and Aiden fainted, but Braydin just stood frozen before he shook his head overcoming the shock.

"Just… who will these people be?" Dexter asked getting over the surprise.

"All of you." Revan answered.

That answer floored everyone.

"But… how can that be?" Dexter asked surprised.

"We do not know but what we do know is that you will need the training." Revan said as he stood up.

"The Jedi Temple is mostly empty with only a few Jedi and I can help train you all in learning how to use the force." Revan said walking over to the group.

"How long will the training last?" Dexter asked.

"That would depend on you. First we will go to Tython where we will reactivate the Jedi Temple before we train." Revan said before Jaster said "But you are now the leader of the Federation so who will be in charge while your gone?"

"I will remain in charge but for the moment I'll have Canderous in charge until I get back." Revan said smiling at the Mandalorian.

"You just do what has to be done." Canderous said walking over and patting Revan on the shoulder.

With that done Revan took the Swords of Heaven to the hanger where the Ebon Hawk was before they made their way to Tython for their training.

**3 weeks later**

Everyone was panting with sweat pouring off their bodies while John was on his back.

"Revan's a slave driver!" John panted trying to regain his breath.

"Who sends their own students into a Flesh Raider camp to grab a bag?" Chris asked as he held up said bag.

"It's actually what's inside the bag that counts." Said a familiar voice before they all look to see Revan standing in a tall tree before he jumped down and landed softly on the ground.

"What is inside" Revan used the force to grab the bag "are lightsaber crystals."

"So we will be building our lightsabers?" Dexter asked wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Yes but when you are done you will be fighting some… friends I got." Revan said but when he said friends we hear the sound of electricity.

"Dexter" Chris started.

"Yes?"

"Please tell me that there are no Magna guards behind us?"

Dexter turned around and he groaned saying "Thankfully it isn't."

"Then what is it?" Ben asked before everyone turned around only to freeze at what stood behind them.

Standing there were several PROXY droids.

"Well shit." John said as he stood up.

"When you complete your lightsaber you will be fighting these droids." Revan said as he took out a large container which he opens showing lightsaber components.

"Now get to work pronto because in 7 minutes those droids will attack. Oh and you have to use the force to retrieve which lightsaber crystal would be best for you." Revan said before he dropped the bag before he used force leap to leave the area.

Chris opens the bag before they all reached out with the force to retrieve their crystals.

One by one they each got a crystal.

Chris got a white lightsaber crystal, Ben got a black one, Braydin retrieved a silver crystal, Johns was a black one as well, Aiden's was green, Alex's was silver like Braydins, while Dexter had a green one.

They used the force to grab each component and got to work in constructing their own lightsabers.

Braydin was first to finish and the hilt looked exactly like the Darksaber hilt that Pre Vizla used.

Alex was finished second and his saber looked like a Dread Sith Marauder offhand saber.

John was finished third and his lightsaber was Devastators double-bladed lightsaber.

Ben was fourth and his lightsaber hilt looked like the SWTOR Jedi Knight double-bladed lightsaber V2.

Aiden's lightsaber looked like the Sith Warrior lightsaber V1.

Dexter's lightsaber looked like the SWTOR Sith Warrior lightsaber V2.

Chris was last to finish and his lightsaber looked like the SWTOR Jedi Knight lightsaber V2.

As they finished their sabers a buzzer sounds. All seven turn to see the PROXY droids approach them before they change into different figures.

Braydin's opponent transformed Darth Nihilus.

Ben's opponent transformed into Darth Sion.

John's opponent transformed into Count Dooku.

Aiden's opponent transformed into the Darth Nox.

Chris's opponent transformed into Darth Malak.

Alex's opponent transformed into Darth Maul.

Dexter waiting until for the last PROXY droid to choose but the choosing was long before it sparked and transformed to everyone's surprise into Lord Vitiate.

All of the PROXY Sith activate their lightsabers with everyone else activating their lightsaber.

The PROXY Sith charged at them.

The Malak copy sent a force push at Chris sending him flying back but he flipped in the air and landed on his feet but Malak leapt at him with his lightsaber high in the air and when Chris blocked it the impact created a crater where he stood.

Alex blocked each of Mauls attacks before he punched the copy in the face and began advancing his own attacks but the copy had the same skill as the person it was based off of before the copy spun over him.

Alex spun around swinging his saber in time to block an incoming attack which had he been slow would have cut his head clean off.

Aiden was holding his ground but he was grunting as he was holding up against the Nox copies storm of force lightning.

The attack was strong and Aiden was slowly being pushed back before he saw a large boulder and used the force to pick it up before chucking it at the Nox copy who stopped it and threw it to the side but when its view returned Alex was gone before it looked up seeing his saber flying at him and Nox leapt out of the way before he saw Aiden running towards him as his saber returned to him.

Nox sent a large burst of force lightning at the man but he used his lightsaber to block it again before he was close enough to send a force enhanced punch sending the copy crashing through several trees before Aiden went after it.

Braydin was fight a defensive against multiple assaults from the Nihilus copy as it was taller and had the advantage as he somehow felt his strength depleting with each assault.

Braydin leapt back in order to gain some distance before to his shock the Nihilus copy shoot a burst of force lightning at him and he wasn't fast enough because the lightning struck him dead in the chest.

Braydin growls in pain as he felt his entire body burn before he dropped his lightsaber and rose his hand where the lightning started going into it before 3 seconds later he shot a blast of force lightning at the copy sending it crashing into a cliff.

Braydin ran at the copy using the force to retrieve his lightsaber as the copy slowly got to its feet.

When it did Braydin swung his saber but the copy rose its saber blocking the attack before it was the Nihilus copy on the defensive as it was forced back from the cliff face to another cliff.

The copy was slowly losing the fight before it became a blade lock. The lock held before the ground shook and Braydin looked to see the Nox copy crash into the cliff face below before Aiden clashed blades with it.

The shaking gave Braydin the advantage he needed and he kicked the copy back causing it to lose its balance and Braydin swung high severing the Nihilus copies head from its shoulders.

The PROXY returned to its previous form as it fell down to the ground below.

With Aiden he continued to clash blades with the Darth Nox copy before it sent a force push knocking him back before he spun in the air landing on the ground using telekinesis to lift rocks before chucking them at the copy.

The copy didn't react fast enough before the rocks crashed into it pushing it back slightly before it sent a force storm at Aiden but he leapt out of the way sending a force push at Nox who was recovering from the rocks before the push collided and smashed it into the wall.

The Nox copy fell to one knee but as it stood up Aiden was already in front of it thrusting his saber which stabbed through the droids chest.

The droid froze for a second before it reverted to its previous form as Aiden pulled the saber out allowing the machine to crumble to the ground.

With Chris he was even with the Malak copy in terms of strength.

Chris pushed Malak back with a force punch knocking him back a bit but Chris moved up his attack before ducking under an overhead slash where he swung and the blade connected with the copies prosthetic jaw cutting it off.

"Okay I have to say that you look much better with that on." Chris said seeing cybernetics IN his mouth.

The Copy attacked with little restraint making his attacks predictable and Chris used that to his advantage where he ducked under another attack before cutting off the right arm causing the copy to try and punch him but it cut of that arm to before he spun and did the planet a favor by cutting off the copies head.

The PROXY crumbled to the ground as its body reverted to normal.

With Ben he was equal to the Sion copy. The copy continued with ferocious strikes not uncommon for a Sith before it force pushed Ben back but he countered it with another force push knocking both combatants back.

When both men got back up the Sion copy ran at him swinging his saber but Ben saw that the copy was using animalistic instinct and he used it to dodge the attack and swing his saber high unfortunately the attack only cut out the copies last good eye.

The copy cried out in pain before he used the force to smash his back against the wall before he felt his throat seize up.

Ben knew that he was being force choked and he looked to see that the Sion copy was more focused on the choking than anything else and he took that as a chance to gamble before he threw his lightsaber to the side using the force to guide it.

The lightsaber flew through the air as it sailed through the trees before turning around.

Ben was starting to feel his consciousness start to fade but as it did he saw his saber fly towards him… from behind Sion.

The saber flew and the humming caught the copies attention but when he spun around swinging his saber in an attempt to hit what was coming but failed since it was low severing his upper half from its lower half.

Ben fell to the ground gasping for air as his lightsaber clanked on the ground in front of him.

With John he was in a good fight from what he felt inside. The Dooku copy was just as good as the original and each one continued to exchange blows before John did a blade lock with the copy. The two held for a good minute before John did a Maul and smacked his hilt into the copies face before stabbing the copy in the chest right where the heart was.

The copy reverted back to a PROXY as John allowed it to slide off.

Alex leapt back avoiding a tree that was thrown at him before he ducked under a rock before blocking an attack from the Maul copy where both began exchanging blows until Alex was punched in the face by Mauls hilt but as it spun around to stab him Alex brought his saber down smacking the blade down before he swung up cutting the hilt and forcing the copy back before Alex spun in the air swinging his saber cutting Maul in the face over his left eye.

The copy sneers in rage before it swung its saber only for Alex to deactivate his saber ducking under the attack before pointing the hilt at his opponent and then the blade shot out stabbing the copy through the chest.

The copy froze blinking in pain before the copy vanished showing the PROXY.

The PROXY fell to the ground after Alex pulled the saber out.

Alex looked at the machine thinking 'If I was fighting the real deal I don't know what I would do.'

The group regrouped seeing that they completed their opponents.

"Hey where's Dexter?" Chris asked looking around.

They hear an explosion and turn to see Dexter fall to the ground in pain with his suit smoking.

"Dexter!" The group shouted in worry for their comrade.

The see the Vitiate copy as it slowly approached him with its lightsaber ablaze.

"We have to help him!" Braydin shouted but as he was about to run a hand stopped him in his tracks.

"This is his fight, you've done your fights so now it's his." Said a familiar voice and they turn to see Revan standing there.

"But this is too much! He won't be able to survive at this rate!" Ben shouted.

"No he'll survive." Revan said before they hear an explosion and everyone turns to see that Vitiate was in a crater in a cliff face while Dexter was running at him with his lightsaber in hand.

"He has the same thing I had. A will to win." Revan said with a smile.

Dexter swung his lightsaber but the copy blocked it before spinning the saber causing Dexter to lose his lightsaber.

The copy swung at Dexter planning to cut his head off but Dexter ducked under it and kicked up striking the saber hilt and knocking it out of the copies hands.

The copy retaliated with a force enhanced punch but Dexter pushed it away before he sent his own punch striking the copy in the chest twice before smacking him in the face making it stagger a bit before Dexter used a force enhanced punch into its stomach making it bend over before Dexter knees him in the face causing him to fall onto his back.

Dexter then used the force to retrieve his lightsaber before he swung downward to the downed Sith but the copy retrieved his own lightsaber blocking the attack.

The copy kicked Dexter back before it stood back up and approached Dexter.

The copy swung his lightsaber but Dexter blocked it before the continued fighting until they were in an open field.

The fight lasted until Dexter saw an opening and took it kicking Vitiate square in the chest knocking him back before Dexter rose his saber into the air which Vitiate did the same before the collided and started connecting blows before Dexter did a heavy clash knocking the saber back before Dexter spun around ducking as the copy swung overhead in an attempt to cut off his head but Dexter swung upwards cutting the copy from its left hip to its right shoulder.

The PROXY fell to the ground unmoving before reverting to its regular form.

Dexter deactivated his saber and fell to his knees panting as the other Swords of Heaven members ran to him.

"Dexter are you alright?" Chris asked as he kneeled next to him.

"I'm exhausted." Dexter answered.

"You all did excellent." Revan said as he walked towards them while droids walked around retrieving the fallen PROXY droids.

"What was this about sir." Alex asked curious as Ben and Chris helped Dexter to his feet.

"The reason is because I went to bring back the Jedi but in order for that we need members who will have the orders and the Federations best interests at heart. You all had the characteristics to be the start of the New Jedi Order." Revan said surprising the group.

"But why us? We're just a bunch of kids no older than eighteen." Said Chris really confused with the Jedi Master.

"That is a good question and I understand your skeptical about this but the reason I chose you is because of that reason and that the new Jedi will need people who can help guide them towards a much better path. You can also help end the suffering of the people of Earth as well as bring an end to what Britannia will try to do. I sense that what the Emperor will try to do will bring about the destruction of all like in every galaxy and every universe." Revan said as he looked at a sunset.

The group instantly knew what Revan was sensing. If Britannia did win then it meant the destruction of everything."

"Very well we accept." Dexter said and Revan smiled as he spun around saying "Then we have work to do."

**2 months later**

**Earth**

**Ashford Academy**

Everyone was acting as normally ignorant of what was happening around the world.

"Alright everyone calm down because we have three new students so please allow them your attention." Said the teacher before the door opened and 3 kids walked in.

What caught their attention was one who looked to be an eleven with black hair and green eyes, The second was a man with brown hair and hazel eyes, while the last person was with blonde hair and a growing moustache and beard.

"Hello everyone my name is Braydin Nilsson." Braydin said before his head grew several sizes as he shouted "AND IF YOU START CALLING ME AN ELEVEN THAN DON'T CAUSE I'M NOT!"

"I apologize for my friend but this has happened since he was a kid and I for one can tell you he is 100 percent Britannian. My name is Aiden and it's nice to meet you."

"My name is Dexter Walker and I hope we can all get along." Dexter said with a smile.

* * *

**(Cue Wired Life by Meisa Kuroki)**

**(Instrumental) **_A trail of light falls from the sky before it separates into seven spheres of light._

**(WIRED...) **_The spheres glow before they disappear._

**(Mau chou no you ni HIRARI) **_Dexter, with the 00 Epyon behind him, has his hands in his pockets without a care in the world._

**(Chuu ni tadayou fukashigi na hikari) **_Chris and Ben, with the Origin and Avenger behind them, are giving each other big goofy smiles._

**(Koko wa dokoka betsu no sekai) **_Alex, with Captain the Astraea Plus behind him, and John, with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, are giving each other high-fives while smirking._

**(Rakka suru sokudo wa kawaranai) **_Braydin and Aiden, with the black-red Gaia and Infinite Justice behind them, fist bump the other while giving peace signs._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of the Swords of Heaven appears before shattering._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of Geass appears before shattering._

**(Atama o meguru suuchi wa) **_Seven astral figures fly through the starry sky._

**(Rasen o egaki kyuujoushou) **_A blue sphere glows in front of them._

**(Juudai na ayamachi ni mo kizukazu ni) **_The figures fly to the sphere and disappear along with it._

**(Hito kara hito e to tsunagaru) **_The camera pans to Lelouch, Suzaku, and Kallen._

**(Awaku seiran ni kagayaku Wire) **_The camera pans to Nunnally, Shirley, and the rest of the Student Council._

**(Totemo kirei de marude kinu no ito) **_The camera pans to the other members of the Black Knights._

**(Kore ga unmei to iu kusari na no ka) **_The camera pans to Euphie, Cornelia, and finally C.C. _

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_The Epyon raises its hand to reach for something._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_The Epyon slowly fades away._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Shadowed figures appear before vanishing in a column of particles._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_The Origin also raises its hand to reach something._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_The Origin slowly fades away._

**(WIRED...) **_Seven lights fluctuate._

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_Braydin, Aiden, and Ben encircle each other and stare up into the sky._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_Alex and John look away from each other with blasters in their hands._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Lelouch, in his Zero attire, grinning like a madman._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_Dexter and Chris are back-to-back while looking at their hands._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_They clench their hands into fists._

**(There is Wired Life) **_The blue sphere appears in a blackened area before slowly fading_ away.

* * *

1 Beviin: lance

2 Ka'ra: stars

3 Gra'tua: revenge, vengeance

* * *

**Number's of Orion Federation ships and mobile suits**

**Ships**

Acclamator I-class Assault ships: 32 and growing

Agamemnon-class Carriers: 22 and growing

Alliance Kilimanjaro-class dreadnoughts: 12 and growing

Alliance Hawking-class carriers: 592 and growing

Alliance Geneva-class cruisers: 291 and growing

Alliance Alamo-class frigates: 123 and growing

Archangel-class General-Purpose Battleship: 1 and growing

Autumn-class Heavy Cruisers: 12 and growing

Baikal-class Cruisers: 102 and growing

CAS-class Assault Carriers: 4 and growing

CCS-class Battlecruisers: 82 and growing

CPV-class Heavy Destroyer: 52 and growing

CRS-Light Cruiser: 102 and growing

CR90 Corvettes: 31 and growing

Consular-class Cruisers: 47 and growing

Dogosse Giar-class battleships: 29 and growing

Drake-class Escort Ships: 17 and growing

Dyaus-class Mass produced Diva both Normal and Assault Landing Mode: 52 and growing

EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigates: 23 and growing

Gage-class Transports: 7 and growing

Girty Lue-class Battleships: 1

Gorgon-class Destroyers: 21 and growing

Harrower-class Dreadnoughts: 11 and growing

Izumo-class Battleships: 14 and growing

Jehavey'ir-type assault ship: 107 and growing

Jupiter-class Battlestars: 23 and growing

Kandosii-class Dreadnought: 102 and growing

Keldabe-class Battleships: 53 and growing

LHM-BB01 Minerva: 1

Mandalorian cruiser: 231 and growing

Marathon-class Heavy Cruisers: 31 and growing

Nahel Argama-class: 1 and growing

Nazca-class Destroyers: 21 and growing

Nelson-class Battleships: 9 and growing

Nile-class Cruisers: 37 and growing

Orion-class Battlestars: 23 and growing

Paris-class Heavy Frigates: 7 and growing

Poseidon-class Light Carriers: 9 and growing

RPV-class Light Destroyer: 74 and growing

SDV-class Heavy Corvette: 102 and growing

Strident-class Heavy Frigates: 33 and growing

Venator-class Star Destroyers mk1: 78 and growing

Venator-class Star Destroyers mk2: 123 and growing

Volga-class Cruisers: 44 and growing

Terminus-class Destroyer: 52 and growing

**Mobile suits**

AMF-101 'DINN': 264 and growing

AMS-129 'Geara Zulu': 678 and growing

AMS-129M 'Zee Zulu': 492 and growing

GAT-01 'Strike Dagger': 483 and growing

GAT-02L2 'Dagger L': 193 and growing

GAT-04 'Windam': 700 and growing

GN-003 'Kyrios': 79 and growing

GN-007 'Arios': 100 and growing

GNX-603T 'GN-X': 319 and growing

GNX-609T 'GN-XIII': 200 and growing

GNX-803T 'GN-XIV': 357 and growing

MBF-M1 'M1 Astray': 647 and growing

MVF-M11C 'Murasame': 567 and growing

MSA-003 'Nemo': 742 and growing

MSN-00A1 'Delta Plus': 294 and growing

MSJ-06II-A 'Tieren Ground Type': 392 and growing

MSJ-06LC 'Tieren Long-range Cannon Type': 289 and growing

MVF-M11C 'Murasame': 500 and growing

RAG-79 'Aqua GM': 394 and growing

RGM-79SP GM Sniper II': 358 and growing

RGM-89 'Jegan': 482 and growing

RGM-89J 'Jegan Normal Type' 392 and growing

RGM-89D 'Jegan D Type': 493 and growing

RGM-89A 'Jegan A Type': 224 and growing

RGM-89A2 'Jegan Type-A2': 442 and growing

RGM-89S 'Prototype Stark Jegan': 382 and growing

RMS-179 'GM II': 234 and growing

RGM-89S 'Stark Jegan': 284 and growing

RGZ-95 'ReZEL': 583 and growing

RGZ-95C 'ReZEL Type-C': 449 and growing

TFA-2 'ZuOOT: 483 and growing

TFA-4DE GAZuOOT: 487 and growing

TMF/A-802 'BuCUE': 300 and growing

ZGMF-1000 'ZAKU Warrior': 434 and growing

ZGMF-1000/A1 'Gunner ZAKU Warrior': 482 and growing

ZGMF-X8000 'GOUF Ignited': 536 and growing

ZGMF-1017 'GINN': 457 and growing

ZGMF-515 'CGUE': 764 and growing

ZGMF-600 'GuAIZ': 567 and growing

ZGMF-XX09T 'DOM Trooper': 111 and growing

**Infantry**

Clone troopers: 1,037,563 and growing

Republic Troopers: 5,839,472 and growing

Sangheili warriors: 5,330,212 and growing

Mandalorian Warriors: 6,304,721 and growing

**Armor and ground vehicles**

AT-TE: 493,672 and growing

AT-RT: 2,830,927 and growing

AT-XT: 395,036 and growing

AT-AA Republic version: 493,723 and growing

AT-AP: 723,672 and growing

AT-AT Republic version: 394,672 and growing

AT-OP: 259,028 and growing

HAVw A6 Jaggernaut Republic version: 394,675 and growing

Manka-class armored transports: 694,732 and growing

Canderous-class assault tanks: 594,742 and growing

T4-B heavy tanks: 690,327 and growing

T2-B repulsor tanks: 492,364 and growing

TX-130T fighter tank: 502,374 and growing

RX-200 Falchion-class assault tanks: 294,367 and growing

SPHA: 634,863 and growing

M808 MBT 'Scorpion': 590,267 and growing

M850 MBT 'Grizzly': 39,378 and growing

SP42 MBT 'Cobra': 53,628 and growing

M0145D MAAP 'Rhino': 29,473 and growing

M831 Troop Transport 'Troop Hog': 492,623 and growing

M12 LRV 'Warthog': 294,634 and growing

M12G1 LRV 'Gauss Hog': 459,713 and growing

M12R LRV 'Rocket Hog': 592,687 and growing

M9 MAAT 'Wolverine': 394,364 and growing

XRP12 CSV 'Gremlin': 43,946 and growing

HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Armor Defense System 'Mantis': 39,467 and growing

Type-26 Assault Ggun Carriage 'Wraith': 39,463 and growing

Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle 'Ghost': 501,673 and growing

Type-48 Light Assault Gun Carriage 'Revenant': 204,374 and growing

Type-52 Anti-Aircraft Artillery 'AA-Wraith': 20,476 and growing

Type-30 Light Excavation/Anti-Fortification Platform 'Locust': 239,047 and growing

Type-47 Ultra Heavby Assault Platform 'Scarab': 2037 and growing

Type-52 Ultra-Heavy Site Excavator/Embeded 'Harvester': 293 and growing

Republic Troop Transport: 395,394 and growing

**Dropships/shuttles/aerial transports**

LAAT/i: 394,573 and growing

LAAT/c: 485,362 and growing

Kom'rk-class fighter/transport: 567,339 and growing

Type-44 Troop Transport 'Phantom': 523,672 and growing

Type 25 Tropp Transport 'Spirit': 495,624 and growing

Type-56 GS/UHDP 'Lich': 3,937 and growing

UH-144 'Falcon': 294,734 and growing

G79H-TC/MA 'Pelican': 290,346 and growing

Nu-class attack shuttle: 204,743 and growing

NR2 light transport: 394,673 and growing

Theta-class T-2c shuttle: 329,394 and growing

Eta-class shuttle: 392,349 and growing

**Aircraft/ starfighters**

AV-14 VTOL 'Hornet': 205,734 and growing

V-19 Torrent starfighter: 294,674 and growing

BTL Y-wing starfighter: 947,275 and growing

Z-95 Headhunters: 739,047 and growing

ARC-170 starfighter: 294,672 and growing

Liberator-class starfighter: 593,734 and growing

Aurek-class tactical strikefighter: 405,736 and growing

S-250 Chela-class starfighter: 405,472 and growing

AC-220 Gunship 'Vulture': 40,362 and growing

AV-22 'Sparrowhawk': 494,624 and growing

B-65 Shortsword-class bomber: 350,674 and growing

GA-TL1 Longsword-class interceptor: 394,563 and growing

YSS-1000 'Saber': 394,672 and growing

F-41 Exoatmospheric Multirole Strike Fighter 'Broadsword': 405,723 and growing

Type-26 Ground Support aircraft 'Banshee': 593,636 and growing

Type-27 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter 'Space Banshee': 503,764 and growing

Type-29 Close Support Fighter 'Vampire': 590,367 and growing

Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter 'Seraph': 593,623 and growing

F-61 Trident fighter: 506,672 and growing

SX3 System Alliance Inteceptor: 693,674 and growing

Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter: 503,674 and growing

A/SF-01 B-wing starfighter: 459,734 and growing

RZ-1 A-wing starfighter: 693,621 and growing

N-1 starfighter: 459,467 and growing

T-65 X-wing starfighter: 602,745 and growing

Mark-VI Supremacy-class starfighter: 592,674 and growing

B28 Extinction-class bomber: 503,723 and growing

StarViper-class attack platform: 402,102 and growing

Viper mk II: 596,672 and growing

Viper mk VII: 679,587 and growing

Other military update of future status in 4 more chapters and all mobile suits will either be painted pure white or painted with the colors of their ranks, legions, or branches.

* * *

**Preview**

_"The United Orion Federation Military and the Swords of Heaven make their debut during Shinjuku." _Shows Federation gunships and mobile suits moving into the Ghetto.

_"What will happen during this conflict?"_ Shows the 00 Epyon fly out of a building with its heat rod sliding out of the shield.

_"The lives of many hinder on the outcome of this battle."_ Shows a civilians getting gunned down by the Britannian military.

_Next episode: Battle of Shinjuku_

_"Will we be able to end the battle?"_ Shows Clone troopers engaging Britannian soldiers.


	3. Battle of Shinjuku

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_The time has come for the hounds of war to howl._

_Though will the hounds weep for the fallen?_

* * *

**(Cue Daybreak's Bell by L'Arc-en-Ciel)**

**(Instrumental) **_The 00 Epyon floats through space with trails of blue light falling from its eyes before it flies towards Earth as the title appears before disappearing in a wave of particles._

**(Nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? Kanashii ne) **_Dexter standing in a field of flowers before it the field begins to blaze. The camera shifts to Dexter resting on the Epyon's shoulder as it lies against a mountainside._

**(Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai onegai) **_Chris stands in a ruined city as rain pelts him while he holds a charred doll in his hand before shadowy wings sprout from his back. The camera shifts to Chris, sitting on Origin's shoulder, watching the sunrise._

**(Unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to) **_The camera pans to Ben with the Avenger behind him, Alex with the Astraea Plus behind him, Braydin with a black-red Gaia Gundam behind him, John with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, and Aiden with the Infinite Justice behind him. The camera shifts to an Archangel-class ship opening its hangers before covered in smoke as the Epyon, Origin, Avenger, Gaia, Dark Deathscythe, Astraea Plus, and Infinite Justice burst out of the smoke._

**(Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo) **_The Infinite Justice is riding atop its flight unit and firing its beam rifle at a Glasgow before the camera shifts to the Avenger, with the Guren Mk II, tossing away its beam magnums before raising its hand and summoning the Unicorn and the Banshee._

**(Tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace) **_Chris reaches out to grasp a green-haired woman but she phases through and he cries out in desperation before the camera shows the Origin covered in burn marks and scratches while it stands proudly in a lake._

**(Musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamotitamae) **_The black-red Gaia, with the Astraea Plus, fires its beam cannons while the Astraea Plus fires its GN Bazooka. The camera shifts to the Epyon corkscrewing in the air before bringing down its GN Sword down on the Lancelot's MSV blade. The camera shifts to Chris in front of C.C. as she holds a glowing blue sphere in front of her before she disappears._

**(My life I trade it for your pain) **_The Origin rises into the sky and spreads its arms as large angel-like wings glows from its back._

**(Furimukazu habatake kono omoi wo hakonde ano sora wo tondeku) **_The seven main Gundams fly through space as they circle the globe leaving behind a trail of light. The camera pans to Lelouch with C.C. before it shifts to other groups as well; the Ashford Academy Student Council look at a sunset, the Black Knights gaze at the stars, the Britannian royalty look at the rising sun, the Gundam pilots look at the moon, and Dexter opens his eyes to see the Earth reflecting off his visor._

**(Mirai wa dare ni mo uchiotosenai) **_The camera shifts to Alex, John, Braydin, Aiden, and Ben before it shifts to the Origin and the Epyon on opposite sides of each other with their beam sabers pulled out before they cross as the main cast appears in front of the two mobile suits._

**(End of Opening)**

* * *

**Earth calendar: 2017 a.t.b.**

**Kamino**

In one of the many Kaminoan facilities sat two containers which were filled with ice on the glass.

A door opens and in walked a man wearing Clone ARC trooper captain armor phase 1.

The man approached the containers before he pressed in some keys and then both containers hissed as mist came from the containers before the glass moves aside showing a figure in each container.

One figure who was in the container turned out to be Chris Alder.

"We're finally awake." Chris said as he climbed out of the cryo tube.

The second figure had fallen forward and coughed violently as a clear fluid came out of his mouth.

"Damn! Now I know why many people in Halo hate Cryo sleep!" Growled the figure who turned out to be Chris's brother, Ben Alder.

The trooper helped Ben up saying "You guys are right on time, we just have two more days until Shinjuku."

"Good to see you're doing alright too, Alex." Said Chris as he patted the now identified Alex on the shoulder.

**2 days later**

**Sol system**

**Earth orbit**

In the blackness of space was empty before popping through space came 7 vessels. 4 Acclamator-class Assault ships and 3 Venator-class Star Destroyers.

On the bridge of an Acclamator stood Chris wearing his flight suit with his helmet in hand On his shoulders was a symbol that was a sword that had wings coming from the hilt and a halo over it, this was the symbol of the Swords of Heaven.

"General the ships have exited hyperspace and are approaching Earth." Said Captain Rex.

"Good when we reach a good position we will launch only the gunships and mobile suits." Said Chris to his second in command.

"You don't want the Britannians to see the ships yet?" Rex asked.

"Yes because I want them held back until after the battle where this ship will go in and land." Chris said.

"But why one ship?" Rex asked.

"Because we don't want the Japanese to worry that we are invading… we are here to liberate Earth from Britannia nothing more and nothing less." Chris said before he spun around and made his way towards the hanger where his Origin Gundam was at.

**Area 11**

**Britannian Tokyo settlement**

In a hotel lobby sat 2 people. One was Dexter while the other was Braydin.

"So they've entered the system?" Said Dexter as he looked at his watch which was in truth, a hidden com-link.

"Yeah, they've entered the Sol system and all we have to do is get into the truck at the right time." Braydin said.

"I Love playing against the nobility, when they lose they always pay out of pride!" Shouted a voice.

Both boys turned to see Lelouch and his friend Rivalz as they approached the two.

"He didn't have much time to move either. And as opponents go the nobles are tepid. They're just over privileged parasites after all." Said Lelouch.

"Well why don't you play against one of the Elevens they're nothing like us Britannians." Said Rivalz only to get smacked in the back of the head by Dexter who had multiple tick marks on his face.

"Rivalz what have I told you about saying something like that around us?" Asked Dexter while his friend Braydin was more calm since they sometimes did confuse him for being a Japanese.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that?!" Rivalz shouted out of fear.

Since their time at Ashford Academy Dexter, Braydin, and Aiden got a reputation of being defensive for people who weren't Britannian.

The door opens as they left before they stop seeing on the news of the terrorist attack.

There were murmurs from everyone while they watched the screen before the image was replaced with the Britannian flag.

"We apologize for the delay. Now his Royal Highness, Prince Clovis, third prince of Britannia will address the nation." A voice says before the screen changes to show Clovis.

"To all my imperial subjects" Clovis says with everyone looking while Lelouch narrows his eyes slightly before he looked to his left at Dexter and Braydin seeing that both had looks of anger while they're eyes were narrowed and they had their hands clenched into fists. "And the many cooperative Elevens who chose to live in our glorious Empire! Do you not see my pain? My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart! The remnants are filled with rage and sadness! However, as the current ruler of Area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind! Because the battle we fight is a righteous one! A virtuous battle to protect the wellbeing of one and all! Now then everyone I would like you to join me in observance to the eight who died for justice in the line of duty."

And with that said Clovis vanishes off screen while everyone was silent.

And with that said Clovis vanishes off screen while Dexter and Braydin thought at once 'You may fool them Clovis but you won't fool us.'

"Well aren't you going to join in?" Rivalz asks as he prepared his motorcycle.

"Aren't you?" Lelouch asked as Dexter and Braydin approached two separate cycles.

"Heh it's sort of embarrassing."

"And I agree with you and besides shedding tears for them would be a waste."

"Dang buddy that's dark."

"It's just self-satisfactory… how pitiful. Besides I'm just a realist." Lelouch clearly stated as he climbed onto the side car of the motorcycle. Braydin and Dexter put helmets on and the helmets covered their heads before they drove down the road while Lelouch looked out into the sky.

Dexter opened a private line to Braydin's helmet and said "Do you think we're ready."

"Braydin nodded his head saying "Yes I think we are."

**Hanger Bay**

While preparations for the coming battle in Shinjuku were being made, Chris and Ben had entered the hanger in their flight suits and stood in front of the pilots and soldiers that were about to go into battle.

Ben looked to his older brother. "It seems they're more determined and anxious to get out on the frontlines and test out their new 'toys'."

Chris smirked. "Well they should since they get to try them on a bunch of tyrannical jackasses who are too full of themselves until we outclass them in terms of skill and firepower."

"Still...you think our presence is necessary?" Ben asked with curiosity.

Chris nods. "Yes, if we don't give the people hope then what would be the point of us being called the Swords of Heaven?"

"You have a point there...well then shall we rally the troops?" Ben asked with his childish smile.

"Yes, it is almost time for our appearance." Chris replied with a serious expression.

"General all gunships are loading." Said Rex who walked up to them with Cody.

"Captain I want you to allow the mobile suits to be the first on the ground so that they can draw attention away from you temporarily and when that is done you will land your troops and engage Britannian infantry and tanks but leave the Knightmares and air vehicles to us." Chris said as he placed his helmet on.

"Yes sir!" Rex said.

"Cody I know I'm not your CO but until we've achieved communication with Dexter you're under my command." Chris said looking the clone dead in the visor.

"I understand and since Alex took a Gunship first down he'll likely reach them and establish communication." Said Cody causing Chris to groan.

"Alright also when we're in combat we are to be called by our code names." Said Ben.

"Understood General Excalibur." Said Rex with a grin and that causes several clones to chuckle.

During the formation of the Federation military the symbol was made the symbol same symbol that the Republic used in SWTOR.

The mass produced mobile suits were painted differently after the formation. Each mobile suit was painted mostly white with different paint jobs depending on which legion they belonged too.

Half of the Strike Daggers, Jegan D Types, and Murasames were painted white and blue while the rest were painted white and orange and their eyes were colored light blue.

"Still I have to admit you guys did do good for me." Said a voice and both siblings turn to see John as he stood in a pitch black Celestial Being flight suit but it was what was standing behind him that would have caught anyone's attention.

It was a Gundam with bat like wings on its back pitch black armor and crimson red eyes. This was the Dark Deathscythe Gundam.

"And when I get down there with this Gundam… I'll show Britannia who to fear." John said with a smirk on his face.

**Tokyo Settlement**

**Shinjuku ghetto**

"So there will be something that will bump my ratings here in an hour?" Asked a man who was none other than Diethard Ried.

"Yes from what a friend of mine says there will be a major conflict soon and they don't want the public not knowing about it." Said a cloaked figure.

"Hmm you do drive a good bargain but what happens if they aren't able to get the footage?" Diethard said.

"Do not worry because they will receive it no matter what." Said the figure before he turned around and started walking away.

"Wait just who are?" Diehard asked.

The figure turned around showing just the jaw.

"Call me Alastor." Said the now named Alastor as he walked away vanishing in the shadows.

"Alastor?" Diethard asked confused before he looked to a tower thinking it would provide a good vantage point as well as hiding place for recording.

In a different part Alastor reveals himself before pulling down his hood revealing to be none other than Aiden Whillands.

Aiden pulls out a holoprojector which was an Imagecaster model before a hologram appears showing Alex decked out in full ARC trooper armor.

"Alex I just got Diethard to spread the battle of Shinjuku to the settlement." Said Aiden.

"Good and once we reach your our position we shall initiate Operation: Protect and Destroy." Said Alex before the projector vanished as Aiden heard a growling sound and turned to see his Kath hound which had grown in the last two years.

"It's alright Athena everything will be alright." Aiden said petting the animal on her head.

**Highway**

As the group of 4 drove on the road as the sun was high in the air but both Dexter and Braydin were conversing with one another.

"That first move you made." Rivalz says making Lelouch look at him out of reflex.

"Why'd you start with the king?" Rivalz asks and Lelouch smiles saying "If a king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" Lelouch says while both Dexter and Braydin looked at their mirrors seeing the approaching truck.

"Objective is right on schedule." Braydin said on the private comm line with a grin under his helmet.

"What's with that?" Rivalz asks confused.

"With what?" Lelouch asks.

"Do you fantasize about running a major corporation?" Rivalz asks making Lelouch look at him.

"No way ambitions like that will ruin your health." Lelouch says before they hears a honking sound and both Lelouch and Rivalz look to see a truck closing up behind them before Rivalz freaks out and speeds up yelling "AH, We're gonna die!"

"You idiot! Watch where you're going!" The Japanese driver yells before turning only for his red headed companion to yell "No! Not that way!"

But it was too late because it was too late and the truck drove through some road blocks crashing into an abandoned construction sight.

Rivalz stops his bike with both Dexter and Braydin doing the same before Rivalz says "Uh, was that our fault?"

"I don't think so." Lelouch says with confusion as he got out of the seat while Dexter and Braydin climbed of their bikes.

Braydin saw a Britannian VTOL a few blocks away and knew that the army was coming soon but then he, Lelouch, and Dexter saw green energy before it vanished.

"Oh man this sucks! Looks like the power line on the bike got cut." Rivalz says with worry before Lelouch notices several bystanders looking at the crash.

As this happened Dexter said "We should go down there and see if everyone's still alright."

Lelouch nodded his head in agreement before he, Dexter, and Braydin ran down while Dexter and Braydin thought 'Phase 1 is complete.'

"Hey are you alright?" Lelouch called out.

"Let's use this and climb up." Dexter called to Lelouch.

Lelouch climbed the ladder after Braydin who was after Dexter.

"Can you hear me?! Are you okay?!" Lelouch yelled before he hears a voice in his head say "It's you finally I have found my…"

Lelouch blinked twice but then the truck moved and he fell into the compartment only to roll onto one knee while both Dexter and Braydin land on their feet thanks to their training.

"Wait stop we're in here!" Lelouch called out but got no response.

"You'd think they'd stick a ladder on the inside too." Lelouch muttered.

"Stop the vehicle!" shouted a VTOL pilot.

Lelouch's eyes widen in surprise while both Dexter and Braydin remained calm before they hear the voice again saying "Surrender yourselves and you'll get a chance to defend yourselves in court! Stop and surrender at once!"

The three hears gunfire but the truck swerves around the bullets before they hears the voice again saying "Give up now or we'll shoot to kill!"

"That's the army." Lelouch said surprised but before he could do anything else the door to the compartment opens and both Braydin and Dexter grab Lelouch before they hide behind the capsule and they watch as a familiar red headed girl walks in taking off a coat as she says "Can you enter the subway via the Asabu route?"

Dexter was focused on the woman and thought 'And there is the Guren pilot Kallen Kozuki.'

"Kallen! Let's use it here! Why not?" The voice of the driver says but Kallen stops before she looks back yelling "Because that would mean a bloodbath!"

Kallen climb into a compartment that belonged to a Knightmare which was a Glasgow.

"Uh, your right!" The driver says in defeat before they watch Kallen shoot one of the Glasgow's Slash Harkens and to with great skill as it struck one of the three following military choppers blowing it up before the Glasgow jumped out of the back and used its land spinners to remain close behind them.

"She really is a good pilot despite that being an older frame." Dexter quietly said but no one heard him as they come out of hiding before the door closes again.

"Crap these guys are real terrorists!" Lelouch shouted in worry before they hear more gunfire but then the sound of a Slash Harken crashing into something could be heard with an explosion coming right after it before they hear another familiar voice with this one belonging to yell over a loudspeaker saying "The rest of you back off. I'll take this guy. I can only assume you dug up that obsolete relic out of some scrapheap. An over the hill Glasgow is no match for a Sutherland! Not to mention a filthy Eleven who spurns the compassion of our glorious Emperor!"

Both Dexter and Braydin knew what was happening now before the truck turned hard causing them to fall onto their backs as it drove down a highway.

Lelouch took out his cellphone finding that he had no signal.

"No cellphone reception, we're out of range." Lelouch quietly said as he put his phone away.

"From the amount of darkness and the road surface we're underground and riving by the old subway lines." Dexter said as he looked up.

"Then we're liking going to end up going to an exit somewhere in the Ghettos." Braydin spoke knowing what will happen next.

A few minutes later the truck crashes into a ditch unlocking a door where Dexter and Braydin see but not Lelouch who was more focused on trying to climb out but before he could do anything else Braydin shouted "Incoming!" Lelouch spun around in time to see a soldier's aerial spin kick.

Braydin got in front of Lelouch and grabbed the incoming kick before throwing the soldier back who crashed onto the ground.

"A Britannian soldier!" Lelouch yelled in surprise before.

The soldier got up but his mask fell off showing his mouth.

"That's enough mindless murder!" The soldier yells charging at Lelouch ignoring Dexter and Braydin before he throws a punch but Dexter got in front of Lelouch and blocks it before he pushed it to the side and kicks the soldier back as Lelouch yelled "Mindless murder? What are you talking about?"

"Using the poison gas!" The soldier gawked surprised at what he said.

"Poison gas? If it's poison gas then it was made in Britannia!" Lelouch yelled getting into the spotlight surprising the soldier as he continued saying "Mindless murder? Then why don't you just obliterate Britannia!?"

Both Dexter and Braydin knew what was coming next as the soldier removed his helmet showing that it was Lelouch's old friend Suzaku Kururugi."

"Lelouch it's me Suzaku."

Lelouch was frozen to the spot seeing his old friend as flashes went through his mind.

"You… you became a Britannian soldier?" Lelouch asked surprise laced in his voice.

"Yeah and what about you? You're a-" Suzaku didn't get to finish as Dexter got in front of Lelouch saying "Hey don't blame him he saw the truck crash back in the settlement and thought it was a drunk driver."

Braydin inwardly smirked and thought 'Good lie.'

The capsule flashes before parts pop out. Lelouch took a step back in surprise as Suzaku rushed him but Braydin stopped him in his tracks as the capsule opened to reveal C.C. inside of a bubble.

Suzaku gawked at this an said "That's not poison gas."

The bubble pops but as she was about to fall but Braydin caught her and sat her down.

The four began to work on her bonds with Braydin holding her as Suzaku worked on her leg binders and Lelouch worked on her wrists.

As they did a flash of light came and they all spun around seeing lights and 21 figures.

"Stinking monkey!" a male voice says and the light dims a bit where they see twenty-one men wearing Clovis's royal guard uniforms.

"Being an Honorary Britannian will not excuse you!" The captain says before Suzaku ran up and said "But sir I was told this was poison gas!"

"How dare you question orders!" The captain yelled surprising Suzaku and Lelouch while both Dexter and Braydin tried to think of a plan at which Dexter came up with one.

"However in light of your outstanding military achievements I'm going to be lenient." The captain said before he pulled out a pistol and held it out for Suzaku saying "Private Kururugi, take this and I want you to execute the terrorists."

Both Suzaku and Lelouch were surprised but Dexter and Braydin knew that Suzaku wouldn't shoot him.

"But they're not terrorists! They're civilians who got caught up in all this!" Suzaku tried to reason only for the captain to say "You insubordinate little… that's an order! Didn't you swear your loyalty and your life to Britannia?"

"Yes but… but I cant." Suzaku said surprising Lelouch.

"What?" The captain growled.

"I won't do it sir. I won't shoot a civilian. I can't follow your orders sir." Suzaku said looking at Lelouch.

"Very well." The captain said aiming the pistol into Suzaku's back.

"Suzaku look out!" Lelouch yelled but it was too late because the captain pulled the trigger but time slowed down as Dexter focused on the force and made it so that the bullet hit the clock at a point where it wouldn't break it and not injure Suzaku while Braydin used the force to send a small unseen bolt of force lightning which would go for his nerves to knock him out. Suzaku fell to the ground motionless but alive and intact.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch yelled in horror while Dexter and Braydin remained calm.

"Well Britannian school boys not a good day to cut class. Collect the girl after you secured her kill the students." The captain said while Lelouch sat there with a look of horror as he stared at Suzaku but Dexter and Braydin were waiting for the right time.

"Yes Milord!" Was a collective response but before they could do anything the truck explodes giving Dexter, Braydin, C.C., and Lelouch the chance to escape.

**Shinjuku**

Standing on one of the many buildings were several men wearing ARC trooper armor as well as three animals with one being a Dire-cat, another being a Kath hound while the last was a Nexu. The troopers and animals stood there as they watched the smoke rise in the distance.

"Phase 2 is complete and now we move to phase 3." Alex said as he looked at the distance.

"Sir shall we make our way to the location?" Asked Captain Fordo as he wore his phase two armor but it had some pieces of his phase one ARC trooper armor.

"Sir you're going to want to hear this!" Shouted an ARC trooper with blue stripes as he played an intercepted communications from G-1 as they heard Bartley say "They got away?! And you call yourself the royal guard?!"

"Forgive me, milord! The blast was mainly directed upwards, but the bedrock-" The captain didn't get a chance to finish as the General said "Why did you think I only told you people about this?!"

"W-we'll continue the investigation!"

"The plan has moved forward to the next phase." Said Clovis as the ARC troopers listened to what was being said.

"But, but your highness-" Bartley tried to say only for Clovis to cut him off with "If knowledge of her gets out, I'll be disinherited. Tell them back home we're carrying out a planned urban renewal. As Clovis, third prince of the empire, I command you! Wipe out Shinjuku Ghetto leave no one alive!"

It cuts out there as Alex sighed grimly before he turned to see Britannian soldiers move in.

"It seems the massacre has begun." Alex said with sadness before that sadness was replaced with anger as his eyes shifted to a sickly yellow before reverting back to their original color as he said "Contact the fleet and tell them to deploy the gunships and mobile suits before we move to the Rendezvous point and wait for Yamato, Narsil and the objectives!"

"Yes sir!" Responded the ARC troopers as the two animals roared.

**Orbit**

"All gunships and mobile suits launch I repeat all gunships and mobile suits launch." Shouted a clone over the PA as Clone troopers boarded their designated Gundams while Clone pilots wearing Episode III pilot suits entered their mobile suits.

"It has begun." Chris muttered sadly before the Origin dropped down along with the gunships and other mobile suits.

**Coruscant**

"It's time for Britannia to know that they started this war… and we shall finish it." Said Revan as he stood in his office looking at a holographic map of Shinjuku.

Revan wasn't going to be the only observer because coming in was Thel, Rtas, Jango, Boba, Canderous, and Jaster.

"Let's hope they are ready for this." Jaster said as he stared at the map.

**Shinjuku**

Overlooking everything Diethard said "It seems this Alastor character was right and I'm not sure why he wanted everyone to see but I can't wait to see the ratings."

**Underground**

Dexter, Braydin, Lelouch, and C.C. ran through the halls as flashes which could only mean explosions flashed before C.C. lost her footing and almost fell hadn't Braydin caught her.

"What the hell are you?! This chaos is all your fault isn't it?! Not only that but Britannia has… even kill Suzaku!" Lelouch said traumatized but Dexter shook his shoulder shouting "Get a hold of yourself man! We can't stay here or else Britannia will find us."

Lelouch nodded his head in agreement before they continued to run but when they reached the stairs they slowly got to their stomachs and crawled up.

Braydin turned to C.C. and whispers "Stay quiet and wait here."

Before they could reach the end they hears gunfire and then silence with the only sound was bodies hitting the ground.

"Report." A familiar voice says making Lelouch narrow his eyes.

"We've found only Eleven's here sir." A soldier says as the captain walks up.

"You're sure of it? The exit comes out here?" The captain asks the soldier.

"Yes sir, it matches up with the old map of the city." The soldier says but before Lelouch could slide down he hears a child's cry but before he could do anything gunfire silences it and Lelouch sighs in regret while Dexter and Braydin silently prayed for the innocent soul before Lelouch's phone goes off. Lelouch quickly shuts it off but too late because the soldiers grab them and C.C. before throwing the boys against the wall hard.

"What an appropriate location for terrorists to meet their end." The captain says with a grin.

"You scum!" Lelouch growls while Dexter and Braydin look up to see figures on the roof through holes.

"Still you did well for a couple of students but that is too be expected. You're Britannians. Unfortunately my clever young friends you have no future." The captain says raising his pistol and Lelouch was ready for the shot and to see their shocked faces when he comes out fine but then the C.C. runs up in front of him screaming "He mustn't die!"

The captain pulls the trigger but as the bullet flew through the air Braydin used the force to enhance his speed and appear in front of C.C. with his lightsaber in hand before switching it on swinging the weapon (with the magnetic field the Swords of Heaven added to their lightsabers to block bullets) the bullet was deflected and struck the ground.

"What the fuck?!" The captain cried out surprised.

Everyone minus Braydin, Dexter, and the ARC troopers were surprised.

"What the hell?!" Lelouch whispered surprised.

"Alex now!" Dexter shouted and as if like clockwork blaster fire came from the roof striking down 7 Britannian soldiers.

Everyone looks up to see ARC troopers repelling down firing their blasters but before 3 soldiers could raise their weapons a Dire-cat crashed on top of one slicing his throat out, while the Kath hound landed on another soldier biting into his neck puncturing a major artery and his wind pipe while the Nexu landed on the soldier with his head and shoulders in the creatures mouth where it bit down breaking the soldiers neck.

Dexter grabbed his own lightsaber and activated it before he and Braydin ran forward with Braydin stabbing the a soldier in the chest before spinning around to cut off another ones head while Dexter slashed a soldier across the chest before sending a force push which sent a soldier crashing into a wall killing him on impact.

The small fight lasted for a good 3 minutes before the captain was the only survivor.

"What the fuck are you all?!" The captain yelled in fear as he stared at them.

The captain then felt his throat seizing up and grabbed it on instant feeling no physical force before he was lifted by some unknown means into the air.

Dexter held up his open hand in a clenching motion meaning he was the one choking the captain.

"We are the Orion Federation." Dexter said before he pulled his arm back and in turn pulled the captain forward right into the waiting lightsaber which stabbed into the captain's heart where when it deactivated the captain fell onto his knees before falling to his side unmoving.

"It has begun." Alex said and Dexter nodded his head in agreement as Braydin deactivated his lightsaber before they all turn to the stupefied immortal and ex-prince.

"What the hell are you and what is going on?" Lelouch asked the same thing that was on C.C.'s mind.

**1 minute from Shinjuku**

"We are approaching Shinjuku!" Said the gunship pilots.

Every clone grabbed their blaster and checked their ammo.

"Just like old times right Boil?" Asked Waxer as he playfully punched his friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah, just like old times." Boil said with a smile.

**Settlement**

Everyone in the settlement was watching on the news as Britannian soldiers indiscriminately killed Japanese left and right no matter what age or gender. Men, women, children, the elderly, even infants were all killed.

"This is terrible." Quietly said Shirley as she watched the massacre.

**Britannia**

The royal family was watching the news with mixed expressions with some having smug looks while others had looks of indifference while only a small few had looks of horror.

One such person was Euphemia li Britannia as she watched while thinking 'Why would you do something like this Clovis? Why?'

**Middle Eastern Federation**

In a G-1 command center Cornelia watched with rage showing on her face as she thought 'What drove you to do such a thing Clovis?!'

**Shinjuku**

Diethard was broadcasting the entire thing to every Britannian station so that the entire world saw what was going on.

Diethard turned the camera to a Sutherland as it got ready to gun down a mother who had 2 children no older than 4 while also holding an infant.

Before the Sutherland could fire a green pillar came out of nowhere and struck the Sutherland before said Knightmare exploded.

"What the hell?!" Diethard said before he turned the Camera where he saw the approaching force which was being broadcasted.

The incoming force was 25 LAAT/i's, 15 LAAT/c's carrying AT-TE's, 19 Strike Daggers, 12 Jegan D Types, 15 Murasames in fighter forms, the Origin Gundam, the Avenger Gundam, and the Dark Deathscythe.

The Gunships fired missiles which struck armor before they started deploying Clone troopers and the AT-TE's before the clone troopers opened fire showing blue flashes against yellow while Murasames flew through the air before one transformed and shot its beam rifle striking a Sutherland dead center destroying the unit.

"All units seek and destroy, send these murdering bastards to Hell!" Chris shouted on the com.

"Yes sir." Was the collective response as the Dark Deathscythe dropped to the ground and sliced a Sutherland in half before it explodes.

The Avenger flew above and fired both of its beam magnums destroying twenty Knightmares in one before it raises its hand and soon the Unicorn, Banshee, and Phenex appear as all four Unicorn-types charged at the enemy.

The Origin summoned the Exia Dark Matter's ice and fire blades as he sliced through each Sutherland that got in its way before the swords vanish and replaced them with two twin-barreled Gatling guns. A squad of Sutherlands arrives to attack the Origin before it fires the Gatling guns, shredding the Knightmares to pieces and exploding in a brilliant flame while the Origin turned its back to it.

**Ashford Academy**

Everyone was silent when they watched the unknown army attack the Britannian forces; some were even silently thanking them for stopping the massacre.

What caught Shirley's attention were the Origin, Avenger, and Dark Deathscythe being shown with flames behind them like Angels of Death that have arrived to bring down righteous fury upon the sinners.

**Britannia**

The royal family watches as the Gundams tear their way through Knightmare after Knightmare as if they were nothing but mere children.

Euphie's attention had mainly been focused on the Dark Deathscythe as the look in its glowing red eyes spoke of vengeance and repaying the massacre with blood.

Emperor Charles zi Britannia watched in curiosity of these new players on the field. 'Who are these people? The moment they arrived is almost perfect as if...they expected this to happen.' He thought.

**Middle Eastern Federation**

Cornelia watched in complete awe as the Gundams continued fighting with pure grace and skill...the Avenger is what caught her eye as the power from its beam magnums and ability to summon other units to the field intrigued her.

**G-1 Command Center**

Clovis watched in complete shock as his forces were being decimated by these unknowns.

He angrily shouts at his subordinates. "What the hell is going on? Who are these people and where did they get those Knightmares?"

Bartley stood up. "We do not know milord, but it stands to reason that the unknown forces are helping the terrorists."

Clovis slams his fist on his chair's arm in frustration. "It doesn't matter! I want these people dead! Do not stop for anything just kill everyone in those damn Ghettos!"

"As you wish my lord," Bartley said while bowing.

**Underground**

While the battle outside has started, Dexter and Braydin were finishing up getting their pilot suits on after Alex brought them.

Dexter's pilot suit was more different because it was white and blue but also because the helmet had some additions which would allow Dexter to use the Epyon System.

Dexter turned to the green-haired girl with his tinted helmet on. "I believe you should be forming the contract with this boy now." He said while pointing at Lelouch. "Don't you agree, C.C.?"

C.C.'s eyes widen in surprise before they narrow in suspicion as she said "How do you know me?"

"We can talk later once we end this battle." Dexter said before they hear a crashing sound and out of the ground came the Gundam 00 Epyon and Gaia Gundam.

"Lelouch we will need your help in this matter because of your strategic mindset. When you get the chance use the communicator and we shall go to that channel so that our forces and theirs can communicate." Dexter said as he went into the Epyon.

"And remember to always remember the human factor of war because everything is not like Chess." Braydin said before the Gaia Gundam's cockpit closed along with the Epyons.

C.C. grabbed Lelouch's hand as he was focused on the Gundams before he was assault by images and C.C.'s voice in his head where it asks about the contract.

C.C. let's go as Lelouch's left eye shows the Geass symbol signaling the completion of the contract.

Once it was done both Gundams eyes flash as the Epyon took to the air while the Gaia transformed and ran across the ground.

**Medical trailer**

"So are we having a bad day?!" Asked Lloyd to a sleep Suzaku who's eyes shot open.

"Looks like you lost your chance to go to heaven, Private Kururugi." Lloyd said with his natural smile on his face.

Suzaku sat up not feeling pain but he could hear the sound of gunfire and explosions but some of the gunfire didn't sound familiar to him.

"I did? Where?" Suzaku said confused looking around.

"Hmm. Ah we're still in the Shinjuku ghetto but close to the edge." Lloyd said as he looked at a T.V. which was actually showing the battle.

"With prince Clovis nearby this is probably the safest place especially with those new soldiers, tanks, and large Knightmares." Cecile said causing Suzaku to have a confused face.

"This is what saved your life Mr. Suzaku." Cecile said showing him the watch which to his surprise didn't have much damage with only part of the metal being bent and the glass intact.

"You're lucky it was under your protective suit because that is what deflected the bullet but I must say that it must be out of strong stuff because it only shows a small dent." Said Lloyd but he was mostly focused on the battle and at the Gaia as it was in mobile armor form as it ran around firing its beam weapon and cutting through Sutherlands with its wings.

"Is it a keepsake?" Cecile asked with curiosity.

"Yeah… very." Suzaku answered taking the watch out of her hand seeing that the arms were still moving.

"You Elevens believe that gods lives in everything even objects don't you? I guess this one-" Lloyd didn't get the chance to finish as Suzaku looked at him saying "Is Lelou-"

Suzaku stopped himself from revealing Lelouch before he composed himself and said "What is the latest on the situation?"

"It looks like the poison was released. Massive Eleven casualties have been reported. But that is if you believe propaganda." Lloyd said and Suzaku looked at him confused.

"A news reporter started showing this on every news network." Cecile said before rewinding the T.V. showing Britannian soldiers, armor, choppers, and Sutherlands gunning down civilians.

"Oh my god." Suzaku said with horror.

"But that isn't the best part." Lloyd said as his smile grew when a Sutherland exploded and the camera turned to show the Federation moving in before they started engaging Britannian soldiers and Knightmares.

"Those Knightmares came out of nowhere with some being able to change into fighters though how they do that amazes me." Lloyd said as he watched a Murasame fly through the air dodging bullets before transforming as it fired its beam rifle destroying a Sutherland before it shows the Dark Deathscythe cutting down a Sutherland.

Lloyd turns to Suzaku and said "Private Kururugi how much experience do you have in piloting a Knightmare Frame?"

Suzaku was surprised by the question before he said "But there's no way an Eleven would be made a knight."

"Well supposing you could." Lloyd said showing him the Lancelot's key.

Seconds later they were outside with the Lancelot covered by the tarp.

"Congratulations! The only Knightmare of its kind awaits you! Once you get the controls of this big beauty everything will change, you and the world." Lloyd called out to Suzaku who left to get dressed but his focus was on the battle as he saw flashes of blue and yellow.

"Wither you want to or not."

**battlefield**

In another part of Shinjuku Kallen fired a Slash Harken that crashed into a tank rendering it useless while Clones troopers from the 212th engaged Britannian soldiers.

"Those damn Britannians!" Kallen screams with rage.

"Kallen, can the Glasgow still move?" A voice says over her radio.

"Don't worry Ohgi it's alright I'll decoy with them. Get the people out of here the only ones that will be captured are those of us in the resistance!" Kallen yells over the line while somewhere else were some resistance fighters.

"I know but we're trapped they almost got us completely surrounded were it not for those large Knightmares and those soldiers." Ohgi says as a resistance fight fires a rocket destroying a military chopper.

But as that happened the sound of metal hitting stone is heard and they spin around to see an AT-TE walking close.

"Tank on the left. Fire!" Shouted Commander Cody before the AT-TE fired its main cannon striking the tank dead on causing it to explode.

"But where did these guys come from?" Asked Tamaki as he looked up to see a Jegan fly down with a beam rifle in hand before it fired twice striking a Sutherland and a tank.

Kallen hears gunfire and moves the Glasgow away from some bullets before she sends a Slash Harken which crashes into a chopper destroying it. But when the Slash Harken returns 2 Sutherlands drive up from behind her causing her to gasp in fear.

"It's our Glasgow friend." The driver of the Sutherland says. The pilot of said Sutherland was Jeremiah Gottwald.

Kallen drives away knowing she can't only she was being watched by the 00 Epyon.

"Lelouch this is Dexter I'm going to contact the Glasgow while you contact the other resistance members and direct them to these coordinates." Dexter said as he sent the coordinates.

"Alright also I have a captured Sutherland and I can track their IFF's." Said Lelouch and Dexter shook his head saying "Good job Lelouch."

Dexter disconnected the link before he used the frequency for the resistance and contacted Kallen saying "The west entrance. Use the tracks to move to the west entrance."

"Who is this? How do you know this code?" Kallen asks.

"That doesn't matter. If you want to win then you are just going to trust me."

"To win?" Kallen asks with a hint of hope.

Kallen then makes the Glasgow go onto the tracks while still being followed by the two Sutherlands.

"Okay what am I supposed to do now?" Kallen asks as she continued driving on the tracks before she sees a train in front of her.

"Since you trusted me you're going to win this battle. Now jump onto the train." Dexter says as he moves the 00 Epyon into position as Kallen jumps onto the train which continues going on and crashes into Jeremiah who stops the train.

"You think you can get through that way hmm?" Jeremiah says "If that's your plan. You go after the Glasgow."

"Yes milord!" the second Sutherland leaps into the air only for a pink beam to shoot through the Sutherland causing it to explode.

"What was that?" Jeremiah asks confused before he sees the 00 Epyon with its eyes flashing a menacing blue.

"What the hell is that?!" Jeremiah questioned as he moved his rifle but he didn't have any time before the Epyon flew out of the building as it lifted its shield arm before the shield opens and the heat rod flew out glowing red before he swung downward but Jeremiah moved out of the way but not quick enough before the whip cuts through his right arm and leg.

Jeremiah grunts as the Sutherland shook before he hears screaming and turns to see the red Glasgow charging at him and he realized that he could win so he activates his ejecting system and the container is sent flying through the air.

"You saved me thanks a lot but where did you…" Kallen couldn't finish her question because the Gundam was already gone. Kallen looks around before spotting the Gundam high in the air firing its beam weapons taking down any Britannian soldier, Knightmare, armor, or chopper.

"Kallen, what the hell was that radio message earlier!?" A familiar voice says and she looks to see Ohgi and his group before she says "What he contacted you too?"

"Sure did and Yoshida's group should be here as well." Ohgi says before they look up to see the Epyon firing at 3 Britannian choppers while 2 Murasames flew through the air in fighter form.

The Epyon lowers to the ground but when it touched the ground they hear a sound from the radio and they hear Lelouch's voice again before he says "Are you in charge?"

Ohgi was confused before he says "Um, yeah."

"Then I present to you the cargo in that train over there, they're tools for your victory." Kallen uses the Glasgow to open a cart and her eyes widen when she sees two new model Sutherlands as Lelouch says "If you want to use them to win then follow our orders."

"Hey there's more in here!" One of Ohgi's men says.

"Here too!"

"All this? But how?" Kallen asks before

Before Lelouch could say anything Dexter contacts him saying "Lelouch let me give out the next set of instructions. I which to see what this Knightmare pilot can do."

Lelouch was curious at that before he said "Alright but be careful."

Dexter cuts the link before he contacts Kallen saying "Pilot of the Glasgow do you read?"

"Y-yes?" Kallen asks shaking out of her thoughts at the same voice that guided her to the train.

"Stay in your unit because you're units going to run decoy and I'll provide cover for you against most hostiles you got that?"

"Understood."

"Energy filler status?"

"About fifteen minutes worth."

"Alright then recharge it. In fifteen minutes our advisor is going to give us our next instructions but in the meantime lets remove the Sutherlands IFF's so the Britannian's won't track their machines and my soldiers will come and give you our own IFF's."

"How will we know what your soldiers are? Wait your with those soldiers in white armor and those large Knightmares?" Kallen said in surprise while Dexter smiles under his helmet before he says "Yes they are. My own legion will be the ones with orange on the armor so don't fire on them."

The Epyon looked in the distance to see a Strike Dagger holding a shield and beam saber with the shield blocking bullets before it swung the saber cutting the Sutherland in half before it exploded.

The sound of an LAAT/i can be heard and they all turn to see 2 fly in with 4 Murasame in fighter form as escorts.

The gunships land before the sides open and 17 men ran out with one of them being Cody.

"Alright get those IFFs replaced so we don't accidentally shoot allies!" Cody ordered as the troopers did what they were told.

**G-1**

"The terrorist are mixed among the Eleven populace and are mounting a minor resistance against us. But they pose little threat to our vastly superior army. Their allies however… casualties are going higher by the minute. Their large Knightmares have caused destruction where ever we tried to go." General Bartley says looking at the map.

"We know that. Moving on." Clovis says resting his head on one of his hands.

"Understood your highness. The gas capsule will be…" Bartley was interrupted by Clovis who says "What the public thinks."

"Yes we'll keep searching for her." Bartley says looking back at the map as more Britannian soldier's report of encountering the Federation forces.

"Either way I want her captured dead or alive." Clovis says resting a hand on his forehead.

**Battlefield**

"Hey are you certain about this whole thing? Are you sure the new IFF's will work?" Tamaki asks worriedly as Clone troopers walk past moving to engage Britannian forces.

"Don't worry about the IFF's because if you still had the Britannian ones then they would have likely found you and engaged to destroy." Dexter said causing many to look at the 00 Epyon.

"Alright people let's move, get to your assign points." Ohgi says before Lelouch contacts him saying "P-1 can you move? It operates just as you're used to."

"Can't you tell us who you guys are? At least your name?" Ohgi says annoyed.

"I can't do that. What if these signals are being intercepted? Anyway if Q-1 is on schedule then enemy Sutherlands probably two of them will reach you in twenty three seconds. Shoot them through the wall."

Tamaki gains a look of annoyance before he says "Uh, he's out of his mind!"

"Everyone double check your weapons." Ohgi says and everyone did as they were told.

"What?! Are you serious!?" Tamaki asks surprised.

As he said that Kallen got into position.

The 00 Epyon stood at a distance and he saw two Sutherlands approach her before both Sutherlands were riddled with bullets.

"Just like the last time." Dexter muttered as he saw this before he spun his Gundam around firing his GN sword striking down a Sutherland.

"D-1 do you copy I need you to terminate the five choppers on the left." Lelouch said over the radio.

Dexter turned to see the five choppers arriving before he smiled and said "Don't need to worry."

The Epyon's eyes flash before it took out its second GN sword and fired both weapons and each beam struck their targets turning them into blooms of fire and smoke.

Dexter took to the air and looked to see most of the Britannian military being defeated by both the 501st and 212th.

Dexter looked to the Avenger before he called Lelouch and said "Lelouch I have an idea on how to eliminate the rest of the Britannian military."

"What is it?" Lelouch asked.

"Have all of the resistance fighter's move to the center before they take the subways to get behind them but then I'll order a friend of mine to fire a powerful weapon that will give us victory."

"Alright I'll do that." Lelouch said before the radio went dead.

"You ready for this Ben?" Dexter asked as the Avenger flew up next to him armed with a single beam magnum which was out of ammo before he reloaded it.

"Just give the word." Ben said and Dexter nodded his head.

Several minutes passed before every most of the Britannian Knightmares, and armor moved in also taking Clovis's guard along.

When they were in the center Dexter smirked and said "Fire!"

Ben grinned under his helmet before the Unicorn fired its magnum and the beam struck the center vaporizing the Knightmares and armor that were close while the rest were taken down when the ground under their feet crumbled under them and collapsed.

Everyone around the world saw that beam as well as the ground collapse taking the soldiers and each had different thoughts.

Kallen, Ohgi, Tamaki, and the rest of the resistance fighters looked upon the sight with awe-stricken expressions plastered on their faces.

The Royal Family had mixed expressions of horror and frustration even the Emperor was quite shocked at the power wielded by the Avenger.

The Student Council at Ashford Academy was absolutely terrified when they witnessed this display of brutal violence.

Suzaku, Cecile, and Lloyd were also quite horrified by the Gundam's power although Lloyd had expressions of deep curiosity and excitement when he witnessed it.

Lelouch was also shocked by the Gundam's action but began to smirk quite deviously once he began to think that this power could further his plans.

Dexter sighed before he looked around seeing the remaining Britannian army try and hold off against the Federation solders. Dexter turned around and his eyes landed on a streak on the ground and when he zoomed in he saw the Lancelot.

"Heh, it seems the white knight as arrived." Dexter muttered as he watched Suzaku take down Tamaki's Sutherland.

"Hey Chris the Lancelot is on the field." Dexter said over the com signal.

"Roger that order all forces to leave the Lancelot to me." Chris said as he moved to the Origin into the air.

"Roger that." Dexter said before he heard a crashing sound and turned around and his eyes widen in horror as he saw Kallen's Glasgow with its remaining arm destroyed as well as its head and right leg but what caught his attention was the Slash Harkens returning to the Lancelot.

"Shit she's in danger!" Dexter growled before he thought 'Dammit I thought I sensed something wrong! Because of this she's in danger!'

The 00 Epyon transformed into its MA form which was a two headed dragon that had lances on the legs.

**Shinjuku ground**

Kallen cringed as her Knightmare sat crippled before she tried to use the ejection switch but to her horror the ejection didn't work.

Kallen looked up to see the Lancelot approach her with one arm high in the air ready to end her life as she thought 'Is this how it ends? I can't die like this.'

As the Lancelot drew closer several pink flashes came causing the Lancelot to fly back.

[Play Gundam Wing OST: Legend of Zero –XXXG-00W0]

Everyone looked up to see the Epyon fly in while up top Diethard saw the Epyon coming in and started recording it before the Epyon started transforming.

The two heads flipped back turning into legs and the hands pop out of the bottom of the legs before a head comes out of the body where its eyes flash.

The Epyon moves its arm forward slightly before the mobile suit spun around landing on the ground with a green flash in the chest area.

"What the hell?! What kind of machine is that?!" Suzaku asked confused.

"If you are wondering what this machine is then I will tell you." Dexter said over the loudspeaker allowing everyone to hear even though his voice is distorted because of the helmet which acts like most Clone trooper, Republic trooper, Sith trooper, and Storm trooper helmet.

"This is the OGN-0000 '00 Epyon'." Dexter said.

[End song]

The Epyon's head looks up and the Lancelot and Diethard follow seeing the Origin land right next to it.

"Yamato get her out of here and to safety. I'll deal with this pilot." Chris said over the loudspeaker his voice distorted as well.

"Very well Rebellion but don't overdo it." Dexter said before the Epyon picked the Glasgow up and flew off to the same warehouse that the surviving Japanese and resistance fighters would hide in.

When Dexter landed he placed the Glasgow on the ground before it ripped the back open allowing Kallen to climb out.

"Thanks for that." Kallen said sincerely before the Epyon spun around taking out its GN sword and fired three times at approaching Britannians.

The first beam struck the tank dead center destroying it while the two other beams eliminated the Britannian soldiers.

"Go check your friends in the building and wait until I tell you it is safe." Dexter said before he opened the cockpit and stepped out.

"In the meantime take this!" Dexter called out and tossed something to Kallen who caught it seeing it was a Hush-98 comlink.

"That is a com-link it will allow us communicate with each other." Dexter said before he reentered the cockpit and flew off.

**Battlefield right after the Epyon left**

Both the Origin and the Lancelot just stood on the field, glaring at each other before Suzaku decides to strike a conversation with Chris.

"Tell me...why are you doing this?" Suzaku asked with plead in his voice.

Chris was silent for a few seconds before he spoke. "Did you not see what the Britannians were doing to those innocent people?"

Suzaku lowered his head in silent sympathy to those murdered on the battlefield and tightens his grip on his controls until his knuckles turned white.

"I take it you did then...the reason we are doing this is because Britannia is a tyrannical government that must be eliminated in order for the world to truly be at peace." Chris responded.

Suzaku looked at the Gundam with fury in his eyes. "But doing that isn't going to help anyone!"

Chris had grown irritated of Suzaku's damn philosophy. "And what! You think it can change from the inside! Don't make laugh...you are nothing but a fool who dreams too much."

"What did you say?!" Suzaku shouted in frustration.

"Exactly my point...Suzaku Kururugi," Chris replied in a calm manner.

Suzaku's eyes widen in shock that this pilot knew who he was...maybe even know about Lelouch and Nunnally.

"I get the impression you think I know something about two certain people...well you can lay your fears to rest since my faction has no need to harm your friends." Chris finished Suzaku's thoughts.

The Lancelot threw a punch at the Origin, but the Gundam caught it easily before it struck the Lancelot with an uppercut sending it into a building before Chris drew out a coin with a flaming fist icon on it.

"If you think your ideals and truths are more righteous than ours...then show me your resolve, Suzaku Kururugi." Chris said with a scowl before placing the coin inside the slot.

As the Lancelot exits the rubble, the Origin glowed bright before the light dimmed revealing it to have transformed into the Burning Gundam.

Those witnessing this spectacle would have thought themselves insane when looking upon a giant robot change shape in a bright flash of light.

Suzaku looked equally shocked at the Origin's sudden transformation before he was shaken out of his stupor as the Gundam began to do some kind of pose.

Chris moved the Burning Gundam the same way as Kamen Rider W's pose before saying in perfect Japanese. "Saa...omae no tsumi o kazoero (1)!"

Suzaku was quite shocked the pilot had spoken his country's language. "How do you know Japanese...are you one of my kinsmen?"

Chris just laughed, hysterically, at Suzaku's idiocy. "You think I'm Japanese? Please, I'm probably considered in this country as a Britannian...but if you must know I'm American."

"Then how do you know Japanese?" Suzaku asked impatiently.

Chris had the Burning Gundam lift its right fist at the Lancelot before he made it flip Suzaku the bird before answering. "How's this for an answer you ignorant pigheaded asshole."

Anger took over Suzaku's mind before the Lancelot rushed at the Gundam with pure killing intent, but each punch, kick, and elbow strike had been effortlessly blocked by Chris's mobile suit.

The Sword of Freedom found the battle to be quite dull...boring in fact. "Is this all your resolve has? You disappoint me Suzaku...how can you protect anyone and change people when you're this weak?"

"SHUT UP!" Suzaku roared.

Chris merely chuckled at the boy's frustration. "Why don't you make me, weakling."

Suzaku had heard enough of this arrogant pilot's mouth and fired his Slash Harkens at the Burning Gundam.

Chris had already seen the attack and in a quick flash of pink, the cables on the Slash Harkens had been severed by the Burning Gundam's beam saber.

The Honorary Britannian could only look upon the Gundam in complete terror as nothing he performed was able to take it down, but he wasn't able to react fast enough once the Gundam suddenly appeared in front of him and delivered a combo of punches that seemed to be too fast for a normal human being.

With one last punch to the Lancelot's face, the Burning Gundam roundhouse kicked the Knightmare back to the ground before the torso on the Gundam's chest plate opened revealing a red orb which shined the King of Hearts icon in bright red.

Chris raised the Gundam's hand out in front of him before saying Domon's famous catchphrase.

"This hand of mine is burning red...its loud roar tells me to grasp victory!" Chris roared in sheer determination.

The Gundam's hands got into its signature stance before a glowing orb of red energy formed in its hands before Chris shouted Burning Gundam's special technique.

"This is it! Sekiha Tenkyoken!" Chris roared as he thrusted the Gundam's hands right in front of him as a beam of pure energy launched at the Lancelot.

With quick thinking, Suzaku managed to get the Lancelot to partially avoid the beam but not all of it when it's right arm and legs were completely vaporized.

With the Lancelot crippled, Suzaku waits for his life to be taken but only sees the Gundam just staring at him as if grading him on his performance.

"Like I said, Suzaku...you disappoint me and do not deserve death...not just yet anyway since you still have your uses but until then I want you to grow stronger and take this defeat as a lesson for your resolve." The Gundam reverted back into the Origin and began to walk away from the damaged Lancelot.

"Until we meet again...Suzaku Kururugi," Chris said before Suzaku shouts. "WAIT!"

The Origin looks back at the Lancelot as Suzaku asked. "Who are you and what is that machine?"

Chris smirked. "If you must know I am called Rebellion...the Sword of Freedom...and what stands before you is the Origin. A Gundam,"

With that said, the Origin walks away once more before flying back towards the battle leaving behind a defeated Suzaku in his crippled Knightmare.

As the Origin started walking Chris heard Clovis over a loud speaker as he said "All force cease fire at once! I Clovis third prince of Britannia and royal Viceroy of Area Eleven here by command you. All forces are too cease fire and fall back at once. You will also cease the termination of any Eleven and avoid combat against the unidentified enemy that has decided to aid them! Do not attack unless attacked first! You will also cease destruction of any buildings or property. All casualties whether Britannian, Eleven or unknown shall be treated equally and without prejudice. In the name of Clovis la Britannia you are here by ordered cease fire and fall back at once. I shall allow no further fighting!"

"It seems you reached your target." Chris said before one by one red flares flew through the air before the ground shook and everyone looked up to see to their surprise an Acclamator-class Assault Ship as it slowly approached the ground while the emperor was curious on where that ship came from.

**G-1**

The lights turn off showing nothing but a dark room and two figures with the one holding a pistol at Clovis.

"Are you satisfied?" Clovis asks with distain.

"Very. Well done and no one didn't think that you were being held at gunpoint point." Lelouch said while Dexter stood next to him lightsaber in hand.

"And what shall we do now? Sing a few lively ballets? Or perhaps a nice game of chess?" Clovis asks them.

"That has a familiar ring." Lelouch says as he reaches for his helmet.

"Hmm?" Clovis was confused at that as the man took off his helmet and tossed it to the ground.

"Don't you recall? The two of us used to play chess together as boys." Lelouch says with a smile "Of course I would always win."

"What?" Clovis growled.

"Don't you remember? At the Aries Villa?" Lelouch said trying to jog Clovis's memory.

Clovis narrowed his eyes before he says "You… who are you?"

Lelouch took several steps forward revealing himself in the light as he says "It's been a long time big brother."

Clovis gained a look of pure surprise before Lelouch says "The eldest son of the late Consort Marianne and seventeenth in line to the imperial throne: Lelouch vi Britannia at your service." Lelouch says with a hint of humor while doing a mock bow.

"Lelouch... But… but I thought…" Clovis tried to say before Lelouch interrupted him saying "That I was dead? You were wrong."

Clovis was frozen in place unable to create words.

"I have returned your highness. And I've come back to change everything." Lelouch says with a smile while Dexter looked through with a smile on his face seeing a camera image of the ship coming in for landing.

* * *

**(Cue Wired Life by Meisa Kuroki)**

**(Instrumental) **_A trail of light falls from the sky before it separates into seven spheres of light._

**(WIRED...) **_The spheres glow before they disappear._

**(Mau chou no you ni HIRARI) **_Dexter, with the 00 Epyon behind him, has his hands in his pockets without a care in the world._

**(Chuu ni tadayou fukashigi na hikari) **_Chris and Ben, with the Origin and Avenger behind them, are giving each other big goofy smiles._

**(Koko wa dokoka betsu no sekai) **_Alex, with Captain the Astraea Plus behind him, and John, with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, are giving each other high-fives while smirking._

**(Rakka suru sokudo wa kawaranai) **_Braydin and Aiden, with the black-red Gaia and Infinite Justice behind them, fist bump the other while giving peace signs._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of the Swords of Heaven appears before shattering._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of Geass appears before shattering._

**(Atama o meguru suuchi wa) **_Seven astral figures fly through the starry sky._

**(Rasen o egaki kyuujoushou) **_A blue sphere glows in front of them._

**(Juudai na ayamachi ni mo kizukazu ni) **_The figures fly to the sphere and disappear along with it._

**(Hito kara hito e to tsunagaru) **_The camera pans to Lelouch, Suzaku, and Kallen._

**(Awaku seiran ni kagayaku Wire) **_The camera pans to Nunnally, Shirley, and the rest of the Student Council._

**(Totemo kirei de marude kinu no ito) **_The camera pans to the other members of the Black Knights._

**(Kore ga unmei to iu kusari na no ka) **_The camera pans to Euphie, Cornelia, and finally C.C. _

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_The Epyon raises its hand to reach for something._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_The Epyon slowly fades away._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Shadowed figures appear before vanishing in a column of particles._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_The Origin also raises its hand to reach something._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_The Origin slowly fades away._

**(WIRED...) **_Seven lights fluctuate._

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_Braydin, Aiden, and Ben encircle each other and stare up into the sky._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_Alex and John look away from each other with blasters in their hands._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Lelouch, in his Zero attire, grinning like a madman._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_Dexter and Chris are back-to-back while looking at their hands._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_They clench their hands into fists._

**(There is Wired Life) **_The blue sphere appears in a blackened area before slowly fading away._

* * *

1 Saa omae no tsumi o kazoero: Now count up your sins

* * *

**Preview**

_"The battle of Shinjuku is over with a Federation victory." _Shows 5 AT-RT's marching through the streets.

_"But soon the Federation will need to reveal it's true self in the future." _Shows Dexter wearing his school uniform and his lightsaber fell out of his sleeve into his hand.

_Next episode: Debut of the Swords of Heaven_

_"How will the world react to us?"_ Shows Leleouch, Dexter, Braydin, Aiden, Chris, Ben, and Alex on a large TV with the former wearing his Zero costum while the other six were wearing armor.


	4. Debute of the Swords of Heaven

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_When an innocent is falsely accused then the only right thing to do what is right._

_Though the problem is that the accused will not be inclined to accept aid in the end._

* * *

**(Cue Daybreak's Bell by L'Arc-en-Ciel)**

**(Instrumental) **_The 00 Epyon floats through space with trails of blue light falling from its eyes before it flies towards Earth as the title appears before disappearing in a wave of particles._

**(Nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? Kanashii ne) **_Dexter standing in a field of flowers before it the field begins to blaze. The camera shifts to Dexter resting on the Epyon's shoulder as it lies against a mountainside._

**(Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai onegai) **_Chris stands in a ruined city as rain pelts him while he holds a charred doll in his hand before shadowy wings sprout from his back. The camera shifts to Chris, sitting on Origin's shoulder, watching the sunrise._

**(Unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to) **_The camera pans to Ben with the Avenger behind him, Alex with the Astraea Plus behind him, Braydin with a black-red Gaia Gundam behind him, John with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, and Aiden with the Infinite Justice behind him. The camera shifts to an Archangel-class ship opening its hangers before covered in smoke as the Epyon, Origin, Avenger, Gaia, Dark Deathscythe, Astraea Plus, and Infinite Justice burst out of the smoke._

**(Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo) **_The Infinite Justice is riding atop its flight unit and firing its beam rifle at a Glasgow before the camera shifts to the Avenger, with the Guren Mk II, tossing away its beam magnums before raising its hand and summoning the Unicorn and the Banshee._

**(Tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace) **_Chris reaches out to grasp a green-haired woman but she phases through and he cries out in desperation before the camera shows the Origin covered in burn marks and scratches while it stands proudly in a lake._

**(Musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamotitamae) **_The black-red Gaia, with the Astraea Plus, fires its beam cannons while the Astraea Plus fires its GN Bazooka. The camera shifts to the Epyon corkscrewing in the air before bringing down its GN Sword down on the Lancelot's MSV blade. The camera shifts to Chris in front of C.C. as she holds a glowing blue sphere in front of her before she disappears._

**(My life I trade it for your pain) **_The Origin rises into the sky and spreads its arms as large angel-like wings glows from its back._

**(Furimukazu habatake kono omoi wo hakonde ano sora wo tondeku) **_The seven main Gundams fly through space as they circle the globe leaving behind a trail of light. The camera pans to Lelouch with C.C. before it shifts to other groups as well; the Ashford Academy Student Council look at a sunset, the Black Knights gaze at the stars, the Britannian royalty look at the rising sun, the Gundam pilots look at the moon, and Dexter opens his eyes to see the Earth reflecting off his visor._

**(Mirai wa dare ni mo uchiotosenai) **_The camera shifts to Alex, John, Braydin, Aiden, and Ben before it shifts to the Origin and the Epyon on opposite sides of each other with their beam sabers pulled out before they cross as the main cast appears in front of the two mobile suits._

**(End of Opening)**

* * *

**Shinjuku**

Marching through the ghetto were 5 AT-RT's of the 212th as they marched through the streets and they were approaching a destroyed Britannian tank which was still burning with the corpses of the Britannian soldiers still lying on the ground.

"All these Britannians are dead." Said the lead driver before they hear the sound of rubble moving.

"Wait over there." Said another driver.

They climb off their walkers and take out their DC-15S blasters.

They approach the warehouse but stop seeing the remains of a red Glasgow.

"Sir isn't that the Glasgow that the General was fighting alongside with?" Said a driver.

"Your right which means that they may be inside." The leader said before he signaled two troopers to the sides of the doorway.

The leader walked towards the door with the two other drivers behind him before knocking it three times saying "Are there any Japanese inside?"

The door opened slowly as a woman with blue hair and brown eyes popped her head out to look and when she saw the troopers she opened it fully saying "Oh it's you."

The leader signaled the troopers to come out of cover at which they did.

"Hey Naomi who is it?" Asked Tamaki who came to see only to stop seeing the 5 Clone troopers.

"What the hell Naomi?!" Tamaki shouted raising his rifle only for the weapon to be stopped by Ohgi who came to see what was happening.

"What are you doing Tamaki?! These are the guys that saved us!" Ohgi shouted to the red head.

"Well how do we know they won't just shoot us in the back?!" Tamaki shouted.

"If we wanted to we could have just blown you all while our ship was still in the sky." The lead clone said pointing back and everyone inside looked out to see the landing Acclamator which had many pale at the size of the ship.

Kallen saw the ship before 2 Murasames in fighter form flew through the air before she looked at the clones and said "Do any of you know who piloted that white and blue machine?"

"You mean the 00 Epyon? It's piloted by the Sword of Redemption Yamato." Said one of the AT-RT drivers.

"Sword of Redemption?" Ohgi asked curious.

"It is a title given to all members of the group called the Swords of Heaven. They can be considered the equivalent of Britannia's Knights of Round." Said the lead trooper.

"But where's this Yamato guy?" Tamaki asked.

"He's taking care of some business that he needs to do." Said the lead trooper who turned around and walked to the AT-RT's with the other troopers.

The troopers climb onto their vehicles before the leader said "You better clear out because we're moving all surviving Japanese to a safe area while we unload troops."

Kallen watched as the troopers marched away before she directed her attention to the G-1 and for some reason she felt that he was inside it.

**G-1**

Clovis sat there with surprise written all over his face as he looked at his thought dead brother in front of him while standing next to who he could guess was a member a part of this group that defeated his army.

Clovis was broken out of his stupor by Dexter, whose voice was still distorted. "Well now I take it that just figured out that I'm a part of the group outside, correct?"

Clovis nodded his head slowly before redirecting his attention to Lelouch saying ""I'm over joyed Lelouch. They said that you died when Japan was brought into the fold." Clovis says with a hint of fear of the weapon.

"It's a blessing to have you both back. We should depart for the homeland immediately." Clovis says before Lelouch aimed the pistol at him and said "So that you can use us as a tool of diplomacy? It seems you forgot why we were used as tools in the first place."

Clovis took up a look of realization before Lelouch says "That's right. It was because our mother was killed."

"Mother held the title of Knight of honor but was a commoner by birth. No doubt the other imperial consorts held her in content."

Lelouch narrowed in eyes in rage before he says "Even though you made it look like the work of terrorists I'm no fool! You people killed my mother!"

"It wasn't me I swear to you it wasn't!" Clovis yelled hoping to be spared.

"Then tell me everything you know. The truth cannot be hidden from me any longer." Lelouch's left eye starts glowing before he said "By who's hand was she slain?"

Clovis's eyes started becoming a foggy red before he says in a monotone voice "My brother second prince Schneizel and second princess Cornelia; they can tell you."

Lelouch's eyes widen in surprise before he says "They were at the heart of this?"

"He likely doesn't know." Dexter said even though he already knew the answer.

Lelouch was surprised by that but his own answer was silence.

"That's all that you know isn't it?" Lelouch said deactivating his eye causing Clovis's eyes to return to their normal color before he freaks out again saying "I swear it wasn't me! I had nothing to do with it!"

"I believe you." Lelouch said lowering the pistol giving Clovis some ounce of relief.

"However" Lelouch said putting the pistol close to Clovis's head freaking him out again before he says "Please you can't we may have different mothers but you and I we're still blood!"

Before Lelouch could say anything his pistol flew out of his hand and landed into Dexter's outstretched hand.

"I'm sorry but you're not the one to kill him." Dexter said to the prince.

"What?!" Growled Lelouch.

"Even though he is your half-brother he is still family to you and you won't be able to remain sane should you continue with what you planned to do."

Lelouch was silent for a second before he sighed "Very well."

Dexter walked past him to Clovis who was frozen in his place before Dexter put the tip of his lightsaber to where his heart was.

"This is for the crimes you have committed." Said Dexter as he stared Clovis in the eye before he activated it and a green light stabbed through his heart.

Clovis was agape as he felt his life leave himself before he closed his eyes and his body went limp.

Dexter deactivated his lightsaber before he turned around to see Lelouch glaring at him.

"It was for the best." Dexter simply stated before walking past him.

**Shinjuku**

2 AT-RT's marched by before Lloyds head popped from behind the remains of a building.

"We have to find the Lancelot; I will not let these people get their hands on it!" Lloyd said before Cecile came from around another building with 4 other ASEEC workers.

"But what if they already found it?" Asked Cecile, causing Lloyd to look down with a rain cloud above over his head.

"Then all that I have worked on is gone." Lloyd said depressed.

Cecile shakes her head at her boss's antics before she saw a glint of white and gold.

"Hey Lloyd I found it." Cecile called out bringing her boss's out of his depressed state.

They all go to the Knightmare before they tried getting it open.

"Come on we need to see if we can move this before those soldiers or any of their Knightmares arrive." Lloyd said to everyone before he saw movement that caught his attention.

"I think we have it open!" Called one of the workers before the hatch opened and Suzaku fell out.

"Suzaku are you okay?" Cecile asked.

"Yeah I'm okay." Suzaku said as he stood up slowly.

"Ah Suzaku it is so good to see you're alright-AH!" Everyone spun around seeing a strange monkey like creature jump onto Lloyd's face before it started punching him while turning his nose.

"AH I'm being attacked by some sort of Lizard Monkey!" Lloyd shouted as the creature started pulling his hair.

"Lloyd!" Cecile shouted in worry before she ran to him to help only for the creature to run down his shirt before Lloyd's eyes shot open.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Lloyd shouted in agony and everyone cringed seeing what that reason was.

The creature was biting Lloyd where the 'sun don't shine'.

"Get this monstrosity off me!" Lloyd shouted high pitched.

"Hold still!" Cecile shouted before grabbing the creature and started pulling before it let go.

Lloyd, angrily, grabbed the creature and threw it as far as he could while said creature screeched as it sailed through the air before a silent thud echoed the ruined city.

Cecile sweat dropped when her boss threw the creature. "Sir, we just discovered a new species...and you just killed it."

Lloyd was panting like crazy until he calmed himself and turned to the others with a smile. "Well it doesn't matter anymore. Anyway let's get my precious Lancelot out of this hellhole and go over the combat data."

Everyone saluted, but Suzaku was lost in thought. Rebellion, as he called himself, had defeated him without much effort and even knew about him and his friends.

'Rebellion...pilot of the Origin...he's a dangerous man.' Suzaku thought to himself.

**24 Hours Later**

**Ashford Academy**

It was just like any other day for Lelouch but with the discovery of his new power called Geass as well as the truth about his three closest friends being a part of the so-called United Orion Federation.

When he found out about their secret, he was angry but they've always had his back in the past when he needed to escape from the annoying antics of the student council president, Milly. Now he felt as if the laughs they shared and the times they spent were just a bunch of lies, but then again...his life was also a lie.

Lelouch was actually thankful to Dexter for sparing him the sick feeling a person gets when they kill someone. He knew he wanted to pull the trigger but how could he face his sister and lie to her face if he had killed one of their own blood-relatives.

Though they lied to him, Lelouch, Dexter, Aiden, and Braydin were still friends and decided to arrange a meeting with the other members of their group after class since apparently there were new students coming in.

Currently, they waited in their classroom for the teacher to announce the new students. Dexter sat next to Braydin, Aiden sat with Rivalz, and Lelouch just sat by himself.

"Alright everyone, we have four new students joining us so please give them your attention." Said the teacher before the door opened and four teenagers walked in.

The moment they entered, the students gasped quite surprisingly as four male students stood before them and instantly the girls had hearts in their eyes.

The first one looked to be about 18 years old with pale skin, short spiky brown hair, and brown eyes.

The second one had slick-backed blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin as well and looked to have the body of a 20 year old.

The third one had the girls practically screaming when they saw his long silver hair that reached his back with a few bangs in front of his sapphire blue eyes and like the others had pale skin as well. The boy even had that aura of child-like playfulness in his 16 year old body.

The final one raised everyone's eyebrows including Lelouch. He had the same hairstyle as Lelouch and even looked like him with the exception of the boy's crimson red eyes and pale skin. Overall, the girls found this boy to be more attractive since he had that vampire-like appearance and more muscle than Lelouch.

The brown-haired boy started off introductions. "Hello, my name is Alexander Mathews..." He winks at the girls. "But you can call me Alex for short."

The blonde was next. "Name's Jonathan Randle but I prefer to be called John instead."

The silver-haired boy went after that. "I'm Ben Alder and it's nice to meet all of you." He gives the class a child-like smile and waves at them that had the girls screaming. "CUTE!"

Finally, Lelouch's twin went next. "A pleasure to meet you all..." He bows before standing straight. "I'm Chris Alder and I hope we can be great friends with each other."

"Alright then, you four can take your seats now." The teacher told the new students.

As the four went to find seats, the girls constantly wanted them to sit next to them and while Alex decided to sit next to John at an empty desk, Ben had to sit next to Shirley since she was the only one not going crazy for him.

Chris sat in the seat next to Lelouch and everyone could even see the resemblance the two had but decided to ignore it.

"It's been some time hasn't it guys." Dexter said with a smile.

"Yeah it has." Ben said with a smile.

some time later after class

Lelouch stood in front of the group of seven after class was over.

"So please explain why you are here, and what is this United Orion Federation." Said Lelouch.

"We are here to liberate the world from Britannia as well as protect it." Chris said as he leaned against a pillar.

"And the United Orion Federation is a government that spans almost every planet inside the Orion Arm." Said Alex who had his hands crossed over his chest.

"The entire Orion Arm… then that means your aliens." Lelouch quietly said.

"Well we're kind of like aliens but we are still humans and there are actually aliens but the reason we are here is because of something we found two years ago." Dexter said.

**flashback**

_In orbit of the red planet Mars coming out a hyperspace was a single Venator-class Star destroyer before its hanger opened and flying out was a single Nu-class attack shuttle._

_The shuttle flew down before reaching the planet surface where it touched down as the wind blew before the ramp lowers and 30 men came out._

_There were Dexter, Aiden, Ben, Chris, Alex, Braydin, John, Cody, Rex, Bly, Gree, Fordo, Wolffe, and Jet along with 12 Clone troopers and 4 ARC troopers._

_"Sir are you sure it is a good idea to come here?" Cody asked._

_"Yes we need to make sure that nothing else came or else we all will be in for a fight for our own existence." Dexter said._

_"Wrecker, Silver you two guard the shuttle while two groups of four people patrol around to make sure there aren't any surprises." Said Jet to the solders._

_"Yes sir" The clones replied._

_They all go about their tasks as the rest make their way through the terrain._

_"Sir I am detecting a structure 20 meters to the north!" Said an ARC trooper._

_"Right then we better get moving." Alex said before everyone starts marching towards that direction._

_The trek lasted for 13 minutes before they reach the structure and what they found was a facility._

_"Oh god no." Alex quietly said as he stood in front of the ruins._

_"These are Prothean ruins." Said Braydin with a hint of horror._

_"What's so wrong with a bunch a ruins?" Asked Bly._

_"It is what happened to the previous owner's commander." Said Dexter as he walked in front of the entrance as he clenched his hands into fists in pure rage._

_"What happened to them sir?" Asked Cody._

_Dexter spun around saying with a hint of anger "They were all wiped out by a race of AI's called the Reapers who come into the galaxy every 50,000 years and wipe out all advanced organic life down to the last embryo!"_

_The clones were taken aback by that._

_"Was this another series?" Asked Fordo._

_"Yes it was. It was called Mass Effect and it took place in a galaxy that revolved around structures called Mass Relays and a station called the Citadel which in truth is a massive Mass Relay which links to Dark Space and when the time is right it will activate and the cycle of extinction will begin again." Dexter answered before he looked back at the ruins._

_"We may be able to quickly access what the Protheans had before they were destroyed." Dexter said._

_"They didn't get destroyed they were turned into the Collectors." Said Aiden._

_"Consider them dead. Because the Collectors are nothing but slaves." Dexter said emotionlessly before he entered the facility._

_The others followed after him before they came into a massive room and a beacon with Dexter standing in front of it._

_"Dexter what are you doing?!" Chris shouted._

_"Doing what it takes." Dexter quietly said before he activated the beacon._

_He was lifted off the ground and held into the air as images shot through his head and with each image pain came with it but not physical pain but mental pain._

_After he ended he hits the ground but once he did he sees an image of a Earth but this Earth is different because every part of it… was burning with multiple ships over it but the ships were in appearance of that of Code Geass._

_Dexter gasped as he stood up saying "Its going to happen here."_

_"What?!" Chris asked confused._

_"Every world is in danger because of the Reapers now. I had a vision… this world will burn should we not interfere." Dexter said before he looked out a broken window._

_"We must save this galaxy… no matter the cost." Dexter said with his eyes narrowed in determination._

**end flashback**

"We found the ruins of an alien species but when we accessed a data cache we discovered that the entire race was wiped out by a race of living starships called the Reapers. The Reapers come to the galaxy every 50,000 years and wipe out all advance life down to the last unborn child. After accessing this data I found a beacon where it shot images into my head and I saw vividly the destruction of this race by the Reapers… but after that I saw a vision of Earth being… burnt with no survivors." Dexter said looking at the exiled prince who had a look of surprise.

"If the Reapers return then everything we know will be in danger. Your friends, you're family, and Nunnally will be in danger." Alex said walking next to Dexter.

"Lelouch we know you don't trust us but please believe us. This is the truth. Should Britannia win then the world will be enslaved but should they spread then they will spread war which will then weaken the galaxy for the Reapers to return and wipe us all out." Braydin said with a look that spoke only the truth.

"I… I can't believe it." Lelouch said looking shocked at what he heard.

They stood there for a good three minutes but before they said anything else the bell rang.

"I guess we better head back to class." Chris said before they all made their way to class.

As they entered class they saw a TV where it showed the scenes of the battle of Shinjuku.

"Prince Clovis ordered the massacre of Shinjuku?"

"Yeah it was broadcasted worldwide!"

"How could he do something so cruel?"

"Did you see those giant Knightmares? Or what about that giant ship? You can see it all the way from here!"

That last part was true because if you looked out the window you could see the Acclamator-class Assault ship right out the window.

"They're not showing Clovis's death." Chris quietly said so that only the Swords of Heaven and Lelouch heard.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes and thought 'He's right they must be covering Clovis's death to prevent anarchy. The only problem is when they announce his death.'

**Britannian military base**

Entering the base was a black car but the back occupants were none other than Margrave Jeremiah and his subordinate Villetta Nu.

"That ex-civil servant is such a fool." Jeremiah said with distain in his voice.

"So are you referring to Bartley?"

"The killer has breached our heaviest security twice already. This perfunctory inspection is just a farce."

"Margrave Jeremiah, now that prince Clovis is out of the way we Pure bloods could…" She was interrupted when Jeremiah held up a finger before he says "Let me make that call. We still need to woo everyone over."

**Ashford Academy**

**1 hour later**

Dexter, Lelouch, and Chris walked through the door but as they did they saw someone familiar.

"Kallen! It's been ages!"

"Are you alright?"

"Sophie's been worried all this time."

"You're okay though right?"

Dexter smiled as he shook his head as he heard her say "Yeah, I just have to go easy for a little while."

Dexter and Chris walked to one of the desks and sat down while Lelouch and Rivalz took another seat.

"What should we do?" Chris asked.

"When the time is right we'll walk in before Lelouch could mention Shinjuku and you'll take Lelouch while I talk to her. I sense something about her that seems familiar." Dexter said.

"Yeah I do too." Chris replied narrowing his eyes.

"But what will you do after you get I get Lelouch and you talk to Kallen?" Chris asked.

"I'll try to distract her for a while before I accidentally speak about Shinjuku though since they spread it worldwide she might not be that easy." Dexter said.

"Bow chicka bow wow." Chris whispered with a snicker but that was a mistake.

CHOP

Chris was now face first into the desk with a book sized dent in his head while Dexter was holding a hard spine book in his hands.

"Ow what was that for?!" Chris quietly asked.

"Sorry but you took something from RvB." Said Dexter.

"And you took that chop thing from Soul Eater." Chris retorted.

"True you have a point. Also should she buy it she will be skeptical of me and then when Rivalz spills the bottle I'll move in and take Lelouch's clothes to her instead so that he will be safe to be Zero." Said Dexter.

"But what will happen next? During the shower I mean." Chris said as a grin founds its way to his face.

CHOP

Chris found himself again face first with a dent in his head though there was a small fountain of blood this time.

"Damn it Dexter will you stop!" Chris silently growled with the wound seemingly vanishing.

"You were the one who started it but to answer your question I will pull out my lightsaber and reveal myself as the pilot of the 00 Epyon." Dexter said.

"Woah, wait isn't that a bit drastic?" Chris whispered.

"It's either that or we lose a potential ally." Dexter retorted.

"Alright but I'm going to have John cover for you." Replied Chris.

"Yeah have the Jedi assassin spying me." Dexter replied with a smile on his face as he looked at Kallen having a strange feeling.

Lunch time after Lelouch used Geass Kallen

"Was there something you needed?" Kallen asked after the Geass wore off.

"No I got what I wanted." Lelouch said before he started walking off but he stopped remembering something.

He turned around reactivating his Geass and was about to say something before out of nowhere came Chris saying "Lelouch come on it's our turn to set up the chemistry!"

"Hey wait!" Lelouch tried to protest but he was dragged away before he could say anything.

"Hey do you mind if I talk to you?" A voice said behind Kallen.

Kallen turned around to see Dexter who had a smile on his face.

Kallen couldn't help but blush a little before turning away to hide her flushed cheeks. "Sure"

Dexter led Kallen back into the academy and into the student council room to commence his plan to get Kallen to join.

"So before we start talking, we should introduce ourselves." said Dexter with a smile on his face.

Kallen seemed a little skeptical about Dexter and also thought he was suspicious as well. "Alright then...my name is Kallen Stadtfeld."

Dexter smiled before he took Kallen's hand and kissed her knuckle, causing the redhead to blush. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl...well then Ms. Stadtfeld, my name is Dexter Walker."

After being called beautiful, Kallen's face turned the same shade of red as her hair but quickly shook it away.

"Moving on...is there something you wanted?" Kallen asked while raising an eyebrow.

Dexter was a little nervous when he was actually standing in front of his fan boy crush. Her gorgeous red hair, her beautiful eyes, and her massive bre-...now he started to get perverted thoughts in his head until he shook them away and focused his attention on Kallen's angel-like face.

"Yes I just want to ask that you not speak about what happened in Shinjuku." Dexter said causing Kallen to have a confused look before she scowls but just as she was about to say something Ben comes out of nowhere and grabs Dexter saying "Come on Dex we have to go now!"

"Alright you don't have to rush it!" Dexter cried out as he was dragged away.

"Shinjuku?" Kallen quietly said as she watched the retreating forms of Dexter and Ben.

**afternoon**

**rooftop of Ashford academy**

"So what is our next step?" Asked Alex.

"We make Lelouch an ally for us but what should we do to gain his trust?" Said Braydin.

"We help his sister." Dexter said getting their attention.

"Think about it. She is the one thing in the world he would sacrifice anything for so if we restore her sight and legs then we have an ally in the future." Dexter said.

"Not bad thinking." Chris said with a smirk.

"Let's talk to Lelouch about this tomorrow after the Champagne incident." John said with a grin as he snickered.

CHOP

Then He found himself face first into the ground with blood gushing out of his head while Dexter held a hard covered book.

"Johnathan please stop." Dexter said with a tick mark.

"Let's also make sure we stay away from Dex when he has a book to smack us with." Braydin said with everyone else agreeing with him.

**Next morning**

Standing on the roof was Kallen as she was talking to her friends in the Japanese resistance.

"So how's campus life treating you?" Ohgi asked from his side of the line.

"Stifling. I was stuck in history class yesterday. Look maybe I should just head back." Kallen said while on the other end Ohgi was with the other resistance members while Clone troopers marched around.

"The army is on high alert right now while these guys are the same. Stay there until things cool off." Ohgi said as 2 AT-RT's marched by.

"But what about the voice on the radio or those Knightmare pilots?" Kallen said.

"You can't go looking for a voice. Besides … Naoto would be happy to see you back in school." Ohgi said causing Kallen toe scowl.

Forget about Shinjuku for now. I'll be in touch." Ohgi said before cutting the line.

Kallen closed her phone and thought 'Shinjuku… I guess he's right but.'

Kallen gasped as she remembered Dexter telling her to not talk about Shinjuku and about Lelouch's voice sounding familiar and thought 'Could they be a part of what happened no they couldn't have.'

classroom

Kallen was looking through a mirror at Lelouch and Dexter as the former gave an answer to the teacher while she thought 'it… it could be. No I can't remember well enough to be sure!'

Once Lelouch was finished he sat down as Dexter looked at the corner of his eyes to see Kallen close her makeup mirror.

Dexter inwardly smirked and thought 'It seems that she is suspicious so if the plan works then we don't have to worry about what will happen later.'

**Student Council Room**

**1 Hour Later**

Kallen had asked Dexter if she could speak to him about why he wanted to keep her from talking about Shinjuku but her suspicions didn't end on just that...it was the inner feeling she started to get when she met him. He had this source of serene calmness but at the same time a dangerous aura that promised death.

"Is there a problem?" Dexter asked her.

Before Kallen could say anything they hear commotion upstairs and looked to see Rivalz, Braydin, Aiden, Lelouch, Nina, and Shirley.

Dexter face palmed and mentally said 'I can't believe I forgot about that!'

The door opened and Milly walked in with Chris, Ben, and Alex behind her.

"Did you find it? I finished up on my end. Should we dig in?" Milly asked.

"Oh wow!" Rivalz exclaimed before they all walked down.

Braydin walked up to Dexter before he quietly said "I managed to switch the data so that all she had was bad data so that instead of a big explosion of death it will just be a large E.M.P."

"Good job." Dexter said before the man left.

"Hey Milly what are you doing?" Dexter asked while he thought 'It seems that I switched places with Lelouch.'

"Didn't you come here because you knew?" Milly asked.

"You mean to put her on the student council?" Dexter said with a small smile.

"Yes exactly since she's ill and can't join a club my grandfather thought it would be a good idea to put her on the student council." Milly said as she sat down the food.

Milly spun around to face Kallen and said "Oh I'm Milly the student council president. Nice to meet you."

"Oh thank you, the pleasures all mine." Kallen replied as everyone else walked up to her.

I'm Rivalz the secretary if there's anything you need help with I'm your man." Said Rivalz.

"Hi I'm Shirley and I'm a member of the swim club. Welcome." Shirley welcomed.

"Hello I'm Nina." She asked shyly.

"Names Chris Alder and this is my brother Ben." Chris said putting an arm around Ben's shoulder.

"I'm Alexander Mathews and it is a pleasure to meet you." Said Alex.

"Names Braydin Nilsson." Said Braydin with a smile.

"I'm Aiden Whillands."

"Johnathan Randal at your service."

"I'm Lelouch Lamperouge the student council vice president."

"Um Shirley I'm sorry but could you please set these on the table for me?" Asked Nunnally as she wheeled herself in.

"Oh sure thanks Nunna." Replied Shirley as she ran to help the blind and crippled girl.

Kallen was confused on why the girl was here before Dexter looked at her and said "This is Lelouch's little sister though she's still in middle school they still consider her an honorary member."

"That's right buddy!" Rivalz said but before he could do anything Dexter put a finger on his forehead freezing him.

"I'm still mad at what you said." Dexter said with a neutral expression.

"Oh come on man I said I was sorry!" Rivalz said as he was unable to move his limbs.

"Hello it is a pleasure to meet you Kallen." Nunnally said to the half-blood.

Kallen smiled at the little girl and said "Thank you it was well."

Once Rivalz got control of his limbs again he brought out a bottle of champagne and said "Okay shall we kick this off with a toast?"

"Champagne?!" Shirley said surprised.

"But we're on the student council so we shouldn't drink!" Nina said.

"Oh come on loosen up you guys." Said Rivalz as he tried to loosen the cork.

"Rivalz what did I say about this?!" Shouted Alex as he went to grab the bottle along with Shirley only for Rivalz to pass it to Lelouch where Shirley went and leapt at him causing both to fall onto the ground where the cork gets loose and flies at Kallen but Dexter used the force to make it so that it moved over Kallen but she saw what happened before champagne started soaking her.

"Rivalz…" Alex quietly said from behind the blue headed boy whose face was turning whiter than a bed sheet.

"You might want to start running." John said before Rivalz took his advice and ran as Alex chased after him promising pain while Braydin and Aiden went after to try and at least calm the man down.

**minutes later**

**wash room**

"Do we have clothes for her?" Milly asked as both girls waited for Kallen's clothes to get clean.

"Sayoko's on it." Shirley answered her friend while Lelouch was in his room handing Dexter the spare clothes.

"Remember to follow the plan and when this light flashes then you call." Dexter said to the exiled prince.

"I understand." Replied Lelouch as Dexter walked out of the room.

Dexter, carrying the clothes with him, knocks on the door and hears Kallen's voice. "Who is it?"

"It's Dexter...may I come in?" He asked.

Soon after, he heard the redhead's voice. "You can come in I've drawn the curtain."

Dexter entered the washroom and soon started to blush uncontrollably when he saw Kallen's naked silhouette behind the shower curtains. He used all his willpower to suppress a bloody nose and calmed himself of his blush of seeing Kallen's curvy and busty...BAD THOUGHTS BAD!

"I brought some of Lelouch's clothes along since these look to be your size. I hope that's alright?" Dexter asked with deceptive concern.

"It's fine...I don't mind." Kallen stuttered for a bit.

Dexter sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Um...sorry about all of this...those guys can get pretty crazy at times."

Dexter set the clothing on the bathroom counter while listening to the future Guren pilot. "That's okay...nothing wrong with cutting loose every once in a while."

"I've been meaning to ask but Lelouch seemed to have gotten his clothes pretty quick. Did he get those all the way from the boy's dorm?" Kallen asked.

"Actually, he and his sister, Nunnally, live here off in the dorms since the principal lets them stay here as a favor that Lelouch made back then." Dexter answered making Kallen look at his shadow through the curtain in curiosity.

"Oh I see?" The redhead replied.

The minute Dexter was about to leave the washroom, Kallen yelled for him to wait.

Dexter mentally smirked that his plan was about to get Kallen to his side began as he felt John's presence just waiting outside should the plan backfire.

Dexter looks back, "Yes is there something else you need?"

"That pouch over there. Can you hand that to me?" Kallen asked.

Dexter looked over at the pink pouch with the hidden knife inside and played the fool until his plan bore fruit. He picks up the pouch and walks over to the shower while moving the curtains slightly with his hand. "Here you go."

As fast as clockwork Kallen grabbed Dexter's wrist but after that his lightsaber fell out of his coat sleeve like Palpatine did in episode 3 and pointed the tip at Kallen as she grabbed her pouch.

"You know I expected more from a Knightmare pilot like yourself Kallen Stadtfeld or do you prefer Kallen Kozuki?" Dexter said.

Kallen's eyes widen in surprise and fear at being found out.

"How did you find out?!" Kallen growled.

"You can be surprised how well our intelligence agents can get info on a person heck if it weren't for them then Shinjuku would have had more Japanese casualties now wouldn't it?" Dexter said.

Kallen was frozen with shock at finding out that this person was a part of the group that saved so many Japanese.

"Who are you?" Kallen asked.

"I told you, my name is Dexter Walker though I go by the title of Yamato the Sword of Redemption and Jedi Master of the Orion Federation." Dexter reintroduced himself.

"So you're the pilot of that white and blue Knightmare?" Kallen asked.

"You mean the 00 Epyon? Sure since I built it myself." Dexter said surprising her more.

"You built that thing?" Kallen asked taken a back.

"Of course but almost everyone in the Swords of Heaven make their own Gundams." Dexter said.

"Alright but why did you help us?" Kallen asked.

"For the protection of civilians and as well as to show that Britannia isn't the top dog of the world anymore." Dexter said with a smile.

"Alright but what about that voice?" Kallen said making Dexter raise an eyebrow.

"You mean the voice that gave us tactical info? He was the one who gave our agents the info on the Britannians moving forces to Shinjuku." Dexter said.

"I get it but I'm asking that if it was Lelouch." Kallen said causing Dexter to chuckle before he looked at her even though she was covered by the curtain and said "I don't think he would be the kind of man to do that I mean I've known him for two years and trust me when I say it isn't him."

Kallen narrowed her eyes and said "Then who do you think it is anyway?"

As that happened Dexter used the force to activate the device where from Lelouch's location he began to make the call.

The phone began to ring before Dexter said "I believe I should take that so no one comes in and gets the wrong idea."

Dexter said holstering the saber as Kallen tightened her grip and the hidden knife came out.

"Oh but I don't think you will be needing that." Dexter said before to Kallen's surprise and awe the hidden knife flew out of her hand and right into Dexter's.

Dexter sheaths the knife before putting it on the table and went to grab the phone where he put it to his ear and said "Hello, Ashford Academy student speaking… hmm so you're the one… alright. It's for you."

Dexter handed her the phone which Kallen took and put it to her ear and said "Hello?"

"Glad to see your still alive Q-1." Said Lelouch using his Zero voice.

Kallen's eyes widen in surprise.

"16:00 hours the day after tomorrow. The Observation deck at Tokyo tower. Go there and go alone." Lelouch said before Kallen said "Who are you?! How did you arrange that cease-fire order?!"

Lelouch just hung up as per the plan causing Kallen to spin around shouting "Hey! Don't hang up!"

Kallen growled before Dexter said "It seems our friend want's to set a meeting."

Kallen lets go of his hand and turns to look at him saying "It seems he does."

Dexter turned to look but stopped as his face started turning redder than tomato and spun around saying "Uh… the curtain is open."

Kallen was confused before her she realized that the curtain was indeed wide open before her face turned the same shade of red as her hair and she dropped her knees covering her chest with one arm as she used the other to redraw the curtains.

"I'll pretend I didn't see that." Dexter said as he made his way out of the room.

Several minutes later Kallen came out wearing Lelouch's cloths before both made their way back to the chamber with their faces red in embarrassment.

"We agree that we won't mention that and you are going to explain how you managed to get my knife out of my hand without using your own." Kallen said narrowing her eyes even though her blush made her look cute… Where did that come from?!

As they entered the room they see Chris walk to them saying "Dexter something terrible has happened!"

"What? What is it?" Dexter asked even though he and the other Swords of Heavens knew what happened.

"Prince Clovis has been found dead." Said Milly.

"They're saying he was killed." Said Rivalz causing Kallen to flinch while Dexter faked his surprise.

The screen switched to show Jeremiah giving a speech about Clovis dying a martyr before it switched to show Suzaku being escorted by Britannian soldiers as being the prime suspect of the murder.

After that Kallen and Dexter walked into the hallway and Kallen looked at him saying "Do you think that's true about Suzaku killing Clovis?"

"No it's a lie because I was the one to kill him." Dexter said causing Kallen to widen her eyes in surprise.

"You remember that device I held? It was built to produce a blade made of pure energy and I used it to end Clovis's life by stabbing him in the heart." Dexter said causing Kallen to remember seeing the device while they were still in the bath room.

"What should we do?" Kallen asked.

"Contact your friends and tell them what this guy told you and I'll tell my comrades… also I believe you met them as John, Alex, Aiden, Braydin, Chris, and Ben though in order they go by Durandal, Caliburn, Alastor, Narsil, Rebellion, and Excalibur. We will be going in using prototype stealth tech as both backup and liaison of the Federation." Dexter said as he walked away.

**2 days later Observation tower**

Kallen stood at a window looking out at the settlement with a glare on her face before she turned to see Ohgi and other members of the resistance who came even though Kallen told them it would have been a good idea not for them to come.

The PA came to life before it said "Attention, paging Miss Kallen Stadtfeld of Ashford Academy, two of your personal items has been turned in at the kiosk on the observation deck. I repeat…"

Kallen made her way to the kiosk where the attendant smiled and said "I'm assuming these are yours ma'am?"

The attendant took out two devices with one being a phone while the other was to her surprise the same communicator that she once held before a memory flash through her head a day before.

**Flashback**

_Kallen and Dexter stood in the courtyard with Kallen handing him the communicator he gave her during the battle of Shinjuku._

_"Why do you want me to give this back to you?" Kallen asked._

_"Because this way you will know that we are close and that after this guy contacts you then you can tell us what he told you." Dexter answered her as he took the communicator._

_"You still haven't told me what you did-" Kallen was cut off by Dexter who said "When the time is right then you will know."_

**End flashback**

Kallen took the devices and stared at them making the attendant uneasy before she said "Is something wrong they are yours right?"

Kallen shook out of her stupor and said "Uh yeah! Thank you so much."

Kallen turned around and started walking away looking at both devices but when she reached a window the phone buzzed with the collar ID reading ZERO.

"Zero?" Kallen quietly said before she answered the call.

"Um hello?" Kallen said.

"I want you to board the outbound train on loop line five and bring your friends." Lelouch said on the other end.

Lelouch was at the moment waiting at the train station along with Chris, Ben, and Alex with all being in costume while using the force to mask their presence.

Kallen was confused but before she could say anything the line went dead.

"Dang it." Kallen muttered before she activated the communicator to contact Dexter.

"I see you got the communicator." Dexter said on the other end.

"He told us to board the outbound train on loop line five." Kallen said into the communicator.

"I understand and I'll have Rebellion, Excalibur, and Caliburn move ahead to make sure everything is clear." Said Dexter before the line went dead.

**many minutes later**

**Train loop 5**

Kallen stood on the train with the other resistance members but as she looked around she saw Britannians but she saw what looked like a shimmer of light from heat only it wasn't that hot.

Kallen then realized what it was and thought 'That must be the so called stealth tech they had. I have to admit these guys are good I mean, energy weapons, giant Knightmares, giant ships, and now this though they still have to explain the whole power thing.'

After she finished her thought she received the call from Zero again before she answered it and said "What now?"

"Face forward and look to your right. What do you see?" Said Lelouch.

Dexter inwardly laughed remembering this part as did the others.

"The Britannian city. It was stolen away from us and built on our sacrifice." Kallen said.

Dexter felt that same energy again and closed his eyes while stretching his feelings to find the source.

"And on the left." Lelouch said.

"I see our city. Remnants of a desecrated city after the Britannians sucked it dry." Kallen answered.

Dexter's eyes instantly open at finding the source and he looked where his eyes widen in surprise because the source was none other than Kallen.

"Good answer. Now make your way to the front of the train." Lelouch said before cutting the line.

As this happened Dexter thought 'No it can't be… this is the same as before. I don't understand.'

Dexter was shaken from his thoughts when he saw Kallen and the resistance members move but the others used the force to imitate the same move from the anime series Bleach which was Flash step and teleported to the front of the train.

As Kallen walked she received a short message from Dexter saying "We're at the front of the train right now. We see the guy and we'll meet you here."

The line died as they reached the door where they enter a semi empty chamber with only 8 occupants though seven of them were invisible.

The seven figures materialized into existence with each wearing a brown or black cloak with hoods up obstructing they're faces.

The one wearing a black cloak nodded his head saying "It is good to see you again Kallen after Shinjuku."

Kallen nodded to Dexter instantly recognizing the voice before she looked at Lelouch who wore his Zero attire and said "Was it you on the phone?"

"Woah, do you think it's a trap?" asked the member Kento Sugiyama.

"Well was that you in Shinjuku? Was that cease-fire you're doing?" Kallen asked annoyed though she felt a calming presence ease her mind.

"Hey! We're talking to you!" Said Sugiyama with annoyance before Zero (That is what Lelouch will be called in costume) spun around as they entered the tunnel.

"He is really into the theatrics isn't he?" Alex asked over a private line and John nodded his head in agreement.

"What do you think of my tour of the settlement?" Zero asked.

"Your tour?" Asked Ohgi.

"Oh come on it there's no way it could have been this joker." Said Sugiyama.

"I wanted you to fully grasp the two. The settlement and the ghetto!" Lelouch said stretching his arms to the two sides.

"Yeah we know, there's a difference between us and them. A very harsh one and that's why we resist them." Ohgi said.

"You're wrong." Zero said catching them off guard.

"Britannia will not fall to terrorism!"

"Fall?" Ohgi questioned.

"It's little better than childish nuisance!"

"What was that?!" Sugiyama growled.

"Are you calling us a bunch of kids?!" said Tamaki.

"You should know you're enemy. For the Orion Federation know that it is not the people but Britannia itself! It is a war you must wage but not on the innocent! Take up your sword and fight for justice!" Zero said as they passed a small opening.

Kallen was about to say something but stopped to look at Dexter and she could feel that what Zero was talking about was somewhat truthful… somewhat.

"Oh please! That's all easy enough to say isn't it?! Why should we even trust someone who hides behind a mask?! Why don't you all just show us your faces!" Tamaki exclaimed before he ran at Braydin. Big mistake.

When Tamaki threw the punch Braydin moved like water and grabbed the limb and smashed Tamaki into the ground face first with the muzzle of a WESTAR-34 blaster pistol on the back of his head.

"Don't even think about it." Braydin said with his being distorted by the helmet.

"I apologize of Tamaki's actions but even so he's right. Are you going to show us your faces or aren't you?" Ohgi said.

"The seven of us will not show our faces for fear of betrayal." Said Aiden.

Ohgi understood that reason seeing that if anyone saw a face they thought an enemy then it would be bad heck he saw the faces of some of the soldiers and they ALL had the same faces where he found out that they were all clones but only half of the army was comprised of clones.

"Very well, I'll show you." Said Zero.

"But rather than my face bear witness to my power!" Said Zero.

"If I deliver to you the impossible, then I might have earned your trust?" Zero said as they came to their next stop.

**JLF hideout**

"He killed the prince of Britannia! Suzaku Kururugi should be treated as a hero!"

"Yeah but he's an honorary Britannian!"

"Prime Minister Kururugi was his father!"

"So what?! The bastard gave up Japan! Our people don't know that about him!"

"The whole Shinjuku business was the work of Kozuki's group wasn't it?" Asked General Katase.

"Yes sir. There are currently being led by a man named Ohgi at the present." Said a soldier.

"But wasn't Shinjuku where those large Knightmares came in and defeated the Britannians and saved our citizens?" Asked another soldier.

Everyone was quiet at the time recounting the video they saw of the battle including the Origins transformation.

"Has Kururugi's family said anything?" Asked Katase changing the subject.

"No sir they have broken contact with him once he joined the military." Said Kusakabe.

"Tohdoh what are your thoughts?" Asked Katase.

"We should not become involved in this public execution." Tohdoh answered.

"That's cowardly! Your Tohdoh the miracle worker right?" said Kusakabe.

"There's a difference between miracles and fool hardiness." Said Tohdoh before he turned to look at a screen which showed the battle of Shinjuku.

**Nighttime**

"Any moment. Any moment now! It's a sight to see. The throngs lining up the route all of them waiting on fated breath! Waiting for the accused murderer of Prince Clovis to pass by honorary Britannian and former Eleven Suzaku Kururugi!"

As this happened down the bridge drove a disguised car that was meant to look like Clovis's car slowly drove up while inside the occupants were getting ready putting on armor while Chris was getting pieces of metal attached before his helmet slid up and covered his head.

"Are you ready for the revelation of the federation sir?" Asked Dexter to a hologram form of Revan.

"I am and the entire world will know." Answered Revan.

"I still can't believe that the same guy is spreading the news again all over the world." Said Ben as he finished putting his gear on.

"Hey John is the Gundam ready?" Asked Dexter.

"Yeah just waiting on you." Answered John as he flew over the bridge with the Dark Deathscythe cloaked.

"Roger that." Dexter said before cutting the link.

"I… I can see them! They have the suspect! Suzaku Kururugi is heading this way!" Said a newsman.

"Show time." Said Dexter as he puts his mask on.

With Jeremiah he was smiling at the crowd seeing that his plan was working.

"Acting Consul Jeremiah!" Said someone over the radio of his Sutherland.

"What is it?" Asked Jeremiah.

"Vehicle approaching the main highway from Third. We just let it through as you instructed but…"

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow and said "Do you believe the target could be a terrorist vehicle?"

"Well sir… it's Prince Clovis's car." Jeremiah widens his eyes in surprise and said "The prince's car?!"

A smile slid onto his face as he said "Well it looks like we have a comedian. Don't worry about it just let him through to us."

Jeremiah cuts the link before he stopped the convoy as the car drove up before stopping.

Kallen was slightly fearful thinking that they might be found out but she looked up remembering that Dexter told her that they would have the Dark Deathscythe cloaked over them as a protector should things go south.

"You dare desecrate his Highness's transport come out of there!" Jeremiah demanded.

The viewers watched before the flag vanished into flames revealing seven figures each wearing different costumes.

Lelouch wore his Zero costume, Chris was wearing the same power armor that the soldiers in Starship Trooper: Invasion wore, Alex wore his ARC trooper armor, Braydin wore really dark colored Mandalorian shock trooper armor with ARC trooper kama colored black with small patches of red, three horns on the helmet, the true Mandalorian symbol on the chest piece, Jaig eyes on the forehead, and with Crushgrunts. Ben wore Spartan IV Scout armor colored purple with black details and a gold visor, Aiden wore the Mandalorian shock trooper armor which was colored black and silver with a white skull on his chest piece, and Dexter wore armor but his armor looked exactly like Sith warrior armor from the SWTOR trailer with some additions including 2 Katana swords, 2 DC-17 hand blasters, a combat knife, and the helmet was replaced with the same type of mask Revan wore only both the armor and mask was colored white and blue while each of the Swords of Heaven members had their lightsabers on their hips.

Everyone was taken aback by their appearances while most were wonder what was happening.

**Britannia**

The royal family watched curiously while the emperor watched with interest.

**Middle East**

Cornelia just entered and started watching the news on the Clovis case and was curious on the new people but what caught her attention was the one in the dark colored armor.

**Area 11**

Back on the bridge everyone was watching waiting for the next move.

"I am… Zero!"

"I am the Sword of Courage, Caliburn!"

"I am the Sword of Love, Alastor!"

"I am the Sword of Honor, Narsil!"

"I am the Sword of Justice, Excalibur!"

"I am the Sword of Freedom, Rebellion!"

"And I am the Sword of Redemption, Yamato!"

(When in costume they will be called by their codenames or titles)

Everyone was silent at the introductions of the seven men.

**Britannia**

Everyone in the room seemed to have looks of shock at these unknown men while some chuckled at hearing Alastor's title.

Euphie seemed be a little bit frightened by Narsil's appearance but didn't show it.

Charles seemed to find the young men amusing but found the one called Zero's voice to be strangely familiar.

**Area 11**

As the shock came in there was some laughter over Aiden's title.

"What kind of title is the Sword of Love?" Someone asked causing Aiden to mentally say 'What's wrong with my title? I guess they won't understand.'

"Who- who are these people? These so called Swords and this Zero standing before a full military convoy?" Said the news broadcaster.

"Zero? As in nothing?" Asked Diethard before he looked at Alastor remembering that that was the person who gave him the location and thought 'So you are one of them Alastor? A nice Title but the Sword of Love? That is such a ridiculous title.'

Suzaku stared at Rebellion and thought 'That's Rebellion? What is that armor he's wearing?'

In the Middle East Cornelia was focused on Narsil after he called himself the Sword of Honor.

"Sword of Honor?" Cornelia muttered under her breath.

Back in Area 11 Jeremiah took out his pistol and said "I've seen enough Swords and Zero. This little show is over!"

Jeremiah fired his pistol before 9 Sutherlands fell from the sky surrounding them.

"First thing's first, why don't you remove your masks?" Jeremiah said to them.

Yamato just started to snicker before it turned into a full blown laugh.

"What are you laughing at?!" Jeremiah demanded.

"I'm laughing that you think we didn't expect this." Yamato said before he snapped his fingers and then from above a shadow drew their attention from the moonlight.

Everyone looks up including the cameras to see the silhouette of a figure before bat-like wings come from its back with a poll in hand before a blade of crimson red energy comes out of the tip forming a scythe blade.

The Dark Deathscythe flew down with its beam scythe high in the air before it landed on the ground swinging the blade striking a Sutherland and causing it's auto eject to go off sending the compartment flying.

The eight other Sutherlands open fire but the bullets didn't do anything against its armor before the Gundam spun around swinging its scythe taking down 3 more Sutherlands without destroying them.

"What is this thing made of?!" One of the pilots shouted before the Gundam turned its head and its head Vulcans fired striking the Sutherland and activating it's auto eject leaving the other only four Sutherlands in combat.

Everyone was stuck in silence as they watched the Gundam tear through the Knightmares without getting a single scratch.

"Go for those Swords and Zero!" One of the pilots shouted.

Kallen gasped as a Sutherland aimed its rifle at them before to everyone's surprise Yamato jumped in front of her and raised a hand as the Knightmare fired its rifle before to everyone's surprise and awe the bullets stopped in midair.

Everyone was frozen thinking that it was magic before Yamato dropped his arm to the side letting the bullets hit the ground.

"What the hell was that?!" A pilot asked before again to everyone's surprise and awe Ben rose a hand in a crushing motion towards a Sutherland before the Knightmare started floating into the air.

"What's happening?! What's going on?!" The pilot shouted in fear before the Sutherland began to compress.

"Wait, stop please stop!" The pilot shouted as his Sutherland began to continue to crush before it stopped from crushing the cockpit and the crushed Sutherland crashed to the ground.

"What just happened?!" One of the remaining three Sutherland pilots asked before a red light flew and cut through their Sutherlands causing both to fall showing the Dark Deathscythe behind them with its beam scythe glowing bright.

"I am the Sword of Vengeance… Durandal!"

Everyone was frightened at the title of Sword of Vengeance.

**Britannia**

The Royal family as well as the Knights of Round watched what unfolded.

A machine came from out of nowhere like a ghost and took down most of the Sutherlands before to their surprise how a mere human was able to stop bullets without even touching them while another used some sort of 'magic' to crush a Sutherland with ease but kept the pilot alive.

**Area 11**

"Zero" Yamato stated before Zero snapped his fingers and the box behind them popped open revealing C.C.'s container.

Everyone gasped in surprise while the soldiers gasped in horror.

"What in the?!" Jeremiah quietly said.

"Jeremiah watch out he's got the poison gas!" Villetta shouted.

Yamato got back to his position and thought 'Just like in the canon.'

"Wait you don't under-GAH!" Suzaku tried to say before the collar on his neck electrocuted him.

"Saw that one coming." Rebellion quietly said with a smirk under his helmet.

"You bastards! They've taken every Britannian here hostage! And he's done it without them even knowing it!" Jeremiah Growled before he aimed his pistol.

"Now Jeremiah you wouldn't want to fire that gun and 'accidentally' miss do you?" Excalibur said causing the man to freeze.

In the camera trailer Diethard said "Unit six get that sound up and that camera right at their faces!"

"Sir it's too hairy out here!" The camera man said.

"Amateurs!" Diethard said grabbing a portable camera before he ran out recording everything.

"Fine. What are your demands?" Jeremiah said.

"Before we make the demands the commander of the Swords want to say something." Yamato said before he used the force to bring out an Imagecaster where he then uses the force like Ventress did in the Clone Wars series and set it on the road before a large hologram appeared showing Revan wearing his signature robes, armor, and mask with his lightsaber on his belt.

Everyone around the world was taken aback by the hologram as well as the appearance while the JLF, Honorary Britannians, and Japanese were surprised and curious of the person who in their appearance was wearing a robe that looked Japanese in origin while the Britannians were slightly annoyed at the person's appearance but Charles was curious as was V.V.

"People of the planet Earth, I am Revan, Former Dark Lord of the Sith, Jedi Master, Prodigal Knight and leader of the Orion Federation!" Revan began making everyone confused and curious on his titles as well as the Orion Federation.

"To start, we are not of your world." Revan said catching everyone off guard with murmurs going around every city, village, town, and home.

"The Orion Federation is a government of every planet that is located within the Orion Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy. The Federation is formed for peace, justice, liberty, democracy, and freedom for all in the galaxy. When we found this world we found it broiled in darkness by the corruption of some members of the Britannian royal family." Revan said causing some of the royal family to growl while others agreed with him.

"After learning of this world as well as Britannia's subjugation of other countries like Japan" Many were surprised that someone would call it by its former name "I sent these men the Swords of Heaven to this world where we shall liberate it from the darkness that many are bringing. For they are my hands of justice, freedom, and liberty. The Orion Federation will not stop until the darkness is swept away from this planet once and for all."

With that said the hologram vanished before the Imagecaster returned to Yamato.

Everyone was frozen in place with many thoughts going through their heads at the revelation of a galactic government.

"Now let us continue with the demands." Chris said with his voice bringing everyone out of their shock.

"Right" Jeremiah said shaking his head getting rid of the revelation.

"For now the demands with be an exchange. This for Private Suzaku Kururugi." Said Zero surprising everyone.

Cornelia who was watched narrowed her eyes wondering what would happen next even though Clovis did a terrible thing he was still her brother though it was slowly fading.

"Like hell! He's charged with high treason for murdering a prince! I can't hand him over!" Jeremiah said to the group.

"No, you're mistaken, Jeremiah. He didn't do it." Said Yamato before Zero could utter a word.

"How would you know?"

"Clovis was found with a wound that went through his heart and out while the wound was cauterized from a weapon of extreme heat. And I possess such a weapon!" Yamato said making Jeremiah widen his eyes in realization as he connected the dots.

"Are you say-?"

"Yes, the one who took Clovis's life was myself!" Yamato declared as Diethard closed up on his helmet covered face.

Everyone around the world was surprised by that declaration while in Britannia most of the Royal family was angered by that while in the Middle East Cornelia was surprised but kept a neutral expression.

"If it's true then your executions begin here." As Jeremiah got his Sutherland ready Yamato used the force to leap at the Sutherland before he activated his lightsaber and slashed through the Sutherlands legs causing it to tumble while Jeremiah fell out.

Jeremiah shook his head as he stood up while Yamato stood up with his lightsaber in hand.

Jeremiah saw his pistol on the ground and made a leap to grab it before Yamato used the force to pull the pistol away from Jeremiah as it skidded across the ground before Yamato brought his hand up in a clenching motion.

Jeremiah felt like metal was wrapping around his throat and he instinctively moved to remove it only to find nothing.

Jeremiah grabbed his throat as he was having difficulty breathing while also being lifted into the air surprising many while the entire thing was being broadcasted worldwide.

"Now Jeremiah, are we going to negotiate or are we going to have another fight?" Yamato said before he deactivated his lightsaber and released his grip causing Jeremiah to fall to the ground as he gasped for air.

"Jeremiah!" Villetta shouted in worry for her CO.

"You bastard!" Jeremiah growled as he stood up slowly while rubbing his neck.

"Also I don't think that you would want Orange to be revealed do you?" Rebellion said confusing everyone.

"Orange, what's he talking about?" One of the soldiers guarding Suzaku asked.

"I don't know." The other soldier replied just as confused.

Yamato used the force to leap back onto the car as Kallen slowly brought it closer.

"If we die, then it will all go public." Zero said.

"That and you will have to deal with the Sword of Vengeance." Rebellion said as the Dark Deathscythe placed its beam scythe on its shoulder.

"If you don't want it to go public" A slot in Zero's helmet opens revealing his Geass to Jeremiah while others couldn't see it "Then you'll hand over the prisoner."

Jeremiah froze for a second before his eyes became a fogy red and said "Right understood! You there release the prisoner!"

"Jeremiah, milord what are you thinking?!" Villetta called.

Before anyone could say anything else a humming sound caught everyone's attention before they look up to see a LAAT/s slowly floating down before the side doors open revealing five ARC troopers, eight Clone troopers from the 104th, and Commander Wolffe.

"That is an order!" Jeremiah said still under the Geass.

Once Suzaku was released he walked towards them as Zero, Rebellion, Narsil, five ARC troopers, and Wolffe approached.

The Geass on Jeremiah broke and he saw the Gunship as well as the soldiers, Zero, Rebellion, and Kururugi in front of him.

"So who the hell are you-GAH!"

"I see, so they didn't allow you to speak?" Zero said before Rebellion used the force to make the collar let go and fall to the ground.

"It's time we left." Yamato said as the other Swords of Heaven members approached.

"Very well." Zero said before he brought out a detonator but before he could activate it the device flew out of his hand and into Yamato's.

"You go while I remain. If you activated the device before escaping then you might put your lives in danger." Yamato said causing Zero to widen his eyes realizing his error.

"I shall remain here until you have departed." Yamato said a loud for all to hear causing many to gasp at that.

"Are you serious?!" Kallen said surprised.

"Yes I am and don't worry because I have the Force on my side." Yamato said making everyone confused on what the hell the force was.

Everyone minus Yamato boarded the Gunship as 3 Britannian armored vehicles came before 24 Britannian soldiers came out.

"Good luck General." Wolffe said as the side doors closed.

"There is no such thing as luck." Yamato said as the Gunship took off while the Dark Deathscythe remained as it stared down on the 3 remaining Sutherlands.

Yamato turned around as he held his lightsaber in hand as the soldiers got in front of the convoy.

**Britannia**

"What does that fool think he's doing? It doesn't matter cause he'll be cut down like the dog he is." Said Guinevere su Britannia.

"It seems that he is planning a suicide… or something else." Said Prince Schneizel el Britannia.

Charles just watched on with mild curiosity on what would happen next.

**Middle East**

Cornelia and every other soldier watched as the gunship left while the 24 soldiers stood with the convoy.

"What is he planning?" Cornelia asked curious.

**Area 11**

"Alright 'Yamato' why don't you just surrender and face your execution." Said Jeremiah as he stood next to his fallen Sutherland.

"I will stand… but I will not surrender." Yamato declared as he activated his lightsaber.

"Kill him!" Jeremiah shouted before the Britannian soldiers opened fire but before the bullets could reach Yamato the Dark Deathscythe brought its arm down in front of him blocking all of the bullets.

"Durandal you handle the Sutherlands while I deal with the soldiers!" Yamato shouted and Durandal nodded his head in agreement.

When the gunfire died down the Dark Deathscythe moves it's arm allowing Yamato to leap at the soldiers.

He swung at a soldier cutting across his chest but Yamato made it so that it only wounded him instead of killing.

The other 23 saw this and fired but Yamato used force step (Think of it like a Jedi version of Bleach's flash step) to appear behind two soldiers where he bashed their heads together knocking them out.

Yamato clipped his saber to his hip before he leapt and punched a soldier in the face hard rendering him unconscious before he kicked another hard into 2 other soldiers.

A soldier raised his rifle but Yamato pushed the barrel up causing it to fire into the air before he bashed the weapon into the soldiers face causing him to stager back before Yamato brought the soldiers face to his knee knocking him out before he redrew his lightsaber and slash across two soldiers chests sending them to the ground before he spun around sending a force push where 3 soldiers were sent flying and hit the ground unconscious.

Yamato spun around to see 11 remaining soldiers aiming their rifles at him but again he used force step to appear behind them and then he sent a burst of force lightning causing the soldiers to cry out in agonizing pain before he stopped the flow of lightning causing them to fall to the ground the ground with smoke coming off of their bodies but they were still alive.

Yamato defeated all of these soldiers without killing a single one.

Yamato turned around to the Dark Deathscythe to see it was standing over the 3 Sutherlands which were now badly damaged.

"It's time we left Yamato." Durandal said as the Dark Deathscythe took to the air and vanished surprising everyone.

Yamato nodded his head before he ran to the bridge and jumped off surprising everyone before they looked to see rising up was Yamato standing on a yellow and silver vessel which looked almost like a trident while the side points were engines which glowed blue and the cockpit was in the very middle of the vessel while a strange machine colored white and yellow. This was a Naboo N-1 starfighter.

Yamato jumped into the cockpit before he activated the device causing purple colored gas to come out scaring everyone and causing panic before he took off as the armored vehicles regained their senses and took aim.

**minutes later secure location**

Yamato arrived at the location where he saw a visible Dark Deathscythe and LAAT/s. Yamato got out and arrived in time for Zero to try and recruit Suzaku.

"It looks like they treated you rather roughly. Now you know what they're really like Private Kururugi." Zero said to Suzaku.

"Britannia is rotten. If you wish to bring change to this world, then join me!"

"So is it true? Was he really the one who killed Prince Clovis?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes I did." Yamato answered entering the room showing that he didn't receive a single burn.

"And this is war Private Kururugi so it is only natural that we would kill the enemy commander in battle. And let's not forget that he ordered that massacre." Yamato said.

Suzaku froze at that for a moment before he said "And the poison gas? Those were civilians out there!"

"It was colored gas per my order so that no civilians would be lost and the result was not a single life lost." Rebellion said from his position on the wall.

"The result? I suppose that all but matters to you all." Suzaku said as he looked down while Rebellion narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Come join me. The Britannia you serve is a worthless dominion." Said Zero.

"He won't go for it." Caliburn quietly said but only Durandal and Excalibur heard and both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Maybe that's true. But! But this nation it can be changed for the better! And from within!" Said Suzaku.

Rebellion scoffed at that while Zero said "Changed?"

"And any gains through tempt able means aren't worth anything!" Suzaku said as he started walking away.

"Wait! Where are you going?!"

"My court martial begins in an hour." Suzaku answered.

"Are you mad?! The only reason their giving you a trial is to find you guilty! The judge, the prosecution and the defense!" Zero shouted.

"Rules are rules and if I don't go then they'll begin cracking down on Elevens and honorary Britannians." Suzaku said as he continued walking.

"But you'll die!"

"I don't mind." Suzaku said only for a fist to smash into his face sending him crashing into the ground. The sender of said fist was the Sword of Freedom Rebellion.

"You are a fool! Thinking that everything will go the way you want it well listen to this because everything doesn't! Go and die for all I care but know that in life everything won't go the way we want them too!" Rebellion growled as he stared Suzaku in the eyes.

Caliburn signaled for 2 ARC troopers who were Echo and Fives before he said "I want you two to shadow Suzaku until he reaches Britannian territory and then return back to base."

"Yes sir." Both ARC troopers replied before they began following Suzaku.

"You knew this would happen didn't you?" Zero asked.

Chris slid his helmet into his suit and said "We sensed something would happen and we also sense his intentions even though they seem logical… they aren't."

"We have to open his eyes and show him the world isn't everything he thinks it will be." Alex said as he removed his helmet.

"Lelouch we need to get back before people start asking questions and with what Revan said we will likely see what will happen soon." Dexter said taking off his mask before everyone began walking but Dexter stopped seeing Kallen.

"Is there something you wanted Kallen?" Dexter asked.

"Yes you still haven't told me what you did! Telekinesis, lightning, body enhancements! What are you?" Kallen said.

"Very well. I along with the other Swords of Heaven and our leader Revan possess a power known simply as the Force. The force is a life force that is in all living things. It binds us penetrates us and connects the entire universe together." Dexter said giving it like Obi-wan did to Luke in episode 4.

"It's in everyone?" Kallen asked confused.

"The force connects everything together. We have a saying which is the force will always be with you. The old Jedi had a saying which was that there was no death there was only the force. When a living person dies they are in a sense one with the force meaning that the person will always be watching over us right next to us even if we don't know it." Dexter said and he saw a flash in her eyes which vanished quickly.

"Hey Yamato it's getting late and we have class tomorrow so we better get going." Said Alex as he ran down the road.

"I guess he's right but is there anything else you wanted to know?" Dexter asked her.

"Can anyone use this power?" Kallen asked.

Dexter stared her in the eyes and truthfully said "Only a select few are able to do that but we need a blood test to see if that person is able to be taught it."

The group took different routes to their resting place and as this was going C.C. watched this as she was being guarded by 2 Clone Assassin's painted in the 104ths colors.

"Interesting" C.C. said after overhearing what Yamato said about the force.

* * *

**(Cue Wired Life by Meisa Kuroki)**

**(Instrumental) **_A trail of light falls from the sky before it separates into seven spheres of light._

**(WIRED...) **_The spheres glow before they disappear._

**(Mau chou no you ni HIRARI) **_Dexter, with the 00 Epyon behind him, has his hands in his pockets without a care in the world._

**(Chuu ni tadayou fukashigi na hikari) **_Chris and Ben, with the Origin and Avenger behind them, are giving each other big goofy smiles._

**(Koko wa dokoka betsu no sekai) **_Alex, with Captain the Astraea Plus behind him, and John, with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, are giving each other high-fives while smirking._

**(Rakka suru sokudo wa kawaranai) **_Braydin and Aiden, with the black-red Gaia and Infinite Justice behind them, fist bump the other while giving peace signs._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of the Swords of Heaven appears before shattering._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of Geass appears before shattering._

**(Atama o meguru suuchi wa) **_Seven astral figures fly through the starry sky._

**(Rasen o egaki kyuujoushou) **_A blue sphere glows in front of them._

**(Juudai na ayamachi ni mo kizukazu ni) **_The figures fly to the sphere and disappear along with it._

**(Hito kara hito e to tsunagaru) **_The camera pans to Lelouch, Suzaku, and Kallen._

**(Awaku seiran ni kagayaku Wire) **_The camera pans to Nunnally, Shirley, and the rest of the Student Council._

**(Totemo kirei de marude kinu no ito) **_The camera pans to the other members of the Black Knights._

**(Kore ga unmei to iu kusari na no ka) **_The camera pans to Euphie, Cornelia, and finally C.C. _

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_The Epyon raises its hand to reach for something._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_The Epyon slowly fades away._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Shadowed figures appear before vanishing in a column of particles._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_The Origin also raises its hand to reach something._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_The Origin slowly fades away._

**(WIRED...) **_Seven lights fluctuate._

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_Braydin, Aiden, and Ben encircle each other and stare up into the sky._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_Alex and John look away from each other with blasters in their hands._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Lelouch, in his Zero attire, grinning like a madman._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_Dexter and Chris are back-to-back while looking at their hands._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_They clench their hands into fists._

**(There is Wired Life) **_The blue sphere appears in a blackened area before slowly fading away._

* * *

**Current number's of Orion Federation ships and mobile suits**

**Ships**

Acclamator I-class Assault ships: 392 and growing

Agamemnon-class Carriers: 375 and growing

Alliance Kilimanjaro-class dreadnoughts: 1,242 and growing

Alliance: Hawking-class carrier: 1,403

Alliance Geneva-class cruisers: 3,286 and growing

Alliance Alamo-class frigates: 4,257 and growing

Archangel-class General-Purpose Battleship: 72 and production halted

Autumn-class Heavy Cruisers: 242 and growing

Baikal-class Cruisers: 642 and growing

CAS-class Assault Carriers: 69 and growing

CCS-class Battlecruisers: 232 and growing

CPV-class Heavy Destroyer: 228 and growing

CRS-Light Cruiser: 421 and growing

CR90 Corvettes: 571 and growing

Consular-class Cruisers: 467 and growing

Dogosse Giar-class battleships: 259 and growing

Drake-class Escort Ships: 347 and growing

Dyaus-class Mass produced Diva both Normal and Assault Landing Mode: 262 and growing

EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigates: 243 and growing

Gage-class Transports: 637 and growing

Girty Lue-class Battleships: 1

Gorgon-class Destroyers: 321 and growing

Harrower-class Dreadnoughts: 352 and growing

Izumo-class Battleships: 214 and growing

Jehavey'ir-type assault ship: 374 and growing

Jupiter-class Battlestars: 122 and halted due to ship tech

Kandosii-class Dreadnought: 319 and growing

Keldabe-class Battleships: 371 and growing

LHM-BB01 Minerva: 1

Mandalorian cruiser: 531 and growing

Marathon-class Heavy Cruisers: 319 and growing

Nahel Argama-class: 147 and growing

Nazca-class Destroyers: 341 and growing

Nelson-class Battleships: 279 and growing

Nile-class Cruisers: 337 and growing

Orion-class Battlestars: 122 and halted due to ship tech

Paris-class Heavy Frigates: 634 and growing

Poseidon-class Light Carriers: 159 and growing

RPV-class Light Destroyer: 249 and growing

SDV-class Heavy Corvette: 362 and growing

Strident-class Heavy Frigates: 433 and growing

Venator-class Star Destroyers mk1: 648 and growing

Venator-class Star Destroyers mk2: 749 and growing

Volga-class Cruisers: 244 and growing

Terminus-class Destroyer: 492 and growing

**Mobile suits**

AMF-101 'DINN': 574 and growing

AMS-129 'Geara Zulu': 947 and growing

AMS-129M 'Zee Zulu': 705 and growing

GAT-01 'Strike Dagger': 1023 and growing

GAT-02L2 'Dagger L': 487 and growing

GAT-04 'Windam': 958 and growing

GN-003 'Kyrios': 205 and growing

GN-007 'Arios': 385 and growing

GNX-603T 'GN-X': 591 and growing

GNX-604T 'Advanced GN-X': 302 and growing

GNX-607T 'GN-XII': 517 and growing

GNX-609T 'GN-XIII': 486 and growing

GNX-803T 'GN-XIV': 643 and growing

MBF-M1 'M1 Astray': 647 and growing

MSA-003 'Nemo': 982 and growing

MSN-00A1 'Delta Plus': 758 and growing

MSJ-06II-A 'Tieren Ground Type': 592 and growing

MSJ-06LC 'Tieren Long-range Cannon Type': 523 and growing

MVF-M11C 'Murasame': 846 and growing

RAG-79 'Aqua GM': 593 and growing

RGM-79SP 'GM Sniper II': 586 and growing

RGM-89 'Jegan': 758 and growing

RGM-89J 'Jegan Normal Type' 527 and growing

RGM-89D 'Jegan D Type': 693 and growing

RGM-89A 'Jegan A Type': 465 and growing

RGM-89A2 'Jegan Type-A2': 795 and growing

RGM-89S 'Prototype Stark Jegan': 523 and growing

RGM-89S 'Stark Jegan': 495 and growing

RGZ-95 'ReZEL': 846 and growing

RGZ-95C 'ReZEL Type-C': 746 and growing

RMS-179 'GM II': 587 and growing

TFA-2 'ZuOOT: 728 and growing

TFA-4DE GAZuOOT: 638 and growing

TMF/A-802 'BuCUE': 859 and growing

ZGMF-1000 'ZAKU Warrior': 687 and growing

ZGMF-1000/A1 'Gunner ZAKU Warrior': 896 and growing

ZGMF-X8000 'GOUF Ignited': 947 and growing

ZGMF-1017 'GINN': 687 and growing

ZGMF-515 'CGUE': 956 and growing

ZGMF-600 'GuAIZ': 836 and growing

ZGMF-XX09T 'DOM Trooper': 397 and growing

**Infantry**

Clone troopers: 3,582,347 and growing

Republic Troopers: 5,458,492 and growing

Sangheili warriors: 6,183,284 and growing

Mandalorian Warriors: 8,213,580 and growing

**Armor and ground vehicles**

AT-TE: 631,231 and growing

AT-RT: 3,410,927 and growing

AT-XT: 693,036 and growing

AT-AA Republic version: 730,723 and growing

AT-AP: 953,672 and growing

AT-AT Republic version: 524,672 and growing

AT-OP: 593,028 and growing

HAVw A6 Jaggernaut Republic version: 514,675 and growing

Manka-class armored transports: 834,732 and growing

Canderous-class assault tanks: 724,742 and growing

T4-B heavy tanks: 630,327 and growing

T2-B repulsor tanks: 592,364 and growing

TX-130T fighter tank: 721,374 and growing

RX-200 Falchion-class assault tanks: 494,367 and growing

SPHA: 834,863 and growing

M808 MBT 'Scorpion': 790,267 and growing

M850 MBT 'Grizzly': 539,378 and growing

SP42 MBT 'Cobra': 253,628 and growing

M0145D MAAP 'Rhino': 135,473 and growing

M831 Troop Transport 'Troop Hog': 792,623 and growing

M12 LRV 'Warthog': 694,634 and growing

M12G1 LRV 'Gauss Hog': 659,713 and growing

M12R LRV 'Rocket Hog': 892,687 and growing

M9 MAAT 'Wolverine': 793,364 and growing

XRP12 CSV 'Gremlin': 305,946 and growing

HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Armor Defense System 'Mantis': 302,467 and growing

Type-26 Assault Ggun Carriage 'Wraith': 104,463 and growing

Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle 'Ghost': 812,673 and growing

Type-48 Light Assault Gun Carriage 'Revenant': 631,374 and growing

Type-52 Anti-Aircraft Artillery 'AA-Wraith': 100,476 and growing

Type-30 Light Excavation/Anti-Fortification Platform 'Locust': 521,047 and growing

Type-47 Ultra Heavby Assault Platform 'Scarab': 32,037 and growing

Type-52 Ultra-Heavy Site Excavator/Embeded 'Harvester': 1,029 and growing

Republic Troop Transport: 540,382 and growing

**Dropships/shuttles/aerial transports**

LAAT/i: 602,573 and growing

LAAT/c: 705,362 and growing

Kom'rk-class fighter/transport: 720,339 and growing

Type-44 Troop Transport 'Phantom': 702,672 and growing

Type 25 Tropp Transport 'Spirit': 645,624 and growing

Type-56 GS/UHDP 'Lich': 5,293 and growing

UH-144 'Falcon': 404,734 and growing

G79H-TC/MA 'Pelican': 305,346 and growing

Nu-class attack shuttle: 426,743 and growing

NR2 light transport: 521,353 and growing

Theta-class T-2c shuttle: 503,492 and growing

Eta-class shuttle: 659,231 and growing

**Aircraft/ starfighters**

AV-14 VTOL 'Hornet': 525,734 and growing

V-19 Torrent starfighter: 594,674 and growing

BTL Y-wing starfighter: 1,124,275 and growing

Z-95 Headhunters: 920,047 and growing

ARC-170 starfighter: 532,672 and growing

Liberator-class starfighter: 801,734 and growing

Aurek-class tactical strikefighter: 693,736 and growing

S-250 Chela-class starfighter: 635,492 and growing

AC-220 Gunship 'Vulture': 210,572 and growing

AV-22 'Sparrowhawk': 634,452 and growing

B-65 Shortsword-class bomber: 560,421 and growing

GA-TL1 Longsword-class interceptor: 592,294 and growing

YSS-1000 'Saber': 583,742 and growing

F-41 Exoatmospheric Multirole Strike Fighter 'Broadsword': 637,203 and growing

Type-26 Ground Support aircraft 'Banshee': 839,293 and growing

Type-27 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter 'Space Banshee': 723,347 and growing

Type-29 Close Support Fighter 'Vampire': 759,672 and growing

Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter 'Seraph': 734,793 and growing

F-61 Trident fighter: 1,002,634 and growing

SX3 System Alliance Inteceptor: 1,495,675 and growing

Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter: 745,537 and growing

A/SF-01 B-wing starfighter: 793,293 and growing

RZ-1 A-wing starfighter: 903,497 and growing

N-1 starfighter: 753,678 and growing

T-65 X-wing starfighter: 843,682 and growing

Mark-VI Supremacy-class starfighter: 842,773 and growing

B28 Extinction-class bomber: 694,733 and growing

StarViper-class attack platform: 721,326 and growing

Viper mk III: 863,672 and growing

Viper mk VII: 916,976 and growing

* * *

**Preview**

_"The trial will end in Suzaku's favor though what will happen after?" _Shows Suzaku walking out of a room before it switches to show Dexter, Braydin, Chris, and Ben walking through the halls of a Federation base.

_"Even though some say that the future has many possibilities it may be false."_ Shows John standing next to Suzaku and Euphie.

_"No one can tell that the future will hold either peace or conflict."_ Shows Clones running through the Shinjuku Ghetto.

_"But future can only be decided through the acts of a person even if few cause conflict."_ Shows several Sutherlands loving to destroy a single one.

_Next episode: A Princess meets a Sword_

_"Will there ever be an end to this senseless violence?"_ Shows the Dark Deathscythe with the sun behind it and its beam scythe resting on its shoulder as it looked at several Sutherlands, the Lancelot, and 3 damaged Sutherlands.


	5. A Princess meets a Sword

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_The meeting of two can possibly be fate._

_But in truth fate does not rule all._

* * *

**(Cue Daybreak's Bell by L'Arc-en-Ciel)**

**(Instrumental) **_The 00 Epyon floats through space with trails of blue light falling from its eyes before it flies towards Earth as the title appears before disappearing in a wave of particles._

**(Nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? Kanashii ne) **_Dexter standing in a field of flowers before it the field begins to blaze. The camera shifts to Dexter resting on the Epyon's shoulder as it lies against a mountainside._

**(Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai onegai) **_Chris stands in a ruined city as rain pelts him while he holds a charred doll in his hand before shadowy wings sprout from his back. The camera shifts to Chris, sitting on Origin's shoulder, watching the sunrise._

**(Unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to) **_The camera pans to Ben with the Avenger behind him, Alex with the Astraea Plus behind him, Braydin with a black-red Gaia Gundam behind him, John with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, and Aiden with the Infinite Justice behind him. The camera shifts to an Archangel-class ship opening its hangers before covered in smoke as the Epyon, Origin, Avenger, Gaia, Dark Deathscythe, Astraea Plus, and Infinite Justice burst out of the smoke._

**(Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo) **_The Infinite Justice is riding atop its flight unit and firing its beam rifle at a Glasgow before the camera shifts to the Avenger, with the Guren Mk II, tossing away its beam magnums before raising its hand and summoning the Unicorn and the Banshee._

**(Tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace) **_Chris reaches out to grasp a green-haired woman but she phases through and he cries out in desperation before the camera shows the Origin covered in burn marks and scratches while it stands proudly in a lake._

**(Musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamotitamae) **_The black-red Gaia, with the Astraea Plus, fires its beam cannons while the Astraea Plus fires its GN Bazooka. The camera shifts to the Epyon corkscrewing in the air before bringing down its GN Sword down on the Lancelot's MSV blade. The camera shifts to Chris in front of C.C. as she holds a glowing blue sphere in front of her before she disappears._

**(My life I trade it for your pain) **_The Origin rises into the sky and spreads its arms as large angel-like wings glows from its back._

**(Furimukazu habatake kono omoi wo hakonde ano sora wo tondeku) **_The seven main Gundams fly through space as they circle the globe leaving behind a trail of light. The camera pans to Lelouch with C.C. before it shifts to other groups as well; the Ashford Academy Student Council look at a sunset, the Black Knights gaze at the stars, the Britannian royalty look at the rising sun, the Gundam pilots look at the moon, and Dexter opens his eyes to see the Earth reflecting off his visor._

**(Mirai wa dare ni mo uchiotosenai) **_The camera shifts to Alex, John, Braydin, Aiden, and Ben before it shifts to the Origin and the Epyon on opposite sides of each other with their beam sabers pulled out before they cross as the main cast appears in front of the two mobile suits._

**(End of Opening)**

* * *

**Middle East**

"Open fire!" Shouted the General of the Middle Eastern Federation.

One of the Middle Eastern Knightmares known as Bamides opened fire destroying a Britannian tank before the Britannians returned fire.

The skirmish between the Middle East and Britannia continued before Britannian Gloucesters drove in.

"Gloucesters?!" One of the Middle Eastern officers shouted.

"They're supposed to be Serupham!" Another shouted.

The Gloucesters drew close to the larger machines which continued to move towards the Britannian forces.

"Damn overgrown fake Knightmares!" Shouted General Andreas Darlton.

"They would have been wise to surrender from the start!" Said Guilford.

Both Darlton and Guilford engaged the lead Bamides was crippled but as it fell to the ground the base behind them exploded.

"What?!" Shouted the General.

Standing amongst the rubble was Cornelia li Britannia in her very own Gloucester with its lance in hand and its cape waving in the desert wind.

"So Cornelia! A single unit did this? AH!" Were the Generals last words before the Middle Eastern Federation Knightmares exploded while the Gloucesters droves away from them.

Cornelia watched the victory unfold before she said "Another victory. Area 18 has been established.

"Milady, about our next course of action…" Said Darlton.

"Sorry to have you clean up after my foolish younger brother." Cornelia said with a scowl.

Cornelia never forgave Clovis about that since the entire thing was seen by the entire world but also the arrival of the Orion Federation as well as the Kururugi trial where the so called Swords of Heaven and Zero rescued him while the Swords produced supernatural abilities.

"Please don't apologize milady. We live to serve and our place is with you." Darlton said.

Cornelia smiled at his dedication.

"Do you think Area 11 needs our usual treatment?" Cornelia asked.

"Yes milady." Was Darltons response.

"Good" Cornelia said before she looked off to the side and thought 'We'll see how good these so called Swords of Heaven are and maybe I'll get the answers I'm looking for.'

Some distance away from the remains of the skirmish were 2 ARF troopers wearing desert camouflage armor with both lying in the sand while one was looking through some Macrobinoculars which looked like the ones from the Clone Wars series.

"It appears that the Britannians won this fight." Said the ARF troopers with the macrobinoculars.

"Yeah, and that's Cornelia li Britannia so if intelligence is correct then she will likely be the next Viceroy of Area 11." Said the second ARF trooper.

"Your right… wait doesn't she have a younger sister that is already arriving to Area 11?" Asked the trooper.

The second one was quiet for a second before he said "Yeah she is… and from what the Generals say she's a pacifist and will go for the peaceful way of ending a battle."

"Then it seems that we won't have to worry about her unless something bad happened." Said the trooper as he placed away his macrobinoculars.

"Let's get back to base and inform the Generals." Said the second trooper as he helped the first one up.

Both troopers used two BARC speeders to reach a LAAT/s which sat close to an oasis.

**Britannia**

Charles had a curious look on his face after hearing this Revan say that the Orion Federation was a galactic government and how the one that killed Clovis single handedly took down 24 men as well as take down a single Sutherland with just a melee weapon but he also showed a supernatural ability of telekinesis and the ability to shoot lightning from his fingers.

"What is your next move sire?" Asked the Knight of one Bismarck Waldstein.

"Send the Knights of twelve, nine, and four to Area 11 along with Cornelia." Said Charles.

"As you wish your highness." Said Bismarck before he left.

"My, it seems this Orion Federation has you bothered doesn't it?" Asked V.V. as he entered the room.

"Yes it has. The members of the so called Swords of Heaven have supernatural abilities that may be able to be even if not surpass Geass." Said Charles as he closed his eyes.

"I agree but we mustn't worry yet." Said V.V. before he turned around left the room.

Charles just looked at his immortal elder brother with a neutral expression but when he was out of sight he had a look of anger.

"I know you were the one who killed Marianne but we can't kill you until we have completed our goal." Charles quietly said as he looked at a screen which showed the Acclamator while Murasame and Kyrios in fighter form flew around.

**Area 11**

**Orion Federation underground base**

Inside the base walked Dexter, Ben, Braydin, and Chris who were out of their armor.

"The prototype power armor works just fine though it will enhance our reflexes against Knightmares when out of a mobile suit we are still vulnerable should we get surrounded." Said Chris as he looked over a data pad.

"Hey guys I just got a report from the scouts in the Middle East. Cornelia just established Area 18." Said Braydin.

"Sir we just got word from our agents in Britannia! The Emperor is sending his Knights of Round." Said Commander Appo.

"The Knights of Round? Which Knights will he send?" Asked Chris.

"The Emperor is sending the Knights of twelve, nine, and four sir." Said Appo.

"So he's sending those three?... we don't know what will happen later in the future but I believe that they may send in Suzaku as well as the Knights during the battle of the Saitama Ghetto." Said Chris as he puts a hand under his chin.

"Maybe but we should plan on who to send." Said Ben.

"I suggest we send in Braydin, John, Chris, Alex, and, Aiden to Saitama along with the 104th and the 497th." Said Dexter as they entered a large room which was a hanger.

"I agree with that but I have to ask about our opponents. We will be in combat against Cornelia and she is a much better tactician than Clovis hell Lelouch was arrogant enough to not understand that." Said Chris and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Also who shall we engage during the battle?" Braydin asked.

"You take on Cornelia while Alex takes on the Knight of twelve, Chris will go against Suzaku, John will go against the Knight of four, Aiden will go against the Knight of nine, and John goes against the Glaston Knights." Said Dexter before a growl catches their attention.

Dexter got to one knee before a black Nexu walked up to him before he started petting it causing the large alien cat to purr.

"Who's been a good girl while I've been gone?" Dexter asked the large creature as he continued to pet her.

"Hey I have to ask but where's John? We haven't seen him since this morning?" Asked Braydin.

"He went into the settlement to make sure that Suzaku and Euphie don't get into trouble in case they encounter a Clone patrol." Answered Dexter.

"Also where's C.C.?" Asked Chris.

"She's at Lelouch's along with Blade, Saber, and Aiden." Said Braydin.

"I'm going to have intelligence make false Identities for those two because this way we will be able to get out with little to no problem as well as with good excuses." Said Dexter as Cerberus walked in.

**Tokyo settlement**

**Britannian military base**

"Fukushima, Kochi, Hiroshima… this has been the seventh incident since the revelation of the Orion Federation." Said Cecile as she held a lab top which showed what was happening.

"Seems like the other groups are following they're lead and putting up a valiant fight." Said Lloyd.

"And now suspicions about that Orange thing have cost Margrave Jeremiah his command."

"Maybe he wasn't good enough, thanks to him connections between the police and administration are screwed up. It's made a fine mess for us, as well."

**JLF hidden base**

"Help them, Tohdoh! Zero and the Orion Federation have thrown the Britannians into chaos! Now's the time for us in the Japan Liberation Front to make our stand!" Shouted Kusakabe.

"Calm down! The information of Kyoto giving the Guren Mk-II to Zero hasn't been confirmed. If we pay too much attention to Zero and the Federation, we'll trip ourselves up." Said Tohdoh.

**Tokyo settlement**

Suzaku stood in front of the judicial system but he was confused because there was no one besides the Judge in the room.

"Case number 107: Private Suzaku Kururugi, Area 11 military forces. In the murder of his highness Prince Clovis you are no longer a suspect and here by set free due to lack of evidence." Said the judge before he slammed his mallet onto the table ending the session.

Suzaku got into civilian clothes but as he left the room he accidentally crashed into someone.

"Ow sorry about that." Said Suzaku.

"No it's alright I wasn't looking where I was going." Said the person.

Suzaku looked at the person and it was none other than John Randle.

"Hey your Suzaku Kururugi, my names John Randle." John said as he stood up along with Suzaku.

"Uh?" Suzaku tried to say only for John to say "Don't worry I'm not the kind of person to look down on others and also because of what happened last night you're not the person to kill Prince Clovis." Said John as he started walking towards the exit with Suzaku dumbly following him.

As they walked Suzaku quietly said to himself "What happened? I'm free?"

"Out of the way, please!" Shouted a familiar voice.

Both men look up to see Euphie falling down.

"Look out, below!" Shouted Euphie as she fell but before Suzaku could do anything John was faster and used a part of the wall as a spring to jump up and catch Euphie.

John landed on the ground holding the princess bridal style and said "Are you alright?"

Euphie began to blush quite a bit once she saw John's face as well as the way he was holding her so she gave a stuttering answer. "Uh...y-yes, I-I'm quite alright...thank you, kind sir."

John smiled while placing the princess back on her feet. "It's not a problem, but might I ask what this beautiful girl's name is?"

Euphie's blush deepened to the point she looked like a tomato before answering. "It's Euphie."

John took Euphie's hand and kissed it on the knuckle before looking up with a smile. "Euphie...a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," He inwardly smirked at her reaction. 'This is perfect! Not only did I just catch Princess Euphemia li Britannia, but I think I just about won her heart over to me...awesome.'

Euphie blushed even more and felt like she would faint any second due to John's actions, but shakes her head free of any embarrassing thoughts.

Suzaku comes up to Euphie and asks. "Why were you parachuting in the first place?"

John already knew the answer, but kept silent as he heard the princess answered. "Because I'm being chased by a bunch of bad guys and I need your help!"

Suzaku looks at John, hoping for an answer, but the Dark Deathscythe pilot merely shrugged. Suzaku sighs heavily before turning back to Euphie. "We'd be glad to help you, Euphie."

Euphie beamed brightly in happiness and hugged both Suzaku and John, with the former blushing slightly and the latter getting a cheeky grin.

**Secret Meeting Place**

"We must get rid of this Orange character before Princess Cornelia assumes her new post!" Said Kewell.

"Now the loyalty of us Pure bloods is being called into question." Said a Pureblood.

"Are the reports we've been hearing true? Lord Jeremiah was bribed?" Asked a technician.

"Do you know what this Orange means?" Asked Kewell and got silence in response.

"In any case, Lord Jeremiah is definitely hiding something." Said the Pureblood as Kewell looked at a screen which showed Jeremiah standing in front of a military site with a scowl and said "Saying he can't recall anything… Bartley offered the same excuse!"

In another area Villetta was looking at a screen showing Jeremiah and thought 'Lord Jeremiah's memory is confused. Exactly like those men in Shinjuku whose Sutherlands were stolen… And.'

**Tokyo Settlement**

Suzaku, Euphie, and John walked through the city talking.

"Oh I almost forgot that we hadn't introduced ourselves. My name is Johnathan Randle." John said as they kept walking.

"And I'm" Suzaku was interrupted by Euphie who says "Don't tell me cause I already know you. You're Private Suzaku Kururugi son of Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi."

Suzaku was dumbfounded before John said "I guess it comes with being connected to that man it seems."

Suzaku just nodded his head before he turned around and looked at the street and said "You lied before? There's no one chasing you at all right?"

His only reply was hearing the girl meow.

He gains a confused look before he turned to see Euphie on her knees in front of a cat while John was next to her.

"Meow, meow! Oh does the kitty's paw hurt?" Euphie asked only for the cat to hiss.

Euphie wasn't fazed by it and continued to meow before the cat stopped hissing. Euphie then put a finger up and the cat sniffed it before rubbing its head affectionately on it bringing a small smile to John's face seeing the interaction.

Suzaku approached as Euphie picked up the cat. Euphie showed Suzaku the cat as he moved his sunglasses and as he showed the cat his finger and instead of rubbing its head on it, the cat bit into his finger.

Suzaku grunts in pain while John tried to hold his laughter while Euphie had a concerned look.

Suzaku managed to get his finger out of the cat's mouth and they decided to go grab some bandages for the injured animal.

As they walked John saw the ASEEC truck and mentally said 'Well there's Lloyd and Cecile along with the Lancelot.'

The three got the bandages and went to the park again where Euphie bandaged up the cats injured paw.

"Do you have trouble with cats?" Euphie asked.

"They probably hate him for his face?" John said before laughing and Euphie giggled at that while Suzaku just glared at him.

"I like them fine, however the attraction isn't mutual." Said Suzaku.

"I think unrequited love is the mark of a kind person." Said Euphie while John mentally said 'Unless that person is naïve.'

Suddenly the cat jumped down before running off.

"Oh the kitty ran away." Euphie said saddened.

"I'm sure we'll see him again." Said John bringing a smile to her face.

"Euphie why did you tell us that lie when we first met?" Suzaku asked.

"Do you ask because you are concerned about me?" Euphie asked.

"Huh? Um of course." Suzaku replied.

"Same here." Said John.

"Good then you can accompany me some more!" Said a joy filled Euphie who then began to drag the two guys.

**Federation underground base**

Sitting inside the 00 Epyon's cockpit was Dexter as he was making adjustments to the Gundam.

"Hey Dexter what are you doing?" Asked Chris.

"I'm working on adjusting the 00 Epyon's Epyon system." Said Dexter.

"I hear a but coming." Said Chris.

"But the only problem is that it will take a few days to get it installed." Said Dexter.

"I understand that is a reason for not attending the battle but you could have taken the 1.5 Gundam right there." Chris said gesturing to the second white and blue mobile suit.

"Well the other reason is because I have to attend that so called prank of yours." Dexter said sending a glare at Chris who cringed.

"Oh right we forgot we put you in as a racer for a Pod Race." Chris said with an uneasy look.

"Look I know you did it as a prank but this prank might get me injured even with my force ability I'm only human." Said Dexter.

"And I still can't believe that we are still finding planets out in the Orion Arm and with each planet our territory is growing." Said Chris as he leaned against the mobile suit.

"And that is what concerns me." Dexter said climbing out of his mobile suit.

Chris gave Dexter a confused look who then turned to him and said "With each planet there is likely the threat that we'll encounter the Sith and I don't want to have to drag ourselves into a war against them while we still have to worry about Britannia and the Reapers."

Chris nodded his head in understanding before he turned and walked away.

"Well I better get this over with." Dexter said as he walked down a ramp before stopping to look at an engineer and said "Can you make sure that the update of the Epyon system is alright?"

"Sure but we will need to do some work on the machine in order to make sure things go smoothly." Said the engineer.

Dexter nodded his head before he left to go to Ashford Academy to make sure that he and the others kept their disguises.

**Tokyo settlement**

"John, Suzaku, would you two mind taking me to one more place please?" Euphie asked.

"Your wish is my command, milady." Suzaku said dropping his bag and doing a bow "Where to?"

"It's Shinjuku isn't it?" John asked catching both of their attention.

"From this point I can see that large ship over there and we're close to Shinjuku right now." John said and both look in time to see 2 Murasame fly out of the cruisers open hanger.

"Yes… Can you please escort me there?" Euphie asked.

John turned and gave a smile before he said "All you need do is ask and I will help."

Euphie smiled at him before all 3 began walking to said ghetto.

**Ashford Academy**

"Dexter?" Kallen said grabbing Dexter's attention as he was sketching in a book.

"Do you have a minute?" Kallen asked.

"Sure what is it?" Dexter asked as he closed the book though Kallen saw that they were designs of some sort.

"About that phone call the other day…" Kallen said.

"You mean while we were in the bathroom?" Dexter asked causing Kallen to blush in embarrassment.

"Can you find what the caller I.D. was? I want to contact that person again." Kallen said.

"I wish I could but it's a school phone and even with all of our agents it will be difficult to get the principal to give us the info." Dexter said before he looked over her shoulder to see C.C. wearing a disguise that the others gave her.

C.C. was dressed in a female school uniform with her hair dyed black and wearing colored contacts which were colored blue and walking with her were the Clone Assassins that Braydin gave her Blade and Saber.

Lelouch saw her and was shocked at the disguise but figured that the Federation gave her a fake I.D. which was in his opinion surprising.

"Oh I see but I guess it makes sense." Kallen said as before she began to walk away.

**Tokyo settlement**

The sound of tires screeching on asphalt is heard as Jeremiah in his Sutherland drove down the road.

"This is accurate? This information about Zero?" Asked Jeremiah.

"Yes sir. Lord Kewell contacted me." Said the communications worker.

"But I thought Shinjuku was under the control of this Orion Federation?" Jeremiah said with a hint of suspicion.

"All but this area sir." Said the worker.

"Right! Set up a Cordon around Shinjuku ghetto sector 4 at once!" Ordered Jeremiah.

**Communications room**

"Cordon Sector 4, roger." Said the worker before he cuts the connection and said "Okay balls in your court now, Lord Kewell."

Suddenly a sword came in front of him and both he and his partner froze and followed the blade to see Villetta standing there.

"I wanted to be put through to Lord Jeremiah, but it appears that you are too busy now." Villetta said with her eyes narrowed.

**Shinjuku**

Suzaku, Euphie, and John reached the ghetto and saw that it was very barren except for some small animals like lizards.

"The Shinjuku ghetto… ruined again." Suzaku said looking around the wrecked area "The residents were starting to return too." He finished as he looked at the area in confusion. "That's strange…" He said.

"What's strange?" Euphie asked.

"I was expecting to see memorials around here but I don't see any at all." Suzaku said.

"Maybe it's in another area." Said John causing Suzaku to nod his head.

"Man, they didn't use R-G's on the Elevens I figured they wouldn't." A voice said behind Suzaku, John, and Euphie. When all 3 of them looked at the source they saw two students taking pictures of the battle field. One of them had a bandana on while the other one had blue hair.

"Hey look! Those are marks from hummer rounds. Get a clear shot of it." Said the blue haired boy.

"Say cheese." The bandana boy said as he took the photo. "Got it, okay me next." He said not caring about what happened to the people here. This made Euphie sad while John was getting so mad that his eyes turned a sickly yellow which caught Suzaku's attention though he thought it was just his eyes playing tricks with him. Just then Tamaki and two other people entered the area. When Tamaki saw what they were doing, he ran up to them and knocked the camera out of his hand.

"Get out of here you Britannian bastards!" Tamaki said scaring the two boys.

"Ah!" Euphie cried out scared of the situation.

"Stay here." Suzaku said as he ran towards the situation.

**Somewhere in Shinjuku**

In a hidden location lied a young man wearing red ARC trooper armor that looked like the same one that Alpha wore during the Clone Wars comic series while a woman hidden in the shadows watched as well.

"This is going to be interesting." Said the young man.

"We should get ready to show ourselves." Said the woman.

The young man stood up nodding his head in agreement before both started walking towards a larger building.

**Unknown location**

Somewhere unknown stood a man wearing armor that looked like the same armor as Deathstroke only the mask was replaced with a helmet that covered his entire head and there was a red slit where the eyes were.

"It seems that I will have to use you again… Shadow Strike Noir." Said the man as he stared at a Gundam which was illuminated by a single light.

**Shinjuku**

"How dare a lowly Eleven speak to-" The boy with the bandana tried to say only for Tamaki to interrupt him saying "Don't call me that I'm Japanese!"

"Wrong you seem to forget you people lost. You're nothing but a beaten dog." Said the other boy.

Tamaki clenched his fist in anger. "You racist pig." He said ready for a fight.

"Stop, please! No violence!" Suzaku shouted as he ran towards the group not knowing that several figures in armor were watching from the roof tops.

"Stay out of this!" Tamaki yelled as he backhanded Suzaku knocking the sunglasses off his face.

"What the?" Someone said as everyone was shocked to see him before Tamaki said "Are you Suzaku Kururugi?"

"The guy who killed Clovis?"

"No idiot! It was Yamato who killed him."

"Ha, this guy's nothing more than a slave." Tamaki said as he looked at Suzaku while Suzaku looked at him. "Big deal you're an honorary Britannian. Nobody cares! You sold your pride, your people, and your soul! Yet you call yourself Japanese?!"

Suzaku's eyes widened before he said "No, you're wrong! I-" He was interrupted by Tamaki who said "I am not wrong!"

Tamaki then ran at him ready to throw a punch shouting "You stinking Britannian lap-dog!"

Suzaku moved to grab the punch-

"ENOUGH!" A voice shouted before out of the sky fell a black figure, who was between the two grabbing Suzaku's left arm while he also grabbed Tamaki's sent punch stopping them dead in their tracks.

Everyone got a good glimpse and saw that it was none other than the Sword of Honor, Narsil.

"N-Narsil?" Tamaki said with a hint of fear.

Everyone heard the stomping and turned to see 7 AT-RT's rushing towards them.

"Hold it right there!" Shouted one of the riders.

Everyone then heard the roar of engines and looked to see 6 men in silver armor with blue, and red highlights but they all shared the same T shape black visor.

"This is not the time right now and you're running late." Said Narsil.

"R-right. Come on guys let's go." Tamaki said as Narsil removed his hand letting the Japanese resistant members leave but before that he gave one last glance at Suzaku and muttered "Traitor"

Narsil and the other members of the Orion Federation agreed with him on that since Suzaku did kill his own father which ended up causing Japan to fall.

"Sir!"

Narsil turned to see 4 Clone ARF troopers with both John and Euphie with John holding the fearful Euphie trying to calm her down.

Narsil looked at her, which frightened her greatly and Narsil figured it was because of his armor.

"Hey Suzaku are you okay?" John asked as Narsil released his arm.

"Yes I am." Suzaku answered.

"What should we do about these two, sir?" Asked one of the Mandalorian warriors. This warrior was holding the blue haired boy by the shoulder.

"Take them back to the border and have patrols doubled to make sure that no one, not even these Di'kuts (1) can get in." Said Narsil.

"And what about this, sir?" Asked a warrior with red markings holding a camera.

Narsil only answered by drawing one of his WESTAR-34 pistols where the warrior tossed the camera into the air before Narsil fired striking the camera and causing it to explode.

"My camera!" Shouted the boy wearing the bandana.

"Next time leave it at home." Said Narsil as the warriors escorted the two to the border.

"Why did you do that?" Suzaku asked.

"I think it this way: It's better to destroy something of value then to harm the person directly since this way no one will be harmed but only the object." Narsil said holstering his pistol as he began to walk towards a direction.

"That isn't a good excuse." Suzaku said stopping Narsil in his tracks.

"I guess that is to be expected of a traitor." Narsil said and deep down a cord snapped before Suzaku rushed at Narsil throwing a punch but Narsil grabbed it and smashed his back to the ground drawing his WESTAR-34 and pointed it at the boy's head.

"Suzaku!" Euphie shouted in fear.

"Shh...it's too dangerous." John said to her.

"It seems Rebellion is right. You go on using your instincts instead of thinking about what will happen. This will in turn kill you but if not then turn you into nothing but a slave so remember this: Live your own life through hope, not through guilt." Narsil said before he vanished with a force step.

"He's gone!" Euphie said both surprised and relieved that he was gone.

"Yeah he is." John faking his awe before an explosion drew their attention.

"Not good!" John said trying to sound slightly scared.

**Arena**

Surrounding Jeremiah was Kewell and 13 other Sutherland with 5 armed with lances while the other 8 were armed with rifles.

"Jeremiah! You're going to pay for letting Prince Clovis's murderer go free!" Kewell said through his Knightmares PA system.

"Kewell, you dirty coward! I knew that sighting of Zero was a lie!" Jeremiah shouted through grit teeth.

"We have to wipe away our disgrace before Princess Cornelia takes up her post here! This is how we keep our officials honest!" Said Kewell.

**Shinjuku**

In drove the ASEEC truck before the door opened to reveal Cecile and Lloyd.

"Suzaku!" Shouted Cecile.

"Miss Cecile!" Suzaku replied as he ran to the truck.

"It's dangerous here! Get in!" Shouted Cecile.

"The Pure bloods are having a silly squabble. Better get out of here. Oh and by the way, what a shame about your little acquittal because now you'll have to work for me," Said Lloyd, as he got ready to reenter the trailer.

"Wait, please! Isn't this an opportunity to gather battle data for the Lancelot?" Suzaku said causing Lloyd to look at him with a smile.

"Suzaku" Euphie said catching his attention.

"I'm sorry, Euphie. We have to say good bye here. I need to do this. I think I can stop them with the Lancelot. I have to try! I… I must!" Suzaku said as he began to enter the trailer as the back opened.

Euphie sighed in regret before she remembered about John and looked only to see he was gone before they hear the sound of engines and looked to see a Murasame fly overhead and towards the Acclamator.

"It looks like all of Shinjuku is under their control and the Purebloods don't even know it." Said Lloyd as he watched the mobile suit enter the cruiser.

**Arena**

Jeremiah was smashed into by another Sutherland, causing his to drop its gun before Kewell stabbed into the gun, destroying it.

"Damn! It's fourteen against one!" Jeremiah shouted in annoyance.

"Cowards!" Jeremiah brought out its stun tonfa only a bit to stop Kewell's lance.

"Don't worry, Jeremiah! We'll say you died in battle. Your family name won't be disgraced."

"You're serious then? You actually intend to kill me?!" Jeremiah said before bringing his stun tonfa out fully and threw it to the side in an attempt to get one of Kewell's Sutherlands but missed.

"KEWELL" Jeremiah shouted in rage.

"Silence, Orange! We serve the Imperial family! Why else would we be here?!" Kewell said before he and four other Sutherlands armed with lances ran at Jeremiah shouting "All hail Britannia!"

Suddenly a Slash Harken crashed in front of Kewell's Sutherland stopping him in his tracks.

"What the?!" Kewell shouted in surprise before he followed the cord to see the Lancelot.

"Stop it! You're all Britannian soldiers!" Shouted Suzaku.

"That's him… it's that honorary Britannian. The advanced weapon, Lancelot!" Jeremiah said as the Slash Harken returned to the Lancelot.

"What business does the Special Corps want here?! Interlopers will die!" Shouted Kewell.

"No! I can't stand by and ignore this senseless battle!" Shouted Suzaku, as he took out the Lancelot's two prototype MVS swords before the blades connect turning a crimson red.

"Oh my god! They've perfected the MVSs!" Shouted Kewell, as he began to lose his cool before he narrowed his eyes saying, "Too late, I won't back down!"

Kewell then shot his two Slash Harkens at Suzaku but he used one of his own to launch himself into the air.

"We're on the same side!" Shouted Suzaku, as the other Sutherlands with spears began to fire their Slash Harkens but Suzaku dodged them and started cutting them by the cords.

"Suzaku Kururugi… is saving ME?!" Jeremiah said in surprise as the Lancelot landed in front of him blocking a Sutherland's lance before kicking it in the leg knocking it off balance.

Another Sutherland with a lance charges at the Lancelot but the Knightmare cuts through the lance and into the arm before Suzaku cuts the arm off at the elbow.

"We can at least kill Orange!" Shouted Kewell as he charged at Jeremiah only for him to block the spear before Villetta came out of nowhere and smashed her Sutherland into Kewell's.

"Lord Jeremiah!" Shouted Villetta.

"Villetta! Thanks!" Said Jeremiah.

On the side stood the other Sutherlands like they were waiting for something.

"The objective is coming closer." Said one of the pilots.

"Good and soon we shall have what we need in order to get what we want." Said the other before he took out a symbol which was the all too familiar symbol of the most dangerous terrorist groups on the galaxy… Death Watch.

Back with the fight the 4 Sutherlands backed off as Villetta and Suzaku got to Jeremiah's side.

"Still want a fight?!" Suzaku said.

Running into the arena was Euphie as she saw what was happening.

"Men, stand down." Said Kewell and his three Sutherlands backed off.

Jeremiah saw the other ten on the side and thought 'What the hell are they waiting for?'

"Kewell!" Villetta said surprised.

"You understand, then?" Suzaku asked.

"I'm using a chaos mine!" Kewell said taking out said mine.

"NO! Stop it now!" Euphie shouted as she ran into the arena.

"What?!" Jeremiah shouted in surprise.

The chaos mine popped open before Suzaku got in front of the two Knightmares and Euphie and the chaos mine came to life shooting bullets at them but the Lancelot's shield was blocking the bullets but only one got the Knightmare and it struck it on the foot.

The chaos mine ran out of bullets and crashed to the ground releasing some smoke.

"That honorary Britannian… he gave his like for…" Villetta said surprised on what happened.

"Everyone, lower your weapons at once!" Euphie ordered as she walked into the center.

"In my name, I command you!" Euphie said with her face have a serious expression.

"It… can't be." Said Kewell with a hint of realization.

"I am Euphemia li Britannia of the Empire, and the third princess of the royal family!" Euphie said shocking Suzaku.

"I am assuming command here! Now fall back!" Euphie ordered.

"It is her. It's the princess." Jeremiah said with a hint of surprise.

"Did you know it was her Lloyd?" Cecile who was holding a riot shield.

"Yes but she's been a student up until now and hasn't made her public debut yet." Lloyd said before he heard something.

"Huh?... AH!" Lloyd shouted catching Cecile's attention and she turns to see to her surprise Lloyd on his back getting his face beaten by the same creature that attacked him when they were retrieving the Lancelot.

"It's that creature." Cecile said with surprise.

"How is this thing here?!" Lloyd shouted as the Monkey Lizard started punching him in the face before it started grabbing his nose.

"We… we're truly… We're truly sorry your highness!" Kewell said through the loudspeaker as he and his four Sutherlands got to one knee doing the Britannian bow.

"This is our chance." Said the leader of the Death Watch controlled Sutherlands.

As Suzaku was about to get out he saw the other 10 Sutherlands ride towards them.

"What in the?" Suzaku said before to his horror a Sutherland with a lance stabbed another through the cockpit killing the pilot instantly before the Knightmare exploded.

"What the hell!" Kewell shouted before he moved his Knightmare just in time dodging a stab from a Sutherland.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jeremiah shouted.

"We're doing what we want… For Death Watch!" Shouted the leader as he fired his rifle at another Sutherland destroying it and killing the pilot.

"Oh no!" Euphie shouted in fear.

She turned around and was about to run but stopped when she saw one of the Death Watch controlled Sutherlands in front of her.

"Going somewhere?" Asked the pilot.

Euphie spun around but stopped seeing another Sutherland blocking her path.

"Nowhere to run now girly!" Shouted the pilot as he moved to grab her.

Euphie took a step back in fear before gunfire struck his frame causing it to fall to its back destroyed since bullets smashed through the cockpit and killed the pilot.

"What?" The pilot said and the battle stopped and everyone looked to see the Dark Deathscythe standing with the sun to its back and it's beam scythe resting on its shoulder while smoke flew from the head Vulcans.

"Death Watch! You have been a thorn in the side of the Mandalorians and the Orion Federation for the last time!" Said John with narrowed eyes.

"You bastard!" A pilot shouted as he fired his Slash Harken's only for the Gundam to fly up dodging them.

The Death Watch Sutherlands opened fire but the bullets pinged off the armor before it landed crushing a Sutherland before it spun swinging its scythe cutting down another Sutherland.

"This man… is helping us?" Jeremiah said with surprise.

"Britannians! If you wonder why I am here then you should have figured that since Shinjuku is our territory that we would come once we heard the signs of battle and besides… Death Watch is nothing more than a group of fanatical terrorists who deserve nothing but death!" John said with his Gundams eyes glowing crimson.

"For a true Mandalore!" Shouted one of the Sutherlands which was one armed with a lance as it raced towards the Dark Deathscythe like an idiot before the Gundam swung and cut through the Knightmare causing it to explode.

"What an idiot." Said John as he got ready.

There were only 6 Death Watch Sutherlands remaining before they heard a feminine scream and all look to see a seventh holding Euphie in one of its hands.

"Surrender or I'll just crush this girl!" Shouted the pilot as his Sutherland held her.

"Princess!" Shouted Jeremiah but he didn't move to engage.

"You bastards!... I shouldn't be surprised that Death Watch would stoop so low as to use hostages!" John growled.

"Well then I guess I shouldn't-" The pilot was interrupted when a clawed hand which was glowing purple stabbed through the Sutherlands chest from the cockpit which instantly killed the pilot.

"What the?!" Shouted Villetta before the Sutherland exploded.

"Euphie!" Shouted John though he made sure the communicator was off so that Suzaku and the Britannians wouldn't hear.

Through the smoke they could see a pair of green eyes shining through the smoke before it cleared to reveal to John's surprise a Master Gundam in custom pain with instead of it being painted black and red it was painted purple and silver. The Master Gundam was in normal mode showing it's silver cloak.

"A Gundam?!" John said with surprise at seeing the unit before it moved its cloak forming wings and showing its purple body but it's what was in its hand that caught his attention because in its hand was Euphie un harmed.

"Thank god." Said John before they hear the roar of engines and then a yellow pillar of light struck the center of 3 Death Watch Sutherlands destroying them leaving only 3 more Death Watch Sutherlands.

"What the hell!" Shouted Kewell before they look up to see a fighter with a circular front before it started to transform and to Durandals surprise the fighter transformed into a Wing Gundam but the shield looked like that of the ancient Spartan's.

"Another Gundam?!" John said surprised before the Wing look alike landed and discarded it's rifle for a beam saber where it plunged said saber into a Sutherland destroying it while another tried to shoot but the Gundam used its shield before it smashed the sides into the Knightmare cutting into it and killing the pilot on contact.

"Damn it!" The survivor shouted and got ready to stab but he was stopped when a green pillar of light shot out and cut through his Sutherland engulfing it in an orange flame.

"What the…" Jeremiah said surprised at seeing two more Gundam's.

The Master Gundam look alike walked towards them before it sat it's hand down where Euphie climbed out.

"I thank you." Euphie said to the machine which nodded it's head before it transformed into normal mode again and moved back while the Wing look alike sheathed the saber and retrieved it's rifle.

"Princess Euphemia li Britannia." John said catching their attention.

"You entered the field of battle to stop it even at a cost of your own life and I commend you for your action. Even though we are on opposite sides I am glad to see that a person such as yourself is unharmed." Durandal said as he deactivated his beam scythe and folded it before placing it on its back before folding the wings to form a cloak.

"You are one of the few Britannians we know that we see potential in the future and all I will say for now is keep the dream alive." John said before the Dark Deathscythe, Master Gundam, and Wing Gundam took flight and flew towards a random direction.

"Durandal…" Euphie murmured as she saw the retreating form of the Sword of Vengeances mobile suit.

"Will someone please get this monstrosity off of me?!" Shouted Lloyd as the Monkey Lizard continued to attack before the creature jumped off and ran away.

"Ah… I really hate that thing!" Lloyd growled as he straightened his glasses while glaring at where the creature ran off to.

"You know I find it strange was that green light." Cecile said.

"That flash you mean?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes… I saw that the one with black wings was a close quarter and used a red light while that purple and silver one had purple while the one with that round shield had a green sword and a gun that fired a large yellow beam but what shot that green one?" Cecile asked and Lloyd shrugged his shoulders.

Far from the group stood a large machine which was colored black and grey with yellow glowing eyes while in one of its arms was a beam rifle which was smoking at the barrel.

"I know it was a risk to do that but I figured that it would have been a matter of time… I will strike at Saitama." Said the figure before the Gundam's eyes flash before the wings on its back turn and it took off in a random direction.

**Federation underground base**

"John what are you thinking?!" Shouted Aiden as they looked at the two Gundams while 4 Astrays aimed their beam rifles at them.

"These two saved Euphie from Death Watch and they followed me anyway even when I cloaked myself." John said narrowing his eyes.

"I shouldn't be surprised that Death Watch would go to do something such as this… disguise themselves as Britannian soldiers and use Knightmares to capture or kill a princess?" Braydin said shaking his helmetless head.

"I thought they might but I didn't think I would be right." Dexter said shaking his head.

"The hatches are opening!" Shouted Alex.

They all turn to see the hatches open before to their surprise a figure from each mobile suit climbed out.

One was wearing a flight suit while the other was wearing a skin tight suit while her head was without a helmet showing her face which showed her skin being tanned with her eyes being a very dark brown and her hair was long and was held up in a ponytail.

The figures lower to the ground and Braydin recognized the woman.

"Alyssa?!" Braydin said in surprise.

"It's been sometime hasn't it Braydin." Alyssa said smiling at him.

"Then who is this?" Dexter said pointing to the helmeted figure.

"Now that's not any way to treat family is it?" Asked the figure who removed his helmet to show a young man a few years younger than Dexter with tan skin, brown eyes, and dark hair.

"Oh no not you." Dexter groaned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You know this guy?" Chris asked.

"Unfortunately yes… Everyone this is my younger brother Jarod." Dexter said.

"What's the matter?! Not happy to see me?" Jarod asked.

"Yes I am." Dexter deadpanned.

"Now I'm hurt." Jarod said putting his hand where his heart was.

"No you're not." Dexter said before he started walking away but as he did he said "If you need me I'm going to go to that race you guys put me in."

"Good luck!" Chris called out.

Dexter nodded his head before he made his way towards his N-1 starfighter which had the same white and yellow R2 unit.

The droid was Dexter's personal R2 unit designated as R2-C4 or as Dexter likes to call him C4. C4 turned its dome head towards him and beeped several times.

"Hey don't worry everything will be alright." Dexter said as he got into the cockpit and placed his helmet on as he closed the cockpit.

The droid beeped again causing Dexter to groan and say "I know but we can't have everyone worry about us all the time you know."

The N-1's engines started glowing blue as it began to take flight before it flew through a catapult where a door opens and the fighter shot out and flew through the air.

"Can't have the others worry all the time." Dexter muttered as the N-1 exited the atmosphere before entering lightspeed.

"So what are we going to do now?" Jarod asked after seeing his brother fly off.

**Tokyo settlement**

Once Cornelia arrived she was met by the arrival team and Euphie.

"I heard what you did, Euphemia. You shouldn't be so reckless." Cornelia said.

"I know sister, forgive me. But…" Euphie said before Cornelia interrupted her saying "You will address me as Viceroy here, Sub-Viceroy Euphemia because we're sisters we need to follow a stricter protocol."

"Yes I understand." Said Euphie.

"Hm… now then, give me your report." Cornelia said.

"Yes. Milady the first order of business is a welcome party we've arranged for your Highness, and-" The man was interrupted when Cornelia pointed her weapon at him and said "Sloppy. Senile. Corrupt."

"You're highness we did a background check on those men you asked about. There is no information on those men. They are an unknown and we have no idea on how they got into the military ma'am." Said an officer.

"Euphie do you know anything?" Cornelia asked as she put away her weapon.

"All I know is that they called themselves Death Watch and from what Durandal said that they were a terrorist group that gives these so called Mandalorians a bad name do to their… dangerous nature." Euphie said.

"You're highness!" A soldier said and they look to see an object fly to them before it landed on the ground.

Every soldier stood there with their weapons at the ready at the figure as he walked towards them.

"Relax I'm just here delivering a message to Viceroy Cornelia li Britannia and Sub-Viceroy Euphemia li Britannia." Said the man who walked into the light revealing silver and blue armor with WESTAR-34 blaster pistols in his holsters.

"Who are you?" Cornelia demanded.

"I am known simply as Jango Fett. I'm a bounty hunter and my job is just delivering a message." Jango said truthfully.

"What is the message?" Cornelia asked moving her weapon away.

Jango walked towards her taking out a chip and holds it to her saying "This data is the message. It contains info on Death Watch so you won't confuse them with the True Mandalorian people."

"You think we'll use this information against you?" Cornelia asked.

"No because the Mandalorians use a different symbol than what Death Watch use and I'm sure that Euphemia saw the symbol.

Euphie nodded her head before Cornelia took the chip.

Jango began to walk away but stopped to say "Also the Sword of Honor, Narsil has a message for you as well Princess Cornelia. He said that you both will meet on the fields of battle of honor to see if you live up to your reputation as the Goddess of Victory."

Cornelia was surprised by that.

"Do you wish for me to deliver a message to him?" Jango asked as he turned around.

"Tell him that we shall see and that I will see if he deserves the title of Sword of Honor." Cornelia said.

Jango nods his head before he shot off into the air much to their surprise.

Cornelia looked at the chip in her hand and muttered "Is this so called Death Watch really a big enough threat that they would give me information on them?"

**Ashford Academy**

Alex and John walked up the stairs talking about what was happening before they stop to see a young man with silver hair and blue eyes behind closed eyelids lying on the ground.

"What the hell!" John said and ran to make sure he was alright and found that he was.

"We should make sure that he's okay." John said and Alex nodded his head in agreement while thought 'I just know something is going to happen in the future.'

**Pacific ocean**

"Help! I can't get this guy off of me!" Shouted a pilot of a Britannian fighter only for it to explode when a yellow laser from a Sigil-class starfighter struck it in the center.

"Alright we just have 8 more fighters and 6 more boats to go!" Said Nym as he dropped two proton bombs which collided with a Britannian destroyer in its center causing it to explode before it began to sink.

"These guys need better fighters!" Shouted Reti as chased a Britannian with his Zoomer.

"You have to remember Reti that these guys haven't mastered space travel yet so don't be too hard on them." Said Vana Sage as she shot down a fighter.

"I agree but still I would have expected to see more resistance with them but it seems that I would prefer taking on a Droid fighter." Said Jenkins as he destroyed another fighter.

"Well that's what we said as well." Said N-1 starfighter pilot Rhys Dallows as he fired a proton torpedo which destroyed another destroyer but this one was close to a cargo freighter where Hando and his men were on and the boat shook from the destroyer's destruction.

"Hey if you can try to not blow us while we're here then that would be great!" Hando shouted in his communicator before a Britannian soldier popped out from a hall and fired on him only to be met with a red blaster bolt to the face.

"Sorry." Rhys said as he flew over the freighter.

Right now they were going after a Britannian cargo ship that was on its way to Area 11 with weapons, supplies, and Knightmares.

"Oh jackpot!" Hando shouted once he saw everything.

"Hey don't forget that Dexter told us to be on the lookout for a white and blue Knightmare with a horn!" Shouted Nym as he shot down another fighter before sinking a destroyer.

"Well that won't be a problem because we already found it!" Shouted Hando as he stood in front of said Knightmare.

"Is there any weapons along with it?" Asked Vana after destroying two more fighters.

"Yes there are two swords and a gun… just that." Hando said as if it was a normal thing.

"Well the boys said they would pay us if we found this thing and it seems that they paid for the right type of pirates." Said Nym after he sank a carrier.

"But he also paid us to make sure that the Britannian's don't get info on it." Said Rhys after destroying another fighter while a Velkar shout down a fighter while Jenkins sank a destroyer.

"That too." Nym said bombing the last destroyer.

"Alright the ships are destroyed so we can now bring in the transports." Nym said while Sol Sixxa shot down the last fighter.

"We're already coming in." Said the captain of a Mere transport.

There were 3 Mere transports which flew in and positioned themselves next to the freighter where they began offloading everything.

"Alright once the cargo is onboard then we blow this thing to kingdom come… you know I actually like that saying." Nym said with a smile.

After he and the Lok Revenant were found by the Federation they were told about their former life being a franchise and they were shown proof but they were then met by Dexter who paid them and Hando a large amount of credits for every random Britannian convoy that 'disappeared' with all hands.

"Though Rhys why are you with us anyway?" Nym asked.

"Hey I can't leave you with all the fun and besides after what I heard about Britannia I thought I might as well give them a shot or two." Rhys said as he flew up next to Nym.

"He well once the cargo is on board we'll go to the Federation hidden base in Area 11 at the dead of night to avoid suspicion." Said Nym as they flew around the freighter where once the cargo was on board the transports flew away before Nym bombed the freighter and it exploded.

"This was one good pay day." Nym said smile still on his face.

* * *

**(Cue Wired Life by Meisa Kuroki)**

**(Instrumental) **_A trail of light falls from the sky before it separates into seven spheres of light._

**(WIRED...) **_The spheres glow before they disappear._

**(Mau chou no you ni HIRARI) **_Dexter, with the 00 Epyon behind him, has his hands in his pockets without a care in the world._

**(Chuu ni tadayou fukashigi na hikari) **_Chris and Ben, with the Origin and Avenger behind them, are giving each other big goofy smiles._

**(Koko wa dokoka betsu no sekai) **_Alex, with Captain the Astraea Plus behind him, and John, with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, are giving each other high-fives while smirking._

**(Rakka suru sokudo wa kawaranai) **_Braydin and Aiden, with the black-red Gaia and Infinite Justice behind them, fist bump the other while giving peace signs._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of the Swords of Heaven appears before shattering._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of Geass appears before shattering._

**(Atama o meguru suuchi wa) **_Seven astral figures fly through the starry sky._

**(Rasen o egaki kyuujoushou) **_A blue sphere glows in front of them._

**(Juudai na ayamachi ni mo kizukazu ni) **_The figures fly to the sphere and disappear along with it._

**(Hito kara hito e to tsunagaru) **_The camera pans to Lelouch, Suzaku, and Kallen._

**(Awaku seiran ni kagayaku Wire) **_The camera pans to Nunnally, Shirley, and the rest of the Student Council._

**(Totemo kirei de marude kinu no ito) **_The camera pans to the other members of the Black Knights._

**(Kore ga unmei to iu kusari na no ka) **_The camera pans to Euphie, Cornelia, and finally C.C._

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_The Epyon raises its hand to reach for something._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_The Epyon slowly fades away._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Shadowed figures appear before vanishing in a column of particles._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_The Origin also raises its hand to reach something._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_The Origin slowly fades away._

**(WIRED...) **_Seven lights fluctuate._

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_Braydin, Aiden, and Ben encircle each other and stare up into the sky._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_Alex and John look away from each other with blasters in their hands._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Lelouch, in his Zero attire, grinning like a madman._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_Dexter and Chris are back-to-back while looking at their hands._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_They clench their hands into fists._

**(There is Wired Life) **_The blue sphere appears in a blackened area before slowly fading away._

* * *

1 Di'kut: Idiot

* * *

**Preview**

_"The introduction of a friend and a brother will draw a small problem in the future." _Shows Jarod as he had a serious expression on his face before it switches to show Alyssa kick a Britannian soldier in the face knocking him out before it switches to show Braydin, and Alex looking at each other uneasy.

_"Though the future is only determined by your own actions."_ Shows the Gaia in MA mode running through the destroyed streets of a ghetto.

_"Though Death Watch will not stop until they have completed their goals."_ Shows Members of Death Watch wearing their armor pumping their fists into the air.

_"And the introduction of an opponent long thought lost will return."_ Shows A man wearing a helmet with a red slit visor before it switches to show him aiming a pistol from the cockpit of a mobile suit at Chris who also was aiming a pistol at him from the cockpit of his Origin Gundam.

_Next episode: Saitama's Strike Noir_

_"What will happen when the past enters the battle?"_ Shows the Shadow Strike as it drew its two MR-Q10 Fragarach 3 beam blades and moved them so that the tips were aiming outward towards the Lancelot, Gaia, Origin, and Cornelia's Gloucester.


	6. Saitama's Strike Noir

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_The choices of how the battle will end depends on the two sides._

_Though in the end the battle will never end well for either side when a third party is involved._

* * *

**(Cue Daybreak's Bell by L'Arc-en-Ciel)**

**(Instrumental)**_The 00 Epyon floats through space with trails of blue light falling from its eyes before it flies towards Earth as the title appears before disappearing in a wave of particles._

**(Nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? Kanashii ne) **_Dexter standing in a field of flowers before it the field begins to blaze. The camera shifts to Dexter resting on the Epyon's shoulder as it lies against a mountainside._

**(Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai onegai)**_Chris stands in a ruined city as rain pelts him while he holds a charred doll in his hand before shadowy wings sprout from his back. The camera shifts to Chris, sitting on Origin's shoulder, watching the sunrise._

**(Unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to) **_The camera pans to Ben with the Avenger behind him, Alex with the Astraea Plus behind him, Braydin with a black-red Gaia Gundam behind him, John with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, and Aiden with the Infinite Justice behind him. The camera shifts to an Archangel-class ship opening its hangers before covered in smoke as the Epyon, Origin, Avenger, Gaia, Dark Deathscythe, Astraea Plus, and Infinite Justice burst out of the smoke._

**(Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo) **_The Infinite Justice is riding atop its flight unit and firing its beam rifle at a Glasgow before the camera shifts to the Avenger, with the Guren Mk II, tossing away its beam magnums before raising its hand and summoning the Unicorn and the Banshee._

**(Tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace)**_Chris reaches out to grasp a green-haired woman but she phases through and he cries out in desperation before the camera shows the Origin covered in burn marks and scratches while it stands proudly in a lake._

**(Musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamotitamae)**_The black-red Gaia, with the Astraea Plus, fires its beam cannons while the Astraea Plus fires its GN Bazooka. The camera shifts to the Epyon corkscrewing in the air before bringing down its GN Sword down on the Lancelot's MSV blade. The camera shifts to Chris in front of C.C. as she holds a glowing blue sphere in front of her before she disappears._

**(My life I trade it for your pain)**_The Origin rises into the sky and spreads its arms as large angel-like wings glows from its back._

**(Furimukazu habatake kono omoi wo hakonde ano sora wo tondeku)**_The seven main Gundams fly through space as they circle the globe leaving behind a trail of light. The camera pans to Lelouch with C.C. before it shifts to other groups as well; the Ashford Academy Student Council look at a sunset, the Black Knights gaze at the stars, the Britannian royalty look at the rising sun, the Gundam pilots look at the moon, and Dexter opens his eyes to see the Earth reflecting off his visor._

**(Mirai wa dare ni mo uchiotosenai)**_The camera shifts to Alex, John, Braydin, Aiden, and Ben before it shifts to the Origin and the Epyon on opposite sides of each other with their beam sabers pulled out before they cross as the main cast appears in front of the two mobile suits._

**(End of Opening)**

* * *

**Sol System**

From the blackness of space entered an N-1 starfighter which flew through space heading towards Earth while orbiting the moon was a fleet of 37 Venator mk1s, 42 Venator mk2s, 32 Harrowers-class, 42 Baikals-class, 34 Niles-class, 38 Volgas-class, 42 Gages-class, 27 Izumo-class, 21 Consular-class, 18 Drake-class, 21 Strident-class, 11 EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate, and 19 CR90 Corvette which numbers the fleet to 384 ships. In orbit of the moon were 4 space stations with one being a Haven-class medical station, the second was a Valor space station, the third was a large space station which looked like a space colony, and the last was a station which was the same type of station that both the Old Republic and Sith Empire used which was designated as an orbital station.

The starfighter flew through space past the planet before 2 Kyrios class mobile suits flew towards him colored white and red which represented the Republic navy instead of the regular white, orange, and black.

"Unidentified starfighter please transmit access codes for this sector?" Said the pilot which sounded like a woman instead of a man or clone.

"This is N-1 starfighter transmitting codes Aurek-29-19-01." Said Dexter as he transmitted said codes.

He waited for a good five seconds before the pilot responded saying "Access codes accepted. Welcome back, General."

The two Kyrios flew away from him and back to the fleet as he made his decent to the planet.

He flew through the clouds taking notice that he was flying over a mountain and he noticed that it was the same mountain that was the HQ for the Blood of the Samurai and it was under attack before he noticed that Cornelia entered the base.

"No matter how hard you try you can't save them all." Dexter quietly said as he flew through the air and thankfully no one saw him.

Dexter reached the Federation base and got changed for school due to the fact that he was still a student but on his way he was told that his brother and Braydin's friend were put as students along with Suzaku but Milly just put Dexter, Braydin, Alex, John, Jarod, Ben, Chris, and Aiden as student council members without them knowing.

When Dexter arrived he heard the PA engage before Milly's voice is heard saying "This is Milly Ashford, your student Council President. Cat hunt everybody!"

Dexter froze at that while Chris who was walking by did the same as both of their faces pale as Milly said "There's a cat loose on campus that needs to be rounded up! Put everything on hold people! Participating clubs will get budget priority! And whoever catches our feline friend will get an extra special prize! A big old kiss from a member of the council!"

Milly started laughing before both men look at each other and shouted "GO FIND THAT CAT!"

"And when you do find that cat bring it to me! To me! To ME!" Milly shouted but as she was laughing she started coughing.

"Damn that woman she's really into ruining other people's lives!" Ben shouted from his spot as he placed down wire before horses started running by tripping the trap that he placed releasing rubber snakes scaring said horses and throwing their riders off before running off.

"Heheh that was funny." Ben said before he began running.

Dexter and Chris ran in different directions before Dexter saw the cat run into a window and he instantly knew that it was the same tower.

"Of course how could I have forgotten." Dexter said face palming before he began running to the stairs but stopped seeing both Suzaku and Lelouch.

"Suzaku! Dexter!" Lelouch said to the two.

"Lelouch! You're looking for the cat too?" Both men said at once making both look at each other.

Before Lelouch could say anything, they hear meowing and after the first meow Dexter was already running up the stairs.

"Up there!" Suzaku shouted as he began to run up the stairs.

"Suzaku wait! Don't go up there!" Lelouch shouted trying to go after him.

Dexter was ahead of them and continued running while ignoring the two until he reached the top where he climbed out and slowly approached the cat.

Once he reached the cat he calmly pets it causing the cat to meow in appreciation before he discreetly removed the helmet before he looked to see Blade wearing a blue shirt, black pants, and a coat. The clone in disguise nodded his head before Dexter dropped the helmet and Blade caught it before hiding it in his coat.

Dexter continued to pet the cat as Suzaku climbed but when Lelouch came he saw that the helmet was not on the cats head and saw Dexter give him a thumbs up causing Lelouch to sigh in relief.

Dexter slowly came down with the cat but as Suzaku came down Lelouch lost his grip and started to fall but thankfully Suzaku caught him at the last minute.

Dexter sighed at that thinking how Lelouch will be getting Suzaku into the student council for this.

Once they were on the ground floor.

"I think it's the same cat from the other day." Suzaku quietly said looking at said cat.

Everyone was quite once Suzaku was there before Shirley ran up to him saying "You saved him! Thank you so much Suzaku!"

"Yeah, way to go there new guy!" Congratulated Rivalz.

Milly walked up to Dexter and said "That cat was carrying something, wasn't it?"

Dexter looked at her and said "It had the phone I was lending Lelouch since his broke and he freaked when I threatened him should it get damaged."

Lelouch nodded his head quickly once Dexter gave him a mock glare.

"That was it?!" Milly shouted.

"He does sometimes react differently than others." Shirley said and everyone agreed.

"So do you two know each other then?" Kallen asked Lelouch and Suzaku.

"Yeah, but he's an Eleven…" Nina said fearfully.

"Excuse me?" Dexter, Braydin, Aiden, and John said at once causing them to flinch.

"Sorry" Nina squeaked.

"No, I just…" Suzaku tried to say but Lelouch interrupted him and said "He's my friend."

Suzaku was taken aback by what Lelouch said before Lelouch looked at Milly and said "Madam President, would you permit him as a member of the student council?"

The council members minus the Swords of Heaven and both Jarod and Alyssa were taken aback by that as was Suzaku before Lelouch said "The rules are clear: All students are required to join a club. Although…"

Milly put a finger on her chin thinking before she said "Well you are the vice president, I suppose I can't refuse."

The student council smiled before Milly's smile turned into a smirk sending shivers down Dexter's spine before she said "Also since you caught the cat I believe someone on this council owes you a kiss."

Everyone froze before the other Swords of Heaven members say at once "Kallen"

Kallen's face was as red as her hair as was Dexter's before Milly said "Well go on!"

"Oh fine!" Kallen said before walking to Dexter before kissing him on the cheek making Dexter blush harder that would make a tomato jealous.

"That's not a kiss!" Milly shouted.

"You didn't say where the kiss had to be so it counts." Dexter said causing her to pout.

"Alright let's celebrate the catching of the cat! Everything's on the new guy naturally." Rivalz said.

"Oh back off!" Shouted Shirley before she and the others began introducing themselves to Suzaku.

**Hours later in the atrium**

Every student and staff member stood in the atrium watching a large screen which depicted of Clovis's funeral.

"And now his royal majesty, the 98th emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire!" Said the spokesman before Charles zi Britannia walked to a pedestal before resting his hands on the sides of said pedestal.

The members of the Federation were off to the side while each had different thoughts.

'That's a true face of evil right there.' Chris thought clenching his hands.

'So that's the leader of the enemy?' Blade thought crossing his arms.

'His body motion says he doesn't care what happens to people as long as his goals are met.' Thought Ben as he stared at the screen.

'I already don't like this guy.' Thought Saber as his eyes narrow showing only a bit of anger on his emotionless face.

'How can Euphie have a father like that?' Thought John, feeling sorry for the young princess for having a father like him.

'I don't understand how Cornelia could live with a father like that.' Braydin thought looking out a window.

'Not a full second and I am already hating this guy.' Jarod thought while narrowing his eyes in anger.

'This is the guy who is causing all this destruction and death.' Thought Alyssa with her eyes narrowed in anger while her hands had a faint purple glow which went unnoticed by all but the members of the Federation.

'This man is just another monster spouting lies.' Thought Aiden as he clenched his hands so hard the knuckles were turning white.

'This is the darkness that is corrupting this world.' Dexter thought with his eyes changed with his pupils turning a sickly yellow while the sclera turned pitch black and the only ones who saw it was Lelouch, the members of the Federation, and Kallen with the former thinking that it came with being from space while Kallen thought something was wrong with him.

"All men… are NOT created equal! Some are born swifter a foot. Some, with greater beauty. Some are born into poverty, and others sick and feeble! Both in birth and upbringing. It's sheer scope of ability, every human is inherently different. Yes, that is why people discriminate one another! Which is why there is struggle, competition, and the unfaltering march of progress! Inequality is not wrong! Equality is! What of the E.U. which made equality a right? Raveled politics by a popularity contest! The Chinese Federation with its equal distribution of wealth? A nation of lazy dullards! Or the Orion Federation who's leader said it was formed for peace, justice, liberty, democracy, and freedom? A government of naïveté. But not our beloved Britannia! We fight, we compete! Evolution is continuous! Britannia alone moves forward! Advancing steadily into the future! Even the death of my son, Clovis demonstrates Britannia's unswerving commitment to progress. We will fight on! We shall struggle, compete, blunder, and dominate! And in the end, the future shall be ours! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" At the end of his speech the emperor rose a fist into the air and everyone in the room the emperor was in did the same and started chanting 'All hail Britannia'.

With Euphie she had a saddened look wondering on why her father was like this.

As she thought that her sister in another area of the country thought 'If this is truly Britannia then why would so many fight for it… this feeling I'm having… is it confusion?'

Back in the atrium everyone was beginning to leave once the TV turned black but Kallen stopped Dexter, who's eyes were back to normal and said "Dexter what happened to your eyes a few minutes ago?"

Dexter's eyes widen in worry and looked around before he whispered to her saying "Sometimes when a force user embraces their dark side they're ability gets enhanced but they only react to their own emotions and sometimes they're pupils change depending on what happens."

"But your eyes turned black and yellow and I mean that your pupils turned yellow while the outside turned pitch black." Kallen said causing Dexter to widen his eyes in surprise.

"I have never heard of something like that happen… I'm gonna haft to do some research." Dexter said before he began to walk away.

**Next day**

**Viceroy's Palace**

Cornelia walked with Lloyd as he explained about the Lancelot about it being the only known Seventh Generation Knightmare.

Cornelia turned to him after he finished explaining and said "I understand that the Lancelot's pilot is an Eleven."

"That's correct, an honorary Britannian. However-" Lloyd was interrupted by Cornelia who said "I'm promoting this man from private to warrant officer. That should satisfy him. I'm trying to win without having to rely too much on the numbers." Cornelia said before a man ran up them out of breath before he said "Your highness a cargo fleet that was scheduled to come here was found destroyed and the cargo stolen. No survivors."

Cornelia's eyes widen in surprise while Lloyd had a look of horror and said "They took the Lancelot Club?!"

"Lancelot Club?" Cornelia asked confused.

"It was supposed to be built from spare parts from the Lancelot with some experimental components and I had it ordered to be brought here but because of it being stolen I fear that someone may have gotten their hands on it." Lloyd said horrified at the fact his 'second child' was stolen by an unknown faction.

In another room Euphie was writing down on a piece of paper and thought 'Those who risk their lives on the battle field are the ones who deserve to rule. I understand the theory, Sister, but still…'

Euphie had a flashback of when the so called Death Watch came and almost killed her but after they were stopped Durandal commended her on her bravery before departing.

**Federation underground base**

"How is he doc?" Alex asked as he and John entered the medical sector seeing the medical droid.

"He is physically fine just exhausted and should wake up in a few minutes." Said the medical droid and like clockwork the boy began to wake.

"Uh… where am I?" He said slowly as he looked around but his eyes widen in shock seeing the droid.

"Don't worry your inside the medical station in our base." John said trying to calm him down.

"How did I get here?" The boy asked.

"We found you unconscious a day ago and just woke up. Here." Alex said before he handed the boy a glass of water which he graciously accepted.

Once he was finished Dexter walked in saying "Hey John, Alex, we have reports that Cornelia is moving to Saitama and the Special Corps is on the move as well… I see our guest is awake." Dexter said noticing the conscious boy.

"Well since your awake can you tell us your name?" Dexter said as he entered the room.

"I'm sorry but the only thing I can remember is Rai." The identified Rai said causing Dexter to narrow his eyes in confusion before he used the force to see that the boy had Geass and used it on himself to forget."

"It seems to me that something is preventing you from remembering." Dexter said as both Alex and John left to get ready for battle.

"Um...not to be rude but where am I?" Rai said.

"You're in the medical section of our underground base." Dexter answered truthfully.

"Underground base?" The boy said confused.

"This base is under the control of the galactic government known as the Orion Federation which is also at war with the country Britannia." Said Dexter as he stood up.

"Can you walk?" Dexter asked and Rai slowly got out of bed and tried to stand but at first it was wobbled but then he stood firm.

"Good now follow me because it will take time to explain and you might be hungry." Dexter said before he and Rai left the medical room.

In one of the hangers inside of the base Clone troopers, Federation troopers (That is what Republic troopers will be called from now on because it will be confusing when calling them Republic troopers even though there is no Republic), and Mandalorian warriors were moving around getting equipment ready while on the side stood several Dagger Ls, Nemos, GINNs, and DINNs.

The door to the hanger opens and in walked Braydin, Alex, John, Chris, and Aiden with all wearing their flight suits while their helmets were at their sides.

"All pilots to your stations, all pilots to your stations." Said a voice over the PA and the pilots did what it said.

"General we just got word that Cornelia is moving her forces into the Saitama ghetto as we speak." Said Commander Wolfe.

"Thank you commander, now have all forces ready to move out." Said Braydin.

"Yes sir!" The clone replied before he ran off to do that.

The pilots move towards their respective mobile suits while Braydin approached the Gaia which was in MS mode.

Once he climbed in he looked and saw Chris give him a thumbs up which he returned before they closed their respective Gundams cockpits.

Once everyone was in their respective mobile suits they began moving while the Dagger Ls were getting equipped with Aile packs.

But the Gaia walked to a part of the wall which opened to reveal two MA-M4A Heavy Swords. The Gaia picked both swords up before placing them on its back before it turned to the other mobile suits while gunships were being loaded with Clone troopers, Federal troopers, and Mandalorian warriors.

The ground started shaking before the ground below them started to rise pushing all of the mobile suits and gunships up before stopping to show a tunnel.

"All units move out!" Braydin ordered before they did just that and every mobile suit and gunship flew through the tunnel until they exited out the other side.

"Maintain formation until we reach the ghetto." Braydin said as the Gaia flew next to a GINN which was colored white and grey.

"Roger" Was the reply of every pilot.

"I have sight of the ghetto." Said the pilot of a Nemo.

**Saitama ghetto**

**a few minutes later**

The sound of gunfire is heard and the body of a Japanese man fell to the ground.

"Oh my god! Why did you do that?! Even children are here! What's going on we haven't done anything!" Shouted another man.

"That's exactly why! The people of this ghetto refuse to report the terrorists! You hide them! Cover for them! That's treason against a suzerain state!" Shouted a Britannian soldier.

The soldiers got ready to fire before blue flashes came from out of nowhere striking the soldiers and all but three hit the ground dead.

"What the fuck?!" Shouted one of the last three soldiers before from over them the roar of engines is heard and they look to see a man wearing yellow armor dropping from above with a jet pack which was slowing his fall.

The three soldiers look up to see the man only for the man to land on top of a soldier firing a red blaster bolt which struck a soldier in the heart killing him before he spun around throwing a combat knife which embedded itself into the third soldiers face going into his brain killing him instantly.

The soldier the man stood on tried to get up but couldn't because of the weight before the man pointed his pistol at him and shot him in the face.

"What the?!" The same Japanese man said before Clones in Phase 2 armor with markings of the 104th, Mandalorian warriors, and Federation Troopers came out and towards them.

Commander Wolfe and the warrior who took down the soldiers walked forward with the man taking off his helmet showing a man with tan skin, a bald head, and a blue eye while his right eye was replaced with a cybernetic implant before the man said "My name is Commander Vorten Fett of the Mandalorians and currently in charge of the 497th regiment." The now named Vorten Fett said before Wolfe said "And I'm Commander Wolfe of the 104th under the command of the Sword of Honor. We have been ordered to search the ghetto for civilians and escort them to safety."

**G-1**

"We just got reports of dead soldiers being found with cauterized wounds from energy weapons." Said Darlton.

"So it seems the Federation decided to come." Cornelia said gaining a smirk.

"This is Bakers we're under attack by large Knightmares-AH!" The voice was replaced with static as his signal vanished.

"This is Folly we see it, it is a different model! It has a single eye with engine wings on its back. It is also accompanied by the Sword of Honor."

Cornelia's smirk grew.

"It seems he decided to show up." Cornelia said.

"What shall we do?" Darlton asked.

"Have the Knights of Round arrived to the ghetto?" Cornelia asked.

"Yes they got here two minutes ago." Replied Darlton.

"Then have them engage the enemy along with the Sutherlands.

"This is Alexandria we have encountered the Sword of Freedom I repeat we're engaged with Rebellion!"

**Saitama**

Three Sutherlands crash to the ground destroyed while another was crippled by the Origin which had the current appearance of the Sandrock Kai before changing to its default appearance.

Chris looked up to see a Sutherland using its Slash Harken to reach the side of a building only for a DINN to fire its rifle peppering the Sutherland with bullets before it exploded.

"These guys are too prideful." Chris said as he spun around drawing a beam saber and cutting down a Sutherland that was trying to get the drop on him.

"General, we just got word that the Lancelot and Knights of Round are on the move!" Said Commander Wolfe on the communicator.

"Roger that we'll proceed as planned." Said Chris before the Origin sheathed its saber and took to the air.

**G-1**

"Ground forces are taking heavy casualties!" Shouted one of the officers.

"The Sword of Vengeance just took down 3 Sutherlands in one swing!"

"Are there any reports on Narsil?" Cornelia asked.

"Yes, milady, he's standing in an open area… waiting." Said Darlton narrowing his eyes.

"He's waiting for me." Cornelia said as she stood up from her seat.

"Milady, is it wise for you to go out there?" Guilford said to his princess.

"Yes because he said in his message that we would meet on the fields of battle of honor… and this is it." Cornelia said before she left.

"Shall we accompany you my lady?" Darlton asked.

"No just wait and when Zero arrives… go in." Said Cornelia as she left.

**Saitama**

John sighed as he cuts the legs off of a Sutherland causing it to eject before he spun round and fired his head Vulcans destroying a VTOL that was flying towards him.

He hears the warnings of his mobile suit and spun around having his wings protect him from multiple bullets which were from a chaos mine.

Once the bullets stop he spun around and saw a custom Gloucester as it stood in front of him armed with a lance and a sheathed sword.

"Well it seems that Intel was correct about the Knights of Round coming here." John said as the Dark Deathscythe placed its beam scythe on its shoulder.

"So you're the Sword of Vengeance?" The Knight of Four said.

"I am and you are the Knight of Four, Dorothea Ernst. Am I correct?" John said.

"You are correct though it seems your government has excellent intelligence agents." Said Dorothea.

"We do but talking right now won't serve anyone at the moment." John said as the Dark Deathscythe spun the scythe in the air before slamming the poll into the ground.

"That you're right!" Dorothea shouted as she charged at the Gundam with John doing the same.

**Another area**

Chris landed on the ground just as he heard that Lelouch was in the area leading the Yamato group but he knew it wouldn't last.

"I already know where this is going." Chris said before he noticed a white blur moving towards him.

He drew a beam saber just in time to block the two red swords of the Lancelot.

"So you came after all!" Suzaku shouted.

"Wouldn't miss a fight like this!" The Origin pushed the Lancelot back which flipped in the air before landing on the ground as Chris inserted a coin where the Origin transformed into Gundam 00 Raiser.

**Another area**

The Astraea Plus fired its beam rifle destroying two Sutherlands while a Dagger L fired on two Sutherlands that were taking cover behind some rubble.

"You move in and take care of the enemy Sutherlands… I have a Knight of Round to deal with." Said Alex.

"Yes sir!" The Dagger L pilot replied before he shot into the air before firing his beam rifle striking the two Sutherlands destroying them before it flew in another direction.

The Gundam turned around to see a custom Gloucester which was armed with a single MVS sword and a rifle.

"I assume you are the Sword of Courage?" Asked the pilot.

"You are correct and you are the Knight of Twelve, Monica Kruszewski." Said Alex causing Monica to widen her eyes in surprise.

"You are correct and I see that you are well informed." Said Monica.

"Well you can't enter a battle without knowing because knowing is half of the battle." Alex said taking a quote from G.I. Joe Rise of Cobra before he drew a beam saber.

**Another area**

Aiden flew through the air while his Gundam stood on the jet like backpack that was once usually stationed on the Gundam's back.

"Now where are you?" Aiden asked as he flew before he noticed a custom Gloucester armed with a spear and two sheathed MVS swords driving down the street and he decided to go for the initiative and fired on the ground in front of it stopping the Knightmare before the Gundam flew down before the jet returned to its back where the Gundam landed on the ground.

"Hm...I thought I would catch you off guard but it seems it's the other way around." Said the pilot in a care-free voice.

"So you must be the Knight of Nine, Nonette Enneagram." Aiden stated.

"And you're the Sword of Love. Hahaha sorry, but that title is ridiculous!" The now named Nonette laughed causing a rain cloud to appear over Aiden's head as he thought 'Is my title really that ridiculous?'

"I get it I have a stupid title!" Aiden growled as he drew his double bladed beam saber.

"Oh well I guess it's time for action!" Nonette called before she charged at the Gundam with her spear at the ready.

**Another area**

The Gaia Gundam stood in the middle of an open area with destroying buildings around it producing a large arena.

"Will Cornelia show or not?" Braydin asked before he got his answer in a form of tires squealing.

Braydin turned the Gaia's head and saw a single Gloucester drive towards him armed with a spear and a rifle.

"It seems that you have arrived Princess Cornelia." Braydin said as the Gaia turned to face its opponent.

"I only came because I wanted to see if you lived up to your title of Sword of Honor, Narsil." Cornelia said.

"I shall Cornelia the Goddess of Victory." Braydin said as the Gaia drew a single beam rifle and a sword.

**Pacific ocean**

Floating on the waters of the Pacific Ocean was a fleet of 5 Bering-class MS carriers, 7 Des Moines-class battleships, 5 Sterling-class carriers, 8 Aegis-class cruisers, and 6 Kuraomikami-class destroyers. The fleet was 30 strong while the mobile suit number was 78 mobile suits.

On the bridge of the Bering-class carrier Dragon's Flame stood Dexter as he was garbed in his armor minus the mask which was at his side while standing next to him was Commander Cody who had his helmet off.

"Are we sure that there is a fleet on the way?" Dexter asked.

"Yes sir, we have identified a fleet of 17 Britannian aircraft carriers and 23 Britannian destroyers on their way to Japan but Intel operatives have discovered that the ships were stolen by Death Watch days ago so we believe that they are planning on striking civilians there." Said Cody.

"Then we stop them here… is the 1.5 ready?" Dexter said looking at a crewman.

"Yes sir, the 1.5 as well as the Lancelot Club is ready." Said the crewman.

"We even outfitted it with a smaller version of the Aile pack to allow it flight." Said another crewman.

"Excellent also have all Windams, Jegan D Types, ReZEL Type Cs, and GN-XIIIs and order the deployment of the Raptors and Lighting IIs." Dexter said as he left the bridge.

"You heard the man get the mobile suits and fighters ready!" Ordered Cody and everyone moved to do that.

**Death Watch flagship**

"Alor, we have reports of a Federation fleet on its way and they're preparing to launch mobile suits!" Shouted a Death Watch soldier wearing the same Death Watch armor from Star Wars Open Seasons.

The leader of the fleet was a man with a pale complexion with pitch black hair and brown eyes named Botal Cartilo. Botal growled before he said "Have all of our machines move out and prepare to launch our fighters as well!"

"Yes Alor!" Shouted the men as they got to do what they were told before Botal made his way to the hanger where he saw warriors wearing their respective uniforms even though they looked different in appearance.

"Warriors! The Orion Federation is approaching but they will know that we, Death Watch, will not stop until we have achieved a true Mandalore!" Shouted Botal bringing up Death Watch moral.

"When they come they will see our strength and we will send them to their gods because for our strength is for a real and true Mandalore!" Botal shouted pumping his fist into the air with his warriors doing the same and they began to load onto their Knightmares while Botal made his way to the bridge thinking 'This will bring a true Mandalore my brothers.'

**Federation flagship**

In the hanger stood 2 Windams and 2 ReZEL Type Cs as well as the 1.5 Gundam and the Lancelot Club.

Standing next to the Club was Rai decked in a Britannian Knightmare pilot uniform but there was the emblem of the Orion Federation on the arms and where the heart was as he looked at the Knightmare.

"Are you sure you want to come?" A voice said and Rai turned to see Dexter enter the room wearing his flight suit along with the custom helmet.

"Even though you have the skills to pilot it are you sure you want to join us?" Dexter asked.

"After what I heard about this Death Watch group… I'm sure that if I don't then many people will be killed because of them." Rai said with determination.

"Just remember: Follow orders your heart thinks is right not the orders that are wrong." Dexter said patting Rai on the shoulder before making his way to the 1.5.

"Right" Rai simply said before he got into the Lancelot Club.

Once inside a Windam launched along with a ReZEL before the ReZEL transformed into its Waverider form.

"Alexander-3 and Trident-7 on catapults… launching." Said the catapult control operator as the mobile suits took to the air.

"Now loading 1.5 Gundam and Lancelot Club moving to catapult."

The Gundam and Knightmare were loaded but the Knightmare was loaded onto a catapult which was a Knightmare catapult.

"All systems cleared for Gundam and Knightmare launch." Said the operator.

"Roger that, Dexter Walker, 1.5 Gundam, Engaging!" Dexter said before his Gundams eyes flash as it was launched before the binders formed wings for air maneuverability.

"Rai, Lancelot Club, Launching." Rai said before his Knightmares Landspinners spun with smoke coming from the tire on metal before the Lancelot Club launched and the Aile pack on it made it take flight.

"Woah, this will take some time to get used to!" Rai shouted.

"Don't worry you're not the first." Dexter said with a smile as the Gundam and Knightmare grouped with the other 76 mobile suits as 5 Raptors and 5 Lightning II fighter jets came from behind.

"Alright since we'll mostly be dealing with fighters just don't take all the fun." Said Captain Mathew Holland.

Mathew was the lead Raptor pilot that came to this universe along with the other pilots of the fighter jets.

Mathew had black hair, blue eyes, and a pale complexion.

"Incoming laser fire!" Shouted the pilot of a ReZEL.

All fighters and mobiles evaded the beams and they're eyes widen because the fighters were Britannian but there were also Sutherland Knightmare Frames but the Frames were painted grey with blue, red, and gold while also with the red Death Watch symbol on their chests and they were equipped with repulsorlifts as well as laser cannons which some had the laser cannons on the forearms like super battle droids while others had hand held laser cannons that look like they were made from Knightmare rifles.

"How the hell did they manage to get blasters like that?" Asked the pilot of a Windam.

"Death Watch must have taken some lasers and repulsorlifts engines from their starfighters and placed them on the Knightmares to make it so they would go even with our mobile suits." Dexter growled.

"Orders sir?" Asked a pilot of a GN-XIII which was armed with a GN Lance.

"All forces engage!" Dexter ordered.

"Yes sir!" The pilots respond before moving to engage the Death Watch Sutherlands.

**Saitama ghetto**

The clashing of metal is heard in the Saitama ghetto with Cornelia's Gloucester clashing its lance against the Gaia Gundams sword.

The Gaia jumped back firing its beam rifle but the Gloucester drove left avoiding the beams.

"Nice moves!" Braydin commented as he boosted towards the Gloucester swinging its sword low cutting the rifle down.

"But moves aren't everything." Braydin said with a smirk.

"Well they have their advantages!" Cornelia shouted as she drove her spear through the Gaia's beam rifle.

Braydin lets go of the rifle and jumps back as the rifle exploded and when the smoke clears it shows that the Gloucester's spear was destroyed.

"Well we can't have a fight if you're without a weapon now can we?" Braydin asked as he unsheathed his second sword and tossed it to her which she catches it with ease.

"Aren't you afraid that I'll have this sword scanned to see what it's made of?" Cornelia asked.

"No because it's just a simple sword!" Braydin shouted as he shot towards the Gloucester but Cornelia brought her new sword up in time to block the incoming attack.

**Another location**

The Lancelot flies through the air before spinning and landing on its feet while flying after it was the Origin Gundam which was still in its 00 Raiser form.

"Get back here!" Chris shouted as he shot towards the Lancelot bringing his swords down but the Lancelot blocked the attacks before kicking the Gundam in the torso area shaking the cockpit a bit and sending the Origin back.

"Not bad but not good enough!" Chris shouted as he transformed the weapons into rifle forms and fired 4 beams at the Lancelot but the Knightmare evaded all of the beams with ease not knowing if the Blaze Luminous could handle the energy rounds.

**Another location**

The sound of energy meeting metal is heard as a rifle clatters to the ground in two pieces before Monica in her Gloucester blocks an attack from the Astraea Plus but the Knightmare was slowly being pushed back.

"So strong!" Monica said at the Gundams strength as it pushed her Knightmare back.

Monica fired her Slash Harkens but the Gundam flew up in order to avoid the wire guided projectiles but he floated to the ground as the Slash Harkens returned.

"Got to do better than that, Knight of Twelve." Alex said with a smirk.

**Another location**

"AH!" Shouted Nonette as her Gloucester crashed to the ground with her lance falling in front of her with said weapon being cut in two while the Justice stood in front of her with its duel bladed beam saber in hand.

"I apologize for the lance but it was in the way!" Aiden shouted before he flew at the Gloucester which got up drawing one of its MVS swords and blocking the beam saber.

"I'm surprised that the person who made this blade was able to make it withstand a beam saber but it won't matter unless the pilot knows how to use it!" Shouted Aiden as he kicked the Gloucester sending it crashing into a building.

Nonette grunted in pain before she drove at the Infinite Justice with its second MVS sword in hand before she swung but both blades were effortlessly blocked by the Justice.

"Need better work." Aiden said before he spun the beam saber causing the Gloucester's arms to get tangled before it kicked the arms cutting them off at the elbows before he kicked its center, sending it skidding across the ground.

"It seems I am defeated this time." Nonette admitted before she activated the ejection seat popping the head off before the cockpit launched in the direction of the G-1 before the remains of the Gloucester crashed to the ground as the Infinite Justice holstered the twin bladed beam saber.

"Tch...it seems that there are Britannians who know when to leave a battle." Aiden said before he got a warning but was too late as a gray shadow appeared with two yellow glowing optics before the Infinite Justice was kicked, sending it crashing into a building.

"AH!" Aiden shouted but as he got his bearing his eyes widen in surprise as a fist came and smashed into his cockpit causing it to shake but also smash his head into his head rest with the blow knocking him out.

"Infinite Justice has been incapacitated… moving to next target." Said the pilot as the machines eyes flash before it shot off into the sky.

**Another location**

The sound of metal striking metal is heard as the Dark Deathscythe was fighting against the Knight of Four.

"I see why you have the rank as the Knight of Six but it won't wing!" John shouted as his Gundam's eyes flash before it fired its head Vulcans but the Knightmare evaded the bullets and fired its Slash Harkens.

The Dark Deathscythe raised its free arm smashing away one of the projectiles before it dodged the other.

"Now that's skill." John said with a smirk as the Dark Deathscythe took a step to the side as the as the Gloucester's Slash Harkens returned.

"If I want to win then I'll fight with all I have." Dorothea quietly said but as she got ready to attack a shadowed machine crashed in the ground in front of them.

"What the hell?!" John said only to cry out as the Dark Deathscythe was smashed into a building.

"Is this an ally?" Dorothea asked surprised.

Her answer came in the form of the machine spinning around firing two beam guns which fired green beams which removed the Gloucester's right arm and left leg causing it to auto eject.

"What is this?!" John growled only to shout out as the machine kicked the Dark Deathscythe into the building where it fired at the Gundam but the shots weren't aimed at the Gundam but at the building behind it.

"Oh shit!" John shouted as the building fell on top of the Gundam.

"Gundam Dark Deathscythe has been defeated… moving on to next targets." The pilot said as the machine shot off into the air.

**Another location**

The Lancelot fired its Slash Harkens at the Origin which had switched from 00 Raiser to its original form but it still had the swords before it collided its blade with the Lancelot's.

"Not bad Suzaku but you will have to do better than that." Chris said with a smirk but at the corner of his eyes he saw a machine approaching.

"Why you… huh?!" Suzaku said turning to see a machine covered by shadows before the machine crashed into both machines smashing them through a building but when they come out the other side they crashed into the middle of the duel between Braydin and Cornelia.

"What the hell?!" Shouted Braydin as both machines stood away from each other.

"Okay where did that come from?" Chris asked as the Origin got rid of its GN Swords as it as well as the Lancelot got up.

"Rebellion what happened?" Braydin asked.

"I don't know. I was fighting the Lancelot and then a machine came out of nowhere and smashed us through a building.

"I believe you should know by now White Knight that we would meet again." Said a familiar voice to Chris causing him to widen his eyes in surprise.

"What?!" Chris said as the Origin took a step back before all four machines looked up to see a machine covered by the sun preventing them from getting a really good look at it but it was slowly floating to the ground and they could make out the black and grey paint as well as it having its arms crossed.

When it landed on the ground the wings on its back folded as its eyes flared.

"The Shadow Strike Noir?... but that could only mean you're the Strike Ronin!" Chris shouted causing Braydin to widen his eyes in surprise because he heard of this kind of man because when Chris first encountered him in a Gunpla match he lost badly but the Strike Ronin went off the grid after winning his third game.

"You know this guy?" Suzaku said surprised.

"I've fought him before." Chris said as the Shadow Strike Noir uncrossed its arms before it moved to grab the handles on its wings before pulling out two swords.

"Yes and you lost your Gundam for it but now you have a new Gundam so let us see if you have improved." Said Strike Ronin as it held its two beam blades.

"Sorry but I won't lose this time." Chris said as he drew a beam saber.

"Very well… but the other three machines… aren't going to leave." Strike Ronin said before he positioned his beam blades so that they were aimed at all 4 machines.

"What?!" Suzaku shouted in surprise.

"The reason is only because you have entered my line of sight and as such you have become my opponents." Strike Ronin said before he shot his Gundam at the Gaia and Cornelia before swinging both blades but the Knightmare and Gundam intercepted the blades and sparks can be seen from the blades.

"Damn it!" Braydin shouted before he fired his head Vulcans only for the Shadow Strike Noir to duck under it and kick both the Gundam and the Knightmare away.

"Dammit!" Cornelia shouted as her Knightmare crashed onto its back.

"Bastard!" Chris shouted as he flew at the Shadow Strike Noir after Braydin fell.

Chris swung his beam saber but to his surprise the Shadow Strike Noir dodged the attack at the very last second before the Gundam kicked the Origin in the side sending it flying into a building.

"AH!" Chris shouted as he was shaken by the crash.

"Milady!" Suzaku shouted.

Suzaku fired the Lancelot's hip Slash Harkens at the Shadow Strike Noir but the Gundam dodged the attack before cutting the cords connected to the projectiles before it shot towards the Lancelot and swung but the Lancelot brought up its left arm hoping the Blaze Luminous would be able to block it but as the blade connected it held it back.

"You are currently out matched." Strike Ronin said in a neutral tone as he swung both beam blades which collided with the energy shield at the same time in the same place weakening the Blaze Luminous and shattering the shield and the two blades cut off the arm and cut into the chest area.

**Lancelot trailer**

"Suzaku!" Cecile shouted seeing the Shadow Strike Noir attack them.

"AH MY BABY!" Lloyd shouted seeing the Shadow Strike Noir damage his Knightmare.

"WOYAH!" Shouted a familiar alien voice causing Lloyd to look up before the very SAME Kowakunai Monkey Lizard crashed into his face sending him falling onto his back as it began beating him.

"WHAT IS THIS THING'S PROBLEM WITH ME?!" Lloyd shouted as the creature was punching him.

Cecile blinked twice before quietly saying "I think this is going to be a regular occurrence."

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE GET THIS THING OFF OF ME?!" Lloyd shouted as the Monkey Lizard began pulling his hair.

**Pacific ocean**

A DW Sutherland (This is what Death Watch Controlled Sutherlands and other Knightmares and mobile suits will be called) explodes after being pierced by an orange beam.

The shooter was the 1.5 Gundam as it continued to fire its beam rifle while also blocking laser fire from the other Knightmares.

"What is the enemy strength now?" Dexter asked as he shot down another DW Sutherland.

"By out count they had 87 Sutherlands, 17 aircraft carriers, and 23 destroyers but right now their numbers are at 53 Sutherlands, 13 aircraft carriers, and 16 destroyers." Reported a GN-XIII pilot.

"What about our loses?" Dexter said blocking 3 lasers fired from a DW Sutherland before he shot it down.

"We lost 2 Windams, 1 ReZEL, 3 GN-XIIIs, an Aegis destroyer, and a Kuraomikami destroyer sir!" Shouted the GN-XIII pilot as he dodged a DW Sutherland before spearing it with his GN Lance.

"Then continue on, we have to destroy this fleet before they get close to Japan!" Shouted Dexter as he moved the binders to the rifle before he fired a large beam which struck the center of a DW Destroyer blowing it up.

Rai flew through the air dodging the red lasers with ease before he landed on an aircraft carrier while 5 DW Sutherlands stood on board.

The Knightmares looked at him as he drew his two MVS swords. His Fact Spheres activate quickly before he shot a Slash Harken into the ground sending the Lancelot Club into the air as the DW Sutherlands opened fire with only two Knightmares getting struck by friendly fire with the shots killing the pilots inside and rendering the Knightmares useless while the other three Knightmares looked up to fire on the Club.

Rai used the Slash Harken that he used to launch himself into the air to pull himself back down where he landed on the ground before he drove at a DW Sutherland where he cut it in half at the abdominal causing it to blow up and Rai used the fire and smoke from the to shoot off into the air while also using the Slash Harken to fly through the smoke at a DW Sutherland catching it by surprise but before it could fire the Lancelot Club slashed cutting through the cockpit destroying the unit before it shot off towards the last DW Sutherland which began firing on him but he effortlessly dodged the lasers end he swung downward cutting the Knightmare in half before it exploded.

"Rai! Nice job there." Dexter said as he flew over the aircraft carrier shooting into the bridge killing the crew while a Windam armed with rockets fired on at the ship in an area where it would sink and the shot did just as the ship began to sink while the Lancelot Club flew off.

"I'm doing what I can." Rai said with a smile.

On the bridge of the Death Watch Flagship, Botal growled as another carrier exploded.

"What are you fools doing?! Destroy those Federation dogs!" Botal growled.

"But sir, they are using mobile suits and even with the modifications we won't be able to beat that Gundam." Said an operator only for Botal to take out a pistol and shoot him in the face.

The corpse fell to the ground as Botal shouted "I want results not excuses! I'm going out!"

Botal left the bridge as everyone continued to work.

Back outside the Lancelot Club cuts through a fuel tank and a single spark ignited the oil blowing up the DE destroyer while the Knightmares and mobile suits kept fighting around them.

"Where do you think the leader is?" Rai asked.

"I don't know but if I know these cowards he's somewhere in the fleet plotting." Dexter said as he destroyed another carrier which had 2 DW Sutherlands.

"Sir, high energy reading!" Shouted a ReZEL pilot before multiple beams shout through the air destroying 2 Windams, 3 ReZELs, 2 GN-XIIIs, and 3 Jegans.

"What the fuck?!" Shouted Rai as he flew regularly once the barrage ended.

Everyone looked to see where the beams came from and the platform of a DW aircraft carrier opened and out came to their surprise a YMAF-X6BD Zamza-Zah which was painted in the Death Watch colors.

"Where the hell did Death Watch get a mobile armor?!" Dexter shouted in surprise as a transmission came from said mobile armor.

"You have interfered with our operations on this world and for that you shall be destroyed here!" Shouted a voice as beams began to fire from the mobile armor. Dexter and Rai dodged the beams which struck a DW destroyer that was unlucky enough to get caught in the line of fire.

"All forces leave the mobile armor to me and Rai, the rest of you go and focus on the fleet and the Knightmares!" Shouted Dexter as he either dodged or blocked each beam.

"Roger!" Was a multiple reply.

"Rai stay close and let's hit this mobile armor hard!" Dexter said as the 1.5 Gundams eyes flash while the binders moved to form wings.

"Right!" Rai responded before both the Gundam and the Knightmare flew at the Death Watch mobile armor.

**Saitama ghetto**

The sound of energy on energy is heard as the Shadow Strike Noir clashes its beam blades with the Origin's beam saber.

"Damn it! How can he predict my moves?!" Chris asked before he made the Origin send one of the Shadow Strike Noir's beam blades fly into the air.

"Yes I- what?!" Chris was shaken when the beam blade fell into the Shadow Strike Noirs left wing before it drew a M8F-SB1 "Shorty" beam rifle and shot twice striking the Origin in the chest making an explosion and knocking the Origin back.

"AH!" Chris shouted at the impact of the beams.

"You think you can win like that?" Strike Ronin said before he heard stomping and turned to see the Gaia in MA form running down the street before it fired its beam rifle but the Shadow Strike Noir raised its arm and a beam shield appeared from the arm and stopped the beam.

"Weak" Strike Ronin said before he sheathed the other beam blade and drew his other Shorty beam rifle before firing both but mot at the Gaia but at the buildings around it causing them to start falling.

Braydin's eyes widen in worry as he moved before he transformed into MS mode and flew but just as he got away from the buildings one of them landed on it pinning the mobile suit to the ground but luckily the Gaia landed on its back so the cockpit wouldn't be pinned.

"Damn it!" Braydin growled before he saw the Shadow Strike Noir approach.

**Another location**

Monica clashed her sword with the Astraea Plus's beam saber and the two held.

"Got some skills there. You managed to damage my Gundam." Alex said as it was true since the Gundam had a cut on its left shoulder and right chest piece.

"This thing is too strong." Monica said before she got a message about Cornelia, Suzaku, Chris, and Braydin being attacked by an unknown machine much like the Gundams and Alex got a similar message.

"What Chris and Braydin are in danger?" Alex said surprised before he leapt away from the Gloucester and said "I apologize but my comrades are in danger."

Alex then took off into the air with green GN particles coming from its back before it flew off in the direction of the battle.

**Another location**

"Bastard!" Chris shouted as he flew at the Shadow Strike Noir's blind spot but the Gundam dodged the attack and sent the Origin crashing into the fallen building with a kick in the back.

"Dammit!" Chris growled as he moved the Origin in time to avoid a beam blade.

"I can't last long in these conditions." Chris quietly said as he started panting before he noticed Cornelia engaging the Shadow Strike Noir but the Gundam easily avoided the swings before it cut off both of the Gloucester's arms.

"Pathetic" Strike Ronin said before it raised its beam blade ready to end her life only to leap back as pink beams struck the ground where it once stood before the Shadow Strike Noir looked to see the Astraea Plus, 5 GINNs, and 4 Dagger Ls with Aile packs fly at them.

"It appears that my time is at an end." Strike Ronin said.

"Wait a minute!" Chris said and the Shadow Strike Noir turned just as Cornelia ejected.

The Origin's cockpit opens and Chris climbed out with his helmet on before he shouted "Are you really the Strike Ronin then if you are then you'll come out of your cockpit!"

The Shadow Strike Noir stood there for a good ten seconds before the cockpit opened and to Chris's surprise the Strike Ronin came out and the only thing that Chris knew that made the Strike Ronin infamous was its red visor helmet.

And this man had that helmet.

"You bastard!" Chris growled before he took out his pistol and aimed it but to his surprise the Strike Ronin was already doing just that.

"It would be in your best interest that you stand down Chris Alder because your Gundam is damaged I will not fight you like this. This was a test to all of you but it seems that only you and the pilot of the Gaia are that skilled… the pilots of the Infinite Justice and the Dark Deathscythe have been defeated." Strike Ronin said causing Chris and Braydin to widen their eyes in worry.

"They are alive but the Deathscythe is under a building while the Justice pilot is unconscious. This is only a test of my skill. This is not even half of what I can do, Chris Alder. Good day and as you say may the force be your guide." Strike Ronin said before he climbed back into the Shadow Strike Noir as Chris was frozen in place with his eyes wide in surprise before the Noir took off into the air and shot off in a random direction.

"Guys are you alright?" Alex asked as the Astraea Plus and the other mobile suits land on the ground.

"Yes but that guy dropped a building on me." Braydin said as he was trying to get the Gaia out with the help of two GINNs.

"Sir, we just got word that the Yamato Alliance has been wiped out and our forces have evacuated all civilians." Said the pilot of a GINN which was colored grey and black.

"Good and what is the status of The Infinite Justice and Dark Deathscythe?" Chris asked climbing back into his cockpit.

"The Dark Deathscythe has been retrieved and the Infinite Justice is in the air."

"And the Britannians?" Braydin asked.

"They are retreating after they sighted Zero who fell off the building into the sewers." Said the pilot of a Dagger L.

"I understand. Tell all units we are returning to base and I want a casualty list once we return." Chris said.

"Yes sir!" Was the reply before every Federation mobile suit and gunship took off and away from the ghetto while inside the G-1 Cornelia who had a small bruise from the ejection saw the Gaia as it was being carried away by the two GINNs due to damage to the engines.

"Narsil…" Cornelia whispered watching the mobile suits fly away.

**Lancelot trailer**

Suzaku returned groaning in pain before he heard a yelp and turned to see Lloyd running around with the Monkey Lizard still on his head while technicians try to get it off but the movement of Lloyd and the Monkey Lizard made it a problem before the creature had enough and jumped off before running away.

"THAT THING IS OUT FOR ME I TELL YOU!" Lloyd shouted as he had small cuts on his face while his hair was messed up.

Suzaku just watched as the creature ran away before it ran up to a woman wearing Mandalorian armor and a helmet before said woman took off into the air.

**Pacific Ocean**

The Zamza-Zah fired all of its beam weapons at the two machines but the Lancelot Club and the 1.5 evaded all of the beams before the Gundam fired its beam rifle but he shield blocked the shot.

"Rai see if you can get through that shield!" Dexter shouted.

"Right!" Rai confirmed as he shot towards the mobile armor before he plunged one of his MVS swords into the machine punching through the energy shield before the Zamza-Zah grabbed the Lancelot by one of its legs and threw it to the side.

Rai got the Lancelot Club under control as Dexter fired another beam but the beams struck the shield.

"Damn it seems the MVS swords are the only thing that will be able to get through that shield!" Rai shouted causing Dexter to widen his eyes.

Dexter looks to see a damaged GN-XIII as it floated in the air and said "Pilot hand me your lance! I'm going to use it to pierce that shield!"

"Roger!" The pilot shouted as it tossed him the lance and Dexter released his shield and grabbed the lance.

"Rai go from the left I'll take the left!" Dexter said.

Rai nodded his head before the Lancelot Club flew to the left while the 1.5 flew to the right diverting the mobile armors fire.

"You won't win Jetii!(1)" Shouted Botal as two more of his carriers were destroyed.

"Surrender! Your fleet is losing this battle!" Shouted Dexter as the 1.5 ducked under one of its claws before it thrusted its lance through the claw before it blew up.

"This cannot be!" Shouted Botal.

"Take this!" Rai shouted as he sliced off the Zamza-Zah's second claw.

"NO!" Shouted Botal as a console exploded killing one of the Zamza-Zah's controllers.

"This is the end for you!" Shouted Dexter as he flew at the mobile armor along with Rai while Dexter flew at the top while Rai flew at the bottom.

"This is impossible!" Botal shouted as he tried to move the Zamza-Zah.

"You lose!" Shouted Dexter as the 1.5 plunged the lance through the top while Rai plunged the Lancelot Clubs MVS swords through the bottom and the blades punch through the top with one of the swords killing the second operator leaving only Botal.

"No! This was supposed to bring a True Mandalore!" Shouted Botal before the GN Lance fired sending orange beams punching through the hull before both the Lancelot Club and 1.5 flew away as the mobile armor began to fall as small explosions came from the machine.

"It was… for a… True… Mandalore." Botal's final words were as the Zamza-Zah exploded incinerating him.

Both Dexter and Rai turn to see that the Death Watch fleet was destroyed with the DW Sutherlands wiped out as were any fighters.

"Sir, we got word from command. They need you back at HQ at once." Said Cody.

"Roger we'll be there." Dexter said after he returned to lance to its owner before he picked up his discarded shield and both the 1.5 and the Lancelot Club flew in the direction of the Orion Federation underground base.

**Underground Federation base**

"So you were attacked by the Strike Ronin?" Dexter asked with narrow eyes.

"Yeah we were." Said Aiden who had an ice pack as he had it resting on the back of his head.

"I never thought he'd be here… he disappeared after his third win." Chris said as he clenched his fist.

"Hey where's Alyssa I haven't seen her or Jarod." Braydin said.

The group looked around before the communicator came to life and a holographic image of Sev came up.

"Hey Generals I found out where those two friends of yours are." Said Sev.

"Well where are they?" Asked Dexter.

"… A Britannian facility." Sev said causing the Swords of Heaven to widen their eyes in surprise.

**Britannian facility**

"AH!" Shouted a Britannian soldier as he crashed to the ground unconscious.

"Damn you bi-" The man never got to finish as a foot crashed into his face and knocking him out.

The attacker was none other than Alyssa as she was standing in the center of 4 unconscious while standing over one man stood Jarod who had a serious expression on his face.

"The faster we get in the faster we get out." Said Jarod as he began to remove the body armor of a soldier while Alyssa began to take the other unconscious soldiers to a closet.

"Once Jarod was dressed in the armor he was about to say something when he felt a tap and turned and his eyes widen when he sees Braydin who was panting as well as Alex.

"What are you two doing here?! We didn't authorize a mission like this!" Braydin silently growled.

"Listen while you were gone we heard that the Britannians were working on something and our curiosity got the better of us so what would you have done." Alyssa asked her friend who didn't reply except with a glare.

"What did you find?" Alex asked.

"We heard that they were working on a new type of weapon and we wanted to go in and take it out in case it was a weapon that would give the Britannians an advantage over the Federation." Said Jarod.

"That will be a problem." Braydin said.

"I think I have an idea." Alex said with a grin.

**5 minutes later**

**inside facility**

"Okay remind me again why we're cuffed again?!" Jarod silently growled.

Both Alex and Braydin were in Britannian soldier armor while Jarod and Alyssa were cuffed with their hands behind their backs.

"We couldn't risk them putting you in prison for treason of being terrorists but we 'can' risk putting you in prison for sneaking into a military facility." Alex said.

"Whose idea was this anyway?!" Growled Jarod.

"Dexter" Was the collective response of Alyssa, Braydin, and Alex.

"Once he heard about this he… wasn't pleased about you doing something that he knew you would do and came up with this plan." Alex said as the continued walking through halls before they came into a large room where they stopped and they're eyes widen in surprise at what they saw.

In front of the four was to their surprise a large container which held a glowing green dust like fluid.

"What the hell is this?" Braydin asked before he looked to see 2 Britannian soldiers and a scientist dragging a Japanese who looked like he was taken from the Saitama ghetto.

"Let's take a look." Alex said before they removed Alyssa and Jarod's cuffs and all 4 made their way until they reached what looked like a lab with 8 soldiers and 11 scientists while there was also a gas chamber which was filled with 49 Japanese who were without cloths like they were guinea pigs. And there were children who looked like they were no older than a month and there were some pregnant women as well.

"Alright test number 3012 will begin in thirty seconds." Said the scientist after the soldiers threw the Japanese man in.

"Please we didn't do anything wrong!" The man pleaded.

"What do you think they are doing?" Alyssa asked.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this." Alex said.

Alyssa watched as the people in the chamber began to bang on the glass while their pleading was muffled by the glass.

"Beginning test of Dragon's Breath." Said the scientist as he pulled the lever.

Glowing green dust slowly began entering the chamber and to horror of the infiltrators it started from the back and the people back there slowly died by the poison.

"NO!" Braydin shouted as he and Alex leapt from their spots.

The soldiers and scientists spun around to see the two running to them.

"What are you doing this is a secure facility!" The lead scientist shouted before he was silenced permanently when Braydin activated his lightsaber and removed his head.

"What the fuck!" Shouted a soldier.

"You bastards!" Alex shouted as he pulled out two hidden DC-17 blasters and shot two soldiers in the heads.

"It's the Federation!" Shouted a scientist but his shouts were silenced with bullets as he along with soldiers and 4 scientists were shot dead.

"Braydin we need to get them out!" Alex shouted as he shot another soldier who was about to fire in the face.

"I'm already on it!" Shouted Alyssa as she leapt into the air kicking a soldier in the face making his head smash into a computer and sparks came out with the sparks taking the soldier's life.

Alyssa began working and then she sighed in relief when the gas stopped but there was still enough to kill the people in there.

"I'll open it up!" Alex shouted after he killed another guard.

"Hurry!" Braydin shouted as he was force choking a soldier before snapping his neck.

Alex began opening the door but once he did the survivors ran out like the devil was behind them and started running form the dust that was currently on the ground before to their surprise it turned from dust into a flash of light and to their horror the bodies still inside were deformed.

"My god…" Braydin said as he had a survivor against the wall.

"What is this?" Alyssa asked as she looked at the bodies.

"Whatever it is… we're stopping it here."

"Alex you, Alyssa, and Jarod lead the civilians out of here." Braydin said as he stared at the last scientist.

"Alright." Alex said with him and Alyssa knowing what Braydin was going to do.

The three and the survivors ran out killing any Britannian soldier that got in their way before they were outside of the facility and then they heard the hum of an LAAT/i and they look to see 3 of them as they landed but inside were Federation Commandoes. (This is the same as the Republic Troopers since there is no Republic)

"Sir we transferred the detonator to General Nilsson as ordered." Said RC-1138 AKA Boss (Republic Commandoes still have their RC designation but the new Federal Commando squads will have FC)

"I never gave that order." Said Alex before they heard explosions and turn to see Braydin walking out with a file in hand and an angered look.

"We're leaving and we're taking the survivors for quarantine and medical attention." Braydin said with a voice that had no emotion.

**Federation base**

**minutes later**

"So you found the Britannians working on a type of bio weapon?" Dexter asked with a hint of sadness as he, Alex, Braydin, Alyssa, and Jarod stood in an office while Chris, John, and Aiden were working on repairs to their Gundams while Ben was out on recon in the Avenger.

"Yes but it's this file that I found that… made me want to make sure that it got here in one piece." Braydin said handing the papers to Dexter as he began to read them before his eyes widen in horror at what he read.

"Are-are you telling me that…" Dexter dropped the folder of papers and leaned back into his chair while holding his head.

"It's a weapon that only a few select people know about it… and we thought they were dead… I thought Dragon's Breath sounded familiar… but I didn't think it was this bad." Braydin said slightly confusing the two newer members of the Federation.

"To think they would find this." Dexter said as he closed his eyes.

"Sir, what is this bio weapon that Britannia used on those people?" Alyssa asked not liking what she will hear.

"… It is a weapon that is illegal by law and it is the most dangerous of all… Dragon's Breath is the Hex weapon Trihexalon which was used by the CIS and Sabaoth Squadron before and during the Clone Wars." Said Dexter causing all but Braydin and Alex to widen their eyes in horror.

"A weapon like that… how could Britannia have such a thing." Jarod said with a look of horror.

"We believed that there may be remnants of Sabaoth Squadron but now we have proof that they are around and that they may be in league with Britannia." Dexter said as he stood up.

"Also, because of what you did I have to commend you for it. Going on your own, saving experiment victims, and destroying a facility that was in making of such a weapon. And for that I am making you two the newest members of the Swords of Heaven." Both Alyssa and Jarod looked at him in surprise at what he said.

"At this moment you Alyssa are the Sword of Skill, Soul Calibur and you shall be in charge of the 85th while you… Jarod will be known as the Sword of War, Soul Edge with the 38th at your command." Said Dexter, surprising both.

"And also Revan has called you to meet him at Tython. There is a shuttle that will take you there tomorrow so be on it by that time." Dexter said before he walked past them and out the door.

"Congratulations Alyssa." Braydin said patting his friend on the shoulder as he and Alex walked past them.

**Britannia**

"It seems the Orion Federation found one of our many factories in Area 11." Said Emperor Charles zi Britannia.

Charles and V.V. were talking to a figure that was on a screen though his figure was obscured by shadows.

"And the weapon?" The figure asked.

"They destroyed it while it was in the controlled testing phase and the other 4 facilities are not yet completed." Said V.V.

"This Federation is becoming a problem to our plans. Emperor Britannia I would like to make a request." The man said.

"And this request would be?" Charles asked.

"I would just like to send my forces there to Area 11 in the Narita area. I wish to show the Federation that Britannia won't be the only enemy they will ever face again." Said the man.

"I accept this request and you may bring in your friends." Charles said.

"I appreciate the acceptance of my request, Emperor Britannia, and we shall arrive via stealth ships though it will take time for a large force to arrive in time." Said the figure.

"Don't rush things; we do not want the Federation knowing you are around." V.V. said to him.

"Still we only met 2 days ago and we are already good allies and do not worry because soon the Federation will have more problems at hand soon." Said the figure as the outline of a smirk could be seen.

* * *

**(Cue Wired Life by Meisa Kuroki)**

**(Instrumental) **_A trail of light falls from the sky before it separates into seven spheres of light._

**(WIRED...) **_The spheres glow before they disappear._

**(Mau chou no you ni HIRARI) **_Dexter, with the 00 Epyon behind him, has his hands in his pockets without a care in the world._

**(Chuu ni tadayou fukashigi na hikari) **_Chris and Ben, with the Origin and Avenger behind them, are giving each other big goofy smiles._

**(Koko wa dokoka betsu no sekai) **_Alex, with the Astraea Plus behind him, and John, with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, are giving each other high-fives while smirking._

**(Rakka suru sokudo wa kawaranai) **_Braydin and Aiden, with the black-red Gaia and Infinite Justice behind them, fist bump the other while giving peace signs._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of the Swords of Heaven appears before shattering._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of Geass appears before shattering._

**(Atama o meguru suuchi wa) **_Seven astral figures fly through the starry sky._

**(Rasen o egaki kyuujoushou) **_A blue sphere glows in front of them._

**(Juudai na ayamachi ni mo kizukazu ni) **_The figures fly to the sphere and disappear along with it._

**(Hito kara hito e to tsunagaru) **_The camera pans to Lelouch, Suzaku, and Kallen._

**(Awaku seiran ni kagayaku Wire) **_The camera pans to Nunnally, Shirley, and the rest of the Student Council._

**(Totemo kirei de marude kinu no ito) **_The camera pans to the other members of the Black Knights._

**(Kore ga unmei to iu kusari na no ka) **_The camera pans to Euphie, Cornelia, and finally C.C._

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_The Epyon raises its hand to reach for something._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_The Epyon slowly fades away._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Shadowed figures appear before vanishing in a column of particles._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_The Origin also raises its hand to reach something._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_The Origin slowly fades away._

**(WIRED...) **_Seven lights fluctuate._

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_Braydin, Aiden, and Ben encircle each other and stare up into the sky._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_Alex and John look away from each other with blasters in their hands._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Lelouch, in his Zero attire, grinning like a madman._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_Dexter and Chris are back-to-back while looking at their hands._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_They clench their hands into fists._

**(There is Wired Life) **_The blue sphere appears in a blackened area before slowly fading away._

* * *

1 Jetii: Jedi

* * *

**Preview**

_"Past foes have returned and a new threat is rising over the horizon."_ Shows Chris standing in front of a table with a hologram of the Kawaguchi Lake convention center hotel.

_"An enemy from a long past will return bringing rage to one's heart." _Shows Jango who had a look of pure rage as he stood next to Boba as both men look at a video which showed Kusakabe and the leader of Death Watch.

_"And the unveiling of prototype armor for the Swords of Heavens."_ Shows a pure white ARS as it had blue glowing lights as he was running up a building.

_Next episode: Past returns and the Black Knights rise_

_"Will they be able to handle what comes next or will they be consumed by rage._ _"_ Shows Jango and Boba in full body armor shooting off towards the hotel.


	7. Past returns and the Black Knights rise

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_The rise of a new faction will have many outcomes._

_But the return of an enemy thought dead will bring nothing but anger._

* * *

**(Cue Daybreak's Bell by L'Arc-en-Ciel)**

**(Instrumental)**_The 00 Epyon floats through space with trails of blue light falling from its eyes before it flies towards Earth as the title appears before disappearing in a wave of particles._

**(Nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? Kanashii ne) **_Dexter standing in a field of flowers before it the field begins to blaze. The camera shifts to Dexter resting on the Epyon's shoulder as it lies against a mountainside._

**(Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai onegai)**_Chris stands in a ruined city as rain pelts him while he holds a charred doll in his hand before shadowy wings sprout from his back. The camera shifts to Chris, sitting on Origin's shoulder, watching the sunrise._

**(Unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to) **_The camera pans to Ben with the Avenger behind him, Alex with the Astraea Plus behind him, Braydin with a black-red Gaia Gundam behind him, John with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, and Aiden with the Infinite Justice behind him. The camera shifts to an Archangel-class ship opening its hangers before covered in smoke as the Epyon, Origin, Avenger, Gaia, Dark Deathscythe, Astraea Plus, and Infinite Justice burst out of the smoke._

**(Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo) **_The Infinite Justice is riding atop its flight unit and firing its beam rifle at a Glasgow before the camera shifts to the Avenger, with the Guren Mk II, tossing away its beam magnums before raising its hand and summoning the Unicorn and the Banshee._

**(Tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace)**_Chris reaches out to grasp a green-haired woman but she phases through and he cries out in desperation before the camera shows the Origin covered in burn marks and scratches while it stands proudly in a lake._

**(Musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamotitamae)**_The black-red Gaia, with the Astraea Plus, fires its beam cannons while the Astraea Plus fires its GN Bazooka. The camera shifts to the Epyon corkscrewing in the air before bringing down its GN Sword down on the Lancelot's MSV blade. The camera shifts to Chris in front of C.C. as she holds a glowing blue sphere in front of her before she disappears._

**(My life I trade it for your pain)**_The Origin rises into the sky and spreads its arms as large angel-like wings glows from its back._

**(Furimukazu habatake kono omoi wo hakonde ano sora wo tondeku)**_The seven main Gundams fly through space as they circle the globe leaving behind a trail of light. The camera pans to Lelouch with C.C. before it shifts to other groups as well; the Ashford Academy Student Council look at a sunset, the Black Knights gaze at the stars, the Britannian royalty look at the rising sun, the Gundam pilots look at the moon, and Dexter opens his eyes to see the Earth reflecting off his visor._

**(Mirai wa dare ni mo uchiotosenai)**_The camera shifts to Alex, John, Braydin, Aiden, and Ben before it shifts to the Origin and the Epyon on opposite sides of each other with their beam sabers pulled out before they cross as the main cast appears in front of the two mobile suits._

**(End of Opening)**

* * *

**Federation underground base**

Walking through the halls was Dexter along with Jango and Boba Fett as they made their way to the command center where once they enter they see everyone running around.

"What the hell is going on?" Dexter asked curious.

"Sir, we just detected an unidentified ship entering the system. It's heading fast to Earth's orbit!" Shouted one of the technicians.

"Get me a visual on it." Dexter said before a hologram appeared showing the vessel was a Kom'rk-class fighter/transport.

"Can you find its destination?" Jango asked.

"Yes sir." Said an operator as he began working on a console.

"By the estimation of its speed and trajectory, it's heading for… Japan?" The operator said.

"Why would it come here?" One of the operators said confused.

"It could be Death Watch sending back up." Said another.

"We won't be able to send fighters due to its distance from Britannian controlled territory and if we did send some then the Britannians may find us." Said Dexter as he crossed his arms as his eyes narrowed at the ship.

"Any word from John?" Dexter asked.

"He just contacted me a few minutes ago." Said Braydin as he entered the room wearing his armor while his helmet is at his side.

"It also appears that Milly was able to bring Kallen as well." Braydin said causing Dexter to groan and rub the bridge of his nose.

"Great, just what we need. Any word about the JLF?" Dexter said once he removed his hand.

"Bad news actually. It seems that Kusakabe is going along with… along with Death Watch." Said Braydin before Dexter's head moved so fast in his direction that one would think he would have a whiplash.

"What the hell?! Death Watch?! This is not looking good." Dexter said before he puts a hand to his head.

"From what I can tell there is they're sending in 22 soldiers while Kusakabe will have only 23 with him included so that will make the enemy count to 45 soldiers as well as 4 to 5 Glasgows and a prototype weapon known as the Raiko." Said Braydin.

"And good news for us all!" Chris came in with a big grin on his face while Ben was walking behind him with both men wearing their power armor.

"What's the good news." Both Braydin and Dexter say at once.

"The armor is complete!" Shouted Chris causing Dexter and Braydin to widen their eyes in surprise.

"What?!" Both shouted.

**R&amp;D Lab**

Dexter, Braydin, Ben, Chris, Aiden, Alex, and the recently arriving John stood in the room seeing seven sets of armor standing in front of them.

The first armor looked like Halo 4 armor which was black and green with most of the armor being Venator while the helmet was an EVA and there was the Mythosaur skull on the visor.

The second armor was an ARS but it was colored white and the lights were blue instead of green.

The third armor another Halo 4 armor but it was a Pathfinder which was colored grey and blue with a pitch black visor.

The fourth was in appearance to the Halo 4 War Master armor but was colored blue and red with the visor white.

The fifth armor was another ARS but looked like it was meant for a woman and was colored silver with purple lights.

The sixth armor had the appearance to the Halo 4 Soldier armor but was painted white and red with a rangefinder attached as well as a kama.

The last armor had the appearance to the Halo 4 Raider armor which was black as night with a blood red visor.

"Whoa… how long have you been working on these?" Braydin asked.

"Oh we've been working on them since we arrived and I was only able to finish mine and Ben's armor first but now that you're here we can finish the final adjustments. Though since Alyssa and Jarod aren't here they will have to wait." Chris said.

All five look at each other uneasy before Dexter sighs in irritation and went first.

"Alright what do we have to do?" Dexter asked.

"Just climb onto the pad, hold the handles and don't let go until the suit is on." Chris said.

Dexter groans and walks to the pad and thought 'Hopefully Jarod and Alyssa took our advice about Revan being a slave driver.'

**Tython**

"What the hell is wrong with this guy?!" Jarod asked as he and Alyssa were being chased be Flesh Raiders uphill but when one leapt at them Alyssa spun around kicking the creature in the face and knocking it into its companions causing all of them to fall down before they started rolling backwards downhill and giving the two a chance to escape.

"Thanks!" Jarod said still running.

"Hopefully this is worth it." Alyssa said.

**Area 11**

Kusakabe walked through the streets of a ghetto with 22 men as well as 5 Glasgows and the prototype Raiko gun.

"Who are we supposed to meet here sir?" Asked one of Kusakabe's men.

"We are here to meet someone who said they could get us the attention we deserve." Said Kusakabe.

"And you shall get it." A voice said and Kusakabe turned to see men wearing the armor of Death Watch with one of them having a custom made armor while another didn't have a helmet on showing that he had a burned scar on his face.

"Are you the ones that said we can get attention for the Japanese Liberation Front?" Kusakabe said.

"Yes we are." Said the man wearing the custom armor.

"Is there any reason why you would want to help us?" Kusakabe asked.

"All we want is to search of one man and one man only."

Kusakabe raised an eyebrow in confusion and said "Who is this man?"

The scared man smirks before saying two words "Jango. Fett."

**Kawaguchi hotel**

On a train heading away from the settlement dressed in casual clothing instead of school uniforms was Milly, Nina, Shirley, and Kallen.

Kallen was looking out the window towards the Acclamator-class assault ship as Dexter told her it was called.

She and the other resistance members were given a tour of it and were told that it was mostly used as a transport and there were other class of ships though the only way to get the data was if the Swords of Heaven believed they could be trusted.

As the train reached the station they got to the hotel with little to no problem though Kallen stopped and thought she felt some waves of anger before she looked up towards an area which was covered by shadow and thought she saw someone but shook it off as paranoia not knowing that she was being watched.

Up above them on the rafters were two Death Watch soldiers which stared down from their position.

"Did you see that?" Asked one of the two soldiers.

"Yeah we were almost caught." Said the second.

"We should report this to alor." Said the first.

Back with the girls they walked through the halls enjoying the time they were having and Kallen for once was actually having fun.

Kallen had a true smile on her face enjoying what she was doing before the sound of crashing is heard.

Kallen spun around to see to her surprise 3 men wearing Mandalorian armor but it was the helmets that made her heart stop cold. They were the helmets used mainly by Death Watch.

"Stop right there!" Shouted a security guard only for a red bolt to strike him in the chest killing him causing screams to go through the crowd.

"Alright move or else we'll shoot you too!" Shouted one of the men.

Kallen and everyone else did what they said and made their way to the store room where Kallen saw Kusakabe as well as two men with one wearing custom Mandalorian armor and the other wearing armor minus a helmet showing his head which had a burn scar on the left side of his face.

Kallen's eyes widen in recognition because of some data that the Federation gave the resistance about Death Watch. The men she was seeing was none other than the leaders of Death Watch Tor and Pre Vizla.

The later noticed the look and thought 'Why is she looking at us like that? Has she seen us before?'

As he thought that Kallen thought 'Dexter warned me about these men but I'd never thought that they would come here.'

**Unknown location**

Lelouch in his Zero costume minus the helmet stood in front of Chris who was wearing his power armor who had his helmet off and Braydin who wasn't wearing his power armor and had his helmet in hand.

"So you can help Nunnally regain her sight and legs?" Lelouch said.

"Yes but the only compensation we want is that you tell us about any mission you will commit, all tactical data of the enemy, and to lend us some of your men when we request." Said Chris.

"I think that would be fine… this is for Nunnally." Lelouch said as a small smile graced his lips.

"Though there is one more thing. If the need arises I will need to ask that you allow me to take your place should anything happen." Chris said making Lelouch look at him confused.

"We had a vision that your identity will be revealed to by someone and that we want to make sure that you remain safe away from them and what better way than with a double." Chris said causing Braydin to shake his head.

They hear knocking and they turn to the door as Narsil puts his helmet on and Rebellion's helmet slides from the suit onto his head and Zero puts his mask on.

The door opens to reveal Ohgi with Yamato who was wearing his armor and cloak where both see Narsil standing there while Rebellion was next to Zero who said "Well what are you waiting for? Come in!"

"As of now this will be our hideout." Zero said gesturing to only him and the resistance members due to the fact that the two Swords of Heaven members have their own.

"So you think joining up with us is a good idea?" Ohgi asked.

"Yes. We're comrades, after all." Zero replied as the other resistance members walked in.

"Holy cow! So what is this?" Tamaki said looking around.

"May I ask how you came by this?" Ohgi asked.

"I borrowed it from a rather libertine nobleman who indulges my requests." Said Zero.

"You asked for it? Just like that?" Ohgi said surprised.

"Don't worry. No strings attached." Said Zero smiling under his helmet.

"Woah check it out it even has a second story." Said one of the members.

"It's even got a T.V." Said Yoshikitaka Minami who turned it on.

When the T.V. turned on it was on the news where they heard a news reporter say "How are things looking at the scene?"

"Huh?!" Said Yoshikitaka in surprise.

"I'm here in front of the Lake Kawaguchi convention center hotel. The hotel jackers have identified themselves as both the Japanese Liberation Front and Death Watch." Said the news woman.

"DEATH WATCH!?" Narsil shouted in rage causing many to flinch.

Narsil moved to the TV to get a better look and it was showing the store room.

"Members of the Sakuradite allocation meeting most notable chairman James, were taken hostage as well as several tourists and hotel employees." Said the news woman.

The screen changed to show the store room with every civilian in there with their hands behind their heads as well as JLF soldiers and Death Watch warriors aiming rifles or pistols at them.

"This footage was taken by the perpetrators. In it you can clearly see Chairman James, including some students." Said the news woman as the camera went to show them.

"Kallen!" Ohgi shouted seeing one of their members in there.

"The leader of the group claims to be Lt. Col Kusakabe of the now defunct Japanese military."

**JLF Hideout**

In the hideout Tohdoh had a look of anger as he smashed a fist into his leg shouting "That imbecile!"

**Federation base**

"While the leader of the group Death Watch are as they say Tor and Pre Vizla of clan Vizla." When she said that it caused Jango, and almost everyone to freeze.

"Tor… Vizla?" Jango quietly said before his face started to gain a look of pure rage.

"Wait where are you going?!" Shouted a voice and they turn to see Dexter putting on his ARS which slid onto place.

"I'm going there to save a comrade… and kill some Death Watch." Said Dexter as the helmet was placed on with the face open.

"But you haven't adjusted to the AI yet?!" Shouted a technician.

"If I don't then people will die!" Shouted Dexter as he closed his helmet.

"If you're going then I'm going to." Said Jango as he placed his helmet on.

"You want a shot at Tor? Be my guest." Dexter said before he entered a pod which Jango did the same.

"Don't leave me out of this." John said as he finished putting his power armor on and then began entering another pod.

"Wait what are you doing?!" Another man said only to grunt as the pods began to move.

"We forgot to mention that the pods weren't yet ready since they have a tendency to… stall." Said Ben.

There was silence for the next ten seconds before the base shook as Dexter shouted "SON OF A BITCH!"

**Later that night**

Inside the hotel Euphie even though she had the Knight of Nine with her as protection was still frightened by what was happening as well as the so called Death Watch which from what she remembered Cornelia saying that from the data given to her by the so called Mandalorian Bounty Hunter Jango Fett were an extremist group that weren't truly Mandalorian.

In another room Kusakabe sat with a look of anger on his face while Pre who had his helmet on the table and Tor Vizla sat in different seats.

"They're not following our demands!" Kusakabe said with rage.

"I think it's about time we show them we mean business." Said Pre as he stood up grabbing his helmet.

"What are you planning?" Kusakabe asked curiously.

"I think I know what my friend is saying." Tor said standing up with both Death Watch leaders smirking while Pre put his helmet on.

**2 minutes from the hotel**

Flying towards the hotel was 3 LAAT/i and 2 LAAT/c but they were escorted by 4 RGM-89 Jegans.

Inside one of the LAAT/i stood Narsil since he went to a hidden location for pickup and transportation to the Britannian line.

Inside the LAAT/i Narsil wasn't alone because with him was Delta Squad as well as 3 Mandalorian Shock Troopers, 4 Clone Troopers from the 593rd, Commander Jet, and Alastor who wore his Mandalorian armor.

"Alright remember that we are here only to help with the hostage situation and nothing else so no engaging the Britannians unless I give the word." Said Narsil and they all nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

In the G-1 Cornelia had a look of anger at feeling helpless while her sister was inside but hoped that they didn't find her.

"Milady we just detected 6 Federation air transports and 4 airborne Knightmares approaching." Said Darlton and Cornelia was surprised and thought 'Is it possible that they came because of Death Watch?'

Cornelia left and made her way where she arrived to see the drop ships but to her surprise that the 2 LAAT/c were carrying with one carrying 4 AT-XTs and the other carrying the Lancelot Club and 2 AT-XTs.

"So they are the ones who took the Lancelot Club!" Lloyd shouted.

The LAAT/i landed and the side doors open where the first out was Narsil and its passengers.

The Britannians watching were surprised by the appearance of the Federation as well as the machines especially the walkers.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Cornelia quietly said.

"What shall we do milady?" Guilford asked.

"This is the Sword of Honor we're dealing with and knowing him he will likely be here for Death Watch." Cornelia said while inside the Lancelot Suzaku was watching what was happening.

"What is the Federation doing here?" Cecile asked while her eyes were looking at the many men in armor.

"What the?" Suzaku said noticing something happening on the top of the tower.

Suzaku zoomed in seeing what was happening.

"Sir!" Sev shouted getting Narsil's attention as he hands him his DC-17m which was had the sniper rifle attachment.

Narsil looked through and his eyes widen in horror as he watched Pre instruct 2 JLF soldiers and 2 Death Watch troopers as they toss a civilian off the building.

"Vizla!" Narsil growled as he tossed the rifle back to the commando.

"So you do know them?" A familiar voice said as Narsil turned to see Cornelia walking up to them with her knight and 2 Britannian soldiers.

"Yes I do. The leaders of Death Watch Tor and Pre Vizla of the Mandalorian clan Vizla… a disgrace to the Mandalorian warrior clans that's what they are." Narsil growled.

"Is there anything we should know about them?" Cornelia asked with narrowed eyes.

"They won't waste an opportunity to achieve victory and if Death Watch is here then they have a way to escape and its most likely with a Kom'rk transport... and those are fast even for transports." Narsil said narrowing his eyes behind his helmet.

"Your highness they just released another statement!" Said a soldier as he played the statement on his PDA.

"Our demands have gone unanswered, there for we will throw one hostage from the roof every 30 minutes until our terms are met and depending of our situation the numbers of hostages may grow! For the sake of the hostages, negotiations had better be in good faith!" Said Kusakabe before Pre walked up behind him as the message cuts out.

"I believe Vizla came up with that." Narsil said crossing his arms.

"You've seen this happen before?" Cornelia asked.

"No but Death Watch is known to be the most evil of all the terrorist groups. The man you know as Jango Fett saw their evil first hand when he was eight years old when they killed his parents, kidnapped his sister, and almost killed him but had it not been for his father figure Jaster Mereel then he would be dead by now. Jango Fett is an honorable man and will do what he needs to do in order to make sure that people don't suffer under Death Watch ever again." Narsil said as he zeroed in on their location.

**Federation base**

"God dammit how long until these pods activate!" John shouted smashing his pod and like clockwork the engines began to burn up.

"It seems they are starting now." Dexter said as the pods began shooting off out through some silos and when they exited they began flying to their destination.

"What is our ETA to the tower?" Dexter asked.

"From our current location it will take half an hour." Said John.

"Just thirty minutes… let's hope we make it in time." Said Dexter said fearing for anyone else who would be thrown off.

**Hotel**

**30 minutes later**

Kallen sat with her friends as she watched them before she noticed that one of the members of Death Watch was eyeing her with suspicion and thought 'Why is he watching me like that? What makes him so suspicious of me?'

"An Eleven…" Nina squeaked bringing Kallen out of her thoughts as she saw a JLF soldier in front of them before said soldier glares at Nina.

"We're not Elevens, we're Japanese!" The soldier in question shouted, pointing his gun at the black haired girl.

"Looks like she needs a little reeducation." Another added with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Alright, we'll take care of it, now leave her alone!" Milly embraced her friend protectively and Shirley managed to gather enough courage to glare at the two Japanese soldiers. Kallen did the same thing, despite her intention to keep appearance.

"It seems all of you are in need of that." A third soldier chuckled. "Take them away; we have a lesson to teach."

BDOW

The hostages flinched at the gunshot and all eyes were on the door as a Death Watch trooper who was wearing the same armor that Pre's Death Watch wore instead of Tors.

"I don't think you have the authorization for that." Said the trooper in a tone that wasn't pleased.

"What's it to you?! You're just a bunch of terrorists like the re-"

BDOW-BDOW-BDOW

Three bodies hit the ground and they were of the JLF soldiers who planned to… 'teach' the girls a lesson.

"I will appreciate it if you didn't do something like that or say that in front of my face." A familiar voice said as Pre Vizla who had his helmet on walked in with 4 Death Watch troopers.

"Vizla sir I had the situation under control." Said the trooper who fired the shot in the air before he holstered his pistol.

"I understand that but they wouldn't understand anyway… they are primitives after all." Pre said turning his face to the others before his sight landed on a certain princess.

"Well what have we here?" Vizla said walking through the crowd scaring some before he was in front of Euphie and Nonette.

"Princess Euphemia li Britannia and the Knight of Nine Nonette Enneagram. What a pleasure." Vizla said and the two could feel the smirk under his helmet.

"What should we do with them?" One of the Tors troopers said.

"Take the princess to a separate chamber and keep her on close guard." Vizla said before he turned to the trooper at the door and said "You shall take them… though I think it is about time we decided who the next… lucky winner is." Vizla said looking around before his sight landed on the red head.

Vizla thought about mixing it up a bit and smirked before he said "Actually… I got a better idea."

"Grab the girl with the red hair and the Knight… they are the lucky winners." Vizla said surprising all in the room.

"What you can't!" Kallen said in fear as two Death Watch troopers grabbed her by the arms and lifted her to her feet before they grabbed some rope and tied her hands behind her back like they did with Nonette but her hands were in front instead of behind her.

Both women were trying to get out of the two soldiers grips before they were already on the roof close to the edge.

"Is this how I get to die? Thrown off the top of a building instead of in my sleep or in battle?" Nonette said with a saddened expression.

On the Britannian line another LAAT/i landed and out came Commander Cody along with 12 Clone Troopers of the 212th and 7 Federation Troopers which were assigned to the 212th (Federation Troopers can decide if they wish to have the markings of their legions or not) with 4 having the markings of the 212th while the other 3 didn't.

Narsil who was discussing with Cornelia about how to rescue the civilians along with Commander Wolffe, and the Knight of Twelve Monica Kruszewski.

Even though the Britannian soldiers had strong feelings against the Federation they had a similar enemy this time and it was both the JLF and Death Watch.

"Commander Cody what are you doing here?" Narsil asked the Clone Commander as he approached the four.

"Just came to deliver the message that the Generals (Jango would be considered a General since he is the Prime Clone) are on their way. The pods they are currently in were having mechanical problems and took long to launch. They'll be here in one minute and twenty seconds." Said Cody.

"Sir!" A Federal Trooper shouted pointing towards the tower.

"Hand us some binoculars!" Narsil shouted before several troopers handed him, Alastor, Monica, and Cornelia some macrobinoculars.

Cornelia and Monica were surprised about the devices before remembering that they came from space and decided to look through along with Narsil and Alastor while Wolffe used his rangefinder to see what was happening.

All five look and see while to the surprise of the two women they see Nonette being dragged by Death Watch along with to the surprise of the three Federation members as they saw Kallen.

"Shit we need to buy them time!" Narsil shouted removing his binoculars.

"Sir!" A voice shouted and they turn to see a Clone Trooper in phase I armor but he also had a sniper rifle in hand. This was the Clone Sniper Cooker.

"I think I might be able to save at least one of them sir. You see the Knight of Nine has her hands tied in front of her meaning she can use them to grip a cord should I be able to shoot an ascension cable." Said Cooker.

"And you're the best shot in the galaxy. You did shoot down a barrel of a weapon before so we're putting our faith in you to at least save one of them." Said Narsil.

"Sir I see the pods!" Shouted a Clone wearing paratrooper armor.

They turn to see 3 pods flying in their direction.

"… Send them what we are planning." Said Narsil as he crossed his arms.

"Yes sir!" Replied Wolffe as he began giving the instructions.

**Incoming pods**

"I see the tower and they are planning to throw off the Knight of Nine and Kallen!" Shouted Durandal.

"Shit!" Growled Yamato.

"Generals this is Commander Wolfe do you copy?" Wolfe's voice said over the comms.

"We ready you Commander, what is it?" Said Jango as he sat in his pod.

"Sir we came up with a plan to save the two up on top of the tower but we require your assistance since we won't be able to save both." Said Wolfe.

"You focus on the Knight… I'll go for Kallen." Said Yamato with his eyes narrowed in determination.

"Yes sir!" Said Wolfe cutting the connection.

"You have an idea?" Asked Durandal.

"Yes… I do." Yamato answered.

**Tower roof**

"Well time to say goodbye!" Shouted one of the troopers before they kicked both women in the back hard, pushing them off the roof.

**Britannian line**

"Nonette!" Cornelia shouted to the Knight while Monica had a look of horror written on her face.

"Milady!" Shouted Darlton as he pointed to the pods as they flew towards the bridge before two pods flew in front of one.

The pod in front explodes but not in fire but like it was popping to reveal its contents which was to Cornelia's and the Knights surprise Jango Fett who used his Jetpack to fly off the ground.

The pod in the back did the same as Jango's revealing Yamato wearing his ARS before he started to their surprise run on the road at incredible speeds before the last pod revealed Durandal who skidded across the ground sending sparks flying before he stops but to their surprise Durandal and Yamato grab hands before the former began spinning the latter at an incredible speed before launching him towards the hotel but not up because now Yamato was sliding on the ground sending sparks flying but the parts on his hips open to reveal boosters before he began sliding faster before he started spinning and with the spin the thrusters caused the Sword of Redemption to launch into the air towards Jango who grabbed him and assisted the Sword towards the Building where he began running up the side of the building.

Back on the Britannian lines Narsil looked at Cooker and said "Fire!"

Cooker took his aim before firing the cable and like most of his shots it hit true with the shot being in between her arms and the rope holding her hands together collided with the cable and Nonette sighed in relief that she survived.

Remembering about the other female she turned her head only to see Kallen get caught by Yamato who leapt off the building began falling towards the bridge before using his boosters to lighten their fall as well as push them further towards the military line before he landing on the ground doing a single roll to lighten the momentum but the boost was a bit strong because they skidded on the road for a good twelve seconds before stopping at the Britannian blockade.

"Are you alright?" Yamato asked Kallen who was blushing slightly.

"Y-Yes thank you." Said Kallen as Yamato set her on her feet.

"Incoming fire!" Shouted a trooper before yellow bolts shot from the top of the tower.

Yamato took out his lightsaber and began blocking some shots that would have struck Kallen.

"Sev, take them out!" Shouted Yamato.

"You just started my song." Sev said with a smirk under his helmet as he used his sniper rifle attachment and began taking aim.

"If this fire gets any worse then a bolt might strike the line and I can't risk cutting the line just to get off a single shot!" Shouted Cooker as he was being protected by Alastor while Narsil was in cover along with Cornelia, and Monica.

"How many do you count commando?!" Shouted Narsil.

"I count five right now!" Sev shouted as a shot struck him in the shoulder but the energy shield that his armor came with absorbed the round.

"Then take them out!" Narsil said.

"With pleasure." Sev said as he pulled the trigger.

PDOO

A single bolt flew through the air before it hit home striking a Death Watch trooper in the face sending him crashing onto his back.

PDOO-PDOO

Two more bolts were fired and one struck a trooper in the throat while the other struck the man in the center of the chest killing both.

"Alright that just leaves two left!" Said Cooker as he continued to hold the line as Nonette drew closer to the ground.

"This is easy." Sev said pulling the trigger again.

PDOO

The fourth shot was fired and it caught a Death Watch trooper in the in the heart killing him instantly and leaving only one soldier left.

"Alright just you now." Sev said only for his eyes to widen as he saw the man jump off the building before using his jetpack to fly towards Nonette.

"Fierfek he's going for her!" Sev shouted as he took aim.

Sev aimed carefully before pulling the trigger where with one final PDOO the bolt flew as the Death Watch trooper continued to fire on Nonette before the bolt struck him in the face killing him instantly but not before he released a final shot where the bolt flew and struck the cord cutting it.

"Osik!" Shouted Cooker along with Delta Squad.

Nonette gasped in horror seeing that she was not close enough to the ground for a safe landing and that the fall would still kill her.

Commander Jet saw that he was closer and through instinct ran to the falling Knight of Nine before leapt at her catching the Knight where both landed on the ground with the clone using himself to keep the Knight of Nine from hitting the ground but the landing also somehow knocked his helmet off.

Nonette groaned in slight pain before she looked to see instead that she was on ground she was on top of someone and looked up to see Commander Jets face. He had the same appearance as most Clones though his hair was like the other clones but he dyed his hair brown and his eyes instead of being the same brown as the other clones they were blue due to an accident involving some chemicals.

Nonette blushed slightly in the position they were in before Jet helped her up saying "Are you alright ma'am?"

"Y-Yes I am… thank you." Nonette stuttered though Cornelia and Monica caught on to it.

"Nonette!" A feminine voice shouted catching their attention.

Running to them was Monica along with two Britannian soldiers.

Jet realized that his helmet was off and reached to grab it before putting it on just as they reached the two.

"Hey Monica." Nonette said with a smile as the soldiers cut the rope.

"What happened?" Another voice said and they turn to see Cornelia walking to them.

"That man Pre Vizla discovered Euphie's true identity along with mine and separated her from the others before he ordered for me and that girl to be thrown off the building.

"Good thing Cooker is the best shot." Jet said with a smile under his helmet as he looked to see Yamato remove Kallen's bonds.

"What do you think will happen?" Monica asked.

"It's likely he'll make her the next example." Said Narsil as he walked to them with Wolfe.

"No" Cornelia said with horror as she looked at the tower.

"I think I have a way that may stall them." Narsil said putting a hand to his bottom helmet while off to the side Kallen was allowed to leave but she made her way to a hidden LAAT/s which was guarded by Blade and Saber who wore their Clone Assassin armor.

"What are you planning?" Cornelia said staring at the man who turned to her and smirked under his helmet.

"I'm going to put his honor to the test."

**Tower**

"So we lost five men and both hostages were saved?" Asked Pre.

"Yes sir and also we just received a message from Narsil." Said the warrior before he brought up an Imagecaster which started to project a hologram of Narsil.

"Pre Vizla, it has come to my attention that you are here. I am here demanding a duel to determine that you really are a Mandalorian warrior or if you are just a pretender. You have two minutes to decide." Said Narsil before the hologram vanished.

Pre scowled under his helmet with his rage growing.

"What should we do?" Asked the warrior while Kusakabe and Tor stood to the side.

"I say go for it." Said Tor making everyone look at him.

"It's honor that is being threatened as well as pride… but I have a suggestion." Tor said with a smirk creeping onto his face.

**Britannian line**

"Do you expect this plan to work?" Guilford asked Narsil who stood next to Cornelia on the G-1 while several Britannian soldiers stood there ready in case Narsil turned on them but deep down they knew that no matter what they do Narsil would kill them with ease.

"That depends if Vizla will take the bait. Death Watch is very prideful and a hit like this will make them come." Narsil responded.

"Milady we are receiving a message from the hotel." Said Darlton before the screen in front of them came to life to show Pre and Tor Vizla.

"Narsil I accept your match but on the condition that the Mandalorian Jango Fett be brought to fight Tor Vizla. The match will begin in 5 minutes on the bridge." When Pre finished the screen shuts off.

"It appears that your bait worked." Cornelia said looking at him.

"Now that two criminals are down on the bridge we just have to worry about getting the hostages out." Narsil said thinking on what to do next.

"Princess we just received a message from Zero!" Said a soldier.

"Zero!?" Cornelia shouted surprised.

"What's he doing here?" Narsil asked faking his surprise like an award winning actor.

**Near the lake**

"What? What do you mean Van three was stolen by Zero?! What the hell was Gibson doing all the while?!" Asked Diethard to one of the news workers.

"He said that when he realized what was happening it was too late." Said the worker.

"Huh? Then where's Van three now?" Diethard asked.

"Driving towards the military." The worker said causing Diethard to widen his eyes in surprise.

**Britannian line**

Lights shine at the approaching van with Zero standing on the top like it was an act.

"We Confirm. It's Zero! Should we open fire?" Asked one of the Sutherland pilots.

"No just stand by. We'll capture him after he's surrounded." Said another.

"But what about those Federation Knightmares?" Asked a third pilot.

"We'll worry about that later." Said the second.

The van slowly drove through towards the bridge while inside Kallen was glaring at Yamato via an Imagecaster he gave her.

"Why did you have me go through that? I felt like I was going to be interrogated back there!" Kallen growled.

The hologram raised its hands freehand and Yamato said "Hey listen if I just took you to a gunship and flew you away then they'd suspect you to be part of the Federation and we couldn't risk that so it was either release you at the Britannian lines where you would walk away and be safe from assumptions or we take you away and have them assume that your family has been conspiring with the Orion Federation. I don't think anyone would want their family in danger."

Kallen looked to the side as the van continued driving until it reached the bridge only to be stopped by Cornelia who was in her Gloucester and two other Gloucesters.

Zero narrowed his eyes and thought 'Cornelia, much as I'd love to get you back here and now, you're more useful to me alive. If you do what I predict then I won't have to use my Geass.'

What Zero didn't know was that Narsil heard what he thought and clenched his hands into fists with anger.

Cornelia got out of her Gloucester and looked at Zero and said "Well, well we meet again Zero. Are you a member of the Japan Liberation Front? Or perhaps you intend to help us? However, our concerns take priority over yours at the moment. Even though Yamato was the one who killed my half-brother Clovis I will not take vengeance because of what he did."

"Cornelia, which would you choose? Clovis who is dead, or Euphemia, who is alive?" Zero said and Cornelia's eyes widen in concern.

Cornelia hesitated for a second which allowed Zero to speak again.

"It's within my power to save Euphemia for you." Zero said.

"What do you mean? I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Cornelia in an attempt to hide her concern even though she knew that Euphie was already in danger by Death Watch.

"I said I'm able to rescue her!" Zero said aloud.

Cornelia was hesitant but she relented and Zero drove by with Cornelia having a look of rage.

As he drove Cornelia turned to give one last look but she then noticed Durandal holding onto the back before turned invisible and that made her confused on why a Sword was going in.

"Cornelia I am lending you the Lancelot Club in good faith for this operation. The Club's pilot is an excellent pilot I can tell you that." Narsil said as he walked towards the bridge with Jango behind him.

Three minutes later Zero went in before they hear the sounds of a jetpack and look to see Pre and Tor Vizla flying down before both men landed on the bridge and walked towards the middle.

"I guess this is it." Narsil said and Jango nodded his head in agreement before they stood there with both Pre and Tor arriving.

"I was afraid that you would run off." Pre Vizla said with a hint of arrogance.

"When innocent lives are on the line I won't run." Narsil said narrowing his eyes under his helmet.

"I see. A man of honor I guess that's why they call you the Sword of Honor." Pre said as he smirked under his helmet.

"How about some rules?" Pre offered.

"What would they be?" Narsil asked.

"No blasters or force powers just fists, feet, and blades." Said Pre as he took out his blasters and tossed them to the side with Tor doing to same.

"Very well then." Narsil said with him and Jango doing the same as Pre drew his Darksaber.

The pitch black blade hummed to life before Pre preformed some practice swings before he pointed the tip at Narsil and said "You know I wonder how well my blade will cut through you."

Narsil growled before he drew his lightsaber which came to life and he held it in both hands and said "You will not get a chance to do so."

-Play Rage of the Shadow Warriors-

"RAGH!" Pre shouted as he used his jetpack to fly into the air.

Narsil narrowed his eyes as he did the same but before Pre could make his move Narsil delivered a fierce kick which struck Vizla in the face and in the progress smacking his helmet off.

Vizla regained his wits and landed on the ground as Narsil delivered a drop swing but Pre blocked it and they began exchanging blows.

Vizla swung for Narsil's head but he blocked it and pushed it to the side before swinging to cut off his arm but Vizla evaded the blade and moved to slash his chest but the blade was blocked by Narsil who kicks Vizla in the chest pushing him back a bit.

The blades connected with black against silver as both held trying to push each other back.

"You know I never expected a Jedi to be like this." Vizla said as the blades sizzled.

"Focus on the match!" Narsil shouted as he pushed Vizla's blade back before Narsil head butted him and then they connected blades again before Narsil pushed the Darksaber away before Vizla tried to punch him only for Narsil to grab the arm by the wrist and then moved the arm so that the attack was redirected and the fist made contact with Vizla's face making him stagger back a bit.

"Aw! You Fierfek!" shouted Vizla with his eyes narrowed before he rushed at Narsil and started swinging like a madman before Narsil ducked under a slash aimed for his neck and then kicked Vizla's feet out from under him.

-End song-

Pre Vizla fell onto his back with his Darksaber deactivating and falling to his side but as he reached for it a foot pinned his arm to the ground.

Vizla looked up only to see the tip of the silver lightsaber in front of him.

"I believe this is where you lose Vizla." Narsil said with a hint of amusement.

"Osik!" Vizla growled at losing.

Narsil looked to the side seeing Jango blocking punches thrown at him from Tor before he delivered a devastating uppercut that launched Tor into the air where he landed on his back hard.

Tor tried to get up but it was slowly likely due to some broken bones but before he could even bend forward a foot pins him to the ground and the foot was from Jango.

"I believe this duel is over." Jango said with satisfaction at beating Tor again.

CRASH

All 4 turn to see one of Tor's Death Watch soldiers falling and screaming as he was thrown out a window before he landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Well it seems that Durandal said he would do what you wanted to do for months." Narsil said shaking his head in amusement.

BOOM

"What the hell?!" Narsil shouted and he looked to see both the Lancelot and the Lancelot Club fly into the air with both armed with what looked like rifles before the Lancelot fired a round which struck the bottom of the building and it started to sink.

"Huh I guess our duel took longer than we thought." Said Narsil as he watched the building sink.

**Several minute before hotel sinking**

**inside**

In the hotels parking lot the sound of 4 bodies hitting the ground is heard and we find Blade and Saber with four dead soldiers with two being Tor's Death Watch and two being Pre's.

"Alright we're clear." Said Saber as the blades flipped into a sheathed position as did Blades.

"Man these guys are good." Said Tamaki as he stepped over a dead soldier.

"That's why they are designated as Assassins. They are given special training where they have the skills to move fast enough to block a bullet, to kill swiftly, and to shoot a target with ease." Said Durandal as he walked past them before two Death Watch troopers came into the room armed with blaster rifles.

"Hold it right there!" Shouted one of them.

"Zero you go talk to the LT Col, your men will deal with explosives, and me and my men will deal with hostage rescue." Said Durandal before he and the Clone Assassins walked to them but before the Death Watch soldiers could utter a word they grab their throats as Durandal started using the force to choke them before the sounds of bones snapping is heard and both men fell to the ground dead.

"That guy scares me." Tamaki said looking at the bodies as he on instinct grabs his neck.

"Well he is the Sword of Vengeance so he must be avenging the lives these guys took I mean they did say that Death Watch was a major and evil terrorist organization which caused the deaths of thousands." Said Kallen said as she looked at the dead bodies.

As they moved through the halls they reach a point but stopped to see 3 Death Watch soldiers.

"Hold it!" Shouted one before to the surprise of the resistance members and Zero the one in the middle took out both WESTAR-35 pistols and fired both into the back of the heads of the two soldiers killing them instantly without them knowing.

"Report." Durandal said as he approaching the man.

"They have the hostages locked up in a food storage room on the middle floor that I've marked with a green light. I also managed to get data on an upcoming operation right here." Said the soldier who by the sound of his voice was the same man that helped Nina before Euphie was taken away and both Kallen and Nonette were to be thrown off the roof.

The man hands Durandal an encrypted code cylinder which Durandal took and puts it in a slot on his gauntlet.

"Hold up! What the hell is going on?!" Shouted Tamaki confused.

"This is Darius Tervho. He's one of our spies within Death Watch. This is how we are able to know when and where Death Watch will strike." Said Durandal.

Darius takes off his helmet to reveal to their surprise a young 17 year old with black hair with silver highlights, and mismatched eyes with his left being blue while the other was gold.

"Sir shall I get ready to go?" Darius asked.

"Yes and good luck." Durandal said before the spy nods his head and runs down the hall out of sight.

"You really do have interesting company." Ohgi said looking at the Sword.

"Sometimes it's better to have interesting friends than a boring life. Let's go." Durandal said before he, Saber, and Blade split up from the others.

The reach a door where Durandal says "Alright this is the spot."

"Sir how should we go in?" Asked Blade.

Durandal looked around before an idea popping into mind.

"I believe we should cut the power to that room." Durandal said with a smirk.

**One minute later**

The room was filled with nine men with 3 being from Tor's Death Watch, 3 from Pre's Death Watch, and 3 JLF soldiers.

"Dammit why don't we just kill them? I mean it won't be hard to do it!" Said one of the soldiers.

"Because Vizla gave us orders saying that he plans to have the princess be made… an example." Said one of Tor's soldiers with an evil laugh which sent chills down the civilian's spines before suddenly the lights went out.

"What the hell?!" Shouted one of the JLF soldiers as all nine started looking around confused with the civilians in fear.

"Why is the power shut off?" Asked the first JLF soldier only to feel that someone was behind him but as he turned his head around he screams in pain as a pitch black blade protruded from the center of his chest and the white outline only barely shined Durandal with his visor a crimson red before he deactivated the lightsaber going into darkness while the JLF soldier hits the ground dead.

The soldiers open fire with the two JLF soldiers firing bullets while the six Death Watch soldiers fired blaster bolts.

The civilians were scared before two black beams came to life as it cuts across the chest of one of Tor's Death Watch killing him before he spun the blades which then cut into the abdominal area of a JLF soldier killing him before he deactivated his lightsaber going back into darkness before the bodies even hit the floor.

The survivors fired at where they think he will be trying to not hit the hostages before the twin blades appeared with the user flipping in the air before he cuts into the face of another Death Watch soldier killing him before he swung cutting the gun at the barrel as well as cutting through the torso area of another Death Watch soldier as well as cutting into the spine killing him instantly before deactivating the blades going back into the shadows as the second body hit the ground.

The two surviving Death Watch soldiers and one JLF soldier fire at where he was.

The JLF soldier runs out of ammo but as he was about to reload the man appears in front of him activating both blades and swinging up cutting the rifle in half as well as slightly cutting the chest before he spun around stabbing the second blade into the soldiers back and into the stomach.

He pulls the blade out and spun it several times as the body hits the floor before the lights came back to life showing the civilians what happened and revealing Durandal standing there.

"Oh osik it's the Sword of Vengeance!" Shouted one of the two survivors.

"What should we do?!" Asked the second.

Before the first could respond both Blade and Saber drop from the room and swing their arm blades cutting through flesh, armor, and bone but when they sheath their blades the two men fall to the ground dead leaving the room filled with the hostages and the members of the Federation.

"All clear General." Said Saber in his usual emotionless tone.

"Good now escort these civilians to a safe location where they can be safely relocated away from the hotel." Said Durandal with both clones nodding their heads accepting the order.

"Wait Princess Euphemia was taken to a different room!" Shouted Shirley as Durandal began to leave the room but stopped to look at them and said "I already know and I plan to rescue her."

Durandal opens the door before he suddenly vanished via active camo which surprised the rescued hostages.

Durandal made his way to the Princess's room where he entered to find Euphie tied to a chair with 5 Death Watch soldiers looking at her with one holding her by the chin.

Durandal looked at the princess and saw a look of fear and he figured what she feared which made him so mad his eyes turned to a sickly yellow.

"What the?!" Shouted the one that was holding her chin only to cry out as he was cut across the chest by the double bladed lightsaber that ended his life.

"Oh osik!" Shouted one of the four survivors as they began firing on him only for each bolt to be deflected before he swung cutting the arm off of one soldier before he cuts into his chest killing him.

The other three continued firing but a bolt was reflected and struck a soldier in the face in between the visor where he falls onto his back dead.

"We don't stand a chance!" Shouted one of the two survivors.

The second didn't get the chance to respond because of the twin lightsaber cutting through his unprotected abdominal area killing him.

The last soldier tried to shoot but was stopped when Durandal grabbed him by the neck and pinning him to the wall.

"Hey I have a question for you that you might want to hear." Said Durandal as he deactivated his lightsaber.

"W-what is it?" Asked the soldier in fear.

"What do you think the word Defenestrate means?" Durandal asked the man.

"I don't know what it means." The man said in fear.

"Oh here let me show you what it means." Durandal said before he released his grip on the man's neck before he grabbed the chest piece and threw the man who crashed out the window and screams down until he crashed to the ground dead.

Durandal turns to the captive princess and moves to untie her as well as use the force to heal any injuries her wrists may have gained from the rope.

"I thank you for saving me but what about the other hostages?" Euphie asked before Durandal finally removed the ropes where she began to rub them.

"I saved them first before coming to you because it was the right thing to do." Durandal said to her making the princess smile.

"I appreciate what you did and I'm grateful." Euphie said sincerely.

"It is what I do milady." Durandal said bowing to her in respect.

Suddenly an explosion drew their attention and they turn to see the Lancelot and Lancelot Club in the air.

"I believe it is time for us to leave." Durandal said holding out a hand for the princess to take.

**Right after Zero entered the tower**

With ASEEC Suzaku in the Lancelot and Rai inside the Lancelot Club were slowly lowered down into the utilities tunnel with both armed with a prototype VARIS rifle while the Club's was given as a good will by Lloyd who appreciated that the Lancelot Club was in one piece as well as being told it helped destroy a powerful machine that a single Lancelot would have trouble defeating.

"Lancelot pilot this is Lancelot Club checking in." Said Rai as he followed the orders given to him about hiding his identity so as not to draw attention should he go in public.

"Lancelot is ready." Suzaku said looking at the Club as it landed next to it before both Knightmares moved into the same start position.

"Lancelot/Club. M.E. boost!" Said Suzaku and Rai at the same time before both Knightmares shot off.

The Raiko sees the Knightmares and fires its first shell but the Knightmares evaded each shot with none of the rounds striking the Knightmares.

On the next shot the Knightmares didn't have time to move so they activated their Blaze Luminous which deflected the shrapnel before both Knightmares fire their VARIS rifles at once as the Raiko fired its last shot and the two rounds from the VARIS rifles destroyed the Raiko's round and the two rounds found home destroying the Raiko.

The cannons destruction caused the tunnel to explode and both Knightmares shot off from the ground and Rai saw that the duel was won and both he and Suzaku fired their VARIS rifles at the central shaft where once destroyed the tower began to sink.

As that happened Suzaku saw Zero before suddenly the floor he was on exploded horrifying Suzaku and the Britannians.

"EUPHIE!" Cornelia shouted in fear.

"My friends!" Suzaku shouted as the Lancelot launched into the crumbling building.

"Warrant Officer Kururugi don't! AH!" Lloyd shouted but only to shout out in surprise as a Monkey Lizard came out of nowhere armed with a wrench and started beating him up.

The Lancelot Club lands on the ground which was weakened causing the ground to shake slight and in turn causes the Darksaber to reach Vizla who grabs it and activates it and were it not for Narsil's Jedi reflexes then he would have lost a leg.

Vizla then used his gloves which were magnetic to grab his helmet as he shot off towards Jango and swung at him but Jango evaded at the price of losing Tor Vizla.

Both Vizla's stood there glaring at the men before the Kom'rk transport flew in and deployed it's lower hatch where Pre grabbed Tor and both Vizla's flew up and took a seat with the later glaring at Jango while the former said "Mark my words Narsil I will get you!"

The Kom'rk transport raises its seats before it shot off into space and away from the planet.

In a news van stood Diethard and a news worker with the former looking at a screen.

"What about the camera's in van three?" Diethard asked.

"I told you Zero took them." Said the news worker only for Diethard to shout at him saying "Well let's hope we pick up a signal from them! What are you doing Zero? Wasn't that part of your plan? To show us something?"

In the remains of the building the smoke clears to reveal the Lancelot standing there in one piece and inside the ASEEC trailer the Monkey Lizard stopped attacking Lloyd who was now sitting in his chair sporting a bruise as Cecile sighs in relief saying "He's alright!"

"I couldn't rescue them… they're dead… I failed… Not again!" Said Suzaku with that last part as he smashed a fist onto his console.

Coming out from the smoke was a yacht before the screens of the TVs around the world came to life showing Zero.

"My dear Britannians, have no fear. All of the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound. I Zero return them to you unharmed." Said Zero as the screens revealed lifeboats full of civilians.

"Of all the Audacity… if we attack they'll become your hostages is that right?" Cornelia said before she took notice of one person missing.

Cornelia's eyes widen in fear at not seeing where her sister was and thought 'Is she? No I lost Lelouch and Nunnally I just can't bear to lose Euphie.'

As she thought that lights turned on the yacht revealing men behind Zero wearing black uniforms.

"People! Fear us or rally behind us, as you see fit! We are the Black Knights!" Said Zero.

"Black Knights?" Cecile said confused.

"Ironic, isn't it? The terrorists referring to themselves as Knights." A still bruised Lloyd said as they didn't take notice of someone sneaking away from the trailer.

"We of the Black Knights stand with all those who have no weapons to wield! Regardless of whether they be Japanese or Britannians! The Japan Liberation Front and Death Watch cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostage and then mercilessly executed them. It was a wanton and meaningless act and there for they have been punished. Just as former Viceroy Clovis was punished for the slaughter of countless unarmed Japanese. We could not standby and allow such cruelty to be carried out. And so, he paid for his actions. I will not repudiate any battle on a fair and level field. But neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong! The only ones who should kill are those prepared to be killed! Where ever oppressors abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again! No matter how mighty, how formidable our foe may be!" Zero said as his speech inspired some and as that happened the Federation began loading up.

"Knights of justice…" Kallen said but her sight was on Yamato as he stood near the lake with his helmet open and she could see a saddened look on his face before the helmet closed and she felt something inside her ache.

"Those with power fear us! Those of you without it, Rally behind us! We the Black Knights shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world!" Lelouch finished as the yacht began to sail away as the military was more focused on the civilians.

"W-where's Euphemia?" Cornelia asked with fear.

"I wouldn't be scared if I were you." Narsil's voice said and she spun around glaring at him but before she could say anything she hears a familiar humming sound and spun around where her eyes widen because flying down was an LAAT/s and she could see a wire but holding onto the wire made her fear vanish because holding the line was Durandal who had one hand wrapped around Euphie as she held onto him for dear life.

When they set their feet on the ground the stealth gunship flew off as the other gunships began taking off as well.

"I'm glad you're alright." Cornelia said with a hint of relief while Euphie smiled in happiness.

Euphie then turns to see that Durandal, Narsil, Jango, Yamato, and Alastor were boarding one of the last gunships while the clone commanders and clone assassins took the other one.

"Durandal I wish to thank you for saving everyone." Euphie called out.

Durandal smiled under his helmet and said "I do what I think is right… for everyone."

With that said the gunships took off and flew away with the Jegans behind them.

**Orbit**

Approaching the Earth was a single ship which was large. It was a Strident-class Star Defender which was called the War Titan.

On the bridge stood a man wearing Experimental Jedi armor and on his hip was a double bladed lightsaber which by the looks of it was meant to detach to form two. This was Jarod Walker.

Entering the bridge was Alyssa who had a single lightsaber on her hip as she approached Jarod and said "Hey we just reached Earth so we better get to the shuttle bay to get to Earth.

Jarod sighs and said "I just hope my brother didn't cause any problems down there."

"Usually you're the one causing problems." Alyssa deadpanned mainly because it was 100% true.

**Unknown location**

"OSIK!" Shouted Pre Vizla as he threw his helmet which crashed into a wall before clattering on the ground.

"We were so close and it just took a Mandalorian and a Jedi to distract us long enough to save those hostages! Blast it!" Pre shouted kicking a table.

"Calm yourself we'll get our vengeance soon enough and I think I know how." Tor said before an evil smile slid onto his face as he brought up a hologram of Cornelia talking to Narsil and Pre started to get the same smile as his kin.

* * *

**(Cue Wired Life by Meisa Kuroki)**

**(Instrumental) **_A trail of light falls from the sky before it separates into seven spheres of light._

**(WIRED...) **_The spheres glow before they disappear._

**(Mau chou no you ni HIRARI) **_Dexter, with the 00 Epyon behind him, has his hands in his pockets without a care in the world._

**(Chuu ni tadayou fukashigi na hikari) **_Chris and Ben, with the Origin and Avenger behind them, are giving each other big goofy smiles._

**(Koko wa dokoka betsu no sekai) **_Alex, with the Astraea Plus behind him, and John, with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, are giving each other high-fives while smirking._

**(Rakka suru sokudo wa kawaranai) **_Braydin and Aiden, with the black-red Gaia and Infinite Justice behind them, fist bump the other while giving peace signs._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of the Swords of Heaven appears before shattering._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of Geass appears before shattering._

**(Atama o meguru suuchi wa) **_Seven astral figures fly through the starry sky._

**(Rasen o egaki kyuujoushou) **_A blue sphere glows in front of them._

**(Juudai na ayamachi ni mo kizukazu ni) **_The figures fly to the sphere and disappear along with it._

**(Hito kara hito e to tsunagaru) **_The camera pans to Lelouch, Suzaku, and Kallen._

**(Awaku seiran ni kagayaku Wire) **_The camera pans to Nunnally, Shirley, and the rest of the Student Council._

**(Totemo kirei de marude kinu no ito) **_The camera pans to the other members of the Black Knights._

**(Kore ga unmei to iu kusari na no ka) **_The camera pans to Euphie, Cornelia, and finally C.C._

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_The Epyon raises its hand to reach for something._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_The Epyon slowly fades away._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Shadowed figures appear before vanishing in a column of particles._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_The Origin also raises its hand to reach something._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_The Origin slowly fades away._

**(WIRED...) **_Seven lights fluctuate._

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_Braydin, Aiden, and Ben encircle each other and stare up into the sky._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_Alex and John look away from each other with blasters in their hands._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Lelouch, in his Zero attire, grinning like a madman._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_Dexter and Chris are back-to-back while looking at their hands._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_They clench their hands into fists._

**(There is Wired Life) **_The blue sphere appears in a blackened area before slowly fading away._

* * *

**Preview**

_"The rise of the Black Knights has caused some things to go into motion."_ Shows Braydin as he made his way to a Bering-class carrier.

_"But soon the truth will come to light on reason."_ Shows Kallen inside her home sitting and leaning against a wall with tears coming out of her eyes while Dexter walks away from said home.

_"And two combatants will go missing."_ Shows a familiar Gloucester ejecting its cockpit over an ocean while a black M1 Astray which had the Swords of Heaven symbol painted on its shoulders fell from the sky with smoke coming off it.

_Next episode: Refrain and Island_

_"The perspective of a person can change through time and patience." _Shows Narsil standing in front of Cornelia with the former holding the hilt of his lightsaber while the later held her gun sword.


	8. Refrain and Island

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_The things many do to relive the past is never the best._

_So we must all look to the future._

* * *

**(Cue Daybreak's Bell by L'Arc-en-Ciel)**

**(Instrumental)**_The 00 Epyon floats through space with trails of blue light falling from its eyes before it flies towards Earth as the title appears before disappearing in a wave of particles._

**(Nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? Kanashii ne) **_Dexter standing in a field of flowers before it the field begins to blaze. The camera shifts to Dexter resting on the Epyon's shoulder as it lies against a mountainside._

**(Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai onegai)**_Chris stands in a ruined city as rain pelts him while he holds a charred doll in his hand before shadowy wings sprout from his back. The camera shifts to Chris, sitting on Origin's shoulder, watching the sunrise._

**(Unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to) **_The camera pans to Ben with the Avenger behind him, Alex with the Astraea Plus behind him, Braydin with a black-red Gaia Gundam behind him, John with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, and Aiden with the Infinite Justice behind him. The camera shifts to an Archangel-class ship opening its hangers before covered in smoke as the Epyon, Origin, Avenger, Gaia, Dark Deathscythe, Astraea Plus, and Infinite Justice burst out of the smoke._

**(Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo) **_The Infinite Justice is riding atop its flight unit and firing its beam rifle at a Glasgow before the camera shifts to the Avenger, with the Guren Mk II, tossing away its beam magnums before raising its hand and summoning the Unicorn and the Banshee._

**(Tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace)**_Chris reaches out to grasp a green-haired woman but she phases through and he cries out in desperation before the camera shows the Origin covered in burn marks and scratches while it stands proudly in a lake._

**(Musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamotitamae)**_The black-red Gaia, with the Astraea Plus, fires its beam cannons while the Astraea Plus fires its GN Bazooka. The camera shifts to the Epyon corkscrewing in the air before bringing down its GN Sword down on the Lancelot's MSV blade. The camera shifts to Chris in front of C.C. as she holds a glowing blue sphere in front of her before she disappears._

**(My life I trade it for your pain)**_The Origin rises into the sky and spreads its arms as large angel-like wings glows from its back._

**(Furimukazu habatake kono omoi wo hakonde ano sora wo tondeku)**_The seven main Gundams fly through space as they circle the globe leaving behind a trail of light. The camera pans to Lelouch with C.C. before it shifts to other groups as well; the Ashford Academy Student Council look at a sunset, the Black Knights gaze at the stars, the Britannian royalty look at the rising sun, the Gundam pilots look at the moon, and Dexter opens his eyes to see the Earth reflecting off his visor._

**(Mirai wa dare ni mo uchiotosenai)**_The camera shifts to Alex, John, Braydin, Aiden, and Ben before it shifts to the Origin and the Epyon on opposite sides of each other with their beam sabers pulled out before they cross as the main cast appears in front of the two mobile suits._

**(End Opening)**

* * *

**Unknown warehouse**

"I know it's the welfare of the Elevens but get real I mean what is this new stuff anyway?" Asked a crook.

"From what I heard from the guys it's some type of new poison they call Trihexalon and they want to test it on 'unlucky' Elevens." Said another causing some laughter.

"I sure hope the boss can pay us for this but get real, just who is this Toth anyway?" Asked another crook as he stacked a box.

"Don't know but I hear they are some type of big mercenary group from beyond the stars." Said the first crook.

"What you mean like the Orion Federation?" Asked another.

"Yeah but he's more into money and power than anything else." Said the third crook before the lights went out.

"What the?! What happened to the lights?!" Shouted a crook only to cry out as a white blade stabbed through his chest.

"Oh shit!" Shouted a crook who reached for his gun only to fall dead with his head several feet away.

"Oh god no!" Shouted another but as he reached for his gun a blue bolt came out of nowhere and struck him in the face killing him instantly.

"Die!" Shouted the last living crook who was holding a rifle but before he could get a shot a purple blade came to life cutting the rifle in half before cutting him across the chest killing him.

The lights came back on revealing Jarod and Alyssa with Jarod wearing his Jedi armor while Alyssa was wearing her own armor which looked like the Fallout Chinese Stealth Armor but colored purple and silver.

Next to them stood a Clone each with one being in phase two armor with purple and silver markings with what looked like fangs on the sides of the helmet with a marking of two blades colliding on his chest piece while there were Clone Assassin blades attached to his arms, along with the kama, and the Clone Assassin helmet. This was CC-8494 or as many know him as Commander Shadow.

The second Clone wore the regular Phase two armor but he also had a kama and pauldron while sporting the kama and pauldron were colored maroon. This was CC-1138 or as most know him as Commander Bacara without his cold climate armor.

"All clear." Said Shadow as he sheathed his blades.

"Bacara go set the charges while I secure a crate." Said Jarod as he deactivated his lightsabers and placed them on his belt.

"Yes sir, right away!" Bacara responded before he moved to set an explosive.

Jarod approached a crate but jumps back when the table it was on lost a leg and the crate fell but most of the vials survived with no cracks only a single vial fell to the ground and shattered by Jarod felt something was off and stayed back where his eyes widen in horror when a sickly yellow flash came from the liquid.

"What was that?" Shadow asked as he stood next to Alyssa.

"I don't know but we better get this scanned." Jarod said with a serious expression.

**Federation base**

"What?!" Shouted Jarod startled by the results of the scan as he and Alyssa stood in a room with the Swords of Heaven and their Clone Commanders along with an analysis droid.

"Yes it appears that inside this vial is very unnoticeable amounts of Trihexalon." Said the droid.

Dexter sat a chair putting a hand to his head and quietly said "Trihexalon… who could have given these criminals such a weapon?"

"From what we heard before we dealt with the criminals I heard one of them mention some guy named Toth." Jarod said.

Dexter narrowed his eyes before he said "Cody I want all Intel operatives to search for anyone named Toth."

"Yes sir!" Cody said nodding his head.

"Sir we just received a message from command saying that Death Watch and some mercenaries are going to move to attack a system close by but the only ship that will be able to respond in time will be to respond in time are the ships that are located around Luna." Said Commander Jet as he handed Aiden a data pad.

"Dex what are we going to do to deal with that fleet?" Asked Aiden.

"I suggest we send Chris, Ben, and Aiden to deal with the fleet but we also have to worry because we got word that Cornelia will be making her way to the U.E. but our spy in Death Watch tells us that they will plan to kill her by sending a fleet to engage hers while their own Knightmares go to kill her.

"I'll go. Death Watch are Honorless cowards attacking when they want and they think killing her will show their strength so I plan to make sure that they don't show it." Said Braydin as he had his arms crossed.

"Be warned Braydin that we won't be able to send another Sword because of what's happening here right now so you're on your own on this one." Said Dexter as he looked at the warrior dead in the eye.

"Don't worry I'll be careful." Said Braydin.

"Is there anything else we need to discuss?" Dexter asked only to get nothing in response.

"Very well then meeting is adjourned." Dexter said ending the meeting.

In the hanger walking towards a shuttle was Dexter, Chris, Ben, and Aiden with their commanders as they were discussing about the person called Toth.

"Who the hell could this Toth guy be? Dexter you seemed like you know about it so what do you think?" Aiden asked.

"I just pray that I'm wrong." Dexter said remaining quite after that.

"Are you sure it is a good idea of having Jarod and Alyssa as members of the Swords of Heaven?" Chris asked.

"I am. Jarod may be an annoying fool but he's also competent and reliable. And Alyssa could help us with dealing with any threats and Braydin did say that she was good at hand to hand so I believe it would be in our best interests to have them as allies instead of enemies." Dexter said as he walked through the hanger.

As they continued walked to the shuttle which a Nu-class Assault Shuttle Chris was in deep thought.

"Hey Chris is something wrong?" Ben asked.

"You're thinking about Strike Ronin aren't you?" Dexter asked and his response was a nod.

"That guy has been missing after his third win and he shows himself and beats me even though I had the Origin. That guy just pisses me off!" Chris growled with his eyes flashing a bright yellow instead of the regular Sith sickly yellow.

"Calm down if you don't then you might become an enemy." Dexter said hoping that Chris won't lose his cool.

"Right I'm sorry." Chris said calming down with his eyes returning to red.

There was a silence between them before Dexter looked at Aiden and said "Hey Aiden how is the Justice?"

"Thankfully the only damage was just a few dents and dings but nothing major. Though I can't say for the Gaia or the Dark Deathscythe. I mean they had buildings dropped onto them. The Dark Deathscythe was just finished being repaired though their still working on fixing the Gaia's engines so he's going to have to use a mass produced suit for the time being." Said Aiden as they reached the shuttle before they turn to see Braydin who was decked out in his flight suit and approaching a custom painted M1 Astray which was black with the symbol of the Swords of Heaven on the shoulders.

"That bastard will pay one day. I swear it!" Chris growled the last part and Dexter looked at his friend with concern thinking that he would go to any lengths for vengeance.

"Hey Chris calm down or else you might bring danger to everyone around you." Said Dexter and Chris took a breath calming himself.

"Your right I'm sorry." Chris said to his friend but Dexter smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder and said "Don't worry we all get angry from time to time but right now you should get up there. You have a battle to win later."

Chris, Ben, and Aiden nod their heads before they boarded the shuttle.

Dexter walked away from the shuttle as it took off and left the base towards the orbital station on Luna.

Dexter heard marching and turned to see Braydin who was now in his Astray which was equipped with an EF-24R Flight Rotor Shrike as well as a physical shield and a Type 51 Beam Rifle.

"Good luck guys." Dexter quietly said as he left the hanger with Cody back into the base.

"Sir the other modifications you asked for your Gundam have been completed." Said a technician and Dexter grinned.

Dexter and Cody were guided towards the 00 Epyon which now had larger wings which almost have the same appearance to that of the Destiny Gundams.

**Viceroy palace**

"The E.U.'s starting an offensive along the El Alamein front. We can't go along dragging our feet here. I want to solidify domestic affairs. It's high time Area 11 was made a satellite nation. For that to happen we need to stamp out terrorism of course but another major problem is the rampant debus of Refrain amongst the Elevens, productivity is plummeting. It's coming in on the Chinese Federation's Kyushu route, we have to put an end to it." Said Cornelia to Euphie as the sisters stood in the palaces train station.

"Yes, but be careful." Said Euphie worried for her sister.

"You as well, I don't want you leaving the settlement." Said Cornelia.

"Cornelia… what about the Black Knights and Zero or the Orion Federation?" Euphie asked.

"I'll let them roam free here a little bit longer. I owe them that for saving your life. However upon my return." Cornelia paused as she held her right hand onto her sister's cheek and said "Once I've cleaned up this area, I'm entrusting it to you. Try and stay out of harm's way from now on alright Euphie?"

Euphie had a small flashback to when Durandal saved her from the Death Watch and what he said.

**Flashback**

_Euphie looked at the offered hand and said "Please tell me, why you are doing this?"_

_"We have no intentions of ever getting civilians involved and will do what we can to make sure that all civilians are safe and returned to their respective families. From our spy they say you are caring of all races even if they harm you. You are what we look for in Britannia. Should there be more then the world would have changed differently with peaceful ends instead of evil conquests." Said Durandal still holding his hand out._

**End Flashback**

**Ashford academy**

Dexter stood in a shadowed hallway as he held a comlink talking to Cody.

"So it is him." Dexter said with a hint of concern.

"If he is putting small amounts of Trihexalon into the Refrain then it is likely a test to see if it could be used as an assassination weapon." Said Cody.

"I fear that if Kallen's mother gets into contact with the Trihexalon then… I don't want to think about it." Said Dexter fearing that about what Kallen will feel if her mother was killed by Trihexalon.

"General before you contacted me, General Nilsson gave word that he is closing in on the Britannian fleet that are in a fog right now… he also said that he has got IFFs of Death Watch controlled ships." Said Cody.

Dexter narrowed his eyes at that but didn't think much more believing Braydin will be alright.

**Pacific Ocean**

Out on the sea was a fleet of 9 Britannian boats with 6 destroyers and 3 aircraft carriers.

Cornelia stood on the bridge of a carrier as she was curious on what was happening since at the moment they were traveling through a fog.

"It's too quiet ma'am even for the ocean." Said the captain.

"Keep a look out for what will happen." Said Cornelia as she crossed her arms.

"What's that?" Asked a crewman.

They all look to see a red flash and were curious before to their horror multiple red beams came and punched through the hull of a destroyed before said ship exploded.

"An attack?!" Shouted one of the crewman.

The fog slid away revealing 14 ships with 4 Britannian aircraft carriers, 6 Britannian destroyers, and 4 Trade Federation aquatic battleships. All ships were bearing the markings of Death Watch.

"What the hell is that?!" Asked the captain.

"It's Death Watch!" Cornelia shouted recognizing the symbol.

"Those terrorists that you and the Federation encountered a few days ago?" Asked the captain.

"Sir look!" Shouted a crewman and they all look to see to their surprise Sutherlands flying towards them.

"Flying Knightmares?!" Shouted a crewman.

"Launch all planes and ready the Knightmares for in case they board us!" Ordered Cornelia.

"Yes milady!" Shouted the captain.

Cornelia made her way to her Knightmare and thought 'Why would Death Watch be here? Were they planning to ambush a convoy or were they waiting for me?'

Cornelia rolled her Knightmare onto the top deck watching as the Death Watch Sutherlands drew closer.

"Shoot them down before they land!" Cornelia ordered before they all opened fire on the enemy machines.

4 Death Watch Sutherlands were destroyed from the bullets while 3 more were damaged with the ones in tacked landed on the carriers and began close quarter fighting with the Britannian soldiers.

The Death Watch Sutherlands stun tonfa's were more dangerous than the Britannian Sutherlands because they sent purple electricity through the metal which when connected would either kill the victim or wound them badly.

Cornelia watched as a Death Watch Sutherland smashed its electro tonfa into the side of a Britannian Sutherlands cockpit sending shocks through it and she could hear the pilot inside shouting in pain before dying.

The Sutherland with its pilot dead fell onto the deck before the Death Watch Sutherland drove off.

Cornelia was mad before she charged at the Death Watch Sutherland only for it to turn and aim its weapon and fire but she evaded the beam and stabbed her lance into the Sutherland straight through the cockpit killing the pilot before the Sutherland exploded.

Cornelia looked around and watched as her fleet was being taken down with her fleet once counting to 6 destroyers and 3 carriers was now down to 3 destroyers and 2 carriers while the numbers of their Knightmares was now from 29 to 13 while the Death Watch only lost a single carrier and two destroyers while the Trade Federation battleship was taking damage before exploding while in the air Britannian fighters were being chased and shot down by Death Watch controlled Dagger, Morningstar, and Dianoga class fighters.

"This isn't looking so good." Cornelia said as she shot and destroyed another Death Watch Sutherland.

She heard an explosion and turned to see another destroyer destroyed by Death Watch while the captured destroyer turned to bear its guns onto her ship and she widened her eyes thinking that death was closing and thought that she wouldn't be able to see her sister again but thought she will be able to see Lelouch and Nunnally.

Before the captured destroyer could fire missiles struck it and the destroyer exploded.

"What?!" Cornelia shouted as she turned her Gloucester to see a fleet of 11 Orion Federation ships with 4 Bering-class carriers, 3 Aegis-class destroyers, and 4 Kuraomikami-class destroyers, The three Aegis-class destroyers along with three carriers launching mobile suits which were 6 DINNs, 4 ZAKU Warriors, 3 GOUF Ignited, 5 GM IIs, GN-XIIIs, and 5 M1 Astray while the fourth launched 10 fighters which were clone variants of Z-95 Headhunter-class starfighters.

Leading the group of fighters and mobile suits was a single black M1 Astray with the symbols of the Swords of Heaven painted on the shoulders.

"All forces engage Death Watch! Fighters will engage fighters while the mobile suits deal with the Sutherlands. Ignore the Britannians for the moment until everything cools down!" Said Braydin as he tightened the controls of the Astray.

"I should have expected the Orion Federation to arrive." Cornelia said shaking her head knowing that if Death Watch made a single move of attack then they would move to engage them.

The black Astray landed on the deck next to Cornelia's Gloucester and fired its beam weapon striking a Sutherland causing it to explode.

"It has been sometime Cornelia." Said Braydin.

"Hello Narsil." Said Cornelia looking at the mobile suit.

"I see you don't have that machine of yours." She said before she spun around thrusting her lance which spears a Death Watch Sutherland that was trying to move behind her.

"The engines were damaged and I wouldn't be able to have much mobility after having a building crash on top of the Gaia." Said Braydin as he shot a Death Watch Sutherland out of the sky.

In the air a GN-XIII fires its GN lance destroying a Death Watch Sutherland before he brings up a GN field to block several laser rounds from another Sutherland which flew at him only for the GN-XIII to shoot towards the Sutherland and stab it through the cockpit before it exploded.

On the bridge of the Federation flagship stood Wolffe wearing his naval uniform instead of his armor.

"Have the Bison launch some missiles on that destroyer while the Polaris engages that battleship." Said Wolffe as he stood on the bridge.

"Sir one of the Death Watch destroyers has been destroyed." Said a crewman.

"Good then continue the attack." Said Wolffe as he narrowed his eyes as explosions bloomed in the air.

Back in the battle Braydin flew up using the rotor back before he fired his beam rifle destroying another Death Watch Sutherland before he fired the head Vulcans in order to destroy 4 missiles that were aimed for him.

On the bridge of the Death Watch flagship stood a man with armor from Tor Vizla's Death Watch painted green and yellow.

"Damn it why is it taking so long to kill a single bitch?!" Shouted the commander.

"That black mobile suit is fighting next to her and is protecting her from our forces that would try to get a shot at her sir!" Said one of the crewman.

"Sir I have an idea." Said an officer.

"I'm open to suggestions." Said the commander.

"I suggest we send a ship on a suicide run towards that carrier, if we sink it then Cornelia's Knightmare may get damaged enough for her to eject and we can find her on the island over there if she ejects towards it." Said the officer pointing to said island.

"Excellent work soldier. You have any suggestions for a ship?" Asked the commander.

The officer nodded and pointed towards a damaged captured Britannian destroyer which had smoke rising from the center.

"If we can send that in close enough then we activate all the explosives on board and destroy that ship." Said the officer causing the commander to smirk under his helmet.

"But shouldn't we send in bombers to distract them so they don't see the destroyer coming?" Asked a crewman getting looks from everyone.

"That's a good idea." Said the officer who then turned to another soldier and said "Do we have any bombers?"

The crewman looked on his station and said "The Osuras, Bulora, Chorask, and this ship each have ten Advanced Droid Bombers sir."

"Then have them launch in ten minutes." Said the commander who had a look that said that he would expect this to succeed.

"Sir communication coming in from Pre Vizla." Said the communications officer before a hologram appeared showing Pre fully in armor.

"Commander I got word that you have engaged both the Orion Federation and the Britannian naval fleet." Said Pre.

"We have sir but we are initiating a plan that will see it that Cornelia will be easy prey." Said the commander.

"I'm listening." Said Pre interested.

"Sir we plan to have a damaged destroyer commit a suicide run on the carrier Cornelia is on and if she survives then she would shoot off towards the island where it will be easy to send soldiers in and take her out but right now we are prepping bombers to distract them from the incoming destroyer." Said the commander.

"A smart move commander… I'm coming over to insure that the mission succeeds." Said Pre but before the commander could say anything the hologram vanished.

"Dammit… continue with the plan." Said the commander.

Back on the battle a Dagger flew after a Z-95 as it flew away but before it could shoot a DINN flew up in front of it before firing its beam rifle turning the fighter into a plume of fire.

The DINN pilot flew there for a minute before noticing the battleships open their hangers and then launch ten droid bombers.

"Osik! General the Death Watch just launched droid bombers!" Said the DINN pilot.

With Braydin he fired his rifle destroying a Morningstar that was flying towards him thinking it would get the Mandalorian.

"Do what you can but continued fighting the Death Watch!" Said Braydin as he smashed his shield into a Death Watch Sutherland knocking it back before it regained its bearings only to get a green beam in the chest before it exploded.

Braydin turned to see a Britannian battleship get destroyed by a droid bomber that was flying over it as it released its cargo of proton bombs.

Braydin narrowed his eyes and fired two shots striking two bombers destroying them as he thought 'Where the hell did Death Watch get their hands on these weapons?'

Braydin spun his M1 Astray around shooting down 4 more bombers with one crashing into a fifth erupting both into flames.

When the flames died Braydin saw a damaged destroyer float towards the carrier as the battle continued around them.

Braydin watched it draw closer before to his horror he sensed their intentions.

"All ships get away from that destroyer it's a suicide!" Shouted Braydin as he flew up.

Cornelia heard what he said and looked to see that she had nowhere else to go before she took notice of an island close by which was in ejecting seat launching distance but she didn't get the chance to do it before a droid bomber flew out from the smoke and overhead as both her and Braydin as it dropped its bombs with two bombs crashing onto his Astray while one landed in front of Cornelia's Gloucester launching it into the air from the explosion before the destroyer approaching the carrier exploded destroying the carrier and propelling Cornelia higher making her Knightmare auto eject while Braydin tried to stabilize his mobile suit only for it to fall towards the water with smoke coming off it but as he dropped he used every bit of power he could muster in the mobile suit to remain in hover just an inch over the water before he made his way to the island believing that Death Watch wanted her onto the island.

**Area 11**

After school Kallen changed into different clothes wondering what was happening with the world.

She was in communications with the Orion Federation through the comlink that Dexter gave her as a way for them both to keep in touch as well as give her info on the Death Watch believing they may target civilians from time to time.

Kallen hears the doorbell rang and she decided to go check who it was, she just didn't have anything better to do after all. She was surprised when her mother opened it just as she came down the stairs, and more surprised at seeing Milly and Dexter outside.

"Oh, Mistress Kallen, I was about to call you." The maid replied with a weak smile. "There are friends of yours asking for you."

"Sorry to come uninvited." Milly started with a smile as she seemed ready to continue but another voice cut her off as she did. "We came to hand in a couple papers and…"

"When I heard they were friends I was sure they'd all be male." Her stepmother's voice was heard from the top of the stairs, although she couldn't see Dexter from her position so she had assumed he was a girl as well. "Considering how you've been coming back home late and sometimes you haven't even returned until a couple days had passed…" She trailed off. "Not to mention all those excursions to the Ghetto you've been making." She glared at the brown haired servant. "Fighting one's blood is impossible it would seem.

"Pardon me, Lady Stadtfeld." Dexter called out as he walked in, letting himself be seen though Kallen heard a slight bit of anger in his voice that was unheard by the woman upstairs. "But I'm afraid I haven't really understood what you may be alluding to."

"And you would be?"

"Oh, my apologies. It was rather rude of me not to introduce myself." The Gundam meister chuckled, he was going to play this woman.

After they first sat down on the planet Dexter ordered the Federation intelligence operatives to put false identities into the Britannian system making it so that the Swords of Heaven members were noble heirs in hiding after their families were wiped out by terrorist attacks. A good way to make excuses for not attending school while they were either off world or in battle.

"I'm Dexter Walker, a classmate of your daughter, heir and eldest of the last two surviving members of the Walker family."

"…" The blond woman was left in shock at the reply and soon gulped, hoping it wasn't too late to solve this matter. If she downplayed Kallen now, revealing her origins in front of such a marriage prospect, her husband would never forgive her for losing them the fortune and prestige that could follow. "It was nothing, my lord. Just a small joke on my part."

"I see. Although I am curious about its meaning, I suppose I'll leave it at that this time." Dexter replied with a smile, it had been far simpler than he expected. He was going to add something else for humiliation's sake but a loud crash got his attention before he even started.

The brown haired maid had been walking back ever so slowly during Dexter's and Lady Stadtfeld brief exchange due to the hate filled glare she had received. No one had seen it happening until she involuntarily hit a nearby vase and sent it crashing down onto the ground. The poor woman soon kneeled by the vase's side and started gathering the pieces.

"Hmph, as I thought." Lady Stadtfeld huffed, deciding to taker her anger out on the maid. "All you're good for is selling your body after all."

"Says the woman that's been enjoying dad's absence quite a lot these days." Kallen seethed in a low voice that no one but Dexter caught, and even then he had no trouble understanding what she had said.

"It's nothing, I'll take care of this." The maid stood up, having gathered the pieces. "Once I'm done I'll bring some refreshments, where will you be, Mistress?"

"We'll be in my room." She replied simply, trying to keep her anger in check and not lash out at her.

The other two Ashford council members glanced at each other before following the redhead up the stairs, soon passing by Lady Stadtfeld, who eyed them analytically.

"I apologize for this sorry display, Lord Walker." The blond woman showed a fake smile as she spoke. "I assure you she will be dealt with."

"Why?" He asked in reply, shocking her. "Why would someone who has done no wrong be dealt with, as you say?"

"I… I thought my servant's behavior had offended you."

"Not in the slightest, please leave that woman be." The brown haired sword told her sternly. "If I hear otherwise, I might be… displeased."

Mentally congratulating himself for doing a good Sith interpretation upon seeing the woman's shock and disbelief engraved in her features, Dexter followed his friends into the house and then inside Kallen's room. It was a pretty big room, all white with a king sized bed and little decoration. A desk, a table, and several chairs, along with a shelf filled with books. The Gundam meister took note of the picture on desk as they sat down around the table.

"It seems your home life is complicated, right Kallen?" Milly asked with no hint of mockery, simply curiosity.

"What did you want to give, me madam President?" She ignored the question and got to the matter at hand.

"I supposed it wasn't a good idea to hand this over in school." Milly started as she brought out an envelope with the Ashford Academy seal. "And Dexter seemed to have found out by accident and decided to tag along."

"These are…" She started.

"Your transcripts since middle school." The Sword finished for her.

"So you both know then." She figured Dexter knew because of his stance in the Orion Federation because of their intelligence agents, and it was hard for her to believe that Milly hadn't figured it out the moment she saw the transcripts. "That I'm half Britannian and half Eleven."

"Sorry about that." The Sword smiled sheepishly, trying to ease the tension he was feeling on the rise. "I sort of stumbled upon it."

"It does not matter, I would have told you someday." She replied with a smile, they were keeping the act well.

"Well this looks like something heavy, so I'll leave you two lovebirds with it." Milly said abruptly as she stood up and both of them blushed much to her pleasure. "See you tomorrow."

"Why's she still saying that?!" Kallen demanded with a blush and Dexter could only shrug in reply.

"The maid down there, she is your biological mother, right?" Dexter asked once Milly was out of the room and they'd been served tea and pastries. "Don't look so surprised, you have her eyes and don't forget about our intelligence operatives."

"She's such a fool." Kallen started in a sad voice. "She's clinging to a lover that left her to rot in the hopes he'll look at her again."

Dexter took a cup of tea and looked at her with concern even though he knew the reason for Kallen's mother staying the only person who didn't was Kallen.

"Do you hate her?"

"Not really…" She admitted, she had been harsh to her, yes. But mainly because it hurt her so much to see her mother cling to her so called delusions every day. "I find her depressing, but I do not hate her."

"Having the wife, the other woman, and the husband in the same house doesn't really sound like the best scenario for anything. If you add them all up, they eventually break you." Dexter sighed as he looked at her as he took a sip of his tea. "Especially if you are caught up in the middle."

"It's not that bad…" She started but stopped mid-sentence. "Most of the time."

"Will you be alright?" There was genuine worry in his voice.

"It's been like this for years already." She told him, noticing that he was actually concerned about her, something she was not used to seeing. "I can handle it."

Dexter looked at her before he took another sip of his tea. "If you ever need any help or simply someone to talk to, just say the word."

"Thanks." She smiled at him, genuinely grateful. "But why do you worry so much."

"I care about my friends and my allies." He replied with a wry smile. "And I've taken a liking to spending time with you."

While Kallen attempted to suppress a blush at the Sword's words before he finished his tea and stood up to leave but stopped at the door and looked to her.

"Do you believe it's because of lost love?" Dexter asked.

Kallen looked at him in confusion as he said "Sometimes people do it for simple reasons but others may have different reasons that we will never understand. You believe she's still here for a lost lover but it may be for a different reason all together that even you didn't know."

Kallen looked at Dexter as left the room but she couldn't muster the words to say to that even after he left.

Kallen walked to the table holding the picture and looked at it feeling sadness creeping inside of her before she started to lean her back against the wall before she slid down as tears began to slide down her face while outside Dexter was walking away from the house feeling Kallen's sadness through the force and no one could see it but a single tear slid down the side of his face.

**Pacific Ocean**

Cornelia climbed out of her ejected cockpit and looked to the sea as the battle continued off in the distance.

"Hopefully they will be able to reach me before they do." Cornelia said before she looked and watched as a damaged black M1 Astray flew overhead before crashing into the forest.

"This can't be good." Cornelia said taking her gun sword and made her way through the forest before she came to a clearing where she saw the Astray with its eyes dimmed and she looked to see Narsil's helmet.

Before she could take a step closer the helmet lifted off the ground and into two awaiting hands before they vanished into the shadowed cockpit.

A second later Narsil came out with little to no damage except for his helmet having some dust and dirt due to the crash landing.

"Hello Cornelia." Said Narsil as he dropped from his spot in the cockpit to the ground sending some dust up as he touched the ground.

"Narsil" Cornelia growled at the Sword of Honor.

"Now you're highness I believe we are not the enemies here at the moment." Said Narsil as he slowly walked to her.

"And what makes you think that?!" Cornelia shouted aiming her weapon as Narsil took his lightsaber off his belt.

"Because we have company." Said Narsil as he walked past her before stopping as Cornelia turned around.

In front of them stood 14 men wearing Death Watch armor but these ones were Tor Vizla's Death Watch.

"Orders alor?" Asked one of the warriors.

"Kill the Jedi and capture the princess, Vizla wants to execute her personally." Said the leader.

"That is not going to happen." Narsil's lightsaber came to life as the sound of blasters having their safeties off is heard.

"I believe you would like to attend this fight?" Narsil asked.

"You believe right, I will not forgive them for what they planned to do with my sister."

After the hotel incident Cornelia was told by Euphie on what Death Watch planned to do with her should they escape which pissed her off.

The day after the incident Cornelia took another look at the data she was given and examined every detail on Death Watch and the True Mandalorians (Canderous decided to keep the name believing that Death Watch so called attempt to bring about a True Mandalore was a disgrace to the Mandalorians) where she found detailed accounts of the many crimes Death Watch committed against civilians even if they weren't involved.

The Death Watch warriors open fire but Narsil blocked the bolts with one striking a warrior in the face.

Cornelia aimed her weapon sending a bullet which struck a warrior in the throat.

The other warriors continued to fire but Cornelia took cover behind a tree as blaster bolts shot past while Narsil kept blocking taking down three more warriors when he reflected the bolts back at them.

Narsil used his free hand to draw one of his WESTAR-34 blaster pistols and fired sending blaster bolts into the chest areas of two warriors killing them instantly.

The surviving warriors focus their fire on the Sword but before they could do anything else Narsil used to force to rip two trees out of the ground before chucking them at the surviving warriors where they were crushed by the wooden objects.

"I believe that was one of many." Said Narsil as he deactivated his lightsaber.

"Why do you say that?" Cornelia asked raising an eyebrow.

"The leader of this group said that Vizla wanted to execute you personally so that means only two things. The first is that they want to take you to a secluded location where they would kill you while the last would be that Vizla is here on the island." Said Narsil causing Cornelia to widen her eyes at the last part.

BOOM

Both Cornelia and Narsil turn to see a Death Watch battleship explode after getting struck dead center by a beam.

"I would wish to ask that we for the moment fight alongside each other because if I know Vizla then he will have many soldiers here looking for you." Said Narsil focused on the battle.

Cornelia watched the battle unfold and thought about what he said counting her chances of survival before turning to him and said "I believe for now we could work together."

Narsil smiled under his helmet before he turned away from the battle towards the forest that covered the island and said "Well first we should get a beacon online to inform them that we are alive and then find shelter in case of weather and by the looks of it we should do it quickly."

The sound of thunder is heard along with quick white flashes seconds later.

**Area 11**

Kallen was walking through the streets of the settlement but when she reached the mall she got a Call from Ohgi talking about Refrain.

"Refrain?" Kallen asked confused.

It's a psychotropic; it makes you think you've gone back to the past." Said Ohgi.

"Must be all the rage here in Japan." Kallen said before she looked to see the Federation cruiser still in the ghetto and she could see GINNs flying through the air.

"Yeah, well who doesn't long for the days before the occupation right?" Said Ohgi making Kallen narrow her eyes.

"This stuff was specifically targeted at the Japanese and from what the Federation said about some type of bio weapon inside them we can't very well just ignore it. As soon as the Burais are stocked we move." Said Ohgi.

"Supplies keep rolling in and I hear lots of people are wanting to join us. Black Knights sure are popular, huh?" Said Kallen.

"Well we are the heroic knights for justice right? I'll call you when the ammo gets here." Said Ohgi before the lines shuts off.

Kallen puts her phone away before she hears the sound of someone punching flesh and turns to see 5 Britannian thugs beating a Japanese man.

Kallen narrows her eyes in anger but as she got ready to step in a hand landed on her shoulder and she turned to see Lelouch along with Dexter with the former having his hand on her shoulder.

"Lelouch!" Kallen said surprised.

"No there's five of them you wouldn't stand a chance at all." Said Lelouch as he took his hand off.

"So you think I should just ignore it?!" Kallen asked.

"Go on take a good look at that Eleven." Said Lelouch and Kallen looked and she sees the picture of a hotdog on the front of his shirt and she connected the dots seeing the man was a hotdog seller.

"If we intervene and help him win then he wouldn't be able to sell a thing tomorrow. It was his choice to become a Britannian slave. That's just the price you pay for working in the settlement." Said Lelouch.

"Well even so!" Kallen said before she was interrupted as the five thugs approach with one saying "You got a problem over there? Not feeling sorry for this Eleven are you?"

"Nah, they feel the same way we do, don't you guys?" Said another thug.

"Not quite actually." said Dexter as he stood between both Kallen and Lelouch when all 5 thugs got close.

Dexter raised his hand and moved it into their view saying "You are tired of beating up Elevens now."

All five thugs have glazed looks in their eyes before they say at once "We are tired of beating up Elevens now."

"You want to leave and have fun." Said Dexter before putting his hand down as the thugs say "We want to leave and have fun see yah." Said the thugs before they walked off.

Kallen and Lelouch look at him before he answered their unsaid question saying "The force has the ability to persuade an individual to do what we say but it only works on the weak minded."

Kallen runs to the downed Eleven and said "Hey, are you alright?"

The Eleven slowly got up before he noticed the Ashford academy symbol on her uniform and said "A Britannian student! What can I get for you? How about a nice California hotdog miss?"

Kallen's eyes were wide with confusion as Dexter and Lelouch walked up to them.

"Oh are these your friends? I can get them something too if you want? How about some ice cream?" Said the Eleven while Kallen still had the confused look.

The three left the seller and found a park bench where they sat down and started talking about Japan.

"In some ways, Area 11 is better off now than the old Japan ever was. Being made a colony of the empire has stabilized its military and economic position in the world. Elevens can even attain full citizenship through the legal process. It's easy to become an Honorary Britannian. It's just a question of pride really. Though I can certainly understand why they'd resist." Said Lelouch.

"And?"

"Hm?"

"Knowing all that, what does Lelouch Lamperouge think about it all? What do you want to do?" Said Kallen to the raven haired boy.

"Nothing" Lelouch responded.

"You know you've got a lot of brains but you don't seem to be doing much of anything with them. It's all Shirley talks about. Saying how intelligent you are but how you barely ever apply yourself." Said Kallen.

"That's why I won't do anything." Said Lelouch.

Kallen and Dexter looked at the boy as he said "That Eleven we saw back there can tell you. He could lead a better life as long as he bows his head to Britannia."

After he said that Kallen's eyes widen as an image of her mother flashed through her head before she stood up and slapped Lelouch across the face hard.

"You must think you're pretty cool huh?! Just playing the critic and judging the world from the sidelines?! Guess I was a fool to expect anything more from you. Now I really thought you were a better man than this!" Kallen said with anger before she walked away.

"You really need to watch what you say kid." Said Dexter as he stood up and walked away.

**Pacific ocean**

The battle kept going with Death Watch receiving reinforcements as rain started pouring.

Inside a cave stood both Cornelia and Narsil with the latter at the door.

"I'm surprised really." Said Cornelia catching the man's attention.

"How you willingly came to our aide to help. You helped save my sister and then you helped and saved me." Said Cornelia with a smirk.

"It wouldn't have been the first times that we've done this." Said Narsil.

Cornelia raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"The first time was with Prince Lelouch actually." Said Narsil causing Cornelia to widen her eyes in surprise.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Shouted Cornelia as she drew her sword gun.

"We encountered him and young Nunnally years ago and saved them from some Britannian soldiers who were ordered to kill them. We killed those men and we decided to do what we can to make sure that they lived normal lives after the invasion. We are not sure if they are still in Area 11 or not but we gave them our communications signal if anything happened." Lied Narsil even though deep down he for some reason felt terrible for lying to her.

"So they are alive after all?" Cornelia said as she dropped her weapon and started leaning against the wall before she started sliding down.

"I take it you were close to them?" Narsil asked even though he already knew the answer.

"We were." Cornelia simply responded.

"I'm sorry about Clovis." Said Narsil causing Cornelia to look at him.

"Even though Yamato was the one who killed him I feel some hint of guilt." Said Narsil as he walked into the cave and past Cornelia.

"I won't forgive him for that but I won't forgive you so easily for his death." Said Cornelia as she stood up.

Narsil smiled under his helmet and said "Were it so easy."

When Narsil turned around a red bolt of energy zipped past his head.

"Osik!" Shouted Narsil as he drew his lightsaber and outside the cave were 11 Death Watch warriors all in Pre Vizla's armor.

"We don't have enough cover in here!" Shouted Narsil as he began blocking the blaster bolts.

The Death Watch soldiers keep firing but three shots were redirected with two striking a single soldier in the chest plate while the third struck a soldier dead center in the face.

"Osik that princess has a Jedi protecting her!" Growled a soldier.

"Is there a problem?" A voice said and the soldier turned to see Pre Vizla looking at him.

"Uh well sir we can't get in the cave to get the princess because she's with a Jedi." Said the soldier.

"… Blow the entrance." Said Pre confusing the soldiers before he clarified saying, "We'll trap them in there and there may be another way out where we will be waiting for them." Said Pre with a sadistic smirk.

"Yes alor." Said the soldier before they all stop firing their blasters.

Back inside the cave Narsil saw that the blasters have stopped and said "They stopped, but why?"

His answer came with the sound of explosions before everything went dark.

"Blast they caved the entrance!" Growled Narsil as he held his silver lightsaber which produced good enough light in the darkness.

"Do you have any idea of getting out?" Cornelia asked.

"Well the only way I can think is that way but… I sense something strange… something powerful." Said Narsil before he walked deeper into the dark cave with Cornelia close behind as she still held her gun sword.

As they walked Narsil felt the power grow stronger before both he and Cornelia heard a voice that said 'You are getting closer. When you reach us the truth will be revealed.'

**Area 11**

**Nighttime**

Back in Area 11 the sun was down and everyone was either making their way home, sleeping, or on nightshifts.

At the warehouse district were the Black Knights with Kallen's Burai along with some members of the Orion Federation.

The Federation sent Alyssa, Commander Shadow, 2 Clone Assassins, Delta Squad, Dexter, and a first generation Orion Federation advance combat Knightmare.

The Knightmare had most of the appearance from the Lancelot along with the head but what was different was that it was colored grey and blue, had a wide V fin on its forehead, it had two beam saber hilts in the shoulders, The Slash Harkens were upgraded to work like Funnels or Fangs but still acted like Slash Harkens which would be called Slash bits, beam Vulcans in the forearms under the Slash Harkens, the same palm beam weapons as the Destiny Gundam, and it had a much more human like appearance besides the bump on its back also its Blaze Luminous was upgraded with the same type of beam shields the Destiny, Infinite Justice, and Strike Freedom use making it much stronger even against beam weapons.

This unit was going to be a prototype for advanced Federation Knightmare units.

The unit was known simply as the Lancelot Strife which took the name of the original Lancelot's since that is what the unit was based off of and they believed that it would be a good idea.

Dexter and Alyssa were wearing their regular armor believing that they wouldn't want their power armor for this mission.

"What the hell is Zero thinking?! After all his talk about bringing down Britannia, he's just got us running around helping the police!" Whispered Tamaki.

"Still feels pretty good to have the will of the people behind us though." Said Ohgi with a smile.

"Yeah he's right we're totally heroes on the net." Said Sugiyama.

Tamaki just 'Tch' while Kallen sat against a wall with Yamato next to her.

"Are we in the right? I don't know anymore." Said Kallen.

"It's what you believe that counts, follow your heart because it will tell you if you are doing the right thing or not." Said Yamato as he looked at her with a smile under his mask.

Kallen looked at him and smiled in appreciation while Ohgi looked and smiled seeing that before green flashes are seen signaling that it was Zero.

"There's the signal from Zero! I can't believe he got in there." Said Sugiyama with a smile.

"How many tricks does this guy have up his sleeve anyway?" Tamaki asked confused.

"Less chatting more moving." Said Sev as the clones walked past while Alyssa just shrugged.

They reach the entry point which was a garage door.

"How should we go in?" Sugiyama asked.

"How about we shoot our way in?" Tamaki asked with a smirk.

"I have a better idea." Said Scorch as he held up a detonation pack while he smiled evilly under his helmet.

Once he set the charge he stepped back and looked at Boss who nodded his head making Scorch smile more before he took out a detonator and pressed the switch activating the bomb and blasting the garage door apart.

The Black Knights and Federation moved in with Tamaki holding his rifle saying "The Black Knights have arrived!"

After he said that the Black Knights opened fire with bullets while the Federation fired blasters before the thugs grab whatever weapons they could and returned fire before Kallen and Yamato drove in their Knightmares.

"Knightmares!" Shouted a thug.

"Screw this!" Shouted another before they began running away with Kallen and Yamato driving after them with Kallen firing her Burai's rifle while Yamato fired his Lancelot Strife's beam Vulcans.

"These Knightmares really are amazing. Each one is an army into itself!" Said Kallen.

"Hey don't forget that a mobile suit makes a Knightmare look like a toy." Said Yamato with a smirk.

They see a garage door closing but Yamato knew what was on the other side before he allowed Kallen to smash through before they stop to see Japanese civilians walking around reliving their former lives but Yamato was more focused on 2 dead Japanese who had the results of a single weapon that he knew… Trihexalon.

"Refrain…" Kallen said with sadness as she saw the hotdog seller before she remembered what Dexter said 'If you add them all up, they eventually break you.'

Kallen narrowed her eyes and said "That's right, which is why I'm here…!"

"Careful! It's dangerous to run like that!" A familiar voice caught her attention and she looked to see her own mother walking in front of her.

"Mother?!" Kallen said surprised before she saw her mother trip but before she hit the ground Kallen made her Burai catch her.

"Really, Naoto! Please I need you to keep an eye on your little sister!" Said Kallen's mother.

Kallen closed her eyes in sadness before she said "My god how weak of a woman are you mother?! First you gave into Britannia, then to a man, then to this?! My brother is gone forever, let him go!"

Kallen's Burai shakes when bullets impact its right arm before the arm from the shoulder explodes sending the entire arm flying.

The shooter was one of four Glasgows in the colors of the Knightpolice.

"The Knightpolice?!" Kallen shouted.

"Kallen get out of here!" Shouted Yamato as he moved in front of her taking the bullets from four Knightpolice.

"Right!" Kallen said before she started driving away while one Knightpolice which they didn't see followed after her.

"Aren't those police units?" Asked Yoshitaka.

"They're in on this deal?! Tamaki!" Shouted Ohgi.

"Don't look at me! When I checked there weren't any cops involved!" Tamaki shouted back.

"Corrupted filth." Growled Zero.

Yamato continued to block the bullets before he shot one of his hip mounted Slash bits into the ground launching him unit into the air before he fired is left arm Vulcan which struck one of the units cockpit killing the pilot and causing the unit to fall to the ground motionless.

The other three fired but Yamato moved the Lancelot Strife so that it moved quickly before it landed behind one and it reached for its left shoulder where it pops open and a hilt comes out before he drew it and stabbed into the cockpit of the second unit killing the pilot before he even knew what was happening.

He withdrew his weapon causing the unit to fall to the ground with a hold in it.

The last two try shooting but he brought up his shield blocking the bullets before he holstered the saber back into its slot in the shoulder before firing its wrist Slash bit which moved around before stabbing into the side of the third police unit's cockpit killing the pilot.

The last unit tried to shoot but Yamato made the Slash bit send the useless unit into the last causing it to stagger before Yamato drove up doing an open palm strike into the unit before the palm glowed before a beam shot through the unit killing the pilot instantly as well as making a large hole.

"It appears the Lancelot Strife has passed its tests." Said Yamato with a smile before he had a look of horror when he heard Kallen shout, "I don't want you!"

"Kallen!" Shouted Yamato before he drove off in the direction Kallen went arriving in time to see Kallen's Burai with the last police unit on it towards a shelf where said shelf smashes into the Knightpolice unit's cockpit crushing the pilot.

"Kallen!" Shouted Ohgi as he and the other Black Knight members ran to her.

Yamato made the Strife go into a kneeling position before climbing out where he saw Kallen running towards her mother.

Yamato reaches them as did a Clone Assassin who was scanning Kallen's mother.

"The good news is that it doesn't seem she has any Trihexalon in her but just to be safe we're taking everyone here with us to our base to be sure so they can be alright." Said the assassin and Kallen nodded her head in understanding.

"Kallen can I speak with you privately?" Said Yamato.

Kallen looked at him and nodded her head uncertain before they left the warehouse and stopped between two other warehouses.

"I guess you now understood why she really wanted to stay." Said Dexter as he took his hood and mask off.

Kallen's eyes widen at that before they narrow in anger as she said "You knew why she was really there?!"

Kallen threw a punch but Dexter caught it and said "I gave you a hint so that you may learn from yourself instead of hearing it from someone else and think it a lie!"

Kallen looked at him before tears welled up and she collapsed onto the ground.

"All this time… she was there for me and I was so stupid to think it was just for a lost love!" Kallen cried as tears slid down her face.

Dexter got to a knee and wrapped his arms around Kallen in a comforting hug and said "Many people would make that kind of assumption, you aren't the only one."

Kallen returned the hug as she continued to cry for the next 3 minutes.

**Pacific Ocean**

Cornelia continued to follow Narsil as they continued walking deeper into the cave before they see a small light.

"It seems we found some lighting." Said Narsil as they reached a large room where he deactivated his lightsaber.

They look to the center of the room seeing a cube the size of some ones hand.

"What is this?" Cornelia asked.

"It's a holocron. They are used to record a Jedi's experience but the only person who can actually use it has to be a Jedi." Said Narsil as he approached the device.

When he touches it a bright yellow beam shot at his head causing him to see random images before it showed a destroyed settlement and Narsil looks around seeing corpses before a shadow covers the area around him and he looks up to see a saucer shaped vessel before it shot a pinkish purple beam at him before everything returned to normal and he fell to one knee panting.

"What the?!" Cornelia said surprised.

"I saw… I don't know what I saw but, it was like a warning of some kind." Said Narsil as he got back up.

Narsil grabbed the holocron for the final time but when it left its resting place a hatch opened revealing a tunnel with a light at the end.

"Well there's our way out." Said Narsil but as he got ready to move he stopped when he felt something calling to him and turned to see a cleaver which had a similar appearance to Zangetsu from Bleach.

Narsil couldn't help it because he felt that it was meant for him.

Narsil used the force calling the weapon but when the weapon landed in his hand he felt a wave of energy shoot through his body while the weapon felt light as a feather in his own hand.

"You might come in handy." Said Narsil as wrapping started to cover the weapon before it was fully covered in a white cloth.

Narsil turned to see Cornelia waiting for him so he placed the weapon onto his back and both Narsil and Cornelia made their way out side where they see that it's night time as well as it was raining only for them to stop when they see 23 soldiers and a Sutherland from Death Watch.

The two turn around to see 4 more Death Watch soldiers along with another Death Watch Sutherland.

They turn back around to see the approaching form of Pre Vizla who had his helmet on as rain landed on said helmet.

"You sure have led us on a wild chase Narsil." Said Vizla with a smirk.

"And you have done a terrible job of finding us." Growled Narsil.

Vizla ignored the growl and looked at Cornelia who narrowed her eyes at him.

"Princess Cornelia li Britannia, we finally meet face to face." Said Vizla as he walked to her.

Cornelia just growled as he stood in front of her and both the princess and Sword couldn't do anything much with all of the weapons trained on them.

"You've both been pretty hard to kill as of late. First the failed ambush, then the second one, and finally the cave." Said Vizla walking around.

"And now that you're here I might as well finish this." Vizla said taking out his Darksaber.

"You're going to have to go through me Vizla." Narsil said activating his lightsaber.

The Death Watch warriors aim their weapons at the two waiting for them to move where they would be filled with burn holes before they could say oh.

"Not likely." Vizla said with a tone of arrogance.

Far on the sidelines stood 3 figures.

One was a young man who looked to be the age of 16 with black hair which looked to be blue in any lightning with a fare complexion, blue eyes, and wearing black armor with a yellow trim which looked like ODST armor with the helmet being a Recon one while on his back was a sword that looked like Kanda's from D. Gray-man.

The second was a man who was at the age of 17 with short brown hair, blue eyes, and a fare complexion while he was also wearing SWTOR Mandalorian armor with his helmet in hand. The helmet had a V shaped visor while on his back attached to the jetpack was a katana sword.

The third figure was a young woman though most of her appearance was covered by the darkness of the trees shadows while the only thing that could be seen was her hair that was in two pigtails, with a mask in hand, and wearing a cloak.

"Why aren't we helping?" The female figure asked.

"We need to make our timing perfect or else they won't be able to make it." Said the one in ODST armor with seriousness in his voice.

"Shall I make my move first?" Asked the Mandalorian figure.

"On my mark." Said the ODST.

Back with the larger group Vizla made a hand sign saying "Now it's time for you to be one with the force Jedi."

Narsil just narrowed his eyes and was about to grab his lightsaber when a voice in his mind says 'Don't. Help is on the way.'

"Warriors on my count!" Vizla shouted taking his steps away from the two.

"Got any ideas?" Cornelia asked.

"Ehn(1)" The Death Watch warriors aim their rifles.

"Something like that." Said Narsil.

"T'ad(2)" The Warriors take the safeties off their rifles.

"And that would be?" Cornelia asked.

"Help" Said Narsil.

"Solus!(3)" As Vizla shouted that another voice which sounded familiar to Narsil shouted "Reign over the frosted heavens!"

As the warriors fired the yellow beams flew through the air only to be intercepted by to everyone's surprise a Chinese dragon made completely out of ice.

Narsil's HUD detected that the dragon was filled with to his surprise energy.

The dragon flew through the air at the soldiers but when they pass them multiple the soldiers were frozen solid.

The dragon flew up before exploding into a shower of snow which fell along with the rain drops and Narsil could see that there were only 9 left not counting Vizla.

"What the Osik?!" A warrior shouted.

"First Illusion: Netherworld Insects!" Another voice shouted before phantom like bugs came out of nowhere and went straight through the 4 warriors behind both Cornelia and Narsil but as they do that gashes appear from went through like a bullet entering and exiting as blood shot out and the bodies hit the ground dead.

The warriors and Sutherlands stood there in worry and confusion before a shout caught the Sutherland that was behind the twos attention and a feminine figure who was still covered by the darkness who looked like she had green flames coming from her ankles flip through the air before she kicked the Sutherland but to their surprise the kick caused the Sutherland to fly back as well as activate its ejection seat before the unit exploded.

"Bastard!" Vizla growled but before he could do a think the same Sakura petals flew and cut through two more warriors killing them.

"We're leaving!" Vizla shouted as he took off with his jet pack with the surviving warriors and Sutherland following him.

"Allies?" Cornelia asked.

"Hopefully." Narsil replied quietly which Cornelia couldn't hear before they heard the sounds of footsteps.

The rain stopped and the two turned to see three figures with two wearing armor.

The one in ODST armor with the Recon helmet who had the sword in hand sheaths said sword as he walked to them.

The second sheathed his katana while the light reflected off of his visor as it was tilted down a bit.

The third figures boots shift with the green flames vanishing.

"Narsil? I believe pleasantries will have to wait because we need to get you two out of here." Said the ODST.

"Very well but what about them?" Narsil asked gesturing towards the retreating two.

"You let us deal with them while she guides you two to safety." Said the ODST before turning towards the Mandalorian before both run into the forest.

"That was strange." Said Narsil.

"Don't worry just follow me." Said the woman before all 3 ran through the forest.

At the remains of the Death Watch fleet which was docked at the island Vizla returned.

"Alor, what's wrong?" Asked a warrior.

"Send out all of our Sutherlands! I want them dead!" Vizla shouted in rage as he stormed towards the last Trade Federation battleship.

12 Death Watch Sutherlands took off and towards the island as the fleet started sailing away and Vizla watched with a smirk thinking that they would likely die.

Suddenly from the forest came two green beams with each destroying one Sutherland.

The surviving Death Watch controlled Knightmares scattered before out of the forest came two machines.

One was a Gundam colored grey, black, and red with what looked like circular wings on its back and green eyes.

The second looked like an Astray but it had the same looking sword that the ODST used only mobile suit sized on its side while colored white and red along with some armor additions giving it a more samurai appearance.

These are the Legend Gundam and the Astray Karas Gundam.

"Gundams?!"

"Out here!"

The Legends eyes flash before the tips on its wings which were funnels tilt forward before they fire multiple beams striking two more Death Watch Sutherlands destroying them.

The Karas flew towards 3 Sutherlands as they fire but the Gundam evaded the bullets before it drew its sword and started cutting through with the first getting sliced through the cockpit, the second, through the torso, and the final one down the middle.

When the Karas sheathed its sword all 3 Knightmares exploded.

A Sutherland tried to sneak up behind the Karas with its electro tonfa only for the Karas to stab through it with its sword.

The Gundam kicked the Knightmare back before it exploded leaving only four Knightmares left.

"Take the two on the left while I take the two on the right." Said the pilot of the Karas who was the ODST.

"Roger" Replied the pilot of the Legend.

The 2 Sutherlands the Karas was targeting opened fire but the Gundam evaded the shots with ease before blocking two of the shots like they were nothing before he sliced through them destroying both Knightmares.

The Legend aimed its beam rifle at the last two Sutherlands before one that was armed with rockets fire its 4 rockets at the Legend only for an energy shield to appear as it raised its arm blocking the rockets.

"This thing is a monster!" Shouted a pilot before his Sutherland gets shot by a beam before it exploded killing its pilot.

"Dammit!" Shouted the last pilot as he fired his rifle but each laser missed the Gundam before it fired its funnels again and all beams cut through the Sutherland before the Knightmare exploded.

Vizla watched with complete rage as his fleet sailed away to safety.

Back on the island Narsil, Cornelia and the woman walked through the forest before they see the beach which was the same beach where Cornelia crashed and they could see Britannian soldiers looking around.

"Well this is your stop princess." Said Narsil before he and the woman turned around.

Cornelia looked at him and said "Why did you help me?"

Narsil turned and said "Because Death Watch is a threat to everyone. And also I feel that you have an important role in the future."

Narsil walked away with the woman before the two arrive at a location where they see the Legend and Astray Karas with their pilots on the ground.

"So you pilot these Gundams?" Narsil asked.

"Yes we do." Replied the ODST.

"Then I must say you have skills." Narsil said.

"Thank you but we request to meet with your leaders. I believe we have something that will surprise you all." Said the Mandalorian in a familiar tone that Narsil couldn't put his finger on.

"Very well." Narsil said before he turns to see an LAAT/c which was carrying his damaged black M1 Astray while an LAAT/i started to land with the side hatch open to reveal Wolffe and 4 other Clone troopers.

**3 hours later**

**Federation base**

**Meeting room**

In the meeting room stood Dexter, Jarod, Alyssa, John, Alex, Braydin (Who had his helmet off), and the three individuals that helped Braydin on the island.

"I must thank you for helping our friend but I must ask who you are." Said Alex.

"I think I know who the one with the yellow trim is." Said Dexter as he approached the ODST.

"You do?" Said the Swords.

"I know only one person who had the Astray Karas and he was the same person that defeated me in the tournament… It's good to see you again Jacob." Said Dexter as he smirked.

"I knew I should have expected this." Said the now named Jacob as he removed his helmet to show a 16 year old young man with blue eyes, black hair that when light shines on it looks dark blue, and a fare skin complexion.

"It's good to see you again old friend!" Dexter said before he and Jacob hugged each other laughing.

"Uh okay I'm lost." Said Braydin.

"He's a friend of mine that I made while I was still in high school with him as a freshman while I was a junior." Said Dexter as he wrapped an arm around Jacobs shoulder.

"He's not the only friend here." Said the Mandalorian as he removed his helmet revealing someone who looked to be 17 years old with white skin, short brown hair, and blue eyes.

"Josh!" Braydin shouted with a smile.

"It's good to see you again Braydin." Josh said with a smile.

"But who is this?" Alex asked gesturing to the woman.

Everyone looks at her with the Swords having confused look before she lowered her hood revealing dark green hair and the same looking helmet that Sith warriors wore in SWTOR but it was black and white before she removed it revealing to their surprise a familiar face that they only saw in anime.

This was Lenalee Lee from D. Gray-man.

"What the hell?!" Shouted the Swords in surprise.

"Yeah we had the same expression." Said Jacob who smirked at their reaction.

"Let's get answers on how you came here and about that holocron and those weapons once Aiden, Chris, and Ben return but for right now let's all get some rest." Said Dexter and everyone agreed.

Once the meeting was over Dexter ordered some Federal troopers to guide the two to their living quarters while Dexter went to the medical section where he finds Kallen sitting next to her mother while a medical droid was scanning her.

"It appears that the Refrain has left her unable to speak for the time being. It will take time but thankfully with our care she can be able to live through this." Said the droid before it walked away.

"Mother I hope you are okay. If it was any place else then you would have been convicted. But don't worry because I'm working to change all that! I won't give up until we have fixed this rotten world we live in and we can be a family again." Kallen said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hang in there." She was startled as she felt her mother's hand over her own, giving her the smallest of squeezes. "I believe in you Kallen, I believe in my little girl." Her mother's voice, despite the strain, was gentle and full of hope.

"I promise you." She replied crying. She barely felt out the Sword of Redemption put a hand on her shoulder, both for comfort and to show her that he was there with her, walking down that path. "I love you, mother."

There was the faintest of smiles on the woman's face when she heard it, although it didn't last long due to her condition, but it was more than enough to convey her feelings to her daughter. Both teenagers stayed before Kallen got up and left so she would be escorted out by some Federal troopers as well as sneaked back into the settlement.

Dexter looks at Kallen's mother and said "I promise I'll protect her. So recover soon, for her sake as well."

He turned to exit the room, only to stop at the faint whisper coming from the almost comatose woman.

"I leave her in your hands." Smiling at what he heard, the Gundam meister left the room with a look of determination in his eyes.

'I will do what I will to make sure the Reapers are no threat to this galaxy and this world!' The meister told himself, a silent promise for the future.

**Unknown location**

In an unknown room sat Pre Vizla who had his helmet off as he talked to several shadowed figures.

"It appears that our stocks of Trihexalon infected Refrain has been destroyed." Said a voice with a Russian accent.

"Yes but let's not forget those two new Gundams that just appeared as well as those figures with those weapons." Said Pre Vizla.

"It is strange how two machines remained hidden as well as a holocron and the weapons." Said a deep voice which sounded slightly synthetic.

"Yes but we must not rush things. We must keep patience before we can reveal ourselves." Said a voice that would make you shiver.

"Yes but right now we must worry about the fleet that will converge on our research base on Felucia?" Asked a voice that was distorted by a helmet.

"We do not have to worry, by the time they enter the system the research data would have already been taken someplace else." Said the same deep voice.

"Right now we need a good distraction and I believe that sending me in would be the best test of sorts." Said a voice as the man leans forward revealing a man with pale skin, short black hair, and blue eyes with the left side of his face having many scars.

"What do you have in mind Captain Cavik Toth?" Asked the first person as he placed his hands on the table.

Cavik just smirked and said "Leave that to me, when my forces engage them, they will not be able to even know what the facility was meant for. Though I think I will require your assistances Old King, Shamir RaviRavi, and Do Su."

The one now identified as Old King leans forward revealing a man who looked Russian with pitch black hair and steel grey eyes while a scar was on the left side of his face looking like a knife wound as he smirked.

Shamir walked into the light revealing a woman with crimson red hair with violet eyes, a pale complexion and an aura of arrogance.

Do Su just allowed the light to shift to him revealing black hair, red eyes, and regular skin tone while he produced an aura that would likely make people feel chills just by looking at him for a mere second.

**Unknown location**

In a different area it was a pitch black room with 21 people around a table with a single light that shadows all of them.

"It seems that the Orion Federation has taken down the Trihexalon infected Refrain." Said one of the gather people in a male voice.

"It appears so Wong, and we also got a report that two more machines came after the Sword of Honor and the Goddess of Victory were stranded on the island and were getting ready to be killed by Death Watch." Said another to the now confirmed Wong.

"Yes and they are both Gundam types by the looks of them." Said a third.

"… What about the Swords of Rebellion, Justice, and Love? Heh I find it laughable that any man would take a title such as that." Said a feminine voice.

"You aren't the only one Wynne D. I still laugh myself to sleep because of that." Said a man in a somewhat laidback tone.

"Well from what I have been able to gather is that they are moving to the planet Felucia. But they don't know about what is waiting for them." Said another male voice with this one speaking with authority.

"Do you have any ideas Thermidor?" asked Wynne to the now identified Thermidor.

The light shines brighter revealing the man who had a fare complexion, blue eyes, and pitch black hair. This was Maximilian Thermidor or better known as Odstarva, the ranked 1 Lynx, and the leader of ORCA.

"I suggest we send White Glint, Greenfield, and Strayed." Said Wong.

"Agreed but I will go with them so that way the Federation will know we're on their side." Said Thermidor as he stood up.

"Well it's a good thing that the NEXT's are able to now go into space as well as travel through FTL." Said the laidback toned man.

"Roadie what do you expect would happen?" Asked a woman who sounded young.

"I believe that after the battle they'll ask questions and I believe we should give them the right answers." Said Roadie.

"That has too many risks." Said Wynne D.

"Yes but remaining in hiding has its risks as well. If we reveal ourselves too late then we may be targeted as an ally to the enemy if we do not act." Said Thermidor.

"I say we do it." Said a young man who looked to be 17 with brown hair that reached over his eyes, light blue eyes, and a fare complexion.

"I agree and besides we might as well show ourselves." Said a girl who was also 17 but with fare skin, thigh length green hair, and blue eyes.

"Very well then the curtain shall rise" Said Thermidor before the light flicks off and when in darkness he finishes saying "on the first act."

* * *

**(Cue Wired Life by Meisa Kuroki)**

**(Instrumental) **_A trail of light falls from the sky before it separates into seven spheres of light._

**(WIRED...) **_The spheres glow before they disappear._

**(Mau chou no you ni HIRARI) **_Dexter, with the 00 Epyon behind him, has his hands in his pockets without a care in the world._

**(Chuu ni tadayou fukashigi na hikari) **_Chris and Ben, with the Origin and Avenger behind them, are giving each other big goofy smiles._

**(Koko wa dokoka betsu no sekai) **_Alex, with the Astraea Plus behind him, and John, with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, are giving each other high-fives while smirking._

**(Rakka suru sokudo wa kawaranai) **_Braydin and Aiden, with the black-red Gaia and Infinite Justice behind them, fist bump the other while giving peace signs._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of the Swords of Heaven appears before shattering._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of Geass appears before shattering._

**(Atama o meguru suuchi wa) **_Seven astral figures fly through the starry sky._

**(Rasen o egaki kyuujoushou) **_A blue sphere glows in front of them._

**(Juudai na ayamachi ni mo kizukazu ni) **_The figures fly to the sphere and disappear along with it._

**(Hito kara hito e to tsunagaru) **_The camera pans to Lelouch, Suzaku, and Kallen._

**(Awaku seiran ni kagayaku Wire) **_The camera pans to Nunnally, Shirley, and the rest of the Student Council._

**(Totemo kirei de marude kinu no ito) **_The camera pans to the other members of the Black Knights._

**(Kore ga unmei to iu kusari na no ka) **_The camera pans to Euphie, Cornelia, and finally C.C._

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_The Epyon raises its hand to reach for something._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_The Epyon slowly fades away._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Shadowed figures appear before vanishing in a column of particles._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_The Origin also raises its hand to reach something._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_The Origin slowly fades away._

**(WIRED...) **_Seven lights fluctuate._

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_Braydin, Aiden, and Ben encircle each other and stare up into the sky._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_Alex and John look away from each other with blasters in their hands._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Lelouch, in his Zero attire, grinning like a madman._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_Dexter and Chris are back-to-back while looking at their hands._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_They clench their hands into fists._

**(There is Wired Life) **_The blue sphere appears in a blackened area before slowly fading away._

* * *

1 Ehn: three

2 T'ad: two

3 Solus: one

* * *

**Preview**

_"While the discovery of the holocron and the Trihexalon Refrain destruction happened on Earth in another area of the galaxy three Swords began a mission of their own."_ Shows Chris, Ben, Aiden, Bly, Rex, and Jet looking over a strategy map.

_"Though they would expect something they believe they will find something far more than expected."_ Shows the Federation fleet exiting hyperspace over Felucia.

_"But soon a maniac will come to the battle to bring terror."_ Shows a machines fly through space destroying a Federation Venator-class star destroyer.

_"Before a new ally comes to help turn the tide of the battle."_ Shows A pure white machine in between two cruisers before energy forms around it and explodes outward destroying the ships but the machine remained unharmed, another showed a green machine firing weapons at a large warship that was attempting to destroy a Federation Geneva-class cruiser, switches to show a pitch black machine with a red visor as it flew through the battlefield destroying fighters and protecting Federation vessels and mobile suits, shows a white and red machine as it flew through the battlefield firing its rifle in its right hand while slashing through a cruiser with its laser sword attached to its left arm before energy formed around it like the white machine before two circular wing like objects on its back raise forward before it fired a green blast which destroyed an enemy vessel.

_Next episode: A Lynx in the future_

_"Will their attempt bring victory or defeat?" _Shows the pitch black machine fighting back to back with the Origin, before it shifts to show the pure white machine fighting alongside the Avenger before it shifts to show the white and red machine holding a damaged green machine while inside the cockpit the pilot shouts the green ones name as the Infinite Justice helped to protect both machines.


	9. A Lynx in the future

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_In war the enemy will do anything to win_

_But it is also a time where one can find friends and allies_

* * *

**(Cue Daybreak's Bell by L'Arc-en-Ciel)**

**(Instrumental)**_The 00 Epyon floats through space with trails of blue light falling from its eyes before it flies towards Earth as the title appears before disappearing in a wave of particles._

**(Nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? Kanashii ne) **_Dexter standing in a field of flowers before it the field begins to blaze. The camera shifts to Dexter resting on the Epyon's shoulder as it lies against a mountainside._

**(Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai onegai)**_Chris stands in a ruined city as rain pelts him while he holds a charred doll in his hand before shadowy wings sprout from his back. The camera shifts to Chris, sitting on Origin's shoulder, watching the sunrise._

**(Unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to) **_The camera pans to Ben with the Avenger behind him, Alex with the Astraea Plus behind him, Braydin with a black-red Gaia Gundam behind him, John with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, and Aiden with the Infinite Justice behind him. The camera shifts to an Archangel-class ship opening its hangers before covered in smoke as the Epyon, Origin, Avenger, Gaia, Dark Deathscythe, Astraea Plus, and Infinite Justice burst out of the smoke._

**(Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo) **_The Infinite Justice is riding atop its flight unit and firing its beam rifle at a Glasgow before the camera shifts to the Avenger, with the Guren Mk II, tossing away its beam magnums before raising its hand and summoning the Unicorn and the Banshee._

**(Tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace)**_Chris reaches out to grasp a green-haired woman but she phases through and he cries out in desperation before the camera shows the Origin covered in burn marks and scratches while it stands proudly in a lake._

**(Musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamotitamae)**_The black-red Gaia, with the Astraea Plus, fires its beam cannons while the Astraea Plus fires its GN Bazooka. The camera shifts to the Epyon corkscrewing in the air before bringing down its GN Sword down on the Lancelot's MSV blade. The camera shifts to Chris in front of C.C. as she holds a glowing blue sphere in front of her before she disappears._

**(My life I trade it for your pain)**_The Origin rises into the sky and spreads its arms as large angel-like wings glows from its back._

**(Furimukazu habatake kono omoi wo hakonde ano sora wo tondeku)**_The seven main Gundams fly through space as they circle the globe leaving behind a trail of light. The camera pans to Lelouch with C.C. before it shifts to other groups as well; the Ashford Academy Student Council look at a sunset, the Black Knights gaze at the stars, the Britannian royalty look at the rising sun, the Gundam pilots look at the moon, and Dexter opens his eyes to see the Earth reflecting off his visor._

**(Mirai wa dare ni mo uchiotosenai)**_The camera shifts to Alex, John, Braydin, Aiden, and Ben before it shifts to the Origin and the Epyon on opposite sides of each other with their beam sabers pulled out before they cross as the main cast appears in front of the two mobile suits._

**(End Opening)**

* * *

**Hyperspace**

Onboard the Venator-class starship, _Golden Justice_,

The three members of the Swords of Heaven along with their clone commanders were situated around a strategy map for the planet Felucia.

"So any ideas on what to expect on the ground?" Aiden asked the surrounding individuals.

"None so far, General." Replied Commander Jet.

"We haven't detected any ships from what our drones reported." Said Commander Bly.

"So in other words we have no idea what to expect?" Ben asked.

"That's correct, General." Replied Captain Rex.

"Then it seems we will haft to be extra cautious on this mission. Do not let your guards down!" Chris firmly ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the three clones answered in unison while saluting.

"Alright then, dismissed!" Chris ordered.

After everyone left the war room, Chris made his way to his quarters. The moment the door slides open, a black and blue blur collides with his body as he falls to the ground on his back.

The Sword of Freedom chuckles at his supposed attacker. "Hello, Aura."

On top of him was a small black and blue dog-like humanoid creature that turned out to be the Pokémon, Riolu.

Before Chris had went into cryogenic stasis, the egg he had hatched into, to everyone's surprise, a Riolu. Turns out the hatchling was female due to a genetic checkup and since then it latched onto Chris like a daughter would her father.

Chris spent the time he had taking care of his surrogate daughter before he left her in the care of Rex and Revan.

"Hello Father!" a young and feminine voice came from the Riolu.

"How's my little girl doing today?" Chris smiled at his surrogate daughter while gently rubbing her head.

"I've been a little bored but I at least get to see you, Father." Aura said while cuddling up to her father figure.

Chris chuckled a bit before he picked up Aura and walked inside his room. "Well I can see that you must be a bit tired right now, huh?"

Aura replied with a cute yawn before smiling up at Chris. "I am feeling a bit sleepy..."

"Then how about you and I get some sleep for now?" Chris asked.

Aura nodded before she jumped onto the queen-sized bed they shared while traveling as Chris walked into an automatic wardrobe and changed into a pair of black pajama pants and a white t-shirt as he got under the blankets and sheets with his daughter.

Before he could sleep however, Aura asked Chris. "Father... are you going to fight the bad men again?"

Chris was caught off guard from that question but calmly replied. "Yes, I haft to or else those bad men are going to hurt a lot of people."

Aura's next question seemed to make her a little uneasy. "Will you always protect me, Father?"

Chris quickly pulled the Riolu into a deep hug. "Of course I'll always protect you because no matter what happens, I won't let anyone hurt you."

Aura smiled before she snuggled into her father's chest a bit more and fell asleep.

Chris smiled at the sleeping form that hugged his chest before his expression grew serious. 'Yes, I promise that no one will hurt you because I will risk becoming the Devil himself before I let anyone hurt you or anyone I care about.' He thought before the realm of dreams took him.

**Chris's Dreamscape**

Chris found himself floating above a ruined city with dark clouds encircling the air before he noticed faint flashes below him.

As he gets closer, he notices two figures fighting but their faces were darkened as well as their clothing. The only thing he could make out was the weapons the two wielded.

One that seemed shorted then his opponent had a large collection of swords sheathed while using two to fight his opponent.

The other one seemed to be wielding a long katana blade that seemed to be the length of a full grown man.

Chris couldn't help but wonder what these weapons were and yet...they felt familiar to him. Before he knew it, the two foes clashed once more before everything went white.

**Chris's Quarters**

Chris quickly woke up as a trail of cold sweat trails down his forehead. His breathing increases from the dream he had before taking in a deep breath and exhaling it.

He looks down to see Aura is still fast asleep despite Chris's quick awakening. He smiles and leans down to kiss the top of his surrogate daughter's head as she lets out a cute moan in her sleep before snuggling deeper into the covers.

Chris lied back down as he brought his sleeping daughter closer to him before she settled into his chest. Chris couldn't help but think back to his dream. 'What was that I just saw? Those swords felt...familiar... Oh well, can't worry about it now, I need some sleep.'

He soon found himself back in the realm of dreams once more.

**Ben's Quarters**

The silver-haired boy found himself in his own personal quarters after the meeting.

Like any other room, it had a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. To Ben, it was his home away from home.

As he entered his automatic wardrobe, he came out wearing a pair of black and purple striped pajama shorts and a white a-shirt as he made his way over to his bed but to his surprise he finds his pet Nexu sleeping on the end of the bed before opening her eyes to look at her master.

"Hey, Midnight...sorry for waking you up. Go on back to sleep because I need mine as well." Ben told his Nexu with a warm smile.

The alien cat laid back down as Ben crawled into the blankets and sheets before turning off the lights as he entered a deep sleep.

**Ben's Dreamscape**

Ben finds himself on a sun setting battlefield filled with corpses of many men in armor from Medieval England.

Atop of the pile of corpses was a petite figure that Ben could barely see before he squinted and to his surprise, he saw with his own two eyes a young blonde-haired woman wearing a blue dress and silver armor. Her piercing green eyes seemed to hold a wave of guilt as she was steadying herself with a magnificent golden-blue sword. The woman's body was caked with dirt and blood as well as a severe wound in her chest

'Who is that? I know I've seen her before but I can't remember...and that sword...could it be?' Ben thought before light begins to blind the boy as the vision disappeared.

**Ben's Quarters**

Ben lets out a small scream as he wakes up rather quickly, drenched in his own sweat as he places a hand on his forehead.

"Goddamn...what was that about?" Ben quietly said before he felt something wet touch his face.

He looks to see it was Midnight comforting her master after she witnessed Ben jolt up with a look that could tell he just saw the Devil rise from the depths of Hell.

Ben smiles and pats the black Nexu on her head. "It's alright, girl...just a bad dream."

The Nexu seemed to understand as she lay down next to her master as said master lies back down on his bed. He stares up at the ceiling of his room for a few minutes before his eyes grew heavy and fell back into a dreamless slumber.

**Aiden's Quarters**

Aiden sat on his bed recounting over the map of Felucia as well as the plan.

'There must be something we're missing, but what?' he thought to himself.

Aiden sighs before he walks over to the automatic wardrobe installed in his room before coming out in only his boxers and a red tank top with the ZAFT logo on his left pectoral area.

Once he gets under the blankets of his bed, Aiden turns out the lights and falls asleep.

**Aiden's Dreamscape**

Aiden finds himself walking through a forest of cherry blossom trees before he notices a lone shack that seems to resemble a Japanese home during the Feudal era.

Inside the house was a masculine figure wearing samurai-styled armor with long dark brown hair held in a high ponytail by a white ribbon.

"Who are you?" Aiden asks the samurai.

The samurai remained silent before he uttered one word. "Scatter!"

All of a sudden, a tsunami of sakura petals wash over Aiden as darkness began to fill his vision over the endless river of pink.

**Aiden's Quarters**

Aiden wakes up with a sharp gasp of air as he looks around his room for any sign of a figment of his imagination before releasing a deep breath.

"I got to stop overworking myself or one of these days, I'll die of exhaustion." He says to himself before plopping back onto his pillow and welcoming the realm of dreams once more.

**Felucia**

**4 Hours Later**

In a heavily dense forest, five shimmers break through a large mass of leaves before they stop in front of a rock covered cave.

"Are you positive that the readings came here?" one of the shimmers asked in a rough, yet calm tone.

"Yes, sir, I've pinpointed the layouts of the mercs' hidden facility to this area." Another shimmer answered in a young and throaty voice.

"Sir, I see something?!" a third voice answered in an old and low tone.

The five shimmers watch as a squad of Battle Droids exits the cave before one painted in yellow to what some could guess is the leader looked around.

"Alright boys, time to get this patrol done!" the yellow droid answered in a high-pitched computerized voice.

"Roger Roger" came the response from the rest of the droids.

The five shimmers hide in the growing vegetation as the droids pass them before their cloaking deactivates to reveal five Sangheili warriors except one was colored gold, one was colored red, and the other three were colored blue.

"We must report back to the Ship Masters at once!" the gold Sangheili told his comrades as they nodded and turned their active camouflage back on and disappeared into the forest.

**Chris's Quarters**

Chris had been having a rather peaceful dream and felt as if he could stay this way forever until he felt a small body jump on his chest, releasing the breath he held in. As he groggily opened his eyes, he saw Aura looking at him with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Rise and shine, Father!" she shouted in his face.

Chris groaned for a bit. "Aura… Give me five more minutes please?"

"Sorry, Father, but Uncle Rex needs you to get up now!" Aura spoke with upmost glee.

Chris's eyes immediately shot open before he sat himself up and moved his daughter to the side so he could get dressed in the automatic wardrobe.

He came out in his pilot suit with his helmet to the side and made his way over to the door before he stops.

"Aura, do you want to come along?" Chris asked his daughter.

Aura squealed in joy for a bit and jumped off the bed while walking over to her father. She took his hand into her paw and seemed practically excited to go.

"Alright then, let's go meet up with Uncle Rex." Chris told Aura with a warm smile before they both left the room.

**War Room**

**2 Hours Later**

After the Sangheili scouts returned from their mission and gave their report, the Swords of Heaven and their clone commanders were situated around the holo-map once more.

"So it seems that those mercs have a hidden base huh?" Aiden questioned while scratching his chin.

"Yes, general, it seems they also have some clankers as well." Commander Jet replied.

"What kind are we dealing with?" Ben asked.

"Our scans indicate that we're dealing with approximately 100,000 B1 battle droids, 25,000 B2 super battle droids, and 10,000 destroyer droids." Commander Bly reported.

"Hmm…someone is funding these guys 'cause we never had any reports of any Trade Federation battle droids being used." Chris said with curiosity.

"It's possible that they might have a factory under the base as well as a laboratory for the drugs." Captain Rex explained.

"Then it seems we'll haft to cancel their little science project. Mobilize the troops, I want boots on the ground and I want pilots in their mobile suits." Chris ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the clones saluted before they left the war room, leaving Chris, Ben, Aiden, and Aura in the room.

"I'm gonna go and launch in the Avenger. Don't want to miss all the fun." Ben gave them a feral grin before leaving the room.

"I swear sometimes I think he's a little too battle crazy." Aiden exclaimed in exhaustion before leaving the room.

Chris stared at the map for a few seconds before he felt a small tug on his suit; he looked down to see Aura looking up at him with worry in her ruby eyes.

"Father, are you gonna come back?" Aura asked.

The raven-haired teen kneeled in front of his surrogate daughter and pulled her into a tight hug. "I promise…I will come back, but for now you'll be safe here after all you've got a strong father and a battle-crazed uncle."

Chris pulls away from the hug and gives Aura a warm smile. "Be safe, Aura."

"You too, Father." The Riolu replied with some light tears in her eyes as she watched her father figure leave the room.

**Hanger Bay**

As Chris entered the hanger bay, Ben had already entered the Avenger's cockpit and was set up on the catapult along with the Infinite Justice.

"Glad you could make it, bro." Ben exclaimed.

"Someone's gotta watch you and keep you from doing stupid decisions." Chris smirked.

"Hey, I resent that!" Ben shouted, angrily.

"That's enough! It's time we left." Aiden ordered.

"Then let's get this done so we can go home!" Chris replied.

The Swords entered their Gundams and made their way to the catapults along with the other mobile suits.

"General, good luck out there." Captain Rex told Chris over the com.

"You too, Rex and good hunting," The Sword of Freedom responded.

"Roger that, General, over and out." Rex ended the transmission soon after.

"Ben Alder, Gundam Avenger, let's rock and roll!" soon after the Avenger launched from the catapult.

"Aiden here, Infinite Justice, I'm taking off!" the Infinite Justice launched next.

"Chris Alder, Gundam Origin, ikuze!" Finally, the Origin launched from the catapult as its eyes flashed on the battle ahead.

**Felucia**

**Underground Base**

Underneath the mercs' base, Sabaoth Squad's leader, Cavik Toth was sitting on a recliner chair and in front of him were three shadowed individuals.

"So, it seems the Federation has arrived and they seem to have brought three of the Swords of Heaven if the visuals we are receiving are right." Cavik told the three individuals in front of him.

"It's them alright; I can see that their Gundams aren't mere illusions." A gruff Russian voice spoke out.

"Well then Old King, Shamir RaviRavi, and Do Su, I'm counting on you three to keep those fools occupied while I get the project up and running.

"Fine, but I want the Sword of Freedom, he has some hidden potential in him and I want to exploit it." Old King growled.

"I want that guy Excalibur, I don't know why but he sounds cute." Shamir said while licking her lips.

"I suppose I get that pathetic Sword of Love… Honestly, who came up with that title?" Do Du exclaimed in disappointment.

"Don't know, don't care, I just want to kill them already!" Shamir said in excitement and madness.

"Sometimes I wonder if the Swords have a crazy person on their team that's just as battle crazed as her." Cavik deadpanned.

**Space**

"Ben, you have got to be the craziest person on our team whose battle crazed!" Aiden shouted while he avoided beams.

A few minutes after they came out of hyperspace, the fleet was under attack by enemy ships from the Trade Federation that launched thousands of droid fighters. Chris had ordered all mobile suit pilots to protect the landing craft and the ships to minimize casualties for their ground forces.

Right now, Ben was having a wild and fun time with his Avenger as he destroyed fighters left and right while even managing to destroy two Trade Federation command ships.

"So what, it's not like I can hold myself back besides these are just droids and I felt frustrated about not getting any action back on Earth." Ben retorted with a smirk as he cut a droid fighter in half with the Avenger's leg beam sabers.

"Why do I even bother trying to express any concern for you?" Aiden deadpanned while avoiding a few laser bolts from some droid fighters.

"Stop talking and start shooting, morons!" Chris shouted over the com with his Origin transformed into the Strike Freedom and activated the DRAGOON System, tearing through fighter after fighter with his weapons.

"Alright already, you don't need to get all pissed!" Ben shouted before the Origin destroyed another Trade Federation battleship.

The Origin dodges a few blaster bolts before eliminating the attacking fighters with his rifles linked together.

"Geez, how the hell did these guys get stealth technology?" Chris muttered to himself before the Origin reverted back into its original form before a GN Bazooka materialized in its hands. As the weapon finished charging, the Origin fired a ball of energy at a cruiser-class ship, instantly destroying it.

"I hope Rex is having better luck than we are right about now." Ben shouted over the radio while the Avenger summoned the Hi-Nu Gundam, Wing Zero Custom, and Gundam Double X.

**With the ground forces**

Rex immediately started to curse his luck; he and the rest of the 501st landed on the planet and were immediately met with opposition. There forces had already taken some casualties but so far they began to press the droids back until they brought the Destroyer droids out.

Right now, Rex along with Bly and Jet were in cover along with their own respective squads.

"These guys mean business, whatever they don't want us to find, they are getting pretty desperate right now." Jet shouted while ducking from a blaster bolt that nearly struck his head.

"What do you think they got in there?" Bly shouted while blasting a battle droid's head off.

"You wanna ask them?" Rex remarked as he shot two battle droids with his pistols.

"Point taken, but we need to advance or else they'll wipe us out." Bly responded before he took cover to avoid another volley of blaster bolts.

"You think the Generals are having better luck than us?" Jet asks as he tosses an EMP grenade at a few Destroyer droids, giving the soldiers a chance to destroy them.

"This is them, we're talking about. I'm certain they can handle their situation." Rex shouted with confidence as he watches a Federation trooper get hit in the head by a blaster bolt. "At least, I hope so..."

**Space Battle**

**With Chris**

Chris cursed silently under his breath as he maneuvered the Origin to avoid turret fire from a Trade Federation star cruiser before it transformed into the Gundam Leopard and unleashed a multitude of bullets and missiles onto the cruiser, resulting in a large explosion which barely reached the Gundam.

"That was too easy..." Chris muttered before he received a transmission from the _Golden Justice_.

"General, we got incoming enemy contacts..." An operator from the ship spoke over the radio.

Chris's eyes widened. "I want a scan and report on those contacts, immediately."

"We already have it, General. By our reports, we deduced that the enemy vessels have the same signal as Sabaoth Squadron starships." The operator responded.

'Damn, so they were waiting for us...' Chris thought to himself.

"Also, we seem to have found three unknown signatures...they look like mobile suits, but there's no data on them." The operator responded.

"What!" Chris shouted before an explosion attracted him to see the _Golden Justice _being lit up with small explosions as his eyes widened in fear. "Aura..." he muttered before he moved the Origin towards the damaged ship.

"Come on...come on, please let me make it!" Chris told himself as the Origin increased its speed.

The moment the Origin reaches the _Golden Justice_; Chris notices a strange silhouetted figure floating in front of the ship, shouldering a large gun before releasing a trail of missiles, causing damage to the ship before it erupts in a devastating blaze.

His eyes widened in despair at the scene before he clenched his teeth in anger and glared daggers at the machine that killed not only his crew, but his daughter. "You bastard! Who are you?!"

The machine slowly turned around to reveal to Chris, a bipedal machine with reverse jointed legs and colored a dark green.

'No way, a NEXT! How the hell is an Armored Core able to fly in space?!' Chris mentally shouted in his head.

"Ah, I see the Sword of Freedom has come to face me!" a gruff Russian tone spoke through the intercom.

"No way...Old King?!" Chris shouted in disbelief and rage.

"So you know of me...guess I don't haft to introduce myself then." Old King responded while maliciously grinning.

"I'm gonna kill you for what did you bastard!" The Sword of Freedom practically screamed at the Russian.

"Well then...come and face me." Old King challenged.

With no more words, the Origin pulls out one of its beam sabers and charges at the AC before the Lisa sprouted another weapon on its wrist, revealing a laser sword and blocks the Origin's attack.

"Now then, let's see if you have the talent and skill to defeat me, boy." The Russian taunted with a smirk.

Chris glared daggers at the Lisa as his eyes flashed a brief tinge of gold before slightly glowing in multiple warm colors.

**With Ben**

Ben began shooting wildly at the approaching droid fighters, he could barely keep up with the waves of enemies but continued to fire every last round he had.

One fighter came close to doing a kamikaze attack on him before the Avenger turned and roundhouse kicked the fighter into a Sabaoth Squad starship, resulting in a small explosion on the craft.

"He shoots and he scores!" Ben cheered to himself before warning lights began to blare in his cockpit then he felt his Gundam get slammed with enough force to send him crashing into a damaged Venator-class.

"Okay...that wasn't fun." Ben grimaced while slightly groaning in pain from the force of the hit.

"Well, it sure was for me, little Excalibur." A sultry feminine voice spoke on the intercom.

Ben looks around until he spots a lone red mecha with insect-like legs and carrying a rifle, a shotgun, and a sort of cannon on the back.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ben shouted in annoyance while glaring at the red mecha.

"My name is Shamir RaviRavi and this is my NEXT, Red Rum." Shamir exclaimed before Red Rum pointed its rifle at the Gundam. "Say hello, Red Rum."

The Avenger quickly dodged the burst from the rifle before kicking the machine back. The NEXT recovered and dashed forward to shoulder bash the Gundam back into the Venator-class.

'Damn, she's good I'll give her that.' Ben begrudgingly admitted in his mind before firing his Gundam's Vulcan guns at the NEXT, but the red mecha continued to evade the blue traces of bullets.

"Nice try, little boy, but that won't work on me." Shamir exclaimed mockingly at the Sword of Justice, further infuriating the boy.

"Then I'll haft to kick this into overdrive!" Ben shouted in anger as he activated the beam sabers in both his forearms and his shins before motioning the Avenger to lunge at the Armored Core with the determination to eliminate his opponent.

**With Aiden**

The Infinite Justice sliced through another droid fighter with its double beam saber as it fired another barrage of beams from the cannons on its flight unit at a squad of Sabaoth fighters then threw a beam boomerang at the bridge of a Trade Federation battleship.

"There's no damn end to these guys... why can't I catch a break once in a while." Aiden grimaced to himself before the Infinite Justice raised its beam rifle and shoots three more Sabaoth fighters.

"At least we'll be able to stop these guys from affecting the hearts of the Japanese people." Aiden told himself before an alarm rang throughout his cockpit until he brought the Justice's shield up to block a volley of bullets from a new threat.

Aiden looks at the trajectory of the bullets to see a black-orange mecha with a needle-like weapon on its right arm, a small machine gun in its left hand, and two different sets of missile launchers on its back.

"Do I even want to know who you are?" Aiden asked in confusion.

"I am Do Su and I've come to take your head, Sword of Love..." Do Su remained silent for a few seconds before answering. "Honestly, that title is just embarrassing. It makes me want to kill you even more, Alastor."

"Okay, I get it, my title sucks. Stop insulting me already, you fucking jackass." Aiden shouted in annoyance.

"Then why don't you come and force me to do it, I'm sure Starka is hoping for a challenge, Alastor." Do Su taunted with a calm, serious expression.

"Then allow me to retort, Do Su!" Aiden shouted before firing a volley of beams with the Justice's rifle and flight unit cannons, but the black-orange NEXT avoid every shot and responded with its own from its missiles.

The Infinite Justice used the Vulcan guns in its head to destroy most of the explosives but some managed to impact on the Gundam's Phase Shift armor causing Aiden to grunt mildly in discomfort.

"Seems I'll haft to step up my game a bit." Aiden muttered to himself before the Justice pulled out its double-sided beam saber and lunged to attack the NEXT until it brought up the kojima blade and defended itself from the Gundam's attack.

"I will take great pleasure in killing you, Alastor!" Do Su shouted with a maniacal grin as the Gundam and NEXT clashed once more.

**Hidden Base**

**Laboratory**

Cavik stood next to one of the scientists at an examination table with a large sheet covering a strange form.

"How long until we're able to get the specimen off world?" The leader of Sabaoth Squadron asked.

"By our calculations, we should be able to get it back to Earth before the Federation discovers our research." The scientist quickly spoke to which Cavik nods in approval.

"Excellent, we'll be able to begin Phase Two of the experiment back in Japan..." Cavik turns to the entrance of the lab to look at one of the guards. "Ready my ship for combat, I'm going up there to take out at least one of the Swords before I leave."

The guard saluted before running out of the lab, leaving Cavik by himself with his thoughts. 'I hope those Swords live up to their reputation otherwise I'll be disappointed.'

**With Chris**

"God damn it!" Chris shouted in anger as the Origin avoided another slash from the Lisa. The battle was not going in his favor since Old King avoided each of the Gundam's attacks but managed to disarm the Origin of its beam sabers and shield as well as leave a few burns and scratches on its armor.

"Come on, boy! This can't be all you've got!" Old King taunted in amusement at the Sword of Freedom before he fired another volley of missiles at the Gundam.

With quick thinking, Chris motioned the Origin to fire the GN Vulcans in its head, destroying the missiles and he even managed to damage the Lisa's missile launcher.

"I'll kill you for murdering my daughter you bastard!" Chris shouted in anger before the Origin unsheathes blades from its wrists as beams laced themselves around the edges. The Gundam lunges at the NEXT but Old King brought up his laser blade to block the Origin's attack.

"Oh, so you had a child on that ship...like I give a damn, lap dog!" Old King retorted smugly before punching the Gundam's face, causing Chris to jolt in his seat and crash onto a disabled Trade Federation cruiser.

Chris gritted his teeth in rage as his eyes flashed into a complete gold with a few strands seeming to act like trails of light. "I'm gonna kill you!"

The Origin's eyes changed from its regular sapphire blue to a devilish red as the faceplate began to open up slightly to reveal a fanged mouth as it let lose an inhuman roar.

"Oh, so the lap dog has some extra bite into him...well then, come and face me." Old King taunted with a smirk until alarms blared throughout his cockpit as a trail of missiles came at his NEXT. The Lisa flew back and fired at the missiles with its shotgun, but a few managed to hit its armor slightly damaging it.

Chris turned in the direction of the missiles as his previous outburst subsided as the Origin reverted back to its regular state. The Sword of Freedom noticed a faint shimmer until his eyes widened at what he saw.

In front of both the Origin and the Lisa was another NEXT colored black and crimson with large reverse-jointed legs, carrying a large caliber assault rifle, a quadruple missile launcher on its back, and a sort of plasma cannon in its left hand.

"It seems I managed to arrive just in the nick of time." A smooth male voice came from the black and crimson NEXT.

"I can't believe you're here as well..." Old King was about to say until Chris interrupted. "THERMIDOR!"

Before Thermidor realized it, the Origin boosted towards him with the intent to kill him. "Wait, I'm not your enemy!"

"I'm not gonna fall for that, monster!" Chris shouted as he attacked the Unsung with a GN Sword II his Gundam materialized as the NEXT avoided the raging Sword's swipes.

"Just listen to me! We're here to help you and your forces!" Thermidor pleaded to the red-eyed pilot but it proved futile until the two were forced to dodge from a stream of missiles fired from the Lisa.

"Obviously, you two seemed to have forgotten that I'm still here." Old King remarked with an annoyed twitch in his left brow.

The Unsung looks at the Origin. "How about we take care of this guy then I'll explain myself. Deal?"

"Fine, but I better get answers from you or else you won't like it when I get angry." Chris responded with a glare before the Origin changed its appearance to the Wing Zero Custom.

The two temporary allies boosted towards the enemy NEXT to which the pilot smirks. "If that's how you two want to play it then I'll be happy to send you to an early grave."

**With Ben**

The Avenger swerved past another volley of missiles before firing its beam magnums at the Red Rum, but the NEXT dodges the two large beams and fires its rifle; the bullets pinged against the Gundam's armor which left some scorch marks on the body.

"Man, she's good; I can't even scratch her with my beam magnums." Ben muttered to himself before he noticed a Jegan coming from behind Shamir with a beam saber until the NEXT spun around and blasted the mobile suit at point blank range with its shotgun, hitting the torso where the cockpit is located and causing an explosion, killing the pilot.

"Nice try, dumbass, but little sneak attacks like those won't stop me from killing your little ass." Shamir exclaimed while smirking as she unleashed another barrage of bullets at the Gundam.

The Avenger brought up its shield to defend against the assault before the Sword of Justice felt a jolt in his seat as the Red Rum rammed him into a piece of debris. Ben gritted his teeth in pain as he felt the taste of blood enter his mouth.

"Come on, little Sword, where's that spunky attitude of yours?" Shamir taunted the silver-haired boy until the warning lights blared in her cockpit as a rouge set of missiles trailed towards her until she responded with using her rifle and shotgun to eliminate a few of the missiles and dodging the others.

"Okay, who's the wise guy that did that?" Shamir shouted in frustration.

"That would be me, RaviRavi." A male voice spoke as the red NEXT turned to see a pure white NEXT carrying two different rifles and missile launchers on its back.

"No way! It can't be you!" Shamir roared in anger with a small tinge of fear.

"Yes...White Glint...has arrived." The pilot spoke as White Glint began firing at the Red Rum, causing it to move away to avoid the trail of missiles and bullets as White Glint stood next to the Avenger.

"So Excalibur, are you ready to annihilate this scum?" the Raven asked.

"It would be my pleasure, but allow me to change into something more appropriate." Ben told the Lynx with a smirk.

[Play Gundam Unicorn Track: RX-0]

Ben closed his eyes as his Gundam's NT-D system began to power up. The armor slits in the armor began to glow white as the armor slowly split, revealing the Psycoframe in the suit, the horn splits into a long v-fin as the visor changed into a Gundam face as the yellow eyes flashed.

"Now then..." Ben opens his eyes to reveal they have change from their normal sapphire blue to a blood red with three black tomoe in the pupil. "Time to eradicate this bitch."

The transformed Avenger pulled out one of the beam sabers in its backpack and boosted towards the Red Rum with the White Glint following close behind.

[End Gundam Unicorn Track: RX-0]

**With Aiden**

"Damn, I can't even get close to this guy!" Aiden told himself as his Infinite Justice avoided another barrage of bullets from the Starka's machine gun.

"Come on now, Sword of Love, don't tell me this is all you got?" Do Su taunted as he rushed forward to strike the Gundam with its kojima blade.

The Justice brought up its shield to block until the unthinkable happened, the kojima blade managed to pierce the shield resulting in an explosion. Luckily for Aiden, he managed to detach the shield from his Gundam's arm to keep it from losing it.

"That was close; don't really want to get yelled at by the mechanics for damaging the Justice again." Aiden grimaced as he brought out a one of his suit's beam sabers in its left hand while also using the beam rifle in its right hand to try to score some damage on the NEXT.

Emphasis on try...

Do Su avoided the beams and used its overboost to zip past the Gundam and leaving Aiden's sight. The Sword of Love search for his opponent patiently while in his mind, he was panicking. His search came to an end once his radar detected something behind him.

The moment the Justice turns around, he comes face-to-face with the tip of the NEXT's kojima blade pointed directly at his cockpit. Aiden's eyes widened in fear as he believed his life was about to come to an end.

"And so ends Alastor, the Sword of Love..." Do Su mused as he smirked deviously. "Farewell"

Before the NEXT pilot could end Aiden's life, a large volley of missiles flew towards the Starka as it flew away from the explosives to keep damage to the NEXT to a bare minimum.

Aiden looked at the trail of missiles and his eyes widened in shock. In front of his Gundam were two NEXT, one was colored green and appeared to be rather bulky, the other one was colored white and red with a green optic eye with different parts on it.

"Who are you?" Aiden asked curiously.

The bulky green one turned to look at the Gundam. "I'm May Greenfield, pilot of the AC Merrygate." A young female voice spoke.

The white and red one went next. "I am Strayed, pilot of the AC Redeemer." A male voice spoke that, to Aiden, sounded kinda like Dexter's voice.

"Mind giving a hand then?" Aiden asked with a bit of a grin.

"By all means, let's kick this guy's ass." Strayed responded.

The two NEXT and the Gundam all pointed their weapons at Do Su's own NEXT to which he responded in kind. "Well, three-on-one, just the way I like it." Do Su smirked as his NEXT's trigger finger began to pull the trigger on his machine gun.

The three allies dodged the bullets and returned fire with their own weapons before Strayed and Aiden activated their laser sword and beam saber respectively as they clashed against the orange NEXT's kojima blade.

**Felucia**

**Groundside**

After almost two hours of fighting, the Federation began to push the droids back towards their hideout, but not without suffering casualties; for every droid destroyed, two Federation soldiers are killed in battle.

"I tell ya, this better be worth it if these clankers are getting desperate to defend their base." Bly told his fellow clones.

"How about we thin the ranks." Jet replied with a grin.

"My thoughts exactly." Rex stated as he vaulted from his cover and slid underneath a destroyer droid before planting an EMP grenade on its lower body as he rolled out of the droid's blind spot. The grenade detonated and released a powerful EMP that disabled the droids guarding the door, leaving them at the mercy of the Federation troopers.

"Now, how are we going to get in there?" Jet asked Bly and Rex.

"No way we can bust through with the explosives we have..." Bly banged his fist against the door. "Whatever this stuff is, it's strong."

"Then how about we use something stronger." Rex replied with a smirk as he reached to his radio. "Indigo 2-6, we need an immediate breach at our location, you copy?"

"Roger that, Captain, I'm on my way and you better get clear because this is gonna be danger close." Indigo 2-6 responded over the radio.

"Affirmative..." Rex ceased contact with the pilot as he motioned his group to cover and waited for their breach to arrive. After two minutes of waiting, a GNX-III appears carrying a GN Bazooka before it points it at the door as the cannon begins charging.

"Knock knock, motherfuckers!" Indigo 2-6 shouted over the radio before a large discharge erupted from the GN Bazooka, vaporizing the door and possibly destroyed all enemy units that were guarding the base level.

"Thanks for the help, 2-6, we'll take from here." Rex told the pilot over the radio.

"Roger that, Captain, good hunting in there." Indigo 2-6 responded before his mobile suit flew away from the entrance to return to the battle.

"Alright boys, let's go see what our 'friends' wanted to keep to themselves." Rex told his team as he got cheers from the soldiers.

The Federation troopers entered the base, ready to eliminate any threat and capture high-valued targets and information.

**With Chris**

The battle between Old King, Thermidor, and Chris began to escalate as Old King avoided another blast from the Origin's Twin Buster Rifle but missed the laser sword strike coming to nearly bisect him until his NEXT narrowly dodged the slash, but it still managed to clip a bit of his armor.

"Damn, it seems I've miscalculated my previous attempts with this kid." Old King muttered to himself before moving his NEXT to dodge a barrage of bullets from the Gundam's chainguns and Thermidor's rifle.

"Give it up, Old King! You can't win against us." Thermidor told the Russian while Chris was cracking his fingers in anticipation to kill the NEXT pilot.

"That will not stop me from fulfilling my orders." Old King retorted before he lifts his weapons to fire.

"Since when do you follow orders you psychopath!" Chris shouted angrily at the Russian Lynx.

"They are none of your concern, Rebellion because for now, I want you to die now." Old King responded in a monotone voice before the Lisa rockets towards the Origin until the Unsung appeared in front of the Gundam and sliced of the Lisa's right arm.

"You'll pay for that, brat!" Old King shouted in rage at the Gundam before he collided with his screen as the Unsung shoulder rammed him to get it to focus on Thermidor.

"Not while I'm still breathing you old fool!" Thermidor shouted at the Russian before he fired his NEXT's plasma cannon which damaged the Lisa's left leg.

Old King growled in frustration and was about to attack before his NEXT's alarms blared throughout his cockpit as his radar noticed a red blimp behind him. The moment he turns, his eyes widened in shock as the Origin stood in front of the Lisa, in its regular form, holding a GN Pistol in its ands and pointing it at the AC's head.

"Sayonara, you son of a bitch...because this...is for Aura!" Chris calmly spoke with venom in his voice as his Gundam pulled the trigger and watched as the beam pierced through the Lisa's head and exploded.

The main camera systems in the cockpit explode in Old King's face as he roared in searing pain from the electrical fire and glass from the screen embedded in his face.

Chris grimaced from the pained voice over the radio as the Russian Lynx cried out in pain and rage as his face bleed or burned from the damage dealt to him while Thermidor looked on with no emotion plastered on his face.

Old King coughs up a bit of blood before he glares through his secondary camera at the Gundam. "I will...not be defeated..." The Lynx coughed up more blood as he went on. "I shall...not be...defeated...by some lowborn...little brat!"

"Complain as much as you like Old King, but this is the day that you die!" Chris spoke in monotone before a lance materialized in his Gundam's hands. Without a second thought, the Origin lunged at the NEXT and plunged its lance straight through the torso where the cockpit was located.

Chris could hear the gurgling of Old King choking on his blood before silence filled the radio as the Russian Lynx died from his wounds.

Lightning sparked in the lance as it shot through the Lisa and forced it from the tip of the weapon. The NEXT floated for a few seconds dead in space before it exploded, eliminating any or all traces of Old King and the Lisa.

"I avenged you, Aura..." Chris looks up into the stars as unaware tears begin to fall. "You can rest in peace now."

"Rebellion" Thermidor tried getting the Gundam pilot's attention.

"What is it?" Chris spoke in monotone.

"I believe you wanted us to have a chat?" Thermidor responded.

"I'll chat with you later, right now; I want to know what's happening with the rest of my fellow Swords." Chris exaggerated to the Lynx.

**With Ben**

Ben roared a battle cry as his Avenger struck the shotgun wielded by the Red Rum, causing it to explode but leaving little damage to the red NEXT.

"There's that spunky attitude I've been waiting for! Now come and get me, little Sword!" Shamir shouted in utmost glee as she avoided a volley of bullets from both the White Glint's rifles and the Avenger's Vulcan guns.

CLICK!

"Shit!" Ben cursed as his Vulcan guns were emptied of their ammunition. He quickly sends out the shields out with beam chainguns attached to the shields as the massive barrage of green lasers sped towards the Red Rum.

"That's not going to work, cutie." Shamir taunted before she grunted in discomfort as a set of missiles collided with her AC's armor. The missiles came from the White Glint, who began firing another volley at the deranged Lynx.

"You little insect!" Shamir screeched in frustration as she aimed the Red Rum's rifle at the white NEXT and began firing bullet after bullet, hoping at least one shot manages to damage him.

Sadly, lady luck was not on her side...

While she had been focusing on the Raven, the Avenger's right arm was surrounded in an electrical aura as Ben's Sharingan eyes began to transfer to the Avenger's own optic eyes. He boosted forward and roared out a war cry as the red NEXT turned to meet him only to be met with an electrical fist ramming into the Red Rum's cockpit.

"Chidori!" Ben shouted as his Gundam's fist made contact with the NEXT's body.

Shamir's eyes widened in surprise and confusion as she coughed out a large amount of blood then she begins to show a tired smirk. "Heh...I guess I got too careless. Worst of all, I get killed by some snot-nosed brat who seems to too childish to accept reality."

"You brought this on yourself, RaviRavi..." the Raven stated as the White Glint appeared next to the Avenger.

"And for that, you'll suffer the consequences!" Ben responded as he pulled out the beam magnum holstered on his Gundam's back and fired it at the NEXT.

The Red Rum exploded in a brilliant light as any traces of the NEXT and its pilot were vaporized.

Ben turns the Avenger to look at the White Glint. "So, mind telling me what you are doing here?"

"I believe we should save the conversations until this battle is over." The Raven answered.

"Fair enough." Ben shrugged as the Avenger flew into the battle along with the White Glint to deal with any stray fighters.

**With Aiden**

"Damn, even with three opponents, this guy is still kicking our ass!" Aiden grimaced as his Justice avoided another trail of missiles.

The battle between the Sword and his allies against the black-orange NEXT proved to be tipping in Do Su's favor. Aiden's Gundam had lost its flight unit and beam rifle, Strayed burned through all his ammunition and was left with only his NEXT's laser sword, and May had barely any ammo in her weapons during the fight.

"Come now, did you really think I'd be beaten that easily?" Do Su mocked the three pilots as he pointed his NEXT's machine gun at the Gundam.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand our struggles easily you coward!" Strayed taunted the Lynx.

"What did you just say?" Do Su asked as if he didn't hear it right.

"He called you a coward and I'm inclined to agree with him, coward!" May shouted at Do Su.

Silence filled the emptiness of space as the Starka floated in its position, still pointing its machine gun at its enemies before suddenly...

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME COWARD YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Do Su roared in anger as he charged at the green NEXT while also firing his machine gun.

This turned out to be the rage filled pilot's mistake...

Aiden flew behind the NEXT while Strayed flew in front of it to block the kojima blade that was aiming for his comrade's cockpit. The Justice hefted its beam sabers above its head before bringing them down and cutting off both the Starks's arms and legs.

The NEXT was left drifting while the three units flew in front of it.

Do Su could only look through his screen at the three mechanical heads looking down on him, infuriating him, mocking him until finally, he cracked. "DON'T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON ME! HOW YOU DARE PITY ME! I WILL KILL YOU ALL! DO YOU HEAR ME? I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

"How pitiful..." Aiden muttered loudly through the com.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Do Su shrieked in frustration.

"It's almost sad really...watching your enemy put up a brave face even in their hour of defeat." Aiden said as he looked at the NEXT with lifeless eyes.

"BASTARD! STOP FUCKING PITYING ME, DAMMIT!" Do Su screamed at them in maddened rage.

"You're just sad, Do Su." Strayed said as he glared at the black-orange mecha.

"It almost makes me want to change my mind in killing your sorry ass here and now." May said as she played with a locket around her neck as she looks at the back, looking at the words inscribed on it.

_Knowing when to take a life and knowing when to spare one_

"I DON'T NEED YOUR DAMN SYMPATHY, YOU BASTARDS!" Do Su screeched as he became even more furious and disgusted at their actions.

"Then I will take your life in order to help you find peace in the Heavens." Aiden said as he pointed his beam saber at the Starka's cockpit.

"THEN GET ON WITH IT, DAMN YOU!" Do Su challenged.

The Justice wasted no time in cutting the NEXT in half as the two bisected pieces floated away from each other, slowly.

"I guess this turned out to be a rather eventful day." Strayed remarked.

"Agreed, we should meet with the rest of our allies." Aiden told the other NEXT pilots.

The NEXT pilots nodded as the Gundam and the two Armored Cores flew to meet with their other allies on the field.

**10 Minutes Later**

**Gathering of the Pilots**

The four NEXT and the three Gundams gathered together as the Federation mobile suits and fighters began mopping up any remain Sabaoth ships and droid fighters.

"So what you're saying is that you and a few more LYNX were transported here just like us, right?" Ben asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That is correct." Thermidor answered.

"And you've been watching the events that have transpired and also sought a chance to meet us as well as join us in the Federation." Aiden asked.

"That is also correct." Strayed answered,

"Why do you want to join us?" Chris asked with suspicion.

"I understand if you feel mistrust towards me-" Thermidor tried to soothe the Sword of Freedom's mind but was interrupted.

"Oh I do especially considering that the pilot Strayed is also a member of your little terrorist organization, ORCA." Chris stated with venom at that last part.

The four LYNX's eyes widened in shock until May asked. "How did you know about ORCA?"

"You'd be surprised at what we know, Miss Greenfield." Ben replied with a smile.

"Not so sure I should feel comfortable about a group that knows about us." The Raven remarked.

"Feeling's mutual..." Aiden responded.

"Look, maybe we should discuss this after we-" Before Thermidor could finish, all of the pilots' alarms blared throughout their cockpits as they began to look around for any sign of an enemy.

"Where are they?" Aiden asked.

"I thought we took care of them all!" Strayed shouted as readied a backup pistol in his NEXT's Hanger unit,

"I'm starting to get some weird readings here and if I'm reading this right then it's got to be a mobile suit!" Ben told the others as he nervously looked at his radar.

"Where the hell could it be anyway-" May was interrupted as a beam pierced through its right arm and left leg as she screamed in pain before she smashed her head against her seat hard enough to knock her unconscious.

"MAY!" Strayed shouted before he flew to the Merrygate, repeatedly calling out to his unconscious comrade.

"What the hell was that?!" the Raven shouted in both curiosity and anger as he searched for the one who attacked one of his friends.

"That would be me..." a relaxed voice spoke through the com as the NEXTs and Gundams look around for the source until a blue stream of light flew through space until it stopped right in front of them.

In front of the group was a large mobile suit with black armor, red details, and glowing yellow eyes. It had a large shield on its left arm and different incisions that seemed to harbor hidden weapons. The strange thing was that the machine was identical to a large Gundam.

The NEXT pilots were confused but the Gundam pilots...

"No way!" Aiden shouted in disbelief.

"Is that...?" Ben started as he looked in bewilderment.

"The Psycho Gundam!" Chris shouted with slight fear.

"Ah, I see you know of our little science project but it won't matter since you're all gonna die anyways." The pilot revealed to be Cavik Toth as he smirked at the gathered group.

"How did you get that machine?!" Chris demanded.

"That would be due to my benefactors, they were kind enough to give me the schematics to this wondrous machine." Cavik replied with a satisfied smile.

"And those benefactors would be?" Ben asked in a singsong tone.

"As if I'd reveal that information to some third-rate brats. Now prepare yourselves for destruction!" Cavik retorted, coldly.

The Origin pilot was silent, his eyes shadowed by the bangs of his hair. "Why..."

Cavik raises an eyebrow. "Why what?"

Chris looks up with a rage-filled look in his eyes. "Why does someone like you have a Gundam?!"

"I believe I just explained it already, boy." Cavik responded.

"You don't deserve a Gundam. Gundams are meant to only be used by worthy pilots and you are anything but worthy to wield one!" Chris shouted in anger as his eyes began to glow into the shining gold as before.

"Oh, well I didn't seem to hear any complaining from my benefactors about who was worthy to pilot it." Cavik said with a maniacal grin.

"I'm gonna tear that monstrosity apart and you along with it!" Chris shouted in rage as the other Gundam pilots began to feel the emotions from their brother-in-arms.

"Then come at me, Swords of Heaven!" Cavik challenged as he raised his machine's right hand at the group.

"Alastor, protect Strayed and May." Chris ordered.

"Roger" Aiden agreed as he stood in front of the two NEXT.

"Excalibur, Thermidor, Raven, let's take this bastard down!" Chris told the rest of the pilots.

"You got it, bro." Ben said as he gave his older brother a thumbs-up.

"Affirmative" Raven said.

"I shall assist at once." Thermidor said.

[Play Gundam Unicorn Track: MAD-NUG]

The two Gundams and two NEXTs split away from each other as they flew around the large Mobile Suit, hoping to keep the pilot guessing on who was more of a threat.

A beam rifle materialized in the Origin's hands as it began to fire shot after shot at the Psycho Gundam's face but the beam-resistant armor prevented the beams from penetrating.

The black Gundam swiped a hand at the Origin but it dodged by going in between the fingers and moved back.

The Avenger flew in behind it, aiming a kick at the large Gundam's head until it caught the black-purple Gundam in its large grasp and slowly began to squeeze the mobile suit; Ben crying out in pain his Gundam was slowly being crushed.

The Unsung and the White Glint fired their weapons around the Gundam's large frame, causing minor damage to the armor until the Psycho Gundam fired the multiple beam cannons in its body trying to eliminate the annoying pests that were irritating it.

"Let him go, damn you!" Chris shouted he materialized a GN Sword III and slashed at the hand holding his brother, cutting off two of its large fingers but managed to allow the Avenger to escape its grasp.

"You little insects!" Cavik roared in irritation as he fired more beams from his Gundam at the attacking force.

The Gundams and NEXTs avoided the beams albeit dangerously.

"How is this guy even able to use that machine?" Ben asked with worry in his eyes.

"I want to know as well, I thought only Cyber Newtypes could use it." Aiden said as he narrowed his eyes.

"He may have made a model that works for both Newtypes and Cyber Newtypes either way this guy is going down!" Chris shouted as he switched his GN Sword into its Rifle Form and fired a volley of beams.

Ben switched the Avenger into its Destroy Mode and pulled out its beam magnums, firing two blasts from its weapons.

The NEXTs fired their rifles and their remaining missiles at the large Gundam, but it blocked the attacks with its large shield before firing more beams at the four.

[End Gundam Unicorn Track: MAD-NUG]

"This isn't working! How are we going to take out that thing if our attacks aren't affecting it?!" Ben shouted.

"Ben, we're gonna haft to use everything we got if we're gonna take this guy down." Chris told his brother in determination.

"You don't mean...?" Ben started with wide eyes.

"Yes, we haft to use the full power of the equipment in our Gundams." Chris said.

"You got it." Ben answered.

Chris spoke over the radio. "Thermidor, Raven, I need you two to distract the Psycho Gundam long enough for me and Excalibur to finish this."

"Understood." The two spoke in unison.

The two NEXTs began firing their rifles at the Gundam but the bullets proved futile against the Mobile Suit's armor but it did give the two Swords the distraction they needed as two bright lights surrounded the Origin and the Avenger.

The Origin was encased in a blue aura while the Avenger was encased in a violet aura.

"What is that light?" Cavik asked in wonder and amazement at the light from the Gundams.

"Origin Drive, Maximum Output Engaged, Activating Primary Functions." Chris muttered in his cockpit.

"Avenger System, Maximum Output Engaged, Activating Primary Functions." Ben muttered in his cockpit.

Chris looks up and opens his eyes as the golden glow shined brighter. "Full Burst Mode Engaged!"

Ben looks up and opens his eyes to reveal the Sharingan as it reveals a swirling star-like symbol in his pupil. "Overdrive Mode Engaged!"

The Origin's eyes flashed red while the Avengers flashed blue as they disappeared from the Psycho Gundam's view.

"What the hell!" Cavik shouted in shock.

The large Gundam searched feverishly for the two Gundams but couldn't find any sign of the two mobile suits.

'Where are they?' Cavik thought as he searched for the two mobile suits until the alarms blared throughout his cockpit. "What?!"

[Play Gundam 00 Track: QUANTUM BURST]

A white blur materialized in front of the Psycho Gundam's face, revealing the Origin but in a different appearance. Its armor still had the same frame and body but it had pieces of golden armor around its body in reminiscent to a medieval knight with white astral wings on its back.

"What the hell is that thing?" Cavik asked himself as he looked bewildered at the Origin's appearance.

"This is one of my Origin's Full Burst Modes or should I say it's Origin's Knight Form." Chris stated as an elegant sword materialized in its right hand with a shield on its left. The sword seemed to be based on the appearance of Avo's Tear from the Fable game while the shield had the appearance of the Hyrulian Shield but colored white and gold with the symbol of the Swords of Heaven colored blue on the faceplate.

"Knight Form?" Cavik asked in curiosity.

"I have no need to explain to someone who's paid to kill others so I'll just end your life here and now." Chris stated in pure seriousness.

"Before I kill you, where is your comrade?" Cavik asked.

Chris smirked. "How about you look behind you..."

Cavik's eyes widened in realization as his Gundam's large head slowly turned to be met with the Avenger as it began to glow a light purple with its eyes shining bright blue. The Psycoframe still shined white but the armor had turned a glowing metallic purple.

"Hello" Ben spoke in a childish way before he kicked the Psycho Gundam's head as it recoiled back.

"Damn you!" Cavik shouted as he regained control of his mobile suit.

"This is the end for you, Cavik Toth! Your crimes against the innocent are unforgivable and you shall suffer the consequences!" Chris said as his Gundam pointed its sword at the large mobile suit.

"I won't be defeated by mere children." Cavik growled as the Psycho Gundam fired its beam cannons at both Gundams in order to eliminate the two sibling Swords.

That, however, proved to be futile...

The Knight Origin raised its shield and blocked most of the beams until a large beam came at it until it raised its sword in a slashing motion which, to everyone's surprise, cut the beam in half as it left the Gundam without so much as a scratch.

The beams that flew at the Avenger didn't even touch it as it flew through and avoided each beam like a graceful dancer.

"But how...how can you two even survive that?" Cavik demanded in disbelief.

The Avenger's response was kicking the large Gundam in its face causing it to recoil back before it followed up with a barrage of punches to its torso that began to dent the armor and damage the beam cannons in its torso.

"You little bastard!" Cavik shouted as he tried swiping at the purple Gundam but it caught the Psycho Gundam's hand with its own then it roundhouse kicked it to pieces.

"Impossible! What are these monsters?" Cavik wondered as he stared at the damage of his mobile suit's hand.

The Avenger flew up above the large Gundam as a small compartment opened in its right leg as electricity began to travel through it. The eyes flashed as it came down on the Psycho Gundam.

"AVENGER KICK!" Ben roared out as his Gundam went straight through the Psycho Gundam's chest.

"No way...my Psycho Gundam...actually took damage?" Cavik's eyes were as big as dinner plates before the Origin's wings spread to its full length.

The knight-like Gundam's wings began to shorten as a brilliant light began to shroud the blade of its sword as it lifted it up, ready to strike down its enemy.

"This is it, Cavik Toth. This is my Knight Origin's ultimate technique!" Chris roared as his Gundam began to swing the sword down in a vertical arc. "Take this! SHINING WING SLASH!"

A wave of white light flew towards the Psycho Gundam before it passed it and left everything in silence. After a few seconds of silence, the large mobile suit began to slowly slide apart before it detonated in a large explosion.

Before his Gundam exploded, Cavik uttered his last words. "How beautiful...to die by such...a beautiful light..."

Cavik Toth, leader of Sabaoth Squad, had died.

[End of Gundam 00 Track: QUANTUM BURST]

As the Origin and Avenger reverted back to their regular appearance, they approached their allies to check on them.

"Is everyone alright?" Chris asked in concern.

"I am unharmed." Thermidor responded.

"I'm alright." The Raven answered.

"I've been better." Aiden said.

"I'm fine but I think May's injured." Strayed said.

"We'll take her back to one of our cruisers and get her some medical attention." Ben stated as he looked at his older brother.

"Excalibur, take the others back to the fleet and make sure that they are treated as guests." Chris ordered.

"Right." Ben nodded as he helped Strayed carry the Merrygate to one of the Federation cruisers with Thermidor, Aiden, and the Raven flew after them, leaving Chris by himself.

He sat in his pilot seat, lifeless; the reason being was the death of his daughter, Aura. During the battle he had no time to grieve for his loose until now.

His eyes began to burst as tears fell down like rain in a thunderstorm. He screamed out his pain, his rage, and his sorrow as the Origin floated in space, its eyes dimmed with no life in them.

After minutes of crying, his tears finally dried up as he stared out into space with lifeless eyes...

"_Father!"_

Chris gasped in surprise as if he had hallucinated it, he couldn't tell if he had imagined it or...

"_Father, please help!"_

This time he heard it clearly, it was Aura's voice, his daughter's voice! He began to search the starlit void for any sign of her.

"_Please help me, I'm so scared!"_

"Hold on, Aura, I'm coming for you!" Chris shouted in pure joy and relief as he willed his Gundam to follow the voice. For five long minutes, he searched until he found it, the source of his daughter's voice. It was an escape pod from a Venator-class starship, possibly from the _Golden Justice_.

"This is Pod 036, calling Gundam Origin, do you read me, General Rebellion?" a voice spoke over the com that sounded like one of the clone crewmen.

"This is Rebellion, I read you 036. Who am I speaking to?" Chris asked.

"I'm CT-5892 but most of my squad members call me Forge." The now named Forge answered.

"Is anyone else in there with you, Forge?" Chris asked with hope.

"Yeah, a black and blue dog-like creature that I can assume is your daughter since she kept on calling for you, sir." Forge replied.

Chris sighed in relief. "Can you put her on the line for me, trooper?"

"You got it, sir." Forge replied.

Chris waited a few seconds before he heard a familiar voice. "Father!"

"Aura! I'm so glad you're alright!" Chris exclaimed in happiness as tears of joy fell from his eyes.

"I was so scared, the ship kept on rocking and I didn't know what to do!" Aura cried over the com.

"It's alright, sweetheart. I'm taking you back to one of the cruisers and then we're going home." Chris told his daughter as he grabbed a hold of the escape pod and flew towards the Federation Fleet.

**Underground Base**

As the Federation soldiers stormed the base, Rex and his fellow clones had managed to find the droid factory and destroyed it with a few of the explosives they carried.

Currently, the clones were investigating another path down a darkened hallway as they search for any lab inside the base.

"Captain, I'm picking up some weird signal at least three meters ahead of us." Waxer told his commanding officer.

"Alright boys, let's crash that party!" Rex told the rest of his men as they sprinted down the hallway, weapons ready.

As soon as they arrived at the location, a large door blocked their way. Rex motioned for two troopers to set a breach charge as they all prepared themselves to enter.

In the spam of three seconds, the door was blown open and the clones entered the room. Inside a group of scientists and four guards were inside. The guards were taken care of after some well-placed shots to their heads due to Rex, Bly, and Jet's shooting.

The clones took the scientists prisoner while Rex, Bly, Jet, and a tech expert named Surge were at a computer trying to get information.

"Any luck yet?" Bly asked.

"I got bits and pieces but nothing major so far." Surge answered.

"Keep trying, we need to know what they've been doing here." Jet ordered.

"Yes sir." Surge said as he continued hacking into the computer's mainframe until finally...

"I got something!" Surge shouted proudly.

"And?" Rex asked in anxiety.

"Whoa, that's interesting." Surge stated in wonder.

The other three clone commanders looked at the screen and their eyes widened.

"We need to tell the Generals!" Bly exclaimed quickly.

"Agreed, but we can't just leave this facility intact." Jet said.

"Then how about we leave a nice crater here?" Rex asked as he held up a large bomb to which the other commanders smirked.

Twenty minutes later, the Federation army left the planet while a large explosion swallowed up the underground base, leaving no trace of its existence.

**Onboard Acclamator-class**

In the hanger bay of the _Reviving Hope_,

Chris was hugging his daughter as if his life depended on it as the young Riolu cried her heart out. He still remembered the story of how she was able to survive the destruction of the _Golden Justice_.

**Flashback**

_Aura had hidden in the room that she and her father had been living in as the explosions began to rupture around the ship._

_Never in her life had Aura felt so scared in her life, thinking that her father would come to rescue her and keep her safe. Light tears fell from her face as she hugged her legs for comfort._

_A banging came on the door which caused the young Riolu to jump at the sound._

"_Hey, is anyone in there?!" a voice shouted behind the steel door._

_Aura recognized the voice as one of the many clones that helped her father protect people. She left her hiding spot and opened the door to see the clone wearing his Phase 1 armor as he looked down at her._

"_Are you the General's daughter?" he asked quickly._

_Aura quickly nodded her head as the clone reached out for her paw. "Come on, we need to abandon ship!"_

_Aura reached out for the hand with her paw until he hoisted her up in his arms as he sprinted down the hallway as fires and electrical circuits erupted from the panels around them until they arrived at the escape pods._

_There were no other crewmen in sight, so the clone quickly entered a pod and launched away from the doomed ship._

_Aura watched the _Golden Justice _vanish in a large explosion; she sat on a seat, hugging herself as she silently cried out for her father to come and rescue her._

**Flashback End**

After some time, Chris eventually found the pod that contained Aura and her savior, Forge. He had immediately promoted the clone to the rank of ARC Trooper for saving his daughter as well as showing outstanding bravery despite the situation they were put in.

Currently, Chris and Aura were in their new quarters. Chris had put Aura to bed after she tired herself out from crying too much.

To Chris, Aura looked like an Angel sleeping peacefully despite the traumatizing experience she had on the ship.

He leaned down and kissed his daughter on the forehead as he left the room with a warm smile plastered on his face.

**War Room**

**1 Hour Later**

After the Swords' clone commanders gave their report, everyone was shocked at what they had heard.

"So they were really trying to experiment with that?" Ben asked in horror and rage.

"Yes sir, we confirmed it ourselves." Bly replied.

"I can't believe they're willing to do that of all things...it's disgusting." Aiden said through gritted teeth as he clinched his fists until his knuckles turned white.

"We couldn't believe it ourselves, General, but it's very much real." Jet bluntly admitted.

Chris looked at the information on a datapad as the words 'Project Titan' was etched on the screen.

'So they're trying to perfect a super soldier serum and then trying to sell it on the Black Market.' Chris thought as he narrowed his eyes at the information.

"General, I think we should report this to the rest of the Swords." Rex stated his opinion.

"Agreed and when we get back, we'll perform a ceremony to our fallen brothers who lost their lives on the battlefield." Chris said as his heart clinched to hear that out of the 800,000 soldiers that fought the battle, only 450,000 managed to survive.

"It's not your fault, bro..." Ben consoled his older brother after seeing his sorrow.

"You're right, I shouldn't burden myself with regret...I must move forward and make sure that our troops' sacrifice wasn't in vain." Chris said in full determination.

"Well spoken, sir!" Rex said in acknowledgement as he smiled in gratitude to his General.

"What's the status on the NEXT pilots?" Chris's tone stated he was serious.

"The pilot of the green NEXT was sent to the medical wing for her injuries which turned out to be minor save for a concussion, the other three are in the officer's quarters with two guards at the door." Jet reported.

"They also asked that they wish to cooperate and join the Federation military along with their comrades." Bly gave his report.

"What should we do, Chris?" Aiden asked his comrade.

"We'll allow them join the Federation, but they will be kept under guard until that has been decided." Chris ordered.

"Yes sir!" The clone commanders saluted as they left the War Room, leaving the Swords by themselves.

"So who do you think Cavik's benefactors were?" Ben asked.

"No idea, but if what we've seen is any evidence, I'd say we're dealing with an unknown opponent we have no knowledge of yet." Aiden gave his opinion.

"Regardless, we must remain vigilant at all times, who knows when we'll face even more powerful opponents like that?" Chris exclaimed.

"I just hope we don't face another Gundam like the Psycho Gundam or that Shadow Strike Noir." Ben said, not noticing his brother stiffen at the mention of the Strike Ronin's Gundam.

The Swords left the War Room after all was said and done as the Fleet began to make its way back home to Earth.

**Sight of the Destroyed Psycho Gundam**

In the empty void of space, a wavy shimmer uncloaked itself to reveal a shadowed starship of unknown class as it neared the remains of Cavik's Psycho Gundam.

Inside the bridge, a masculine figure in a cloak was looking at the screen that portrayed the Psycho Gundam's remains.

"I see that Cavik perished in the battle against the Gundams?" a male voice spoke behind the cloaked man.

"Indeed, it seems the ones who killed him were the Swords of Freedom and Justice." A deep male voice spoke to the other man.

"Out of all the Swords, I can, honestly, say that Yamato, Rebellion, and Excalibur are possibly the most dangerous of the Swords." The less deep-voiced male spoke his concern.

"Oh, are you afraid of them perhaps?" the deep voice asked in curiosity.

The other male snorted in amusement. "Please, those guys will just be a much better source of entertainment than what we've been through."

"Agreed, also, how are our guests?" the deep voice asked.

"Sleeping like little babies though it's a surprise they actually managed to survive especially considering they should have died from their injuries." The other male said.

"They always were too stubborn to die..." the deep voice muttered to himself.

"Should I give them the cybernetics?" the other male asked.

"By all means, go right ahead." The deep voice said.

"Alright then, later." The other male left the bridge, leaving the cloaked figure to himself.

He looks at the screen and replays a recording of the battle between the Gundams and the Psycho Gundam. The screen paused on the Origin in its Knight Form as it prepared its ultimate attack.

"Oh how I've waited for this day to come and very soon both the Red and White Dragon Emperors will awaken within the Sword of Freedom and the Sword of Redemption then I shall begin my plan for this universe." The deep voice said to himself before he began laughing madly in the bridge as a single glowing red eye appeared from beneath the hood.

* * *

**(Cue Wired Life by Meisa Kuroki)**

**(Instrumental) **_A trail of light falls from the sky before it separates into seven spheres of light._

**(WIRED...) **_The spheres glow before they disappear._

**(Mau chou no you ni HIRARI) **_Dexter, with the 00 Epyon behind him, has his hands in his pockets without a care in the world._

**(Chuu ni tadayou fukashigi na hikari) **_Chris and Ben, with the Origin and Avenger behind them, are giving each other big goofy smiles._

**(Koko wa dokoka betsu no sekai) **_Alex, with the Astraea Plus behind him, and John, with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, are giving each other high-fives while smirking._

**(Rakka suru sokudo wa kawaranai) **_Braydin and Aiden, with the black-red Gaia and Infinite Justice behind them, fist bump the other while giving peace signs._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of the Swords of Heaven appears before shattering._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of Geass appears before shattering._

**(Atama o meguru suuchi wa) **_Seven astral figures fly through the starry sky._

**(Rasen o egaki kyuujoushou) **_A blue sphere glows in front of them._

**(Juudai na ayamachi ni mo kizukazu ni) **_The figures fly to the sphere and disappear along with it._

**(Hito kara hito e to tsunagaru) **_The camera pans to Lelouch, Suzaku, and Kallen._

**(Awaku seiran ni kagayaku Wire) **_The camera pans to Nunnally, Shirley, and the rest of the Student Council._

**(Totemo kirei de marude kinu no ito) **_The camera pans to the other members of the Black Knights._

**(Kore ga unmei to iu kusari na no ka) **_The camera pans to Euphie, Cornelia, and finally C.C._

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_The Epyon raises its hand to reach for something._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_The Epyon slowly fades away._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Shadowed figures appear before vanishing in a column of particles._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_The Origin also raises its hand to reach something._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_The Origin slowly fades away._

**(WIRED...) **_Seven lights fluctuate._

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_Braydin, Aiden, and Ben encircle each other and stare up into the sky._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_Alex and John look away from each other with blasters in their hands._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Lelouch, in his Zero attire, grinning like a madman._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_Dexter and Chris are back-to-back while looking at their hands._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_They clench their hands into fists._

**(There is Wired Life) **_The blue sphere appears in a blackened area before slowly fading away._

* * *

**Preview**

_"The battle of Felucia has ended and when on Earth the Swords will be in for a surprise."_ Shows The Swords of Heaven in a meeting room with everyone looking at both Strayed and Dexter with surprised looks on their faces.

_"But surprises will come not from the outside but from within."_ Shows each Sword in a different area facing off against different people.

_"Each Sword will be tested in order to prove their worth."_ Shows Alex armed with a pistol before he shoots large blasts before it shows Chris fighting a blonde haired man.

_"Will they succeed and receive their gifts or will they fail and lose it all."_ Shows Ben pulling a sword out of a stone before it switches to show Braydin crash to the ground while a pure white being was high in the air with a large butcher knife in hand as it flew down ready to stab.

_Next episode: Weapons from the soul_

_"Will the Swords be able to complete the tests they will face?"_ Shows Jarod dodge some sharp wires as they cut the ground before it shows both Chris and Dexter fighting before it shows two different reptilian eyes.


	10. Weapons from the soul

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_A weapon is sometimes the extension of ourselves_

_But what if that extension comes from our souls?_

* * *

**(Cue Daybreak's Bell by L'Arc-en-Ciel)**

**(Instrumental)**_The 00 Epyon floats through space with trails of blue light falling from its eyes before it flies towards Earth as the title appears before disappearing in a wave of particles._

**(Nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? Kanashii ne) **_Dexter standing in a field of flowers before it the field begins to blaze. The camera shifts to Dexter resting on the Epyon's shoulder as it lies against a mountainside._

**(Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai onegai)**_Chris stands in a ruined city as rain pelts him while he holds a charred doll in his hand before shadowy wings sprout from his back. The camera shifts to Chris, sitting on Origin's shoulder, watching the sunrise._

**(Unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to) **_The camera pans to Ben with the Avenger behind him, Alex with the Astraea Plus behind him, Braydin with a black-red Gaia Gundam behind him, John with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, and Aiden with the Infinite Justice behind him. The camera shifts to an Archangel-class ship opening its hangers before covered in smoke as the Epyon, Origin, Avenger, Gaia, Dark Deathscythe, Astraea Plus, and Infinite Justice burst out of the smoke._

**(Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo) **_The Infinite Justice is riding atop its flight unit and firing its beam rifle at a Glasgow before the camera shifts to the Avenger, with the Guren Mk II, tossing away its beam magnums before raising its hand and summoning the Unicorn and the Banshee._

**(Tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace)**_Chris reaches out to grasp a green-haired woman but she phases through and he cries out in desperation before the camera shows the Origin covered in burn marks and scratches while it stands proudly in a lake._

**(Musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamotitamae)**_The black-red Gaia, with the Astraea Plus, fires its beam cannons while the Astraea Plus fires its GN Bazooka. The camera shifts to the Epyon corkscrewing in the air before bringing down its GN Sword down on the Lancelot's MSV blade. The camera shifts to Chris in front of C.C. as she holds a glowing blue sphere in front of her before she disappears._

**(My life I trade it for your pain)**_The Origin rises into the sky and spreads its arms as large angel-like wings glows from its back._

**(Furimukazu habatake kono omoi wo hakonde ano sora wo tondeku)**_The seven main Gundams fly through space as they circle the globe leaving behind a trail of light. The camera pans to Lelouch with C__.__C__.__ before it shifts to other groups as well; the Ashford Academy Student Council look at a sunset, the Black Knights gaze at the stars, the Britannian royalty look at the rising sun, the Gundam pilots look at the moon, and Dexter opens his eyes to see the Earth reflecting off his visor._

**(Mirai wa dare ni mo uchiotosenai)**_The camera shifts to Alex, John, Braydin, Aiden, and Ben before it shifts to the Origin and the Epyon on opposite sides of each other with their beam sabers pulled out before they cross as the main cast appears in front of the two mobile suits._

**(End Opening)**

* * *

**Federation base**

Dexter stood in the hanger with Alex, Braydin, Alyssa, Jacob, Josh, and Lenalee while Jarod and John were on a recon mission.

The hanger door opens and a single Nu-class attack shuttle which flew in front of them before landing.

"Hopefully they did alright." Said Alyssa.

"When they give their reports we'll find out." Said Dexter with narrowed eyes looking at a datapad.

Once fully landed the ramp lowers and Chris walks off first with Aiden and Ben following behind them.

"Hey guys we're back!" Said Chris with a smile.

"And it is good to see you back but right now I got called by Revan talking about a Captain Cavik Toth having a Psycho Gundam on Felucia and I want the debriefing now!" Growled Dexter.

Braydin noticed behind Aiden, Ben, and Chris seeing Jet, Rex, and Bly escorting four individuals.

"Who are those four?"

Standing there was 4 individuals with one being a young woman and the three were male.

"Rebellion… explain." Said Dexter.

"Yeah these were the guys that helped us against Toth." Said Chris.

Dexter narrows his eyes before he walks past him and walks towards the four people.

"I must thank you for your assistance. I am the Sword of Redemption, Yamato." Said Dexter.

"It is nice to meet you Yamato, I am Maximilian Thermidor." Said Thermidor causing Dexter to widen his eyes in surprise before he looks back at Chris before he turns back to the four finally taking notice that the lone female with thigh length green hair had a bandage on her forehead.

"Meeting room, now." Said Dexter before they all turned and walked out of the hanger before Dexter called all Clone commanders.

Once in the meeting room Dexter looked at Thermidor and said "Alright before we go further I would like to ask the names of your comrades Thermidor."

Thermidor nodded his head towards the three.

"It is nice to finally meet you, my name is May Greenfield pilot of the AC Merrygate." Said May with a bright smile despite the head wound.

"My name is James Williamson but everyone calls me Anatolia's mercenary and the pilot of White Glint." Said the Raven surprising Dexter some more. The now named James Williamson had brown hair with green eyes while his skin was slightly pale in color.

"And you?" Dexter looked to the lone person who wore a white and red pilot suit and helmet.

"Why is he wearing his flight suit?" Braydin asked Aiden.

"He said he would only show his if Yamato was present." Said Aiden.

The man looked at Dexter and said "I am known by the codename Strayed but my real name" Strayed took off his helmet causing everyone minus the Lynx's to widen their eyes in surprise because standing in front of them was a man who looked exactly like Dexter but with longer hair and blue eyes. "is Max Walker."

Everyone was silent for a good three minutes before Chris said "I did not see that coming."

"Why do you look like me?" Asked Dexter as he stood in front of the now named Max.

"I can only assume that it is because where I am from… your my twin brother." Said Max surprising them some more.

"Well shit." Said Alex.

"But… you know what we'll talk about that later. Right now we need to know why you are here and how." Said Dexter.

"I believe we can tell you the story." Said Thermidor before he brought up a holographic projection device.

"After the national dismantlement war the corporations were in a time of peace… sort of but they still fought one another for the most simple of things. When ORCA was starting to rise Max was rising through the ranks of Collard before he joined ORCA as a way to get vengeance on the League for assassinating his family. When Old King attack Cradle 03 young Greenfield was there and fought him off for as long as she could before Max arrived and defeated him before letting his NEXT fall to the ground below. After that 4 unknown NEXTs attacked but Strayed destroyed them and took Greenfield to one of our bases where at the time it was being attacked by NEXTs bearing the symbols of the League. After the battle we learned that the League was terminating corporate leaders and Collard Lynx all around the world." Started Thermidor before pausing getting surprised looks from Chris and Dexter as the projector showed the Redeemer saving the Merrygate as well as engaging the League NEXTs.

May had a sad look with some tears welling up before she said "I got a call from my friends and family that the League was attacking before they gunned down my family right on screen. They terminated almost every employee of the companies. Omer, Rosenthal, Technocrat, Aldra, Algebra, Arisawa, Bernard and Felix… they were all wiped out."

Max wrapped an arm around her shoulder as the tears slid down her cheeks as the projector showed League machines killing people.

"The surviving Lynx joined up with ORCA and took the Arteria Cranium. All NEXTs and Normal Suits that were with Collard and ORCA relocated to the Anti-Satellite batteries where it was the final battle." Said Jason as the projector showed all of the surviving NEXTs and Normal Suits with an approaching army closing in.

"The League sent in NEXTs, Normal Suits, Muscle Tracers, and Arms Forts but the combined forces of both Collard and ORCA fought them off but we suffered some casualties before they sent in a new Arms Fort which was a combination of a Spirit of Motherwell and Answerer class Arms Forts called the Spirit of Answerer. The Spirit of Answerer destroyed many Normal Suits before me, Thermidor, May, Wynne, and Jason moved in and created a hole where I used my Assault Cannon to destroy its core but the resulting explosion fired the batteries and teleported all survivors of Collard and ORCA to an unknown world." Said Max as it showed the battle with the Redeemer ending it with the destruction of the Spirit of Answerer.

"We then waited until we found out about the Orion Federation and discovered a Prothean Beacon which gave us info on the Reapers and we waited for the right time to meet, and here we are." Said Thermidor as the hologram ended with the image of a Reaper.

Everyone was silent no one said a thing.

"Well fuck." Said a new voice as everyone turned to see the newly returned Jarod and John.

"How much did you hear?" Asked Dexter.

"All of it." Said John as Jarod fell face first into the ground unconscious.

"And I take it he heard about Max?" Dexter asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Said John causing Dexter to smirk.

"Hey guys, what about this holocron?" Braydin asked.

Everyone looked at the center of the table to see the gold cubic holocron as it shined on the center of the table.

"Thermidor I would wish for you and the other Lynx to leave for now. The Commanders will show you around." Said Chris even though there was a bit of anger which only Dexter heard.

"Maybe we can finish getting your head fixed." Max said to May.

The group left before Dexter looked at Chris and said "What the hell was that?!"

"What was what?" Chris asked confused.

"I heard anger in your voice when you were talking to Thermidor and the other Lynx so I want to know why?" Dexter said with narrowed eyes.

"He's a terrorist even though his timeline is different they are still terrorists." Said Chris only to get a punch to the face.

"Just because he took the tough decisions it doesn't make him a terrorist!" Growled Dexter with his eyes flashing a sickly yellow slightly.

"Why the fuck are you siding with them?!" Growled Chris as he stood up.

"He had to make tough decisions! I could understand because the sky was only a temporary solution and that the poisoned air would reach the Cradles and eventually! All of us have to make tough decisions that would cost thousands." Dexter said with a memory flashing through his mind before he spun around to the table "I had to make such a decision."

"What happened?" Jarod asked getting back up.

"Nothing much." Said John not wanting to tell Jarod about Dexter punching Chris.

"Now what should we do with this?" Dexter asked.

"When I touched it I saw many images before this sword appeared. I think this holocron contains weapons suited for each individual." Said Braydin with Jacob and Josh nodding their heads in confirmation.

"Very well then on three me, Jarod, Chris, Ben, Aiden, Alyssa, Alex, and John with put our hands on it." Dexter said with the others nodding their heads in agreement.

The eight Swords surrounded the table with their hands ready to reach for it.

"One" Dexter started.

"Two"

"Three" Once he said that the eight Swords of Heaven placed their hands on the cube before it shot beams of light at them specifically at their heads.

**Mindscape-Alex**

Alex looked around to find himself in what looked like a large base.

"Where am I?" Alex asked.

"Your mind." A voice said.

Alex spun around to see a man who stood 6 '2' wearing a brown duster coat, black shirt, black pants, black combat boots, brown hair that reached just above his shoulders, pale skin, and brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

"I can't tell you that yet. First you must pass a test." The man said with a smirk.

"What test?" Alex asked.

The man took out a pistol which looked like a repeating revolver with a four pointed star on the sides.

"Just try and get a shot on me." The man said passing the pistol to him which he caught with ease.

"You only have twelve shots." The man said before vanishing out of site.

Alex's eyes widen in surprise before he heard the man again but this time right next to him say "And if you miss all twelve then you lose."

Alex slowly turn to see him before he vanishes and appears on another part of the base and begins vanishing and appearing from area to area like.

"Well this is going to be a problem." Alex grunts.

**Mindscape-Chris**

Chris opens his eyes to find himself in the desolate city he saw in his dreams.

"So I'm back here huh?" He said to himself.

"That's right." A new voice said.

Chris turned around only to be met with a young man in his early twenties with spiky blonde hair, bluish-green eyes, and light skin. The man wore a black high-collared sleeveless shirt, black pants and boots, a black cloth covering his left leg and arm, a black shoulder pad, a wolf badge, and two leather straps wrapped on his chest.

"Hold on a sec...I know you!" Chris shouted in both shock and excitement.

"Hmph, well at least it'll save me time in doing this, but I still need you to pass a test." The blonde-haired man said while crossing his arms.

"Okay, so what do I haft to do?" Chris asked before a large sword materialized in the ground in front of him.

"I'm going to need you to lift that sword and then, you will fight me." The man stated as a set of swords materialized on his waist with one large zweihander hefted on his shoulder.

"Alright, let's do this besides I need new strength to protect those I care about even if I haft to kill to get that strength." Chris stated in determination.

The man nodded as he began to watch Chris grab the sword and heft it on his shoulders, but not without difficulty.

'I think I might just have the easiest user to train then the others.' The man thought as he gives a small smirk.

As the duo were focused on the training, unaware of a pair of reptilian eyes watching the red-eyed teen with interest.

**Mindscape-Ben**

Ben looks around to find himself on that heart-wrenching battlefield but without the numerous amounts of bodies around him.

"Well at least the place isn't depressing anymore." Ben stated while scratching his cheek.

"I'm inclined to agree with you, boy." A feminine voice said.

Ben turned around only to start giving off a light blush. In front of the boy was a young woman with blonde hair in a braided bun, piercing jade green eyes, and a petite body. She wore a blue frilly dress covered with magnificent silver armor.

"Holy crap! I knew I've seen you before, you're-" Ben started before he was interrupted with a raised hand.

"I'm sorry to say, but I must ask you to focus right now." The woman stated in a commanding tone.

Ben nodded with a childish smile. "You got it, nee-chan!"

The woman couldn't help but release a small giggle until a stone rose from between the two.

"Is this...?" Ben questioned.

The blonde nodded. "For my test, you are to learn the burden of being a king as well as pull the sword from the stone, only then will you be granted a new power."

"Oh this'll be fun then, nee-chan!" Ben said with an excited smile.

The woman also smiled as she began witnessing Ben try his hardest to pull the sword.

'I seem to have gotten a pretty amusing user...at least he doesn't have that hero complex like Shirou.' The women thought as she watched her pupil's progress.

**Mindscape-John**

John looks around to find himself in the middle of an open field in the middle of a forest.

"Hi" A feminine voice shouted next to him causing him to fall onto his back in fright and turns to see a young girl with back hair with red highlights, with pale skin wearing a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, and a red cloak.

"Sorry!" The girl shouted jumping back.

"It's okay but you scared me there." Said John before he stood up only to freeze.

"Wait I know you!" Shouted John pointing at the girl.

"You know it's impolite to point." Said the girl.

"Sorry Ruby." Said John to the now named Ruby.

"Well I'm actually glad!" Said Ruby with a bright smile.

"So where are we?" John asked looking around.

"Your mind silly." Said Ruby causing John to look at her in surprise.

"Why are we in here?! Also it actually looks nice. I like the forest." Said John.

"Well we're here for your test." Said Ruby as Crescent Rose formed in scythe mode causing John to sweat slightly.

"And what test is that?" John asked slightly scared.

Ruby looks him in the eye with a determined look before it vanishes from determined to care-free with the scythe disappearing.

"You have to catch me in under ten hours! Also an hour in here is two minutes in the real world!" Ruby said causing John to face fault.

"You're kidding me!? You scared the crap out of me!" Shouted John with a tick visible on his forehead.

"Well would you rather try and dodge my scythe?" Ruby asked with her care free smile on her face as Crescent Rose returned.

"No thanks!" Shouted John scared again with the scythe vanishing.

"Then the test begins now! Find me and catch me if you can!" Shouted Ruby before she vanishes in a wave of rose petals.

"This is going to be a long ten hours." Muttered John as he began running into the forest.

**Mindscape-Jarod**

Jarod was walking through an empty room which was a large marble covered room with statues.

"Where am I?" Jarod asked.

"That's a good question!" A voice said.

Jarod spun around to see a man in his mid-twenties with a fare complexion, shoulder-length brown-black hair, light brown eyes and was wearing a black suit over a purple shirt with a smile on his face.

"I think I've seen you somewhere before." Said Jarod looking at the man.

"Well I wouldn't expect you to." Said the man with the smile still on his face.

"Where are we anyway?" Jarod asked.

"Your mind." The man replied surprising the Sword.

"But why is my mind like this?" Jarod asked.

"For your test." Said the man.

"Test?"

"Yes in order for you to access your weapon." Said the man as he lifts his right hand to reveal a gauntlet with VII on it.

"Is that it?" Jarod asked.

"Kind of but different." The man said shrugging.

"And my test is?" Jarod asked.

The man's smile widens as he said "Last three full hours or beat me."

The man swung his arm launching lines out which cut the ground and shoot towards Jarod.

**Mindscape-Aiden**

Aiden was walking through a forest full of sakura trees before he finds a lone house with the same samurai figure sitting in a lotus position.

"So you've come." Said the man in a monotone voice.

"Yes I did." Aiden said keeping his guard up.

"Do you know where we are?" The samurai asked.

"I would only have one guess… my mind." Aiden said.

"It seems you are smarter than you let on… even with your title." Said the samurai with the last part having some bit of humor.

'DAMMIT WHY DOES EVERYONE MAKE FUN OF MY TITLE?!' Aiden mentally shouted while in his head (His head in his head… THIS IS SO CONFUSING) a chibi Aiden was flaying his arms around with his eyes on fire and mouth shouting off.

"Yes I get it, I have a terrible title." Aiden growled gritting his teeth.

"Then I believe it is time to get this test started." Said the samurai as he stood up.

"Test?" Aiden asked.

"To use your weapon." Said the samurai.

"But what's the test?" Aiden asked.

"To survive 3 hours." Said the Samurai as he drew his katana.

"Well shit." Muttered Aiden with his left eye twitching.

"Scatter!" The samurai shouted before his sword blade scattered into sakura petals before they shot off towards Aiden.

"Well crap." Aiden said as the petals drew closer and whenever a petal touched anything a cut would appear.

**Mindscape-Alyssa**

Alyssa stood in the middle of a forest with snowflakes floating around.

"This is actually a beautiful sight." Alyssa said with a smile.

"That it is." Said a voice.

Alyssa turned around to see a pale-skinned woman with icy blue eyes, long pale lavender hair, a star-shaped hair clip, and was wearing a white kimono.

"Hello my name is Alyssa." Alyssa greeted.

The woman nods her head with a small smile and said "And my name is Sode no…"

Alyssa raised an eyebrow and said "Your name is what? All I got was Sode no."

The woman's eyes widen in surprise before her smile grew and she said "That is the beginning of my name."

"How come I couldn't hear the rest of it?" Asked Alyssa.

"It would seem you aren't ready enough to hear all of it yet." Said the woman.

"Well do you know how I can?" Alyssa asked.

"There is a way: You must pass my test." Said the woman.

"What is this test of yours?" Alyssa asked.

The woman waved her hand before all of a sudden snowflakes flew around blocking Alyssa's field of vision and causing her to close her eyes and grab the side of her head to keep the hair of her face. When the snow stopped she opens her eyes to see she was surrounded by katana swords which were stabbed into the ground.

"You see this is your mind and I am to be your weapon but my test is simple: In order for you to be able to use me and hear my name you must find me first." Said the woman before she vanishes into snowflakes.

Alyssa looks around before she began walking around the sword covered field.

**Mindscape-Dexter**

Dexter stood in the middle of what he thought was a familiar building.

"Where am I?" Dexter asked.

"We're inside your head." Said a voice.

Dexter spun around where he saw a young man with shoulder-length gray/white hair, silver/gray eyes, pale skin, and a scar on the left side of his face with a pentagram over his left eye while he was also wearing a black and red uniform that Dexter knew all too well.

"Wait I know you!" Dexter said surprised.

"Well I'm glad you do." Said the young man with a smile on his face.

"Why are we here anyway?" Dexter asked.

"For your test." The boy said.

"What test?" Dexter asked.

"In order for you to use your weapon and powers." Said the boy.

"Powers?" Dexter asked surprised.

"Look I know you have questions but we're on a time table and you can ask the questions later." Said the boy.

"Alright so what's the test?" Dexter asked.

"Oh just survive for three hours." Said the boy as his left arm flashes to reveal a large metal arm with the joint connecting it to the shoulder was a green flame.

"Survive?!" Dexter shouted.

"And the test starts now!" Shouted the boy before he launches at Dexter.

Dexter dodges to the left and thought 'This is going to be hard.'

As this happened, reptilian eyes are watching from a shadow covered hallway unseen by the two.

**Meeting room**

"What's happening?" Braydin asked as he saw the group fall to the ground with the beams of light still touching their heads.

"They are going through a test in order to use their weapons." Said Jacob.

"Wait test?!" Braydin shouted.

"Yes" Josh said.

"But what tests are they taking?" Braydin asked.

"Depends on the weapon." Said Jacob.

"But if it depends on the weapon then what about this thing?" Braydin asked holding up the butcher knife.

"Uh...I thought you did the test while on the island with Cornelia?" Josh asked before the blade started glowing.

"Well fuck" Braydin muttered before the sword shot a beam of light at his face before all went black.

**Mindscape-Braydin**

Braydin opens his eyes where they widen in surprise because he was standing on the side of a building looking down at the ground.

"What the hell!" Braydin shouted taking a step back before he realized that he was standing on the building.

Braydin looked around to find that he was surrounded by buildings.

"This is my mind?" Braydin asked.

"Correct" A voice said.

Braydin turned and his eyes widened because standing there was a man with pale skin, stubbles, long ragged black hair with brown highlights. His attire consists of a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous black overcoat with a burgundy highlight that flares out into ragged ends and brown-tinted, semi-transparent wraparound sunglasses.

"I know you." Said Braydin surprised.

"Then you will also know him to." Said the man before Braydin turned around and froze because standing behind him was a young man with white skin and hair, yellow eyes with black sclera, and he was wearing a white shihakushō with a black cloth belt.

"Oh shit" Braydin muttered before looking at the man and said "Do I have to fight him?"

"And win." Both say at the same time.

"Well this is going to be difficult." Braydin said.

"Then be ready." Said the man passing Braydin a katana which he caught before the white person launches at Braydin with a sadistic laugh.

**Mindscape-Chris**

Chris let out a battle cry as he tried to swing the large sword at his trainer, but due to the weight the blonde effortlessly avoided the attack.

"How long...have we been...training?" Chris asked as he panted, tirelessly.

"About six hours..." the blonde said rather bluntly.

"WHAT!" Chris shouted in shock and disbelief.

"Relax, kid, it's only been twelve minutes in the real world. Time moves faster here." The blonde stated as he combines two of his swords into his main one.

"You could have said that before we started, Cloud." Chris deadpanned while preparing another swipe.

"Must've slipped my mind..." Cloud said as he picked his ear with his pinky.

"I'm gonna kick your ass for that!" Chris shouted in anger as he, in a rather surprising way, jumped into the air and brought the large sword down with all his strength, but Cloud blocked the attack with his blades.

Cloud's eyes widened slightly while his face remained ever passive. 'He actually managed to lift up the Buster Blade! I guess his strength pushed itself to the limit when he has a meaningful goal or it's probably his will to protect.'

The two continued to train as the reptilian eyes continued to observe the young man's training. 'This boy is quite amusing, he might even be able to access my own power as well as the Scale Mail armor, but eventually, he will fight the one he calls friend.'

**Mindscape-Ben**

Ben struggled with all his might as he pulled the sword from the stone, yet the beautiful blade would not yield to the Sword of Justice's hands.

"You aren't going to remove the blade if you don't have the mindscape of a true king." The blonde woman scolded her charge.

"Well can you at least give me a hint on what a true king is?" Ben asked while sitting on his behind.

"Very well, but you must take this to heart because this will affect your morals." The woman told her pupil.

"I don't care; I want to know what you mean by being a true king!" Ben begged his trainer.

"The reason you aren't able to pull the sword and know the burden of being a true king is because you are not ready to make sacrifices for the greater good. A leader has to make sacrifices that benefit his people. You do not have those requirements necessary to sacrifice those for the greater good." The woman explained.

"What! Why would I even want to sacrifice anything?!" Ben exclaimed in shock.

"Let me tell you something..." the woman's expression darkened. "What if you must deal with a traitor in your own ranks and what if that traitor was your brother?"

"Why would you ask me that?" Ben asked in confusion.

"I'm asking if you would kill your own brother!" the woman said as Ben's eyes widened.

"Never! I would never kill my own brother!" Ben shouted in anger as he glared at the woman.

"It's that kind of attitude that will get you killed as well as keep you from getting stronger!" the woman shouted back.

"Then screw getting stronger because I will never kill those close to me unlike you!" Ben retorted back which caused the woman to freeze in shock.

"You say that being a true king is all about making sacrifices for the greater good..." Ben tells the blonde with his eyes shadowed by his hair before he looks up with light tears in his eyes. "But what good is being a king if he must shoulder his burden alone!"

The woman's eyes widened as her mouth gaped. "But being a king is-"

"Being a king isn't about shouldering the burden, it's about sharing the same burden with those you trust and love! You've been a king to your people but have you ever led them?" Ben asked incuriously.

The woman lowered her head. "No...I have not."

"Then let's prove if my mindset is now ready to be a true king!" Ben said in determination as he walked over to the sword in the stone and wrapped his hands around the blade's handle.

He pulls the sword with all his strength and to his surprise; the sword begins to loosen in the stone as it slowly began to come out.

The woman's eyes widened to the point where her eyeballs would fall out as she witnessed her pupil pulling the sword out of the stone.

With one final roar, Ben fully pulled the sword out of the stone as golden light engulfed him. When the light dimmed, Ben left the light with the sword in his left hand and his eyes a jade green with a few strips of blonde hair in his own.

"It seems I've passed your test, Saber-nee-chan." Ben said with a smirk.

"It seems you have my young apprentice." Saber replied with her own smile. 'He really does have the qualifications of a true king.'

"I guess this means I'll be waking up soon..." Ben said sadly as he looked down.

"If you think I'll be going away so soon then think again because I'll be with you in the sword." Saber told her former pupil.

Ben smiled in joy as he hugged the woman. "Then I would be glad to have you as my partner, Saber!"

Saber returned the hug. 'I really do have a great Master and friend.'

**Mindscape-Alex**

Alex stood still as he watched the man vanish from one area to the next so fast that it was getting really hard to pin point where he will appear.

Alex took a breath with his eyes closed as he stretched out his senses before his eyes snap open as he spun around firing his pistol but instead of a bullet it was a large blue beam that flew through the air at where the man landed but he vanished just as the beam was an inch from his face.

"Woah that was a close one!" Shouted the man as he appeared again but this time on a different building while the previous one crumbled due to the damage.

"Such power" Alex quietly said looking at the pistol.

"You shocked?" The man asked with a smirk before his eyes widen and he vanished again as another blast almost struck him.

"I was afraid that I was going to miss with bullets but now… now I can get you." Alex said with a grin.

"Well you only have ten shots left." Said the man with his own grin.

"Oh but I plan to get you." Alex said before vanishing and appearing behind him firing another blast but the man vanished and Alex went after him.

The man got out of the base and Alex followed finding himself in a white void before the void vanished to show Vancouver.

"What the, this is my mind. I completely forgot." Alex said before he saw the man on a building before Alex started going back onto the chase with Alex catching up to the man at each time but waited until he was close enough before he pulled the trigger again but it struck the center of a building causing it to get cut in half before falling onto of the bottom half.

"Man you are really bad at this aren't you?" The man asked appearing behind him.

"Well you are making this a challenge." Alex said spinning around and firing missing the man again.

"But the way you're doing it is uncontrolled. Also eight more shots left." The man said as he leans forward from his position on the ground getting into a sitting position.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked firing again but the man appeared behind him.

"The weapon is a part of you and in order for you to use its power to the fullest you must control the power within." Said the man.

"The power within." Alex quietly said looking at the pistol.

"Only then can you be able to use its powers and attain the skills needed to use such a weapon." Said the man with a smile on his face.

"To use this weapon." Alex said looking it over before he closed his eyes.

'If he's right then this weapon is as much a part of me as the skills I have. So I will use them!' Alex mentally said before his body started to glow before energy shot out of it causing the wind to pick up and causing the man to smile more.

"I understand now, and now I can do this!" Alex shouted before he pointed the pistol at the man and pulled the trigger but instead of a big blue beam the beam was the size of an Executor-class star destroyer.

The beam flew at the man who still had the smile on his face before the beam passed through.

A second later the beam vanished showing the destruction.

"Not bad" The man said as he appeared next to Alex but he had some scorch marks on his body with parts of his clothing burnt off.

"It seems that you really are worthy of the power after all." Said the man.

"And I thank you for the training." Said Alex with a smile.

"It's no problem. Also my name is Dante Hathaway and the weapons you will have are called Judgment Execution." Said the now named Dante before everything turned white.

**Mindscape-Aiden**

Aiden was panting as he was leaning against a tree while around him was the remains of the forest which were cut to shreds by the sharp sakura petals.

Aiden had several cuts all over his body but none were fatal while his cloths were shredded with his entire shirt sliced to ribbons and his pants were cut in multiple places.

"Impressive and you've only been standing for a good two hours and forty-five minutes." Said the samurai with a hint of amusement.

"You're enjoying this aren't you!" Aiden growled.

"Maybe" The samurai answered before launched the petals at the Sword who leapt out of the way and started running again with the petals following after him destroying the tree he was leaning on in the process.

"Dammit!" Aiden shouted as he started running again.

"If you keep running you won't succeed!" Shouted the samurai.

Aiden's eyes widen in realization before he stopped.

"Survival isn't everything. It's the will to win that will give me the thrive to survive!" Shouted Aiden before he spun around and ran towards the samurai.

The samurai sends the sakura petals at him but Aiden with great skill dodges each petal but one cuts his left cheek before he reached him and grabbed a hilt from his belt and presses the tip into the man's chest where his heart was.

"It seems you passed." The samurai said with respect.

"I thank you… Senbonzakura." Said Aiden.

The now named Senbonzakura smiled under his mask before Aiden removed the hilt and the petals vanished.

"You have passed my test and are now able to use me and your new powers whenever you wish." Said Senbonzakura before everything turned white.

**Mindscape-John**

Laughter could be heard as two blurs shot through the forest.

John continued to chase the Ruby who continued to laugh because it was actually fun to the two.

Each time John was about to catch the girl she would use her ability to teleport away but John didn't stop and kept on chasing.

"Have to run faster than that!" Shouted Ruby.

John kept running before an idea came to his head and when Ruby made a hard turn so did he… right into a tree branch where he fell hard onto the ground.

"Oh no!" Ruby shouted in fear.

Ruby appeared next to John who was lying face down in the dirt with some red liquid flowing into the snow.

"Please tell me he isn't dead! If he dies then so will I!" Shouted Ruby only to freeze when a hand touches her shoulder.

Ruby slowly looks to see that the hand was attached to an arm which was attached to John who was looking at her with a cheeky grin.

"It seems my plan worked." John said before he bursts out laughing.

"No fair you jerk!" Shouted Ruby even though inside she was glad he was alive.

"It was actually funny." Said John as he stood up.

"At least you did what I wanted." Said Ruby with a smile.

"So I can use my weapon?" John asked.

"Crescent Rose and I are yours." Ruby said.

"Guess this is goodbye." John said with a sad smile.

"Don't be like that, I'm staying here… in your big head!" Ruby shouted the last part actually making an echo.

John had a sweatdrop at the back of his head but thought 'She always was like this. It is both amusing and nice.'

After he thought that all he saw was white as Ruby watched him vanish.

**Mindscape-Jarod**

"Ah son of a bitch!" Shouted Jarod crashing into a wall.

"Come on kid you got to do better than that!" Shouted the man.

The man throws his arm to the side sending more wires out and at Jarod who leaps out of the way as they crash into the wall behind him.

"What will it take to beat this guy!" Jarod shouted as he leaps back avoiding the razor sharp wires.

Jarod looked at the man who still had his smile as he said "Alright you only have fifty minutes left."

"Damn!" Jarod shouted ducking under some wires.

Jarod leapt to the side as wires cut through the ground he was on.

Jarod landed on his feet panting as he thought 'This guy is nuts! Those wires are, wait the wires! They follow the movement of his fingers!' A smirk crept onto his face 'I've got him!'

Jarod rushes the man who's smile grew as he sends the wires at him but Jarod started dodging them until he was close before he felt pain in his left arm and looked to see a wire wrapped around it but that didn't stop him as he continued to the man before he was close and out of thin air came a gun where he held it at the man's chest where his heart was.

"It's seems you found out about what you can do here." The man said with his smile still present.

"And I win." Jarod said with a smirk.

"That you did." The man said retracting the wires into his gauntlet.

"So what happens now?" Jarod asked.

"You wake up but know that I will always remain with you." The man said tapping a finger to Jarod's head.

Jarod looked at the man and said "I never got your name did I?"

The man kept his smile "No you didn't. My name is Jenos Hazard and your weapon is called Excelion."

After he said that everything became white.

**Mindscape-Alyssa**

Alyssa walked through the snow sword covered field carefully searching through them to find which sword was the spirit she saw.

"Dang it this is harder than it looks!" Alyssa growled holding her head before a memory shot through her head.

**Flashback**

_Alyssa stood in front of Revan while off to the side Jarod was running away from five PROXY droids who took the appearance of Sith warriors._

"_Alyssa what I'm going to teach you is something that I believe you will find useful." Revan said to the girl._

"_What are you going to teach me?" Alyssa asked._

"_I'm going to teach you how to use the force in finding." Revan said confusing the girl._

"_This ability will come in hand to you because you will someday be in a position where your mission is to search for someone or something that will be in a life or death scenario." Said Revan before the entire field lit up with pieces of light which Alyssa could sense._

_Suddenly the lights clustered before pure white ribbons appear with three being different with the three being different color with one being purple, one being black, and one being blue with red stripes. Each of the three ribbons were attached to different areas which surprised her because the purple one was attached to her, the black one was attached to Revan and the blue and red one attached to the still running Jarod who was now only being chased by four PROXY's since one was on the ground with its head two feet away._

"_From what Braydin has told me about this show called Bleach I hypothesized on it and came across this. With this we are able to find out where the people we are looking for are but it will only work for people who are still among the living." Said Revan as he grabbed the purple ribbon and Alyssa felt a small tug._

"_I am going to teach you how to use what me, and the Swords of Heaven are able to use." Said Revan with a smile under his helmet._

**End flashback**

Alyssa closed her eyes and focused by spreading out her senses before white ribbons form from everywhere before three minutes later Alyssa's eyes snap open as she shot her hand out grabbing a purple and ice blue ribbon and she pulled with all her strength popping a katana out of the ground and spinning towards her where she with great skills catch the sword by the hilt.

"Impressive" A familiar voice said and Alyssa turned around to see the same woman again.

"It seems you managed to find me." Said the woman.

"That I did, Sode no Shirayuki." Said Alyssa causing the woman to smile.

"So it seems you figured my name." Said the now identified Sode no Shirayuki.

"I found out right as I touched the sword." Alyssa said with a smile.

"Then you also know that when you leave that I will still be with you." Said Sode no Shirayuki.

"Yes I do." Alyssa said before everything turned white.

**Mindscape-Dexter**

"Woah!" Dexter shouted leaping to the left and dodging several rods made of gold light.

"Think fast!" Shouted the man as he swung his giant metal hand at Dexter who jumped back letting it smash into the ground in front of him before he ran at him.

The man ducked under a punch but wasn't fast enough to dodge a kick that was aimed for his stomach causing him to fly back.

"That hurt" Said the man as he rubbed his wound.

"Sorry" Dexter said before the man transformed his arm into a strange looking cannon with the fingers turning into energy spikes.

"It's alright." Said the man before firing energy rods at Dexter who grabbed the hilt on his hips and started blocking the rods while also dodging those he couldn't block.

"Man he's good." Dexter said as he hid behind a corner.

Dexter vanished with force step as the man came from the corner before appearing behind him with his lightsaber in hand before he swung but the barrel of the man's arm twists before a the energy spikes connected to form a single rod which he uses to block the lightsaber.

"Have to admit I will never get used to that." The man said grunting as he held the blue blade back.

"Well you did say the test was for me to survive and I'm doing my best to survive." Dexter said with a smirk enjoying the fight.

"That I did and you've only been at it for a good two hours and thirty minutes." Said the man as Dexter jumped back getting into a stance with his lightsaber held in both hands with the hilt close to his face while the tip of the blade was pointed at his opponent.

"Thanks but less talking and more fighting." Said Dexter with a smirk as the man got ready to attack.

In the shadows the reptilian eyes watched with amusement as he thought 'He's getting better, at this rate he might be able to use my powers as well as fully use the Scale Mail in seconds. Though he will have to fight the one that he considers a friend sooner or later.'

**Mindscape-Braydin**

Braydin clashed blades with the white figure who laughed like a maniac before the being pushed Braydin back before swinging at Braydin who blocked it but the force was enough to send Braydin crashing into one of the many sideways buildings.

When the smoke cleared Braydin grunts in pain before he climbed out of the crater and launch at the figure who brought his sword up and swung but Braydin ducked under the attack swung his sword but the being leapt back.

"Got to work better on that King!" Shouted the being and causing Braydin to freeze which gave the being a chance to swing his sword at Braydin who blocked it but the force caused him to crash into the ground with a grunt.

Braydin shakes his head before looking to see the being fly at him ready to stab him before Braydin vanished with a force step causing the being to stab his sword into the side of the building.

Braydin appeared behind the being with his sword high in the air before he swung down but the being didn't have time to get out of the way before it cleaved it in half from its right shoulder to left hip.

"Tch… It seems I lost." The being said even with the wound before it started to disintegrate from the wounds.

"This was fun; just remember to keep strong King because if you don't, then I'm taking your throne." Said the thing before it completely vanished.

"Congratulations" Said a familiar voice before Braydin turned to see the same man before he fought the being in white.

"Thank you… Zangetsu." Said Braydin causing the man to look him in the eye.

"Remember what I told our previous wielder: Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate." Said the now identified Zangetsu as everything around them turned white.

**Meeting room**

Jacob and Josh watched what was happening before Braydin, Aiden, Ben, Alyssa, Alex, John, and Jarod started glowing white.

When the light vanished it revealed that their appearances changed.

The only change John had was that his hair now had some red highlights.

Alyssa, Braydin, and Aiden didn't change much physically.

Ben didn't change much but the only change was that his eyes were now a jade green.

Alex was the only one who didn't change much physically.

Jarod's only change was that his hair had some black highlights now.

"Okay what happened?" Alex asked.

"You were pulled into your inner worlds to face your tests in order to use your weapons." Said Jacob.

"So it seems we passed then." Jarod said as he held up his right hand which was covered by a gauntlet that looked like Jenos Hazards but instead of a VII it was replaced with angle wings.

"Woah!" John shouted as he held his which was a red rectangle before it unfolded into a giant scythe.

"Looks like you're compensating for something." Jarod said with a smirk before John smashed the scythe into his head smashing him to the ground.

"He deserved that." Alyssa said holding up her katana while Aiden did the same.

"Dexter did say that he would do something like this." Alex said holding up two pistols which were automatic revolvers with four pointed stars on the sides.

"And it looks like they are still doing their tests." Ben said holding up a decorated broadsword.

"I wonder how long their tests will take?" Braydin asked as he strapped Zangetsu onto his back.

**Mindscape-Chris**

Chris lets out a battle cry as he swung the Buster Blade much easier at Cloud, who began to have an even tougher time trying to block his pupil's attacks.

"I gotta say, kid, you're getting better every minute." Cloud said impressed by Chris's progress.

"Thanks, but it seems I just figured out a way to beat you!" Chris stated with a smirk.

"Then try it, kid!" Cloud challenged as he formed his Fusion Swords into one massive blade.

Chris lunged at Cloud and delivered a downward strike in which the blonde counters and kicks the Sword of Freedom away before he flips in midair and lands perfectly. Chris raises his sword as it began to glow blue followed by Cloud's own sword as well before both fighters launched an Omnislash at each other which resulted in a large explosion.

As the dust and smoke grew thick, Cloud kept his senses ready in case of a sneak attack. He looked around his position for any sign of his pupil but couldn't find any trace of him until multiple shadows appeared above him.

When the dust cleared, Cloud's eyes widened in surprise as hundreds of meteors came down towards him. He separated one sword from his main one and began to either smack away the flaming rocks with his larger sword or deflecting them with his other one.

This distraction was all Chris needed to quickly dash up to Cloud and place the blade near his neck.

Cloud smirked in satisfaction as he dropped his swords and held his hands up. "Looks like I lose, kid. Nice work."

"Thanks, I had a good teacher." Chris replied with his own smirk as he holstered the Buster Blade on his shoulder.

"You have now earned the right to wield the Fusion Swords as well as use my strength." Cloud said.

"I get the feeling you want to say something else to me." Chris stated with a questioning look.

Cloud nodded. "You must always use this strength to protect those you care about as well as have the strength to protect others. That is the only way for you to get stronger."

"Then I shall always use the power that I've acquired to protect my friends and family." Chris promised as he placed the Buster Blade in the ground.

"Then good luck, kid, and see ya later." Cloud said.

Chris nodded with a smile on his face before he vanished from his mindscape.

Cloud stood where he was for a while before his senses kicked in. "So do you think he's ready?"

A large red dragon with green reptilian eyes appeared behind the blonde. "Yes, his strength is growing each day and soon he shall wield my power but eventually, he will fight the one who contains the White Dragon in the end and if Fate is correct then he will kill his friend."

"Then let's pray that never happens." Cloud said before the area vanished in white.

**Mindscape-Dexter**

Dexter swung his lightsaber but the man blocked the attack and responded with a kick but Dexter moved out of the way before swinging an overhead slash but the man ducked in time.

"Woah that was close." The man said surprised by the attack.

"Sorry about that Allen." Dexter said sincerely.

"Don't worry and I think we're close to our limits." Said Allen.

"But how long have we been at it again?" Dexter asked.

"Oh don't worry we have only five minutes left." Said Allen.

"Then I guess this is our last attack." Said Dexter as he held the lightsaber in front of him.

The two combatants stood their ground before Allen smirked and transformed his arm from Cross into Crown Clown.

"Okay I didn't see that coming." Said Dexter with eyes wide.

"Well get ready" Allen grabbed his left hand and it transforms into a large broadsword with a cross emblazoned on the faces of the blade. A white-hooded cowl and sleeve with a masquerade-style mask is affixed to the cowl which then moves to cover his eyes.

"Alright I have to admit but that is cool." Dexter said with a smile.

"Thanks" Allen said before energy envelopes both combatants.

They stood there for a good ten seconds before both combatants rush at each other before they get close and swing where both are enveloped in a bright flash of light.

When the light dies it showed both combatants behind one another.

"Not bad." Allen said before he fell onto one knee as his sword reverts back to his hand as he holds the slash wound on his chest.

"It looks like I past." Dexter said with a smile before he touched a wound on his face "But I didn't exactly get off scot free.

"Don't worry any wounds you get here won't appear out there." Said Allen as he stood up.

"Nice fight." Dexter said clipping his lightsaber to his belt as he held out a hand which Allen took.

"Remember to watch out for your friends out there and tell Lenalee that I said hi and that I'm here." Allen said with a big smile.

Dexter smiled brightly and nodded his head as he vanished.

Allen's smile remained before it fell as he turned to a dark hallway and said "What do you think? Is he worthy enough?"

From the darkness came a pure white Dragon with blue eyes which looked Allen in the eye and spoke "He has great potential. A strength I have not seen in a long time. He will be able to use my power but I know that someday, he will have to fight the one who contains the Red Dragon, and if Fate is true then kill the one that he calls a friend."

Allen turns to where Dexter once stood and his face takes a saddened appearance and said "I hope he will never have to do that."

"My dear boy we both know that it will happen." Said the dragon.

**Meeting room**

"So how do you think their tests are going?" John asked as he had Crescent Rose in its folded form.

"It's hard to say but-" Jacob was interrupted when energy blasts out of both Dexter and Chris causing the group to shield their eyes since the energy also provided a bright light.

When the light stopped the group looked to see that both Dexter and Chris were standing and that Chris had the Fusion Sword while Dexter had Cross which surprised Lenalee, greatly.

"Hey guys what did we miss?" Chris asked opening his eyes which instead of being red they were mako blue.

"Yeah don't leave us in the dark." Dexter said revealing his eyes to be instead of hazel they were silver.

"Well your eyes are different from their original color." Said Jacob while holding up two mirrors.

Both men took a mirror to see their different eye colors.

"Not bad." Both men say at once before looking at each other.

"Um...Dexter where did you get that arm?" Lenalee asked with a bit of fear.

"Oh it came from the holocron. Also Allen says hi and he's still here." Dexter said with a smile as Cross vanished revealing Dexter's arm which was the same.

Lenalee's eyes were wide before they started tearing up with not tears of sadness but tears of joy that her friend was still around.

"Well at least we got our weapons." Said Alex holding up both of his Judgment Executions.

"And we know that they have names." Said Alyssa holding up her sword.

"So what are yours?" Chris asked.

"Mine is named Zangetsu." Said Braydin with a smile.

"Mine is Judgment Execution." Said Alex.

"Mugen" Jacob responded with a short unnoticeable smirk.

"Mine is called Hyorinmaru." Said Josh.

"Mine is Sode no Shirayuki." Said Alyssa who had a smile.

"Excelion." Jarod said with a smile.

"Crescent Rose." John said unfolding the sniper scythe.

"Mine is Senbonzakura." Said Aiden.

"Excalibur." Ben said surprising them.

"Um...why does your sword have the same name as your title and King Arthur's sword?" Asked Aiden.

"Cause it is Excalibur." Ben answered.

"Let's ask him later but for now mine is called Breaker Blade." Said Chris with a grin.

"Mine is called Cross." Said Dexter.

Everyone then turned to look at Lenalee who started looking at the others in confusion.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Lenalee asked.

"Well we know about your weapons but it would be rude to tell you ours and you not telling us what yours is." Said Jacob.

"But why? I'm nothing special." Lenalee said.

"Lenalee you are special. You have a kind heart that not many have and that kindness is something that you are special for." Said Jacob causing the girl to blush.

"Very well, mine are called the Dark Boots." Lenalee said with her blush still present.

"Now that it's all done we can discuss about you three. You saved my life which I am glad and we are looking for more Swords so would you be willing to join?" Said Braydin surprising them.

"Are you sure?" Josh asked.

"Of course, Josh you are a friend and you pilot a Gundam that uses funnels for offense and defense. The Funnels could be used to hit the enemy at any angle." Said Braydin patting Josh on the shoulder.

"Jacob you were raised by a military family and have both skill and knowledge that we can use against the enemy." Said Dexter putting a hand on his shoulder and Jacob smiled before he returned the gesture.

"And Lenalee you're kindness is large and your skills can save lives and help end any type of fighting across the galaxy." Said Chris and Lenalee smiled in appreciation.

The three look at one another before they say at once "We accept."

"Very good then Josh you shall have the title Sword of Knowledge, Lucifer, Jacob you will be known as the Sword of Strength, Siegfried, and Lenalee you will be called the Sword of Heart, Sapphire." Said Chris.

The three stood there silent before Jacob was first to speak saying "I actually appreciate my name."

"I like it so far." Said Josh.

"I like mine too." Said Lenalee with a smile.

"Then welcome to the Swords of Heaven." Said Dexter with a smile.

Everyone smiled before the door opens and a human wearing a Federation Army uniform with a Lieutenant symbol. The Lieutenant had pale skin, brown hair, and blue eyes.

"Sir, we have picked up a distress signal." Said the soldier said.

"Where is it?" Asked Chris.

"It's in Australia, sir." Said the soldier.

"Australia? Do we have any units in Australia?" Asked Ben.

"That's the kicker, sir… It's Britannian." Said the soldier causing everyone to look at each other.

**Australia**

In the skies over Australia flew several objects. Over the country flew 3 Pelicans, 3 Kyrios, 2 ReZELs, 4 Broadswords, and 2 GN-XIIIs.

The group of sixteen flew through the air with the GN types disrupting communication and radar masking their presence.

Inside the first Pelican sat Dexter, Braydin, Jarod, Chris, Ben, Jacob, Josh, Aiden, Alyssa, John, Alex, and Lenalee along with two Federation Troopers.

"Alright, what do you think we'll encounter." Ben asked.

"Let's asked Advisor." Said Chris.

The holographic projector came to life before it revealed a Clone Trooper wearing phase one armor. This was CC-01/435 or as Delta Squad call him Advisor.

"Alright, this is what we were able to find out: The facility you are going to is a hidden Britannian facility which is an underground facility 300 feet under the surface. Our boys in Intelligence found that the facility housed over 547 people in it running experiments of unknown origin on some unknown devices. The facility went dark a few weeks ago and they sent out a distress signal one week ago but it was a weak signal. Sirs because you asked you are going in with Delta Squad, Omega Squad, the Null ARCs, Domino Squad, and several Federation Troopers. Good luck and good hunting." Said Advisor before the hologram vanished.

"What could have caused a facility like this to just go silent?" Lenalee asked as she held her helmet in hand.

**Britannian facility**

[Play: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star]

The facility was lit with several lights with the halls empty. Nothing could be seen. In the halls it was mostly black due to burnt out lights with one hall barely lit with a flickering light.

On the corner of the hallways entrance laid a hand before the hand is dragged away.

Down another hall it wasn't lit before the lights came on revealing 3 mangled corpses with blood everywhere before a corpse gets dragged away.

In the middle of a blood covered room sat a person who sat there for several minutes before something fell out of their hands revealing it to be the remains of a bloodied arm which looked like it belonged to a child.

The person hears a clanging sound and leaps to its feet spreading out four arms with blades on them while its skin is blue and it's blue light-like eyes stared at the direction of the sound before it releases an inhumane roar before it smashed through a vent and went to the sound before the sounds of screaming is heard before silenced with flesh being ripped apart and the sound of animalistic gurgles is heard.

[End song]

* * *

**(Cue Wired Life by Meisa Kuroki)**

**(Instrumental) **_A trail of light falls from the sky before it separates into seven spheres of light._

**(WIRED...) **_The spheres glow before they disappear._

**(Mau chou no you ni HIRARI) **_Dexter, with the 00 Epyon behind him, has his hands in his pockets without a care in the world._

**(Chuu ni tadayou fukashigi na hikari) **_Chris and Ben, with the Origin and Avenger behind them, are giving each other big goofy smiles._

**(Koko wa dokoka betsu no sekai) **_Alex, with the Astraea Plus behind him, and John, with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, are giving each other high-fives while smirking._

**(Rakka suru sokudo wa kawaranai) **_Braydin and Aiden, with the black-red Gaia and Infinite Justice behind them, fist bump the other while giving peace signs._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of the Swords of Heaven appears before shattering._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of Geass appears before shattering._

**(Atama o meguru suuchi wa) **_Seven astral figures fly through the starry sky._

**(Rasen o egaki kyuujoushou) **_A blue sphere glows in front of them._

**(Juudai na ayamachi ni mo kizukazu ni) **_The figures fly to the sphere and disappear along with it._

**(Hito kara hito e to tsunagaru) **_The camera pans to Lelouch, Suzaku, and Kallen._

**(Awaku seiran ni kagayaku Wire) **_The camera pans to Nunnally, Shirley, and the rest of the Student Council._

**(Totemo kirei de marude kinu no ito) **_The camera pans to the other members of the Black Knights._

**(Kore ga unmei to iu kusari na no ka) **_The camera pans to Euphie, Cornelia, and finally C.C._

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_The Epyon raises its hand to reach for something._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_The Epyon slowly fades away._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Shadowed figures appear before vanishing in a column of particles._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_The Origin also raises its hand to reach something._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_The Origin slowly fades away._

**(WIRED...) **_Seven lights fluctuate._

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_Braydin, Aiden, and Ben encircle each other and stare up into the sky._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_Alex and John look away from each other with blasters in their hands._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Lelouch, in his Zero attire, grinning like a madman._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_Dexter and Chris are back-to-back while looking at their hands._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_They clench their hands into fists._

**(There is Wired Life) **_The blue sphere appears in a blackened area before slowly fading away._

* * *

**Preview**

_"The Swords have gained completed the tests they have taken."_ Shows the Swords of Heaven walking down a hall.

"_But something dark in a Britannian base draws their attention."_ Shows a dark room before something shuffles in the darkness.

_"With new weapons and abilities, will the Swords be able to handle this threat?"_ Shows Alex armed with two pistols before he shoots large blasts while Braydin uses Zangetsu to cleave what used to be a human.

_"Or will they succumb to its darkness."_ Shows Dexter and Chris getting dragged away by a strange object before it shows Lenalee being dragged away by strange humanoids with Jacob trying to fight his way to her.

_Next episode: The horrors and the dragons_

_"Will the Swords be able to survive the horror that will await them?"_ Shows Alyssa having a scared look before it shows two beings with one in red while the other was in white with the white having blue transparent wings as they stood in front of the Swords, shadowed beings, and a large group of shuffling humanoids.


	11. The horrors and the dragons

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_Sometimes life has many surprises_

_Many of which bring horror_

* * *

**(Cue Daybreak's Bell by L'Arc-en-Ciel)**

**(Instrumental)**_The 00 Epyon floats through space with trails of blue light falling from its eyes before it flies towards Earth as the title appears before disappearing in a wave of particles._

**(Nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? Kanashii ne) **_Dexter standing in a field of flowers before it the field begins to blaze. The camera shifts to Dexter resting on the Epyon's shoulder as it lies against a mountainside._

**(Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai onegai)**_Chris stands in a ruined city as rain pelts him while he holds a charred doll in his hand before shadowy wings sprout from his back. The camera shifts to Chris, sitting on Origin's shoulder, watching the sunrise._

**(Unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to) **_The camera pans to Ben with the Avenger behind him, Alex with the Astraea Plus behind him, Braydin with a black-red Gaia Gundam behind him, John with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, and Aiden with the Infinite Justice behind him. The camera shifts to an Archangel-class ship opening its hangers before covered in smoke as the Epyon, Origin, Avenger, Gaia, Dark Deathscythe, Astraea Plus, and Infinite Justice burst out of the smoke._

**(Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo) **_The Infinite Justice is riding atop its flight unit and firing its beam rifle at a Glasgow before the camera shifts to the Avenger, with the Guren Mk II, tossing away its beam magnums before raising its hand and summoning the Unicorn and the Banshee._

**(Tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace)**_Chris reaches out to grasp a green-haired woman but she phases through and he cries out in desperation before the camera shows the Origin covered in burn marks and scratches while it stands proudly in a lake._

**(Musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamotitamae)**_The black-red Gaia, with the Astraea Plus, fires its beam cannons while the Astraea Plus fires its GN Bazooka. The camera shifts to the Epyon corkscrewing in the air before bringing down its GN Sword down on the Lancelot's MSV blade. The camera shifts to Chris in front of C.C. as she holds a glowing blue sphere in front of her before she disappears._

**(My life I trade it for your pain)**_The Origin rises into the sky and spreads its arms as large angel-like wings glows from its back._

**(Furimukazu habatake kono omoi wo hakonde ano sora wo tondeku)**_The seven main Gundams fly through space as they circle the globe leaving behind a trail of light. The camera pans to Lelouch with C.C. before it shifts to other groups as well; the Ashford Academy Student Council look at a sunset, the Black Knights gaze at the stars, the Britannian royalty look at the rising sun, the Gundam pilots look at the moon, and Dexter opens his eyes to see the Earth reflecting off his visor._

**(Mirai wa dare ni mo uchiotosenai)**_The camera shifts to Alex, John, Braydin, Aiden, and Ben before it shifts to the Origin and the Epyon on opposite sides of each other with their beam sabers pulled out before they cross as the main cast appears in front of the two mobile suits._

**(End Opening)**

* * *

**Australia Britannian facility**

In the middle of the Australian desert sat a single home which looked to have been abandoned for years before the roar of engines is heard as 3 Pelican dropships flew in with mobile suits and Broadsword Strike Fighters.

The Kyrios units transformed along with the ReZELs before landing on the ground with the GN-XIII landing with their GN lances ready.

The first Pelican that touched the ground the hatch opens and 9 Federation troopers ran out with 5 ARC troopers all painted in blue Phase 2 armor.

The second Pelican touched the ground and when the hatch opened it revealed eight Clone Commandoes and six ARC troopers.

When the last Pelican landed the hatch opened and two Federation troopers were the first out with the Swords of Heaven following after.

"Alright move it move it!" Shouted a Federation trooper.

"Alright scan the area for a possible entry way!" Ordered Chris.

Fives was first to act and took out a scanner before he began looking around before stopping when the scanner touched the house.

"Well guess we know it is in the house." Said Fives.

"Let's go cause I am getting bored up here." Said Hevy as he hefted his Z-9.

"Sev, Prudii move in and secure it." Ordered Dexter.

Both commandoes nodded their heads and approached the door. When they reached it Prudii did a hand sign that Sev would smash the door while Prudii provided cover which the red colored commando agreed before kicking down the door where when they get in find no contacts.

"Area is secure, no contacts." Said Sev as he rested his blaster on his shoulder.

"Alright search for where the way in is." Said Ben and everyone moved around in search.

Cutup walked around aiming his DC-15 before turning to a closed bathroom where he opened the door only to recoil at the smell that assaulted his nose.

"OH osik what died in… here… oh…" Cutup said looking down to see a corpse.

"Hey guys I found something!" Cutup shouted.

They enter the bathroom to see the corpse.

"Oh shit what happened to him?" Jarod asked feeling grateful that he was wearing a helmet.

Dexter walked up and used his helmets scanner to scan the body.

"He's been dead for two weeks and five days, cause of death are multiple lacerations across the body, and it seems he died… he died from something coming from above." Dexter said before they looked up to see a broken vent which was dripping blood.

"Why does this feel familiar?" Chris asked.

"No idea." Dexter said standing up.

"Blue 3-5 and 3-1 I want you two to scout the area and see where whatever that thing that killed the man went. Use genetic trackers of any unknown animals." Said Braydin into his power armors comm unit.

"Roger that." Said the clone piloting the ReZEL.

"Wilco" Said a regular pilot who was controlling a Kyrios.

The two transformable mobile suits took to the air before changing into their fighter forms and flew off.

"Remember to stick together and avoid getting sighted by any Britannians that may be in the area." Said Chris getting acknowledges from the two pilots.

"Sir!" Shouted a Federation trooper where they all moved to see a large elevator which took up most of the living room.

"Seems we found our entryway." Said Chris with a smirk.

"Alright all units with me but I want three up here to protect the Pelicans and in case anyone tries to get away." Said Dexter.

"Sir we have mobile suits so why would anyone be able to escape?" Asked a trooper.

"I'd rather not take any chances that the things that killed the person there and possibly the people in this facility to get a chance to escape with the mobile suits backs turned." Said Dexter as he and the others got onto the elevator.

"Keep in radio contact." Said Ben to the troopers who nod their heads as the elevator started to descend.

As it descended the Swords who used the force felt a great darkness in the place they were going to.

[Sub level 1: Administration and relocation] Said a synthetic voice as the doors open to reveal a well lit room full of… well nothing.

"This is strange." Said Echo.

The group walked into the room finding that the entire place was completely empty.

"Fixer check the terminal." Said Boss.

Fixer nods his head and approaches the desk before he finds a terminal.

"Found a terminal, accessing now." Said Fixer as he began typing away.

"Alright we're on sub level 1 so how many sublevels are there?" Jarod asked.

"From what I can gather from this terminal, seventeen sublevels."

"Hot damn! That will take us a long time to search." Said a Federation trooper.

"What are the designations for the other sub levels? We know this is Administration and relocation." Said Dexter.

"Searching… no good I'm only able to access three sub levels which are 2, 3, and 4. Everything else is in sub level 3 which is designated as data storage and sub controls." Said Fixer.

"Alright then let's head there." Said Chris as they got back onto the elevator un aware that something was watching them.

[Sub level 3: Data storage and sub controls] Said the synthetic voice as the doors open to reveal an empty hall.

"Jacob you and Sev move up." Said Dexter.

Jacob and Sev nod their heads before they moved forward down the hall before reaching a single door.

"All clear!" Shouted Jacob.

The group made their way to the data room where they enter to see a single door.

"Alright Fixer hack the door." Said Boss.

"On it." Said the green colored commando.

Fixer moved to the door and began hacking away while the others held position and looked around.

"Does anyone else feel like we're being watched?" Asked Droidbait.

"You're not the only one." Said Hevy looking down a second hall.

"Doors opening." Said Fixer as the door hissed open and both he and Atin walked through the door with blasters in hand.

They find themselves in a large room which had only one vent.

"All clear!" Said Atin as the group went in.

With everyone in they looked around seeing that the room was large enough to house everyone and still have enough room to move around.

"Alright let's see what they've got." Said Fixer as he sat down in a chair and began accessing their files.

"Alright I'm in. Alright sub level 2 is security, level 4 is weapons. Accessing the other levels... got them. Blast from here I only have Levels 5 through 12. And I can't find the main computer." Said Fixer.

"Well what are the other levels?" Dexter asked feeling uneasy.

"Level 5 is workers quarters, level 6 is weapons testing, level 7 is cafeteria, level 8 is the Knightmare hanger, level 9 is the morgue, level 10 is… test subject containment?" Fixer said with the last part being filled with surprise and confusion.

"Figures that the Britannians wouldn't put test subjects as people." Growled Chris.

"What about the other two?" Asked Braydin.

"Level 11 is storage while 12 is waste disposal."

"Let's check levels five, eight, and ten to see what happened here." Said Dexter.

"Let's split up 12 for each team while five men remain here to assist us if they can." Said Chris.

"I'll stay here and provide support as much as I can." Said Josh.

"You four stay with him." Braydin ordered four Federation troopers who acknowledge the order.

Once that was down they began going into teams.

Chris was in command of team 1 with him, Ben, Omega Squad, Fives, Echo, and 4 other Federation troopers.

Braydin took command of team 2 with him, Aiden, Jarod, Alyssa, the Null ARCs, Cutup, and Droidbait.

Dexter took command of Jacob, Lenalee, John, Delta Squad, Hevy, and 3 Federation troopers.

The three teams entered the elevator where they began descending.

"Alright which floor should we check first?" Chris asked.

"Chris your team will investigate the cafeteria, Braydin your team will go and check the workers quarters, and my team will investigate the morgue." Said Dexter.

The two team leaders nod their heads before the door opens revealing the hall to the quarters.

"Alright let's move!" Ordered Braydin before he, the Null ARCs, Alyssa, Jarod, Aiden, Droidbait, and Cutup get off the elevator.

The elevator descended before reaching sub level 7.

The door opened and Braydin with his team exited before the door closed.

"Alright remember to watch your aim and keep your eyes open." Said Dexter to his team with the commandoes and Hevy nodding their heads.

The door opens with the commandoes and Hevy aiming their rifles but the group freezes at what they see.

"Oh my god." John said quietly.

In the halls in front of them lied the bodies of 4 people with blood everywhere.

"Fixer check what happened." Dexter said.

The green painted commando nods his head and approached the bodies with the group exiting the elevator.

Fixer kneels over a body to turn it and recoils seeing what happened to the front of the body.

"Oh man. Delta lead, Generals, you may want to come look at this." Fixer said.

The commando and 4 Swords walked over to the body.

"It seems that whatever killed our friend in the toilet also killed these four." Said Fixer.

"Yeah but what killed them?" Asked Jacob.

A smashing sound drew their attention and they turn to the door.

"Let's move." Said Dexter.

The group walks to the door which would lead to the morgue and waited until they were all ready.

Dexter pressed an open button before the door did just that and they all entered the morgue finding it completely dark.

"Engage night vision or lights." Said Dexter as he and John engaged their night vision along with the commandoes while Jacob, Lenalee, Hevy, and the three troopers activated their lights.

Fixer sees an open slot for a body and walks in but when he looked in he stopped cause there was nothing in it.

"There's no body in here." Said Fixer.

"Maybe the Britannians left it open for cleaning?" Scorch offered.

"But there isn't an ounce of dust in here." Fixer said looking in.

"Which means it was recently open." Said Dexter narrowing his eyes.

The group walks deeper into the morgue finding more and more open slots.

"Looks like someone is cleaning house." Said Sev.

"Do you think it's this Geass Order?" Asked a trooper.

"No idea." Said Dexter as they continued walking.

They find another door where it opens into a pitch black hallway where they walk in. As they walk they hear a dripping sound and think it's a leaking pipe before they turn the corner to find another door. When they open they go in.

"I see a switch over there, it must control the lights." Said Fixer before he walks to the switch.

The others look around trying to look for something but couldn't seem much.

Lenalee looked around trying to focus to find something but when she turned around she came face to face with a brutalized face which was missing an eye and it was in a fearful expression causing Lenalee to scream drawing everyone's attention before she backed up tripping over before she landed on her back landing into something went thinking it was water before something fell onto her shoulder which she turned around to see it was an arm and she looked up seeing some dead bodies all brutalized causing her to look down as Fixer got the lights on seeing that it wasn't water she landed in but blood before she felt a drop land on her head and she looks up seeing limbs hanging before 3 drops of blood landed on her helmet covered face. This caused her to scream more before she quickly move away from the pile of bodies before Jacob moved up and helped her to her feet before she buried her face into his chest plate sobbing.

"Oh my god." Muttered a trooper who was green under the helmet.

"What happened?" John asked horror in his voice.

Before anyone could respond there was a loud siren as yellow lights started flashing while a synthetic voice said [Hazardous anomaly detected. Quarantine activated.]

**Sub level 7: cafeteria**

As Chris's team waited near the cafeteria door entrance, Chris was deep in thought. 'I know I've seen those wounds before but I can't remember where I have.'

"Hey, bro, you okay?" Ben asked his older brother.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I'm just thinking about that body and what attacked him." Chris responded as he checked his Morita Mk. 1 while subconsciously preparing his Breaker Blade in case he loses his rifle.

"General, I have the door unlocked." Fives responded to his commanding officer.

"Good work, Fives. Alright boys, lights or night vision on and check fire!" Chris ordered his team.

"Roger." Came a collective response from the group.

As team 1 entered, everyone gasped in shock as Chris muttered. "Dear sweet mother God."

In front of the team was a large amount of bodies, mutilated or ripped to shreds. One of the Federation troopers even took off his helmet and began to vomit on the floor.

"What... the fuck... did this?" One Federation trooper asked as he looked around almost jittery.

"Corr, Atin, Echo! I want you three to scan the area for any unidentified life forms!" Chris ordered.

"Yes, sir!" They responded as they began to scan the room for unidentified individuals.

"Ben..." Chris turned to his brother. "I want you, Fives, and the rest of Omega to search the bodies for any form of information."

"You got it, bro." Ben replied as he, Fives, and the rest of Omega begin looking through the tattered and shredded remains of the residents.

Chris turned to his remaining team members. "Bitters, Jenkins, Torch, Paolobo. Establish a perimeter and..." Chris stops as he looked around only finding only three of his Federation troopers. "Where the hell is Paolobo?!"

The troopers notice their comrade was missing as they began to search for him.

The team was unaware of Paolobo's fallen weapon near one of the broken vents as a trail of blood followed inside.

'Great, now one of my men gets themselves lost. What else can go wrong?' Chris thought to himself before yellow lights began to flare as a synthetic voice said. [Hazardous anomaly detected. Quarantine activated.]

"I hate it when I fucking jinx myself." Chris muttered to himself before he cocked his Morita's chamber with a fresh bullet.

**Sub level 5: workers quarters**

Braydin opens a door before he walks through with two WESTAR-35 pistols in hand while Cutup aimed his rifle in the room.

"All clear." Braydin said as he and Cutup lowered their weapons.

They all go through the room finding a completely empty lobby.

"This is strange." Said Jarod looking around "This really reminds me of a horror movie or game right now."

"What movie?" Asked Alyssa.

"What game?" Asked Aiden.

"Well not sure what movie but the game reminds me of that horror game with monsters popping out of every corner… FEAR! That's the game! I've never played it much but it was really frightening." Jarod said shivering at the end.

"Hey guys over here!" Shouted Mereel.

They all walk to the ARC trooper to see he was in front of a jammed door.

"Looks like someone might have jammed the door to keep something in." Said Prudii.

"Or out." Said Ordo.

"Let's see what's inside first." Said Braydin as he moved to open the door.

With his power armors enhanced strength he ripped the door open only for them all to reel back as the smell of rotting flesh flew out.

"Good thing we're wearing helmets!" Shouted Jaing feeling grateful for the helmet.

"My god." Alyssa gasped putting a hand to where her mouth would have been.

Inside the room were 3 corpses all of which looked like they were ripped apart.

"Holy osik, looks like an animal was released in here." Said Cutup as he looked around before sighting a forth body.

"Looks like whatever killed these guys tried to grab some leftovers." Cutup said pointing to the vent.

Braydin approached the body with a WESTAR in hand but when he moved his hand towards the body he heard a strange growling sound. Braydin quickly grabbed the body and ripped it from the vent which only was missing its head while an animalistic roar is heard as whatever was in the vent started running deeper while Braydin and Ordo who was next to him started firing blasters into the vent in the hopes of striking the animal only to fail.

"Osik it got away!" Ordo growled.

"Now this is starting to get familiar." Said Braydin as they backed away from the vent.

"What in god's name happened here!" Shouted Aiden.

"No idea." Said Alyssa.

"Great we're split up, finding corpses and unknown animals! What else can possibly go wrong around here!?" Shouted Jarod.

As if on cue yellow lights start flashing while a synthetic voice said [Hazardous anomaly detected. Quarantine activated.]

Everyone glares at Jarod while thinking 'You just had to say that didn't you?'

"Well this is it." Said Braydin pulling out his holstered blaster.

**Sub level 3: Data storage and sub controls**

Josh was looking through the files in the data storage with the Federation troopers before he found a file on the facility.

"Oh no." Said Josh.

"What is it?" Asked a trooper who had his helmet off revealing a pale skinned man with red hair which was cut short and blue eyes.

"This facility's containments. The subjects they had counted to 200 so if you count up the people that worked in the facility then we have 747 people in this facility." Said Josh.

"That many people?" Asked the same man.

"Yes Taylor. That many." Said Josh to the now named Taylor.

"Sir!" Shouted a trooper who had his helmet on.

Josh and Taylor turn to the trooper. "What is it?"

"You better follow me, we may have found what killed people here." Taylor and Josh looked at each other, then followed the Trooper out the room.

The Trooper had lead them to the other troopers, there at their feet, was some kind of creature, look lot like a Necromorph. "Jesus! Is that a Necromorph!?" Asked Taylor as he looked over the thing.

Josh however looked closer to it. "Hmm it does look like it, but I don't remember them having gun barrels on them." Josh pointed to the barrels on its back and tail. Taylor to the Troopers, "Where you find this?"

Trooper pointed to the vent over the end hallway, which had a large hole with blood leaking out of it. "We found it there with other body. Looks like it grabbed someone and attempt to kill him, but seemed the guy was able to take it with his grenades to the head."

"At least he died fighting." Said Taylor.

"Guys focus! If there's a Necromorph here then… oh no." Josh said before he looked at the computer screen to see words over the three screens which were workers quarters, cafeteria, and morgue saying [Hazardous anomalies detected. Quarantine activated.]

"The Britannians likely just brought danger to this entire world if these things get out." Said Josh.

**Sub level 9: morgue**

The lights kept flashing with the alarm blaring.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Said Scorch.

Everyone had their weapons ready with Dexter armed with his ARS's inbuilt self-materializing assault rifle, John was armed with his Crescent Rose, Jacob had Mugen in hand, Lenalee had her Dark Boots active, and the clones and troopers had their blasters ready.

"For once we agree." Sev said looking around.

Dexter aimed before stopping at the open containers.

'Facility went dark, a few days later sends out a distress signal… rescue comes and finds empty before finding a single corpse.' Dexter looked to the pile of bodies 'more bodies found, the morgue has open empty containers.' Dexter looks to a vent as a memories shoots through his head 'The hunters attack them from behind!'

"All units away from the vents!" Shouted Dexter.

Sev spins to a vent behind him raising his blaster in time as the vent bursts open and something leaps out only for Sev to fire his blaster holding the trigger as multiple beams strike the figure causing it to release an animalistic roar before it succumbs to the fire and falls to the ground dead.

Hevy shines his light due to the only light being the yellow flash and they see a body which looked like it used to be a person with their skin blue with two long arms, no lower section with it being replaced with a tail, but it also had guns on its back and on its tail but without the guns Dexter and Jacob instantly knew what it was.

"Necromorphs!" Shouted both men as the vents shatter and more creatures poured in.

Dexter spins around to see a Necromorph but to his fearful confusion it was blue with four bladed arms instead of two but it had cybernetic implants.

"Aim for the limbs!" Shouted Jacob as a Slasher took a swung at him but Jacob cuts the arm off at the elbow before he cleaves off its head and other arm causing it to fall to the ground dead.

"What the fuck are these things!?" Shouted a trooper as he fired at a Leaper which had guns before it fired and a bullet struck the trooper in the shoulder causing him to cry out in pain and drop his rifle.

A Slasher rushed up to kill him only to be kicked away by Lenalee with the force of the attack sending it crashing into the wall where the collision removed all of its limbs due to its week structure.

"Thanks ma'am." Said the trooper with relief in his voice.

"Eat laser!" Shouted Hevy as he fired his Z-9 at the incoming Necromorphs with the laser cutting through the weak flesh as well as burn the limbs off killing five Slashers, and four Leapers.

"We need to pull back!" Shouted a trooper.

"We can't the quarantine is activated so until these Necromorphs are killed we can't get out!" Shouted Dexter as he fired his rifle killing a Slasher.

"AH!" Dexter spins around to see a Federation trooper get pounced onto by a Leaper.

"Carlson!" Shouted the wounded trooper as the Leaper stabbed the man in the stomach before a Slasher joined in and started cutting into the trooper cutting through flesh before the troopers screams of pain halted.

'May you find peace.' Thought John as he swung his weapon which was in scythe form cutting down three Slashers.

Lenalee kicks a Leaper causing it to smash into the ceiling before it fell to the ground but as it raised its head Lenalee kicked it in the back killing the monster.

"Everyone stay close to one another! We're safer that way!" Shouted Dexter as he gunned down three more Leapers.

"If these things are here then… of shit, Chris and Braydin!" Shouted John.

"I hope they're alright." Said Dexter as he gunned down a Slasher before replacing the magazine.

**Sub level 7: cafeteria**

"Open fire! Open fire!" Chris ordered as he fired his Morita at a Slasher that was charging towards him; the armor-piercing bullets rip through the Necromorphs flesh like tissue paper.

When the quarantine activated, the Necromorphs began to bust through vents and began to attack Chris's team.

"Why the hell are Necromorphs here?" Ben asked as he fired his MA5D at a Leaper that was about to pounce on him.

"Don't know, don't care, just shoot theses motherfuckers!" Chris shouted.

A scream was brought to Chris's attention as they noticed Torch being dragged away with Jenkins advancing towards him in order to save him until a Spitter jumps out of a vent and spits acid into Jenkins's face as he screamed in pain before falling to the ground dead.

"Grenade!" Torch shouted as he activated one of his frag grenades and in five seconds, he along with his captor exploded into a rain of blood and gore.

'Damn it.' Chris thought to himself as he continued to fire his rifle.

"Why won't this fucking door open already?!" Fives shouted in frustration before looked back and fired his blaster at a Slasher's head.

"The quarantine's still active! We need to kill all the Necromorphs in the room before it can be lifted!" Ben told the clone.

"How long is that gonna take?" Corr asked as he shot a Leaper to pieces with his blaster.

"I have no idea, but let's keep it up before-" Chris was cut off as loud banging echoed in the room causing both the Necromorphs and the team to stop fighting before the Necromorphs went back into the vents and disappeared.

"Yeah, that's right! Run!" Echo cheered as he fired off another blaster bolt into one of the vents.

"They're not running...they look like they were backing off." Niner told his comrade.

"I got a bad feeling about this!" Atin said to everyone as he reloaded his blaster.

All of a sudden, a loud clang came from the other side as the doors began to bend, causing the team to point all their weapons at the door before it stops, leaving the group confused.

"Well that was strange." Fi said to no one in particular.

"Maybe they gave up?" Darman told his opinion.

"No, Necromorphs don't give up that easily." Chris told the Omega Squad member before Bitters went up to the door and knocked on it.

"Yeah, that motherfucker definitely ran crying home to-" Before Bitters could finish his sentence, a warped claw broke through the door and impaled the trooper as he began to release a sickening gurgle as blood flew from his body.

"Osik!" Corr shouted as he prepared his blaster along with the rest of the team.

"Everyone, move away from the door!" Chris ordered as the team moved back.

"But what about Bitters?" Ben asked as he reloaded his assault rifle.

"We can't help him now...he's a goner." Chris begrudgingly admitted before he focused on the door.

The metal doors broke open as a Brute with a horrific bloodstained claw roared in fury as it charged at the group.

"Look out!" Chris shouted as everyone either rolled away from the creature or vaulted over tables from the cafeteria.

"Aim for its arms! Aim for its arms!" Chris shouted to his soldiers as they began to fire at the Brute's arms and face but the creature blocked every bullet and blaster bolt with the armor on its arms.

Chris growled in anger before both he and Ben holstered their rifles onto their backs and materialized their swords.

Chris jumped onto the Brute's right arm while Ben jumped on its left as they both brought their blades down on the Necromorph's arms, severing it and causing it to fall to the ground.

The Brute continued to struggle with its life before it looks up to see Chris standing above it as it let loose one last roar of defiance before the Sword of Freedom sliced of the creature's head.

"Filthy little monster...enjoy the lowest pits of hell." Chris muttered to himself before his Breaker Blade vanished.

[Quarantine lifted, now releasing locks on doors] the synthetic voice said as everyone took a breather.

"Well...that was...a thing." Fives panted in exhaustion.

Chris ignored the comment as he checked through the door that the Brute busted out of off before he turned back to his team.

"Alright, everyone head back to level three and link up with-" Chris barely managed to finish before a large tentacle wrapped itself around him and dragged him into a hole.

"Chris!" Ben shouted in shock as he made his way towards the hole that swallowed his brother before Fives and Echo restrained him.

"Don't, sir!" Fives said.

"If you go near it, you'll be dragged in there as well!" Echo said as well.

Ben continued to struggle but inside he knew it was pointless as he collapsed to his knees and let out a small sob before he breathed in and stood again.

He looks back at the team, who were still shocked that one of their strongest Generals was dragged away easily.

"Lock and load, men, we're following my brother's orders and if any of those things get in the way then give them a trip straight to hell!" Ben ordered as he loaded a fresh magazine into his rifle. "Are we clear?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" came the response from the remaining members of team one as they left the cafeteria and entered the elevator.

The team was unaware that in the tunnel, a bright light flashed inside as a roar the sound of a dragon was released.

**Level 5: workers quarters**

Blaster fire and roars are heard as team two fought against waves of Necromorphs.

The Necromorphs ran at the team but they were all in a circle formation which left no way for the Necromorphs to get anyone.

Cutup fired his DC-15 at a Slasher tearing its arm off at the shoulder while another blaster struck its other arm before it fell to the ground dead.

"Hey Droidbait how are you doing?" Cutup asked shooting his blaster taking the tail off of a Leaper.

"Almost got my head burnt off by acid!" Said Droidbait as he shot a downed Puker.

"Less talking more surviving!" Shouted Braydin as he ducked under a Slasher that got to close before he kicked it in the stomach causing it to lean forward before Braydin grabbed both arms and ripped the arms off before smashing it away with its own arms.

Braydin threw both arms with precision of a marksman impaling two Slashers and pinning them to a wall where they hung there limp.

"Hey guys what's your count?" Asked Jaing as he smashed the butt of his rifle into the face of a Necromorph knocking the head off and making it stager before he shot the arms off.

"7" Said Prudii after shooting the arms off a Leaper.

"9" Said Adin as he shot the leg and arm off a Puker.

"Can we focus more on these Necromorphs and worry about counting later?!" Shouted Jarod as he used Excelion to lacerate 4 Necromorphs at once before using them to grab a Puker and smashing it into two Slashers before lacerating the Puker.

"He's right!" Said Ordo as he shot down a Slasher before ducking under a Leaper where he grabbed its tail and planted one foot onto the back of its skull and pulled where he both ripped its tail off and smashed its head before he pulled out a pistol and shot it several times in the back until it went limp.

"I can't take it anymore!" Shouted Aiden before he pulled Senbonzakura "Scatter!"

The blade turned into many sakura petals before they shot out around the room before every Necromorph erupted in blood and flesh with the petals killing off the rest of the Necromorphs.

[Quarantine lifted, now releasing locks on doors] the synthetic voice said as the petals reformed the blade which Aiden stored it away.

"I can't believe we forgot about that." Said Cutup smacking himself in the head.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about the Necromorphs right now." Said Jarod before they make their way to the elevator.

As they walked Braydin took notice of the Necromorphs but mostly on the Necromorphs that weren't chunks of meat.

"Hey we need to get back to sub level 3 now!" Said Ordo bringing Braydin back to reality.

"right sorry." Said Braydin before they all ran to the elevator.

**Sub level 9: morgue**

"Just how many of these things are there?!" Shouted Scorch as he tossed a frag grenade taking out two Slashers and a Puker.

"It's better to not know!" Shouted Jacob as he sliced a Leaper in half.

"He's right!" Shouted Dexter as he fired his rifle only to reload it.

"We need to find a way out of here!" Shouted The wounded trooper as he fired his pistol taking off a Slashers head.

"We can't until the quarantine is lifted!" Shouted Dexter before he froze as a roar stopped the entire fight.

The Necromorphs looked at one another before they spun around and started retreating back into the vents.

"Where the hell are they going?" Hevy asked.

"Are they running?" Asked the standing trooper.

"No… Necromorphs never run… the only reason they would run" Whatever Dexter was about to say stopped as a bang drew their attention and they turn to see a large dent in the only way in and out of the morgue "is if something big was coming."

"Scorch ready your anti-armor, Sev ready your sniper." Said Boss.

Both commandoes nod their heads before they put on their attachments and took aim.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Said the wounded trooper as Fixer was injecting him with bacta.

After he said that a metal claw punched through the door causing everyone with a rifle to aim their weapons.

The claw pulled back before a head smashed through the door revealing a horrific green and black face with glowing red eyes as it released a horrifying roar causing Scorch to release a shot striking it in the face and causing it to roar in pain and anger before it tore the door off.

"Open fire!" Shouted Dexter as the ones with a gun started firing both bullets, blaster bolts, and explosives.

Most of the shots didn't do much damage as it roared in anger before it started charging at them.

"Move!" Boss shouted as he, Fixer, and Jacob leaped out of the way but the wounded trooper didn't have much time as the others before the creature smashed into him and crashing him onto his back on the ground.

The trooper shouts in pain as the Brute holds the man down and pushed the arm causing the soldier to cry out in pain before the creature was forced to the side by a kick from Lenalee who grabs the soldier and jumps back as the commandoes and Hevy open fire on the creature but the blasters had no effect.

The Necromorph roars in annoyance before it rushed them but the clones got out of the way but not before it passed close to Scorch who planted a grenade in its left shoulder blade.

The Necromorph crashed into the wall making a dent before it turned around and roared in rage before it roars in pain when the grenade exploded tearing off its left arm.

"Nice job commando!" Shouted Dexter as he ran at the creature.

The Brute sees the incoming Sword and swings its only arm but Dexter jumped over it and landed on its back before shooting his rifle into its right shoulder tearing the limb off and causing the creature to roar in more pain before he jumped off it.

The Brute stared defiantly at the Sword and was about to shoot an acid ball but Dexter picked it up with the force before smashing it into the ground twice and then ripping it in half.

[Quarantine lifted, now releasing locks on doors] the synthetic voice said as everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"What… are these… things?" The wounded trooper said through painful pants.

"These are Necromorphs. Creatures made from the deceased bodies of organic beings." Said Dexter as he approached the remains of a Slasher which was missing a huge chunk of its chest cavity "And these Necromorphs… are the people in this facility."

"This is… this is horrible." Lenalee said even though she wore a helmet they knew her face was turning green.

"We need to get to sub level 3." Said Dexter and they all nod their heads not wanting to remain in the room any longer than they have to.

The group ran out of the morgue and made their way to the elevator where once inside they ascended to the cafeteria where the door opens and they aim their weapons but didn't pull the trigger because on the other side was Ben, Omega Squad, Fives, and Echo… but no Chris.

"Hey what happened?" Dexter asked.

"We got attacked by Necromorphs." Said Ben as he took notice of the blood covered armor as well as the wounded trooper and lack of one.

"So I guess you got attacked to?" Said Ben.

"Yeah… where's Chris?" Jacob asked.

"He got dragged away by a tentacle." Said Ben looking down in sorrow.

A hand landed on his shoulder and he looks up to see Dexter with his face showing.

"Hey cheer up, if I know Chris then it's going to take more than a drag tentacle and a couple of Necromorphs to kill him." Said Dexter with sincerity in his voice.

Ben begrudgingly nods his head before they enter the elevator and head up the elevator.

**Unknown location**

A Necromorph body hits the ground with its body burning along with 4 Slashers, 5 Leapers, 3 Spitters, 2 Pregnants, 3 Pukers, and the burnt remains of a tentacle as a bright flash shines before the light vanished to reveal Chris who was panting out of exhaustion.

"Goddamn, what just happened to me?" Chris muttered to himself as he began to stagger away from the burnt corpses.

He checked his back for his Morita and was relieved to find it still attached to the magnetic locks. Chris grabs the rifle and pulls out the magazine to find only seven bullets remaining in the clip.

"Damn it, I need to use a fresh mag." Chris told himself as he dropped the almost empty magazine before grabbing a new one and slapping into the gun.

Chris reached to the com-link in his helmet. "Dexter, Braydin, Ben, Alyssa, Lenalee, anybody, respond!" Chris flinched a bit in pain when all he heard was static.

"Great, I must be too far underground to get a proper signal from them." Chris said to himself before a loud banging occurred as multiple growls and inhumane roars came from behind him.

He looks back to see about fifty Necromorphs sprinting towards him. "Oh shit!"

Chris turned and ran from the undead creatures while simultaneously looking back to see them closing in.

"There's got to be a way for me to get away from these things!?" Chris said in a panic as he came upon an intersected hallway before he noticed a sign saying the elevator was to the left.

As he run down the left hallway, a Slasher busted through one of the vents ahead of Chris, ready to cut him to pieces. With quick thinking, Chris slid right between the Slasher's legs and fired his Morita up, shredding the creature into pieces as he managed to get up and continue towards the elevator.

When the elevator came into his view, he immediately got in and began to press the up button repeatedly as the Necromorphs' glows began to get ever closer. To his relief, the doors began to close as he slid down on the wall he was leaning on before a Slasher began to force its way through the elevator doors and roared at the Sword before the doors quickly slammed onto the creature's arms and head.

'This is why I hate playing horror games that forces me to be alone. I always get the most heart-pounding events happen to me all the time.' Chris thought as his helmet began to collapse back into his backpack compartment.

Chris closes his eyes for a moment before he opens them again as a thought crossed his mind. 'Still...what happened back there? All I remember is being grabbed by that tentacle then a flash of light and after that nothing.'

He looks at his hand and gives it a few squeezes. 'Did I...kill those Necromorphs?'

[Warning! Structural Integrity diminishing! Now arriving at-] the synthetic voice was caught off as the elevator began to shake.

"What the hell!?" Chris shouted in shock as his helmet automatically covered his head before the infrared camera in his helmet activated to reveal a Slasher at the elevator's cable line before cutting it with all four of its arm blades.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Chris screamed as the elevator fell to the lowest level and crashed, but luckily for him, he was thrown out of the elevator and landed on the ground, unconscious.

A group of Necromorphs surround the human as they looked ready to rip him to shreds before a screeching sound came and they backed away from the Sword as a creature with five red eyes and a taller, more muscular frame pushed its way past as it picked up Chris and carried him away with the Necromorphs that wanted to kill him followed close behind.

They disappeared into the darkness as a low growling could be heard.

**Sub level 3: Data storage and sub controls**

The doors open to reveal 3 Federation troopers aiming rifles at them only to lower them once they saw who it was.

The troopers move aside letting in Dexter, Lenalee, Jacob, Jarod, Alex, Braydin, Ben, Omega Squad, John, Delta Squad, 2 Federation troopers, and the Null Arcs.

"Glad you guys are okay." Said Josh as he was looking through the computers.

"Not all of us made it back." Said Ben.

"Yes I know. I saw it through one of the elevator cameras." Josh said gesturing to a screen which showed the inside of an elevator.

"I see… wait one of the elevator cameras?!" Dexter said surprised as his helmet slid to reveal his face.

"Yeah I just found out there are multiple elevators and that the elevator you were in goes down all the way to the tenth level." Said Josh.

"Then there must be another elevator on the same floor." Dexter said narrowing his eyes.

"Well there's an elevator up here too but it only goes down to sub level eleven." Said Taylor as he looked at a computer.

Dexter crosses his arms in thought before he looks to see a Trooper boarding up a vent while another covered a body.

"How many did you lose?" Asked Dexter.

"None, that body was in the vents already. They pulled him along with a dead Necromorph. Took it out with a grenade." Josh said still looking at the computer.

"It's better to die fighting than to just lie on your backs to get killed." Said Sev as he checked his weapon.

"Can you get a signal to the teams up top?" Ben asked.

"No because something down here is jamming our transmissions." Said Josh.

"Can you find the source?" Dexter asked.

"No but it might be in the Knightmare hanger." Said Josh.

"Send us in." Said Boss causing everyone to look at him.

"My squad has survived things like this before… we can do it." Said Boss with his squad nodding their heads in agreement.

"Fine but take Ben with you… I don't want to lose any more men." Said Dexter.

"Yes sir!" Said the commandoes.

"I'll take the Ordo and his squad along with Aiden to the storage area. With luck we might be able to find something or someone the Necromorphs didn't find." Said Braydin.

Dexter nods his head before he turns to Alex.

"Alex I want you to come with me, Omega squad, Lenalee, and Jacob to the tenth level… we're going to find out where Chris is and if he's alive… rescue a comrade." Dexter said.

Alex nods his head along with Omega, Lenalee, and Jacob.

"You're not leaving me behind." Said Hevy hefting his Z-9.

"Hevy" Echo tried to say.

"Oh I figured that Domino might try and follow." Dexter said turning to them with a knowing smirk.

Everyone froze at that before Dexter said "We move now while we still have time."

Everyone nods their head before the three teams make their way with Dexter and Braydin going to the main elevator while Ben's team went to the second.

"Sir what do you think we'll find in the storage area?" Asked Ordo.

"Hopefully we will find a way to stop this threat." Said Dexter as the elevator descended.

The elevator stopped on sub level 8 where the doors open.

Ben looks at Dexter and said "Good luck."

Dexter nods his head and pats Ben on the shoulder saying "Don't worry. Chris is a tough guy… he will be able to survive a bunch of Necromorphs."

Ben nods his head before he and Delta Squad make their way down the hall with weapons in hand before the elevator closed and descended once again.

The elevator stopped once again on sub level 10 before the door opens to a lit hall with blood on the left wall and floor only no body.

"I'll take point." Dexter said materializing his rifle before he walked out first with Omega coming after him.

The team walked down the hall until they reached the door where it opened and they find themselves in a large room with two floors separated by stairs with a window on the other end of the room in front of them.

Dexter approached a console on the top floor and accessed it finding it to be a power console.

"It seems this is contains some data and it controls power to the entire sub level." Said Dexter.

A hatch opened in Dexter's right arm and a holographic screen pops up before he started pressing some holographic keys before every console in the room lit up.

"Hey guys I have something!" Called out Fi.

Everyone walked to him as he sat in a chair in front of a computer.

"What did you find?" Dexter asked.

"A lot. It turns out that the Britannians found two things. One of them is a statue that resembles the double helical structure of z-DNA." Said Fi.

That's a Marker." Growled Dexter.

"Another was a large ship containing advance tech… it looked like they were using the test subjects for this… they were even using their own men as test subjects once they were shown signs of… Marker influence… and… indoctrination?" Fi said confused at the last part.

"That's not right… Can you bring an image of the ship?" Dexter asked.

"Negative it's in another terminal in the main control room." Said Fi.

"Alright then maybe we can see what they were researching." Said Dexter as he approached the same terminal he was working on before and turned on some screens.

It showed Britannian scientists working on bound Slashers and Leapers while using a green gas like substance. The Slashers and Leapers on the screen looked different from the ones they fought because it was of the dark rooms but it showed that they had the appearance of Necromorphs from Dead Space 2.

"What are they doing?" Asked Darman.

"It looks like they used test subjects to create more Necromorphs." Said Niner.

"Wait what is that?!" Corr shouted pointing to a screen.

They all look to see a bound Slasher but it's appearance changed because now it looked like the Necromorphs they were fighting but now that they have a good look they can see it better. The Slasher's skin instead of being a pale white color it was blue with cybernetic implants giving it an appearance of a mutated Husk.

"Oh my god, that's Reaper tech! The ship they found is a Reaper!" Shouted Dexter as he looked at the screen as it showed the same Leaper they were fighting.

"The Britannians gave the Reapers a new weapon to use against us." Said Niner.

"Then that means, oh no." Dexter froze.

"Sir what is it?" Asked Atin.

"This entire facility is overrun with Reaperized Necromorphs which means that this entire planet is in danger." Said Jacob coming to the same conclusion Dexter did.

"I sure hope they find that jammer and destroy it." Said Alex.

"The Reapers likely made the jammer a Necromorph." Said Dexter looking at the screen which showed a Reaperized Slasher breaking out of its bonds and killing two scientists before more Necromorphs broke out.

**Sub level 8**

As Ben and Delta Squad exited the elevator, they came upon a locked door to which Fixer said. "I got this, guys."

As Fixer worked his magic, Ben was in deep thought about his brother. 'He'll be alright. Yeah, he can take on a bunch of Necromorphs with just his hands if he wanted to, but what if...' Ben thought of seeing a Necromorph version of his brother before he shook his head to rid himself of those terrible thoughts.

"How much time left, Fixer?" Boss asked his comrade while simultaneously readying his blaster for any attacks.

"Just about...done!" Fixer exclaimed, proudly as the doors slowly opened but the team was met with darkness.

"Great, looks like the power's out down here!" Scorch groaned as he and the rest of the team switched on their night vision visors.

"Alright, Scorch, Sev, I want you two to look around for any source of information." Ben told the commandos.

"Yes, sir!" the two clones saluted before they went right inside a room to a control room as they began their search.

"Boss, you and Fixer should look around for any way to get the lights back up." Ben ordered the leader of Delta Squad to which he nodded and made his way left downstairs along with Fixer.

Ben entered further into the darkness as he scanned the room for any sign of Necromorphs, but could find none except for some fleshy growth on the floor and along the walls. "Damn, this stuff is nasty in the games but in real life, it makes me want to vomit."

As Ben continued down the hanger, he passed by some interesting looking Knightmares that seemed to bare the resemblance of the Gloucesters, but they seemed to be larger.

"That's strange...these Knightmares are a little too big to be regular-sized almost like a...Mobile Suit." Ben's eyes widened in shock as he finally discovered that the while the Britannian's were doing tests they were also trying to match the size of their Knightmares to the Federation's Mobile Suits.

"I'm gonna be glad when we blow this place up and they don't get a chance to use these things." Ben said as he continued on, unaware of the large mass that was hiding in the shadows for its prey.

As Ben reached the center, he began to call up Delta Squad on an update of their progress. "Delta Squad, report!"

"This is Scorch, we found a data terminal, but apparently our undead friends slashed it along with the guy that was working on it." Scorch said over the com-link.

"This is Boss, we've located a generator and have encountered no resistance, I already have Fixer working his magic on it." The leader of Delta said over the com-link.

"How long until the lights are on?" Ben asked.

"In T-minus...now!" Fixer said as the lights began to flicker on, revealing the Knightmares in the hanger along with a strange Knightmare that caught Ben's eye.

"Well, what do we have here?" Ben said to no one in particular as he noticed the Knightmare had a distinct similarity to the Lancelot and the Lancelot Club, but it had wing-like protrusions on its back along with what could be claws for the Knightmare.

"I like the way it looks, but the color scheme...yeah, that's got to go." Ben said as he noticed the Knightmare was colored green with black details.

"General!" a familiar voice came from behind Ben as looked back to see Delta Squad had regrouped and made their way over to him.

"Looks like I found myself a new toy, boys." Ben said as he motioned to the Knightmare in front of him.

Scorch whistled, impressed. "Man, that thing looks like it can pack a wallop."

"I'm taking this before this place is destroyed." Ben said as he touched the Knightmare.

"I'm inclined to agree, but we're forgetting one thing...where'd this growth come from?" Fixer asked as everyone had the same thought.

"I bet it was when one of those oversized fuckers were taking a-" A loud clang appeared behind Scorch as a large shadow cascading over the commando as the others looked up.

As Scorch looked at his comrades, he finally came to the conclusion. "There's something behind me isn't there."

"Yep" Fixer answered.

"Big and scary?" Scorch asked again.

"Most definitely." Boss answered.

"Has a face only a mother could love?" Scorch asked once more.

"Oh yeah." Sev said.

Scorch was silent for a minute before saying. "Bring it on!"

Scorch turned around to fire only to be met with a roar from a rather large Necromorph that Ben recognized as a Tormentor, but the beast had plasma cannons on its back, heated claws, and machineguns on its lower arms.

"Take cover!" Ben shouted as the Tormentor fired its plasma cannons at them.

Delta Squad ducked behind a large amount of crates while returning fire, but found out that the blaster bolts were deflected or absorbed by a purplish barrier.

"What the hell? It has a barrier? That's cheating!" Scorch shouted in anger as he threw a grenade at it which resulted in only pissing the creature off even more.

"You realize you just made that thing angrier right, Scorch?" Ben shouted as hid behind a Knightmare's leg.

"Not my fault!" Scorch retorted as he ducked from another barrage of bullets from the Tormentor.

'Man, there's no way we can beat this thing on foot. We need something bigger.' Ben thought before a he remembered the Lancelot look-alike and a dark smirk appeared behind his helmet.

"Delta Squad, give me covering fire while I bring out the big guns!" Ben ordered as he sprinted towards the green Lancelot.

"Roger that, General! Give him hell, boys!" Boss shouted as Delta Squad fired their blasters at the Tormentor, but the barrier continued to absorb their attacks.

As Ben entered the Knightmare, he notices the devicer key was still in the ignition. When he turned the key, the screen came online and the Knightmare's eyes flashed yellow, but doing so caused the Tormentor to notice the Knightmare powering up.

[Now activating, Lancelot Spade, Core Luminous powered up] a feminine synthetic voice came from within the Knightmare.

"Lancelot Spade? Lloyd must be getting desperate if he thinks anything with Lancelot is gonna make any difference." Ben grimaced as he prepared to fight the Necromorph.

The Tormentor roared at the Spade and prepared its heat claws to strike down the Knightmare until the Spade reacted by punching the creature in its disfigured face.

"Come on, ugly! I got a present for you!" Ben shouted on the open com-link as he motioned the Knightmare to taunt the Necromorph which caused it to roar in anger.

The Spade lashed out with its fists and delivered a devastating right hook on the creature's skull in which it responded with firing its machineguns. The Spade raised its arms and covered its face to keep the bullets from impacting on the cameras in the optic eyes.

The Necromorph took this chance to ram the Knightmare into the wall and tried to bite the Spade's head off. The Knightmare continued to avoid the creature's maw and kicked it away before activating the claws in the Spade's arms.

"I'm gonna tear you to shreds!" Ben shouted as the Spade lunged at the Necromorph and slashed at the monster's torso before jumping over and clawing the plasma cannons of its back as the creature released a pained screech.

The Spade jumped onto the Tormentor's back and began to savagely claw the Necromorph's back, bring more screeches of pain as Ben continued his assault on the creature.

"Geez, I almost feel bad for it...almost." Sev said, begrudgingly.

"Don't you think, the General's being a bit too aggressive on it?" Fixer asked a bit worried.

"Now that you mention it..." Scorch started as Delta Squad watched the Spade continue brutalizing the Necromorph.

Inside the Spade, Ben was continuously muttering. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" His vicious assault on the behemoth continued as he roared out. "I will kill you all!"

The Knightmare grabbed the Tormentor's head and began to tear it off. After the Spade ripped the Necromorph's head off, it then proceeded to tear the monster to pieces starting with the arms then tore its body into chunks of flesh.

When the Tormentor finally died, the Lancelot Spade was covered head-to-toe in blood. The cockpit opened as Ben jumped down from the Knightmare and pulled out his assault rifle before emptying the entire clip into the Tormentor's severed head.

"Uh...sir, I think it's dead." Boss said.

Ben heard the commando and holstered the rifle before he contacted the others on his com-link. "Mission complete, the target has been destroyed. Jamming signal has been disabled."

"Roger that, return with the others." Dexter said over the com-link.

"Affirmative, over and out." Ben said before he disconnected from the com-link. "Let's move, Delta!"

"Yes, sir!" Delta Squad responded as they left the Knightmare hanger and entered the elevator, but not before been took the devicer for the Lancelot Spade.

**Sub level 10**

Dexter sighed in relief that they made it.

"Alright now to tell everyone." Said Dexter as he looked at the others.

The clones, Alex, Jacob, and Lenalee nod their heads knowing that the others needed to know.

Dexter activated his communicator contacting every Federation soldier and pilot around the facility.

"All forces this is Dexter Walker, this facility is contaminated with a dangerous entity called the Necromorphs! But the key of the Necromorphs is an artifact called the Marker. The Marker is deep in this facility and likely guarded by more Necromorphs… But there is something else. The Necromorphs are upgraded with Reaper tech."

**Elevator**

Ben and Delta squad look at each other at the mention of Reaper tech.

"That explains all of the osik we've been dealing with against these things!" Shouted Scorch smacking his forehead.

"As of this moment all Reaperized Necromorphs will be classified as Reapermorphs due to the combinations of Necromorphs and Reaper tech."

"I don't like this." Said Ben fearing that his brother might get Indoctrinated 'But he won't… he's too strong for that.'

**Sub level 3**

"The Reapermorphs are more dangerous than regular Necromorphs due to the Reaper upgrades given to them. It is determined due to the Slashers extra blades, the Leapers guns, and any other addition these Reapermorphs have."

Josh, Jarod, Alyssa, John, Domino Squad, and the Federation troopers look at each other while troopers were facing the vent and the door.

**Sub level 11**

"For all units to be aware these Necromorphs are no longer easy as we thought they would be."

A body of a Spitter hits the ground with small bits of flames exiting its mouth.

The arc troopers lowered their rifles while the remains of 7 Slashers, 4 Leapers, 2 Pukers, 5 Spitters, 1 Pregnant, and 4 Lurkers lied on the ground around them.

"The Reaper upgrades have made these things much more of a threat than they were before."

**Surface**

The mobile suits stood still while in the air the pilots flew around while the Federation troopers in the building after removing the body and securing the building.

"The Reapermorphs are harder to kill than the regular Necromorphs but they still die the way the regular Necromorphs did. Remove the limbs."

The troopers look at each other while screens pop up in the mobile suits.

"All Necromorphs die once the right amount of limbs are lost but if they take enough damage they'll die. Unlike regular organics, Necromorphs don't die from fatal shots to the chest or head but the removal of limbs. And that rule applies to the Reapermorphs now."

**Unknown location**

In an unknown part of the base a dead Slasher who used to be the trooper Paolobo lied while the sound of metal on metal is heard as a metallic four fingered hand grabbed the remains of the turned trooper's helmet before picking it up and listening to the communication.

"The Reapermorphs will likely try to find a way out of this facility and we right now are the only ones between them and the outside. Outside this facility there are cities full of innocent people who the Reapermorphs will kill just to make more of them and unless we stop them now then all life on this planet will be in danger until they are stopped."

The helmet fell to the ground as the being turned around to reveal a dot that slid back in forth like a V before it walked away with the each step making the sound of metal on metal.

**Unknown location**

"So our mission at this moment is to find the source of the Reapermorphs and that means locating the Marker and either the Reaper artifact or the Reaper itself and destroying them. That is all. Good luck and may whatever deity is looking down to us give us strength. May the force be with us all."

The transmission end with a still unconscious Chris unable to hear it while Reapermorphs moved around his pinned body with 4 Twitchers around him.

The Necromorph that brought him there was a Reaperized Ubermorph as it stood in front of the Marker unaffected by its energy as it would have worked with other Necromorphs thanks to the Reaper tech in it as it listened to the voice that said _**"This one is too strong of will to fall to our indoctrination but he will soon fall like the rest. Find us more and bring them to me alive."**_

The Ubermorph roared acknowledging the order before it stomped away.

**Sub level 10**

Dexter sighed after disconnecting the communication and looked at the others.

"That was a nice speech." Alex said with a smile.

"It won't be enough to fight Reaperized Necromorphs." Dexter said walking down the stairs to a terminal which was in front of the window.

"Are you sure about this?" Asked Jacob.

"No… but it must be done." Dexter said pressing a button before lights turn on revealing a large room and 21 Slashers with all of them running around.

Dexter watched as they entered vents with the commandoes aiming their weapons at said vents before a Slasher slammed into the window but because it was strong glass it only scared them a bit before it climbed up trying to find a way in.

A vent smashed open and a Slasher fell out only to be killed with constant blaster fire which removed its head, three arms, and its left leg as well as making a large hole in its chest.

"Let's move, this room isn't safe." Said Alex before he aimed one Judgment Execution at a door as it opens revealing 3 Slashers before he pulled the trigger sending a large blue beam at them where once it made contact the 3 Necromorphs were nothing more than ashes.

The group ran down cutting down the Slashers as they came before encountering more Reapermorphs and cutting them down as well.

They reached a door which was actually an elevator where they entered and started descending.

"Where does this elevator take us?" Asked Dexter.

"It should take us straight down to sub level 13." Said Niner.

"Were you able to find out the other sub levels names?" Asked Alex as he holstered both of his Judgment Executions.

"Yes sir, we were able to find that the sub level we are descending to is titled as the barracks." Said Fi as he brought up a map.

"So what do this barracks have?" Asked Jacob.

"No idea." Answered the commando as they reached their floor.

When the door opened they saw that there were 9 corpses lying on the ground.

7 of the corpses looked like Reapermorphs while the other 2 looked like Britannian soldiers in full combat gear with their rifles at their sides while the bullet casing lied around them while the entire floor, the walls, even the ceiling was painted red with blood.

"It looks like some survivors were here and they fought off against the Reapermorphs." Said Alex as he kneeled over a soldier's corpse.

"And by the amounts of blood there are" Said Jacob as a bit of blood on the ceiling fell to the ground "I would say that there was a lot more soldiers here, and they were turned."

"Then we better start searching." Said Niner.

The group walked through the halls which most were covered in blood with the lack of bodies which frightened Lenalee greatly before they stopped when they heard a strange sound.

"What is that?" Asked Fi.

"I'll take a look." Said Dexter as he slowly made his way to a corner before taking out a snake camera and used it to see the corner and saw a Reaperized Necromorph Feeder.

Dexter activated his comm and said "There's a Feeder over here. Remember: Feeders travel in groups and where ever one it there are more. They are actually humans who devoured Necromorph flesh before death. They will investigate any sound so whatever you do try to make as small of it as possible."

When he finished a hammer flew by his head and struck a locker on the far end of the room. Everyone froze and turned to Fi who had an outstretched hand before he gestured everyone to stay quiet and follow him. They did and they turned a corner as the Feeder along with 3 more came and moved towards the locker.

The group slowly snuck past the 4 Feeders until they reached a door where they open it and got in before closing said door.

"Fi you could have killed us!" Growled Jacob.

"Hey when the General said they would investigate any sound then I decided to give them something to investigate." Said the commando.

"So you threw that hammer to cause a distraction? Nice job." Dexter said nodding his head.

They made their way through the empty room which had a blood soaked floor as well as blood covering the beds.

"This is strange." Said Dexter as he looked around.

"What do you mean?" Asked Niner as the group spreads out.

"I mean there aren't any bodies here. No remains at all. Not even a finger." Said Dexter and everyone looked around seeing he was right.

"Maybe the Feeders were here and ate everything?" Guess Fi.

"Yeah maybe your right." Said Dexter as he walked to the door but when he reached for the switch to open the door they hear a howl.

"Did you guys hear that?" Asked Alex.

"Yeah and I don't like it." Said Niner.

Dexter pressed the button and the door opens revealing something that he hoped wasn't there. Standing at eight feet tall covered in a tattered coat with dark red skin and with red cybernetics was a Reaperized Divider.

"Son of a bitch!" Dexter shouted as he leaped back when the Divider tried to make a swing at him.

"Open fire!" Shouted Niner before The commandoes open fire causing the Divider to twitch many times before it fell on the ground face first.

"That's done." Said Fi.

"No it's not." Replied Dexter before the arms, legs, and head separated from the main body and started moving on their own.

"Shoot!" Shouted Dexter as his rifle appeared in hand before he and the commandoes fired on the incoming limbs but when the bullets and lasers struck the limbs they exploded.

"I should have known that the Reapers would make the Dividers this more dangerous." Dexter said shaking his head.

"Let's hurry up and keep moving." Said Jacob.

They went through the hall the Divider came from and found another elevator.

"Hopefully the others are doing alright." Said Dexter as they entered the elevator.

**Sub level 11**

The barrel of a rifle comes out of the corner followed by an arc trooper with blue trimmed armor.

"All clear over here." Said Jaing.

"Alright keep moving cause we are close." Said Braydin as they kept walking through the halls of the storage area.

"Wait I hear something." Said Mereel as he held up a hand.

Everyone froze as they heard a howling sound.

"What is that?" Asked Prudii.

They hear pounding and they turn in time to see the vent shatter and shooting out was a Necromorph that the Swords of Heaven feared. The Necromorph was large with a muscular appearance and a head with five glowing red eyes.

"Oh shit an Ubermorph run!" Shouted Braydin as he, the Null Arcs, and Aiden turned and started running away from the regenerative Necromorph.

"Sir why are we running?" Asked Ordo.

"Because that's a regenerative Necromorph meaning that if we shot off a limb then it would grow back and remains just strong!" Shouted Aiden as he used Senbonzakura to prove it by cutting the Necromorphs arms and head off as well as cut it in half only for one half to regrow its entire body while the other half remained limp.

"Oh osik!" Shouted Jaing.

The group ran down the halls trying to escape the Ubermorph until they came across an elevator where they all ran in before Ordo pressed the down button as the Ubermorph drew closer but when the doors started to close the Ubermorph moved to stab but the door closed on the Ubermorphs arm with the tip of it a centimeter away from Ordo's face.

"Holy shit." Whispered Braydin.

"Guess you got lucky there Ordo." Jaing said to his brother as the limb fell to the ground.

"Yeah I did."

While the elevator descended the Ubermorph regrew it's arm and looked around before it sensed a presence in its mind that said _**"I have located some targets for you. Locate and capture them."**_

**Sub level 3**

As the elevator doors opened, Braydin entered the control room and met the others.

"You're back!" Alyssa shouted while internally grateful her friend was alive, but was still worried about the missing Sword of Freedom.

"Yeah, and I have got something to tell you guys." Braydin said as he sat down on a chair.

After a few minutes, the room was silent as the information began to kick in.

"So, we're facing an immortal Reapermorph?" Hevy wondered as he nervously looked at the vents.

"They're not immortal, they can still die, but only when the Marker is destroyed." Braydin answered.

"Now, I fear for Chris's safety even more." Alyssa said as she looked down in sorrow before Jarod pats her on the back.

"Cheer up, that guy is strong so there is no way he won't be beaten by a bunch of corpses." Jarod said with a toothy grin.

"You're right besides he isn't called the White Knight for nothing." Alyssa said with a smile.

"In any case, we should use motion trackers to help keep tabs on that Ubermorph, I'd rather not fight that thing with the way we are now." Braydin said, seriously as everyone nodded.

"Maybe even determine its movement." Said Ben as he entered the room along with Delta Squad.

"Hey guys what happened?" Asked Aiden.

"We encountered a Tormentor and found out that the Britannians planned to make mobile suit sized Knightmares and that I found a new Lancelot. Heh Lloyd is going to have trouble sleeping once he sees the Lancelot Spade." Said Ben shaking his head in amusement.

"Lancelot Spade? What is with that guy and naming everything Lancelot?" Asked Josh throwing his hands in the air.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he married and named his first born that." Said Taylor causing everyone to laugh.

Ben laughed before shaking his head knowing that might happen while in Area 11 Lloyd sneezes before out of nowhere a Lizard Monkey jumps onto him and starts attacking.

"Alright now let's begin tracking that monster." Said Ben.

"And have more men guarding the vents." Said Braydin.

2 minutes later Josh with the help of Fixer and Darman they were able to theorize where the Ubermorph was going and who it was targeting.

"Alright based on the motion trackers and its current heading we theorize that it is making its way to sub level… fourteen." Said Josh.

"And thanks to the data that we found in that terminal sub level fourteen is the testing labs." Said Fixer.

"Isn't Dexter and his team heading to level fourteen?" Asked Alyssa.

"They are and I was able to find them and theorize the same thing." Said Josh as he brought up the map of the floor thanks to Fixer and Darman which showed both the rooms, halls, and vents.

"We also determine that there are a lot of inactive Reapermorphs which counts to 127." Said Darman.

"My god they're walking into a trap." Said Ben leaning forward to the display.

"Yeah and from what we can tell if the Ubermorph arrives then the Reapermorphs will awaken and attack and based on that I've theorized the Ubermorphs target." Said Josh as he pressed several keys.

The screen shows what would happen with the Ubermorph being a red triangle, the Reapermorphs green triangle and Dexter and his team blue triangles before it showed many Reapermorphs vanishing before it showed that the red triangle struck a single blue triangle while the other blue triangles were moving away. The triangle that the Ubermorph would go after… was Lenalee Lee.

"Oh no." Said Taylor.

"The Ubermorph is targeting Lenalee." Ben whispered.

"This is just a theory and we don't know if she is they're target or not." Said Josh.

"He's right there are four Swords on that level so we have no idea who they will go after." Said Braydin.

"I'm not waiting up here for that to happen." Said Ben as he grabbed his rifle off his back.

"There's an elevator on sub level 5 you might be able to find some useful weapons there as well but the elevator down there will go to sub level 15 which is the main control room where you can find an elevator to levels 14 and 16 also it appears the data Fixer found determines that there are three more sublevels here." Said Josh.

"Great more death." Grumbled Ben.

"We're all going with you since the main control room will give us better help us in navigating the facility." Said Josh as the troopers grabbed their weapons.

"Also we're not feeling safe in this room anymore cause I think we're being watched." Said Taylor looking at the boarded vent feeling like he was being watched.

"Alright then let's go." Said Ben before they all went to the door.

"The door opens to reveal 2 Slashers that rush at the group only to be lacerated a part via Jarod with Excelion.

**elevator**

Dexter sat on the ground leaning against the wall of the elevator resting along with everyone else.

"My god. I haven't felt this tired in a long time." Said Jacob as he was cleaning Mugen.

"We're not safe. We need to find the Marker and the Reaper and destroy them before we find a way out." Said Dexter.

"Your right but we all need a rest. I mean we're only human." Said Lenalee.

"She's right. We've been fighting for likely a few hours but we all need to rest." Said Alex.

"We're already resting right now because this elevator is safe for now until we reach the fourteenth floor and then we're off fighting again." Said Dexter as he opened his helmet and took out a bottle of water and took a big gulp before handing the water to Niner who removed his helmet and taking the drink.

"What do you think the fourteenth floor is?" Fi asked as Niner gave him the water before taking a big gulp and handing it over to Darman.

Darman took a gulp before handing it over to Atin and said "Let's wait until we reach the level."

"He's right I don't want to know what might be in here." Said Atin after handing the water to Jacob.

"Hopefully it will be an easy run and we find out what fully happened here." Said Jacob before he took a gulp.

Jacob handed it over to Lenalee who took it saying "Thank you" Lenalee took a gulp of it handing it over the Alex saying "Hopefully we may be able to find Chris as well if we're lucky, maybe even some survivors."

"If we're lucky." Said Alex finishing off the water before tossing it to Dexter who crushed it in his hand.

"All I know is that Chris is alive. He is a fighter and if I know him then the Necromorphs are going to have trouble." Said Dexter as he stood up before they elevator stopped.

"It seems we have reached our level." Said Niner as the commandoes, Lenalee, Jacob, and Alex put their helmets on while Dexter closed his helmet.

[Sub level 14: laboratories] Said the synthetic voice as the doors open.

**Elevator to sub level 4**

As the remaining team members exited the elevator, John noticed the inscription near the large doors.

"Weapons Testing?" John wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"The Britannians must be building new weapons to fight against us or at least try to copy our weapons." Braydin said as he watched Fixer crack open the door.

The moment the doors open and the lights turn on, everyone's eyes nearly bulged out of their skulls.

"Oh man, Christmas just came early for us!" Jarod said in excitement as everyone looked upon rows of different weapons ranging from assault rifles to rocket launchers.

"Let's scour the area, we might find something worthwhile." Ben told the others as they began their search.

Hevy looked through a row of weapons that didn't seem interesting until his eyes sparkled once he saw a chaingun-like weapon on a pedestal. "Come to papa!" Hevy said as he grabbed the weapon before a strap wraps around his waist and shoulders and an ammo counter appeared on his HUD.

Taylor noticed Hevy's new weapon and whistled in amazement. "That's a good look for you."

Hevy nods before he continued his search.

"Hey, guys, check out this thing!" Josh shouted to everyone as they made their way over to him.

When they reached him they saw the remains of 2 Slashers which were both filled with bullets and their limbs were on the floor.

"Looks like they were gunned down by a squad." Said Jarod.

"No they were taken down by machine gun fire. And I don't see any human bodies or more blood." Said Ben as he looked around.

What the hell." Said Fi as he walked to the remains of another Slasher but this one was wearing white armor.

"It looks like we found Paolobo." Said a trooper as he looked into the dead Slashers eyes.

"If his Reapermorph self was killed then that means there has to be survivors here." Said Aiden.

Before anyone could respond the yellow light starts flashing and they hear a synthetic voice say [Hazardous anomaly detected. Quarantine activated.]

They hear 3 vents crash before they turn to see 2 Slashers and a single Waster.

"Fire on the Waster I'll take the Slashers!" Said Aiden.

"Yes sir!" Shouted Boss and Ordo before Hevy opened fire and to their surprise his new gun fired a lot of bullets which struck all three Necromorphs killing them as their limbs go flying.

"Okay I am in love." Said Hevy as he looked at his new gun.

"Oh man but look what I have." Said Scorch holding up a pistol before accidentally firing it sending a large canister which struck the chest of a Slasher causing it to stagger while a blinking light came on the canister before 4 more Reapermorphs got close and the canister exploded killing all five Reapermorphs.

"Scorch please put down the explosive pistols." Said Ben as Scorch looked at the weapon.

"I think I'll keep it." Said Scorch as he holsters it and takes seven more canisters with an eighth being put into the barrel.

"Why did they make explosive weapons?" Asked Jarod.

"Likely to combat other Knightmares or our mobile suits." Jaing guest before the quarantine lifted.

"But the question is, what were they using in order to make the weapons?" Asked Aiden as they walked to the door.

When the door opens they enter a hall where it leads to another room where once inside they all stop when they hear a gibbering sound.

"What is that?" Asked Taylor.

"I have no idea." Said Ben as he slowly moved to the door at the end of the hall but stops when they hear automated gunfire and the sounds of bullets hitting flesh and flesh ripping apart and the cries of Reapermorphs.

Ben opens the door only to regret it when a Reaperized Twitcher smashed into him causing him to fall onto his back.

The Twitcher's left shoulder where a light should have been was a cannon where it fires striking a Federation trooper in the chest causing him to cry in pain as he fell to the ground holding his wound before it looks down and quickly raises its arms ready to kill Ben only for automated gunfire to stop it dead where its arms get blown off with its head and upper body.

With the Twitcher dead the group turns to the source of the bullets only to hear the sound of metal on metal as a metal figure stood in front of the door.

"Well this is new." Said Ben as he slowly stood up.

**Sub level 14**

After leaving the elevator the group walked down a pure white hall which was free of any blood stain.

"It appears that no one even entered the hall." Said Fi as he looked around.

"It's strange but it almost feels like we're missing something." Said Jacob looking around with the group not aware of a pair of two glowing red eyes watching them before they vanished.

"Keep your guard up Jacob." Said Dexter.

They reached a door where Dexter opens but when it opens they find the room a mess with blood everywhere along with some bodies and some working computers.

"Look around and see if you can find anything useful." Said Dexter.

Lenalee just looked around before stopping when she spots the body of a young girl who looked like she was no older than twelve.

Lenalee couldn't take it anymore and just ran off.

"Jacob go after her! We don't want the Reapermorphs to get her!" Said Dexter.

Jacob nods his head and runs after the girl and finds her with her helmet off sitting next to a glass window which had blood on it but still showed more corpses.

"I hate this place… it's so horrible." Lenalee whispered as tears slid down her face.

"Hey it's alright we'll get out of here." Said Jacob to the girl.

"How do you know?!" Said Lenalee glaring at Jacob but Jacob could see that she was scared.

"I don't but I am hoping that we will get out." Said Jacob as he kneels in front of Lenalee before enveloping her in a hug causing her to widen her eyes in surprise "Cause if we hold onto our hope then we can survive."

Not holding it in anymore Lenalee wraps her arms around him and weeps into his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a good five minutes before they left to regroup with the others not aware that the bodies in the room vanished.

"Are you going to be okay?" Jacob asked her.

"No I don't know… all I can do right now is hope." Said Lenalee as she wiped away her tears before putting her helmet back on.

"That's all I ask for." Said Jacob as he put a hand on her shoulder.

When they returned they saw Atin at a terminal accessing some data.

"Hey guys I've got some recordings." Said Atin.

"Can you show us?" Asked Niner.

"Yeah but there are only four recordings." Said Atin.

"Play the first recording and making your way from there." Said Dexter.

Atin nods his head and presses some keys before a screen pops up showing a man with fair skin, brown hair, and blue eyes.

[Recording number 0024. We just transported the two objects one a rocky artifact and the other an ancient ship alien in nature. I'm still surprised that the people who donated these devices didn't want to give it to the Emperor himself. Well I guess the next time I meet them I'll thank them for the opportunity in studying the artifacts.] Said the recording before the screen went black.

"Alright it seems that the Marker and the Reaper were brought her by some type of indoctrinated being. I think that the Markers influence must have combated the Reapers Indoctrination at some point." Said Alex.

"Play the second one." Said Dexter.

[Recording number 0192: We have begun experimenting on the artifacts and discovered that they both affect the human mind in different ways. The statue which we have begun designating as the Spire sends out hallucinations along with homicidal, suicidal, and insomniac tendencies while the ship that we have begun calling the Paladin which releases a type of mind control that affects almost everyone but we have found a way that the best way to ignore the Paladins mind control is through different means such as solving math problems, counting down power game loses and wins, or any other means. We have also discovered that those who have committed suicide end up coming back from death as mutated monsters that attack anything that isn't their own and for the ship I saw someone kill themselves with some type of device which removed all source of water and the organs where they are all replaced with tech turning it into some type of cybernetic zombie. I will find more later.] Said the recording.

"Okay so it seems that some were turned into Necromorphs and Husks but the Britannians were able to stop them." Said Corr.

"Another" Said Dexter.

[We have managed to keep the organics bound to tables with metal straps and we killed all of those cybernetic zombies. We have also begun working on combining the organic creature's tissue with some of the Paladins cybernetics and we've begun combining the creatures with the tech to see what would happen and to see if we can combine the tech with our own soldiers to increase their skills.] When the recording ended everyone looked at each other.

"Great it looks like Britannia tried to do what Cerberus did." Said Dexter as he held his head.

"Hopefully it failed." Said Fi.

"Play the last one and let's see what they did." Said Dexter.

The screen came to life showing the man but his appearance was different. He had pale skin now instead of its usual appearance and his hair was messed up and some blood was running down the side of his face.

[It's all a disaster! When we gave the soldiers the upgrades they began moving faster like we were snails. The soldiers then began losing their minds and killed themselves before they transformed into more of those creatures but the speed gave them time to kill so many of us. They've also released the subject that we used to connect the creatures organic materials with! I told the boys in control to lock down the facility and send out a distress signal! If they can get help here and stop this threat then what we've done won't endanger the homeland!] A crash is heard and the man spins around and holds his arms up shouting [Wait stop please I created you! No! NOOOOOAAHHH!] A bladed arm punched through his chest before it pulled him away from the camera before they hear a roar which sounded familiar to Dexter, Jacob, and Alex and the scientists horrific screams as blood splashed all over the place.

"Cut the feed!" Ordered Dexter and the screen vanished.

"I can't believe it." Said Jacob while Lenalee felt sick as the sounds of the man's dying screams ran through her head.

"Hey guys I just realized something." Said Alex.

"What is it?" Asked Dexter.

"It was what killed him. That roar sounded familiar." Said Alex.

"You're right, it sounded like a creature from all 3 Dead Space games." Said Jacob.

"But the only types of creatures that we know that make that sound is… a… oh no." Said Dexter while in the vents seven glowing red eyes watch them while the creature that has those eyes silently growls.

**Level 4**

Ben along with everyone in the room raised their weapons at the metal figure with some wondering if it's a new weapon or an enemy.

"Who are you?!" Ben shouted as he flicked the safety off his rifle.

The metal figure slowly walks forward into the light before it reveals itself to be a tall, silvery robot with a v-like visor on its face with a small red light continuously moving on the visor.

"Another clanker?" Hevy guessed as he lifted his new weapon at it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Alyssa asked with a shocked look.

"I think it is…" Braydin uttered out as the Federation troopers looked at the Swords in confusion.

"What is this thing, sirs?" Boss asked while still keeping his blaster trained on the robot.

"That's a Cylon, it's a synthetic lifeform created by humans to experience actual emotions, but over time they rebelled against their former masters and decided that they should be eliminated." Ben told the troopers which caused a few, especially Hevy, to get itchy trigger fingers.

"I say we scrap this thing here and now!" Jarod said as he readied Excelion to cut the Cylon to pieces until Alyssa holds her hand up to stop him.

"Let me try something before you start attacking." Alyssa said before she holstered her weapon and removed her helmet as she calmly walked towards the Cylon.

"What the hell is she doing!?" Braydin shouted in worry for his friend as he prepared his blaster to shoot the robot's head off before Ben lowers the Sword of Honor's arms.

"Let her handle this besides I have faith she can do this." Ben told Braydin before he lowered his weapon along with some of the team while the others were hesitant before complying.

As Alyssa walked up to the Cylon, the robot lowered its own weapon. "Hello, my name is Alyssa, do you speak?"

"Affirmative." The Cylon replied in a synthetic voice.

"What's your name?" Alyssa asked.

"Unit Designation 09534758." The Cylon confirmed.

"Do you have another name?" Alyssa asked in confusion on the Cylon's answer.

"I have no data on what you humans mean by 'name'. Please specify." The Cylon asked in its monotone voice.

"How about I give you a name so it'll be easier to get your attention instead of saying your designation." Alyssa told the robot in which it nodded in agreement.

"How about, Cyber?" Alyssa asked.

"That is acceptable. This unit shall now be designated as 'Cyber'." Cyber confirmed as it waited for the human to speak.

"How did you get here?" Alyssa asked in wonderment.

"No data available." Cyber responded.

Alyssa grumbled under her breath. "How long have you been here?"

"No data available."

"Do you know where one of our friends is?"

"Please describe the individual you wish to know."

"He wears white armor with blue details on it. If his helmet was removed then he has shoulder-length black hair, pale skin, and crimson red eyes."

"Data calibrating. Please wait… Identity confirmed. Subject was last seen located in lower levels on an elevator before it fell along with the subject. Contaminated creatures surrounded the subject before taking him to the artifact, alive." Cyber told them about Chris's location, earning gasps of shock from the Swords.

"Oh God…" Alyssa said as her hands clasped her mouth.

"This is bad news…" John said as clenched his fist in fury.

"I'm gonna kill those bastards for this!" Ben shouted in rage as his eyes changed from their normal blue to the Sharingan.

"Subject seems to hold emotional value to you… Please specify your relationship with this human." Cyber questioned.

"He's our comrade and our dear friend… we'd be devastated if anything happened to him." Alyssa said as she looked down at the floor in sorrow as light tears begin to shed.

"Analyzing… Detecting increased heartbeats from the human known as 'Alyssa'. Do you possess what you humans would call 'feelings' for this human?" Cyber asked in monotone.

Alyssa's face heated up as Braydin's jaw dropped to the ground. "N-No, i-i-it's not like that! N-N-Not like that at all!"

"You're stuttering which answers my question that you do possess feelings for the subject." Cyber said.

"Can we please get back on topic?" John shouted in annoyance.

"Very well, is there a directive you wish to tell me?" Cyber asked in monotone.

"Uh… Yes, can you show us the way to our comrade so we can help him?" Alyssa asked, forgetting her earlier embarrassment.

"Affirmative, but this unit suggests you replenish your ammunition for the coming trail." Cyber told the team to which they nodded.

As the team began stocking up on supplies and refitting themselves with new weapons, Cyber was waiting in the elevator for its new comrades as they entered the elevator before Ben brings up a question that's been bugging him.

"One last question before we go." Ben said seriously behind his helmet.

"Acknowledged." Cyber responded.

"What is your viewing on humans?" Ben asked as the other members tensed up, waiting for the Cylon's answer.

"My original prime directive was deleted from my memory banks. In simpler terms, I cannot remember what it is I must perform for my primary function." Cyber responded without a hint of sadness.

"Then how about you join us?" Alyssa asked which caused a few of the troopers to raise their eyebrows. "You've lost your prime directive so why not join us and find a new purpose?"

The Cylon was silent for a minute before answering. "This unit accepts the terms and shall perform to its most extensive programming until it has been deemed obsolete or terminated."

Alyssa nods before the elevator begins to descend down to the lower levels as the team sets out to rescue their kidnapped comrade.

**Sub level 14**

"Alright so they created a regenerative Reapermorph… that's bad, that's real bad." Said Alex shaking his head.

"And it's running around in this facility so that means we have to worry about it at all times." Said Jacob.

"Why is this Regenerative Necromorph so bad?" Asked Fi.

"Because when we remove a limb it will regrow them and no matter how much damage we cause it the monster will continue to move and won't stop until it has killed its target." Said Dexter.

"… Okay now I'm scared." Said Fi.

"Let's just hope that it isn't in this room." Said Alex.

After he said they hear a growl as what sounded like something smashing into the metal is heard.

Everyone spun to Alex glaring at him and said "You just had to say that didn't you?"

A vent shatters but instead of regenerative Necromorph that they thought it was a Reaperized Waster.

"Well at least it's not a regenerative Necromorph." Said Dexter somewhat relieved.

Dexter then switches his rifle for a shotgun and blasts the Waster in the chest but the damage caused the upper half to pop off and 3 tentacles took its place.

The tentacles began firing bullets causing everyone to find cover but Alex took out one of his Judgment Executions and shot a small blast vaporizing the tentacles and hip area leaving only the legs which fell to the ground.

"Well it looks like the Reapers have begun upgrading all of their workers." Said Jacob as he stood up.

"Come on we need to find the main control room." Said Dexter.

As they got into the next room they find a room which contains an elevator but to their surprise it was locked.

"Damn! This elevator is locked down!" Growled Alex.

"Maybe there's another elevator we can use?" Suggested Darman.

"Yeah let's go look for it." Said Dexter.

The group turns around but as they did the doors close shut but most of the halls remained open due to damaged doors while yellow lights flashed and the sirens are heard as well as a synthetic voice saying [Warning multiple hazardous anomalies detected. Quarantine activated.]

"Oh dear lord no." Said Alex before the sound of glass shattering and vents smashing open is heard along with the roars of multiple Necromorphs.

"We ran into a trap." Said Dexter with a look of horror under his helmet.

"Sir Orders?!" Asked Niner as he readied his rifle.

"Open fire and take them down!" Shouted Dexter as he shot the first bullet.

**Sub level 15**

As the team exited the elevator, Cyber approached the doors to the control room and stopped them.

"Why'd you stop us, bucket head?" Hevy asked, impatiently.

"I am detecting hostile lifeforms beyond this door. Exercise extreme caution." Cyber told the team.

"Alright, Fixer, do your thing." Ben ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Fixer responded as he began to unlock the door.

"Everyone, ready your weapons! No telling what's behind this door." Braydin told the others as he readied his blaster.

As soon as the doors opened, a Slasher lunged at a trooper only to be met with a shotgun shell to its skull as blood and brain matter splattered the wall.

"Gross…" Scorch muttered as he fired a burst of blaster bolts at a Leaper, cutting the creature down.

The team fired what felt like hours until the last Slasher fell to the ground dead.

"Well that was disappointing." Hevy said as he shouldered his gun.

"Fixer, hack into the mainframe and get us control of this facility!" Braydin ordered as the commando sat down in a chair and cracked his fingers to begin typing.

"So what do we do now?" Jarod asked as he fiddled with his gauntlets.

"We wait…" Ben muttered as checked the room for any threats.

**Sub level 14**

Bullets, beams, and blaster bolts fly through the air with the sound of horrifying roars of pain and anger tore through the air.

"Hey Niner Puker behind you!" Shouted Alex as he shot 2 Slashers and a Pregnant.

Niner spun around to see the Puker grab him by the arm but Niner was faster and grabbed a thermal detonator and stuffed it in what used to be the creatures mouth before using the wall he was next to as a spring and flipped over the Puker before he tossed it at a Slasher knocking it down before the explosive exploded taking the two Reapermorphs and 4 Slashers with it.

"These guys are still coming!" Shouted Alex as he fired Judgment Execution vaporizing two Wasters.

"Keep fighting! We can't give up!" Shouted Dexter as he shot down two Lurkers.

Lenalee ducks under a Slasher and with her Dark Boots kicks it in the side sending it crashing into two Feeders smashing all three into a wall.

Lenalee looks to her left to see Darman smack a Spitter onto its stomach before stabbing his wrist blades into the Spitters shoulders and twisting which in turn removes the arms killing the creature.

"There's no end to them!" Growled Darman as he retracted his blades and took out his rifle before he guns down a Feeder.

"Well there has to be an end to them sometime!" Shouted Alex as he vaporized another Pregnant.

"Worry about not getting killed!" Shouted Fi as he ducks under a slash of a one armed Slasher before he blows the arm off.

Fi spins around in time to see a Slasher running to him but when he raises his rifle and pulls the trigger no bolt came out meaning he was out of ammo.

The Slasher smashes Fi into the wall where he looks to see the Slasher raise one of its bladed arms ready to stab.

As the Slasher raised the arm a voice shot through every Reapermorphs head saying _**"Do not kill. Bring them to me alive."**_

The Slasher was slow at the response when it brought its blade down at the commandoes head but thankfully Fi had commando reflexes and tilted his head to the side allowing the blade to just scratch his helmet before he took out his pistol and started shooting removing one of its lower arms and its head before he kicks it off him.

Fi quickly gets up holstering his pistol and reloading his blaster once he picked it up.

"Dammit!" Shouted Jacob as he cuts down a Slasher before he looks and his eyes widen behind his helmet.

"Lenalee behind you!" Jacob shouted.

The green haired girl spins around in time to see Puker behind her but as it reached to grab her she leaps back kicking it in the stomach but in doing so not only did it throw the Necromorph back but it also caused some of its flammable acid to shoot out with some landing on her left shoulder and on her helmet causing her to wink feeling some heat from the small flame that was slowly spreading on her cloak and her helmet which caused her to act where she quickly threw off her helmet which had a spot which was being eaten away by the acid before she took off the cloak and threw it away before a Slasher came from behind her and swung making a slash into her back causing her to cry out in pain.

Jacob ran to Lenalee who fell to one knee as the Slasher raised another arm only for Jacob to cut the Slasher in half from its left shoulder to its right hip.

"Lenalee are you alright?" Jacob asked with concern.

"Yeah just a scratch." Said Lenalee truthfully since the armor took most of the attack leaving only a scratch on her back which had only a small amount of blood coming out.

"Guys we're running out of ammo!" Shouted Dexter as he ran out of ammo in his rifle before switching for a shotgun.

"Just keep fighting!" Shouted Alex as he vaporized the upper half of a Puker off.

"I think we're pushing them back!" Shouted Fi as he picked a Lurker back when it tried to leap onto him.

A vent shatters and out fell the Ubermorph which looked and saw the humans in the room fighting off the Reapermorphs and moved towards the closest one which was Darman.

Darman was too focused on stopping a Slasher's blade from stabbing into his chest before he ripped it off before shooting off its other arm.

Niner notices the Ubermorph marching to Darman and shouted "Darman watch out!"

Darman turns only to see the Ubermorph smack its arm into his chest sending him flying through the air and crashing into a wall next to Alex.

"Shit it's an Ubermorph!" Shouted Alex before he vaporized the Ubermorphs legs off.

"Is this one of the regenerative Necromorphs you told us about?" Coughed Darman as he stood up ignoring the pain shooting through his body.

To answer his question the Ubermorph regenerated its vaporized legs before standing up like nothing happened.

"Does that answer your question?" Dexter asked before he fired his shotgun tearing away chunks of the upper body of a Slasher.

"It kind of does!" Shouted Fi who replaced the muzzle with the anti-armor attachment and shot the Ubermorph in the chest sending it crashing through what remained of a window and pinning it to a wall due to some surgical gear that was in a cupboard on the wall.

"That will hold him… for a short while." Said Fi with the last part being a fearful whisper as he watched the Ubermorph try to pry its way out.

As it was slowly moving something large crashed in front of it and the thing was a shelf.

Fi turns to see Dexter holding a hand before lowering it and aiming his shotgun at three Feeders which he fires taking all three out.

"Hopefully the others can help us out!" Shouted Jacob cutting down two Feeders.

"Hopefully!" Shouted Dexter as he kicks a Feeder to the ground before shooting it in the neck area but far enough to remove the head and arms.

The Ubermorph sees that it was losing more and more Necromorphs by the second and lets out a loud roar which stopped the fighting.

"Did that thing just order everyone to stop?" Fi asked with a bit of surprise and relief since he was staring down the blade of a Slasher.

"I don't think so." Said Dexter as he was holding a Feeder with his right arm wrapped around the Feeders neck and his left fist pulled back but he held it from punching the creature before two seconds later he punched the Reapermorph caving in its head and killing it.

Every Reapermorph started backing away from the group getting behind the Ubermorph.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Niner.

Figures fell out of the vents that were in front of the Ubermorph and the other Reapermorphs before standing up at breakneck speed were many Reaperized Twitchers.

"Oh shit." Dexter muttered as the Ubermorph roared again telling the Twitchers to attack.

**Sub level 15**

"Alright I'm in." Said Fixer as he typed several keys.

"Alright what do we have?" Asked Ben.

"Well I have the location of the others but the problem is that they're in front of the elevator." Said Fixer.

"Why is that a problem?" Asked Taylor.

"They're in combat against a large concentration of Reapermorphs and the Ubermorph is there as well." Said Fixer.

"Oh that is bad." Taylor said paling a bit.

"Can we get to them?" Asked Ben.

"Yes but the problem is the time. From what I was able to get the quarantine is in effect and that the elevator door will only be open for a full two minutes while the quarantine is in effect." Said Fixer.

"And with all those Reapermorphs the quarantine is on." Said Ordo.

"So we have a limited window to get them out." Said Ben as he checked his rifle.

"Yes sir and I can only get the quarantined doors open from here so I'll have to stay here to get the doors open." Said Fixer.

"This unit shall assist in opening the doors." Said Cyber as he walked to a computer and plugged himself in.

"Alright then let's go. Delta you remain here with Fixer and Cyber along with Alyssa, Aiden, and Jarod." Said Ben.

"Why this much sir?" Asked Ordo.

"Because I don't want everyone to get ambushed and also its incase they get attacked." Said Ben as they made their way to the elevator.

Once inside Ben looks to his left seeing Braydin, John, and the ARC troopers and to his right was Josh, Taylor and his Federation troopers.

"I hope we make it in time." Ben whispered as the door closes.

**Sub level 14**

"Dammit I hate these things!" Shouted Jacob as he nearly got cut by a Twitchers blade before he used first illusion on it killing it.

"You and me both!" Shouted Dexter and thanks to his ARS he dodged all of a Twitchers swings with ease before he fired his last shotgun shell into its shoulder area killing the creature when its upper half blew off.

"They're advancing!" Shouted Niner as he and his commandoes focused on the other Reapermorphs while Dexter, Lenalee, Jacob, and Alex fought the Twitchers and the Ubermorph.

"Just keep fighting!" Shouted Alex as he vaporized a Twitcher that got too close.

Lenalee kicks the Ubermorph back when it tried to attack her before she cries in pain when a Twitcher ran up in front of her and cut across her chest and destroying her breastplate.

"Lenalee!" Jacob shouted as he ran to her cutting down the Twitcher that wounded her.

"I'm okay." Lenalee said wincing in pain as she held her wound.

"Dexter do you copy!" Came Ben's voice.

"I copy where are you?" Dexter asked using Cross Beta to fire energy rods at 2 Twitchers which tears them apart.

"We're in the elevator and we have a two minute window to get you out of that quarantine area." Said Ben.

"Roger two minute window!" Said Dexter as he ducks under a Twitcher before he cuts it down with Cross Alpha.

"At least we can get out of here!" Said Fi as he shot down a Pregnant.

After Fi said that the door opens and bullets and blaster bolts came out.

"Come on!" Shouted Ben.

"Let's go!" Shouted Dexter.

"Right!" Shouted Alex as he vaporized two more Twitchers.

Jacob blocks a slash from a Twitcher before he retaliates with his own slash cutting off both arms before he runs to the elevator getting in after Alex.

Lenalee kicks a Twitcher away from her but winks in pain at her chest wound.

Lenalee turns to run to the elevator but that was a mistake. As Lenalee took a step towards the elevator a metal cord wraps around her ankle causing her to fall face first.

Lenalee turns to see a Puker with its arm pointed to her and attached to that arm was a gun which fired a cord at her before it slowly pulled her to it.

"Help!" Lenalee shouted as she tried to get out.

"Lenalee!" Jacob shouted seeing her go down but his eyes widen in horror when he sees that the Reapermorphs were moving to surround her.

Jacob runs to try and save her but two Slashers get in his way but he cuts them down before getting smashed into by a Stalker which tries to stab him with its Xenomorph like tail but Jacob dodges it and swings Mugen cutting down the Reapermorph.

Jacob gets up in time to hear a pained cry and looks to see Lenalee get stabbed in the leg by a Slasher before another cuts across chest area causing her to fall back where she gets surrounded by more.

Jacob tries to cut his way cutting down three Slashers, two Stalkers, 1 Waster, 4 Feeders, and a Divider with the last one being a mistake because the limbs and head got in front of him and exploded sending him flying and crashing into the wall next to the elevator while Mugen flew stabbing into the wall of the elevator just missing Ordo's head by an inch.

"What is with you and near death experiences?" Asked Jaing.

"Lenalee!" Dexter shouted readying Cross Beta but stops when he hears Ben shout "Guys we only have fifteen seconds left!"

Dexter looks to her and to the elevator and conflicted if he should save a comrade in danger or leave.

When Dexter looks at her again he could see her face as she mouthed a single word. "Go"

Dexter closes his eyes before he deactivates Cross and runs to Jacob and picks him up as Ben shouted "Eight seconds!"

Dexter gets in two seconds later as Jacob slowly opens his eyes looking out the elevator door seeing Lenalee get surrounded.

"Lena-lee" Jacob quietly said as he stretched his free hand to her before the elevator door closed shut.

Jacob's eyes slowly widen as the elevator ascended before he whispered "No"

"Is everyone alright?" Ben asked as he checked his ammo.

"I'm alright." Said Ordo as he stared at Mugen.

"How many times has that been right now? Twice? I mean you were really close to getting your face stabbed TWICE." Said Jaing.

"We left her." Jacob muttered.

Everyone became silent at that looking at the man then realizing that Lenalee was captured.

"Jacob I'm sorry." Said Dexter as he sat Jacob down and opened his helmet.

"There was nothing we could have done, she was surrounded and even if we got to her, it would have been too late." Said Alex as he took off his helmet.

"We should have tried!" Shouted Jacob.

"And we did!" Dexter shouted back at the man.

"We can still save her!" Ben shouted drawing the attention of Dexter, Jacob, Alex, and the Omega commandoes before the elevator reached sub level 15.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked standing up as the doors open.

"On the way to this level we found something that gave us info that the Reapermorphs found Chris and took him alive to both the Marker and the Reaper." Said Ben.

"So what your saying is that they are taking Lenalee alive to the two to either be imprinted with Marker codes an Indoctrinated?" Said Jacob.

"Yes and we think we can find both Lenalee and Chris from this room." Ben said as he opened the door revealing the room and the group he left with the addition of four dead Twitchers.

"I see you guys had fun." Said John.

"These guys were fast… remind me to increase my accuracy." Said Sev as he reloaded his rifle.

"Do you guys have anything?" Ben asked.

"Yes we just saw them capture Lenalee and they brought her to the same chamber Chris is in." Said Fixer as he brought up a screen which showed Chris held in place while Lenalee was being tied to the wall with her hands over her head and evidently unconscious before an organic growth began to crawl up her legs and down her arms.

"What sub level are they on?" Jacob asked.

"They're on Sub level 17 which is called Spire and Paladin containment." Said Fixer.

"Hey what's with the clanker?" Fi asked with the others now noticing the Cylon.

"Cyber is a Cylon Centurion that saved my life recently from a Twitcher and he has agreed to help us out." Said Ben.

"This unit has also identified the identity of sub level 16 to beings the Sakuradite reactor." Said the Cylon.

"Wait a Sakuradite reactor? The Britannians are crazy." Said Scorch.

" Can we reach sub level 17 from here?" Dexter asked.

"Yeah we can but to reach the chamber it will take a while because of the many rooms and hallways." Said Fixer.

"It doesn't matter cause now it's time we saved our friends." Said Dexter as Ben handed him some magazines that were picked off from dead Federation troopers.

"So who's staying behind to provide logistics?" Asked Josh.

"No one." Said Dexter causing everyone to look at him.

"If we're going to the course of all of this then we are going to need all the help we can get and everyone here is all that's left. If we wait any longer then both Lenalee and Chris will likely be Indoctrinated or killed and I will not let my friends get killed." Said Dexter before he flipped the safety of his rifle off.

"No that's what I'd like to hear!" Said Sev as he rested his rifle on his shoulder.

"Count me in!" Said Braydin giving a thumbs up.

"This unit shall assist you along the way." Said Cyber in its usual monotone voice.

"Then let's go save our friends and put an end to this nightmare." Said Dexter with a growl as his helmet closed.

"Yes sir!" Shouted everyone minus Cyber.

Everyone entered the elevator after Fixer puts in a code saying "I put in a timer that with a flip of a switch we can set the reactor to go critical and destroy this entire facility."

"Oh Fixer your releasing your inner me." Said Scorch in a teasing tone.

"Don't worry you two… we're coming to get you back." Dexter quietly said as the elevator doors closed and they began their descent to hell.

As they descended Dexter thought he heard a voice say **"When the time to use my power comes you will know how to use it along with your friend."**

**Sub level 17: Spire and Paladin containment**

Pain

Darkness

That's what Chris felt as he slowly began to open his eyes only to cover them with his hand due to the harsh light until he noticed he couldn't move his arms or his legs.

"What the hell?" Chris muttered before he looks to see four Twitchers holding him in place. "Haven't you fuckers ever heard of personal space?"

**"**_**You have awoken, human. Excellent then your ascension shall soon commence.**__**" **_A synthetic voice spoke in front of him.

**"**I'm to guess you're the Reaper that was giving me and my comrades' hell with your abominations?" Chris asked as he narrowed his eyes at the Marker and the Reaper behind it.

**"**_**You are correct, human. We have been waiting for you. You are the one that seeks to destroy us.**__**" **_The Reaper said as a hologram appeared above it.

"Well when you put it that way…" Chris spoke before he smirked and used the Force to push the Twitchers away from him, causing them to explode on impact with the walls.

"Now that those pesky little bastards aren't touching me, how about we have ourselves a little talk?" Chris stated as he walked up to the hologram with a glare.

**"**_**Human, think carefully on your actions unless you want to be the one who kills the female.**__**"**_ The Reaper said in its monotone voice.

"What female?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow before he heard a soft groan from behind him only to see to his horror it was…

"Lenalee!" Chris ran towards the binded girl as he tried to get her out of the growth that covered her.

Lenalee opened her eyes, slightly. "C-Chris?"

"Right here, sis. Are you alright?" Chris asked in worry.

"I'm alright, just a few cuts and bruises." Lenalee replied with a weak smile.

"Okay, just hold on for a little while longer, I'm gonna take care of this." Chris reassured her.

Chris gave Lenalee a warm smile before he turned back and gave the hologram a deathly glare as his pupils turned into slits.

**"**_**You must realize, human, that you cannot stop us from preparing you for ascension.**__**" **_The hologram said.

"Then I'll just haft to keep on fighting until I destroy every last one of you!" Chris growled as the Breaker Blade materialized in his hand before he separated one of the blades to duel wield.

**"**_**If you wish to defy us then we shall grant it, prepare for death, human.**__**" **_The Reaper roared as the hologram disappeared and the Ubermorph along with nearly thirty Reapermorphs surrounded the human.

Chris looked around before a feral smirk appeared on his face as his slitted eyes turned emerald green. "Well then, who wants to be the first to die?"

The Reapermorphs charged at the Sword before he released a battle cry and lunged at the undead horde with his feral grin still present on his face.

**Elevator**

"Alright what's the plan?" Fixer asked.

"Cyber will take point in guiding us in which direction they are at, Omega Squad and 3 Federation troopers will take the rear, The ARC troopers and other Federation troopers will be in the center, Josh, Alyssa, and Aiden will take the left flank, Jarod, John, and Alex will take the right flank while me, Ben, Jacob, Braydin, and Delta squad are with Cyber." Said Dexter.

Everyone nods their heads in acknowledgment before the doors open and both Cyber and Delta squad aim their weapons into an empty hall which was covered with organic growth which had some cybernetic wires in it.

"It looks like the Reaper is putting in its finishing touches." Said Ben gesturing to the wires.

"We better move fast." Said Dexter.

The group moves up through the hall until they find a large bulkhead door.

"Alright this might be the place, Cyber is this the place?" Said Dexter.

"Unknown some signal is jamming my scans and that signal is behind this bulkhead." Said Cyber as he tapped his head.

"Then we better find out." Said Dexter before he turned to Fixer "Fixer see if you can open this door."

"Already on it." Said Fixer before he moved to a terminal and accessed the system.

"Alright this is actually pretty easy. Opening door now." Said Fixer before the bulkheads began opening which reveal two more bulkheads before opening into a dark room where every moved in only to find more growth.

"This is strange." Said a trooper.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Said another trooper.

"Hey Mack how's the shoulder?" Asked Taylor.

"Still hurts a bit since the morgue but I'll live." Said Mack as he rolled his injured shoulder.

"Does anyone else feel that?" Asked Ben.

"You mean soul crushing terror?" Asked a trooper who was shaking at the knees.

"Not that… it feels" The man was interrupted by mist being blown on top of everyone.

"Please tell me there isn't a giant monster over us." Asked Mack.

Sev looks up and says "There isn't a giant monster over us, there are more giant monsters over us!"

"Move!" Dexter shouted and everyone leaps but a Federation trooper wasn't so lucky and gets crushed by Reaperized Tripod.

"Help!" Shouted the trooper as he tries to crawl away but the Tripods bottom leg grabs him before it extends its scythe tongue before flipping him to his back and stabbing him through the face with the scythe.

"Son of a bitch!" Shouted Braydin as he watches the Tripod rip the head off the body before throwing it to the side.

"How many are there?" Alex asked.

"I count" As Dexter was counting 19 large figures crash onto the ground next to the Tripod.

"Okay I now count 10 Reaperized Tripods, 8 Reaperized Brutes, and 2 Reaperized Snow Beasts." Said Dexter.

"And it's not even snowing." Said Cutup.

"Not the time Cutup!" Shouted Hevy.

"Incoming!" Shouted Dexter before they leap out of the way of several bullets and plasma bolts but two Troopers weren't so lucky cause they were struck by the bullets and plasma before their bodies hit the ground.

"Dammit!" Dexter shouted as he looked out of cover to see the Reapermorphs closing in.

"We need to deal with these Reapermorphs!" Dexter shouted.

"I may be able to use Senbonzakura but it seems the Tripods and Snow Beasts are upgraded with some armor." Said Aiden.

"Sir we might be able to draw their attention away from you." Said Boss.

"No these things won't focus on a single target, we need to strategize." Said Ben.

"Or the one designated as Jarod can run out there and draw the creature's attention." Said Cyber.

"Or Jarod can run out there and- wait WHAT?!" Ben shouted the last part before everyone looked out of cover to see Jarod running out.

"Hey you pieces of rotting flesh! You call that aiming? My aunts blind dog has better aim than you!" shouted Jarod as he ran dodging bullets and plasma bolts.

"Is he crazy?" Asked Ben.

"Have you lived with my brother?" Dexter rhetorically asked.

"Point taken." Ben Said looking back at the distraction.

"Come on I've seen blind people shoot better than you!" Shouted Jarod as he ran behind a piece of rubble which started taking bullets and plasma bolts.

"Is something wrong with your brother?" Scorch asked.

"I don't know." Dexter truthfully said.

"You couldn't even hit the broadside of a barn!" Jarod shouted from his cover.

The Reapermorphs couldn't take it anymore and both the Brutes and Snow Beasts charged at Jarod.

"Well it seems that he got most of them." Said Taylor since only the Tripods were still shooting at them.

"Hey guys." John said catching their attention before he points up towards the roof and in it looked to be some hanging container which looked to contain some large pipes.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked Braydin.

"Drop the pipes on the Tripods?" Asked Ben.

"Yep" Braydin confirmed before he made several hand-signs which the commandoes nod their heads before they took out either a sniper attachment or an anti-armor attachment.

"Fire on my mark." Whispered Dexter.

"You just want to watch and see if Jarod gets hurt don't you?" Asked Ben.

"Ha missed OW! Okay that was close!" Shouted Jarod.

"Probably… Fire!" Said Dexter before the commandoes fired with the snipers taking out weak points while the anti-armor took out full armor.

The pipes began to fall before they crushed 4 Tripods to death with 3 losing a single arm.

"Alright troopers and commandoes go after the wounded Tripods while we deal with the other three." Said Ben.

"Yes sir!" Shouted the troopers and clones.

John zoomed forward towards a Tripod that tried to shoot him but the creature wasn't able to hit him before he sliced one of the Tripods legs off causing it to fall to the ground giving John the chance to spin around and slicing it in half before it could even let out a roar of pain.

Ben ran at a Tripod that took notice of its comrades death before refocusing on Jacob before trying to smash him but Ben jumped over the attack and ran up the arm before the Tripod extended its scythe tongue to slice him in half but Ben expertly blocked to attack and stuffed a plasma grenade that was given to him by the Sangheili down its throat after cutting off the tongue. The Tripod tried to roar but the grenade was stuck in its throat preventing it from roaring before the grenade exploded vaporizing the head and upper area of the Tripod.

Ben landed on the ground on one knee before he stood up to see Alex as he walked to a Tripod before a sweatdrop formed when he watched Alex just vaporize the Reapermorph away.

"Why didn't you just vaporize them in the first place?" Ben asked.

"I forgot." Alex answered causing Ben and the other Swords minus Jarod to face fault.

The troopers and clones opened fire on the Tripods causing them to roar in pain at the bolts before it tried to smash Sev but the commando dodged it and plunged a vibroblade into the glowing limb where it started a chain reaction that blew the limb off and causing it to roar its final one before falling to the ground dead.

"Take it down, take it down!" Shouted a trooper as the Federation troopers focused fire on a Tripod before it let lose a barrage of gunfire which a plasma bolt struck a Federation trooper in the face killing him instantly.

"Aim for the glowing part of the limb!" Shouted Taylor as he and Mack focused on the limb before the wounded trooper got a lucky shot separating the limb and causing the Tripod to fall onto the ground but it still lived before it revealed its scythe tongue and tried to strike the troopers but the scythe struck a trooper but lucky for him it only scratched the chest piece before Taylor plunged his knife into the part of the tongue that looked like the body of a baby blowing the limp off and killing the Tripod.

Taylor looked down at his armor seeing he was covered in blood before he looked to see the ARC troopers kill their Tripod easily.

"Alright that was easy but what about the other Reapermorphs?" Mack asked.

The troopers and clones turn to see the Swords already move on to deal with the other Reapermorphs.

The Reapermorphs finally took notice of the Tripods dead and the Swords moving towards them.

"Reign over the frosted heavens!" Shouted Josh as he swung Hyorinmaru at a Brute which charged at the man only to get encased in ice where it shatters and in turn kills the Reapermorph.

Ben rushed at a Brute which swings at him but he slides under it and cuts off the arm at the shoulder causing the Brute to roar in pain before it spun around as Ben got back onto his feet smacking into his chest and sending him crashing into a wall. The Brute approached Ben but as it drew close the sound of metal cutting flesh is heard and automatic gunfire is heard before the Brute fell to the ground dead with its last arm sliding off and revealing its back full of bullet holes with Cyber standing behind it with one arm transformed into a gun while its other hand had blood on the fingers.

"I guess that's the second time I owe you for saving my life." Ben said standing up.

"This unit believed that you would appreciate the assistance." Said Cyber.

"And I do thanks." Ben said walking up to the Cylon before they both turn to notice Aiden using Senbonzakura to shred a Brute into pieces while Alex vaporized another.

Alyssa expertly dodged the attacks of a Brute because of its animal mind before she jumped onto its back and drew Sode no Shirayuki and swung cutting off both arms killing the creature.

John ran at a Brute which charged at him before swinging its large arms at him but he slide under it and onto its back while still having Crescent Rose in scythe form having the blade catch the skin of its stomach. John lets a playful smirk slide onto his face before he pulled the trigger and the barrel of the sniper flashed with a bullet shooting out and with the recoil the sound of metal cutting flesh was heard as Crescent rose cut through the Brutes armored flesh killing it.

"Sometimes I'm amazed how powerful that recoil is." Ben muttered at the feat of the weapon since the cut on the Brute was clean.

"First Illusion: Netherworld Insects!" Shouted Jacob as he swung Mugen sending a wave of his illusionary creatures towards the Brute which move around it confusing it before cutting through the joints in the arms and legs killing the Brute.

"Getsuga Tensho!" shouted Braydin as he swung Zangetsu and a wave of energy shot out cutting a Brute in half.

"Alright now all that's left are those Snow… beasts." Ben said but when he takes notice of the creatures he sees Dexter jump over one with Cross in its Beta form before he fires energy rods which stab into the Snow Beasts back and punch through it before he turns his weapon from Cross Beta into Cross Impaling and he dropped onto the creature before swinging his weapon with the blade of energy cutting through the creature cutting it in half and killing it.

Everyone looked from the dead creature to the last Snow Beast where they see that it was being held by wires which were wrapped around different pieces of metal while they were all connected to Jarod's Excelion.

"Well it looks like you've met your match!" Shouted Jarod with a smile but before he swung his arm out the lens on the back of his hand the wings flap before a line forms and opens to reveal a demonic eye before red energy shoots through the wire until it reaches the tip and when he throws his hand to the side the wire cuts through about everything that it was wrapped around cutting through metal and flesh with the wires cutting the Snow beast into pieces.

The red glow on the wire vanishes before said wire returns to the gauntlet as the eye closes and the wings flap back in returning to their regular spot.

"Alright that's everything but we don't have time. It appears that this growth is wreaking havoc with our scanners and we have to move now!" Shouted Ben before everyone runs off towards a pair of busted doors.

As they run Dexter was behind the group with Cross deactivated and his rifle in hand but as he runs a vision shoots through his head of Chris fighting Reapermorphs and the Ubermorph while Lenalee was held in place before a something crept down the growth that was covering her arms before a bit of the growth fell off and landed on Lenalee's shoulder causing her to look up before screaming as a Creeper lunged at her wrapping around her neck and in the process covering her mouth before the Creeper starts beeping stopping Chris's fight before the vision ended.

"My god." Dexter quietly said before he looks to see the group getting ahead of him but as he was about to run he stops when he senses something.

Dexter turns to his left towards a hall feeling that the hall was the way.

Dexter thought it would be a trap but at the moment his instincts haven't lied to him before and so he ran down the hall vanishing in the darkness.

**Sub level 16: Sakuradite reactor**

The sound of bodies hitting the ground is heard as 6 Twitchers hit the ground with their arms and heads cut off with surgical procession as a dark figure walks to a terminal before he presses several keys and twists several nobs.

[Warning Sakuradite reactor failing. Reactor will go critical in three hours.] Said an automated voice.

The figure turned and walked out of the room before two Twitchers came out of nowhere swinging they're arm blades but the figure ducks under the blades and draws a katana sword and spun around swinging his katana before he kept walking twirling his sword once before he sheaths the blade and when it made a click the Twitchers fell to the ground dead with their arms and heads sliding of with the cuts being surgically perfect.

**Sub level 17**

Chris roars again as he cut through the flesh of another Slasher before bringing up his shorter sword to block the blade arm of the Ubermorph as it glared at him.

"What's the matter? Are you upset that I insulted your boyfriend?" Chris taunted the creature before kicking it back.

The Ubermorph's response was a low growl before a Brute drops from the ceiling to crush the Sword of Freedom. Chris narrows his eyes as he quickly brought his swords together and sliced the Brute in half with the lower half, still twitching.

"That all you got, bitch?" Chris mockingly asked the Reapermorphs as he holstered the Breaker Blade on his shoulder.

The undead terrors were furious that the human was insulting them so casually. The creatures, minus the Ubermorph, charged at the dragon-eyed teen, not noticing the devilish smirk plastered on his face.

Chris's Breaker Blade began to glow bright blue before he swung the massive blade, horizontally, while roaring. "Demon Omnislash!"

The wide arc of energy sliced through many Reapermorphs and even managed to cut the Ubermorph in half before it began to regenerate once more.

Chris continued to fight the Reapermorphs, unaware that Lenalee was in danger as a Creeper began to crawl down the ceiling to take over her body.

As Lenalee looked up, her eyes widened in terror as she began to scream while the Creeper continued its path towards its victim before dropping to try to wrap its tentacles around her neck before, in a split second, it was cut in half.

Lenalee, with horror-filled eyes, looked around for her savior only to come face-to-face with a glowing red visor belonging to the Strike Ronin as he sheathed a long katana on his back before Lenalee blacked out from the near-death experience she was about to have.

The Strike Ronin looked at Lenalee for a minute before looking at the Sword of Freedom, who was still cutting through Reapermorphs, before he vanished with a few small electrical zaps in the air.

Back with Chris, he was struggling against the Ubermorph as it began to put its full strength in its arms as it clashed with Chris's Breaker Blade before removing its left arm without the Sword noticing and clipping his side.

Chris grunted in pain as the Ubermorph's blade arm cut through his armor and slashed his side before the Ubermorph grabbed him and threw him against the steel walls as a disgusting crack rang in the room.

Chris coughed out blood the moment he impacted the wall as he forced himself into a sitting position with his Breaker Blade, two feet in front of him.

'Damn, must have broken at least maybe two of my ribs. I think one of them grazed my lung a bit.' Chris thought as he coughed up more blood as he tried to reach for his Breaker Blade but found it to be further away due to a Slasher kicking it away.

Three Slashers and four Twitchers surrounded him as the Ubermorph slowly walked towards him before stopping in front of him and raised its blade arm, ready to end the Sword's life.

Chris could only sadly smirk as he looked at Lenalee. 'I guess I failed, right sis? Too bad, never did tell C.C. how I felt about her… I wonder if Alyssa also liked me, she did kinda leave that sort of message the moment we met.'

Time seemed to slow down as Chris felt his death getting closer. 'The one thing I regret most… is not telling how great it's been with all of you even if I've only been with some of you for a short while. So I guess… this is… goodbye everyone.' Chris closed his eyes as he waited for his end.

The blade arm came down to kill the Sword before time paused as a voice spoke to Chris. **"This is not the time for you to die! You must live! Now, unleash your inner strength and eradicate these abominations!"**

The blade arm was almost near Chris's cranium before his hand shot up and caught the arm in a vice-grip as a red gauntlet with shining green gemstones appeared on his arm.

The Ubermorph flinched in an equivalent to shock as Chris looked up to reveal the emerald reptilian eyes glaring at it before he punched the Reapermorph with enough force to crush a building.

As it collided with the steel wall, the other Reapermorphs gazed at the human with shock as he released an inhuman roar that sounded almost like a dragon before his body began to surround itself in a bright crimson red light.

When the light dimmed, a figure stood in front of the Reapermorphs dressed in crimson red dragon-like armor with gold details and green gemstones embedded in parts of the armor. The figure's green eyes flashed as it glared, menacingly at them before releasing another dragon-like roar.

The Reapermorphs felt something that they never felt before… fear. Pure, unadulterated fear from the sheer power the armored figure was releasing as well as the massive amount of killing intent.

The figure lunged at the Reapermorphs and began the slow painful process of tearing the abominations to shreds while Lenalee remained unconscious, completely unaware of the dragon-like figure, mercilessly, killing the Reapermorphs.

**Hallway**

A smashing is heard as the body of a Puker flew through the air and crashed into a wall where it split into pieces upon impact.

Running through the halls was Dexter as his armor was covered with scratches and dents while he had Cross Alpha active.

A Slasher popped out of the vent but as it stood up Dexter cuts the Reapermorph down and continues his run.

As he continued running he had an unknown feeling of dread feeling that something wasn't right there.

Dexter just shook it off as feelings from both the Reaper and the Marker in the facility.

When Dexter turns the corner he ducks as the burning remains of a Brute flew over his head smashing into the wall behind him.

Dexter turns to the remains before he looks to see a being in crimson red armor with gold highlights and green gems with green eyes beating up Reapermorphs left and right.

Dexter looks on before he hears something was behind him and thanks to his ARS he ducks in time to avoid the attack of a Twitcher before he fires its shoulder gun striking him in the chest but thanks to his armor the attack only knocked the wind out of him and sent him flying until he was next to Chris.

"Dexter!?" Chris shouted as he drops the remains of a Feeder.

"Chris?!" Dexter shouted back before he took turned Cross into its Beta form in order to blast away two Slashers that were trying to get the jump on him.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Dexter asked as he stood up getting back to back with Chris.

"Just got it when these Reapermorphs almost killed me." Said Chris.

"Alright a story for another time." Dexter said as he glared at the Reapermorphs before taking notice of Lenalee.

**"**_**It appears we have another human has come to us."**_ Said the Reaper.

"I take it this is the Reaper?" Dexter asked turning Cross into its original appearance.

"Yep" Chris answered.

**"**_**And now you will all ascend."**_ The Reaper said as more and more Reapermorphs entered the room.

"No… we will not. You Reapers believe you are the order to the chaos but in truth YOU are the chaos in all of this. You believe that all synthetics will turn on organics and wars between the two will happen but you are the reason for the chaos. You invade the minds of others and turn organics into mindless slaves to do a MACHINES will without retaliation. You believe that you are doing this cycle to save us but in truth you aren't saving us. You. Are. Kill us! The true beings of chaos are the Reapers themselves and they will always be the ones to bring chaos!" Said Dexter.

If the Reaper could glare it would have been burning holes into Dexter _**"Your words have little meaning and with them you shall ascend… unless you want the female to suffer."**_

The men were confused before they hear Lenalee cry out in pain and they turn to see the organic growth covering most of her body with only exposing her head and wires spread through the growth. The men could see some bits of electrical energy shoot through the wire as they touched her through the organic growth.

"You damn son of a bitch!" shouted Dexter as he turned to glare at the hologram.

**"**_**You have two choices: Surrender and ascend or continue fighting and watch the female die slowly and painfully."**_ Said the Reaper.

Anger boiled in both Chris and Dexter as they glared at the hologram and both could feel that the abomination was enjoying this.

Dexter tried to figure out what to do. He knew that if he surrendered then they would die anyway and if he kept fighting then his friend might suffer even if they fought the wires in the growth would continue to send volts of electricity into her body.

As that happened he senses several familiar beings and he smirks.

"How about option 3: We survive!" Shouted Dexter before they hear a familiar voice shout "Scatter"

Hundreds of sakura petals flew through the air until they all converged on Lenalee covering her in the petals and the sound of metal cutting flesh and metal cutting metal is heard before the petals zoomed away revealing Lenalee falling to the ground before a figure catches her.

"Gotcha" The figure said.

"About time you guys found us!" Said Dexter.

"Sorry but we had to track back to where we last saw you when we realized you weren't behind us." Said Alex as he vaporized three Slashers.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Jarod.

"OI IT'S ME YOU ASSHOLE!" Chris shouted.

"Chris?!" Everyone minus the Cylon and Dexter shouted.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Ben asked surprised.

"That's a question for another time." Said Chris.

"A time we might not have." Said Cyber.

"What why?" The group asked the Cylon.

"Because my scanners pick up an energy build up in the reactor meaning that the facility will self-destruct in exactly two hours." Said Cyber.

"Can we talk later where we aren't being surrounded by the army of the undead?" Asked Jarod.

"Alright." Said Chris as he grabs a Wasters arm as it tried to swing a pike at him before he tosses it at an Exploder causing an explosion that killed five more Reapermorphs.

The group engaged the Reapermorphs with the troopers, clones, John, and Alex taking out the Reapermorphs at a distance because of their weapons while Dexter, Chris, Ben, Josh, Jacob, Jarod, Aiden, and Alyssa using their close quarter weapons against the Reapermorphs that get to close.

"There's to many!" Shouted Mack as he shoots an Exploder in its sack causing it to explode and take six more Reapermorphs with it.

As this happened Dexter notices the Ubermorph stomping towards them before he hears a deep voice say **"It's about time you drew on my power."**

After that a new wave of power went through him as well as a burning feeling and then he knew what they can do.

"I think we might have a problem." Dexter said to Chris who takes notice of the Ubermorph.

"We need to find a way to kill this thing!" Shouted Chris.

"Didn't Isaac kill the Hunter with the engines of a shuttle?" Braydin asked.

"Your right but we don't even have anything that can help!" Shouted Ben as he cuts down a Feeder.

"Not unless any of us knows how to use fire." Said Jarod as he lacerates 7 Reapermorphs.

"We need to try!" Shouted Dexter as his pupils turn to slits before he is covered by a bright light where when it vanishes it shows him but a different appearance.

Dexter now stood the same height as Chris with the same type of armor as him but with white and blue instead of red and gold but the gems were blue to while the eyes were yellow and he had large blue transparent wings on his back.

"Oh come on what is going on here!?" Shouted Jarod before acid from a Puker crashes onto a pipe over him melting it off and causing it to fall and smash his helmet covered head.

"Maybe it's because of something inside of us?" Chris guested even though it was true.

**"**_**You continue to prove to be annoyances. You two shall die first."**_ Said the Reaper before a large tentacle comes out of nowhere and crashes into the ground before sliding smacking Dexter and Chris down onto a platform while separating the two from the others.

"Guys!" Shouted the Swords.

"Incoming creatures." Said Cyber as he unleashed his two machine guns.

The group was so focused on the Reapermorphs they didn't notice the Ubermorph stomp towards them until it stopped when it heard the Reaper say _**"Ignore them. Deal with the two humans on the platform."**_

The Ubermorph growls acknowledging the Reapers order before it leapt into the air and crashed onto the platform.

"Well I guess our fight begins." Said Dexter as he got into a fighting stance before his hands catch on fire.

"That it does." Chris said with a smirk as he kept his hands to his sides while putting one foot in front of him before his hands too catch on fire.

The Ubermorph was taken aback by the flames and took a cautious step back but that was in itself a mistake because the two armored beings shot out towards the Ubermorph.

Dexter delivers a left haymaker smash its head into paste but the head grew back but the force of the flammable sent the creature flying through the air before Chris grabs its legs and spun it in the air until he releases it smashing it hard into the ground.

The Ubermorph stands up but as it does Dexter flew at it with his left leg aflame before he kicks it in the chest smashing it into the wall making a crater but as it got out Chris ran at him before delivering a kick to the back of its head and sent it crashing into the ground making a trench and blasting its head off.

"Ha, this thing's all talk and no bite!" Chris taunted as he smirked behind his helmet.

The Ubermorph's head regenerated as it glared at the armored Swords.

"It's time to finish this! Chris would you like to deal the final blow?" Dexter asked.

"Oh, yeah and I got the perfect move to finish it with, but I need you to weaken it for me first." Chris told Dexter as the Ubermorph charged at them.

The white armored Sword responded with an uppercut to the creature's jaw (If the thing even had a jaw) and flip kicked it into the air before flying up and delivering a wicked haymaker to the Reapermorph's stomach as it slammed into the ground, hard.

"Now, Chris!" Dexter shouted.

As the Sword of Redemption shouted to his comrade, Chris raised his arm out in front of him, uttering only one word in a Japanese accent. "_Finale!_"

The red dragon-like warrior gathered flames around his body before his eyes flashed and jumped into the air, performing a flip before unleashing a flying kick with flames surrounding it and flaming dragon wings appearing on his back.

The Ubermorph stood up to see the attack coming right towards it as the Sword roared out. **"RED** **DRAGON TALON!"**

The Ubermorph could only stand in shock as the attack made contact with its chest as the human backflipped off its chest before turning away with his fingers in a snapping position.

"Now burn in the eternal pits of Hell!" Chris shouted as he snapped his fingers, causing a hellish pillar of fire to engulf the Ubermorph as it screeched in both pain and agony. For five whole minutes, the creature dissolved into nothing more than ash from the consuming hellfire.

"Nicely done." Said Dexter with a smile.

"Thanks" Chris said with a grin.

Both dragon-like warriors high five before a tentacle comes out of nowhere but as it swings down Dexter smacks it away with his hand incased with fire and the flesh begins to burn away.

"We need a way to stop this!" Shouted Chris as he took to the air with Dexter close behind.

Dexter looks to his comrades to see them slowly get advanced by the Reapermorphs before a memory shot through his head.

One memory was of Isaac putting the Marker on its pedestal while the other was of Isaac destroying a Marker and both had the same effect: Killing the Necromorphs.

'If the Marker is gone then so are the Necromorphs.' Dexter thought as he looks to the Marker.

"Chris we need to destroy the Marker!" Dexter called.

"What you're crazy!" Shouted Chris.

"It's either that or our friends get killed by the Reapermorphs!" Dexter said.

"Alright I don't like this but I'll try." Chris said as he and Dexter flew towards the Marker but as they drew close a pulse came from the Marker causing them to crash to the ground.

"What the hell is this?!" Shouted Chris as an unknown force was trying to force its way into his mind while at the same time physically pin him.

"It's the Marker! Keep moving!" Shouted Dexter as he kept moving forward with Chris following behind him.

The two kept fighting the mental and physical assaults from the Marker until they were two feet in front of it.

"Ready Chris?" Dexter asked as white flames gathered around him.

"Ready if you are." Chris said with his own flames gathering around him.

Both dragon-like warriors flew into the air with Dexter's transparent wings extending with fire adding to them while wings made of fire form on Chris's back before the flames around their bodies concentrate in Chris's right fist while Dexter's concentrated in his left hand before both warriors flew down towards the Marker as both Swords roar **"RED/WHITE DRAGON EMPEROR FIST!"**

When the punches connected the jumped back before both men turn around with Dexter holding up is left hand while Chris held his right hand up ready to snap his fingers before both men say with Dexter starting and Chris finishing "For all the people you killed/may you burn in hell for eternity." Chris snaps his fingers as cracks form on the Marker with bits of fire coming out before the entire Marker explodes.

Like a switch every Reapermorph started having seizures with sparks coming off their bodies before they all fell to the ground with their skin falling off until there were only bits of muscle and bone.

"alright now all that's left is this thing." Chris said turning towards the Reaper.

"Save your energy. When the reactor explodes it will take the Reaper with it and if it survives then we can always have one of our ships use a MAC round." Said Dexter.

"He is correct and the timer for the reactor melt down is forty-five minutes." Said Cyber.

_**"****You may have won this day but the cycle must continue."**_ Said the Reaper.

"Like I told you before: Organics aren't the source of the chaos" Dexter turns around and both he and Chris shine before their Scale Mail vanishes into red and white particles as everyone begins to leave but when Dexter reaches the door he stops to turn towards the Reaper "You are the source of the chaos."

Everyone walks to a door which was an elevator for lead staff and they find a blood covered passkey where they use it to ride up to the top where they find the three Federation troopers aiming rifles at them only for them to lower them once they see who was coming out.

"Sir we just picked up energy readings from the base and they are expanding." Said a trooper.

"Alright we're leaving. Now!" Said Dexter as the survivors got on board the Pelicans before they took off along with the mobile suits and fighters which landed to save fuel until they were at a safe distance before a large pink explosion blinded them.

"Cyber can you see through the smoke?" Chris asked the Cylon.

Cyber looks through the smoke saying "I am able to see through the smoke and I can see the remains of the machine designated as 'Reaper' and it is offline."

"Can't be safe. OFS(1) _Light in Darkness _this is Yamato of the Swords of Heaven do you copy?" Said Dexter.

"This is Commander Alexandria Holloway of the OFS _Light in Darkness_ I read you loud and clear Yamato." Said the ship commander.

"Commander I want a single MAC round at these coordinates immediately." Said Dexter.

"Sir these coordinates are close to your position." Said the commander.

"Don't worry about that just focus on destroying what is marked." Said Dexter.

"Roger that, you better hold onto something." Said the commander.

"Roger that." Dexter said before he got off the comm "Everyone hold onto your seats!"

Everyone in the Pelicans heard him and did that even with the ramp up the MAC round flew through the atmosphere releasing a sonic boom before smashing into the Reaper causing an explosion and scattering the remains of the Reaper.

"Target hit." Said the commander.

"Thank you _Light in Darkness_ Yamato out." Said Dexter as he looks at a screen which showed the burning remains of the Reaper.

"When we reach base send a large group of Federation soldiers to secure the Reapers remains… I want them thrown into the sun." Said Chris as he glares at the remains of the Reaper.

**Federation base**

It has been several hours since the horror of the Britannian base and the survivors that went with us started telling everyone stories of the horrors they faced while in the facility and the different 'monsters' that were in there. In the end Revan and the Swords promoted the survivors up two ranks but the commandoes and ARC troopers respectfully declined promotions. Revan even made a new medal called the courage through horror medal because of all of the horrors everyone saw in that facility and the proof of what the Reapers were capable of.

In the medical wing Lenalee lied in her bed with some bandages across her chest, back, arms, legs, and some on her cheeks due the attacks done by the Reapermorphs and the electrical assaults done by the Reaper which everyone started calling Paladin due to it only being one of many Reapers.

"Your wounds are healing up and should be fully healed within five days." Said the medical droid.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Lenalee told the droid with a polite smile.

"You should be able to walk around the base but I would advise seeking assistance when doing so." Said the droid.

"I'll keep that in mind." Said Lenalee with her smile still present.

The doors open as the droid leaves showing Jacob with some flowers.

Jacob walks in after the droid left and hands the flowers to Lenalee who accepts them.

"So how are you doing?" Jacob asked.

"The doctor says I'll be fully healed within five days but I can walk around the base." Said Lenalee as she puts the flowers in a vase.

"That's good to hear." Jacob said with a kind smile.

Lenalee pulls the blankets off before setting her feet onto the floor but when she tries to stand she loses her balance but Jacob catches her. The two held each other until they realized how close they were and let go of each other and look away from one another in order to hide their blushes.

"Well I guess the doctor also said that I might need some help in order to walk." Said Lenalee.

"I guess you might… so do you want to go grab something to eat?" Jacob asked.

The answer came from her stomach which growled causing her blush to harden.

"Heh I'll take that as a yes." Jacob said as the two turn to each other and Jacob offers her his hand to help.

Lenalee accepts the hand with her blush still present before both leave the medical wing for the cafeteria where they find Josh along with several Federation troopers and Clone troopers as well as the recently promoted Commander Taylor and Sergeant Mack who were with the other surviving Federation troopers telling the clones and other troopers about what they faced.

"Hey Josh do you have any idea where the others are?" Jacob asked curiously cause he had no idea where the others were.

Josh grins saying "I think they are at Ashford academy for a… 'cat party'."

Both Jacob and Lenalee look at each other before everyone in the cafeteria burst out laughing after what Josh said.

**Ashford academy**

The sound of music hit the air but it wasn't a regular party… every party guest were wearing cat costumes.

"Get away from me!" Chris shouted as he ran from a pack of fan girls who were chasing him because of his costume.

"I told him I would persuade Milly to hold the party until the he was here." Dexter said with a glare as well as an amused smirk as he was wearing a costume which was a fox which was Chris's idea to Milly when he heard Milly consider throwing Arthur the cat a welcome party.

"Why did you even suggest it anyway?" A familiar voice said and Dexter turned only to blush as he saw Kallen in a two piece tight costume with the top ending just an inch under her breasts with a V-neck and being tight enough that it made her breasts noticeable while the second piece looked tight and ended just above the knees with a crimson red cat tail. Her costume also had cat paw gloves and shoes as well as cat ears and, some whiskers were painted on her cheeks with some eye liner.

"Beautiful" Dexter quietly said but to his surprise she heard him and blushed.

"You look nice to." Kallen said gesturing to Dexter's wear.

Dexter wore a simple costume that wasn't baggy and it ended just at the neck while he also wore cat ears and some whiskers were painted on his cheeks.

"Thank you." Dexter said with his blush dying down.

"So where were you this morning?" Kallen asked.

Dexter looks around before he closes in on her and gestures to a balcony where the two go to and he leans against the railing.

"We found a secret Britannian facility where they were conduction experiments on people. Both Britannian and numbers." Said Dexter.

"And you stopped it?" Kallen asked with a bit of rage.

"No" Dexter answered confusing her the red head.

"When we got there… we found everyone dead… everyone in the facility was dead." Dexter said causing Kallen to widen her eyes in horror.

"We found something that transformed dead flesh into… something else… this thing killed several troopers as well as kidnap some Swords but we were able to stop this thing and to make sure it was down for good I ordered a MAC strike after we overloaded the bases reactor." Dexter said not wanting Kallen to hear the entire story.

"I feel like you're keeping secrets." Kallen said narrowing her eyes.

"I'm keeping secrets… because I don't want you to think about the horrors we've seen… of the lives I've had to RETURN to death!" Dexter silently growled the last part.

"Alright" Kallen said before she gave Dexter a comforting hug.

"Just try to open up if you can." Kallen said before she walked back into the party leaving Dexter alone on the balcony.

Dexter sighs not sure what to do now until he turns to the shadows and said "Was it you who gave us the distress signal?"

Walking out of the shadows was a figure wearing a black cloak and a helmet that covered his entire head and a red visor. This was none other than the Strike Ronin

"The signal was confusing and I believed that something bad might have happened if we ignored it." Said Strike Ronin.

"And it appears you were right." Said Dexter.

"So what will you do now?" Asked the pilot of the Shadow Strike Noir.

"Maybe enjoy the party." Said Dexter shrugging his shoulders.

"Then go and also that red head seems worried." Said Ronin before he vanished back into the darkness.

Dexter sighs before he looks back through the door to the party and spots Kallen with Arthur before a smile slid onto his face as he thought 'We all get worried one way or another. It's all in human nature.'

Dexter turns from the balcony and walks back into the building rejoining the party.

**Chris**

"I'm gonna fucking kill you for this, Dexter!" Chris muttered to himself as he attached himself to the ceiling as the horde of fangirls went past him.

Chris dropped down and looked at his costume for the party. It was a skinny cat costume that clung to his athletic body with black fur and a white underbelly with white paw-like gloves and shoes with his face painted like a cat and black cat eyes on his head that apparently twitch every now and then.

Chris grumbled to himself before he made his way back to the party, only to witness Lelouch struggling to get out of a vice-grip from Suzaku and Rivalz as his face was being painted by Shirley.

"Oh, Chris, there you are you naughty little kitty cat." Milly cooed as she wrapped her arms around Chris's neck and pressed her 'assets' on his back.

"Milly, why did you tell Dexter?" Chris asked with a faint blush from the impressive mounds pressed against his back.

"You know how much I like to make people squirm." Milly stated before her eye caught something. "Don't look now, but I think your brother and Nunnally are starting to get acquainted."

Chris looked over to see his brother with only white cat ears and a cat tail conversing with Nunnally, who was wearing brown cat ears. Ben seemed to be blushing quite a bit when Nunnally seemed to be giggling about something.

Chris chuckled a bit before Milly whispered in his ear. "Also, I think someone's been looking for you."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Who would that be?"

"Why don't you look over there?" Milly pointed to table with food before Chris notices a girl with long black hair and blue eyes eating a pizza. Chris knew exactly who it was as he walked over to the girl.

"So, I take it you are enjoying yourself, C.C.?" Chris whispered to the girl, not noticing her costume before he looks and blushes several shades of red.

Her costume had the same look as Kallen's except C.C.'s cat ears and tail was a light shade of green. If it wasn't for the contacts, C.C would, generally, look like a cat.

"It seems you like what you see." C.C. said with a sly grin as she finished the rest of her pizza.

"Well I… uhh …that is to say I…" Chris stuttered as he rubbed the back of his head before C.C. closed the distance between them and hugged him.

"I heard from the others about what happened… I'm glad that you're safe." C.C. said with genuine worry which surprised Chris.

Chris smiled, warmly, before returning the hug. "Thanks, C.C., I'm glad I could come back to see you again."

"Oh? Is there something you wish to tell me?" C.C. asked with a raised eyebrow and an amused smirk.

"Nothing much except how gorgeous you look right now." Chris replied as C.C. gave a faint blush that Chris noticed.

"You sure do know how to flatter a girl and you don't look too bad yourself." C.C. said as the two stared into each other's eyes before they heard giggling near them as they look to see everyone snickering at the two, causing them both to turn away from each with massive blushes.

"SHUT UP!" Chris and C.C .shouted, simultaneously as the gang laughed at their expense before the two decided to join in as well.

Soon, Dexter and Kallen returned, holding hands which did not go unnoticed by Milly, Chris, and Jarod, who was carrying a large stack of pizza over to the table before he tripped on a loose shoelace as he landed on the unfortunate person in his way… C.C.

As Jarod was holding his head in pain, he applied pressure to his right hand which caused a feminine moan to leak out in the air before Jarod opened his eyes to see C.C. glaring at him with his hand on her breasts.

"Oh shit!" John said.

"He's dead." Ben muttered.

"This is why I don't let him carry things into parties." Dexter said as he facepalmed.

Suddenly, the room dropped in temperature as a massive amount of killing intent filled the room as Jarod, shakily, looked behind him to see Chris standing over him with his eyes glowing dangerously red as he cracked his knuckles.

"Uh, is it too late to say that this was an accident?" Jarod said with a weak grin.

"JAROD!" Chris roared as he pounced on the Sword of War as a high-pitched scream filled the halls which caused every student to cringe in fear at the unfortunate soul that had angered the demon.

**Outside of Ashford**

As the group was partying and Jarod was getting the beat down of a lifetime, a shadowed figure with a red visor was watching them in a tree before vanishing but not before saying. "It's almost time for the curtain to rise. Soon, the White Knight and his friends will face their greatest trail."

* * *

**(Cue Wired Life by Meisa Kuroki)**

**(Instrumental) **_A trail of light falls from the sky before it separates into seven spheres of light._

**(WIRED...) **_The spheres glow before they disappear._

**(Mau chou no you ni HIRARI) **_Dexter, with the 00 Epyon behind him, has his hands in his pockets without a care in the world._

**(Chuu ni tadayou fukashigi na hikari) **_Chris and Ben, with the Origin and Avenger behind them, are giving each other big goofy smiles._

**(Koko wa dokoka betsu no sekai) **_Alex, with the Astraea Plus behind him, and John, with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, are giving each other high-fives while smirking._

**(Rakka suru sokudo wa kawaranai) **_Braydin and Aiden, with the black-red Gaia and Infinite Justice behind them, fist bump the other while giving peace signs._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of the Swords of Heaven appears before shattering._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of Geass appears before shattering._

**(Atama o meguru suuchi wa) **_Seven astral figures fly through the starry sky._

**(Rasen o egaki kyuujoushou) **_A blue sphere glows in front of them._

**(Juudai na ayamachi ni mo kizukazu ni) **_The figures fly to the sphere and disappear along with it._

**(Hito kara hito e to tsunagaru) **_The camera pans to Lelouch, Suzaku, and Kallen._

**(Awaku seiran ni kagayaku Wire) **_The camera pans to Nunnally, Shirley, and the rest of the Student Council._

**(Totemo kirei de marude kinu no ito) **_The camera pans to the other members of the Black Knights._

**(Kore ga unmei to iu kusari na no ka) **_The camera pans to Euphie, Cornelia, and finally C.C._

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_The Epyon raises its hand to reach for something._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_The Epyon slowly fades away._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Shadowed figures appear before vanishing in a column of particles._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_The Origin also raises its hand to reach something._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_The Origin slowly fades away._

**(WIRED...) **_Seven lights fluctuate._

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_Braydin, Aiden, and Ben encircle each other and stare up into the sky._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_Alex and John look away from each other with blasters in their hands._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Lelouch, in his Zero attire, grinning like a madman._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_Dexter and Chris are back-to-back while looking at their hands._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_They clench their hands into fists._

**(There is Wired Life) **_The blue sphere appears in a blackened area before slowly fading away._

* * *

1: OFS: Orion Federation Ship

* * *

**Preview**

_"The horrors that they've faced were one of many challenges they had to overcome."_ Shows the Swords standing in front of a shadow covered mobile suit.

_"But Cornelia has discovered the location of the JLF HQ in the Narita mountains."_ Shows the Britannian military surrounding a single mountain.

_"The Federation moves in to assist the JLF and the Black Knights during the battle."_ Shows a Federation GM II firing its beam rifle while a Federation Jegan stabs a Sutherland with a beam saber.

_"But in this battle a new war will begin."_ Shows several shadowed mobile suits with two mobile suits having crimson red eyes.

_Next episode: Battle of Narita and war_

_"Will this new enemy threaten all?"_ Shows shadowed mobile suits engaging Federation mobile suits while the Shadow Strike Noir flew towards one of the shadowed mobile suits.


	12. Battle of Narita and war

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_In battle there are many factors to take into account_

_Such as the appearance of a new enemy_

* * *

**(Cue Daybreak's Bell by L'Arc-en-Ciel)**

**(Instrumental)**_The 00 Epyon floats through space with trails of blue light falling from its eyes before it flies towards Earth as the title appears before disappearing in a wave of particles._

**(Nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? Kanashii ne) **_Dexter standing in a field of flowers before it the field begins to blaze. The camera shifts to Dexter resting on the Epyon's shoulder as it lies against a mountainside._

**(Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai onegai)**_Chris stands in a ruined city as rain pelts him while he holds a charred doll in his hand before shadowy wings sprout from his back. The camera shifts to Chris, sitting on Origin's shoulder, watching the sunrise._

**(Unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to) **_The camera pans to Ben with the Avenger behind him, Alex with the Astraea Plus behind him, Braydin with a black-red Gaia Gundam behind him, John with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, and Aiden with the Infinite Justice behind him. The camera shifts to an Archangel-class ship opening its hangers before covered in smoke as the Epyon, Origin, Avenger, Gaia, Dark Deathscythe, Astraea Plus, and Infinite Justice burst out of the smoke._

**(Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo) **_The Infinite Justice is riding atop its flight unit and firing its beam rifle at a Glasgow before the camera shifts to the Avenger, with the Guren Mk II, tossing away its beam magnums before raising its hand and summoning the Unicorn and the Banshee._

**(Tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace)**_Chris reaches out to grasp a green-haired woman but she phases through and he cries out in desperation before the camera shows the Origin covered in burn marks and scratches while it stands proudly in a lake._

**(Musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamotitamae)**_The black-red Gaia, with the Astraea Plus, fires its beam cannons while the Astraea Plus fires its GN Bazooka. The camera shifts to the Epyon corkscrewing in the air before bringing down its GN Sword down on the Lancelot's MSV blade. The camera shifts to Chris in front of C__.__C__.__ as she holds a glowing blue sphere in front of her before she disappears._

**(My life I trade it for your pain)**_The Origin rises into the sky and spreads its arms as large angel-like wings glows from its back._

**(Furimukazu habatake kono omoi wo hakonde ano sora wo tondeku)**_The seven main Gundams fly through space as they circle the globe leaving behind a trail of light. The camera pans to Lelouch with C.C. before it shifts to other groups as well; the Ashford Academy Student Council look at a sunset, the Black Knights gaze at the stars, the Britannian royalty look at the rising sun, the Gundam pilots look at the moon, and Dexter opens his eyes to see the Earth reflecting off his visor._

**(Mirai wa dare ni mo uchiotosenai)**_The camera shifts to Alex, John, Braydin, Aiden, and Ben before it shifts to the Origin and the Epyon on opposite sides of each other with their beam sabers pulled out before they cross as the main cast appears in front of the two mobile suits._

**(End Opening)**

* * *

**Federation base**

A full week after the Reaper/Marker threat everything was normal in the base. Soldiers were either exercising or enjoying themselves, mobile suits and vehicles were being maintained, and everyone was having a good day.

"Alright why did you call us here?" Chris asked as he rubs his eyes to get the sleep out while he and the other members of the Swords of Heaven stood in front of a pair of large doors.

"Well I thought we'd give Lenalee a welcome to the Swords of heaven gift." Said Dexter.

"Well where is it?" Asked Jacob as he stood next to a fully healed Lenalee.

"Right here." Dexter said as the bulkhead opens to reveal a shadow covered mobile suit.

"I can't believe that you've been building something like this." Said Chris.

"Well I thought that in case one of our Gundams got destroyed that we'd need another and besides we just finished making a pure GN drive and to make it compatible with this unit." Dexter said with a smirk.

"I have to admit that it was thoughtful." Said Ben as he pats Dexter on the shoulder.

"But why?" Lenalee asked as she looks up at the shadowed mobile suit.

"Well since you are now a member of the Swords of Heaven we thought that you might get put in danger if you go out into battle against a mobile suit but from what Braydin told us in his report on how you handled the Sutherlands we didn't want to take any chances that you might get hurt buy them or a mobile suit so we decided to give you a mobile suit that we already have." Said Dexter before the lights turned on.

The now lit Gundam stood to almost 20 meters tall painted in red, blue, and white having the appearance of the GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei but looked differently.

"What is this?" Jacob asked.

"We designate it as the GNA-001 Gundam Throne Zeta, a transformable type Gundam with a pure GN drive. It is armed with a GN beam handgun mounted on the right arm, two GN beam sabers, two GN shield pods which contain five GN missiles and one the beam sabers each, and finally a GN shield." Said Dexter.

"And this is for me?" Lenalee asked as she walked to the Throne Zeta and placed a hand on its right foot.

"Yes and if you want we can have Jacob teach you how to operate it." Chris said.

"Maybe even give those two a room." Ben muttered to Chris but the others could hear it and it caused both Lenalee and Jacob to blush slightly.

"Also I thought it would be a good idea to upgrade some of our Gundams as well." Dexter said as he turns to see the cradles holding the other Gundams.

"For Josh I upgraded its DRAGOONs so that they can operate in the atmosphere." Said Dexter and Josh nodded his head in appreciation.

"For the Justice I replaced the flight unit since its last one was destroyed but we also put in eight DRAGOONs." Aiden smiles appreciating the extra armaments.

"For the Dark Deathscythe we turned the two shields it has into two Buster Shields that will act like a fang." John nods his head before he pats Dexter on the shoulder.

"For the Zen Master Gundam I upgraded its maneuverability for Alyssa's reaction speed." Alyssa smiles at that.

"For the Astray Karas I made it so the edge of the blade will produce a beam which will allow it to cut through a ship's hull or hold out against a beam weapon." Jacob nods his head accepting it.

"For the Wing Gundam Sparta I didn't really do much except install six funnels into each wing." Jarod shrugs his shoulders.

"For the Gaia I upgraded its flight capabilities while in MA form so that it will be able to fly in atmosphere as well as fly over locations that are mostly bodies of water and I made it so that the beam weapons of the Gaia, Justice, Legend, and Astray Karas can work underwater since their original design didn't allow them to." The ones who used the C.E. machines nod their heads thankful that the underwater beam weapon problem was resolved.

"For the Origin, I had to think really hard on this since this is your mobile suit, Chris. I added in the data of the other customized Gundams in some of the O Cores as well as put in some additional Full Burst Mode Forms." Chris nods in thanks.

"For the Avenger, I gave it the Full Armored Unicorn tune-up, now you'll have extra firepower on the battlefield. Oh, I upgraded the thrusters to the point where it's able to fly past the atmosphere on its own." Ben smiles in appreciation.

"And for me I made it so that the 00 Epyons wings acted like the Destiny's wings with the Wings of Light and when it's in Trans-Am the afterimages multiply and two Palma Fiocina palm beam cannons." Said Dexter with a proud smile as he looked at the Epyon with its wings which were now a mix of the Destiny and the original 00 Epyon wings.

"I have to say Dexter that I am impressed." Said Chris with a smirk as he pats Dexter on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Dexter said with a smile.

"Right well we have a meeting with Lelouch and the Black Knights in a several hours so we have some time to kill." Said Ben.

"Hey Chris why don't we all test the limits of our weapons and our powers. I'm not sure that only you and me have unknown powers." Said Dexter with Chris nodding his head in agreement.

Several hours later the Swords of Heaven besides Lenalee discovered that with their weapons came a surprising side effect with each Sword gaining a manipulative ability.

Ben was able to wield the wind and pure light with ease as if he was born with it.

Chris had the ability to use almost all of the elements.

Dexter had the ability to use both fire and light as well as both he and Chris being able to that armor they used in that secret Britannian base which they dubbed the Scale Mail.

Braydin was able to manipulate pure energy due to his weapon along with Jarod and Alex.

Aiden and John were able mostly to use the wind.

Josh and Alyssa due to their sword types were able to manipulate ice.

Jacob due to his weapon was able to have full control over illusions be they physical or mental.

Once everyone figured out what they're abilities were they decided to use simulators and see what the upgraded versions of their Gundams would do.

The upgrades helped the Swords and Federation as well as see the edge they gave in battle though for Chris's Origin Gundam kept getting beaten a few times by the simulation against the Shadow Strike Noir. Not many people know about the Shadow Strike Noir's systems or the pilot of said Gundam but what many agree was that he was a dangerous foe. Chris even told them a story that when he first saw the Strike Ronin in battle was during the Ronin's second run in the Gunpla tournament where the Strike Ronin fought against 17 Gunpla's with seven using funnels and the other either used close ranged or long ranged weapons and the Strike Ronin beat them in ten full minutes without getting a single scorch mark on the Shadow Strike Noir.

Many wondered how a man could do something like that but came up with nothing before they had to meet Lelouch along with the Black Knights in the warehouses.

**Warehouses**

"Wow this is amazing!" Shouted one of the Black Knight recruits as he and the other recruits look up at several Burai Knightmare frames.

"This are Glasgows aren't they?" Asked another recruit.

"Burai's, Japanese modification." Answered another.

The recruits began talking amongst themselves while in another part of the warehouse stood a red with black and orange pieces while the right arm from the elbow down was silver with the fingers being claws.

"Those guys in Kyoto, they believe in us. They sent us this, a completely made Japanese Knightmare." Said Sugiyama with a smile.

"The Guren Mk II." Said Kallen.

"Did you check out the manual?" Yoshitaka asked.

"Heh, I'm really loving this." Said Tamaki as he rubbed his nose.

There was more talk before Tamaki and the others were pulled away by the recruits asking for help on using the equipment leaving only Kallen alone with the Knightmare.

Kallen hears footsteps and turns to see Zero coming out from the shadows "First Tamaki and now Inoue and the rest are treating this like a party."

Kallen was confused before Zero said "Kyoto is backing multiple resistance groups correct?"

"Yes which means we finally made it in, they know that we're worthy." Said Kallen.

"No your wrong there Kallen. This is merely a test they put to us." Said Zero.

"So what if it is? This is still incredible." Said Kallen

"You're an optimist also I believe our friend has something for you." Zero before they hear what sounded like a swish before a familiar voice said "That's right."

Kallen turns around to see Yamato in his regular armor holding out a Knightmare key which had the appearance of a fin which Kallen takes.

"What is this?" Kallen asked.

"The Guren Mk II is yours now Kallen." Said Zero.

"Mine but we have a lot more people now and we can't afford to lose your, we need the Guren's defense to-" Kallen was interrupted by Dexter who said "You're an ace pilot Kallen while Zero is a commander. From what I believe he'll just use a Burai and he believes you're better suited for this Knightmare. I also believe that this will be more suited for you and besides every ace needs something that will suit their reflexes and speed."

"Right" Kallen said smiling at Yamato.

"Hey Zero you got a second." Said Ohgi as he walked to Zero with a folder "We got some weird Intel here from a Britannian who wants to join up with the Black Knights."

The Swords that heard him inwardly groaned while Lenalee was confused while Zero was curious.

"This maybe a trap to try and draw us out, I'd say even if we wanted to confirm the information it's too risky to try and contact him directly. But news like this isn't something we can just ignore, what should we do?" Said Ohgi as Zero read what was inside before closing it.

"This weekend we're going hiking, to the Narita mountains." Said Zero surprising the two Black Knights while the Swords remained unfazed.

"If it's alright with you Zero me and the other Swords will bring some of our men and mobile suits." Said Yamato.

"Do as you will, we are allies after all." Said Zero before Yamato vanishes with a swish.

In another part of the warehouse stood John in his power armor with Crescent Rose folded up on his back.

John was sitting on a crate looking down at the Black Knights before a swish is heard next to him where he turns to see Dexter standing on another crate.

"Hey Dex what is it?" John asked the Sword of Redemption.

"John I have a bad feeling but I need you to do something." Said Dexter.

"And that is?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dexter leans forward and whispers into where his ear would be.

"Can you do that?" Dexter asked.

"Sure It'll just take a minute." Said John before vanishing with force stepped.

**Viceroy palace**

Princess Euphemia li Britannia sighed as she puts on her robe after stepping out of the shower as she finished drying herself off. It had been a very long day and she just wanted to rest for the big military operation this weekend. Her sister had wanted her to stay but Euphemia had no intention of waiting here for her sister to come back. She didn't come here to simply sit on a throne and watch everyone do all the hard work.

'Why must my sister act like she's my mother?' Euphie thought as she stepped out of her bathroom only to shiver when she felt a cold breeze. 'It's cold but why is-huh?'

The glass door to the balcony was left open for some reason. She didn't open it, it must have been pushed open by the wind. She walked over and closed the door, shivering again for some reason.

"It's good to see you again, Princess Euphemia."

Euphie gasped as she spun around pressing her back to the glass door. Standing in the middle of the room was the same armored man that saved her life from Death Watch.

"I think I'll come back another time." Said Durandal as he blushed under his helmet slightly.

"How did you get in here?" Euphie asked, trying to calm down her rapidly beating heart.

"I came in through the door hoping to talk to you before you went to sleep." Answered the armored warrior.

"Are you here to kidnap me? I don't know why but I can feel that you're not the type of person to kill a person who can't defend themselves. If you are then you won't be able to escape as the palace's security makes it impossible to escape." Euphie said standing up straight, hoping to show no fear.

"Don't worry princess I'm not here to cause harm. If I wanted to then I would have done so when you were still in that chair at Lake Kawaguchi." Said Durandal.

"Then why are you here?" Euphie asked.

"Princess I have information you will want to hear."

"Why should I listen?" Euphie frowned "Why should I trust what you say?"

"Please Euphie this info can save a lot of innocent civilians in the coming battle." Said Durandal, seeing the princess falter in surprise. "Yes we know about the operation happening this weekend and we know that your sister will be leading the attack."

"You will be there? You're going to attack my sister?" Euphie asked, shaking a little.

"Don't worry we don't harm civilians but when your sister enters the battlefield she is going to become a _military_ target, as will you if you decide to go. However, unlike your sister you are the only one who can prevent civilian casualties."

"Me?" Euphie asked confused "But why-"

"You heard what Zero said. He denounced the JLF for what they did at Kawaguchi with the Death Watch and we will not endanger innocents in this battle. Cornelia is a soldier but she will not evacuate all the cities near Narita for fear of alerting the JLF to her upcoming assault. She will endanger them just so she can have the element of surprise." Durandal explained "If you care about those people you will do everything you can to ensure they survive."

Euphemia could only stare in shock at what the armored man said, while gripping the fabric of her robe tightly.

"What do I have to do?" She finally whispered.

"Durandal explained him plan to her and warned her not to tell Cornelia or she would halt any chance to evacuate the civilians, believing it was a trick by Zero.

"Who are you?" Euphie asked when Durandal finished "Why help if both of our nations are at war?"

Durandal looked at her before he looked at her and unpolarized his visor revealing his eyes which she could see his eyes which were familiar blue eyes.

"Because I've done my homework princess, you have a caring heart as well as an open mind unlike the rest of the royal family and you treat everyone with respect even if they are not Britannian. I also know if you could you would give your own life for the safety of the commoners. Those are the characteristics of the great person." Said Durandal.

Euphie had a small blush on her cheeks but before she could say anything he opens the door which made her close her eyes in surprise as she shivered. She opens her eyes to see the armored man still there looking at her and through the unpolarized glass.

"We shall see each other again Euphemia." Said Durandal before vanishing with Force step but somehow the glass door closed.

'Durandal what is the Federation and what is Zero trying to accomplish?' Euphie thought as she lied down on her bed. 'And what is it about Zero that seems so… familiar?'

**Next morning**

**Narita Mountains**

The sound of machinery could be heard as AT-TE's marched along with Clone troopers from the 501st and 212th as well as mobile suits comprised of GM IIs, Jegans, and Dagger Ls while the Black Knights had their Burais and the Guren Mk II.

"What are those three doing?" Jarod asked from the seat of his Wing Sparta.

"Chris said he, Dexter and Lelouch were going to the cabin and make it so that the group there will ignore everything that will be happening and that they would give us a signal to move in." Said Ben from his spot in the Avenger Gundam.

The Avenger at the moment didn't have the Full Armored Unicorn tune-up because Ben thought that it wasn't needed for this.

"What do you think the signal is going to be?" Asked Jarod asked dumbly.

"It's going to be six flashes of purple lights." Ben, Braydin, Jacob, and Alex deadpanned.

"Oh" Jarod sweat dropped.

**Cabin**

"Sector five, nothing to report. Right the next scheduled report will be in two hours." Said a JLF soldier while another sat in front of a table with a game board on it.

"Of course there's nothing to report this area is controlled by the Japan Liberation Front, no one can just stroll in huh." Both soldiers turn as the door opens to reveal Zero along with Yamato and Rebellion.

"Zero, Yamato, and Rebellion!" Shouted one of the soldiers while the other reached for his weapon.

"Relax I only came to talk." Said Zero before he took off his helmet where he looks them in the eye activating his Geass "I want you to ignore any unusual activity in your watch."

The soldier's eyes started having a reddish glow on the outside while it appears foggy before they did what Zero said.

"I'm actually glad we made those anti-geass contact lenses or visors." Yamato said quietly with Rebellion nodding his head in agreement.

**Different location**

In a different area six purple flashes are seen while a Burai uses its Fact Sphere to respond.

"I've confirmed the signal from Zero. We're now moving to waypoint two." Said Ohgi before the Knightmares, walkers, mobile suits started moving with the Burais moving containers filled with soldiers while the mobile suits protected some AT-TEs or AT-OTs.

"Hey why doesn't Zero just use the radio in his Burai?" Tamaki asked.

"What do you suppose he meant when he said hiking?" Asked Inoue.

"Uh military training right?" said Kento.

"Only with Zero in another location." Even Tamaki thought that was stupid.

"Maybe we'll dig a hot spring." Yoshida offered.

"Is that why we brought those excavators? Then hell I'm all for it." Kento chuckled.

Kallen tuned out the conversation in favor of reading the Guren's manual, trying to make sure she memorized everything she needed to know while sitting in an AT-OT was the Throne Zeta and the Astray Karas with Lenalee and Jacob in the Zeta with the later helping out the former with learning how to use the Zeta as well as its weapons and transformation ability.

"Kallen have you heard anything about this?" Asked Tamaki.

"No I haven't." Kallen answered solemnly but remembered the conversation last night.

**Flashback**

_Kallen was getting ready for bed, tossing away her school uniform without even planning to put on any night clothing._

_"You might want to think about that before you take off the shirt."_

_GAH!" Kallen cried as she began to unbuttoning the top of her shirt before spinning around "Dex-Yamato!?"_

_Dexter was at the window still in his armor and helmet which was hiding the blush under his face. "Sorry to barge in but there is something I think I need to talk to you about. It's about the trip to the Narita Mountains."_

_"Huh?" Kallen stared in confusion._

**End flashback**

"You Ohgi?" Tamaki asked their former leader.

"No not a word." Answered the man.

Kallen looks down as she thought 'Zero what are you planning?'

"All units we're closing in on the next waypoint." Said Josh said as the Legend walked next to an AT-TE.

**Cabin**

"The day I've waited for is finally come Cornelia." Said Lelouch as he sat in a chair looking at the contents of a folder with his helmet off along with Dexter and Chris.

"Hey guys is that C.C.?" Dexter asked pointing out a window which both Lelouch and Chris turn to see the green haired woman but she was wearing a Federation winter uniform with both Saber and Blade looking around.

**Outside**

C.C. stood out looking as the snow fell with both Saber and Blade looking around to make sure that the area was secured as Lelouch, Dexter, and Chris approached them.

"Any particular reason why you are here, witch?" Lelouch asked annoyed while also unaware of the deathly glare from Chris.

"I just thought I'd come and watch over your little spout." C.C. answered.

"You do know it's going to be dangerous out here right?" Dexter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Lelouch is my contract holder so I have a right to be here." C.C. responded.

"So you're my guardian now? I'm touched." Lelouch said with mock gratitude before he fell to the ground from a punch to the face by Chris.

"I'm getting sick and tired of you disrespecting her like that. Do that again and I will cut out your eyes and feed them to my brother's pet." Chris growled as his eyes turned into slits.

"Control yourself, Chris!" Dexter said as he got in front of the Sword of Freedom.

Chris gave the exiled prince one more glare before going back inside the cabin with C.C. following him.

Dexter looked down at Lelouch and offered him a hand up which he accepted. "You need to keep that attitude in check. Otherwise, I won't be able to stop him from keeping true to his threat."

"I'll be more careful next time. Also, he's got a mean right hook." Lelouch stated which caused the two to chuckle before they along with the clone assassins return to the cabin.

**G-1**

"All units are in position." Said a soldier.

"Understood, Euphemia will provide logistical support from G-1 as planned. Have her command the medical unit." Said Cornelia wanting to make sure her sister was as far from the battle as possible.

A beeping sound caught Cornelia's attention as someone else radioed in to speak with her. "Princess Cornelia."

"Guilford, let me guess. This is about Euphie isn't it?" Cornelia said knowingly.

"Yes. She really should be in a government agency but-"

"Cornelia smiled as she closed her eyes "Yes but she's being unusually stubborn about this. She told me she wanted to see action in combat herself."

**In G-1**

Inside G-1 Euphie looked at the digital map before pointing to a yellow colored unit "What's that unit there? Holding to the rear?"

"Our reserve force with the Eleven pilot."

"What?" Euphemia looked at the officer "You mean that's the Lancelot?"

"As a rule Numbers aren't allowed to operate Knightmares. That particular unit is an exception. The Second Prince is the patron of that unit; we have no say over their personnel selection. But he said he wants them to have as many chances at combat as possible."

Euphemia could only frown at Suzaku being forced to stay at the rear simply because he was an Eleven.

**Top of the hill**

"Are you really going through with this?" Ohgi asked Zero as they watched the excavators dig into the mountain to place the seismic charges they had brought.

They were all spread out as possible as per Zero's orders with one at the top of the peak while the others placed further down the mountain.

"Our opponent is Cornelia who's forces are among the best Britannia has to offer. With these we can even the playing field." Zero answered.

"Then why don't we cooperate with the Japan Liberation Front?" Ohgi asked.

"We are in a way." Both men turned and saw Yamato walking to them "If we take out Cornelia as she attacks we'll be saving the lives of a great many Japanese soldiers."

"Besides don't you believe in me anymore, Ohgi?" Zero asked.

"What do you mean? I was the one who asked you to be our leader!" Ohgi said defensively "Don't you remember?"

"Then there is only one answer to give." Said Zero.

"Right" Ohgi reluctantly nodded.

**G-1**

"Viceroy it is time." Said General Darlton.

"Right, commence the operation!" Cornelia shouted as her Gloucester was launched out of the G-1.

Behind her all of her subordinates launched and followed her up the mountain.

"You the Japan Liberation Front, you who time has left behind, you who have forgotten basic human decency, you and your dream of a bygone golden age shall rot to nothingness." Cornelia whispered in disgust at the JLF and their cowardly tactics.

**Mountain top**

"It has begun." Said Zero.

"It appears that Cornelia has begun her attack and has completely surrounded the mountain." Said Abyss as he looked at a hologram which showed the mountain as well as Britannian units.

"What the hell?! You've got to be kidding Zero those troops coming in have this area surrounded, there's no way out!" said Tamaki.

"We've already been cut off, our only chance of survival now is to fight." Said Zero.

"What, we can't fight the Britannians." Said Inoue.

"Let me get this straight: We're surrounded and you want us to fight them off?" Tamaki asked.

"We're fighting against Cornelia! Her forces are far stronger than anything we've encountered!" Said Sugiyama.

"It would be a miracle if we win this." Said Zero even though the Federation would have likely won the battle themselves.

"Of course we don't have to fight." Said Rebellion as he and Yamato stood next to Zero "Not when we have something else to do that for us."

"Huh?" The Black Knights said confused.

"Ohgi what is the most cause of death in the mountains?" Asked Durandal as he stood over a cliff with Dark Deathscythe in front of him.

"Landslides I think. But what does that have to do with…" Ohgi trailed as he suddenly realized what Zero had been planning.

He was not the only one as the rest of the Black Knights were now staring at the masked individuals in shock.

"You planned all this?" Tamaki slowly asked.

"Even Messiahs need to perform miracles if they are to be acknowledged. Therefor we need to produce our own miracle don't we." Said Zero.

"These drills are digging into the deposits of groundwater in the mountain. The radiation from the Guren will cause it to boil and create an artificial avalanche that will literally bury Cornelia's forces." Said Abyss as he showed what would happen via hologram "Why fight them head on when we can use the land itself to defeat them?"

"This is the path you have chosen when you joined the Black Knights. You can either fight with me and our allies or perish with us." Zero stated before Rebellion walked up "If you wish to run then you are free to do so but stay and we shall stand over Britannia as their Royal Guard is buried under the land they have tried to oppress."

"Kallen it's time." Said Yamato.

"Uh, right!" Kallen answered quickly, still surprised by the genius of Zero's plan but shook it aside as she hopped into the Guren.

"Everyone prepare to move out! Let us show Cornelia that this land and its people's pride have not yet been broken!" Narsil shouted as he got into the cockpit of the Gaia.

"You heard him! Let's get to work!" Tamaki shouted, now understanding and eager to take down Cornelia.

**JLF base**

"We're completely surrounded and all our underground reserve forces were all captured."

"General Katase, we've received a message from Cornelia's forces demanding our surrender."

"Imbecile! If we lose then the whole resistance force is lost with us." Said Katase with anger.

"But General, do we engage the enemy in battle?"

"What about Todoh? Where is he?" Katase asked.

"He's gone to Kyoto to get the custom Burais. The Four Holy Swords are traveling with him too."

"Then we're on schedule. He should be returning soon." Katase said with a small bit of relief "Todoh will make it in time. Prepare to bring out the Burais. We'll break out of the circle on one side and evacuate. We'll show them the Japanese spirit and pride. This is our moment of truth!"

"Sir we are getting another call."

"Another demand for surrender?" Katase growled.

"No. They are from the Sword of Freedom asking if we want to survive."

"Rebellion?" Katase's eyes widened.

**G-1**

As the G-1 backed away from the mountain Euphemia looked down at the map of the mountain.

"We believe the enemy's main base is here but we haven't pinpointed it yet. However until we obtain a list of their collaborators we can't burn down everything with our aerial bombing."

"The enemy is engaging our encirclement and we will try to break through. From there we will be able to ascertain where their base is."

"Our forces are divided into three fronts: the units led by general Darlton here," The man pointed at the east side of the mountain "General Alex here," he pointed to the middle "And Viceroy Cornelia here." He pointed to the west" As for our flanking forces-"

The Generals and Euphemia were greeted with the shock the maps image suddenly becoming garbled.

"It's enemy ECM."

**Battlefield**

"The main enemy force should be coming out anytime now. We're switching to ECCN mode on channel Alpha four." Darlton smirked "The enemy, what are we calling them?"

"Burais sir." Said a Gloucester pilot.

"right, they're rather like pseudo Glasgows so watch out for them."

"Yes my Lord."

**Different location**

Trees began moving before JLF Burais rose from hidden elevators.

"How clever, they turned this mountain into a fortress." Cornelia commented sarcastically.

"You highness, please fall back." Said Guilford.

"Guilford, please don't treat me as I'm another one of your woman." Cornelia then shot forward in her Gloucester.

"It's… Cornelia!" A JLF soldier shouted.

"Don't panic! Take out the leader!" The three aimed their rifles and fired at Cornelia though do to their recklessness the bullets flew past her Knightmare.

"Insolent worms!" Cornelia shouted as she evaded the bullets and swung her lance, knocking all three of them down.

She then plunged her lance into the nearest Burai, lifting it above her head and watched as it exploded. Cornelia snorted in disgust at how pathetic the pilots were preforming.

Guilford fired a slash harken at a turret destroying it "Right, well then I'll cover you from the rear."

Cornelia smirked as she glanced back at her knight before looking up at the mountain. "Well, Cornelia is here! Is there no one who can challenge me?"

**Different location**

"The enemy seems to be concentrated over here. This may be the target. Split up now!" Darlton commanded.

It was easy however to take out the enemy Burais as they didn't even get a decent shot as Darlton's forces easily destroyed them.

**JLF base**

"Our second attack wave had no effect."

"Their sheer dominance is insurmountable." Katase whispered.

**Battlefield**

"General Darlton, based on the analyses of the enemy's movements I've determined that the entrance to the JLF main base is located in that lodge located up on the main mountain." Said a Gloucester pilot.

"I believe the proper term for this is bingo." Darlton said jokingly.

The pilot chuckled a bit before he said "Shall I call it in or should you?"

"You go ahead." Said Darlton with his smirk still present.

**Different location**

A flash of light shot up above the forest and exploded, sending out a booming sound and bright flash that could be seen from the other side of the mountain.

"Is that-" Cornelia spotted the flash "Darlton?"

"So that's where the main enemy base is location?" Guilford asked.

"Right. We'll be securing our position here." Cornelia said.

"Are you sure about this?" Guilford asked, even though he smiled.

"I don't need to steal achievements from my subordinates. Send the reserve force to back Darlton. Looks like he'll be getting another medal." Cornelia remarked, satisfied with the work of her men unaware that she was heard by a curtain Sword of Honor who thought 'That's something else I find appreciative: someone who does not take the credit for the work of someone else.'

**Mountain top**

'Impressive as always, Cornelia.' Lelouch took off his mask when he was in the cockpit of his Burai 'A very logical deployment. However excellent though it is, it's also easy to read as is your location.'

As Dexter sat in the 00 Epyon he detects something on his scanners. "Hey guys I'm detecting something coming up… it's coming in fast."

"Should we send someone to check it out?" Asked Chris.

"No let me investigate, with the 00 Epyon's optical camouflage and the ECM I won't be able to be seen and I can get a good look at what's coming." Said Dexter before he shot off into the air before GN particles swirled around the Epyon before it vanished leaving only the sound of its GN drives.

"Right hopefully it isn't anything problematic." Said Josh as he typed several keys on his onboard keyboard as he typed up different locations as well as settlement numbers while Chris began to contact the JLF again.

**JLF base**

"Sir we're getting another message from Rebellion. He's asking us to pull our forces back as Zero launches his attack."

"Very well." Katase reluctantly obeyed "Tell our forces to pull back up the mountain."

He was risking a lot of trust into the Federation.

'Where are you Todoh?'

**Battlefield**

Darlton watched as Britannian Knightmares climbed to the top of the peak with little to no resistance forces stopping them. "Now any resistance remaining in Area 11-"

**Different location**

"Will soon be finished." Cornelia finished with a grin, feeling victory was close but inside she felt that something wasn't right.

**Mountain top**

"Right, all preparations have now been completed!" Lelouch announced from the Burai he was in. "Black Knights, prepare to move out!"

"All AT-TEs are to get into position to preform bombardment the Britannians!" Ordered Josh as the AT-TEs stomped into position while the Black Knights and Clones got their weapons.

"Damn it, we have no choice!"

I don't want to die! We'll make a miracle happen!"

Burais stood up as their pilots activated them while mobile suit pilots climbed into their cockpits as infantry loaded their weapons.

"We the Black Knights and the Federation, are going to launch a surprise attack on the Britannians from the summit of the mountain. Per my instructions you will charge on masse down towards point three and the intent of this operation is to capture Cornelia, Second Princess of Britannia. Our breakthrough route will be opened by the Guren Mk II."

Kallen hopped into the cockpit of her Knightmare.

"Kallen, use penetrating electrode number three. Settle things with one blow." Lelouch commanded.

"Got it." Kallen said as she placed the Guren's claw on the seismic charge labelled three "Output confirmed. Wave Surger levels ready and holding."

Kallen then remembered what Dexter had said.

**Flashback**

_"Zero wants to go for full blast but if that happens and the city below has not been evacuated in time then there will be a massacre. That's why when you activate the Surger you should only use a quarter of its power if you truly care about avoiding civilian casualties." Dexter explained._

_"Why not just ask Zero to change the plan?"_

_"Zero will likely think that it wouldn't work and I sense he wants to destroy Britannia even if he doesn't condone massacres his eagerness to rush and defeat the enemy causes him to make mistakes no matter how smart he is. I'm telling you this because even if Zero leads the Black Knights it is your choice to follow orders even if they lead to the liberation of Japan, no matter how much blood is shed but it is also your choice of whose blood is spilt. Think carefully of how far you must go, Kallen." Dexter said before vanishing with Force Step._

**End Flashback**

Kallen took a deep breath "Activating Gauntlet now!"

The claw released a blast of red electricity that traveled through the seismic charge and into the mountain where the groundwater was located. Kallen sighed as the Guren's arm powered down. Everyone waited in silence…

And a second later was when the mountain started shaking.

"It worked!" Kallen said, a rush of relief coursing through her.

It indeed did as a mudslide was now traveling down the mountain at full speed. C.C. watched from her and the Clone Assassin's point as the mud and boulders spilled down the mountain side.

"Man I almost feel bad for those Britannians." Said Saber as he crossed his arms "Almost"

**G-1**

"What's happening?" Euphemia put her hands on the map as she watched Darlton's unit vanishing in horror.

"Impossible" The General next to her whispered "How could a landslide come out of nowhere?"

"Alex and Darlton's units are getting wiped out!"

'This is… this is what he said!' Euphie remembered back to her conversation with the Durandal 'If I hadn't given the evacuation order the city would have been wiped out!'

**Battlefield**

"Climb! Get to higher ground!" Darlton shouted to his surviving men as he struggled to climb up the cable of his slash harken that were barely keeping him alive.

**JLF base**

"The base of the JLF shook as the landslide was literally shaking it into pieces.

"Will this base hold together?" Katase wondered as he and his men gripped the table with all their might.

"The Central area should make it through sir! Let's hope the tunnel systems hold up!"

'This is why Rebellion told our forces to pull back and retreat up to east.'

**Battlefield**

"Status report!" Cornelia shouted, watching as the landslide continued down the mountain that barely missed her and her group.

Luckily she and her group had managed to avoid getting caught but she knew that not all of the men could say the same. She had been stunned for a moment before she tried to take control of the situation.

"We're still trying to confirm!"

"Your highness, pull back you're in danger here."

"I don't care! Forget about me! Find out about Darlton! And where's Alex?!" Cornelia shouted.

**Lancelot trailer**

"Oh my, at this rate they will be swept all the way to the bottom." Lloyd remarked with an interested look as he watched the landslide from his computer.

"These heat readings are abnormal. Do you believe a hydro volcanic eruption was artificially induced?" Cecile asked.

"Impossible unless someone has used Rakshata's Radiant Wave Surger… or maybe it was something the Federation created." Lloyd answered.

"Did something happen?" Suzaku called from the Lancelot's cockpit.

"Ah" Lloyd looked up at Suzaku "But it has nothing to do with us so just relax and continue waiting."

"Huh?" Suzaku wondered what was going on.

**City**

The avalanche continued down the mountain, dragging earth, rocks, and trees that buried any Knightmare that was not fast enough to get out of the way. It fell all the way down to the mountain, closing in on the outskirts where a single car sat and the person inside widens his eyes in horror before the entire vehicle shook as something picked it up before the landslide slid under the vehicle before stopping while the vehicles occupant looks to see two yellow eyes.

**Mountain top**

'It's even more destruction than I anticipated. We did succeed in isolating Cornelia's unit but we could have been a bit more accurate.' Lelouch thought with a grin 'Perhaps I should have consulted a physics teacher or ask Nina to tutor me in probability. Ah well, the good news is that the city was empty in case because of whatever John did.'

The landslide had served its purpose. The Britannian army had suffered massive casualties, creating chaos and disorientation and Cornelia was now isolated from the rest of her forces thus leaving her wide open.

**Dark Deathscythe**

'Euphemia really did do it.' John smiled 'The instant she heard innocent lives she jumped for the chance to help, even if the information was from an enemy nation. An anonymous call alone would not have been enough but the instant Euphie makes as a call to warn them they clear out before the battle begins. And Kallen even held back on using full blast so even if the city hadn't been evacuated the casualties would have kept at a minimal number.'

**Battlefield**

"New enemy forces confirmed moving in from the summit. Carius unit moving to engage them."

"Hoping to take advantage of all the confusion are they?" Cornelia whispered.

Emergency call from Carius unit."

"What's wrong?" Cornelia asked.

"It's not the Japan Liberation Front. They think it's… The Black Knights and the Federation!"

"What?!" Cornelia's eyes widened "Then it's the Swords of Heaven and…"

**Outside battlefield**

"Zero?!" Jeremiah's eyes widened as he listened to the radio channel.

He and the rest of the Pure Bloods had been held back since they were still disgraced and had not forgotten their anger towards the masked vigilante and the Swords of Heaven remained strong, especially in their leader who knew better than anyone why he would be here.

"How dare they show up here?" Jeremiah hit the full throttle on his Sutherland's spinners and moved up the mountain. "ZERO!"

"Lord Jeremiah, you can't just abandon your post!" Villetta shouted.

"This requires drastic measures! If you want glory in life then follow me!" Jeremiah replied, encouraging his men to follow.

He couldn't allow another member of royalty to die, not on his watch.

**Battlefield**

"Cornelia has only limited reinforcements heading her way! Smash right through them!" Lelouch ordered which was met with cheers.

"Yeah we can do this now!"

The Two Burais escorting him aimed and fired, taking out surviving Sutherlands and Gloucesters.

**Mountain top**

"Alright I have the coordinates of a tank. AT-TE 34 turn thirty degrees north and raise ten degrees up." Said Josh as the numbered AT-TE did what it was told. "Fire!" Shouted Josh and the cannon fired off a single blue cannon round which flew through the air until it sailed downward and struck the tank and making it go up in flames.

**Battlefield**

Several green beams shot and three Gloucesters fell to the ground with holes in them before exploding and in the air flew several objects before they returned to their container which was the Infinite Justice.

"These DRAGOONs work excellently." Said Aiden before he flew up into the air and fired his beam rifle which struck a Sutherland causing it to explode.

**Different location**

Two Gloucesters fell to the ground cut in half with standing over them was the Astray Karas as it held its katana with the hilt close to the head and the blade pointed at two Sutherlands.

"Bastard!" Shouted one of the two pilots as both Knightmares opened fired but the Gundam flew up with its katana raised high before it came down and swung where with its single motion cut down the two Sutherlands but also caused their auto ejects to activate and send the cockpits flying.

"The blade seems to be able to cut through these Sutherlands with ease." Jacob said with a smirk.

**Different location**

"What the fuck is that thing?!" Shouted one of Five VTOL pilots as they saw a red, white, and blue fighter fly at them with a trail of green GN particles before a single pink beam is fired which strikes one of the VTOLs destroying it.

"Damn it shoot them!" Shouted a survivor before they unleashed several bullets and missiles but the fighter flew around them before it transformed with the wings folding before legs and arms came out from the sides and the head slid out from the bottom area and the eyes flash green before it flew up into the air where a bit of sunlight shined onto it where the light glints off of the now revealed Throne Zeta's armor.

"It's a Gundam!" Shouted a pilot.

"Destroy it!" Shouted another as they unleashed missiles but the Gundam raised its shield blocking the missiles and clouding it.

"Did we get it?" Asked one of the four VTOL pilots.

The answer came from the Throne Zeta flying out of the smoke drawing a beam saber where it swung cutting the VTOL in half before it exploded.

"What is this thing made of!" Shouted a pilot before his unit exploded from several beams before a flash of green came cutting the last survivor down before his VTOL exploded where it revealed two pods flying through the air before they flew and connected to the wings of the Wing Sparta.

"Not bad for a first time." Jarod complimented.

"Thanks" Lenalee said. Lenalee at the moment instead of her armor she was wearing a flight suit which looked like a the season 2 Celestial Being flight suit but black and silver with a silver visor.

**Different location**

Five explosions happened on the ground as the remains of two Gloucesters and two Sutherlands lied on the ground while standing in between the burning pieces was the Origin but it's appearance was that of the original Deathscythe with its beam scythe resting on its shoulder.

"These guys have no skills what so ever." Said Chris as he turns the Origins head to the sight of a Jegan stabbing a Gloucester in the cockpit before the Knightmare exploded.

"Chris this is Dexter we have a problem!"

"What is it?" Chris said confused.

"Chris you know that anomaly I detected a while?" Dexter asked.

"Yeah I do why do you ask?" Chris asked as the Origin reverted to its default armor.

"Well the anomaly is a bunch of cruise missiles!" Dexter shouted as the sounds of explosions are heard.

"What?! But where are they coming from?" Chris asked surprised.

"I don't know but I'm doing what I can to try and take them down but they're coming at a steady rate along with fighters… Are those Typhoons?" Chris blinks twice "Dexter repeat it sounded like you said Typhoons?"

"I did! I'm seeing several EF-2000 Typhoon fighter jets! I'm also seeing several Mirage 2000-5s, Rafale Ms, and Tornado fighters, and F-4E Phantom IIs!" Shouted Dexter as the sounds of bullets, explosions, and beam fire is heard.

"How many do you count?" Chris asked.

"It's hard to say because they're at the moment approaching me in a single file line trying to hide their numbers." Said Dexter.

"Well do what you can." Chris said as he looked to see a GM shot down a Britannian VTOL.

"Roger" With that said Dexter was about to cut the connection only to hear a familiar voice shout "ZERO!"

Chris turns to see two cockpits fly through the air as he sees several Sutherlands standing in front of three Burais.

"Was that Jeremiah?" Dexter asked before the sound of metal cutting metal is head followed by an explosion.

"Is Zero here? If he is then face me! Come forward and fight Jeremiah Gottwald!" Shouted Jeremiah through the loud speaker.

"Never mind"

"Well, well it's been a while Jeremiah so your still in the army? I'd love to stay and catch up but I'm afraid I don't have time right this minute Orange boy." Said Lelouch.

"And here comes the response." Said Dexter with a bit of humor and annoyance with the latter being from a missile impacting his Gundam.

"ORANGE… DIE!" Jeremiah shouted as he charged his Sutherland only for the Guren Mk II to come out of nowhere and smack away its rifle causing Jeremiah to bring out his Sutherlands Stun tonfa's.

"Lord Jeremiah!" Villetta shouted.

"Stay out of this! This is my duel!"

"But look at it! I've never seen a Knightmare like that before! Is it possible the Elevens-" Said Villetta as the Guren stood with its fork knife.

"You think Elevens are capable of such technology!" Jeremiah charged at the Guren but it blocks with its right arm but when Jeremiah tried to strike again the Knightmare dodges before leaping into the air to dodge another attack.

"It's fast!" Shouted Jeremiah as the Guren lands on the ground before charging and collides its knife with the Sutherlands tonfa's "This thing, is this what destroyed Carius's unit?!"

"Yeah that's right Britannia! We can now go against you on equal footing head on! And our counter attack begins with this baby the Guren Mk II!" Said Kallen even though her loudspeaker is off before she pulls the Gurens right arm back.

"Oh hell there's something in its right hand!" Jeremiah said taking notice.

The hand shoots towards him but he back his Sutherland up "If I keep my distance-" Suddenly the arm extends grabbing the Sutherlands head "What's this?!"

"Sorry" Kallen muttered before activating the Wave Surger causing the Knightmare to start to bubble up.

"What?! What the hell is happen?!" Shouted Jeremiah.

"Lord Jeremiah eject!" Villetta shouted.

"I can't run now! Zero's right in front of me!" Jeremiah shouted as Zero's Knightmare stood there watching.

"He's standing right there!" Jeremiah shouted before he sees a popup saying it was the auto eject "Damn it, the auto eject! Don't you dare activate! I can still get Zero! I know it I know it! I can still get him!" Jeremiah shouted before his ear piece shatters before he loses consciousness as his cockpit shoots off into the distance.

Kallen throws away the Sutherlands head and reconnects the arm and holds it in front of her Knightmare before the remains of Jeremiah's Sutherland explodes.

"I won't lose, not with this Guren Mk II." Kallen quietly said with a smile.

"She defeated Lord Jeremiah, who are the Black Knights? Who are they these warriors?" Villetta asked.

Chris turns away from it and flies off into the air to get a better view and sees Federation mobile suits and Black Knight Burais move through the battlefield while infantry moved around either helping their wounded and engaging enemy infantry.

**Hidden location**

Somewhere a good distance from the battle stood several large figures with some having glowing red eyes while others had either blue, or green.

"It appears Cornelia is losing her ground." Said a pilot.

"That she is… why don't we introduce ourselves." Said the pilot a single eyed green machine.

"Yes lets also I believe we shall engage in single combat against these Federations Gundams."

"Then let's."

The sound of thrusters and a humming sound could be heard before they shot off into the air with most having blue flames shoot out while one was trailing red light particles.

**Lancelot trailer**

Lloyd, what's going on?" Suzaku asked, hearing a lot of chatter on the radio.

"It's very unnatural." Lloyd hummed in thought.

"Unnatural?" Suzaku questioned.

"There seems to be an unconfirmed report that the Black Knights and Federation have appeared."

Suzaku's eyes widened "Rebellion and Zero."

As he whispered the masked vigilante's name and the power armored soldiers name the Origin surfaced in Suzaku's mind.

"Congratulations." Lloyd remarked with a giggle as he looked at Suzaku with an eager look "This is our chance."

"Lloyd!" Suzaku shouted.

"You're so rash!" Cecile scolded.

"Uh?" Lloyd looked over at Cecile "Why is that?"

"Would you like a detailed explanation?" Cecile smiled sweetly.

"Uh… no I'll pass." Lloyd actually frowned, knowing what happened if he said the wrong word. "Anyway, while the High Command is still gathering data all we can do is play by the ear, right?"

**G-1**

Is the Viceroy safe?"

"Yes, she was outside the mud flow but the units guarding her flank were lost."

"That means she's totally isolated."

"What the hell are those Pure Bloods doing?!"

Euphemia could only look on in concern as she listened to the reports and prayed for the safety of her sister.

**Battlefield**

"AH!" Shouted a Sutherland pilot before his unit explodes when a metal fist crashed into the chest area of his Knightmare causing it to auto eject to reveal the Zen Master Gundam before he whips around and aims its palm at another Sutherland before firing a single beam where said beam strikes the Sutherland but the beam struck under the cockpit allowing it to auto eject.

"You aren't worth this." Alyssa said as she spun and threw out her leg causing the Zen Master to do the same and the kick struck a Gloucester sending it crashing into the ground.

**Different location**

Kallen sent the Guren's right arm and it latched onto the chest of a Sutherland before she activated her Wave Surger sending radiation into the machine.

Inside the Sutherland was Kewell and he takes notice of the glow inside his Knightmare and moves to activate the eject only to see it wasn't working. "Come on move!" Learning it was pointless Kewell looked at his screen "I can't lose to Elevens! I am a Britannian!"

As if some god was looking out for him his auto eject activated sending his Knightmare off through the sky just as his Sutherland exploded.

"Lord Kewell!" Villetta shouted in horror not seeing the cockpit.

"I'm not done yet!" Kallen shouted as she took out some type of sword which looked like a katana but it had a silver glean with a green edge.

**Flashback**

_"Is there something you wanted?" Kallen asked as Dexter reappeared once Zero was gone._

_"Yes I believed that you might wish for something to help besides the Guren's current weapons." Said Dexter before a Federation captured Sutherland which was painted white, green, and blue came in carrying a case before it sat the case on the ground where it opened to reveal a katana with a green edge._

_"What is this?" Kallen asked._

_"It's a type of sword made from the same material as my Gundams GN swords. I had it custom made just in case you got your own machine. This is just the Knightmare version. This is known as the GN katana which works as both our beam rifles or our GN swords." Said Dexter with a smile as Kallen puts her hand onto the side of the blade._

_"Why are you giving it to me?" Kallen asked._

_"This is a sign of trust as well as showing that we will help in any way." Said Dexter with a smile._

_"So this sword is mine?" Kallen asked._

_"Yes when in sword form it can cut through a Knightmare like a hot knife through butter and while in rifle form it can fire a beam which can strike an enemy at any distance. This sword also is able to make it so that you can conduct the beam into the blade and send it out with a swing of your sword as well." Said Dexter with a smile._

_"It can?" Kallen said surprised._

_"Yes it can it also can produce a small GN field but it depends on the amount of power it has even though it has a rechargeable power source its amount is very limited." Dexter said with his smile still present._

**End flashback**

'Better see if he wasn't lying.' Kallen thought even though deep inside he wouldn't lie.

The green blade started glowing pink as electricity started surging through the sword before with a mighty swing and releasing an arm of pink energy which burnt several trees as it sailed through the air towards the enemy frames.

"Everyone move!" Villetta shouted but it was too late as the beam struck her comrades and the arc of energy destroyed all but her Knightmare leaving her as the sole survivor.

"This is impossible." Villetta whispered as the Guren turned and looked at her, the flames surrounding it making it look like a demon from hell.

"One more." Kallen whispered and hit the full throttle on her Landspinners.

"Get away from me!" Villetta shouted as she shot at the red Knightmare.

However Kallen raised her GN Katana and decided to test the GN field which blocked or incinerated the bullets on contact with the blade. Villetta grunted before pulling out a Chaos Mine and threw it at the Guren and watched as it fell back from the barrage that kicked up a lot of dust and riddled trees with numerous holes.

"Looks like I lost it." Villetta sighed in relief "Now to get back to command-"

Villetta was cut off in mid-sentence as a silver and green blade pierced her Sutherland's arm, cutting it off and sending electricity through the frame causing some controls in the cockpit to short circuit while the severed arm exploded.

"Miss me?" Kallen asked darkly through the speakers.

Villetta cried out as she tried to pull back but Kallen reached and grabbed the head of the Sutherland with her claw.

"No! I don't want to die!" Villetta cried, realizing what happened to Lord Jeremiah and Lord Kewell was about to happen to her.

She hit the ejector switch and was ejected out of her frame in time as Kallen activated the Wave Surger causing the Sutherland to explode.

"Coward" Kallen watched as the cockpit flew away with a dark glare. "Not so superior now, are we?"

"All right, Guren, Mk II, move to plan point. Move right through the rest of their line and take Cornelia!" Lelouch ordered as he moved forward in his Burai.

"Zero we are getting reports of five custom Burais engaging Cornelia's guard." Said Sugiyama.

"It looks like the JLF and I have the same goal." Lelouch quietly said with a dark smile.

**G-1**

"The Pure Bloods were wiped out?!"

"Yes sir. Lady Villetta was forced to eject because of a new weapon the enemy deployed."

"We must buy time for the Viceroy to retreat. Send air cover."

"We can't the Federation have a new machine that's preventing air support."

"Wait something's approaching the Viceroy from behind!" Euphie shouted looking at the map.

**Battlefield**

"All units, are you ready?"

"Yes sir!"

"All right. Deploy the Custom Burais!"

"Deploying!"

The top of the trucks opened and five Knightmares, resembling Burais rose up.

"Listen carefully, if this landfill was man made it should allow us to hit Cornelia from behind. Capture Cornelia now, take revenge for what happened seven years ago!" The leader, Lieutenant Colonel Todoh Kyoshirou, also known by the Japanese as Kiseki no Todoh spoke.

"YES SIR! BY THE HONOR OF THE FOUR HOLY SWORDS!" The other four soldiers shouted as they changed up the mountain.

**Different location**

"Zero the JLF are moving to engage Cornelia's guard and Cornelia is making a break… right to point nine."

"Then it seems you were right Chris." Lelouch said to the red eyed boy.

"Yeah well I try." Said Chris as he shrugged.

**Different location**

Guilford fought against Todoh before he pushed his custom Burai back.

Guilford was doing his best to make sure that Cornelia was safe.

"He's fierce." Todoh said as Guilford pushed his Burai back.

"Lord Guilford one of our teams was wiped out near point nine!" Said a soldier.

"What but that's… Princess Cornelia!" Guilford said with his eyes slightly wide in realization.

**Different location**

Cornelia in her Gloucester stood in the middle of a narrow passage while in front of her stood the Gaia as it had its arms crossed across its chest.

"I got the message Guilford." Cornelia silently said as she looked and saw the burning remains of some Sutherlands.

"It's been some tome Cornelia." Said Braydin as he smiled.

"So you're here to capture me?" Cornelia asked the Sword of Honor as she aimed her rifle at him.

"Somewhat" Braydin answered truthfully.

"You know I won't give up." Cornelia said but before she could pull the trigger a pink beam shot and struck the rifle rendering it useless.

"What the?!" Both combatants shouted as they turned to see the Guren Mk II come out of nowhere along with Lelouch, and Chris.

**Lancelot trailer**

Suzaku inserted the key and listened to the humming sound of the Lancelot activating.

"Advanced weapon system Z-1 Lancelot, utilize sand panels to climb liquefied slope at full combat speed and rescue the Viceroy." Cecile instructed.

"Yes my lord." Suzaku answered.

"Suzaku…" Lloyd drawled, watching on the screen as the Warrant Officer moved the Lancelot Frame into launch position "There's one thing I want to ask you… more than anything, you hate when people die." He raised an eyebrow inquisitively "Yet you're in the military, why is that?"

"I'm in the military to stop people from dying." Suzaku replied, his features disciplined as he prepared to engage the enemy, and perhaps capture Zero.

The Vigilante had to be brought to justice before his actions grew too far out of control.

"That self-contradiction will get you killed someday-AH!" Lloyd was interrupted when the same Monkey Lizard came out of nowhere and started attacking him as the Sakuradite powered up, Lloyd's pleas for help falling on deaf ears.

"Lancelot… now launching." Suzaku declared, the white Knightmare tearing off the launch pad and making its way towards Cornelia's last reported location.

**Battlefield**

"RAGH!" Shouted Braydin as the Gaia shot towards the Custom Gloucester which lunged at the Gundam but said Gundam leapt into the air before landing behind the Knightmare with a sword in hand.

Cornelia fired her Slash Harkens only for them to be cut off at the wire by the Gaia's sword before he flew at her with its sword high in the air before bringing it down but Cornelia blocked the weapon with her lance but the force caused her Knightmare to drop to one knee.

"Not bad but try harder." Braydin said as the Gaia held the blade before kicking the purple Knightmare into a wall.

"He's better than last time." Cornelia quietly said as she stood her Knightmare up.

"I hope John reaches his objective." Chris quietly said.

**G-1**

Unaware of anything other than the battle the Dark Deathscythe with its stealth system keeping it hidden as it looked down at the Britannian base which was guarded by ten Sutherlands.

"Well I guess it's time." John said as the Dark Deathscythe decloaked before opening up its cloak before raising its beam scythe into the air as it flew down before he stabbed the red blade into a Sutherland killing the pilot.

The nine other Sutherlands turn to see the Gundam as its eyes flash before it swung its beam scythe cutting down three more Sutherlands in one swing.

"Shoot that thing!" Shouted a pilot before the remaining six Sutherlands opened fire but the bullets pinged off the Gundanium armor before it raised its left arm where the tip of the shield opens and a red blade comes to life before it shot forward and cuts through the cockpit of a Sutherland causing it to explode before the thing flew around causing the five remaining Sutherlands to fire in every direction.

Hoping to strike something but they didn't see the Dark Deathscythe as it was behind them swinging its beam scythe and cutting down two Sutherlands.

"God dammit!" Shouted a survivor as he fired his rifle at the Gundam only for it to retaliate with its head Vulcans which tore through the Sutherland before blowing it up.

"We can't stop it!" Shouted a pilot before he cries out when his Sutherland explodes from the shield.

"Bastard!" Shouted the last survivor as he fired his rifle even though it was useless due to the armor.

"Pathetic" John muttered as he cuts down the last Sutherland.

"What's happening out there?" Euphemia asked as he moved to get a better look only seeing the remains of the G-1 Sutherland guards.

"Princess Euphemia, we must-"

The G-1 shook and the sound of explosions rang out around the mobile base. The legs were cut and the weapons were destroyed leaving it completely helpless. Euphie cried as she fell onto her back from the intense vibrations.

"Princess Euphemia!"

The aids would have run to help her up but everyone froze as a large shadow fell over them. They looked up and saw the Dark Deathscythe.

"Princess Euphemia li Britannia, it's a pleasure to see you again." Said John through the loudspeaker.

"Run princess!" A man took out his pistol to shoot the Gundam but the machine smashed the window open, sending shards flying making everyone jump back in shock but luckily no one was hurt.

"Don't interrupt me. Princess Euphemia, I am sorry to do this but you are now a military target, making you just as important as your sister. So now I offer you the choice to surrender and become a prisoner of war or I destroy this base and everyone in it." John said thought Euphie could hear a hint of sadness.

Euphie stared in silent fear with small tears coming down her face but she quickly stepped onto the Gundam's hand.

"Princess no!" An aid shouted.

"I know you're scared to death but what you did was courageous of you." Said John with kindness hoping to put her fears to rest.

Euphie didn't know why but his voice seemed to have calmed her down before the Gundam's chest opened up to reveal the cockpit and John who at the moment was wearing a pitch black Celestial Being pilot suit with a pitch black visor making it so she couldn't see his face.

"Come inside princess, I don't want you to get hurt when we travel." Said John and Euphie begrudgingly got into the cockpit before it closed and the Dark Deathscythe took off into the air vanishing.

"It appears that I was too slow." Said a voice as a shadowed machine watched the Gundam vanish.

"Attention all remaining forces! The G-1 has been attacked and Princess Euphemia has been captured!" A man shouted into the radio.

The transmission was intercepted by the individual who transmitted it to all channels.

**Battlefield**

"Attention all remaining forces! The G-1 has been attacked and Princess Euphemia has been captured!"

"What?!" Guilford paused in mid-battle with Todoh. "Princess Euphemia was captured?!"

**Different location**

"How can that be?! The G-1 would have had a full squad of Knightmares to protect it!" Darlton shouted in shock and horror upon hearing of Euphemia's capture.

**Different location**

"Attention all remaining forces! The G-1 has been attacked and Princess Euphemia has been captured!"

Cornelia's heart nearly stopped when she heard the transmission "WHAT?!"

Suzaku who recently arrived froze when he heard the transmission "What?!"

Lelouch's eyes widened "What?!"

"She was taken by the Sword of Vengeance!"

"Durandal!" Suzaku's eyes widened in horror.

"So he made it after all." Chris commented thoughtfully.

"What have you done to my sister?!" Cornelia shouted, struggling to move her Knightmare from its position which was being held at the neck by the Gaia.

"Did you not think our stealth specialist would be someplace else?" Braydin asked.

Suzaku's eyes widened even further "No… they couldn't have made it all the wa to G-1!"

"He did and it was quite easy to deal with the guards since the entire Royal Guard and the only advanced Knightmare they have all the way out here. Did you really think there wasn't a chance someone couldn't slip by all your forces that were busy with the Black Knights, Federation and the JLF to attack the home base or that we would only target Cornelia when we found out Euphemia was present as well?" Chris asked rhetorically.

"Damn you! Let her go!" Cornelia struggled harder to break free but she couldn't move an inch. "Cowards!"

"She's done nothing to you! Are you that could hearted that you'd kill anyone in your way?!" Suzaku shouted, ready to attack and bust his way to go rescue Euphie.

Chris's eyes narrow in anger as they started to turn into slits "You speak as if she was killed, not captured and for the record we don't go after innocents! She became a military target the moment she stepped out into the field even if she only stayed back to monitor the battle. You two seem to have trouble understanding that this is war the point of the battle is to make your enemy bleed and go after high ranked targets to leave the enemy army in disarray."

Whatever Suzaku was going to say next was halted when gold beams flew through the air at the Origin causing Chris to bring up a shield to block it.

"Where did that come from?!" Shouted Chris as he looks around.

"My you seem to be having trouble princess Cornelia." Said a voice and everyone looked up to see to their surprise a Gundam.

The Gundam had the appearance of a mix between the Destiny Gundam and the Reborns Gundam with it being color pitch black with red eyes and wings. The Gundam also produced red GN particles.

"Who the hell are you?" Chris asked.

"Oh my dear Jedi I am Darth Oculus." Said the now named Darth Oculus causing the swords to widen their eyes in surprise.

"A Sith?! Here?!" Shouted Braydin even though it was transmitted.

"And I am not alone." Said Oculus.

**Different location**

Several explosion shook the ground as five Gloucesters fell to the ground with four Sutherlands while standing over them was the Legend along with two GMs.

"Alright this area is clear move to sector four." Said Josh.

"Sir incoming!" Shouted a pilot.

"What?!" The Legend shot back but as the GMs were about to do the same orange beams punched through one GM causing it to explode while a red object flew and stabbing into the cockpit of a GM killing the pilot instantly before the object flew through the GM causing it to explode.

"What the hell!" Josh shouted looking to see the red objects fly up before his eyes widen in surprise because they flew up towards a white and red mobile suit with red GN particles coming out of two GN drives.

"That… that's a… a Gundam" Josh whispered in surprise.

"I must admit but you did well in avoid my GN fangs." Said the pilot of the Gundam.

"Who are you?!" Josh demanded.

"My name is Ribbons Almark and I am your opponent!" Shouted Ribbons as he flew at the Legend with a beam saber before both Gundams clash blades.

**Different location**

"Alright that's seventeen VTOLs down." Said Jarod as he watched the remains of a Britannian VTOL fall to the ground.

"You really are getting the hang of flying a mobile suit." Jarod said as he watched Lenalee fly the Throne Zeta while in fighter form.

"Thank you."

"Now where is the enemy?" Jarod asked as the Wing Sparta looked around while the Throne Zeta transformed into MS mode.

"Why don't you look up!" Shouted a voice causing the two pilots to look up to see a red mobile suit "Fangs!"

Several GN fangs shot out and flew towards the two Gundams but they flew around them but due to being new at piloting a mobile suit Lenalee got struck in the shoulder causing her to cry out as her MS shook.

"Who the hell are you?!" Jarod demanded as he got a good look at the MS which was a Gundam type.

"My name is Ali-Al Saachez and I am going to be your death Gundams!" Shouted Saachez as he shot his Arche Gundam at the two with its buster sword high in the air.

**Different location**

Alyssa cried out as the Zen Master Gundam crashed into the ground while standing above it was a Gundam that had the appearance of the Origin but with black demon wings and was painted black and red with red eyes.

"Who is this guy?" Alyssa quietly said as she stood the Zen Master Gundam up.

"I bet your wondering who I am? I am Darth Mundus and I am your enemy!" Declared the now named Mundus before the Origin copy glows red and when the glow vanished it revealed to Alyssa's surprise a Burning Gundam but its appearance was different. This Burning Gundam was more demonic with the six wings on its back being demonic with its body being black and red with menacing red eyes.

"I thought only Chris could do that." Alyssa quietly said.

"Well he isn't the only one now!" Shouted Mundus before he shot towards the Zen Master.

**Different location**

Jacob grunts as he and Alex block an attack from a Gundam that had the appearance to the Legend but different.

"I must say but you two seemed to be skilled in the art of mobile suit piloting."

"Who are you?" Alex demanded what he and Jacob were thinking.

"My name is Rau Le Creuset and I am your opponent for this match." Said the now named Rau as he shot towards the two Gundams.

**Different location**

The sounds of Knightmares hitting the ground before it reveals that the one doing so was the Shadow Strike Noir.

"It appears that you have come." Said Strike Ronins as he turns the Shadow Strike Noir to face its opponent which was a red, black, and gold mobile suit with a single green eye.

"You have good senses." Said the pilot of the red machine.

"That I do Full Frontal." Said Ronin.

"So you know my name?" Said Full Frontal with a hint of surprise.

"That I do but now let's see how you can fight Second coming of Char Aznable." Said Strike Ronin before the Shadow Strike Noir draw its beam blades and launched towards the Sinanju.

**Different location**

Chris glares at the black and red Gundam as it stood next to the Lancelot and Cornelia.

"Princess, Warrant officer… leave the Gundams to me… after all allies should help each other." Said Oculus confusing everyone before the black and red Gundam drew a beam saber which when activated produced an orange blade before he charged at the Origin which summoned the Exia's GN sword in order to block the attack.

"Not bad but you're going to have to do better than that." Said Oculus with a hint of amusement.

Chris narrowed his eyes before he had the Origin, secretly, summon a GN Pistol and shoot at the mysterious Gundam, but the machine flipped back from the Origin and held its beam saber in a reverse grip.

"That machine of yours is interesting to say the least, but it won't cut it against my Gundam." Oculus stated as the Wings of Light from the Destiny wings activated, but to Chris's surprise, the astral feathers shot towards him and collided with his Gundam's armor causing sparks to fly off.

"Damn it! Who is this, guy?" Chris said to himself as he replaced his Gundam's current weapons with the Knight Gundam's Sword and Shield.

"I'm your worst nightmare, White Knight!" Oculus shouted in an almost feral way before he boosts his Gundam forward and brutally punches the Origin in its face, causing it to fall to the ground with a thud as the Knight Sword was imbedded away from them.

"Princess, I don't think we should trust this guy?" Suzaku informed Cornelia after getting a dark feeling from Oculus, who continued to brutalize the Origin.

"Agreed, I had the same feeling from this one as well." Cornelia said through narrowed eyes before she noticed the Gaia charge at the mysterious Gundam with its sword until, in a swift motion, lost its arms and head.

"What?!" Braydin said in shock as his Gundam fell on its back with the sword arm falling near Cornelia's Gloucester.

Suzaku had seen enough of this brutal violence. Yes, he believed that what the Swords of Heaven and Zero are doing isn't agreeable, but even they don't deserve such brutality from a mysterious ally. The Lancelot ran towards the hybrid Gundam and grabbed its sword arm. "That's enough!" Suzaku shouted.

Oculus furrowed his brows before he grabbed the Lancelot by its head and threw it back towards Cornelia as he pointed his beam saber at the Eleven, angrily. "Do not interrupt my fight, boy!"

Chris to the chance to get the Origin off the ground before grabbing its Knight Sword.

"You let your guard down!" Shouted Chris as the Origin lunged at the black and red Gundam, only for said Gundam to spin around and clash its beam saber with his sword before Chris decided to throw a punch with its left hand only for the Gundam to catch it in its open hand.

"Dumb move Rebellion." Said Oculus before the Origins entire left arm exploded from the hand all the way to the elbow.

"What the fuck?!" Chris shouted in surprise before Oculus's Gundam kicks the Origin onto its back.

"You're moves are slow Rebellion, I can could have blown your cockpit but I want to enjoy this." Oculus said before he held up the hand that blew up his arm and Chris can see the palm glowing slightly.

"A Palma Fiocina?" Chris said as he stood the Origin up.

"You thought you can go against the Vengeance? Well your wrong!" Shouted Oculus before several beams shot in front of him.

"General!" Shouted a Jegan pilot as two Jegans and a GM flew to assist their leader.

"No stay back!" Shouted Chris.

"Too late!" Shouted Oculus as it deployed six fangs which flew through the air and towards the three mobile suits.

The three mobile suits attempted to either avoid or shoot down the projectiles but it was futile because the fangs cut through the mobile suits quicker than they could move killing the group of three.

"Pathetic" Oculus said as the fangs returned to the Vengeance.

"My god." Suzaku muttered seeing the remains of the three mobile suits hit the ground.

"You bastard!" Braydin growled.

"This is war kid, but I thought Mandalorians knew all about war seeing as their entire history is based on war." Said Oculus.

"You son of a bitch!" Braydin shouted making the Gaia's thrusters roar as it lunged towards the Vengeance with a beam saber.

"Braydin no!" Chris shouted through a private comm seeing the Vengeance ready to thrust its beam saber at the Gaia, only for the Sinanju to come flying and crash into the Vengeance.

"What the hell?!" Oculus shouted when the Vengeance crashed to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Shouted Chris as he turned the Origin to the source to see the Shadow Strike Noir with its beam blades ready.

"I apologize Oculus but that Gundam type was stronger than I thought." Said Full Frontal as he stood the Sinanju up.

"Full Frontal?!" Chris muttered with surprise seeing the red mobile suit stand up.

"You're other comrades are in combat against several other enemies as well." Said Ronin as the Shadow Strike Noir landed on the ground.

"What?!" Chris shouted.

"They are but I suggest you retreat." Said Ronin.

"Why should I?!" Chris growled at the man.

"I do not believe you will be able to combat these two in the states your Gundams are in." Said the Strike Ronin and as to prove his point a part of the Origin's face falls off.

"He's right, my Gaia is badly damaged and we need to get out of here." Said Braydin

"I don't believe that he will get far… not with this behind him." Said Oculus before something crashed into the ground where when the smoke vanishes to reveal to Chris's and Braydin's surprise a ovv-f Gafran but instead of blue it was painted grey and red with the symbol of the SWTOR Sith Empire.

"A Gafran!" Chris muttered as he stared at the mobile suit while its visor glowed green.

"Rebellion come on we need to get out of here." Braydin said as the Gaia took a step back.

"Kallen" The Origin turns to the now arriving Guren Mk II "I want you to make sure Zero gets out of here in one piece."

"What about you?" Kallen asked.

"We'll be fine but a Knightmare even the Guren won't be a match for a Gafran." Said Braydin.

"I don't think so!" Oculus shouted as he shot towards the Guren with its beam saber high in the air before bringing it down, only for said blade to clash with the beam blade of the Shadow Strike Noir.

"Go!" Said the Strike Ronin as he pushed the Vengeance back before flying at him where the Shadow Strike Noir clashed its blades with both the Vengeance and the Sinanju.

"Come on!" Braydin shouted before the Gaia took off into the air with the Origin behind it.

"Kururugi go after Rebellion!" Oculus shouted as he attempted to slash the Noir's head off but the Gundam ducks before kicking the Vengeance in the chest.

"Warrant Officer I hate to agree but if they know where my sister is, then go." Said Cornelia.

"But… I understand." Said Suzaku before he drove off in the direction of the Gaia, Origin, and Gafran.

**Different location**

"AH!" Alyssa shouted feeling pain as she crashed to the ground when the Zen Master Gundam collided with the side of a mountain showing heavy damage to her unit.

"Is that all you've got? I expected more from the Sword of Skill." Taunted Mundus.

"I can't lose… not now!" Said Alyssa as she stood the Zen Master only for it to crash into the ground when the enemy Gundam kicks it hard in the chest area.

"Pathetic" Mundus said before the Gundams right hand glows purple and grabs the chest area of the Zen Master before electricity shot through the entire Zen Master Gundam causing Alyssa to scream in pain as she felt the volts of electricity course through her.

"Now time to die!" Mundus said with a sadistic smirk before he was forced to let go in order to avoid several green beams.

"What the fuck!" Mundus growled before the Infinite Justice landed on the ground in front of the Zen Master.

"Alyssa are you alright?" Aiden asked over a private channel.

"I-I'm okay." Alyssa quietly said winking in pain.

"More opponents? That's fine by me!" Mundus said before his Gundam transformed and in its placed stood a demonic version of the Destiny Gundam with demonic wings and black and red colors with red eyes.

"Just who is this guy?" Aiden quietly said.

**Different location**

"Just what is the deal with this guy?!" Shouted Jarod as he used his funnels to try and combat all ten of the Arche Gundam's own GN fangs while Lenalee slashed blades with Saachez.

"Time to die!" Saachez shouted as two fangs flew behind the Throne Zeta.

Lenalee gasped in surprise but before the fangs could fire a single green beam punched through both fangs causing them to explode.

"What?!" Saachez shouted before he grunts when another mobile suit crashed into the Arche Gundam and that mobile suit was the Astray Gundam Karas.

"Jacob!" Lenalee shouted seeing the samurai-like Gundam.

"I got here as fast as I could once I was given the chance." Said Jacob.

**Different location**

"Was it wise for your friend to run away?" Rau asked as he fired his funnels at the Astraea Plus.

"I can deal with you no problem!" Shouted Alex as he fired his beam rifle while charging at the Providence with a beam saber in hand.

**Different location**

"So it's three on one then is it?" Saachez asked as the Arche Gundam regained its remaining eight fangs "Fine by me!"

The Arche Gundam charges dodging beams before clashing blades with the Karas.

**Different location**

"Take this!" Josh shouted as he fired his funnels at the Reborns only for said Gundam to avoid all of the beams.

"So slow" Ribbons said before he fired his beam rifle only for the beam to be deflected by the Legends beam shield.

"Why are you even here?" Josh asked.

"Why to deal with you Swords of Heaven before you become any more of an annoyance." Said Ribbons as he fired another beam.

**Different location**

The Shadow Strike Noir blocked blade after blade against the two Gundams as they continued to try and damage the Gundam but each time the Shadow Strike Noir seemed to have blocked them.

"Damn this man! Is he a Newtype?" Full Frontal asked as the Sinanju flew up into the air.

"It is hard to say but we must find a way to defeat him!" Shouted Oculus as he swung his beam saber but the Shadow Strike Noir blocks it before swinging his beam blade cutting into the Vengeances shoulder but not deep enough.

**Different location**

Chris grunts as dodges a yellow beam along with Braydin while the Gafran charged bringing out its beam saber and swings but Chris managed to block the blade.

"Damn it's strong!" Chris grunts as the stress on the Origin takes a turn.

"Chris try and hold the mobile suit for a second!" Braydin shouted when the Gaia pulls out a beam saber.

"Doing what I can!" Shouted Chris as he kicked the Gafran back.

The Gafran charged at the Origin clashing blades again before it brought its other arm out and punched the Origin's face.

"Damn it!" Chris shouted as the Origin swung and clashed blades with the Gafran again.

"Here I come!" Braydin shouted as he flew at the two combatants.

Chris smirks before he flies away before the Gaia stabs into the mobile suit.

When Braydin pulls away from the Gafran the mobile suit explodes.

"Well, that was satisfying." Braydin said before his Gundam was kicked away by the Lancelot as it collided with ground, rendering Braydin unconscious.

"No!" Chris shouted before he glared at the white Knightmare. "You bastard! How dare you do that!"

"I have no choice, you can either come quietly or I'll take you down right now." Suzaku warned the Sword of Freedom, hoping that he'd listen to reason.

Sadly, he made the mistake of attacking his friend…

"You really think I'll surrender because my Gundam is damaged? Wrong! I only need one arm to kick your little sorry ass, Suzaku!" Chris shouted in rage as his eyes turned gold with the Origin's eyes flashing with the left glowing blue and the damaged right, glowing a small red.

"Then you leave me no choice but to eliminate you, Rebellion." Suzaku stated before the Lancelot sped towards the one-armed Gundam.

The Origin materialized a GN Pistol and fired at the Lancelot which continues to avoid the beams with its speed before it flipped into the air and kicked the weapon out of the Gundam's hand until a GN Short Sword appeared as it slashed at the Knightmare but it brought up its Blaze Luminous to block the attack and kicked the Gundam back.

Chris grunted in discomfort as he motioned his Gundam to stand until the Lancelot fired its VARIS Rifle at the Origin's remaining arm, destroying it and leaving the Gundam with no means of standing.

Chris's eyes widened in shock as he thought, 'This can't be! My Origin can't be beaten…'

"Surrender Rebellion, you have no means of defending yourself!" Suzaku told the Sword of Freedom. "Please, just stop this madness, enough blood has been shed here."

Chris growled at Suzaku's words as his blood boiled, screaming to kill the arrogant pilot. "I will never lose! Do you hear me, Suzaku? I will never lose AGAIN!" Chris shouted as his canines sharpened and his eyes slitted but the difference is that his eyes glowed dangerously red.

The Origin lifted its head and fired its head Vulcans at the Lancelot but it raises its Blaze Luminous to block the shots before the unthinkable happened before Suzaku's eyes. Glowing particles began to flow from the Gundam's back as it lifted itself back to its feet as the faceplate opened to reveal its fanged teeth and the eyes glowing blood red.

"What is this?" Suzaku wondered in slight terror as the Gundam stalked towards the Lancelot before stopping and releasing a bloodthirsty roar as it jumped into the air and performed in axe kick that the Lancelot blocked with its Blaze Luminous until the shield shattered and the arm was torn to shreds.

"What?!" Suzaku shouted in shock as the berserk Origin roundhouse kicked the Lancelot back as a beam knife materialized in the Origin's mechanical jaws as it lunged to strike the Knightmare until Suzaku brought up the VARIS Rifle and fired it at the Gundam's head, blasting half its head off as it fell back, unmoving.

Suzaku looked visibly shocked at what he had done, yet he was terrified at what was going to happen to him if he didn't stop the rampaging Sword. "I can't believe it. I actually defeated Rebellion, but I reacted to my fear of that machine and it almost killed me."

The Origin's cockpit opened to reveal Chris in his pilot suit with his helmet still on, albeit with a bit of a crack. He looks up to see the Lancelot pointing its VARIS Rifle at him, yet he showed no ounce of fear at the Honorary Britannian only a glare that promised revenge for the destruction of his Gundam.

"It's over, Rebellion. You've lost and now I'm placing you under arrest for your crimes." Suzaku stated to the red-eyed pilot.

Chris only growled in response until C.C. walked past him and towards the Lancelot which confused Suzaku until he remembered the girl from the capsule as she placed her hand on the Lancelot's leg, causing painful memories to sprout up in Suzaku's head.

Suzaku stared at his long dead father, haunting him and repeating the memory of his death by his own hands as his eyes widened in fear.

"What are you doing, C.C.?" Chris asked despite the fact he knew what was happening and seemed to have taken Lelouch's part this time.

"I'm just feeding him some shock images. I can't tell what he's seeing, though." C.C answered while trying to keep focus. "Anyway, you've got time to get away now."

"What about you?" Chris asked.

"I can't move yet. You go first." C.C. replied.

"That's not in my moral code. I'm getting you out of here whether you like it or not." Chris dismissed as he placed his hand on her shoulder until he felt the same thing Suzaku felt.

"No, not now!" C.C. shouted in actual panic once she felt Chris's hand.

Chris began seeing vast images he had never seen before until he spots C.C. in each one of them.

"Stop, stop it!" C.C. screamed feeling Chris delving into her memories. "NO!"

Chris saw images of people throwing rocks at a building with the Geass symbol, a woman dressed as a nun with the same symbol on her forehead. Chris also briefly saw images of C.C. as a child before his mind felt almost overwhelmed by images of death and destruction.

"Stay out of my mind. Stop it. You're unveiling me." C.C. pleaded as tears slid down her face, the memories resurfacing in her mind as well.

Chris felt his heart wrench when he heard the immortal girl's pleas, yet he couldn't stop as he then began to experience the resurfacing of his own memories.

The memory shows a young Chris in a room with a beautiful woman with long silver hair, pale skin, and crimson red eyes and a man who looked like an older version of Chris, but with sapphire blue eyes instead of the red and a small mustache and a goatee. The woman held a toddler in her arms that had the same silver hair as the woman and the blue eyes of the man. The young Chris smiled at the small form giggling at him as the woman and the man looked down at the two with warm smiles.

The memory changes to a ten year old Chris and a nine year old Ben standing in front of two graves as rain pelted them, yet they ignored the freezing rain as they stared at the graves with lifeless eyes as a woman with pink hair and silver eyes appears behind the two boys and hugs them close as tears streamed their faces.

The memory changes to show a teenaged Chris in his pilot suit as he clashes with a shadowed Gundam while his own which bore a resemblance to his Origin but colored with white and blue with the glass a dark green. The Gundam that Chris shouted as the Exia charged at the shadowed Gundam until he lost its GN Rifle/Sword then shouted the words "TRANS-AM" as the Exia glowed bright red and pulled out two beam sabers as it lunged at the shadowed Gundam before the unthinkable happened to him. The shadowed Gundam disappeared and reappeared behind the Exia as it sheathed its blades and the moment they were gone, the Exia collapsed into different pieces, each one looking damaged beyond repair. The battlefield in which the Gundams had been fighting vanished, revealing Chris on his knees with his eyes widened as he scoops up the remains of a small Exia with the same damage as light tears flow from his eyes and down his cheeks while the shadowed Gundam was grabbed by a shadowed individual with a glowing red visor before walking away from the distraught Gundam pilot.

Soon, the memories vanished and Chris backed away from C.C., who looked close to breaking down until he heard something from the Lancelot.

"I had to do it!" Suzaku screamed as he lost all control and had the Lancelot firing randomly.

"Damn, he's lost all sense of reality." Chris said to himself as he began avoiding all the debris that was being kicked up by the Lancelot's VARIS Rifle.

"I-Idiot," C.C. said shakily, still recovering from the memories she's seen. "We have to get away now!" she shouted only to be struck in the back by sharp rocks.

"C.C.!" Chris shouted in concern as he caught the immortal in his arms as he jumped away from the berserk Lancelot.

Chris returned to his damaged Origin and placed C.C. inside the cockpit to keep her out of danger as he materialized his Breaker Blade and his Scale Mail as he rushed the rampaging Knightmare and sliced off the Lancelot's remaining arm that held the VARIS, but the Knightmare continued flaying about. Chris narrowed his eyes as his weapon turned red from the power he was channeling in the blade before Force stepping towards the Lancelot and slashed the legs clean off as it collapsed on its front.

Chris lets out a sigh of relief as his armor and weapon dematerialized from existence. The Sword of Freedom made his way back to his Gundam to retrieve C.C. and set the self-destruct on the Origin to eliminate any trace of the mobile suit until cracking could be heard throughout the area as Chris's eyes widened in realization that the VARIS rounds caused seismic activity that broke around the Origin, taking it and the its two passengers into the darkened crevice.

**Different location**

The Shadow Strike Noir was still fighting the Vengeance and the Sinanju but they still couldn't get a single strike on the Gundam.

"This guy is pretty good." Said Full Frontal as the Sinanju shot into the air before shooting towards the Shadow Strike but the Gundam dodges the attack before grabbing it by the leg and throwing the red colored mobile suit at the Vengeance.

The Vengeance just dodged the mobile suit before swinging his beam saber but the Gundam blocks the attack.

Oculus gets ready to use his Wings of Light before his scanners pick up incoming contacts. The Vengeance turns its head to the source and sees several Federation mobile suits flying towards them.

"It appears we are going to have more company." Said Oculus before he thinks his next action before he came to a decision "We're pulling back."

Full Frontal turned to Oculus confused before nodding his head in understanding.

Both mobile suits shot up into the air and flew in a random direction.

The Shadow Strike Noir sheaths both beam blades before taking notice that Cornelia was gone possibly due to her Royal Guard.

"I believe it is time I left as well." Said Strike Ronin before he shot off in a random direction.

**Different location**

"Damn!" Aiden shouted as his Gundam crashed into the side of a cliff.

The Infinite Justice was damaged with it missing its left arm and a part of its chest area while the Zen Master Gundam was missing bits of its armor.

Speaking of the Zen Master it was at the moment pinned into the ground on its stomach with Mundus standing on it while holding her right arm behind her back ready to break it if he wanted to.

"You are sure a bunch of pathetic pilots." Said Mundus before he received a message from Oculus saying "All forces we are to pull back with the Britannians I repeat all forces pull back. Mundus I want you and Saachez to return to base."

"Tch Oculus sure knows how to ruin all of my fun." Said Mundus before he lets go of the Zen Masters arm.

"It looks like we're pulling back… but" Mundus transformed the Gundam into Gundam Exia Dark Matter before pulling out both swords which the blades turned yellow before he plunged both blades into the Zen Master's shoulders causing Alyssa to cry out as lightning shot through both the mobile suit and herself.

"NO" Aiden shouted before he shot forward just before Mundus shot into the air.

"We'll meet again Jedi and next time you shall fall to my Gundam End! Trans-Am!" Said Mundus before the End glows red and shoots off in a random direction.

Aiden reached Alyssa before the Justice grabbed one of the blades before he shouts in pain when lightning shot through his Gundam.

Aiden didn't stop and started pulling until the blade was out of the Zen Master's left shoulder before he tossed it to the side where it stuck out of the ground before he did the same with the right one.

Once he was done the Justice fell to one leg while panting due to the pain he felt.

"Alyssa are you alright?" Aiden asked but was responded with silence.

"Alyssa?" Aiden brought up a screen only for his eyes to widen when he sees the cockpit but Alyssa was lying on the ground motionless.

"ALYSSA!" Aiden shouted worried about his friend.

**Different location**

Josh clashed blades with the Ribbons again with the Legend sporting some scorch marks as was the Reborns while both machines were missing some of their DRAGOONs/GN fangs.

"Man this guy is good." Said Josh as he tried to push the Reborns back.

"That's fairly impressive." Said Ribbons as he makes the Reborns fly into the air before he receives a communication "All forces we are to pull back with the Britannians I repeat all forces pull back. Mundus I want you and Saachez to return to base."

"Hm so it seems we are leaving." Ribbons muttered before he looked back to the Legend "It appears I am to leave but remember that we will see each other again."

The Reborns engages its Trans-Am before it flies off in a random direction.

Once the Gundam was gone Josh pants exhausted.

"I've never had to fight like that." Said Josh as he looks at the sky as he watched red GN particles fly off in a random direction.

**Different location**

In the sky the Karas held its blade lock with the Arche Gundam.

"What is with this guy?" Jacob growled as he pushed the Arche Gundam back before he swung his sword only for the Arche Gundam to block the attack.

"What is the deal with these fangs?!" Jarod asked before a beam struck the Wing Sparta in the face damaging it.

"There's so many!" Lenalee shouted as the Throne Zeta in MS form dodged several beams before it blocks one.

"Heh this is the most fun I've had in a while!" Saachez said before he receives a message "All forces we are to pull back with the Britannians I repeat all forces pull back. Mundus I want you and Saachez to return to base."

"Damn well at least I can have more fun later." Saachez said before engaging Trans-Am and flying off in a random direction while his GN fangs returned to their containers.

"At least that's over." Said Jarod as the Wing Sparta flew up next to the Astray Karas and Throne Zeta.

**Different location**

Alex grunts as he held blades with Rau trying to push him back.

"Damn he's good!" Alex growled.

"It seems you were wrong when you said you didn't need him." Rau said before he crashed the Astraea Plus into a cliff.

"AH!" Alex shouted when the back of his head smacked into his head rest.

"Time to say goodbye." Rau said as he prepared to destroy the Gundam only for five mobile suits to crash into the Providence.

"What the?" Alex said before he turns to see the Avenger with some dents and scorch marks.

"Sorry but I wasn't able to contact you because they were jamming me." Ben said.

The Providence got the five mobile suits off of it and when the mobile suits got up Alex got a good look at what they were.

The first was a G-Bouncer Deo but it was pure white with red eyes, the second was an OZ-02MD Virgo with the Sith Empire symbol on its right shoulder, the third was a grey and black AEU-05/05 Hellion Perpetuum with the Sith empire symbol on its head and wings, the fourth was a black and grey AEU-09 AEU Enact, and the last mobile suit was a black, grey, and red OZ-09MS Leo with the Sith Empire symbol on its left breast plate.

"Think you can deal with the mobile suits?" Ben asked.

"Yeah just go deal with that masked freak." Said Alex before Ben shot off towards the Providence.

The Leo opens fire with a beam rifle which released red beams but Alex brings up his shield blocking the attack before he fires his beam rifle which the Leo dodges but it strikes its left shoulder separating the arm before said arm exploded.

The Enact flies at the Gundam firing its rifle but instead of slugs it fired red beams which he blocked before it brought out its sonic blade where it lunged at the Gundam but Alex was quicker before he dodged it and aimed his rifle at its back before firing a beam which went through its back and the cockpit before the mobile suit exploded.

The Leo rushed at the turned Gundam with a beam saber in hand before it swung but Alex blocks it with his shield before he fired his rifle into its chest destroying the cockpit and killing the pilot instantly before the mobile suit exploded.

The G-Bouncer Deos fired its beam rifle along with the Virgo and Hellion but Alex brought up his shield and blocks all three beams.

"Unit five go for the Gundams rear." Said the pilot of the G-Bouncer before Alex's eyes widen when he actually heard the Virgo respond in the familiar low "Roger roger"

The Virgo did as ordered and fired its rifle but Alex flew to the left before he spun around and fired his beam thankfully getting it in the torso before it exploded.

"Your back is wide open!" Shouted the Hellion pilot before he lunged with a sonic blade but Alex used Trans-Am to dodge the attack before she the mobile suit in the side causing it to explode.

"Idiot!" The Deos pilot shouted as he flew up into the air trying to shoot down the Gundam but Alex flew at the mobile suit holstering his beam rifle in exchange for a beam saber where it flew up dodging the attacked before he flew up behind the mobile suit and swings down cutting the mobile suit from should to hip before it exploded.

"That was close." Alex said as the Trans-Am ended.

Ben clashed blades with the Providence.

"You're going to die here Rau Le Creuset!" Ben shouted.

"We'll see." Rau said before he receives a message "All forces we are to pull back with the Britannians I repeat all forces pull back. Mundus I want you and Saachez to return to base."

"It seems our duel will have to be put on hold for the time being." Rau said before he flew back and up.

"I'm not done yet!" Ben shouted.

"But I am." Rau said before he fired his DRAGOONs and beam weapons causing Ben to bring up his shield to block them but when he brought his shield down he curses seeing Rau wasn't there anymore.

"Hey Ben where's Rau?" Alex asked.

"He got away but I've got a feeling we'll meet him again." Said Ben.

**Cave**

Chris awoke with a pained groan as he sat up from the hard ground. Looking around, he notices his Origin embedded against the cave walls before Chris remembers…

"C.C.!" Chris shouted in concern as he Force stepped at the cockpit and carried the injured immortal out of the damaged mobile suit.

He could still hear the girl breathing despite the wounds she suffered as he sighed in relief. 'Well at least she's okay.'

Chris laid C.C. down on her front gently as he began to remove the shrapnel out of her body while taking the medical kit from inside the Origin's cockpit and dressing her injuries. Problem was he had to take off her jumpsuit in order to do it, which still felt embarrassing for him, as he cleaned her wounds and took his black Jedi cloak to cover her modesty as well as use her folded jumpsuit for a pillow.

As the immortal girl slept, Chris couldn't stop blushing after he got himself a clear view of C.C.'s naked body. Her skin seemed flawlessly white except for that scar on her back.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard C.C. mumbling something in her sleep. Moving in a bit closer to the sleeping girl, the red-eyed pilot used his enhanced hearing to listen to her words better.

_Drip_

Chris's eyes widened in shock at what he heard as he looked at C.C., who had peaceful smile on her face as she muttered, "You finally called me by my real name."

Chris's eyes trailed to the ground as guilt began to overcome him. He felt it wrong to hear someone talk about the thing they wish to be private. He waited for the immortal girl to awaken for a few minutes until finally she began to stir.

As C.C. opened her eyes, Chris smiled down at her. "Finally awake I see."

C.C. only blinked as she began to sit up. "You shouldn't move around too much." Chris advised. "The shrapnel was just removed from your body."

"That wasn't necessary." C.C. said evenly, ignoring Chris's advice and using his Jedi cloak to cover herself.

"Yeah, I noticed." Chris said nodding in agreement.

C.C. looked at the Sword of Freedom, accusingly. "You didn't try anything while I was unconscious did you?"

Chris blushed the same shade as his eyes as he stuttered, "N-No, y-you know I-I'd never do that!"

C.C. only giggled at the poor boy's stuttering. "It's alright; I know you wouldn't try that. You're too noble and kind for that sort of thing."

Chris groaned as he blushed in embarrassment at the girl's teasing.

Soon after, silence caught the two for a few minutes before Chris began to speak. "There's something I need to tell you, C.C."

"What is it?" C.C. asked somewhat curiously.

Chris took off his cracked helmet, feeling that this was something that had to be said face-to-face, before taking a deep breath as he looked C.C. in the eye and spoke.

_Drip_

C.C.'s eyes widened in surprise at what came out of Chris's mouth before she glared at him, "You have a bad habit of eavesdropping." She accused him.

"I'm sorry, but you spoke it in your sleep." Chris apologized honestly. "It's a nice name…"

_Drip_

C.C. blushed at the way Chris said her name as she tried to regain her composure.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" C.C. asked, managing to suppress her blush. "Like I would care about something like that. After all, I-I…I've forgotten everything, every single thing."

Chris could hear the quivering in her voice as she continued. "So what's the use of it? A name? But why…?" C.C. wondered as tears actually began to slide down her face.

Chris reached out and wiped away the immortal girl's tears, drawing her attention back to him to see him give her a warm smile. C.C. could see the eyes that were the same shade as blood, gaze at her with warmth and tenderness.

"It's proof that we exist." Chris started, rubbing his hand against C.C.'s tear-streaked cheek.

"Proof that we exist?" C.C. wondered.

The red-eyed teen nodded. "A way to acknowledge who we are to the world. Those who use titles or names to identify themselves forget who they are, their hopes, and dreams. They become a symbol or ideal to the people around them, but no one will ever really know them."

C.C. pondered his words until he picked up his cracked helmet. "This helmet for example. No matter how well people think they know Rebellion, what he stands for, they would never be able to understand me and my true feelings."

Chris remained silent for a few seconds before looking at C.C. again. "But now I can see you, not C.C. the immortal, but the girl who has known so much pain, sadness, and loneliness. No matter what happens in the future from this point on, I won't forget or deny who you really are. You won't have to be alone because I shall be there by your side for the remainder of my life."

C.C. was touched by the sincerity and love in Chris's voice, as he looked at her with warm, caring eyes that promised eternal love which caused her cheeks to redden slightly as more tears slid down her face before she wiped them away.

"Well then, can you do me a favor?" C.C. asked with her blush still present.

"Sure" Chris replied with his warm smile.

"Can you say it again like you did before? Just once with tenderness like you treasure it in your heart." She requested, looking at the red-eyed boy with hope.

Chris nodded as he pulled the immortal girl into a loving embrace, which surprised her greatly as he spoke in a gentle, loving tone. "Cerina," For a moment they sat in silence with C.C. still in Chris's embrace with the only sound being the dripping water that echoed around them.

"How was that?" Chris asked, breaking the silence.

"I-I-It…it was nice." Cerina stuttered out softly as her blush increased. The way he said it, the tenderness, warmth, and compassion he conveyed in his voice, she had never heard anyone say it like that before. Along with his actions beforehand almost made it seem like the two were lovers, yet he spoke it with so much love to her. It made her heart beat just a little bit faster.

"I'm glad." Chris said with his warm smile as the two looked at each other with a sense of longing and the emotions springing up as they subconsciously leaned towards each other with their eyes closed as they gave each other a long passionate kiss that seemed to last five minutes before the two broke away for breath.

Cerina leaned her head onto Chris's chest, relaxing to the steady beat of his heart as she uttered the words. "I love you, Chris Alder."

Chris could only smile as he stroked the girl's hair before whispering. "I love you too, Cerina Celestine."

The couple slept against the Origin's leg as the damaged mobile suit acted as a guardian for the two lovers with its damaged eye shining a faint red.

**Different location**

Groaning in pain the Sword of Honor opened his eyes slightly only to close them from the bright light as he sat up only to widen his eyes when he realized that he was lying down instead of sitting.

Braydin frantically looks around only to calm down when he finds himself in an LAAT/i.

"Hey buddy good to see you're alright." Said a familiar voice and Braydin turns to see Aiden walking to him with his helmet off.

"What happened?" Braydin asked.

"From what we were able to gather we were attacked by the Sith." Said Aiden causing Braydin to grown while pinching the bridge of his nose "Why didn't we see this coming."

"Because we had no idea they were here." Said another familiar voice before both men turned to see Dexter in his flight suit and helmet on his side.

"Where were you at?" Braydin asked.

"I was investigating that signal remember? It turned out to be a bunch of cruise missiles aimed for Narita. The missiles were also being escorted by EF-2000 Typhoon fighter jets, Mirage 2000-5s, Rafale Ms, Tornado fighters, and F-4E Phantom IIs. The number of those fighters was 28. But the problem was that they were also with twelve mobile suits." Said Dexter as he puts his helmet on his belt.

"What type of mobile suits?" Ben asked as he, Aiden, Jacob, Josh, and Alex walked in "Because I was attacked by Virgos, Hellions, G-Bouncer Deos, Leos, and Enacts."

"Well I was attacked by twelve mobile suits. Four OZ-07AMS Aries, four OZ-12SMS Taurus, and four AMA-953 Babi." Said Dexter.

"Those are some of the units we didn't count in our inventory." Said Ben.

"Well to make matters worse me and Chris were attacked by a Gafran." Said Braydin.

Suddenly Braydin's eyes widen "Oh shit where's Chris!"

"Don't worry I think I know where they are so I'll take the 00 Epyon out to search for him with two gunships and two Jegans." Said Dexter before he puts his helmet on and walks off.

"Hey where do you think John took Euphemia?" Asked Braydin.

"Likely to a secure location." Said Ben.

"In other words" Braydin said before all six say in sync "Back to base."

"Also what happened to everyone else?" Asked Braydin.

"Well me and Jacob were attacked by Rau Le Creuset before Jacob left because he felt that Lenalee and Jarod were in danger." Said Alex.

"And I was write because they were fighting Ali-Al Saachez." Said Jacob.

"That maniac? How is he here?" Ben asked.

"No idea but I was able to fight against him on equal grounds." Said Jacob shrugging his shoulders.

"Anyway I was attack by Ribbons Almark and managed to hold him off before he retreated." Said Josh.

"Same happened to me." Said Alex.

"Anyway Alyssa was attacked by some Sith called Darth Mundus." Said Aiden.

"Alyssa fought a Sith lord?!" Shouted the five other occupants.

"Yes and she was losing because this Sith had the same type of Gundam as the Origin except that every time it transformed the Gundam it transforms into has a demonic appearance." Said Aiden.

"What happened?" Braydin asked concerned.

"We were beaten and when he was told to retreat he transformed into another Gundam before he plunged two swords into the Zen Masters shoulders which sent electricity through her entire unit. I had to act fast and so I pulled out both blades and it hurt like a bitch." Said Aiden.

"How's Alyssa?" Braydin asked.

"She's at the moment unconscious but I think she'll be okay." Aiden said causing Braydin to sigh in relief.

"Did you encounter anyone?" Ben asked.

"Yeah me and Chris encountered a Sith lord called Darth Oculus. He had us beat. The damage mostly done to the Gaia was by his Gundam the Vengeance. He also damaged the Origin." Said Braydin causing Ben to widen his eyes.

"How did you survive?" Aiden asked.

"We got help from an unlikely source… the Strike Ronin." That caused everyone to widen their eyes in surprise.

"He arrived by throwing the Sinanju at the Vengeance before he fought them off while me and Chris were attacked by the Gafran which we managed to destroy with me stabbing the mobile suit in the back but after that… nothing." Said Braydin.

"Do you think he survived?" Aiden asked talking about the Strike Ronin.

"I've seen the match and I can tell you… the Strike Ronin isn't considered an ace for nothing." Said Ben as he looked up into the sky as he heard the roar of engines while the 00 Epyon flew up into the air turning into its MA mode while the gunships and Jegans flew behind it.

"I hope they can find Chris." Said Ben as he felt a bit scared thinking that Chris got captured.

In another part of the camp the Federation made the Black Knights were looking as their recruits were being tended to by Federation medics while the corpses were being placed in body bags.

"Our first battle and those new machines show up." Said Tamaki talking about the Sith machines.

"Are you talking about those new mobile suits?" Asked Jarod as he, and Lenalee with both wearing their helmets still due to not wanting their identities being compromised.

"Yeah what the hell were those?! They didn't look like friends of yours!" Shouted Tamaki.

"Kallen you remember what Dexter told you about the Jedi right?" Jarod asked and Kallen nods her head.

"Did you tell the others?" Jarod asked and Kallen nods again.

"Well for every light there is a darkness… and the Sith are the polar opposite of the Jedi." Said Jarod since when he was walking to them he heard about the names of the pilots.

"So there are guys out there with the same powers as you do but they're evil?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes you can think of them as like Britannia though on a galactic scale except they haven't been heard from in centuries since every time they rose up they would get beaten back. I should know cause Revan wasn't always the leader of the Federation." Said Jarod before another voice said "That's because he called himself the former Dark lord of the Sith for a reason."

Everyone turned to see Ben walking to them.

"Wait so he was a leader of those guys?" Asked Tamaki surprised.

"Yes and Revan is far older than he looks… I mean he looked to be in his thirties and his centuries old." Said Ben causing some Black Knights to whistle in surprise.

"But why is he the leader of you guys when he was a bad guy?" Asked Tamaki.

"Because during a war the organization that was before the Federation called the Galactic Republic. During the reign of the Republic there was a bloody war called the Mandalorian Wars" The Black Knights widen their eyes because that was the same name that Braydin and several other people in grey, green, blue, red, gold, black, and orange armor with the T visors "Which ravaged many worlds when the Mandalorian warrior clans under the leadership of Mandalore the Ultimate who lead the Mandalorians on a warpath before he was slain over the destroyed planet of Malachor V at the hands of Revan. Revan later went into the unknown regions before coming back with all of his forces as a Sith Lord and ravaged the galaxy but he attacked military worlds before he was ambushed and captured after he was betrayed by his student Darth Malak. Revan lost his memory and he became a soldier for the Republic before he regained his memories slowly before he found the source of the Siths strengths and destroyed it after his final duel with his former student where he cut down his former student. After that its history in the archives of the Federation." Said Ben even though the last part and the beginning was false but the Mandalorian war and Revan was true. Mostly.

"But we didn't expect the Sith to still be around… we thought they were all dead when they went into civil war." Said Jarod as he leaned against a crate.

"We all think that about the Sith but they always come back stronger." Said Ben.

"Yeah but now we have to deal with them having mobile suits! They have an even playing field and we don't know where their capital is!" Jarod shouted before he stormed off.

"I hate to admit it but he's right… it's been some time and the Sith have returned… and we weren't prepared for their return." Ben said before he walked away with Lenalee walking towards Jacob who was walking towards the Gundam Astray Karas.

**Cave**

Chris awoke from his slumber to feel the girl on his chest shift for a bit as he smiled down at her before stroking her hair which caused her to stir in her sleep.

"Someone had a nice nap." Chris said with a bit of a sly smirk.

"Of course, you're heart beat also helped." Cerina replied with a smirk of her own before planting a light kiss on Chris's cheek.

"Thanks, I'm glad I can be a wonderful teddy bear for you." Chris said before a thought crossed his mind. "I've been wondering, but what do you think of giving me a Geass?"

Cerina's eyes widened in surprise, "Why would you want a Geass? You know if you don't control it, you'll lose your mind."

"But don't you want your wish granted?" Chris asked which caused Cerina to flinch.

"Do you even know what my wish is?" Cerina responded with a question of her own.

"You wish to be free of your immortality because you can't stand being lonely, but what if my Geass evolves and becomes a Code then I'll gain immortality and we'd be together and you'll never feel alone." Chris said with sincerity.

Cerina felt tears flow from her cheeks at the thought until she nodded in agreement. "Alright, if this is what you want then I shall grant you a Geass."

Cerina intertwined her hands with Chris's own as the contract between the two began. After a few minutes, Cerina released Chris's hands as he slowly opened his eyes to reveal his own Geass in his right eye.

"So, what do you think of your own Power of the King?" Cerina asked as she watched the confused look on Chris's face.

"I don't feel any different, I can't think straight without a good drink of soda." Chris said to himself before a bottle of root beer materialized in his hands, shocking both him and Cerina.

"Well this is new?" Cerina said in wonder before Chris pops the cap off and takes a small sip before his eyes widened at the fact that it tasted exactly like root beer.

"This is something I've never experienced before." Chris muttered until he passed the drink to Cerina, who took a few gulps and returned the bottle to Chris, finished off the rest of the drink.

"It seems you have a rare Geass power called Absolute Creation. Basically, you're able to create physical objects with a thought as well as a clear image of said object." Cerina stated as she leaned against her lover's chest.

"Hmm…so in a way, I basically have the powers of a God, yet I wonder what my limit is on creating other objects." Chris said as he subconsciously stroked Cerina's hair.

"It's best to practice that power when you're not in a life or death situation." Cerina deadpanned.

Chris chuckled a bit. "Yeah, you're probably right, love."

Cerina smiled in pure joy as she basked in Chris's warmth, enjoying the feel of his arms wrapped around her, protecting her, and loving her.

"So, how long will it take for someone to come for us?" Cerina asked.

"Knowing Dex, I'd say he'd be here any minute now, but after this is over, I'm getting my Origin repaired and then I'm taking you out on a date." Chris stated as he kissed the top of his lover's head.

"I'd like that." Cerina replied as she closed her eyes, blocking out all sound except for the Sword of Freedom's heartbeat.

Chris used his Geass to materialize a large blanket to cover the couple as they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep, unaware of their comrades nearly reaching them.

**Sky**

The 00 Epyon flew through the air before finding his destination where he lands the Epyon.

Once it was on the ground he exits the cockpit and both gunships and Jegans land before the side doors of the gunships open and clone troopers come out.

"Alright I want you to secure the immediate area." Said Dexter before he turns to the two Clone Assassins.

"You two are coming with me… and good job following my orders of staying out of sight." Said Dexter with a smile as he turned to see streaks in the ground for where the Lancelot once lied as well as its severed limbs.

"I wonder what Lloyd is doing right now?" Dexter smirked as be made his way to the cave.

**Lancelot trailer**

"NOOOOO" Lloyd shouted as foam came from his mouth before he passed out once he sat eyes on the damaged Lancelot while Cecile looked into the cockpit to find a distraught Suzaku.

**Cave**

Dexter and the Clone Assassin's walked into the cave before stopping with the former having a smile at what he saw.

Lying against the Origin was Chris and Cerina sleeping soundly with a blanket over them.

"Orders?" Asked Saber with little emotion as usual.

"Let the two sleep." Dexter said before he used a dark colored light to quietly lift the couple off the ground and onto a mobile platform that was actually soft for medical transportation or resting.

The two didn't stir from their slumber as they drew closer to one another as the three guided the couple out of the cave and onto a Gunship while the Jegans retrieved the Origin and look for its parts before they set out for home.

**Federation base**

**the next day**

"Are these reports accurate, you engaged the Sith?" Revan asked as his hologram form stood in front of the Swords and Cerina.

During the night the Federation returned back to their base while transporting the Black Knights to safety before burying their deceased.

The only one wounded was Alyssa as her right arm was currently in a sling.

"Yes sir we encountered two Sith: Darth Mundus and Darth Oculus, which is what they called themselves and they were in possession of mobile suits as well as Gundam types." Said Dexter.

"That is troubling… I didn't think they would reach you first." Said Revan confusing them.

"Sir?" Alex asked.

"We have been getting reports of Sith forces attacking worlds and convoys as well as space stations but thankfully they were small strikes." Said Revan causing everyone to widen their eyes in surprise.

"The Sith Empire has returned once more." Said Braydin as he put a hand to his face in worry.

"If the Sith are back then we are fighting two wars." Said Revan.

"No we aren't." Said Braydin as he looked at a TV which many soldiers were looking and everyone including Revan who could see the TV.

The TV was showing a Sith Imperial shuttle guarded buy two Gafrans and two Hellions… and they were outside the Britannian royal palace and the words on the bottom part of the screen said "New allies to Britannia"

"This can't be happening." Chris said with eyes widened in fear.

The screen changed to show Charles zi Britannia standing next to two armored figures with one wearing a black and red version of the ST:I power armor and the other wearing a pitch black ARS with a red visor and red lights… both men had lightsaber hilts on their hips while standing next to them was to their surprise Darth Malgus, Darth Marr, Rau Le Creuset, Full Frontal, and Ribbons Almark.

"To all my Britannian subjects, today we receive an ally among the stars who shares the same views as Britannia! Our new ally the Sith Empire will help us in defeating the Orion Federation and help our cause!" Said Charles before the TV explodes via Alex whipping out one of his Judgment Executions.

"Dammit! Now we have to deal with the Sith here to?!" Alex growled as he holstered his weapon.

"Calm down we can figure out what to do afterwards. Ben where is John anyway?" Chris asked.

"He's taking Princess Euphemia to her living arrangements." Said Ben as a screen appears to show John in his power armor guiding Euphie through the hall with two Federation troopers.

**Hallway**

The four walked through the halls of the Federation base with passing through different areas.

Euphemia had handcuffs on as it was regulations for new POWs even if the Swords requested that she not wear them. Euphie looked around at the advanced base before she sees a door open as Cyber walks out.

Euphie flinches at the sight of the Cylon because of its menacing appearance and its visor with a single moving red light as it moved from side to side.

"Cyber what is it?" John asked.

"This unit wished to tell you that the room you asked for is ready." Said the Cylon.

"Thank you Cyber then you may go." The Cylon nods its head before it walks away.

"Man that thing still gives me the creeps." Said one of the two troopers as he shivered.

"Let's keep moving." Said John as he walked forward.

Euphie walked up with the troopers following behind her before they arrived to a door.

"This will be your quarters." Said John before he pressed the door and it opened to reveal a room which to Euphie's surprise was not what she expected.

The room was large with furniture you'd find in a famous hotel with a single TV, a wood table, a couch, seven chairs, and a queen sized bed but what surprised Euphie even more was the window. The window looked out into the ocean which was teeming with ocean life from small fish to a single whale shark.

"This is going to be where you are staying with us." Said John as he removed the cuffs.

Euphie rubbed her hands slightly once the metal was off.

"Why this? I thought I would have been in a prison cell." Said Euphemia.

"You're much more different than other Britannians so I took the liberty of picking this room." Said John as he walked past her while her eyes were wide in surprise.

"Oh and also the window has a switch which can show different environments so if you wish for something else then you can pick and the TV will display shows from any channel both Earth and galaxy. Oh before I forget if you want anything there's a button where you can ask them for anything and I'll also be coming to see how you are doing from time to time." Said John before the door closed before a holographic lock appeared with its appearance looking like the lock from Red vs. Blue.

Euphemia walked to the window to and touched it feeling the cool feeling as if it was really separating her from the ocean and thought 'Why is the Federation treating me so kindly? Anyone else would have treated someone of my status more harshly than this. And Durandal… he sounded just like… John Randal.'

**Space**

In the blackness of space sat a space station which had the appearance of a spire with the top spinning while multiple ships flew through space with some Imperial I and II class Star Destroyers, Munificent-class star frigates, Lupus-class missile frigates, Diamond-class cruisers, Sabaoth destroyers, Sabaoth frigates, Recusant-class destroyers, and some Conqueror-class Star Destroyers with Hellions, Enacts, and Sabaoth fighters flying through space.

"It seems we got them good my friends." Said a hologram of Darth Mundus.

"I must say that your plans worked very excellent Admiral Thrawn." Said Oculus to the now named Admiral Thrawn as he sat in his chair with several others.

"What are the conditions of those three LYNX?" Asked Mundus.

"They are coming fine but we also found something or someone that would like to continue fighting." Said a synthetic voice before a white six fingered hand came from the shadows and pressed a button where it shows a screen surprising everyone.

"I can't believe he is still alive after he was caught in that explosion." Said Mundus.

"The probability of him surviving was so low that we had no idea he would make it." Said a man as he stepped out of the shadows to reveal gold Mandalorian Neo-Crusader armor.

"Agreed but now we must plan our next offensive." Said Oculus.

"And our offensive is?" Mundus asked causing Oculus to smirk.

"I think you know who I'm talking about." Said Oculus causing Mundus to grin savagely.

* * *

**(Cue Wired Life by Meisa Kuroki)**

**(Instrumental) **_A trail of light falls from the sky before it separates into seven spheres of light._

**(WIRED...) **_The spheres glow before they disappear._

**(Mau chou no you ni HIRARI) **_Dexter, with the 00 Epyon behind him, has his hands in his pockets without a care in the world._

**(Chuu ni tadayou fukashigi na hikari) **_Chris and Ben, with the Origin and Avenger behind them, are giving each other big goofy smiles._

**(Koko wa dokoka betsu no sekai) **_Alex, with the Astraea Plus behind him, and John, with the Dark Deathscythe behind him, are giving each other high-fives while smirking._

**(Rakka suru sokudo wa kawaranai) **_Braydin and Aiden, with the black-red Gaia and Infinite Justice behind them, fist bump the other while giving peace signs._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of the Swords of Heaven appears before shattering._

**(Cut the Rope) **_The symbol of Geass appears before shattering._

**(Atama o meguru suuchi wa) **_Seven astral figures fly through the starry sky._

**(Rasen o egaki kyuujoushou) **_A blue sphere glows in front of them._

**(Juudai na ayamachi ni mo kizukazu ni) **_The figures fly to the sphere and disappear along with it._

**(Hito kara hito e to tsunagaru) **_The camera pans to Lelouch, Suzaku, and Kallen._

**(Awaku seiran ni kagayaku Wire) **_The camera pans to Nunnally, Shirley, and the rest of the Student Council._

**(Totemo kirei de marude kinu no ito) **_The camera pans to the other members of the Black Knights._

**(Kore ga unmei to iu kusari na no ka) **_The camera pans to Euphie, Cornelia, and finally C.C._

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_The Epyon raises its hand to reach for something._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_The Epyon slowly fades away._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Shadowed figures appear before vanishing in a column of particles._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_The Origin also raises its hand to reach something._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_The Origin slowly fades away._

**(WIRED...) **_Seven lights fluctuate._

**(Sagashite demo karamatte) **_Braydin, Aiden, and Ben encircle each other and stare up into the sky._

**(Tadoritsukenai) **_Alex and John look away from each other with blasters in their hands._

**(What is Wired Life) **_Lelouch, in his Zero attire, grinning like a madman._

**(Nogarerarenai nante) **_Dexter and Chris are back-to-back while looking at their hands._

**(Oroka de utsukushii) **_They clench their hands into fists._

**(There is Wired Life) **_The blue sphere appears in a blackened area before slowly fading away._

* * *

**Preview**

_"The return of the Sith has sent the Federation onto multiple fronts."_ Shows several Venator-class Star Destroyers, Izumo-class battleships, and Baikal-class cruisers in combat against several Fa Zeos battleships, Imperial I-class Star Destroyers, and Victory II-class Star Destroyers while Federation fighters and mobile suits were in combat against Sith fighters and mobile suits.

_"It has also sent different emotions through the Swords of Heaven and the Federation who didn't expect them to appear so soon."_ Shows the concerned looks of some of the Swords of Heaven while Revan was in his office contemplating on what he should do.

_"Now the Swords of Heavens are to be forced to go into battle on different worlds when they are called upon in this war against both Britannia and the Sith."_ Shows Dexter slamming his hand into a table denting it after reviewing data on Sith movements.

_"And now they must worry about a meeting between the Swords of Heaven, the Black Knights, and this group called Kyoto."_ Shows the Swords of Heaven with the founders of the Black Knights, Zero, and one of the leaders of Kyoto.

_Next episode: The meeting of three_

_"Will a deal turn for the best or the worst?"_ Shows a grass field with the Shadow Strike Noir fighting against several Sith mobile suits.


	13. The meeting of the three

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_When people meet it has different outcomes_

_Most of those outcomes are rarely good_

* * *

**(Cue Innocent Sorrow by Abingdon Boys School)**

**(Instrumental) **_Dexter appears before raising his left arm as it changes into a claw-like weapon as the title appears_

**(Saketa mune no kizuguchi ni) **_The camera changes to Dexter with his right hand over his heart as the 00 Epyon appears behind him with Destiny Gundam's wings before it activates its wings of light_

**(Afure nagareru pain in the dark) **_The camera changes to Chris leaning against a large sword as a black wing appears from his back before the Origin appears with a white wing on its back_

**(Kasane aeta shunkan no) **_The camera changes to Lenalee who was covering her face as if crying before it shifts to Ben with Excalibur on his shoulder and Jarod with Excelion on as the moon shines behind them_

**(tsunagaru omoi tokashite) **_The camera changes to Braydin wielding Zangetsu, Alyssa holding Sode no Shirayuki, John holding Crescent Rose in its scythe form and Alex holding Judgment Execution as the sun rises behind them_

**(samenai netsu ni unasarete) **_The camera shifts to Aiden activating Senbonzakura's shikai form, Josh activating Hyorinmaru's shikai form, and Jacob activating his Mugens first illusion before sending the wave of petals and Underworld insects at a group of Sutherlands_

**(saigo no koe mo kikoenai) **_The camera changes to show the Swords in a Federation base enjoying themselves not having a care for the world_

**(Don't cry kowaresou na hodo dakishimetara) **_The camera changes to Darth Mundus and Darth Oculus releasing a wave of darkness where Sith mobile suits rise from them before it changes to the Avenger, Wing Gundam Sparta, Infinite Justice, and Astraea Plus firing their most powerful weapons at a platoon of Sutherlands and Gloucesters_

**(kimi ga furueteita Oh...) **_The camera changes to the Gaia, Zen Master, Throne Zeta, and Dark Deathscythe cutting through Sutherlands before it changes to the Strike Ronin holding a long nodachi with the Shadow Strike Noir behind him as his visor glows red_

**(Sotto kazasu tenohira ni furete misete)** _The camera changes to the 00 Epyon dueling with the Lancelot and the Origin fighting the Shadow Strike Noir before it changes to Dexter and Chris before both vanish in flashes of red and white light before it shows both Dexter and Chris standing side by side in their Scale Mail_

**(kitto sagashite ita n da iroasenai kimi to iu na no kiseki wo) **_The camera changes to show Darth Mundus standing on the palm of his Gundam End before it shifts to show Darth Oculus in his ARS with the face open but his face obscured by shadows only showing pieces while he had a wide crazed smile while he stood in the hand of the Vengeance Gundam before it switched to show Oculus with his face plate closed as he looked at the screen_

**(motto tsuyoku tenohira de boku ni furete) **_The camera changes to show Strike Ronin before it shows him facing away from a figure wearing a cape with brown hair before it shifts to show the Royal Family then the Student Council and finally the Black Knights_

**(Ever and never end) **_The camera changes to Chris standing on the tip of Tokyo Tower and Dexter standing in the middle of a ghetto before raising their hands as a white feather falls into them_

**(tokihanatsu So far away) **_The camera shifts to the Gundams then to the Swords of Heaven with their weapons_

**(Instrumental) **_The Swords of Heaven are seen in a group photo with the Student Council, Cerina, Kallen, and Lelouch_

**(End Opening)**

* * *

**Federation base**

"Dammit we just got a report from High Command that Fondor was attacked by the Sith and most of the fleet was wiped out!" Dexter growled as he tossed a datapad onto the table.

"That's the fifth attack in the last two days." Said Chris as he looked over the damage reports.

"Where's the others at?" Dexter asked.

"Braydin went to Mandalore and when I last spoke with him he was in a middle of a Sith attack. The entire Sith fleet was wiped out but the Mandalorians lost five ships and thirty seven mobile suits and fighters." Said Josh as he looked at a galaxy map.

"Well at least the Sith got a good taste of Mandalorian strength." Said Aiden with a smile.

"What about Sanghelios?" Dexter asked.

"From what we can tell it has been left alone for now but who knows how long that will last but the Sangheili have a strong navy and it will take quite a number of Sith ships, fighters, and mobile suits in order to just take down a single corvette." Said Chris.

"And I heard that Thel is planning on unveiling the first Sangheili mobile suit." Said Jacob.

"If they do then they can have an equal footing against the enemy." Said Dexter.

"Hey where's John?" Ben asked.

"With Euphemia." Said Chris shaking his head "I swear that he has a thing for the girl."

"Well we'll see what happens later." Said Dexter before a beeping came from the door.

The door opens to reveal Cody and Rex.

"Sir we just got a report from Kuat they were attacked and the shipyard was badly damaged, the enemy fleet retreated with their loses at 90 percent and the shipyard debris is heavy on many continents and we are estimating a high number of civilian casualties." Said Cody causing Dexter to smash his fist into the table making a dent after hearing that.

"The Sith are trying to weaken us greatly but they will learn that the Federation won't fall to those bastards!" Chris growled as his eyes became slits.

"Agreed" Dexter said as he turned and walked out the door leaving the other Swords and the clones.

"Sir shouldn't you be in school with your girlfriend?" Rex asked causing Chris to sigh in annoyance since almost everyone was teasing him from their time in the cave.

**Specialized cell**

Euphemia watched the news on the Sith attack and was saddened that her father would ally with the Sith even though the two empires were alike.

The holographic lock vanishes and John walked in with his power armor.

"Is everything alright your highness?" John asked.

"Yes it is… I'm just sad is all." Euphie said as she was still focused on the TV.

"It's about the Sith attacks isn't it?" John asked.

"Yes but I'm more saddened by all of the innocents killed." Euphie said as the TV changed to show body bags being lined up.

"This is the reason I became the Sword of Vengeance: so I can avenge their deaths and prevent more." Said John as he looked at the TV.

"But why?" Euphie asked.

"Because when I was a child my parents were murdered by terrorists and I've wanted to do nothing more than try and avenge them but I was too young and when I got older the ones that killed them were all either killed in a firefight or executed." Said John as he clenched his fists in rage as memories flew through his head "I even lost my own little sister but she wasn't killed, no she was taken and hasn't been found!" John said in anguish before he feels a hand on his shoulder.

John looks up to see Euphie standing in front of him with a sad expression.

"That's such a terrible thing to happen." Said Euphie with sadness.

"I must go your highness, I am needed elsewhere and I need to give a message to your sister saying that you are unharmed." Said John before he walked out of the room and the holographic lock reappears.

'Oh john.' Euphie thought as a tear slid down her cheek.

**Ashford academy**

"So Jacob and Lenalee are being deployed to the front?" Chris asked.

"Yeah they will be going to inspect a fleet in a nearby system though the Sith seem to be sending in stealth ships to land troops and mobile suits on Earth." Said Dexter as he stood behind him with both men leaning against a tree.

"That is a problem, if the Sith seem to be deploying mobile suits like that then we will be having a problem with just trying to location them." Said Chris as he turned his head to look at a window to see Cerina before both take notice of each other and smile at one another.

"I see you two are getting closer." Dexter said with a smile.

"Yeah" Chris said with his smile still present.

"I'm glad for you though I hope you can deal with 'him'." Dexter said with a serious tone causing Chris to turn away from the window and gain a serious expression of his own.

"If that bastard thinks of hurting the woman I love then there will be no place in the entire galaxy he can hide from me." Chris said as he unconsciously summoned a gauntlet in his right hand as fire seemed to spread on the hand.

"Chris calm down you summoned your Scale Mails gauntlet!" Dexter whispered bringing Chris out of his thought before dismissing his gauntlet.

"Sorry… do you have a plan for the meeting with Kyoto?" Chris asked.

"Yes I do though it will be a while and Braydin is due to be back in five hours while Jacob and Lenalee will be expected to come back tomorrow." Said Dexter.

**Space**

A fleet of 3 Venator-class Star Destroyers, 7 Baikal-class cruisers, and 5 Izumo-class battleships flew through space.

"It looks like this fleet is looking well." Said Jacob as he and Lenalee stood on the bridge of the Venator Star Destroyer _Traveling in Light_ as crew of both clones, human, and surprising Sangheili moved around.

Jacob was wearing a North American ACU which was forest camo while Lenalee wore her Black Order uniform when she was Asia.

"Of course it is mostly because the leader of this Flight is a Sangheili though I don't understand why he would use one of these ships instead of a Sangheili ship?" Asked the commander.

"And the reason is because I wished to see how other ships are run besides Sangheili ships." Said a deep voice before they turn to see a Sangheili in maroon halo reach Field Marshall armor.

"So this is a learning experience? I can understand that." Said Jacob as he placed his hand on a table.

"It might also help improve relations with your people." Lenalee said with a smile.

"I thank you for coming here to inspect the fleet and I-" The Ship Master was interrupted by the radar operator "Sir we're detecting ships coming out of hyperspace!"

Everyone looked out the window to see several ships jumping out of hyperspace with 6 Imperial I-class Star Destroyers, 4 Fa Zeos battleships, and 9 Victory II-class Star Destroyers.

"Sir I'm counting nineteen enemy ships in the formation!" Said the radar operator.

"We're outnumbered by four but we may be able to deal with them." Jacob said narrowing his eyes.

"Ship Master the enemy ships are deploying mobile suits and fighters." Said a systems operator.

"Alright tell all ships to prepare to launch all fighters and mobile suits and prepare turbo lasers, beam cannons, GN missiles, Proton Torpedoes, and concussion missiles!" Said the Sangheili.

"We'll get our Gundams ready." Said Jacob as he and Lenalee got ready to leave the bridge.

"No I want you to wait until the time is right." Said the Ship Master surprising the two.

"I want our mobile suits to see the strengths of the enemy mobile suits and what they are using because I have a bad feeling." Said the Ship Master.

**Battlefield**

The Sith fleet deployed TIE Fighters, TIE Interceptors, Taurus, Gafrans, and Leo Space types while the Federation deploy X-Wings, Viper Mk IIs, ReZELs, and GN-XIVs.

"All mobile suits and fighters hold back until the ships have opened fire." Said a GN-XIV commando type pilot.

The mobile suits hold position while in front of them they can see blue and purple lights which were the engines of mobile suits.

"All ships fire missiles and follow up with a barrage of lasers!" Said the Ship Master.

All ships did as they were ordered and a missiles launch with some leaving a trail of GN particles.

The missiles flew until they got close and the enemy ships opened fire with anti-missile guns taking out most of the missiles while others impacted on the ships with the proton torpedoes passing through the ships and the GN missiles damaging the shield.

"All fighters and mobile suits move in and engage the enemy." Said the Ship Master.

Every Federation fighter and mobile suit flew in before the TIEs opened up with green lasers while the mobile suits unleashed either gold or red beams.

The Federation forces responded in kind with them unleashing red or blue beams and lasers.

As they drew closer a Gafran activated a beam saber as it drew close to a GN-XIV while the GN-XIV drew its own beam saber before they clashed beams while explosions came from different fighters and mobile suits while the two fleets got in range and opened fire on one another.

**Earth, Area 11**

"The Japanese Liberation Front was nearly wiped out by your Narita operation Viceroy, now we're hunting down the survivors one by one." Said one of the Britannians.

Inside the Viceroy Palace conference room sat several members of the high ranking members of Area 11 including Cornelia and the new allies of Britannia the Sith.

The Sith in the room was a man wearing a black jump suit with black armor, cape, and a rebreather on his face covering up to his nose. This was Darth Malgus.

"Are you being sarcastic? We are barely pulling our forces together after that fiasco!" Said Cornelia.

Malgus read the reports on the battle but even though it was a stalemate where no side one.

'In the end the JLF survived and Cornelia's sister Euphemia was captured by the Federations Sword of Vengeance, I must say these Swords are proving more and more to be impressive opponents.' Malgus thought as he looked at his primitive computer looking through a recorded battle map.

"No, I-I didn't mean to-"

Cornelia silently groans and no one but Malgus heard it while she thought 'I pray they haven't done anything to her.'

Malgus heard her thought and narrowed his eyes slightly 'She is emotionally connected with her sister still? Maybe I should, no that would prove a problem and weaken our ties to Britannia.'

"The occupational government is responsible for this! They've done nothing about Area Elevens subways and mining railways! And the ghettos they've falsified the registries and property deeds as the rebellion spreads unchallenged!" Said Guilford.

"Uh the subway tunnels spread over the whole country we can't just fill them all in we don't have the budget." Said the same speaker.

"The terrorist are using them as their strike bases and their escape routes!" Said Guilford.

"Uh Prince Clovis instructed us-" Cornelia glared at the man causing him to flinch slightly "He said 'Forcing them would fuel the rebellion giving the Chinese Federation an excuse to attack.'"

"They've already got their excuse! Zero is growing stronger and bolder every day! And the Swords of Heaven are not getting more weaker!" Cornelia growled.

"Vice Minister, Internal affairs has appointed a special group of Elevens to self-govern this area is that right? A group called the NAC?" Said Darlton causing Malgus to raise a none existent eyebrow "When we stormed Narita we looked for the NAC conspiracies but it was buried in the landslide. Still our suspicions remain high. If we suppress them now…"

Cornelia closed her eyes "A bunch of purebloods and plutocrats, relics of their dismal past."

"Uh wait, please these are just rumors, there's no evidence of that at all! If you suppress them then the Elevens economy will surely collapse. That means no Tax review back to the homeland. Also it's a prime directive of the empire that Numbers should take care of their own kind." Said the Vice Minister before Cornelia shouts "And what have you done to find the Black Knights or the Federation!?"

Malgus looked at Cornelia curious on why should shouted that.

"We've unearthed the shield machine they left behind, showing Zero was behind the Narita operation but that's all we've got. You can't squeeze information out of corpses."

"So you can't catch Zero and you don't want to hit Kyoto." Cornelia mused "Do you know what the word incompetent is Minister? IT's for people who can't get results."

Malgus smirked hearing Cornelia say that while Cornelia calmed down even though it was a few hours after she got a message from the Federation that said "Princess Cornelia I am the Sword of vengeance Durandal. I would like to let you know that your sister is unharmed and well both physically and mentally. I have been assigned as her caretaker and I am doing everything to make sure that she is protected as well as her living arrangements were good. I request that you do not try looking for her in the former Japan because she isn't there and is out of country at the moment so I advise you stay calm. Sincerely Durandal."

**Unknown location**

"So the Britannian Viceroy's gone this far already…" A figure noted as he and several old men sat seiza-style around a fireplace as they discussed the latest chain of events.

"It would seem she's not at all the simpleton her brother was."

"With the Japan Liberation Front smashed, the last embers of Japan have died away."

"NO! He may be on the run, but Todoh is still strong! Still fighting!"

"Even if that's so. I heard he's lost his custom Burais, so there's no hope."

"There IS hope." A fifth voice corrected, this one decidedly younger than those of the others, who turned to face the speaker, a young girl with bright emerald eyes, as she sat behind a screen, smiling at them.

"The Black Knights and the Federation?" The fourth voice muttered, sounding both skeptical and disbelieving as he stared at the speaker "You've been infatuated with Zero and the Swords of Heaven since they rescued Kururugi Suzaku. We even sent Zero the Guren Mk II.

**Ashford Academy**

Shirley was torn between being confused, jealous, and worried. It had to do with a certain raven haired student who was once again absent, but that was nothing new as he was always skipping class to go out to gamble. The fact that Dexter, Jarod, Aiden, Ben, Chris, Alex, Alyssa, Braydin Kallen, and C.C. were absent with him was a little strange and she could not help but be worried that maybe…

Milly looked from her labtop and looked at the orange haired girl sitting across from her in the Student Council Room. "Okay, what's got you so worried?" She asked, smiling playfully at the younger girl from across the table "Constipated? Your monthlies?" Milly grinned deviously "Or have your monthlies STOPPED?"

"That's not it!" Shirley exclaimed, the orange haired Fenette turning red in the face at the older girl's highly insensitive insinuation.

"I know!" Milly noted, smiling knowingly at the embarrassed girl "You're lonely that Lelouch isn't here, right?"

Shirley flinched, looking down at the envelope she'd received from her father that day.

"It's more like… the fact that Kallen's absent the same day he is… again" She admitted, her face a mask of depression.

"Oh so carefree…" The blonde president sighed, leaning back in her desk chair dramatically "Meanwhile the rest of the world is coming to grips with what happened at Narita. Suzaku's been out for two days because of that too."

"But Lelouch and Kallen absent on the same day? That's serious!" Shirley pointed out, a mild frown on her face at the President's laid back attitude.

"I envy you, Shirley. That's what I love about you." Milly giggled.

"Don't make fun of me!" Shirley slammed her note onto the desk, scaring Arthur who had been hiding under a cabinet.

"Oh why don't you come out and say it?" Milly got up from her chair and walked around the table "Three simple words: I LIKE you!"

"I couldn't!" Shirley exclaimed, the younger girl shaking her head vehemently despite the fierce blush adorning her cheeks, her amber eyes filled with embarrassment, doubt, and concern "I mean… What if-?"

"What if he rejects me?" Milly pantomimed, the busty Ashford heir holding her arms and pretending to look saddened as she turned to face the orange haired girl, her face taking on the mask of dramatic depression. "What if it ruined our friendship?"

Shirley blushed as Milly laughed "You don't have to laugh you know?"

"It's comfortable, this place now, the way we are together." Milly looked out the window.

"That's true." Shirley admitted.

"Still we should prepare ourselves a bit. The fact is nothing stays the same forever you know?" Milly pointed out but she chuckled when she saw a downcast look on Shirley and Nina's faces. "Oh forget it. Please don't take me too seriously. If it's bothering why not ask him the next chance you get?" Milly looked to the door causing Shirley and Nina, who'd been typing away in the corner, looking up as Lelouch walked in, dressed in a red jacket and jeans. "So how do you feel about on your side?"

"L-LULU!" Shirley exclaimed, startled at the sudden arrival of her not-so-secret crush as the violet eyed student walked up to the desk, calm as could be "I thought you were absent!"

"Nunnally had a bit of a fever this morning," Lelouch answered "And Sayoko was busy, so I stayed home to help."

"Oh really, you don't say?" Shirley stammer, the orange girl calming herself as she spoke, looking up at the teen in concern for his younger sister's health, as the entire Student Council thought the world of the little crippled girl "Is Nunna okay?"

"A bit, thanks for your concern and Ben asked if it was alright if he stayed over to help." Lelouch assured her, as he scooped some papers up off the desk, turning his gaze towards Milly "Madam President, your papers?"

"Oh right, make sure you organize them by year and class okay?" Milly noted approvingly, the Ashford heir holding her elbows as she smiled coyly at the elder Lamperouge.

"Yeah, yeah." Lelouch said calmly as he walked to the table and picked up the papers in front of Shirley "You have a talent for ordering people around."

"And you make a great subordinate." Milly replied

"Subordinate, I guess that's what I am." Lelouch said as he walked out before they hear Jarod's voice shouting

"Shirley sighed and looked at Milly "Madam President, you nearly gave me a heart attack doing that. Huh?"

Shirley realized the envelope with the tickets from her father was missing.

"Where are my tickets?" Shirley then realized Lelouch must have accidentally taken them "Huh?!"

Shirley then ran out after Lelouch.

"I wonder where the others are?" Milly asked wondering where the others that weren't at school with Lelouch were before she heard shouting outside "HAHA INSUBORDINATION!"

"JAROD PUT DOWN THE WELDING THE TOURCH!" Chris's voice shouted.

"OH SHIT WATCH OUT!" Shouted Braydin before the sound of an explosion happened outside.

"OH SHIT!" Alex shouted.

"STOP HIM QUICK!" Shouted Dexter before a scuffle is heard.

"I guess that's my answer." Milly said shrugging her shoulders.

**Halls**

"LULU!"

Lelouch turned around to see Shirley running after him "What is it?"

"Is my dad's letter mixed up with that paperwork?" Shirley asked.

"Hm? Oh sorry," Lelouch assured her, as he gave the letter back but noticed Shirley looking at the ground "What's wrong?"

Um well…" The girl stammered, looking down at the envelope nervously, anything to avoid looking at the boy she was crushing on "You see, there was this concert I wanted to go to, and dad managed to get two tickets for me…"

"Really?" Lelouch asked, curiously "Any idea who you want to take with you?"

"Um well…" Shirley began, the younger girl looking nervously up at Lelouch.

From the window of the apartment Cerina watched with an amused grin "So does little Lulu have himself a date? Perhaps he does have a social life after all… It's a good thing I met Chris or I would have never been able to sever my connection to Marianne or she'd probably bug me about her little Lulu having a date."

"Well I kind of expected this." Chris said as he entered the room via Force Step catching her off guard.

"You heard that?!" Cerina asked spinning around.

"Yeah well I am a Jedi after all, I can read thoughts from time to time and I sometimes hear telepathic talks but they aren't by choice sometimes." Said Chris as he walked up to the window.

"So you knew all along?" Cerina asked with a bit of fear.

"Every member of the Swords of Heaven minus Josh, and Lenalee though I'm pretty sure Jacob knew." Said Chris as he stared out the window before he sensed her fear "But don't worry cause I don't care about that. It's in the past and we are here in the now."

Chris grabs Cerina's hand and gently held it reassuringly "I don't care about that as long as it's all behind you and as long as it is I will stay by your side."

Cerina smiles brightly with some tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

**Roof tops**

On the roof of a building stood a white haired man, looking at Ashford Academy. He wore visors and a headset with an arrogant grin plastered on his face.

'I know you're here, my darling C.C. and soon we will be together again.'

**Space**

The Federation and Sith ships were now in knife fights with some Federation ships engaging the Sith ships while others remained in a distance to get better distance to fire heavy weapons.

A Baikal cruiser fired 18 GN missiles at a Fa Zeos which tried to shoot the missiles down but couldn't get them in time because of laser impact from a Venator Star Destroyer drawing its attention and the missiles impacted the ship with seven missiles passing through the shield and exploding on the hull causing damage to the ship.

An Izumo battleship fired its Gottfried and Lohengrin guns which impact on the already worn out shields of a Victory II causing them to fail before the beams impact on the hull of the Star Destroyer before a Baikal fired its two duel wielded beam cannons where the beams punch through the top of the Victory and out the bottom causing a chain reaction and making the Victor II explode.

In the hanger of the _Traveling in Light_ stood the Astray Karas and the Throne Zeta with both pilots in their flight suits.

"Alright so what's the reason you allowed us to go into battle now Ship Master?" Jacob asked.

"The reason I didn't send you out was so that we can triangulate the location of the enemy's flagship." Said the Ship Master.

"I see so you wanted us to remain back so that we can lead an assault on the ship when we have a good fix, smart." Jacob said with a smirk as the Karas approached the mobile suit catapult of the Venator.

"I am ordering seven Vipers, four ReZELs, five GN-XIVs, and six X-Wings to assist you in your attack on the flag ship." Said the Sangheili.

"Right we'll take down that ship and we'll be back in time for supper." Said Jacob trying to lighten the mood.

"Ship Master the _Frozen Justice_ is taking a heavy beating and requires assistance!" Shouted a crewman.

"*Growl* Divert Azure squadron to help them out!" Said the Ship Master.

"Astray Karas and Throne Zeta you are cleared for launch. Now transferring control to Astray Karas and Throne Zeta." Said the catapult operator.

"Roger I have control. Gundam Astray Karas, Jacob Worth, launching!" Said Jacob before the Karas shot into space.

"I have control. Lenalee Lee in Throne Zeta taking off!" Lenalee before she was thrown back into her seat via G-force as she wasn't used to anti-gravity yet before her Gundam flew through the air before transforming into fighter form.

"Lenalee are you alright?" Jacob asked as the Karas flew next to the Zeta.

"I'm fine just not used to no gravity." Lenalee said truthfully.

"Well don't worry you'll get used to it." Jacob said even though this was his first time in zero G.

"General this is Kinsley of Watcher Squadron coming to assist." Said a voice before the two Gundam Meisters turned to see seven Vipers fly in and Jacob can see the insignia of a black eye on the dorsal fin of the Viper.

"Alexandria of the Water Drake team coming in!" Said a feminine voice before five GN-XIVs came in with each having a dragon make of water painted on their shoulders.

"Sword team moving to help!" Said a male voice as four ReZELs flew up.

"Dagger squadron coming in low!" With that said six X-Wings came in with one chasing down a TIE Fighter before it erupted into flames.

"Alright all teams follow us! We're going after the flagship!" Said Jacob before the group of twenty four flew through the battle.

**Sith Flagship**

"These Federation dogs are tough I'll give them that!" Growled a human with grey hair, pale skin, and a green eye with his left eye being covered by cybernetics.

"Sir may I ask why we attacked?" Asked a confused crewman.

"Because those blasted Swords of Heaven sent two members here and if I kill those two then promotion for me!" Said the captain with greed evident.

"But sir they are aces so won't we be in-" The man never got to finish what he thought before a red beam slammed into the back of his head where his corpse fell onto his console.

"I do not tolerate insubordination!" Said the captain as he held a pistol that was smoking at the barrel.

**Earth**

In his room Jarod sneezes while he was working on a school project and because of that his project exploded sending him crashing into his wall.

Jarod slid down the wall and onto the ground before he looked up and said "Who the hell was talking about me at a time like this?"

**Space**

Sir I'm detecting twenty four contacts. Thirteen fighters and eleven mobile suits… two of them are Gundam types!" Said a crewman.

"Ah so they decided to come to me?" the captain said with a sick grin.

"Prepare our back up mobile suits and fighters and kill them!" Said the captain.

Out in space the attack group closed in on the flagship which was an Imperial I-class Star Destroyer.

"Flagship dead ahead." Said Alexandria.

"Movement from the hangers!" Said Kinsley and like he said a large number of TIE Fighters and Hellions flew from the hanger as well as some Virgos detaching from different parts of the hull.

"My god they had the mobile dolls offline to hide them!" Said Alexandria.

"All forces engage but don't get cocky!" Said Jacob as his Gundams eyes flash before he whipped out his katana and cleaved a Virgo in half as the fighters and mobile suits attacked.

Lenalee flew around several lasers and beams before she transformed into MS mode and fired on a Virgo punching through its chest and destroying the doll.

"Dagger squadron what's your torpedo count?" Jacob asked.

"Each X-Wing has two torpedoes sir!" Said Dagger lead as he shot down a TIE.

"Then have some of your squadron destroy the shield generators!" Jacob said as he cuts the arm off a Hellion before he stabs it in the cockpit.

"Roger" Said the pilot before two X-Wings broke off and flew to the shields with one moving for the going left while the other went right.

The X-Wings fired their torpedoes but only two reached their targets because of some beam fire from two Hellions.

The other two torpedoes struck a shield causing it to explode.

"Damn they went after the torpedoes but at least we got one of them." Jacob said as he fired his Gundams head Vulcans destroying several missiles that were aimed for him.

"Sir their focusing all of their mobile suits in defending that generator!" Said Alexandria as she used her GN field to block several beams.

"I need ideas people!" Jacob shouted as he expertly blocked several beams with the energy blade of his katana.

"I think we can use the ReZELs dummy launcher in order to get close enough to destroy it." Said Kinsley as he was chased by a TIE before flipping around and destroying it.

"Good idea we might be able to get close enough to destroy the bridge!" Said Jacob as he ducks under a Hellions sonic blade before he cleaved it in half.

"We're moving in!" Said Sword leader as he piloted his ReZEL command type to the Destroyer along with the other three transformable mobile suits followed.

Multiple beam fire closed in before they all fired canisters which then pop and multiple ReZELs come out and float around.

The mobile suits and mobile dolls look around and started scanning but their scanners couldn't get anything.

"Dammit where are they?!" Shouted a pilot of a Hellion.

"Are you guys close?" Jacob asked as he cuts down a Virgo.

"I am sir and the others are close to some hostile mobile suits." Said Sword leader.

"Then place a charge and get out of there." Jacob said with a smirk.

"Roger" The leader said before the ReZEL command type places a device on the last dome before all 4 transform into MA mode.

"there they are!" Shouted a Hellion pilot before the four mobile suits shot off with some taking out two Hellions and a Virgo.

"Destroy them-AH!" The device exploded taking the last dome as well as several TIE fighters Hellions, and Virgos.

"Now all that's left is the bridge!" shouted Jacob.

On said bridge the captain was scared.

"What the hell is wrong?! They're just a few pilots!" Shouted the captain.

"But sir they've destroyed our shields!" Said a crewman.

"I don't care destroy them!" The captain said with rage.

"CAPTAIN!" A crewman shouted before he looks out the window only for his eyes to widen in horror as the Astray Karas floated in front of the bridge with katana in hand.

"This isn't possible." The captain whispered before the Karas raised its sword.

The Gundam brought its sword down cutting through the metal thanks to its beam tip and the blade cuts through the bridge.

The captains last thoughts were before he was pulled into the blackness of space was 'It was all planned perfectly.'

Jacob scoffs at the carelessness of the Sith as the Star Destroyer floated there motionless while all around the Sith fleet was now in disarray with the loss of communication from the Star Destroyer making them easy targets for the Federation fleet.

"The Sith fleet is in disarray and we're taking them out!" Said the captain of a Baikal cruiser as it fired GN missiles which struck the big mass of an Imperial I as it was distracted with the loss of the flagship and the missiles passed through the shield with little effort and smashed into the hull where one struck through a weakened part and the explosion destroyed the ships reactor and causing it to explode.

"Ship Master I advise we save the enemy flagship and retrieve any data we can find of importance." Jacob said as he watched the Federation fleet take out the stragglers while a single damaged Victory II jumped into hyperspace escaping the battle.

"Your advise is heard and I will heed it. Once all enemy forces have been dealt with here I will send boarding parties into the Star Destroyer to take it over and grab everything of importance." Said the Sangheili.

"Roger" Said Jacob as he and Lenalee started making their way back to the Venator Star Destroyer.

"Also we just got a communications from Earth, they say that you are needed back at once. Something about some group called Kyoto." Said the Sangheili.

"Roger all we need is a single hyperspace worthy ship." Said Jacob.

"The Izumo battleship _Honorable_ can take you there." Said the Sangheili Ship Master.

"Understood Ship Master we'll make approach for the battleship. Worth out." Jacob said before the Karas and Throne Zeta flew to the designated battleship which flew through the two separated remains of an Imperial I.

**Black Knights mobile base**

"Kyoto praised us for using the Guren Mk II so well." Ohgi said once all the Black Knights were assembled as well as Yamato, Narsil, Rebellion, and Siegfried. "I thought that was encouraging."

"And not to mention how Narsil took down Cornelia and Rebellion took down that white Knightmare!" Tamaki cheered.

"We didn't capture Cornelia and we didn't destroy it." Kallen pointed out with a frown "We just probably took it out of action for a while. It'll be back."

"And we also have to deal with Britannia's new allies the Sith." Said Narsil with a growl.

Zero or rather Lelouch wasn't paying much attention 'Why would Shirley ask something like that out of the blue?'

The Swords inwardly sigh and thought 'Is he really that dense?'

"Here" Ohgi handed a letter to Zero.

"What's this?" Zero took it.

"A love letter." Ohgi answered simply but the smile on his face let everyone know he was joking.

"Oh from you?" Zero asked, feeling a little humorous for some reason.

The joke had its intended affect though as Tamaki laughed his ass off "And they say you have no sense of humor!"

"You laugh too much." Kallen remarked dryly.

"It's an official letter from Kyoto. They urgently request a meeting." Ohgi said with a smile.

"Is this really such a big deal?" Zero said, not seeing the point.

"A big deal?! It's Kyoto!" Kallen said.

"If they accept us it's mean funding and support. It could cover our financial crisis." Ohgi continued.

"Crisis?" Lelouch asked, seeing Ohgi flinch "There shouldn't be any problem with the budget I laid out."

Ohgi couldn't help but glance at Tamaki, a fact nobody missed, and soon all eyes were on him. "Hey! It's not my fault. We're turning into a big organization now that means new expenses you know!"

Kallen smirked "Like on fancy dinners with the new recruits so you can show off?"

Tamaki exclaimed "Hey you-"

"I know where you've been taking them," Kallen remarked with a sneaky grin "Big spender."

"Ugh, you know about it?" Tamaki gaped.

Zero sighed, he should have known. What possessed him to allow that moron to regulate their cash?" We'll put Ohgi in charge of our finances for now."

"Hey now, I'm in charge of our cash!" Tamaki shouted as he stood up "That's my job!"

"If you want me to trust you then show me results." Zero calmly stated.

Tamaki snorted "Did you actually say trust when you and your buddies never take off those masks? And you even have Princess Euphemia but the Federation took her out of Japan, so how can we trust you?"

The tension rose to the point where it could be cut with a knife as Zero remained silent along with the Swords of Heaven members.

"Hold on, that's-" Ohgi started but was cut off.

Kallen jumped up "Tamaki their actions speak for themselves. They led us to victory and outwitted Cornelia not once but twice. That's why Zero's the leader of the Black Knights and the Federation is our ally. Do you really need to know more?"

Tamaki glared at her before he just settled for a scoff "I still say that you should let me handle our money, I mean…"

"Now, now, hold on everyone." Yamato stepped out in front of the table "Zero, while Tamaki did spend some of the money you have for parties we all have good reason to be celebrating as like Kallen said we outwit Cornelia and her forces more than once. Small celebrations are good for morale especially when we've earned it. Even if it was without your permission and could have been spent on helping your resistance movement you still have enough money that it won't hurt your resources. Heck if you need resources all you need to do is ask so there's no need for fighting over this."

"So you believe Tamaki can handle the budget?" Zero asked, wondering what Dexter was thinking.

"Leave him in charge but if you're worried about too much of the budget being spent Ohgi can manage it with him to make sure your finances aren't hurt. There's no need to kick him off his task because of a few parties." Yamato said, trying to ease the situation.

"… All right. Tamaki, you can continue managing the budget but Ohgi will work with you. It's too soon for us to celebrate when we have much work to do." Zero relented.

"Uh, thanks man." Tamaki smiled at Dexter who nodded back with a smile under his mask "It's no problem."

"Since Kyoto wishes for a meeting all appointments are cancelled." Zero spoke up, getting back to the subject "We shall meet with Kyoto and see what they want."

**Ashford Academy**

"Hey Nunnally how are you doing?" Ben asked as he walked into her room.

"I'm fine thank you." Nunnally answered with a smile.

"Hey Nunnally I've got some great news you might like to hear." Ben said confusing her.

"What surprise?"

"I've found a friend who might be able to restore your sight and ability to walk." Ben said catching the young girl by surprise.

"You do?"

"Yeah and he's coming in to Area 11 in a few days so we can set up an appointment if you want but I think we will need to see what Lelouch thinks." Ben said with a smile as he sensed the hope inside the young girl.

**Next day**

In space an Izumo battleship exits hyperspace and flew through the stars approaching Earth before the catapult opens up and two mobile suits shoot off.

The two mobile suits were the Gundam Astray Karas and Gundam Throne Zeta with the Zeta in fighter form as they flew down to Earth with the Karas using an orbital entry shield which produces an energy dome around the mobile suit but it was a prototype while the Throne Zeta was using a GN field.

"This feels almost like I'm being launched!" Lenalee said as she gripped her controls tightly while her Gundam shook as it entered the atmosphere.

"Just a little longer and then it's smooth sailing." Said Jacob as he was used to this due to the fact that when he was with his family they would always travel and sometimes in planes where they encounter turbulence.

The shaking lasted for a good five minutes before the reddish orange glow of orbital entry vanishes and they can see Japan.

"See? Smooth sailing-SHIT" Jacob said as the bubble shattered before the device explodes causing the Gundam to plummet to the ocean below.

"Jacob!" Lenalee shouted in fear as she flew down to the Karas before getting under it where the Karas lands on top of the Throne Zeta.

"Thanks and I guess we have something to tell those R&amp;D guys about their orbital entry tech." Said Jacob with a smile as the two flew down.

**Federation base**

"So the atmosphere entry shield is a fail." Said Alex as he shook his head in disappointment.

"It worked so far but afterwards it exploded." Said Aiden.

"So we need to work on it." Said Ben.

"Why not just have entry pods with shields to protect it from enemy fire when entering the atmosphere?" John asked causing everyone to look at him.

"He does have a point." Alex said.

"Anyway we need to focus because we're supposed to meet with Kyoto in a few hours and we need a plan." Said Josh.

"Hey where's Chris and C.C.?" Ben asked.

"They're at Ashford academy talking to Lelouch about the meeting." John answered with his arms crossed.

"And Dexter?" Jacob asked.

"He's out investigating the meeting point." Said Alex.

**Ashford academy**

Chris sat next to Cerina with both sitting under a tree as they watched Jarod get shot out of a room and onto the ground after something exploded in his room.

"Oh come on how did that explode?! I was just solving a math problem!" Jarod shouted as he got up and stomped back into the building only to get shot back by an explosion when he opened the door.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Jarod shouted causing Chris and Cerina to laugh.

"You're still mad at him for that accident?" Cerina asked.

"Oh yeah I am." Chris answered with a smile before he watched Jarod enter the building.

"SHIT" Was heard before another explosion followed by splatter sounds and Jarod walks out covered in both soot and paint with a bit of fire on the top of his head.

"Why" Jarod muttered as he puts out the flame before he fell face first into the ground.

"Serves you right you bastard." Chris muttered with a smirk while Cerina giggled.

"I take it you have satisfied your need for punishment?" A familiar voice said before the couple turned to see Lelouch approaching them while with a smile as he also watched what happened to Jarod after he was shot out of his room.

"Yeah pretty much." Chris said before he and Cerina stood up.

"Good cause I wish to talk to you about something." Lelouch said.

"It's about that meeting with Kyoto isn't it?" Chris asked crossing his arms.

"Yes it is." Lelouch answered.

"So what is it you are planning?" Chris asked with his eyes narrowed.

**Unknown location**

In an unknown area the sounds of battle is heard as twelve mobile suits fought.

"Damn it this guy is unstoppable!" Shouted the pilot of a Gafran before it was sliced from shoulder to hip while a Hellion gets struck by a rocket anchor where the attacker uses the wire attached to it to swing it and smash it into an Enact before a green beam punched through both mobile suits where they exploded simultaneously.

The mobile suit they were attacking was none other than the Shadow Strike Noir as it looked at what was surrounding him which were three Gafrans, two Enacts, one Leo, and two G-Bouncer Deos.

"We need a plan to get this guy!" Said the Leo pilot.

"Why not just shoot him to hell!" Shouted a Gafran pilot as he flew at the Gundam.

"No you fool!" Shouted the pilot of an Enact but it was too late because the Gafran before it could even draw its own beam saber was cut into four pieces with all four exploding.

"Pathetic" Strike Ronin muttered as he stared at the remaining mobile suits.

"Some of us will move in an try to engage in close quarters while the rest try and get him from a distance!" Said the Leo pilot as he drew a beam saber.

"Right!" Said the other pilots before the Leo and two surviving Gafrans flew at the Gundam with both Gafrans activating their beam sabers.

The Shadow Strike Noir stood there still unmoving until the three mobile suits swung and the sound of beams clashing against beams is heard but to their surprise the Strike Noir was holding three beam sabers off with just a single beam blade.

"This… this isn't possible." Said the Leo pilot with fear evidently in his voice as the Gundams yellow eyes blazed while pushing the three mobile suits back.

"You have no skill and as such shall perish like the scum you are." Ronin quietly said before it drew a small beam rifle and shot a Gafran in the face which was where the cockpit was instantly killing the pilot and causing the mobile suit to explode before it shot the Leo in the chest cavity destroying it.

"Damn it!" The final Gafran pilot shout as he flew up to try and get some distance but failed because a green beam punched through the Gafrans chest destroying the Gundam.

"Impossible." Said the pilot of an Enact.

"Shoot him while he's distracted!" Shouted a Deos pilot before all four open fired only for the Strike Ronin to spin around and raise an arm where a beam shield appears absorbing the beams.

"Damn it!" Shouted the pilot of an Enact before the Shadow Strike Noir flew at the four with beam blades in hand.

"Keep shooting!" Shouted a Deos pilot as all four machines continued to send red beams at the Gundam.

The Shadow Strike dodged each bolt as if they were just slow moving pieces of wood before it reached its first target… a G-Bouncer Deos.

The Bouncer Deos fired trying to strike the Gundam but it ducks before he swings cutting through the metal of the machine until the machine was sliced in two before both halves explode.

The Shadow Strike Noir reached an Enact as it drew a sonic blade and swung it only for the Gundam to block the attack and cut the mobile suit through the torso where the Gundam flew away as the mobile suit exploded.

The last two mobile suits opened fire but the beams were wide and the Gundam easily dodged them before its eyes flashed as it passed both mobile suits.

The Gundam held its blades out while the two mobile suits showed damage with the Enact being separated from should to hip while the G-Bouncer was damaged with a slash in its chest area.

Both mobile suits explode as the Shadow Strike Noir sheathed its beam blades.

The Gundam turned its head towards mount Fuji before it flew off in a random direction.

**Ghetto**

In a fog covered Ghetto stood Zero along with Rebellion, Yamato, and Narsil as a limousine drove up before the window lowered to show the driver.

"Please bring your command staff as per my master's orders understood?" Said the driver.

"They are out on patrol to make sure that the Britannians aren't around or the Sith didn't send any assassins to hunt for us." Said Rebellion with a bit of anger in his voice as he stared at Lelouch.

"We'll call them in however before I do…" A slot in Zeroes helmet opens as Zero activates his Geass.

**Narita**

The Britannian military was moving rubble looking for any survivors as well as those moving bodies around with Suzaku standing to the side with a bottle of water in hand.

Suzaku started thinking back to after he defeated the Origin as well as the arrival of C.C. before he saw his own father.

Suzaku shook it off as he poured water on his head where he shook it off to cool down.

"Done digging enough bodies out of the landslide yet?" Lloyd asked as he walked up to Suzaku.

Suzaku slightly flinched because Lloyd was sporting messy hair and some cuts and bruises.

"What happened?" Suzaku asked Lloyd.

"Oh just that annoying lizard monkey again." Lloyd said glaring off to the side as a faint screech is heard.

"Oh… then I wish to continue with recovery operations if that's possible." Said Suzaku causing Lloyd to smile "Be my guest until it is out of your system. Consider it Princess Cornelia's pleasure to indulge you."

"Even though she's busy with other things." A voice said causing the two to turn to see Rau Le Creuset walking to them wearing his ZAFT White Coat while behind him on one knee was the Providence with its Phase Shift off and several Leo's were moving around assisting Britannian Sutherlands move debris.

"And you are?" Suzaku asked.

"My name is Rau Le Creuset, I am a commander of the Sith Empire and pilot of the Providence Gundam." Said Rau with his smile which gave Suzaku an uneasy feeling.

"My what amazing ability to change color like that." Lloyd said.

"It is equipped with an special feature called Phase Shift Armor which makes my Gundam impervious against kinetic attacks such as bullets and swords but energy based weapons are the only weakness against it I'm afraid." Said Rau.

"What's so special about these Gundams?" Suzaku asked "I don't understand why the name Gundam is so special."

"For my machine it is an acronym for Generation Unsubdued Nuclear Drive Assault Module. It is run by a powerful reactor that gives it infinite power so I do not need to recharge it and each Gundam at least stands for something but each meaning is different." Said Rau before someone else said "And Gundam's are considered elites."

All three turn to see Full Frontal approaching them with his Neo Zeon uniform and his white mask.

'What is it with people and masks?' Suzaku thought.

"Depending on a situation a single Gundam can turn the tide of any battle, any skirmish, even a single mission can be turned if a Gundam is present." Said Frontal.

"But you don't pilot one." Suzaku said gesturing to the Sinanju.

"Because I don't need a Gundam to help turn the tide, you yourself have managed to take down a Gundam if not by dumb luck but luck can only get people so far in this world." Said Full Frontal as he walked to a table to grab a bottle of water.

Suzaku hears some crying and turns to see an elderly couple standing over a body bag with the woman crying looking over the body of what he believes is her deceased son.

"Lloyd, Zero and the Black Knights, what do they hope to gain from all of this?" Suzaku asked.

"their Knights of Justice, haven't you heard?" Lloyd said and Suzaku crushed the empty bottle in his hand "Is this Justice?!"

"Hey, hey I hope you're not going to be spouting some embarrassing theory about the nature of justice, we're soldiers after all." Said Lloyd while Rau and Full Frontal returned to their respective units while Rau thought 'That boy does not understand Justice.'

**Unknown location**

Inside the limousine sat Zero, Kallen, Cerina, Ohgi, Tamaki, Rebellion, Alastor, Caliburn, Siegfried, Soul Calibur, Soul Edge, Excalibur, Sapphire, Durandal, Yamato, Lucifer, and Narsil but the problem was that it had limited room and that two members had to seat on someone's lap with it being Kallen with Yamato and Cerina with Rebellion.

Tamaki made the mistake of making a lovers joke and ended up getting kicked in the balls by Kallen whose face was as red as her hair while Yamato, Chris, and Cerina had blushes on their faces.

"Tamaki, the next time you say anything about our love lives; I will personally castrate you myself." Chris threatened in a sweet, yet deadly tone that sent shivers down Tamaki's spine.

"Yes sir." Tamaki squeaked as he remained silent for the remainder of the trip.

As the limousine reached its stopping point, the Swords along with the Black Knights exited the vehicle and made their way through a dark chamber being led by a pair of armed guards.

Chris scanned the area with his battle sight and discovered quite a few cameras hidden in the shadows of the massive room. He turns on a private channel to Dexter. "We have a few cameras watching us, how should we proceed?"

"Refrain from using any unnecessary violence, but if this goes wrong then you'll have full permission to blast us a way out of here." Dexter told the Sword of Freedom.

The group continued walking until they reached a large room where it revealed a window with a startling sight.

Outside in broad daylight was the Tokyo settlement from their location... the Fuji mines.

"This is… The Fuji mines?!" Ohgi said in surprise.

"It's not possible! There's no way we can be up here!" Tamaki said in surprise.

"But it has to be Mount Fuji, there's only one mountain like this!" Said Kallen.

"That means the Sakuradite is right below us, the damn treasure that caused this whole war! You know what they do to intruders here? Execute them." Tamaki growled.

"Their power reaches all the way out to here? The Kyoto group is amazing." Ohgi muttered.

"I think that the person who called us here would find this repulsive." Everyone turned to Yamato as he had a hand on the window while he was looking down at the mountain itself and not the city "The sacred Mount Fuji once known for its clean water and quite beauty transformed with the empires control into something hideous."

"You are right." The window polarized and everyone turned to see someone in a veiled seat with two guards protecting him though from his hands it appeared that he was an elderly man while he wore the traditional Japanese kimono.

"I must apologize for not revealing my face but you Zero and Swords of Heaven are wearing masks as well. I cannot allow this. To trust you I must know who you are there for you will show me your faces." Said the man before ten Burais rolled into the room catching Kallen, Tamaki, and Ohgi by surprise while Zero and the Swords remained still.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yamato asked calmly with slight irritation.

"We are demanding you to reveal your identities or else we will have no choice but to shoot you." The man said as the Burais prepared to fire.

"I really believe this to be unnecessary. Also, you have no idea who you are dealing with." Narsil warned in a dangerous tone.

"Silence, we are the ones making demands and you will reveal your faces to us unless you wish to die." Another masculine voice spoke in an arrogant tone.

Yamato sighed before lifting up his hand, saying, "Rebellion, deal with the trash."

Rebellion force stepped towards a Burai with one of his Breaker Blades and slashed off both of its arms before slicing off its right leg as it tumbled to the ground, motionless.

The other Burais pointed their weapons at the Sword of Freedom until he materialized the rest of his Breaker Blades and sent all of them to cut off limbs, disabling seven while leaving the remaining two functional.

Rebellion rematerialized and forged his swords together into one before a dark red aura surrounds the blade as a second identical copy of him appeared next to him before both Rebellions charged at the Burais and slashed them diagonally as the upper bodies slowly slid off before crashing into the ground.

Rebellion sent his weapon back to his mindscape then turned to the shadowed individuals with a menacing glare from behind his helmet. "Anything else, you wish to try and test my patience with you old fools?"

"How dare you!" the obnoxious man shouted in anger before a hand stopped him.

"It would be wise not to cross them, we made the mistake of believing we were dealing with normal humans." The first man spoke to calm the other.

"Correct Clan Chief Taizo Kirihara." Said Zero surprising the now named Kirihara.

"How did you…"

"We were told by Zero." Said Rebellion as he crossed his arms.

"How does he know?" Kirihara asked.

"We've met before years ago." Zero said as he walked up to the elder before he removed his helmet catching Kirihara by surprise on who it was under the mask "You!"

"It's been a while Lord Kirihara." Lelouch said with a smile.

"Is it really you? It's been eight long years since that family received you as a hostage." Kirihara flashed back to the day a little boy and his sister came to the Kururugi family.

"Yes and I appreciate you taking care of me back then." Lelouch nodded.

"If I hadn't come tonight were you planning to take the messenger as a hostage?" Kirihara questioned.

"Not at all." Lelouch answered "I came to ask for your help, that's all I'm seeking from you."

"So the flower that was planted eight years ago has finally bloomed." Kirihara chuckled before it grew into full-blown laughter.

"I can't see him…" Tamaki whispered.

"Ohgi!" Kirihara shouted.

"Y-yes!" Ohgi stammered.

"This man is a true mortal enemy of Britannia whose face must remain hidden for vital reasons. I urge you to follow Zero. As long as you follow him, I guarantee you our assistance, financially and otherwise."

Lelouch bowed "I am grateful."

Kirihara raised the veil and looked him in the eyes "Are you embarking on the path of blood?"

Lelouch smiled as he replaced his mask "If that is my destiny."

"We must hurry, I know for a fact that there might be Sith Assassins so we can't remain here anymore unless we want to face off against soldiers with stealth tech." Said Durandal as he looked around feeling uneasy.

**Federation base**

After the meeting with Kyoto the Swords of Heaven invited the Black Knights to their base but only with the lift of a Pelican dropship.

When they arrived the Black Knights were surprised about such a base while Kallen went to visit her mother who was slowly regaining her strength.

"Man this place is cool!" Tamaki said before yelping while at the same time jumping back when the foot of a Jegan landed in front of him as it moved to a cradle.

"Watch your step; this is a mobile suit hanger after all." Said Narsil with a smirk as he guided everyone through the hanger while some watched as engineers worked on some mobile suits.

As they walked through the halls they pass a door which opened and Cyber walked out before making its way down the hall.

Yamato looked before he makes his way to the medical wing of the base where he finds Kallen sitting next to her mother who looked to be better.

Dexter removes his helmet and smiles watching the daughter interacting with her healing mother who by appearance was getting healthier by the day.

Dexter's smile falls slightly as memories go through his head before he turned around and walked away.

Dexter walks through the halls until he stops when he sees Chris talking to some engineers as they were working on the Origin replacing the damaged parts and from the looks of it the missing limbs were replaced with new ones with some having glowing blue parts attached and the head was in the process of being removed.

"Oh Dex, what are you doing here?" Chris asked when he took notice of his friend.

"Just walking around." Dexter said though Chris could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Alright talk, what is it?" Chris said crossing his arms.

Dexter pressed several keys on a wrist mounted datapad and a hologram of the date came up. October fourteen, 2025 A.D. 05:39 PM.

"You keep the date from our own universe?" Chris asked surprised.

"Yeah but I do it because in two days is the anniversary." Said Dexter as he turned around while shutting off the datapad.

"Anniversary?" Chris asked confused as Dexter walked away before stopping at the door.

"Two days from now ten years ago… was the day my parents were killed." Dexter said causing Chris to widen his eyes in surprise as he watched Dexter leave enter the hall but he wasn't the only one because Kallen heard that.

Kallen saw Dexter from the corner of her eyes and after finishing talking to her mother when the medical droid said it was time for her to rest Kallen went off to see what was happening but stopped when she heard Chris say anniversary.

Dexter walked past her as he placed his helmet back on but as he did he felt her presence but did nothing because he was too much in a bad mood to care.

Dexter reached a room where he saw Lelouch looking at a holographic screen which showed a Federation planet being attacked by Sith forces.

"I see you're not going to join the others." Dexter said as he sat in the chair next to him.

"I just don't feel like getting involved." Lelouch said as he shuts the screen off.

"Doing something like this might make them think you don't care what happens to them." Said Braydin as he entered the room along with Alex who was dragging an unconscious Jarod who had swirls in his eyes and a red mark in center of his face in the appearance of a fist.

"What did he do?" Dexter asked.

"Pissed Ben off and paid the price." Both men answered.

"Well at least he's out for a while." Dexter said before they hear a ringing.

They turn to see Lelouch answer his phone.

"Hello? Oh Shirley what is it?" Lelouch said before his eyes widened while he started becoming pale "What?! Is he alright?! Oh that's a relief… Yeah it's okay... I'll be there… Bye."

Lelouch hung up and let out a huge sigh.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked as he and Lenalee walked in with Aiden who was drinking a Pepsi.

"Shirley's father was almost caught in the landslide." Lelouch said causing everyone to widen their eyes while Aiden spat his drink at the face of the recently awaken Jarod.

"AH IT'S IN MY EYES!" Jarod shouted gripping his face as he fell backwards while kicking his feet in the air.

"How did that happen?" Dexter asked slightly worried as was the now entering Chris and Ben.

"It appears that he was almost crushed by the landslide before being saved by a machine though she didn't say what but during the battle some debris from a machine crashed into his car. He's alive but hurt." Said Lelouch.

"Well the good thing is that he's alive." Braydin said and Lelouch slightly smiled with a nod.

"Hey also don't you have a date to go to?" Chris asked with a smirk and Lelouch's eyes widen more before he placed his mask on and quickly left.

"Hey guys I've been thinking" everyone turned to Jacob as he looked at a galaxy map which showed the patterns of both Sith and Federation "the enemy movements, they seem familiar?"

Dexter walked up while Jarod stood up with now burning red eyes.

"Your right… and look at each engagement." Dexter said as he pointed at several locations.

"The enemy of each of these engagements were ruthless and show little to no mercy against our forces." Said Jacob.

"And that… wait a minute." Chris said as he walked to a spot and brought up a video file which showed the camera on a Federation Venator I Star Destroyer as it was fighting against some Imperial Star Destroyers and Munificent frigates before he saw a speck fly away from the losing battle.

Chris presses several keys and the image of the speck closes up but it was blurry before focusing and they're eyes widen in realization at what it was. It was a Belbullab-22 starfighter and they knew only one person who was able to use one of those.

"Does that ship ring any bells?" Jarod asked with a bit of fear wishing that it was just the soda that was burning his eyes.

"You mean the most dangerous cyborg before Darth Vader? Then yes." Said Chris causing Jarod to faint.

"I knew those tactics were familiar!" Growled Jacob as he gripped Mugen.

"We can't worry about that right now because we aren't sure if it really is him. It could be another Sith who has a liking for the same type of ship as he does so we can't worry just yet." Braydin said hoping to calm everyone down.

"Sir, urgent message from Mandalore." Said a Mandalorian warrior wearing grey and yellow Mandalorian shock trooper armor.

Braydin brought up a communication channel showing Canderous as well as another screen showing both Jango and Boba Fett.

"Is there a situation Mandalore?" Braydin asked.

"You might say that, fifteen minutes ago we got a communication from the planet Concord Dawn stating that they are under attack by Sith forces and are currently holding them off." Said Canderous.

"Concord Dawn… Are you sure?" Jango asked.

"Yes and I'm requesting any Mandalorian warrior to come and assist in the battle cause I do not want one of my worlds getting taken by these Sithspawns." Aid Canderous with a hint of anger.

"Don't worry Alor I'll be there." Said Braydin as the connection cuts.

"Braydin are you sure this is a good idea?" Chris asked.

"Concord Dawn is a Mandalorian world and as a Mandalorian I must go to help defend my people." Said Braydin as he walked past them.

"I just hope you can push the Sith back." Said Dexter as Braydin left the room while slipping his helmet on.

"Hey where's John?" Ben asked.

"He's with our guest Euphemia." Said Alex with a smile.

**Different area**

John pressed a key and the door opened where he walked in to see Euphie looking out of a holographic window which displayed an ocean as many different types of underwater creatures swam including a Humpback Whale.

"I see you are alright." John said as he took notice of her new clothing which was a simple pink shirt and white skirt that reached her knees.

Euphemia remained silent as she continued to watch the display.

"Just who are you?" Euphie asked catching John off guard.

"What do you mean?" John asked surprised

"Your voice, it sounds familiar like I've heard it before but I'm not sure." Euphemia said turning to look John in the eye even though his helmet is on.

"The Galaxy is a big place, your highness. I may look like someone you knew or someone you loved. Heck I might look like your brother but even then I wouldn't be him." Said John trying to make a point but was failing.

"Maybe but you have the same feeling as the person I met weeks ago and I can't help but shake that you are that person. Are you John Randle?" Euphemia asked looking at John harder.

At the moment John was freaking out and was mentally shouting 'Oh shit she knows! How the hell does she know?! Is it the meetings?! Damn it I must remember how perceptive she is I mean she did figure out Lelouch was Zero when she first met Zero in the Kawaguchi hotel!'

Before John could answer he hears a beeping and activates a hologram which showed Commander Gree.

"General you are needed in the comms room immediately." Said the clone and John inwardly cheered "Thank you Commander I'll be there."

John shuts off the communicator before he turns to the princess and said "We will have to talk another time princess."

John walked out of the room while thinking 'That was too close for comfort.'

John walked down the halls before stopping to see Maximillian Thermidor leaning against a wall.

"Was the message false?" John asked.

"It was the best course of action to take. Also it was kind of clear from the security feeds that you were going to cave in for the girl." Thermidor said with a bit of a smirk on his face.

"Anyway thanks for that." Said John as he held out his hand which Thermidor took.

"Don't mention it after all we are allies after all." Thermidor said with his smirk still present.

**Hanger**

In the hanger a group of three Zaku Warriors were marching up the ramp of a Gage-class transport while several Kom'rk transports flew around with some being loaded with Mandalorian warriors and Clone troopers. The Clone troopers were wearing a range of phase 1 and 2 armor with the phase one being between the pure white or forest green in color while others were colored in ranks while the phase two wore their armor with just the grey patches.

"Hey Braydin, you going to be okay?" Aiden asked as he, Josh, and Alyssa walked with Braydin through the halls passing some Clone and Federation troopers.

"I'll be fine and don't worry about me because I have the Gaia to help me." Braydin said as he turned to see said Gundam being moved along with several Gouf Igniteds and Zaku Warriors onto a Kandosii-type dreadnought.

"Hey how did you get that starship?" Aiden asked.

"It was a gift." Braydin plainly said as he walked to a tube connected to the airlock of the dreadnought while some Mandalorians and Clone troopers walked through with some carrying containers and packs.

"Hey Braydin try and make it back in one piece." Aiden said to his friend.

"Hey relax, it's me." Braydin said as he walked into the ship before the airlock closed.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Aiden said as he looked out the window as the ship flew through a tube that went from the base through the ocean.

The Kandosii flew through the tube until it reached an area and a metal silo moved up through the water and high before stopping and the top opened and the Kandosii dreadnought flew out of the tube while other tubes came up and following the Kandosii was a Gage transport and an Acclamator.

The three ships exited the atmosphere where it was met by 4 Gage transports, 2 Acclamators, 3 Jupiter-class Battlestars, 2 Orion-class Battlestars, 5 Nazca-class Destroyers, 3 Strident-class heavy Frigates, 4 Nelson-class Battleships, 2 Autumn-class heavy Cruisers, 10 Drake-class escort ships with five of them outfitted with positron reflector shields, and 5 Izumo-class Battleships which count the fleet to 43 ships with the Kandosii in the front.

"All ships are ready for transit. What should we use Alor?" Asked a Mandalorian operator.

"Let's travel through Slipspace, I'd rather reach their as soon as possible." Said Braydin with a serious expression on his face while his helmet was strapped to his belt.

"Roger." Said the operator before he activates a fleet wide channel "All ships prep for Slipspace jump."

"So Jango what will it be like, returning to your home?" Braydin asked as Jango and Boba stood on the bridge.

"I'll be able to put some ghosts to rest." Jango said with little to no emotion.

"All ships enter Slipspace." Said the operator before swirling white portals opened up in front of all 43 ships in the fleet and they flew through them before the portals closed once every ship was in each of their respective portals.

* * *

**(Cue Let it Out by Miho Fukuhara)**

**(Let it all out, Let it all out)** _Shows space with stars and planets floating past the camera_

**(Tsuyogaranakute iinda ne)** _Continues to show the stars and planets before a nebula floats past the camera_

**(Dareka ga kaitetta)** _Camera shifts to shows Kallen looking out from a tower watching a sunset_

**(Kabe no rakugaki no hana ga yureru)** _Camera shifts to shows Cerina in a field of grass with her hair blowing in the wind watching a similar sunset_

**(Jibun rashisa nante, daremo wakaranaiyo)** _Camera shifts to show Chris and Ben looking at the sunset while standing in what was a battlefield with both the Origin and Avenger kneeling behind them_

**(Nagai nagai michi no tochuu de nakushitari hirottari)** _Camera shifts to show John standing in a grass field looking at a blue sky with some clouds with a big smile while the Dark Deathscythe stood tall behind him with its beam scythe resting on its shoulder with its red beam active_

**(Kyuu ni sabishiku natte, naichau hi mo aru kedo)** _Camera shifts to show Dexter standing in front of a kneeling 00 Epyon while looking at a sunset with a small smile while behind the Epyon was the Wing Sparta and sitting on its shoulder was Jarod with his own smiling as he watched the sunset_

**(Namido mo itami mo hoshi ni kaeyou)** _Camera shifts to show Braydin in his Mandalorian armor with his helmet in hand sitting on a rock with Josh wearing his armor and helmet off on his left, Aiden in his armor and helmet off on his right, and Alyssa wearing her armor and helmet off on Joshes right and all four were looking at the sky with their respect Gundams behind them_

**(Ashita wo terasu akari wo tomosou)** _Camera shifts to show Jacob with Lenalee next to him looking at a sunset with the wind blowing Lenalee's hair back while both the Astray Karas and Throne Zeta standing behind them_

**(Chiisana te kazashite futari de tsukurou)** _Camera shifts to show a younger Chris and Ben as they played with each other before shifting to show Chris and Ben building a Gunpla together_

**(Hoshikuzu wo tsuyoku hikaru eien wo)** _Shifts to show a younger Dexter building his 1.5 Gundam figure before shifting to show a younger Jacob swinging a wooden katana with sweat running down his face_

**(Sayonara itsuka wa kuru kamoshirenai)** _Camera shifts to show different photographic pictures with each one showing a younger version of the members of the Swords of Heaven first starting with showing Chris and Ben, then Dexter with a few month old Jarod, then Braydin, then Alyssa, then Aiden, then Josh, then Jacob between both his parents with all three giving a military salute but with smiles, then shows John with a karate medal in hand and a big smile, then switches to show a younger Lenalee with her older brother_

**(Kisetsu wa soredemo meguru megutteku)** _Camera shifts to show the Strike Ronin as he stood on the shoulder of the Shadow Strike Noir as he looked upon a calm Tokyo settlement_

**(Chiisaku mayottemo aruiteku kimi to aruiteku)** _Camera shifts to show the Swords of Heaven walking towards their respective Gundams while Armored Core NEXTs flew past them through the air_

**(Soredake wa kawaranaideiyou ne)** _Camera shifts to show the Swords of Heaven members sitting around a big table with their friends with all having smiles on their faces_

* * *

**Preview**

_"A warrior travels to a battle in a far off location where he fights for the people he swore to protect."_ Shows Braydin as he stood leads an army of Mandalorians and Clone troopers into battle.

_"Through his actions he will slash through the battle and protect them."_ Shows Braydin in the air with Zangetsu before he sends out a Getsuga Tensho at several Sith Imperial Walkers.

_"But in the coming battle the line between ally and enemy will become blurred."_ Shows a figure wearing gold Mandalorian Neo-Crusader armor with a cape over his left arm as it waved in the breeze.

_"And two foes shall arrive to challenge the warrior."_ Shows Braydin getting attacked by a Gundam before switching to show Braydin getting attacked by an armored figure who smashes Braydin through a wall.

_Next episode: Battle of Concord Dawn_

_"Will this warrior be able to win the battle on the planet to the people he swore to protect?"_ Shows Braydin cutting down several Sith troopers before it switches to show the Gaia in MA form running across an open field with several BuCUEs .


	14. Battle of Concord Dawn

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_Returning to home can have many outcomes_

_Some of which we may never understand_

* * *

**(Cue Innocent Sorrow by Abingdon Boys School)**

**(Instrumental) **_Dexter appears before raising his left arm as it changes into a claw-like weapon as the title appears_

**(Saketa mune no kizuguchi ni) **_The camera changes to Dexter with his right hand over his heart as the 00 Epyon appears behind him with Destiny Gundam's wings before it activates its wings of light_

**(Afure nagareru pain in the dark) **_The camera changes to Chris leaning against a large sword as a black wing appears from his back before the Origin appears with a white wing on its back_

**(Kasane aeta shunkan no) **_The camera changes to Lenalee who was covering her face as if crying before it shifts to Ben with Excalibur on his shoulder and Jarod with Excelion on as the moon shines behind them_

**(tsunagaru omoi tokashite) **_The camera changes to Braydin wielding Zangetsu, Alyssa holding Sode no Shirayuki, John holding Crescent Rose in its scythe form and Alex holding Judgment Execution as the sun rises behind them_

**(samenai netsu ni unasarete) **_The camera _shifts to Aiden activating Senbonzakura's shikai form, Josh activating Hyorinmaru's shikai form, and Jacob activating his Mugens first illusion before sending the wave of petals and Underworld insects at a group of Sutherlands__

**(saigo no koe mo kikoenai) **_The camera changes to show the Swords in a Federation base enjoying themselves not having a care for the world_

**(Don't cry kowaresou na hodo dakishimetara) **_The camera changes to Darth Mundus and Darth Oculus releasing a wave of darkness where Sith mobile suits rise from them before it changes to the Avenger, Wing Gundam Sparta, Infinite Justice, and Astraea Plus firing their most powerful weapons at a platoon of Sutherlands and Gloucesters_

**(kimi ga furueteita Oh...) **_The camera changes to the Gaia, Zen Master, Throne Zeta, and Dark Deathscythe cutting through Sutherlands before it changes to the Strike Ronin holding a long nodachi with the Shadow Strike Noir behind him as his visor glows red_

**(Sotto kazasu tenohira ni furete misete)** _The camera changes to the 00 Epyon dueling with the Lancelot and the Origin fighting the Shadow Strike Noir before it changes to Dexter and Chris before both vanish in flashes of red and white light before it shows both Dexter and Chris standing side by side in their Scale Mail_

**(kitto sagashite ita n da iroasenai kimi to iu na no kiseki wo) **_The camera changes to show Darth Mundus standing on the palm of his Gundam End before it shifts to show Darth Oculus in his ARS with the face open but his face obscured by shadows only showing pieces while he had a wide crazed smile while he stood in the hand of the Vengeance Gundam before it switched to show Oculus with his face plate closed as he looked at the screen_

**(motto tsuyoku tenohira de boku ni furete) **_The camera changes to show Strike Ronin before it shows him facing away from a figure wearing a cape with brown hair before it shifts to show the Royal Family then the Student Council and finally the Black Knights_

**(Ever and never end) **_The camera changes to Chris standing on the tip of Tokyo Tower and Dexter standing in the middle of a ghetto before raising their hands as a white feather falls into them_

**(tokihanatsu So far away) **_The camera shifts to the Gundams then to the Swords of Heaven with their weapons_

**(Instrumental) **_The Swords of Heaven are seen in a group photo with the Student Council, Cerina, Kallen, and Lelouch_

**(End Opening)**

* * *

**Kandosii-type dreadnought **_**Flam**__**es of Mandalore**_

Braydin stood on the bridge of the _Flame of Mandalore_ looking at crewman as they moved around with some working on terminals while others were busy observing.

"Do you think the forces at Concord Dawn are doing alright?" Braydin asked to no one.

"Hard to say, I've never been there since Jaster took me." Jango answered.

"It was better protected last time I was there, the Governor that I knew that ran Concord Dawn was hell bent on killing me for killing his son when he raped my wife." Boba said with a hint of anger.

Ever since coming to this universe both his wife, daughter, and granddaughter were alive along with his daughter's husband Markin Marec and his granddaughter's husband Ghes Orade which surprised Jango so much he almost passed out if it weren't for his Mandalorian upbringing.

Canderous was told about it and revoked Boba's exile stating that the man was guilty of attacking a member of Boba's family and that if he was in Boba's place he would have done the same thing.

Boba's family still live on Concord Dawn and Boba regularly visits though he travels in Federation territory with Mandalorian Protectors which Canderous made as the Mandalorians personal military aside from Mandalorian warriors going into the Federation military.

"Sir we will be coming out of Slipspace in one minute and thirty seconds." Said a crewman.

"What should we expect?" Braydin asked.

"From what we can gather from the surviving ships we are to expect exactly seventy eight enemy ships in orbit, there is a small fleet of seventeen ships with six being Jehavey'ir-type assault ships, five Mandalorian cruisers, 3 Keldabe-class battleships, and 3 Kandosii-type dreadnoughts next to Concord Dawns moon." Said a crewman next to a holographic projector which showed the planet and the ships with the enemy ships appearing as blue and friendly ships as green.

"What about our forces on the ground?" Braydin asked.

"From what we can gather from transmissions the fleet intercepted the Sith are even against our ground forces, they are pushing and being pushed back in an even battle and that is including the Mandalorian prototype mobile suits." Said the crewman.

"Prototype mobile suits?" Braydin asked.

"Yes sir they are mobile suits based off a Zaku but with the ability to transform into a Basilisk war droid, they call it the Bes'uliik Cubar." Said the crewman as he brought.

"Basilisk Protector, not a bad name." Braydin said with a smile.

"Exiting Slipspace in twenty seconds!" Said a crewman.

"Let's get ready!" Braydin said before he replaced his helmet and ran out with Jango and Boba in tow.

**Concord Dawn**

Over the planet Concord Dawn the remains of several ships and mobile suits can be seen while a Laurasia-class cruiser painted grey flew through space before portals opened up with one of the portals shooting out the _Flame of Mandalore_ as it flew and the unprepared frigate didn't stand a chance as the dreadnought smashed through the center of the ship with the Flames shields protecting the ship from damage while the frigate was smashed in half.

"Alright we've entered the system but upon entry we smashed through a Laurasia-class frigate. Now we have seventy seven Sith ships left." Said a crewman as he watched a Laurasia blink out of existence.

In the Hanger Braydin reached the Gaia which was completely grey before Braydin got into the cockpit.

"All ships have engaged the enemy and fighters have been deployed first followed by mobile suits." Said the ship commander.

The Gaia's eyes flash before it started marching towards a pod where once inside it turned around where several devices connected to its back and arms.

"Alright Gaia has been inserted into MSCIP, now let's see how Mandalorian insertion tech can handle." Said Braydin as he activated the outer cameras which were connected to cameras on the outside of the pod via cables from the devices connected into the Gaia's back where he sees many more pods being loaded with Zaku Warriors, GINNs, and other mobile suits while smaller and wider pods were being loaded with either BuCUEs or Murasames.

"This is Braydin waiting for orbital insertion." Said Braydin.

"General this is Commander Tervho responding, we are at the moment engaging the enemy fleet and it will take time until we can get into proper position for orbital insertion." Said a feminine voice.

**Space**

The Mandalorian fleet engaged the Sith with the Mandalorians firing the first volley. The Sith were taken by surprise with a few unable to raise shields in time and paid the price with them taking damage to their hulls while a Laurasia frigate was destroyed with a torpedo struck its mobile suit hanger while a turbo laser struck its bridge leaving it nothing but a floating wreck.

The fighters and mobile suits combated one another around every ship with some mobile suits landing on a ship's hull and combating each other while others who weren't combating mobile suits moved to take out any batteries.

The fighters and mobile suits were having difficulty trying to reach the Jupiter-class and Orion-class Battlestars due to their point defense guns which showered space with either lead or energy lasers which took out any missile and torpedo while at the same time any fighter and mobile suit that got to close.

On the bridge of the _Flame of Mandalore_ stood a female Mandalorian in red and black Mandalorian shock trooper armor with her helmet clipped to her belt revealing a fare skinned human with red hair that she tied into two long braids that reached her lower back, this warrior was Vhonte Tervho of the Cuy'val Dar.

"Ma'am two Imperial I Star Destroyers on approach!" Said a crewman.

"Move to engage and aim torpedoes at the destroyer's shield generators then open up with all batteries." Said Tervho before proton torpedoes shot through space before impacting each on a Star Destroyers shield generator before both generators on each of the two destroyers exploded.

The Kandosii dreadnought then opened fire on the two destroyers with each round impacting on the hull while the destroyer's lasers impacted on the dreadnoughts shields before the dreadnought emerged victorious when both destroyers floated lifeless with one exploding into multiple pieces while the other was slowly dying with different parts exploding around the ship.

The _Flame of Mandalore _along with three Nazca, one Strident, one Autumn, one Acclamator, and two Gage class ships moved into orbit before ports opened under each ship.

"All pods ready for insertion." Said a crewman.

"Deploy!" Tervho ordered.

Down below Braydin gulped "Here we go."

Braydin suddenly felt like he was thrown upwards as the pod containing the Gaia fell down along with many other MSCIPs as well as several SOEIVs and transports.

**Surface**

A hand extends reaching for a weapon before the sound of flesh being burnt as well as a pained gasp before the hand fell to the ground no longer able to move.

The owner of the hand was a now dead Sith Trooper with a two prong energy sword in his back before the sword pulls out and appearing out of thin air was a Sangheili warrior wearing a Sangheili version of Mandalorian Shock trooper armor but with a Ultra helmet with a white T visor and the armor was painted green and blue.

"Hey look!" Shouted a human wearing blue Neo-Crusader armor as he points up to streaks of flame falling from the sky.

"Do you think its reinforcements?" Asked a Mandalorian wearing green and red shock trooper armor.

As if to answer his question the larger pods explode but not like regular explosions but like they were falling apart to reveal different mobile suits from Zaku Warriors, Gouf Igniteds, GINNs, the Gaia, and many others while some of the flatter mobile suits popped open areas and Murasames in fighter forms flew out while other pods crashed into the grounds and out came BuCUEs.

"It seems help has come." Said the blue Neo-Crusader.

The Gaia lands on the ground in MA form while the SOEIVs crashed into the ground before hatches popped open to reveal Mandalorian warriors in various armors climbing out grabbing blasters or heavy weapons.

"The Gaia, well it seems we might drive those Di'kuts off this world after all." Said the warrior in shock trooper armor as he smirks under his helmet.

**Space**

The space battle continued going with both sides evenly matched before a large blue explosion destroyed an Imperial I Star Destroyer, two Laurasia frigates, ten mobile suits, and five fighters.

The cause of those explosions was a simple Seismic charge from a grey and blue Firespray-31 attack craft. This was Slave I.

Jango narrowed his eyes as he flew through the battle as explosions appeared around him while fighters chased one another and mobile suit fought each other.

"This is Jango; I just took out a destroyer and two frigates!" Said Jango as he flew left firing Slave I's lasers and striking the back of a Leo Space type causing it to explode and distracting a Taurus before a GINN flew up behind it and sliced it in half with its sword.

"The Sith are putting up a good fight." Tervho said as a Laurasia frigate fell apart from being bombarded with laser fire.

"And by the looks of it we are evenly matched." Said the XO who was a Sangheili wearing Sangheili Minor armor but with a helmet that had a T visor.

"Yes but it is strange, the Sith would have likely committed orbital bombardment by now, why didn't they?" Tervho asked as she placed a hand on her chin.

"Redundancy?" Offered a crewman.

"Maybe" Tervho agreed with a smirk causing everyone to snicker.

"Vhonte I'm heading down to the surface, I'm sure you don't need our help up here." Jango said as he flew past a GINN stabbing a Virgo in the chest while a Jupiter-class fired a missile striking a Laurasia dead center and causing it to fall apart before exploding.

"Go ahead Jango." Vhonte said allowing the Fetts to fly down.

"Roger, let's go Boba." Jango said before three TIE fighters exploded and flying through the explosions was a modified Pursuer-class enforcement ship but this ship was none other than the Slave II.

"I copy, forming up." Boba said with a smile under his helmet as he flew up next to the Slave I before both Slave I and II flew down to the planet below.

"I'd hate to be the Sith when they face them for invading their home." Tervho said as the two ships entered the planet.

"This planet is what they consider home and Boba Fett has family here while Jango has a sister on Mandalore still recovering, but she shows signs that she will be fully recovered next month." Said the Sangheili XO.

"Why do you say that?" Tervho asked the warrior as he walked up next to a window watching a destroyer explode.

"Before I became your XO I was a doctor on Mandalore for a year, five months, and seventeen days. I was in the same hospital as Jango's sister." Explained the Sangheili.

"A doctor then and an XO now, surprising at least." Tervho admitted.

"Yes though the reason I became a soldier was because it was a duty as a Sangheili, we are warriors after all, we both come from similar cultures. The Death Watch remind me too much of the Storm Covenant and I wish to make sure they fall." Said the Sangheili as he turned from the window when two StarViper platforms flew past towards the battle.

"Though you are a Sangheili, why join the Mandalorians?" Tervho asked curiously.

"I joined the Mandalorians because I was one of the many volunteers when the Arbiter proposed to have some of the Sangheili join the Mandalorians." Said the Sangheili without hesitation.

A month after Chris and Ben went into cryo-sleep Thel Vadam went to Mandalore to speak with Canderous and came up with the idea of seeing how similar the Mandalorians were to the Sangheili and many Sangheili went over to see how the Mandalorians did things and vice versa. Many children trained in the different teachings and the relationship between the Mandalorians and the Sangheili grew strong with the similar cultures.

"Ah now I remember you from somewhere, you know I was on Mandalore when the first corvette landed and unloaded all those Sangheili." Tervho said with recognition.

"Yes but even though you may remember me I never saw you there, maybe you were looking from one of the many buildings on Mandalore." Said the Sangheili.

"Yeah I was on a three story building when it landed." Tervho said shrugging her shoulders as she looked out into space observing the battle that was happening.

**Surface**

In the Mandalorian FOB warriors were running around with some carrying wounded while others were directing the reinforcements to various locations.

Braydin walked out of the building before he looked up and watched as the Slave I and II flew in being escorted by large Basilisk wardroids before said droids transformed with the head folding into the chest and the hands moving up the forearms as a five digit hand popped out and feet folded outwards with a Zaku head taking the place of the Basilisks where a mono eye flashed to life.

Braydin finally got his first look at a Bes'uliik Cubar as the two ships landed onto the ground.

Braydin made his way towards the landing zone and arrived as both Fetts exited their respective ships.

"Good to see you both on the ground." Braydin said with a smile as Jango and Boba took their helmets off showing similar faces but Jango had scars.

"Good to see you too, Braydin, any word from other forces?" Jango asked.

"Yeah they say that they are rooting out many Sith forces and have found that the entire Sith attack group." Braydin said as they walked through the camp to the command center which had a battle map showing different areas with Mandalorian warriors combating Sith troopers.

"Good, if we attack in force then the enemy will be in disarray and easy prey." Said Boba with a smirk.

"Yes and the main enemy forces are located here." Braydin said pointing to an area on the map which magnifies to show… Concord Dawn's capital city.

"Do you have any ideas?" Jango asked.

"Yeah I plan to move in on foot with a group of warriors with active cloaks where we shall set explosives to take out their walkers or any mobile suits they have and once they are down you Jango will lead the forces and attack while the Sith are in disarray. When that is done then Boba will take several warriors and come in via jet packs and enter the building and take out the commanding officer. Once that is done the battle will come to a quick victory." Said Braydin showing what will happen on the battle map.

"A sound plan so far." Jango said as he looked at the map.

"So when do we leave?" Boba asked.

Braydin just smirked "We leave now."

**Space**

The battle was turning in to the Mandalorians favor with the Sith fleet falling apart. The only casualties the Mandalorians had was an Orion and Jupiter Battlestar, two Nazca Destroyers, three Drake escort ships with one of them having a positron reflector shield, and one Nelson battleship while the Sith lost eighteen Imperial I Star Destroyers and twenty four Laurasia frigates.

"Ma'am we are pushing the Sith away from orbit!" Said a crewman.

"Then make sure they don't come back!" Tervho ordered as she had a smirk on her face.

The Mandalorian fleet including the ships that were orbiting the moon focused fire on the Sith ships and each shot struck true with most draining the Sith ships shields while others caused damage to their hull and both missiles and torpedoes struck the ships causing large explosions and destroying some of the enemy ships.

**Surface**

In the middle of a walked two Sith troopers as they walked through an alley but as they walked deeper soon the two fell onto their stomachs gasping in pain before two blades made of pure plasma came to life and plunged into their heads killing them instantly before appearing out of thin air were seven Sangheili warriors in Mandalorian shock trooper armor with Sangheili spec-ops helmets but having the T visor of a Mandalorian.

Braydin appeared next to a warrior in full blue armor as he stood at the mouth of the alley.

"Alright I see the walkers and mobile suits but we're going to have to make this quick." Said Braydin before they all activated their active camouflage.

The group split up and sneaked through the city passing empty buildings or craters from either mobile suit fire or weapons impact.

Braydin reached a parked Leo where he placed a detonator on the leg in the joint connecting the foot to the leg before walking to an Imperial Walker where he placed a detonator on its back leg.

Once he did that he turned around engaging his cloak where he snuck past several Sith troopers before finding a parked Sith Siege tank and a Sith trooper removing a hose. Braydin threw a detonator into the opening getting it in without the Sith trooper noticing.

"Alright I've got all I can get, what about the rest of you?" Braydin asked over the comm.

"Munition facility ready to blow."

"Armory primed for detonation."

"Mobile Suits ready to go boom."

"Tanks are primed and ready to die."

Braydin smirks and said "Good then let's go."

Braydin snuck through the captured city before he found himself and his Sangheili Mandalorian warriors.

"So I see everything went well." Jango said with his arms crossed.

"Yeah and now" Braydin reached the Gaia before taking out a detonator trigger where he presses a button and multiple explosions could be seen and heard "we attack."

"You heard the man, let's move!" Jango said before he shot off into the air with many other Mandalorian warriors while mobile suits either marched or flew while the BuCUEs drove through the field while the Gaia ran in front of the BuCUEs in MA mode as the Sith opened fire on the attacking forces.

The Gaia ran through the field firing its cannon striking an Imperial Walker in the face destroying it while another beam struck a Leo in the torso causing it to fall to the ground with a hole where the cockpit used to be.

The Sith forces were completely taken by surprise and tried to put up a good defense but they were being defeated.

"Why don't you just run!?" Braydin said with a smirk as he cuts the front legs of an Imperial Walker sending it crashing down.

"If they did then we would have chased them anyway." Said a BuCUE pilot as he fired two missiles which struck the back of a Leo that was facing a GINN destroying said Leo.

"I agree!" Said a Sangheili as he stabs a Sith trooper in the chest before shooting his plasma rifle into another Sith troopers face.

"Hey doesn't this seem a bit easy?" A Mandalorian in shock trooper armor asked as he fired his rifle taking down two Sith troopers.

"Hey these Sith thought we were easy picking and they underestimated us Mandalorians!" Said a Mandalorian as he stabbed a combat knife into a Sith troopers throat.

"The Sith are nothing but cocky fools." Braydin said as he sat the Gaia down when he saw that the battle was coming to a close.

**Space**

The battle of Concord Dawn came to a victory for the Mandalorians and the Federation but at a distance from the planet and their sensors sat a fleet watching.

"Sir it looks like the Sith have lost." Said a man wearing red Mandalorian Neo-Crusader armor.

"I figured they wouldn't last long but this is a member of the Swords of Heaven after all." Said a man wearing yellow Mandalorian Neo-Crusader armor with a yellow cape hanging on his left side.

"Shall we attack?" Asked the red armored Mandalorian.

"Yes, begin the attack." Said the yellow Mandalorian.

"And you'll leave Narsil to us right?" Asked a man from the shadows as he stood next to a shadow covered armored individual.

"Yes he is your target." Said the yellow Mandalorian.

"We thank you for this, Cassus Fett." Said the man before he and the armored figure left the bridge.

**Orbit**

"All Sith vessels have been destroyed ma'am. Our ground forces are also reporting that they are routing the Sith ground forces with some surrendering." Said a crewman.

"Good work, now let's send in the Acclamators and get this planet back in-" Tervho was interrupted when a crewman from terminal started shouting "Ma'am we have ships exiting hyperspace!"

Tervho looks out the window and her eyes widen because coming out of hyperspace weren't Imperial Star Destroyers… They were Mandalorian warships.

"Mandalorian warships?" Tervho said surprised.

"Were we expecting reinforcements?" A Mandalorian asked confused.

"We are the reinforcements." Tervho said before the secondary Mandalorian fleet opened fire striking the current Mandalorian fleets ships and dropping their shields while some damaged the hull of the ships.

"Shields down to 64 percent!" shouted a systems operator.

"Have all ships return fire!" Tervho shouted.

Every ship did just that returning fire on the approaching fleet.

"Ma'am I have a visual on a symbol on one of the ships!" Said a Sangheili in red Mandalorian Neo-Crusader armor.

The Sangheili brought up a holographic screen showing the symbol and to Tervho's and every other Mandalorians surprise the symbol looked to be like a demonic face in the shape of a T with a sun behind it… this was the symbol of the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders.

"Neo-Crusaders? But I thought all of them were loyal to Canderous?" Tervho asked as the ship shook.

"It seems we found those that weren't." Said her XO.

"I wonder how many out there that aren't." Tervho muttered as her ship shook again.

"Ma'am landing ships detected, they're making their way to the planet!" Said a crewman as a holographic map showed the battle while multiple ships moved around the defending Mandalorian fleet.

The many dropships were made up of Teroch-type gunships, Shaaldar-type troopships, Neo-Crusader Q-Carriers, and Kom'rk-class transports but what caught her attention were several mobile suits that were mostly GINNs but in colors of blue, red, and gold.

"Damn it, can we warn our forces on the ground?" Tervho asked.

"We can't the new fleet is jamming transmissions." Said the crewman.

"Then they will know soon enough." Tervho said as her ship shook again.

**Surface**

Braydin groans as he looks up seeing flashes that there was a battle going on.

"The only reason there are more explosions is if the Sith brought reinforcements." Braydin muttered as he entered the Gaia.

Once inside he activates the main camera and his eyes widen in surprise because instead of Sith shuttles like he was expecting he saw ships that mostly Mandalorians used.

"Mandalorian transports? They must be the ones who don't agree with Canderous and the other Mandalorians." Braydin said as the hatches opened and Mandalorians in Neo-Crusader armor ran out.

"Well I never thought that they would ally with the Sith but then again most Mandalorians in the past fought with the Sith." Braydin muttered.

"Then you should have thought harder!" A familiar voice shouted as Braydin grunted when the Gaia is struck in the chest sending him crashing onto his back.

"Good thing the Phase Shift Armor was on." Braydin muttered as he stood the Gaia up and looked at to his surprise… a Gundam.

This Gundam had the appearance of the NRX-0013-CB Gundam Virsago Chest Break but it was colored black and red with the eyes on its head and chest area colored red.

A screen pops up showing the cockpit of the enemy Gundam and Braydin's eyes widen in recognition on who the pilot was.

The pilot was a man with long red hair and yellow eyes wearing a black and red flight suit minus a helmet.

"Roger Kenny?!" Braydin said with both surprise and worry.

"The same one bastard!" The now named Roger shouted before the arms extended into longer arms with claws before in between the claws came two beams but the Gaia leapt to the left avoiding the beams.

"Damn!" Braydin shouted as he fired his beam rifle but the Virsago dodged the beam and sent one of the claws at Braydin which crashes into the Gaia's chest but thanks to the Phase Shift there was no physical damage but the Gaia fell onto its back.

"Thank god for Phase Shift." Braydin muttered as he stood the Gaia up but as he did his eyes widen when he sees the Virsago open its chest to reveal three guns.

"Oh shit" Braydin muttered while the Virsago smashed the claws into the ground.

"DIE" Roger shouted before 3 large beams shot from the chest guns but because of Braydin's quick thinking he was able to fly over the beams before he fired his beam rifle striking the Gundam in the chest.

"Is this because of how I destroyed your Gunpla?" Braydin asked uncaring.

"OF COURSE YOU BASTARD!" Roger responded and got read to fire again but as he did Braydin shot the left claw causing the Virsago Chest Burst to start spinning around with its right claw still in the ground.

Braydin snickered seeing Roger literally spinning around before he took a beam saber and made it so the tip was facing the ground before letting go until the blade stabbed into the ground right as the arm reached the blade cutting the arm off and sending the Virsago flying through the air.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Roger's shout was heard as the Virsago Chest Break flew through the air before the sound of crashing was heard followed by several explosions causing Braydin to laugh out loud.

"Man that was too easy." Braydin said before he saw the Gaia was losing power.

"What the hell?" Braydin said as he shut down the Gundam and got out to see the cable that connected to the main reactor was cut and it was now on battery power.

"Guess it's on its secondary power source." Braydin muttered when he saw the damage before he shuts the panel but when he steps back he felt something smash into him.

Braydin was soon smashed against a rock as pain shot through his body upon connection.

"Damn that fucking hurt!" Braydin groaned.

"I'm glad it did." A deep synthetic voice said.

Braydin looked up before his eyes widen and his face went pale in fear because standing in front of him fully decked in armor colored grey, blue, and red with a blue symbol that looked closely like a Mythosaur skull on the chest area with a menacing looking helmet with two eye holes that looked like they were glaring into your soul was a being that all Mandalorians feared… this was the Gen'Dai bounty hunter Durge

'Oh son of a bitch, it's Durge! Why the hell is he here on a Mandalorian planet? I'll have to save those questions for later.' Braydin thought before he stood up glaring at the Gen'Dai.

"It looks like I will have fun fighting you Mandalorian." Durge said before drawing two blaster pistols and started firing but Braydin drew his lightsaber in time and started blocking each shot.

"Huh, never thought a Mandalorian would actually become a Jedi. I thought it would have been impossible because of the bad blood between the Mandalorians and the Jedi." Durge said as he moved back as he kept firing.

"Well you should have watched the news!" Braydin said before he blocked two bolts sending them back at the pistols and destroying them.

"Not bad." Durge commented before he took out his rifle and fired several shots but each shot Braydin blocked.

"You should know that blasters won't work!" Braydin said sending a bolt back at Durge but as he did the bolt struck the rifle as Durge made to release another shot but in doing so the shot struck the top of the bolder letting lose some rocks which struck the top of Braydin's helmet.

The rocks distracted Braydin who looked up to see what happened but that moment of distraction was all Durge needed to throw an energized bolas which wrap around Braydin's neck causing him to shout in pain as electricity shot through his body but when he removed it he looks in time to see a spiked flail smash into his helmet.

Braydin fell to the ground with his lightsaber falling to the ground several feet away while his helmet also flew off due to the attack which left a dent in the helmet.

Braydin spits out some blood before he stood up in time to dodge the flail again but when it comes back again Braydin summons Zangetsu and cuts the chain sending the spiked end of the flail into the rock behind him.

Braydin looks up in time to see Durge raise his right arm before firing small bullet sized blades at Braydin who raised his hand and used the force to deflect all of the blades with them stabbing into either the ground, and smacking against the rocks before Durge raised his left arm before shooting fire at the Sword of Honor but Braydin force stepped next to Durge and cuts the weapon were it explodes but Durge punches Braydin in the face before kneeing him in the stomach and following up with a right punch knocking him to the ground but also stabbing the sword three feet behind him.

Braydin got up to see Durge approaching him before Braydin got up and it went into hand-to-hand.

Braydin threw a punch but Durge dodged it and threw a left hook only for Braydin to block it but Braydin inwardly cringes in pain because of the strength the Gen'Dai had before a fist smashed into his stomach knocking the wind out of him and smashing him against the leg of his Gundam.

Braydin got up to see Durge over him ready to punch him but Braydin force pushed him back sending the Gen'Dai flying.

Braydin started breathing hard at the fight because of the pain he was feeling.

"Damn he was strong." Braydin muttered before he wiped off blood from his mouth as he used the force to retrieve both his lightsaber and Zangetsu.

Braydin hears an explosion and turns to see 6 Imperial Walkers making their way towards a town where he can also see Mandalorian warriors and Clone troopers putting up a defense.

Braydin force stepped towards the battle completely unaware that the Gen'Dai bounty hunter was flying towards him.

**Town**

"We're going to get overrun!" Shouted a Clone trooper as he fired his blaster as a Mandalorian in shock trooper armor smacked his shoulder into cover after running.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Shouted the Mandalorian as he fired his jet packs rocket which smashed into an Imperial Walkers front left leg causing it to lose its balance and fall over.

"Where are the mobile suits?" Asked Commander Wolffe as he popped out of cover firing three shots from his rifle which struck two Neo-Crusaders.

"Dealing with the Neo-Crusader mobile suits!" Shouted Jango as he flew in with Boba while the former fired wrist mounted rockets at an Imperial Walker destroying it.

"We won't be able to take out those Walkers like this!" Shouted Wolffe as he ducked in order to dodge a blaster bolt before striking the shooter in the face with his own.

"RAGH!" Was heard before they turned to see an Imperial Walker cut in two before both pieces exploded before coming out of the smoke was Braydin before he skids across to everyone surprise thin air.

"Is everyone alright?" Braydin asked as he continued to stand on nothing but air.

"Sir we can't handle all of those walkers!" Said Wolffe.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm here." Braydin said before he held the blade up in front of him as energy swirled around before with his eyes closed before they shot open glowing blue before pulled the blade back ready to swing.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Braydin shouted before he swung and a large arc of pure energy colored blue shot from the blade at the approaching walkers and cuts the heads of the last 3 remaining walkers clean in half before all 3 exploded.

"Yeah that's the stuff!" Shouted a Clone trooper.

"Now move out and take them down!" Braydin shouted before he force stepped in front of two Neo-Crusaders and cleaved them in half.

Not being told twice the Mandalorians and Clone Troopers rushed out of cover and moved to engage the Neo-Crusaders with most going into close quarter combat while others remained in cover to avoid incoming blaster bolts.

**Hill**

Standing on the hill overlooking the battle was Cassus as he stood next to a very badly damaged Virsago Chest Break with Roger standing next to him with a look of pure murderous rage.

"Why can't I go back!?" Roger demanded.

"It is because your mobile suit is damaged and your weapon to combat the young man's sword is not ready." Cassus responded calmly.

"I will get him sooner or later!" Roger growled.

"We shall see but it seems Durge is already moving to attack." Said the gold armored Mandalorian and causing Roger to smirk.

"Damn lucky bastard gets to beat him up." Roger said though he was slightly angry that he wasn't the one doing it.

**Town**

"It appears we win this fight." Braydin muttered as he sheathed Zangetsu and attached it onto his back while the Clone troopers and Mandalorian warriors checked their armor and gear.

"Watch out!" A warrior shouted but it was too late because as Braydin was turning around he saw Durge smash into him sending him through a building.

Braydin grunts as he got up feeling Durge had cracked a rib or two.

"You won't get away from me that easily!" Durge said before he punched Braydin in the face sending him onto his back.

"Kid!" Braydin heard before the sound of blaster fire was heard and Braydin saw red and blue lasers smash into Durge but the Gen'Dai had built in shields on his arms blocking some of the shots while others struck the armor.

"Take him down!" Shouted a Clone trooper.

With each shot that struck Durge he was forced to back up to get some distance as well as make him a harder target.

Seeing his chance Braydin grabbed Zangetsu and unleashed a Getsuga Tensho at the Gen'Dai.

When the light faded he wasn't on the ground but in the air.

"Damn forgot about his jetpack." Braydin muttered before Durge flew up to him and picked him up by his neck causing him to drop his sword in the process before Durge flew off with the soldiers unable to do anything not wanting to accidentally harm Braydin with how far they were.

Braydin clutched the hand that held his throat trying to loosen it before he felt the bounty hunter let him go where he fell onto his back hard.

Braydin groans as he stood up only for his eyes to widen in surprise because Durge landed on the ground in front of him but it was who and what was behind him that surprised him.

On one knee was a damaged Virsago Chest Break while Roger glared at him and standing next to him was Cassus Fett in his gold Mandalorian Beskar.

"Cassus Fett?" Braydin said in surprise.

"Huh, you were right. He does know about me." Cassus said to Roger.

"What the fuck is going on?" Braydin asked as he stood up.

"The return of the Crusade." Cassus responded.

"But the Mandalorians are strong." Braydin said.

"And they will show their strength with the destruction of the Federation." Cassus responded.

"Durge why are you fighting alongside Cassus? A Mandalorian?" Braydin asked.

"I fought alongside his mentor Jaing during the Mandalorian War. When I told him some battle stories and Roger told him his mentors true fate he begrudgingly agreed to fight alongside us." Cassus said crossing his arms.

"Damn it!" Braydin growled.

"But right now it's time for you to-" Cassus was interrupted by blaster bolts causing him to leap to the side while Roger took cover using the Gundam.

"Not so fast!" Said a familiar voice as Jango and Boba flew up landing on the ground with Jango armed with his two signature WESTAR-34 blaster pistols and Boba with his EE-3 carbine rifle.

"Jango, Boba!" Braydin said surprised.

"So this is Jango and Boba Fett you told me about?" Cassus asked Roger.

"Yep those are them." Roger responded.

"Braydin who is this guy?" Jango asked not recognizing the armored Mandalorian.

"Jango, Boba meet your ancestor Cassus Fett." Braydin introduced surprising the son and father.

"Cassus Fett" Jango muttered as he tightened his grips on his pistols as Boba did the same with his rifle.

"A family reunion." Boba muttered as Cassus threw his cape to the side which fell to the ground as he took out two WESTAR-35 blaster pistols.

-Play: Vode An Gra'tua Cuun-

"Durge why don't you handle the Sword while I deal with my clan." Cassus said which Durge nodded his head wanting to continue his fight with the man.

Durge threw a punch but Braydin blocked it and tried to punch Durge in return only for the Gen'Dai to take the attack head on before smashing a fist into his stomach causing him to bend over where Durge smashed a fist into his back and smashing him into the ground.

Braydin coughs but as he stood up Durge gave him an uppercut causing him to fall onto his back.

"Damn it!" Braydin groans as he got back up with Durge approaching him while making it look like he was cracking his knuckles if he had any bones.

"Why don't you just give up Braydin? We can make it quick." Roger said from his spot on a rock next to his Gundam.

"Fuck off!" Braydin shouted and ducks under an attack from Durge before he aligned his joints before sending a punch which struck Durge in the chest and because he was using the force he pushed Durge back before many cracks appeared on his chest.

Durge stood still before falling to his knees as if defeated.

Roger raises an eyebrow uninterested before to Braydin's surprise the Gen'Dai stood up.

"What? How!? That attack should have done a lot of damage on you!" Braydin said surprised.

Durge just laughs sounding exactly like from the old Clone Wars cartoon series "My kind are completely muscle young human! I don't even have a bone in my body so when you attacked I used my body to focus on one area and absorbed the attack making it useless."

"Son of a bitch!" Braydin growled as Durge approached him with the cracks in his armor falling off revealing the tentacle like muscles.

With the Fetts, Jango and Boba flew in the air with Cassus on the ground firing his blaster pistols while Boba fired his own rifle and Jango fired his pistols.

"It seems you both are skilled shooters but how are you as fighters!" Cassus shouted as he ran to Jango firing his pistols before he grunts when a round grazes his torso.

"Not bad!" Cassus said before he rolled to the side firing his blasters with one striking Boba's rifle while the other struck Jango in the chest but thanks to his armor it only left a scorch mark.

Jango lands on the ground but as he did Cassus runs and kicks him in the chest knocking him to the ground and making him lose his grip on his pistols.

Jango gets up and ducks under a punch before he delivers his own punch hitting Cassus in the stomach before punching him in the face but Cassus blocked the punch and delivered a left haymaker but Jango ducks under it and knees Cassus in the stomach knocking the wind out of him before Jango gives Cassus an uppercut knocking him onto his back as well as removing his helmet at the same time.

Cassus got up and both Jango and Boba's eyes widen in surprise because Cassus looked like another clone but the only difference was that his skin was pale and that he had green eyes instead of brown.

"Well I guess this is a surprise." Boba said taking his helmet to rub his eyes making sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Agreed but this is still a fight!" Cassus said as he moved to punch Jango in the face but Jango blocks it and moved to punch Cassus only for Cassus to bring up his arm blocking the attack.

Cassus kicks Jango in the side but Jango brought his leg up making the greave take the kick before punching Cassus in the chest and then following up with a head but causing Cassus to stagger back a bit due to the fact that he got his head struck by metal.

Cassus shook his head getting the stars out of his eyes before he moved to reengage Jango by delivering a punch but Jango blocked the attack before he moved to kick Cassus striking him in the side before punching him in the face knocking Cassus's head to the side before he moved to punch again but Cassus blocked it and punched Jango in the stomach knocking the wind out of him only for Cassus to punch him in the head knocking Jango onto his back but when that happened a red bolt struck Cassus in his left thigh while another struck his left shoulder.

Cassus looks at where the shots came from to see Boba aiming one of Jango's pistols at him before Cassus leaps to the right dodging three more bolts before he took cover behind the Virsago Chest Breaks other leg.

"Thanks" Jango said as he got up when Boba walked over to him before handing Jango his other pistol.

"Couldn't let you die a second time." Boba said humorously before they hear a pained cry.

-End song-

"GAH!" Braydin cried out as he fell onto his back with blood sliding down the side of his head, 3 deep looking cuts from his left eye down to his chin and blood coming from the right side of his mouth.

"I thought you would be stronger than this Braydin! It looks like you're only a skilled pilot but not a skilled fighter!" Roger shouted before he burst into a fit of laughter seeing Braydin in pain while Durge approached Braydin holding up his left fist which had 3 blades coming from the gauntlet which now had blood.

Braydin managed to stand up but as he did Durge drove a fist into his stomach causing him to puke up blood before the force of the punch sent him flying and crashing into a rock before more blood shot from his mouth.

Braydin fell to the ground on his hands and knees in great pain as he puked up more blood.

Durge walked to him feeling that it was time to put the man down.

"Braydin!" Both Jango and Boba shouted but before they could even move they were forced to take cover when both Roger and Cassus opened fire on them.

"I don't want to miss Braydin die so stay out of this!" Roger shouted with a crazed look on his face.

'No I can't lose now, not now!' Braydin thought as he looked at the approaching Durge unable to move due to the amount of pain he was in 'I have to keep going, I have to stop the Sith, I have to defeat Britannia and retake my home!'

"You have no more strength left to go on Mandalorian." Durge said stopping in front of Braydin and if Braydin could see it he would see that Durge was smirking "I believe it's time to put you out of your misery."

'Is this really how I'm going to die?' Braydin thought as he got off his hands and his face looked down while his eyes looked at Durge having trouble breathing due to some blood in his lungs 'No I can't! I can't leave my friends! Aiden, Alyssa, Josh, Dexter, John, Chris, Ben, Alex, Jarod, Jacob, and Lenalee.' images of said friends appear and vanish as he spoke their names in his mind before he looked to see Durge pull his fist back ready to punch his head off.

'NO! I'm the Sword of Honor! I'm a Mandalorian warrior! I would rather die standing than die on my knees like someone who lost everything! Get up! I cannot die like this!' Braydin shouted in his head as Durge's fist shot towards his **"Tch"**

In one fell move Braydin's right hand shot up and grabbed Durge's fist which was a mere inch away from his head but the impact the fist had made a crater under Braydin while said person remained unharmed.

A crazed grin slides onto Braydin's face before his voice became distorted **"Oh Braydin you seem to be having trouble trying to just fight this poser off."**

'What is this?' Durge thought surprised that the person he was about to kill stop his fist from smacking his victims head off.

**"You're being overpowered by this weakling?"** Braydin starts pushing the fist back as a white substance slowly creeps onto the left side of his face.

"Just what are you?" Durge asked as he felt his punch being overpowered.

**"I have"** Braydin looks up and Durge's eyes widen behind his helmet while Roger, Cassus, Jango, and Boba who were watching after Braydin caught Durge's punch widen their eyes in surprise because of a white substance covering the left side of his face with a black part at eye height reaching to the corner and would have reached the other end while a bit of black went down to his chin area while his right eye was visible but the sclera was black and the eye was yellow and just by looking at it made you feel like you were fighting a monster **"No name!"**

Braydin then in a holds his left hand out and a katana made of pure energy appears before he swings cutting off the arm Braydin was holding at the shoulder causing Durge to roar in pain before Braydin discards the sword and uses the severed arm as a bat smashed it against Durge's chest and sends him flying and crashing into a rock making a spider web of cracks and causing Durge to groan in pain.

Braydin cackles like a madman with his voice still distorted frightening a few **"Braydin you complete amateur! You can't be beaten by such a weak creature such as this thing!"**

"What is this thing? The Sword of Honor looked like he could barely stay on his knees a moment ago." Cassus muttered as he looked at Braydin.

**"Let me show you what I can do!"** Braydin shouted before vanishing with a static boom before reappearing behind him and grabs Durge by the leg before lifting him up into the air and then smashed him into the ground making a crater before he lifted him up and threw him again into the ground making another crater before doing it nine more times but at the tenth he threw him into another rock.

Durge got up after falling to the ground and glared at Braydin who laughed like a madman.

"What is he? He was having trouble just trying to stand up a few seconds ago but now… he's able to fight back." Durge growled before he raised his only arm as Braydin ran at him and fired several tiny blades at Braydin who kept running and each blade cuts right through the fabric and not the armor and out the other side.

Durge smirks thinking he won before that smirk vanished because the wounds… vanished in white smoke.

**"WEAK"** Braydin shouted as he grabbed Durge by the face and smashed him into the ground while skidding across the ground making a small trench before he threw Durge and the Gen'Dai landed at the feet of Roger and Cassus.

Braydin looks to them with his crazed smile still present **"Now I believe it's time for me to make you permanently"** 'Vanish'

Braydin's eyes widen in surprise before his left hand grasped the mask and began pulling.

**"Damn it why are you stopping me! They are right there!"** The one in control of Braydin's body said while the real Braydin communicated through thought 'I will not stoop so low to allow someone like you to finish my battles!'

**"Damn you! Damn you to hell!" **The being shouted before the mask was ripped off and Braydin retook control of his body with his voice returning to normal while his eyes returned to their original color.

The mask started to fall apart in his grip while at the same time the fragments slowly vanished from existence.

Braydin started panting before his eyes widen before he falls to one knee and grabs his chest feeling extreme pain.

"Damn it! Because of that thing, I'm in so much pain!" Braydin growled before he hears laughter.

"Oh man this is rich! Here you are my enemy wounded and at my mercy." Braydin turns his head and his eyes widen in horror because standing in front of in front of him covered by the rocks from both Jango and Boba was Roger Kenny holding a single revolver pistol which was a Colt Python .357 Magnum revolver with a long barrel.

"You know I was thinking about either killing you myself or having Durge finish you off but now seeing as Durge is down and your down, I'll kill you myself." Roger said as he aimed the pistol at Braydin's head pulling the hammer back.

"Oh and I'll be sure to make sure your friends join you but I think I'll keep the ladies as entertainment." Roger said with a sick grin and Braydin's blood ran cold.

As Roger was pulling the trigger something leaps onto his arm biting hard and causing release the pistol but not before firing a shot but the bullet was away from Braydin since the creature forced the arm to move away from Braydin.

Braydin was taken out of his thoughts and looks at Roger's attacker only for his eyes to widen when he sees that it was his Strill partner Gra'tua.

"Get off me you piece of shit!" Roger shouted trying to rip the Strill off.

BANG

Roger shouted in pain again when his left shoulder exploded in blood but it was due to a hole forming.

Roger looks to the source and finds Braydin aiming the Python at him while the Strill lets go and moves in front of his owner/partner.

"Roger, I will not let you harm my friends even if I have to die doing it!" Braydin said before he pulled the trigger again intending to shoot Roger in the head but the man ducks away and moves behind cover with a rock.

"Damn you! It won't matter because you will die!" Roger shouted as he took out an old WW2 American hand grenade.

"Kenny we're leaving." Cassus said as he retrieved his helmet.

"What?! But he's right there! Let me just blow him up!" Roger shouted with rage.

"We cannot stay here because if you do try to kill him now it will not work and if you did kill him you would die before him." Cassus said before he gestured behind Braydin.

Roger turns and his eyes widen when he sees the green hull of a CCS-class battlecruiser.

"What the hell is that doing here?" Roger asked.

"It appears they came when Durge brought Braydin." Cassus said as he watched 3 Phantoms flying towards them.

"Fine" Roger growled as he puts away the grenade before he and Cassus run to the Virsago Chest Break where a recovering Durge entered the cockpit.

Cassus went before Roger who turned to Braydin glaring at the Mandalorian who was having trouble aiming the pistol.

"Braydin remember this: I will kill you one of these days! Not today, maybe tomorrow but someday I will watch you as you die be it in space, in the air, or on the land I will kill you! I swear it!" Roger shouted before he entered the Gundam which stood up before jumping into the air and flying up.

Braydin finally drops the pistol and starts having trouble breathing again before he looks to see Jango, Boba and an ARC trooper running up to him as he fell onto his back and his vision going black.

**Space**

Tervho stood tall with a cut on her cheek with some blood coming out while outside the battle turned in their favor when a fleet from the Sangheili arrived stating that it was under the orders of Arbiter Thel Vadam that the fleet come and assist Concord Dawn anyway they can.

"Ma'am new contact leaving the planet!" Said a crewman.

"Give me a visual!" Tervho ordered.

"Getting one now!" Said a crewman before a holographic screen appears showing Tervho the Gundam Virsago Chest Break.

"A Gundam?" A crewman asked.

"It isn't one of ours so take it out." Tervho said but before that could happen, it approached a Kyramud-type battleship.

The Gundam enters the hanger before the battleship and the surviving Neo-Crusader ships turn before entering hyperspace out of the system.

A CAS-class assault carrier flew over the _Flames of Mandalore_ before a familiar voice calls on all channels "Come back and face us you honorless cowards!"

"There's no chance Shipmaster. They're gone." Tervho said before a holographic screen appears showing Shipmaster Rtas Vadum in his hover chair.

"It appears I arrived in time because it looked like you would have needed the help." Rtas said as he did a Sangheili equivalent of a smile even with mostly two mandibles.

"And for that I thank you Shipmaster but why are you here?" Tervho asked.

"The Arbiter believed it was time for us to enter the battle and assist our fellow warriors against this threat." Rtas said sincerely.

Tervho smiled and was about to say something before a crewman got their attention "Ma'am transmission from the surface, the Sith and Neo-Crusaders have been routed and mostly wiped out but the Sword of Honor is injured and requires medical treatment!"

"What is his condition?" Rtas asked.

"He has several broken ribs with one of them puncturing his right lung, has internal bleeding, bruising, cracked bones, and three deep cuts in his face. He's stable though he will need to find a medical facility soon." Said the crewman.

"If you would allow it I shall take the Sword of Honor back to Earth to the Federation base. His friends would want to make sure that he is safe." Said Rtas and Tervho nodded her head in agreement.

**Surface**

A Type-44 Phantom dropship sat on the ground but instead of purple it was green like the Covenant Separatist Phantoms while Sangheili Minors placed Braydin on a stretcher before a Minor pushed the hovering stretcher onto the Phantom while a single ARC trooper with blue paint walked onto the Phantom with Gra'tua on his shoulder before the Phantom took off with its occupants.

The Phantom flew through the air before breaching the atmosphere and into space where it flew towards the waiting CAS assault carrier _Shadow of Intent_.

The carrier waited while the Phantom flew in before landing in one of the hangers where the hatches opened and the occupants walked out moving to the medical wing of the carrier while the _Shadow of Intent_ flew away from the fleet before a Slipspace portal opened in front of the ship and it flew through with its destination being Earth.

**Unknown location**

In an unknown location of space the same spire like space station with its fleet which now also composed of Mandalorian warships.

"So the Sword of Honor lives." Said Mundus as he had his arms crossed.

"Yes, he used some unknown ability that made him stronger and faster as well as heal quicker where he defeated Durge." Said Roger as said Gen'Dai stood next to him with a new set of armor having the same appearance as his old one.

"I would also note that it appears that when he used it he lost control to an unknown entity before regaining control and he again started suffering from his wounds." Said Cassus as he held his helmet to his side while a new cape was draped over his left side.

"I could have still killed him if you'd let me!" Roger growled.

"That will not be necessary." Said Oculus catching their attention.

"If he died then the Sword of Freedom would have gone after you and even you are not strong enough to fight his Gundam." Said the Sith making Roger grit his teeth in rage.

"But this also is an opportunity." Oculus said confusing them.

"With The Sword of Honor wounded then he would have to go to a local Britannian hospital for treatment for his wounds as well as explain what happened and I have a mission for you two." Oculus said with an evil smile.

"And the mission is?" Roger asked.

"It shall be discussed after the meeting. For now General, what is your report?" Oculus said turning his attention to a tall figure which looked mostly robotic.

"Many Federation worlds were attacked and by your orders I retreat. Though I must ask why you have me going through all of this?" Said the figure as he walked into the light revealing the menacing appearance of the General of the droid army General Grievous.

"It is because I have a job that requires your skills." Oculus said before he brought up an image of a planet but not any planet… Sanghelios.

"The planet of the Sangheili." Grievous said as he looked at the hologram with a calculated stare.

"This objective is to attack the Sangheili homeworld as a sign that the Sangheili are fools for fighting us and I want you to go there… and destroy the planet." Oculus said with his smile turning into a grin.

"The problem is going to be the fleet. All of the Sangheili ships in orbit would be strong enough to destroy my ships before they even got close." Said Grievous.

"That is because we have some help that wish for nothing more than to help if it means to deal with those loyal to the Arbiter Thel Vadam." Said Mundus as he leans forward with a smirk on his face.

"Who is this help?" Grievous asked feeling interested.

"Two of them want the Sangheili to join us… and another wants to have the pleasure… of killing Thel Vadam." Oculus said with his smirk still present though they didn't know it but a floating ball recorded the entire thing.

**Unknown location**

Watching a holographic screen of the meeting was a single Sangheili in strange armor as steam came from his mouth.

"Send a coded message on a secure channel as well as this recording! I will not sit by and watch Sanghelios burn!" Said the Sangheili.

"Yes leader!" Said a Sangheili from the shadows as he ran out.

"After coming to this universe I finally see that you have walked your own path, Arbiter Thel Vadam." Said the Sangheili with a smile even though there was something in his mouth.

**Britannia**

"So you are going to send one of your agents to Area 11?" Charles asked the holographic forms of both Darth Mundus and Darth Oculus while holding a holoprojector was Rau.

"Yes we believe it would be best for him as well since we have encountered Geass users that if you have any known members you send them as well so that we may be able to have better skilled fighters should we encounter the Federation." Said Darth Oculus.

"And why should I do that?" Asked Charles.

"It has come to our attention that from our men on Earth that you are currently searching for a young Code bearer with green hair and amber eyes and from our men's report she was last seen around the Sword of Freedom when Warrant Officer Kururugi defeated him and attempted to take him in." Said Mundus surprising Charles.

"If you know so much about them then why don't you send your own men?" Charles asked with his eyes narrowed.

"We would if we could but if we did then the population of Britannia would see us as aggressors and will think we are just taking people left and right stating that they are terrorists or wanted for treason. We need to act smart before we proceed with anything." Said Oculus.

"If you have any agents send us their profiles so that we may let our agents know and we shall send you their profiles as well." Said Mundus before the holograms vanished.

"If you wish I can take them to meet our agents when they arrive." Said Rau.

"You shall receive your agents." Charles said and Rau bowed his head before leaving the throne room.

"Are you sure you can't get a connection?" Charles asked as he turned his head to face a young girl with pink hair and red eyes.

"Yes she disconnected our link after the battle of Narita if I were to guess." Said the girl.

"Do you know why?" Charles asked but the girl shook her head.

"No but I wish to find out sooner or later." Said the girl before she left the throne room leaving Charles alone.

* * *

**(Cue Let it Out by Miho Fukuhara)**

**(Let it all out, Let it all out)** _Shows space with stars and planets floating past the camera_

**(Tsuyogaranakute iinda ne)** _Continues to show the stars and planets before a nebula floats past the camera_

**(Dareka ga kaitetta)** _Camera shifts to shows Kallen looking out from a tower watching a sunset_

**(Kabe no rakugaki no hana ga yureru)** _Camera shifts to shows Cerina in a field of grass with her hair blowing in the wind watching a similar sunset_

**(Jibun rashisa nante, daremo wakaranaiyo)** _Camera shifts to show Chris and Ben looking at the sunset while standing in what was a battlefield with both the Origin and Avenger kneeling behind them_

**(Nagai nagai michi no tochuu de nakushitari hirottari)** _Camera shifts to show John standing in a grass field looking at a blue sky with some clouds with a big smile while the Dark Deathscythe stood tall behind him with its beam scythe resting on its shoulder with its red beam active_

**(Kyuu ni sabishiku natte, naichau hi mo aru kedo)** _Camera shifts to show Dexter standing in front of a kneeling 00 Epyon while looking at a sunset with a small smile while behind the Epyon was the Wing Sparta and sitting on its shoulder was Jarod with his own smiling as he watched the sunset_

**(Namido mo itami mo hoshi ni kaeyou)** _Camera shifts to show Braydin in his Mandalorian armor with his helmet in hand sitting on a rock with Josh wearing his armor and helmet off on his left, Aiden in his armor and helmet off on his right, and Alyssa wearing her armor and helmet off on Joshes right and all four were looking at the sky with their respect Gundams behind them_

**(Ashita wo terasu akari wo tomosou)** _Camera shifts to show Jacob with Lenalee next to him looking at a sunset with the wind blowing Lenalee's hair back while both the Astray Karas and Throne Zeta standing behind them_

**(Chiisana te kazashite futari de tsukurou)** _Camera shifts to show a younger Chris and Ben as they played with each other before shifting to show Chris and Ben building a Gunpla together_

**(Hoshikuzu wo tsuyoku hikaru eien wo)** _Shifts to show a younger Dexter building his 1.5 Gundam figure before shifting to show a younger Jacob swinging a wooden katana with sweat running down his face_

**(Sayonara itsuka wa kuru kamoshirenai)** _Camera shifts to show different photographic pictures with each one showing a younger version of the members of the Swords of Heaven first starting with showing Chris and Ben, then Dexter with a few month old Jarod, then Braydin, then Alyssa, then Aiden, then Josh, then Jacob between both his parents with all three giving a military salute but with smiles, then shows John with a karate medal in hand and a big smile, then switches to show a younger Lenalee with her older brother_

**(Kisetsu wa soredemo meguru megutteku)** _Camera shifts to show the Strike Ronin as he stood on the shoulder of the Shadow Strike Noir as he looked upon a calm Tokyo settlement_

**(Chiisaku mayottemo aruiteku kimi to aruiteku)** _Camera shifts to show the Swords of Heaven walking towards their respective Gundams while Armored Core NEXTs flew past them through the air_

**(Soredake wa kawaranaideiyou ne)** _Camera shifts to show the Swords of Heaven members sitting around a big table with their friends with all having smiles on their faces_

**(End of Ending)**

* * *

**Preview**

_"With the planet Concord Dawn safe and a warrior returns to his friends wounded."_ Shows Braydin on a stretcher and being pushed through the halls of the federation base.

_"And the arrival of one of the Swords of Honors most hated rivals comes into the war."_ Shows Roger with a cocky grin with Durge behind him and looking at Mao.

_"But why is Sanghelios the target for the Sith empire?"_ Shows the Swords of Heaven looking at a holographic message written and Sangheili warning about the coming Sith attack.

_"What will happen should the Swords of Heaven encounter the Siths Gundam pilot and the agents Britannia will send?"_ Shows the Virsago Chest Break fire its 3-barrel Mega Sonic Gun at the Avenger only for it to be deflected by the Avengers I-field before shifting to show two Knightmares combatting the Zen Master and the Astray Karas while the Origin fought against the Arche Gundam and both the Lancelot and the Reborns fought the Guren Mk II and the 00 Epyon.

_Next episode: A coming battle_

_"What will happen in the coming future for all?"_ Shows the Arche Gundam smash a fist into the Origins head only for it to retaliate with a kick in the chest area followed by it shooting its GN sword I before shifting to show the Avenger firing two beam magnums while the Virsago fires its Mega Sonic Gun where the beams collided.


	15. A coming battle

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_A person can choose the battles_

_But they cannot see the outcome_

* * *

**(Cue Innocent Sorrow by Abingdon Boys School)**

**(Instrumental) **_Dexter appears before raising his left arm as it changes into a claw-like weapon as the title appears_

**(****Saketa mune no kizuguchi ni) **_The camera changes to Dexter with his right hand over his heart as the 00 Epyon appears behind him with Destiny Gundam's wings before it activates its wings of light_

**(****Afure nagareru pain in the dark) **_The camera changes to Chris leaning against a large sword as a black wing appears from his back before the Origin appears with a white wing on its back_

**(Kasane aeta shunkan no) **_The camera changes to Lenalee who was covering her face as if crying before it shifts to Ben with Excalibur on his shoulder and Jarod with Excelion as the moon shines behind them_

**(****tsunagaru omoi tokashite****) **_The camera changes to Braydin wielding Zangetsu, Alyssa holding Sode no Shirayuki, John holding Crescent Rose in its scythe form and Alex holding Judgment Execution as the sun rises behind them_

**(****samenai netsu ni unasarete****) **_The camera shifts to Aiden activating Senbonzakura's shikai form, __Josh activating Hyorinmaru's shikai form,__and Jacob activating his Mugens first illusion before sending the wave of petals and Underworld insects at a group of Sutherlands_

**(****saigo no koe mo kikoenai****) **_The camera changes to show the Swords in a Federation base enjoying themselves not having a care for the world_

**(****Don't cry kowaresou na hodo dakishimetara****) **_The camera changes to Darth Mundus and Darth Oculus releasing a wave of darkness where Sith mobile suits rise from them before it changes to the Avenger, Wing Gundam Sparta, Infinite Justice, and Astraea Plus firing their most powerful weapons at a platoon of Sutherlands and Gloucesters_

**(****kimi ga furueteita Oh...****) **_The camera changes to the Gaia, Zen Master, Throne Zeta, and Dark Deathscythe cutting through Sutherlands before it changes to the Strike Ronin holding a long nodachi with the Shadow Strike Noir behind him as his visor glows red_

**(Sotto kazasu tenohira ni furete misete)** _The camera changes to the 00 Epyon dueling with the Lancelot and the Origin fighting the Shadow Strike Noir before it changes to Dexter and Chris before both vanish in flashes of red and white light before it shows both Dexter and Chris standing side by side in their Scale Mail_

**(****kitto sagashite ita n da iroasenai kimi to iu na no kiseki wo****) **_The camera changes to show Darth Mundus standing on the palm of his Gundam End before it shifts to show Darth Oculus in his ARS with the face open but his face obscured by shadows only showing pieces while he had a wide crazed smile while he stood in the hand of the Vengeance Gundam before it switched to show Oculus with his face plate closed as he looked at the screen_

**(motto tsuyoku tenohira de boku ni furete****) **_The camera changes to show Strike Ronin before it shows him facing away from a figure wearing a cape with brown hair before it shifts to show the Royal Family then the Student Council and finally the Black Knights_

**(****Ever and never end****) **_The camera changes to Chris standing on the tip of Tokyo Tower and Dexter standing in the middle of a ghetto before raising their hands as a white feather falls into them_

**(****tokihanatsu So far away****) **_The camera shifts to the Gundams then to the Swords of Heaven with their weapons_

**(Instrumental) **_The Swords of Heaven are seen in a group photo with the Student Council, Cerina, Kallen, and Lelouch_

**(End Opening)**

* * *

**Federation base**

Dexter walked through the halls of the Federation base looking down at a datapad with a solemn expression.

It has been a full day since the meeting with Kyoto and tomorrow was the anniversary of his parent's deaths.

"Hey Dexter wait up!" Someone said and Dexter turned his head to see Chris running up to him.

"Oh hey Chris." Dexter said with a smile.

"Hey do you know where John is because I can't find him or Jarod anywhere." Chris said panting.

"Both told me they were going out for training with John trying out a new type of technique while Jarod went to work on his weapon." Said Dexter shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I get it now." Chris said finally catching his breath.

"Slipspace rupture detected! CAS-class Assault Carrier _Shadow of Intent_ has entered the system and deployed a single Phantom making a beeline for the base with Sword of Honor requiring medical attention repeat medical attention!" Said a feminine voice and when Condition Five was said both Dexter and Chris's faces paled in worry.

Both Dexter and Chris run through the halls before they reached the hanger where they find Josh, Alyssa, Ben, Alex, Aiden, Max, May, Thermidor, Jacob, and Lenalee.

The hanger door opens and a Phantom flies in before lowering to the ground where the side hatch opens and they see Braydin pushed via a stretcher by a Sangheili Minor who pushed it past them.

Coming out of the Phantom after the two was Jango, Boba, Wolffe, and an ARC trooper with blue coloring.

"Oh god what happened to him." Alyssa said worried at seeing the condition Braydin was in with said guy being quickly moved to the medical wing.

"Come on let's go!" Said Chris who ran after the two with the others following behind him.

Once they reached the medical wing they can see the medical droid try to put Braydin into a bacta tank but Braydin was being difficult.

"Sir I must insist that it is for your own good." Said the droid.

"And I told you no!" Said before he starts coughing violently.

"Braydin what happened to you?" Chris asked as he looked over Braydin who had bacta patches all over him minus his face which the left side as well as his mouth was covered in bandages.

"I got attacked by an old rival and the most biggest Mandalorian hater in the universe." Said Braydin as he sat down while Josh sent the medical droid away.

"Who?" Aiden asked.

"… I was attacked by Roger Kenny." Said Braydin causing everyone to widen their eyes in surprise.

Chris, Ben, and Dexter narrow their eyes in rage because all 3 have encountered him once or more.

The first time Chris met the man was in a Gunpla tournament where the man used his own teammates as a distraction before wiping them out with a powerful particle beam in an attempt to destroy Chris's Gunpla but Chris was able to avoid it where he then went into a fight against both Roger and his surviving teammate where Chris's Exia Gunpla took some damage before destroying both Roger and his teammates Gunpla's. The night after the match Chris encountered Roger beating up his female teammate and attempted to rape her but Chris beat the shit out of him before throwing Roger into a cargo crate which was meant to go to Antarctica but the man returned a month later wearing nothing but seal pelts.

Ben encountered Roger on his very first Gunpla match and won by tearing Rogers Gunpla apart after Roger betrayed his team by literally shooting or stabbing them in the back before he set his sights on Ben. Ben later found Roger threatening one of his teammates with a combat knife but Ben stepped in and threw him off the docks they were on with Roger's knife stabbed into Rogers's right leg.

Dexter encountered Roger when he used his 1.5 Gundam and he defeated Roger swiftly and brutally after Roger used his own teammates as target practice during the match. After the match Roger attacked Dexter like a mindless thug but Dexter won after he broke both of Rogers's arms, three ribs, his collar bone, and his right leg in multiple places.

"What is that bastard doing here and how?" Chris growled with his eyes glowing the color mako while Ben's eyes turned red with 3 black tomoe in his pupils while Dexter's pupils turned into slits while a strange red mist slowly formed before vanishing just as it came.

"I don't know but all my injuries were caused by that bounty hunter Roger had." Said Braydin as he sat up.

"Who are you talking abo-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" John started before he looked worried at Braydin along with Jarod who was worried at how he got the wounds.

"We were just talking about Roger Kenny coming to this universe." Said Braydin causing Jarod to groan.

"I ran into him once, heck I broke his nose and tripped him where he got beaten by some musician's fangirls." Jarod said having a small flashback before a smirk slid onto his face "I also managed to record the whole thing."

Jarod then holds up an I-Phone which was showing Roger being beaten by a lot of woman causing Braydin to laugh before coughing.

"Whoa easy dude." Said Chris.

"Yeah, you need to ease up on that or else you might reopen your wounds." Said Dexter.

"Sorry but it's actually funny to see a guy like him getting his ass kicked by all those women." Braydin said with a grin.

"Agreed but right now we need to worry about something." Said Chris.

"And that is?" Everyone asked.

"That scar on Braydin's face." Chris said causing everyone minus Braydin to look at the bandaged side of his face.

"What about it?" Braydin asked.

"We need to find a good explanation on how you got it or else people will get ideas that you are an undercover soldier for any faction." Said Chris.

"I think I have an idea." Said Dexter with a smile.

**3 hours later**

**Hospital**

At a Britannian hospital walking through the halls was Dexter, Chris, Aiden, Josh, Jarod, John, Alyssa, Alex, Ben, Lelouch, Suzaku, Kallen, Milly, Rivalz, and Shirley with the latter having a worried look on her face.

"Man I feel bad for her." Said Aiden quietly.

"She almost lost her father, she's lucky." Dexter quietly said with sadness in his eyes as he went down memory lane.

When they reached the room her father was in and they find him sitting in his bed with bandages on his left forearm, forehead, left cheek, some on his chest, and his right arm was in a sling.

"DADDY!" Shirley shouted as she ran and enveloped her father in a careful hug not wanting to harm him anymore than he was already in.

The father smiled seeing his daughter before returning the hug "Shirley! What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were alright. I was so worried when I heard you had been hurt." Shirley said holding onto her father.

"It's alright. I'm fine and I should be out of here in a month." Joseph Fenette answered as he patted his daughter on her back and looked up at the students at the door. "Are these your friends?"

"Hi sir, I'm Milly Ashford, President of the Student Council." Milly walked in, followed by the others "We decided to come along and see how our friend's father was doing."

"Well, thank you. It's nice to have some company around here." Joseph replied as he looked at each student "Staring at the white walls all the time gets a little boring."

"If you don't mind me asking what happened to you?" Rivalz asked and ended up getting elbowed in the ribs by Milly.

"Rivalz, we're not here to talk about that!" Milly hissed while glaring at the blue haired youth.

"It's alright, Miss Ashford. I was simply making my way home from work when the landslide hit. I was sure that I would have been buried alive if I wasn't saved by a machine about the size of those Orion Federation Knightmares. From what I can remember the machine was the same machine that defeated Cornelia along with the Swords of Honor and Freedom as well as that prototype Knightmare." Joseph explained with a smile while everyone didn't notice the members of the Swords of Heaven widen their eyes in surprise "He then sat my car down in a safe area before taking off but then something fell onto my car and I was knocked out after that."

'Oh god he was saved by the Strike Ronin.' Ben thought as he looked at Chris who was with a neutral expression though Ben could see Chris tighten his hands into fists.

'Why did he save Shirley's father? I don't care if he saved someone I am going to make sure he dies when I see him next time.' Chris thought with anger.

'Chris you need to let go of your anger on the past.' Dexter thought looking at Chris before he looked out the window 'But I guess I can't blame him. Because even I have someone I must find… and kill.'

Both Lelouch and Kallen felt guilty slightly because Lelouch was the one who came up with the idea of using a land slide as a weapon against Cornelia while Kallen felt guilty because she caused the land slide but both felt relieved that they weren't the cause of his injuries.

"Coward" Everyone looked at Suzaku who had a grim look on his face "They're all just cowards. Both the Black Knights and the Orion Federation just do what they feel like and don't care who gets caught up in the attacks."

As he spoke Dexter narrows his eyes in anger as the pupils turn into slits with his hands clenched into fists with fire licking the skin while Chris's eyes were yellow with flecks of gold while clenching his fists harder as sparks of fire formed before vanishing.

'Show some respect you bastard! This is her father right here and you're going to complain about that right in front of him and his daughter? This is about them not your so called sense of moral outrage!' Both Chris and Dexter thought at the same time.

"Oh yeah, I want to apologize, Mr. Fenette for thinking the Black Knights and the Federation were cool and stuff. When they first appeared a lot of us thought they were all amazing for always beating the army even when it looked impossible. It was stupid and I'm sorry." Rivalz spoke with a remorseful look on his face.

"It's all right, everyone. I know that the Black Knights caused the avalanche but I also know they didn't do it to kill me or kill anyone else in the city. They had no way of knowing where I was at the time and I didn't know until everyone else had been evacuated." Joseph reassured everyone as he shook his head. "I don't blame them for this even though they caused the land slide."

"They're risking the lives of innocents by fighting!" Suzaku exclaimed.

"And the military risks lives every day regardless of whether or not they try to evacuate civilians first. I'm a researcher but I'm well aware of how the military operates." Joseph calmly replied. "A lot of people have been killed by the military simply because they were at the wrong place like I was from time to time. The Black Knights and the Federation are fighting for what they believe in, they are not out to kill everyone in their way."

Suzaku suddenly remembered the words of the Sword of Freedom back at Shinjuku.

"_Is this all your resolve has? You disappoint me Suzaku… how can you protect anyone and change people when you're this weak?"_

"They fight because they believe it's the only path they can take because Britannia has taken their homes, their rights, and all things we take for granted away from them. As much as we say otherwise non-Britannians are treated somewhat poorly in all Areas and even Honorary Britannians live a hard life despite attaining rights to live in the settlement." Joseph sadly continued. "The Federation fights because they believe that the suffering afflicted on non-Britannians as well as Britannia's iron-fist conquest is something that shouldn't be done on any human being."

"Why are you defending them? They did this to you." Suzaku pointed at the bandages and casts. "If you really cared about helping people they'd-"

"Suzaku, that's enough!" Chris stated angrily, making everyone minus Dexter look at him in shock for the way he was speaking as he glared at the Honorary Britannian with his still barely noticeable golden eyes. "We're here to see Mr. Fenette and be happy he's all right, not argue over the morality of the Black Knights and the Federation. This is about Shirley and her dad being happy that he's still alive, not your fucking political views on the Black Knights and the Federation or your sense of moral outrage. So shut your mouth and just be nice before I lose my temper and kick your ass out of this hospital."

Suzaku looked surprised by the scolding he received and even flinched when he caught the glares from the other Swords of Heaven members but he had the decency to look ashamed as he knew Chris was right. "You're right, I'm sorry. I…I just got carried away."

"It's all right, young man. I know you feel angry with the Black Knights and the Federation and you have every right to be but I just wanted you to know they didn't hurt me intentionally and they don't fight to intentionally hurt every Britannian out there." Joseph nodded with a smile. "And one reason I don't condemn the Black Knights because…" He reached up and patted Shirley on her head which embarrassed her. "They helped save my daughter and I can never forget that."

"Daddy!" Shirley whined from the display of affection in front of her friends.

The rest of the group chuckled at the embarrassed girl's reaction.

"Hurry aside move it through!" Shouted someone and everyone looked out the door and the students eyes widen in horror when they see the staff push a stretcher carrying a bloodied Braydin.

"Oh my god!" Milly said.

"Shirley you stay with your father for now." Dexter said to the girl before he and the others ran out and entered a room where Braydin was lying down on a bed.

"What happened?!" Suzaku said in surprise as he sees bandages covering the left side of Braydin's face.

"I was attacked outside of the settlement by some psycho!" Braydin groaned in pain.

"Did you managed to get a good look?" Suzaku asked.

The Swords were caught off guard by that and some started sweating badly before a new voice which caused many of the Swords to widen their eyes recognizing the voice "He likely has no idea who did it unless that person was in this very room."

Everyone turned while Dexter, Jarod, Chris, Ben, and Braydin slowly turned their heads robotically with their eyes wide enough that all you could see was white and standing at the door wearing a blue shirt, grey pants, and black tennis shoes… was Roger Kenny who had a big smirk while standing next to him in his menacing glory (If he had any) Durge.

'Oh god what the fuck are they doing here?!' Was the thoughts of Braydin, Jarod, Dexter, Chris, and Ben thought while Alyssa, Josh, and Aiden had worried thoughts that they were caught while some of the students had slightly fearful looks at the intimidating being in front of them.

"May I ask who you are?" Chris said calmly while on the inside he believed they were discovered.

"Oh my name is Roger Kenny, I am a foreign exchange student from the Sith Empire." Roger said with a sinister smile which sent a shiver down some people's spines.

"And this is my friend Durge, he is part of the security detail." Roger said and Durge growled causing some to be frightened.

"Can we have some privacy please? I wish to apologize to the young man in bed about my friends actions." Said Roger.

"You did this to him?!" Suzaku said looking at the man who raised his arm and three blades popped out of it.

"Durge here is from a species who lack a skeletal structure and there for require armor in order to move around. Durge here is one of the most deadliest warriors as to date." Roger said before Durge sheaths the blades.

"And why did he attack Braydin?" Lelouch asked calmly while a bit hesitant.

"Again I apologize but from what Durge told me he looked exactly like a member of the Mandalorians that killed his mentor years ago. Durge has been hunting that man for many years so it was just bad luck that they both look alike." Said Roger.

"At least I'll have some scars so they can tell the difference." Braydin muttered not buying the whole story.

"Alright why don't you go talk to Shirley I'm sure we'll be fine." Dexter said to the students.

The students walked past them but Roger stops Kallen causing her to freeze.

"Oh not just yet, we all have something to discuss." Roger whispered before gently pushing Kallen towards the Swords as the door closed behind Lelouch who saw it.

"Durge silence the room please." Roger said and Durge places a device on the door before a holographic field appears covering the entire wall along with the door.

"That device has covered the door and wall with a shield that will prevent any sound from coming out." Roger said with his smile still present.

"Alright what the fuck are you two doing here!" Chris growled with his and Dexter's pupils turning into slits.

"Oh I can't see a victim from an accident?" Roger asked innocently.

"Just answer the question you son of a bitch!" Ben growled as he clenched his fists where a bit of a wind current formed.

"I was sent to Area 11 for the sole purpose of assisting Britannia, though Darth Oculus and Darth Mundus suggested Ashford Academy and I must say that they came up with the best ideas yet!" Roger said with a sadistic grin which put them on edge.

"So they know." Dexter muttered.

"Oh they do as well as young miss Kozuki." Roger said causing Kallen to widen her eyes.

"I wonder what everyone would think when they learn you are a half-breed as well as a terrorist?" Roger said before stopping when a clawed hand stopped in front of his face.

"I would watch your next words very carefully Roger because I am this close to ending your life!" Dexter growled as his yellow slitted eyes slightly shifted to red before reverting back to yellow.

"Durge" Roger said before the Gen'Dai removes his gauntlet before a tentacles shot out and punched Dexter across the ground.

"Dexter!" Kallen shouted as he landed next to her.

"That was oh so close! I was actually planning to give you all a fair warning: Enemies of old will return for payback." Roger said as Durge puts the gauntlet back on.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Ben growled.

"Uh, uh, uh! I'm sorry but I can't say more than that." Roger said with his smile.

"You bastard!" Ben growled.

"Oh and before I forget, do you guys know a Jacob Worth?" Roger asked ignoring everything.

"Why does that matter?" Dexter growled.

"Oh just that someone wanted to let him know that they know where he is and who he cares about." Roger said with a sadistic grin.

That grin was instantly wiped off when a fist is buried in his stomach before he was thrown back smashing into the shield stopping him from crashing through the wall.

"You've stayed long enough!" Ben growled before the device was sliced to bits via wind current.

"We'll meet again!" Roger silently growled wiping blood from his lips before turning to the door but stopped to look at Chris.

"Oh and I believe that lady friend of yours has caught a lot of eyes." Roger said before opening the door and leaving as Chris was clenching his fists as his Scale Mail gauntlets appeared.

"What now? That bastard will likely rat us out." Kallen said after seeing the exchange.

"No he won't." Braydin said causing everyone to look at him.

"Roger won't go that far, not yet. He's too prideful for such a stunt like that." Braydin said unknowingly Roger was still outside the room.

"Heh, it seems you are right Mando boy." Roger quietly said as he left with Durge walking next to him.

"Was it smart to let them live?" Durge asked.

"Of course if we killed them then we would likely be arrested with charges of murder and then we would have made things harder for the others." Roger said while a smile slid onto his face.

Back in the room the others were still talking while Kallen left to meet back up with the student council.

"So what should we do now?" Jarod asked.

"Well for one we need to get Jacob, Lenalee, and Josh into Ashford Academy." Said John.

"Let's not forget about my twin brother Max and his girlfriend May." Said Dexter.

"You're still not letting that go are you?" Jarod asked looking at him.

"Nope because now I have someone who can help me put you in your place." Dexter said with a smile causing Jarod to slump with a storm cloud over his head while everyone else had a sweatdrop on the back of their heads.

"Still can't believe we're letting that bastard go unpunished." Alyssa said with a heated glare as she tightened her fists.

Ben then gave a sly smirk. "I wouldn't say that…"

Everyone glanced at the silver-haired boy's direction, who was still having that sly grin plastered on his face.

"What did you do, Ben?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow and a bemused smirk.

"Oh, I sent a small trail of sharp wind to viciously cut up him and his little pet which should be about… now!" Ben replied with a dark grin.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" A high-pitched scream roared from outside as the Swords of Heaven and Black Knight members look outside to see Durge covered in massive cuts while Roger… had a few lacerations on certain parts of his body.

The male members, besides Ben, of the Swords cringed at the sight while also grabbing a hold of their own organs in fear of losing their own _swords_.

"I know the guy's an asshole and all, but that is so not right." Braydin said as he shivered a bit.

"Glad Ben's on our side otherwise we'd be getting the same treatment." John muttered.

"The best thing about my brother is that he is not so inclined to forgive people for hurting his friends as well as threatening them. In all honesty, I'm wondering if you're just gonna play with this guy if he fights you?" Chris asked.

"What do you mean by 'play'?" Jarod asked, almost dreading the answer.

"Oh, I don't really take my opponents seriously, I just play around with them like a cat with a mouse before I completely and utterly destroy them, but I only do that to those I actually dislike and hate." Ben replied with child-like smile which sent chills down their spines.

"Well I believe we should go so take care Braydin." Said Chris.

"And don't worry I'll have some Sangheili Spec-Ops watch over the area." Said Dexter as they left the room leaving the Mandalorian in his temporary bed.

**Next day**

**Ashford Academy**

"Alright students we will be having some new students as well as a transfer student so please greet them." Said the teacher as 7 figures came in… one of them a familiar armored being.

"Hello my name is Jacob Worth and I come from the homeland so I hope we can all get along great." Said Jacob with a friendly voice.

"Hi my name is Lenalee Lee and I also come from the homeland." Said Lenalee using the false story that was made the day before.

"Hello everyone my name is Josh Nickell and I hope we can all get along." Said Josh with a smile as well as a small bow.

"Hello I'm Max Walker and I am Dexter Walker's twin brother, it is a pleasure to meet you." Said Max surprising almost everyone while the girls in the room had hearts in their eyes.

"Hi I'm May Greenfield and I come from the homeland and I'm also Max's girlfriend." May said as she grabbed Max's arms after noticing the looks which caused the girls looking at Max to groan.

"Hello I am Roger Kenny and I am a foreign exchange student from the Sith Empire and I hope we can all get along and help defeat our enemies." Said Roger with a smile which sent a shiver down some of the students backs "And this is one of our security detail named Durge."

Durge just stared at them while glaring at the Swords of Heaven but the looks scared some of the students.

"Alright go take your seats but mister Durge I will have to ask you to leave for the time being." Said the teacher which the Gen'Dai nods his head before leaving the room where once outside several of the students released a breath which they unknowingly held.

As the new students took their seats, the Swords glared at Roger, who was smirking at them rather deviously.

"Well, guess we're classmates now, losers." Roger said in a cocky tone.

"Oh, how's your wound treating you?" Ben asked with a sly smirk which causes Roger to growl in anger.

"I'm gonna get you back for that, punk." Roger muttered darkly.

"I wouldn't bet on it, weakling." Chris stated in a mocking tone.

Roger growled more and turned away from the group, remaining silent for the entirety of the class.

Once class was out everyone left to make their way to their next class.

"Damn it that guy is really getting on my nerves!" Chris growled as Roger walked a few feet in front of him with Durge which made a lot of room because a lot of the students were afraid of the Gen'Dai.

"I know but we can't do much of anything to get rid of him cause it would spark many questions." Said Dexter who narrowed his eyes at the enemy Gundam pilot.

"Are we still clear for the operation tonight?" Josh asked.

"Yes and I heard that Braydin just got out of the hospital and is attending classes and they are giving him grief with questions on how he got the scars." Said Aiden.

**Hours later**

**Federation base**

"So we're going to assist Lelouch in murder?" Chris asked with a hint of anger.

"No I persuaded him from not committing murder and told him that if Katase was to be able to escape then we can bring him to our passage that will lead to our base here and then we would send agents to search for Todoh and the Four Holy Swords." Said Dexter calming Chris down.

"Yet we will be up against Cornelia and the Royal Marines, what are we going to be able to do against water types?" Ben asked.

"Did you forget about the Dark Deathscythe? It will be able to operate underwater and any other underwater hostiles but just in case… we're sending out prototype underwater mobile suits." Said John.

"New mobile suits? Why wasn't I told?" Dexter and Chris said at once.

"Because you both were busy with burning paperwork and adjusting your Gundams." John deadpanned.

Both Gundam meisters shivered at the paperwork and why wouldn't they? Paperwork was man's number one enemy.

"You know I think war is always started with paperwork." Chris muttered as he glared at a pile which mysteriously appeared out of nowhere.

"If only it were easy." Dexter said while using Cross to shred a pile.

As they did that everyone watching just sweat dropped seeing this happen.

"They must really hate paperwork." Said Jarod as he was confused about this.

**ASEEC's base**

Suzaku stood next to the Lancelot looking at the now fully repaired Knightmare.

"I have some bad news Suzaku." Said Lloyd as he walked in.

Suzaku turned to the scientist.

"We just got word from Cornelia royal guard. We're on deck for the next operation." Said Lloyd with his usual smile.

Suzaku was caught off guard before Lloyd walked up to him saying "Are they acknowledging your skill or do they need another decoy?"

"Oh Lloyd" Both turn to see Cecile walking in carrying a tray of rice triangles "care for another lesson in proper social etiquette you look like you have some time to kill."

"I'll have to take a pass on that." Lloyd said with a frown before his smile returned as he returned his gaze on the Honorary Britannian "Now then we were talking about your mission."

**Warehouses**

Standing in a ruined warehouse with Burai's and the Guren Mk II was Zero and his Black Knights along with a single guest.

"Wait a second Zero, I know this is a request from Kyoto, I think we can definitely handle it and I'm pretty sure the Japan Liberation Front would rather join with us than flee to foreign soil is all but-" Said Ohgi only for Zero to cut him off looking at the only other Britannian and said "You're the one who got us this information, Diethard wasn't it?"

"That's right; it is an honor that you'd meet me like this Zero." Said Diethard as he looked at the man ignoring the guns pointed at him.

"So Princess Cornelia is going to deploy the royal marines while the Sith are sending in their aquatic units on General Katase of the Japan Liberation Front, is that correct?" Asked Zero.

"Yes the network is already poised to broadcast a special report on it." Said Diethard.

"Lieutenant Colonel Todoh will never make it to Katase in time, which means the Japan Liberation Front has no military strength right now. They're only chance of escape is the liquid Sakuradite they're carrying." Said Zero.

"Which is why we should help General Katase escape instead of going after Cornelia!" Said Ohgi.

"Ohgi, who are we?" Zero asked.

"We're the Black Knights, Zero." Ohgi answered.

"Then we have but one task: We will destroy Cornelia's troops and in doing so rescue the remnants of the JLF. The Federation has assured that they will assist in making sure they escape. The Sword of Honor sent them Burais as a way to assist in repelling any Britannian Knightmares and Cornelia will only believe they just have guns. Tonight, we once again show Britannia that we will not tolerate one-sided massacres!"

"What are our chances?" Ohgi asked.

"Need you ask?" Zero smirked.

Ohgi smiled "Understood."

Diethard made a note of how easy it was for Zero to inspire his troops.

"Begin preparations, you all have your orders to carry out." Zero turned and started walking away.

"Uh, Zero!" Kallen called out.

"I have something to attend to," Zero looked back at Kallen "whatever it is, save it for later."

Kallen could only watch as Zero vanished into the shadows.

**Different location**

Standing in a different warehouse with this one fully intact stood the Lancelot with Suzaku standing at attention in front of Darlton.

"Just so you know, the Viceroy has her reservation about using Numbers. But use every able body I always say, even if it's the son of the former Prime Minister."

Suzaku flinched but remained calm. He would have used a standard Sutherland were it not for the Sith assisting in repairing the Lancelot. He was still upset for losing his chance at Narita at capturing Rebellion and wanted to hunt him down so he can know where Princess Euphemia was.

"Our target is Katase, take him out and the Japan Liberation Front is finished. We're sending in the Royal Marines with the Sith Empire sending in their own aquatic units and some of their Gundams." Darlton looked at the pilot "Your job is to provide supporting fire from the shore until the Marines have Katase as well as annihilating any stragglers left over."

Suzaku's eyes widened "I'm to annihilate them, sir?"

Darlton nodded, not surprised by the boy's reaction "Nobody but the target is to survive is that clear." Upon seeing Suzaku's shocked looked Darlton turned around "Warrant Officer Kururugi, show your loyalty to the Crown. This is your chance to get ahead in the world, soldier."

Darlton walked away as Suzaku whispered "Understood milord."

"Onward Christian soldiers," Lloyd walked up to the boy "Conflicting morals right?"

"I bet" A familiar voice scoffed.

The two turn to see Roger wearing a flight suit while the Virsago Chest Break stood behind him menacingly.

"Just remember Kururugi that in this world it's kill or be killed." Said Roger as he walked away with an evil smirk.

**Cargo boat**

Someone dressed as a delivery boy came up to the ship with a truck that a large container attached to it. The Japanese soldiers pointed their guns at him but when the man waved his hand they lowered their rifles with glazed looks in their eyes.

**Night time**

"I know you originally planned to destroy the JLF." Said Chris as he puts on the final piece to his power armor with the helmet in the armor as a pile of cloths lied scattered around the floor.

"You read my mind didn't you?" Lelouch asked as he held his Zero mask, not bothering to react to the accusation "I considered it because the JLF only wants to make Japan the way it was before the invasion and they had no qualms killing anyone who got in the way, Britannian or Japanese. At their core they are just as racist as the Britannians are and would hinder Japan's rebirth to try and revive the old government that wasn't really effective to begin with. I wanted to go with destroying them but Dexter persuaded me into not doing it saying that they will be able to use them to our advantage."

Chris just shook his head figuring that Dexter used Lelouch's manipulative personality to his advantage but before he could say anything they hear footsteps and both put their mask/helmet on.

Stepping into the warehouse was Kallen as she looked to see both Zero and Rebellion.

"Having second thoughts?" Yamato said as he appeared next to Chris using Force step. Yamato was wearing his armor with the hood down but the helmet on.

"I thought the goal was justice. The only reason I fight until now is all of you. So I can live with the killing. But now. Is this real?! Is what we're all doing here really going to change the world for the better?!" Kallen said looking at them.

Yamato walked up to the girl taking his helmet off "It will be worth it Kallen. This is war and lives are lost" Dexter looked left with a sad expression "Both soldiers and the innocent. But if we are to change the world we must try to move on. If we linger on our past actions we will never be able to continue on and change the world for a brighter future where no war will come to this world." Dexter looks into Kallen's eyes with a burning fire "For the future we are fighting for we must not stop and keep walking. We won't force you to fight Kallen, if you wish to leave then you are free to go."

Kallen looked into Dexter's eyes seeing the burning determination and felt her own determination return before a smile slid onto her face before she nods her head "Then I will fight for both you and Zero."

Dexter smiles and somehow the smile caused Kallen's cheeks to adopt a small shade of pink as he said "I'm very grateful of this Kallen, thank you."

Chris watched the exchange and a smile slid onto his lips before flipping into a frown as he felt someone's presence and thought 'He's here, if he does anything to Cerina then nowhere on earth, heaven, or hell will save him from me.'

**Ashford Academy**

Cerina walked through the courtyard wearing a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and a black coat while walking with her was Blade.

Cerina held the coat close as a memory went through her head.

**Flashback**

_Cerina and Chris were walking through a mall with the former eating a slice of pizza._

_"You really love your pizza don't you?" Chris asked his girlfriend._

_"Is that a problem?" Cerina asked with a mischievous smirk._

_"Not that I know of." Chris answered with a small laugh which was contagious because Cerina was laughing with him._

_Both calmed down as they passed a store only for Chris to stop both._

_"I can sense something is wrong with you. I can sense fear and regret." Chris said surprising her._

_"Please tell me." Said Chris even though he knew he wanted her to tell him instead of him already knowing which would have brought to many questions._

_"One of my former contractors is here." Said Cerina._

_"Someone before Lelouch?" Chris asked with false ignorance._

_"Yes, his name is Mao and his Geass allows him to read the minds of anyone but I'm the only person who he is unable to read." Said Cerina._

_"Is something wrong with him?"_

_"He is obsessed with me and would do anything to make sure we stayed together. If he learned about you then he would kill you just for being with me." Cerina said as tears slid down her face._

_Chris just brought her into a hug which she returned with a light sob._

_"Don't worry because no matter what I will be with you always even if it's not next to you." Said Chris as he releases the girl._

_"But" Cerina was cut off with Chris's lips covering hers which caught Cerina by surprise._

_When Chris moved back Cerina took notice that he wasn't wearing the coat he had on before she realized that it was covering her._

_"If you are wearing that then I will always be with you." Chris said with a smile as he wrapped Cerina into a hug while activating his Geass and a symbol formed on both the coat's back and the area over the heart with the symbol forming a bright red dragon with green eyes._

**End flashback**

Cerina puts a hand on the symbol while thinking 'Chris I pray you're alright.'

**Docks**

Everything was quiet with the only sound being the sound of water dripping into the ocean while standing next to the water stood the Lancelot along with the Virsago Chest Break, Reborns Gundam, Arch Gundam, a few Sutherlands, 4 Leos, and 6 Portman Frames, and 12 Sith aquatic mobile suits with them being MSM-07 Z'Gok's colored grey and red with the Sith Empire emblem on their chests. The aquatic machines were all lined up close to the water so that they would be able to deploy.

"It's time." Said Darlton.

"Commence with the operation." Cornelia ordered.

"All units, in the water! Dive, dive!" The Portmans and Z'Goks begin diving in the water.

Suzaku and the Sutherlands moved along with the Leos to their positions. It went expected as the Portman Frames and Z'Goks surrounded the ship while the Knightmares and mobile suits attacked from the distance with their rifles. The Portman frames launched their Harkens and started climbing up.

"This isn't a battle, it's a slaughter." Suzaku muttered as he watched the Virsago as it held a sniper before it fired a slug which tore off the upper half of a JLF soldier.

"Officer Kururugi." Cecile appeared on the monitor.

"Go ahead." Suzaku answered.

"I certainly know this must be hard for you but you are a soldier, remember that." Cecile offered her advice.

**Cargo ship**

"They've launched their attack already!" Katase banged his fist on his desk "Hurry up and deploy the Burais!"

They had received confirmation from Kyoto that was sending Burais and ammunition as well as the chance that Cornelia would attack them. According to them Todoh set up the plan to lure them out so the JLF could take them by surprise, using the Sakuradite as a shield as Cornelia wouldn't risk destroying the ship and with the Burais that Kyoto had sent fending her off long enough for them to make it into international waters they all jumped at the chance for revenge on Cornelia for their losses.

It was only half the truth but Lelouch needed them to trust his plan.

**Dock**

Suzaku spotted the ship's main cargo hold opening up "There's something happening on the ship. It's-"

Suzaku's eyes widened as four Burais stood up from the cargo hold armed with rifles pointed at the land-based Knightmares with men holding rocket launchers. And behind them were the containers, all of them no doubt filled with liquid Sakuradite.

"It's a trap!" Suzaku shouted.

**Ship**

"Die Britannian scum!"

With that said half the soldiers with the rocket launchers aimed and fired on the Portman Frames and Z'Goks but only 3 Portmans and 2 Z'Gok's were lost.

**Dock**

I can't believe it! They have Knightmares with them?!" Cornelia was furious as the JLF attacked, taking out several Sutherlands easily "Our Intel said they didn't have any weapons!"

However Cornelia instantly realized that the JLF couldn't have gotten weapons that fast, unless they had help.

'Zero' that one word shot to the top of Cornelia's mind and she then knew that they had lured them into a trap 'He's here and he's about to make his move!'

**Water**

"Stay under the waters, if we remain under the boat they won't be able to see us!" Said a Z'Gok pilot before he was cut in half and both halves exploded.

"What?!" Shouted a Portman pilot before appearing in front of them with crimson eyes flashing was the Dark Deathscythe.

"It's Durandal!" Shouted a Z'Gok pilot but before he could act a beam punched through the cockpit killing the pilot and leaving the machine without a pilot as it sank into the ocean.

The remaining Britannian and Sith aquatic machines turn to grab a glimpse of the Federations new Aquatic mobile suits.

The mobile suits had the body and legs of a Dagger L, the arms of a Gundam Exia, and the head of a GM but with hoses coming out of the arms, legs, and mouth area while two propellers mounted on its back. These were the Orion Federation Aquatic mobile suit FMSA-0847 Leviathan.

"What the hell, are these new models?!" Asked a Z'Gok pilot before one of the new mobile suits drew a sword before thrusting it and stabbing through the chest of a Z'Gok.

"That they are!" John said as he swung his beam scythe cutting down two more Z'Goks.

A Portman pulled itself up onto the hull but as it did the Dark Deathscythe blasted out of the water and cleaved the Knightmare in half before both halves exploded.

The Deathscythe flew through the air for all to see.

"Durandal!" Cornelia growled as she glared at her sister's kidnapper.

"He's not the only one here princess." Said Braydin as the Gaia lands on the ground several meters away from her in MS mode while the 00 Epyon, Avenger, Zen Master, Astray Karas, Origin, Guren Mk II and Zero's Burai arrive moments later.

"So even the Federation decided to interfere?" Cornelia said in bewilderment.

"Yep and we're gonna stop you, but for me, I'm going to kill your ally for what he did to my friend." Ben replied with a giddy childish voice that sent shivers down all the Britannians and Sith pilot's spines, even Roger's.

"I think I just pissed my pants…" Roger muttered to himself.

The only ones weren't affected was Saachez and Ribbons because the former was used to these kinds of things while the latter just didn't care.

"Alright now it's time for some action!" Shouted Saachez as he flew at the Origin just as it summoned two GN Swords II but the momentum of the Arche Gundam sent both mobile suits flying back.

"Chris!" Ben shouted.

"Don't worry I got this!" Shouted Chris as he pushed the red Gundam back before switching his swords to gun form but as he shot the red Gundam flew around avoiding the beams.

"He's right!" Shouted Dexter before he flew up in order to avoid several GN Fangs which the others dodged.

"Your head is mine!" Roger shouted as he fired his Mega Sonic Cannon at the Avenger only for the Gundam to raise its shield where an I-field appears and deflects the beam.

**Different location**

Standing inside of a warehouse stood two shadow covered Knighmares with one being a Gloucester and the other was a new model Knightmare which had a close similarity with the Lancelot with the only difference being that the head appeared to look like a Gloucester with a cape.

"Enemy has pinned and cornered Cornelia. Orders?" The pilot of the Gloucester asked.

"Assist them, first take out the tanker." Said the pilot of the new model.

"Understood" Said the Gloucester pilot as he took aim at the JLF tanker and immediately pulled the trigger.

The bullet shot through the air, past the Burais and the JLF soldiers and hit one of the tanks of liquid Sakuradite. The effect was instant as the JLF tanker was instantly engulfed in a huge pink explosion that wiped the people onboard and took out a few nearby Britannian Knightmares, Z'Gok's, and two Leviathans while the Dark Deathscythe was mostly unscathed save a few scorch marks as it flew through the air.

**Docks**

"Dammit!" Chris grunted as the shockwave from the explosion flew past them, sending debris flying all around them "Who blew up the tanker?!"

Suzaku clashed blades with the Guren Mk II while the Reborns fought in the air against the 00 Epyon.

"Guys I'm seeing two new Knightmares coming in! One's a customized Gloucester while the other looks to be a new model." Said Jacob as he and Alyssa ran at the two Knightmares before to the twos surprise they vanish.

'They're gone?! No… GEASS!' Jacob mentally shouted before he drew his Gundams katana in time to block a sword.

'Shit if what I remember is correct then I'm fighting Rolo! His Geass allows him to freeze the perception of all.' Jacob thought before his eyes turned a clouded red freezing his Gundam.

The Gloucester rushed at the frozen Gundam but when it got ready to kill the katana moved quickly blocking the sword before the Astray Karas kicked the Knightmare back.

"I know you are a Geass user, your ability allows you to freeze your opponent's perception of time but let me tell you this: When ones perception is corrupted, you ignore it and go with your instincts." Said Jacob on a private channel with the Gloucester before he rushed at the Knightmare.

With Alyssa she fought the new Knightmare in hand to hand going on even footing before to her surprise the Knightmare turned invisible.

"What?!" Alyssa turns her head to see the Astray Karas fighting the Gloucester but before she could say anything else something smashed into her Knightmares chest sending her skidding across the ground before stopping when the new Knightmare appeared out of thin air.

'So his Geass allows him to make it so that he can turn invisible.' Alyssa thought as the Knightmare rushed at the Gundam.

With Dexter he clashes his beam sword with the Reborns beam saber.

"My, your skills are excellent." Said Ribbons with a smirk as he pushed the Epyon back before turning the Gundam into Reborns Cannons and firing two beams but the Epyon dodged both beams before it sent its heat whip at the transformable Gundam only for it to transform into its Gundam form and smacking the whip away with its beam saber.

"Gonna have to do better than that." Ribbons said as he fired his GN buster rifle.

The Epyon dodges it by landing on the ground right next to the Guren as it skids back.

"Kallen how are you doing?" Dexter asked.

"Fine but he's good." Kallen said with a small drop of sweat.

"Yeah same here." Dexter said as the Reborns landed on the ground next to the Lancelot.

"Is that all you got?" Ribbons said with an arrogant smirk.

On another part of the dock the Virsago Chest Break stabs its claws into the ground before firing its Mega Sonic Cannon into the air at the Avenger only for said Gundam to bring out two Beam Magnums and fire them with the two beams colliding and making a bright flash.

When the flash vanished, the Avenger was flying at the Virsago with one of its beam tonfa's out before it thrusts at the Gundam.

"Shit!" Roger shouted as he moved the Virsago but the Avenger managed to cut off the left arm.

"Not good enough!" Ben said as he prepared to slice the Virsago in half only for said Gundam to retract its claw and draw a beam saber at the last minute.

"Try again!" Roger shouted as he fired his head Vulcans but the Avenger raised its shield blocking the bullets.

Back with Dexter he clashed blades with Ribbons and each slash that he made the Reborns blocked and the Epyon did the same.

"Damn this guy!" Dexter growled as he pushed the Reborns away before swinging his heat rod which wrapped around the GN buster rifle.

The super-heated whip started melting the rifle and Ribbons released the rifle just as it exploded.

"I was careless." Ribbons said as he refocused on the 00 Epyon.

The Lancelot swung its MVS while the Guren swung its GN katana and the red and green bladed swords clashed with sparks.

The Guren then swung its right arm only to grab the other MVS as its Radiant Wave Surger activated and the sword exploded.

"Damn!" Suzaku grunts as the Lancelot leapt back in order to gain some distance before it fired one of its Slash Harkens but Kallen blocked the attack and fired her own Slash Harken.

Suzaku blocked the incoming Slash Harken and aimed its VARIS rifle but when it fired Kallen used the GN katana to create a GN field that blocked the incoming bullet before switching the weapon to gun mode where the hilt tilted ninety degrees with the blade pointing at the Lancelot.

Kallen fired a beam but Suzaku brought up its Blaze Luminous blocking the round before the Guren kicked the Lancelot in the face sending it back several feet.

Back with the two Gundams the Reborns clashed its beam saber with the 00 Epyon's beam sword.

"I must admit that you are an amazing pilot but even that won't save you. Trans-Am!" Ribbons said before the Reborns suddenly glowed red while its GN drives dispersed more red GN particles before it moved at an incredible rate so fast that the Epyon was having trouble trying to trace it.

"Damn I forgot about the Trans-Am but I won't be able to use Trans-Am until I have the right amount of power." Dexter said before he shouts in pain when his head collides with the head rest when the Reborns appeared in front of him kicking the 00 Epyon in the chest and sending it flying back.

"Come on surely you can do better than that!" Ribbons said as he flew around continuing to kick or punch the Epyon while on the ground Kallen was in a blade lock with the Suzaku.

"Now fall." Ribbons said as the Reborns with great speed appeared behind the 00 Epyon.

Kallen looked and her eyes widen when she saw the Reborns at breakneck speed swing its beam saber to cleave the Epyon in two.

"Dexter!" Kallen cried at as the orange blade closed in only to collide with the green blade of the beam sword.

"What?!" Ribbons shouted only to grunt when the Epyon kicks the Reborns in the chest.

The Reborns flew to the left only for the Epyon's heat rod to smash into the Reborns where it wrapped around its arm and smashed it into the ground.

The Reborns stood up and flew quickly into the air trying to cut down the blue and white Gundam from different angles but each attack he made with his beam saber was blocked by either the Epyon's beam sword, shield, or heat rod.

"Damn, how can you know where I will strike?!" Ribbons demanded as the Reborns lost its red glow.

"The reason I was able to anticipate and block all of your attacks is two simple words." Dexter said with his eyes closed.

Chris heard Dexter speak as the Origin which was transformed into the Destiny kicks the Arche Gundam back as he listened to what Dexter was saying hearing the voice that it sounded very familiar.

"The answer: ZERO System." Dexter said causing Chris, Ben, and Jacob to widen their eyes as they knew what the ZERO System was.

"The ZERO System?" Ribbons said confused as was everyone else because it was an open channel.

"The ZERO System is an advance combat computer/pilot interface that connects directly with the mind of the pilot allowing the pilot the chance for victory. In order to use it the pilot will have a decrease in reaction time but for the decrease of reaction the ZERO System gives me a chance to see a glimpse… of the future." Dexter said with zero emotion surprising the Sith, Britannians, and Black Knights.

"With the ZERO System I can see every future outcome in any battle I am in and I can counteract any attack, dodge any attack, or redirect any attack with ease." Dexter said as the Epyon held the beam sword in front of it.

"It took me two full years to master the ZERO System and most of those times I have went insane from all of the data being shoved into my head while training but now, I can use it with ease." Said Dexter still with no emotion.

"So you can see the future can you?" Saachez shouted as he swatted Chris away.

"Dammit!" Chris grunts as he was thrown into a warehouse.

"Then what will happen when I do this?!" Saachez shouted before his GN Buster Sword shifted for the first time into its rifle form before firing a red beam… at the Guren Mk II.

"Oh no!" Kallen gasp knowing that she wouldn't be able to dodge or block it with the Lancelot there as well as both units in a blade lock.

The Epyon flew in front of the beam heading to the red Knightmare before blocking it using the beam sword where the red beam was deflected while the blade smashed through the cockpit of a Leo killing the pilot instantly before the unit exploded.

"Foolish, battle crazed, and with several screws loose to the head." Dexter muttered as he stood next to the Guren.

Saachez heard that and took aim to shoot again.

"Time to die, bastard!" Chris shouted as he aimed the Origin's High-Energy Long-Range Beam Cannon at the Gundam but the Arch Gundam avoided the attack but got part of its lower left leg burnt.

"Damn!" Saachez growled as he flew at the Origin turning his weapon back into sword form before he swung at the Origin only for the blade to be blocked by the Origins own.

Somewhere else on the docks the Zen Master was fighting the new model Knightmare which dodged or blocked the attacks Alyssa sent while Jacob and Rolo were on even terms with Jacob being able to resist Rolo's Geass while the latter couldn't comprehend on how he was able to withstand his Geass.

"This guy won't win." Jacob muttered as the Astray Kara's got into a traditional Samurai stance.

"How is he able to resist my Geass? He should have been frozen in place and easy to eliminate." Rolo muttered as his Gloucester drove up to the Gundam swinging its MVS but the Karas blocked the attacking blade and responded by kicking the Knightmare back as its eyes flashed.

In another area of the docks Cornelia fought Braydin in sword combat while Braydin's sword clashed with Cornelia's lance.

"You've gotten better." Said Braydin as he pushed the Gloucester back.

"Well the last time we met you out numbered me." Said Cornelia.

"Yes that is true." Said Braydin as he leapt at the Gloucester swinging his word by the lance blocked the incoming sword.

In the skies the Origin was continuing its fight with the Arche Gundam.

"Fangs Fly!" Saachez shouted as he deployed his GN Fangs.

The Origin transformed from its Destiny form into its Strike Freedom form before deploying its DRAGOON system using them to even the playing field.

The Origin drew two beam sabers before flying at the Arche Gundam where the two clashed blades while the fangs and dragoons flew around firing at each other.

"Dexter has the ZERO System? Of course it's an Epyon so of course it would have such a system… but how long has he had it?" Chris quietly said as he continued to fight the red Gundam.

"You're guard is down!" Saachez shouted as he swung downward but the Origin avoided the beam before swinging his beam saber cutting off the arm that was empty before said arm exploded.

"You were saying?" Chris taunted as he got the Origin into a defensive stance.

"Damn it!" Saachez growled.

"Guys I'm picking up multiple airborne contacts registered as Gafrans and Aries mobile suits! I suggest we fall back!" Said John as he along with the Leviathans swam away.

"Damn it looks like we can't stay here anymore!" Chris growled.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Saachez shouted as he swung his sword to cut down the Origin but Chris was faster and dodged the blade before swinging a beam saber which made contact with the Arche Gundams torso.

Chris smirked thinking he won before that smirk vanished as the back part of the Arche Gundam detached and flew away as the body exploded.

"Shit he got away!" Chris growled.

"Alyssa we have to leave or else we will get overwhelmed." Jacob said as he swings clashing his sword with Rolo's.

"Right!" Alyssa said before taking off into the air before the Astray Kara's followed suit.

"Damn we were so close!" Ben growled as he looked at the Virsago which only had a beam saber as a weapon.

"Looks like you got lucky." Said Ben before flying off.

"Kallen let's get out of here." Dexter said to the Guren's pilot.

"Alright" Kallen said as she used the nearby smoke as an escape route.

"Hey stop!" Suzaku shouted only to stop when Dexter swung his heat rod around the Lancelot's leg before throwing him back but Suzaku moved the Lancelot so that it landed on its feet.

"Zero where are you?" Dexter asked.

"I'm with the rest of the Black Knights and pulling back, Narsil is still in combat with Cornelia." Said Zero.

"Damn I hope he can get away in time." Dexter said before blocking a slash from the Reborns.

"Don't think I'm done yet." Ribbons said only to grunt when the Epyon kicked it back before transforming into MA mode and flying away.

Braydin continued his duel before receiving the transmission for a full retreat.

"It looks like our duel is over Cornelia but we will duel again." Braydin said before kicking the Gloucester back and transforming the Gaia into MA mode and running off.

**Federation base**

"We were so close. We had Cornelia's forces on the ropes and the JLF were almost away but because of those new Knightmares destroying the Tanker all on board were killed including General Katase." Said Braydin as he narrowed his eyes.

"And it also seems that the Geass Order has sent two agents, Rolo and one other." Said Dexter with closed eyes.

"It won't matter because I won't let them take her." Chris growled.

"Hey Jacob how were you able to become immune to Rolo's Geass?" Ben asked.

"I just followed a lesson when I was younger 'When ones perception is corrupted, you ignore it and go with your instincts'." Said Jacob with a smile.

"Not bad but what I want to know is something about the 00 Epyon." Said Chris glaring at Dexter.

"What is it?" Dexter asked.

"Why the hell do you have a ZERO System and when did you put it into your Gundam?" Chris said looking Dexter in the eye.

"For the first question it is for when we fight large groups outnumbered and outclassed and for the last question I installed it RIGHT after you and Ben went into cryo." Said Dexter.

"So you've had it for two years? And you never told us?" Braydin said with narrowed eyes since Dexter never told anyone what he was doing.

"Because you never asked." Dexter responded causing everyone to face fault.

"Smartass." Chris silently said as he and the others stood back up.

"Alright so anything else we should know about?" Ben asked.

"Attention incoming Phantom from _Shadow of Intent_ with Banshee escort." Said an announcer before Dexter could answer.

"The _Shadow of Intent_ was supposed to leave in thirty seconds what is happening?" Chris said as the Swords ran out of the meeting room.

The Swords reached the hanger where they see the Phantom with 2 Type-26 Banshees as escorts.

The three aircrafts touch the deck before the side of the Phantom open while the Banshees cockpits open to let out Sangheili in Halo 4 Ranger armor while coming out of the Phantom were 4 Sangheili wearing Halo 3 Spec-Ops armor while the fifth was wearing Halo 2 Anniversary Sangheili armor but it was pure white with the warriors left mandibles damaged. This was Shipmaster Rtas Vadum.

"Shipmaster is there something wrong?" Dexter asked.

"Yes there is, ten minutes ago my people received a coded and worded message stating that the Sith Empire were going to make an attack on our home planet Sanghelios." Said Rtas as he produced a holographic image of the Sangheili homeworld.

"But wait that would be bad for the Sith unless they can commit a large enough force…" Braydin said before going to a whisper.

"And that would mean that the Sith are planning to destroy Sanghelios." Said Rtas with anger.

"That's only one reason they would go to Sanghelios." Dexter said catching their attention.

"I believe that the second reason they are going there… is because they have people working for them inside the Sangheili government." Said Dexter.

"Impossible! Almost all Sangheili are loyal to the Federation ever since the founding two years ago! The Federation has helped us regain our way of life as well as the Mandalorians in helping us train our future warriors!" Said Rtas.

"ALMOST all Sangheili." Dexter said causing everyone to look at him.

"If almost all Sangheili are loyal to the Federation then there must be some who aren't… and the ones that aren't will go to the likely allies that will be fighting the Federation." Said Dexter.

"The Sith!" Chris growled.

"Shipmaster with your permission I wish to go to Sanghelios and assist with the defense of the planet." Said Dexter as he stared the Shipmaster in the eye.

"As will I." Said Ben.

"And me." Said Braydin putting on his Mandalorian helmet.

"Why would you come to our aid?" Asked a Sangheili Spec-Ops in a young voice.

"Because we are allies and as allies it is our obligation to help you." Said Chris.

That response surprised many Sangheili while the Shipmaster nods his head "Then I shall allow you to come and help with our conflict."

"Should we bring ships?" Chris asked.

"No our ships will suffice but bring your mobile suits. Prepare in two days because by that time it is time for us to enter this war." Said Rtas as he walked to the Phantom.

"Very well Shipmaster." Said Chris.

"Who should stay and who should go?" Dexter asked.

"I'll stay" Jarod said causing everyone to look at him.

"Hey someone has to tell those guys a lie on why you left." Said Jarod with a smirk.

"I'll stay too." Said Lenalee.

"I'll remain and help our troops on the ground." Said Josh.

"I can help with any problems we would face here while you are gone." Said Aiden with a grin.

"I should stay here and help our forces out." Said Alyssa.

"I have to stay here because of Princess Euphemia." Said John.

"Alright so it's me, Chris, Braydin, Jacob, Ben, and Alex for Sanghelios while Alyssa, John, Jarod, Lenalee, and Aiden for Earth." Said Dexter.

"Alright but Chris should probably explain to C.C. on where he's going." Said Ben to Chris who groans before leaving the hanger.

"Alright so while lover boy goes talk to his girlfriend the rest of us will prepare for our trip to Sanghelios." Said Dexter as he and the others walked off.

**Next Morning**

**Ashford Academy**

In the Academy everything was alright… well as alright with Roger being chased by girls after Ben pushed him into the girl's locker room as they were changing.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Shouted Roger as he continued running while being chased by girls carrying all sorts of makeshift weapons.

Watching the scene was Chris, Dexter, Cerina, and the Student Council with them laughing.

"I didn't think Ben would do something like this!" Rivalz said laughing.

"Well he did piss Ben off." Said Chris with a smirk while Cerina laughed.

"Hey Chris don't you guys have a trip soon?" Asked Lelouch.

Before school began Dexter informed Lelouch that the Sangheili homeworld was going to be under attack and that he, Chris, Ben, Alex, Braydin, and Jacob were going to go and assist the Sangheili in defending it.

When Lelouch asked why he was leaving Dexter informed him that the Sangheili have tech that would turn an entire planet to glass and asked 'Do you want that kind of power in the hands of the Sith and the Britannians?' which later Lelouch paled at the thought.

Chris has yet to inform Cerina because he was busy with trying to locate Mao and terminate him before he could do harm to her but so far he was unsuccessful.

At the end of school the Swords began making their way to the location for pickup before Chris turns to Cerina.

"Cerina listen tomorrow I'm going to fight in a battle off world so I'm not sure how long I will be." Said Chris.

"Why do you need to go to another planet?" Cerina asked.

"Because the planet that will be attacked is Sanghelios, the homeworld of the Sangheili and if the Sith get their tech then they would be able to turn any planet into glass and I wouldn't forgive myself if those worlds were destroyed because I refused to go and help." Said Chris

Cerina nods her head in understanding before looking down with a saddened look on her face.

Chris gently grabs her chin raising her head up with a smile on his face and said "But I promise that when I get back I'm going to take you out."

Cerina smiles brightly before the two closed the distance and kissed one another passionately.

Standing on a building wearing headphones and a black visor with a look of pure rage was Cerina's former contractor Mao.

"That bastard took my C.C.! I am going to kill him and make C.C. mine!" Mao growled.

"Is there a problem?" Someone said surprising the Geass user who turns around to see Roger with a cocky grin on his face while standing behind him was Durge.

"Why can't I read your mind?" Mao asked as he couldn't read a single thought from Roger or Durge.

"I'm wearing ear plugs that are specially built to deal with mind reading Geass users and Durge is wearing a helmet that does the same thing." Said Roger as he walked up to the Geass user.

"What do you want?" Mao asked.

"Oh nothing much, just here to see if you really want C.C. to be yours." Roger said making Mao raise an eyebrow.

"Are you bargaining with me?" Mao asked.

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not all I'm doing is trying to make a deal." Said Roger as he walked to the edge of the building.

"You see those people with the man that kiss 'your' C.C. are the Swords of Heaven, the enemy of the Sith. The only thing we want to do is either kill them all, or thin their numbers to an adequate number that they are less of a threat." Said Roger with the cocky smirk turning sadistic.

"And you plan to kill them how?" Mao asked with a cocky smile.

"Oh by going after the people they cherish most." A new voice said as a person covered in a cloak walked past him before stopping next to Roger.

"You're late." Said Roger with a serious expression.

"I'm sorry but I had to speak with the Emperor of Britannia and inform him of our arrival." Said the cloaked figure.

"So you have a plan?" Roger asked.

"Yes I do." The man said with a sadistic smirk as he raised his forearm before a holographic screen appears showing pictures.

"From what I was able to see, the Swords of Heaven have relations with different people but the ones we are looking for… are those with CLOSE relations with the Swords." Said the man as the screens change to show a few people before the screen is moved to Roger who looks at it and smirks like a madman.

"Oh I believe we can capture them." Said Roger before the smirk vanish and he took a serious approach "But you're going to need advanced units and perfect timing in order to catch them off guard and capture them as to not draw attention."

The man smirks before snapping his fingers and several figures come out of the shadows and Roger smirks seeing the figures.

"I think they'll do." Said the man.

"So my good man, will you take our request to terminate the one who has taken her and you shall have her to yourself?" Asked Roger as he looked at the Chinese man.

The Geass user looks at the men for a full ten seconds before a cocky smile slides into place "Oh I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

**Next day**

**Federation base**

"Loading Origin, Avenger, Gaia, Astray Karas, Astraea Plus, and 00 Epyon into containers." Said a systems operator as it showed the six Gundams being loaded up.

"Alright so we'll likely be gone for three days since it will take a day to get there by Slipspace." Said Chris as he walked towards a waiting Phantom along with Ben, Dexter, Jacob, Braydin, and Alex.

"And the attack begins tomorrow." Said Braydin with his helmet clipped to his belt.

"So who will be leading the defense?" Alex asked.

"Who do you think?" Chris asked with a grin.

"So Thel Vadam is going to the battlefield?" Dexter said with a grin though it was more of a statement than a question.

"Loading White Glint into container." The 6 Swords froze and turned to see the pure white NEXT loading into container next to Avenger.

"What the hell?" Chris said.

"You really didn't expect us not to go with you did you?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Loading Redeemer into container next to 00 Epyon. Loading Merrygate into container next to Redeemer. Loading Unsung into container next to Origin."

The Swords turned to see the four NEXT pilots standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Why are you going with us?" Chris asked with a bit of anger focused more on Thermidor.

"Look I know you think I'm nothing more than a terrorist for what I've done in the past but it is what I do now that will make a difference." Said Thermidor.

Chris kept his eyes narrowed as he looked into Thermidor's eyes.

"Loading Reiterpallasch into container next to Gaia. Loading My Bliss into container next to Reiterpallasch. Loading Ruler into container next to Unsung. Loading Ambient into container next to Ruler. Loading Split Moon into container next to Astray Karas." After that the Swords turn to see five new NEXT's that they only know five people who would pilot them.

"So where do we sign up?" Asked a familiar voice.

The group turned to see six figures.

One of them was a woman who stood five feet eight inches with brown hair that reached her shoulders, Caucasian skin, and green eyes wearing a tan shirt with black pants. The second was a man who stood six feet five inches with black hair that reached his ears, blue eyes, and Caucasian skin wearing a green shirt and brown pants. The third was a woman who stood six feet seven inches with back length blonde hair tied into a pony tail, fair skin, and amber eyes wearing a tan shirt and tan pants. The fourth was a man who had pitch black hair, black eyes, and pale skin with an appearance of Japanese descent wearing a gray shirt and black pants. The last person was a young girl who stood five feet three inches with white hair that reached past her shoulders, pale skin, and grey eyes wearing a white and blue dress. These people were Wynne D. Fanchon, Roy Saaland, Risaia, Shinkai, and Lilium Wolcott respectively.

"You guys are going with us?" Dexter asked surprised.

"Well we figured this would be a good way to gain your trust so why not." Said Roy with a smile.

"And also from what we've read if the Sith get the Sangheili tech then they could destroy any planet they want and kill countless people. I won't stand for that." Said Wynne D.

"I wish to fight alongside warriors who know the value of honor and what better way than to go to the warriors home that will be attacked." Said Shinkai.

"I don't know why I'm going but something is calling me there." Said Lilium as she held her hand to her chest.

"I just feel like going." Risaia said shrugging her shoulders.

Everyone was silent for a while before Dexter sighs "Well their NEXT's are already loaded on so we can't complain on them not coming. Since you loaded your NEXT's I know you to have your gear with you so let's move everyone."

The NEXT pilots nod their heads but before they could move Chris catches their attention.

"Thermidor remember that I will be watching you and the others and if you slip up then you will go down." Chris said with his eyes a blazing yellow while Dexter looked at him with narrowed eyes.

Everyone boarded the Phantom and flew off before the Phantom made its approach to the Assault carrier which held position.

Once inside the hanger the side doors open and the pilots walk out to see Sangheili and Federation soldiers moving around with some moving parts or mobile suits while others are moving supplies.

"It seems you have been busy." Said Rtas as he entered the hanger.

"Shipmaster" Dexter greeted nodding his head in respect.

The Sangheili returns the nod before guiding them through the halls.

"This Assault Carrier is strong and will hold the line for Sanghelios." Said Rtas.

"And we will make sure that Sanghelios remains strong in the face of this battle." Said Braydin with determination.

"With the Gundams and the NEXT's I'm sure we will be able to beat the Sith." Said Chris with a smirk.

"No matter the numbers they send they will fall." Said Ben with a childish voice that sent shivers down all around even Rtas but only slightly.

The group reached the bridge where they saw Sangheili move around left and right as they prepared to depart.

"Shipmaster all mobile suits and fighters are ready for Slipspace." Said a Sangheili wearing Halo Reach Ultra armor.

Rtas took a seat in his hover chair.

"Then take us home." Said Rtas as the _Shadow of Intent_ flew through space before a Slipspace portal opened in front of the ship and the ship flew through with the portal closing while the assault carrier made its way to its destination.

**Unknown location**

"It appears the time has come." Said Mundus as he looked at the planet of Sanghelios.

"Yes and soon we shall take their world or burn it." Said Oculus.

"How many ships are we sending?" Asked Cassus.

"Enough to take a star system." Said a low heavy voice.

"So it seems you are ready to leave." Said Mundus with a sadistic smirk under his helmet.

"Yes we are and soon we shall take the planet from the Sangheili." Said the person as he smashed a shadow covered fist into the table denting it.

"Careful what you believe my friend, the Swords of Heaven are going there so you must be cautious." Said Oculus.

"I understand." Said the voice with a low growl before walking off.

"Do you think he will succeed?" Mundus asked.

"Only time will tell Mundus. Only time will tell." Said Oculus with an evil smile.

**Unknown location**

"So they have left Earth?" Asked a young man as he watched a screen with the _Shadow of Intent_ entering Slipspace.

"Yes and we will be able to meet them tomorrow." Said another voice.

"Will we be ready by that time?" Asked the young man.

"We will be ready in twelve hours." Said the other voice with pride.

The young man smiled with joy and determination while behind him two red eyes flash to life as he said "We will meet soon brother."

**Area 11**

**Nighttime**

Kallen yawns walking home after a meeting with the Black Knights and members of the Federation who informed the Black Knights of the attack on Sanghelios and what would happen if they failed. To say they were scared because Tamaki fainted when he heard about a planet getting turned to glass.

The sound of something kicking metal is heard and Kallen turns around getting into a fighting stance.

"Who's there!" Kallen demanded before out of the shadows came a black cat.

Kallen sighs in relief before she adopts a smile as she got onto one knee and stars petting the cat.

"You scared me for a second." Kallen said to the cat.

Kallen stood up but when she turned around she came face to face with two pitch black eyes on a skull mask.

Kallen gasps in shock and throws a punch but the man dodges it and delivers his own but Kallen blocks it and kicks the man back.

The attacker fell onto his back before leaping onto his feet and turning invisible in front of her.

Kallen looks around trying to determine his location before the sound of something twirling through the air is heard before she felt something wrap around left ankle.

Kallen yelps as the wire pulls her leg causing her to fall but as she used her strength to stand up and pull the one holding the wire another wire wrapped around her right wrist and pulled.

Kallen struggled only for another wire to wrap around her right ankle and then again on her left wrist and then her midsection and then her neck.

Kallen struggled to pull but the wires held her arms out so that she couldn't move before the figure that attacked her reappeared in front of her.

Kallen's eyes widen slightly as the man held his hand back with the palm open before she tries to break the wire only for the man to shove his hand into her chest as electricity shot out from the hand and the wires around her sending volts of electricity through her body.

Kallen cries out in agonizing pain before she became limp and the electrical attack stopped.

Feeling her eyes go heavy with the rest of her body she felt someone grab her chin and lift it up so she was looking into the face of her attacker but as she was consumed by darkness she heard a synthetic voice "Target one has been acquired. Moving on to target two."

* * *

**(Cue Let it Out by Miho Fukuhara)**

**(Let it all out, Let it all out)** _Shows space with stars and planets floating past the camera_

**(Tsuyogaranakute iinda ne)** _Continues to show the stars and planets before a nebula floats past the camera_

**(Dareka ga kaitetta)** _Camera shifts to shows Kallen looking out from a tower watching a sunset_

**(Kabe no rakugaki no hana ga yureru)** _Camera shifts to shows Cerina in a field of grass with her hair blowing in the wind watching a similar sunset_

**(Jibun rashisa nante, daremo wakaranaiyo)** _Camera shifts to show Chris and Ben looking at the sunset while standing in what was a battlefield with both the Origin and Avenger kneeling behind them_

**(Nagai nagai michi no tochuu de nakushitari hirottari)** _Camera shifts to show John standing in a grass field looking at a blue sky with some clouds with a big smile while the Dark Deathscythe stood tall behind him with its beam scythe resting on its shoulder with its red beam active_

**(Kyuu ni sabishiku natte, naichau hi mo aru kedo)** _Camera shifts to show Dexter standing in front of a kneeling 00 Epyon while looking at a sunset with a small smile while behind the Epyon was the Wing Sparta and sitting on its shoulder was Jarod with his own smiling as he watched the sunset_

**(Namido mo itami mo hoshi ni kaeyou)** _Camera shifts to show Braydin in his Mandalorian armor with his helmet in hand sitting on a rock with Josh wearing his armor and helmet off on his left, Aiden in his armor and helmet off on his right, and Alyssa wearing her armor and helmet off on Joshes right and all four were looking at the sky with their respect Gundams behind them_

**(Ashita wo terasu akari wo tomosou)** _Camera shifts to show Jacob with Lenalee next to him looking at a sunset with the wind blowing Lenalee's hair back while both the Astray Karas and Throne Zeta standing behind them_

**(Chiisana te kazashite futari de tsukurou)** _Camera shifts to show a younger Chris and Ben as they played with each other before shifting to show Chris and Ben building a Gunpla together_

**(Hoshikuzu wo tsuyoku hikaru eien wo)** _Shifts to show a younger Dexter building his 1.5 Gundam figure before shifting to show a younger Jacob swinging a wooden katana with sweat running down his face_

**(Sayonara itsuka wa kuru kamoshirenai)** _Camera shifts to show different photographic pictures with each one showing a younger member of the Swords of Heaven first starting with showing Chris and Ben, then Dexter with a few month old Jarod, then Braydin, then Alyssa, then Aide, then Josh, then Jacob between both his parents with all three giving a military salute but with smiles, then shows John with a karate medal in hand and a big smile, then switches to show a younger Lenalee with her older brother_

**(Kisetsu wa soredemo meguru megutteku)** _Camera shifts to show the Strike Ronin as he stood on the shoulder of the Shadow Strike Noir as he looked upon a calm Tokyo settlement_

**(Chiisaku mayottemo aruiteku kimi to aruiteku)** _Camera shifts to show the Swords of Heaven walking towards their respective Gundams while Armored Core NEXTs flew past them through the air_

**(Soredake wa kawaranaideiyou ne)** _Camera shifts to show the Swords of Heaven members sitting around a big table with their friends with all having smiles on their faces_

**(End of Ending)**

* * *

**Preview**

_"With the Swords of Heaven in half the Swords of Honor, Redemption, Freedom, Justice, Strength, and Courage travel to a world of warriors."_ Shows the Sangheili fleet in orbit of Sanghelios while the Shadow of Intent exits Slipspace.

_"The Sangheili will soon be able to fight the enemy on truly even terms."_ Shows a darkened room with a large object as a green light came to life.

_"But the Swords and the Lynx with them will find that this battle will not be as simple as they thought."_ Shows a large number of Slipspace portals before switching to show the 00 Epyon and Unsung looking in a single direction.

_"And a reunion will come through the fires of battle."_ Shows a single mobile suit with green GN particles fly through space cutting through a large number of Sith mobile suits and fighters.

_Next episode: The NEXT battle of Sanghelios_

_"Will the battle turn in the favor of honor or brutality?"_ Shows the Origin, the Avenger, and the unknown mobile suit fighting alongside one another in perfect sync as they take down many Sith fighters, mobile suits, and ships before the scene shifts to show the NEXT's fighting alongside the Gundams and Sangheili military against the Sith armada.


	16. The NEXT battle of Sanghelios

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_What will come out on top in battle_

_Honor or Brutality_

* * *

**(Cue Innocent Sorrow by Abingdon Boys School)**

**(Instrumental) **_Dexter appears before raising his left arm as it changes into a claw-like weapon as the title appears_

**(****Saketa mune no kizuguchi ni) **_The camera changes to Dexter with his right hand over his heart as the 00 Epyon appears behind him with Destiny Gundam's wings before it activates its wings of light_

**(****Afure nagareru pain in the dark) **_The camera changes to Chris leaning against a large sword as a black wing appears from his back before the Origin appears with a white wing on its back_

**(Kasane aeta shunkan no) **_The camera changes to Lenalee who was covering her face as if crying before it shifts to Ben with Excalibur on his shoulder and Jarod with Excelion as the moon shines behind them_

**(****tsunagaru omoi tokashite****) **_The camera changes to Braydin wielding Zangetsu, Alyssa holding Sode no Shirayuki, John holding Crescent Rose in its scythe form and Alex holding Judgment Execution as the sun rises behind them_

**(****samenai netsu ni unasarete****) **_The camera shifts to Aiden activating Senbonzakura's shikai form, __Josh activating Hyorinmaru's shikai form,__and Jacob activating his Mugens first illusion before sending the wave of petals and Underworld insects at a group of Sutherlands_

**(****saigo no koe mo kikoenai****) **_The camera changes to show the Swords in a Federation base enjoying themselves not having a care for the world_

**(****Don't cry kowaresou na hodo dakishimetara****) **_The camera changes to Darth Mundus and Darth Oculus releasing a wave of darkness where Sith mobile suits rise from them before it changes to the Avenger, Wing Gundam Sparta, Infinite Justice, and Astraea Plus firing their most powerful weapons at a platoon of Sutherlands and Gloucesters_

**(****kimi ga furueteita Oh...****) **_The camera changes to the Gaia, Zen Master, Throne Zeta, and Dark Deathscythe cutting through Sutherlands before it changes to the Strike Ronin holding a long nodachi with the Shadow Strike Noir behind him as his visor glows red_

**(Sotto kazasu tenohira ni furete misete)** _The camera changes to the 00 Epyon dueling with the Lancelot and the Origin fighting the Shadow Strike Noir before it changes to Dexter and Chris before both vanish in flashes of red and white light before it shows both Dexter and Chris standing side by side in their Scale Mail_

**(****kitto sagashite ita n da iroasenai kimi to iu na no kiseki wo****) **_The camera changes to show Darth Mundus standing on the palm of his Gundam End before it shifts to show Darth Oculus in his ARS with the face open but his face obscured by shadows only showing pieces while he had a wide crazed smile while he stood in the hand of the Vengeance Gundam before it switched to show Oculus with his face plate closed as he looked at the screen_

**(motto tsuyoku tenohira de boku ni furete****) **_The camera changes to show Strike Ronin before it shows him facing away from a figure wearing a cape with brown hair before it shifts to show the Royal Family then the Student Council and finally the Black Knights_

**(****Ever and never end****) **_The camera changes to Chris standing on the tip of Tokyo Tower and Dexter standing in the middle of a ghetto before raising their hands as a white feather falls into them_

**(****tokihanatsu So far away****) **_The camera shifts to the Gundams then to the Swords of Heaven with their weapons_

**(Instrumental) **_The Swords of Heaven are seen in a group photo with the Student Council, Cerina, Kallen, and Lelouch_

**(End Opening)**

* * *

**CAS-class Assault Carrier **_**Shadow of Intent**_

Dexter walked through the halls of the _Shadow of Intent_ passing several Sangheili warriors who were either passing him or talking to one another.

"Hey, Dexter." Called a familiar voice.

Dexter turns his head and smiles seeing Chris walk to him with a tired Aura in his arms.

"Hey, Chris, I see you're taking little Aura here to bed right?" Dexter asked as he gently pats the young Riolu on the head.

"Yeah she's been walking around the carrier but thankfully Rex was keeping her away from any dangerous areas." Chris said looking at his surrogate daughter.

"Are you sure it's smart to bring her along after what happened the last time?" Dexter asked slightly worried for the little girl's safety after reading the report where Chris's flagship was destroyed and Aura almost lost her life if it wasn't for a single Clone Trooper who was now an ARC trooper which was a good call on Chris's account because when Dexter called for an evaluation the trooper passed with flying colors.

"I know you're worried but I'm pretty sure she's safe on board this ship after how much has happened." Chris said as he looked at his daughter who was now sound asleep.

"Just promise me that she'll be safe." Dexter said as he puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I do but I need to talk to you about something." Chris said and Dexter nods his head before Chris walks off in order to put Aura to bed.

Several minutes later in a room sat Chris, Braydin, Alex, Jacob, and Ben before the door opens and Dexter walks in.

"I see you all want to ask me questions about a few days ago?" Dexter asked.

"Yes you mentioned about that being the anniversary of your parent's deaths." Said Chris.

The others were surprised because Dexter never told anyone that.

Dexter sighs and walks to a window which showed the glow of Slipspace.

"Do you guys remember what happened on October 16th on the year 2015?" Dexter asked.

"Of course how can anyone forget? It was the start of the Second War on Terrorism." Said Chris.

The Second War on Terrorism or as some call it the Third World War was a war where a terrorist group called the True Patriots attacked every capitol of every nation. The attacks were planned with military precision and started all at the same time on every military base in every country.

"That may be true but for me… it was when both of my parents died." Said Dexter as he took out a pocket watch which was silver before he flips it open to show the arms moving.

"How did they die?" Chris asked.

"My family was in the military. My mother an Air Force pilot while my father was a Marine. Both died on the battle. My mother was shot down in a dogfight and they found her corpse in the road with a slit throat and a bullet in her face right between the eyes and they found my father along with his squad two miles away… all of them in the same state with a slit throat and a bullet between the eyes." Said Dexter as he clenched his fists.

Chris and the others were saddened by that.

"Christ, who was the one man in history that slits a person's throat before shooting them in the face… right between the eyes?" Dexter asked.

Chris thinks about it before his eyes widen "Are you telling me that they were executed by HIM?"

"Yes… my parents were murdered by the leader of the True Patriots: Alexi Markov." Said Dexter with unadulterated rage with his eyes a blazing red while the pupils were slitted.

"You're not the only one who has suffered because of that man." Said Jacob catching everyone's attention.

"During the attack several soldiers of the True Patriots came to 'recruit' me and my siblings but my sisters and younger brother were taken while I was left to bleed out but thankfully an ambulance came and saved me… my own siblings were kidnapped… I'm just glad my older brother wasn't there." Said Jacob as he takes out a photo which showed a younger Jacob with two girls and two boys with one being older and wearing a graduate robe.

"What about your parents?" Ben asked.

"They were killed when a terrorist bomber flew over the base they were stationed at and…" Jacob remained silent and everyone instantly understood.

"It seems the True Patriots have made us all suffer." Said Chris has he looked away.

"Did something happen to you too?" Alex asked.

"You could say that." Chris said as he took a downcast look along with Ben.

"What happened?" Braydin asked.

"When I was ten years old and Ben was nine, we were happy with our family. Originally, it was us, our parents, and our little brother that is… until those bastards arrived and tore it all away." Chris spoke complete and utter bitterness which sent a shiver down the rest of the Swords, except Ben, spines.

"What did they do?" Dexter asked, almost dreading what he was about to hear.

"They came and took us hostage. My brothers were so scared they couldn't stop crying while our mother hugged us as tight as she could, our father was a former mercenary turned businessman, so he tried his best to hold the attackers back until… the leader of the group cut his head clean off, right in front of me. My mother was so horrified and distraught, she grabbed our father's fallen pistol and shot the man who killed him across his face, but that only made him angry which brought us to the most… heart wrenching moments of our lives…" Chris went silent for a few moments while his eyes turned into slits.

"Those animals roped our mother like a prisoner and then proceeded to… defile her body in front of her children while they forced us to watch that horrifying event. Never before have I been filled with so much rage in my life when I witnessed what they were doing then after they were finished, they shot her like a rabid dog… that's when my sanity broke at that point… after that was a blur, but I know that the moment I regained consciousness, I was surrounded by those animals' bodies, blood splattered the entire room. I found Ben unconscious, but I couldn't find our younger brother… since then our aunt and uncle from our father's side took care of us like their own children, but that day will always burn in our memories as well as the day I lost both my innocence and my happiness." Chris said darkly as he stared out the window with rage-filled eyes.

A hand lands on Chris's shoulder and he looks to see Jacob looking at him.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Jacob said with sympathy.

"Yeah, thanks." Said Chris as his eyes return to normal.

"It seems the True Patriots have ruined all of our lives." Said Dexter with venom in his tone.

"I'm just glad that all of them are dead." Said Alex crossing his arms.

"We haven't confirmed Alexi's death and the people he's taken." Said Jacob clenching his fists.

"One thing at a time." Said Dexter as he looked out the window.

"All hands we are exiting Slipspace in five minutes, repeat exiting slipspace in five minutes." Said a Sangheili over the intercom.

"Well we better get ready." Said Dexter with the others nodding their heads in agreement.

**Sanghelios**

Over the Sangheili homeworld there was a large fleet of 24 CAS-class assault carriers, 137 CCS-class battle cruisers, 123 RPV-class light destroyers, 146 CPV-class heavy destroyers, 195 CRS-class light cruisers, and 152 SDV-class heavy corvettes which made the fleet in orbit 777 ships.

A Slipspace portal opens and coming out of the portal was the assault carrier _Shadow of Intent_ which flew towards the awaiting Sangheili fleet.

Standing on the bridge were the Swords of Heaven members as they looked at the number of Sangheili ships.

"Woah I have to admit that the number of ships here would make a pretty good defense." Said Chris as he looked at the number of Sangheili ships.

"Yeah only an idiot or someone really arrogant would come and attack here." Said Braydin as a flight of Seraphs flew past.

**Unknown location**

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you." Said Oculus before laughing at Mundus who was now groaning in disgust because he got sneezed on his visor.

**Sanghelios**

Flying through the sky of Sanghelios was a single Lich which was flying down from the _Shadow of Intent_.

Standing inside the Lich wearing power armor were the Swords of Heaven while next to Chris holding his open hand was his surrogate daughter Aura.

Standing across from them were several Sangheili wearing minor armor colored Red and white with some Sangheili wearing Halo Reach Ultra armor.

"So what do you think we should expect?" Chris asked.

"I have no idea." Said Alex as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I've never been on the Sangheili homeworld." Said Braydin.

Everyone looks at Dexter who shrugs his shoulders saying "I've been to it once or twice. It's not really that bad."

Dexter looks around before whispering so quiet that only the Swords and Aura could hear "But I recommend you do not eat their food unless you have the stomach for it or know what to eat."

The others were silent for a moment before nodding their heads.

"I do not trust them." Said a Sangheili getting their attention.

"Can you repeat that?" Dexter said catching the Sangheili's attention before one walks up and they could tell from his steps that he was actually fresh from training.

"I do not trust you. They may, but I do not." Said the Sangheili.

"Then we shall earn your trust." Said Dexter as he stood firm.

The Sangheili leans forward looking Dexter in the faceplate trying to stare into the man's soul before huffing and walking off.

"Brave words human." Said a familiar voice and everyone turns to see a familiar being that they knew.

Walking into the room wearing silver armor with orientations with an energy sword on his hip was none other than Arbiter Thel Vadam.

"Hi Mister Vadam!" Aura said happily.

Thel smiled at the Riolu finding the child's company appreciating since Aura gave off a wave of happiness and serenity.

"Hello little one." Thel said to the Riolu.

"Arbiter" The Swords said with respect.

"So it seems that you wished to come to assist us in our battle." Thel said looking at the six Swords.

"Yes we have Arbiter. The Sangheili are our ally and as such it is our job to help." Said Chris.

Thel nods his head "True as that is but there is another reason for why you are here."

The Lich shakes slightly meaning that it has landed before the hatches open and the Sangheili, humans, and Riolu exit the vessel finding themselves in a Sangheili airfield with Phantoms, Banshees, Vampires, and Seraphs around them.

"Come my friends, there is something you must see." Said Thel as he guided the Swords and Aura through the airfield passing several Sangheili with most giving them respective nods while others gave them quick glances before returning to their work.

The group of eight reached a large building guarded by two Sangheili Ultra's armed with Storm Rifles.

"Arbiter is there something you require?" Asked the Ultra on the left.

"Open the door." Said the Arbiter.

The Ultra nods his head before activating the control panel where the doors open and the Swords eyes widen at what stood in front of them.

Standing at 17.9 meters tall with purple armor with two reverse jointed legs, two arms with two fingers and two thumbs, and the head having the appearance of Halo 3 Elite Assault harness helmet but without the eyes and a single green optic.

"Is this what I think it is?" Chris asked as he looked at the large machine.

"Yes my friends, this is the first Sangheili mobile suit designated the Type-49 Cyclops." Said the Arbiter.

"What are its armaments?" Chris asked as he approached the Cyclops while Aura stood next to Ben.

"They are armed with two energy daggers, an energy sword, plasma torpedo launcher in the shoulders, and for optional armaments they can be armed with plasma rifles, plasma repeaters, beam rifles, or carbines." Said Thel as he stared at the Sangheili mobile suit.

"So this is your first mobile suit the Sangheili developed?" Chris asked.

"Yes and with Walkers help we managed to get these models working in the last seven months." Said Thel.

Everyone minus the Sangheili and Aura looked at the Sword of Redemption who rubbed the back of his head.

"This was the reason for my trips here." Dexter said sheepishly.

"So you came here to help the Sangheili develop their mobile suits?" Braydin asked.

"When they first requested it I accepted instantly stating that 'The Sangheili may one day find themselves fighting against mobile suits and fighters might not be enough to fight against them.' So I helped the Sangheili in making them while using a GN-XIV to help with its first fighting test and the mobile suit passed." Said Dexter.

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"That" Dexter said pointing to the side and everyone turned and their eyes widened because leaning on the wall of the building was the remains of a GN-XIV with its left arm melted off, the face badly burnt and melted, the chest area was stabbed, the legs looked like a sun touched them, and the cockpit was burnt.

"You are one lucky son of a OW!" Braydin almost said but Chris smashed his fist into his head.

"Don't say something like that in front of my daughter!" Growled Chris while said daughter was tilting her head in confusion.

"Sorry" Braydin groaned as he stood up.

"Come on let's get these mobile suits and their pilots into space, it's time to prepare for battle!" said Ben as he turned around and marched away with a skip in his step.

**Enroute to Sanghelios**

On board an Imperial I-class Star Destroyer stood a man wearing a Sith Imperial officer uniform with black skin, blue eyes, and a bald head.

"Sir we shall arrive at Sanghelios in ten minutes." Said the XO.

"Good, tell all ships to prime weapons and raise shields upon arrival." Said the captain.

"And the mobile suits and fighters?" Asked the XO.

"Launch once the first volley is fired." Said the Captain.

**Sanghelios**

The Sangheili fleet held position in orbit with Thel Vadam on board the _Shadow of Intent_ while the Swords of Heaven members wearing their flight suits stood next to him and Aura sat on Chris's shoulder.

"Do we have an estimated number of enemy ships yet?" Chris asked.

"No we do not because of their FTL capabilities but when they enter the system we will be able to get a good number of their vessels." Said a Sangheili minor.

"Hey Chris is it smart to bring her on a ship after what happened to the _Golden Justice_?" Dexter asked.

"This ship has survived many battles and has come out on top especially during the battle of the Ark when the Sangheili fleet was out numbered ten to one." Said Chris stating a fact.

"Enemy ships entering the system, counting to 1037 ships. 203 Munificent-class star frigates, 127 Laurasia-class frigates, 157 Imperial I-class Star Destroyers, 254 Victory II-class Star Destroyers, 103 Interdictor-class cruisers, 94 Fa Zeos-class battleships, 131 Recusant-class Destroyers, 124 Vindicator-class Heavy Cruisers, and 74 Broadside-class corvettes." Said a Sangheili minor.

"So they have us outnumbered five to one." Said Thel.

"Which will be an even fight." Said Chris with a grin.

"Father, are you going to be fighting the bad men again?" Aura asked causing Chris to look at her.

Chris could see the worried look on her face before he smiled and assured her saying "Don't worry Aura daddy is going to come back just like I promised last time."

Aura still had the concerned look on her face before Chris sat her onto her feet and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Hey don't worry Aura, he'll come back and that's a promise." Dexter said to the young Riolu as they left the bridge.

"They are strong little one, they will return." Thel said to the child as she sat next to him.

_**Shadow of Intent's**_** Hanger**

In the hanger standing side by side were the Sangheili mobile suits designated as the Cyclops.

Standing behind the first three lines of Cyclops units were the Redeemer, Unsung, Merrygate, Origin, My Bliss, Reiterpallasch, Gaia, Ruler, Avenger, Split Moon, Astray Karas, and Ambient.

"Alright is everyone ready?" Dexter asked as he finished his systems check.

"Alright all systems are green." Said Ben as the Avenger was equipped with its Full Armored Unicorn tune-up.

"All weapons are online." Said May as she slid the visor down.

"Kojima reactor operating at 100%." Said Max with a smile.

"Dark Matter core online." Said Chris as he sat back.

"I'm ready to fight." Said Jacob.

"Ready here." Said Braydin.

"I can fight." Said Roy with a smile.

"I am ready." Said Thermidor.

"I am able." Said Lilium.

"I am prepared for battle." Said Shinkai.

"I am ready for my mission." Said Wynne D.

"Just send us out already." Said Risaia in a tone that said she just wanted to get out there.

"Incoming ordinance!" Said Thel over a fleet wide transmission before the ship shook.

"All ships struck by enemy fire. _Shadow of Intent's_ shields are down to 80 percent and rising with some damage done to other ships."

"Enemy fleet is deploying mobile suits and fighters!"

"Deploying fighters and mobile suits." Said Thel before the eyes of each Cyclops flash to life before they flew out into space.

"Alright let's go people!" Said Chris as the line in front of them launched into space.

"Avenger, Ben Alder, Lets rock and roll!"

"Origin, Chris Alder, Ikuze!"

"Unsung, Maximillian Thermidor, launching!"

"Astray Karas, Jacob Worth, engaging the enemy!"

"Ruler, Risaia, launching!"

"Merrygate, May Greenfield, moving out!"

"My Bliss, Roy Saaland, launching!"

"Reiterpallasch, Wynne D. Fanchon, moving out!"

"Split Moon, Shinkai, launching!"

"Braydin Nilsson, Gaia, taking off!"

"Ambient, Lilium Wolcott, deploying."

"White Glint, James Williamson, moving out!"

"Astraea Plus, Alex Mathews, launching!"

"00 Epyon, Dexter Walker, Heaven or Hell!"

"Redeemer, Max Walker, Let's Rock!"

With that said the NEXT's and Gundam's flew through space as the battle fully began.

The Sangheili fleet opened fire with plasma lances and plasma torpedoes.

"Alright keep them away from the flagship at all cost cause if the Arbiter dies then Sanghelios will fall into chaos." Said Chris.

"Right!" Said the Swords and NEXT pilots as they flew through space along with the other fighters and mobile suits while the two fleets exchanged fire.

"We're in range!" Shouted Chris as he aimed his beam weapon and fired striking a Sith Gafran in the head killing the pilot instantly before said unit exploded.

The other Sangheili mobile suits and Sith mobile suits opened fire but because of the Sangheili their mobile suits now produce their own energy shield that gave the Sangheili a slight advantage.

"Broadside cruisers are firing missiles!" Shouted James as he took notice of the cruisers.

"I got this!" Shouted Chris as the Origin transformed into Gundam Heavyarms Kai EW version.

The Origin got in front of the missiles before firing with both bullets and missiles which struck the missiles causing many flashes to appear in the blackness of space.

"Nice job Chris!" Dexter said as he stabbed his beam sword through the chest of a Leo space type before tossing the mobile suit into a Sith fighter destroying both.

"These fighters are starting to piss me off!" Shouted Ben as he fired his beam Gatling guns and rockets at the numbers of Sith fighters, TIE fighters, TIE interceptors, Scarab fighters, Vulture droids, and Droid Tri fighters.

"Just keep going!" Shouted Jacob as he blocks a beam saber from a Gafran before he pushed the blade away and cuts through the mobile suits chest severing the top half before both halves exploded.

"They really want Sanghelios." Said Braydin as he fired his beam rifle taking down two Hellions.

"But they won't succeed!" Said James as he activated his assault armor taking out 27 fighters, and 15 mobile suits.

"Now that is an awesome feature." Said Ben as he destroyed more mobile suits while behind him a Cyclops used an energy sword to stab a Leo in the chest.

"Each NEXT has its own feature and here is mine." Said Max before energy started forming around the Redeemer but the wing like objects moved to over the head before parts opened up and when the assault armor activated instead of a large explosion the energy moved to the wings over the head and fired a green blast towards a Laurasia frigate where the blast struck the front cutting through before exploding in a bloom of green and orange fire.

"That was my assault cannon." Max said as he slashed a Gafran before shooting down a Hellion.

**Space battle**

The Sith fleet closed in on the Sangheili fleet but the Sangheili had more military skills and caused damage to the Sith fleet with the loss of five Laurasia frigates, seven Munificent frigates, ten Imperial I Star destroyers, four Interdictors, and twelve Victor two while the Sangheili only lost two battlecruisers, one light cruiser, and three corvettes.

On the bridge of the _Shadow of Intent_ Thel watched as his ship destroyed two star destroyers and four frigates.

"Arbiter the enemy fleet is losing strength." Said a minor.

"Then it seems we will win this battle." Said Thel before he turned his sights to Aura who was looking through the battle to try and find her surrogate father before finding him as he flew through space with the Origin turning into the Freedom firing its DRAGOON system and swinging his two beam sabers cutting down many Sith mobile suits and starfighters.

"Father" Aura whispered watching Chris dance through the battlefield before the Origin transformed into Wing Zero where he separated the twin buster rifle and fired punching through two Imperial I star destroyers.

"He is strong child, he will come back." Thel said reassuring the young Riolu.

**Sith flagship**

On board the flagship the Admiral stumbles slightly when a pulse laser from a CCS battlecruiser struck the hull.

"Sir we just lost another star frigate!" said a crewman.

"The Sangheili are more powerful than we thought!" Shouted someone before a plasma torpedo struck the hull causing his console to explode showering him with glass and shrapnel where he died with glass and metal stabbing into his face and neck.

"How many ships have we lost?" The Admiral demanded.

"Thirty percent of all ships!" Said a crewman.

"And the Sangheili?" The Admiral asked as he watched a Sangheili light cruiser go up in flames from concentrated fire.

"The Sangheili have lost only seven percent." The crewman responded.

The Admiral roared smashing his fist into a wall.

"Those damn creatures will pay!" The Admiral growled before turning to another crewman "Where is their fleet?!"

"They will be here in fifteen minutes!" Said the crewman.

"They better get here." The Admiral growled as he looked out into the battlefield watching the battle continue.

**Unknown**

On the bridge of an unknown ship the sound of heavy walking is heard before a large shadow is seen with one slightly smaller.

"How long until we reach our destination?" Asked the large being in a somewhat heavy, gruff, and growl like voice.

"In fifteen minutes." Said someone from the side.

"Good, soon you shall die by my hand Arbiter." Said the voice.

"We agreed we'd face him together!" Said the smaller being.

"And we will." Said the bigger one with an animalistic growl.

**Sanghelios**

The battle was turning with the Sith losing 63 percent of their ships while the Sangheili lost 21 percent.

"Looks like the Sith were fools after all." Said Chris as the Origin took the form of 00 Quanta before he used Trans-Am Raiser to create a large beam saber where he used it to cleave seven star destroyers in half or melted them along with their fighters and mobile suits.

"It seems that way and maybe this will teach them not to come to Sanghelios again." Said Dexter as he cuts down a Sith mobile suit before swinging his heat rod which wraps around a Hellion where he swings it using it as a flail smashing into the Sith fighters before smashing it into the bridge of a Munificent frigate.

"You know these guys: Arrogant and thinking they can come in and attack whenever they want." Ben said with a childlike voice as the Avenger which was without its Full Armor pack and armed with two beam magnums fire and punch through the hulls of two Victory II star destroyers causing them to explode.

"But doesn't it seem a bit strange?" Braydin asked as he shot down another Gafran.

"What do you mean?" Roy asked after destroying a Broadside cruiser with his missiles.

"I think Braydin believes that it's strange because with so many casualties they have and how many ships we have that they would have retreated by now." Said Jacob as he cuts the bridge off an Imperial I star destroyer.

"I think it's just redundancy." Risaia said after shooting down some droid fighters.

"No they are right." Thermidor said as he shot down two Hellions.

"Slipspace ruptures detected!" A Sangheili minor shouted before portals opened up and coming out of them were many ships of Covenant make. 21 CAS assault carriers, 183 CSS battlecruisers, 194 RCS light cruisers, 291 RPV-class light destroyers, 162 CPV-class heavy destroyers and 53 ORC armored cruisers counting the number to 904 but instead of being green like the Sangheili ships… they were purple.

"Oh no" Dexter muttered as the Swords had their eyes widened in surprise before the purple colored fleet opened fired on the Sangheili ships and the rounds struck the shields while some punched through them and caused damage to the targets.

"Shit I forgot about the rest of the Covenant!" Chris shouted as he dodged plasma rounds fired from Seraphs and Banshees all colored purple.

"Is it the Storm?" Braydin asked.

"For the Great Journey!" Shouted a deep familiar voice.

"Oh son of a bitch, it's the Brutes!" Alex shouted before he dodged plasma bolts but the bolts fired not from a Banshee or Seraph… but from a Cyclops.

"For the Covenant!" Shouted the Cyclops pilot only for a sword to punch through his shield and cleave the mobile suit in half before it exploded in blue fire.

"Shit it seems the Storm has managed to get into the ranks of the Sangheili." Jacob growled as he blocked another sword from a Storm pilot.

"Then that means." Chris's eyes widened in fear as realization donned him "AURA!"

Chris flew towards the Sangheili fleet as it was now taking more damage from all sides.

"Chris wait!" Ben shouted as he flew off after his brother.

"I'm not going to lose her!" Chris shouted dodging plasma bolts, pulse lasers, turbo lasers, plasma torpedoes, and etc.

Chris continued flying before something smashed into him sending him crashing into the side of a Sangheili light cruiser.

Chris cringed in pain before he looked up only for his eyes to widen in fear when he saw two Cyclops units over him with one raising an energy sword.

'No, I can't die here! I have to reach Aura!' Chris thought but before the Cyclops could bring the blade down a pink beam saber stabs through the chest of the unit before another erupts from the chest of the other unit.

Time seemed to have frozen when the two units were thrown aside to reveal… a Gundam.

The Gundam stood at 17 meters and had the appearance of the Double X Gundam with the Gundam Exia Dark Matter boosters but it was colored black with bits of white and with red eyes.

Chris sat there frozen in place staring at the black and white Gundam as Ben landed next to him with a beam saber out after cutting down two Gafrans and Storm Cyclops units.

"Who in the living hell is that?" Ben asked as he readied himself to combat the mysterious Gundam.

"Is that any way to treat your little brother, Ben?" a young, yet brash voice said over the comm.

The brothers' eyes widened in shock before Chris asked. "Andrew, is that you?"

The visual HUD in his cockpit showed the face of young man in a black and white Celestial Being pilot suit with a red visor before depolarized and showed a pre-teen with pale skin, a few locks of silver hair, and amber eyes looking at him with a small smile.

"Is there anyone else with these devilishly good looks?" Andrew replied in a cocky tone.

Ben let out a toothy grin before the Avenger grabs the new Gundam in a bear hug and swung it around space, comically. "It is you, we thought we lost you, little bro?!"

Andrew became a little annoyed. "Hey, watch the paintjob; I just had this baby finished!"

Chris only chuckled at the scene before his expression turned serious. "Alright, that's enough playing around. Andrew, I know you want to save the questions for later so let's finish this battle and then we'll talk, okay?"

"Roger that, big bro!" Andrew said with his Gundam giving them a thumbs-up.

"Alright, the Alder brothers are back to kick some ass, baby!" Ben shouted with enthusiasm.

"All right, Origin, rejoining the battle!"

"Avenger, bringing the pain!"

"Gundam Lucifer, targeted and firing!"

The three Gundams flew back into the fray and began to raise all kinds of hell to any Sith and Storm Covenant fighter or mobile suit in their way.

Hell's Angels have come to play…

[Play Metal Gear Rising: It Has to Be This Way]

The three Gundams charged at the Sith and Storm Covenant forces with the Avenger making the first move firing a beam magnum destroying a Gafran and a Hellion.

The Origin summoned its GN Sword I in gun form and fired twice striking down a Cyclops before he blocks an attack from another Cyclops before he punched the unit in the chest area before spinning around swinging where it cuts through a Hellion while a meter above him the Lucifer stabbed its beam saber through the Cyclops before the three mobile suits flew off towards the assault carrier.

The Origin swings his sword cutting through a Storm Seraph while the Lucifer fired its beam rifle over the Origin's head punching through the shields and stabbing through the chest of a Storm Cyclops while the Avenger stabs its beam saber through the face of a Gafran which was moving to cut the black and white Gundam in half.

The three Gundam's flew through the battle fighting in perfect sync.

Dexter saw this and was pretty impressed with how the three Gundam's fought but was curious on where the black and white Gundam came from.

"Dexter, watch out!" Shouted Max causing Dexter to turn and watch as a Hellion flew towards him with a sonic blade in hand but before it could use it several bullets punch through it causing it to stagger before exploding.

Dexter turned to the source and saw another NEXT but this one was a 03-AALIYAH model colored gun metal grey with a red eye and armed with flares on its shoulders and a grenade launcher on its right back.

"Well it appears we came just in time." Said the pilot.

"Who are you?" Dexter asked cautious.

"Berlioz? You're alive?" Said Shinkai with surprise in his voice.

"Yes I am Shinkai, and I'm not the only one here." Said the now identified Berlioz.

**Gaia**

Braydin growled as he cleaved a Cyclops in half before shooting a Gafran in the head.

"Damn these traitors!" Braydin growled as he watched a Storm battlecruiser destroy a Sangheili light cruiser.

Braydin's warning system sounded and Braydin spun around to see a dark Gafran fly at him firing its beam Vulcans before it was pelted by multiple bullets before exploding.

Braydin spun around and to his surprise sees a dark red 03-AALIYAH with machine guns, and a plasma cannon on its right back.

"Looks like you can use some help." Said a male voice from the red AALIYAH before he spun around firing his plasma cannon striking the bridge of a Laurasia frigate and causing it to crash into the bridge area of a Victory II.

"Thanks" Braydin said nodding his head in appreciation before he moved next to the red NEXT where both units fired on Sith, Storm, and Covenant forces.

**Astraea Plus**

Alex grunts due to the remains of a Cyclops smacking into his Gundams back before he spun around firing his beam rifle striking a Storm Seraph before three plasma bolts struck his physical shield.

"Damn these guys!" Alex growled as he fired his NGN rockets striking a Storm battlecruiser but the rockets were deflected by its energy shield.

Alex flew around bringing up his shield at times in order to block beams or plasma while at the same time firing his beam rifle.

Alex grunts when something smashed into him and he turned to see a Hellion aiming its rifle only for it to get pelted by bullets and explode.

Alex turned around to see a blue 03-AALIYAH model with reverse jointed legs and what looked like a missile container on its right back.

"Looks like I made it." Said the AALIYAH pilot in a male voice.

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

"The name is Zanni but we can talk more once this battle is over." Said the now identified Zanni.

**Astray Karas**

Jacob grunts as he fought through both Sith and Covenant mobile suits cutting them down while at the same time cutting through the hulls of enemy warships.

Jacob spins around seeing a Gafran ready to fire its guns only for a pink blade to cut it in half and explode where from the smoke came an 03-AALIYAH colored black with an energy blade on its right arm and a machine gun in its left hand while on its right back was a plasma cannon.

"Need a hand?" Asked the NEXT pilot in a feminine voice.

"Much appreciated." Jacob said as he spun around pulling out a beam rifle where he fires striking a Hellion in the chest area.

**Covenant assault carrier**

"It looks like they are putting up a good fight." Said the smaller figure.

"Sirs, we have found the Arbiter's flagship and have Phantoms, Spirits, and boarding pods ready to launch." Said a crewman.

"Good then it is time to launch." Said the larger figure before both left the bridge.

**Gundam Origin, Avenger, and Lucifer**

The trio of Gundams obliterated all in their path, nothing stood in their way and lived.

Some surviving pilots from the Storm Covenant saw the three as in their words 'Demons in Human skin' before they were silenced by either the Lucifer or the Origin.

"Man, these guys are nothing but small fry. I'd rather fight them up close and personal on the ground." Andrew exclaimed in boredom as the Lucifer's booster arms detached and equipped themselves into the Gundam's arms as it sliced two Gafrans in half.

"I'm actually inclined to agree with Andrew on this one, I'm starting to get a bit bored with these weak pilots." Ben complained as the Avenger fired its beam magnum behind it, destroying a Storm Cyclops, without even looking.

Chris merely rolled his eyes before his radar caught something. "Well, looks like you're about to get your chances, boys. We got boarding craft heading for the Arbiter's ship. Shall we go and give them all hell?"

"Do you even have to ask?" They both asked, incredulously while giving him feral smirks.

"Then let's go join the party besides, there's someone I want you to meet, Andrew." Chris said with a small grin as the Origin materialized a beam lance and shoved it behind to stab a Storm Cyclops that was trying to attack the Gundam from behind.

The three sibling mobile suits flew towards the Arbiter's flagship, but not before Chris relayed a message the _Shadow of Intent_ to not attack Andrew's mobile suit or him.

[End of Metal Gear Rising: It Has to Be This Way]

_**Shadow of Intent**_

Thel narrowed his eyes at the approaching boarding craft, but inwardly smirked when his helmsmen received a message from Chris that he and his brothers were returning to the ship to 'attend the party' as he put it.

The Arbiter looked down at the young Riolu that sat with a frightened look on her features when she saw the enemy ships coming to board the _Shadow of Intent_. He could understand if she felt scared, she did live through a near death experience.

"All hands, prepare for combat, those heathens wish to meet their deaths up close then let us oblige them." Thel encouraged his loyal soldiers as they roared in agreement.

The Arbiter looked down to Aura with a soft expression. "I will need you to stay here until this matter is over with, little one. Do not worry though; your father is on his way to get rid of these vermin before they come here."

Aura nodded. "Okay, I sit and wait."

"Good, stay safe otherwise your father might kill me himself if he found out you were hurt under my watch." Thel said with a low chuckle.

The Arbiter stood from his seat and grabbed the handle of his energy sword as he and a group of his crewmen left the bridge to meet the enemy head on, leaving Aura alone on the bridge with a few minors.

'Father, please hurry.' Aura cried in her thoughts as she waited for the Origin's pilot to come.

_**Shadow of Intent's **_**Hanger Bay**

The hanger was in chaos as Sangheili and Storm Covenant forces clashed with each other when the boarding craft landed and released their troops.

Many Sangheili fought with everything they had on them as Grunts, Jackals, Brutes, Storm Elites, and Hunters swarmed their way through and cut down anything that stood in their way.

While this happened, a Phantom landed behind the Storm Covenant's rear as the ramps lowered to reveal two figures.

A Sangheili with a menacingly split jaw wearing silver Arbiter armor and a Brute with tuffs of white fur carrying a decorated gravity hammer came down from the Phantom.

These two were Ripa Moramee and Tartarus, formally deceased members of the Covenant.

"It is time to begin the hunt." Ripa growled out as he activated his two energy swords.

Tartarus gave sinister chuckle in reply as he brandished his hammer, "Then let us send the Arbiter and his foolish allies to their graves."

The two villains charged into the fray and slaughtered any Sangheili soldiers in their way as they along with their own troops scoured the ship to hunt for their prey.

_**Shadow of Intent's **_**Cargo Bay**

While the battle for the _Shadow of Intent_ continued, a separate group of Storm Covenant raided the cargo bay for anything valuable to use against the Federation.

A Grunt was looking through a supply crate, hoping to find something useful only to deflate in disappointment before it caught three trails of light flying through space before they flew towards the cargo bay.

The Grunt panicked and ran, screeching to its comrades before three massive figures tore their way into the cargo bay as the automatic shielding activated to keep oxygen from flowing into space.

All of the Storm Covenant aimed their weapons at the smoke cloud, waiting for the enemy to arrive.

[Play RWBY OST: Red Like Roses Part II]

When the smoke cleared, it revealed three figures in their pilot suits, but their helmets were off. All three of them held a weapon.

"Looks like we crashed the party?" Andrew said as he lifted up two SMG-like green pistols with blades for handguards.

"Think they'll let us join in on the fun?" Ben asked as he held Excalibur in a reverse grip.

"Let's sprint this. Don't fall behind!" Chris ordered as he hefted his Breaker Blade in his right with another sword in his left.

"Roger that" Both younger brothers said at the same time.

The Storm Covenant troops prime their weapons to fire at the humans, waiting for them to move.

A few seconds later, Chris gave the order. "Ikuze!"

The trio launched themselves at their prey as the Covenant fired their weapons in an attempt to bring them down.

With Andrew, he vaulted over a crate and kicked a Jackal in the face as it flew back into a group of Grunts. He raised his weapon, StormFlower, and unleashed a hail of bullets that pierced through a few Elites' shields and shredded their bodies into a purple mess.

A Brute lunged to cleave Andrew in half with its brute shot, but the amber-eyed teen backflips from the blade and lands on the Brute's shoulders before he dug the blades of his weapons into the Brute's skull.

"Yang!" Andrew shouted quickly as his StormFlower vanished only to be replaced by a pair of yellow gauntlets with shotgun mechanisms called Ember Celica.

Pounding his new weapons together, Andrew gave a feral grin to his prey before zipping towards them like lightning and delivered a brutal uppercut to a Jackal's jaw before sending a devastating haymaker at an Elite that broke its neck from the force of impact. Andrew turned his focus on a pair of Grunts that began to run away from before he fired off a few fireballs from his gauntlets as they collided with the methane tanks on the Grunts' backs, causing a few small explosions.

"Blake!" Andrew shouted again before his current weapon disappeared only to be replaced with a gunblade in a cleaver-like sheath with a black ribbon wrapped around the handle and his wrist called Gambol Shroud.

Andrew pulled the gunblade out as he jumped high into the air before changing the blade into a chain scythe as he spun with the weapon in a wide spinning arc that sliced through a couple Elites, Brutes, Hunters, and Jackals. He equips the cleaver sheath in his left hand while shifting his chain scythe back into its regular form before jumping on a Hunter, stabbing his gunblade into its back and pulled the trigger sending bullets into its back before backflipping off its corpse and cleaving a Grunt in half.

The silver-haired boy looks up at his prey as they flinch when they saw his amber eyes change into a glowing red as a maniacal grin appears on his face as he charges at the frightened soldiers.

With Ben, the blue-eyed teen blocked a strike from an Elite's energy sword before kneeing it in its gut then slashed its head clean off. A few rounds of plasma whiz over his head as he dashed towards his new targets before bisecting a Jackal and cutting a Grunt's head off.

"This is nothing." Ben muttered before he ducked from a swipe from an energy sword as he slashed the offending Elite across its chest, spraying its violet blood all over the floor. Ben's eyes then changed into his Sharingan before they changed from their normal three tomoe shape to a glaive-like pupil that began to spin rapidly.

"Mangekyo Sharingan: Tsukuyomi!" Ben shouted before time seemed to stop all around him as his targets felt themselves being hung by a cross before thousands of copies that look like Ben began to torture them in the most dreadful of ways. In seconds flat, Ben released his Tsukuyomi as the group of Storm Covenant fell to the ground with their minds broken.

"Strike Air!" Ben called out as he swung Excalibur which released a large blade of concentrated wind that cut through numerous Covenant soldiers to pieces.

Ben sighed after he finished dealing with his own mass of Covenant before gritting his teeth a bit in pain as a small blood tear fell from his left eye. "Damn, I guess using the Tsukuyomi so early is still dangerous."

With Chris, he slashed a Hunter's fuel rod cannon completely off then proceeded to send a flame covered fist into its chest, creating a hole that exited out from the back. Retracting his arm, he threw one of his blades into a Brute's skull then threw three Fira at three Jackals.

"You will not stop me!" Chris declared before his changed into emerald slits as his Scale Mail materialized itself around his body.

The moment his eyes flashed, he combined his Breaker Blade together as a flame-like aura surround the sword before he slashed a Grunt across the chest, leaving a scorching cut that burned into its flesh. He turned his gaze to a group of Elites wielding energy swords before he lunged at them and cut one's arm clean off.

"Cross Slash!" Chris called out as he slashed three times at the surviving Elites as a fiery kanji for slash appeared in front of him. Body parts sailed through the air as blue-violet blood splattered against his armor.

Chris sent out a few bolts of thunder at a pair of Hunters that fell to the ground dead with their armor charred black. His sword glowed blue with an aura of red as he raised the weapon high and launched a wide arc of concentrated energy to bisect the remaining Storm Covenant in the cargo bay.

When the last Elite collapsed on the ground dead, the Alder brothers breathed a sigh of exhaustion before narrowing their eyes on advancing through the doors that led into the massive complex in the _Shadow of Intent_.

[End of Red Like Roses Part II]

**Space Battle – 00 Epyon**

Dexter grunts when a rocket smashed into his Gundam's shield before he retaliated with his beam sword cutting through an Enact which flew at him with its sonic blade cutting it in half.

"Hey, Dexter, the Covenant have started boarding the _Shadow of Intent_ and I saw Chris, Ben, and that new Gundam go towards it." Said Jacob as he cuts through the bridge of an Imperial I.

"I hope they can handle everything in there." Said Alex after he shot a Gafran in the face.

"Who are we kidding; this is Chris and Ben we're talking about!" Said Braydin as he stabs an Enact in the back before shooting his beam rifle at an approaching Storm Cyclops.

"True but I have a bad feeling that they're going to need help." Said Dexter after wrapping his heat rod around a TIE interceptor and swung it and smashing it into a Covenant Seraph.

"It's better we go and help out." Said Jacob as he stared at five charging mobile suits with three of them being Sith Hellions, one Enact, and one Storm Cyclops.

The five mobile suits rushed at the Astray Karas but as they drew closer the Gundams eyes flash before it held its katana in its right hand before swinging it katana to the right cutting into the first mobile suit which was a Hellion cutting through the mobile suit from chest to elbow cutting it in half before it swung to the left and down cutting through the second Hellion cutting it in half before moving to block a downward slash from the Enact before flying to the left as the third Hellion flew and stabbed its own comrade in the cockpit before the Astray Karas spun right swinging its katana so that it cuts both the Enact and Hellion in half before Jacob blocked the Cyclops energy sword which was attempting to stab it in the back but now the Gundams back was facing the destroyed mobile suits which exploded and the force of the explosion pushed the Gundam forward where he used the force to push the Cyclops back before he kicked the mobile suit back before tossing the katana where the blade stabbed through the cockpit killing the pilot instantly.

Jacob retrieved the katana before flying towards the 00 Epyon which took down two Gafrans.

"Let's go" Dexter said which Jacob nods his head before both mobile suits flew towards the _Shadow of Intent_ intending to help their comrades.

"We'll remain out here and help the battle!" Said Braydin as he flew through the battle firing at any Covenant or Sith in his sights.

"Well then at least more fun for us!" Alex said with a smirk as he holstered his beam rifle in exchange for a beam saber where he slashed through five Sith fighters and two TIE fighters.

_**Shadow of Intent**_ **Hanger Bay**

The fighting died down with bodies of Sangheili and Covenant lying around while twelve Brutes, seven Elites, fifteen Grunts, nine Jackals, and four Hunters remained to guard the hanger.

A Jackal was looking through the corpse of a Sangheili before taking note of the approaching Gundams where it activates its shield alerting its comrades where they got ready for battle.

The Gundams flew through the shield before landing on one knee with the Karas facing its back towards the Covenant while the Epyon shielded the cockpit area with its shield as the Covenant opened fire.

The plasma and spikes had little to no effect on the Gundanium but didn't stop firing until a Storm Commander ordered them to hold fire.

Everything was quiet with smoke covering everything before gold polls shot from smoke, stabbing into two Brutes, an Elite, three Grunts, and a Jackal while the rest took cover before shooting through the smoke was Dexter and Jacob.

"First Illusion: Netherworld Insects!" Jacob shouted as he swung Mugen sending out the illusionary creatures which cuts through three Jackals, an Elite, and two Grunts.

Dexter turns his arm into Cross Alpha before swinging the weapon which cuts down two Grunts and a Jackal.

Dexter hears a roar and turns to see a Brute captain armed with a gravity hammer swinging downward but Dexter was faster where he deactivates his arm and draws his lightsaber where he swung cutting off both the arms and the head of the captain while in mid swing sending the hammer flying and smashing into the back of Storm Elite killing him instantly and sending two Grunts smashing into a wall where they both died upon impact.

Jacob rushes at a Hunter pair where they fire their weapons but Jacob avoids both plasma rounds before sliding until a Hunter and tossing/stabbing upwards where the blade punctures the opening in the back and out through the neck.

The Hunter collapsed forward dead with Mugen in the air before falling where Jacob catches the sword as the dead Hunter's bond brother roared in rage while swinging its large shield.

Jacob ducks under the attack and leaps while swinging his katana and when he was behind the Hunter he spins around swinging his katana before having his back face the huge mass before sheathing his katana where when it makes a click the Hunter explodes in orange blood as its head slides off and it falls on its right side.

Dexter used his lightsaber to block the plasma fire while moving around any spikes that the Brutes used.

The green, blue, and red plasma bolts continued to fire on the Sword of Redemption with each shot either being deflected or dodged.

One of the last two Hunters raised its assault cannon and fired causing Dexter to leap to the left in an attempt to dodge it and the force of the explosion sent him into cover behind some crates which was the same type that Jacob was hiding behind.

"These guys aren't making it easy!" Jacob grunts before he took out what looked like a Beretta M9 service pistol.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Dexter asked as Jacob flicked the safety off.

"My older brother, he's in service with the US military so I don't get to see him much because of some remnants of those bastards that took our family." Said Jacob before he popped out of cover firing three shots with two striking a Storm Elite but its shields protected it from the shots while the last bullet made contact with a Grunt's face spraying blue blood as the body fell to the ground.

"I hope your brother gave you grenades." Dexter joked before he felt metal tapping and turns where his eyes widen seeing… an M26 fragmentation grenade.

"What the… why do you have a frag?!" Dexter asked caught off guard.

"Blame the terrorists." Jacob said firing his pistol again with a bullet striking a Jackal in the foot cause it to lower its shield slightly where a bullet went into the Jackal's head killing it instantly.

"You know what let's hope this counts-AH!" Dexter was caught off guard when the crate exploded from the cannon of a Hunter sending both Swords flying before they hit the ground.

Dexter stands up with the grenade three feet away from him.

Dexter used the force to bring the grenade close before getting onto one knee seeing the Covenant approaching with weapons drawn.

"Fire in the hole!" Jacob's voice is heard and everyone turned to see Jacob holding a Fuel Rod gun before he fired sending a blob of green plasma at them where it made contact with a Storm Elite killing it along with two Brutes, a Jackal, and three Grunts while the force of the explosion slightly depleted the other Elites' shields and caused the Brutes to stagger while the Grunts and Jackals fell off their feet.

Dexter took his chance and used Cross Beta and fired on the distracted Covenant killing three Brutes (Two minors and a captain) one Storm Elite, two Jackals and the last two Grunts.

Jacob was about to fire again but several spikes stabbed into the Fuel Rod gun making it useless before sparking causing him to throw it at a Hunter with it blowing up in its face.

The Hunter growled in annoyance before firing at Jacob who got out of the way and the plasma flew past him.

Dexter got into cover deactivating his arm when spikes and plasma flew by before he looks and sees to his surprise a plasma grenade.

Dexter picks up the grenade and chucks it attaching to the uncovered part of the back of a distracted Hunter who was more focused on trying to get a shot on Jacob than him.

The grenade exploded killing the Hunter, the Jackal, and two Brutes.

The last five Covenant forces focused fire on Dexter who was behind cover before Jacob rushed at the distracted Covenant but the Commander takes notice and draws an energy sword and swung but Jacob drew Mugen in time and blocked the attack.

Jacob pushed the blade over him before sliding it off and through the Commander's neck causing said commander to release the energy sword and grab its neck in an attempt to stop the bleeding before the sword stabs through the Commander's skull.

The Brute Captain armed with a Spiker takes notice and fired on the swordsman who with great skill smacks the metal spikes away and when the Spiker runs out he rushes the Captain as he was reloading but he was too slow because the next thing he knows heavy metal smashes into his left side sending him flying through the air before crashing into the ground painfully while Mugen slides on the ground.

"Son of a bitch!" Jacob growled as he tasted blood as well as some cracked bones.

Dexter looks to see the Hunter approaching Jacob since it was the one that smacked him away and also distracting the two Brutes and one Elite.

Dexter clips the grenade to his belt and grabs his lightsaber before using the force to grab the energy sword that the Storm Commander dropped and activated both getting the attention of the three other Covenant as Dexter force stepped in front of a Brute Minor where he stabbed the energy sword through the Brute's chest, through the heart before spinning around slashing his lightsaber across the Brute Captain's face killing him instantly before the last Elite drew an energy sword and Dexter deactivated his lightsaber and used the energy sword to block the Elite's before pushing the blade up before swinging and freeing the Elite's head from its shoulders.

The Hunter takes notice of its dead comrades and roars in anger before stomping towards him.

Dexter deactivates the energy sword and clips it to his side replacing it with the M26 before he rushed at it before it smashed downward but Dexter evaded the attack and jumped onto the shield before moving to the Hunter's back pulling the pin out of the grenade before punching into the Hunter's unprotected back with the grenade still in hand before releasing the grenade and jumping off the Hunter's back doing a back flip before landing on one knee with a hand on the ground.

The Hunter groans in confusion before exploding in orange blood with armor and worms flying around everywhere and coating Dexter in glowing orange blood.

"Glad I'm wearing a helmet." Dexter muttered as there was some blood on his visor before he looks down to see a Lekgolo worm on the ground before he stomps on it killing what remained of the Hunter.

"Hey dude you alright?" Dexter asked as he helped Jacob up.

"Yeah but man am I going to feel that in the morning." Jacob muttered.

They hear groans of pain and look to see a surviving Sangheili wearing Sangheili armor but not Storm Covenant armor.

"Hey take it easy how bad is it?" Dexter asked as he and Jacob moved to the Sangheili who wore the armor of a Sangheili Spec-Ops with an energy sword hilt on his right leg.

"I am fine, but my brothers weren't so lucky." Said the Spec-Ops as he looked to the bodies of Sangheili warriors.

"What happened here?" Dexter asked as he and Jacob helped the warrior onto his feet.

"They came in force, too many soldiers for the hanger to deal with. They had Chieftains with them but… there were two I recognized that I thought were dead." Said the Spec-Ops with a bit of worry.

"Who?" Jacob asked after retrieving Mugen.

"Arbiter Ripa Moramee and Jiralhanae Chieftain Tartarus." Said the Spec-Ops causing both Jacob and widen their eyes in worry.

"We need to warn the others!" Jacob said.

"We can't they're jamming communications all over the ship!" Said the Spec-Ops after retrieving a fallen plasma rifle.

"We can at least try!" Said Jacob as Dexter activated his comm.

"Chris, Ben, we have a situation! Arbiter Ripa Moramee and Brute Chieftain Tartarus are on board and are likely going for Thel! I repeat Arbiter Ripa Moramee and Chieftain Tartarus are going after Thel!" Said Dexter but was responded by static.

"I hope he gets it." Said Jacob before turning to the Spec-Ops who was praying for another fallen Spec-Ops.

"Warrior, what is your name?" Jacob asked.

"I am Spec-Ops Nol Theeron." Said the now identified Nol.

"Alright we need to hurry and find our Arbiter." Said Dexter before the three ran through the halls hoping to either find Thel or Chris, Ben, and Andrew.

**Chris, Ben, and Andrew**

A Brute cries out before his head flattens on the walls of a hall while his attacker was Andrew with a cocky smirk while armed with Ember Celica before reloading one of the gauntlets.

"Let's hurry up!" Chris said as he pulled his sword out of a Brute Chieftain.

As the three ran Chris and Ben stopped when they receive a comm signal.

"Chris, Ben - have a situation! - Brute Chieftain - on board and - going for Thel! I repeat Arbiter -Chieftain are going -" Said Dexter even though he could barely hear it.

"Wait Dexter is that you? Dexter please respond." Chris said but was met with static.

"Looks like the Covenant are jamming us." Said Andrew as a Brute Captain came around the corner swinging its gravity hammer but Andrew just flew his fist up into a ninety degree angle connecting with the Brute's face and smashing him face first into the ceiling where it swung there lifeless and the hammer making a small crater in the ground.

"Sounds like that Brute Chieftains are after Thel so we better go help." Said Ben after pulling Excalibur from the body of a Storm Zealot before using wind to clean the blade of the blood.

"Yeah come on. If we keep running then we'll likely run into either Dexter or Thel… maybe even Aura." Said Chris as they ran down the halls unaware that they were being watched.

Uncloaking was a Storm Elite without a helmet and a scar on its left eye with it being milky white with blindness.

"_Arbiter the Swords of Freedom and Justice are on their way along with another who by appearance is their younger blood brother."_ Said the Elite in Sangheili as he looked at a hologram of Ripa who looked like he was walking.

"_Good I want you to continue monitoring them until they reached us."_ Said Ripa in Sangheili.

"_And the Swords of Redemption and Strength?"_ The Elite asked.

"_Continue having them monitored until it is time."_ Said Ripa.

"_It shall be done Arbiter."_ Said the Elite before he deactivated the hologram and reengaged his cloak.

**Dexter, Jacob, and Nol**

Dexter swung his lightsaber cutting off a Brute Minor's head before he used the force to send two Jackals into a wall killing them on impact.

Nol fired his plasma rifle with the bolts striking a Grunt in the face while another struck a Brute Captain in the shoulder causing the Brute to charge recklessly where his head went flying after Jacob swung Mugen at the charging alien.

"These things are starting to annoy me!" Jacob said before he fired his M9 killing a Jackal which was dumb enough to move the shield to the side where the bullet punched through its left eye.

"If we're lucky this might be the only people we have to fight through." Said Dexter as Nol tossed a plasma grenade which stuck to a Storm Elite's face before exploding taking it and seven Grunts leaving three Brutes, two Grunts, and a Jackal.

"That softened them up!" Jacob said taking a pot shot with the bullet striking a Brute in the throat causing him to grab his neck in pain as he dropped a spike grenade as it was about to throw it.

The Grunts freaked and started running but it was too late because the grenade exploding killing the Grunts, Jackal, and one Brute while the other one had a spike in its shoulder and leg while the other fell to the ground choking on his own blood.

"Well we better get moving quickly!" Dexter said as he ran out of cover when the Brute pulled the spike out of its shoulder before taking notice of the Sword.

The Brute raised its red plasma rifle but couldn't release a shot because Dexter cuts it across the chest killing it.

The three reached a door but when they open it they got their weapons ready but froze at what they saw.

"Arbiter" Nol said cause standing right in front of them was Thel Vadam in his silver armor while standing behind him were two Sangheili minors and an Ultra.

"Walker, Worth, what are you doing here?" Said Thel.

"Not right now we have a problem and-" Dexter froze as he felt something was wrong before he looked alarmed "We need to hurry to Chris and Ben… NOW!"

**Chris, Ben, and Andrew**

The three reached a door before opening it with their weapons ready but stop when they see the bodies of Sangheili and Covenant all around with a Sangheili in silver oriented armor kneeling over a Sangheili Zealot in what looked like a prayer.

"Arbiter, are you alright." Ben asked as he approached the Sangheili.

"Yes I am Ben Alder." Said the Sangheili in a deep voice that sounded like Thel Vadam.

Chris approached behind Ben feeling somewhat uneasy as he looked around at the dead seeing mostly Sangheili while there were some Brutes and Storm Elites but some of them looked like they had no injury at all.

'This is strange.' Chris thought as he approached a Sangheili Minor who had a stab wound in his neck and torso which consisted of two energy swords.

'Two energy swords? There are a few Sangheili that I know of that use two energy swords.' Chris thought before he looked towards Andrew who was checking for survivors.

"Hey I found one!" Andrew called.

Both Chris and Ben turn to their younger brother who was kneeling next to the Sangheili while the Arbiter stood.

"The Arbiter… the Arbiter standing in this room… he is not the Kaidon!" The Sangheili said before succumbing to his wound.

Chris's eyes widened in surprise before a thought came to mind 'Kaidon… that was what Thel Vadam was even before he made Arbiter and to say that the Arbiter isn't the Kaidon…"

The sound of an energy sword igniting is heard and they spin around with Ben swinging Excalibur but he was caught by the hand before the Sangheili swung his energy sword cutting into Ben's chest.

Ben cries out in pain as he fell onto his back with Chris moving to get in front of him and the Elite.

"So it is you, Ripa Moramee!" Chris growled at the fake Arbiter while Andrew looked over Ben's wound.

"So you are the Sword of Freedom, Rebellion also known as Chris Alder." Ripa snarled as he smirked at the red-eyed teen's reaction before his smirk dropped when he saw the Sword send him his own.

"It seems I'm rather popular especially when you know my name." Chris replied as he glared at Ripa with his left eye starting to glow a small blood red.

"Our leaders knew yours as well as the other Swords' names long before you arrived, but it will not matter once I present your head to them." Ripa stated as he ignited his second energy sword.

"Tempting, but what I want to know is how you knew we'd be here… then again, you Elites think you're so smart if you thought we didn't know about your little spy trailing us." Chris said before he quickly ejected one of his blades and threw it behind him before it embedded itself into the same Elite that followed them in his head.

"So you knew and yet, you still came." Ripa growled at the Sword of Freedom for seeing through his trap.

"You might also want to tell your guys to stand up now because playing dead won't work on us." Andrew stated before he fired off fireballs at all the 'dead' Brutes and Storm Elites, causing them to scream in agony.

Ripa growled again as his trap failed once more. "So my masters were correct, you are more dangerous than the other Swords. I believe Lord Mundus and Oculus themselves find you to be more of a worthy opponent than that soft-hearted Sword of Redemption."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, puss face." Chris growled before realization hit him. "Actually, it's insulting… the rest of the Sangheili look way better than you considering you got that deformed mouth of yours."

"Why you insolent low-breed human! I will enjoy watching you squirm in agony before I grant you Death's embrace!" Ripa snarled before he lunged at Chris, who managed to bring up his Breaker Blade in a clash.

"Hey, Ben, you alive?" Andrew asked his wounded brother.

Ben coughs a bit of blood before the prana from Saber healed his wound. "Now I am and I want payback for that sneak attack."

"Well, Chris is already doing that." Andrew pointed out as the two siblings saw their older brother trade blows with Ripa.

"No fair, I wanted to cut off his head and put it on a pike!" Ben pouted as he crossed his arms.

"Ah, who cares, I'm going in and shoving my fist down his throat then I'm to rip his heart out from the inside out." Andrew stated as he charged into the fray and launched a shotgun-powered punch at Ripa until the fake Arbiter avoids the strike.

"Gutless cowards! Have you no honor?!" Ripa roared as he saw the three brothers gather together with their weapons brandished.

"Man, fuck honor!" Andrew deadpanned as he cracked his knuckles.

"You forgot your honor when you attacked your opponent from behind!" Ben stated as he glared at the Elite with his eyes changing into the Sharingan.

"And for that, you're in for one all-time Alder family asskicking, destination: your grave!" Chris said as his eyes morphed into slits.

"Then it would seem I will have to play, as you humans say, dirty." Ripa replied with a devious smirk as the doors behind him opened, revealing Tartarus and someone struggling in his grip that turned out to be…

"Aura!" Chris and Ben shouted in concern as the young Riolu tried to kick her dangling legs at her oppressor, but failed. Small tears were coming from her eyes as they flowed down her cheeks before she noticed the three brothers in front of her.

"FATHER! UNCLE!" Aura cried out as she continued to struggle before Tartarus barks at her to keep quiet.

"You worthless scum! I will make you suffer my wrath if you hurt her!" Chris roared in rage at the Chieftain who gave an unimpressed shrug.

"I'm gonna skin you alive, slowly and painfully, I will carve out your eyes then feed them to my pet then I'm gonna remove each and every one of your organs while you still breath!" Ben spat out as he tightened his grip around Excalibur.

"Oh, I don't think you want to do that unless you want this little one to suffer?" Tartarus threatened as he gave a small but powerful squeeze to Aura's head which caused her to whimper in both fear and pain.

The brothers flinched before lowering their weapons slowly.

Ripa chuckles, "It would seem I was incorrect about you being more dangerous than your comrades, you're just as soft-hearted as the other fool."

Chris snarled at the Elite as he took a momentary glance at his daughter's pained and tear-stained expression before he drops Breaker Blade onto the ground with Ben and Andrew following shortly after.

"Heh, like the rest of your pathetic race, soft and weak." Tartarus chuckled with a deranged grin before he yelps in pain when Aura manages to bite his paw.

The Chieftain snarled at the Riolu before throwing her savagely against the cold, metal wall erecting a pained yelp from the pup. "Little monster! I should have killed you on the bridge!"

Chris and Ben's eyes widened in fear when they saw the motionless pup on the floor before Chris's trembling hand tightened into a fist as he glared at the monsters in front of him with his slitted eyes blaring a blood red as he released a monstrous rage-filled roar and charged at his enemy.

Ripa barely had enough time to register the raging Sword's actions before a fist struck his gut as he coughed out some his blue-violet blood.

Tartarus raised his hammer to crush the human before Ben suddenly materialized in front of the Chieftain and effortlessly blocked the blow without even looking until he raised his head to show the Brute his eyes that changed into a different shape. The entire sclera was black with the pupil looking like the shape of an atom revealing to be Ben's unlocked Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

The Chieftain raised his paw to strike the boy before he was kicked to the side of the head by Andrew with a black, greave-like version of Ember Celica as his eyes changed from the normal amber he had to his glowing red eyes. Andrew used his greaves to boost him towards Tartarus before unleashing a flying kick that made contact with the Brute's gravity hammer.

Ben dashed forward and clipped Tartarus's side before stabbing his sword down, performing a handstand on the hilt, and whirlwind kicked the Chieftain's face. Tartarus flew back before he collided with the wall as he vomited out his dark red blood.

"You are going to suffer for what you did you worthless scum." Ben threatened in monotone as he and Andrew slowly advanced towards Tartarus, who wiped the blood from his lip before snarling at the two siblings.

"I will feast on your flesh for this, human!" Tartarus growled before he charged at the vengeful siblings.

Ripa collided with the floor once more as one of his energy swords clattered to the ground before Chris crushed it under his boot. During their fight, Chris had done nothing but toy with the false Arbiter as well as prolonging his suffering. Ripa was dealt with serious, but none fatal injuries; his armor was mangled and barely recognizable.

Ripa looked up to see the Sword's blood red eyes glaring at him with so much rage that it looked as if a demon had truly awakened. The Elite didn't know if he was seeing things but he believed he saw a faint shadowed outline of black wings on Chris's back.

"You don't deserve to die… yet. I want you to suffer… I want you to beg me for mercy… I want to hear you scream in agony!" Chris growled his Scale Mail materialized around his body, except for his head.

"I will never give you the satisfaction!" Ripa snarled at Sword before he gasped for air when Chris grabbed him in a chokehold, holding him high in the air.

"You made the mistake in hurting my daughter, you worthless scum sucking pile of SHIT!" Chris roared as he reared back his flame-covered fist.

"No… you made the mistake of getting within my range." Ripa growled out with a sinister smirk before an energy wristblade activated on his wrist before shoving the searing plasma into the Sword's chest, causing him to grunt in pain with wide eyes.

"How foolish, you believed you were able to truly defeat us, but you were beaten from the start." Ripa muttered in Chris's ear before pushing the unmoving teen's body to the ground as blood seeped out of his wound.

"Do not fret, you will not be alone in your journey towards your so-called God… your brothers and your daughter will join you… in HELL!" Ripa shouted as he brought down his remaining energy sword into Chris's chest, causing him to vomit blood before his eyes went blank and darkness took him.

"Chris!" Ben shouted getting distracted which gave Tartarus the chance to smash his gravity hammer into Ben's chest sending him crashing into the wall where blood shot out of his mouth and he fell to the ground unmoving.

"Chris, Ben!" Andrew shouted in worry as he looked at his fallen brothers before glaring at Tartarus and Ripa with the later snatching his energy sword off the ground.

"You sons of bitches!" Andrew growled as he glared at the Sangheili and Jiralhanae.

"Not so tough now are you?" Tartarus taunted before the door opens and the sounds of energy swords activating is heard.

The three look to the other room only for a white and blue blur to smash into Ripa sending him to the other side of the room.

Ripa growled as he stood up and glared at his attacker who was none other than an angry Dexter Walker.

"So the Sword of Redemption comes to fight me." Ripa said looking into Dexter's eye covered visor.

"Ripa Moramee" Dexter growled before he noticed Chris was right next to him.

Dexter got to one knee and placed his fingers at Chris's neck after he saw the chest wound before gasping in shock that there was no pulse. Dexter then looks to see Aura on the ground and glared at the large Arbiter.

"You have truly lost your honor." Dexter said causing Ripa to growl.

"You shall die painfully for that Dexter Walker." Ripa said as he charged at Dexter swinging his energy sword before Dexter blocked it with the energy sword he had on his hip.

"No I will not." Dexter said as he held the blades before grabbing the Arbiters forearm and kicking the Arbiter's legs out from under him.

The Arbiter swung in order to try and catch Dexter but the man blocked the attack and kicking the Sangheili in the face.

Before Dexter could move to stab the Sangheili he was shot back by a blue electrical wave.

**Minutes before**

Thel Vadam glared at Tartarus who hefts his gravity hammer and glared back at the Arbiter.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time Arbiter." Tartarus growled as energy started building up into the hammer.

"You shall not live any longer Tartarus." Thel said as he lifted his left hand which held his signature energy sword which was the same sword he killed Truth with called the _Prophet's Bane_.

"We shall see." Tartarus said with an evil smile before he lifted the hammer and smashing it into the ground sending a wave of blue electricity out and causing all to fall onto the ground.

Thel was the first to stand with his energy sword deactivated which he reactivated when he saw Tartarus rushing at him and swinging down.

Thel dodged to the left where the hammer smashed into the ground making a large dent before he swung but a shield blocked the attack and Thel only had enough time to jump back in order to dodge another swing.

'I forgot about the shield his hammer can produce.' Thel thought as he glared at the Chieftain.

"Ha, such a wasted effort." Tartarus said only for phantom creatures to smash into him and removing his shield where a gold gauntlet covered fist smashed into his fist sending him crashing into a wall.

"That is for Ben you bastard!" Andrew growled with his eyes glowing red.

"We thought you could use some help." Jacob said as he held Mugen in both hands.

**Space battle**

Braydin growled as a Sangheili assault carrier exploded.

"Shit we're losing too many ships and at this rate we'll lose the battle!" Braydin growled as he stabbed a Gafran while shooting a Sith fighter.

"Slipspace ruptures detected!" Shouted a Shipmaster.

"Oh no not more of them!" Shouted Alex.

Twenty seven slipspace portals opened but one of them was larger than the rest while coming out of the smaller portals were five CCS-class Battlecruisers, four RCS-class Armored cruisers, seven CPV-class Heavy destroyers, three CAS-class Assault carrier, seven CRS-class Light cruisers, and one CSO-class Super carrier.

"Oh god we can't win against that." Braydin muttered as he saw the size of the super carrier.

"Hey is anyone else getting a friendly IFF from those ships?" Alex asked as he was focused on the new ships.

_**Shadow of Intent**_

The fight between Thel, Dexter, Jacob, Andrew, Ripa, and Tartarus halted when news of a new fleet of Covenant ships entered the system.

"I never called for a Super Carrier." Ripa said narrowing his eyes.

Suddenly a new voice that was familiar to Thel was heard on an open channel "All ships open fire on the Sith and Covenant! Protect Sanghelios!"

"Sesa 'Refumee." Thel muttered with a hint of relief.

"Blast, with a Super Carrier they could take out our fleet." Said Ripa as he looked at the Brute.

Tartarus growled before he looked to see Ben slowly standing up using the wall as a support.

"Then it's time to leave." Tartarus said as he lifted the hammer up.

"So you're just going to leave like a coward?" Dexter asked.

"I know a useless fight when I see one… and this is useless." Ripa said before Tartarus smashed his hammer into the deck causing everyone to fall onto the ground but when they stood up they see that Ripa and Tartarus were gone.

"Shit seal off the hanger!" Jacob shouted to Nol who nods his head and does just that.

Dexter looks to see Chris still lying on the ground and sees he was unmoving and in need of immediate medical attention.

"Arbiter we need to get Chris a medic now!" Dexter said which the Arbiter nods his head acknowledging what he said.

**Hanger**

Seven Sangheili minors stood in the hanger looking around in search of any remaining Covenant soldiers before the door to the hanger opened and a wave of energy shot out sending the warriors onto the ground.

When a minor got up he saw Arbiter Ripa Moramee and Brute Chieftain Tartarus running towards a purple Phantom.

The minor grabs a Storm Rifle and opens fire striking Ripa in the shield while another struck Tartarus in the face leaving a streak on his left cheek.

Tartarus growled and shot the Sangheili with a blast sending the minor smashing into a bulkhead knocking the warrior out while the two climbed into the Phantom which then took off towards a waiting Covenant heavy destroyer before every ships exited the system after every ship both Covenant, Storm, and Sith retrieved their fighters and mobile suits with the Covenant and Storm using Slipspace while the Sith used their Hyperdrives.

**One day later**

Pain was all he felt. Chris slowly opened his eyes and was met with a purple ceiling where he looks around and feels a weight on his chest before he looks down to see to his relief Aura but he was slightly worried because of the bandages wrapped around her forehead.

"I see you are awake." A familiar voice said causing Chris to turn to see Andrew, Ben, Dexter, Jacob, and Alex.

"Considering, I got freaking stabbed by that asshole, I'm not surprised." Chris responded with a blank face.

"Well, you should be glad we got you to a medic or else you would have been six feet under." Alex joked before he let out a gasp for air when Jacob elbowed him in the gut.

"What's the status report?" Chris asked in military manner.

"We managed to push them out of the system due to reinforcements, but our casualties were greater than expected." Dexter replied in a similar manner.

Chris sighed before he stroked Aura's head a bit before chuckling when she released an adorable groan as she cuddled up to him.

"So question? Who is that on Chris's chest?" Andrew asked with a raised eyebrow.

Chris had sly grin. "Oh, this is who I wanted you to meet. Andrew, say hello to my daughter, Aura."

Andrew's eyes were as big as saucers as he raised a trembling hand. "You mean… I'm…"

Chris nodded with a smile as he held Aura in his arms.

Silence was all that was met from the pre-teen before he shouted with raised arms. "YES, I'M AN UNCLE, BABY! WOOHOO!"

All the Swords chuckled at the boy's actions before Dexter went over to Chris with a serious look. "There's something you should know… it pertains to your injuries."

Chris's expression immediately turned serious as he whispered. "Is there something wrong?"

Dexter nodded. "Apparently, when Ripa stabbed you, his energy sword cut its way through your heart."

Chris's eyes widened slightly at this startling revelation before he motioned for Dexter to continue.

"The only reason you survived is unknown to the medical personal, but I have a hunch it has something to do with the Scale Mail… it could be a hidden ability that heals even the most fatal of wounds, but that's just hunch." Dexter explained grimly.

"It doesn't matter besides I have feeling we'll need every resource we can acquire. The Sith knew about us even before the Federation began so we'll have to cautious around them or their allies." Chris replied as he continued to stroke Aura's fur.

"Agreed, you think Mao's made his move yet?" Dexter asked.

"Most likely, I also have a feeling he had help in the matter." Chris answered.

"Then it looks like we have our work cut out for us." Dexter exclaimed with a heavy sigh.

"We're too young for this shit." Chris stated.

"You got that right." Dexter agreed.

The two laughed while off to the side Jacob felt that something was wrong.

**Earth**

Lenalee and Alyssa were walking through the halls of Ashford Academy with the former having a concerned look thinking about Jacob while both she and the latter were wondering where Kallen was because she's been missing for the last two days.

A whirling sound caught their attention and Lenalee ducks while Alyssa leaps to the left in time to dodge some wires which flew over Lenalee's head.

Lenalee spun around and she sees an armored figure rush at her before throwing a punch which makes contact with her stomach right in the solar plexus.

Lenalee gasps in pain before her world went black.

The figure drops Lenalee onto the ground while Alyssa got into a fighting stance before the light shines onto him revealing a man wearing what looked like Halo 3 Hayabusa colored pitch black before the coloring faded to blue and yellow with the helmet looking more skull like with the eyes pitch black.

"Who are you?" Alyssa asked but his response was vanishing.

Alyssa looked around trying to find the enemy before her instincts warn her in time to duck under a punch before she delivers a kick striking her assailant in the face.

The attacker skids across the ground before getting into a fighting stance.

"Heh, nice kick. I must say you are skilled to know where I was. But let's see how skilled you are." Said the man before vanishing with a static boom where he reappears next to her kicking her in the side and causing her to fall onto the ground.

Alyssa grunts from the impact and jumps back up and sends a right kick at his face but he ducks and kicks her in the back causing her to stumble a bit before throwing a left hook but the attacker blocked the punch and sent his own punch connecting with her face.

Alyssa shakes her head getting rid of the stars before she glares at her attacker who looked like he was just toying with her.

"Come on, don't tell me that's not all that you can do." The attacker taunted but Alyssa took a breath calming herself down before she ran at him sending a punch but the attacker blocked it and punched her in the stomach causing her to bend over where he knees her in the face causing her to fall onto her back where she rolls backwards getting back onto her feet.

"Target two is secured." Said a new voice causing both to turn to see to Alyssa's surprise a man wearing what looked like Halo 4 Wetworks armor colored black and purple with what looked like the Decepticon symbol on the shoulders while holding to her horror Lenalee by the back of her shirt with her hands bound behind her back and tape covering her mouth.

"Lenalee!" Alyssa said with worry.

"Don't get distracted!" Said Alyssa's opponent who started throwing punches but Alyssa was able to block them before her attacker punched her in the stomach causing her to bend slightly before he punched her in the face making her step back slightly giving him the time to spin around doing an axe kick in her face.

Alyssa shook her head getting rid of the stars before she glared at her attacker and decided to throw some kicks but he blocked two while the third made contact with his side but he grabbed it before grabbing her by the throat and flipping her onto her back hard causing her to lose the air in her lungs.

Alyssa gasps as she saw her attacker lift his foot up ready to smash her skull.

"Wait we need her alive!" The one holding Lenalee said causing Alyssa's attacker to stall giving her the chance to kick him in the side of his head making him fall onto his side and giving Alyssa the chance to stand up.

Alyssa ran at her attacker as he stood up and moved to punch him in the face but he caught her fist by the wrist before grabbing her arm and moved it behind her back hard.

CRACK

Alyssa cries out in pain as her shoulder got dislocated before she felt something wrap around her neck.

She uses her only usable arm the grab what was around her neck to find it was her attacker's arm. Alyssa suddenly realized he was choking her and she struggled to try and get out and tried to kick his legs out but it failed as he broke her left leg causing more pain to shoot through her body.

Alyssa continued to try and get free as her vision started fading black.

Alyssa's attacker smiled sadistically under his helmet as he felt her struggling lessen before she went limp where her hand fell to her side.

"I believe I've had my fun." Said her attacker as he lets her go letting her fall to the ground unconscious.

"We are on a schedule so try faster next time!" Said the black and purple armored being.

"Oh fuck off at least we captured them." The blue and yellow armored person said as his armor faded to black as he grabbed Alyssa's arms and tied them behind her back.

"We need to move fast unless we want them on us." Said the black and purpled armored individual as he hefted Lenalee onto his shoulder.

"Oh relax those Clone Assassin's aren't here." Said the current all black armored man as he taped Alyssa's mouth before picking her up under his arm.

"It's not the clones I'm worried about." Said the black and purple individual as both vanished via camo with their targets vanishing with them.

**Sith Capital Ship - **_**Revengeance**_

Ripa and Tartarus kneeled before their masters in fear as Oculus glared down at them with a single visible glowing red eye.

"You have failed me!" Oculus roared in anger.

"My lord, surely you must-" Ripa didn't get to finish before Oculus backhanded the rouge Sangheili to the ground.

"I do not want excuses! You should have been able to kill the Arbiter and eliminate the Swords that were there, but no, they still live and you brought part of our fleet back in shambles!" Oculus roared before he raised the rouge Arbiter with the force.

"But master, we managed to kill the Sword of Freedom, doesn't this-" Tartarus started before Mundus kicked the Chieftain across his jaw.

"You fool! I still sense his spirit in the land of the living. All you've done was wound the man and not only that, but you foolishly boosted his power along with his brothers' own powers for attacking his child." Mundus said in cold, calm rage.

Oculus released Ripa from his suspension and glared at the Sangheili. "Leave, both of you, your punishments will be dealt with later."

"Yes, my lords." The two Covenant leaders fearfully bowed before leaving the bridge.

Mundus sighed. "Sometimes I wonder why we keep these fools around."

"They're still useful pawns until they served their purpose. The fact of the matter is this: What are we to do now?" Oculus stated as sat in his chair.

"I believe I have an idea. Why not send them a fake transmission to one of our ancient temples?" Mundus asked.

A hint of interest appeared in Oculus's eye. "Go on…"

* * *

**(Cue Let it Out by Miho Fukuhara)**

**(Let it all out, Let it all out)** _Shows space with stars and planets floating past the camera_

**(Tsuyogaranakute iinda ne)** _Continues to show the stars and planets before a nebula floats past the camera_

**(Dareka ga kaitetta)** _Camera shifts to shows Kallen looking out from a tower watching a sunset_

**(Kabe no rakugaki no hana ga yureru)** _Camera shifts to shows Cerina in a field of grass with her hair blowing in the wind watching a similar sunset_

**(Jibun rashisa nante, daremo wakaranaiyo)** _Camera shifts to show Chris and Ben looking at the sunset while standing in what was a battlefield with both the Origin and Avenger kneeling behind them_

**(Nagai nagai michi no tochuu de nakushitari hirottari)** _Camera shifts to show John standing in a grass field looking at a blue sky with some clouds with a big smile while the Dark Deathscythe stood tall behind him with its beam scythe resting on its shoulder with its red beam active_

**(Kyuu ni sabishiku natte, naichau hi mo aru kedo)** _Camera shifts to show Dexter standing in front of a kneeling 00 Epyon while looking at a sunset with a small smile while behind the Epyon was the Wing Sparta and sitting on its shoulder was Jarod with his own smiling as he watched the sunset_

**(Namido mo itami mo hoshi ni kaeyou)** _Camera shifts to show Braydin in his Mandalorian armor with his helmet in hand sitting on a rock with Josh wearing his armor and helmet off on his left, Aiden in his armor and helmet off on his right, and Alyssa wearing her armor and helmet off on Joshes right and all four were looking at the sky with their respect Gundams behind them_

**(Ashita wo terasu akari wo tomosou)** _Camera shifts to show Jacob with Lenalee next to him looking at a sunset with the wind blowing Lenalee's hair back while both the Astray Karas and Throne Zeta standing behind them_

**(Chiisana te kazashite futari de tsukurou)** _Camera shifts to show a younger Chris and Ben as they played with each other before shifting to show Chris and Ben building a Gunpla together_

**(Hoshikuzu wo tsuyoku hikaru eien wo)** _Shifts to show a younger Dexter building his 1.5 Gundam figure before shifting to show a younger Jacob swinging a wooden katana with sweat running down his face_

**(Sayonara itsuka wa kuru kamoshirenai)** _Camera shifts to show different photographic pictures with each one showing a younger member of the Swords of Heaven first starting with showing Chris and Ben, then Dexter with a few month old Jarod, then Braydin, then Alyssa, then Aide, then Josh, then Jacob between both his parents with all three giving a military salute but with smiles, then shows John with a karate medal in hand and a big smile, then switches to show a younger Lenalee with her older brother_

**(Kisetsu wa soredemo meguru megutteku)** _Camera shifts to show the Strike Ronin as he stood on the shoulder of the Shadow Strike Noir as he looked upon a calm Tokyo settlement_

**(Chiisaku mayottemo aruiteku kimi to aruiteku)** _Camera shifts to show the Swords of Heaven walking towards their respective Gundams while Armored Core NEXTs flew past them through the air_

**(Soredake wa kawaranaideiyou ne)** _Camera shifts to show the Swords of Heaven members sitting around a big table with their friends with all having smiles on their faces_

**(End of Ending)**

* * *

**Preview**

"_With the battle of Sanghelios a victory the Swords return to Earth finding something wrong."_ Shows the Swords of Heaven having worried looks before shifting to show two armored figures standing next to Mao and Roger in front of a bound Kallen, Alyssa, and Lenalee.

"_Now the Swords must locate their comrades and remove a thorn before it becomes a threat."_ Shows an LAAT/i as it flew through the air with the Swords of Heaven having serious expressions as well as arming themselves.

"_But will their target be simple as they once thought?"_ Shows the Swords each running down a different hall before shifting to show Chris in his Scale Mail swinging a fire encased fist.

"_And will they be able to save them in time?"_ Shows Jacob standing in front of a figure before shifting to show them fighting in hand-to-hand combat before shifting to show them fighting with katana swords while Lenalee was forced to watch the fight.

_Next episode: The unknown enemy_

"_Will they find those they care for and protect them from their pasts?"_ Shows John as he clashed Crescent Rose against an armored individual's weapon before it shifts to show Cerina and the Swords of Heaven members with the latter glaring at Mao who had a cocky smirk.


	17. The unknown enemy

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_When people you care about go missing_

_You will do what you must to find them_

* * *

**(Cue Innocent Sorrow by Abingdon Boys School)**

**(Instrumental) **_Dexter appears before raising his left arm as it changes into a claw-like weapon as the title appears_

**(****Saketa mune no kizuguchi ni) **_The camera changes to Dexter with his right hand over his heart as the 00 Epyon appears behind him with Destiny Gundam's wings before it activates its wings of light_

**(****Afure nagareru pain in the dark) **_The camera changes to Chris leaning against a large sword as a black wing appears from his back before the Origin appears with a white wing on its back_

**(Kasane aeta shunkan no) **_The camera changes to Lenalee who was covering her face as if crying before it shifts to Ben with Excalibur on his shoulder and Jarod with Excelion as the moon shines behind them_

**(****tsunagaru omoi tokashite****) **_The camera changes to Braydin wielding Zangetsu, Alyssa holding Sode no Shirayuki, John holding Crescent Rose in its scythe form and Alex holding Judgment Execution as the sun rises behind them_

**(****samenai netsu ni unasarete****) **_The camera shifts to Aiden activating Senbonzakura's shikai form, __Josh activating Hyorinmaru's shikai form,__and Jacob activating his Mugens first illusion before sending the wave of petals and Underworld insects at a group of Sutherlands_

**(****saigo no koe mo kikoenai****) **_The camera changes to show the Swords in a Federation base enjoying themselves not having a care for the world_

**(****Don't cry kowaresou na hodo dakishimetara****) **_The camera changes to Darth Mundus and Darth Oculus releasing a wave of darkness where Sith mobile suits rise from them before it changes to the Avenger, Wing Gundam Sparta, Infinite Justice, and Astraea Plus firing their most powerful weapons at a platoon of Sutherlands and Gloucesters_

**(****kimi ga furueteita Oh...****) **_The camera changes to the Gaia, Zen Master, Throne Zeta, and Dark Deathscythe cutting through Sutherlands before it changes to the Strike Ronin holding a long nodachi with the Shadow Strike Noir behind him as his visor glows red_

**(Sotto kazasu tenohira ni furete misete)** _The camera changes to the 00 Epyon dueling with the Lancelot and the Origin fighting the Shadow Strike Noir before it changes to Dexter and Chris before both vanish in flashes of red and white light before it shows both Dexter and Chris standing side by side in their Scale Mail_

**(****kitto sagashite ita n da iroasenai kimi to iu na no kiseki wo****) **_The camera changes to show Darth Mundus standing on the palm of his Gundam End before it shifts to show Darth Oculus in his ARS with the face open but his face obscured by shadows only showing pieces while he had a wide crazed smile while he stood in the hand of the Vengeance Gundam before it switched to show Oculus with his face plate closed as he looked at the screen_

**(motto tsuyoku tenohira de boku ni furete****) **_The camera changes to show Strike Ronin before it shows him facing away from a figure wearing a cape with brown hair before it shifts to show the Royal Family then the Student Council and finally the Black Knights_

**(****Ever and never end****) **_The camera changes to Chris standing on the tip of Tokyo Tower and Dexter standing in the middle of a ghetto before raising their hands as a white feather falls into them_

**(****tokihanatsu So far away****) **_The camera shifts to the Gundams then to the Swords of Heaven with their weapons_

**(Instrumental) **_The Swords of Heaven are seen in a group photo with the Student Council, Cerina, Kallen, and Lelouch_

**(End Opening)**

**Earth**

In orbit of Earth a Slipspace rupture appears and coming out was a single CRS-class light cruiser exiting the portal with the sun reflecting off its green armor.

The Federation fleet that was in space was increased from 384 to 592 with 27 Terminus-class destroyers, 42 Alliance Alamo-class frigates, 38 Alliance Geneva-class cruisers, 27 Marathon-class heavy cruisers, 32 Strident-class heavy frigates, 20 Gorgon-class destroyers, 6 Jupiter-class battlestars, and 12 Orion-class battlestars.

"Incoming, vessel please transmit access codes." Said the ensign of a Terminus-class destroyer.

"Federation vessel this is the Sword of Redemption, Yamato transmitting codes Aurek-29-19-01." Said Dexter as he transmitted the codes.

"Roger that sir, access codes received and accepted." Said the ensign.

"I am grateful and I want a status report of what has happened while we were gone by the time we reach the base." Said Dexter.

"Roger that the reports should be ready. Be advised the Swords of Love, Vengeance, and War will be waiting for you… I still wonder why he chose such a ridiculous name." Said the ensign muttering the last part while somehow everyone hears Aiden shouting "Why does everyone make fun of my title?!" and causing Dexter to laugh lightly as he left the bridge.

**Federation base**

A Phantom flew into the base before lowering to the ground where the side hatches opened and stepping out were the Swords of Heaven members who left for Sanghelios.

"Hey guys long time no see." John said with a grin on his face.

"Hope you humiliated those Sith." Jarod said with a smirk.

"We have a problem." Dexter just said causing everyone to have confused looks.

**Meeting room**

**2 minutes later**

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" John shouted as he smashed his head against the table.

"Covenant… I always thought the Covenant would come but I always held onto the hope that they killed each other off." Jarod muttered as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Amen" John said with a red forehead.

"Hey where are Alyssa and Lenalee?" Jacob.

"We haven't seen them since last night." Said John.

"Though we have a problem. Kallen is missing." Said Aiden causing everyone who wasn't on Earth at the time to widen their eyes.

"She's been missing for three days." John said with a bit of worry.

"Shit if the Sith got her or Britannia knows that she's a Black Knight then we are in trouble." Said Chris.

"We might have a bigger problem." Said a clone voice causing everyone to turn to see Cerina, Saber, and Blade.

"And it involves Kallen, Lenalee, and Alyssa." Said Saber.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked with a bit of worry.

"My, oh my look at all of you!" Said a familiar voice behind them as the T.V. turned on.

"Chris, is that Mao on a T.V. behind us?" Dexter asked.

"Yes it is." Chris said with his eyes glowing blood red.

"Members of the Swords of Heaven all nothing more than school students! And my C.C. it is nice to see you again." Said Mao with the last sentence slightly frightening Cerina but Chris grabs her hand calming her down while also causing Mao to scowl since he saw this.

"What do you want you psychopath?!" Ben growled while Andrew took out a combat knife and started balancing the tip on his finger without the blade cutting the skin.

"Oh I just wanted to see where my darling C.C. was and it seems she's right there." Said Mao which made Jarod lean over to Dexter saying "Is this guy possessive?"

"Oh yeah big time." Dexter responded with a nod.

"I'm so tempted to just cut him to pieces." Aiden said as his hand slowly inched towards Senbonzakura.

"There's something else isn't there?" Andrew asked as he glared at the white haired man who still wore the cocky smirk.

"Why no I don't but they do." Mao said before moving to the side to reveal to the horrors of the Swords of Heaven; Kallen, Lenalee, and Alyssa all tied up and gagged wearing what looked like collars around their necks while standing behind them were two armored figures.

"Lenalee!" Jacob said with fear.

"Kallen!" Dexter said with different emotions before he glared at an armored figure.

"You son of a bitch!" Dexter growled as his eyes turned into slits while glowing yellow before a bit of red slowly flowed in before flowing away from the pupils but the only person who saw it was Chris.

"My, oh my, it looks like we have some people who care for them!" Mao said clapping causing more rage to boil in the Swords even more.

"Where are you holding them?!" Dexter demanded as he glared daggers at Mao unconsciously summoning white and transparent blue wings.

"Oh they are still here in Area 11." Mao said.

"We are going to find you and if we find that you've done anything to them then I am going to rip you apart!" Dexter growled as his body starts to produce a white glow as he was expelling large amounts of energy.

"We planned on it." Said the one with black and purple armor.

"And don't bother trying to bring any soldiers along." Said the blue and yellow armored individual.

"And pray tell why?" Jacob asked narrowing his eyes causing the blue and yellow armored being to smirk under his helmet before he brought up his left forearm which had a device on it before he pressed a button and then to the Swords horror Lenalee, Alyssa, and Kallen started crying out in pain as the collars produced electricity which started flowing through their body.

"This" The blue and yellow armored man said with a hint of amusement.

The man releases his finger causing the collars to shut off and stop electrocuting the hostages.

Steam could be seen coming off of the three hostages bodies while the Swords were glaring daggers at the three.

"I would love to see you again my dear C.C. and why not invite your friends!" Mao said with his smirk still present.

"But a warning Swords, these collars can kill so I suggest you do not bring any of your soldiers. Come to these coordinates via a transport and when you arrive, exit and have the transports leave. If you don't… well." The blue armored being pressed the button again causing the hostages to suffer from electricity again before the screen went blank.

"Dammit!" Dexter shouted smashing his fist into the table making a big dent in it.

Jacob turned and left the room catching their attention "Hey, where are you going?" John asked.

"I'm going to save them." Jacob answered without a second thought.

"No you aren't." Dexter said catching everyone's attention "Because you're not doing this alone."

"You got that right." Braydin said as he got their attention "They have one of my friends so I am going to make sure she gets home."

"You guys seem to always get drawn into the craziest of things." Said John with a smirk as he had his arms crossed over his chest.

"I guess it's just our luck." Said Aiden shrugging his shoulders.

"Does anyone else plan on going?" Dexter asked.

"I'm going." Said Josh as he strapped Hyorinmaru to his back.

"Same here." Said Alex as he spun one of his Judgment Execution pistols on his finger before holstering it.

"You're not going to get rid of me that easy." Jarod said as he smiled.

"They have our friends so I'm going in there and making sure they don't do it again." Said Ben as Excalibur appeared in his right hand.

"I'm going to make sure that Mao never gets the chance to harm the woman I love." Said Chris as he held a serious expression.

"Mind if I join?" Andrew said catching their attention.

"Who is this?" Jarod asked.

"This is our little brother Andrew." Said Chris with a smile.

"… I didn't know you both had a little brother." Said Jarod as he blink one, twice, three times.

"Well we do." Said Ben.

"Come on guys, we have a psychopath to kill and hostages to rescue." Said Dexter as he left the room.

**Unknown location**

"Do you believe they will come?" Asked the black and purple armored individual.

"Of course I know that Jacob will come but the others I really don't give a fuck." Said the blue and yellow individual.

"You just want them dead." Said a feminine voice from the shadows.

"Oh I only just want one of them to suffer; I don't really care about the rest." Shrugged the blue and yellow individual.

"I guess we both want payback on someone." Said the feminine voice before a woman wearing SPARTAN IV Warrior armor colored cyan with a violet visor walked into the light.

"All I want is my darling C.C." Mao said childishly without a thought.

They hear muffled voices and turned to see their hostages trying to let out some words before they ripped the tape off their mouths.

"What the hell are you guys doing and why involve our friends?" Kallen demanded.

"And why us?" Lenalee asked.

"Why those answers are quite simply my ladies." Said a familiar voice before Roger came out from the shadows wearing what looked like Halo 3 armor with an EVA helmet, breast plate, right shoulder and a CQC left shoulder pad. The color of the armor was white with red patches but the helmet had a devil face carved into the visor.

"We just want to make sure that the Swords of Heaven die." Roger said with a hint of sadism.

"You are crazy." Lenalee said which was true.

"Oh maybe we are, maybe we aren't." Said the blue and yellow armored human as he walked up to the dark green haired girl before grabbing her chin to make her look at him.

"But we all want nothing more than to kill those we have sworn vengeance." Said the man before he roughly pushed her head to the side hard but making sure not to kill her.

"So all of this is for some petty vengeance?!" Kallen demanded.

The blue and yellow person pressed a button causing Kallen's collar to turn on and send electricity through her and causing her to scream in pain.

The man released his finger from the button causing the pain to stop and Kallen to pant exhausted from the pain.

"You call our revenge petty?!" Growled the blue and yellow individual as he stomped towards Kallen before roughly grabbing her face. "They have made fools of us and have done things that we will never forgive and as such we shall kill them but for some we shall make them suffer!"

"Sounds like petty vengeance done by a petty man to me." Kallen taunted before she grunts when he threw her head to the side.

When she moved to look back at him a fist came and crashed into her face sending her sprawling to the ground.

"Kallen!" Lenalee and Alyssa shouted.

"You will die here!" The man said as he pressed the button causing agonizing pain to shoot through Kallen's body causing her to scream as she wreathed on the ground as electricity shot through her.

The blue and yellow individual kept his finger on the button enjoying watching the girl suffer for calling him petty before a feminine hand grabbed his own and pulled the finger off the button.

Kallen started gasping for air once the electricity stopped and she remained in her position for a few seconds before a hand grabbed her by her hair and roughly pulled her into a sitting position and causing her to gasp in pain.

"We aren't going to kill them yet Sam so keep your cool! And besides you have someone else to deal with." Said the armored woman to the now identified Sam.

"I guess we all do." Said Roger as he looked down at Alyssa who glared defiantly at him while Lenalee had a fearful expression on her face as Sam stood in front of her with an evil sadistic smile under his helmet before he moved a hand towards her.

**LAAT/i**

Flying through the air was a single LAAT/i with its passengers being the Swords of Heaven with all of them wearing power armor with Andrew wearing what looked like Mass Effect Cerberus Ajax armor but without the Cerberus symbols.

Jacob was wearing power armor which looked like SPARTAN IV ODST armor with a Recon helmet.

Strapped on his back was Mugen and on his hips were two Halo 5 variant of the M7/Caseless Submachine Gun while in his hands was an MA5D assault rifle.

Chris was checking his Morita Mk I rifle making sure that it worked.

Dexter slid his helmet closed before materializing his rifle before dematerializing it. Strapped to Dexter's left thigh via magnetic strap was the Sangheili energy sword he got from Sanghelios while on his left hip was his lightsaber.

John was checking Crescent Rose in scythe form having its blade end outside the gunship due to its size before he turns it into sniper form checking its magazine as well as sights.

Besides Crescent Rose he was armed with an M7S Submachine Gun which was a stealth version of the M7 Caseless while his secondary weapon was a M6C/SOCOM.

Aiden was sitting with Josh just minding their own business but were itching for some action.

Aiden was armed with a M395 Designated Marksman Rifle and a M6H pistol. Aiden loads a clip before pulling the slot back getting a look at the bullet before releasing it having the weapons mechanism set it back into place.

Josh was armed with a MA5D assault rifle and a M45D Tactical Shotgun.

Braydin placed a plasma magazine into the slot of his WESTAR-34 blaster pistol before twirling it and then sliding it into his holster of his power armor.

Jarod just sat leaning back against back part of the Gunship.

His armament was a M395 Designated Marksman Rifle and a Halo 5 variant of the M7/Caseless Submachine Gun.

Alex was loading his DC-15S rifle where he then looks down the sights to make sure they worked.

Ben had his helmet off as he looked down the sights of a BR85HB SR battle rifle making sure the aiming was good.

Cerina was also there wearing what looked like a Halo Wars marine armor minus the pack and helmet. Chris asked Cerina to stay behind though she believed that if she didn't go then Mao and the two armored individuals would just have killed the hostages if she wasn't there at which Chris finally conceded but requested she at least wore some armor in case things went south.

The gunship flew through the air towards the coordinates.

"Sir we are closing in on the coordinates, ETA twenty seconds." Said a Clone pilot wearing Phase 1 armor.

"Alright once we are off the gunship I want you to leave and wait until we call for extraction." Said Dexter over the sound of the engines.

"Yes sir" The pilot responded "We are at the LZ."

The LAAT/i touched the ground where the Swords and Cerina disembarked before the gunship flew off flying towards a safe distance.

"So it's here?" Jacob asked as he looked at the entrance to what looked like an old Japanese military base.

"Only one way to find out." Said Andrew as he walked up summoning Ember Celica with a cocky smirk on his face before he threw a punch at the heavy door where once it made contact sent the door flying off its hinges and crashing into the wall behind it.

"All clear." Jacob said after looking around with his DMR.

"Were we put into a trap?" Alex asked as he looked around aiming his DC-15.

"Oh I don't believe so." Said a familiar voice causing everyone to spin around to see a large screen showing Mao's face with his usual cocky smirk.

"Mao!" Dexter growled.

"You finally arrived my C.C.!" Mao said clapping his hands once he took notice of the green haired girl.

Cerina flinches a bit before Chris blocked her from Mao's sight.

"We're here so where are Alyssa, Kallen, and Lenalee?" Chris demanded.

"Oh they are somewhere in this facility… somewhere." Mao said with his usual smirk before a screen pops up showing Kallen.

Dexter growled at seeing that she looked like she was put through unimaginable pain.

"What did you do to her?!" Dexter growled.

"Oh woah, woah take it easy I wasn't the one who did that to her. She called out one of her captors and he nearly killed her with that collar if it wasn't for another." Mao said trying to not face the Sword of Redemption's wrath even without his Geass he could tell that the man was going to cause great pain to anyone who harmed Kallen.

"Wait this is just Kallen." Chris said before two more screens popped up showing Lenalee and Alyssa.

"Wait they are on different screens so that means they were separated." Said

"Correct, correct, correct!" Mao said clapping his hands "And they are in one of these rooms though I must warn you that my friends brought… friends of their own."

"Tell us where they are!" Chris demanded as he took a step towards the screen.

"I can't tell you, that would break the rules but you better hurry and find them. I think our friends have plans for your friends." Said Mao before his screen turns off and shows the three hostages before vanishing as well.

"Damn it looks like we'll have to split up!" Dexter growled.

"Did you notice the girls?" Jacob asked getting their attention.

"Yeah they were frozen why?" Jarod asked.

"That means those were just quick pictures so it means that it was after they were separated and we have no idea what state they are in." Said Jacob.

"So they could be badly hurt" Dexter started with Chris finishing "Or dead."

"I refuse to believe that!" Dexter growled as he stormed away from them towards a door.

"Hey where do you think you're going?!" Chris demanded.

"We're splitting up! A single Sword to a different building but you and C.C. will stay together." Said Dexter but ignored the rest as he walked through a hall way and left them behind.

"Did he just seriously leave us behind?" Jarod asked.

"Yeah well I guess we… where's Jacob?" John asked and they all look around before they hear a ding and turn to see Jacob entering an elevator but before they could say anything the elevator closed and started ascending.

"Damn I guess we're on our own." Chris said.

"That remains to be seen." Said a familiar voice before all of a sudden the ground underneath them shattered revealing shafts where they all fell.

"SHIT!" Chris shouted as he grabbed Cerina in a protective hug as they fell down the shaft until they came out in an unknown hall.

"I guess we're on our own." Chris said as he stood up.

"You can let me go now." Cerina said causing Chris to look at her.

"Why would I do that?" Chris asked causing Cerina to blush lightly.

**Braydin**

"FUCK!" Braydin growled when his head collided with the ground.

"When I get the man who built this he is so dead!" Braydin growled before a sound drew his attention and he looked to see a door opening.

"Well I might as well start looking." Braydin said as he drew his pistols and cautiously walked through the doors.

**Andrew**

"Whoa, stuck the landing." Said Andrew as he flipped through the air and landed on his feet.

"And he gets a perfect ten." Andrew added with a grin before he felt something touch the back of his head causing him to turn around to see 5 IG series assassin droids.

"Well… this should be fun." Andrew said as he got into a fighting stance with Ember Celica still out.

**John**

"Damn!" John growled as he sat up feeling how hard the impact was.

"Alright I really need to work on my movement." John said as he stood up taking out he M7S while his helmet light came to life showing nothing but an empty hall.

"Alright better start moving." John said before he started moving out.

**Aiden**

Aiden slid down before landing on his feet with ease before he drew Senbonzakura ready to shred any enemies around but there weren't any.

"Better start looking for the others." Aiden said before he started running off.

**Ben**

"WOOHOO!" Ben whooped as he landed in a somersault with his battle rifle poised to attack.

"Well that was fun for a few seconds… Now I'm bored again…." The Sword of Justice took a quick look at his surroundings.

"Whelp, time to find me someone to play with," Ben said in a cheery tone as he walked off with his rifle holstered on his back and his arms behind his head.

Suddenly Ben felt a warm wind burst behind him causing him to turn around to see to his surprise a Jungle Rancor.

The Rancor roars only for three bullets to pierce in between its eyes and out its head causing it to groan in pain before falling to the ground dead revealing Ben with his battle rifle with the barrel smoking before he straps the weapon to his back.

"I'm still bored." Ben sighed as he started walking off in a random direction.

**Jarod**

"Ah fuck!" Jarod growled once he fell onto the ground with his DMR looking around seeing no hostiles in sight.

"At least I didn't walk into a trap." Jarod said before he stepped on… a pressure trap.

"Why do I open my mouth?" Jarod asked out loud before he hears roaring and turns around before paling when he sees torrent of fire flying towards him.

"OH SHIT!" Jarod shouted before he turned tail and ran.

**Josh**

Josh landed on his feet with his MA5D out before he looked around seeing no hostiles.

"Alright first things first is that I need to find the others." Josh muttered as he walked down the halls using his helmets Night Vision to help him navigate the dark halls.

**Alex**

Alex slid down the slope but as he landed on the ground his eyes widened because standing in front of him stood an HK-50 Assassin droid.

"Exclamation: Die organic lifeform!" The droid said as it raised its blaster rifle but it never got the chance to release a single shot because Alex lifted his DC and fired three shots with two shots going into its chassis while the third went straight through its head and causing the droid to fall to the ground while its eyes dimmed signifying that it was dead.

"Great an assassin droid. I hope the others are doing alright." Alex said before he activated his helmets night vision before walking off leaving the remains of the droid.

**Jacob**

The elevator door opens and Jacob walks out before he ducks under a bolt before he aims his rifle and fires five rounds and each round struck true striking organic flesh before a lizard creature in a poor excuse for armor fell to the ground with bullet holes in its body with one in his eye with the exit wound being a large chunk of the back of its head.

"Damn lizard!" Jacob growled before he continued walking before two more Trandoshans wearing poor excuse for armor came out of hiding but Jacob sent three bullets each killing them.

"Don't worry Lenalee… help is coming." Jacob quietly said before he took out a thermal detonator and tossed it into an open door before he heard deep alien shouts before an explosion where the door is blown open with the burning remains of several Trandoshans flew out.

**Dexter**

The sounds of flesh being quickly burnt was heard before two bodies hit the ground. These bodies belonged to Trandoshan mercenaries while standing between the bodies was Dexter with his lightsaber in his right hand while the energy sword was in his left hand.

Suddenly the sound of a flame being lit was heard causing Dexter to turn around where he glares at the sight of a L8-L9 battle droid… firing a stream of fire and plasma at him.

Dexter leaps over the flames and tosses his lightsaber at the droid where the blade flew through the air cutting through the droids arms and chassis before exploding.

Dexter lands on the ground when the stream died down before stretching out his right hand and his lightsaber flew back where he catches it with ease.

"Don't worry Kallen, I'm coming." Dexter muttered as he closed his eyes before they snapped open and he ran in a single direction.

As he ran he came across several Trandoshan mercs but they were easily taken out before he reached a single set of doors where by the looks of them were sealed shut by melting the door.

"Damn it!" Dexter growled before he deactivated his energy sword and stabbed his lightsaber into the top part of the door.

Dexter began moving the saber slowly making a circle where once he was finished be pushed it until it fell to the ground with a clang.

Dexter entered the room and his eyes widened because sitting in a chair with her hands chained to said chair and a piece of tape covering her mouth was Kallen.

Dexter took note that her clothes were damaged and a bruise was forming on the left side of her face.

Dexter ran to her before shaking her to see if she was alright before sighing in relief when her eyes fluttered open.

"Don't worry Kallen I'm getting you out of here." Dexter said as he began to work on the chain unaware of a presence approaching him from behind which was the woman wearing cyan colored SPARTAN IV Warrior armor with a violet visor.

When Kallen looked and saw Dexter in his power armor she was relieved that help came before her eyes widened in fear as the figure approached Dexter taking out a combat knife.

As Dexter worked on the chains he hears Kallen trying to say something so he removes the tape.

"Behind you!" Kallen shouted causing Dexter to spin around raising his arm in time to stop a knife from stabbing into his face.

Dexter knocks the knife out of his assailant's hands before a kick strikes the side of his head sending him flying and crashing into a wall.

"Dexter!" Kallen shouted only to get slapped in the face.

"Shut up!" The assailant said in a feminine voice.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Dexter growled.

"You don't remember me do you Dexter? After all it was you who put me in prison because I chose money over a stupid children's toy game!" The female said causing Dexter to widen his eyes because he remembered only one person.

"That's impossible… you can't be her!" Dexter said glaring at the woman.

The woman takes off her helmet causing Dexter to widen his eyes further because the face of the woman was pale with chocolate brown eyes, and shoulder length black hair.

"No… Yuki Kawaguchi!" Dexter growled with anger.

"So you do remember me?" Yuki said as she puts her helmet back on.

"What are you doing here?! How are you even here? You should be in prison!" Dexter growled.

"Oh, I got out thanks to some strange portal that appeared two years ago." Yuki said shrugging her shoulders.

Dexter's eyes widened in surprise and realization because if a portal randomly opened anywhere then that could mean trouble… for every universe!

"But that doesn't matter right now because right now… all I want is vengeance!" Yuki shouted before she leapt at him throwing a left haymaker.

**Andrew**

The smoking remains of the IG-88 droids could be seen while walking away from them was Andrew with his hands behind his head.

"Oh man that wasn't really fun." Andrew said with a smile.

As he walked down the halls he throws a left side punch with Ember Celica striking a Trandoshan in the face and sending him crashing into a wall painting the wall green.

"None of these guys are even fun to play with." Andrew said still walking through the halls.

**Chris and Cerina**

A pile of Trandoshan bodies were strewed on the ground as Chris stood triumphantly on top of them with one of his Breaker Blade's many swords.

"Was that really necessary, Chris?" Cerina asked as she kicked a decapitated head away from her feet.

"Well the moment I heard what they were saying about you… I lost all sense of reason." Chris stated with a blank look before he was pulled out of this state and felt soft lips on his own. As they broke the kiss, Chris heard a groan from a surviving Trandoshan before Cerina silenced the merc with an M6 pistol that was given to her.

"Damn, I love you so much right now." Chris stated with a grin.

"I know… now come here, lover." Cerina said as they both kissed again while Chris took a momentary glance at a hidden camera on the ceiling before flipping the device the bird.

Needless to say… a certain someone was screaming in both rage and insanity at the sight before them.

**Ben**

Bored…

So bored…

Ben couldn't comprehend how bored he was feeling right now. Behind him were bodies of many Trandoshan mercs either filled with bullets or cut to pieces.

"Man, when am I gonna get a challenge in this place? I really hate it when I fight weak opponents…" Ben said with a pout as he cleaned off Excalibur with a piece of tattered cloth that wasn't covered in blood.

"_I'm inclined to agree with you, Master. These abominations serve no source of sport… I truly despise it._"Saber said from within Ben's mindscape.

"I really want to play with someone who can keep up with me because the talent is just lacking." Ben said in a bored tone before he swiped his sword to the left before continuing on as a Trandoshan merc with a knife fell to the ground with its head cut off.

**Jarod**

Jarod's face was calm as the screen was close up on his face behind his helmet.

"You know I can handle fire, I can even handle gunfire but what I call taking it to far" Screen pulls back to show Jarod with his rifle on his back running away from a pack of Rakghouls "IS THE PACK OF RAKGHOULS CHASING ME!"

Jarod makes a hard left and keeps running with the abominations continuing to chase him.

'Who the hell was crazy enough to find these Rakghouls?' Jarod thought as he continued running.

**Unknown location**

In an unknown location a man wearing SPARTAN-IV Aviator armor sneezes though his helmet was off showing a man with pale skin, blond hair, and black eyes.

**John**

John turns the corner with his SMG up only to see no hostiles but slowly walks to a door where he opens revealing a large room with a computer that looked like it was active.

"Let's hope this helps." John said as he approached the computer before setting the gun on the table.

John starts pressing several keys until the computer came to life. John then started looking through different files searching for anything but only found blanks until he found their current locations.

"Alright so it seems that the locations of the other Swords are in random areas and that… huh it seems Dexter already found Kallen- what the?!" John said with the last shouted in surprise because when he brought a screen which was from a camera showing the room and showing Dexter in combat with Yuki.

"He's in danger but maybe I can help him from here." John muttered and pressed several more keys but found nothing.

"Son of a! I can't do anything!" John growled as he smashed the side of the table smashing it off.

John looked up but froze when he saw something moving on his motion tracker and leaps to the side grabbing his gun when bullets peppered where he sat destroying the computer.

John whips the SMG and fires five bullets but the assailant leaps to the side dodging the bullets before he pops up firing four bullets where John returned fire with three bullets but three of the assailants bullets passed by him while the third struck his SMG sending it flying while two of his bullets missed his attacker but the third struck the rifle sending it flying.

John made a reach for his pistol but his attacker rushed him and kicked him in the face sending him crashing into a wall and his pistol sliding across the ground.

John grabs Crescent Rose and transforms it into Scythe form and gets into a battle stance.

"Who the fuck are you?" John growled before the lights turned on revealing the man wearing black and purple Wetworks armor with the Decepticon symbol on his shoulders.

"You should know John since you put me in jail when I was going to teach that girl a lesson." Said the man causing John to growl in recognition.

"Max Oliver" John growled.

"Glad to see you still remember me." Max said before he ran at John who swings Crescent Rose only for Max to duck under it before kicking it and sending it flying where the blade sticks the scythe into the wall.

Max throws a punch but John blocks it and jumps up kicking Max in the face sending him flying back where he falls to his back rolling back onto his feet.

"Still a fighter Johnathan." Max taunted with a smirk before he runs at John throwing a punch.

**Josh**

Josh walked through the halls but when he reached a fork he backed up in time to avoid red blaster bolts before he quickly popped out of cover to fire his rifle taking down a Trandoshan merc while five more still stood.

Josh went back into cover in time to avoid a beam that would have struck him in the face if he wasn't fast enough.

Josh looked at his HUD counting only five and took out a dark blue ball that was the size of his hand. The ball was a Type-1 Antipersonnel grenade or a Plasma grenade which was used by both Covenant and now the Federation.

Josh pressed a green glowing symbol before it started glowing a faint blue which he then quickly popped out of cover tossing the grenade which landed on the Trandoshan in the middles neck causing him to cry out in pain as it burns his skin while it whines a high pitch tone before exploding in blue plasma and electricity.

Josh was in cover again before he quickly got out of cover with his rifle at the ready only to see 2 dead Trandoshans and some burnt remains while the fifth Trandoshan which was the one he threw the grenade at was nothing more than ashes.

"Alright better get moving." Josh said before he walked down the hall towards the door which the Trandoshans were guarding but when he opens it his eyes were wide in surprise at what was standing in front of him.

"You have got to be shitting me." Josh said because in a large room sitting in front of him was a holographic table which produced screens, and a map of the base which also showed the current locations of the Swords and the enemy.

"I looks like Dexter and John are fighting out there." Josh said as he looked at two screens which showed Dexter and John fighting their opponents.

"I think I can use this table to help the others." Josh said before he heard a strange sound and slowly turned his head where his eyes widened because behind him was a CZ-4X assault droid but it was painted pitch black.

"Well, I didn't expect to encounter a droid like this." Josh said before five more droids fell down and these droids were two NS-55 Enforcer droids and three NS-36 Enforcer Droids.

"And not these either." Josh said as he held his rifle while slowly walking away from the table not wanting it to get damaged in the crossfire.

When he was sure he was safe he fired the first shot striking the NS-55 on the left in the shoulder but the bullet just made a dent and the droids returned fire causing him to run into cover while blasters flew before one blaster bolt struck him in the shoulder but thankfully a gold barrier deflected the bolt to the ceiling before he spun around and fired five bullets at his attacker striking the NS-55 in the chest where the dents grew before a bullet found its way into the machine through the first dent damaging it and making its left arm useless.

Josh went into cover finding his rifle out of ammo which he takes the spent magazine out and replaces it with another before he cocks the gun seeing it was ready.

"I hope the others are having better luck than I am." Josh said as he popped out of cover firing his rifle sending seven bullets at the damaged NS-55 with the bullets punching through the droids armor where sparks flew before it fell to the ground with its lights going dim signaling its death.

**Braydin**

Braydin fired twice before he spun his pistols and holsters them while walking past two bodies with one being a Trandoshan merc with a blaster burn in his head while the second was synthetic belonging to an HK-50 with a bolt in its chassis where the power core was destroying it and killing the droid.

Braydin walked through the halls before stopping at a door where he looks before opening it and his eyes widened because he can see Alyssa sitting tied to a chair.

"Alyssa!" Braydin shouted as he ran to her getting a better look and finding her with only some cuts and bruises while her left shoulder was dislocated and her left leg was broken.

Alyssa would have said something if it weren't for the tape covering her mouth.

"Let me get you out of these." Braydin said as he moved to get the cuffs off her hands.

"Now this is a not so shocking sight!" Said a familiar voice causing Braydin to narrow his eyes before he got up and looked at the speaker to find Roger in his custom power armor.

"Roger, why am I not surprised." Braydin said glaring at the man.

"Oh don't be so hostile Braydin, it's not like I hurt her." Roger said with a smirk.

"Either way you are likely here for a fight." Braydin said.

"Correct Mando boy." Roger said before he drew two M9 pistols while Braydin drew his WESTAR-35s and both fired a shot each from their pistols and the bullets struck Braydin's blasters sending them flying while the blaster bolts did the same with Rogers.

"I guess we're doing it the old fashioned way." Roger said before he and Braydin ran at one another before Roger threw a wild punch but Braydin ducked under it and punched Roger in the torso before punching him in the face which Roger responds with a punch of his own but Braydin blocks it and punches Roger in the chest before kicking the man back.

"Damn you are a tough bastard!" Roger growled.

"You need practice." Braydin said as Roger charged at him.

**Jacob**

Jacob turned the corner finding no hostiles but when he turns another corner he ducks into cover in time to avoid a torrent of red blaster bolts.

"Damn!" Jacob growled before he saw a mirror which looked cracked which he grabbed and moved so he got a good look at what he was facing and saw eleven droids which were five NS-7 Security droids, two EW-39 War Droids, and four LR-57 combat droids but behind the droids was a set of doors.

"Well this is just great." Jacob said as he tossed the mirror away before removing the magazine out of his MA5D and putting in a fresh one.

Jacob popped out of cover quickly and fired four shots before going back into cover. The four bullets flew and three struck an NS-7 with two in the chest and one in the face before it fell over dead while the fourth bullet grazed the first EW-39's head before the droids returned fire.

Jacob quickly popped out of cover firing two bullets before reentering cover when a blaster bolt struck him in the shoulder with his shield taking the full attack while the force of the attacked pushed him back slight which made it quicker to get back into cover.

The two bullets flew and struck an LR-47 dead center in its round head with the first bullet causing a dent while the second punched through the dent and into something important because later the droid fell to the ground dead.

"These things are really starting to piss me off!" Jacob growled as he strapped the rifle to his back and grabbed his two SMGs before he thought 'Whatever they are protecting behind those doors has to be important… possibly Mao.'

Jacob's eyes narrowed before he quickly popped out of cover firing ten bullets from both SMGs.

Three bullets struck an NS-7 in the chest causing it to fall down dead, two bullets struck the joint of an LR-47s left shoulder causing it to fall off, four bullets struck the first EW-39 in the face smashing through the armor causing it to die but not before firing two bolts with one passing Jacob by an inch while the second struck an LR-47 in the back killing it, 5 bullets struck the LR-47 that still had both arms with two going into its left shoulder ripping it off while the other two went into its thin center hitting a vital area causing it to fall to the ground dead, 3 bullets struck an NS-7 with one in the shoulder, one in the chest, and one in the head with the chest and head shot killing the droid, the last three bullets struck the last standing LR-47 with one bullet striking it in the leg, one in the shoulder, and one in the center with the bullets punching into the armor and killing the droid.

Jacob got back into cover when many blaster bolts struck his shields and he managed to get back into cover when the shields were at 10 percent.

"Close one, another hit and the shields would have fallen and I'd be dead." Jacob said before he looked to see that there were only 2 NS-7s and one EW-39 making it three droids remaining.

"Heh, three droids left and then I'm through." Jacob said as he readied both SMGs while his shields reached back up to 100 percent.

The droids stopped firing waiting for their enemy but not too long because Jacob ran out of cover and fired his SMGs with the bullets tearing through the armor of the NS-7s killing them but Jacob holsters the SMGs and grabs Mugen as the last standing droid opened fire but Jacob evaded the bolts but one got him in the shoulder dropping his shields to 75 percent.

"First illusion: Netherworld Insects!" Jacob shouted as he swung and the phantom creatures flew passing through the droid making large gashes before the droid fell to the ground dead.

Jacob sheaths Mugen as he approached the door before grabbing his MA5D and reloading it.

When Jacob reached the door he kicked it open and entering a large room Jacob looked both left and right with his weapon ready thinking an ambush but found none but when his eyes laid to the center of the room his eyes widened in horror.

Sitting on her knees in the back of the large room hands tied over her head was Lenalee but what horrified Jacob was that she was covered in cuts and bruises with her clothes ripped to shreds barely able to cover her modesty.

"Lenalee!" Jacob shouted as he ran to her but when he ran up some stairs he smashed into a window five feet away from Lenalee.

"What?!" Jacob shouted as he punched the glass before he took out Mugen and swung but his eyes widened when the metal clashed against the glass not making a chip.

Jacob then settled to use his rifle in hand when he raises it a hand grabs it and rips it out of his grip before he turns but as he did his face was met with an fist made of pure energy sending him flying and crashing against a wall.

Jacob growls and thanks the armor and thought 'If, I wasn't wearing this armor then that collision would have killed me.'

"Shit, you survived that? I guess I get to make you suffer some more." Said a very familiar voice that cause Jacob's blood to boil.

"You!" Jacob shouted as he drew his SMGs aiming them at the person who spoke which revealed Sam in his blue and yellow armor but when Jacob fired his SMGs the bullets struck nothing but glass revealing that Sam was behind the glass with Lenalee.

"Oh testy." Sam said with a sadistic smirk.

"What are you doing bastard?!" Jacob demanded feeling his anger rise.

"Oh me? I'm just keeping the promise to the man who threw me in prison all those years ago." Sam said as he walked up next to Lenalee.

"Because you attacked my home and hurt my little brother!" Jacob growled.

"Only because I wanted to fight you." Sam said.

"And so your stupid pride demanded that you attack someone's home?" Jacob demanded.

"I think it does." Sam said.

"Come out here and fight me then!" Jacob demanded.

"Oh but I haven't let you suffered like I said you would." Sam said with such sadism that every sadist in the multiverse shivered slightly.

"What?!" Jacob growled.

Sam snaps his fingers and the chains to Lenalee's bonds rose bringing her up until she was in a standing position.

Lenalee slowly opens her eyes before seeing Jacob.

"J-Jacob?" Lenalee quietly asked.

"Oh do you hear that?" Sam asked as he grabbed her by the chin "She said your name." Sam said with a smile and somewhat friendly tone at the beginning before that smile faded and his somewhat friendly voice turned bitter "That's so sweet it makes me sick!" the hand grabbing her chin moved slapping her across the face hard that it could be heard through several halls.

Jacob growls seeing this.

"When I get in there Samuel I am going to make you pay!" Jacob growled.

"Oh but it is you who will pay." Sam said before he brought up his arm and pressed the button on it causing the collar on Lenalee's neck to activate and send volts of electricity through her body and causing her to scream.

"Lenalee!" Jacob shouted in worry before he started firing the glass but when he ran out of bullets he saw only small scratches.

"Give it up soldier! The glass is made indestructible! The only way you can break this glass is if you had a tank!" Sam said gleefully as he heard the girl scream before he lets go of the button.

"Bastard!" Jacob growled.

"Oh please" Sam said as he wrapped an arm around Lenalee's shoulder causing the girl to flinch in both pain and fear.

"I swear if you do anything to her-" Jacob said.

"You'll kill me? Like how you said you would kill me for hurting your brother even though you didn't and let the police drag me away?" Sam cuts him off before he used his free hand and grabs onto her breast hard causing the girl to whimper while tears welled up in her eyes.

"I will this time!" Jacob said before he holsters his SMGs and grabs Mugen but when he pulls the blade out he also grabs the scabbard.

"Oh please that sword won't even scratch the glass and what do you plan to do with that scabbard?" Sam said as he squeezed hard causing Lenalee to gasp in pain while tears slid down her face.

[Play Bleach OST – Vasto Lord Theme]

"This: Double Illusion Swords!" Jacob shouted before energy erupts from the sword before the energy snakes behind him to the scabbard coating said scabbard in energy before it looked like a second sword.

"What the hell?" Sam asked curiously.

Jacob swung both the sword and the now sword looking scabbard but when the two made contact with the glass it shattered into pieces catching Sam off guard.

"What?!" Sam shouted as he lets go of Lenalee and jumps back.

Jacob rushes at the man swinging his sword and scabbard causing Sam to move in an attempt to dodge the blade and sharp scabbard before he kicks the wrist holding the scabbard causing him to lose his grip and send it flying before Sam grabs Mugen by the handle and spins it where the blade flies through the air until it is stabbed in the ceiling.

"Man! You are good!" Sam said kicking Jacob in the chest causing him to back flip away from the blue and yellow armored maniac.

"Oh but you might want to move quicker." Sam said before he leaps at Jacob swinging his left fist but Jacob blocks it and punches Sam in the side and follows up with a kick to the stomach causing Sam to bend over before Jacob punches him in the face causing Sam to fall onto his back.

"I'm quicker than you." Jacob said as Sam got back onto his feet.

"But that won't be enough to win!" Sam shouted as he ran at Jacob swinging punches but Jacob kept blocking them with only a small few attacks making contact while at the same time he was delivering attacks of his own which made better progress.

Jacob ducks under left haymaker and kicks Sam in the face causing him to stumble backwards.

"Why don't you just give up and I may show some ounce of mercy." Jacob said with the last part was said lightly.

"How about no." Sam said before a slot in his gauntlet opens and a hand falls out before from the handle a blade started forming until it looked like a katana.

"So that's how you want to play it then… so be it." Jacob said before Mugen slid out of the ceiling and into his open hand.

"Oh I am so going to enjoy killing you and making that girl mine." Sam said with sadistic glee.

Jacob's eyes narrowed with pure rage evident as a pressure fell onto the room directed at Sam who for some reason didn't care.

Sam leapt at Jacob swinging his sword left but Jacob blocked it and swung at Sam's stomach but the blue and yellow man blocked the strike and spun around swinging his sword aimed for Jacob's neck but Jacob blocked the attack and pushed the blade away before punching Sam in the face where he then at Sam's chest where the blade clashed against Sam's and the two held in a blade lock while Jacob had a look of indifference under his helmet but on the inside he was feeling anger while Sam had a look of sadistic glee before he laughed pushing the blade back before swinging the sword aimed for Jacob's neck but only met Mugen.

On the side lines Lenalee watched helplessly as the two men fought with the swords clashing against one another with some of the clashes sending sparks.

[End song]

**Alex**

BDOW-BDOW

Two bodies hit the ground with burning holes in their chest and Alex walks over them while behind him on the ground were seven more bodies all of which were Trandoshan mercs.

"Alright so I'm close so I might be able to find the others." Alex said but when he reaches a pair of doors and opens them.

"WHOA SHIT!" Alex shouted before he leaps to cover dodging a high explosive rocket which sailed where he was and he sat in cover… with Josh next to him.

"What's the deal with these droids?" Alex asked.

"Guard dogs, I got to that holotable and found where Dexter and Braydin were but before I could find the others these things came and attacked me." Josh said before he pops out of cover firing five bullets with said bullets striking an NS-55 but only removing the left arm at the elbow.

"Well we better deal with them fast or we won't be able to help the others." Alex said as he pops out of cover firing his rifle striking a NS-36 in the face before another struck under the first shot and the droid fell to the ground dead.

"Well at least that's one droid down." Alex said as he and Josh got back into cover.

"and five more to go." Josh said as he reloads the rifle.

"How many grenades do you have?" Alex asked as he did a pop shot with the round grazing an NS-55's shoulder.

"I have two plasma grenades, three frag grenades, three droid poppers, and three thermal detonators. What about you?" Josh said as he checked his HUD.

"I have three frags, four droid poppers, three thermal detonators and three plasma grenades." Alex said as he pulls out a droid popper.

"You thinking about using the droid poppers?" Josh asked.

"Yeah but only to see if it will work enough cause if it does then we can take them out." Alex said.

Josh nods his head and grabs a droid popper before both men primed their grenades tossed them at the enemy droids with Josh's going right while Alex's went left.

The grenades rolled until they were behind the front droids.

The grenades started glowing blue before shot electricity emitting an EMP which short circuited the droids taking down the two NS-36 along with a single NS-55 while one NS-55 and the CZ-4X still stood.

"Well at least we have only to worry about two droids." Josh said as he slaps his rifle to his back before unsheathing Hyorinmaru.

"We can take them." Alex said slapping his rifle to his back and grabbing one of his Judgment Executions.

Both men moved out of cover with Alex firing his Judgment Execution vaporizing the NS-55s left arm up to the elbow before Josh leapt into the air with his sword in hand "Reign over the frozen heavens!" Josh shouted swinging his sword before a Chinese ice dragon flew out towards the droid which tried to shoot the ice but failed before getting encased in ice leaving only the CZ-4X.

The droid fires its blasters at the two but strike them.

"Alex go for three of its legs!" Josh shouted and Alex nods his head.

Alex fired Judgment Execution vaporizing its three rear legs and causing it to slightly lose balance before taking notice of Josh in the air but it was too late because Josh landed on the ground behind it with the sword in hand barely touching the ground.

Josh spins the sword before sheathing it and when it made a click the droid split in two before both halves fell to the ground no longer going to get up.

"Well at least that's over." Alex said as he holstered Judgment Execution.

"Yeah now let's help the others." Josh said before he and Alex ran to the table which was intact and undamaged.

**Aiden**

Aiden was walking through the halls as he reloading his rifle while lying on the ground behind him were the bodies of seven battle droids and ten Trandoshan mercs.

"Aiden it's Josh can you hear me?" Josh said over the comms.

"Yeah I have you, what's the situation?" Aiden asked as he placed a hand to the side of his helmet.

"Well me and Alex found what looks like the control room and we have the locations of everyone on the base. I can see the location of the Swords, hostages, and enemies." Said Josh.

"How far is it?" Aiden asked.

"Actually you are a floor below us and there's a staircase down the hall to your left and the third door on the right." Josh said.

"Right thanks." Aiden said as he ran in the direction Josh gave him.

"When you reach the top floor look for a set of doors and bodies around doors and when you enter you find me and Alex along with the remains of several battle droids." Said Josh.

"Several battle droids? What do you, oh I see." Aiden said entering the room.

"Nice to see you made it." Alex said with his helmet off nodding his head at Aiden which he returned.

"So what's the situation?" Aiden asked.

"Well Dexter found Kallen, Braydin found Alyssa, and Jacob found Lenalee so we have found all the hostages but the three of them are in combat.

"Who are they up against?" Aiden asked.

"Well Dexter is against some woman, Braydin is against Roger, and Jacob is against the soldier in blue and yellow armor." Josh said as he brought up a screen showing all three fights.

"Damn, but what about the others?" Aiden said.

"Jarod is being chased through the halls." Alex said before a screen pops up showing Jarod being chased by a large pack of Rakghouls.

"Where did they get the Rakghouls?" Aiden asked.

"Don't know I'm just as confused as you are." Josh said with Alex nodding his head in agreement.

"What about John?" Aiden asked.

"He's fighting the guy in black and purple armor with the Decepticon symbol on his shoulders." Alex said showing the screen which showed the fight between the two.

"Well we don't need status on Ben, Chris, and C.C. since we know the first two are alright and C.C. is with Chris so she's safe." Said Aiden as he took his helmet off and sat it on a table "What about that new guy?"

"Well…" Both Alex and Josh said before the later brought up a screen… which showed Andrew beating up a Rancor with a single fist before knocking it out by smashing its head into the ground.

"Where are the people I could be fighting?" Andrew said before he walked off screen.

"Okay that was new." Aiden said with surprise while both Josh and Alex nod their heads in agreement.

**Andrew**

A synthetic cry is heard as a NS-7 crashed against a wall with a huge burning dent in its chassis.

Andrew sighs in annoyance while lying around him were the crumbled remains of eleven NS-7s, seven NS-36s, and nine NS-55s.

"Is there anyone who can give me a challenge?" Andrew asked/shouted with his arms raised into the air.

The mechanical cry is heard before Andrew side punched striking an NS-7 in the face sending the head flying which shattered into millions of pieces while its body fell to the ground making that number twelve.

"I wonder where Ben and Chris are? I sure hope they're alright." Andrew muttered.

"_Oh they must be having fun!"_ Said a hyper feminine voice.

"Nora, some of their friends were just taken captive and tortured so I don't think they would be having fun… well Ben might find some fun in fighting but I'm not sure about the others." Andrew said as he walked through the halls.

**Ben**

Ben sneezes while slicing through an NS-7 cutting it in half before he leaps over an NS-36 and landing on its head before plunging his sword into its head.

**Andrew**

"_They might have found them by now so we should be more focused on finding out where they could have ended up at."_ Said another feminine voice but this one had a bit of arrogance in it.

"Yeah you don't have to tell me that twice Weiss and besides they are probably busy finding the others like I am." Andrew said as he reached a fork.

"_Andrew, three enemies to your left!"_ Said another voice this one also feminine but mellow.

Andrew ducks under a gold beam before he leaps through a door as several more beams shot.

"Thanks Blake." Andrew said before he looked to see three Trandoshans two of them standing at 6 feet tall while the third was 4 foot 7 and fat.

"Ren!" Andrew shouted as Ember Celica vanished only to be replaced StormFlower.

Andrew leapt out of cover firing his weapons and the bullets flew striking all three mercs with the fat one getting eleven bullets while the two taller ones getting five with all three hitting the ground dead.

Andrew walked through the halls finding only small meetings against mercs and droids.

"_You know this isn't as much fun as I thought it would be."_ Said a feminine voice with a tone of confidence.

"Yeah tell me about it. Where is all the action?" Andrew asked as he StormFlower is replaced back with Ember Celica.

"_Would the both of you be quiet! Talking like that will draw trouble!"_ Shouted Weiss causing Andrew to flinch since the shouting caused a headache.

'Can you please be quiet? You're giving me a headache, literally!' Andrew mentally shouted back not wanting to vocally say it and draw attention while at the same time causing the white haired girl to flinch.

"_Sorry"_ Weiss said reluctantly.

"_You know with how many mercs and droids we are finding I would have expected to encounter more."_ Said a male voice in a mellow tone.

"_Ren has a point there."_ Blake said as Andrew continued down the halls.

"Yeah it's actually too quiet right now." Andrew said but stopped with a deadpanned expression where he then side punched sending a round from Ember Celica striking an NS-7 in the chest causing it to smash into the wall and fall to pieces.

"It appears I spoke to soon." Andrew said as he continued walking.

"_Right but still, where is all of the other mercs and droids?"_ Weiss asked.

Andrew opens a door and walks through "Yeah where… are… they?..." The words died once he got sight of what was inside the room.

Inside the room were 100 NS-7s, 50 NS-36s, 30 NS-55s, and 129 Trandoshan mercenaries with various armor and weapons.

Andrew was silent for a moment before a grin slid onto his face "Well this will be fun."

**Ben**

"No worthy foe in this god forsaken place." Ben muttered as he walked over the headless remains of an NS-7.

Ben approached a door which was formally guarded by four droids which were two NS-7s and two NS-36s.

"There must be something really important behind these doors." Ben said as he approached said doors.

"_I can't sense anything but it's better to make sure that we didn't miss them."_ Saber said from his mind.

Ben opens the door and when he walks in he finds an empty room.

"Damn they aren't here." Ben groaned.

"Who isn't here?" Said a familiar voice causing Ben to freeze.

Ben turns his head robotically slow and when he got a good look of who was behind him his eyes widened behind his helmet.

Standing behind him was a very familiar woman with light skin, black hair with blue dyed tips in a low ponytail, and green eyes wearing a dark grey low cut tank top that reveals her stomach and clings to her chest, dark blue short shorts, black high-heeled boots with dark gray laces, and a black choker with a pink heart Rosario attached to it.

This was Fiona Halberry.

"It's been a long time Benny?" Fiona said in a seductive tone causing one of Sabers eyebrows to twitch.

"_Ben, who is this?"_ Saber asked in a calm what dangerous tone.

'She's someone I fought some time ago. And she's also my stalker who has at many occasions attempted to make me hers.' Ben mentally said while shuddering at the end and he was unaware that Saber was seething inside his mind that Fiona wanted to take her Ben. _'Wait my Ben?'_ Saber thought while with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Just how did you get here? Last I saw you was when you were being dragged away by the police when you tried to kidnap me and kill my brother." Ben said as he held Excalibur while also feeling Saber's anger.

"Oh that's really simple… I don't know." Fiona said truthfully causing Ben to face fault while she continued "I was just sitting in my padded cell before some ripple opened up and I thought it was my way of getting to you so I took it. And look where I am now, with you!"

Ben shuddered at her tone while Saber had an aura of murderous rage.

"Look you crazy woman, I am afraid that I am going to have to ask you to leave or else." Ben said as he held up his sword.

Fiona just licked her lips as she grabbed two wicked daggers and said "Oh you want to play it rough? I can play rough."

Ben shuddered again at the tone in her voice while Saber was getting more angry at the woman.

Fiona lunged at Ben who swung his sword but the woman blocks it with one of her daggers and swung the other at his face but his ducks under it and kicks her in the stomach sending her back three feet.

"Ow, that hurt Benny." Fiona said with a hurt tone.

'What is wrong with this woman?' Ben thought as he looked at the woman.

"_Put this whore ten miles under."_ Saber said with anger which somewhat surprised Ben at how much anger she had.

Fiona lunged at Ben again and they clashed blades and the sounds of metal on metal could be heard through the halls.

"I love a guy who is hard to get." Fiona said before swinging her left dagger which was aimed for Ben's hand but he was lucky enough to have it that it clashed against the top of his hand which was covered in metal leaving only a scratch.

"_Ben, what did you do the last time you fought her?"_ Saber asked trying to control her anger.

Ben was silent before he leapt back and pressed some button on his helmet and in an instant music was heard through his helmet. Ben looked at the woman in front of him and saw her mouth moving but no words are heard as the only thing he heard was music.

'YES! Thank god for music!' Ben mentally Saber shook her head with a small smile.

Ben leapt at Fiona and the two exchanged blows again but each blow is blocked before Ben swung and the blade cuts on Fiona's left bicep.

"I draw first blood." Ben muttered before he continued his offensive.

"My, you managed to cut me Benny." Fiona said though Ben didn't hear it because of the music and continued to attack.

Ben started pushing the woman back with each attack before he managed to cut her again this time in the side of her torso.

Fiona grunts in slight pain before she ducks under the sword which was meant to slice her head off before leaping back in order to get some distance.

"He's cut me twice and likely the next one will be fatal… my kind of guy." Fiona muttered as she licked her lips.

Fiona swung in another attempt to cut Ben but he blocks it and punches her in the face before cutting her across the torso even though the wound isn't deep.

"Damn! If this keeps up then I'll really end up dead." Fiona said in pain.

Ben got ready to attack her again only for her to grab a pellet from her pocket where she throws it to the ground and an explosion happens causing Ben to stop and raise his weapon where wind currents swirl around the blade and he swings causing the wind to fly out and throw the smoke away and he finds nothing but an empty room with only him.

"Damn she got away. At least I can continue looking for the others." Ben said with relief that he can continue looking for his friends.

Saber felt relief as well but for a different reason before she grabs her chest feeling her heart beating _'Why is my heart beating like this? What is this feeling?'_

**Chris and Cerina**

"I'm telling you, I can feel Mao's presence a few more feet away." Chris stated as he and Cerina walked through a hallway, seemingly empty.

"And I already said that I agree with you..." Cerina deadpanned as she released a small yawn that Chris caught.

"Tired?" Chris asked.

"A bit... I haven't had much sleep since I found out Mao was in Japan." Cerina replied.

"Well when this is over, you can sleep for as long as you want." Chris said with a smile.

"At least I'll be with my handsome teddy bear." Cerina cooed which made Chris sport a light blush.

"I still can't believe you actually slept in my bed. You're lucky Aura found my scent on your person before she called me." Chris playfully scolded.

Cerina shrugged. "I can't help if I want to sleep next to me boyfriend, but you never told me you had a daughter."

"You never asked, plus she was actually born in an egg and the moment she opened her eyes she called me 'papa'. I guess that would make you here mother." Chris stated in a thinking posture.

"Well I like her; she's just so adorable that I just want to hug her for life." Cerina said enthusiastically while imagining dressing Aura in cute outfits.

"Glad you like her... maybe it won't just be one, it could be two." Chris suggested which brought a heavy blush on Cerina's cheeks.

"Why would you suggest something like that!?" Cerina shouted in embarrassment.

"In case, you want to settle down after this whole war is over." Chris said, blankly.

"Let's just focus on dealing with Mao first before we consider that." Cerina stated, ending the conversation.

As the duo reached the end of the hallway, a certain stalker was watching them through the hidden cameras as he sneered in disgust at the red-eyed teen, who was with his beloved C.C.

'I'm gonna kill that vampire reject and take my C.C. back from that bastard. This will be a good way for me to test out my new toy.' Mao thought sinisterly before he released a mad cackle.

Back with the couple, the two came upon a door with a type of scanner that seemed to only scan for fingerprints.

"So how are we going to get in here?" Cerina asked.

"Well I could try hacking but... Ah, fuck it." Chris stated before he kicked the door hard enough for it send the metal frame flying back.

"That works too." Cerina deadpanned before the couple walked in only to find that they were... outside?

"Did we just find the exit?" Chris wondered aloud.

"No idea..." Cerina replied before a few minor quakes began to shake the ground around them.

"What the hell..." Chris muttered before he caught sight of a pair of glowing red eyes towering above them. The massive form revealed itself to be a massive mobile armor that looked like a walker.

This was the GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam in Attack Mode.

"You have gotta be fucking kidding me." Chris deadpanned at the large mobile armor towering the couple before a resounding and maddening cackle rang to life.

"How do you like me new toy, Sword of Freedom?" Mao mocked the Origin pilot.

"So we finally meet... Mao. Y'know, I'm really looking forward to killing you, not just because you thought my girlfriend belonged to you, but you had the nerve to kidnap my friends and let some maniac torture them." Chris said with a cold glare.

"Oh, please as if that matters to me. All I want is to see you dead and take my darling C.C. back from you." Mao said with a dark grin.

"Considering that she never even told you her real name? I don't think she wants you back." Chris stated with a sly grin.

"What!?" Mao exclaimed in shock before his eyes narrowed. "Bullshit, there's no way my C.C. told you her name and not me!"

"Don't believe me? Well ask her yourself..." Chris darkly replied.

Mao turned to look at Cerina. "Is it true?"

"It is Mao, I never loved you; my heart belongs to Chris." Cerina answered with her eyes narrowed.

"SHUT UP! THAT'S NOT TRUE! I WILL NOT LISTEN TO THIS; IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE, SWORD OF FREEDOM!" Mao screamed in maddened rage as the Destroy Gundam aimed its cannons at the couple.

"Cerina, head back inside and take cover, I'll deal with Mao and this pile of junk." Chris whispered to his girlfriend, who nodded in understanding before heading back inside.

Mao then began to laugh wickedly. "Look at that, she abandoned you! What are you gonna do now, hero?"

"Actually... I just told her to take cover because I'm going to go all out on you with both my weapons..." Chris closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again to reveal his Geass. "And my Geass!"

"Impossible! They never said anything about you having Geass?!" Mao shouted in both anger and shock.

"Maybe next time you won't listen to a bunch of nutcases who will only drag you down to the grave with them." Chris smirked at the deranged man before his Scale Mail covers his body and his Breaker Blade materializes in his hands.

"You think you can beat the Destroy Gundam with some age-old armor? Don't make me laugh!" Mao shouted.

"Who said anything about it only being me?" The red-armored warrior stated before two separate portals opened above him. "Tell me Mao, have you ever heard of the Shadow Games?"

"What's that?" Mao asked with slight fear.

"In ancient times, sorcerers played a game of great and terrible power using monsters and spells to kill each other and prove themselves who was the strongest then the Shadow Games began to run wild until a Pharaoh locked the dark magic away, but... I think it's about time I bring in some of those monsters." Chris stated with a dark grin as two figures descend from the portals.

The first figure was a man with greenish skin and vibrant red hair wearing black and gold armor wielding a curved sword and shield.

The second figure was another man with dark purple hair and icy blue eyes wearing dark purple robes covered by violet armor wielding a curved staff with a green gemstone placed at the head of the staff.

"What the hell?" Mao wondered in shock.

"Mao... say hello to some of the strongest creatures in the Shadow Games. Black Luster Soldier, the ultimate warrior and Dark Magician, the ultimate spellcaster," Chris said with determined vigor as both summoned monsters stood by their master, waiting to attack.

"You think some relics are going to defeat a powerful machine like my Destroy? You're even more deluded than I thought and now you'll die!" Mao yelled as the Destroy Gundam fired its high-powered beam cannons at the three figures before it.

"I don't think so... Dark Magician!" Chris ordered before the spellcaster channeled his power to erect a reflective wall that bounced back the attack and slammed against the Destroy Gundam's own positron reflector shields.

"What!" Mao shouted in surprise.

"That was one of my monster's spells called Mirror Force, it reflects any attack back to the sender; a shame that shield protected you. Oh well... it's more fun when I tear it to shreds anyways." Chris explained while his dark grin spread even further.

"There's no way I will lose to you and your worthless servants!" Mao yelled in anger before the Destroy Gundam began to transform into its Normal Mode as the large green eyes flashed, signaling the mobile armor's transformation was complete.

"Now it's time for you to die, Rebellion!" Mao shouted as the Destroy's weapons began to charge up.

"Sorry, it's not my time yet. Dark Magician, Black Luster Soldier, let's go!" Chris ordered as the two monsters nodded and followed their master as they charged at the massive Gundam.

**Dexter**

Dexter grunts when a kick struck his chest which causing him to slide back a bit.

Yuki leapt at him sending a punch but he blocks it and punches her in the stomach causing her to bend over slightly which he raises his knee smashing her face which was still protected by the helmet and only caused her to stumble backwards.

"Damn this bitch!" Dexter growled as she sent several punches but each punch was blocked before he delivered a powerful punch to her face sending her crashing to her back.

Yuki leapt back to her feet growling at the man.

"You think you're tough!" Yuki growled as she grabbed a handle before it extends into a sword.

Dexter grabs his lightsaber and activates it in time to block a downward slash but instead of cutting through the blade the light and metal clashed.

"Cortosis?!" Dexter said with surprise.

"Yeah a friend of mine made it for me and it has this neat feature." Yuki said before the edge of the blade produced a red glow which gave the edge a lightsaber like appearance.

"He also installed a beam edge?!" Dexter said with more surprise before he started going on the defensive.

Dexter ducks under a slash that was aimed for his head before a foot connects with his face causing him to stumble a bit before swinging his saber clashing against Yuki's sword.

The two continued fighting until Dexter had enough of it and used the force to lift several pieces of debris and threw them at the woman who tried to cut them all but one got through and smashed her into a wall.

Dexter ran at her as she moved the rock and swung his lightsaber which she blocked.

"Not gonna work." The woman said with a smirk.

"That's what you think." Dexter said before the sound of energy activating is heard and the sound of metal and flesh burning is heard and Yuki gasps in pain.

Yuki looks down to see Dexter holding his energy sword with the blade stabbing into her stomach.

Dexter stepped back pulling the blade out and Yuki fell to one knee dropping her sword.

Dexter deactivated his energy sword and strapped it to his hip before holding his lightsaber so that the tip was pointed at the armor clad woman.

"What are you waiting for? Do it!" Yuki said glaring at Dexter.

Dexter held the blade for a good second before deactivated the lightsaber and just settled with punching her in the face.

"You're not worth killing." Dexter said before he turned around and walked to Kallen and started unchaining her.

Yuki glared at Dexter before a slot opened and a throwing dagger slid out which she grabbed.

Kallen noticed the dagger as Dexter unchained her.

"Look out!" Kallen shouted as she pushed him out of the way getting stabbed in shoulder.

Dexter's eyes widen in horror before narrowing in rage as he materialized his rifle and spun around firing at the now retreating form of Yuki but the bullets missed with only one finding its mark which was her left shoulder.

"Damn!" Dexter growled before he looked at Kallen who pulled the knife out of her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Dexter asked as he opened his helmet.

"As fine as someone getting stabbed in the shoulder." Kallen hissed as she held her bleeding shoulder.

"Here let me help." Dexter said before he used the force to start healing her wound.

"Thanks" Kallen said with a smile as she felt the wound healing itself.

"Well it was nothing." Dexter said with a smile.

"How do you know that woman?" Kallen asked because when she was slapped it left her a bit disoriented and all she heard was muffled voices and her sights were blurred before her hearing and sight returned.

"Her name is Yuki Kawaguchi and yes… she's Japanese." Dexter said catching the red head off guard.

"Wait if she's Japanese then why is she fighting you?" Kallen asked.

"Because a while back I put her in prison because of what she did and she vowed to have vengeance but it seems she will have to wait a while longer." Dexter said as he finished healing her before he ripped the collar off her neck.

"Alright let's get out of here-GAH?!" Kallen said as she stood up but she lost her footing and fell forward before Dexter caught her and sat her back down.

With his onboard scanner he scanned her body and found the problem.

"It appears that the electrical assaults have temporarily left you numb but the good news is that it should pass in two hours." Dexter said looking Kallen in the eye.

"Damn bastard!" Kallen growled blaming the blue and yellow armored man for the injury.

"Let me help." Dexter said as he held her up but as he did he didn't notice how close he was holding her but she did and blushed slightly.

"Here." Dexter said as he materialized an M6 pistol which he hands to her.

"Be careful because the bullets this thing holds can take out a single battle droid." Dexter said as he started walking out of the room with Kallen.

**Braydin**

Braydin threw a left punch but Roger blocked it before he did a sweep kick but Braydin lifted his left leg which was in the attacks path and kicked Roger in the back sending him forward but as he got his footing a fist smashed into his visor sending him back a bit.

"GRR, I grow tired of this!" Roger shouted before in a flash a katana appears in his hand.

"What are you going to do with that toothpick?" Braydin asked as he summoned Zangetsu.

"This! Bring forth suffering, Cross of Scaffold." Roger said before the sword changed all together. Now in place of the katana was now a large Claymore appeared. The blade was long, very wide, double-edged form of a longsword. The crossguard consists of a small gem at the center and two straight ornate arms ending in simplistic of a fleur-de-lis. The sword's handle runs through its guard, continuing on through a gold hollow space at the base of its blade. The handle is almost the same length of the blade itself.

The appearance of the weapon made Braydin widen his eyes in surprise because he knew what the sword was.

"Oh no" Braydin said looking at the sword.

"Oh yeah" Roger said before he leaps at Braydin swinging the large sword causing Braydin to bring Zangetsu up blocking the attack in time but the force of the attack sent him crashing against the wall making a cloud of dust.

"Braydin!" Alyssa shouted worried about her friend only to see Braydin shoot out of the dust at Roger.

Braydin swung down at Roger who blocked the attack but the force made a crater where he stood before the two began swinging their swords making loud clashing sounds but none getting a good chance to wound.

"Are you getting tired Braydin?" Roger asked with a smirk under his helmet before he kicks Braydin in the stomach sending him back a bit before he leapt at Braydin swinging but Braydin sidesteps causing the blade to cut into the ground before Braydin swung a fist connecting with Roger's chest and sending him crashing through a pillar and into a wall.

"Damn, I think he broke some of my ribs and cracked some others." Roger growled slightly as he got out of the hole.

Roger was right cause at the moment he had two broken ribs and two cracked ribs but he also had a bruise forming on his head.

Roger vanished with a static boom before appearing behind Braydin throwing a punch with his left hand at Braydin but the Mandalorian used the side of Zangetsu to block the attack surprising the white and red armored individual before Braydin swung and his fist connected with Roger's left arm where the attack broke his arm in many places.

Roger roars in pain unaware of Braydin swinging his sword before Rogers chest exploded in blood as he stepped back slightly growling in pain as he held his wound with his right arm even though Cross of Scaffold was in it.

"Damn you!" Roger growled.

"It ends here, Roger!" Braydin shouted as he got ready to finish it.

BANG

Only for his shoulder to explode as a bullet pierced his right shoulder punching through his power armor's shields.

Braydin shouted in pain as he fell to the ground holding his wounded shoulder as blood flowed out.

[Play 03 Loom – RvB Season 12 Soundtrack by Trocadero]

The sounds of walking is heard before a grey and green armored man came in.

The man was wearing SPARTAN IV armor with the entire armor having the appearance of the mercenary Locus from Red vs. Blue but the only difference was the counts on the forearms while in his hands was a SRS99-S5 AM sniper rifle.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?!" Braydin growled in pain while at the same time felt lucky that the bullet that the sniper fired didn't rip his entire arm off.

"My name I won't tell, but I am here for my brother." The man said in a voice that sounded like a younger Locus.

"It's been a while Vakor." Roger said with a smirk.

Braydin's eyes widened slightly at that and looked worriedly at Alyssa thinking that Vakor might shoot her because of the rifle.

"If you think I am going to shoot the girl then you can lay your fears to rest because I am here for Roger Kenny." Vakor said causing Roger to look at him in surprise.

"What why?!" Roger demanded as he walked up to the grey and green armored man.

"Command discovered your mission and has ordered me to extract you and your friends." Vakor started with annoyance in his voice as he looked at Roger "Your friends, Yuki Kawaguchi and Fiona Halberry are already on the transport and are waiting for the rest of your friends."

"But we can kill these two now!" Roger shouted as he unsummoned his sword and drew to Braydin's horror a hidden pistol which he aims at Alyssa causing the girl to widen her eyes in fear only for a smack to be heard where the pistol fell to the ground with its former holder falling to his knees before falling face first into the ground.

"I was ordered to bring you back but they did not care what condition you were in either you were alive, dead, awake, or unconscious, I will complete my mission." Vakor said as he grabbed Roger by the foot and started dragging him off.

"Wait your just leaving!?" Braydin demanded as he glared at the man.

"My mission is just retrieval, if I was ordered to terminate then you would be having a bullet in your head instead of your shoulder and your friend in the chair would also be dead along with you." Vakor stated as he looked over his shoulder.

"Make no mistake, we will meet again." Vakor said before he suddenly faded out of existence along with Roger.

[End Loom]

"Active camo" Braydin said as he started using the force to heal his shoulder even though it would leave a scar.

Braydin shook his head and walked over to Alyssa who smiled "Thanks for the save."

"Well you know I never leave a friend behind." Braydin said as he swung his sword cutting the bonds holding her hands as well as cutting the collar off her neck without touching the skin.

"You never do." Alyssa said before winking in pain.

"Here let me help." Braydin said as he moved grabbing her left arm and shoulder causing the woman to hiss in pain.

"Alright on three I'm going to put your shoulder back into place." Braydin said to Alyssa who nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"1" Braydin breathed.

"2" Alyssa closed her eyes waiting for the pain.

"3!" Braydin places Alyssa's shoulder back into place and the girl gasps in pain while silently crying out.

"Alright that should do for the arm." Braydin said as he moved to her broken left leg while Alyssa began healing her shoulder.

"Looks like the broken bone is still in place. Thank god for that cause it makes this much easier." Braydin said as he began healing her.

"Hey how do you think the others are doing?" Alyssa asked.

"Not sure but I hope they're alright." Braydin said as he quickly finished up.

Alyssa stood up feeling her leg was alright before she looked at Braydin "Come on let's go find the others."

"That won't be necessary." Josh said over the radio.

"Josh where are you?" Braydin asked.

"I'm with Alex and Aiden in what looks like the control room." Josh said.

"Can you give us your coordinates?" Braydin asked.

"Sending the waypoint on your HUD." Josh said.

"Got it, heading your way now." Braydin said before he cuts the link.

"Well let's go." Alyssa said as she walked up to Braydin before the two ran down the halls.

Braydin stopped and looked where Vakor once was and thought 'He has my respects.' before running to catch up with Alyssa.

**Outside**

Sitting outside was a single Imperial shuttle guarded by two Sith troopers and a shadow covered individual who was sharpening a combat knife.

"Sir, do you think the Swords will survive?" Asked one of the troopers.

"If they do then I'll be impressed though it will just be the one fighting the droids and mercs." The man said with his voice sounding like Felix from Red vs. Blue as he had a holographic screen showing Andrew fighting every droid and merc single handed.

"Where is that man?!" Fiona said somewhat annoyed.

"I'm right here." Vakor said as he appeared walking up the ramp still dragging an unconscious Roger before he threw him into a chair.

"Hey do you need me to look for the others?" The man asked as he sheathed his knife.

"You go look for Samuel, I'll look for Oliver." Vakor said.

"Right" The man said walking out of the shadows revealing his armor to have the exact same appearance as Felix from Red vs. Blue but with a crossed snake head on the top of the head where the skull would be and a symbol of a skull with two swords where the UNSC symbol would be.

**Jacob**

The two continued to clash blades with each attack being blocked by the other.

Jacob glares at Sam while Sam just looked at Jacob with a sadistic smile as the blades locked before both jumped back.

"Got to do better than that!" Sam said as he leapt at Jacob swinging his sword but Jacob blocked it and swung his sword upwards but Sam blocked it and moved to deliver a punch but Jacob blocked the attack and kneed him in the gut before axe kicking him in the face causing him to spin in the air before he fell onto his back.

"Sam this is your last warning! Give up and I may show mercy!" Jacob growled as Sam stood up "And I use the term mercy very, very lightly."

"Oh I don't plan to surrender." Sam said with his sadistic smirk before he spun around swinging his sword at Jacob but the sword was blocked before Jacob swung downward only for the blade to meet Sam's.

"You are nothing more than a battle crazed lunatic!" Jacob growled as he swung his sword aiming for Sam's stomach which made contact.

"Why thank you!" Sam said as he leapt back while feeling his wound but it was more of a paper cut.

"Tell me, why target Lenalee?!" Jacob growled as he pointed his sword at Sam.

Sam just smirked as he stabbed his sword into the ground.

"Why my dear Jacob, I thought that would be obvious… to make you suffer." Sam said before he pressed his button activating the collar and causing the Lenalee the cry in pain.

"Bastard!" Jacob growled as he ran at Sam.

"Uh, uh, uh! This device can also cause the collar to kill the wearer!" Sam said causing Jacob to stop in his tracks.

"That's better." Sam said as he stopped the collar.

"So all you want is for me to suffer? And you make other people suffer just because of it?!" Jacob growled as he saw Lenalee look at them with a pained expression.

"Well she is dear to you." Sam said shrugging his shoulders.

"You bastard!" Jacob growled tightening the grip on his sword.

"Oh don't be surprised!" Sam said waving his hand "You always cared about your family and since they aren't around and your brother is a soldier I decided to do my research and LOOK at what I found. I found you along with this girl close together hell I think you two love each other!"

Jacob glared at the maniac as he looked at the device on the man's gauntlet.

"Though you, my enemy, have deserved to watch her suffer for all eternity because of YOU, she will die… painfully." Sam said turning a dial causing the collar to whine.

Lenalee's face turns fearful while Jacob's eyes widen in realization at what he was doing.

Looking down at his hip he sees his SMG still on and came up with an idea.

"Now she dies." Sam said moving to press the button.

But in a flash of motion Jacob grabs his SMG and fires striking the gauntlet and also turning the dial down which causes the collar to stop whining slightly before Sam pressed the button but as he did the gauntlet exploded.

Sam grunts in both pain and annoyance before he turns to Lenalee seeing the collar shutting down.

Sam growled before he heard a cry and turned in time to see Jacob leaping at him swinging his sword but he reaches down and grabs his fallen sword but when he brought it up his eyes widened in surprise because Mugen sliced cleanly through his own blade.

"Impossible!" Sam said before Mugen swung again and a gash appears in his chest area causing him to stagger backwards.

Thinking fast Sam vanishes with a static boom and reappears behind Lenalee and pulls out a knife before holding it to her throat causing Jacob to stop.

"Now don't do anything we would regret." Sam said playfully.

"Damn you!" Jacob growled.

Click

Jacob froze as he heard the all too familiar click of a pistol and slowly turned to see a black and orange armored individual.

"Hi there" Said the man as he held the pistol.

"Who are you?" Sam asked confused surprising Jacob since he was sure Sam knew this guy.

"Just a merc looking for his target." Said the man with a smile under his helmet.

BANG

The sound of metal hitting flesh was heard.

Jacob had his eyes closed expecting pain but he didn't feel anything at all before his eyes widen when he hears Sam cry out in pain.

Jacob spun around and saw as Sam held his bleeding hand which was the same hand holding the knife that was against Lenalee's throat with the knife now falling to the ground.

Before Jacob knew anything else the black and orange armored man rushed past him and tackled Sam who got up only to get punched in the face three times before his face crashed into the man's knee and then kicked in the chest where he was sent crashing into a wall.

Sam shook his head but as he looked he met a fist which struck hard enough to knock him out.

[Play 13 Soul Clef XI Redux – RvB Season 12 Soundtrack by Trocadero]

"Alright now that's an easy buck." The man said but as he turned around he froze when he met the barrel of a gun "Whoa hey what are you doing?!"

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Jacob said glaring at the man.

"Alright let's all calm down… can you please lower the rifle?" The man asked.

Jacob relented but did so none the less.

"Thank you. As for your first question my name is Felix Smith as for why I'm here, I'm here because someone put a price on this guy's head, alive." Felix said as he looked at the unconscious man.

"So who was it?" Jacob asked.

"Don't have a clue; I was just hired through a contact." Said Felix as he picked up the unconscious maniac.

"Why should I let you go anyway?" Jacob asked.

"Because I'm the only reason you and your girlfriend are still alive." Felix said.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Jacob said with a blush under his helmet as Felix walking past Jacob but stopped.

"Also the other reason is because I was on the same squad as your brother Jacob Worth." Felix said causing Jacob to widen his eyes before he turned and watched Felix walk away with Sam on his shoulder.

"If you by chance see your brother again, tell him that he still owes Sergeant Felix Smith fifty bucks!" Felix shouted as he walked through the door.

[End Soul Clef XI Redux]

Jacob shook his head before he strapped his rifle onto his back before retrieving Mugen's sheath and slides the blade in before sliding it onto his back as well.

Jacob walks over the Lenalee and rips the collar off her neck.

"Are you alright?" Jacob asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Lenalee answered tiredly.

"Let's get you out of these." Jacob said before he drew Mugen and sliced through her bonds cutting them without the blade touching her skin.

Lenalee fell but was caught by Jacob who sheathed Mugen before catching her.

"How bad is it?" Jacob asked when he saw Lenalee wink as he sat her down.

"It hurts a lot and I can barely feel my legs but I should be fine." Lenalee said.

"Then we better find the others and get out of here but first." Jacob said before he walked to a cabinet and opened it to find that it was air sealed so everything was clean.

Lenalee looks and sees Jacob grab a blanket and was confused.

"Why do you need that?" Lenalee asked.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want people looking at your current state of dress." Jacob said turning his head slightly thankful that his helmet hid his blush.

Lenalee was confused before she looked down and her cheeks turned a bright red.

"I-I see." Lenalee stuttered before Jacob handed her the blanket which she used to cover herself.

"Come on let's get you of here." Jacob said before he picked her up bridal style bringing a larger blush to her cheeks.

"J-Jacob!" Lenalee stuttered at the action while Jacob carried her out of the room.

**Outside**

Felix walked out of the facility with Sam in hand before he tossed him into a seat where it automatically straps him in.

"So what happened?" Yuki asked.

"I managed to keep my cover intact and it turns out that the Sword of Strength is the younger brother of one of my former squad mates." Felix said as he leaned back.

"Do you know the man's name?" Fiona asked as she played with her hair.

"Hell if I know because it's been seven years since I last saw him." Felix replied.

**John**

John blocks a punch and kicks his attacker in the chest sending him skidding across the ground.

"Not bad." Max said before he threw punches at John who blocked each attack before he elbowed Max in the side of his helmet before delivering a powerful kick to his chest sending Max crashing into a wall.

"That won't work!" Max shouted as he held his arm out and to Johns surprise a weapon appeared out of thin air.

The weapon was a claymore but the hilt was nothing but a metal tube, a long broadsword blade colored black as night, and the guard was a devil's head with horns.

"This weapon I made with my own soul and energy, I call it Reaper's Wrath." Max said as he held the blade before he rushed at John swinging the blade but the Sword of Vengeance dodged the attack and grabbed Crescent Rose before ripping it off the wall swinging it in time to block an attack.

"I have been waiting a long time for this!" Max shouted as he pushed the scythe back before the two started exchanging blows.

The two kept at it for the next three minutes before Max managed to strike John but his chest piece took all of the damage before John turned Crescent Rose into sniper form and fired three times with two shots striking Max in the chest while the third struck him in the face with all three shots causing him to crash into a wall next to the door.

John turned his weapon into scythe form and waited but when the smoke cleared, he saw nothing.

"He must have escaped when he crashed into the wall. Well at least I don't have to worry about him for now." John said as he folded Crescent Rose and placed it on his lower back.

"Now to go find the others." John said before he started running down the halls unaware of a presence in the room.

The person John didn't know was in the room suddenly deactivated his cloak showing Vakor who was holding an unconscious Max who had a dent in his helmet.

"You were very lucky that I was here in time to grab you." Vakor said as he started dragging the unconscious Max "I could just leave you behind but my mission takes top priority and I must bring you back no matter what."

**Jarod**

Jarod was panting after he crawled out of a hole before he looked into it finding the hole filled with Rakghouls who were now covered in spikes.

"Who the hell puts a spike filled pit in the hallways?" Jarod asked as he got up and grabbed his rifle.

Jarod walked down the halls until he reached a door where he opens it only to shout out as he ducks behind some rubble in order to dodge seven bullets.

"Damn, I missed." Said a familiar voice to Jarod.

"Oh no, not you!" Jarod said as he glared at the armored man in front of him.

The man was wearing SPARTAN IV Aviator armor colored brown and blue with a green visor armed with an MA5D and on his back was what looked like an Asymmetric Recoilless Carbine-920 or more commonly known as a UNSC Rail Gun.

"Greg?" Jarod asked with surprise.

"Oh nice to see you again, Jarod!" Greg said with a friendly tone "Now hold still and die."

Jarod leapt at another piece of rubble which took the bullets before Greg ran out.

Jarod leapt out of cover firing his rifle and striking the MA5D in the barrel and causing it to shut down.

"Damn it!" Greg shouted before he tossed the rifle at Jarod who ducked but when he looked back at Greg he saw Greg aiming the Rail Gun at him.

"Oh fuck" Jarod muttered as the barrel started glowing until it fired but Jarod leapt out of the way and was sent flying because of the shockwave.

"Dammit!" Jarod growled as he stood up with his rifle seven feet in front of him.

Jarod summons Excelion and sent wires at Greg and the wires wrapped around the weapon before glowing red and the weapon was instantly cut into pieces before the pieces exploded.

Greg covered his face as the explosion happened before he looked up in time to see Jarod flying at him with a white lightsaber before he swung but Greg flicks his wrists and energy daggers appear from the hand guard and blocked the white blade.

Greg managed to push Jarod back even though their strengths were different.

Jarod held the blade ready to attack before Greg launched at Jarod swinging the energy daggers but Jarod blocked each attack with ease before he swung cutting off the left shoulder guard.

"Hey watch the armor! I just got it!" Greg shouted before he swung again only for Jarod to block it and kick him back.

"How did you get here? Last I heard was that you were in a juvenile detention center for what you did in school three years ago." Jarod said as he walked around Greg.

"Oh it is easy, a portal opened and I leapt through when I saw fighting on the other end." Greg said shuddering in joy when he said fighting.

'I completely forgot how much of a fight freak he is.' Jarod thought with a sweatdrop.

"And now I get to fight you again!" Greg shouted before the daggers vanished and out of thin air came a single sword but from what Jarod could see there was segments in the blade that made it so that it could separate and be used as a whip, the crossguard consists of a small hollow circle at the center and two arms that curved downward. The sword's handle stopped at the crossguard, the blade appeared to be that of a broadsword.

"This is my very own weapon I made with my own hands, though it was just recently finished so I don't have a name for it." Greg said before he swung the sword where the blade separated but to Jarod's surprise energy which was colored black with grey lacing coursed through the wires and the blades of the sword before the blade made contact with Jarod and his energy shields took the attack but when he crashed against the wall behind him his shields dropped to zero.

"Man that's a strong weapon." Jarod muttered as he stood up.

Greg swung the whip-sword again but Jarod dodged it and sent wires which slashed against Greg's armor damaging it as well as drawing some blood before Greg connected the segments together into its sword form again before stabbing the sword into the ground as the blade glowed red sending a wave of energy through the ground heading towards Jarod but he leapt out of the way as black and grey beam shot up from where he once stood.

"You've gotten better since the last time we met!" Greg shouted as he pulled the blade out of the ground.

"And I've gotten stronger!" Jarod growled before the wings on Excelion's lens flapped before vanishing and the blue turned black before a line came before said line opened to reveal a demonic eye as red energy started coming off the gauntlet.

Jarod threw his arm out sending wires out as red energy shot through the wires which cuts through the stone and metal before they slashed against Greg causing him to shout out in pain as the energy enhanced wires cut through his armor and shields.

Jarod pulled the wires back panting as the eye on the lens vanished and was replaced with the wings again.

"Dammit!" Greg growled as blood drips from the many wounds "I guess you win this time Jarod." Greg said as he started limping away.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Jarod asked as he grabbed his rifle which was coincidentally next to his feet.

"I'm going home and you have other things to worry about." Greg said as he shuts the door.

Jarod raises an eyebrow before he hears growling and slowly turned his head to see… 27 Rakghouls standing behind him looking at him as if he was a big juicy stake.

"Oh fuck me." Jarod squeaked before he strapped his rifle onto his back… and ran like hell out of the room with the Rakghouls hot on his tail.

**Outside**

Greg limped out of the facility as he saw Vakor set the unconscious Max into a seat.

"Oh there you are." Said Felix who was sharpening a knife.

"I just got finished fighting with the Sword of War." Greg said as he sat down.

"Did you win?" Felix asked.

"No, he's gotten more powerful, and besides I let the Rakghouls go after him." Greg said as he took his helmet off revealing a face with pale skin, black eyes, and orange hair with a scar on his left cheek.

"We have everyone, so let's go." Vakor said as the two Sith troopers walked up the ramp.

"So we're finally ditching the white haired psychopath?" Greg asked.

"Yes on that." Felix said resting his head back.

"Let's first do a head count cause I don't want us to have to make two trips." Said Yuki.

"Right, well we have Yuki Kawaguchi, Samuel Gregory, Max Oliver, Fiona Halberry, Roger Kenny, and Greg Salazar so yep that's everyone." Felix said as the engines started up.

"Let me first do something." Greg said before he flipped open a compartment showing a screen with several keys which he presses before a timer appears showing 30:00 before it started counting down.

"How powerful will the explosion be?" Felix asked.

"It will destroy everything in the facility but everything outside within a three mile radius will be dead from the shockwave." Greg said as he leaned back.

"Uh, what type of explosive are you using?" Felix asked as the shuttle lifted off the ground.

"It is an explosive that only affects organic matter, turning it into nothing but ash." Greg said before falling asleep.

Felix remained silent for three seconds as he looked at Greg and then a screen which showed the facility before he looked at the two Sith troopers.

"Well this will be a surprise to my payers." Felix muttered while shaking his head as the shuttle flew off into the sky.

**Alex, Josh, and Aiden**

The Swords of Courage, Knowledge, and Love stood around the holotable as they helped guide the Swords who got the hostages and those who were in radio contact to their location.

The door opens and the three turn to see John walk in with Braydin, Alyssa, Jacob, Lenalee, Jarod, Dexter, and Kallen.

The Swords had sympathetic looks when they saw Lenalee and her state of dress before they went to business.

"Alright so what's the situation?" Ben asked as he got into the room before he took notice of Lenalee and felt anger.

"What happened to her?" Ben asked with a tone that said that he would do things that was beyond M rating.

"Her captor did this to her, but I made him pay… until some merc came in and dragged his ass away after beating the crap out of him until he was knocked out." Jacob said as he lied Lenalee down on a couch while she was sound asleep.

"Who was the merc?" Alex asked.

"Said his name was Felix Smith, said he knew my brother." Jacob said gaining surprised looks from the others.

"How the hell does he know you?" Ben asked.

"And what do you mean he knows your brother?" Josh asked.

"Don't know he just said that if I ever saw my brother again was that he still owed a Sergeant Felix Smith fifty bucks." Jacob said while sitting on the couch letting Lenalee rest her head on his lap.

"A merc who came from our world and was a former US soldier." Dexter said surprised as he opened his helmet.

"How much can you see from this thing?" Braydin asked.

"I can only see inside the facility but everything to the doors that lead outside of the facility I can't see anything. I only get a blinding light so we won't be able to see anything outside." Said Aiden.

"Do you know where Andrew and Chris are?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I have both the location of Andrew and Chris." Said Josh.

"What's their situation?" Ben asked.

"Well Andrew is having fun." Josh said as he brought up a screen.

The screen showed Andrew using Ember Celica smashing through droids and Trandoshans like they were nothing but practice dummies.

"Where is the challenge?" Andrew asked as he uppercuts an NS-36 sending it crashing into the ceiling where it exploded.

"Man your brother is awesome." Jarod said with a smirk on his face as he sat his helmet on a table.

"Yeah he is." Ben said with his helmet at his side while a proud smile slid onto his face.

"What about Chris?" Dexter asked.

"He's… fighting Mao." Alex said.

"Well this should be quick." Ben said putting his hands behind his head.

"And Mao is piloting a Destroy Gundam." Aiden added.

The entire room was so silent you can actually hear a cricket chirping.

"… I'll say it again, Should be quick." Ben said before he sat in a chair.

"Knowing Chris he's going to use his Geass to help take down that mobile armor." Dexter said as he leans against a pillar.

"Can you show us the battle?" Braydin asked.

"Sure here we are." Josh said as be brought up a large screen showing the fight just starting.

"Does anyone have popcorn?" Jarod asked as he plopped into a secondary couch.

"Sorry but I left that at base with my 'smash on Jarod's skull' book." Dexter said as he and Kallen sat in two separate chairs.

**Andrew**

[Play RWBY OST: I Burn]

Andrew smashes the head of a Trandoshan that was unlucky enough to be in the way of a crushed up NS-33.

Andrew stood in the middle of what remained of the room full of 100 NS-7s, 50 NS-36s, 30 NS-55s, and 129 Trandoshan mercenaries but now there was only 49 NS-7s, 21 NS-36s, 17 NS-55s, and 52 Trandoshans.

Andrew looks around with an arrogant smirk before he leapt into the air as the droids and lizards fired their weapons but the rounds struck each other taking down 4 NS-7s, 2 NS-36s, 1 NS-55 and 5 Trandoshans.

The droids and mercs looked up watching Andrew fall to the ground before he smashed his fist into the ground causing it to send a shockwave sending both droids and lizards flying.

4 Trandoshans died when they either crashed hard onto the ground, pillars, or walls while others were stabbed by pointed out rods, pipes, or glass.

An NS-55 fired its cannons but Andrew leapt over it and at the droid before smashing his fist into its face, caving the entire part of its body in and sending it flying where it smashed five NS-7s three NS-36s, and two Trandoshans.

A Trandoshan rushes Andrew armed with a vibrosword but Andrew just side punches it in the face and sending it flying where it painted a wall green while the sword was spinning in the air before Andrew caught it and swung it several times testing it out before he swung cutting the throat of a Trandoshan before he stabbed it through the chests of two NS-7s.

Andrew then pulled the blade out smashing the bottom of the hilt into the stomach of a Trandoshan causing him to double over before Andrew punched the back of his head and sending him smashing into the ground where the head pops.

Andrew then cuts into the head of an NS-36 causing it to fire everywhere and nailing two NS-7s and damaging an NS-55 by removing its left leg.

Andrew finished the droid off by punching it and causing it to crash into a wall and smashing another NS-7.

The damaged NS-55 barely got its balance back before Andrew fired a round at the droid and the explosive round struck it dead center and creating a large hole destroying the droid.

Two Trandoshans took out rockets and fired them at Andrew who just ducked under them and let both sail before him and one crashed into a cluster of three NS-7s and two NS-36s while the other struck an NS-55 destroying it along with three Trandoshans.

"You know this isn't as fun as I thought." Andrew said as he punched a Trandoshan into an NS-7 destroying it and killing the lizard.

Andrew who still had the sword in hand stabs the sword into the stomach area of an NS-55 before he punched the bottom of the hilt sending it rocketing through the droid along with three NS-7s, two NS-36s, and five Trandoshans.

"_This isn't a game!"_ Weiss shouted causing Andrew to flinch and in doing so gave an NS-55 the time to smash its left arm into Andrew sending him flying where he smashed through a pillar and skids across the ground.

'SHUT UP WEISS, I'M FIGHTING HERE!' Andrew mentally shouted as he summoned StormFlower.

"_Sorry"_ Weiss said feeling slightly guilty.

Andrew ran at the droid that struck him and jumped onto its head before he shot lead through its head and out the bottom destroying the droid before he leapt off smashing the head of a Trandoshan into the ground before he fired his weapons downing two NS-7s and a NS-36.

A Trandoshan armed with a heavy repeating blaster opens fire but Andrew leapt to the side firing his weapon and striking the lizard in the chest where it fell on its back dead.

Three Trandoshans fired their rifles at Andrew but the rounds were wide so he fired and the bullets struck them killing all three before he ducks under a sword aimed for his head before he swung his left gun where the blade guard cuts through the torso area of the droid cutting several wires before swinging the other gun blade which cuts through the wires and metal on the neck area cutting the head off where the rest of the metal body followed its head to the ground a second after.

"Alright I take it back; these guys are giving me more of a workout than I thought." Andrew muttered as he fired his guns taking down an NS-55 as the concentrated bullets tore a large hole through its face.

An NS-36 along with two NS-7s and three Trandoshans opened fire at Andrew who moved to cover but a round struck him in the torso.

Andrew growled in pain but was thankful that the armor took most of the damage.

"Weiss!" Andrew shouted before StormFlower was replaced with a saber like weapon with a dial.

Andrew rushed out of cover and sliced the head off an NS-7 before he activated the dial before stabbing the sword into the ground when the dial reached something blue but as he did ice shot out of the ground stabbing through the NS-36 while also stabbing through the NS-7 and Trandoshans.

Two NS-7s and a Trandoshan rushed at him firing their blasters before a glyph appeared under him and in different areas but as they did he moved at an incredible speed landing on the other glyphs where he jumped off them with the glyphs positioned in points where he would move fast and attack quickly.

When he landed on the ground the first NS-7 was missing its head, the second had large gashes, and the Trandoshan was missing the left side of its body over the stomach.

An NS-55 which was behind him tried to smash him into the ground but he evaded the attack before he activated the dial again before stabbing the blade into the droid but when he did ice shot out of it before it fell to the ground dead.

"Mercury!" Andrew shouted before Myrtenaster vanished and greaves appeared on his legs as an NS-55 stormed to him along with two Trandoshans, three NS-7s and two NS-36s.

The droids and lizards opened fire but Andrew evaded the bolts before he was in front of an NS-36 where he kicks it in the face and the boots fired a round creating a large hole in its face and out its back.

The other NS-36 moved to avenge its comrade but met a similar fate when Andrew kicked it up where it crashed into the roof and exploded.

The NS-7s fired but Andrew dodged the bolts before he axe kicked an NS-7s head off before kicking a large hole in the chest of another.

The third NS-7 moved to draw a sword but didn't get the chance as Andrew axe kicked its legs out from under it before smashing his foot on its head flattening it.

The Trandoshans and NS-55 fired but Andrew took cover where he then kicks his cover crushing the Trandoshans before he rushed the NS-55.

The large droid moved to crush Andrew with its left arm but Andrew kicked the arm off with a powerful blast before kicking its back leg off causing it to fall backwards where he then jumps over it and smashed its face and making a large hole.

The two Trandoshans fired the blasters but Andrew switched the greaves out for Ember Celica where he then fired two rounds which exploded once they struck the lizards killing both.

Andrew spun around sending a punch which connects with the face of an NS-36 that was going to shoot him in the back and sending it crashing into a Trandoshan killing it.

Two NS-7s fired their blasters but Andrew dodged them before he smashed both droids heads together destroying them before he used one as a bat to swat away three Trandoshans and two NS-7s until he compacted the droid and stabbed it through the chest of a Trandoshan before he smashing the bottom part of the 'staff' sending it flying through the lizard and stabbing into the face of an NS-55 destroying it.

The droids and mercs continued attacking but Andrew kept evading and smashed, cut, or crushed the droids and mercs.

Andrew moved to punch an NS-7 in the chest before his eyes widened when he saw a familiar sphere in its hand which exploded sending him flying and crashing against a wall and knocking his helmet off.

Andrew coughed up some blood while some dripped down the side of his face from a small cut.

Andrew looked up to see an NS-55 ready to smash him but never got the chance as he leapt at it and smashing its face in.

Andrew growled as he looked to see two Trandoshans rushing him firing their blasters before he switched his weapons to StormFlower and fired them killing the two lizards.

Andrew leapt over an NS-36 firing his pistols through its head before it fell to the ground dead.

Andrew looked around to see he was surrounded by the remaining twenty seven droids and eleven mercs.

Andrew growled before he started shooting spinning around at first taking down 4 NS-7s and two Trandoshans before he stopped and pointing both pistols left at an NS-55 until he spun the left machine pistol with his finger as he fired the right one at an NS-36 destroying it. Andrew then pointed the left machine pistol at an NS-7 filling it with holes as he used the right one to slice a Trandoshans throat open. Andrew then stuffed the barrel in the mouth of a Trandoshan that was rushing him with a sword before he fired a bullet out the back of its head and into the head of an NS-7. Andrew pulled the weapon out and jumped back in time to dodge an NS-55s arm before he ran out and jumped onto its head before he fired down filling it with bullets killing the droid before he jumped off firing and gunning down two more Trandoshans and one NS-7 before he stabbed the blades up the throats of two Trandoshans that got too close before he used the corpses as shields to block many blaster bolts from the droids and surviving Trandoshans.

Andrew tossed the corpses away before he destroyed an NS-36 with bullets until an explosive round missed him by an inch. Andrew tossed his left bladed pistol which stabbed into the face of an NS-7 which was armed with a grenade launcher which he holsters the right pistol and grabs the launcher and uses it to destroy two NS-55s and three NS-36s. When he ran out of explosives to fire a Trandoshan rushed him but Andrew used the ammo less weapon as a club to smash the lizard's head in before retaking his pistol from both his holster and the droids head as he gunned down the last two Trandoshans.

"Blake!" Andrew shouted as StormFlower was replaced with Gamble Shroud.

Andrew took out the katana pistol and used both the bladed sheath and sword to cut the last NS-36 in half while cutting four NS-7s to ribbons before cutting the arms off an NS-55 which he then fires bullets into its head and into vital areas destroying the droid.

An NS-55 fired a heavy round but Andrew dodged it and sliced the head off an NS-7 as it was taking aim.

With only four droids left Andrew replaced Gamble Shroud with Ember Celica and rushed the droids which fired at him but he dodged them until two rounds struck him with one in his right breastplate and the other in his left shoulder.

Andrew fell to the ground unmoving causing the droids the stop firing and an NS-55 to move closer to make sure he was did.

When the droid was close Andrew leapt up upper cutting the droid and smashing it flat into the ceiling where it exploded.

The three droids aimed their rifles as Andrew smashed his fists together causing his hair to turn golden yellow while his eyes turned from amber to bright red before moving fast as the droids fired before he got up close to an NS-7 and punched the side of its head causing the head to explode before he spun around punching the last NS-7 in the chest and causing the droid to fly and explode when it made contact with the wall behind it.

The NS-55 fired heavy rounds at Andrew but he dodged them before he got close and punched its left leg out and as it fell he sent a powerful uppercut sending it up but when it was halfway up it exploded into bits and pieces.

[End I Burn]

The fire in Andrews's hair died as his eyes returned from red to amber before he unsummoned Ember Celica and started leaning over panting while sweat fell down his face.

"I have to admit but that was actually a bit of a challenge." Andrew said before he fell backwards and started leaning against what remained of a pillar while his helmet sat next to him.

"Andrew do you copy, this is Walker do you copy." Said Dexter over the comm in his helmet which he retrieved and puts on.

"I read you loud and clear." Andrew said into the comm.

"Right we have the objectives and Chris is fighting Mao, we are sending you coordinates to our location, be advised, it looks like you took out the last of the droids and mercs in this facility." Dexter said over the radio sounding impressed.

"I guess I am awesome like that." Andrew said as he stood up and made his way out of the room to where the other Swords were while he thought 'I hope Chris can handle that psychopath.'

**Chris**

"WHY WON'T YOU INSECTS STAY STILL?" Mao shouted in anger as he fired wildly with the Destroy Gundam's beam cannons only to have Chris and his comrades evade the attacks.

Dark Magician sent another Dark Magic attack at the massive Gundam only for the shields to rebound the attack. The spellcaster quickly avoided another burst from the Destroy's Scylla cannon, but couldn't react quick enough to notice the mobile armor's massive fist strike him as he flew to the ground with a resounding crash.

The Black Luster Soldier sprinted along the Destroy's left arm, slicing at the armor with his sword, but the armor was too thick for the blade, leaving only thin cuts and scratches. The warrior leaped at the Destroy's face only for his eyes to widen in shock when he sees the mouth of the Gundam charging. He brought up his shield in time for the massive beam to collide with it only for it to push the warrior at the mountainside as smoke and dust covered the area.

"Damn..." Chris muttered as he watched his comrades' fall against Mao's Destroy Gundam. He cartwheels away from a barrage of beams that threatened to vaporize him as the Destroy Gundam unleashed every weapon it had against the Sword, but its efforts were fruitless due to both Chris's agility and speed.

"Why won't you just die already?" Mao shouted angrily as he commanded the Destroy Gundam to crush the Sword of Freedom.

"Oh shut up already, you nutcase!" Chris shouted at the madman before ejecting one of his blades and throwing it at the Destroy's Scylla cannon, damaging it and rendering it useless.

"I am not a nutcase!" Mao complained angrily like a child throwing a tantrum as the Destroy continued crushing the earth with either its fists or its feet.

"Apparently, you are since your Geass lets you listen to a person's inner most thoughts so why don't I just up the irritation?" Chris stated with a dark grin before hundreds of thoughts filled his head then Mao began to scream in anger.

"_Weakling"_

"_Coward"_

"_Scumbag"_

"_Pathetic"_

"_Loveless orphan"_

"_Madman"_

"_Psycho"_

"_Loser"_

"SHUT UP!" Mao screamed in rage before he slammed both of the Destroy Gundam's fists onto the Sword of Freedom, silencing any more of the torturous thoughts that entered his mind.

**Control Room**

"CHRIS!" The Swords shouted in both shock and horror at what happened to their comrade.

Alyssa, Lenalee, and Kallen buried their heads into Braydin, Jacob, and Dexter's chests, sobbing while the latter closed their eyes in regret. Aiden, Alex, John, and Josh slammed their fist on anything they could find. Jarod collapsed to his knees with his head lowered to the ground as a multitude of tears spill from his eyes. Ben and Andrew had looks of horror as they remained frozen for a brief time before they narrowed their eyes in rage until they both gasp in shock.

"Uh guys, he's still alive!" Ben exclaimed in shock while everyone else had the same expression with some filled with joy.

**Chris**

[Play Silent Trigger by BACK-ON]

Back on the battlefield, Dark Magician was found in a crater, unconscious, with parts of his armor crack and his robes tattered.

Black Luster Soldier was leaning against the mountainside with his sword a few meters away from him, his armor a bit melted, and his hair a bit singed.

Chris was in a crater, his Scale Mail had cracks that seeped blood and his helmet was shattered, his Breaker Blades were scattered all around him. He wearily opened his eyes and looked at the Destroy Gundam, raising his hand to reach out to stop the madman.

**"Are you giving up?" **asked the voice of the Red Dragon.

No response.

**"Are you going to lie there and die like a dog?" **The dragon asked again.

Chris subconsciously clenched his hand into a fist before muttering, "No"

**"THEN RISE AND UNLEASH YOUR POWER!" **The dragon roared in his mind.

With a new surge of power, Chris began to stand on his feet again, albeit with a slight struggle.

"Oh, so you're still alive? Then I guess I'll just keep crushing you until you die!" Mao said with maniacal grin as the Destroy Gundam charged up all of its remaining weapons to end the Sword of Freedom.

Chris's eyes shot open as they glowed bright red, covering the entire sclera as wings of shining fire appeared on his back, the air grew dense from the massive amount of power the Sword was unleashing. He hovered to face the Destroy Gundam's head with a cold glare.

"DIE!" Mao yelled before the Destroy fired all of its weapons at the empowered Sword only for it to be caught in just his right hand then Chris deflected it towards the sky.

"What?" Mao exclaimed in shock at witnessing the display of power that Chris had performed.

Dark Magician and Black Luster Soldier awoke to feel their master's strength increase ten-fold. Using the last of their strength, they transferred their power to the Origin pilot as the wings on his back grew bigger and shined brighter.

"What is that light?" Mao wondered in awe.

"It's beautiful..." Cerina muttered from her hiding spot as she witnessed Chris's display of power.

Chris raised his arms to the sky as flames began to cover his body then he charged at the large Gundam with a draconic battle cry before piercing through the Destroy's chest and out the back.

"This... can't be..." Mao exclaimed in shock before he quickly ejected from the cockpit as the Destroy Gundam exploded in a fiery inferno that reached into the sky for all of Japan to see.

[End Silent Trigger]

**Lancelot's Transport**

"Oh my, this is certainly interesting." Lloyd said in interest at the massive flames.

"What in God's name could do that?" Cecile wondered in shock at seeing such a terrifying display of power.

"Those flames..." Suzaku started as he stared intently at the fire. "Those are the flames of a dragon reborn."

**Control Room**

The room was completely silent when they witnessed this display of strength. Some had mixed emotions on their comrade's boost of power.

But one thing's for certain... Chris had unleashed his inner beast on that battlefield.

**Chris**

Mao began to crawl away in fear from the terrifying presence that the Sword of Freedom was releasing, he ignored anything that got in his way, and all he wanted was to survive the demon that nearly killed him.

'That man... he's a monster! I can't fight that! I need to get out of here... then maybe I can take my darling, C.C. away from that... that... beast!' Mao thought to himself only to see a figure stand in his way.

At first, he believed it to be Chris who was to tear his head off only to smile in maddened glee when he saw the familiar green hair of the one he was looking for. "C.C., I'm so glad I found you! Please, come with me so we can leave that monstrosity-" Mao was immediately cut off when he was staring down the barrel of a gun.

"I'm sorry, Mao, but you meant nothing to me... only the one who you proclaim to be a monster is all what matters to me. I especially don't like it when you call my boyfriend... a monster!" Cerina said with a blank look, yet with an icy cold tone in her voice before she pulls the trigger.

The last thing Mao ever saw and knew was his own blood, Cerina's emotionless face with the eyes holding love for the man that ruined his plan, and knowing that he had died without ever being loved.

Cerina stared at Mao's corpse for a full minute before feeling a presence approaching behind her only to gape in awe as Chris strode out of the flames with only his silhouette and his glowing red eyes showing from the intense heat.

Once it died down, Chris walked up to Cerina and hugged her for dear life while said girl returned the hug. The two failed to notice the wounded monsters that Chris summoned with his Geass as they walked towards their master.

Chris noticed their presence and looked at them before giving them a nod, "I thank you for answering my call for help. Until the next time we meet my friends,"

The two summoned warriors nodded in respect before giving the couple one last smile before they faded away from existence.

"Who were they, Chris?" Cerina asked.

"Those were my brothers-in-arms against Mao, but now since they served their purpose, they've returned to their own dimension." Chris answered before looking at the one he loves with a warm smile. "Come on; let's get back to the others."

The green-haired girl nodded as the couple entered the facility to rejoin their comrades and leave the nightmare behind them.

**Control room**

It took Chris and Cerina two minutes to reach the control room thanks to getting directions from Alex and Josh.

"Alright so where's the exit?" Braydin asked.

"It's exactly three floors up and down a hallway which will lead to an elevator and staircase which leads to the top of the building." Said Josh as be brought a holographic schematic with a red line showing where to go.

"Alright so we have our way of leaving so all we have to do is call in the gunship." Said Ben as he put his helmet on.

"Uh guys we might have a problem." Alex said with a bit of worry.

"What type of problem?" Dexter asked as he walked over to Alex.

"This" Alex said before he brought up a screen which showed a countdown timer which was at 12:21 and counting down.

"A countdown timer?" Jarod asked confused.

"The timer is linked to an explosive that is designed to destroy organic matter and turn it into nothing but ash and WE are ORGANICS so I suggest we get the hell out of here!" Alex said before he and the others put their helmets on while Chris's helmet formed over his head while Dexter's helmet closed up.

"What's the radius of this thing?" Jacob asked as he picked up Lenalee.

"The radius is three miles and anything within that radius will either be turned to dust or killed by the shockwave!" Josh shouted.

"Then we're leaving!" Dexter shouted before everyone started running down the halls.

**Roof top**

The group reached the roof top and saw two Trandoshan mercs and three NS-7 Guardian Droids but they were taken out by Dexter, Alex, Braydin, and Chris.

"Alright we are on the roof. Josh how much time do we have?" Dexter asked as he looked around.

"We have one minute!" Josh shouted.

"Gunship we require immediate evac now, we have an explosive with a radius of three miles!" Chris shouted over the comm.

"Roger that coming in!" Said the pilot before the LAAT/i flew in with the sides opening up.

"Let's go everyone, move!" Dexter shouted and everyone ran into the LAAT/i before the doors closed and the gunship took off.

The gunship flew through the air as fast as it could.

"Time!" Chris shouted.

"Ten seconds!" Josh shouted.

"Everyone hold onto something!" Dexter shouted as he tightened his grin on the railing while Kallen tightened her grip around him which caused him to blush slightly.

**Control room**

In the control room the counter was still counting while blinking.

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0

When it reached zero the entire screen flashed white before bluish white fire shoot out through the panel and through the halls.

Every Trandoshan that was still alive saw the bluish white fire before they felt agonizing pain before a millisecond later they felt nothing as their bodies turned to ash while the droids weren't affected.

**LAAT/i**

The gunship shook feeling the shockwave as bluish white fire exploded from the facility.

"Hang on!" The pilot shouted as the gunship flew while shaking uncontrollably before stabilizing.

"We're at a safe distance, now shortening speed." Said the pilot as he releases a breath he was holding.

"Alright it looks like we're in the clear." Jarod said with relief before he leans against the door and slides down.

"Get us back to command pilot and have them prep medical." Said Dexter as he opened his helmet.

"Yes sir." The co-pilot said as the LAAT/i flew towards base.

**Sith base**

"It looks like you completed your mission." Said Darth Oculus as he looked at Vakor and Felix along with their objectives they retrieved.

"Yes sir, the mission was a success and the facility has been destroyed." Said Vakor as he stood at attention.

"You can thank that to Salazar over there." Said Felix as he leaned against a pillar.

"Gregory Salazar" Greg straightened as the Sith lord spoke his name "You did what was necessary and you almost eliminated the Swords of Heaven. I applaud that."

"Sir if we were authorized to have destroyed the LAAT then the explosion would have removed an obstacle that was in our paths." Said Greg.

"I guess that was a mistake on our part." Said Oculus as he walked to a window showing the Britannian settlement but what was missing was the Acclamator-class assault ship because when the Sith arrived the crewman took the ship to a safe location believing that the Sith might try and take it.

"I could have killed that Mando boy if I had the chance! Why didn't you let me-GAK!" Roger grabs his throat as he felt something wrap around it only to find nothing.

Mundus walked out of the shadows with an arm extending as he used the force to choke Roger.

"You better watch what you say boy or it will be your last." Mundus said as he glared at the white and red armored individual.

"Calm down Mundus, I would rather not have this room have to be repainted… again." Oculus said before he looked to a wall… which had dried blood on it.

"Fine" Mundus said before he released Roger who fell to his knees breathing hard.

"Sir what should we do about the Swords?" Vakor asked.

"We already have a plan for them." Oculus said as he looked at them with an evil smile before he started laughing which could be heard through the halls of the base.

**Federation base**

Everything was quiet besides the sounds of mechanics working on machines, while troopers trained.

In the medical wing Kallen was sitting in a bed wearing a Federation medical wear which consisted of a white loose shirt, and loose pants.

"It appears that you are now in perfect health. You are now able to leave without help." Said the droid before he walked over to Alyssa, who was moving her left arm and her formerly broken leg.

Kallen throws the sheets off and tosses her legs over the side before setting them on the cold ground as she stood up even though a bit difficult at first but she stabilized.

Kallen looks to see Jacob who was helping Lenalee get to her feet after getting her wounds healed.

Kallen walks out of the room wearing her Black Knight uniform which Dexter had some Clone Assassins grab as they were returning and walks through the halls before she stops in a large room which was a resting area for soldiers seeing Dexter at a piano.

She wasn't the only one who saw Dexter at the piano but the other members of the Swords of Heavens including the healing ones minus John, the soldiers, and the NEXT pilots saw Dexter still wearing his power armor sitting at the piano.

"Hey, did you know if Dexter plays the piano?" Andrew asked Jarod who just shrugged his shoulders which meant he didn't know.

"When did we get a piano?" Braydin asked confused cause he was confused on why a piano was there.

"No idea." Aiden answered shaking his head in confusion.

Dexter just slid his hands over the piano before he moved the cover to reveal the piano keys before he began to play a song.

[Play: D Gray Man - The 14th's Song Instrumental]

Everyone stood in their places as he started playing. Everyone was surprised at the tunes.

As Dexter continued to play, the song was going on through the entire base and everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to the song.

Walking through the halls Cyber stops and looks around with questions on the sound before he moved to find the source before arriving into the room seeing Dexter playing on the piano.

In another room Sangheili who were assigned to the base stood up hearing the tunes and felt at ease as the music played.

In Euphie's designated room John and the princess looked around hearing the music.

"What is that sound?" Euphie asked curious.

"I'll go look." John said as he stood up but when he reached the door he looks at the princess "Would you like to join me?"

The princess nods her head still curious at the sound of the music.

The Sword of Vengeance had no idea why he was doing it but couldn't stop himself before he took the girl's hand and guided her through the halls before they arrived to the room seeing Dexter.

John looks and his eyes widened slightly when he saw the other Swords but was glad that the crowd blocked Euphie's sight from seeing them.

"This is a beautiful song." Euphie said as she smiled before she got a good look at the player.

"Yamato plays the piano?" Euphie asked curious since she didn't expect someone like Yamato to play instruments.

"I'm confused as well princess." John answered truthfully.

The song played though it could be heard by force sensitive as well causing every force sensitive to try and sense where it was coming from but had no luck at all in trying to find it.

**Sith base**

"What is this?" Mundus growled as he grabbed his head trying to get rid of the sound that is in his head.

Oculus just stood there looking out the window and into the sky narrowing his eyes while a sliver of a smile slid onto his face as he thought 'It seems even a song like this can find its way even to the most powerful of Sith.'

**Coruscant**

Revan stood in front of many children and adults who were wearing Jedi training uniforms all of who were looking around confused.

"Master, what is this sound?" A human girl who looked to be five years old with black hair that reached her shoulders, blue eyes, and a fare skin complexion asked.

Revan just smiled as he could sense who was sending out the music.

"It is the sound of a heart expressing itself." Revan said confusing the trainees.

"Who master?" Asked the same girl causing Revan to look at her and smile.

"This is our Sword of Redemption expressing his heart out, youngling." Revan said as he pats the girls head gently.

**Sith base**

Darth Marr and Darth Malgus were speaking before they both looked around hearing the sound along with many other Sith Warriors.

"Milord what is this sound?" Asked a Sith Warrior as he looked around confused.

"That is a good question." Darth Marr answered as he looked around.

Darth Malgus narrowed his eyes as he heard the music.

**Sith station**

Sith Warriors in different areas hear the music while contained life forms look around hearing the sound but they also felt that it produced a calming aura around them.

In one cell a black haired girl looked up as she was being strapped to a table and felt the music seem to give her a bit of strength before she broke her bonds and struck a scientist in the face sending him crashing into two Sith troopers and a Sith Warrior sending them flying out and down a pit before she broke her other bonds and ran out and leapt into a vent as more Sith entered the room.

**Britannia**

Charles was speaking with V.V. when they stop talking when they music reached their ears.

"What is this?" V.V. asked narrowing his eyes.

"I do not know brother. Is Geass responsible?" Charles asked as he looked to the side in confusion.

**Lancelot's transport**

Suzaku sat next to Cecile speaking while Lloyd was reading the data before everyone stopped and looked around looking for the source.

"What is that music?" Lloyd asked as he scratched the side of his head.

"I don't know but it's actually sounds quiet beautiful." Cecile said with a smile.

Suzaku just looked into the sky and thought 'How can there be music if there is no one to play an instrument around?'

**Viceroy palace**

Cornelia was talking to Darlton and Guilford before they look around when the sound of music reached their ears.

"That sound." Darlton said as he looked around.

"A piano?" Guilford said recognizing the instrument playing.

Cornelia narrowed her eyes as she looked out the window while inside, she was feeling at ease.

In another part of the building the Knights of Round looked around confused.

"Music" Monica said amazed at the sound even without an instrument.

"How can there be music when there is no instrument or anyone to play it?" Dorothea asked as she looked around trying to figure out where it's coming from.

Nonette just looked out a window while the question of who was able to make music heard to such an extent.

**Ashford Academy**

The members of the student council along with Nunnally and Sayoko were talking about what happened to Kallen, Lenalee, and Alyssa when they started hearing the piano music.

"Hey, Madam President, do we have any pianos?" Rivalz asked confused.

"Not that I know of," Milly answered shrugging her shoulders.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he heard the music and thought 'I don't remember a piano being close to this building because the music room is on the other end of school.'

**Black Knights HQ**

Ohgi was looking through reports along with other members of the Black Knights wondering where Kallen was before they all stopped when the sound of music reached their ears.

"A piano?" Diethard said confused.

"There isn't a musical store anywhere nearby and the radio is off… right Tamaki?" Ohgi said before he looked at the redhead.

"Yeah I turned it off when I finished listening to my song." Tamaki said raising his hands.

**Four Holy Swords**

Todoh and the Four Holy Swords met but before they could speak they hear the sound of a piano playing.

"Where is that coming from?" Asked Asahina as he looked around.

"I was sure there would be no one around so how can a piano be here?" Chiba asked with narrowed eyes.

"That is because it isn't here." Todoh said catching the Four Holy Swords attention.

"It appears someone out there, be they on earth or another is able to express himself to others." Todoh said before he spun around and looked at the grave of former Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi.

**China**

Everyone in the room of the imperial palace in different parts stopped what they were doing and looked around confused and curious about the music that was being played.

Xingke was with Empress Tianzi with both walking through a garden.

"Xingke, what is that sound?" Tianzi asked confused.

"It's music your majesty." Xingke answered.

"It sounds nice." Tianzi said with a smile on her face.

Xingke had his own smile as he looked down at the twelve year old.

While in another part of the same building several high ranking and power hungry men were wondering what the sound was and were freaking out wanting it to stop thinking it would take their power.

**E.U.**

In a castle a young girl with pale skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes was looking up from her desk as she heard the sound. This girl was Leila Malkal.

"What is this sound? A piano?" Leila asked before she looked out the window.

"There isn't a piano in the castle so where is that sound coming from?" Leila asked before smiling "It is actually a beautiful sound."

In another part of the castle soldiers who were former Japanese looked up at the sound.

"Music?" Asked one.

"Where do you think it's coming from?" Asked another.

"It's actually a nice change from the silence." Said another.

Sitting in a corner was a boy with blue eyes and long blue hair tied in a single braid. This boy was Akito Hyuga.

'It's actually a nice sound.' Akito thought as a small smile slid onto his face before he fell to sleep.

**Federation base**

Dexter continued to play while more people entered the room to see what was making the sound before the music slowly died down until the entire room fell silent.

[End song]

Dexter took a breath unaware of people looking at him before he started hearing clapping and looked with his helmet closing up to cover his face and saw everyone that could fit into the room clapping their hands while the Cylon just stood there intrigued by the sound and left to understand what it was.

"That was a nice sound, Yamato!" John said using Dexter's title and when he said that the other Swords moved to hide their identities along with Kallen once they finally noticed that Euphie was with him.

"Thank you, Durandal." Yamato said when he walked away from the piano.

"It truly was beautiful." Euphie said as she smiled with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I thank you, your highness." Yamato said bowing his head slightly in respect for the girl.

"Yamato, why didn't you tell us you knew how to play the piano?" Narsil asked and his presence slightly scared Euphie but Durandal calmed her down quickly.

"I didn't, I just played." Yamato said truthfully.

"So this was the first time?" Andrew asked with his helmet on since Ben asked him to keep his identity a secret from the princess.

"Yes it was." Yamato answered.

"Generals!" A voice shouted before they turned to see a Clone trooper in phase 2 armor with grey patches on the shoulders, chest, and greaves "Urgent message from Coruscant!"

"Durandal, why don't you take the princess back to her room?" Yamato said before he and the other Swords made their way to the comm room while Durandal escorted Euphie to her room.

**Comm room**

The Swords of Heaven with Durandal included stood in front of a projector which showed Revan along with Thel and Canderous.

"We just got the reports of some new foes you have encountered on Earth." Thel said crossing his arms.

"It's actually quite disturbing that they are all from the same world you come from." Canderous said shaking his head.

"It seems the thing that brought us here could be randomly appearing in different areas and could send anyone or anything to this world." Alex said as he crossed his arms.

"Anything including a powerful super weapon." Braydin said a bit worried.

"Like a Death Star." Aiden offered.

"Or a Marker." Jacob said narrowing his eyes while Lenalee and several others shuttered still remembering the Reapermorphs.

"Or a Halo." Ben said.

"Or the Flood." Dexter finished and the entire room fell silent.

"Let's get back to the reason for this conversation." Jarod said wanting to steer away from fearing about a parasite or a galaxy wide super weapon.

"Right we just got word from one of our patrol fleets that they have discovered an unknown world. From what scans can tell there is a temple on the planet… a Sith temple." Revan said with the last part being dark.

"What's its location?" Alex asked.

"We have the fleet's last location before they returned to their duty." Thel said before he sent the coordinates.

"Do we know what we can expect?" Josh asked.

"Only that the Sith temple produces an EMP field every five minutes and its radius is long but you should be able to get in through orbital insertion if you timed it perfectly." Revan said.

"So we're going in with just regular armor, and no power armor, energy weapons, and anything electronical." Chris said shaking his head.

"Do we still have the guns from that crash years ago?" Ben asked.

"Yeah we can use them for this mission." John said nodding his head.

"Alright everyone get some rest because we're leaving tomorrow." Dexter said before he started walking.

"That is going to be a problem." Revan said stopping them.

"What's the problem?" Andrew asked.

"The probe the fleet left scanned the system hourly and they have detected several Sith vessels in a neighboring system. The patrol fleet was lucky cause it was likely the base was suffering from system failure cause the base from scans… let's just say that you wouldn't last two minutes." Canderous said pointing it out.

"So what do we do? Leave the planet for the Sith to grab?" Alex asked.

"No it's just that any hyperspace and Slipspace travel is out of the picture with how they know of hyperspace and Slipspace." Thel answered.

"Dammit!" Chris said "If we use Trans-Am on our GN equipped ships it would take weeks, maybe even months!"

Dexter placed a hand under his chin before a light bulb appeared over his head.

"If we can't use hyperspace or Slipspace then it's time to go with FTL." Dexter said drawing confused looks.

"But hyperspace and Slipspace is FTL." Alex said in a matter of fact.

"Well the Sith might be able to see those two… but I bet they won't see a spin that appears instantly into the system." Dexter said before he brought up a holographic screen showing a Jupiter and Orion class Battlestar appearing in orbit via a flash.

"That might work." Chris said looking intrigued.

**One day later**

**Unknown location**

In orbit of an unknown world three flashes appear before showing to reveal two Jupiter-class and one Orion-class Battlestars with the Battlestars names on the flight pods with the two Jupiters having the names like _Judgment_ and _Daring_ while the larger Orion-class was named the _Charybdis_.

In the CIC of the _Charybdis_ stood the Swords of Heaven with each member wearing their own armor but Chris and Ben were wearing flight suits while Andrew was wearing the same armor he used the day before while Braydin was wearing his Mandalorian armor which by coincidence didn't have anything electronical besides the comm.

Dexter, Jarod, Alex, Josh, John, Alyssa, Aiden, Lenalee, and Jacob were wearing what looked like the same armor Cerina wore but different with Dexter's being black with blue, Jarod was wearing green, Alex was white and red, Josh was black, Alyssa was purple and silver, Lenalee's was blue and white, and Jacob's was dark blue and white.

"Alright so we are stuck with low level tech so that means our Earth weapons, and flares, old candles, and torches until we can shot off that EMP. That also means that all electronics are to be shut off." Dexter said as he showed a hologram which showed the temple and it being surrounded by a sphere.

"Also the pulse appears every five minutes so we need the right window to enter so when we launch, we launch at once to avoid the EMP too late." Alex said as 13 pods with the sphere appearing and disappearing.

"So we get the right time to launch or else we will get caught in the EMP and likely either crash and die, burn and die, or crash, burn, and die." Jarod said crossing his arms.

"Basically" Josh said nodding his head.

"Any questions?" Dexter asked.

"What should we expect?" Ben asked.

"At the moment we don't know but expect anything, even a Necromorph, Reaper, or Flood." Dexter said with the last part causing the Swords to shudder. "Also stay close and we will use flares to give signals of our location and the way we came from cause we don't know if it's a labyrinth or not."

* * *

**(Cue Let it Out by Miho Fukuhara)**

**(Let it all out, Let it all out)** _Shows space with stars and planets floating past the camera_

**(Tsuyogaranakute iinda ne)** _Continues to show the stars and planets before a nebula floats past the camera_

**(Dareka ga kaitetta)** _Camera shifts to shows Kallen looking out from a tower watching a sunset_

**(Kabe no rakugaki no hana ga yureru)** _Camera shifts to shows Cerina in a field of grass with her hair blowing in the wind watching a similar sunset_

**(Jibun rashisa nante, daremo wakaranaiyo)** _Camera shifts to show Chris and Ben looking at the sunset while standing in what was a battlefield with both the Origin and Avenger kneeling behind them_

**(Nagai nagai michi no tochuu de nakushitari hirottari)** _Camera shifts to show John standing in a grass field looking at a blue sky with some clouds with a big smile while the Dark Deathscythe stood tall behind him with its beam scythe resting on its shoulder with its red beam active_

**(Kyuu ni sabishiku natte, naichau hi mo aru kedo)** _Camera shifts to show Dexter standing in front of a kneeling 00 Epyon while looking at a sunset with a small smile while behind the Epyon was the Wing Sparta and sitting on its shoulder was Jarod with his own smiling as he watched the sunset_

**(Namido mo itami mo hoshi ni kaeyou)** _Camera shifts to show Braydin in his Mandalorian armor with his helmet in hand sitting on a rock with Josh wearing his armor and helmet off on his left, Aiden in his armor and helmet off on his right, and Alyssa wearing her armor and helmet off on Joshes right and all four were looking at the sky with their respect Gundams behind them_

**(Ashita wo terasu akari wo tomosou)** _Camera shifts to show Jacob with Lenalee next to him looking at a sunset with the wind blowing Lenalee's hair back while both the Astray Karas and Throne Zeta standing behind them_

**(Chiisana te kazashite futari de tsukurou)** _Camera shifts to show a younger Chris and Ben as they played with each other before shifting to show Chris and Ben building a Gunpla together_

**(Hoshikuzu wo tsuyoku hikaru eien wo)** _Shifts to show a younger Dexter building his 1.5 Gundam figure before shifting to show a younger Jacob swinging a wooden katana with sweat running down his face_

**(Sayonara itsuka wa kuru kamoshirenai)** _Camera shifts to show different photographic pictures with each one showing a younger member of the Swords of Heaven first starting with showing Chris and Ben, then Dexter with a few month old Jarod, then Braydin, then Alyssa, then Aide, then Josh, then Jacob between both his parents with all three giving a military salute but with smiles, then shows John with a karate medal in hand and a big smile, then switches to show a younger Lenalee with her older brother_

**(Kisetsu wa soredemo meguru megutteku)** _Camera shifts to show the Strike Ronin as he stood on the shoulder of the Shadow Strike Noir as he looked upon a calm Tokyo settlement_

**(Chiisaku mayottemo aruiteku kimi to aruiteku)** _Camera shifts to show the Swords of Heaven walking towards their respective Gundams while Armored Core NEXTs flew past them through the air_

**(Soredake wa kawaranaideiyou ne)** _Camera shifts to show the Swords of Heaven members sitting around a big table with their friends with all having smiles on their faces_

**(End of Ending)**

* * *

**Preview**

"_The shadows contain many dark secrets."_ Shows several torches lit around the halls while several sets of eyes could be seen in the darkness.

"_Many of which can come out and kill you."_ Shows a creature leap from the shadows trying to attack Aiden but he leaps out of the way as the creature ran back into the shadow before something grabs onto Lenalee's leg and tries to drag her into the shadows but Jacob cuts the object.

"_But soon the fears will come out."_ Shows Chris widening his eyes in fear before shifting to show Jacob flipping through the air over strange objects with a traumatized Lenalee in hand.

"_The fears hidden so deep down that they make even the strongest of men scared to death."_ Shows Alex and Aiden shooting their rifles as they ran before it shows Braydin crashing against a wall knocking his helmet off before something smashes it into pieces.

_Next episode: Fears in darkness_

"_Will the fears we all hold slow us down or put us in our graves?"_ Shows Chris with his Scale Mail as wings of fire appear behind him and he lunges at something before it shows Dexter with his Scale Mail as fire forms behind him and connected with his wings.


	18. Fears in darkness

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_The dark holds many things_

_Even our own fears_

* * *

**(Cue Innocent Sorrow by Abingdon Boys School)**

**(Instrumental) **_Dexter appears before raising his left arm as it changes into a claw-like weapon as the title appears_

**(****Saketa mune no kizuguchi ni) **_The camera changes to Dexter with his right hand over his heart as the 00 Epyon appears behind him with Destiny Gundam's wings before it activates its wings of light_

**(****Afure nagareru pain in the dark) **_The camera changes to Chris leaning against a large sword as a black wing appears from his back before the Origin appears with a white wing on its back_

**(Kasane aeta shunkan no) **_The camera changes to Lenalee who was covering her face as if crying before it shifts to Ben with Excalibur on his shoulder and Jarod with Excelion as the moon shines behind them_

**(****tsunagaru omoi tokashite****) **_The camera changes to Braydin wielding Zangetsu, Alyssa holding Sode no Shirayuki, John holding Crescent Rose in its scythe form and Alex holding Judgment Execution as the sun rises behind them_

**(****samenai netsu ni unasarete****) **_The camera shifts to Aiden activating Senbonzakura's shikai form, __Josh activating Hyorinmaru's shikai form,__and Jacob activating his Mugens first illusion before sending the wave of petals and Underworld insects at a group of Sutherlands_

**(****saigo no koe mo kikoenai****) **_The camera changes to show the Swords in a Federation base enjoying themselves not having a care for the world_

**(****Don't cry kowaresou na hodo dakishimetara****) **_The camera changes to Darth Mundus and Darth Oculus releasing a wave of darkness where Sith mobile suits rise from them before it changes to the Avenger, Wing Gundam Sparta, Infinite Justice, and Astraea Plus firing their most powerful weapons at a platoon of Sutherlands and Gloucesters_

**(****kimi ga furueteita Oh...****) **_The camera changes to the Gaia, Zen Master, Throne Zeta, and Dark Deathscythe cutting through Sutherlands before it changes to the Strike Ronin holding a long nodachi with the Shadow Strike Noir behind him as his visor glows red_

**(Sotto kazasu tenohira ni furete misete)** _The camera changes to the 00 Epyon dueling with the Lancelot and the Origin fighting the Shadow Strike Noir before it changes to Dexter and Chris before both vanish in flashes of red and white light before it shows both Dexter and Chris standing side by side in their Scale Mail_

**(****kitto sagashite ita n da iroasenai kimi to iu na no kiseki wo****) **_The camera changes to show Darth Mundus standing on the palm of his Gundam End before it shifts to show Darth Oculus in his ARS with the face open but his face obscured by shadows only showing pieces while he had a wide crazed smile while he stood in the hand of the Vengeance Gundam before it switched to show Oculus with his face plate closed as he looked at the screen_

**(motto tsuyoku tenohira de boku ni furete****) **_The camera changes to show Strike Ronin before it shows him facing away from a figure wearing a cape with brown hair before it shifts to show the Royal Family then the Student Council and finally the Black Knights_

**(****Ever and never end****) **_The camera changes to Chris standing on the tip of Tokyo Tower and Dexter standing in the middle of a ghetto before raising their hands as a white feather falls into them_

**(****tokihanatsu So far away****) **_The camera shifts to the Gundams then to the Swords of Heaven with their weapons_

**(Instrumental) **_The Swords of Heaven are seen in a group photo with the Student Council, Cerina, Kallen, and Lelouch_

**(End Opening)**

* * *

**Sith world**

In orbit of the Sith planet 13 pods fell towards the planet from the Orion Battlestar.

"I think I'm going to throw up!" Jarod shouted as he tightly held onto his harness.

"If you throw up then you're going to get yourself covered in puke you know that right?" Josh asked.

"Oh no" Jarod groaned before he took out a plastic zip lock bag from thin air and throws up inside it.

"Did he just throw up?" Chris asked while sitting comfortable in his chair while playing a virtual card game with Ben, Andrew, and Dexter.

"I think he did." Dexter said before he drew a holographic card.

"We're closing in on the field, deploy shoots!" Alex said over the radio.

"I guess we'll have to finish this game later." Chris said before he removes the game with a big smile on his face along with Andrew and Ben.

"You're just upset that I beat you all twelve times in a row." Dexter said shaking his head in amusement.

'I don't understand how he can be this good at poker.' The Alder brothers thought as they looked at the screen showing Dexter.

"EMP blast just happened, we have entered the field!" Said Josh.

"Engage boosters to direct us to the temple!" Said Andrew.

The pods adjusted their course and fell through the sky while the timer was counting down from five minutes.

As the pods fell through the sky the clouds passed and they got a good look at the Sith temple.

The temple had the outer appearance to the Sith temple on Korriban but different because it was pitch black instead of brown. There was also a red glow from the entrance with clouds swirling around it and purple bolts of lightning flashing.

The pods continued to fall but as they drew closer to the temple.

"Warning EMP in five seconds!" Aiden shouted.

"Hold on tight!" John shouted.

"I'm going to throw up again!" Jarod shouted.

Five seconds later a purple transparent sphere shot from the facility and when the pods went through the field every pod lost power.

"This is going to hurt!" Dexter growled while closing his eyes before all 13 pods crashed into the ground.

Dexter shook his head before he pressed four buttons and then door shoots open crashing into a wall.

Dexter climbs out only to shout out before he falls to the ground when the same type of door he shot open flew over his head.

Dexter looks up glaring at who was in the pod and that person was Chris.

"Sorry" Chris said rubbing the back of his neck.

Everyone got out of their pods with some shaking their heads getting rid of the stars or in Jarod's case, running to a cliff and throwing up again.

"Alright so now we're here, all we need to do is go into that." Chris said pointing to the temple which from their point looked like a house from a horror movie with lightning shooting from the clouds.

"Does this seem like a horror movie to you guys?" Braydin asked.

"So was that facility back on Earth." Ben said as the Swords walked to it.

"I just hope we don't have to deal with any Necromorphs." Jarod said wiping his mouth with a cloth before he throws it away.

**Entrance**

The Swords walked through the entry into the temple finding red crystals everywhere glowing with the glow providing light.

"The Sith really do like dark themes." Ben said when he notices a statue showing a Sith warrior holding a severed human head in one hand and a spear stabbing through the chest of another human in the other.

"Does anyone else have the feeling that something is going to jump out at you?" Andrew asked as he had Ember Celica.

"Andrew, we're going into an abandoned Sith temple which would likely be filled with Sith creatures, Necromorphs, and or Reapers." Said Dexter as he held an FN SCAR assault rifle.

Everyone looks around the room trying to find out what happened.

"Hey guys I found something!" Aiden shouted drawing everyone's attention and they ran but stop when they saw why Aiden called them.

Lying on the ground were bones, human bones.

"What happened to them?" Jarod asked.

"By the looks of these bones, I'd say they were over two hundred years old." John said as he got a closer look at the bones.

Everyone looked at him confused.

"I took archeology when I was in high school." John shrugged.

"Hey guys look up there." Alex said as he pointed up and everyone saw old writing on the walls next to an entry into a darkened hallway.

"What does it say?" Ben asked.

"I think I can make it out, it's in an old Sith dialect." Dexter said getting everyone to look at him.

"Revan made me learn about Sith language and writing." Dexter defended.

"What does it say?" Chris asked.

"It says 'To those who enter, beware the creatures the darkness contains and beware your fears that lurk in your mind.'" Dexter said translating the language.

"Does anyone else have the feeling that is telling them not to go down there?" Jarod asked as he held his Colt M16A4 with a grenade launcher attachment and an ACOG scope.

"Yeah but the EMP generator is inside and if we are going to have a way to get off this rock then we have to go down there." Chris said as he took a bone and tied a cloth around it before setting the cloth on fire making a torch.

"Let's go." Braydin said as he did the same.

The Swords walked into the darkness while behind them something moved between two pillars in a blur.

**Lower levels**

Somewhere in the temple a strange crystal like orb glows red before it hums releasing a flash of red light while also producing a strange purplish black mist.

The mist floated around before shooting off in a single direction while red evil looking eyes formed in the mist.

**Swords of Heaven**

"Does anyone else think it's strange?" Jarod asked.

"What is strange?" Ben asked freezing with the others thinking that Jarod was going to say something bad while Alex and John moved up not hearing what was being said.

"I mean this is just too easy." Jarod said.

Everyone seized up and slowly turned their heads to Jarod with eyes widened of fear and horror.

"Tell me he didn't just say what I think he just said?" Braydin asked.

"He did" Aiden answered.

Dexter grabs onto the Jarod's chest piece and started shaking him violently and so fast that it was making a blur and everyone was amazed that Jarod wasn't dead due to the movements and how none of his bones are breaking.

"Please tell us you did not just say that?!" Dexter shouted with fear.

"We're doomed." Josh said losing hope.

"What happened?" Alex asked as he and John ran back finally noticing them frozen.

"Jarod just fraking said something that completely jeopardized the mission and endangered our lives!" Dexter shouted tossing Jarod to the side and causing Jarod to crash his back into the wall.

"All I said was that it was too easy!" Jarod said trying to defend himself only for both Alex and John to have looks of horror.

"He said it." Alex muttered.

"Jarod you never EVER say those kinds of things out loud." Ben said taking several steps away from Jarod.

"In fact don't even think or say anything like that AT ALL!" Chris said as he and the other Swords followed Ben's example.

"Oh come on nothing bad is going to happen." Jarod said not caring what might happen.

Suddenly everyone stopped when several blurs ran past them causing some to pull their rifles up and look around trying to find the blurs but found nothing.

"What was that?" Alex asked holding up an M4A1 with a grip.

"No idea" Braydin said handing Lenalee the torch as he took out two M1911 pistols.

They waited for a few minutes but nothing came.

They started to lower their weapons before a wisping sound drew their attention and they turned in time to see a purple mist with evil glowing red eyes fly towards them causing some to fire off shots but the bullets past through the mist before the mist passed the Swords.

"That's the worst that could happen?" Jarod asked confused "A purple mist with red eyes?"

When he said that the ground under their feet started the crack causing everyone to look down and see cracks forming.

Everyone glares at Jarod who had the decency to look sheepish before the ground gave out and everyone fell down.

The sound of crashing was heard before it was followed with groans of pain.

"Is everyone alright?" Ben asked as he landed on his feet with Excalibur in his hand since he used it to control the wind to slow his decent.

"Besides the fact that my back hurts, I'm fine." Alex said as he rubbed his sore back while Aiden, Josh, Braydin, and Alyssa land on the ground since they concentrated energy to their feet to stand on thin air.

"And a rock smashing my head… I'm alright." Jarod said with a rock on his head even though a helmet covered his head it would give him a headache.

Chris floated down along with Dexter as they both had their Scale Mail on before the armor vanished.

John appeared in a wisp of rose petals, Jacob touched the ground gracefully with Lenalee who hard her Dark Boots on.

"Hey where's Andrew?" Chris asked as he looked around before he reached down to pick up the fallen torch with Braydin doing the same.

"Up here!" A familiar voice said before they looked up to see Andrew hanging upside down from what looked like stone polls.

"Can you get down here?" Dexter asked.

"Piece of cake." Andrew said before he grabbed the poll and flip before he spun on the poll and jumped until his left foot landed on a pillar which he uses it to jump at a poll he grabs and swings grabbing onto the ledge of what remains of another pillar before he drops landing on one knee with ease.

"Nice moves." Dexter said with him, Chris, and Ben holding score cards with all three having tens before Jarod's comes up holding a two.

"Where did the cards come from?" Jarod asked confused.

"Let's focus cause I think we're not along." Alex said pointing to the shadows.

"Everyone aimed their respective weapon while Lenalee got ready to fight before a static sound.

"Is that… static?" Andrew asked.

"In an EMP zone?" Chris asked.

"If it's a device we can use it, let's move!" Josh shouted before he and Jarod started running off.

"Wait don't, it's not a device it's-" He was cut off when the two Swords turned and ran down the corner before both came running back screaming "Wrong way, wrong way, wrong way!"

The Swords were confused as they watch the two Swords run pass them before they turn and some of their eyes widen in horror.

Standing very tall in the center of the hall wearing a business suit with a featureless head… this was the legendary Slenderman.

"Oh shit" Braydin muttered with fear creeping in his voice.

"Do we run, or run?" Ben asked as he backed up.

"Run, definitely run! Braydin you-" Chris froze because when he turned to look at Braydin all he saw was an outline of him.

"It seems he's afraid." Ben said.

"I didn't even think Braydin would be afraid of this." Alex said blinking in surprise before they started running when black tendrils started coming from the creatures back.

Dexter tried to shoot but the bullets went right through him.

"Well it seems bullets won't work." Dexter said.

Andrew fired an explosive round but the round exploded and Slenderman walked through the smoke unharmed.

"And our weapons don't have effect either!" Andrew said gritting his teeth.

"Then run!" Aiden shouted before the Swords made a break for it.

**Ten minutes later**

The Swords of Heaven were breathing heavily from the running while Alex and Dexter looked around in search of anything else.

"Braydin what the hell happened?" Dexter asked as he took his eyes off from the way they ran from.

"It was like you were running in fear." Chris said as he took his helmet off.

"…" Braydin was silent as he looked down the halls with eyes wide.

"Braydin!" Chris shouted getting the man's attention before he pointing to the shadow as they heard a skittering sound.

"What the hell?" Jarod said before he took out a flare and tossed it and everyone's eyes widen at what they saw.

Scrawling on the ground were insects but not any insects but Earth insects.

"What the hell is this?" Ben said before he looked to the side causing his eyes to widen when he sees Andrew's eyes wide with fear.

"Andrew snap out of it!" Ben shouted shaking Andrew by the shoulder snapping him out of it.

"Uh guys I think we should run." Jarod said as he took several steps back.

"Are those Egyptian Scarab beetles?" Ben asked when he sees beetles approaching.

"Yeah" Chris answered putting on his helmet.

"Like the same ones from the Mummy movies?" Dexter asked.

"I don't want to find out!" Andrew shouted before they started running away with the insects giving chase.

"What is it with things chasing after us?!" Chris shouted as Dexter and Alex fired their rifles but unlike Slenderman they had effect causing small organic explosions.

"Shoot the ceiling!" Ben shouted.

Dexter grabbed two fragmentation grenades along with Jacob and attacked some liquid onto it before tossing it up to the ceiling after removing the pin where the grenades stuck to the ceiling and a few seconds later exploding causing the ceiling to fall and block their way.

"That was too close." Ben said as he leaned against a wall.

"Does anyone else hear something?" Josh asked causing everyone to look around before Aiden felt something lying on his shoulder.

"There's something behind me, isn't there?" Aiden asked.

"Yep" Dexter answered pointing his rifle not pulling the trigger.

"Black as night?"

"Yes" "Ben said nodding his head.

"Surface like a bug?"

"Yep" Chris answered.

"Oh boy." Aiden said before he quickly ducks when the appendage tried to slice his head off.

Aiden moved to get next to the others and what they saw surprised them because over where Aiden was, was a Xenomorph.

"Oh what the hell?!" Jarod shouted as Dexter and Alex fired their rifles striking the Xenomorph and causing it to shriek in pain before it fell to the ground dead.

"Uh isn't it's blood supposed to be acid?" Josh asked as they looked at the blood the creature was leaking… only for the creature and blood to vanish in purple mist.

"What the fuck?!" Aiden shouted in surprise.

"What was that?" Ben asked.

"We have to keep moving cause I don't think those Scarabs are done yet!" Josh shouted and they turn to see the rocks slowly moving.

"Let's get going!" Dexter shouted before he tossed another grenade at the ceiling which exploded when the Swords were at a distance.

The Swords ran through the halls until they reached a large room which looked like a meeting room before they started sitting down in the dust covered chairs feeling exhausted.

"I think I understand what is happening." Dexter said as he narrowed his eyes getting everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"That purple mist, Slenderman, those bugs, and the Xenomorph," Dexter said putting a hand to his chin.

"Explain" Chris said taking his helmet off.

"When the Xenomorph died its blood was acid and both the body and blood vanished in purple mist, not even a bit of blood on the ground or lack of it therefore."

"What are you saying?" Ben asked.

"I'm saying is that something in this temple is bringing out our worst fears." Dexter said causing everyone to widen their eyes.

"Our worst fears?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes." Dexter said getting everyone to look at one another.

"I believe we need to tell what our fears are so that way we will be able help each other in dealing with these fears cause this might be some type of Sith weapon." Dexter said as he sat in a chair taking off his helmet.

"Well we know Braydin is afraid of Slenderman." Alex said as he sat is rifle on the side of his chair.

"And the devil." Braydin pointed out getting looks from everyone.

"Andrew's is insects." Jacob said pointing to the youngest Alder.

"Hey those things give me the creeps." Andrew said with a shudder.

"And Aiden's is the Xenomorph." Said Ben.

"Those things come from a person's chest after a Face hugger impregnates the victim. Wouldn't you?" Aiden defended himself.

"Alright so what is everyone else's fear?" Braydin asked.

"Clowns" Josh said getting looks from everyone before Jarod bursts out laughing with Alex, Chris, Ben, Andrew, and Jacob while Dexter and John covered their mouths to stifle their laughter, Braydin shook his head, Aiden shrugs his shoulders, Lenalee and Alyssa giggled, causing Josh to go into a corner with a storm cloud over his head while he traces a circle into the ground with his finger.

Everyone got their laughter under control before they began speaking again.

"Alright well my fear is… spiders." Alyssa said with a small blush.

"Mine is being controlled and forced to kill the ones I love." John said with a hint of worry.

"Mine is losing my mind and slaughtering everyone I love." Chris said narrowing his eyes.

"Mine is being unloved." Ben said with a hint of sadness.

"My fear is being unable to save the ones I love." Jacob said closing his eyes "This fear came when my siblings were kidnapped."

"My fear is Spiders and Scorpions." Alex said as he looked to the side.

"My fear is my friends and loved ones being killed by Akuma." Said Lenalee with tears welling up before Jacob puts a comforting hand on her shoulder which calms her down.

"My fear… is watching the ones I love killed." Dexter said with sadness.

"What about yours, Jarod?" Chris asked the younger Walker.

"Well my fear is-" Jarod was cut off by Braydin "Wait do you hear that?"

Everyone looked around before those with their helmets off put them back on and grab their weapons while Lenalee activated her Dark Boots and Andrew bringing out StormFlower.

The skittering continued before they see movement and entering the room to the horror of most of the Swords of Heaven and confusion to Lenalee… were Flood Infection forms.

"Don't tell me, your fear is the Flood?" Chris asked and Jarod nods his head.

"Come on you have to find them scary too." Jarod asked and Chris just shrugged because they are a little scary to him.

"Fire!" Alex shouted before those with guns opened fire on the Infection forms which began popping like balloons releasing a green mist.

"Lenalee, don't let these things latch onto you or else they'll burrow in your body and transform you into an abomination!" Jacob shouted as he fired his rifle while Lenalee kicked an Infection form that got to close.

"Okay, I will likely have nightmares because of that!" Lenalee said with her face turning pale.

"We need to get out of here before-" Braydin was cut off when they hear a static sound and they turn to see Slenderman again.

"Oh come on!" Alex shouted before they ran but when Braydin fired his left pistol the bullet punctured the creature in the shoulder and their eyes widen when the creature cries out in pain retreating into the shadows.

When it vanished the Flood ran.

"Um, what just happened?" Alex asked as he removed the magazine showing zero bullets which he replaced it with a fresh clip.

"The Flood ran." Jarod said surprised.

"They don't run unless something ordered them to." Dexter said narrowing his eyes.

"And that something is always a Gravemind." Chris said looking around.

They look around before a blur passes between two pillars.

"I just saw something." Ben said pointing to a pillar.

The Swords aim their weapons at the pillar thinking something was going to come out and waited before Alex slowly moved up towards the pillar but when he got close enough… he sees nothing.

"There's nothing here!" Alex said surprised.

"Uh does anyone think of Xenomorph?" Aiden asked fearful as he looked around and up.

They hear a rock being kicked and turn around to see several creatures that looked like they were sneaking on them now run towards them. The creatures were seven feet tall with grey skin, two arms with blades, three digit fingers, two legs with two toes, a head that looks like a mix of a Rancor and a Terentatek, two rows of razor sharp teeth, two Terentatek tusks, ten tentacles coming from its back, and five eyes which were colored sickly yellow.

"Oh shit!" Jarod shouted before he spun around and fired his rifle striking a creature in the face causing it to fall over dead but to their surprise it didn't vanish meaning it was real.

"Alex, your pistols!" Chris shouted.

Alex nods his head before he shouldered his rifle and grabbed one of his Judgment Executions and fired a large beam which vaporized seven of them and leaving only 3 left.

Dexter just held his rifle in his right hand while he activated Cross before he sliced a creature into pieces, Chris dropped his rifle and summons his Breaker Blade before he sliced a creature in two, lastly Andrew just switch StormFlower with Ember Celica where he punched the last creature in the face popping the head and sending the body crashing through three pillars.

"What the hell is this?" Braydin said tapping the barrel of his rifle to the dead creatures head.

"No idea but it's ugly." Jarod said.

"On that, we can agree on." Andrew said patting Jarod on the shoulder.

The ground started to shake before they looked up and down to see both the ceiling and the ground cracking.

"Oh shit" John muttered before the ground gave way for Dexter, Chris, Jacob, Lenalee, Alex, Aiden, and John.

"Guys!" Jarod, Ben, Andrew, Braydin, Alyssa, and Josh shouted.

The ceiling gave way and fell but the Swords leapt out of the way some down different corridors all in groups of two.

**Dexter**

Dexter groans as he stood up before he looks around seeing a dark passage but thankfully there was a single torch which he grabs before he notices Chris on the ground groaning in pain.

"Here let me help." Dexter said as he held up a hand which Chris took before Dexter pulled him up.

"Thanks" Chris said nodding his head.

"Anytime" Dexter replied.

"Where do you think this thing leads?" Chris asked.

"No idea but we better go and check." Dexter said before the group walked down the halls.

**Jacob**

Jacob fell down towards the ground with his face down before he flips and lands on his feet before Lenalee with her Dark Boots on lands on the ground like a feather next to him.

"Are you alright?" Jacob asked.

"I'm okay." Lenalee replied with a thankful smile.

"We need to find the others." Jacob said as he reloaded his rifle.

"How, this place is like a maze." Lenalee said gesturing to the man halls.

"We start looking before something finds us." Jacob said.

The two started walking in a direction but as they did something floated past behind them and Lenalee heard something and spun around but found nothing but dark halls.

"Is everything alright?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, just scared." Lenalee answered truthfully.

Jacob couldn't blame her cause at the moment this place was also giving him the creeps.

"If we stay together we'll protect one another." Jacob said a smile which Lenalee returned before the two continued walk.

From the corner of a dark hall came a strange balloon like object with a face with black tear stains and a pentacle on its forehead with its mouth open as if it was screaming in sorrow.

**Alex**

Alex groans in pain as he looked to see that he was leaning on a wall with Aiden standing next to him but he took note of some purple mist fly through the air.

"Hey you alright?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah just in pain." Alex answered as he stood up.

"Where do you think we are?" Aiden asked.

"No clue but we better go find the others before whatever was in this temple or those fear makers kill us and them." Alex said as he picked up his rifle.

"Right" Aiden said before they hear screech and they turn to see a large group of Xenomorphs running towards them from the floor, ceiling, and walls.

"Run!" Aiden shouted before they started running with both shooting as they did gunning down some of the Xenomorphs before the corpses burst into purple mist which flew through the air over them and in a random direction.

"This is strange." Alex thought as they ran and shot.

**Ben and Andrew**

"WOOHOO!" the two brothers whooped simultaneously as they landed a perfect flip.

"And he sticks the landing!" Ben said in excitement before it changes to a bored expression. "And I'm bored again..."

"Seriously?" Andrew asked with a deadpanned look.

"Yes, seriously..." Ben replied.

"Well let's get going I wanna find the others before something else decide to fuck with us." Andrew stated as he materialized Gambol Shroud in his hand.

"Whatever..." Ben said in a bored tone before he materializes Excalibur and holsters it on his shoulder.

The two siblings walk through the hallway, unaware of the numerous glowing red eyes stalking them.

**Braydin**

Braydin groans as he shook his head getting rid of the stars before he looks around until he sees Josh getting onto his feet rubbing his shoulder.

"Damn that stung." Josh grunted as he moved his arm.

The two looked around to see a forked hallway.

"Where do you think we are?" Josh asked.

"No idea." Braydin said before they hear laughter and static.

Both men turn around to see to Josh's fear a clown with a balding head and clawed gloves for hands, and Slenderman.

"Run?" Josh asked fearfully.

"Not yet!" Braydin shouted as he grabbed Josh buy the arm as Josh held a pistol before forcing the man to aim the weapon at their fears before pulling the trigger and the bullet flew until it struck the clown in the face killing it instantly before it vanished into purple and the mist shoots off behind them.

"Now we run!" Braydin shouted as he turned around and ran with Josh behind him as they ran away from Slenderman and follow the runaway mist.

"Why are we following the mist?" Josh asked.

"Because I have a theory and I will see it through!" Braydin said as they ran.

**Alyssa**

Alyssa stood up before rubble moved and she drew her sword only for the rubble to move away to reveal Jarod.

"What is with places trying to kill us?" Jarod asked as he dusts himself off.

"No idea but it's been like this since we got here." Alyssa said as she sheathed her sword.

"We should look to see where the others are." Jarod said as he tossed his now destroyed rifle which had its barrel broken off before his right hand glowed white before the glowing ended to reveal Excelion.

"I'll lead." Alyssa said as she walked forward.

"Why the hell do you go first?" Jarod asked raising an eyebrow.

Alyssa answered him by spinning around swinging her sword before sheathing it and falling to the ground were two of the same creatures they encountered in the room.

"Alright you lead." Jarod said looking at the corpses before Alyssa walked away with Jarod following.

**John**

John groans in pain before he stands up and looks around only to see nothing.

"Damn what happened?" John asked.

_"You got dropped down a hole."_ said Ruby.

"Right" John muttered as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

John takes several steps forward before he hears something and he spins around only to see nothing.

"Hello?" John said trying to see if anyone was there but he was met with silence.

'Ruby can you sense anything?' John mentally asked his weapons spirit.

_"Not, at the moment because the only thing I can sense is COMPLETE EVIL!"_ Ruby said with the last two words shouted causing John to wink.

_"Sorry!"_ Ruby apologized.

"It's alright." John said before he turned around and walked away unaware of a purple mist moving behind him.

**Jacob and Lenalee**

Jacob turned the corner aiming his rifle but found a dark hallway before he continued on with Lenalee behind him.

"Where do you think these halls lead?" Lenalee asked.

"No idea, this place is like a labyrinth." Jacob answered as they walked into a room which was dark save for a few candles.

As they walk a pair of eyes watched them before lashing out with a tentacle/tail like appendage with barbs wrapping around Lenalee's left leg causing her to cry out before it began to drag her.

Jacob saw this and drew Mugen before he ran to Lenalee and swung cutting off the tentacle and a pained roar was heard as the appendage returned to the shadows that it shot out from.

"Are you alright?" Jacob asked as he helped Lenalee up.

"Yes, thank you." Lenalee said with a smile.

"We shouldn't stay here." Jacob said which Lenalee nods her head in agreement before both ran through a door on the other side of the room not wanting to encounter the same thing that tried to drag Lenalee away.

**Dexter and Chris**

"Son of a!" Chris shouted as he ducks under a clawed hand as whatever swung it ran into the shadows with several more coming and going trying to attack them but the Swords of Freedom and Redemption dodged the attacks.

"What the hell are these things?" Dexter demanded as he ducks under a slash aimed for his head before he fired his Cross Beta shooting glowing rods in the direction the creature ran and was met with pained cries.

"These Pack Hunters really are a pain in the ass!" Chris shouted.

"Pack Hunters?" Dexter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Cause they hunt in packs!" Chris explained as he grabbed a Pack Hunter that ran at him bringing it into the light and revealing the same appearance as the ones they were attacked by but it didn't have the tentacles and its legs were stronger.

Chris swung downward with his Breaker Blade cutting the Pack Hunter in half.

"We encountered the first ones but what are these?" Chris asked.

"How about Sprinters?" Dexter asked as he leapt to the side to avoid another.

"Sounds good!" Chris said as he ducks swinging his Breaker Blade at a charging Sprinter cutting it in half from the torso.

Dexter spins around changing his Cross into its Alpha form before swinging which catches a Sprinter sending it crashing into a pillar where it fell before gold rods struck through it and pinning it to the pillar.

Chris splits his Breaker Blade into two pieces before he swung them cutting down the last two Sprinters which tried to rush him in two directions at once.

"Let's keep moving and hopefully we'll find the others before more of those things find us." Dexter said as his arm reverted back to normal before he picked up his discarded rifle.

"Right" Chris said as he unsummons his Breaker Blades.

The two walked through the halls away from the Pack Hunter corpses unaware of a purple mist forming behind them with evil red eyes watching them.

**Alex and Aiden**

Alex leapt to the left rolling through the air before landing on his feet taking out both Judgment Execution with his rifle lying on the ground in two looking like it was crushed.

Alex fired but the beams were the size of regular bullets because Alex didn't want to risk on how weak the rock was and didn't want to risk a cave in.

The beams fired before the energy concentrated until they formed bullets which flew until they pierced through the face of a Pack Hunter killing it.

Alex looks behind to see Aiden release Senbonzakura's Shikai cutting down eight Pack Hunters as well as three Xenomorphs.

Alex looks around pointing both Judgment Executions but found nothing before he holstered the weapons with Aiden reforming his sword before sheathing.

When Alex was about to speak his instincts kicked in before he pushed Aiden back before jumping away in time to avoid several shots of webbing.

"What the hell?!" Aiden shouted as he skids across the ground.

The two Swords look up only to wide their eyes when they see seven giant spiders climbing down the pillars.

"Spiders?!" Aiden shouted while Alex steeled himself before he fired several shots striking three spiders dead center where their bodies fell before bursting into purple mist which flew away down the hall.

Aiden and Alex saw this and looked at one another.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Alex asked.

"If that plan is killing these things and following the mist then yes." Aiden said before he took out his rifle.

Both men fired their weapons killing the last four spiders but when the arachnids fell they burst into mist and formed into an orb before flying away but as it ran the two Swords ran after it.

"If we find what is making our fears reality then we can kill it!" Aiden shouted as he ran with Alex thinking the same thing.

**Braydin and Josh**

Braydin and Josh ran through the halls chasing the mist as it flew through the halls.

"Damn this thing is fast!" Braydin shouted in annoyance as he ran.

"What will this thing lead us to?!" Josh asked.

As they ran they suddenly hear laughter but when they chase the mist around a corner Braydin's instincts screamed at him to duck and role which he did in order to duck under a sword made of fire from a man wearing demonic armor with a demonic head with horns and bat wings.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear! Pun intended!" Braydin shouted as he ran past the devil with Josh fast behind him after kicking the creature in the back causing him to fall face first into the rock ground before Josh smashed his foot into his head before he ran away as the devil got out of the ground with tick marks on his head.

"I just took down the Devil!" Josh shouted as he ran.

"But he's still kicking!" Braydin shouted as he ducked in order to dodge an arrow made of fire.

"Hope this distracts him!" Josh shouted as he tossed several sticky grenades up onto the ceiling before the grenades exploded as the Swords ran crushing the devil under the rocks.

"Let's hope that slowed it down." Braydin said as he slowed down with Josh.

**Ben and Andrew**

"Oh come on! How many of these things are there!?" Andrew shouted in annoyance as he caved another Pack Hunter's skull in with Ember Celica.

"I'm not complaining, I needed to let off some steam anyways." Ben said as he used Excalibur to release a deadly haze of sharp winds that sliced many Sprinters to pieces.

"Still don't you think-" Andrew was cut off when he sees a massive insect-like creature with large mandibles crawling towards him. His eyes widened in fear before he released a terrified scream then began to run away, leaving Ben on his own.

"Hey, Andrew, don't leave me here!" Ben complained before he jammed his sword straight into the insect's head causing it to disappear into purple mist.

Ben found himself all alone with nothing but his sword, Excalibur. "I'm really starting to question why we even do this crap in the first place."

_"It'd be best to try and find your brother before he gets himself in trouble._" Saber said through their connection.

"Agreed, let's get going, Saber." Ben said before he continued into the darkness, looking for his little brother.

**Alyssa and Jarod**

The two ran through the halls until they came into a large room before their instincts kicked in and Alyssa drops sliding on the ground while Jarod leapt into the air.

As they did a web shot at where Alyssa stood while an organic blade swung where Jarod stood.

Alyssa stood up while Jarod spun around their surprise large Spiders and a Flood Infection Form with the appearance to the Halo 2 Anniversary, Halo 3, and Halo 4 Flood forms.

"Well fuck!" Jarod growled as he readied Excelion.

Alyssa was frozen in fear at the approaching Spiders which stared at her as if she was nothing but fresh meat ready to be cut up.

Jarod takes notice of Alyssa and grabs her by the shoulder getting her attention.

"This isn't real! They are our fears but it's up to us to control them!" Jarod said to her before he looked at the approaching creatures.

Alyssa shook her head before her eyes narrowed in determination as she drew her sword and released Sode no Shirayuki into its Shikai form.

The illusionary creatures rushed the two but Alyssa used her swords to send out a Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren which in turn freezing many of the Spiders and Flood Combat Forms.

Jarod just jumped over a Spider before he sent out the wires wrapping around the spider before slicing it into pieces.

Jarod then ducks under an attack from a Combat Form before kicking it back and launching wires which wrapped around it and two more combat forms before he sliced them to pieces.

Jarod looks around before he turns to see Alyssa slice through a spider before stabbing a Combat Form in the chest where she then kicks it back into another before freezing both in a large pillar of ice.

Jarod looks around to see that the more they kill the more the dead turn into purple mist.

'The mist! That's it!' Jarod thought as he watched a sphere forming from the mist.

Jarod holds his right hand in front of his face with his eyes closed as his fingers glow silver before his eyes open and he throws his hand and the entire room was slightly blind for a quick millisecond.

Alyssa blinked twice when she saw what happened… every Spider and Flood Combat Form was tied by wires and she followed them to the source, Jarod.

"I came up with this a few days ago. I call it the silver trap." Jarod said with a smile as he held his arm out with the hand open.

"Impressive" Alyssa said as she looked at the wires.

"I am still working on it but for your safety, don't move." Jarod said before he clenched his open hand and roughly pulled his hand to his chest.

A second after that in a quick motion so fast that it was a silver flash the Spiders and Flood vanished while yellow and red liquid started raining down in the entire room.

Alyssa knew what the liquid was and held back the bile that was climbing up her throat before her eye widen in surprise as the blood and any bodily remains turn into purple mist and shoot up towards the forming sphere before it shot off in a direction.

"Come on!" Jarod shouted as he ran after the sphere with Alyssa fast behind him.

"What are you doing?" Alyssa asked.

"The mist flew away and I thought that it might try and go to where it originated from and if we destroy that then we can make the fears stop." Jarod explained as the two ran through the halls.

**John**

John ran through the halls swinging Crescent Rose with the sound of metal cutting through flesh is heard before John reached a large room.

John looks around but found nothing.

"Ruby, I don't think we can continue running around like this." John said taking several deep breaths.

_"I think-wait! JOHN BEHIND YOU!"_ Ruby shouted causing John to widen his eyes before he spins around and his face met a clawed fist of a Pack Hunter which smashed him into a pillar.

The Pack Hunter Grunt roars in his face before a gunshot is heard and it is cleaved in two.

John leaps back and growled before he spun around and ran down the halls.

"I really hate this place!" John shouted as he ran but as he did he continued to cut down any Pack Hunters that got in his way.

_"Me too"_ Ruby said timidly with a bit of fear.

'Don't worry; as long as we're together we'll be okay.' John mentally said to her with a smile as he ran down the halls.

When he crossed a hall he sees a red glow.

"What is this feeling?" muttered John as he slowly walked towards the hall before he exited and his eyes widen because sitting in the center of the room was a large crimson crystal with a purple mist forming over it.

"This is the place that controls our fears." John muttered as he finally understood the feeling… it was fear.

_"John, don't go near it!"_ Ruby shouted fearfully.

'Don't worry I think I can handle anything that happens.' John reassured before he hears a shriek and turns around only to see it in front of him.

**Jacob and Lenalee**

The Swords of Strength and Heart run through the halls with Jacob slashing through Pack Hunters while Lenalee kicked a Pack Hunter Sprinter into two Pack Hunter Grunts killing them.

"That's the last of them for now." Jacob said after slicing a Pack Hunter's throat open before he sheaths his sword.

"AH!"

Both Lenalee and Jacob turn in the direction so fast that it was blur.

"That was John!" Jacob shouted before he and Lenalee started running.

They ran through the halls and followed the source of scream before they entered a room that from the hall had a red glow but when they did they were met with a purple and crimson glow causing the two to scream in pain.

**Dexter and Chris**

The Swords of Redemption and Freedom continue running through the halls and as they did they hear a scream of pain.

"That was John." Chris said before two more screams were heard.

"Jacob and Lenalee!" Dexter shouted before they ran in the direction of the screams but when they reached their destination all they saw was a purple crimson flash and they cried out in pain a second later.

**Andrew and Ben**

The Sword of Justice and the newly named Sword of Destiny continued running down the halls, slashing or smashing through anything that tried to stop them until they heard a scream of pain.

"That's John!" Ben shouted before two more screams were heard.

"Jacob and Lenalee!" Andrew said in worry until two more screams of pain came out a second later.

"Dexter and... CHRIS!" Both brothers shouted in shock before they ran in the direction of the screams but when they reached their destination, all they saw was a purple crimson flash before Ben cried out in pain while Andrew merely grunted in discomfort.

"What the fuck?" Andrew muttered to himself as he felt his mind being invaded by an unknown presence.

_"Andrew, something is coming from that crystal!_" Blake shouted in worry through their mindlink.

"So, I've noticed..." Andrew muttered to himself as he struggled to force whatever entity was entering his brain.

**Braydin and Josh**

"That was John!" Josh shouted surprised as they continued running after the retreating mist.

"Looks like this thing is leading us to the others as well!" Braydin said.

As they ran they hear two more screams.

"Jacob and Lenalee!?" Josh shouted in worry.

"We have to move faster!" Braydin shouted when he notices the mist moving faster ahead of them.

When they keep running they hear two more screams.

"Dexter and Chris?" Braydin asked.

"Those two couldn't…" Josh trailed as they ran.

A final scream caught their ears.

"That was Ben." Braydin said before they turn the corner to see a red light and they run only to find Andrew leaning against a wall groaning in pain.

"Andrew what happened?" Braydin asked.

"That crystal" Andrew said pointing to it and their eyes widen in worry.

In the center of the room was the very crystal they were looking for but it was what was floating in the air that worried them.

Floating in the air were none other than Chris, Dexter, Lenalee, Jacob, John, and Ben all of them hanging in the air by purple mist with mist wrapped around their wrists and ankles holding them in place while red energy swirled around their heads as well as some specks of light coming off their body and moving towards the crystal which absorbs the light.

"What is happening?" Josh asked as he entered the room.

"They're being forced to live their worst fears!" Andrew said as he stood up.

"What?!" a familiar voice shouted and they turn to see Alex and Aiden run into the room with purple mist in front of them before the mist shot into the large purple sphere.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"I figured out what this thing is trying to do! From what I remember is that we have been attacked by our fears like the Flood or Slenderman but if what I remember is correct then those six are being forced to live their fears! Chris with going insane and going on a slaughter, Lenalee losing the ones she loves to Akuma, Jacob not being able to save the ones he loves, John with being controlled and forced to kill those he loves, Ben with being unloved, and Dexter with being unable to save those he cares about! They are living their fears!" Andrew said as the rest of the Swords of Heaven arrived.

"Is there any way to stop this?" Jarod asked.

"There is one. We need to free Jacob." Alex said surprising them.

"Jacob has the power to control illusions right and he is being forced to live in an illusion so if he is free then he can save the others!" Alex clarified before they hear roars.

Everyone looks around to see their fears entering the room.

Giant Spiders and Scorpions, Flood Infection, Combat, and Stalker, and Tank forms, Slenderman, the Devil, Xenomorphs, Clowns with claws, and Insects.

"I hope we can get him out of this cause if we don't then we're all as good as dead!" Jarod said as the seven Swords ready their weapons at the approaching creatures.

**Ben**

Ben opens his eyes to find himself completely surrounded by darkness, no ounce of light in sight.

He felt cold...

He felt alone...

Where was everyone?

Ben's thoughts were interrupted when he spotted a familiar group of individuals who became a second family to him.

Running towards them, he shouted, "Guys!"

The Swords of Heaven turned around, in which Ben thought would believe they were happy to see him, only to be met with looks of hatred and disgust.

"It's that little brat again..." Braydin said with a growl.

"What's he doing here?" Alyssa hissed out as she scowled at him.

"Filthy little monster should just go die in a corner." Dexter growled out.

"Heh, the freak should just leave already." Jarod sneered at the silver-haired teen.

Ben couldn't believe what he was hearing, he felt each string in his heart being plucked as if they were being cut, but what hurt the most was when he turned to his brothers, who also seemed to glare at him.

"You are a disgrace to our family, I'm surprised I even protected you... wish I didn't." Chris stated before he and the rest of the Swords left the Avenger pilot to fall to his knees.

"Please... someone... anyone... don't leave me all alone." Ben muttered out before he cradled himself as fear shook his very core.

**Chris**

Chris opened his eyes only to be met with a horrific sight. Blood running amongst the shadowy floors as he traced it to reveal a body, but it wasn't just a body... it was Dexter's body.

Dexter's corpse had multiple lacerations with a big gaping hole in the area where his heart would be.

Chris backed away from the body in terror only to trip over something soft. He looked down only for his eyes to widen when he identified the object as the body of Braydin.

Braydin's corpse had many disturbing wounds; his arm was bent in numerous angles, his legs were pierced down by two swords, and his Zangetsu was embedded in his chest.

Chris looked around in extreme panic as his fear continued to increase as more bodies of those he care about surrounded him.

John's body was impaled on Crescent Rose's shaft with blood pouring down like a fountain.

Alex's body lost both arms as they were thrown a mere foot from him with both dismembered arms holding Judgment Execution.

Alyssa's body was crucified onto a wall with barely anything covering her modesty while Sode no Shirayuki was embedded in her gut.

Aiden's body was laying on its front with the head on Senbonzakura.

Josh's body was completely frozen by his own Hyorinmaru, the ice being formed from his own blood.

Jacob had his Mugen embedded in his head, his face resembling someone giving out a silent scream.

Ben's body was practically pieces as if they were torn off by a mad beast with Excalibur still being held by his dismembered right arm.

Andrew's body had been impaled to a wall with over twelve swords embedded in either his chest or stomach.

Before Chris could run, he heard the sound of flesh being pierced. He slowly turned around only to nearly vomit when he saw a figure in red armor with its head near a body, which Chris recognized as Lenalee.

What Chris saw... would forever haunt him as he noticed the figure biting into Lenalee's neck, her eyes wide in terror and her mouth slightly open. The figure then withdrew itself from Lenalee's corpse before the head slowly turned to meet the Sword of Freedom's eyes only for said person flinch in shock when he noticed the one looking at him was himself with a mad look in his eyes, sharp dagger-like teeth with blood still laced on them, and the Geass symbol glowing brightly on his forehead.

"This... this can't be..." Chris stuttered as he backed away from the thing he feared most.

"Believe it, kid... I am you... and you are me..." The maddened Chris said as he released a deranged cackle that shook Chris to the core.

Chris couldn't bear it as he collapsed to his knees with his hands holding his head as if to block off the noise before he released a scream filled with pain and fear.

**Jacob**

Jacob looks around seeing that he was in a large room with multiple mirrors.

"Where am I?" Jacob asked.

"NO STOP!" Jacob's eyes widen in recognition and spun around to see a girl with blonde hair who looked to be 11 getting dragged away.

"Noel" Jacob said recognizing her before his eyes narrowed as he drew Mugen "Get away from her!"

Jacob ran but to his surprise he wasn't getting closer before his eyes widen in horror as the man took out a knife and slits her throat.

"NO!" Jacob shouted as he watched the girl hit the ground.

"Help… big… brother…" The girl said before the life left her eyes.

"NOEL!" Jacob shouted in sorrow.

"JACOB HELP!" Jacob turned around and saw a girl who looked to be his age being held down onto a table.

"STOP!" Jacob shouted as he ran only to stop when a blade flew and sliced her head clean off.

"Saya" Jacob said as he fell to his knees as tears fell down his face.

**Dexter**

Dexter looks around only to see he was… in Washington D.C. and it was a warzone.

"Fuck off!" A familiar voice shouted and Dexter turned only for his eyes to widen in recognition because in front of him were 7 men with one of them behind held down and wearing a USMC and with Kevlar armor while the rest wore black Kevlar and had a symbol Dexter knew all too well… the symbol of the True Patriots.

"Oh no my good Lieutenant Walker" Dexter's eyes widen even more realizing who it was they were holding "it is time for you to die."

Dexter runs only to stop when he sees the man slit the soldier's throat before taking out a pistol and shooting him in the head.

"Father" Dexter murmured as the body fell to the ground.

An explosion drew his attention and he looks to see someone falling towards the ground with a parachute but when the figure landed they were tackled by True Patriot soldiers.

"Get your hands off me!" The pilot shouted in a feminine voice.

Dexter widens his eyes and started running to try to stop it.

"Now who is this?" The leader of the group said as he removed the helmet to reveal a woman with brown hair that reached her ears and blue eyes.

"Oh Lieutenant Alena Walker! Long time no see!" The man said with an evil smile.

"Burn in hell you bastard!" Alena shouted only for a man to grab her head.

"Oh no, you will go to hell first." The leader said before he slits her throat stopping Dexter in his tracks before shooting her in the head.

"Mother" Dexter quietly said as the body fell to the ground before the entire scene turned black.

**John**

John slowly opened his eyes only to widen them as he saw to his horror… himself as he swung a red lightsaber cutting down his friends.

"NO STOP!" John shouted as he tried to move only to look and see chains holding him in place.

"STOP IT!" John shouted as he struggled.

"John, snap out of it!" John looks to see himself clashing blades with Braydin.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Braydin shouted only for John to punch him in the face and slice both arms off before plunging the blade into his mouth.

John keeps struggling as the other him kicked Braydin's body off the blade as he approached four Clone troopers who were protecting Jacob, Lenalee, and Euphemia.

"Blast him!" Shouted the lead trooper.

The troopers opened fire but John blocked the bolts with one striking a trooper in the face but when John got close he swung cutting the top of two trooper's heads off before he stabbed a trooper in his stomach before cutting him in two.

"NO!" John shouted as he tried to pull the chains.

"John, stop this!" Jacob shouted as he swung Mugen but John blocked the attack and punched straight through Jacob's stomach.

"NO!" Lenalee shouted.

"I can feel your spine?" The other John said in a distorted tone before ripping his fist out holding onto Jacob's spine.

The body fell to the ground with a surprised look.

"John, please stop!" Lenalee begged as she helped Euphemia up.

"STOP THIS!" John shouted as he struggled.

**Lenalee**

Lenalee opens her eyes groggily before they widen at the sounds of gunfire.

Lenalee turns and her eyes widen in horror because she was in a Federation base… and it was being attacked by to her horror Akuma.

"Fire!" Shouted Cody as an AT-TE fired on a Giant Akuma.

The Akuma smashes a hand onto the AT-TE destroying it.

Cody crawls across the ground coughing before a fist smashed through his stomach.

The clone turns to see a Level 2 Akuma smiling like a maniac at him before ripping his arms off causing the clone to scream in pain before his head is ripped off.

"I have to stop this!" Lenalee shouted but when she tried to move she looks only to widen her eyes because she was behind held by 4 Level 3 Akuma, who were holding her limbs out.

"Watch as your friends die!" Said a red Level 3.

Lenalee tried to look away as the screams continue only for another Level three to appear behind her and roughly grab her head before forcing her to look.

"WATCH HAHA!" The, Level 3 shouted with glee while Lenalee was silently crying as she was forced to watch as a Level 1 Akuma fired on a wounded Alex turning him into nothing but dust.

**Chamber**

The seven Swords fought with all their might against the illusions.

"It's no good!" Alex shouted as he leapt over a large Scorpion's stinger but he took out an extendable sword where he swung cutting the stinger off and the thing stabs into the Scorpion's head causing it to cry out in pain only for Alex to silence it with Judgment Execution.

"We need to get to Jacob!" Braydin shouted as he sent a Getsuga Tensho at the Devil but the creature swatted the attack away.

"We can't wake him up while fighting! We might kill him!" Alyssa shouted as she flash froze three Spiders.

"Do we even have a choice at the moment?!" Jarod shouted as he struggled with two Flood Combat Forms in head locks while he had his legs wrapped around another Combat Form.

"No we don't!" Andrew shouted as he punched a large insect in the face sending it crashing into several other insects.

"I hope this works." Andrew muttered before he sent a large round out towards a giant Praying Mantis… only to miss.

"You missed!" Aiden shouted.

"Wasn't aiming for the bug." Andrew said pointing to what was behind the bug.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HIM?!" The Swords shouted because the target… was Jacob.

"No… just snap him out of it." Andrew said with a smirk as the round collided with the barrier surrounding Jacob making a large crack.

**Jacob**

"Jacob, please help!" Lenalee shouted as two Sith troopers held her down ready to do what they want.

"Stop this please" Jacob quietly said not being able to take it anymore.

"Are you just going to give up?!" A familiar voice shouted causing Jacob to spin around to see to his surprise Kanda Yu.

"Are you seriously going to surrender? I can't believe you are even got this far if you just gave up like that." Kanda said causing Jacob to narrow his eyes.

"No. I won't!" Jacob said as he glared at Kanda.

"Then prove it! Prove that you will not!" Kanda said as energy started surrounding Jacob.

"I. Wont. Fall." Jacob slowly said as Mugen started to glow a bright green.

Jacob's eyes glow green as energy swirled around him before he said one word that would end this horrible illusion.

"BANKAI"

**Chamber**

"I don't think it worked!" Jarod said as he and the other Swords were now back to back with their fears closing in.

Suddenly energy erupts from Jacob causing everyone to stop.

"I think it did." Andrew said with a smile as he held a Praying Mantis in a head lock before punching its head off.

The energy that was surrounding Jacob soon traveled towards the rest starting with Lenalee and then to Chris, then to Ben, then to John, and finally to Dexter.

**Lenalee**

Lenalee cried as she watched her friends dying before her heart froze when she watched as Jacob was dragged in front of her.

"Now watch another loved one die!" Said a bladed Level 2 as it rose a bladed arm.

"JACOB!" Lenalee cried.

The Akuma swung down intending to cleave the man in half before everything vanished in a green flash.

Lenalee felt the Akuma holding her lose their grip letting her fall before she was caught.

Lenalee opened her eyes to see to her awe Jacob as he wore a human sized version of the Silver Samurai armor from X-Men: The Wolverine but it also had an illusion of two dragons intertwined over the heart while spinning, a green visor, a cape with an illusion of a star shining in the center, and Mugen was strapped to his left hip but its appearance was different because it was now a tradition Japanese katana.

A Giant Akuma swings down to crush Jacob but the swordsman leapt into the air and flips through the air before landing on the ground.

"Jacob?" Lenalee asked still slightly traumatized with having to watch as her friends were killed in front of her.

"I'm here." Jacob said as the helmet vanished like it was an illusion.

Lenalee started shedding tears but not tears of sadness but tears of joy.

"I thought you were going to die." Lenalee murmured as she placed her head on his chest.

"This is an illusion, what you are seeing is not happening." Jacob said before he sat her on a table.

Lenalee looked to see Jacob walking towards the Akuma while drawing Mugen which was now pure white.

"Jacob, wait!" Lenalee shouted with great fear thinking he was going to lose his life.

"Don't worry Lenalee… I will put an end to your fears!" Jacob shouted as he held Mugen high in the air before stabbing it into the ground and then bolts of energy shot from the sword and struck the Akuma causing them all to vanish before the scenery changed to a field of grass and flowers with trees and animals in the background.

Again Lenalee was in awe at what he did as he sheathed his sword.

Jacob walked towards Lenalee, who was now back on her feet before the two embraced each other in a warm hug.

"Jacob, thank you." Lenalee said feeling her fears put to rest.

"In this form, I can make it so that all fears we face will be put to rest when I enter someone's subconscious but in the real world, well let's just say illusions are under my control." Jacob said with a smile before he lets her go and his helmet reappears.

"Where are you going?" Lenalee asked as everything started to fade.

"I have to save the others. If, I don't then their fears will consume them." Jacob said before he vanished and everything faded into a white flash.

Lenalee opens her eyes and lands on her feet before she looks around seeing that she was in the chamber and sees the 7 other members of the Swords of Heaven fighting their fears.

"Lenalee!" Alyssa shouted.

"Told you he would do it!" Andrew shouted as he punched a clown in the face.

**Chris**

Chris was still on his knees, clutching his head to block out the mad laughs coming from his other self.

"What's wrong? Did I break you already?" the other Chris mocked asked in worry before releasing another cackle until he shouted in pain which broke Chris's self-loathing.

He looks up to see Jacob in a completely different appearance even his Mugen was different.

"What the hell?" Chris muttered before he rubbed his eyes to see if it was a trick.

"Chris, listen. This isn't real, none of it is; it's only an illusion to break your mind. Don't give in to fear! You're better than this! You are the Sword of Freedom, Rebellion. Pilot of the Gundam Origin. You are... CHRIS ALDER!" Jacob told the broken Sword, who's eyes widened in shock before they narrow.

"You're right... I know who I am... and I am not this monster!" Chris stated with renewed conviction as he glared at his other self, who began to shiver a bit in fear.

"NO, YOU ARE ME AND I AM YOU!" the shadow screeched in anger only for the Sword of Freedom's glare to harden.

"You may be me... but I am certainly never going to be you!" Chris growled out before his Breaker Blade materialized in his hand as he charged at the shadow while releasing a raging battle cry.

The shadow Chris couldn't do anything but watch as the true Chris charged at his fear with a fire burning in his eyes. "This... can't be..."

"DISAPPEAR BACK INTO THE DARKNESS, YOU BASTARD!" Chris roared out before he jumped high into the air and brought his sword down on his shadow's head, splitting him down the middle before the shadow cried out in pain as he exploded, leaving behind a pile of black feathers.

Silence was met between Chris and Jacob before the Sword of Freedom stood up to release a sigh then he turned to his armored comrade with a grin. "Thanks for the help, Jacob."

Jacob nodded in confirmation.

"Cool armor by the way... how'd you get it?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I achieved Bankai." Jacob replied which caused Chris's eyes to widen in surprise.

"WHAT! THAT IS JUST BULLSHIT MAN!" Chris shouted at the unfairness that he didn't know they could achieve Bankai.

"Don't worry; you won't be the only one who knows..." Jacob stated before he vanished from Chris's sight.

"Easy for you to say..." Chris muttered before he adopted a thoughtful look while thinking aloud. "I wonder what my Bankai would look like?"

**Ben**

Ben had never felt so alone before in his life...

He was abandoned by those he considered family...

Why?

Why is it that he had to suffer this pain?

Ben clutched his head in an attempt to ward it off as something fake, but couldn't since it felt too real for him.

"Why are you acting like this?" a familiar voice came as Ben looked up to see Jacob in his Bankai form as the silver-haired teen stared back with a lifeless look in his eyes.

"Come on, man. Answer me." Jacob raised his voice a little to snap his friend out of his pain.

"You abandoned me..." Ben muttered before his eyes quickly turned to one of anger as his Sharingan began to activate. "YOU ALL ABANDONED ME!"

Jacob was taken aback by Ben's statement, who stood up with Excalibur as it materialized in his hands. "What? We'd never abandon you!"

"Listen to him, Ben! This isn't you; this isn't the young man I've come to care about!" Saber shouted in worry as she appeared in her physical form next to Jacob with a worried look in her jade green eyes.

"But... they abandoned me... I don't want... to be alone..." Ben muttered aloud before his legs gave out as tears began to cascade down his pale cheeks.

Saber walked up to the broken Sword of Justice before she kneeled in front of him and hugged him while softly petting his head, which caused the young man to cry harder as he hugged the spirit of his weapon for dear life.

"It's okay... you aren't alone. You will never be alone. Your friends and family will always be there for you even when you think they won't be there." Saber stated and to set an example for the boy, the astral projections of the Swords of Heaven, the Black Knights, the Student Council, Ben's clone legion, and even his Gundam Avenger were there.

Ben looked at the Avenger's yellow visor as it flashed as if to signal that even the Gundam would stand with its pilot to the very end.

Ben looked down before a small smile graced his face. "You're right, Saber. I'm not alone... I'll never be alone because I know that my friends will always be with me in both heart and mind... They're my family and I'll always be a part of that family."

Saber gave her master a beautiful smile that made Ben blush a bit. "I'm glad because... considering this could be the only time we'll be able to see each other like this until you learn how to bring out my physical form... I wanted to say this for awhile now... I love you." To emphasize Saber's point, she kissed the young man on the lips, who immediately flinched before he relaxed and returned the gesture before they hear a slight cough causing the two to stop.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something..." Jacob said with a sly grin before he immediately went into a coughing fit when Saber punched him in the gut.

"That's for ruining the moment... and if you tell anyone about this... I will forcibly materialize in the real world and beat you within an inch of your life. Do I make myself clear?" Saber asked in a sweet yet deadly tone which caused Jacob to shiver in fear and repeatedly nod to the King of Knights.

"I understand clearly, ma'am!" Jacob meekly replied before leaving Ben's mindscape.

The two blinked a few times before Ben turned to Saber. "What was that armor he was wearing?"

"That was his Bankai." Saber replied in a blunt tone.

"Oh..." Ben muttered as a few seconds passed before he looks at the blonde knight. "You wanna make out?"

Saber was silent with a heavy blush on her cheeks before she meekly answered, "Sure"

**John**

"STOP!" John shouted as he watches himself throw away Lenalee's corpse before walking towards Euphemia.

"John please stop this?!" Euphemia begged while John tried to get out of the restraints to stop this but he couldn't do a thing as the other him raises his lightsaber into the air before swinging downward.

Only for the blade to be blocked by a katana.

"Sorry I'm late John." Said Jacob with a smile.

John's eyes widen in surprise at John in his new clothing.

"Jacob?" John asked before he looks to the corpse of Jacob and back to the armored one.

"It's me" Jacob said as he punched the other John in the stomach causing him to bend over where Jacob followed up with a thrust stabbing his sword into John's heart.

The chains holding John instantly vanish as everything changed to a snow covered forest.

"Thanks man" John said as he looked at the armored warrior who sheathed the katana.

"JOHN!" Shouted a black and red missile sending him crashing to his back.

"I WAS SO SCARED! IT WAS SO DARK AND I COULDN'T EVEN MOVE A FINGER!" Ruby cried into his chest.

John sighed at the girl he considered a little sister before he wraps his arms around her.

"Don't worry cause it's all over." John whispered to calm her down.

"It's not over yet." Jacob said the two getting their attention.

"What do you mean?" John asked as he stood up.

"Because we still need to release Dexter and then destroy the crystal." Jacob explained.

"Right also what's with the new look?" John pointed out.

"It's my Bankai." Jacob explained.

"Man, that's cool." John said with a big smile.

"I bet mines cooler!" Ruby shouted.

"Wait you don't know your Bankai form?" John asked a now blushing Ruby.

"Can we focus!" Jacob shouted getting their attention "I'm going to now go release Dexter so when you get out go help the others."

"Alright, good luck." John said as Jacob faded.

**Dexter**

Dexter silently cried as he was kneeling in front of the remains of Ashford Academy while Reapers ran around butchering civilians.

"Let go of me!" Kallen shouted as she was placed on a Dragons Tooth.

"I can't stop!" Dexter said determined but as he starts running expecting to either reach her or the device to skewer her he was surprised when Jacob appears out of thin air slicing the Husks in two while pulling Kallen off the device in time as it deployed its weapon.

"Jacob?" Dexter asked as the entire scene changed to what it did before the attack.

"Hey man it looks like I made it in time." Jacob said with a smile while his helmet vanished.

"Jacob what are you wearing?" Dexter asked.

"I managed to achieve Bankai." Jacob said with a smile.

"Not bad and I must say that it suits you." Dexter said.

"Thanks now let's go." Jacob said as everything began to fade before a phantom of his voice said "It's time to end this."

**Chamber**

The Swords now numbered the 8 but before they could fight again they hear a shrill cry and turn to see the mist surrounding the remaining swords explode sending wind blowing before it revealed the 5 other members of the Swords of Heaven.

Jacob in his Bankai with his sword being unsheathed.

Ben with Excalibur in hand and glaring at the fears.

Chris in his Scale Mail with his Breaker Blade resting on his shoulder as he glared at the enemy.

John held Crescent Rose as it unfolded before he stabbed the blade into the ground.

Finally Dexter was in his own Scale Mail with Cross Alpha ready as he glared at his foes.

"It's time we put an end to this." Dexter said as his eyes glowed yellow.

"Hey Dex if this crystal is what's making these creatures then how about we make it so that they never come back." Chris stated with Dexter nodding his head in agreement.

"You guys handle with the crystal while we deal with our friends fears." Ben said holding up the sword.

"that won't be necessary." Jacob said as he walked in front of the group.

"What?!" The Swords said in surprise at their comrade.

"There is something else that comes with this Bankai." Jacob said before he holds his hand up and snaps his fingers and to their surprise a blue mist shot from both his body and the sword before they swirled around in and started forming together into two different shapes and when they formed what stood there was what took everyone by surprise.

The first thing that Jacob created took an appearance to that of Izanagi from Persona 4: The Animation and the second took the appearance of Thanatos from Persona 3: The Movie.

"Alright now that's cool." Andrew stated as he punched a giant grasshopper into the ceiling.

"Thank you." Jacob said before he willed the two illusions to attack the fears.

"Let's hope this works." Dexter said as he and Chris turn to the crystal while the rest fought the illusions.

Flames started wrapping around the Swords of Freedom and Redemption with white fire wrapping around his left arm and fire wrapping around the Breaker Blade.

**"Dragon Emperors Cross Grave!/ Dragon Emperor Omnislash!"** Dexter and Chris shouted as they unleashed their attacks.

The attacks struck the crystal with the Omnislash reaching first creating several cracks which leaked purple and red light before the Cross Grave struck and a cross made of white fire forms on it before the crystal explodes.

When it exploded there was a shrilled shriek which sent shivers down everyone's spines.

With the crystal destroyed the fears immediately vanish removing the threat.

"Let's hope that worked." Chris said as the Scale Mail vanishes off both Swords.

With the crystal destroyed the ground shook slightly as a door opened.

"Should we check it out?" Jacob asked as his own illusions vanished while his Bankai remained to be on the safe side.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained." Dexter said as he walked forward with the other Swords following.

As they walked through the halls which were lit with red crystals they entered a large room but as they traveled deeper into the room they all hear a beating sound.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Braydin asked as he tightened his grip on Zangetsu.

"Yeah what is that sound?" Alex asked.

"It sounds like… a heartbeat." Ben said before the ground shook.

They look around before they see motion and glowing red and to their surprise blocking their path looked like a black as night Krayt Dragon but the veins were noticeable and glowing red, it also had long claws, an insidious demonic face with razor sharp teeth, and tentacles on its back with barbs at the tips.

"Holy shit" John muttered as he took in the size of the creature.

"MOVE!" Chris shouted before everyone leapt out of the way as barbed tentacles crashed into the ground where they once stood.

"What the hell is this thing?!" Ben shouted as he sliced through two tentacles before one crashed into his chest sending him crashing into a wall where once he made contact he fell to the ground.

Ben stood up widening his eyes in fear as tentacles shot towards him wanting to stab him through only for them to be vaporized by Alex.

"No idea but my guess another Sithspawn!" Alex shouted as he fired but it mostly affected the tentacles while the creature was unharmed.

"Its armor is too thick!" Jarod shouted as he lacerated several tentacles but when the wires struck the creature it didn't even break the skin.

"Keep trying!" Braydin said before he sent a Getsuga Tensho at the creature which to his relief cuts through the scales but not deep enough.

The creature glares at Braydin before smacking him away causing him to crash into a wall where his helmet went flying before he fell to the ground.

The helmet fell several feet away but when Braydin looks at it a large foot came crashing down destroying the helmet.

"Oh come on that was a good helmet!" Braydin shouted as he force stepped away.

"Cross Grave!" Dexter shouted but the attack only did a single cut in a cross.

"What is this thing made of?" Dexter asked as he unsummoned Cross while Lenalee kicked the creature in the face only for it to swat her away.

Before Lenalee could hit anything Jacob appears catching her in midair.

"Chris, have any ideas?" Dexter asked as he landed next to the Sword of Freedom.

"Just that we use our Scale Mail." The Sword responded.

"Better than nothing-wait!" Dexter said as he somehow saw something strange about it as its veins were glowing purple to him.

"Chris. if we use Scale Mail to target the veins I think that might take it down." Dexter said as he activated his Scale Mail.

"At least we will have a target!" Chris said as he activated his own before fire started swirled around both getting the creatures attention.

For, Chris the fire that was swirling around him moved and formed two draconic wings behind him while for Dexter the fire moved and connected with his blue transparent wings.

The two Swords shot towards the creature as it sent its barbed tentacles at it but the Swords dodged each barb with ease before they got close enough that the fire moved towards their fists before both Swords roared **"RED/WHITE DRAGON EMPEROR FIST!"**

The attacks struck the veins before they leapt back when the fire vanished but to everyone's minus Dexter's and Chris's surprise fire started shooting out from the creature and it roared in pain before exploding in red and white fire.

"With that done we can leave." Dexter said as he lost his Scale Mail.

"Yeah now let's go. This place is giving me the creeps." Chris said as he lost his Scale Mail before he shuddered.

It took the Swords seventeen minutes to reach the exit mainly because of more Pack Hunters coming out of nowhere but they were easily taken down.

When they reached the outside they looked to see that the temple wasn't producing that sphere meaning the EMP field was down.

"Alright now let's call for a lift off this rock." Chris said as he fired a flare into the air with the flare releasing a bright flash that it could be seen all the way from orbit before a single G79H-TC/MA Pelican dropship flew out of the larger battlestar before making its way to the planet surface for its pickup.

**OFS **_**Charybdis**_

In the CIC of the _Charybdis_ stood the Swords of Heaven and the ship Commander.

"Commander how long do you think it would take to launch a nuke down to the planet?" Chris asked because he wanted to make sure the temple was destroyed.

"That's going to be a problem Generals. My DRADIS officer reports that nine Imperial I Star Destroyers are making their approach and will be here in a full minute." Said the Commander.

"We can't win against nine, even with our Gundams it wouldn't matter if we encounter another Sith Gundam." Dexter said and they understood since the last time they encountered Sith Gundams they were beaten.

"Prep the FTL and get us the hell out of here." Chris said reluctantly since he wasn't one to run from a fight.

**Space**

In the emptiness of space the 3 Battlestars soon vanished in flashes of light but a second after they vanished nine Star Destroyers entered the planets orbit and a single Lambda-class shuttle launched from the lead Destroyer escorted by 2 TIE Fighters and 2 Gafrans.

**Earth**

"Man it's good to be back on a war-torn Earth." Dexter said as he plopped into a seat.

"Yeah and I am actually glad to be out of that horror house." Andrew said when he leans in his chair tossing his helmet onto the table making it land perfectly in the center.

"Hey, Andrew there's a praying Mantis on your shoulder." Jarod said but Andrew just shrugs and swipes both shoulders uncaring.

"Well it seems that we were able to control our fears." Jacob said as he leaned forward.

"Yeah and I actually feel like a weight has been lifted." Josh said.

"HAHA!" Shouted someone popping next to Josh wearing a mask causing him to rip the mask off of Jarod's face.

"Don't do that." Josh deadpanned.

Dexter, Chris, and Ben look at Jarod and where he was before and all three thought 'How did he get from there to there?'

"Guys we might have a problem." Braydin said walking into the room with a datapad in hand.

"Besides your request for a new helmet which will take weeks to customize?" Aiden asked.

"Besides that" Braydin said before he tosses the pad onto the table next to Andrew's helmet and a holographic image appears showing Todoh being escorted by Britannian soldiers and Stormtroopers with what was written under it caught their attention.

"Colonel Todoh arrested and Four Holy Swords being chased." Was what was written on the bottom.

"Well fuck" Alex said when another screen popped up showing a member of the Holy Swords being chased by five Stormtroopers.

"Could things get any worse?" Jarod asked only to get glares from everyone.

"You just had to say it didn't you?" Everyone asked the younger Walker before Dexter summons Cross and backhands him into a wall knocking him out.

**Fear Crystal Chamber**

The remains of the Fear Crystal still remain where they once fell before the sound of the crystals being crushed was heard.

Entering the room was the Dark lord of the Sith Darth Oculus along with two Sith Inquisitors and two Sith Warriors.

Oculus wasn't wearing his power armor but regular armor only the armor was covered by a cloak with only a red visor seen.

Oculus walks to the center before he reaches down and picks up a large chunk of what remains of the crystal which glows red and purple before exploding and falling out were pieces of metal. Those pieces of metal were 3 rings.

"It looks like only three were remade." Oculus said intrigued.

"My lord!" Said a Sith Warrior as he held up what looked like half of a ring which Oculus takes curiously.

"My mistake, three and a half." Oculus clarified.

"My lord what are these rings for if I may ask?" A, Sith Warrior asked.

"And you may know because these rings will be able to bring back some warriors that will allow us victory against the Federation."

_"That remains to be seen."_ Said an deep ghostly voice in an unknown language.

"It takes time for things to happen and do not worry because you will return to the living." Oculus said to the rings as they pulsed with dark energy.

_"If you accomplish this goal then what makes you think we will serve you?"_ Asked another much deeper voice in the same unknown language.

"Because, the Sith will bring order among the galaxy through fear and slay any who oppose us and we shall do what your master failed millennium ago… rule." Oculus said with an evil smile.

_"Bring us back and we shall serve."_ Said three deep voices in the unknown language.

Oculus started laughing as he walked back through the way he came along with his Sith Warriors and Inquisitors.

* * *

**(Cue Let it Out by Miho Fukuhara)**

**(Let it all out, Let it all out)** _Shows space with stars and planets floating past the camera_

**(Tsuyogaranakute iinda ne)** _Continues to show the stars and planets before a nebula floats past the camera_

**(Dareka ga kaitetta)** _Camera shifts to shows Kallen looking out from a tower watching a sunset_

**(Kabe no rakugaki no hana ga yureru)** _Camera shifts to shows Cerina in a field of grass with her hair blowing in the wind watching a similar sunset_

**(Jibun rashisa nante, daremo wakaranaiyo)** _Camera shifts to show Chris and Ben looking at the sunset while standing in what was a battlefield with both the Origin and Avenger kneeling behind them_

**(Nagai nagai michi no tochuu de nakushitari hirottari)** _Camera shifts to show John standing in a grass field looking at a blue sky with some clouds with a big smile while the Dark Deathscythe stood tall behind him with its beam scythe resting on its shoulder with its red beam active_

**(Kyuu ni sabishiku natte, naichau hi mo aru kedo)** _Camera shifts to show Dexter standing in front of a kneeling 00 Epyon while looking at a sunset with a small smile while behind the Epyon was the Wing Sparta and sitting on its shoulder was Jarod with his own smiling as he watched the sunset_

**(Namido mo itami mo hoshi ni kaeyou)** _Camera shifts to show Braydin in his Mandalorian armor with his helmet in hand sitting on a rock with Josh wearing his armor and helmet off on his left, Aiden in his armor and helmet off on his right, and Alyssa wearing her armor and helmet off on Joshes right and all four were looking at the sky with their respect Gundams behind them_

**(Ashita wo terasu akari wo tomosou)** _Camera shifts to show Jacob with Lenalee next to him looking at a sunset with the wind blowing Lenalee's hair back while both the Astray Karas and Throne Zeta standing behind them_

**(Chiisana te kazashite futari de tsukurou)** _Camera shifts to show a younger Chris and Ben as they played with each other before shifting to show Chris and Ben building a Gunpla together_

**(Hoshikuzu wo tsuyoku hikaru eien wo)** _Shifts to show a younger Dexter building his 1.5 Gundam figure before shifting to show a younger Jacob swinging a wooden katana with sweat running down his face_

**(Sayonara itsuka wa kuru kamoshirenai)** _Camera shifts to show different photographic pictures with each one showing a younger member of the Swords of Heaven first starting with showing Chris and Ben, then Dexter with a few month old Jarod, then Braydin, then Alyssa, then Aide, then Josh, then Jacob between both his parents with all three giving a military salute but with smiles, then shows John with a karate medal in hand and a big smile, then switches to show a younger Lenalee with her older brother_

**(Kisetsu wa soredemo meguru megutteku)** _Camera shifts to show the Strike Ronin as he stood on the shoulder of the Shadow Strike Noir as he looked upon a calm Tokyo settlement_

**(Chiisaku mayottemo aruiteku kimi to aruiteku)** _Camera shifts to show the Swords of Heaven walking towards their respective Gundams while Armored Core NEXTs flew past them through the air_

**(Soredake wa kawaranaideiyou ne)** _Camera shifts to show the Swords of Heaven members sitting around a big table with their friends with all having smiles on their faces_

**(End of Ending)**

* * *

**Preview**

"_The fears put to an end but a now the Swords face a new situation."_ Shows The Swords of Heaven looking at a report.

"_With Colonel Todoh arrested and the Four Holy Swords on the run it is up to the Swords of Heaven to drive the chasers away and give them time to regroup."_ Shows Alyssa split kicking two Stormtroopers before it shifts to show Dexter commandeering a Gloucester.

"_But when the chase comes to a close what will happen?"_ Shows the Four Holy Swords in a warehouse with the Black Knights and Federation.

"_A single thing must be done in order to avoid a battle."_ Shows two separate areas with one part with Sith and Britannian units while the other is with Black Knights and Federation units while a Sith shuttle lands on the Britannian side while a Pelican lands on the Federation side before the ramps began to lower.

_Next episode: Exchange of prisoners_

"_What will happen during the exchange?"_ Shows the Sith and Britannian units engaging the Black Knights and Federation before 4 new Knightmares drive in.


	19. Exchange of prisoners

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_In war many things happen_

_Including mistrust and bad memories_

* * *

**(Cue Innocent Sorrow by Abingdon Boys School)**

**(Instrumental) **_Dexter appears before raising his left arm as it changes into a claw-like weapon as the title appears_

**(****Saketa mune no kizuguchi ni) **_The camera changes to Dexter with his right hand over his heart as the 00 Epyon appears behind him with Destiny Gundam's wings before it activates its wings of light_

**(****Afure nagareru pain in the dark) **_The camera changes to Chris leaning against a large sword as a black wing appears from his back before the Origin appears with a white wing on its back_

**(Kasane aeta shunkan no) **_The camera changes to Lenalee who was covering her face as if crying before it shifts to Ben with Excalibur on his shoulder and Jarod with Excelion as the moon shines behind them_

**(****tsunagaru omoi tokashite****) **_The camera changes to Braydin wielding Zangetsu, Alyssa holding Sode no Shirayuki, John holding Crescent Rose in its scythe form and Alex holding Judgment Execution as the sun rises behind them_

**(****samenai netsu ni unasarete****) **_The camera shifts to Aiden activating Senbonzakura's shikai form, __Josh activating Hyorinmaru's shikai form,__and Jacob activating his Mugens first illusion before sending the wave of petals and Underworld insects at a group of Sutherlands_

**(****saigo no koe mo kikoenai****) **_The camera changes to show the Swords in a Federation base enjoying themselves not having a care for the world_

**(****Don't cry kowaresou na hodo dakishimetara****) **_The camera changes to Darth Mundus and Darth Oculus releasing a wave of darkness where Sith mobile suits rise from them before it changes to the Avenger, Wing Gundam Sparta, Infinite Justice, and Astraea Plus firing their most powerful weapons at a platoon of Sutherlands and Gloucesters_

**(****kimi ga furueteita Oh...****) **_The camera changes to the Gaia, Zen Master, Throne Zeta, and Dark Deathscythe cutting through Sutherlands before it changes to the Strike Ronin holding a long nodachi with the Shadow Strike Noir behind him as his visor glows red_

**(Sotto kazasu tenohira ni furete misete)** _The camera changes to the 00 Epyon dueling with the Lancelot and the Origin fighting the Shadow Strike Noir before it changes to Dexter and Chris before both vanish in flashes of red and white light before it shows both Dexter and Chris standing side by side in their Scale Mail_

**(****kitto sagashite ita n da iroasenai kimi to iu na no kiseki wo****) **_The camera changes to show Darth Mundus standing on the palm of his Gundam End before it shifts to show Darth Oculus in his ARS with the face open but his face obscured by shadows only showing pieces while he had a wide crazed smile while he stood in the hand of the Vengeance Gundam before it switched to show Oculus with his face plate closed as he looked at the screen_

**(motto tsuyoku tenohira de boku ni furete****) **_The camera changes to show Strike Ronin before it shows him facing away from a figure wearing a cape with brown hair before it shifts to show the Royal Family then the Student Council and finally the Black Knights_

**(****Ever and never end****) **_The camera changes to Chris standing on the tip of Tokyo Tower and Dexter standing in the middle of a ghetto before raising their hands as a white feather falls into them_

**(****tokihanatsu So far away****) **_The camera shifts to the Gundams then to the Swords of Heaven with their weapons_

**(Instrumental) **_The Swords of Heaven are seen in a group photo with the Student Council, Cerina, Kallen, and Lelouch_

**(End Opening)**

* * *

**Area 11**

Asahina grunts when he fell to the ground dodging two red bolts fired by the chasing Stormtroopers.

"What is with these guys?" Asahina asked as he got up and ran again.

"Freeze!" Shouted a synthetized voice causing Asahina to stop and turn around to see a Stormtrooper aiming his blaster at the soldier.

"Crap" Asahina muttered.

"Hands up!" Said the Stormtrooper as three others arrived.

"Alright you caught me." Asahina said raising his hands.

"Cuff him!" Said the trooper pointing the blaster before another slowly approached Asahina taking out a pair of binders only to get his head moved around quickly like someone was punching him before he fell to the ground unconscious.

"What the?!" All 5 shouted in surprise.

"What's going on?!" Asked another before he was flipped onto his back and standing in his place was Alyssa wearing her power armor.

"Blast her!" Shouted a trooper.

The troopers opened fire but Alyssa leaps into the air before she lands in between two Stormtroopers then she jumps and split kicks both in the face knocking them out.

The trooper who she knocked down got up and aimed his blaster at her only for it to get kicked out of his hands before she punched him three times in the face before smashing his face into her left knee knocking him out.

The last trooper aims his blaster and fires twice but one second Alyssa was there and the next she was next to him smashing his head into the remains of a pillar knocking him out.

"Wow" Asahina said as he looked around at the unconscious imperial troopers.

"You a member of the Four Holy Swords?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah why?" Asahina asked.

Before Alyssa could reply she ducks under a punch from a still standing trooper before she punches him five times in the chest and three times in the head before flipping him onto his back where he laid there groaning in pain.

"I am the Sword of Skill and I was instructed to make sure you and the other Holy Swords escaped." Alyssa said.

"Why would the Federation help us?" Asahina asked confused.

"Because you are skilled Knightmare Pilots and we'll likely need your help in the future." Alyssa said to the soldier.

"And I should trust you, why?" Asahina asked.

"Because you are being chased by Sith and Britannian soldiers with me as your only hope of escaping." Alyssa pointed out.

"Good point." Asahina said before he ran while Alyssa vanished in a gust of wind.

"Hopefully he gets away." Alyssa muttered as she noticed the approaching Stormtroopers and Britannian soldiers.

**Dexter**

Dexter stood on what remains of a building armed with an M2010 Enhanced Sniper Rifle which had a silencer on the barrel but the bullets were tranquilizers cause he ordered the Swords to not kill the pursuing soldiers cause if the pursuers had backup then that backup would be likely going to try to help their wounded so he ordered the other Swords that were sent to save the Four Holy Swords to wound and knockout but not kill cause if they were dead then the other pursuers would likely ignore the corpses for later and continue chasing but if the pursuers were wounded then the backup would be split in between either continuing the chase or bringing back the wounded.

Dexter finds his target and it was Kosestu Urabe and he was running away from seven Stormtroopers and five Britannian soldiers.

"Alright, the bullets should penetrate the armor and when they touch the skin they should inject the tranquilizer into the target knocking them out instantly. " Dexter muttered as he pulled the bolt back inserting the bullet before he started taking aim.

Urabe ran and ducked under a pillar in time to avoid two red beams and a bullet from the Britannians and Sith.

"Damn, they sure are persistent." Urabe muttered as he ran only to see a flash and something passing his head.

Urabe turned around to look and saw a Stormtrooper fall to the ground with a hole in his chest plate in the center.

"Man down!" Shouted a Stormtrooper.

Another moved up next to the down trooper and puts two fingers to the downed man's neck.

"He's alright he's just unconscious." Said the trooper.

"But who knocked him out?" Asked a Britannian soldier as he reached them only to grunt as a crack formed in his shoulder.

The soldier looks before he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Shit sniper!" Shouted a Stormtrooper only to shout when a crack formed on his chest piece before he fell to the ground unconscious.

"I have to thank the guy who shoot them." Urabe muttered before he looked to see two more flashes before another Stormtrooper and Britannian soldier fell to the ground unconscious.

"Alright that's five down, seven to go." Dexter muttered as he pulled the bolt removing the cartridge before he replaced the spent magazine with another magazine with tranquilizer rounds.

"Get the Eleven!" Shouted a Britannian soldier before shouting out when something breached his chest piece only to fall to the ground.

"Where is the sniper?!" Shouted a Stormtrooper.

"I don't know!" Shouted another before a tranquilizer struck him in the neck knocking him out instantly.

"I think I see him in the building over there!" Shouted a Stormtrooper as he pointed to a flashing only for a tranquilizer to smash through his chest piece and into his blood veins knocking him out.

"You two go get the Eleven and we'll provide covering fire!" Shouted a Stormtrooper to another Stormtrooper and a Britannian soldier.

"Yes sir!" Both said as they made their way to Urabe while the Stormtrooper and Britannian soldier opened fire with blaster bolts and bullets but the rounds were wide with only one bullet pinging off of Dexter's armor.

"Only have two bullets left in this magazine." Dexter said before he took out two more tranquilizer rounds and pulled out the magazine before he inserted the two bullets.

"Now this should do." Dexter said before he reinserted the magazine and pulled the bolt back to check the bullet.

Dexter takes aim before taking a deep calm breath even though bullets and lasers flew past him with some an inch away from him before he pulled the trigger sending a tranquilizer bullet flying striking the Britannian soldier firing at him in the neck where the round then inserts into the soldiers bloodstream instantly knocking him out.

"Damn!" Said the Stormtrooper shooting at Dexter.

Dexter smirks under his helmet as he pulled the bolt back releasing the cartridge before he took aim at the last standing Britannian soldier and fired striking him in the chest piercing the chest piece and knocking him out.

"We can't get close with that sniper!" Shouted the trooper ordered to move to capture Urabe before a tranquilizer struck him in the side of his neck before he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Blast it!" Shouted the last standing trooper before a bullet struck him in the neck and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Urabe comes out of cover before he hears the roar of engines and turns to see Dexter sliding down a fallen pillar before landing on the ground in front of Urabe with the sniper magnetically strapped to his back.

"Thanks for the help." Urabe said with a smile.

"I was just in the neighborhood." Dexter said smirking under his helmet.

"So what brings the Sword of Redemption here?" Urabe asked.

"I, along with some other members of the Swords of Heaven, am here to help you and the other Holy Swords escape." Dexter explained.

"I can see that but there has to be another reason?" Urabe asked.

"We wish for the Four Holy Swords help and maybe in the future Tohdoh's help if we can free him." Dexter explained.

"Well you have my help if you can provide a Knightmare but the others might be hard and rescuing Todoh will be a problem even for you." Urabe said as he walked past the Sword of Redemption.

"Don't worry, we have a plan." Dexter said before the two moved in two different directions.

**Chris**

Chris was perched upon a tip of a ruined building with unnatural balance as he watched Nagisa Chiba being chased down by a squad of Stormtroopers and Britannian soldiers along with two Leos that were searching for her.

'Hmm... She's got good instincts... no wonder, Tohdoh choose her as a member.' Chris thought before his eyes narrow when he saw two Stormtroopers ambush her and grapple her to the ground.

"Got the spunky bitch!" one of Chiba's captives shouted as he grabbed her arm.

"Such a shame to kill this one... she's got quite the body." A Stormtrooper leading the squad said as his lecherous eyes track every curve on the Holy Sword's body.

"We could have some fun with her while we can... no one will even care about a simple Eleven." A Britannian soldier said with a malicious grin as he took out a knife and traced it against Chiba's face, who only glared at the disgusting man.

Now that... pissed off Chris more than anything. He hated all kinds of things evil but the one thing he hated more... was a woman being raped.

[Play DmC OST: Sent to Destroy]

Jumping from his perch, Chris used his Geass power to create a set of wicked claws that attached themselves to his hands before he landed in a crouch in front of the group.

"What the hell!?" The Britannian shouted in shock before a clawed hand met his skull before the offending hand tore the dead man's head off in a gruesome manner.

"Shit! It's the Sword of Freedom, Rebellion!" The Stormtrooper holding down Chiba shouted in shock before Chris caved in his chest with a force-enhanced kick.

The visor on his helmet gave off an unnatural glow before he removed the claws on his arms and threw them into the helmets of two Stormtroopers, who fell to the ground in puddles of blood.

Rebellion quickly whipped out his Morita Mk. I and unleashed a volley of bullets into three Britannians before bashing a Stormtrooper across the face with the butt of his weapon.

"Blast him!" The leading Stormtrooper ordered as the surviving squad members fired bullets and bolts at the Sword of Freedom took cover behind a piece of debris. The bullets began tearing through the stone debris as Chris narrowly avoided a bullet the whizzed past his head.

Using his Geass again, Chris spawned two large barreled pistols with one being silver and the other being pure black. The Sword of Freedom jumped high into the air over his enemies before he performed a corkscrew and pulled the triggers on his newly spawned weapons, the large rounds shredding off body parts and armor.

Finishing his move, the Sword landed in a crouch with his pistols crossed to his chest, the barrels still smoking before the weapons disappeared in light particles.

Chris walked over to the stunned Holy Sword before the older woman shouted, "Look out!"

The Sword of Freedom raised an eyebrow before his survival instincts kicked in as he carried the woman bridal style and Force stepped away from the bullets of a Leo's rifle.

"Fucking pieces of scrap." Chris cursed as he landed on a stable building before placing the woman down and motioning her to stay before he Force stepped back to the Leo that shot at him while summoning his Breaker Blade.

The Leo fired its rifle at the Sword only for him to deflect the bullets with the flat of his massive blade. Chris dashed at the mobile suit, jumped into the air, and sliced the Leo's arms off before he came down with a devastating slash down the middle as he landed in a crouch. A few seconds later, a half of the Leo began to slide off before it exploded.

The other Leo arrived to the scene of its partner erupting in hellish flames before it spotted the kneeling Sword of Freedom and prepared to fire only for a massive sword to strike the mobile suit through the cockpit and out as the Sith machine fell to the ground lifeless.

[End of Sent to Destroy]

Releasing a sigh, Chris Force stepped back to Nagisa, who flinched in shock when the Sword appeared in front of her.

"I apologize for making you wait, Chiba-san." Chris said in perfect Japanese causing the Holy Sword's eyes to widen a bit before they remained stoic.

"I thank you for helping me, but what does the Sword of Freedom wish from me?" Chiba asked with a suspicious tone.

"We're here to recruit the Holy Swords and Tohdoh. We're willing to give you and the rest of the Holy Swords new Knightmares to help us rescue your leader... and your love interest." Chris stated in a sly tone as Chiba's face turned the same shade as the Sword of Freedom's own eyes.

"W-What gave you the idea that I liked him like that!" Chiba shouted in both embarrassment and anger.

"You're stuttering, your expression, and the fact you have a massive blush on your face." Chris deadpanned with each count of his fingers.

Chiba turned her head away to hide her blush at the Sword, who found it amusing to watch a grown woman act like a school girl. "So how are we going to rescue Tohdoh?"

"Don't worry, Chiba-san, we have a plan." Chris said as dark grin was hidden behind his helmet and a faint goldish-glow came from his eyes.

**Jacob**

Jacob lied in a crouching position with his own silenced M2010 while he was also wearing his power armor which also enhanced his sights.

Jacob hears the explosion and narrows his eyes when he notices the orange light.

"Dammit, Chris!" Jacob growled as he looked down his sights at six Stormtroopers and seven Britannian soldiers who were once focusing fire on the last member of the Four Holy Swords were now looking in the direction of the explosion "This was supposed to be a stealth rescue mission! From what Dexter said he expected Jarod to do something like this not you."

Jacob pulls the bolt back to reveal a bullet with a glass like bullet with a blue glowing liquid.

"I sure hope these group stun rounds work." Jacob muttered as he took aim at three Britannian soldiers and a single Stormtrooper.

Jacob makes it so the crosshairs were in the center of a Britannian soldier's chest piece before he pulled the trigger sending the blue bullet flying out of the barrel where the round struck the soldier in his chest but when the glass shattered the liquid flew and landed on the other four.

"What the hell is this?" Asked the soldier who got struck by the bullet.

"I don'-GAH!" the Stormtrooper was interrupted when electricity shot through all four's nervous systems causing paralysis and in a second unconsciousness.

"What the hell?!" Shouted a Britannian soldier who saw his comrade's fall to the ground.

Jacob smirks under his helmet before he pulls the bolt back sending the spent cartridge flying before he inserts another with this bullet being another group stun round.

On the ground Ryoga Senba looked on before something crashed into a Britannian soldiers head releasing the blue liquid which lands on one Stormtrooper and another Britannian before both cry out in pain when electricity shout through them.

All 3 soldiers fell to the ground unconscious leaving only four Stormtroopers and two Britannian soldiers.

Jacob pulls the bolt back removing the spent bullet before putting another group stun round where he aims and fires at a Stormtrooper with the bullet striking the soldier in the face with the liquid landing on another Stormtrooper before both fell to the ground crying in pain when the stun round took effect.

Jacob pulled the bolt again replacing the spent bullet with another one but when he pulled the trigger something landed onto the barrel causing it to lower slightly and send the bullet right between his targets legs hitting the ground harmlessly.

"Damn, rubble!" Jacob growled as he pulled the rifle back as pieces of metal fell around.

Jacob sees a piece of metal flying towards him so he leaps to the side where the metal stabs into the ground where he stood.

When Jacob got a look he saw the Sith symbol with it burning or bubbling up.

"Dammit, Chris!" Jacob growled as he knew that the metal was coming from the mobile suit Chris destroyed.

Jacob pulled the bolt replacing the bullet with the last one before he took aim finding his target.

As, Jacob was pulling the trigger but as he does something crashed into him sending him flying while firing the rifle sending the last bullet out of the rifle and flying.

Jacob grunts when he lands on the ground with his sniper several feet away.

Jacob looks to see to his surprise a Commando Droid.

"Dammit!" Jacob growled as he stood up.

The droid aims its blaster and started opening fire but Jacob's power armor's shields took the damage as he ran to the sniper.

When Jacob picks it off the ground the droid leapt at him but he smashed the butt of the rifle into the droid only to strike it in the chest sending it flying where it crashed into the ground dropping its rifle.

Jacob takes out the spent magazine but when he places in the new one the droid got onto its feet.

Jacob pulls the bolt putting in a new bullet with this one having an electrical blue glow with some sparks. Jacob aims the rifle at the droid but as it leapt at the Sword of Strength, Jacob sidesteps kicking it onto its stomach before Jacob smashed his foot into its back with the barrel of his sniper pointed at the center of its back before he pulled the trigger.

The bullet smashed into the droid back sending electrical shocks through the body before the entire droid shuts down.

"Alright so the EMP bullets work." Jacob muttered as he pulled the bolt removing the spent cartridge before replacing it with another but this bullet was a tranquilizer.

Jacob runs to his former spot before he took aim to see that Senba was hiding behind a pillar while the two Stormtroopers and two Britannian soldiers moved around looking for Senba while at the same time making sure no sniper was around.

Jacob takes aim at a Stormtrooper that was far from the rest before he pulled the trigger sending the tranquilizer into the soldier's neck where he fell to the ground unconscious.

Jacob replaces the bullet before he took aim and fired again at a Britannian soldier that was about to find Senba knocking him out instantly.

The last two soldiers saw the third fall to the ground before they started aiming around.

"Where the fuck is that sniper?!" The Britannian demanded as he looked around.

"This bastard really likes hide and seek." Said the Stormtrooper before a tranquilizer struck the side of the Britannian's neck knocking him out.

"Osik!" The trooper shouted but before he could call it in a bullet struck the side of his neck knocking him out instantly without giving themselves away.

Senba looked out of cover only to find his pursuers unconscious.

Senba walks out of cover but when he does a cable smashed into what remained of a pillar catching him off guard before he followed it to see Jacob sliding down the wire.

Jacob lands on the ground and approaches the man who was on guard.

"Are you Ryoga Senba, member of the Four Holy Swords and Knightmare pilot for the Japan Liberation Front?" Jacob asked.

"And you are?" Senba asked curious on who this man was.

"I am the Sword of Strength, Siegfried." Jacob said surprising the pilot.

"Never expected the Federation to save my butt." Senba said as he looked at the Gundam pilot.

"We were instructed to get the Holy Swords together and then give them the locations of the Black Knights current position." Jacob said as he checks his rifle before he pulled the magazine out and placed in another.

"So you expect us to side with the Black Knights?" Senba asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's up to you to decide." Jacob said as he walked away shouldering his rifle.

**Enroute to Federation base**

After saving the Four Holy Swords the Swords of Heaven rendezvous with a UH-144 'Falcon' while the Holy Swords used a route that would get them away from the enemy on foot thinking that it would be a safer way instead of the air where they might get chased with Sith mobile suits or shot down by AA guns.

"WHAT. THE FUCK. WAS THAT?!" Dexter shouted at Chris over the sounds of the Falcons rotors as it entered the hanger of the base.

"I did what I had to do." Chris said knowing why Dexter was yelling since Chris did disobey orders and killed the men that were pursuing Chiba.

"Chris, what you did was against orders! You may be my friend but I am also the commander of the Swords of Heaven and as such I am your commander so I expect you to follow my orders." Dexter said glaring at the Sword of Freedom.

"So what, you just want me to let those scumbags live?!" Chris demanded while the Falcon landed and everyone got off.

"In a sense! I ordered everyone to either knock out or cripple but you just out right killed them! You could have just beaten them so that they would die in a hospital or when they were being taken back but instead you just killed them as well as destroy a Leo mobile suit while the other is damaged with the pilot dead. The destruction of the Leo almost made it difficult to rescue the others but be glad that mine and Alyssa's tasks were easily done while Jacob didn't have much trouble. This better not happen again." Dexter said with his eyes glowing yellow before he spun around and walked away unaware of a piece of machinery now nothing more than a metal ball.

"What is that guy's problem?!" Chris growled as Alyssa and Jacob walked past him.

"Disobey orders?" A familiar voice asked.

Chris turned to see Braydin, Alex, Rex, and Max with Braydin wearing his custom uniform which was a ZAFT white coat with the ZAFT symbols replaced with the Canadian flag symbols, Alex wearing his ARC trooper armor, Rex wearing his armor, and Max was wearing a ZAFT white coat but the ZAFT symbol was replaced with the ORCA symbol which the symbol caused Chris's left eye to twitch slightly.

"I don't understand why Dexter got so mad about." Chris said as he walked to the four.

"I've never seen him like this though maybe it's because of all the times I'm with the Mandalorians." Braydin said shrugging his shoulders.

"I was training with the ARC troopers as well as training new ARC troopers for active duty." Alex said shrugging his shoulders.

"I only saw him mad once and that was during the skirmish on Fondor." Rex said recounting the battle.

"I think I might know." Max said getting everyone's attention.

"When I started working as a merc, my Dexter was in charge of a team of five and when on missions he would want his team to follow his orders though when I was a part of his team I was ordered to cripple a NEXT… but I stabbed it with my energy sword." Max said as he rubbed the back of his head reliving the memory "When we got back to base, he blew up in my face and just stormed off with his team. A few days later when I was allowed to use my NEXT again we were assigned to take out an Arms Fort but I disobeyed orders again when he ordered me to hold back because I was hotheaded back then."

The Swords started imagining a hotheaded Walker and shivered thinking about that.

"Anyway that action would be the last mistake I make… because of that action the entire team including my brother was killed with Dexter overloading his NEXT's reactor to destroy the Arms Fort." Max said as a lone tear slid down his face "I was given his stuff but when I found his journal I read through it to find out he had a team of nine and one of them was his girlfriend back then but because he allowed her to disobey an order she got killed along with the other three. Ever since then he hits down on a person should they disobey an order." Max explained to the Swords.

"But that was your Dexter; Dexter here doesn't even have a girlfriend yet." John said walking in from his spot surprising the group.

"How long have you been there?" Chris asked.

"Since Dexter blew up in your face." John answered.

"Not important! What do you mean he doesn't have a girlfriend yet?" Braydin asked.

"No idea but I think I know why he didn't like Chris disobeying that order." John said getting their attention.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"The answer is simple… The Onderon Incident." John answered getting confused looks from Chris and Max while Alex, Braydin, and Rex had looks of realization.

"The Onderon Incident?" Chris asked confused with Max nodding his head in agreement.

"Let's just say that it cost the lives of 2,349,742 people… 1,258,463 of them were soldiers while the rest were civilians." John said causing Chris and Max to widen their eyes in horror.

"And all that was because a soldier disobeyed his orders of waiting for backup." John said as he looked off to the side.

"But I don't get it, what happened if it was that bad?" Chris asked.

"That… is something that only Dexter knows but I'm not really sure he's in a talking mood right now." To add to Johns point a crate flew past them and crashed into a wall.

"Yeah" Braydin said nodding his head in agreement.

Chris merely narrowed his eyes before he turned away from the other Swords. "It doesn't matter what his problem is. If he knew why I disobeyed his damn orders then he'd do the same thing..."

"What did happen exactly, sir?" Rex asked his commanding officer.

Chris told them his side of the story and by the time he was finished, all of them were downright furious at what they heard.

"I'll be the first to say that those bastards got what they deserved." Braydin exclaimed as he clenched his fist in anger.

The others nodded in agreement before they notice Chris leaving the room.

"Uh, General, where are you going?" Rex asked.

"Rex, don't send for me until I've cooled off... right now, I'm so mad I want to tear someone's damn head off... specifically Dexter's right now." Chris growled with gritted teeth before he punched the metal wall hard enough to leave a large dent.

The Sword of Freedom left the group, who all had worried looks on their faces.

"I get the feeling that this won't end well if those two fight." Max said to which the others nodded in agreement.

**Jacob**

Jacob and Lenalee were in a data room with the Lenalee reading a book Jacob got her while said man sat in front of a computer looking at what he was looking for.

"The Onderon Incident." Jacob said as he rests his chin on his hand "The incident occurred in the year 2015 when the people of Onderon started having issues such as hallucinations, feelings of being watched, and strange urges before the deaths hit. The Federation sent the Sword of Redemption along with a squad of Federation Troopers to try and calm the population but the team was attacked by an unknown enemy that warped a person's mind though there were only a few and that they remained in the host until the host was killed releasing the controller who then moves to control another person. In the end the casualties were too high and the Federation pulled out with the Sword of Redemption ordering the use of mobile suits to control the population where they placed them in areas where those controlled were kept until the controller could be safely extracted but the process would not be found until three months."

Jacob narrows his eyes because it ended there. "That doesn't explain anything."

"Doesn't explain what?" Lenalee asked.

"Why Dexter exploded like that. I've known Dexter since our parents were murdered and I know he wouldn't blow up like that so there must be a reason why." Jacob said as he pushed himself away from the computer.

"Maybe we can learn something from him." Lenalee suggested.

"Yeah, he might have the answers that I'm looking for and hopefully he'll have been calmed down by now."

"Going someplace?" Asked a familiar voice before both Lenalee and Jacob turn to see Ben and Andrew.

"Something you need?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah we were on our way to see why Dexter was so pissed off at our brother." Andrew answered.

"Well what a coincidence, so am I." Jacob said before Lenalee clears her throat "Oh sorry, so are we."

"Then let's go." Ben said before the four left and started searching for Dexter.

**Dexter**

Dexter stood in the center of a chamber with an aura of anger.

"That bastard just doesn't understand that a single mistake could lead to life and death!" Dexter growled as random objects started floating while also compacting.

_"Well you have to understand that he did have a perfect reason."_ Allen said before he flinches when a wall in the mindscape exploded.

"He may have but it still isn't right to disobey an order like that! I don't know what angers me more, the reason Chris disobeyed my orders or the fact he could have at least made their deaths slow! I mean really he could have just let them bleed out!" Dexter shouted.

_"You're still upset about that incident aren't you?"_ Allen asked though it was more of a statement.

Dexter sighs in regret as everything that floated fell to the ground.

"It was all my fault." Dexter said as he approached a window which was showing the ocean "I instructed those men to check the civilians and instead… they gunned them down."

_"They were being controlled, you couldn't have known."_ Allen said trying to calm the man down.

"Only a select few of them were controlled! The rest were clean and instead of searching for the infected they just GUNNED DOWN EVERY CIVILIAN LIKE ANIMALS!" Dexter shouted smashing the wall making a dent.

"It's because of that reason that I refuse to allow anyone to disobey an order to get away with it again! Chris just got off free but if he was any other soldier then I would have given them a full month in the brig along with cleaning the toilets with their own toothbrushes!" Dexter growled as his eyes glowed yellow.

_"Dexter you need to understand that Chris did it to save someone's life. That at least counts for something right?"_ Allen asked.

"Yeah it does but… it just brought so many bad memories." Dexter said as images vividly flashed through his head "So. Many. Painful. Memories."

_"You can't blame yourself for it. It's not your fault."_ Allen said with a sad expression on his face.

"It is my fault. Their blood is on my hands Allen; all of them… my soldiers, the men, the women and even the children's blood are on my hands." Dexter said as he looked at his hands imagining they were covered in blood "I promised them that I would save them, and now they're dead. I PROMISED AND NOW THEIR DEAD!"

Dexter promptly fell to his knees as he started to cry unaware that everything he was saying was heard by Jacob, Ben, Lenalee, and Andrew.

Lenalee had tears welling up in her eyes as she heard the man cry before the four decided to leave the man to himself.

**Chris**

In Chris's quarters, pieces of furniture and broken glass was scattered around the room.

A ferocious roar filled with rage rang in the air as a fist made contact with a metal wall. The owner of the fist is revealed to be Chris as he panted heavily after he vented his frustration on anything he came across in his room.

"That stupid fucking son of a bitch thinks that I'm some kinda fucking drone for him to use! I am not his fucking puppet!" Chris shouted as he punched the wall again this time causing a hole to appear.

"_Is punching everything in sight making you feel better?_" Cloud asked in his owner's mindscape.

"It will make me feel much better if I caved Dexter's fucking skull in!" Chris growled as he pulled his bruised and bloodied fist out from the hole.

"_I think you need to calm down now besides you heard about Dexter's story about the Onderon Incident. You must understand that he didn't want something like that to happen again."_ Cloud tried calming the Sword of Freedom's anger.

"That doesn't give him the right to treat us like we're machines. He should know that nothing goes the way he wants, that's life: It's always unfair. I don't give a shit about his fucking sob story... not after he treated the way I handled my mission with disdain. For all he knows, he lost the trust of a friend... and he would be right." Chris stated darkly as the injuries on his hand healed up instantly.

"_Why are you acting like this?_" Cloud asked with worry.

"I'm acting like this because I'm done listening to that bastard's commands. From now on when the situation calls for it, I'm making my own decisions and if he stands in my way..." Chris's eyes turned into emerald slits, "I will kill him."

'_Not good, the hostility between both of the Heavenly Dragons must be affecting him._' Cloud secretly thought in his head.

"I'll continue doing my duty for the Swords but Dexter has a long way to go before he can earn my trust again." Chris said before a knock came from his door to which he growled furiously, "LEAVE ME!"

"I-It's me... I came to see how you were doing." Came the voice of Lenalee which calmed Chris's rage by half.

"What is it, Lenalee? I don't want to be bothered with right now." Chris said in a stern tone.

"Is the door unlocked?" she asked.

"It is." Chris replied as Lenalee entered to which the Sword of Freedom caught sight of some red trails on her cheeks, signaling that she had recently cried.

"Did something happen?" Chris asked in a soft tone towards his little sister figure.

Lenalee shook her head, "No, it's just... I wanted to tell you that you shouldn't be mad at Dexter."

Chris narrowed his eyes, "And why shouldn't I?"

"Because he's... in so much pain... the pain of failure during the Onderon Incident and the pain of believing it was all his fault." Lenalee said as fresh tears began to fall after remembering Dexter's heartbreaking confession.

Chris lowered his head as his eyes had a form of pity before he narrowed them again, "It doesn't matter... he lost my trust when he thought that I'd act like some damn machine to him."

Lenalee gasped in shock, "How could you say that!?"

"It's the truth and you know it! He thinks he can control everything just because he's the commander of our team but here's something he tends to forget! I'm the one with the most powerful Gundam in our group, I'm the strongest out of all of us, and I'm the one who seems to be risking my neck in more dangerous situations than that arrogant prick! In fact, I know he treats the rest of you like replaceable machi-" Chris was cut off when he felt a hand slap him across the face.

The red-eyed teen put a hand up to his reddened cheek before he looks at Lenalee in shock while said girl glares back at him with her tears freely flowing down her cheeks.

"Don't you dare think about your friends like that, he never had a choice when he was at Onderon! All the pain he felt and the tears he shed from those awful memories... and yet, you still insult and belittle him! Look at you! Is this the person who the younger members looked up to like an older brother? I certainly do not since he's acting like a... a... MONSTER!" Lenalee shouted before she quickly covered her mouth after she said that last word.

Chris's eyes widened in shock before they were down casted by his bangs, "So you think... I'm a monster? The one person... who's been helping each of you... while he risks his own skin to save yours?"

"Chris, I-I-I didn't mean it!" Lenalee said in a frantic tone as the Sword of Freedom turned away from the girl.

"Leave..." Chris said quietly.

"What?" Lenalee asked in a slightly shaky voice before Chris turns back with his eyes blaring into blood red slits that glowed with ferocity.

"I SAID LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Chris shouted in anger as Lenalee meekly stepped away from him before she ran out of his room with her tears falling even faster now.

Now that he was alone, Chris locked the door and decided to lean against a corner that didn't have any broken pieces of glass before he collapsed on the floor and began silently sobbing to himself.

"I'm not a monster... I'm not a monster... I'm not a monster..." Chris muttered each time before he slept off his pain. Lenalee had tears welling up in her eyes as she leaned against the door with a regretful look on her face as she listened to the Sword of Freedom quietly sob.

**Briefing room**

The members of the Swords of Heaven minus Dexter now stood in the briefing room.

Many members were curious on why everyone was called there.

"Where the hell is Dexter?" Chris growled.

Many members were confused on Chris's attitude while Jacob narrowed his eyes in anger and Lenalee looked away in regret.

"Right here" Dexter said as he entered the room.

Dexter sat in a chair as he looked at everyone.

"Alright we know about Colonel Tohdoh being held in prison by the Britannians as well as the Sith and with the Sith there the whole rescue mission likely would make things difficult because of the Sith mobile suits and security that they might have given the Britannians so for that reason I have discussed with Revan about a prisoner exchange." Dexter said surprising them.

"A prisoner exchange? Who are we exchanging for Tohdoh, I'm not sure we have anyone important." Jarod said as he leans against the wall.

"We are exchanging Tohdoh with Euphemia." Dexter said causing everyone to widen their eyes.

"What?! Are you crazy?! If we do that then the Sith might use that time to send an assassin to kill her and make it look like the Federation did it!" Ben said worried.

"Not to worry because I already have that covered."

"Also Chris you, Ben, Jacob, Lenalee, Jarod, and Josh have been ordered to go to report to Coruscant effective immediately." Dexter said causing Chris to growl.

"What the fuck?!" Chris growled.

"By whose orders?" Jacob asked.

"By master Revan." Dexter answered.

"What do you think it's about?" Jarod asked.

"I don't know but at the moment me, John, and Braydin are going to contact Princess Cornelia and arrange a location for the exchange. Meeting dismissed." Dexter said before everyone stood up and left.

**Next morning**

Cornelia was speaking with Guilford while a Sith trooper stood to the side looking out an open window.

"You're highness; we just got a call directed to you." Said a Sith trooper as he held up a holoprojector before appearing from the projector were the Swords of Redemption, Vengeance, and Honor.

"Princess Cornelia, it's been a while." Yamato said looking at the purple haired princess.

"Is there a reason you are contacting me?" Cornelia demanded.

"We just received word that you have Colonel Tohdoh of the defunct Japanese Liberation Front." Durandal said as he crossed his arms.

"And plans for his execution are being prepared." Guilford informed as he fixed his glasses.

"Unlikely" Narsil said getting their attention "We wish to make an exchange of prisoners."

"What makes you think we would do such a thing?" Said a curious Cornelia.

"The prisoner we wish to exchange for Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh will be your sister, Euphemia li Britannia." Durandal said causing Cornelia's eyes to widen in surprise.

"We shall meet and exchange the prisoners in a neutral location of your choosing." Yamato said before the line cuts.

"Milady, what are we going to do?" Guilford asked.

"Why do the exchange of course." Said a new voice causing everyone to turn to see Darth Oculus looking at them with regular armor but a cloak covering said armor "If you exchange prisoners then you don't have to worry about the Federation harming your sister and it will give you a drive to fight harder to protect her." Said Oculus.

"But Tohdoh is a criminal." Said Guilford as he is confused.

"Yes but Princess Euphemia is a member of the royal family and as such holds a high place and should she be killed then it would be a blow to Britannia and not just the empire but the blow to your Goddess of Victory will be much harder." Said a smirking Oculus with Cornelia understanding what he is saying.

"What do you have in mind?" Cornelia asked.

"The location should take place in a ghetto that is between both of our territories." Oculus said as he walked off.

"Where are you going?" Guilford asked.

"I have other things that needs my full attention." Oculus replied without looking back at them.

**Ashford**

"A prisoner exchange?" Lelouch said confused as he looked at Dexter.

"Yes, with Tohdoh in the hands of both Britannia and the Sith it will be extremely hard in doing so and a prisoner exchange is a much easier approach." Dexter explained.

"So you want me to have the Black Knights at the exchange area?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes cause if both Britannia and the Sith go then so will the Federation and the Black Knights since when this is over we are passing Tohdoh over to you." Dexter said to the exiled prince.

"I understand." Lelouch said before the two left in different directions.

**Coruscant**

After Chris and rest of the Swords were sent to Coruscant, the Sword of Freedom had secluded himself in his quarters away from the other Swords. The only time he ever left was when he either grabbed a meal or to vent his frustrations in the training room.

The Swords were generally worried for their comrade as he hadn't interacted with anyone, not even his own brothers. Anyone who tried to talk to him was either met with a scowl or a cold glare.

Right now, the group stood in the Jedi Temple's Jedi Council room as Revan sat at the lead seat, staring at each Sword with a blank look.

"You wished to see us, Master Revan?" Chris asked with a scowl.

"Yes, I received word on your mission to rescue the Four Holy Swords and it had some... problems." Revan stated which caused everyone's eyes to widen in surprise.

"So... you heard about that... then I guess you heard about mine and Dexter's little fight, right?" Chris inquired with a dark grin.

"I have... and I believe both of you are acting like foolish younglings!" Revan shouted in a stern tone that caused the Swords except Chris to flinch.

"Um... Master Revan, I don't think a lecture is going to help in their situation." Lenalee started before she flinched when Chris sent a momentary glance at her which Jacob caught.

"Hey, cut it out! You're scaring her!" Jacob shouted in anger only to receive the same glance from the Sword of Freedom.

"I don't care... I am a monster after all. So why should this concern you? What are you going to do about it? Are you going to strike me or are you going to stand there and do nothing like you did with your siblings?" Chris asked in a dark tone which caused something in Jacob to snap as he grabbed the Sword of Freedom by the collar of his cloak.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY SIBLINGS LIKE THAT, YOU BASTARD!" Jacob roared as he lashed out with a fist only for it to be grabbed effortlessly by Chris, who merely gave him a cold grin.

"Like I told Lenalee... I am the strongest out of all of you... and I think I'll prove it when I break your arm." Chris said before his grip on Jacob's fist began to tighten causing him to scream in pain.

"Dude, stop! You're hurting him!" Ben tried to stop his older brother only to be backhanded away by the Sword of Freedom.

"Stop him!" Ben shouted as he got up before he, Jarod, and Josh dog pile onto Chris, who began to struggle before he freed his right arm and used it to punch Jarod in the face then he grabbed Josh by his collar and threw him to the ground. Ben struggled to keep his grip on his older brother only for a hand to grasp his throat.

"Like I said... I'm stronger than all of you combined." Chris stated as he tightened his grip on his brother's neck.

"Chris, stop!" Lenalee shouted in despair as she grabbed his arm.

"LET GO OF ME!" Chris roared only for his eyes to widen in shock when he sees Lenalee looking at him with pleading look in her eyes as tears streamed down her face. He turns back before he flinches in shock when he realizes he had been choking his younger brother and immediately released him.

"I... I..." Chris tried to say before he ran out of the room leaving the bewildered Swords and stoic Jedi Master by themselves.

Ben started to go after his brother only for Revan to say, "Don't follow. He needs time to calm himself. Right now, he's in a very fragile position right now, the slightest bit of hostility will cause him to snap."

The Sword of Justice reluctantly complied with the Jedi Master before he along with the other Swords gather around Revan.

"There was something else that you wanted to talk to us about isn't it?" Josh asked.

Revan nodded. "We've received an encryption that contains details on the current whereabouts of one of the Sith Lords, Darth Oculus."

The Swords eyes widened before Ben stepped up, "What do you need us to do?"

Revan gave them a calculative gaze before he ordered, "Find that Sith Lord and capture him if you can."

**Earth**

Dexter sighed as he looked over some reports before he tossed the reports to the side and looked out a window which showed the hanger.

"Is there a reason you are here, John?" Dexter asked.

Appearing out of thin air was John who had a serious expression.

"Dexter, tell me what you plan to do once we hand Euphie back to Britannia?" John asked.

"I plan to have all soldiers avoid making her a primary target unless she somehow leads the enemy in battle which we both know will not happen." Dexter said and John nods his head in agreement.

"There's something else isn't there?" John asked.

"Yes, I get the feeling that she isn't safe with us at this moment but I sometimes get flashes." Dexter looks out the window and watched as a container opens and being pulled out was the Lancelot Spade.

When the facility exploded some equipment survived as well as survive the MAC strike and the Lancelot Spade was unharmed save for the paint being burnt off and leaving it grey.

"I still can't believe that thing survived an explosion and a MAC strike." John said amazed as they watched crew move the Knightmare.

"I planned to tell Ben during the meeting but when Revan called I decided to just show him. Hell since the paint is burnt off Ben would like to paint it himself." Dexter said with a smile.

"It seems you stopped sobbing." John said only to duck in order to avoid seven gold stakes.

"It was a joke, it was a joke!" John shouted not wanting to get speared.

"It better be. Also memories can be a terrible thing." Dexter said as he morphs his arm to normal.

"Yeah, watching myself kill everyone really did a number on me." John said as he puts a hand to his head.

"At least our fears are behind us but I fear that the way Chris is going, that he might really become what he fears to be." Dexter said as he and John started walking through the halls.

"A monster?" John muttered.

"Yes" Dexter said with both unaware that when they entered the halls they picked up a listener "I didn't want to bring it up but when Chris killed those men I learned that some of them were undercover agents of ours and the pilot of that Leo Chris stabbed was supposed to help him in taking down the other Leo and we would use the Leo's data to locate strategic locations, high value targets, and what ships and mobile suits they have."

"But he had good reasons to disobey the orders and kill them-" John was cut off by Dexter who said "Chris was told to wait until he received the signal from our agent to strike but instead he took matters into his own hands and killed everyone. Hell the agents were going to help in making sure that the enemy was distracted so they could escape but instead he murdered our own soldiers."

John looked at Dexter with wide eyes "And you never told Chris?"

"How can I?" Dexter asked as he stopped at a corridor with a window of a hanger as a Pelican flew in "Would you want me to downright tell him that he caused the deaths of three of our men who were going to help him just to save one woman? Would you want me to tell him that in murdering our soldiers he would have likely been put on the watched list to make sure that he didn't go rogue? Hell I told Revan just to make sure that Chris didn't have a hearing for what he did!"

Dexter smashed his fist into the window cracking it and cutting his knuckles.

John looked worriedly at his friend and said "Dude he has to know-" Dexter cuts him off "NO! If Chris learns that I pulled some strings to make sure he stayed out of trouble after I asked Revan to mark the agents killed in action by hostile fire. I just don't want him to feel sorry for their deaths because of his inability to listen."

Dexter walks away as his hand healed quickly leaving John in the halls.

"You heard all that didn't you?" John asked.

Andrew came out of the hallway and looked at the retreating form of Dexter.

"Is that true?" Andrew asked.

"I could hear his heartbeat and I can tell when a person is lying. Dexter wasn't lying at all." John said as he watched Dexter walk through a door.

"Man if Chris learns about this I don't know what will happen." Andrew said while he looks out a window to see the Pelicans ramp touch the ground before 3 hovering coffins were pushed out.

"I guess now I know why the real reason Dexter blew up in his face." John said as he watched the hanger which was quiet except for a female trooper who fell onto a coffin sobbing while two other troopers try to comfort her while a female officer cried holding onto a girl who looked to be five years old who was also crying "Because of the consequence of Chris's actions."

"Chris would be beating himself up for this." Andrew said as he looked at the scene before both decided to move away from the window.

"You're his brother so it is up to you to tell him or not." John said as he walked away.

Andrew remained silent before he walked to the window again watching the scene of the hanger before he walked away.

**Unknown location**

Darth Oculus sat in a chair with his helmet off but it was covered in a shadow while his face was also covered by a shadow but only his lower jaw and mouth was exposed to light.

"It seems the Federation is sending their soldiers. As expected." Oculus said with a smirk.

"Orders milord?" Asked a feminine voice which belonged to a woman but her appearance was covered by darkness with only her eyes noticeable and they were yellow.

"Have everything ready for our guests." Oculus said before he took a sip of what looked like green tea.

"Yes milord." Said the woman before she left.

Oculus just looked out of his window which showed a dry landscape with only a little bit of trees and grass.

**Coruscant**

Chris had been walking endlessly through the crowds of mixed alien races, ignoring everything in his way before he came upon a park filled with numerous trees that seemed to resemble a national park on Earth.

He sat on a bench; recounting those terrible actions he caused his fellow Swords as well as his attitude towards them. "Maybe I should calm down... I almost killed Ben... and I treated Lenalee like shit. I should probably tell Dexter I'm sorry as well."

"_It could help to bury the hatchet between you two. Considering that you looked like you were one problem away from massacring the guy._" Cloud said through Chris's mindlink.

"Yeah, I'd probably blow up too if I went through the same thing he did but still-" Chris was cut off when his communicator began to rang. He checked the Caller ID and saw it was Andrew's.

"Andrew, is there something you need?" Chris asked.

"Yeah... there is... and you're not gonna like it." Andrew replied in a nervous tone.

"Please, what could be so bad that you're nervous about speaking to me?" Chris asked with a sly grin.

"Well..." Andrew then told his older brother what he heard over Dexter and John's conversation which caused Chris's eyes to widen in shock.

"And that's about it... Are you alright?" Andrew asked in concern.

"Andrew... I'm gonna have to call you back." Chris said with his eyes shadowed by his bangs before he ended the call.

Silence was all that anybody heard from the Sword of Freedom before he snarled in anger as he smashed the bench he was sitting on with one hand. "THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

"_I know how you feel... I was thinking about feeling bad about him, but what he did... that's just crossing the line._" Cloud said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Not only did he treat me like a droid, but he had the gall to not tell me about our agents! It's because of him that I murdered them! I destroyed two families because that bastard didn't tell me about them! That's it; I've had it with this bastard! The next time I see him, I'm gonna fucking kill him!" Chris roared to the heavens while secretly promised to destroy both Dexter and destroy his reputation for lying to him and distrusting him.

"_On that, we'll agree._" Cloud said in agreement.

"He wants to lie and trick us... his own team? How many more secrets is he keeping from us? First it was the Zero System and now this? I will kill that low-born scum for thinking he can play God with us." Chris muttered to himself before he left the park unaware that a good portion of it was destroyed when he subconsciously unleashed a massive burst of power.

That day, many knew to stay away from the Sword of Freedom's rage lest they suffer his uncontrollable wrath... which the Sword of Redemption will feel just that.

Revan felt the power the Sword produced and groaned thinking that Andrew must have told him something before he received a message.

Revan looked at the message before he stood up and walked away in search of the Sword of Freedom while the message said "Operation: Retrieve from the grave is a go."

**Earth**

Dexter sighs in annoyance feeling Chris's anger and believed that Andrew must have said something and thought 'Are we doing the right thing in lying to them all?'

"Dex" A familiar voice said causing Dexter to turn to Braydin who was standing outside the door.

"What is it Braydin?" Dexter asked as he stood up wearing what looked like under armor.

"We have the meeting point and have sent some GINNs and Strike Daggers while the Black Knights are having Burais but the Gekkas are on standby." Said Braydin.

"Do you think what we did was the right thing?" Dexter asked Braydin.

"If they knew what we were ordered to do… I don't know but I'm sure that Jacob would understand." Braydin said as he walked with Dexter to a chamber where the two got into two devices where armor is placed on their feet while they grabbed onto some handles before pieces of armor are placed on with the helmets put on last.

"I hope they do." Said a familiar voice causing them to turn to see Aiden and Alyssa wearing their regular armor.

"Is John speaking with Euphemia?" Braydin asked.

"Yeah he is." Aiden said as Dexter and Braydin walked up to them.

**John**

John was wearing his power armor and at the moment he was standing outside the door to Euphemia's room with four Federation Security Troopers and two Clone Assassins from the 41st with grey patches on the shoulders, forearms, greaves, and helmet.

John knocks on the door "Princess Euphemia, we're coming in."

The door opens and John walks in with the assassins and two troopers coming in after him.

"Has something happened?" Euphie asked looking at the soldiers.

"Yes, something has princess. You're going to be returned to your people." John said catching the girl by surprise.

"I am?!" Euphie said surprised.

"Yes, we are having a prisoner exchange and this might be a way to help ease Cornelia's mind." John said having Euphie smile at the mention of her sister.

"Sir, we need to move." Said a Federation trooper.

"Right, come on princess we're on a timed schedule." John said as he held out his hand which Euphemia took.

**Exchange area**

In the meeting place it was located in a ghetto with one side containing 34 Britannian soldiers, 21 Sith troopers, 21 Sutherlands, 11 Gloucesters, 10 Gafrans, and the Lancelot while the other side contained 11 Black Knights foot soldiers, 21 Clone troopers, 32 Federation troopers, 20 Burais, the Lancelot Club, 4 GINNs, 6 Strike Daggers, and the Guren Mk II.

Cornelia stood in the front with her Glaston Knights while two Britannian soldiers held Tohdoh.

Cornelia was starting to get annoyed before the sounds of engines drew her attention before a Pelican dropship flew in landing on the Federation side before the ramp lowered and 4 Federation troopers ran out followed by two Clone Assassins and then the Swords of Redemption, Honor, Love, Vengeance, and Skill but what really caught her attention was her sister Euphemia.

"We better hurry." Durandal quietly said to Euphemia.

Zero narrowed his eyes confused on this.

"Let's go your highness." Guilford said before he walked into the center with Cornelia, Tohdoh, and two Britannian soldiers.

"Come on princess." Durandal said before he, Yamato, Euphemia, and the Clone Assassins walked forward.

When they got into the center they were being watched from the top of a building.

That watcher was Vakor who was armed with a silenced sniper rifle.

"I'm in position." Vakor said over the radio.

"Good then once the exchange has been made, cause chaos." Said the person on the other side.

"Sir, I understand lord Mundus." Vakor said before he took aim looking through the sights.

"Alright we brought him." Cornelia said glaring at Durandal.

"And as promised I brought your sister, princess. And as I said in my message I made sure she was unharmed… even though some of the people both human and non-human have slightly intimidated her." Durandal said with the last part causing her to blush slightly.

Cornelia just glared at him before she snaps her fingers and the Britannian soldiers pushed Tohdoh to Durandal while Durandal motioned Euphie to go over.

Once the two reached the other ends Cornelia looked over her sister checking to see if she was hurt in any way before the two sides walked towards their respective sides.

"That was-" Aiden tried to say before he covered his mouth remembering what happened the last time someone said That was too easy… DAMN IT!

Vakor took aim before he pulled the trigger and a bullet flew before the side of a Federation trooper's head exploded in blood but a split second after the bullet left the barrel of the sniper Vakor aimed and pulled the trigger again sending a bullet flying before the side of a Britannian soldier's head exploded in blood with both being killed a millisecond apart.

"Man down!" Shouted a Clone trooper.

"Jason!" Shouted a Britannian soldier.

"What?!" Durandal shouted surprised.

"A trick?!" Cornelia shouted turning to look at the Federation only to see them as confused as everyone else was.

"Shoot them!" Shouted a Sith trooper before he fired his rifle striking a Clone trooper in the face.

"Dammit!" Yamato shouted in rage before he materialized his rifle and opened fire taking down two Sith troopers.

"Cornelia, I advise you get Euphemia to safety cause at the moment she is a non-combatant and the Federation will not allow any non-combatants in battle!" Yamato shouted with Durandal looking at Euphemia in concern.

A Sutherland fires on a Burai destroying it but the Knightmare ejects the cockpit sending the pilot to safety while another Burai wasn't so lucky.

"Damn Britannians!" Kallen growled as she grabbed a Sutherland before activating the Radiant Wave Surger causing the machine to explode.

"Asahina, bring in the Gekkas!" Braydin said over the radio.

"Roger that." Said Asahina through the radio.

**Flashback**

_Five hours before the meeting began the Black Knights parked under a bridge along with an LAAT/s._

_The Black Knights were working on the Guren along with some Federation engineers._

_"We told you not to bunch up all the hydro lines up in one place!" Said a Federation engineer with white lights as he stood next to Kento._

_"That's why I said it was much different from a Burai." Said Yoshida as he stood at the cockpit._

_"Then why didn't you at least contact us for instructions? I mean we were given the schematics from the scans on how to fix and maintain this frame." Said an Engineer with green lights and a single dot_

_"Are you sure it's a good idea to throw in with the Black Knights? I can understand the Orion Federation but the Black Knights?" Asked Asahina as he watched them working on the Guren._

_"Can you think of any way to rescue Colonel Tohdoh?" Chiba asked._

_"There's also what Kyoto said that they would lend us the new models." Urabe said as he glanced at the Knightmare._

_"Still the Black Knights principles seem to be somewhat off." Said, Asahina as he looked at Chiba._

_"We're not concentric but after all you already know that." Chiba said looking at the glasses wearing soldier._

_"We can worry about the details after we rescue the colonel." Senba said looking at Asahina._

_"I understand but no matter where Tohdoh may be, it's the place where I belong." Asahina said with a smile._

_"Look, just stuff them in and close the lid for crying out loud it's almost time to move out!" Tamaki shouted getting glares from the Federation engineers._

_"Take your time and treat it with the utmost care! It was far more fragile than any of you when I gave birth to it!" Said Rakshata._

_"Huh?! Who the hell are you?!" Tamaki demanded._

_"I am its mother." Said the Indian woman._

_"You arrived on time." Zero said as he walked in along with Yamato who was wearing his regular armor._

_The engineers stood at attention and salute the Sword of Redemption who returns the salute letting them get back to work._

_"Are you Zero?" Rakshata asked looking at the caped man "It's a pleasure; I've heard a lot of things about you."_

_"The pleasure is all mine Rakshata, I've been reading about you on the net for some time now." Zero said as he shook her hand._

_"You have?" Rakshata said confused._

_"The articles relating to medical cybernetics." Zero clarified._

_"I do hate talking about the past." Rakshata said with a smile._

_Rakshata turns to Yamato "And you must be the Sword of Redemption, Yamato. I must say that it was a nice sword you gave my child."_

_Yamato rubs the back of his head "It was originally meant to be given to the Guren's pilot and it can be used by any machine but only with Kallen's skills."_

_"Anyway here" Rakshata said holding up a ring holding several Knightmare keys._

_"A souvenir from Kyoto." Rakshata said as she opens a suitcase which contained suits which would be worn by Kallen and the Four Holy Swords._

_"Um… excuse me..." Kallen called out, the collective male populace, with the exclusion of Senba, turned to gape at the sight of the redhead in her new uniform while Yamato sported a blush which he was thankful that he had a helmet on "Is this really going to improve the interfacing system?" Kallen asked with her hands on her hips._

_"Of course not." Rakshata started causing Kallen to give her a look of surprise and confusion before she finished with a smirk "It's going to improve your life expectancy."_

_"Well you do look nice in it." Yamato quietly said but only Kallen was able to hear it and blushed at the complement._

**End flashback**

An explosion drew several Sutherland's attentions and then driving through the smoke were 4 Gekkas.

The Sutherlands opened fire but the Gekkas evaded the bullets before they swung their Revolving Blade Swords cutting through the Sutherlands and causing them to explode.

"These Gekkas are awesome! Way superior to Burais!" Asahina said as he slashed two more Sutherlands.

"Yeah, you got that right!" Urabe said with a smirk.

"Zero, get to a safe location!" Yamato shouted.

"What do you plan on doing?" Zero asked over the gunfire and explosions.

"I plan to give Tohdoh a welcoming gift!" Dexter shouted before an LAAT/c came in and dropped off a single Gekka which was a black one with what looked like red hair and a Brake Sword.

Tohdoh's eyes were slightly wide in surprise before he felt his restraints loosen and turns to see them cut.

Tohdoh looks to see a Clone Assassin flipping his blades before he flipped through the air as a Sith trooper was dumb enough to rush him with a sword and ended up with his throat slit before a blade was driven into his heart killing him.

Tohdoh ran to the Gekka and hopped into the cockpit as the Lancelot drove in taking down two Burais.

"This is a massacre!" Suzaku muttered watching the gunfire fly before he looks to see a Gafran get stabbed in the chest by a GINN only for said GINN to lose its arm.

Suzaku hears beeping and turns to see the Lancelot Club and Guren Mk II swing their swords at him and Suzaku instantly blocked the attacks with his MVS blades.

"If we take this unit out then we can make our jobs easier!" Asahina said as he and the other Four Holy Swords rushed the Lancelot who tried to block each attack but Zero gave them data on it giving them the advantage before Tohdoh arrived swinging his Brake Sword but Suzaku sees this and moves to avoid but the blade after a third stab meets its mark on the cockpit.

"Who dares anticipate my moves?" Tohdoh demanded "No matter!"

The Brake Sword moves cutting the top of the cockpit off revealing the pilot of the Lancelot to the world.

"Dammit, it doesn't have an ejection block on it!" Lloyd shouted from his spot as he watched the battle.

"What! You mean we still haven't installed it?!" Cecile said surprised.

"Suzaku?!" Kallen said surprised.

"Suzaku?" Zero said with horrible realization.

Yamato grunts as he ran through the battlefield with his lightsaber and energy sword cutting down any Sith trooper and Britannian soldier that got in his way.

"Not so fast!" Shouted a Gloucester pilot as he aims his rifle and fires but thanks to his ARS Yamato was able to avoid the bullets before he leaps into the air before using his thrusters to get above the Knightmare.

"What?!" The pilot shouted before Yamato landed on the top.

"Now it's time I take over." Yamato said before he placed a hand on the top and then static shot through the Knightmare before the cockpit opens and pulling the chair back.

"What the hell!" The pilot said before Yamato leapt, kicking the pilot in the face and sending him falling to his death as Yamato landed in the cockpit where he slides in and uses his power armor to rewrite the Gloucester's systems as well as IFF, and pass code.

"Now it's time. Operation: Retrieval from the grave is engaged!" Yamato said over the comms.

"Right!"

"About time!"

"I was tired of this anyway!"

Suddenly in a quick motion a Gafran's face lit up before it spun around activating both beam sabers and stabbing two Gafrans.

"What the fuck?!" Shouted a Gloucester pilot who notices it before a spear stabs through it killing the pilot.

"What is happening?!" Shouted a Sutherland pilot before the Sutherland next to it aims and fires on him.

"Sir, the operation has started." Said a trooper to Braydin who smirked.

"Good then let's get moving!" Dexter said as he used the hijacked Gloucester's lance to stab a Sutherland before using its rifle to kill three Sith troopers.

The Sith Gafrans moved to engage the rogue Gafran but were held back by the Federation mobile suits while the Knightmares fought each other.

As this happened, Suzaku checked to see if he was still able to control the Lancelot before he moved in to continue fighting against the Gekkas and Guren Mk II.

"All units pull back I'm picking up incoming vehicles and mobile suits!" Narsil shouted as he stabbed a Sith trooper in the chest.

"Roger that!" Was the reply of many Federation soldiers and pilots before they began to pull out along with the Black Knights with the Gekkas providing Chaff smoke to cover their visual escape while the Strike Daggers pulled out a canister each before tossing them into the air where they exploded in green mist but when the blaster and beam rounds struck they instantly realized they were Anti-Beam Disruptors.

Suzaku stood from his cockpit and looked in the direction of where the enemy was leaving before he looked to see two Gloucesters, one Sutherland, and one Gafran move in the direction of the Federation and Black Knights.

"Tohdoh… I am your enemy." Suzaku said with his eyes narrowed.

**Federation base**

At the base the Gafran and hijacked Knightmares were taken away while the pilots of the Knightmares and mobile suit minus Dexter were put in a secure room for some unknown reason before Dexter made his way to the communications room.

"Master Revan, the mission was a success." Dexter said as he looked at the holographic form of Revan who was the only person in his office.

"Good then I want you to come to Coruscant with the other Swords so we can explain the mission I gave you to Chris and those who weren't informed." Revan said and Dexter nods his head though on the inside he was scared out of his mind.

"Master with your permission I wish to bring what I've been working with to Coruscant." Dexter said confusing the former Sith lord.

"And that something is?" Revan asked.

"A gift to Chris." Dexter replied simply.

"Alright" Revan sighed "Before I cut off were you able to locate the spies?"

"Yes sir, most of them were in the base and have already been captured while the last three are likely on Coruscant." Dexter replied.

"Good then report here at once." Revan said.

"Yes sir!" Dexter said saluting the man before he cuts the link.

**Coruscant**

During the exchange, Chris had returned to the temple and immediately went to his quarters to plan his revenge against Dexter for lying to him and mistrusting him.

"Andrew told me what that bastard said, but I need evidence that he convinced Revan to keep me from being jailed as well as lie to us about his plans." Chris muttered to himself before realization crossed his mind.

"_What is it? Did you figure something out?_" Cloud asked.

"Only a guess but if this works then I can hurt Dexter's reputation and people will question his leadership." Chris answered before he went over to his desk and typed away on the holo computer before his eyes widen in slight shock as a dark grin spread on his face.

The screen opened to show the cameras of the Federation base as he backtracked some of the tapes a few hours before he found the one he was looking for... the conversation between Dexter and John with Andrew listening from his hidden location.

"Now I'll just take this recording then I'll upload it to the Galactic News Network and then I'll destroy Dexter's reputation... then I'll find him and kill him." Chris stated as a disc ejects from the computer and he takes it.

"Be prepared, Dexter because you're about to find out why I hate being used like a tool and lied to." Chris growled out before a cold and maddening laughter that rang around his room. "I'm gonna enjoy killing you slowly and painfully, Dexter."

Chris left his room unaware of the shadowy black wings that appeared on his back before they vanished as Chris began his plans for vengeance.

**Next day**

Chris made his way towards Revan's office curious on why he was called but when he walked in his eyes instantly filled with rage the moment he saw Dexter.

"Ah, Chris glad you can-" Revan was cut off when Chris roars and flew at Dexter with his Breaker Blades causing Dexter to activated Cross which blocks the attack.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Dexter shouted as he held the crazed man's swords.

"You lied to me! You tried to make me a pawn!" Chris shouted before he punched Dexter in the face sending him crashing into a wall.

"What are you talking about?!" Dexter shouted as he got out of the wall.

"I know about you asking Revan to keep me out of prison!" Chris shouted as he swung his swords and each attack was blocked by Dexter.

"WHAT?!" Dexter said surprised.

John looks at Andrew with alarm while thinking 'Oh shit what have we done!'

"Chris, please get a hold of yourself!" Braydin shouted as he moved only for Chris to spin around and used the flat side of his sword to smack Braydin out the window.

"BRAYDIN!" Shouted the occupants minus Dexter whose left eye transformed.

The sclera was now pitch black while the pupils and iris turned red with the pupil noticeable with a circle.

'What have I done?' Andrew thought when he saw Braydin get smacked out the window.

"CHRIS!" Dexter shouted in rage as he used Cross Beta to fire gold steaks at Chris who blocked the attacks before lunging at Dexter who reverted Cross to its original form to block the attack.

"You brought this upon yourself!" Chris shouted with a crazed look before he swung only for Dexter to sidestep and pin Chris to the wall.

"No! I am not the one who's turning himself into a monster!" Dexter shouted causing Chris to widen his eyes before they narrow.

"A monster you created!" Chris shouted as he broke free and slashed across Dexter's chest causing the man to shout in pain before being kicked into a wall.

"Get a hold of yourself! You're becoming what you fear!" Dexter shouted as he grits his teeth in pain.

"Not until you're dead!" Chris shouted as he swung cutting into Dexter's face.

Dexter shouts in pain before Chris grabs Dexter by the throat and holds him up into the air.

"Now die." Chris said as he tossed Dexter out the window.

"NO!" Shouted, Andrew, Alyssa, Aiden, and John.

Revan moved to grab Chris but the crazed man leaps after Dexter.

Dexter crashed into the ground feeling great pain before he looks up to see Chris land on the ground several feet in front of him.

Chris approaches Dexter intending to end his life as said person stood up.

"Chris, stop this." Dexter said looking around to see no civilian in the area.

"I will when you're dead." Chris said as he swung his swords but they were blocked by Dexter's arm.

"Get a hold of yourself, soldier!" Dexter shouted only for Chris to head butt him in the face.

Chris swung his blade again cutting Dexter across the chest before getting smashed into the ground with Chris's foot on his neck.

Dexter struggles to try and breathe as Chris stood over him with his Breaker Blade pointed at his heart ready to kill him.

"Time to die!" Chris said with a crazed smile.

"You… really turned… into what you fear…" Dexter said before he lost consciousness.

Chris prepared to stab Dexter only for the Breaker Blade to fly out of his hand.

"What the fuck?!" Chris turned only to fly back and crash into the building before he was smashed into the ground twice before being smashed into a pillar four times and then thrown through seven more pillars.

Chris skids across the ground only to get flown through the air again and through a wall into a large room where his face smashed into metal sign causing him before he was thrown up through the ceiling before he was thrown down into the ground with the force of a meteor.

Chris groans in pain as he feels several broken and cracked bones while blood slid down the side of his head and corner of his lip but when he got up he felt his throat seize up and he instinctively grabs it instantly realizing it was a force choke and turns to see Revan who had his hand extended with the other holding a purple lightsaber with four squads of Federation troopers, Clone troopers, mobile suits, and Jedi Sentinels.

"Master… Revan…" Chris got out before the troopers aimed their rifles at him.

Chris looks to see the other Swords including his brother and Commander Rex who was with a badly hurt Braydin.

Chris saw the confusion and fear on Alyssa's face, the anger on Aiden's and John's, the look of regret on Andrew's face, Braydin's was unreadable due to the helmet but what stopped his heart was behind Andrew.

Behind, Andrew was Aura with a scared look as she watched as her surrogate father floated in the air but the fear was directed at HIM.

"When you wake up I'll tell you the truth." Revan said before all the soldiers fired and all Chris saw after that were blue rings before his vision went black.

**24 hours later**

**Federation hospital**

**Special containment**

Chris groans as he slowly opens his eyes and moves his hand to touch it only to feel that he couldn't move his arms.

Chris instantly looked around to see that he was in some type of room in a device which spread is arms out with a blue field around him.

Chris knew that the field was a prototype shield that would be used to contain force users or a Sword in case any went rogue.

Chris looks to see a mirror and saw that his Geass eye was covered by what Chris knew was an anti-Geass patch which was magnetically locked and even his Geass wouldn't work with it on.

'Heh, they think just because my Geass is locked and my arms are bound that this will stop me?' Chris thought angrily in his head.

He tried calling upon his Scale Mail which instantly materialized around his form before he used his boosted strength to slightly move out of his binds but the shielding was strong so he used his tail-like appendage to wrap around the device and crushed it, freeing him from his imprisonment.

"Stupid fools, nothing can hold me. This will not stop me until I get my answers and make Dexter pay!" Chris growled before he made his way over to the metal doors and gave it a strong punch, but the metal didn't even dent from the force.

"Clever, they knew that I'd try to escape and changed the doors with a different type of metal." Chris muttered before his helmet dematerialized and he forcefully ripped the anti-Geass patch off his eye, freeing it once more.

'I could try using my Geass to bust my way out, but Revan said he'd give me the answers I was looking for. Maybe I should wait a little while longer before I resort to busting my way out... and if I don't like the answer he gives me... then I guess I'll just leave the Swords and find the Strike Ronin.' Chris grunted angrily on that part but if he could no longer trust his own comrades then what use were they to him if they didn't trust him.

So with this idea on hold, he moved to the center of the room and began to meditate as he waited patiently for Revan to come and give him his answers.

Chris waited for three hours before he heard a swish and looked up to see Revan standing with a still banged up Braydin, John, Alyssa, Aiden, Alex, and Andrew.

"Took your sweet time." Chris said with distain.

"Chris, I know you want answers and you shall have them-" Revan was cut off by Chris "Damn right I better!"

The Swords were on edge because of Chris's remark but also because of the eyes. Both of them were emerald slits with the pupils being a mixture between gold and red.

"Christian. You remember when you heard that you killed three agents?" Chris growled causing Andrew to look away "That was a lie."

Chris looked Revan in the visor strangely and confused.

"The agents were already dead and that they gave us data that some of our soldiers were Sith spies. I requested Dexter, Ben, Jacob, and John's help in searching for them but we were also told that three of our agents were able to gain sensitive data that would not only give us the identities of those spies but also the locations of Sith bases, and space stations." Revan

"So what you want me to believe that bastard Dexter went along with it just to toy with me?!" Chris demanded causing several members to flinch.

"He didn't." Revan answered causing Chris to raise an eyebrow.

"Dexter wanted to find the spies since they were responsible for putting so many lives in danger including yours, Ben's, Andrew's, Jacob's, and Lenalee's but that's not all." Revan said as he walked over to a computer which was intact before he puts in a drive showing him some data with one of them causing his eyes to widen… the Marker and the Reaper.

"It turns out that the outbreak in the Britannian base that housed the Reaper and the Marker was orchestrated by the Sith lords Mundus and Oculus and the incident with that Fear Crystal that Dexter told me about was also orchestrated by the two Sith lords. And many other incidents have also been caused by them including your almost death a year ago." Revan said.

"What?!" Chris said confused.

"Oh you weren't told? I thought you would have been told once you were on your way to Earth." Revan turns to Alex who rubs the back of his neck.

"Yeah, sorry but you and Ben were kind of in a hurry to get to Earth at the time so you never really gave me the chance to tell you." Alex explained.

"What do you mean I was almost killed a year ago?" Chris asked angry at the fact he was almost killed.

"Well a year ago three men were able to infiltrate the facility you were in and almost killed you or taken you to some location to brainwash you but the person you tried to kill yesterday was at the same facility looking at the new batches of clones and saved your life killing one man while the other two got away. Your containers were damaged but were easily fixed before he went off to hunt them but they escaped into an unknown direction." Revan explained.

"And would Dexter have had any evidence to support that?" Chris growled.

Chris's answer came in the form of a badge tossed to him which he catches but when he gets a good look at it his eyes widen in rage.

"True Patriots!" Chris growled.

"That was likely the same reaction only… let's just say that an asteroid field vanished." Alex said shivering slightly because it was true since one second there was an asteroid field and the next its nothing but dust.

"Alright, I believe this slightly but what did you mean by when Dexter didn't go along with it?" Chris demanded.

Revan sighs taking off his mask "Dexter wanted justice for the lives lost but in order to do that we needed to lie to you about the three dead agents but he was damned determined not to lie to you. Hell, I even mentioned about the facility Andrew was originally in before they moved him to another facility which he escape from but he felt that lying to lying to you was crossing the line. Even, I agreed with him on that point but from the info Andrew gave me" Andrew shifts slightly at the memories "this facility has countless subjects of many ages ranging from five to twenty and each one is being turned into a loyal servant to the Sith. He wanted to find it but he didn't want to lie to his best friends in the process until Jacob in an act of his own accord imprinted Dexter with a temporary personality which would have lasted for five days and which was the same Dexter who yelled at you in the base and all the way to when you tried to kill him."

"What Revan is trying to say Chris is that Dexter wasn't even himself and that you tried to kill your friend was an imprint from a person who would have done anything to find the sisters he lost." John said as he looked the man in the eye "Let me ask you something Chris… if you got the chance to save your brothers or sisters from experimentation and imprisonment… would you take that chance to save them?"

"Of course I would... but that doesn't excuse what he did, but now that I hear this... I'm starting to regret ever meeting any of you at all." Chris said with his eyes down casted which caused the Swords to flinch at his tone.

"What are you saying?" Alyssa asked with wide eyes.

Chris was silent before he stood up and removed his lightsaber from his waist then dropped it to the floor. "I'm saying that I'm leaving the Jedi Order and the Swords of Heaven. Not only have I nearly killed my friends and frightened those I care about as well, but I can't handle being with people who want to lie to me and say that they did it for a good cause."

"Are you sure about this?" Revan asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I am... and I'm taking the Origin with me and don't try to stop me from taking it, it's my Gundam anyways." Chris stated grimly before he began to walk pass Revan until he stopped in front of the remaining Swords.

Chris looks at Braydin. "Sorry for nearly killing you back there, I wasn't being myself. Also... if Cornelia doesn't work out you can always go for Alyssa."

Both Braydin and Alyssa blushed in embarrassment before the Sword of Honor weakly nods in understanding.

Chris looks at John. "You are probably one of the darkest people I've ever had the pleasure to meet. I hope in the future that you and Euphie live happily together."

John nods in agreement as his hand clenches from having to say goodbye to a former comrade.

Chris turns to Alyssa, who had tears brimmed in her eyes. "I know we haven't hung out a bunch, but you shouldn't tear up for me, I don't deserve it anyways."

Alyssa said nothing except trying to choke back her tears.

Chris looks at Aiden and Alex. "You guys were probably some of the best fighters I've met. Aiden, please change your damn title already. Alex, good luck in the future."

Aiden groaned at his title again being somewhat insulted while Alex merely patted him on the back.

Chris turned to his brother, Andrew, whose eyes were downcast by his silver hair. "You and Ben take good care of Aura for me when I'm gone. I want to make sure she still has her family with her."

Andrew nodded in acceptance not even looking into his brother's eyes but if one looked closely they could see the tears in his eyes about to fall.

Chris walked out of the room, leaving the grieving Swords and the somewhat stoic Jedi Master as he made his way outside only to slightly gasp when his former clone legion stood in front of him with Rex at the front.

"The boys wanted to give our General one last salute before he leaves." Rex said through his helmet before he ordered. "Present arms!"

All the troopers of the 501st saluted to Chris, who had a small grin on his face before he returned the salute.

"Farewell, boys, I may be leaving, but I'll still be alongside my brothers in arms to the very end." Chris stated before he snapped his fingers and called out. "Come forth, Gundam!"

The Origin immediately flew from its current location towards its pilot before landing and kneeling before Chris. The former Sword enters the cockpit before lifting off from the ground and flew away from Coruscant, a new resolution forming in his mind as he sailed through the stars.

**2 hours later**

Groaning in pain Dexter slowly opened his eyes only to open his right eye since the left one was covered by bandages.

"Hey man welcome back." John said as he walked over to the now conscious Sword.

"What happened? All, I remember was Jacob grabbing my head and then nothing." Dexter said as he held his head in pain.

John informed Dexter about what happened and all Dexter did was grip his hands so hard that they were bleeding.

"Dammit! I never wanted this to happen! Now look what happened! I'm injured, Chris went crazy for a second and now he's left the Swords of Heaven and the Federation!" Dexter shouted as tears slide down his face.

"Look man we're sorry-" John tried to say only for Dexter to glare at him "Shut up! It's your fault that he's gone in the first place!"

"And because of that I lost a good friend." Dexter muttered looking out the window towards the sky.

John was about to say something before they hear a beeping and John takes out a communicator before it shows a Jedi Knight.

"General Randal, General Randal!" Shouted the Jedi as he moved his lightsaber blocking blaster bolts.

"Yes, master Fornack?" John asked confused.

"We request immediate evac from the planet Upkezar! Our forces were destroyed!" Fornack said causing Dexter and John to have fearful expressions.

"What about the team ordered to capture Oculus?" John asked worried.

"The mission is a fail! Oculus is leading the attack! We can't hold out for long! Oculus is hunting us with some kind of black armored woman! Must hurry-" Fornack was cut off when an arm with two blades on the hand comes into view and the communication goes to static.

"Master Fornack, come in!" John said trying to get communications back.

"Get me Alex now!" Dexter shouted before he grunts in pain.

**Upkezar**

On the ground lying next to a bleeding corpse was the communicator that was dropped with the holographic image of John still trying to contact the now deceased Jedi Knight before the hologram flew into the hands of a cloak covered Oculus before he crushed it into pieces.

Around a large field were the remains of several Federation starships while Sith troopers, Sith War Droids Mk I and II, and Homing Spider Droids with the rounds striking a mostly intact Acclamator-class Assault Ship.

As the droids and soldiers continued to fire an armored hand raises into the air before the closed fist opens and all droids and soldiers stopped firing and approaching the ship while two cloaked figures stood in front of the circle that surrounded the ship.

"Sir, most of the enemy is close together but I'm detecting one far from the rest. I believe that's the Sword of Justice, sir." Said a Sith trooper as he held a scanner which the smaller cloaked figure took.

"Permission to hunt down the Sword, master?" Asked the woman.

"Granted" Oculus said before the woman ran off to hunt for the Sword.

Inside the ship Jacob looked from his hiding spot looking at the droids and soldiers.

"Why have they stopped?" Jacob asked narrowing his eyes.

"Jacob?" Lenalee asked from a distance.

"Go, go!" Jacob said before everyone ran deeper inside the ship until it was like they were inside the hanger.

Now with all in good view they looked worse for wear.

Jacob's armor was damaged with several scratches and the helmet was gone while the left shoulder pad was also out of place, Lenalee wasn't wearing her armor since the attack happened to quickly and she didn't have time to grab it and her clothes were ripped with her stomach exposed, the left sleeve gone up to the elbow while the right one was gone all the way up to the shoulder, her skirt was also ripped in some places, Josh's armor was damaged with his helmet gone and his chest piece dented in many places and the left gauntlet was gone, Jarod was wearing his armor but the helmet was gone along with its shoulder pads and part of the chest piece. They were along with four Jedi Knights who looked to be exhausted.

"Unstoppable, he is unstoppable." Said a panting Jarod, who was leaning against the remains of an LAAT.

"It was supposed to be a quick capture mission, he knew we were coming." Josh said narrowing his eyes.

"We may be in this dangerous predicament but focus: If we fight together we can beat this Sith lord!" Jacob said getting approved looks from the others.

"Federation!" Oculus's voice shouted catching everyone's attention.

Several Jedi activated their lightsabers while Josh drew Hyorinmaru.

"You are surrounded, your armies are decimated! Make peace with the force or whatever God you believe in cause this is your final hour! Know that I, Darth Oculus, Dark Lord of the Sith, am not without mercy! I will grant those I see fit a warrior's death! Prepare!" Oculus's voice rang through the entire ship.

Jacob's eyes were narrowed before the sounds of walking are heard and they looked around wondering where it was coming from.

"That noise…" Jarod muttered narrowing his eyes in concentration.

"He's coming to us… alone." Jacob said as he slowly drew Mugen.

"We can't face him!" Shouted a Jedi Knight, who by the looks of it was losing his nerve.

"We must try!" Jacob shouted as the walking drew closer.

"Steady" Jacob said as sweat ran down his face before the sounds of walking went silent.

"Keep your calm." Jacob said even though he himself was losing his calm.

"AH!" Shouted the Jedi Knight who was losing his nerve before he started running up.

"STOP!" Jacob shouted trying to stop the Jedi but as he ran to stop him it was too late as the Knight ran into the open before something crashing into him sending him falling onto his back before a flashing caught Jacob's eyes and he sees the left arm covered in armor with two blades on the hand before the assailant swung and the sound of metal cutting flesh is heard and blood flew through the air with some landing on Jacob, Josh, and Lenalee.

The cloaked figure stood to his full height with his cloak covered in blood before the man grabbed the cloak and ripped it off revealing Darth Oculus wearing his armor but not power armor.

The armor Oculus was wearing at the appearance of the Shredder's armor from TMNT (2003) but with a red visor and a cape which had the Sith empire symbol in the center.

"Get back!" Jacob shouted as he held Mugen ready to swing.

Oculus smirked at his opponents before he pressed a switch on his arm as he leapt into the air vanishing from sight.

"Where is Ben?!" Jacob asked as everyone grouped together in hopes of searching for the Sith lord.

"I don't know, he must be somewhere on this ship!" Jarod said as he readied Excelion.

**Ben**

Ben felt the presence of the black armored woman who was with Oculus and found it to be somehow familiar.

"Do you feel this presence, Saber?" Ben asked with narrowed eyes.

"_Yes... it feels... corrupt and dark with a hint of... sadness?_" Saber replied with a confused expression.

Ben only hummed in response before he sat in a meditative position, waiting for the woman that was coming after. He felt the presence of Oculus with his comrades but he knew his friends wouldn't go down without a fight.

A few minutes pass before Ben opened his eyes as he felt the woman's presence in front of him. "About time you got here, I was starting to get bored."

The dark armored female appeared before Ben from out of the shadows giving him a full look at her appearance.

The woman had pale blonde hair wrapped in a braided bun, ghostly pale skin, and bright yellow eyes.

She wore dark draconic armor with blood red lines traced along its polish over a black-grey dress. She also wore heeled armored boots with the same blood markings on them. Some parts of the armor were attached along her cheeks and her neck.

"I have come for you, Sword of Justice!" the woman said in a calm, yet cold manner.

"I knew eventually you'd come seeking me out... Saber-chan," Ben said with a sly grin which caused the woman's eyes to widen in shock.

"How did you-" the black Saber was cut off when Ben answered, "Know who you are? You look like an altered and darker version of my Saber."

Saber Alter merely sighed before a black sword with glowing red markings appeared in her hand. "No matter, my master has ordered me to kill you and as such I shall fulfill my master's wish."

Ben stood up from his meditative position before Excalibur materialized in his hands before the two entered their fighting stance. "Then I hope you can forgive me if I don't comply with your so-called master's wish."

"Enough talk, time to die!" Saber Alter shouted before she rushed forward with Ben doing the same before the two clashed blades causing two individual energies to appear from the swords. A bluish white and a blood outlined black.

**Swords**

As they continued moving deeper they were unaware of a presence above them as it slowly drew a hilt before pressing a button on its gauntlet and then drop towards the group.

The sound of a lightsaber drew their attention before they looked to the source in time to see Oculus dropping towards them.

"MOVE!" Jacob shouted before they leapt out of the way but one Jedi wasn't so lucky as Oculus landed on him and right on his head crushing it into paste.

[Play Grievous Introduction]

The Swords and Jedi rushed Oculus swinging their weapons but the lightsabers and swords were effortlessly blocked by Oculus who used both his red blade lightsaber and his blade which was attached to the armor on top of his hand before using the force to push most back but Jacob still stood before Oculus swung his lightsaber at the man who blocked the lightsaber with his sword before the other Swords and Jedi moved in to attack before Oculus moved to sever Jarod's head from his body but the Sword of War back flips away.

Lenalee leaps up onto the ceiling before leaping at Oculus preparing a dropkick but the Sith lord vanished with a static boom where Lenalee crashed into the ground sending dust everywhere.

They hear another static boom before they turn to see the Kel-Dor Jedi in the ground turn swinging his lightsaber intending to sever Oculus's right hand but Oculus releases his hold on his lightsaber and moved his hand evading the blue blade before swinging his bladed hand cutting into the Jedi's torso and causing the Jedi to fall to one knee in pain before Oculus returned his hand to the lightsaber before he swung downward and the sounds of energy cutting flesh was heard as the Kel-Dor Jedi's head was severed from the body.

"Reign over the frosted heavens!" Josh shouted as he swung his sword sending an ice dragon at the Sith lord while Jarod sent wires at him but the Sith lord moved the remains of a Jegan in front of them causing the machine to get frozen while the wire cuts through the weakened metal where behind it stood empty air.

The two looked around before they hear a static boom and turn to see Oculus who didn't have his lightsaber in hand before he punches Jarod in the stomach causing him to bend over while Josh swung Hyorinmaru trying to get a strike but the Sith lord blocked the first strike while the blade on his hand but the second one was grabbed when Oculus reached for Josh's wrist before a sickening pop is heard and Josh shouts in pain feeling both his wrists break as his sword fell to the ground before Oculus releases his hold on Josh in order to dodge the lightsaber belonging to Jarod before he punches Jarod several times in the face causing him to stagger slightly until he was next to Josh before Oculus uses to force to augment his strength before he kicks both upwards sending them crashing into the ceiling.

"Josh, Jarod!" Lenalee shouted in worry.

"Lenalee watch out!" Jacob shouted as he moved in front of her blocking the Sith lord's lightsaber as he tried to slice the woman in half before he axe kicks the sword wielder into the remains of an X-Wing.

"Jacob!" Lenalee shouted before she jumped back in order to avoid the lightsaber before the last Jedi Knight which was a human male tried to attack the Sith lord who was first on the defensive before it quickly changed to him on the offensive.

"Jacob!" Lenalee shouted as she ran to him to see him climbing out of the remains with his armor dented and a cut on the side of his head.

"Master Worth, go!" The Jedi shouted before he was silenced with a red lightsaber through his heart.

[End Grievous Introduction]

"Bastard!" Jacob growled as he held Mugen.

The Sith lord pulls the lightsaber out of the Jedi's chest letting him fall to the ground before he approaches the two before he sends a powerful force push at the two.

Jacob grabs a hold of Lenalee as the push reaches them before the two were flown through the air crashing through several walls before skidding across the ground.

Jacob gets up slowly spitting out blood before he looks to see Lenalee getting up as well while blood slid from the corner of her mouth while her shirt was ripped again exposing a good portion of her back.

"He's too strong!" Jacob said as he helped the girl up.

"What are we supposed to do?!" Lenalee asked.

"Die" A familiar voice said before the two turned to see Oculus swinging his lightsaber at the two but Jacob blocks the attack.

Oculus swung his lightsaber three more times but Jacob blocked them before he swung to cut Oculus's legs off only for the Sith lord to jump over the blade and kick him in the face causing the man to stagger before the Sith lord spun around thrusting his lightsaber and the sound of fleshing burning was heard.

Jacob got his bearings and his eyes widen in horror as he saw Oculus holding his lightsaber with the blade piercing Lenalee's chest with said woman having her eyes widen in pain while her mouth was open in a silent scream.

"LENALEE!" Jacob shouted with it being heard throughout the entire ship before the Sith lord used the force to push the girl off of his blade and send her flying through the air before connecting with the metal wall and falling to the ground where pieces of metal fell around her.

Jacob looked on hoping to see her move but she lied there motionlessly like all the dead that Jacob had seen.

"No" Jacob muttered as tears welled up in his eyes before they narrowed in pure rage "BANKAI!"

Jacob's Bankai appears before he summons Izanagi and Thanatos before sending the two to attack the Sith lord but said Sith effortlessly fought the two before slicing into Izanagi's throat while at the same time stabbing into Thanatos's chest causing the two illusions to vanish before Oculus swung cutting into Jacob's armor but missing his body.

Jacob swung Mugen but Oculus effortlessly blocked the attack before he sent Jacob flying with a force push along with force lightning shooting from his fingers and sending Jacob through a wall right towards where Ben was fighting.

**Ben as the Swords and Jedi began to fight Darth Oculus**

Ben grunted in slight pain when Saber Alter's corrupted Excalibur clipped his side from another strike before he parried a blow that was aiming for his head.

So far during their fight, both wielders of Excalibur managed to trade blows equally as well as wound each other equally. Ben's armor was completely damaged so he was forced to purge it and wear only his skintight bodysuit which still had some cuts from the corrupt Excalibur while Saber Alter had scratches on her armor and a few semi-deep gashes on her upper body.

"I'll admit you have some form of skill, boy!" Saber Alter growled in slight acknowledgement before she went on the offensive again.

Ben countered a downward strike before he headbutted the dark Saber in the face causing her to stagger back from the blow. Ben follows the action with horizontal slash that managed to cut into Saber Alter's armor before he sent her flying back with a rising knee to her chin as the petite woman collided against the steel hull.

The dark Saber coughed out a mouthful of blood as it dripped down her pale lips before she looks up at Ben with an excited and somewhat demented look. "Finally, a chance to face an opponent with the skills to match my own,"

'Is she supposed to be demented like that? I mean I know that in the Heaven's Feel route she becomes somewhat dark but this... is a little bit too creepy.' Ben thought before he held his sword up to block a Saber Alter's quick strike.

"Come on, don't get distracted! I want to go all out against you so don't you dare hold back against me!" Saber Alter shouted with a hint of annoyance as she continued her assault against the silver-haired Sword.

"Didn't plan to you imposter!" Ben shouted before he corkscrews over Saber Alter and delivers a vicious roundhouse kick to the side of her head, sending her crashing into the wreckage of a GINN.

Ben let out a sigh before he begins to walk away only for his instincts to scream for him to move and he did just that when a black red-outlined dragon moved to devour him only to collide with the wall when he realized that the energy dragon was used as a distraction for the dark Saber to deliver an armored fist into Ben's face.

"Humph, how disappointing and here I was expecting the Sword of Justice to put up a better fight." Saber Alter taunted with a cold grin before she turned to walk away. "Killing you now would be an insult. I'd rather face a more worthy opponent like that brother of yours... Rebellion I believe he is called."

"Our dance isn't over yet, Saber-chan." Ben said in a mocking playful tone as he weakly stood up before he gave the dark Saber a cold glare and a playful smirk before he began to call upon all the prana he could muster.

[Play Gundam Build Fighter OST: Samurai's Edge]

A massive burst of prana erupts around Ben's body as a bluish white aura surrounds his form with his sword shining its natural golden color. The Sword of Justice took up a 'Sha No Kamae'(1) sword stance as he waited to attack.

Saber Alter merely grinned at this challenge before her own prana bursts as a darkish red aura surrounds her petite frame with her corrupted Excalibur being encased in a the aura to form a sort of black energy cross with a red outline as she took up her own stance.

The two warriors waited patiently for a whole minute before they both lunged at each other as they unleashed a rapid fury of slashes against each other that were so fast that the human eye could barely track their movements.

Ben went in for a diagonal strike but Saber Alter countered and retaliated with a horizontal attack that nearly cleaved the silver-haired teen until he used the flat of his sword to block it.

Using this moment, Saber Alter elbowed Ben in the face causing him to spit out some blood before he retaliated with side kicking the dark Saber in the gut causing her to cough up some of her own blood before she jumped back.

"You are good... you might just be worthy enough to see my Noble Phantasm." Saber Alter said with a grin.

"I'll show you mine as well..." Ben replied in a serious tone.

"Then come at me, Sword of Justice!" Saber Alter shouted before her corrupted blade was completely encased in her dark aura.

Ben's own sword also started to encase itself with the Sword's aura before he lifted the blade high with the dark Saber mimicking his actions.

**"EX-CALIBUR!"** Both warriors called out before they swiped their blades down releasing massive waves of golden and black-red energy respectively. The two attacks collided before it caused a large explosion that pushed the two back from the shockwaves as their bodies collided against the wreckage scattered around them.

[End of Samurai's Edge]

Ben slowly gets out of the rubble he had been before he grips his stomach in pain only to gasp in shock when he sees a few metal poles embedded in his gut. Blood poured down his body as he suddenly felt the full effects of having using almost all of his prana in the battle as he collapsed on one knee.

Saber Alter wasn't any better; her armor was blasted off leaving only her tattered dress and she had some shrapnel that was embedded along her arms, legs, and torso. She had one eye closed due to feeling the painful effects of her own prana leaving her body, she was lucky to even be standing from the attack albeit only barely.

"You... actually managed... to survive against my Noble Phantasm." Saber Alter panted in between both consciousness and exhaustion.

"Of course... I'm the... Sword of Justice... can't die until... I save the world." Ben stated with a tired grin before he started walking towards her.

"What are you doing?" Saber Alter demanded with wide eyes.

"I'm... going to... help...y-" Ben was cut off when after five steps he collapsed from overuse of his prana.

Saber Alter felt that this was her chance to end the young Sword but stayed her hand for reasons she couldn't understand. She was about to leave the unconscious boy until a figure crashed through the walls and right in the middle between the two.

Jacob looks up only to see a dark version of Saber before he turns around to see an unconscious Ben with a puddle of blood surrounding him.

"BEN!" Jacob shouted.

Jacob stands up and holds Mugen ready to strike at Saber Alter before he was forced to block Oculus's physical blades.

"Saber, you are ordered to fall back." Oculus ordered causing Saber Alter to widen her eyes in surprise.

"But milord-" She was silenced when Oculus looked at her and then to the downed Ben before she conceded and turned around but not before taking one last glance at Ben before she vanished.

"Now it's your turn." Oculus said before he activated his lightsaber but Jacob jumped back in time to avoid the blade before he created several illusionary Velociraptors where they ran at Oculus intending to tear him to shreds but Oculus just lazily swung his lightsaber destroying the illusions before he sends a force push at Jacob who skids back thankfully still on his feet but his cape was ripped in several places.

Jacob looks to see Oculus just looking at him but Jacob could tell that he was smirking arrogantly at the master of illusions.

Jacob held his sword with the hilt close to the chest while the blade was pointed upwards while Oculus took the Ataru lightsaber stance.

Sweat trickled down Jacob's face under the helmet before his eyes look at the unconscious form of Ben before they went right back to Oculus before both the Sith lord and the swordsman leap at one another.

**Coruscant**

Revan's eyes snap open before he looks outside into the storm cloud covered night with a datapad in hand.

"I pray that Chris can find himself or else… time will repeat itself." Revan said as lightning flashed in the sky.

Someplace else on Coruscant a man wearing a black cloak moves into the shadows before he holds up his hand revealing a ring which was actually the same ring that was half finished from the Fear Crystal.

"Four down, five to go." The man said before he smirks and vanishes into darkness.

**Space**

Flying through space past an asteroid field was the Origin Gundam with Chris wearing his pilot suit.

"I can't trust them. I can't trust anyone. If I can't trust them then how will they be useful to me?" Chris asked himself before the Origin's eyes flashed as his scanners picked something up.

"What is this?" Chris asked but the scanners went silent.

"Must have been a scanning error." Chris muttered before the Origin flew away from the asteroid field unaware that floating out of the asteroid field in the opposite direction were two ships with both bulky and both had names written on the sides in bold white letters for all to see… UNSC Spirit of Fire and UNSC Everest.

* * *

**(Cue Let it Out by Miho Fukuhara)**

**(Let it all out, Let it all out)** _Shows space with stars and planets floating past the camera_

**(Tsuyogaranakute iinda ne)** _Continues to show the stars and planets before a nebula floats past the camera_

**(Dareka ga kaitetta)** _Camera shifts to shows Kallen looking out from a tower watching a sunset_

**(Kabe no rakugaki no hana ga yureru)** _Camera shifts to shows Cerina in a field of grass with her hair blowing in the wind watching a similar sunset_

**(Jibun rashisa nante, daremo wakaranaiyo)** _Camera shifts to show Chris and Ben looking at the sunset while standing in what was a battlefield with both the Origin and Avenger kneeling behind them_

**(Nagai nagai michi no tochuu de nakushitari hirottari)** _Camera shifts to show John standing in a grass field looking at a blue sky with some clouds with a big smile while the Dark Deathscythe stood tall behind him with its beam scythe resting on its shoulder with its red beam active_

**(Kyuu ni sabishiku natte, naichau hi mo aru kedo)** _Camera shifts to show Dexter standing in front of a kneeling 00 Epyon while looking at a sunset with a small smile while behind the Epyon was the Wing Sparta and sitting on its shoulder was Jarod with his own smiling as he watched the sunset_

**(Namido mo itami mo hoshi ni kaeyou)** _Camera shifts to show Braydin in his Mandalorian armor with his helmet in hand sitting on a rock with Josh wearing his armor and helmet off on his left, Aiden in his armor and helmet off on his right, and Alyssa wearing her armor and helmet off on Joshes right and all four were looking at the sky with their respect Gundams behind them_

**(Ashita wo terasu akari wo tomosou)** _Camera shifts to show Jacob with Lenalee next to him looking at a sunset with the wind blowing Lenalee's hair back while both the Astray Karas and Throne Zeta standing behind them_

**(Chiisana te kazashite futari de tsukurou)** _Camera shifts to show a younger Chris and Ben as they played with each other before shifting to show Chris and Ben building a Gunpla together_

**(Hoshikuzu wo tsuyoku hikaru eien wo)** _Shifts to show a younger Dexter building his 1.5 Gundam figure before shifting to show a younger Jacob swinging a wooden katana with sweat running down his face_

**(Sayonara itsuka wa kuru kamoshirenai)** _Camera shifts to show different photographic pictures with each one showing a younger member of the Swords of Heaven first starting with showing Chris and Ben, then Dexter with a few month old Jarod, then Braydin, then Alyssa, then Aide, then Josh, then Jacob between both his parents with all three giving a military salute but with smiles, then shows John with a karate medal in hand and a big smile, then switches to show a younger Lenalee with her older brother_

**(Kisetsu wa soredemo meguru megutteku)** _Camera shifts to show the Strike Ronin as he stood on the shoulder of the Shadow Strike Noir as he looked upon a calm Tokyo settlement_

**(Chiisaku mayottemo aruiteku kimi to aruiteku)** _Camera shifts to show the Swords of Heaven walking towards their respective Gundams while Armored Core NEXTs flew past them through the air_

**(Soredake wa kawaranaideiyou ne)** _Camera shifts to show the Swords of Heaven members sitting around a big table with their friends with all having smiles on their faces_

**(End of Ending)**

* * *

(1) Sha no Kamae: A sword style used during the time of the samurai with the sword near the wielder's right hip, legs spread apart, and hand always on the handle for quick attacks

* * *

**Preview**

_"The mission to capture Darth Oculus was a failure."_ Shows Jacob fighting Darth Oculus before his sword was ripped out of his hands and being sent flying through the air.

_"And the Sword of Freedom has gone into self-exile."_ Shows the Origin on an unknown planet with Chris walking away from the Gundam wearing a cloak.

_"But soon the remaining Swords must move to locate two lost warships whose crew may or may not still remain."_ Shows the Swords of Heaven looking at a holographic image of two ships.

_"But they are not the only ones in search of these lost ships."_ Shows a fleet of twenty one CRS-class light cruisers, seventeen CCS-class battle cruisers, fifteen SDV-class heavy corvettes, thirteen CPV-class heavy destroyers, nine RCS-class armored cruisers and four CAS-class assault carriers.

_Next time: Everest's Spirit of Fire_

_"Will the Swords or the Sith claim these ships and their crew?"_ Shows Federation mobile suits engaged in combat with Covenant mobile suits while Federation Gundams flew towards the two ships.


	20. Everest's Spirit of Fire

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_There are many things to consider when in war_

_Like the many unknowns that could appear_

* * *

**(Cue Innocent Sorrow by Abingdon Boys School)**

**(Instrumental) **_Dexter appears before raising his left arm as it changes into a claw-like weapon as the title appears_

**(****Saketa mune no kizuguchi ni) **_The camera changes to Dexter with his right hand over his heart as the 00 Epyon appears behind him with Destiny Gundam's wings before it activates its wings of light_

**(****Afure nagareru pain in the dark) **_The camera changes to Chris leaning against a large sword as a black wing appears from his back before the Origin appears with a white wing on its back_

**(Kasane aeta shunkan no) **_The camera changes to Lenalee who was covering her face as if crying before it shifts to Ben with Excalibur on his shoulder and Jarod with Excelion as the moon shines behind them_

**(****tsunagaru omoi tokashite****) **_The camera changes to Braydin wielding Zangetsu, Alyssa holding Sode no Shirayuki, John holding Crescent Rose in its scythe form and Alex holding Judgment Execution as the sun rises behind them_

**(****samenai netsu ni unasarete****) **_The camera shifts to Aiden activating Senbonzakura's shikai form, __Josh activating Hyorinmaru's shikai form,__and Jacob activating his Mugens first illusion before sending the wave of petals and Underworld insects at a group of Sutherlands_

**(****saigo no koe mo kikoenai****) **_The camera changes to show the Swords in a Federation base enjoying themselves not having a care for the world_

**(****Don't cry kowaresou na hodo dakishimetara****) **_The camera changes to Darth Mundus and Darth Oculus releasing a wave of darkness where Sith mobile suits rise from them before it changes to the Avenger, Wing Gundam Sparta, Infinite Justice, and Astraea Plus firing their most powerful weapons at a platoon of Sutherlands and Gloucesters_

**(****kimi ga furueteita Oh...****) **_The camera changes to the Gaia, Zen Master, Throne Zeta, and Dark Deathscythe cutting through Sutherlands before it changes to the Strike Ronin holding a long nodachi with the Shadow Strike Noir behind him as his visor glows red_

**(Sotto kazasu tenohira ni furete misete)** _The camera changes to the 00 Epyon dueling with the Lancelot and the Origin fighting the Shadow Strike Noir before it changes to Dexter and Chris before both vanish in flashes of red and white light before it shows both Dexter and Chris standing side by side in their Scale Mail_

**(****kitto sagashite ita n da iroasenai kimi to iu na no kiseki wo****) **_The camera changes to show Darth Mundus standing on the palm of his Gundam End before it shifts to show Darth Oculus in his ARS with the face open but his face obscured by shadows only showing pieces while he had a wide crazed smile while he stood in the hand of the Vengeance Gundam before it switched to show Oculus with his face plate closed as he looked at the screen_

**(motto tsuyoku tenohira de boku ni furete****) **_The camera changes to show Strike Ronin before it shows him facing away from a figure wearing a cape with brown hair before it shifts to show the Royal Family then the Student Council and finally the Black Knights_

**(****Ever and never end****) **_The camera changes to Chris standing on the tip of Tokyo Tower and Dexter standing in the middle of a ghetto before raising their hands as a white feather falls into them_

**(****tokihanatsu So far away****) **_The camera shifts to the Gundams then to the Swords of Heaven with their weapons_

**(Instrumental) **_The Swords of Heaven are seen in a group photo with the Student Council, Cerina, Kallen, and Lelouch_

**(End Opening)**

* * *

**Upkezar**

The roar of engines filled the air as everything was black before a bit of light was seen showing a pitch black visor before the helmet the visor belonged to was picked up and placed onto the head of its wearer while the sounds of weapons charging up or armor being strapped on before a custom automatic revolver is seen with the bullet containers in the cylinder glowed before it moved into the gun and spun before the pistol twirled on the holders finger before it slid into its holster.

"General we are approaching target!" A Clone pilot said.

The figure with the pistol moves into the light revealing white and red ARC trooper armor with a custom appearance. This was the Sword of Courage, Alexander Mathews.

"Begin jamming signals!" Alex said over the roar of engines.

"Yes sir!" The pilot said before he activated the jammer.

The transport carrying Alex at the moment was an LAAT/i with a unique paint job with blue top with triangular blue stripes just under the top, blue wings and triangular white stripes on the wings while a glaring rancor's mouth was painted on the front.

"Open doors!" Said a new voice next to Alex. This was ARC -77 or more commonly known as Fordo.

The side doors open revealing the rest of the occupants which were the Null ARCs and Domino squad along with seven new ARC troopers including ARC-5892 or more commonly known as Forge.

"Approaching Sith perimeter, they haven't detected us yet." Said the clone pilot as he flew past the remains of several Federation ships and mobile suits.

"GUN IT!" Ordo shouted before everyone held tightly onto something as the gunship increased in speed to that of a starfighter.

"I don't like this!" Forge shouted as he held a handle so tight that his knuckles were white.

At the Sith lines everyone stood waiting for their lord before a Sith trooper looks around.

"Do you hear something?" The trooper asked before something flies past his head smashing into the head of a Sith War droid Mk II as well as kicking up a lot of dirt and dust before it smashed into a Mk I.

But before the gunship reached the encirclement it deployed explosive charges in a line before it ran out when it reached the edge.

"Federation gunship!" Shouted a Sith trooper not noticing the explosives.

"Blast them!" Shouted another Sith trooper before all the soldiers and droids opened fire but the LAAT/i used the remains of the Acclamator as cover before it fired missiles striking the hull where it flew through the smoke and into the hanger.

The LAAT/i landed onto the ground where the ARC troopers and Alex jumped out.

"Five life signs, one in the next room." Alex started feeling their presences even though one of them was very, very weak before he points towards the hole in the wall with two fingers.

"Sir!" Shouted Forge as he moved to get to the other side of the room.

"Two more in the rafters!" Alex finished pointing upwards.

"Yes sir!" Shouted Fives and Echo before they use ascension cables on their gauntlets to ascend to reach the ones on the roof.

"The rest of you with me, we're moving out!" Alex said with his eyes snapping open before the ARC troopers started running.

The gunship flew up where it was able to reach the hole that it made.

The pilot sees the incoming Sith troopers and wardroids before he opens up with the lasers and missiles striking the approaching Sith forces while back inside Alex and the ARC troopers ran while Alex gave hand signals having two ARC troopers move past different points in case of ambush before Alex drew both Judgment Executions as they arrived to see Jacob fighting Oculus.

Jacob had many lightsaber cuts on his armor with the left shoulder pad gone, a dent in his chest piece, helmet missing, and his cape in tatters as he fought Oculus who didn't even have a SINGLE scratch on him.

Jacob swung to cut Oculus's head off but the Sith lord ducks and swings his lightsaber clashing against the sword before moving to strike at Jacob's torso but the attack was blocked so Oculus then decided to use his hand blade to rip the sword out of Jacob's hand sending it flying… at Ordo's face.

The sword flew only to be caught by Alex who groans.

"Man, Ordo that is the third time you were almost stabbed in the face." Jaing said while Ordo had a huge sweatdrop at the back of his head knowing what he meant.

Oculus and Jacob finally see them before Alex stabs Mugen into the ground and redrew his second pistol and condensed the energy into bullets before he and every ARC trooper opened fire.

Jacob leaps out of the way while Oculus knowing he wouldn't be able to block all of the blaster bolts and bullets used the force to pull the remains of a GM II, Y-Wing, and Astray putting them in front of him making them take the bullets and blasters while some ARC troopers used some grenade launcher attachments removing some pieces while the troopers continued firing before they notice Oculus running through the ships remains and started firing at him before he ran up the wall using his boots magnetics to stick to the wall as he ran up it and the ceiling.

"TAKE THIS!" Alex shouted before he fired two large beams at the Sith lord which envelope him and where he stood in an explosion.

Alex sighs before a static boom caught their attention and they turn to see Oculus standing in front of five ARC troopers before he swung cutting a trooper across the face killing him before swinging his arm blade cutting into another trooper's throat but when he swung both he caught two troopers but the clones were lucky since they were a bit farther from the Sith lord where the blades cut into the armor and a bit of flesh with the lightsaber cauterizing the wound while the other had blood dripping down his armor but both were pulled back by the fifth.

"BACK UP NOW!" Fordo shouted into his communicator before the gunship tore through the now larger hole in the wall catching everyone's attention.

The Sith looks at the gunship which flew in front of him before he ran as the gunship opened fire on the Sith lord who leapt over or slid under debris and remains of ships and mobile suits before he cuts through two sheets of metal.

When the blaster fire stops Oculus turns around in time to see the gunship fire six missiles but Oculus uses the force to catch all six only for the ARC captains to fire on the explosives causing the explosion to send him flying back where he skids across the ground with the smoke covering him.

"Everyone on the gunship!" Alex shouted as the ARC troopers jumped on.

"No we need to take out Oculus!" Jacob shouted and Alex could see the need for revenge in the swordsman's eyes as Jacob took Mugen out of the ground.

"Jacob if we do that then the survivors will die! Do you want them to die all for petty revenge?!" Alex shouted causing Jacob to stop.

Jacob looks to see the silhouette of the Sith lord before he came to the decision to get onto the Gunship.

The other ARC troopers got on with Hevy last as he fired his Z-9 rotary blaster at the Sith lord who uses the remains of a Jegan's torso to take the attack before Alex fired Judgment Execution causing the torso to explode and send the Sith lord skidding a few feet back.

Alex got onto the gunship last before it flew off through the way it can.

"Fordo, do the honors." Alex said and the clone smiles under his helmet before he takes out a detonator and pushes the button where all the explosives that they lines up started flashing faster.

"That's not good." Said a Sith trooper muttered.

"Oh son of a bi-" The second Sith trooper was interrupted when the explosives detonated vaporizing many Sith troopers and Sith War Droids while a single Homing Spider droid was destroyed.

The LAAT/i flew through the smoke using it for cover while at the remains of the Acclamator Darth Oculus walks out of the cruiser with the only damage he sustained being his ripped cape and some scorch marks on his armor.

"Run Swords run" Oculus said smirking evilly under his helmet "Return to your master with the experienced you have had HAHA!"

Oculus started laughing before he walked away towards a waiting Saber Alter who was focused on the retreating form of the gunship.

On said gunship Jacob finally lost his Bankai form and glared daggers at Alex who he along with the other ARC troopers had their helmets off.

"What the fuck is that?! I could have had him!" Jacob shouted tempted to stab Alex down his throat.

"If we had stayed then they would be dead!" Alex shouted pointing towards a curtain that the gunship had which confused Jacob but when he goes to it and opens it his eyes widen in surprise.

Behind the curtain were the still forms of Jarod, Josh, Ben, and Lenalee.

Jarod had bandages on his arms and face while his left arm was in a caste while hooked to a heart monitor which showed he was alright.

Josh had both arms in castes, bandages on his arms, face, and chest while hooked up to a heart monitor which showed he was also okay.

Ben had bandages all over his body with some bruises which were the only injuries he received while he was also hooked to a heart monitor and it showed that he was alright if not beat up.

But when Jacob saw Lenalee his heart sank. Lenalee had bandages on her arms exposed stomach, face, legs, and medical tape wrapped around her chest while she also had her right arm in a caste along with her left leg and she was also wearing a breathing mask and hooked up to a heart monitor but from what Jacob could see… she was in critical condition.

"Lenalee" Jacob murmured as he grabbed her left hand.

"Don't worry Jacob if we get her to a hospital in time she'll live." Alex said trying to bring hope to the swordsman.

"Were there other survivors?" Jacob asked with tears welling up in his eyes as he looked into the unconscious girl's face.

"I'm sorry Jacob, the rest are all dead." Alex said with sorrow.

**Coruscant**

Jacob sat in a chair in the middle of a hall of a hospital before the door in front of him opens and Jacob jumps to his feet seeing a human nurse.

"Is she alright?" Jacob asked with worry.

"I'm sorry but we've tried everything we can but… she's in a coma." Jacob looked down with sorrow.

"We also found something else." The nurse said catching Jacob's attention.

"It looks like that during the battle a type of poison was introduced into her body and it is the cause of her coma state but it is also killing her." The nurse said bringing horror to the Sword of Strength.

"Do we have a cure?!" Jacob asked trying to find a light only for that sliver of hope to shatter when the nurse shook her head.

"I'm sorry but we don't. It's a new poison and it isn't made from any element we know of. I'm sorry but she's dying." The nurse said causing Jacob to fall to his knees as tears slid down his face.

"How long does she have?" Jacob said with a horsed voice.

"She has two weeks and three days." The nurse said before she walked away only to stop and turn to the Sword "You can go see her."

Jacob stood up and walked into the room and his heart fell as he saw the still form of Lenalee who had a breathing mask on her face with a heart monitor checking her heart rate but other than that she was as still as a dead person.

"Lenalee" Jacob whispered as he sat next to the girl.

Jacob grabs her left hand and lightly squeezes it but still no response.

"I'm sorry." Jacob quietly said while outside of the room stood Dexter who was now wearing his uniform which consisted of a ZAFT black coat with the ZAFT symbol replaced with a white dragon looking downwards with its wings spread out and with yellow eyes.

Dexter also had bandages on the left side of his face which was the same place as where Chris slashed his face when he went crazy.

"If Chris was still here then he would be devastated and trying to find a way to help her." John said as he appeared via force step.

"Well he's not because someone rewrote my mind and caused me to help drive him into self-exile!" Dexter growled as he turned to the scythe wielder.

"Whoa okay I admit it was our fault and we didn't expect this kind of outcome!" John said trying to calm the injured man.

"Well because of that now we're down two Swords and to top it all off Darth Oculus is more powerful than we thought." Dexter said as he turned to look at the swordsman who was still holding onto the comatose girl's hand.

"Hey guys Revan is calling for a meeting with all Swords." Said Andrew as he ran through the halls.

**Revan's office**

All the Swords including the recently healed Ben, Jarod, and Josh stood in front of Revan while Ben sent glares at Jacob and John after he heard from Andrew that they rewrote Dexter's memory and in turn caused Chris to attack Dexter before he went into self-exile.

"I'm glad that most of you could make it and Jacob I wish to express my sincere apology that Lenalee is hospitalized because of Oculus." Revan said.

"We had bad Intel, it turns out Darth Oculus is far more powerful than we thought and with all the attacks we sent at him he shrugged them off like they were nothing." Jacob said as memories of the confrontation returned.

"And I can't believe that we still survived." Jarod said as he rubbed his jaw since when Oculus sent him into the ceiling the kick broke his jaw but thankfully when he was in the hospital the wound healed up.

"We had to do what we had to and to be honest I think Oculus was just toying with us." Jacob said getting their attention.

"Toying with us?!" Josh said surprised.

"Yeah it didn't look like he was putting up much of a fight if what I think and I'm a master of illusions as well as a swordsman so I know when someone is toying with others." Jacob said to the Swords.

"I'm just glad you all survived." Dexter said with a smile before that smile faded "And I'm sorry about Lenalee."

Jacob looks down as an aura of regret formed around him.

"Where do you think Chris is right now?" Ben asked.

"I don't know but where ever he is I hope he returns with a way to help Lenalee." Jacob muttered as he looked out the window in the direction of the hospital.

"Hey, what about that disk with that recording that we found in his room when we were cleaning it out?" John asked.

"I'm holding onto it." Dexter said catching them by surprise.

"I'd rather have Chris decide if it should be destroyed or not." Dexter said before he looked out the window into the sky as 3 Broadswords flew through the air.

**Chris**

While the Swords were conversing in Revan's office, the Gundam Origin lands on a desolate planet after Chris received an unknown signal.

Currently, he had on a black cloak with the hood up covering his power armor while his Morita Mk. 1 was magnetically attached to his back. Chris checks the hand-held scanner in his hands as it pointed south.

Turning to the direction, Chris began walking before he felt a disturbance in the Force. 'Something... is horribly wrong right now... I feel... the sudden urge to destroy a Sith fleet.' He thought before he shook it off as nonsense.

"No, I can't think about that! I'm not a Jedi anymore or a Sword of Heaven so why should I care! Besides I'd rather work alone for now before I come to a decision." Chris said to himself before he continued on walking.

While he trailed down the path, he was unaware of a figure watching him with the shadows completely covering the figure with only a red visor-like eye watching the Origin pilot.

"So... you've finally come have you? I wonder... when you find the temple and the armor... will you put on the mask and fight your old comrades or will you fight fate and do it alone? It will be interesting to see... Trailblazer." The figure said before it vanished into the darkness, intent on following the former Sword to know his decision.

**Slipspace**

Flying through Slipspace was a fleet of Federation ships consisting of ships used by the UNSC.

There were 22 Marathon-class heavy cruisers, 17 Autumn-class heavy cruisers, 23 Strident-class heavy frigates, 21 Paris-class heavy frigates, and 19 Gorgon-class destroyers.

On board an Autumn-class heavy cruiser called the _Frozen Flame_ stood the Swords of Heaven minus Lenalee due to her coma, Josh because he was given instructions to transport tech to the base on Earth, and Alex who was in a different fleet tasked with engaging a Sith fleet near Bothawui.

"Alright so why are we here?" Jarod asked as he leaned against a wall.

"Well from what our scanners picked up they found two ships that got Revan's attention." Jacob said as he leaned on his hands which sat on a holotable.

"Also, I heard that a probe in the same system saw Chris fly through." Alyssa said bringing up a screen from said probe which showed the Origin fly past.

"Stay focused!" Dexter said wanting everyone to focus on the mission at hand while also touching the bandage covered part of his face.

"Right sorry" Alyssa said as Jacob switched the screen off.

"So what is the reason we're going with only UNSC ships? I mean why only UNSC ships?" Aiden asked.

"Because the two ships that the scanners found were these." Dexter said as he brought up a screen and everyone's eyes widen in surprise because they saw one Phoenix-class modified colony ship and one Valiant-class super-heavy cruiser… they were the UNSC _Spirit of Fire_ and UNSC _Everest_.

"UNSC _Spirit of Fire_ and UNSC _Everest_." John said surprise evident in his voice.

"Revan has tasked us with investigating the two ships and search for survivors on both the _Spirit of Fire_ and _Everest_. Any questions?" Dexter said looking at the Swords.

"Yeah why a fleet of 102 ships? I mean isn't that much for just two ships?" Jarod asked.

"The reason for this many ships is because we weren't the only ones to find the _Spirit of Fire_ and _Everest_." Jacob said as he brought up a screen showing a single SDV-class heavy corvette which had a purple hull.

"The Covenant found them too?!" Ben said surprised.

"And if we're right then they're sending a large fleet to destroy the two ships. Likely even some assault carriers but at the moment we need to prepare for combat either way." Dexter said before he moved to remove the bandages.

"Whoa hold up Dex! That wound isn't finished healing after-" Jacob was cut off by Dexter "I don't give a damn!"

Everyone flinched at the tone Dexter used "It's because of you that I got this injury and I plan to wear this scar for as long as I live and as a way that I will forgive Chris for what happened." Dexter removes the bandages from his face and everyone got a good look at the scar.

The scar had the same appearance to the scar Allen Walker has in D. Gray-man including the pentacle.

**Covenant fleet**

Flying through space was a Covenant fleet of 21 CRS-class light cruisers, 17 CCS-class battlecruisers, 15 SDV-class heavy corvettes, 13 CPV-class heavy destroyers, 9 RCS-class armored cruisers, and 4 CAS-class assault carriers.

On the bridge of an assault carrier stood Jiralhanae Chieftain Tartarus along with his Brutes while talking to him was Darth Oculus who was still wearing his regular armor but much cleaner and with a new cape.

"Chieftain a corvette has reported that they found two ships, is that true?" Oculus said to the Brute.

"Yes milord, I am on my way to destroy the two ships before they can become a threat." Tartarus responded.

"No, I am giving you orders to capture the two ships." Oculus said catching the Chieftain off guard.

"But milord I thought-" Oculus cuts the Brute off saying "If we capture the two ships then we can use them to our advantage and as a bonus to your Brutes you can do as you please with the survivors."

Tartarus smirks at the Sith lords words before the communication cuts out.

"Chieftain we will be entering the system in five minutes." Said the helmsman.

"Excellent, prepare boarding parties to board the two ships." Tartarus said crossing his arms.

**Unknown system**

Slipspace portals open up and coming out of them was the Federation fleet and once every ship was out of the portals they closed up and the Federation ships moved into formation.

"All ships maintain formation and provide sensor sweep." Jacob said over a ship wide comm.

At the moment Jacob was wearing a USA Army ACU colored blue and grey with the hat having the USMC emblem.

"Yes sir, sensors are active and we should have visual of the UNSC _Spirit of Fire_ and UNSC _Everest_ in five mikes." Said a sensor operator.

"Sir I'm reading a spatial anomaly matching that of a Covenant Slipspace rupture." Said another crewman.

"Shit we knew they would come but not this quick!" Dexter shouted before he and the other Swords started running.

"Have all ships deploy their fighters, bombers, and mobile suits" Jacob said before running off with the others.

**Covenant Assault Carrier**

"Chieftain, Federation fleet detected!" Said a Brute minor.

The Chieftain releases an animalistic growl "Then it seems it's time to show those Sangheili that even the mighty Jiralhanae can fight big against those mobile suits."

"Deploying units." Said a Brute major with a sadistic smile.

Outside in space Jiralhanae Seraphs and Space Banshee's flew through the air with Phantom gunboats before something else came from the ships which caught the Federation completely by surprise… mobile suits.

The Jiralhanae mobile suits were purple with a muscular appearance and with different heads with most having a head that looked like Brute Stalker while others looked like Brute captain heads. Each were armed with mobile suit sized plasma rifles, Brute shots, Maulers, carbines, and Spikers.

"Shit; now the Brutes have mobile suits?! That's bullshit!" Jarod shouted and everyone agreed because the Jiralhanae couldn't do things right thanks to their brutish nature.

"Well we should be fine cause look; they can't pilot a mobile suit right." Jacob said gesturing to a Brute mobile suit which flew around before crashing into another mobile suit.

"Yep, worst pilots of all time." Jarod said before aiming his buster rifle and firing sending a large gold beam which vaporized seven Brute mobile suits, eight Seraphs, nine Space Banshees, and two Phantom gunboats.

"They're Brutes what did you expect?" Ben asked as he used beam Gatling guns destroying seven mobile suits, fighters, and gunboats.

"We need to get to the ships before the Covenant do." Dexter said after stabbing a Brute mobile suit with his beam sword.

**UNSC **_**Spirit of Fire**_** once Federation fleet exits Slipspace**

"Captain wake up, something has happened." Said a synthetic human voice.

The sound of cold air and ice cracking was heard before a container opens and a man in his early fifties with a moustache which was greying and short military style haircut.

This was the _Spirit of Fires_ captain James Gregory Cutter.

"Serina what's happening?" Cutter asked once he got his bearings.

"I detected several Slipspace ruptures and the ships are approaching, all of them unknown and none of them are Covenant." Said the ships AI.

"Right wake up the crew and let's take a look."

It took a few minutes to get the crew woken up and clothed before they moved to their stations. When they reached the bridge they got a good look of a fleet of UNSC ships.

"Serina see if we can identify the ships?" Cutter said as the crew went to their stations.

"Scanning, scan complete it appears that these ships have built in shields to match the Covenant." Serina said to the captain.

"But the question is what happened to the Covenant." Cutter said as he walked to the table.

"Sir, Slipspace ruptures detected. Covenant ships detected!" Said a crewman before they watch as the Covenant fleet entered the system.

Cutter looks and sees the Covenant ships.

"Serina what's the status on weapons?" Cutter asked.

"Weapons are down but I'm trying to bring them up." Serina said "Also did I forget to mention the cruiser right next to us?"

Cutter turns and sees the UNSC _Everest_ which surprised Cutter.

"The _Everest_? That's Rear Admiral Cole's ship." Cutter said in surprise.

"Yes and I'm detecting low power so I would have to guess that they are in the same boat we are." Serina said as her avatar appeared on the table.

"Sir the UNSC fleet is deploying fighters and… what the hell?! Giant robots?!" Said a crewman causing everyone to look at him in surprise.

Everyone looks out the window to see the mobile suits flying through space with more human like robots in the lead following a draconic appearing robot.

"Covenant are deploying fighters and their own giant robots? How long have we been gone?" Serina said surprised but when they looked they saw the Covenant mobile suits crashing into one another.

"It appears that we might be the first." Cutter said with some mild amusement before he watched one with wings on its pack aim a rifle before it fired a large gold beam.

"Serina scan the energy output of that beam." Cutter ordered.

"Right it looks like that beam would be able to punch through the shields and hull of a covenant light cruiser." Replied the AI.

They watched as the machines fought with the Avenger shooting down different mobile suits, fighters, and gunboats.

"Do we have any fighters available?" Cutter asked before the Federation ships fired MAC rounds at the Covenant and the 3,000-ton slugs struck the Covenant shields with some of the rounds punching through and damaging the enemy ships.

"Hanger bay reports twenty Shortsword bombers." Responded the AI.

"Then have them ready to launch in ten minutes and see if you can get power back on the weapons." Said the UNSC Captain.

"Sir we are detecting Covenant boarding craft, Spirits, and fighters moving this way." Said the AI as she brings up a holographic image of twenty three Covenant boarding craft and eighteen Spirit dropships with twelve Banshees and ten Seraphs escorting them while the same number of ships and boarding craft flew towards the _Everest_.

"Have the marines and ODST's prepare for boarding action and tell the SPARTAN's to gear up." Ordered the captain.

"Aye, aye sir." Replied the AI.

**UNSC **_**Everest**_** before Federation fleet arrives**

A coughing sound was heard before a man in his early seventies grabbed the side of a cryo pod and gets out. This was the famous UNSC Rear Admiral Preston J. Cole.

"Sekmat give me a status report." Said Cole as he rubbed his eyes.

"Sir we are in an unknown system and I am picking up a UNSC ship right next to the Everest. From the IFF it is the UNSC _Spirit of Fire_ sir." Said the ships AI causing Cole to widen his eyes in surprise.

"Can you confirm?" Cole asked.

"I have thirty times sir, it's authentic." Said the _Everest's_ AI.

"Wake the crew." Cole said as he moved to put some clothes on.

Once the crew were clothed they instantly moved to their stations.

"Sekmat situation update." Cole ordered as he stood in the middle of the bridge.

"We are in the middle of an unknown system and currently at the moment low on power but I am attempting to restore power to engines, comms, and weapons. I have power to life support, gravity control, and scanners." Said the AI.

"Sir I'm picking up Slipspace ruptures!" Said a crewman.

Cole looks and his eyes widen in surprise when he sees Slipspace portals open up and a fleet of UNSC ships exit.

"Sekmat how long do you think it will take to get comms online?" Cole asked.

"Well it will take twelve seconds to get a receiving signal though it will take ten minutes to relay a signal and I'm seeing movement on the bridge of the _Spirit of Fire_ at the moment Admiral." Said the AI.

Cole turns and sees the bridge of the modified Phoenix-class colony ship as crewman moved around.

"How long do you think we've been gone?" Cole asked.

"Unknown sir the super heating from Viperidae and the Slipspace portal might have done something but I can't be sure." Said the AI "Wait I'm picking up more Slipspace ruptures matching with ships coming out matching that of Covenant craft!"

"Sekmat see if we still have fighters!" Cole said as he watched the Covenant fleet enter the system.

"Right away Admiral and I'm receiving ship to ship communications between the fleet that arrived first." Said Sekmat.

"I want to hear what situation they could be in." Cole said before the communications line came on and he heard voices.

"All ships are moving into formation."

"MAC cannons are charging."

"Archer missile pods loaded."

"Shields are up."

"CIWS online"

"Transmitting targeting data to all pack leaders."

"Covenant have deployed small attack craft and mobile suits!"

Cole raises an eyebrow when he heard the term mobile suits.

"Mobile suits?" Cole said confused before he watched as the Covenant deployed their fighters and some humanoid machines.

"I guess those are mobile suits." Cole muttered before he noticed the Federation fleet deploy their fighters, bombers, and mobile suits.

Cole also watched as some of the Covenant mobile suits crashed into one another while the Federation mobile suits remained in formation which leads him to believe that this was new.

"It looks like the Covenant weren't the first to make them." Cole muttered as he watched the Covenant crash into one another with mild amusement before he sees a gold pillar of energy shoot from a mech with wings aiming a rifle.

"Sekmat?" Cole said.

"Sir that gun the mech fired has enough energy to punch through the shields of a Covenant light cruiser and strike the hull."

"How long until engines and weapons are online?" Cole asked.

"Twenty minutes, sir Covenant boarding craft with fighter escort approaching!" Said the AI.

Cole looks outside the window seeing the approaching Covenant craft.

"Have marines and ODST's prepare to repel Covenant boarders!" Cole ordered before sirens went through the ship.

**Space**

The 00 Epyon slashed through two Brute mobile suits before using the heat rod to grab a Seraph where it smashed it into a Phantom gunboat destroying both.

"We need to get to the ships!" Dexter shouted.

"We need to split up!" Jacob shouted as he stabbed a Brute mobile suit.

"Jarod, Aiden, and I will remain out here and hold off any more boarding parties!" Braydin said as he shot down a Seraph.

"Me, John, and Alyssa will go onto the _Everest_ and assist to repel their boarders." Jacob said as he sliced throw a Brute mobile suit.

"Then I guess that leaves me, Andrew, and Ben with the _Spirit of Fire_." Dexter said with a smirk before his helmet closed up.

Before they entered their mobile suits the Swords of Heaven believed that they would wear their power armor and or regular armor for when they have to help repel boarders and or board any of the Covenant ships.

"Let's go!" Ben shouted as he fired two beam magnums destroying seventeen fighters and mobile suits.

"Let's show these Brutes that we're the strongest here!" Jarod shouted as he fired his buster rifle which smashed through an SDV-class heavy corvette before the entire ship exploded.

"Right!" Was the reply of every Federation soldier in the fleet.

The Avenger, 00 Epyon, and Lucifer flew towards the modified Phoenix-class colony ship before the Banshees and Seraphs turned their sights to them and opened up with plasma but the three Gundams evaded the shots before Ben fires rockets striking three Banshees and four Seraphs.

Andrew used the Lucifer's beam rifle to destroy a Seraph which smashed through a Banshee before finishing up by crashing into a boarding craft destroy it as it made its way towards the Spirit of fire.

"Well that's one less boarding craft." Andrew said with a smirk.

Dexter flew away from two Seraphs and five Banshees which tried to shoot the Gundam down before the 00 Epyon's eyes flash as it spun around retracting the shield in order to draw a GN sword II in sword form before he swing cutting a Seraph in half before it flies behind the second Seraph and turns the sword into rifle form in order to shoot the fighter in the back destroying it.

The Banshees charged and Dexter swore he could hear the Brutes roar before he holstered the GN sword in order to switch it out for the beam sword before he swung the beam sword five times and each time it made contact with a Banshee before the 00 Epyon was surrounded by the remains of the Covenant fighters.

"Hey guys the boarding crafts are already on the _Spirit of fire!_" Ben said as he saw said boarding craft on the hull.

"Let's hurry it up!" Dexter said before he switched the Epyon into MA form and flew past the two Gundams.

"He must really want to save the ship." Andrew muttered as he watched Dexter plow through four Seraphs and a Phantom gunboat with the Gundam coming out unscathed.

"It's a famous ship, can you blame him?" Ben asked as he stabbed a Brute mobile suit from the left shoulder to the right torso.

"Nah guess I can't." Andrew replied before both the Avenger and the Lucifer flew towards the _Spirit of Fire_.

_**Spirit of Fire**_** Hanger bay seven**

"There's too many of them!" Shouted a UNSC marine as he fired his MA5B at a Grunt killing it.

The hanger was being filled with 3 Spirits which deployed 76 Covenant soldiers with 19 Brutes, 26 Grunts, 21 Jackals, and 6 Hunters.

There were 32 Marines and 12 ODST's in the hanger as they fought the Covenant soldiers but in the fight only 8 Grunts, 4 Jackals, 2 Brutes and a Hunter were killed while 6 Marines and 3 ODST's were killed with another 2 Marines and 1 ODST wounded.

"Kill the heretics!" Shouted a Brute captain as he fired his Spiker striking a female Marine in the shoulder causing her to shout in pain.

"Medic!" Shouted an ODST as he fires his XBRB55 Battle Rifle striking the Brute in the face and the rounds punched through his armor killing him.

"Die heretics!" A Grunt major shouted as he tossed a plasma grenade.

"Grenade!" Shouted a Marine as it landed behind their barricade.

"Hit the dirt!" Shouted an ODST before the UNSC soldiers leapt away from the grenade as it exploded shattering their barricade.

"Rush them!" Shouted the Brute Chieftain leading the group.

The marines and ODSTs were disoriented from the explosion before they saw the approaching Covenant and knowing that their only cover was destroyed they moved to grab their weapons to continued fighting to the end.

The wounded marine groans in pain as she rips the spike out of her shoulder before her helmet fell off when she held her head down showing she had platinum blonde hair which fell to her shoulders and bright blue eyes.

The marine suddenly feels something grab her neck and the next second she was lifted into the air.

Appearing out of thin air was a Brute Stalker which roars in her face as more and more Brute Stalkers started appearing either pinning a marine or ODST to the wall and ground or just holding them up in the air.

"Excellent work my brothers, now we move deeper into the ship." Said the Chieftain.

"What about these humans Chieftain?" The stalker holding the wounded marine asked as said marine tried to get out of his grip.

"Do what you please." The Chieftain replied with an evil grin as he and seven Grunts, six Jackals, fifteen Brutes, and two Hunters walked through the doors.

"Oh now I think I know what to do." The stalker holding the marine said as he looked at the marine up and down with a lecherous smile and the marine pales knowing what the Brute plans to do.

The other Brutes who held their captives moved the males in a different area where they would be gunned down and used for food while those with the females started tearing off their armor.

'Oh god please no.' Said wounded marine begged in her mind as the Stalker ripped her chest piece off before it moved to rip her shirt off while all around other Brutes did the same with ripping off articles of female marines' clothing.

"AH GUNDAMS!" A Grunt shouts pointing out of the hanger.

Everyone in the hanger still alive turns seeing the three Gundams fly towards them.

"It's the Swords of Heaven!" Shouted a Brute major as he drew a Spiker after tossing away a female marine with tan skin, black hair, and brown eyes, who was without upper clothes save for her bra.

The three Gundams land with the Lucifer using its beam saber to destroy a Spirit, the Avenger used a beam tonfa and stabbed through the back, and the 00 Epyon used its beam sword to cut down the middle with all 3 Spirits exploding.

The shockwave of the explosion threw some Covenant and UNSC off their feet.

The wounded marine took her chance and grabbed a hidden combat knife under her shoulder pad which was the same one that was now bleeding before she roared stabbing the Stalker in the neck causing it to release a gurgled shout in pain as it released his grip.

Many other Marines took out their knives and started attacking as well killing five Brutes, two Grunts, and a Jackal.

When the cockpits of the Gundams opened and the Swords jumped out they saw the current dress of the female Marines and ODSTs as anger welled up before it exploded.

"Time to die!" Andrew shouted as he summons Ember Celica which surprised the UNSC crewman.

'What the hell?!' Were the thoughts of all of the Marines and ODSTs before Andrew punched a Brute Major in the face sending him flying where his face made contact to the wall killing it instantly.

Ben just whipped out an MA5D and fired it striking three Grunts, a Jackal, and two Brutes killing them.

The marines grabbed any weapon they could find before firing on the Covenant killing seven Brutes, three Jackals, and two Grunts.

"Kill them all but leave the females alive!" Shouted a Brute Captain armed with a gravity hammer before he along with nine others cry out in pain with their voices raised many octaves as their cod piece started bleeding.

"You will never live any longer and shall be sent to the lowest pits of hell to be tortured for your sins." Ben said with his eyes glowing jade before the Brutes burst into chunks of flesh and bone with Ben using his wind manipulation to shred their testicles and then rip them to shreds painfully.

'That was wrong; they died too quickly for what they almost did!' Ben mentally growled.

_"I agree those savages didn't deserve a quick death."_ Saber said with anger.

Stomping sounds drew Ben's attention and standing in front of him was a Hunter.

"Well I guess I forgot about these things." Ben said causing he was so focused on making the Brutes suffer he completely forgot about the other races.

The armor covered worms moved to smash Ben but he evaded the shield before he took out a plasma grenade and punched it into its exposed back before he activated the grenade.

Ben jumps back as the Hunter exploded before he turned to see two Jackals aiming a plasma pistol and a needler.

"They just never learn." Ben said as he held up Excalibur.

The Jackals fire their respective weapons but Ben evades the plasma and shatters the crystals before he was in front of the jackal armed with the needler and slices its head off before spinning around and stabbing the second Jackal through the chest.

"Not even a decent challenge." Ben said as he pulled the blade out of the body.

With Andrew he was surrounded by nine Brutes with five of them being Stalkers.

Andrew just scowls at the savages before he decided to just beat them to a pulp.

A Brute rushes him throwing a left hook but Andrew caught it and punched the Brute in the stomach with the round sending him flying out of the hanger where he asphyxiated in the cold blackness of space.

Two more rushed him with both armed with Brute shots and intending to chop him to pieces but Andrew punched one in the face before he grabs the second one's Brute Shot as it swung. Andrew then punched the Brute in the stomach causing it to release the weapon before he spun it and slashed the Brute's throat. Andrew then aims the weapon at the staggering Brute and unleashed an explosive round turning the Brute into a red cloud before he spins around and fires two more time with one round striking the ground in the middle of two Brutes where the explosive round sent the Brutes flying with one getting its neck stabbed by shrapnel while the second one crashed into a container which dropped its cargo which was some fuel and the fuel touches a small flame which then sets the Brute on fire where it cries in pain before the canister behind it explodes vaporizing the Brute.

The four remaining Brutes aim Spikers but before they could fire Andrew tosses the Brute shot causing it to stab a Brute in the neck before he brings out StormFlower and unleashes a shower of bullets which peppers the Brutes killing two while the third died with the wound in its neck while the fourth rushed Andrew intending to tear him to pieces but Andrew just swung his weapon stabbing into the Brute's chest and neck before he kicks the Brute back where it died two seconds after touching the ground.

Andrew turns around to see two Grunts, two Jackals and a Hunter aiming their weapons at the Sword of Destiny who just smirks which made the Grunts afraid.

"BOO" Andrew said causing the two Grunts to shout while throwing their weapons into the air before they run away throwing their hands in the air.

"That never gets old." Andrew said as he switched StormFlower for Gamble Shroud.

The Hunter roars and charges at Andrew swinging its shield but Andrew jumped over it and lands on said shield.

The worm colony look at Andrew with surprise before Andrew vanished appearing behind it a second later with Gamble Shroud in hand with both the blade sheath and the sword together.

The worm colony stood there for a few seconds before exploding in orange blood with none landing on Andrew for some reason while the armor fell a part due to the worms being reduced to nothing more than goop.

The Jackals opened fire on the Sword of Destiny but Andrew just evades them before he switches Gamble Shroud for Ember Celica before he sends two shots towards the Jackals and the explosive rounds struck their shields sending them flying and crashing into the wall where they fell to the ground dead.

Andrew turns around and smirks at the two cowering Grunts.

"Do you want to die?" Andrew asked with a sweet smile causing the Grunts to faint in fear.

"Well my job's done." Andrew said as he clapped his hands.

With Dexter he was running around firing his rifle killing 2 Brutes and a Jackal before he looks to see a marine stabbing the last Jackal in the head while another stabs a Brute captain with a gravity hammer in the neck causing it to gurgle and try to get the marine off as it continuously stabbed it in the neck before it fell face first into the ground.

The surviving Brutes aim Spikers and opened fire but Dexter leaps into the air and brings out Cross further surprising the UNSC soldiers before he slices a Brute minor into pieces with a major moving to aim its Brute shot but Dexter swings his arm smashing the major into a wall where it died on impact.

The surviving Brute which was a captain swings a gravity hammer but Dexter catches the hammer by the handle before he smirks and kicks the Brute in the face causing it to spin around in time to see an ODST and a marine swinging a gravity hammer smashing into the Brute's face where the head explodes.

"Now that's what happens when you mess with the corps!" Shouted the ODST while the marine nods her head before kicking the Brute in the side.

A growling sound drew their attention and they turn to see a Hunter towering over the two glaring at them.

"Well fuck." The marine muttered as the Hunter aims its cannon before it fires causing the two soldiers to close their eyes waiting for the end only for humming sound to draw their attention and see as the round it deflected by a blue shield.

"Get moving I got this!" Dexter ordered the soldiers.

The ODST was about to rebut before Dexter deactivated the shield and drew both his lightsaber and energy sword.

"How long have we been gone?" Asked the ODST before the two ran in order not to get caught up in the fight.

The Hunter roars and swings its shield but Dexter slides under it and stabs into the exposed elbow in the armor severing the limb which struck the ground hard.

The worm colony roars in rage and fires its Fuel Rod Gun but Dexter dodges it before he grabs the fallen gravity hammer after sheathing both swords.

The Hunter rushes him intending to turn Dexter into paste before he swung his still remaining arm at the Sword only for him to duck under it and swing the hammer at the exposed back killing many worms before he swung again where this time the weapon made contact with the head severing it from the body.

The remains fell to the ground in heaps and Dexter releases a tired sigh before he looks down to see to his surprise a few very young Lekgolo.

"So young yet already thrust into battle." Dexter muttered as he picked up the nine worms as he sensed that they were no younger than a ten year old by Lekgolo standards.

"This should keep you safe until later." Dexter said as he placed the worms in a container and placed it in a safe location.

Dexter hears whimpering and turns to see two Grunts aiming their plasma weapons at him while shaking in fear.

"I'll give you this one chance, surrender and you shall be shown no harm. Fight and you shall die." Dexter said and the two Grunts instantly threw away their weapons causing Dexter to smile, "Thank you"

Dexter looks out the window and sighs "I sure hope Chris is alright, where ever he is."

**Chris**

Chris continued his pace through the landscape to find the signal only for his eyes to widen when he comes upon a massive stone structure with various parts shining a feint blue.

"So this is the source of the signal... wonder what's inside?" Chris muttered to himself before he made his way towards the entrance of the temple before he noticed something along the walls.

A description of a figure in armor wielding a sword and a massive titan that almost looked like the Origin but with large bird-like wings on its back holding some sort of orb and on both sides were two massive armies. One side had titans that looked exactly like the Swords of Heavens' Gundams while the other side looked like the Sith Empire's Gundams but the most disturbing thing was the inscription below the sword-wielding figure.

"At the time of war, two great armies with armored titans will engage in a great conflict. One side fighting by the will of Justice and the other fighting by the will of Chaos. When both sides clash and the Dragons of Heaven shed blood, the Trailblazer shall rise from the defeat of his rival Dragon and lead the armies of both sides against a Great Terror as the winged armored titan descends to commence its Judgment with the Trailblazer as the catalyst." Chris read aloud as he looked through the supposed prophecy.

"What the hell kinda bullshit is this? The Trailblazer shall rise from the defeat of his rival Dragon? That's just way too cryptic." Chris muttered to himself while shaking his head before he saw something on a pedestal.

Pulling his Morita Mk. 1 off his back, he aimed it around to make sure he was alone before steadily walked over to the pedestal only to raise his eyebrow in confusion when caught a glimpse of the object resting on it.

It was a device that looked similar to an amulet but it was rimmed with black feather-like indentions on the lower areas with a crow's head at the top while the center looked as if it could open to reveal something.

Chris looked at the inscription on the pedestal and read aloud, "Thou who is worthy of wielding the Crow's Amulet will swear upon the oath and form the pact with the Cat Demon Priestess. Thou who are unworthy shall suffer a fate worse than death."

"Well that's reassuring..." Chris muttered to himself with a deadpan expression.

The former Sword was wary of the amulet but slowly but surely inched his armored hand closer to the amulet before his fingers completely grasped the object as he brought it a few inches from his face.

"What's so special about this thing?" Chris wondered only to let out a yelp of surprise when the middle of the amulet opened to reveal a yellowish eye with a black pupil staring at him before he felt himself being lost in a trance as rims of gold flooded his eyes before they dulled.

Chris regained conscious only to see that he was no longer in the temple but in some sort of room with numerous objects that seemed to depict Japanese culture before his eyes landed on one figure that was looking at him from across the room.

The figure was a girl with Eastern Asian features that looked about maybe fifteen or sixteen with long pale blue hair with two pigtails while the rest flowed down her back, light skin, pale blue lips, and amber colored eyes that were almost slitted like a cat's. She wore a black jacket with some red outlines as well as a giant zipper, a yellow skirt with orange stripes, black tights, and black boots with white soles. She had goggles on her forehead with purple lens that showed the right side with an opened blue eye while the left had a closed eye with a tear. The hair beads that kept her pigtails were black with red eyes. She also had a blue scar tattoo on her left eye.

The girl looked at the former Sword with an impassive look before a small warm smile greets the red-eyed teen before she spoke in an almost apathetic tone. "Konichiwa, Chris Alder-san."

Chris's eyes widen in shock when he heard the girl greet him in Japanese before he returned the favor with a bow, "Konichiwa"

The girl let out a small giggle before she looked at the former Sword again, "I'm pleased by your manners but we must stay focused if we are to fill the pact between us."

Chris nodded, "Very well, what must I do for this pact to be complete?"

"Nothing quite difficult I assure you. Take the amulet in your hand and look into the eye." The girl explained.

Chris complied as he raised the amulet to his face once more before the center piece opened to reveal the eye looking at him once more as a golden light began to shine from the amulet as Chris's pupils began to have swirling gold arcs before they spun completely around his pupils until they dilated.

"Now, time to get to work." The girl stated with a small grin.

Chris closed his eyes as his own smile graced his face, "Yes..." He opened his eyes again to show that his eyes took on that of a slitted dragon's, "It is time for our journey, Yurine-san."

The setting around him disappeared before he reappeared back into the temple with the amulet hanging around his neck before he turns back towards the entrance to leave the temple and make his way back to his Gundam to begin his search.

He was currently unaware that red-visored figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself in the light as the Strike Ronin.

"So... it seems history is practically doomed to repeat itself..." The Strike Ronin grimaced before he melted back into the shadows.

**UNSC **_**Everest**_

The marines of the UNSC _Everest _fought the Covenant that was making their way into the hanger with seven marines and two ODST's dead.

The surviving marines and ODST's were being moved ready for execution by a Brute Chieftain.

"Have these humans ready for execution!" Shouted the Chieftain.

"Chieftain!" A Brute minor shouted as he pointed out the hanger door.

The seven marines, six ODST's, twelve Grunts, nine Jackals, two Hunters, and ten Brutes turn to see the Astray Karas, Zen Master, and Legend flying towards the hanger.

"Gundams!" The Brute Chieftain growled as the Gundams entered the hanger.

The Spirits were already out of the hanger even before the Gundams arrived.

The cockpits open before a Chinese dragon made of ice flew from Legend's cockpit while several hellish insects flew from the Karas Gundam's cockpit with the dragon killing two Brutes and a Jackal while the insects killed five Grunts, three Brutes, and a Hunter.

Alyssa leaps out of her cockpit before she lands on a Brute captain stabbing her sword through the top of its head killing it instantly before she whips out her pistol strapped to her hip and shoots two Grunts in the head sending blue blood flying.

"Kill the heretics!" Shouted the Chieftain.

The Covenant soldiers drew their weapons but not before the ODST's and Marines sprang into action with two Marines knocking a Brute minor to the ground while an ODST drove his knife into the back of its skull and a marine twists a Grunts head around.

A Jackal spun around hearing the snapping only to get grabbed by an ODST who broke its arm holding the plasma pistol before he grabs it as it falls until another Jackal sees its comrade and opens fire on the ODST but the soldier raises the Jackals shield blocking the shots before he fires the confiscated plasma pistol striking the Jackals foot and causing it to screech in pain and lower its shield where the ODST shot another plasma bolt striking the Jackal in the head where it falls to the ground dead before the ODST turns the pistol to the second Jackal where he shoots it in the head killing it.

The marines and ODSTs grab any weapon they can and started reengaging the Covenant while the three Swords of Heaven members moved to help the UNSC.

The marines and ODST's filled 4 Jackals, 2 Grunts, and a Brute full of bullets while Alyssa just froze the Hunter solid when it tried to attack her as she created an ice circle.

"Perish!" The Brute Chieftain shouted as he lifted his gravity hammer and swung downward towards a female ODST who was out of ammo before she closed her eyes only to feel nothing.

The ODST opens her eyes and they widen in surprise as she sees Jacob in front of her with Mugen clashing against the Gravity Hammer with the blade TOUCHING the hammer.

"You got to get through me first you savage." Jacob said before he pushed the hammer back.

"Move back now!" Jacob shouted.

The ODST nods her head and leaps to the side with Jacob leaping in the opposite direction when the Chieftain brought its hammer down where he once stood making a dent in the ground.

Jacob rolls on the deck before leaping to his feet with a pistol in hand and fires but the bullets land on the Brutes physical shield.

"You will die where you stand!" The Brute shouts as he charged Jacob and swung downward but Jacob spins around the hammer and thrusts Mugen towards the Brute and the blade stabbed right through the Brute's throat.

Jacob pulls the blade out of the Brute before said Brute fell to the ground dead.

Jacob turns to see Alyssa sliced the last Brutes head off while the marines and ODSTs killed the last two Grunts and Jackals.

"Alright that takes care of this hanger." Jacob said as he sheathed Mugen.

"Thanks for the save." The female ODST said both confused and angered thinking Jacob was a SPARTAN because of the armor with the confusion being from the armor looking like an ODST.

"If you think I'm a SPARTAN then you are wrong." Jacob said sternly surprising the UNSC.

"These are prototype power armor made for soldiers but these are just prototypes." Alyssa said as she taps her power armor.

"There is going to be one built for medics seeing as they always seem to get shot first, scouts, and any cold climate planets but that's still in beta." Josh said as he sheathed Hyorinmaru.

"What about those swords?" Asked a male ODST with orange paint on his armor.

"Classified" Was the response of the three Swords.

**"All hands, Covenant are making their way to the reactor and bridge repeat the Covenant are making their way to the reactor and the bridge!"** Cole said over the radio.

"Was that Admiral Cole?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah why?" The female ODST asked.

"Cole's a legend thanks to the Cole Protocol. It saved many worlds before-" Josh was interrupted by Jacob "We don't have time! If the Covenant destroys this ship then moral will likely plummet so let's move!"

"Right!" Was the response of everyone before they ran through the halls.

**UNSC **_**Spirit of Fire**_** hallway**

A Brute War Chieftain was sent flying before colliding with the wall hard but when he tries to stand up several gold steaks stab into him killing him instantly.

"Alright they will likely try to go and sabotage the engines so we need to split up." Dexter said as they entered the cafeteria.

"Yeah and… oh shit." Ben said as they looked to see 21 Brute Chieftains who were eating several pounds of beef, chicken, and pork before they stopped seeing the humans enter the cafeteria.

"OH WHAT THE FUCK!" Andrew shouted looking at the Brutes.

The Brutes approached them ready to smash them to bits before glass breaks and they look to see 3 Brute majors crash into the ground with bullet holes before three large figures land on the ground in front of the corpses.

The figures stood seven feet tall decked in green armor with the helmets covering their entire heads with a gold reflective visor with one having a skull and crossbones on its left shoulder, the second had a shield with an eagle in flight but the last one had a red stripe on the helmet and right breast plate while on its right shoulder was an ancient Spartan helmet. These were Douglas-042, Alice-130, and Jerome-092 or more commonly known as SPARTAN Red Team.

"Demons!" Shouted one of the Brutes.

"SPARTANs." Dexter muttered with eyes wide as saucers.

"Looks like Chris owes me fifty bucks." Ben said with a smirk.

"What?!" Dexter and Andrew said in surprise.

"Well we made a bet that we might encounter a SPARTAN or two and he betted on meeting a SPARTAN first and so did I and it looks like I beat him." Ben said with a smile.

"I don't want to know." Dexter muttered waving his hand.

"Kill them!" Shouted a Brute before they all rushed.

"Damn!" Ben said as he drew Excalibur with Andrew summoning Ember Celica.

"You stay back. I don't think any of you will be able to handle 21 Brute Chieftains." Dexter said to the Marines and ODSTs that followed him as he summoned Cross.

"We understand." Said an ODST with gold paint.

"Mind if we join you three in this fight?" Ben asked as he stood next to Douglas.

"If you are able." Douglas replied as he drew two SMGs.

"I'm pretty sure that we can make due." Andrew said as he stood next to Alice.

"Can you keep up?" Asked the female SPARTAN as she drew two SMGs.

"Depends on who you're talking to. Us or the Brutes." Dexter said as he stood next to Jerome as he pulled a shotgun off his back.

"Let's go!" Jerome said before he pulled the trigger sending a round into a Brute's chest killing him instantly.

Alice and Douglas leap at a Brute each landing on the Chieftains' chests while unloading bullets into them killing a Brute each.

A Chieftain swings his hammer intending to smash Andrew into the wall but Andrew ducks under it and uppercuts the Brute sending him crashing into the ceiling

Another Chieftain moves to crush Andrew but the Sword of Destiny jumps over the attack and swings downward punching the Brute on the top of its head sending it crashing into the ground with its head nothing more than a cloud of red mist.

Ben smirks at the approaching Brutes and ducks under a swing aimed for his head and stabs the Brute in the chest before he pulled the blade out and swung slashing the throat of another Brute open.

Dexter jumps back when a Brute smashed the ground where he once stood before he swung his arm with the bladed fingers cutting into the Brutes flesh while the force of the swing sending the alien flying and crashing against the wall dead.

A Brute Chieftain swings downward at the female SPARTAN but she steps out of the way and it makes a dent while Douglas shot the Brute in the neck with the bullets striking a vital blood vessel and the wind pipe.

Douglas then ducks under a swing and spins around it before he shoots it in the back killing the Brute only to jump to the right in order to dodge a downward swing from another Chieftain before it was met with a gravity hammer to the face killing it.

Jerome walks up pumping his shotgun before he shoots a charging Chieftain in the face killing it while Douglas picks up a fallen gravity hammer and throws it like a tomahawk striking a charging Chieftain in the chest destroying bone and organs while Alice threw the gravity hammer she held like a javelin hitting a Chieftain square in the face flattening the head.

A Chieftain charges at the SPARTANs swinging his hammer only to get stabbed by multiple glowing steaks with the shooter being a certain Sword.

A Brute rushes them and swung his hammer at Alice only for the female SPARTAN to dodge it and kick off its chest sticking a plasma grenade to its face before the grenade exploded taking the Chieftain with it.

Andrew and Douglas look to see 3 charging Chieftains and run at them before Douglas leaps over a Brute shooting it in the neck causing it to stagger before he spins it around and jumps back as the second Chieftain swung its hammer striking the wounded Chieftain in the chest and sending it flying where it crashed onto the ground dead.

The third Chieftain swung at Andrew but he dodges the attack and gives the Brute a right haymaker striking it across the face and rendering it to a bloody pulp while also killing the Brute before he rushes the second Brute and punches it in the stomach causing it to bend over while also releasing the contents of its stomach.

Andrew turns his head and smirks before he grabs the Brute and spins him around where Ben runs up and stabs the Brute in stomach killing it.

A fourth Brute runs up behind Ben intending to smash the man into the ground only for Jerome to shoot the Brute from behind while it wasn't paying attention killing it.

Jerome spins around only for the shotgun to get swiped out of his hand while the last Chieftain held his hammer in one hand high in the air intending to smash the SPARTAN only for a large metal hand to come down right on top of it killing the Chieftain.

"Excellent work ladies and gentlemen." Dexter said as he turns his arm back to normal.

"Well at least we have twenty one less Chieftains to deal with." Ben said as he puts Excalibur away.

"Agreed." Andrew said as he unsummons Ember Celica.

**"All hands, Covenant are making their way to the bridge and reactor, repeat the Covenant are approaching the bridge and reactor."** Said Serina.

"Shit, we need to split up!" Dexter said.

"I suggest we have one SPARTAN lead two Swords and two SPARTANs with one Sword." Ben suggested.

The UNSC were confused about Swords but figured they were the same as SPARTANs.

"Agreed" Dexter said before he turned to Jerome, "SPARTAN, you have the layouts of the ship so you choose who goes where."

"I'll take those two" points to Ben and Andrew "and we'll move to help secure the bridge."

"Then I guess that leaves me with the other two SPARTANs and the reactor." Dexter said shrugging his shoulders.

"We better hurry because if the Covenant take this ship then we will be forced to destroy her." Jerome said before they all split up while the marines and ODSTs moved in a different direction to look for their comrades.

"Hopefully the others are having better luck than we are." Dexter muttered as he ran with the two SPARTAN-IIs.

**Space**

The space battle was turning in for the worse with the Covenant losing five CCS battlecruisers, seven CRS-class light cruisers, three CPV-class destroyers, 1 CAS-class assault carrier, 4 SDV-class heavy corvettes and 2 RCS-class armored cruisers while the Federation lost 5 Marathon-class heavy cruiser, 7 Paris-class heavy frigates, 3 Autumn-class heavy cruisers, and 6 Strident-class heavy frigates.

The battle continued with Jacob flying the Wing Sparta through the battle before he fired his buster rifle which punches through the hull of a Covenant corvette destroying it.

"These guys are determined I'll give them that!" Jarod shouted as a Paris-class frigate exploded behind him.

"Keep fighting! If we can drive the Covenant back then we should be able to receive the help!" Aiden shouted as he fired his beam rifle destroying five Seraphs.

"We have to last for five hours!" Braydin shouted as he stabbed a Brute mobile suit through the chest.

"I pray we last that long." Aiden said as a Marathon called the _Honesties heart_ fired its MAC cannon which punched through the center of an unshielded CCS battlecruiser destroying it.

**CAS-class assault carrier**

"RAGH!" Tartarus shouted in rage as he swung his hammer smashing a Grunt.

"What is taking so long?! I wanted those ships taken seconds ago!" Tartarus shouted in rage.

"I apologize Chieftain but the Swords of Heaven just boarded the two human ships." Said a Brute minor.

Tartarus growled in anger before he sat down "If they don't get the ships… destroy them both." Tartarus said with a growl.

**Chris**

As the Origin left the planet and flew through space, Chris was in a conversation with Yurine.

"So... any idea what's so special about this amulet?" Chris asked.

_"You will know in time. For now, we must continue on... the road ahead is a lonely one._" Yurine responded.

"Well I'm necessarily lonely since I got you, Cloud, and whatever else stuck in my head." Chris stated with a small grin.

"Hmm... you remind me of my last pact maker." Yurine said with a small grin in remembrance.

Chris raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Who was he?"

"He was a human born with the ability to be unable to feel pain and with that ability he became a sort of... monster for the Japanese Yakuza to use against rival gangs." The demon priestess explained with a sad smile.

"I'm guessing he wasn't the first?" Chris asked.

"No... Many came before him but each one was killed by my first pact maker, a man named Echo." Yurine spoke that name with great disdain.

"I'm guessing the pact maker before me killed Echo, correct?" Chris asked with mild curiosity.

Yurine nodded. "Yes, Echo was defeated by my last pact maker, Otoha."

"Well, I would have liked to meet this..." Chris stopped talking when his eyes took on a white glow.

**Vision**

Chris found himself in an astral form before he looks to the ground to see a desert landscape.

The landscape moved forward at a breakneck speed before stopping in front of a large temple with five figures in different sets of armor stood. The image was blurry but he could make out the landscape as well as the skeletons buried in the sand.

The temple was on the planet Tatooine.

**Reality**

Chris blinked his eyes open after the vision ended only to feel a warm hand on his cheek before he turns to see Yurine giving him a worried glance.

"Are you alright?" the demon priestess asked in concern.

"Yeah... I think I just had a vision of our next location." Chris stated as he gave Yurine a reassuring smile.

The cat demon nodded in acceptance before she went back to the spirit realm.

"Looks like we're going to Tatooine, in that case, let's go, Origin." Chris stated as said Gundam's eyes flashed before it boosted towards its new path to the desert planet.

**Andrew, Ben, and Jerome-092**

The sounds of bullets shooting was heard as two Brute minors and four Jackals fell to the ground dead.

"We're close to the bridge." Jerome said as he reloads the shotgun.

As they drew closer they can hear gunfire and when they turn the corner they see 6 Brute minors, 12 Grunts, 7 Jackals, and 1 Chieftain while fighting from the entrance of the bridge were six UNSC marines.

"Hey SPARTAN do you think you can take out that Chieftain?" Ben asked.

"Yes but we're going to need to distract the other Covies." Said the SPARTAN-II.

"Me and Andrew will do that. Since there are only five Covies on the other side we'll take them out and help suppress the marines." Ben said gesturing to the two Brutes and five Jackals as a marine kills a Grunt.

"Understood" Jerome said as the two Swords moved away.

"Will this plan work?" Andrew asked as the two ran down the hall.

"It better because if it doesn't then lives will be lost." Ben said as he picked up a M90CAWS Shotgun.

"Yeah" Andrew muttered as they turned the corner to see the five Covenant soldiers.

"So how should we do this?" Andrew asked.

"You take the Jackals and I'll take the Brutes." Ben said as he glared at the savage beasts.

"Yeah since you are armed with a shotgun." Andrew said.

Ben pumps the shotgun with a smirk under his helmet "Damn straight."

Ben and Andrew rush at the five as the marines killed two more Grunts and a Brute.

Andrew punches a Jackal in the face killing it instantly which drew the other Covenant's attention but not before Ben shot a Brute in the face blowing the head clean off.

The other two Jackals moved to shoot Andrew but they were too slow cause Andrew punched one Jackal into the ground while the last one was sent flying down the hall crashing into another Jackal.

The last Brute moved to punch Ben but he ducks and smashes the butt of the shotgun into the Brutes face causing it to stagger before he shot the Brute in the chest killing it.

"Kill the Swords!" Shouted the Chieftain.

The Covenant fired on the Swords and marines but the fired back killing a Brute, two Grunts and a Jackal.

The Chieftain growled in anger as he took out his hammer and got ready to attack but not before feeling a sharp pain in the back of his head with the tip of a knife exiting his mouth.

A Grunt notices the dead Chieftain and shrieks in fright causing standing behind the deceased Chieftain was Jerome who grabbed the falling hammer and smashed the grunt taking it and a Jackal down.

The other Covenant soldiers notice and turn but left themselves open for a barrage of bullets which took one Brute, four Grunts, and both Jackals.

Jerome swings the hammer smashing it against the Brutes chest and sending it and two Grunts into the wall painting it red and blue.

The two surviving Grunts fire but the plasma struck the SPARTANs shield before he smashed them into the ground.

"Hallway secured." Said the SPARTAN as he dropped the hammer.

"Welcome back sir." Said a marine as he reloaded his rifle.

"Good to see you again SPARTAN." Said Captain Cutter as he holstered his pistol.

Cutter then looks seeing the two Swords with ben strapping the shotgun to his back saving it for later while Andrew folded Ember Celica which formed bracelets.

"And who might you two be?" Cutter asked.

"We are members of the military organization called the Swords of Heaven. I am Excalibur and this is my brother, Arondite." Ben gestured to Andrew, who kicked a dead Grunt's corpse for the fun of it.

"I've never heard of this... 'Swords of Heaven' being in the UNSC before." Cutter exclaimed with a narrowed glance.

"Well, sir... that's the thing... the UNSC doesn't exist anymore. The government we take orders from is the Orion Federation." Ben said with a nervous chuckle.

Silence was all there is before Cutter asked, "How long have we been gone?"

"More than you think, sir." Andrew replied with a heavy sigh.

**Dexter, Douglas-042, and Alice-130**

The two SPARTANs and Sword ran through the halls passing corpses of both UNSC and Covenant alike before they turn the corner to see a Grunt and Jackal before both turn with the former shrieking in fright.

Before they could raise their weapons, Dexter drew his knife and slashed across the Jackal's neck before plunging the blade into the Grunt's head killing both.

Dexter pulls the knife out and sheaths it before they continue running where they ran for 3 minutes before reaching the reactor.

When they enter the reactor they see 17 Drones, 3 Engineers, 7 Grunts, 9 Brutes minors, 3 Brute captains, and a Chieftain.

"We need to get those Engineers to safety." Dexter said pointing to the floating squid.

"Sir they're Covenant." Douglas said.

"The Engineers are slaves and if they are free then they will show some gratitude and help us since the Covenant strap bombs to each Engineer." Dexter said before he looked at an Engineer looking at a datapad, "They also don't care about fighting, the only thing they care about is making, fixing, upgrading, and maintaining technology."

"SPARTANs, I am going to sneak up and kill the Chieftain but when I reach him I want you to make a distraction to draw their attention. The Chieftain is the closest to the Engineers and I will have time to get the bombs deactivated." Dexter said and the SPARTANs nod their heads.

Dexter looks into his hand and lying in it was a Sangheili cloaking device that he got on Sanghelios before he activated it and nothing more than a fluctuation stood where he once was before it started moving.

"Do you think his plan is going to work?" Alice asked as she picked up an MA5B seeing it had 43 bullets while Douglas picked up an XBR55 battle rifle.

"We will have to wait and see." Replied the male SPARTAN.

Dexter continued to sneak through different areas dodging Covenant alike before he climbs up some pipes and was right over the Chieftain.

Dexter gives the signal and the two SPARTANs opened fire killing 3 Drones, two Grunts, and a Brute minor.

The remaining Covenant took notice and opened fire but the SPARTANs took cover with Douglas firing three more bullets killing another Drone.

The Chieftain barked orders and the other Covenant moved towards the SPARTANs as the Chieftain took his hammer from his back but as he did a figure dropped onto his back and stabbed into the back of its neck severing the Chieftain's spine and killing it instantly.

The figure uncloaks revealing Dexter who silently placed the corpse on the ground trying not to grab the Covenant's attention as they were focused on the two SPARTANs who killed another Drone and Brute minor.

Dexter turns to the Engineers who backed away in fear before Dexter held his hands up gesturing he wasn't going to hurt them before he approached one seeing the explosive and places his hand on it where his suit does the work deactivating the explosive where he takes it out.

Dexter begins to work on the other two Engineers while the Covenant were still focused on the two SPARTANs who kill three more Drone, two Grunts, one Brute minor, and a Brute captain.

Once Dexter was finished he gestured the Engineers into cover which they did without question.

Dexter turns to the battle and sees two more Drones and a Brute captain fall to the ground.

Dexter picks up the explosives and reactivates them setting them on times before he tosses them in the middle of the Covenant group.

The three explosives exploded killing five Drones, three Brute minors, the last Brute captain, and three Grunts.

The survivors turn to see Dexter leaping at them with the gravity hammer and swings striking a Drone and with the attack creates a shockwave that strikes two other Drones sending flying and crashing into the wall where they fall to the ground dead.

A Brute aims his Spiker and fires but the spikes fly pass him and strike the wall behind him.

The SPARTANs rush out of cover with Douglas firing his rifle killing another Drone while Alice killed a Brute minor.

The last Drone flies towards Dexter intending to rip his throat out only to run head first into Dexter's knife with the blade being buried up to the hilt.

"That was anti-climactic." Dexter deadpanned as the large bug fell to the ground sliding off the knife.

Dexter turns to see Alice shooting a Brute minor in the back while Douglas shot the last Grunt in the head before Dexter sees the last Brute rushing him controlled by rage with its weapon several feet behind it.

"Too easy" Dexter muttered as he tossed the gravity hammer into the air before he grabbed the bottom of the handle.

"FOUR!" Dexter shouted before he swung the gravity hammer like a golf ball with the hammer smashing into the Brute's chin sending it flying where it crashed into the ceiling and fell to the ground dead before it even went flying.

"Arondite, Excalibur, this is Yamato, the reactor is secure what's the status of the bridge?" Dexter said over the radio as the two SPARTANs approached Dexter holstering their weapons.

"The bridge is secure and from what we hear the Covenant are being routed and taken down." Said Ben causing Dexter to smile.

"But Cutter is in shock when he heard the UNSC doesn't exist anymore." Andrew said causing the smile to disappear.

"Is he alright?" Dexter asked in concern.

"He is at the moment though he wants answers later on and I told him we would take him and Cole to Coruscant to better explain things." Said Ben.

Dexter turns to the SPARTANs who were more focused on the Engineers working on the engines.

"Do you think Revan might bring Thel into this?" Dexter asked once he was sure the speakers on his helmet were off.

"Knowing him... yeah," Ben replied.

"I wonder how the others on the _Everest_ are doing." Dexter muttered as he and the two SPARTANs left the room when marines and crewmen entered but not before Dexter informed them of the Engineers' status as friendlies.

**UNSC **_**Everest**_

Bullets, plasma, crystals, and heated spikes flew through the air with shouts of pain or shouting orders was heard.

"Kill the humans!" Shouted a Brute Chieftain as he along with 9 Brutes, 12 Grunts, and 8 Jackals fired at 7 marines and 3 ODSTs who were guarding the doorway to the bridge.

"What's the status of the ship?" Cole asked as he watched the space battle with the Wing Sparta shooting its buster rifle which punched through a Covenant corvette.

"Sir, the Reactor is being overrun." Said a crewman.

"I got reports that two unknown soldiers along with seven marines and two ODSTs are making their way to the reactor." Said another crewman.

"AH, Medic!" shouted a marine who gets struck by a spike in the leg.

"On it!" Shouted the medic as he pulled the wounded marine back while a marine is struck in the face by a red ball of plasma while an ODST was struck in the chest area by a green ball of plasma with the marine dead while the ODST was wounded.

"Die heretic-AH!" The Brute captain was interrupted by a bullet punching through the side of his head killing him instantly.

The Covenant turned to see 5 ODSTs, 3 marines, and the Sword of Strength with Mugen out.

Jacob rushes at a Jackal and swings Mugen cutting through the Jackals neck severing the head before he spins around cutting the arm off a Brute minor.

The Brute roars in pain as his hand was sent flying with the Spiker flying out of its grip only for Jacob to grab the weapon and shoot two spikes into the Brutes head killing it before he points it at the other Covenant and shoots until the magazine was empty and in that time he killed four Grunts, two Jackals, and a Brute major.

The marines and ODSTs continue firing as Jacob tossed the Spiker with the weapon flying and cutting into a Grunts head killing it.

Jacob swings again cutting through the chest piece of a Jackal before he took out his M9 pistol and shoots a Grunt in the face

The Covenant continued to fire but with the Sword of Strength there it lowered the moral of the Covenant soldiers.

"Stand back!" Jacob shouted to the soldiers.

"Do as he says!" Said an ODST with red stripes.

"First illusion: Netherworld insects!" Jacob shouted as he swung Mugen and multiple insects flew at the Covenant.

The Grunts shriek in terror and turn to run only for the insects to kill all but 3 as well as kill 3 Jackals, and 2 Brutes.

The most of the UNSC soldiers and crewmen were caught off guard by the attack and believed it was some type of secret UNSC project.

The ODSTs and marines that came with Jacob knew about that attack since he used it to kill two Hunters at once when they were about to kill some crewman.

"Take them down!" Shouted the red striped ODST before they opened fire gunning down the surviving Grunts and Jackals while two Brutes were killing in the rain of bullets.

Jacob runs at the surviving Brutes and cuts through the Brutes' necks, severing the head before he spins around slashing the Brute Chieftain across the face causing it to stagger while Jacob cuts a Brute Captain's arm before slashing across its chest killing it.

The Chieftain roars and swings intending to smash Jacob into the wall only for the Sword to leap over him and stab the Brute in the back.

When the Chieftain falls Jacob turns to see a Brute Minor that was once lying on the ground stand up aiming its red plasma rifle only for its back to get riddled with bullets.

"Hallway clear" Jacob said as he sheathed Mugen.

"I appreciate the assistance." Said Cole from the door since he saw Jacob fighting.

"Never thought a sword would be able to take down a Chieftain." Said an ODST.

"Did you see those things it made?" Asked a marine.

"I am going to take a wild guess and say that you are a part of the fleet that Slipped in first right?" Cole asked and Jacob responded with a nod.

"I am Admiral. I am the Sword of Strength, Siegfried; I'm with the Swords of Heaven."

"I never heard of the Swords of Heaven." Said the Admiral.

"Admiral, I just got reports that two people calling themselves the Sword of Skill and the Sword of Knowledge have just finished clearing the Covenant from the reactor and all hands are routing the remaining forces on board." Said Sekmat.

"Good" Cole said to the AI before he focused his attention on the man in front of him "Now tell me what the hell is happening."

"Admiral, I know you want answers but right now there is a Brute fleet out there and we need to do something or else the fleet and both the UNSC _Everest_ and the UNSC _Spirit of Fire_ will be destroyed." Said Jacob.

"Admiral, I have brought up power to all systems." Said Sekmat.

"… I am going to need to take command of the fleet in order to win this battle." Cole said and Jacob nods his head.

"Might be helpful to have the Legendary Admiral Cole leading a fleet that can go toe to toe with a Covenant fleet." Jacob said with a smile.

**Chris**

Arriving on Tatooine, the Origin landed near the five-figured temple as Chris and Yurine, who was in her physical form, entered the temple to find what was inside.

"So... any idea what's inside?" Chris asked.

"No thoughts come bearing into mind." Yurine responded.

Looking around the interior of the temple, Chris spotted numerous paintings of the five armored figures and now that he got a closer look at them, he raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

One painting featured a tall figure that looked like an organic version of the Gundam Epyon but its humanoid body was different for instance, the black armor seemed to also possess black flesh in some parts of the armor. The knight wielded a tri-pronged spear of an intricate design and surrounding it were dragons.

Below the painting had the inscription that spelled its name... _**LARVAYNE, THE DRAGON KNIGHT**_

Chris had a bit of an interest in the knight's painting before he moved on to the next.

The figure in this painting wore golden armor that seemed fit for royalty with parts of it possessing flame-like decorations and two purple shoulder capes flowed around it. It had whitish-grey face with red eyes and an unmoving mouth. It wielded a double-bladed sword fit for royalty; the figure seemed to be sitting in front on a throne with the very sun behind it.

The inscription below spoke its name... _**ADOLMAEA THE SUN KING**_

The knight in this painting seemed to earn that title as Chris moved on to the next one.

This knight had armor completely colored black as the knight with some feather decorations attached to some places on the upper armor. It had a mane of black and yellow feather-like hair that flowed from its bird-like mask. It wielded a dark blade in a similar shape to a rapier with black wings sprouting from its back.

The inscription spoke of the knight's name... _**DINIVAS THE BLACK KNIGHT**_

Chris moved on to the next one...

The knight in this painting was completely feminine. The female knight's armor was a mixture of silver, gold, and black with long strands of violet hair and violet eyes with pinkish skin. She held an intricate bow in her hands as the painting depicted her almost dancing in front of a full moon.

The female knight's inscription contained her name... _**LUTHIA THE MOON MAIDEN**_

The final knight had silver armor with some parts lined with gold a tuff of white fur around the base of its neck with a long flowing blue cape. It held an intricate broadsword and a round shield with a strange design.

The final knight's name was written below... _**WIZEL THE WHITE KNIGHT**_

"I know I'm breaking the fourth wall here but... this story is becoming more fucked every chapter." Chris muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Yurine asked.

"Nothing" Chris responded before his eyes flashed white.

**Vision**

Chris could see a battlefield, littered with the destroyed or disabled bodies of both the Sith Empire Gundams and the Swords of Heaven Gundams except the 00 Epyon was nowhere to be found until he spotted it with a blade through its torso yet narrowly missing the cockpit.

Chris's eyes traced the blade's wielder before he flinches when he sees it was own Origin that embedded its blade into the Epyon, but the white mobile suit wasn't unscathed, it had one of the Epyon's GN Sword II stuck through its chest, avoiding the cockpit.

The cockpits from both Gundams were left open before heard the sound of clashing steel. Chris turns to see a battle between a version of himself and Dexter in their Scale Mail as they traded punches and kicks with each other.

"How could you do this to us?!" Dexter shouted in both rage and sadness before he avoided a swipe from Chris's tail.

"I've had enough of listening to weaklings... From now on, I shall rule this world and become the True King of this planet. I will stave out the darkness and eliminate any who would oppose me. I shall be the one to bring forth an everlasting peace in the galaxy. I will become God and destroy the Reapers!" Chris stated before he shoved a clawed hand through Dexter's abdomen, causing the leader of the Swords to vomit blood inside his helmet as the former Sword gave his former friend a haymaker that shattered Dexter's helmet.

Dexter coughed violently as blood flowed from his wound as he looked up at the burning emerald glass eyes of the Red Dragon, "But why? Why would you... fight us?"

Chris's emerald eyes narrowed down at the wounded Sword, "I realized that in order for my ambitions to come true... the Swords of Heaven, the Black Knights, Britannia, and the Sith Empire must be destroyed for the world to truly be at peace before I find the Reapers and exterminate them."

"Is what you truly want?" Dexter shouted in desperation, in hopes that his friend would stop this needless bloodshed only for his heart to sink when hellish flames began to surround the Red Dragon Emperor.

"Yes, it is. In order for humanity and every race in the universe to live in peace, you and the rest must be sacrificed for that dream to become a reality. Do not worry though, as a king, I will need many consorts to bear an heir; I won't end up like Charles when he had his children pitted against each other, I will become a devoted husband and father as well as a ruler to my future people. Those that you and the rest of the Swords loved will be safe and treated fairly with me. I will not see any one of them hurt for as long as I live eternally in this world." Chris stated before he performed his signature stance for his killing move but not before he said one last thing to Dexter, "This is goodbye, Yamato!"

With those words spoken, Chris jumped into the air, corkscrewed a bit, and flew towards his enemy with a high-jump kick encased in fire. The moment the attack collides, everything turned white before it shows another part of the vision.

It was Chris sitting on a throne, wearing his Scale Mail yet his helmet was gone. Surrounding him were Cerina, Kallen, Milly, Shirley, Nina, Euphie, Cornelia, Lenalee, and Alyssa while a group of children ranging from six to fifteen that looked like either their father except without some of his features or their mothers.

Chris had not aged a day since he became known as the Dragon God King while his many wives had not also aged either due to matter manipulation in which Chris transformed his own blood into an Elixir of Life.

For centuries, Chris ruled ever since he single-handedly destroyed the Reapers with his own power. After all that time, Chris had brought an eternal peace to the galaxy through both power and benevolence.

When time came, he passed his responsibilities as king to his eldest son who he bore with Cerina, his first wife.

Over time, Chris's son ruled with a just and kind hand until jealousy began to creep among his siblings. Each one demanded from their father a piece of territory in the galaxy which he accepted until even more issues arisen.

His children wanted to claim more territory in hopes of usurping the throne from their eldest brother. Before long, a great war that lasted for millennia was sprung between former brothers and sisters.

Chris eventually had no choice but to create a weapon that would kill his own children by disabling their immortality. One by one he killed his sons and daughters, each one of their deaths began tearing his heart out as he continued on until he came upon his eldest son, who had lost all traces of sanity after five centuries into his rule before he too fell to his father.

Racked with grief, Chris set out with his wives to another world, a world outside the boundaries of time and space. Forever to live in their eternal solitude with their names fading from legend and myth.

**Reality**

Chris blinked before he notices Yurine's hand waving in front of his face.

"Are you okay, you were standing there still as a statue." Yurine said in worry.

"It's nothing... just a vision..." Chris said before he focused on the tapestry on a pedestal.

"To those who have come to the Knights' Grounds, you will be given a test. Face the Knights in combat or be laid to rest." Chris read aloud.

"That doesn't sound quite enticing." Yurine muttered.

"Can this shit get any weirder?" Chris wondered aloud before the paintings began to glow as figures covered in light exited the pictures as the light dimmed to reveal all five Knights glaring down at him with their glowing eyes.

"I just had to ask..." Chris muttered before he summoned his Breaker Blade to fight.

**Space battle**

"We need a way to end this quick or else we won't last any longer!" Aiden shouted as he sliced through a Brute mobile suit before he shot down a Seraph that was making a suicide run for a Paris heavy frigate as it destroyed a SVD-class heavy corvette.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Braydin shouted as he shot down a Phantom gunboat.

"All ships this is Siegfried, I am requesting that all ships be temporarily put under the command of Rear Admiral Preston J. Cole until the Covenant fleet has either been destroyed or retreats." Jacob said over the radio.

"Admiral Cole?" Aiden said surprised.

"The same Admiral Cole who retook Harvest from the Covenant?" Jarod asked after he shot his buster rifle shooting from the front of a CCS-class battlecruiser which had no shields all the way to the engines where the entire ship exploded.

"Well it seems things might turn in our favor." Braydin said with a smirk.

"This is Yamato to all ships, give temporary command to Rear Admiral Cole." Said Dexter over the radio.

"Well I guess things just got better." Aiden said before the engines of both the UNSC _Everest_ and UNSC _Spirit of Fire_ came to life and the two ships flew towards the Federation fleet while the Covenant fleet was regrouping since it was now down to 1 CAS-class assault carrier, 8 CCS-class battlecruisers, 12 CRS-class light cruisers, 3 RCS-class armored cruisers, 9 SVD-class heavy corvettes, and 6 CPV-class heavy destroyers while the Federation fleet was now to 7 Marathon-class heavy cruisers, 4 Autumn-class heavy cruisers, 8 Strident-class heavy frigates, 6 Paris-class heavy frigates, and 5 Gorgon-class destroyers.

"All ships this is Rear Admiral Cole I am ordering all ships to prepare MAC cannons to focus fire on the armored cruisers." Said Cole and the fleet did just that.

On the bridge of the _Spirit of Fire_ stood the Swords of Heaven, SPARTANs, and Captain Cutter as the ship entered the Federation fleet along since the _Everest_.

"All ships fire MAC guns." Cole said and then the MAC rounds flew from the ships striking the 3 armored cruisers smashing into the shields before they vanished and crash into the armor with 2 of the armored cruisers getting destroyed while the third was badly damaged.

"Well at least that's an improvement." Andrew muttered.

"Covenant are redeploying fighters and mobile suits!" Said a crewman of a Marathon heavy cruiser.

"All ships prepare to deploy Shiva nukes." Cole said and the ships did just that.

"I can't fucking believe I forgot about the nukes!" Dexter growled as he slapped his forehead.

"Fire!" Cole shouted before the Federation ships fired their nuclear warheads at the Covenant fleet.

The Covenant ships tried to shoot down the missiles getting 12 before the rest flew with one exploding when it made contact with a Brute mobile suit destroying the Covenant mobile suits and fighters while the rest of the missiles struck the Covenant ships and enveloped the battlefield in a flash of white light.

When the light died they saw the Covenant fleet only it was in a state that brought a sense of satisfaction.

The Covenant fleet lost 5 CCS-class battlecruisers, 7 CRS-class light cruisers, 4 SVD-class heavy corvettes, and 3 CPV-class heavy destroyers while the rest of the Covenant fleet was damaged with most badly damaged.

**CAS-class assault carrier**

Tartarus growled as he stood up from his spot on the floor with blood running down the side of his face while 3 Brutes lied on the ground dead.

"Tell the fleet to enter Slipspace! We are retreating!" Tartarus growled as he sat back in his chair.

"But what about the two Human ships we were here to take?" Asked a Brute minor.

"There is nothing we can do about it!" Tartarus growled as he glared at the Federation fleet.

**Federation fleet**

"Hey look, they're retreating!" Jarod shouted pointing at the Covenant fleet showing that they were entering Slipspace.

"That's right you mothers, run!" Braydin shouted to the Brute ships which finished entering Slipspace.

"All ships this is Admiral Cole, I must say that at the beginning you held them off well even if they out matched you." Said the Rear Admiral which brought a sense of satisfaction to the Federation soldiers.

"But right now I want to know what the hell is going on." Said the Rear Admiral.

"Admiral Cole, I believe that we can better explain at the Federation capital where both the UNSC_ Everest_ and the UNSC _Spirit of Fire_ can receive repairs." Dexter said using the _Spirit of Fires_ communication system.

"Roger that, give me the coordinates and we can begin travel." Said Cole.

"Not just yet Admiral, the _Spirit of Fire_ is in need of a Slipspace drive and the _Makers mind_ has a space drive for it to use." Dexter told the Admiral.

"I understand." Said the Rear Admiral.

"Once installed we can begin travel on your word." Dexter told the Admiral.

"I understand fully, UNSC _Everest_ out." Cole said before the link cuts.

"Well what are we all standing around for? This ship needs a Slipspace drive!" Andrew said from the doorway while out the window an Autumn heavy cruiser with the name _Makers mind_ coming closer.

"Why do I get the feeling that Chris is doing something reckless again?" Dexter muttered before he shrugged his shoulders.

**Chris**

"Come on is that all you got?!" Chris shouted as he parried another blow from Dinivas's rapier before he narrowly dodged Larvayne's spear.

During the fight, Chris had to face all five of the Knights using all of his skill due to their superior size and numbers; his only advantage being speed and agility against these towering foes while also having a bit of luck when they sometimes collided with each other.

Larvayne lunges with his spear in an attempt to skewer the Red Dragon before Chris deflected the spear with his Breaker Blade then threw one of his blades at the Dragon Knight as the small sword struck one of Larvayne's hands causing dark red blood to spill from the wound.

"That's right, you want some more? I got plenty of pain for all of you!" Chris taunted before he ducked from a swing of a double-bladed sword from the Sun King.

Wizel raised his sword to cut the former Sword in two before Chris raised his Breaker Blade to block the attack then he jumped in front of the White Knight's face, delivering a powerful kick to his helm that sent him crashing to the ground.

Luthia fired an arrow of light at the boy in retaliation for her comrade being knocked down.

Chris noticed the arrow but was a split second too late as the trail of light pierced through his side causing his own crimson blood to spill on the floor.

"Damn... that fucking hurt." Chris grunted in pain before he backflipped away from a combined attack from Dinivas and Adolmaea as landed on Larvayne's head then raised his good arm and brought his blade straight down through the Dragon Knight's skull, causing a burst of blood to spray on the red-eyed teen.

As the Dragon Knight collapsed on the ground dead, Dinivas rushed to skewer the boy with his rapier only for the unthinkable to happen as Chris grasped Larvayne's spear and used every ounce of his strength to lift the weapon and thrust it straight through the Black Knight's chest.

With two of their comrades dead, Adolmaea transferred some of his power into his weapon before giving it a twirl and launching a ring of fire at the former Sword, who quickly raised his own weapon to shield himself from the raging inferno that threatened to consume him.

Swiping the flames away, Chris let out a battle cry as he lunged at the Sun King while hefting his Breaker Blade over his head then brought the weapon down as the large sword cleaved through Adolmaea's head as it fell to the ground.

Luthia unleashed a torrent of arrows that flew towards Chris as nimbly avoided them while also using the corpses of the fallen Knights as cover before he separated all of his blades and threw them at the Moon Maiden as each sword impaled itself through Luthia's arms and legs as her bow cluttered to the ground. Chris used his dragon-like strength to wield Dinivas's rapier as he dashed forward and impaled the black blade through Luthia's heart.

With the four Knights slain, Chris turned his attention to Wizel, who began to stand once more only to be met with a red armored fist that sent the Knight crashing back down. Wizel's glowing blue eyes met Chris's crimson red with the former Sword aiming his weapon at Wizel's throat, ready to deal the final blow.

"I win" Chris muttered before he pierced the blade through the White Knight's throat causing the blue glow in Wizel's eyes to dim as the Knight died from the wound.

Chris stepped off the White Knight's body and let out a sigh of relief, "Man, those guys were tough..."

Yurine materialized next to Chris in her physical body, "Still... what sort of test was this supposed to prove?"

"No idea... maybe to gauge my strength and resolve, but I don't know so let's get back to the Origin, I've had enough of this place." Chris replied in a stoic tone.

_"Not yet, young warrior,_" A deep masculine voice spoke as Chris turned around only to see the Knights standing once more but their wounds were completely healed.

"Okay, what the hell just happened? I thought I killed you!" Chris shouted in disbelief.

_"You did, but you have forgotten to get your reward for defeating us._" A darker, deeper voice spoke that had Chris guessing that it was Dinivas that spoke.

_"We'll admit, you've got some skill for a human but your strength alone can't win wars._" A younger, cheerier voice spoke that Chris thought was Larvayne.

_"You're strength can only get you so far, but united with those you trust and care for will make you invincible._"A tone that was both young and commanding told Chris that it was Adolmaea who had spoken.

_"You must take to heart that there will be times that your power will fail but if you continue down this path of solitude and distrust then you will only be met with a grim future._" A soft, yet maternal tone spoke that Chris saw had to be Luthia.

_"Now, young warrior, for your success in defeating us Knights in combat, we shall bestow upon you a new weapon that shall grant you an edge against your enemies._" The final voice sounding young, yet deep which could only be Wizel.

The five Knights thrusted their arms out as their individual energies gathered into a sphere of light that swirled for a few seconds before the light dimmed and a new weapon floated down into Chris's waiting hands.

The weapon was a katana blade with a fang-like handguard, a black pommel, a crimson red blade, and a dragon's head on the bottom of the pommel.

_"This weapon contains the power of all the Knights, use it wisely, young warrior._" Wizel said before he and the other Knights vanished in a ray of light as they returned to their individual paintings.

Chris looked upon his new sword with awe before Yurine came up from behind him asking, "So what will you call it?"

"Let me think..." Chris muttered as he began to think of a few names for his new weapon before one stood out in his thoughts, "I'll call it... Blood Dragoon"

"A good name... Now, time to leave." Yurine stated as she returned to the spiritual plane while Chris sheathed his new sword and made his way to the Origin, continuing his journey.

**Federation fleet**

The Federation fleet had just finished installing the UNSC _Spirit of Fire_ with a new Slipspace drive before they entered Slipspace with the Swords of Heaven on board the UNSC _Spirit of Fire_ and UNSC _Everest_ but both ships were locked with an Autumn-class heavy cruiser since the _Everest_ would have taken a lot longer to get the Coruscant due to its Slipspace drive while the _Spirit of Fire_ was still being adjusted to the new drive and the crew of every ship couldn't take the risk that the drive might explode and take the entire fleet with it.

The Swords spoke with crew of both the _Spirit of Fire_ and _Everest_ and they told them everything even though some of the Swords believed that was a bad idea.

When told the crew of both UNSC ships were in the same state as the entire Federation was when they first heard but the Swords managed to calm them down and even told the crew of the ships that both ships were considered legends with the _Everest_ destroy a Covenant fleet while the _Spirit of Fire_ used the sun to escape a Forerunner Shield world which was occupied by the Flood which was a good thing since when the crews were told about the Flood many lost their lunch while the crew of the _Spirit of Fire_ were glad that the world was destroyed because they couldn't risk the Flood invading UNSC space.

The SPARTANs were also told that 117 managed to end the war with the Arbiter though the UNSC were uneasy when the word Arbiter was heard mostly the crew of the _Spirit of Fire_ and Anders.

In the mess hall of the _Spirit of Fire_ sat an assorted crew of both UNSC and Federation due to Admiral Cole wanting to help the UNSC crewman understand the Federation crew better.

Sitting at a table close to a window were the Swords of Heaven as they ate their food.

"Do you think Chris is alright out there?" Ben asked worried about his brother.

"He can take care of himself that's for sure." Dexter said as he took a piece of popcorn shrimp and pops it into his mouth "I mean he is a tough son of a bitch that's for sure."

"Yeah but I just worry." Ben sighed before he took a bite out of a piece of smoked salmon.

"Also we need to inform everyone on Earth about Chris being gone." Andrew said before he shudders.

"C.C. isn't going to like that." Jacob said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Agreed" John muttered once his finished his soup.

"Hey man I have a question for you" Braydin said to the Sword of Redemption as he finished his steak.

"Shoot" Dexter said before he started drinking his Dr. Pepper.

"Do you know your hair is turning white?" Braydin asked and that had multiple responses.

Dexter did a spit take shooting Dr. Pepper into Jarod's face, Ben, Andrew, and Jacob quickly turn to Dexter, Aiden and John start choking on their food, and Alyssa gasped in surprise.

"WHAT?!" Dexter shouted before he looked in his reflection in the window to see that strands of his hair were white as snow.

"Why the hell is my hair turning white?!" Dexter shouted getting looks from everyone.

"Maybe it was a side effect from destroying that Fear Crystal?" Ben offered.

"Yeah like your left eye." Andrew agreed.

"My left eye?" Dexter said confused.

"Yeah when you fought Chris and Braydin was thrown out the window your left eye transformed with the sclera turning pitch black while the pupils and iris turned red with the pupil noticeable with a circle." Said Alyssa.

"What, that actually happened?" Braydin asked cause he didn't see what happened since he was thrown out the window.

"Great what's next? Am I going to lose my left arm in the future?" Dexter growled as he sat back down rubbing his head.

John sighs before he turns to the window in time to see the Federation fleet to exit Slipspace and were now entering orbit of Coruscant.

**Coruscant**

The Swords of Heaven stood in their designated meeting room talking about what has happened.

"I can't believe you managed to bring both the UNSC _Spirit of Fire_ and _Everest_ along with their crew and Rear Admiral Cole. I must say that in doing so you might actually give us an edge against the Sith." Alex said as he sat in his chair.

"Yeah, I must say that what you did was brilliant." Josh said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well if we're done here I'm going to the hospital." Jacob said as he walked out the door.

"Hey guys do you think it will work?" Alex asked.

"What?" Ben said in confusion.

"I'm talking about our friends currently on Earth. And the friends I'm talking about are the ones with the giant custom death machines." Alex said as he used a hologram to show different NEXTs.

"Oh those guys. Yeah I'm pretty sure they can handle their missions." Dexter said leaning back into his seat.

"What missions?!" Ben shouted since he had no idea as did Josh, Jarod, and Jacob who stopped just a second out the door.

"You know that Cornelia is going to have Euphie choose a knight right?" Dexter asked.

"Yeah" Was the collective response of the four.

Dexter smirks "Well I decided to give some of our friends the chance to show their strengths as pilots."

**Earth**

**Area 11**

**Nighttime**

Several Britannian VTOLs flew through the air while Sutherlands, Liverpools, AT-PTs, AT-DPs, and AT-STs moved around securing the perimeter.

"This is Darius, nothing unusual." Said a Sutherland pilot.

"This is Walker 3-5 we have nothing in sight. This is starting to get boring." Said the copilot of the AT-DP.

"I hear yah, I am better off in the Europe fighting the E.U." Said a Liverpool pilot.

"Hey at least we're not fighting the Swords of Heaven." Said an AT-PT driver.

2 VTOLs flew overhead and flew in a single direction but as they flew they passed some metal.

"Hey guys I thought I saw something!" Said a VTOL pilot.

"It was probably just the remains of an Eleven vehicle or a destroyed Glasgow, there are tons of parts all over the place." Said the second VTOL pilot and to prove a point he flashes his light to show the remains of both a tank and a Glasgow.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Said the first pilot.

"Alright lets head back to base because I am in need of some rest, I haven't had much sleep for the past 3 days." Said a Sutherland pilot.

"You should talk to the CO about that." Said a Liverpool pilot.

"I probably should." Said the Sutherland pilot as they went to put away their Sutherlands.

Unknown to them all a machine moves and pair of red lights flash before they extended to make a long visor.

[Play AC4 - Overture]

The machine watched as the Britannian Knightmares and the Sith walkers made their way towards the facility that they were patrolling around and the facility was a large facility with barracks, mobile suit hangers, walker hangers, Knightmare hangers, aerial vehicle hangers, motor pool, and what looked like a large vehicle being worked on before the red light and the machine was enveloped by darkness but soon it will show the world its strength.

[End AC4 - Overture]

* * *

**(Cue Let it Out by Miho Fukuhara)**

**(Let it all out, Let it all out)** _Shows space with stars and planets floating past the camera_

**(Tsuyogaranakute iinda ne)** _Continues to show the stars and planets before a nebula floats past the camera_

**(Dareka ga kaitetta)** _Camera shifts to shows Kallen looking out from a tower watching a sunset_

**(Kabe no rakugaki no hana ga yureru)** _Camera shifts to shows Cerina in a field of grass with her hair blowing in the wind watching a similar sunset_

**(Jibun rashisa nante, daremo wakaranaiyo)** _Camera shifts to show Chris and Ben looking at the sunset while standing in what was a battlefield with both the Origin and Avenger kneeling behind them_

**(Nagai nagai michi no tochuu de nakushitari hirottari)** _Camera shifts to show John standing in a grass field looking at a blue sky with some clouds with a big smile while the Dark Deathscythe stood tall behind him with its beam scythe resting on its shoulder with its red beam active_

**(Kyuu ni sabishiku natte, naichau hi mo aru kedo)** _Camera shifts to show Dexter standing in front of a kneeling 00 Epyon while looking at a sunset with a small smile while behind the Epyon was the Wing Sparta and sitting on its shoulder was Jarod with his own smiling as he watched the sunset_

**(Namido mo itami mo hoshi ni kaeyou)** _Camera shifts to show Braydin in his Mandalorian armor with his helmet in hand sitting on a rock with Josh wearing his armor and helmet off on his left, Aiden in his armor and helmet off on his right, and Alyssa wearing her armor and helmet off on Joshes right and all four were looking at the sky with their respect Gundams behind them_

**(Ashita wo terasu akari wo tomosou)** _Camera shifts to show Jacob with Lenalee next to him looking at a sunset with the wind blowing Lenalee's hair back while both the Astray Karas and Throne Zeta standing behind them_

**(Chiisana te kazashite futari de tsukurou)** _Camera shifts to show a younger Chris and Ben as they played with each other before shifting to show Chris and Ben building a Gunpla together_

**(Hoshikuzu wo tsuyoku hikaru eien wo)** _Shifts to show a younger Dexter building his 1.5 Gundam figure before shifting to show a younger Jacob swinging a wooden katana with sweat running down his face_

**(Sayonara itsuka wa kuru kamoshirenai)** _Camera shifts to show different photographic pictures with each one showing a younger member of the Swords of Heaven first starting with showing Chris and Ben, then Dexter with a few month old Jarod, then Braydin, then Alyssa, then Aide, then Josh, then Jacob between both his parents with all three giving a military salute but with smiles, then shows John with a karate medal in hand and a big smile, then switches to show a younger Lenalee with her older brother_

**(Kisetsu wa soredemo meguru megutteku)** _Camera shifts to show the Strike Ronin as he stood on the shoulder of the Shadow Strike Noir as he looked upon a calm Tokyo settlement_

**(Chiisaku mayottemo aruiteku kimi to aruiteku)** _Camera shifts to show the Swords of Heaven walking towards their respective Gundams while Armored Core NEXTs flew past them through the air_

**(Soredake wa kawaranaideiyou ne)** _Camera shifts to show the Swords of Heaven members sitting around a big table with their friends with all having smiles on their faces_

**(End of Ending)**

* * *

**Preview**

_"The battle against the Federation and the Covenant was costly to some but a victory."_ Shows the Swords of Heaven members in their base on Earth

_"And now the Swords must worry about the future operation."_ Shows the Swords looking at a holographic display showing the Earth with different areas flashing red with areas in the Middle East, Africa, Japan, Europe, Pacific Ocean, Atlantic Ocean, and Britannia

_"The operation will be spearheaded by pilots of machines who have only seen a single engagement with the Federation."_ Shows Berlioz in his Supplice engaging Britannian Knightmares before it shifts to show White Glint taking down different Britannian Knightmares and mobile suits

_"But it will depend on the skills of the NEXTs Lynx and Ravens to see the completion of these operations."_ Shows a damaged Merrygate being engaged by the Lancelot and several other Knightmares while surrounded by destroyed Britannian military building before the scene shifts to show the Redeemer using Over Boost to fly towards the Merrygate's position

_Next time: Lynx and Ravens NEXT strike_

_"What will the outcome be for this operation?"_ Shows Unsung as it was surrounded by destroyed Knightmares and mobile suits before it shifts to show the Supplice flying next to the Redeemer as they flew towards Merrygate's position


	21. Lynx and Ravens NEXT strike

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_It depends on the skills to make an excellent pilot_

_But many people believe that luck is what makes a pilot_

* * *

**(Cue Innocent Sorrow by Abingdon Boys School)**

**(Instrumental) **_Dexter appears before raising his left arm as it changes into a claw-like weapon as the title appears_

**(****Saketa mune no kizuguchi ni) **_The camera changes to Dexter with his right hand over his heart as the 00 Epyon appears behind him with Destiny Gundam's wings before it activates its wings of light_

**(****Afure nagareru pain in the dark) **_The camera changes to Chris leaning against a large sword as a black wing appears from his back before the Origin appears with a white wing on its back_

**(Kasane aeta shunkan no) **_The camera changes to Lenalee who was covering her face as if crying before it shifts to Ben with Excalibur on his shoulder and Jarod with Excelion as the moon shines behind them_

**(****tsunagaru omoi tokashite****) **_The camera changes to Braydin wielding Zangetsu, Alyssa holding Sode no Shirayuki, John holding Crescent Rose in its scythe form and Alex holding Judgment Execution as the sun rises behind them_

**(****samenai netsu ni unasarete****) **_The camera shifts to Aiden activating Senbonzakura's shikai form, __Josh activating Hyorinmaru's shikai form,__and Jacob activating his Mugens first illusion before sending the wave of petals and Underworld insects at a group of Sutherlands_

**(****saigo no koe mo kikoenai****) **_The camera changes to show the Swords in a Federation base enjoying themselves not having a care for the world_

**(****Don't cry kowaresou na hodo dakishimetara****) **_The camera changes to Darth Mundus and Darth Oculus releasing a wave of darkness where Sith mobile suits rise from them before it changes to the Avenger, Wing Gundam Sparta, Infinite Justice, and Astraea Plus firing their most powerful weapons at a platoon of Sutherlands and Gloucesters_

**(****kimi ga furueteita Oh...****) **_The camera changes to the Gaia, Zen Master, Throne Zeta, and Dark Deathscythe cutting through Sutherlands before it changes to the Strike Ronin holding a long nodachi with the Shadow Strike Noir behind him as his visor glows red_

**(Sotto kazasu tenohira ni furete misete)** _The camera changes to the 00 Epyon dueling with the Lancelot and the Origin fighting the Shadow Strike Noir before it changes to Dexter and Chris before both vanish in flashes of red and white light before it shows both Dexter and Chris standing side by side in their Scale Mail_

**(****kitto sagashite ita n da iroasenai kimi to iu na no kiseki wo****) **_The camera changes to show Darth Mundus standing on the palm of his Gundam End before it shifts to show Darth Oculus in his ARS with the face open but his face obscured by shadows only showing pieces while he had a wide crazed smile while he stood in the hand of the Vengeance Gundam before it switched to show Oculus with his face plate closed as he looked at the screen_

**(motto tsuyoku tenohira de boku ni furete****) **_The camera changes to show Strike Ronin before it shows him facing away from a figure wearing a cape with brown hair before it shifts to show the Royal Family then the Student Council and finally the Black Knights_

**(****Ever and never end****) **_The camera changes to Chris standing on the tip of Tokyo Tower and Dexter standing in the middle of a ghetto before raising their hands as a white feather falls into them_

**(****tokihanatsu So far away****) **_The camera shifts to the Gundams then to the Swords of Heaven with their weapons_

**(Instrumental) **_The Swords of Heaven are seen in a group photo with the Student Council, Cerina, Kallen, and Lelouch_

**(End Opening)**

* * *

**Area 11**

In Area 11 Viceroy Cornelia was listening with Darth Malgus, Darth Marr, and a hologram of Darth Mundus as Darth Oculus told them his engagement with the Swords of Strength, Knowledge, War, Heart, and Justice.

"When they arrived my forces completely wiped them out but the survivors took refuge in the remains of one of their ships and so I decided to give them a warrior's death. I moved into the facility and engaged them in combat killing the Jedi Knights with them but the Swords of Heaven survived due to the intervention of the Sword of Courage." Oculus said to them before a smile slid onto his face under his helmet "But that won't matter because there will be one less Sword we have to deal with."

"Why is that?" Mundus asked.

"Because the Sword of Heart will die in two weeks." Oculus said with an evil laugh.

Cornelia looked indifferent though her eyes told that she was worried because of the Sith.

Darth Marr looked at the hologram as Oculus finished his report.

"Anyway my forces in and around Area 15 have eliminated any resistance and are now returning to the docks in Area 11." Said Darth Marr as he showed them a map of a fleet of aquatic warships making their way towards Area 11.

"Is there anything else to report?" Mundus asked.

"Yes milord" Said Darth Malgus getting everyone's attention "We have been getting strange reports of patrols seeing pieces of metal being part of either a Knightmare, mobile suit, or vehicle and each one is near the remains of a vehicle or mech and that has me confused on what they are."

"We will have to look into that but at the moment this meeting is over." Oculus said before the holograms vanished and everyone went their ways.

"Viceroy!" Euphie said as she approached Cornelia as Guilford arrived.

"Sorry to summon you like this, how is everything at the museum." Cornelia said looking at her younger sister with a smile.

"The dedication will be in a few later on though of greater importance though the NAC reports there was unrest in Ishikawa." Said the younger li Britannia.

"Probably back by the E.U. or the Chinese Federation, and there have also been sightings of Gun-Ru's. Still it's a chance to get Hokuriku under control." Said the Witch of Britannia.

"I'll leave Darlton here while I'm gone, if anything happens consult him." Said Cornelia as Guilford handed her a book.

"Also concerning about what we've spoke of earlier." Cornelia said handing Euphemia the book which she opens and blinks in confusion seeing soldiers "You many choose anyone of them to be your knight, they're all excellent soldiers from respected families."

**Federation base**

**3 hours later**

The Swords of Heaven members minus Jacob stood in a meeting room looking at a holographic display of Earth.

"Alright now that we got everyone ready it's time we strike." Dexter said but everyone's attention was focused on his hair which was still turning white.

"CAN YOU STOP FOCUSING ON MY HAIR?!" Dexter shout with his head growing comically and that seemed to get everyone focused.

"Thank you" Dexter grunts with his left eye twitching before his face turned calm "Alright since we are now back on Earth we can finally begin the mission."

"And the mission is what again?" Ben asked.

"The mission will be to attack different Britannian and Sith military facilities, factories, and harbors all over the Earth… including in the Britannian homeland."

Josh was taking a sip of his soda before he spat it in Jarod's face who cries in pain grabbing his eyes as he fell onto his back kicking his legs into the air shouting "What is it with Soda getting into my eyes?!"

"Are you nuts?! We're not ready and we are right now counting the dead and wounded!" Josh shouted.

"That's why we're not involving the Federation." Dexter said causing everyone to look at him in confusion.

"Huh?" Was the collective response from the Swords.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked but Andrew smirked figuring out what Dexter was thinking.

"I think some of us know what he's thinking." Andrew said as Jarod and John smirked at the same time.

"I think it's time to send in our friends from ORCA." Dexter said before a hologram appeared showing the ORCA emblem.

"Well… this should be interesting." Ben said as a screen appeared.

"Does anyone have popcorn?" Andrew asked and Jarod pulls a tub of popcorn from the side and Andrew takes some before putting it in his mouth.

"I believe it's time we see what our friendly neighborhood Lynx and Ravens can do." Dexter said as a smile slid onto his face before different areas on Earth flash red.

**Pacific Ocean**

In the Pacific ocean sat a fleet of Federation ships with 1 Bering-class MS carrier while standing on the carriers were two Armored Core NEXTs, with one being the Redeemer and White Glint with both Armored Cores being outfitted with Vanguard Overed Boost units.

"Alright you ready Max?" Asked the pilot of White Glint.

"You know it buddy, it's time we showed these guys what a Raven can do." Max said with a smirk.

**"All hands prepare for VOB launch, I repeat prepare for VOB launch."** Said the captain over the PA system.

[Play Gundam 00 OST Take Off]

"This is it." Max said as he took a breath preparing for the VOB launch.

**"Deploying VOBs!"** Said the captain as the two catapults deployed the two NEXTs and when they were off the two ships the NEXTs shot off with smoke trailing behind them thanks to the VOB packs.

"Let's rock and roll!" Max shouted as the Redeemer shot off towards Area 11 while White Glint flew towards a different destination... Europe.

The two NEXTs shot through the air leaving a trail of smoke as they flew.

**Area 7 formally known as Hawaii and Midway Atoll**

In the middle of a forest on one of the Hawaiian islands close to another island which held a Britannian military dock before a green light shined.

"This is Wynne D. Fanchon and Reiterpallasch here. Commencing attack." Said the Lynx before Reiterpallasch moved through the forest before it reached the ocean where the thrusters kept it floating

**Area 2 Formally known as Canada**

In a high mountain range looking at a military base was a white and blue machine with a bright blue light on its head.

"Ambient here. Targets confirmed. Not a problem. Commencing attack." Lilium said before Ambient moved through the forest before it reached the ocean where the thrusters kept it floating.

**Area 3 Formally known as Mexico**

Looking at a Britannian military facility was a dark grey machine with small bits of green, a green four leaf clover, and a green light on its head.

"This is My Bliss, ready for action. Let's get this over with." Said the NEXT pilot before the machine flew to the Britannian base.

**Area 11**

Watching a Britannian/Sith base from a forest stood a large heavy machine painted in different shades of green with a green light coming from its head.

"Merrygate reporting. Commencing attack." Said May as she slid across the ground towards the Britannian and Sith base.

**Atlantic Ocean**

Approaching an island in the Atlantic Ocean was a large Britannian and Sith fleet which were making their way to Europe with troops and equipment to help the soldiers over there in their battle but standing on the island were two NEXTs with one being red while the other was Green with the red one being a light weight reverse jointed unit while the green one was a heavy weight unit.

"You ready Yei?" Asked Wis as the Scarlet Fox readied its weapons.

"Yes" Was Yei's response as the Green Raccoon readied its own weapons.

"Let's get this started." Wis said before both NEXTs flew towards the enemy fleet.

**Africa**

A Britannian base sat in the middle of a desert while watching it was a single red machine with it being able to be seen with a yellow on its head.

"Feedback moving in to destroy the enemy." Said Roadie before he used slid on the sand towards the Britannian base.

**Area 11**

The Britannian/Sith base stood with its latest patrol moving back to the hangers.

"Berlioz, Supplice, moving to engage the enemy." Said the NEXT pilot before he moved his OGOTO grenade launcher to fire.

**Europe**

A smoke trail flew through the air towards a grassy plain as Britannian Knightmares, Sith mobile suits, walkers, and E.U. Knightmares fought before the smoke trail fired a large missile which released its contents which was its own missiles.

**Area 1 formally known as North America**

**California**

**Los Angeles**

In the night of California looking upon a Britannian base was a white and blue NEXT with a green light on its head.

"Vero Nork moving to engage the enemy." Said the NEXT pilot before it flew towards the Britannian base.

**Pendragon**

Looking at Pendragon were 4 machines with one pitch black with reverse legs and a red light on its head, another machine had the same appearance like the first but with forward jointed legs with dark blue paint and a red light on its head, the third was a red machine with the same configurations as the first with a green light on its head, the last machine was painted white and black paint with black lights on its head.

"Unsung moving to engage the enemy." Thermidor said as the reverse jointed machine flew towards the Britannian capitol.

"Shinkai engaging the enemy." Shinkai said following Thermidor.

"It's time to make them pay." Hari said as he flew after the two.

"Let's show them what we are made of." Said the blue 03-Aaliyah pilot as all 4 NEXTs flew towards the capitol.

**Federation base**

In the meeting room the hologram showing the planet but the red dots turned green signaling that they were starting.

"Let the mission begin." Dexter said as the timer reached zero.

[End Take Off]

**Area 11**

**Museum**

Sitting behind a large table with many microphones was Euphemia with Darlton to her right while to her left was the museum manager and Darth Marr who was there on orders of Darth Oculus and Darth Mundus.

"Sub Viceroy, is it true that no Eleven companies were used in the construction of this museum?" Asked a news reporter.

"Um, well, with regard to that question-" Euphemia said unsure of how to respond before Darlton said "We're looking into it right now so we have no answer at this time."

"Idiot! Why bother asking Euphemia about politics?" The reporter next to the first silently said.

Another reporter stood up and said "Caryman from Interstate, your highness there have been rumors lately that your close to choosing your knight." From the side Darth Marr watched and groaned silently wondering why Darth Oculus and Darth Mundus ordered him to go there.

That question caught Euphemia off guard "Um, well a knight… yes you see I'm-" the princess was interrupted by the manager who tells the crowd "Ladies and gentlemen, we ask that you do limit your questions to those concerning the museum only."

Euphemia looked down casted slightly and the entire thing went on.

"And now for the highlight of today's events, Princess Euphemia will select the Grand prize winner. The work of art upon you place this flower will be deemed the winner your highness." Said the manager as he handed the princess the flower.

Euphemia approaches and looks for which painting would be the best.

"Please your highness it's time for you to decide we can't wait here any longer." Said the museum manager.

"I know but I-" Euphemia said before she was interrupted by a phone ringing.

The four turn to see a news reporter talking into his phone before one by one news reporters phones started going off.

A Britannian soldier runs up to Darlton while a Sith officer runs up to Darth Marr and tells them what's happening.

"What?! Every base around the world is under attack including the Homeland?!" Darlton said surprised.

"It looks like a preemptive strike." Marr said as he looked to a large screen which came to life showing different locations with all showing a single NEXT while the one for Pendragon showed four NEXTs with all having very similar appearances.

**Area 3**

The Britannian base was on fire with rockets striking everywhere before My Bliss slid across the ground firings both guns destroying any Knightmare and tank in sight.

"this is too easy." Roy said with a smirk.

**Area 1**

Missile flew striking both naval vessels and Knightmares while Vero Nork flew through the air before it lands on the remains of a Britannian destroyer.

"Vero Nork has eliminated all targets." Said the NEXT pilot as it stood on the remains.

**Atlantic Ocean**

The remains of the Britannian fleet slowly floated down to the bottom of the ocean while floating on the water was Scarlet Fox and Green Raccoon.

"that was too easy." Wis as it floated next to a sinking carrier.

"Agreed" Yei replied.

**Area 11**

Metal fell to the ground before the sound of metal on metal is heard with Merrygate sliding across the ground firing its missiles which connected against buildings, Knightmares, vehicles, and mobile suits.

"This is too easy." May said with a smile before a blaring sounded through her cockpit and she boosts the Merrygate to the left avoiding a blast from the Lancelot.

"Damn what is he doing here?!" May asked as she fired missiles at the Knightmare but the Lancelot dodged the missiles.

"I've never seen a unit like that." Suzaku said as he looked at the large green machine which had a green smiley face on its left shoulder.

**Area 2**

Explosions sounded through the air before metal crashed into the ground and standing between the remains of different Knightmares, vehicles, and buildings while the NEXT stood undamaged.

"Ambient has eliminated all enemies." Lilium said before the Ambient flew away.

**Europe**

Sutherlands, Liverpools, Leos, and AT-STs fired their weapons at both E.U. Knightmares and the pure white NEXT that arrived but the white machine flew from spot to spot and all they could see was a white glint before one by one the Britannian and Sith forces were dropping.

White Glint skids in between a large group of Sith and Britannians.

"What the hell!" Shouted a Leo pilot before they all spin around looking at the white NEXT while parts extend from its legs, arms, and chest confusing them.

"What the hell is it doing?" Asked a Liverpool pilot.

Green energy started to surround the NEXT and before they knew it the NEXTs visor closes and energy shot out blinding all.

When the light vanished it showed White Glint standing in a crater with no Knightmare, mobile suit, or walker standing.

"Oh my god… that thing is a monster!" Shouted a Sutherland pilot before bullets pelted his Knightmare.

**Africa**

A building explodes and smashing through the wall was Feedback before it fired both cannons with both rounds striking two Sutherlands destroying them.

"Man this is way too easy." Roadie said with a smile before he spins around firing his cannons with both rounds striking a building and it went up in flames.

**Area 7**

A Britannian carrier explodes from the center before Reiterpallasch flew over the remains and lands on land where it swung its laser sword cutting through the metal of a Gloucester destroying it and killing the pilot.

"These soldiers don't stand a chance when facing a NEXT." Wynne said as she shot down two Sutherlands.

**Pendragon**

The four 03-Aaliyahs fought against the Britannian defenders destroying them with ease.

"I do not understand why Britannia is feared when their military is this bad." Hari said as he shot down to Sutherlands.

"It must be because of their numbers and their strategies." Thermidor said as he used Unsungs 04-MARVE like a sword and cleaved through the torso of a Gloucester activating the automated ejection seat sending the pilot flying.

"Hold fast cause I'm detecting 4 incoming Knightmares!" Anjou said as she shot 4 Sutherlands with her machine gun.

"Likely the Knights of round." Shinkai said as he sliced through a Gloucester.

"And here they come." Thermidor said as he sees 4 Knightmares drive towards them.

"What the hell kind of machines are those?" Asked the Vampire of Britannia as he watched the four very similar machines tear through Britannian Knightmares.

"Some kind of mass produced modules?" Gino said shrugging his shoulders.

"Interesting." Anya quietly said as she watched Orleans fired its plasma cannon destroying 3 Sutherlands in one shot.

"They are attacking the homeland and as such we must destroy them." Said the Knight of one.

"All units engage the Knights of Round." Thermidor said as he finished off a Gloucester.

"Roger!" Was the response of the 3 other NEXTs.

"The Vampire is mine!" Said Hari as he shot down two Gloucesters.

"The big red one is mine." Shinkai said as he sliced down two Knightmares.

"Guess that leaves me with the machine with horns." Anjou said as she shot down two Knightmares before stabbing a third.

"Engage!" Thermidor shouted as the 4 machines boost towards their opponents.

**Area 11**

An explosion shook the base before sliding across the ground between two buildings was the Supplice as it fired its 051ANNR rifle striking two Sutherlands.

"Britannia needs better fighters." Berlioz muttered before he shot off dodging missiles before he boosts forward and spins with his back to a destroyed warehouse and aims both his 051ANNR and 04-MARVE at incoming Sutherlands and Liverpools before he opens fire destroying 2 Sutherlands and 3 Liverpools while an AT-DP stomped towards him firing its main gun but he slides to the right avoiding the beams of death and aims his OGOTO and fires a single round which punched right through the front and out the back of the AT-DP with a giant hole right where the cockpit was and the walker fell backwards due to the force of the attack.

Berlioz hears stomping and turns the Supplices eye which sees a single Leo which was armed with a machine gun which looked like a VANDA machine gun but it had a barrel where the magazine was and it also had two barrels on the sides and a scope on top.

"A new weapon? No matter." Berlioz said as he slid towards the Leo which fires the machine gun but the bullets were wide with one striking the Supplices Primal Armor.

The Supplice boosts to the left as it turned right so that it was next to the Leo before said mobile suit turns to face the NEXT as said NEXT spins and thrusts its 04-MARVE through the mobile suits cockpit and blood shot out of the cockpit with a few landing on the Aaliyah while a stream started sliding down the blade like edge before Supplice pulled the gun out of the mobile suit while the Leo remained leaning against the warehouse it was behind.

"I miss having to fight Muscle Tracers and Normal Suits." Berlioz sighed as he was the only one standing.

**Different part of Area 11**

A large green explosion happened before flying through the smoke was the Redeemer as it slid to a stop and aimed its gun and fired five bullets with all 5 striking a Knightmare.

"I sometimes wish I was fighting MTs and Normals." Max groaned as he spun Redeemer and slashed a Gloucester in two.

"I mean there wasn't even a SINGLE challenge!" Max shouted spreading the Redeemers arms out showing a destroyed Britannian/Sith military base with Knightmares, mobile suits, and walkers lying around, in pieces, leaning against buildings, or standing still around him.

**Federation base**

"Alright we just got word that Wynn, Lilium, Max, Yei, Wis, Ay-Pool, and Berlioz have completed their objectives and are returning to base while Roy, Jason, and Roadie are almost done with theirs but I'm not getting anything from May." Josh said from a terminal.

"She could be in combat with a Knight of Round. I mean there are two in Japan." Alex thought.

"Yeah… or she's fighting Suzaku." John said causing the room to be silent.

"Who's closest?" Dexter asked.

"Well Berlioz and Max finished with their missions and they are close enough so we can send them there as soon as possible." Ben said from a terminal.

"Send the word." Dexter said before he looks around seeing that Jacob wasn't there.

"Where's Jacob?" Dexter asked.

"Medical" Was the collective response of every Sword.

"Oh right… Lenalee…" Dexter quietly said.

**Berlioz**

Berlioz flew Supplice through the air making his way towards the Federation hidden base.

"This mission reminds me of my first missions." Berlioz said with a smile.

"Berlioz this is command please respond." Alex said through the radio.

"This is Berlioz I read you command." Berlioz said as the Aaliyah landed in the middle of a forest and started walking not wanting to get spotted.

"May is in trouble and both you and Max are the closest and we want you both to go and see what her situation is." Alex said.

"Roger, I'm on my way." Berlioz said before he activated his Aaliyah's Over Boost and flew off at great speed.

**Max**

Max flew through the air making his way towards the Federation base before he stops in midair when he receives a message from Dexter which said 'May's in trouble get to her quick.'

"I understand." Max said before the Redeemer turns around and activates its Over Boost and flew off towards May's location.

**May**

May cringes when another round from the Lancelots VARIS struck her Primal Armor and she retaliates with her bazooka but the Lancelot jumps over it and kicked her NEXT in the face before shooting her point blank in her NEXTs left arm blasting it off at the elbow while also dropping her Primal Armor.

"Dammit!" May shouted before she fires her right rifle as well as missiles but the Lancelot blocks the bullets with its Blaze Luminous while it dodged the missiles.

"This guy is almost as good as Max." May muttered before bullets struck her NEXT since her Primal Armor was down.

A bullet struck her MARIAS02 RADAR system causing it to explode.

A part of her cockpit explodes causing her to cry as pieces of metal broke her visor and cuts her face.

May rips her helmet off before she grunts when a Slash Harken smashed into the Merrygates left leg right behind the knee causing the NEXT to fall to one knee as bullets continue peppering her unit.

"Dammit!" May growled as blood slid down the side of her face while her NEXT continued getting damaged.

May fires her rifle and missiles but because of the damage she only took out five or seven Knightmares before a Sutherlands tosses a Chaos Mine damaging the left side of her NEXT and causing her missiles to explode causing her NEXT to fall onto its stomach.

May gets her NEXT to its side and aims her remaining rifle only for the arm to get sliced off at the forearm.

"Oh shit." May muttered with her eyes wide in worry before she fires her remaining retaliation missiles but the Lancelot dodges them before firing its Slash Harkens smashing the missile launcher off causing another console to explode before she gasps in pain.

May looks down to see blood blossoming and realized that shrapnel must have struck her during the battle when she was getting damaged.

"This is Kururugi, I have subdued the attacker." Suzaku said as he stared at green NEXT as parts sparked from damaged wires.

"Roger that you are ordered to apprehend the enemy pilot." Said the voice on the other end of the radio.

**Museum**

"Oh wow!"

"Did you see that?"

"They just took down that green giant!"

Euphie had a concerned look as she looked at the green machine before the cockpit opens but at the angle that the camera was at they couldn't see inside.

"So he managed to take out that machine." Marr said amused.

"We can also learn about what they hoped to gain for this attack." Darlton said narrowing his eyes.

**Max**

The Redeemer flew through the air still in Over Boost before it sees the Supplice and both machines reach one another.

"Do you think we will make it?" Berlioz asked.

"We have to. I will not leave her." Max said narrowing his eyes as the two machines flew.

**Britannian/Sith base**

Suzaku's eyes were widen in surprise because he can see the pilot inside the green NEXT.

'May?! What are you doing in there?' Suzaku mentally said as he looked at the wounded green haired girl trying to think of a reason why she was doing this.

"Get away from her!" A familiar voice shouted causing every Knightmare to turn to see the Supplice and Redeemer flying towards them.

The Supplice lands on the ground and fires its OGOTO striking the center of 2 Sutherlands destroying them and killing the pilots.

The Redeemer lands on the ground but slid towards the Merrygate firing both its rifle and swinging its laser sword taking down Knightmares left and right before it slid in front of the Merrygate swinging its laser sword at the Lancelot causing it to leap back out on instinct.

"Who is this?" Suzaku wondered as he sees the Redeemer standing in front of the Merrygate protectively.

"May are you alright?" Max asked using the radio.

"I'm… okay…" May said painfully.

Berlioz boosts next to the Redeemer aiming both rifles at the Lancelot.

"Do you think you can still stand?" Max asked.

"I should be able to." May said before she grabbed her controls and stood the Merrygate up even though it was struggling.

The cockpit closes covering May from the cameras.

"I can still walk and the thrusters are still operating at 35 percent." May said before gritting her teeth as pain shot through her body.

"Get out of here while we deal with Suzaku." Max said to the green NEXT.

"But-" May was cut off by the Redeemer turning to face her and even though they didn't have faces May could mentally see that Max wasn't going to take no for an answer and would do anything to make sure that she survived… even give his own life.

"… alright" May conceded before she took to the air but before she flew off she sent one last message "Come back alive."

"I will." Max said before both the Redeemer and Supplice open fire on the Lancelot.

**Pendragon**

Thermidor skids back firing his 04-MARVE but he was fighting against the Knight of One who dodges the bullets.

"He's not bad." Thermidor muttered as he fired his MP-0901 but the Knightmare dodged the missiles.

"Okay now I'm getting annoyed." Thermidor muttered going into his alter-ego Otsdarva as both NEXT and Knightmare exchanged fire but could not get a good shot, not even a grazing shot.

With Anjou she was fighting Gino who was using a building for cover.

"Man that thing is being difficult." Gino said before he sees a pink blade swinging towards him.

"WHOA!" Gino shouted as he used a Slash Harken and shot towards the air with the wire getting cut off.

"Oh shit!" Gino said as the Orleans fired its 01-HITMAN striking his Knightmare and causing it to activate its auto eject sending Gino through the air before the Knightmare exploded.

"One down three to go." Anjou said as she turns to the other fights.

With Hari he was firing both rifles at the Vampire of Britannia.

"HAHA This is exhilarating!" Luciano as he fired his machine gun with the bullets missing the red NEXT as it boosts in order to dodge the bullets.

"You are going to have to try better than that!" Hari said as he fired his rifles again but the Vampire dodges the bullets before he fires a Slash Harken at the NEXT only for it to dodge and fire its rifles and one bullet tore through its left arm at the shoulder.

"Damn!" Luciano said as he moved and thrusts his Knightmares lance at the red NEXT only for it to boost to the left and smack the Knightmare away with its left rifle.

"This is the skills of the Knights of Round? What a joke!" Hari said with a smirk as he fires his rifle as the Knightmare stood up but it dodges the bullets and fires another Slash Harken but it connects with the NEXTs Primal Armor.

Shinkai fought against Anya before he boosts seven times dodging twelve missiles that would have struck him if not for his skills with a NEXT.

"Need to do better than that." Shinkai quietly said before he fired his 03-MOTORCOBRA with 3 bullets striking Anya's Knightmare.

"Strong" Anya muttered emotionlessly as she fired more missiles but the NEXT evaded them before it was behind her.

"Not fast enough." Shinkai said before he activated his NEXTs 07-MOONLIGHT and swung cutting through the legs of Anya's Knightmare causing it to fall to the ground.

"You may be my opponent but I will not lower myself to kill a child." Shinkai said over an open channel before he aimed his NEXTs 03-MOTORCOBRA "But that doesn't mean I can't cripple your machine."

Shinkai opens fire striking the Knightmare in the shoulders tearing off the Knightmares arms, shooting its head off, and damaging parts while the cockpit was left undamaged.

Shinkai ran out of ammo before he changes clips and turns to the fight between the Knight of 1 and the Ranked 1 Lynx.

"It appears most of your comrades are defeated." Thermidor said as he fired his ER-0705 laser rifle missing the Knightmare.

"Even so I will not relent." Bismarck said as he fired a Slash Harken at the Black NEXT only for it to be swatted away.

"He is a real challenge. If he was from our home he would have made an excellent Lynx." Thermidor said as he stopped.

As he looked at the Knightmare he receives a message from Dexter saying "All Lynx are to return to base. You have completed your objectives for phase one and phase two will commence tomorrow."

"It appears we are done here." Thermidor said over an open channel before Hari, Anjou, and Shinkai took off with their Over Boost.

"Who are you?" Bismarck asked as he readied for another attack.

Thermidor wasn't sure if he should tell them his name before he decided to use his alter-ego "I am Otsdarva, I am the leader of ORCA."

Unsung then activated its Over Boost and flew off following the other three NEXTs.

"Otsdarva… a skilled pilot worthy of a title of Knight of Round if he was a Britannian." Bismarck said as he watched the four NEXTs flew away.

As they flew they were unaware that they were being watched by a red and black machine which had two blue visors.

"It looks like we weren't needed." Said the pilot.

**"Agreed but why didn't you show yourself?"** Asked a synthetic voice.

"My reason is simple… it isn't my time." The pilot said as he leans back and looks at a picture.

The machine turns around before it flew into the air but not before the person looks at a picture which held 5 figures.

"Don't worry brothers… I'm here." The pilot said with a soft smile.

**Europe**

James takes a deep breath when the last Sith mobile suit exploded leaving only White Glint and the E.U. Knightmares.

"I must thank you for helping us." Said the lead Panzer-Hummel which had the appearance from Code Geass: Akito the Exiled.

"I was visiting anyway. I was also planning to make sure the Sith and Britannians didn't get your town until all were evacuated." James said as he saw a screen which showed the town which had men, women, and children.

"Even so we thank you. Who are you anyway?" Asked the Lead E.U. Knightmare.

"I can't tell my name for fear of Britannian and Sith survivors but I am known simply as White Glint." James said before the engines on White Glints back moved and it shot off into the air leaving a small trail of dust.

"White Glint… he lives up to his name." Said the Panzer-Hummel pilot while they were unaware of a blue machine with a yellow visor watching the battle.

"I guess I don't need to show myself yet. But I will soon brothers." Said the pilot before the machine flew away.

**Federation base**

"Alright so Thermidor and the others attacking Pendragon are returning and Jason took out all Britannian and Sith forces in Europe and is returning but we just got word from Berlioz that May is making her way but her unit is damaged and Max is fighting the Lancelot." John said as he showed the screens which showed the 4 Aaliyah models returning with the White Glint returning in another direction while the Redeemer fought the Lancelot.

**Museum**

"Whoa look at that!" Shouted a news reporter as the Lancelot dodged a swing that was aimed for its head before swinging its left MVS at the large NEXT only for it to boost backwards where Berlioz fired his OGOTO but the Lancelot blocks the high explosive with its Blaze Luminous even though the shield showed cracks.

"Did you see that?!"

"He blocked it!"

Darlton watched the fight conflicted while Darth Marr was watching with interest as the mechs fought.

"Listen send in everything we got, lend support to Kururugi then make them report that we're wiping out the terrorists." Darlton said into his communicator.

"I don't think this is a terrorist attack." Marr said getting the Generals attention.

"These machines… they seem to well-built and customized to be terrorists… mercenaries." Marr said realizing what was happening.

**Battle**

The Lancelot fires its VARIS but the Redeemer dodges it and the wings move over its head.

"You can't survive this!" Max shouted as energy formed around him before shooting at the Lancelot but it leaps back only for the green flame to crash into the ground in front of him causing an explosion and giving Berlioz time to attack.

"What?!" Suzaku shouted as the Supplice swings its 04-MARVE with the blade like edge but the Lancelot dodges only for the blade to cut the top of the cockpit off.

"Dammit not again!" Suzaku shouted as the top and back of his cockpit flew off.

The Redeemer flew at the Lancelot with its laser blade up ready slice into the Knightmare only for said Knightmare to block the attack with the Lancelots forearm without touching the blade.

**Museum**

Everyone saw Suzaku and murmurs were heard from every reporter.

"That's enough, turn off the monitor now!" Darlton ordered.

"Wait please!" Euphie said getting the generals attention.

"What?!" Darlton said surprised.

"I believe our princess wishes to watch this fight to the end." Darth Marr said getting a nod from the pink haired princess.

**Battle**

The Redeemer punches the Lancelot in the face only for it to spin around and kick the NEXT in the head causing it to stagger back before it aims its gun but when it pulls the trigger it fires five more bullets before it ran out of bullets.

"Fuck, I'm out of ammo. I guess I should have used them sparingly after destroying that base." Max said as he tossed the gun away and switched it for a smaller laser blade.

The Lancelot fires its VARIS at the Redeemer but it slides to the left before it swung cutting through the gun destroying it before the Knightmare ducks under the blade of pure energy.

"he's really good!" Suzaku said before he grunts when the Lancelot was kicked in the stomach sending it back.

"Max we need to go I'm pick up incoming reinforcements." Berlioz said and Max turns to see the incoming VTOLs and transports.

"Roger that." Max said before he and Berlioz activate their NEXTs Over Boosts sending both NEXTs through the air while leaving the Lancelot due to it not having any flight capabilities.

**Museum**

Everyone watched as the two NEXTs retreated.

"Look they're running!"

"He fought them off all by himself!"

Euphie smiled slightly while Darth Marr was thinking on why they attacked.

'Suzaku, well done.' Euphie thought.

"Damn traitor!" Said a news reporter before complaints and insults flew stating that the NEXT pilots were likely Japanese and that Suzaku still considered himself one.

Euphie tightens her grip on the flower getting Darlton and Marr's attention.

"Princess Euphemia?" Darlton said concerned while Darth Marr just raised an eyebrow.

"All of you" Euphie said getting their full attention "I'll now answer the question you asked me earlier. I inquired as to whom I will select to serve as my knight correct?"

"From what I see most of the knights that were in that book Princess Cornelia gave her were wiped out by those mechs that attacked a few minutes ago." Darth Marr causing Darlton to look at him startled.

"What are you saying?" Darlton asked.

"I'm just saying that the pilots of those machines are aces." Marr replied.

"The knight I have chosen will be the young man you see before you, Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi." Euphie said and murmurs went through the crowd.

**Federation base**

The NEXTs returned to the base with some putting weapons away while others were standing in their cradles but when the Merrygate walked in the leg snaps causing the mech to lose its balance and fall to the ground.

"Dammit! Someone get medical teams!" Shouted a lead engineer.

2 more NEXTs walked in with both being the Supplice and the Redeemer.

The Redeemer's cockpit opens and Max lowers down shouting "MAY"

When Max reaches the ground he runs to the fallen NEXT and uses the outer release opening the cockpit where he sees a bleeding May.

"Come on May!" Max said as he pulled May out of the cockpit.

"Hold it!" Dexter shouted getting the NEXT pilots attention.

Dexter walks up to Max and looks at the wounded girl before he holds out his right hand and energy with bits of lightning shot out striking the girl before she glowed with sparks flying off her and when the glow faded all of her serious injuries were healed but the minor ones still remain even though they are just cuts, bruises, and some cracked and broken bones.

Dexter stumbles back slightly.

"Dexter, what did you do?" Ben asked.

"It was something I saw in a dream." Dexter said looking Ben in the eye and everyone who saw his eyes widen their own in surprise because his eyes were now a sickly yellow before they returned to being silver before he walked out of the hanger.

"Oh shit" John said knowing what Dexter did as they watched said person walking away.

"Hey where's Jacob?" Max asked as he carried May to the medical wing.

"He's in the training room." Andrew answered.

"Why is he in the training room?" Max asked.

"Releasing anger." Ben said with a bit of worry.

"RAGH!" Was heard before they hear an explosion and the facility shook.

"Lots of anger."

**Training room**

Jacob was panting as he stood in front of 27 PROXY droids who all had the appearance of Darth Oculus.

One PROXY swung a lightsaber but Jacob blocks it and punches the droid in the face before he ducks under a saber and stabs his sword into the droids chest where he swings up cutting it in half before swinging downward in an ark cutting another droid in half.

Jacob continues fighting through the PROXY droids before he finished off with a first illusion wiping them out.

Jacob was panting as he sheathed Mugen while the remains of PROXY droids lied on the ground around him.

"If you think fighting all these PROXY droids will help then don't bother." A familiar voice said causing Jacob to turn around to see Dexter walking towards him.

"No… but it helps relieve my anger." Jacob said as he drew Mugen but the blade was all black.

"Jacob you need to calm down. Lenalee wouldn't want to see you like this-WHOA SHIT!" Dexter said with the last two words shouted as he dodged a swing.

"Don't ever say that!" Jacob growled as he touched the blade with his finger and slid upwards and the edge turns from black to reflective silver until the finger reaches the tip.

"Jacob please we need to focus, Lenalee is dying and you are just down here tearing the place apart not finding a cure-" Dexter was interrupted by Mugen which was aimed for his neck but the Sword dodges it and summons Cross.

"They said there is no cure! The poison is slowly and painfully killing her and there's no damn cure!" Jacob shouted with the last part throwing netherworld insects all over the place.

"Then our hope lies in Chris." Dexter said unsummoning Cross catching the man's attention "Chris is out there and if he knows about this poison then he might do all he can to try and find a cure."

"Yeah well good luck doing that cause I've tried thirty five times in trying to contact him and they all failed." Jacob said as he sheathed Mugen.

"It's because of me that all this has happened." Jacob said as he looked at the severed head of a PROXY.

"It's not your fault." Dexter said putting a hand on his shoulder only for Jacob to swat away the hand glaring at Dexter with tears at the corners of his eyes as he shouted "Yes it is! Because of me you were forced to send Chris over the deep end and ended up with that scar on your face!" Dexter touches said scar as Jacob continued "Because of me he exiled himself from both the Federation and the Jedi Order! And it's because of me that he won't know that a person he considers a sister… is dying. "

Dexter looks at the swordsman as the tears slid down Jacob's face.

"I never even expressed my feelings to her…" Jacob silently whispered but Dexter heard it and looks in sympathy before he puts a hand around Jacob's shoulders.

"Jacob you need to understand that it's not your fault, we all make bad choices. It's what makes us human. If we all make good choices then that's great so far but some will consider us nothing but machines and it's better to make some mistakes where we can learn them in the future. Just hold onto the hope that she'll pull through this and you can do all you can to protect her." Dexter said to the swordsman.

Jacob sighs before he wipes the tears out of his eyes and said in a voice of determination "Then I will do what I can to save her."

"If you want to save her then you need to get stronger." Dexter said as he drew a lightsaber causing Jacob to grin before he drew Mugen and traces his finger up the edge where the black is replaced with reflective silver.

"Well we better get started." Jacob said as the two leapt at one another.

**Next morning**

May lied in the medical room slowly opening her eyes to see Max walking in carrying a tray of food.

"Nice to see you're awake." Max said with a smile which May returned.

Max sets the tray in front of the green haired girl.

"So how are you doing?" Max asked as he sat in a chair next to the bed.

"It doesn't hurt that much. What happened?" May asked with bits of confusion.

"Dex used some type of technique to heal your injuries but you still have some cuts, bruisers, cracked and broken bones." Max said to his girlfriend.

"What about the Merrygate?" May asked wondering how her NEXT was.

"It is damaged but being repaired as we speak." Max said to the girl.

"So phase 1 was completed." May asked and Max nods his head in response.

**Tokyo settlement**

"And the list of casualties from the other areas and the Homeland will come to us tomorrow morning." Said a news reporter as screens showed the NEXTs.

"And in other news the new world wide corporations Omer Science Technology and Rayleonard have risen in popularity among the numbers as well as Britannian, Chinese, and E.U. with the corporations promising equality among the workers and that they are the only corporations that allow such a thing." Said another news reporter as a screen appears showing the two corporation emblems.

"I don't understand why they would do such a thing." Said an anchorman as he sat in his chair.

"I don't know but in other news that Princess Euphemia has chosen her knight to be one Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi, we will have more news-" The screen of the TV turns off and Dexter leans back in his chair.

"You know I have to hand it to you that you have shaken the world with this." Dexter said as he turns to Thermidor who was talking with Berlioz.

"With the plan finished we can get the funds to produce mobile suits, Knightmares, armored cores, weapons, and parts." Thermidor said as he grabbed a glass of wine.

"Yeah and both Britannia and the Sith will be none the wiser." Berlioz said as he took a sip of his own wine.

"And now that we have what we need we can send soldiers to help protect countries that are under attack by both Britannia and the Sith like Europe." Dexter said as he stood up.

"And we can also search for these Thought Elevators before Britannia finds them all." Thermidor said as he drank his wine.

"If Charles gets the Thought Elevators then say goodbye to individuality and hello extinction." Dexter said as he looks out the window.

"Then it's a good thing that we stand to fight him." Thermidor said as he finished his wine.

"And it's also a good thing we have good friends and allies to lead us through the fires." Berlioz said as Thermidor poured another glass of wine.

Dexter was silent before he looks out the window into the sky above and an image of the Origin floating majestically in the air was in his vision before it vanished.

'I pray that you find what you are looking for Chris.' Dexter thought before he left the room leaving the two NEXT pilots.

**Federation base**

In the Federation base the Merrygate was being fixed with its arms replaced with the same looking arms but different as well as armed with new weapons and RADAR.

"I must really thank Dexter for fixing my NEXT." May said with a smile as she watched engineers fix the Armored Core.

"Well he does feel responsible for you getting in that situation with Suzaku but I'm actually glad he was able to heal you of those injuries." Max said as he grabbed Mays hand.

"I am grateful that I'm healed but he didn't have to fix and upgrade my NEXT." May said as she watched them install machine guns and rockets in the Merrygate's arms.

"He just doesn't want a repeat of what happened to Chris." Max said to the green haired girl who nods her head in understanding.

"Hey where is Dexter anyway?" May asked.

"Ashford Academy." Max answered.

"Uh, with that scar on his face?" May asked and Max paled.

**Ashford Academy**

"Hey, Dexter, where have you been?" Kallen asked.

Dexter was wearing a device that covered his face in a hologram that showed what his head used to look like and with his hair turning white he didn't want anyone knowing.

"Fine just busy." Dexter said to the red head.

"Did you hear about the attacks?" Kallen asked silently.

"Yeah those attacks were made by machines called Armored Core NEXTs and my twin brother and May were part of the attack." Dexter told the red head.

"What machines did they pilot?" Kallen asked curiously.

"May piloted the green machine that Suzaku thrashed while Max piloted the machine that saved her life." Dexter told the Guren pilot.

"Hey by the way I've noticed that Lenalee and Chris aren't here and C.C. seems to be worried." Kallen said causing Dexter to sweat slightly.

"Chris is… on a long term mission into unknown space looking for something. Lenalee is in a coma back at the base." Dexter told her causing the girl to widen her eyes in surprise at the last sentence.

"What happened?" Kallen asked.

"They found the location of Darth Oculus but he wiped out the entire fleet but thankfully the survivors were rescued but Lenalee is in a poison induced coma and is dying." Dexter said and Kallen's eyes widen in horror "We have no way of curing it and Chris is far away that we can't contact him. If he learns about it then he would find a way and I pray that he finds a cure soon or else we lose a good friend."

"And Oculus?" Kallen asked.

"Alive and kicking… the only damage we could do was rip his cape and put scorch marks on his armor." Dexter said and Kallen has a worried look and pales thinking what would happen if she fought him.

"Hopefully we can beat him if we get stronger." Dexter said and Kallen nods her head determined not to lose.

**Federation base**

"Alright so we connect this one here and-WHOA!" The engineer was interrupted when the cable he was installing shoots static causing the engineer to fall onto the ground.

"Damn that hurt!" The engineer said as his helmet unfolds and retracts into his helmet.

The engineer rubs his head before he hears a transmission.

"Mayday, mayday, mayday! This is the Commander Alexander Dubai of the Federation Battlestar OFS _War Stone_ we require immediate assistance! We're under attack by an unknown enemy and its tearing us apart! We need help now!" Shouted the voice of the Federation commander.

"Oh shit!" The engineer shouted before he called the Swords.

"All right so you found a distress signal?" Alex asked.

"Yes sir, I discovered it while I was trying to fix this communication system and from what I can tell the message is two days old."

"_War stone_,_ War stone_… The _War stone_ is supposed to be part of the convoy meant for the fleet over Reach right?" Ben asked.

"Yeah they were supposed to transport minerals, supplies, tools, and equipment to help with the development of Reach." Braydin said as he narrowed his eyes.

"How far is it?" Andrew asked.

"From what I can tell the signal is about a single day to there and back so a total of two days." Said the engineer.

"Alright let's take a Jupiter-class to investigate and see what happened to the fleet." Jacob said as he looked at the audio message.

"Should we have escort?" Josh asked.

"Yeah let's just take a few ships as escorts like 2 Drake-class, 2 Consular-class, and 2 Izumo-class ships." Alex said.

"Alright that is suitable. Have all ships ready to launch tonight." Dexter said and everyone moved to get ready.

As Dexter got ready to leave he stops and looks at the audio log.

"Hey dude," Jacob said getting the brunette turning white haired man's attention "are you okay?"

"It's just that something doesn't feel right." Dexter said as they leave the room.

**OFS **_**War Stone**_

"AH STOP AHH!" Was heard before flesh ripping was heard before it chunks of flesh were thrown out of a ship.

The remains of a Strike Dagger could be seen with its head, chest, left arm, and right leg still remaining while a hole was clean through the cockpit.

"Oh they are weak." A familiar voice said as the Vengeance flew up to the remains.

"Now serve." Oculus said before it raises its left hand and tentacles moved from its palm and forearm before they latched onto the machine and the remains of an arm and a leg before purple lightning shout through and the pieces started moving but as they did the visor chances from blue to red and an animalistic roar was heard followed by an evil laugh.

**Chris**

The former Sword of Freedom was camping on a forested planet with heavy rainfalls as he used the Origin to help keep his tent stable.

Right now, Chris was in the middle of training with his new Blood Dragoon to get a feel for the power that coursed through the blade. Although he couldn't say it, Chris felt more powerful with his new sword yet he couldn't help but think that maybe it was a bad idea to gain more power.

The red-eyed teen merely sighed before he rushed at a massive tree as he swung his sword in a wide arc before he slowly sheathed his blade. The moment the sword clicks against its sheath, the massive tree slowly began to fall while a few of the native fruits dropped into Chris's waiting hand.

"That's enough training for today..." Chris muttered to himself as he went back to his camp while also taking a bite out of the fruit only to spit it out when he tasted it. "Too sour..."

With reluctance, he took another bite of the sour fruit, grimacing from the taste before he kept eating it.

As he reached his camp, Chris was about to enter his tent when his eyes suddenly glowed white as he dropped the apple.

**Vision**

The image opens to show a volcanic area brimming with molten hot magma and suffocating air.

Out of the whole thing, two shadowed figures stared down each other with one having glowing blue eyes while the other had glowing yellow eyes.

The shadows reveal themselves to be the Origin and the Shadow Strike Noir, glaring each other down before the Origin pulls out a beam saber while the Shadow Strike Noir pulled out both of its blades as the two Gundams flew at each other before clashing in a massive display of particles and sparks as darkness blanketed the vision.

**Reality**

Chris blinked a few times before he noticed he was still standing in the rain as he hurriedly went inside his tent to dry off.

His last thoughts for the night were still on his previous vision. 'That place... am I supposed to go there in the future or is it another one of those possibilities?'

Chris merely shrugged the thought off before he turned in for the night, unaware that events were about to unfold along his journey.

* * *

**(Cue Let it Out by Miho Fukuhara)**

**(Let it all out, Let it all out)** _Shows space with stars and planets floating past the camera_

**(Tsuyogaranakute iinda ne)** _Continues to show the stars and planets before a nebula floats past the camera_

**(Dareka ga kaitetta)** _Camera shifts to shows Kallen looking out from a tower watching a sunset_

**(Kabe no rakugaki no hana ga yureru)** _Camera shifts to shows Cerina in a field of grass with her hair blowing in the wind watching a similar sunset_

**(Jibun rashisa nante, daremo wakaranaiyo)** _Camera shifts to show Chris and Ben looking at the sunset while standing in what was a battlefield with both the Origin and Avenger kneeling behind them_

**(Nagai nagai michi no tochuu de nakushitari hirottari)** _Camera shifts to show John standing in a grass field looking at a blue sky with some clouds with a big smile while the Dark Deathscythe stood tall behind him with its beam scythe resting on its shoulder with its red beam active_

**(Kyuu ni sabishiku natte, naichau hi mo aru kedo)** _Camera shifts to show Dexter standing in front of a kneeling 00 Epyon while looking at a sunset with a small smile while behind the Epyon was the Wing Sparta and sitting on its shoulder was Jarod with his own smiling as he watched the sunset_

**(Namido mo itami mo hoshi ni kaeyou)** _Camera shifts to show Braydin in his Mandalorian armor with his helmet in hand sitting on a rock with Josh wearing his armor and helmet off on his left, Aiden in his armor and helmet off on his right, and Alyssa wearing her armor and helmet off on Joshes right and all four were looking at the sky with their respect Gundams behind them_

**(Ashita wo terasu akari wo tomosou)** _Camera shifts to show Jacob with Lenalee next to him looking at a sunset with the wind blowing Lenalee's hair back while both the Astray Karas and Throne Zeta standing behind them_

**(Chiisana te kazashite futari de tsukurou)** _Camera shifts to show a younger Chris and Ben as they played with each other before shifting to show Chris and Ben building a Gunpla together_

**(Hoshikuzu wo tsuyoku hikaru eien wo)** _Shifts to show a younger Dexter building his 1.5 Gundam figure before shifting to show a younger Jacob swinging a wooden katana with sweat running down his face_

**(Sayonara itsuka wa kuru kamoshirenai)** _Camera shifts to show different photographic pictures with each one showing a younger member of the Swords of Heaven first starting with showing Chris and Ben, then Dexter with a few month old Jarod, then Braydin, then Alyssa, then Aide, then Josh, then Jacob between both his parents with all three giving a military salute but with smiles, then shows John with a karate medal in hand and a big smile, then switches to show a younger Lenalee with her older brother_

**(Kisetsu wa soredemo meguru megutteku)** _Camera shifts to show the Strike Ronin as he stood on the shoulder of the Shadow Strike Noir as he looked upon a calm Tokyo settlement_

**(Chiisaku mayottemo aruiteku kimi to aruiteku)** _Camera shifts to show the Swords of Heaven walking towards their respective Gundams while Armored Core NEXTs flew past them through the air_

**(Soredake wa kawaranaideiyou ne)** _Camera shifts to show the Swords of Heaven members sitting around a big table with their friends with all having smiles on their faces_

**(End of Ending)**

* * *

**Preview**

_"The multiple missions committed with both Lynx and Ravens coming out victorious but the journey of one fallen Sword continues."_ Shows the Origin as it flew towards a snow planet, before shifting three times with the Origin flying towards a lush green planet, a volcanic planet, and a desert planet

_"Chris must go on his journey to find the answers that he is searching for."_ Shows Chris as he glares into the darkness with his Breaker Blades in hand before a pair of glowing red eyes meets him

_"On his journey he will find many things that he will see which will bring warmth to his heart"_ Shows Chris as he experiences a vision of him with Cerina attending a wedding while the green haired woman held a bundle in her hands before it shifts to show older versions of the Swords of Heaven sparing with one another with both Dexter and Chris in their Scale Mail with grins on their faces

_"But others will likely send him into madness"_ Shows Chris experiencing a terrible vision showing him slaughtering innocent people including his former friends while his future self was holding Cerina by the neck as the life left her eyes

_"But the future has many outcomes with many alternatives that one can choose to follow."_ Shows Chris watching a vision of him and Dexter fighting against Darth Oculus and Darth Mundus with Dexter holding a secondary lightsaber which was purple while Chris held his lightsaber and Blood Dragoon before it shifts to show Chris holding the corpse of Dexter which was missing its left arm and had a large hole where his heart should be while Chris wept for his lost friend with the other Swords of Heaven members crying as well

_Next time: Journey for last Freedom P1_

_"This will only be the first part of a greater journey"_ Shows Chris as he fought against Sith Spawn including Terentatek, Rakghouls, and other creatures


	22. Journey of the last Freedom P1

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_The destiny of many depends on a single outcome_

_And it depends on many alternatives to help go with_

* * *

**(Cue Innocent Sorrow by Abingdon Boys School)**

**(Instrumental) **_Dexter appears before raising his left arm as it changes into a claw-like weapon as the title appears_

**(****Saketa mune no kizuguchi ni) **_The camera changes to Dexter with his right hand over his heart as the 00 Epyon appears behind him with Destiny Gundam's wings before it activates its wings of light_

**(****Afure nagareru pain in the dark) **_The camera changes to Chris leaning against a large sword as a black wing appears from his back before the Origin appears with a white wing on its back_

**(Kasane aeta shunkan no) **_The camera changes to Lenalee who was covering her face as if crying before it shifts to Ben with Excalibur on his shoulder and Jarod with Excelion as the moon shines behind them_

**(****tsunagaru omoi tokashite****) **_The camera changes to Braydin wielding Zangetsu, Alyssa holding Sode no Shirayuki, John holding Crescent Rose in its scythe form and Alex holding Judgment Execution as the sun rises behind them_

**(****samenai netsu ni unasarete****) **_The camera shifts to Aiden activating Senbonzakura's shikai form, __Josh activating Hyorinmaru's shikai form,__and Jacob activating his Mugens first illusion before sending the wave of petals and Underworld insects at a group of Sutherlands_

**(****saigo no koe mo kikoenai****) **_The camera changes to show the Swords in a Federation base enjoying themselves not having a care for the world_

**(****Don't cry kowaresou na hodo dakishimetara****) **_The camera changes to Darth Mundus and Darth Oculus releasing a wave of darkness where Sith mobile suits rise from them before it changes to the Avenger, Wing Gundam Sparta, Infinite Justice, and Astraea Plus firing their most powerful weapons at a platoon of Sutherlands and Gloucesters_

**(****kimi ga furueteita Oh...****) **_The camera changes to the Gaia, Zen Master, Throne Zeta, and Dark Deathscythe cutting through Sutherlands before it changes to the Strike Ronin holding a long nodachi with the Shadow Strike Noir behind him as his visor glows red_

**(Sotto kazasu tenohira ni furete misete)** _The camera changes to the 00 Epyon dueling with the Lancelot and the Origin fighting the Shadow Strike Noir before it changes to Dexter and Chris before both vanish in flashes of red and white light before it shows both Dexter and Chris standing side by side in their Scale Mail_

**(****kitto sagashite ita n da iroasenai kimi to iu na no kiseki wo****) **_The camera changes to show Darth Mundus standing on the palm of his Gundam End before it shifts to show Darth Oculus in his ARS with the face open but his face obscured by shadows only showing pieces while he had a wide crazed smile while he stood in the hand of the Vengeance Gundam before it switched to show Oculus with his face plate closed as he looked at the screen_

**(motto tsuyoku tenohira de boku ni furete****) **_The camera changes to show Strike Ronin before it shows him facing away from a figure wearing a cape with brown hair before it shifts to show the Royal Family then the Student Council and finally the Black Knights_

**(****Ever and never end****) **_The camera changes to Chris standing on the tip of Tokyo Tower and Dexter standing in the middle of a ghetto before raising their hands as a white feather falls into them_

**(****tokihanatsu So far away****) **_The camera shifts to the Gundams then to the Swords of Heaven with their weapons_

**(Instrumental) **_The Swords of Heaven are seen in a group photo with the Student Council, Cerina, Kallen, and Lelouch_

**(End Opening)**

* * *

**Origin**

Sailing through the stars, a blue trail flew through space before it is revealed to be the Gundam Origin flying towards a snow planet.

"So this is where my visions led me to, huh?" Chris muttered to himself before he boosted his Gundam towards the planet.

As the Gundam landed, Chris jumped down from the cockpit with his armor on and a cloak wrapped around his body as he traversed through the icy terrain in search of more answers.

After an hour of traversing the cold blizzards and icy snow, Chris arrived at a large stone structure with ancient carvings.

"Think this is it, Yurine?" Chris asked the priestess, who materialized next to him.

"I believe so… it does seem to hold some sort of ancient magic within but so far, I am unable to determine it." The cat demon replied as she touched the inscriptions on the stone surface.

The moment she brushed her fingertips against the stone, Chris's eyes lit up and glowed as another vision began to appear in his head.

**Vision**

The opens to reveal Chris inside of a chapel with wedding bells ringing all around him; he was wearing a black dress shirt and pants with a red bowtie as well as a pair of dress shoes.

He looked around to see the Swords of Heaven, the Black Knights, the NEXT pilots, the Student Council, Lelouch, Nunnally, Euphie, and Cerina wearing formal clothing and having big smiles on their faces.

Chris looked a few more times before he noticed Dexter, who looked like he was sweating bullets, standing on a pedestal waiting for something with a priest behind him and Braydin next to him holding a pillow with two rings.

The red-eyed pilot heard doors open as he looked back to see, to his amazement, Kallen dressed in a snow white wedding dress as she walked up to the pedestal while the musical tone for a bride walking down for her wedding was playing.

As the Kallen stood next to Dexter, the priest began to perform his duties for the wedding while Chris heard the sound of soft cooing before he looks down to see a small bundle in Cerina's arms. When took a closer look, his eyes widened when he sees a baby about a month old looking at him with crimson red eyes while a few emerald locks of hair were on the baby's head.

The infant looked at its father with curious eyes before it smiled and let out a small giggle that warmed Chris's heart.

"It seems someone is happy to see their daddy looking all handsome today." Cerina stated with a small grin.

"What can I say? I look good in a suit." Chris replied with a small shrug.

"And you were right considering our wedding only happened a year ago." Cerina said before she gave her husband a soft kiss, who gratefully returned it.

"You may now, kiss the bride." The priest said loudly, causing Chris to turn his attention back to the pedestal as he witnessed Dexter remove the veil covering Kallen's before giving her a long a passionate kiss that sealed their marriage as everyone stood and clapped their hands in joy at seeing this.

The vision flashed forward a few more years later before it revealed a boy about ten years old with green hair that resembled Chris's own style and red eyes playing with a girl, who seemed a year younger, with brown hair that had red streaks in it and blue eyes. The children were also playing with what seemed to be a Lucario, who Chris could guess must have been Aura when she evolved.

Behind the two children, there were two couples sitting on a bench watching the children play. The first couple had a man who looked like Dexter but he was a few years older but his hair was white and seemed to flow down to his shoulders with a scar near his eye; the figure next to him was a woman who looked like an older version of Kallen but with longer hair that reached her back.

The second couple had a young man that looked like a slightly older Chris but his hair was a little longer that reached to his collarbone, his crimson red eyes were slits that also had a slight golden glow to them, and he had a strange mark on his neck that was shaped like a dragon's head; the woman next to him looked exactly like Cerina but she looked like she didn't change at all except for having her hair in a high ponytail.

As the children played, the older looking Chris turned to Dexter, "Hey... about a spare for old time's sake?"

"Considering that despite the fact, you're immortal and I'm not? Why the hell not," Dexter said with a grin before he kissed is wife on the cheek, causing Kallen to have a small blush and a smile before the older man stood up stretching.

Chris also stood up as he cracked his knuckles before he felt a slender hand on his shoulder as he turned to see Cerina giving him a somewhat scolding look, "What? We're not go nuts and destroy the place."

"You better not; I don't want my baby boy getting hurt in your little scuffle. Besides, you know that Ren has a tendency to also fight... considering he takes it after his father." Cerina said while muttering that last part.

"Ah, but that's why you love me so much besides my devilishly good looks and masterful skills." Chris boasted as he gave his wife a wink and a kiss on the lips.

"You make it extremely hard to hate, you know that?" Cerina stated with a soft smile.

"I know, but that's because I'm married to the most beautiful woman in the world." Chris said until the two gave each other a passionate kiss unaware that the children witnessed this and muttered, "Gross,"

"Oh stop it; you two will be doing this as well when you reach that age." Aura said in a much more mature voice.

The two kids looked at each other for a moment before the thought of them kissing sprang into their minds which caused them to blush heavily and turn away from each other.

Chris and Dexter moved to an empty field while their families watched them from a safe distance.

"Still got some fight left in you, old man?" Chris asked with a small grin as his Scale Mail materialized around him with his Blood Dragoon in his right hand and his Breaker Blade in his left.

"Dude, I haven't even broken into my thirties yet so don't call me old." Dexter retorted back with mock anger before a small grin appears on his face as his own Scale Mail appears along with Cross.

The two got into battle stances and waited for the right time to strike each other before they lunged at one another and clashed with sword meeting claws in a show of sparks before the vision disappeared in a screen of white.

**Reality**

Once Chris opened his eyes once more, he realized that Yurine was still looking at the inscriptions before she turned to him with a disappointed look. "There's nothing, just some faded out writings of 'destiny' and 'sacrifice' or something like that."

"Well then I guess we better head back to the Origin, I'm starting to feel the cold through the armor." Chris said with Yurine nodding before she vanished back into his mindscape while the Origin pilot began to trail back towards his Gundam.

About half an hour, he was almost back at the Origin's location before he felt a slight presence following him.

Looking back, he sees nothing but snow and ice which slightly unnerved him before he continued on until a massive shadow blanketed his form as he slowly looks up to see only to come face to face with a massive dragon with ice blue scales, yellow eyes, two powerful wings, and an avian-like head as it let loose a mighty roar at the former Sword.

[Play Final Fantasy XIII OST: Blinded by Light]

"Well... was not expecting this?" Chris muttered to himself before he force stepped away from a swipe of the dragon's claw.

"Oi, not cool, you fucking lizard!" Chris shouted in irritation before he back flips away from a tail swing of an extremely angry dragon.

"Okay, may have taken that a bit too far..." Chris said to himself before he unsheathed Blood Dragoon and got into a stance, ready to defend against the ice dragon.

"Come on then, I don't have all day!" Chris shouted as he blocked a claw strike from the dragon only to be knocked back when he realized that the first claw strike was a decoy for a pain racking slash against Chris's armor.

Crimson blood flew in the air as the attack cut straight through the Origin pilot's armor, his precious life blood flowing down then freezing up in the harsh blowing cold winds.

"Well... looks like I won't be using this for awhile..." Chris muttered to himself before he lunged at the large reptile, intent on disemboweling the dragon for damaging his armor.

The dragon reared its head back before it blasted a large breath of blue fire until Chris jumps and corkscrews over the strangely cold flames as he landed on the reptilian menace's back.

The dragon tried to shake the young man off, but he reacted quickly by burying his sword inside the dragon's back, causing it to roar in pain as warm blood flood from its wound. Pulling his sword out, Chris ran along the dragon's back hoping to reach the head only for a tail to enter his vision and smack him straight to the ground.

With a pained grunt, he hoisted himself up by using his Blood Dragoon as a stand as he glared at the icy blue reptile that returned the gesture with its own reptilian eyes.

"That all you got, bitch," Chris taunted further infuriating the dragon.

The reptile roared in anger as it charged in order to crush the young man beneath its claws only for said man to roll under its belly before jumping up to gut the beast only for his eyes to widen when he began to feel the emotions inside the dragon's head.

He felt pain, anger, hesitation, and... worry?

The dragon had many emotions that seemed to force Chris to question whether or not he should kill the dragon before he felt more life signatures at a far area in a cave. He could make out a description that could be best described as... eggs.

That's when he came to a conclusion before he latched himself onto the dragon's scaly stomach and delivered a powerful punch that literally knocked the breath out of the lizard as its eyes fluttered lightly before it collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

[End of Blinded by Light]

Sheathing his sword, Chris walked over to the unconscious dragon's head, watching as the slow and steady breathing rose from its chest before he kneeled down to the dragon's avian face as he placed a hand on its beak.

"Sorry for that... I didn't know that you were a mother... I won't deprive children of their parent like I've been deprived of mine. I hope you and your children live happily." Chris said with a warm smile before he flinched a bit in shock when he heard a soft feminine voice speak in his mind. "_Thank you, child of man._"

Chris was still a bit shocked but shook it off and nodded with a smile before he made his way back to his Gundam, leaving behind an unconscious dragon that had a small grin on her face.

**Origin**

[Play Tsubasa Chronicles OST: Moebius]

After the Origin left the planet, Chris began to ponder the recent vision he had.

'So that must be one of the many outcomes that could happen in the future... I wish I could look at it for a little while longer but at least I know that sometime in the future I'll have a son.' Chris thought to himself as he maneuvered the Origin towards its next destination.

"_Are you certain you want to continue this journey? We may find something that will drive you to the point of insanity?_" Yurine asked in slight worry from within his mindscape.

"I'll be fine, remember? I already lost my innocence when my mother was murdered in front of me..." Chris stated before his eyes lowered in sadness.

Yurine watched her contract holder's expression and found it to break her heart as she materialized into the real world and gave the former Sword a comforting hug.

At first, Chris was startled but began to relax when he felt a familiar warmth from Yurine's arms wrapped around him. It felt almost like his mother was embracing his body once more despite the fact that the one embracing him was a demon priestess.

The warm feeling even brought a few tears from his red slitted eyes before he felt the warmth leave when Yurine released Chris from the hug.

Wiping away any remaining tears, Chris gave the cat demon priestess a warm, thankful smile before speaking, "Thank you, Yurine. I needed that right now."

Despite being usually stoic sometimes, Yurine felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment as she looked away from her contract holder's gaze. "You're welcome"

Chris merely chuckled at the poor attempt of hiding her flushed face before he returned to piloting the suit towards his next location.

[End of Moebius]

**Sith Fleet**

In Darth Mundus's quarters, the Sith Lord was watching the stars while sitting on his comfortable chair as he drank a glass of some extremely expensive red wine.

"I had forgotten so long ago how beautiful the stars were..." Mundus said almost solemnly as he sipped his wine before he turns to look at a holoprojector with a picture of four individuals but the one he focused on more was a silver-haired girl with red eyes.

"It's almost hard to believe that fate would drag us together once more, right?" Mundus asked with a sad smile before he frowns when he hears his door being knocked, "What is it?"

The door opened to reveal Saber Alter with stoic look on her face. "My lord, we've discovered a mobile suit trail flying through some of the undiscovered systems as well as our own... the image matches that of the Sword of Freedom's Gundam, the Origin."

Mundus's calm persona shattered along with the wine glass as he crushed it in his hands before he grabs Saber Alter's face as he glared at her with glowing red eyes. "Do not play games with me, little girl! If you are tricking me then I will make sure you suffer for it. Now are you sure that it is the Origin?"

"Yes, my lord... I've no doubt that it is him." Saber said with fearful eyes as she trembled before the Sith Lord.

A malicious smirk appears on Mundus's face as he let out a dark chuckle, "Perfect... it seems that the events played out just as we predicted and now the Federation's lost their top pilot. I bet when that boy gets back to the planet, he'll distrust his comrades and even have the tendency to shoot them in the back if it came to it."

"My lord, are you sure we should let him do what he wishes?" Saber asked before she felt the straps on her armor being removed letting the heavy armor collapse to the floor.

"Of course, Rebellion won't be able to stop us. Now why don't we... enjoy our time under the stars?" Mundus stated with a seductive tone before he snapped his fingers and the ceiling in the room showed a view screen of the stars.

"As you wish, milord." Saber Alter replied as she took off her dress, showing her half naked body to Mundus, who had a somewhat loving look in his eyes before he snapped his fingers again to dim the nights before their silhouetted forms began to kiss.

**Origin**

After an hour of flying in his Gundam, Chris set up camp on the lush green planet that he landed on. After he scouted the area for any local wildlife, he managed to catch himself a large deer-like creature which was currently cooking over the fireplace.

"So... anything on this planet that feels important?" Chris asked Yurine, who came out of the tent after taking a little cat-nap. (Pun not intended)

"*Yawn* Not really, I don't sense anything on this planet that signifies any importance." Yurine responded as she stretched her body.

"Hmm... then I guess we better move on in the morning." Chris said in a dejected tone as he focused his attention back on the cooking meat. "Care for some?"

"I am rather hungry..." Yurine admitted then blushed a bit in embarrassment when her stomach began to growl which caused Chris to laugh at her embarrassment. "Stop laughing, it's not like I could help it, okay?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you but I just couldn't help it." Chris said with a small grin before he looks back at her. "Anyways, the food's done so time to eat."

After finishing their meal, Yurine decided to go to the nearby riverbed to bathe while Chris sat atop the Origin's shoulder looking at the night sky and the two moons hovering above him.

"Hard to believe it has only been a few weeks since I left the Federation. I wonder how Ben and Andrew are doing. I mean I know they can manage on their own but... still can't help but worry about them. I hope they're taking good care of Aura and I hope Cerina... isn't too upset about me exiling myself." Chris muttered to himself as he looked up at the night sky.

Within his mindscape, Cloud felt a little worried about his wielder along with the Red Dragon within Chris's soul. "So Ddraig, think he'll be able to get over it?"

The Red Dragon Emperor appeared next to him in a shroud of flame with a wry glint in his slitted green eyes. "I'm not sure... for all I know, he could be broken inside about the events that happened to him."

Cloud sighed. "I guess you're right. All we can do now is wait and see."

Meanwhile outside, Chris looked upon the twin moons as he began to feel something that just screamed for him to do. Using his Geass power, a small blue instrument appeared in his hand revealing itself in the moonlight to be an ocarina.

Putting the windway of the instrument to his lips, he began to play a song that began to ring throughout the rest of the galaxy.

[Play Song of Healing]

The soft sorrowful tune from the ocarina began to play for those hearing the song.

**Federation Base - Earth**

While Dexter, Jarod, Braydin, Alyssa, John, Alex, Aiden, and Josh were sitting in a meeting room, the tune began to ring through their ears.

"That song..." Braydin started.

"Why are we hearing this?" Alyssa asked in curiosity.

"No idea, but I like it." John stated with a grin.

"Still don't get where it's coming from..." Jarod muttered.

"It does seem strange?" Josh wondered.

"Considering we're listening to a song from somewhere we don't know? Yeah, I can guess why." Alex answered with Aiden nodding in agreement.

Dexter listened closely to the song before a sad smile appeared on his face. "This song... is a song of a broken heart in need of healing... I can already guess who'd be playing it."

The other Swords looked at Dexter with confusion on their faces but decided not to question it.

**Federation Hospital**

Jacob was laying his head down next to Lenalee's side with red marks across his cheeks as a sign he was crying before he jolts up when he hears the song. "That song... it sounds so... sad."

While he wasn't looking, he didn't notice the small smile on Lenalee's face as she softly muttered, "Chris..."

**Alder Household**

Ben was busy reading a book while watching his brother and niece, who were playing outside in a game of hide and seek before he heard the song. "Huh... that song..."

Andrew and Aura stopped playing as they too heard it with Andrew wondering. "It can't be what I think it is."

Aura ran over to Ben, tugging on his pants, "Uncle Ben, where's this song coming from?"

Ben smiled in realization as he picked up the young Riolu and hugged her. "That's coming from someone that you, me, and Uncle Andrew care about."

Aura tilted her head a bit in confusion which caused Ben to chuckle a bit as the Alder brothers look to the sky.

**Ashford Academy**

The Student Council were preparing for another party when they heard the song.

"Hey, Prez, is someone playing a flute?" Rivalz asked.

Milly shrugged, "No idea, but it sounds like someone is."

"I still think it sounds quite beautiful." Shirley said as she listened, mesmerized by the song.

Lelouch on the other hand, narrowed his eyes in suspicion. 'Another song? Where are they coming from?'

Meanwhile, Cerina was in Lelouch's room hugging her Cheeze-kun plushy when she heard the song. "This music... it sounds so beautiful... I wonder who's playing it."

**Trailer**

"Oh, great... another one of those damn songs that gets in our heads and this time it's a flute." Lloyd grumbled before he went back to going over data for the Lancelot.

"It sounds... quite sad, yet beautiful at the same time." Cecile said as she turned to Suzaku, who was staring off into space thinking.

'There's no way... why would May be piloting those machines? Is Max in on it as well?' Suzaku thought as he began to question about the revelation of the AC pilot.

**Sith Fleet**

Oculus was going through a stack of reports while also sighing and muttering, "Too much paperwork..." before the song rang through his ears.

"Hmm... so it seems a wounded heart is crying out in the galaxy... how tragic really." Oculus muttered with a somewhat pitiful smile as he enjoyed the tune.

**Mundus's Quarters**

In his king-sized bed, Mundus had awoken to the sorrowful tune that rang in his ears as he sat up holding his head in slight pain before he felt a soft hand on his back.

"Milord, what is wrong?" Saber Alter, who was completely naked but with a bed sheet covering her modesty, asked in worry.

"It's nothing... just an old painful memory." Mundus answered, not noticing the single tear that cascaded down his right cheek.

**Coruscant**

Revan was in his office looking out the window to view the city when the tune reached his ears as a proud smile graced his face. "I see you've begun to cry your own heart out... am I right, Rebellion?"

**Britannia**

Charles and V.V. were talking to each other when the music reached their ears.

"It's happening again... yet the tune is different. What is making these frustrating songs?" V.V. asked slightly annoyed.

"It seems that there are powers at work that even Geass cannot comprehend." Charles answered as he listened to the tune.

**Unknown Location**

In another part of Area 11, a woman with long silver hair was looking at a picture before the tune reached her ears as she looked up as unknown tears flowed down her cheeks.

"What is it?" A young masculine voice asked the woman.

"It's nothing... just someone that I hope to meet crying out." The woman responded wiping away the tears before she looked back down at the picture of three boys hugging each other before a small tear fell onto the photo. 'Brother... please come back soon.'

**Origin**

As Chris played the last notes of the song, he failed to notice Yurine arrive with her clothes folded up neatly while wearing a sky blue nightgown.

[End of Song of Healing]

Removing the ocarina from his lips, Chris breathed in some air after that long song only to sense the presence of his contractor, who was looking at him with slight teary eyes.

"Is something wrong, Miss Yurine?" Chris asked in concern as he jumped down from his Gundam.

The demon priestess shook her head as she wiped away her tears. "It's nothing just something in my eyes is all."

"Well if that's the case then I guess we better turn in for the night." Chris stated as Yurine nodded before the two entered the tent with Chris dousing the fire pit with a small Blizzard.

At the middle of the night, Chris began to toss and turn while sweating uncontrollably as he began muttering in great distress before his eyes flashed open and glowed white as another vision began.

**Vision**

The vision opens to show a city completely destroyed with ruins sprouting all over the Earth as destroyed mobile suits, Knightmares, and ACs from the Federation, the Black Knights, and the Sith Empire littered the ground.

A little further away reveals a few destroyed mobile suits that turned out to be the Swords of Heaven's Gundams with some either in pieces or still barely in one piece.

Standing in the middle, holding up the head of the 00 Epyon was the Origin in a completely new appearance. The normal white armor was now a dark grey with the glass pieces being a blood red along with the eyes that possessed slits. The faceplate had a glowing red fang-like mouth like the Crossbone Gundam X-1. On its back, there were large black feathery wings with its hands being turned into clawed digits.

The darker Origin tightened its grip around the 00 Epyon's head, crushing it, and then releasing a bestial roar that shook the very Earth.

Meanwhile, a group of survivors that contained the remnants of the civilians in the city, a few Federation troopers, Braydin, Jacob, Alyssa, Alex, Lelouch, Kallen, and Cerina.

"How could this have happened?" a civilian asked as he looked out through a small hole that showed some destroyed Federation suits.

"Why would Rebellion do this to us? I thought he was a hero?" A Federation trooper whispered to his squadmates.

Braydin turned to Jacob with an angry look in his eyes before he grabs the man by his collar and slammed him against a piece of rubble. "THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT, DAMMIT!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!?" Jacob shouted back.

"If you, John, and Dexter hadn't kept secrets from him then this entire fucking situation wouldn't be happening right now!" Braydin retorted.

"I thought it would work and besides he should have been grateful that his life was saved from the True Patriots." Jacob said.

"Oh yeah, fucking great, let's have the guy who's currently destroying the planet because you've driven him to insanity be thankful that one minuscule act let him live. WAKE THE FUCK UP, MAN! HE'S BEYOND THE POINT OF SANITY ANYMORE, IF ANYTHING I THINK YOU'RE STILL PISSED THAT HE LET LENALEE DIE JUST TO PUNISH YOU!"

Jacob's eyes burned in rage as he delivered a left hook to the Sword of Honor's cheek. "Don't you dare say her name like that, bastard! I won't forgive him for doing that and I will drag him down to Hell with me if it's what it takes to kill him."

"That's enough!" Alyssa shouted in irritation as she pushed the two away from each other.

"Alyssa's right, this is no time to be fighting amongst ourselves!" Alex stated grimly as he leaned against a rock.

Eventually the two calmed down and looked away from each other, silence being the only thing heard in the air before Lelouch steps up to them. "So now what do we do,"

"We need to find a place to hold up and hopefully keep ourselves alive long enough to find a suitable transport off Earth." Braydin suggested.

"And what makes you think he didn't destroy any available ships on Earth, yet?" Kallen asked skeptical.

That brought silence to the entire conversation since they didn't know whether or not any available ships were still functional or in one piece.

"We have no choice, we got to risk it." Jacob said with confidence causing the others to nod in acceptance before a dark eerie voice spoke. "Oh, but I can't let you leave here alive, I'm afraid."

Everyone froze in fear at the familiar yet dark voice as they rapidly looked around the area in panic unaware of the glowing red eyes resting above in the shadows.

"Where is he?" A female trooper asked completely afraid.

"No idea, but try to keep calm." A young male trooper replied as he scanned the room with his MA5D.

"Calm! How can we keep calm when there's a monster in here about to kill us?" One civilian man hysterically asked.

"Now that's not very nice... I was gonna make your deaths quick and painless but now... I think I'll do it slowly and painfully." The dark voice spoke once more in a somewhat friendly tone.

"Where the fuck are you!" One marine yelled out as he began to fire wildly at the ceiling only for a hand to clasp on his shoulder and whisper, "Right behind you!"

The man's screams brought a new wave of terror to the group as he was dragged into the darkness before his blood-curdling cries reached their ears before silence was met. No one heard anything else before an object flew across the room as it landed in the middle of the group, revealing to their horror... the severed head of the marine that was taken.

The civilians screamed in fear as they began to run away as far as they could before a red glow shined through one of the cracks in the walls as it crumbled to the ground to reveal the dark Origin, glaring down at every one of them before it picks up a man in its claws and proceeds to crush him into a bloody pulp.

"Now my pet, kill the weaklings while I have fun with my... 'former' allies." The voice ordered as the Origin began to crush or devour the civilians that fled in terror while the remaining marines and Swords of Heaven readied their weapons for a fight.

"Oh please, you must already know that I can't be killed by such minuscule weapons." The voice spoke once more before a rope dart left the darkness and wrapped itself around a female marine's neck causing her to gag and cough before a snap is heard as her limp body drops to the ground.

A moment later, a figure dropped from the shadows wearing a dark cloak that covered crimson red armor as glowing red eyes shined from beneath the head of the cloak. "Time to die!"

The remaining troopers unloaded every round from their rifles on the figure which only succeeded in tearing away the cloak but pinged off the armor revealing red draconic armor that was all too familiar to the Swords of Heaven.

"So it is you... Rebellion," Braydin exclaimed with a cold glare at the former Sword.

"Oh is that how you treat your old friend? I'm quite hurt..." Chris said in mock sadness with a dramatic hand over his heart before he started to laugh evilly. "Though not as much as I'm going to hurt you."

"Bring it, you bastard!" Jacob shouted with rage-filled eyes as he charged at the one who caused the love of his life to die.

"Oh, Jacob, I see you're still as moody as ever since I last saw you..." Chris adopted a thinking posture, "I believe it was when I refused to let Lenalee live and watch you cry and beg for me to save her but you know what... you got what you deserved when you drove me to the current state I'm in."

"I won't let you get away with any of this! Today is the day that you die, monster!" Jacob shouted in anger as he lunged to pierce Chris's heart with Mugen only for the katana to be caught by Chris's forefinger and middle finger. "What!?"

Chris's grin was replaced with a scowl as coldly glared at Jacob, "You seem to have forgotten that I'm stronger than you and everyone else in this pathetic galaxy. Even Dexter tried to prove he was more powerful than me... before I took his arm and ripped off his head."

"Shut up!" Jacob growled in frustration as he swung his leg out to kick Chris upside the head but once it made contact, the former Sword didn't even flinch by the impact causing Jacob's eyes to widen in shock.

"Fool... you can never defeat me." Chris coldly stated before he jabbed a clawed hand straight through Jacob's chest causing him to cough out a mouth full of blood as Chris pulled his hand back, still dripping with his former friend's blood.

"JACOB" The Swords, Lelouch, Kallen, and Cerina cried out in horror as they witnessed their friend slowly dying.

Jacob gripped the hole in his chest that contained mashed up organs and broken bones as Chris leaned down to look him in the eye, saying, "And for the record... I would have saved Lenalee's life but... I figured out she had been holding me back so I decided to let her die."

With those cold-hearted words spoken, Jacob's eyes dimmed as he fell back to the ground in a puddle of blood, unmoving.

The others watched in silent horror of seeing their friend and comrade dead before the troopers opened fire on the bloodthirsty Sword only for said Sword to pounce on them like a wild animal as he began the slow and painful process of mauling each and every trooper that stood in his way.

Body parts, organs, blood, armor pieces, and weapons scattered the ground in a scene that was way beyond M-rated.

Chris rose from the gory scene, his armor completely covered in blood it almost seemed like the two colors of red mixed together and formed a sort of bloody bond on the red-eyed teen, who almost resembled Dracula himself.

"Now... who's next?" Chris asked in a monotone voice as he advanced towards his former friends.

Braydin materialized Zangetsu in his hands as he force stepped towards the insane Sword only to be met with a boot to his face that sent him back to the ground.

"Come on, is that all you got?" Chris taunted before he did a 'bring it on' gesture with his hand causing Braydin to launch himself at his former friend to lob off his head before he gasped in shock when Chris blocked Zangetsu with his forearm which instantly shattered the large sword into millions of pieces.

"This can't be..." Braydin muttered to himself in silent defeat before Chris materialized Blood Dragoon and stabbed the crimson blade through his heart, effectively killing the Sword of Honor as his body went limp on the blade.

"BRAYDIN" Alyssa cried out with tears streaming down her face, witnessing her best friend perish before the Dragon Emperor. "How could you do this to us?"

Chris only gave her an emotionless look before he force stepped over to her, causing her to flinch in terror as she looked at his menacing red eyes that were filled with so many emotions.

Betrayal, hatred, rage, disgust, and guilt?

"I'm doing this because I can't trust anyone and when you people lied to me... my fragile sanity broke and turned me into the man you see before you now." Chris grimly stated as he glared down at the young woman.

"But why?" Alyssa asked sobbing uncontrollably, trying to understand why her former friend would give in to his fear and go on a killing spree.

Chris chuckled darkly as a fang-like grin appeared on his face. "Why? I'm just tired of having to protect and defend such weaklings with my power. I wanted to go all out on the Sith Empire but Revan and Dexter held me back... now that I'm not a part of the Federation anymore... I can have as much fun as I want."

The next thing Alyssa witnessed was a crimson blade stained with blood cutting through her flesh as blood spurted from her wound with at a sickening speed.

Chris bent down to look at his latest victim. "Oh and just to clarify... that meant you guys as well."

Chris slowly turned his crimson eyes to meet Lelouch, Kallen, and Cerina, who stared at him in terror.

"Why the long faces? Is that any way to treat your old pal, Chris?" Chris asked in mock curiosity as he slowly advanced on the three.

"Chris, stop this. You can't think that killing everyone is a righteous thing?" Lelouch tried to convince the Sword only for said Sword to chuckle in amusement.

"Sorry, Lelouch... but righteousness is long gone from my mind!" Chris spoke darkly as he stopped right in front of him.

Lelouch activates his Geass in an attempt to control Chris only to have his face being grabbed by an armored hand, blocking his Geass and causing the exiled prince to struggle against Chris's grip.

"Fool, didn't you forget? I also have a Geass and I know all about yours as well." Chris said with a dark grin before he activated his own Geass and created two claws attached themselves to his other hand. "I always wanted to try some eye surgery."

Lelouch panicked when he heard Chris's proclamation as he struggled more to escape Death's grip only to scream in pain when the blades pierced through his eyes then through his head, ending his life.

Tossing the corpse away, Chris failed to notice a fist collide with his face that barely even made the man flinch. Looking at the one who struck him, he could only chuckle in amusement when he saw Kallen glare at him with more rage than any Sith warrior.

"My, my... this kitten's got claws... time to clip those claws." Chris stated with his Breaker Blade materializing in his hands.

Kallen could only stare wide-eyed in terror as Chris lifted the massive blade over his shoulders before bringing it down on the poor girl, cleaving through her flesh like hot knife through butter.

After finishing off his latest victim, he turns his sights on the one remaining person alive... his lover, Cerina.

The green-haired immortal can only look at her former love with tears streaming freely down her face. "Chris, please... don't turn yourself into a monster anymore than you already are."

The Dragon Emperor quickly grabbed Cerina by the throat before he spoke, "I'm sorry, Cerina, but it's too late for me to change my ways... Just know that I've always loved you."

Chris tightened his grip around Cerina's throat before a loud crack was heard then after that the vision began to disappear in a white light.

**Reality**

Chris woke up with a jolt as he panted heavily while sweat dripped down his face. His heart rapidly increased from the terrifying vision that invaded his dreams.

"That... was absolutely horrifying... is that another prediction of the future?" Chris muttered to himself, holding his head.

A soft hand lands on his bare shoulder, causing Chris to turn to see Yurine looking at him with a concerned look. "Is something wrong, Chris?"

"Just a nightmare... an extremely horrible nightmare," Chris answered.

"Maybe you should get some more rest before we leave." Yurine suggested.

"You're right... I just need some more sleep." Chris replied as he lay back down and closed his eyes.

As Chris slept, he failed to notice Yurine hold the young man's head against her chest as she softly stroked his raven black hair affectionately like a mother to comforting her son.

"Very soon... you shall be born... Karas..." Yurine muttered as she continued to stroke Chris's dark locks.

**Two Days Later**

Chris traveled forth through the darkness of space in his Gundam Origin, making his way to another planet to continue his journey.

"Well, here's the next the planet... and it seems to be volcanic... great... a place for me to work on my tan." Chris joked to himself as the Origin landed on a patch of cremated land.

After leaving the Gundam, Chris walked a few meters before he sat down in a meditative position as he cleared his mind and waited for a vision to arrive. He didn't wait long when his eyes began to glow once more.

**Vision**

Thunder and lightning ignited all around a rainy battlefield as four figures stared each other down.

The figures are revealed to be Chris and Dexter in their Scale Mail with the former wielding his lightsaber and Blood Dragoon while the latter wielded his own lightsaber and a second lightsaber colored purple.

The other two figures are revealed to be Darth Oculus and Mundus glaring down on the two with their lightsabers out.

"This is the end of the line, you Sith scum!" Dexter shouted.

"Fool, you cannot defeat us. We are the Dark Lords of the Sith and we will not be defeated by mere children." Mundus said calmly.

"Don't underestimate us, Mundus! We will stop you and we will end your Empire." Chris stated with a cold glare.

"Then come and stop us then, you worthless fools." Oculus insulted as he prepared his lightsaber.

With those words, the four warriors rushed at each other and clashed before the scene changed in a flash of white.

The scene changes to show the corpses of Oculus and Mundus with the former being incinerated while the other had a large sword through his chest.

On another side, Chris was holding the body of Dexter, who had a hole straight through his chest where his heart was located and his left arm was missing. Surrounding the two were the rest of the Swords of Heaven, who looked upon the scene with tears in their eyes while Chris wept for his lost friend before he roars to the heavens in both pain and anguish before the scene ends in a flash of light.

**Reality**

Awakening once more, Chris stood up from his meditative position and made his way back to his Gundam before he stops when he sensed a few hostile thoughts. Unsheathing his Blood Dragoon, Chris cut through the air and slashing through the flesh of a Rakghoul.

Flicking his sword to throw off the blood, he turns around to see to his surprise, Sith Spawn, Terentatek, Rakghouls, and various other creatures seeking his blood.

Growling, Chris bared his canines to the predators as his eyes began to slightly glow. "I don't have time for these games! I'll make this quick because I'm on a busy schedule."

Half an hour later, Chris flicked the blood off his sword while sheathing it as he walked away from the corpses of the many predators that were trying to kill him.

"Looks like the Sith decided to send in their bloodhounds." Chris muttered to himself as he climbed into the Origin's cockpit.

Yurine materialized next to him. "What will you do now?"

"I don't know... The recent vision I possessed showed an even terrible ending for the future... something that I cannot allow at all." Chris stated as he began to pilot the Gundam into the atmosphere.

"It must have been truly terrible for you to have experienced it." Yurine said with a sad look.

"It was..." Chris replied grimly before his com-link began to beep. "Huh, who the hell would be calling me now?"

Pressing the button, Chris listened to the message only for his eyes to widen when he hears the voice of his rival, the Strike Ronin. "Greetings, White Knight, if you are reading this message then I wish to meet with you at these coordinates. Failure to comply will result in your friends lives being in danger by the Sith and I know that you will make your decision soon."

A fist slams down on the com-link, cracking the screen as Chris glared at the image that burned in his memory. "That fucking bastard! How dare he make these threats!"

"Chris, please, calm yourself. I think you should see what he wants." Yurine convinced the young pilot.

"Very well... but if he tries anything then I'm going to kill him." Chris stated with a cold glare.

With this statement clear, the Origin flew towards the coordinates the Strike Ronin had sent.

**Desert Planet**

An hour later, Chris was waiting for the Strike Ronin to arrive but didn't have to wait long when the Shadow Strike Noir arrived soon after.

Glaring at the man he hated the most, Chris willed himself to keep his temper in check. "About time you arrived, Ronin."

"I apologize for being late, White Knight." Strike Ronin said.

"Cut to the chase, damn it, I want to know what you want now!" Chris demanded with his anger growing further.

"Very well... it involves the Sith and a new weapon they've been developing." Strike Ronin said grimly.

Chris's eyes widened for a fraction, "What sort of weapon?"

"One that targets mobile suits only. If that machine is allowed to function then the Federation will be left to ruin and the Swords of Heaven will be destroyed." Strike Ronin stated grimly.

"Anything else I need to know?" Chris asked with a less angry tone.

"Yes... your friend... Lenalee has been poisoned by Oculus... in a few more days she will die from the poison unless we go to the facility that contains the antidote for her condition." Strike Ronin said.

Chris's eyes widened further in shock before he narrows them. "When do we leave?"

"Immediately" Strike Ronin said as the two went back into their Gundams and flew back into the sky, sailing through the stars toward their next mission.

* * *

**(Cue Let it Out by Miho Fukuhara)**

**(Let it all out, Let it all out)** _Shows space with stars and planets floating past the camera_

**(Tsuyogaranakute iinda ne)** _Continues to show the stars and planets before a nebula floats past the camera_

**(Dareka ga kaitetta)** _Camera shifts to shows Kallen looking out from a tower watching a sunset_

**(Kabe no rakugaki no hana ga yureru)** _Camera shifts to shows Cerina in a field of grass with her hair blowing in the wind watching a similar sunset_

**(Jibun rashisa nante, daremo wakaranaiyo)** _Camera shifts to show Chris and Ben looking at the sunset while standing in what was a battlefield with both the Origin and Avenger kneeling behind them_

**(Nagai nagai michi no tochuu de nakushitari hirottari)** _Camera shifts to show John standing in a grass field looking at a blue sky with some clouds with a big smile while the Dark Deathscythe stood tall behind him with its beam scythe resting on its shoulder with its red beam active_

**(Kyuu ni sabishiku natte, naichau hi mo aru kedo)** _Camera shifts to show Dexter standing in front of a kneeling 00 Epyon while looking at a sunset with a small smile while behind the Epyon was the Wing Sparta and sitting on its shoulder was Jarod with his own smiling as he watched the sunset_

**(Namido mo itami mo hoshi ni kaeyou)** _Camera shifts to show Braydin in his Mandalorian armor with his helmet in hand sitting on a rock with Josh wearing his armor and helmet off on his left, Aiden in his armor and helmet off on his right, and Alyssa wearing her armor and helmet off on Joshes right and all four were looking at the sky with their respect Gundams behind them_

**(Ashita wo terasu akari wo tomosou)** _Camera shifts to show Jacob with Lenalee next to him looking at a sunset with the wind blowing Lenalee's hair back while both the Astray Karas and Throne Zeta standing behind them_

**(Chiisana te kazashite futari de tsukurou)** _Camera shifts to show a younger Chris and Ben as they played with each other before shifting to show Chris and Ben building a Gunpla together_

**(Hoshikuzu wo tsuyoku hikaru eien wo)** _Shifts to show a younger Dexter building his 1.5 Gundam figure before shifting to show a younger Jacob swinging a wooden katana with sweat running down his face_

**(Sayonara itsuka wa kuru kamoshirenai)** _Camera shifts to show different photographic pictures with each one showing a younger member of the Swords of Heaven first starting with showing Chris and Ben, then Dexter with a few month old Jarod, then Braydin, then Alyssa, then Aide, then Josh, then Jacob between both his parents with all three giving a military salute but with smiles, then shows John with a karate medal in hand and a big smile, then switches to show a younger Lenalee with her older brother_

**(Kisetsu wa soredemo meguru megutteku)** _Camera shifts to show the Strike Ronin as he stood on the shoulder of the Shadow Strike Noir as he looked upon a calm Tokyo settlement_

**(Chiisaku mayottemo aruiteku kimi to aruiteku)** _Camera shifts to show the Swords of Heaven walking towards their respective Gundams while Armored Core NEXTs flew past them through the air_

**(Soredake wa kawaranaideiyou ne)** _Camera shifts to show the Swords of Heaven members sitting around a big table with their friends with all having smiles on their faces_

**(End of Ending)**

* * *

**Preview**

_"The journey is nearly at an end but now both Chris Alder and his rival the Strike Ronin must go and find a way to save a life"_ Shows Chris and the Strike Ronin approaching a space station before it shifts to show Chris walking through the halls of the station decked in Sith trooper armor

_"Though this mission will not only test their resolve but their trust as well"_ Shows Chris and the Strike Ronin back to back while surrounded by Sith troopers and battle droids

_"Trust between rivals will be tested and lessons will be learned"_ Shifts to show Chris and the Strike Ronin Chris glaring at the Strike Ronin as he accesses a computer before a slot opens and a vial of blue liquid which had bits of purple and green light before it shifts to show Chris and the Ronin running over a catwalk as areas explode before the catwalk gives way as they reached a door and Chris begins to fall towards the burning ground below only for his hand to be grabbed by the Ronin and pulled up

_"And the wills of both the White Knight and Black Warrior will be put to the test"_ Shifts to show Chris with his Scale Mail glaring at the Strike Ronin with the former having something on his chest as they stood in front of the main control computer

_Next time: Journey for the last Freedom P2_

_"Will Chris learn the meaning of trust and teamwork or will his darkness take over?"_ Shifts to show Strike Ronin and Chris fighting with each other as they fought against Sith troopers, Stormtroopers, battle droids, Sith wardroids, and Sith before it shifts to show the Shadow Strike Noir and an unknown fighting flying through the air as everything around them explodes before the Shadow Strike Noir swings a beam blade cutting through a large piece of metal that was falling towards the fighter


	23. Journey of the last Freedom P2

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_The destiny of many depends on a single outcome_

_And it depends on many alternatives to help go with_

* * *

**(Cue Innocent Sorrow by Abingdon Boys School)**

**(Instrumental) **_Dexter appears before raising his left arm as it changes into a claw-like weapon as the title appears_

**(****Saketa mune no kizuguchi ni) **_The camera changes to Dexter with his right hand over his heart as the 00 Epyon appears behind him with Destiny Gundam's wings before it activates its wings of light_

**(****Afure nagareru pain in the dark) **_The camera changes to Chris leaning against a large sword as a black wing appears from his back before the Origin appears with a white wing on its back_

**(Kasane aeta shunkan no) **_The camera changes to Lenalee who was covering her face as if crying before it shifts to Ben with Excalibur on his shoulder and Jarod with Excelion as the moon shines behind them_

**(****tsunagaru omoi tokashite****) **_The camera changes to Braydin wielding Zangetsu, Alyssa holding Sode no Shirayuki, John holding Crescent Rose in its scythe form and Alex holding Judgment Execution as the sun rises behind them_

**(****samenai netsu ni unasarete****) **_The camera shifts to Aiden activating Senbonzakura's shikai form, __Josh activating Hyorinmaru's shikai form,__and Jacob activating his Mugens first illusion before sending the wave of petals and Underworld insects at a group of Sutherlands_

**(****saigo no koe mo kikoenai****) **_The camera changes to show the Swords in a Federation base enjoying themselves not having a care for the world_

**(****Don't cry kowaresou na hodo dakishimetara****) **_The camera changes to Darth Mundus and Darth Oculus releasing a wave of darkness where Sith mobile suits rise from them before it changes to the Avenger, Wing Gundam Sparta, Infinite Justice, and Astraea Plus firing their most powerful weapons at a platoon of Sutherlands and Gloucesters_

**(****kimi ga furueteita Oh...****) **_The camera changes to the Gaia, Zen Master, Throne Zeta, and Dark Deathscythe cutting through Sutherlands before it changes to the Strike Ronin holding a long nodachi with the Shadow Strike Noir behind him as his visor glows red_

**(Sotto kazasu tenohira ni furete misete)** _The camera changes to the 00 Epyon dueling with the Lancelot and the Origin fighting the Shadow Strike Noir before it changes to Dexter and Chris before both vanish in flashes of red and white light before it shows both Dexter and Chris standing side by side in their Scale Mail_

**(****kitto sagashite ita n da iroasenai kimi to iu na no kiseki wo****) **_The camera changes to show Darth Mundus standing on the palm of his Gundam End before it shifts to show Darth Oculus in his ARS with the face open but his face obscured by shadows only showing pieces while he had a wide crazed smile while he stood in the hand of the Vengeance Gundam before it switched to show Oculus with his face plate closed as he looked at the screen_

**(motto tsuyoku tenohira de boku ni furete****) **_The camera changes to show Strike Ronin before it shows him facing away from a figure wearing a cape with brown hair before it shifts to show the Royal Family then the Student Council and finally the Black Knights_

**(****Ever and never end****) **_The camera changes to Chris standing on the tip of Tokyo Tower and Dexter standing in the middle of a ghetto before raising their hands as a white feather falls into them_

**(****tokihanatsu So far away****) **_The camera shifts to the Gundams then to the Swords of Heaven with their weapons_

**(Instrumental) **_The Swords of Heaven are seen in a group photo with the Student Council, Cerina, Kallen, and Lelouch_

**(End Opening)**

* * *

**Unknown system**

Flying through space were two humanoid machines and both were the Shadow Strike Noir and the Origin Gundam.

"So that's it?" Chris asked as the two flew towards a star but it was what was in front of the star he was focusing on.

In front of the star was a space station which had the appearance of Skytop station except it was attached to another station which had the appearance of Talus Station and it was surrounded by a fleet of 3 Imperial I-class Star Destroyers, 5 Laurasia-class frigates, 2 CCS-class battlecruisers with the armor red, 1 CAS-class assault carrier with red armor, 7 Victory II-class Star Destroyers, 2 Interdictor-class cruisers, and 11 Munificent-class Star frigates with a large numbers of mobile suits and fighters.

"So what's the plan for this?" Chris asked the Ronin.

"From what I have observed shuttles come from time to time carrying supplies and equipment along with a single solder, we're going to sneak onto the shuttle while it's in transit and knock the trooper out since he will likely have heart beat monitor so we can't risk alerting the Sith and take his place." Said the black colored pilot.

"And this would work why?" Chris asked.

"The Sith are arrogant in their abilities so we should be able to sneak through undetected but just to be safe," The Ronin looks at the Origin "you are taking the shuttle alone."

"WHAT?!" Chris said surprised.

"We are going to need it to be believable and my Gundam has a cloaking device I took from a destroyed Covenant Phantom so it should allow me to get onto the station but your Gundam would come up like the sun in the morning sky." Said the Strike Ronin.

"And why should I agree with you?!" Chris growled.

"Because your friend's lives are on the line and if we don't trust each other then they are as good as dead. Can you live with yourself knowing you were responsible for a friend's death?"

Chris growled not liking the choices.

**Nearby asteroid field**

Flying through the asteroid field was a single Sentinel-class shuttle with two Hellions as an escort.

As they flew they were unaware of a black mobile suit looking down at them with a rock in hand before it tosses said rock and it flew before crashing into the back of the shuttle cutting its engines.

"What the hell?!" Shouted a Sith pilot.

"Dammit an asteroid smashed into the engines, it will take some time to get moving." Said the co-pilot.

"Can't the mobile suits just carry us?" Asked the pilot.

"Yeah they can and maybe we can request for a better transit way so that way we don't get crushed by asteroids." Said the co-pilot with none of them aware of a figure landing on the shuttle.

Chris wearing his flight suit narrows his eyes before he made his way to the ramp and uses a program to access the ramp controls.

"The hell? The ramp is opening." Said the co-pilot.

"Have the trooper down there take a look." Said the pilot.

When Chris enters and raises the ramp the door opens and standing there was a Sith trooper.

The trooper looked at Chris with a look of surprise before Chris struck first and used force step to appear behind the Sith trooper and chop the back of his neck knocking the man out.

Chris began taking the troopers armor off before stuffing him in an empty crate.

"Hey what's going on?!" The co-pilot demanded.

"Nothing wrong here, the ramp is closed tight. Maybe the asteroid did something with the systems?" Chris said to the co-pilot while at the same time thanking the helmet for a voice synthesizer.

"Roger that, wish we didn't have to take such a long way." The co-pilot said before cutting the link.

"Alright I'm onboard, what next?" Chris asked the Strike Ronin.

"Next we wait, I see the Hellions carrying the shuttle and I'm following so don't worry." Said the Ronin.

Chris looks out though a holographic screen seeing the many ships before he passes a Laurasia as it launched a Leo space type.

**Strike Ronin**

The Shadow Strike Noir reached a point where the Ronin jumps out and uses a thruster pack to fly towards an air-lock and he enters.

When the Ronin was in he encountered two Stormtroopers but they were easily dealt with before he stacked them against the wall making it look like they fell asleep before he runs down the hall before turning invisible.

**Chris**

Chris feels the shuttle shutter and guessed that they landed before the door leading to the cockpit opens and two pilots walked out.

"Alright that's done let's go. I hope this place has some decent drinks." Asked the pilot.

"When have they ever had decent drinks?" Asked the co-pilot.

"Well there was that one station with the cantina." Said the pilot as the three exits the ramp.

"Yeah but that was on Dromund Kaas." Said the co-pilot and Chris looks around seeing the hanger and the many Sith troopers, Stormtroopers, and Covenant moving around with a Hunter which was without a gun or shield carrying a crate.

Chris turns to see 10 Stormtroopers and 2 Hunters walk past them towards the shuttle likely to get the gear.

Chris walked through the halls holding his rifle tight feeling like he was going to run into a trap before he turns the corner only to smack into thin air.

Chris looks only to get pulled into the corridor where he sees the Strike Ronin appear out of thin air.

"Damn it what the hell was that?!" Chris demanded.

"I found something you're going to want to see." The Ronin said before he entered an elevator which Chris entered as well before the door closes.

"So where does this lead?" Chris asked.

"It leads to the main control room." Said the Ronin.

"So we can find the antidote?" Chris asked looking at the Strike Ronin.

"No the poison was made in Lab F28. The control room contains the facility systems but not data on the projects worked here. All projects are put on separate systems and then sent to the Sith capitol." Said the Ronin.

"Who the hell came up with that?" Chris asked.

"Darth Oculus and Darth Mundus." The Ronin simply said.

"Should have guessed." Chris groaned.

The elevator door opens to a large room filled with computers and monitors and occupied by 5 Stormtroopers, 1 Sith officer, 1 Sith warrior, and 3 B1 battle droids.

"What do you think you're doing here!?" The warrior growled.

Chris narrows his eyes in anger before he responds calmly "I was told that something was wrong with a terminal in this room."

"Sorry but all the terminals are in working ord-AH!" The droid was interrupted by its head getting blasted off and the head smashing into the terminals screen.

"Looks like you have one now." Chris quipped before he shoots the rifle again twice killing the Sith officer and a Stormtrooper.

"Die!" The warrior shouted drawing his lightsaber only for a sword to stab through his chest.

"What?!" The warrior muttered before he fell to the ground dead.

Appearing from behind the now fallen Sith was the Strike Ronin who spins around and rips the blaster out of the droids hands before cutting its head off and firing the blaster on a Stormtrooper and the third droid.

Chris turns to see the last three Stormtroopers aiming their blasters before he fires striking a trooper in the face before the other two opened fire but Chris went into cover dodging the bolts.

The Ronin turns the blaster to the two troopers who finally notice his presence before he shot them with both shots striking them in the heart killing them instantly.

Chris hears beeping and runs to the terminal before turning it on.

"Everything's alright here!" Chris said hurriedly hoping to not have the same problem Han had in Star Wars episode 4.

"What happened?" The trooper on the other end said.

"A terminal malfunctioned and the screen exploded but everything is fine now." Chris said hoping the trooper would buy it.

"Another one? Damn it that's the third one this week. Look can you please be more careful with those terminals I mean they are expensive to use and I don't want to clean up any more bodies okay." The trooper said before cutting the link.

"Wow" Chris muttered surprised that it actually worked before he turns to the Strike Ronin who was on a terminal.

"Alright the terminal says that the central lab designated as Lab F29 is several floors up and through what is designated as a prototype hanger… some type of new fighter is being made there along with plans for more and more of them. Anyway when you pass the hanger you will need to head down seven floors and through Labs F1 through 28 before you can reach Lab29." Said the Strike Ronin.

"Well I'd rather get this done quicker!" Chris said as he turned to the elevator.

"I'm afraid we'll have to split up for this one White Knight." Said the Ronin as he entered the elevator with Chris.

"What?" Chris asked.

The elevator will have thermal sensors which are built to locate those not in Sith uniforms and anyone who goes down or up not wearing a Sith uniform or at least has at least a gauntlet will cause the elevator to stop… and roast everyone in it alive." Said the Ronin.

"Yikes." Chris shuddered.

"Agreed." Said the Strike Ronin before they reached a floor and the Ronin stepped out.

"I will make my way through the vents or the waste disposal. I leave the easy part to you White Knight." Said the Ronin as the elevator door closes before he runs through the halls cloaked until he reached a vent and jumped up entering the vent before setting the vent back in place as two Stormtroopers walked by.

**Chris**

As the elevator arrived at the hanger, Chris looked around for any sign of enemies only to find none. "No sign of any trouble; so far so good,"

Activating a nearby terminal, Chris began searching through file after file for any sort of project only to come across something that seemed more interesting… a file holding something called 'Project VALKYRIE'.

"Hmm… interesting… let's take a look at this." Chris muttered to himself as he tapped a few more keys on the computer before his eyes widened in shock when he saw the designs and plans of the prototype fighters.

"Well what do you know… the Sith actually managed to create something that could give the Federation an edge." Chris said with a sly grin appearing on his face. "But I better make sure the Empire doesn't get a single one of these plans."

Typing a few more keys, the White Knight had successfully deleted all the files for any projects the Empire's scientists have been cooking up.

"Now to take a look at this new fighter," Chris stated to himself as he activated the light switch before he whistled in amazement when he saw the prototype fighter.

The prototype fighter turned out to be a YF-19 Excalibur from Macross Plus. Its color scheme was mostly black with tints of red along with the Sith Empire's symbol on the wings.

"Hmm… I was hoping for YF-30 Chronos but this works too. Can't say the same for the color scheme though, maybe when I bring it to the Federation, I could get that model and give it a paint job." Chris said to himself as he placed a hand on the YF-19's wing.

Placing a finger on a hidden com-link. "Hey, Ronin, I managed to find the fighter. Turns out the Empire are making Valkyries."

"Hmm… I was afraid of this… the Empire must have hoped that with the superior speed of those Variable Fighters, they would be able to stand against Federation pilots especially when a Valkyrie is able to transform into a Battroid as well as the GERWALK Mode." Strike Ronin stated grimly.

"I'm thinking of taking this after we find the antidote. Could give the Federation an edge against the Empire once the plans are replicated by Federation engineers," Chris responded in seriousness.

"It could work but are you sure? You'd be leaving your Gundam behind." Ronin stated.

"That's where you're wrong; I just so happen to have a nifty little feature in the Origin that will allow me to set the mobile suit on auto-pilot and I can give orders whenever I want to it." Chris retorted.

"You really do think ahead." Strike Ronin said almost sounding impressed.

"Considering I'm working with you, the guy who likes to apparently piss me off more than anyone I've ever faced before? Yeah I'd rather not take any chances." Chris said coldly.

"I thought we were beginning to trust each other?" Ronin wondered with something akin to irritation.

"Oh, like I'd forget what you did to me or my friends? Yeah, you got a long way to go before you can earn my trust, buddy." Chris stated while putting as much emphasis on 'buddy' with a hint of venom.

"I guess I do…" Strike Ronin quietly said with a tinge of regret.

"Whatever, I'm gonna look around some more to see if I can find any more secrets in their networks. Hurry up and find that antidote because if you fail then you'll find out just how mad I am when I get my hands on you. I will not let Lenalee die because I couldn't deliver the cure to her." Chris threatened as his eyes glowed with a tinge of red.

Cutting the link between them, Chris set to work to look through the Empire's network.

**Strike Ronin**

The Strike Ronin crawled through the ducks before he reached the right floor and crawled out to find 9 occupants. 4 Stormtroopers, 1 Sith officer, and 4 scientists.

The Strike Ronin kicks the vent and it smashed into the face of the Sith officer knocking him out before the Ronin falls from the duck in between two troopers and kicks the first ones feet out from under him before he spins around throwing a punch striking the second causing him to stumble before the Ronin spins around drawing a combat knife and tosses it where it flew and embeds itself in the face of the third trooper killing him instantly.

The fourth trooper runs at the Strike Ronin and fires his weapon only for the Ronin to duck and the round flew and struck the trooper behind the Ronin in the heart killing him.

The Strike Ronin grabs the blaster that was released from the now dead troopers grip and pulled the trigger sending a red beam flying and striking the Stormtrooper in the face killing him.

The last trooper tries to get up only for the Ronin to walk past him shooing him in the back of the head.

"Time is up." Said the Strike Ronin as he tosses the blaster away.

"Wait I'm sure we can come to some agreement!" Said the lead scientist with fear.

"There will be no agreement with scum like you." Said the Ronin as he draws a sword.

"What do you mean?! What have we ever done to you?!" Asked the lead scientist seeing the blade.

"You hurt my friends so now I'm going to make you pay." Said the Ronin in a dark tone as he swung his sword and the sound of metal cutting flesh is heard.

The only sounds heard were the screams but the problem with anyone trying to hear… was that every lab was sound proof.

When the last body hits the ground with its head 3 meters away the Strike Ronin sheathed his sword and walked towards the computer and started accessing the data.

"Found you" Muttered the Ronin as he found the right poison.

"Shit, they weren't making an antidote; they were making a targeting system so that the poison will target non-Sith!" Growled the Ronin as he smashed his fist onto the nearby table making a large dent.

"It's a good thing there's still the poison data here for me to make an antidote from scratch." The Strike Ronin muttered as he began working on synthesizing an antidote "I just pray I can make it in time."

**Chris**

After searching through the networks a few more times, Chris managed to hack his way into the Sith's battlenet and found coordinates of every fleet but couldn't find the location of the Sith homeworld.

"Well, I think I have enough data to drive the Sith back for maybe a few months. Ronin had better have that antidote soon these morons won't be fooled forever." Chris said to himself as he extracted a data disc and placed it in a pouch.

"Hey, you, what are you doing?" A Sith trooper called out after catching Chris near the terminal.

Chris froze when he found out he'd been caught so he decided to play along for now. "I was just checking out the new fighter I've been hearing about. I wanted to see if this thing would be able to stand against those Federation dogs."

"Uh huh, what were you doing by that terminal?" The trooper asked, readying his blaster.

"Well… oh forget it, might as well vent my frustrations on someone." Chris said to himself with a shrug before he pounced on the Sith trooper and delivered a right hook straight into the man's face with enough force to knock him unconscious.

"ST-0234, what is the status of the hanger… ST-0234, do you copy?" an officer's voice called over the radio.

Picking up the com, Chris decided to give them a little prank. "Sir, I've found ST-0234. Apparently, he fell asleep on the job."

"Worthless, lazy ingrates! Trooper, I don't care if you have to take over for him but you better get the job done or else I'll have both your hides!" the officer threatened.

"Understood, sir, over and out!" Chris responded to the officer as the com-link cut off before he muttered, "What a jackass."

Setting the unconscious trooper against the wall, Chris moved to the elevator as trailed up. "I need more information; I gotta get to the command terminal, that's the only way I'll be able to know the location of Oculus and Mundus."

Chris checked the blaster's clip and found it to be three quarters charged before slapping it back in and readying himself to acquire the information he needed.

**Strike Ronin**

The Strike Ronin continued tapping different keys as well as looking through the local files.

"No location on the Sith homeworld but there is a list of targeted systems as well as plans… oh no." The black armored man's eyes widen behind his helmet as he saw a single file marked SPECIAL ZONE.

When the Ronin opens the file his eyes widen even more before narrowing in anger.

"So that is what they're planning? The Swords of Heaven won't believe me because of what I've done in the past but I may be able to stop this plan… but the others will be up to the White Knight." Said the Strike Ronin before he inserts a data chip.

The SPECIAL ZONE file was downloaded onto the chip along with three more files marked STRANGEREAL, FIGHTERS, and RINGS.

The door opens behind him and the Ronin looks to see a scientist wearing a mask walk in looking at a data pad before he walks to a table and grabs a vial which contained a blue liquid which the Ronin knew was from a common plant from Taris before the scientist walked out not bothering to look from his datapad to see the bloodied remains of the scientists and soldiers in the room.

"That was too close." The Strike Ronin muttered with a sweatdrop sliding down the side of his helmet before he pulled the data chip out and inserted another and started downloading other files but there were only 8 files with 6 marked CONTROL, CAPTURE, SHADOW, DEMON, POWER, and DRONES, while the last two files he took a look before downloading and what he saw slightly frightened him… the files were marked REAPER, and WEAPON.

"Damn those bastards!" The Ronin growled before he copied the two files and deleted the rest minus REAPER and WEAPON.

The Ronin places a hand on his face before he notices that two files were recently sent to Oculus with both marked GSB, and COMPOSE.

The Strike Ronin begins tracking it only to find that it went straight to Oculus's terminal in his office on Earth.

"I couldn't locate the Sith capitol but at least we can make sure that whatever the Sith were making here… stays buried." The Strike Ronin said as he went back to work in trying to forge an antidote.

**Chris**

After exiting the elevator, Chris came upon the command center and found 4 Imperial officers, 10 Storm Troopers, and 8 Sith Troopers.

"Well this just got a bit more difficult." Chris muttered to himself as he walked inside.

One of the officers, a man who looked to be in his mid-forties noticed him walking in. "Hey, what are you doing here, soldier?"

Chris paused. He had nothing to say that could convince them otherwise so he settled on the fastest and most fun approach.

Walking a few more paces, Chris stood in front of the officer before aiming his blaster at the man's head as a cold grin graced his lips from beneath his helmet. "I'm just here to deliver out your death sentences."

Pulling the trigger, a red blaster bolt left the barrel of his weapon and struck the officer in the face. With quick precision, Chris blasted 8 Storm Troopers, 7 Sith Troopers, and 2 Imperial officers before his blaster's clip ran dry.

Throwing the useless weapon at the last Sith Trooper's head, Chris materialized Blood Dragoon in his hands and force stepped toward the last two Storm Troopers before he removed their heads with a quick slash.

The White Knight grabbed one of the fallen blasters and shot the Sith Trooper and the Imperial officer with ease, rendering him the only one alive in the room.

Tossing the blaster away and sheathing his sword, Chris removed the helmet and moved to one of the command terminals as he began searching for any information relating to Oculus or Mundus as well as their locations but growled in anger when it came up with nothing.

"Shit, looks like I won't be able to cut the head off the snake yet anyways. Might as well plot a course for a nearby star and burn this place to ash." Chris muttered to himself before he stops then a sly smirk graced his lips. "On second thought, I think I'll upload a little something for the Empire's networks."

With his goal set in mind, Chris tapped in a few keys and watched as his virus began to secretly spread in the Empire's battlenet. Grabbing his helmet, the White Knight sealed it on and ran back to the elevator to meet up with the Strike Ronin. "Now to see if he's finished with that damn cure already."

The elevator doors close before traveling down to Chris's desired location.

When the door opens Chris walks into a blood covered room with bodies on the ground while the Strike Ronin stood in front of a computer tapping away on computers.

"What happened here?" Chris asked as he walked in taking his helmet off.

"I had to terminate them; everyone in this very room was responsible for the creation of the poison that is killing your friend." Said the Strike Ronin as he continued working on the terminal.

"How long until the antidote is ready?" Chris asked.

"That's the problem," Chris looks at the Ronin confused while said man continued speaking "I believed that they were making an antidote for incase the toxin infects their own only to see that they were making it so that it targeting only enemy soldiers. The Sith and their allies remain unaffected."

"So we came here for nothing?!" Chris growled as he glared at the back of the Strike Ronin's head while slowly moving his hand to the hilt of his sword.

"No we didn't." Chris freezes "They had a copy of the poison locked here and I'm working on the antidote right now but the fools also had other files on this system."

The Ronin without looking tosses a drive at Chris who catches it with ease.

"That drive contains several files with two of them active which we cannot allow."

"And those two are?" Chris asked still glaring at the man while moving his hand away from the hilt.

"They have a Reaper artifact on the station." Chris's eyes widen in horror before they widen further as the man continues "They also managed to produce some weapons from the artifact only they were designed for that fighter you found. Thankfully they weren't made with Reaper tech, just advanced Sith tech and these weapons are the only prototypes."

"And how did you manage to get a hold of these files?" Chris demanded.

"The Sith officer here was working with the projects and was dumb enough to copy them and put them here thinking he can use them for his quote 'special plans' unquote." Said the Ronin as he continued working.

Chris narrows his eyes before he looks out the window as a Laurasia-class frigate flew by with 2 Hellions and a TIE fighter.

"So how long until the antidote is ready?" Chris asked as he glared at the man.

"It's done now." Said the Strike Ronin as a slot opens and a vial containing blue liquid with bits of purple and green light.

"That's the antidote?" Chris asked as the Ronin takes the vial.

"Yes this is the antidote." Said the Strike Ronin before he placed the vial in a slot on his belt and went back to typing on the computer.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked with a bit of anger.

"I'm deleting the other files, once that's done we need to go to the main control room and set this station to crash into the star along with every ship and mobile suit here before we leave, from what I can tell this station is equipped with a very powerful tractor beam so we can grab every fighter and shuttle currently here and send them crashing to the star but the fighters and vessels docked on the station won't be affected." Said the Strike Ronin.

"So you plan to destroy all evidence of this place existing?" Chris asked.

"In a manner of speaking, some of the vessels contain equipment but those ships are the ones currently flying around out there while the rest are just parts and pieces that could be useful to your friends in the Federation." Sand the Strike Ronin as he finished deleting the files.

"I'm not a member of the Federation." Chris stated as the Ronin walked up to him.

"Yet you plan to take that fighter back to the Federation so that their engineers can reverse engineer it to make more to combat the Sith?" The man asked.

"What's your point?" Chris demanded.

"My point is that you sure try and help the Federation… even though you violently left." Chris grabs the Strike Ronin and smashes him into a wall.

"What do you know?!" Chris growled his eyes glowing yellow with the Geass sigil shining in his right eye.

"I was on Coruscant when you attacked Yamato, I was there when they took you down, and I was there when you made your resignation! I was the one who stopped you from killing your friend!" Ronin said with his eyes glowing yellow before they turned a crimson red while Chris's eyes widen when he heard the last part and he had a flashback of when he almost took Dexter's life.

"It was you, you're a force user?" Chris asked before he was sent flying only to stop as he felt a small pressure holding him in the air with the Ronin holding him there with his left hand outstretched.

"I am. With my skills and abilities I could be up to the skills of Darth Oculus and Darth Mundus but the only thing holding me back from that power is a single question." Said the Ronin as he lets go of Chris who falls to one knee glaring at the Strike Ronin.

"And that is?" Chris demanded with a growl.

"Do I want to lose myself to darkness and kill the people I love just for power?" Said the Ronin and Chris had another flashback to the vision he had on the lush green planet.

The Ronin walks up to the Ronin and holds out his hand to Chris "I know you don't trust me but in order for us to get this antidote to your friend… we must try."

Chris glares at the man before he reluctantly accepts the hand.

"Now what?" Chris asked before the elevator door opens causing the two to look to see 18 Sith troopers and 10 B1 battle droids.

"Freeze!" Shouted the lead Sith trooper as they moved and surrounded the two.

"Well fuck!" Chris growled as he was now back to back with the Strike Ronin with both drawing a sword.

"Don't move!" Said a gold plated battle droid.

"Got any plans?" Chris asked.

"We split them up; you take nine troopers and five droids while I take the other nine and five." Said the Strike Ronin.

"Sounds like a plan." Chris said with a smirk.

The two leapt away from each other as the group opened fire.

The Strike Ronin swung his sword slitting the throat of a Sith trooper causing him to let go of his blaster and instinctively grab his neck only for the Ronin to grab his falling blaster and shoot him in the head killing him instantly.

The Ronin throws his sword stabbing a trooper in the chest through the heart killing him and causing him to fall onto his back.

The Ronin turns and pulls the trigger sending a red beam which decapitates a battle droid before he moved the rifle smashing the butt into the head of a droid that was moving behind him and the blow sent the head flying before he spins around firing it two more times killing a Sith trooper while the other round struck the second in the leg causing him to fall to the ground before the Ronin ran to him firing the blaster again destroying another droid and killing another Sith trooper before a round struck the rifle and he flips over the downed trooper and as he did he grabbed the man's head and twisted it and he was rewarded with a snap as the man's neck broke killing him.

The Ronin still holding the corpses head throws the body at a trooper causing him to fall to the ground.

The Ronin runs pat the body his sword was stabbed into and grabs the hilt pulling the sword out before he swung cutting through the downed man's neck severing the head.

The Ronin spins around and the sword blocks the butt of a trooper's rifle before he swung severing the trooper's arms at the elbow but before the trooper could scream the sword found its way into the man's heart killing him.

The last two battle droids and two Sith troopers fire their rifles at the man who expertly deflected the red beams.

The four hostiles were caught off guard that a single physical weapon blocks the beams before they see that the edge was glowing pink making them realize that the edge was coated in a beam.

The Ronin rushes at the still stupefied Sith soldiers and droids.

The droids fired their blasters but the swordsman dodged the beams before they realized he was already upon them as he swung his sword and in a single slash removed the heads of both droids.

The two Sith troopers fire their blasters but the Strike Ronin dodged the bolts and slashed one trooper across the chest killing him before the last trooper fired his blaster twice and the Ronin dodged the first bolt unknowingly allowing it to sail and hit the hidden alarm but by appearance the alarm was old and would be delayed giving them enough time before the Ronin swung and removed the head of the last trooper.

The Ronin looks around seeing that all of his opponents were dead.

**Chris**

The White Knight materialized two swords from his Breaker Blade and throws them as they embed themselves into the helmeted skulls of two troopers, causing red blood to spurt from the cracks in their helmets.

The Sith troopers and battle droids opened fire, hoping that their aims were true only to flinch in shock when Chris materialized his Blood Dragoon without its sheath and deflects the blaster bolts easily while also managing to deflect some right back at them which struck a Sith trooper in the shoulder and two B1 battle droids in the head.

Chris rushed at the group still deflecting blaster bolts at inhuman speed before time seemed to slow down when a blaster bolt whizzed past his head, almost burning his cheek yet the young man didn't even flinch.

The Sith troopers panicked while the battle droids continued firing endlessly before Chris appeared in front of a Sith trooper and slice through his throat, causing the man to gurgle on his blood before falling back dead while the White Knight grabbed his blaster and shot 2 Sith troopers and 2 battle droids with deadly precision.

The final droid moved to intercept the red-eyed teen only to be met with a boot that literally kicked off its head into the air before falling to the ground.

A Sith trooper pulls out a vibroknife and lunges to pierce the White Knight's heart only for said Knight to corkscrew in the air and bring his blade down on his head, cutting the trooper in half before grabbing the vibroknife and throwing it into another Sith trooper's chest.

The final Sith trooper panicked and ran away from the former Sword before Chris appeared in front of the fleeing man, grabbed his helmeted head, and gave it twist; effectively breaking the trooper's neck.

With a flick of his wrist, the blood on Chris's sword flew to the ground as he sheathed the blade and sent it as well as his two Breaker Blades back into his pocket dimension.

"Well… that was refreshing. And who says fighting doesn't relieve some pent up anger." Chris muttered to himself before cracking his neck a bit.

With all of the Sith troopers dead and battle droid destroyed they prepared to leave only for an alarm to blare to life.

"Shit!" Chris shouted as he ran and grabbed his helmet which was miraculously unharmed and with no blood stains.

"We need to leave now!" Said the Ronin as he removed the right gauntlet of a Sith trooper which had no blood on it before slipping it onto his forearm.

The two entered the elevator and it began to move.

"I thought you couldn't get in?" Chris asked putting his helmet on.

"I said I couldn't without a gauntlet but I have one now so we don't have to worry about roasting alive." Said the Ronin as the elevator moved before reaching their floor.

When the elevator door opens Chris runs out first expecting the Excalibur… only to find an empty hanger.

"What the?! Where's the Fighter?!" Chris shouted.

The Strike Ronin taps Chris on the shoulder getting the former Swords attention before pointing up and Chris looks to see the YF-19 Excalibur ascending via elevator.

"Shit!" Chris growled.

"I think we have more important things to worry about." Said the Strike Ronin as he drew his sword and Chris looked to see multiple Sith troopers, Stormtroopers, and battle droids entering the hanger.

"We can take them." Chris said with confidence.

"I know you think that… but if a pilot gets into that fighter and leaves for the Sith capitol then they will get a new weapon against the Federation… and you wouldn't want that would you?" Said the Strike Ronin causing Chris to growl.

"Fine what would you suggest?" Chris demanded.

"Go to the control room, we get access to the station and send it crashing into the sun and the location of what hanger the fighter is in." The Strike Ronin explained.

"Sounds simple enough." Chris said as he summoned two of his Breaker Blades.

"Blast them!" Shouted a Stormtrooper and all hell broke loose.

Both Chris and the Strike Ronin run at the incoming soldiers and droids as blasters fire off at the two but they dodged and started slashing their way through Sith troopers, Stormtroopers, and droids with limbs flying off in every direction.

The two sliced through 32 Sith troopers, 29 Stormtroopers, and 35 battle droids before they reached the elevator and made their way to the command center where they encountered zero contacts.

"Alright so what now?" Chris asked as he unsummoned his Breaker Blades while the Strike Ronin sheathed his sword.

"Now I set this station for the star and get you the location of that fighter." Said the man as he got to work.

"How long will that take?" Chris asked before he narrowed his eyes when he saw a bit of movement and drew Blood Dragoon.

"It should take about a minute to get it locked in." Strike Ronin said as he was tapping away, passing fire walls and setting the course.

"And the fighter?" Chris asked as he turned his head towards the Ronin.

"It has already been found." Said the man.

"HURK!"

The Strike Ronin spins around looking at Chris who stood up straight dropping the sword.

"White Knight?" Asked the Ronin as said person turned around with empty eyes before his Scale Mail came up but the Strike Ronin took notice of the device on his chest.

"Oh boy" The Strike Ronin muttered as he drew his sword before the controlled Chris leapt at the Strike Ronin.

The Ronin slides under the attack and kicks behind the left knee causing Chris to fall to one knee before he swung a fist where it made contact with the man's chest sending him flying until he crashed into a computer.

"Get a hold of yourself White Knight!" Ronin said trying to get Chris's attention only for his words to be ignored.

Chris lunges at the Strike Ronin and starts swinging his fists like a wild animal while the Strike Ronin dodged each and sometimes responded with a punch of his own before the controlled Chris had enough and grabs the Strike Ronin by the neck before slamming him into the wall.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Growled the Strike Ronin before he looks at the device that was attached to the chest piece.

Going on a gut feeling the Strike Ronin shot his arm out and grabbed the device before ripping it off of Chris's chest plate and in the process caused Chris to release the Strike Ronin.

"What happened?" Chris asked after the Scale Mail vanished.

"You were attacked and a device started controlling your every movement and thought." Said the Strike Ronin as he fully stood up while rubbing his neck area.

"That would explain why all I saw was black." Chris muttered as he retrieved his sword.

"So where's my fighter?" Chris asked.

"Hanger A11." The Strike Ronin replied as they entered the elevator but as they descended the elevator stops.

"What the hell?!" Chris said before the door opens to a catwalk.

When the two looked what was under the catwalk they see a burning hanger with people screaming as they were burnt to death.

"Okay… didn't see this coming." Chris said with his eyes wide behind the helmet.

"What did you expect?" The Strike Ronin said as he walked past Chris "This station is getting closer to the sun and if we don't reach that hanger then we are as good as dead."

Chris nods his head before the two ran towards the door at the other end of the hanger with the Strike Ronin in front.

As they drew closer they hear explosions with a part of the wall exploding and some metal struck the catwalk.

The catwalk begins to fall when the Strike Ronin was at the doorway but Chris wasn't close.

Chris jumps only he wasn't close enough and he began to fall to the burning ground below.

Before Chris knew it he stopped falling feeling someone grabbing his hand.

Chris looked to see that the person who caught him was the Strike Ronin and before Chris knew it he was pulled through the doorway as it closed and the entire hanger went up in flames.

"So this should lead to the hanger with my fighter?" Chris asked.

"Yes it should and the Shadow Strike Noir will be there when we arrive." Said the Strike Ronin as they ran through the halls with different areas exploding.

When they reached the hanger they find different shuttles, fighters, and mobile suits launching but Chris saw the VF-19 sitting in the center.

Chris runs to the fighter but as he was about a foot away he was pulled back when a large pipe fell in front of him.

Chris looks back to see who it was that grabbed him and saw it was the Strike Ronin who stopped him and saved his life.

"Thanks" Chris muttered before he hears stomping and turned to see the Shadow Strike Noir next to the fighter with its cockpit open.

"We better go unless you want to be burnt to a crisp." Said the Strike Ronin as he used a zip line to reach the Gundams cockpit.

"Right" Chris said as he entered the fighter's cockpit seeing that it looked very much like a jet fighters cockpit.

"Let's hope this works." Chris said as he started the fighter up.

"White Knight it appears that this hanger is located deep within the station and the entry way which my Gundam came from is now entering the sun and we will be unable to go through there except we will have to take an alternate route." Said the Strike Ronin.

"And what route is that?" Chris asked.

"Through the station." The Strike Ronin said before the Shadow Strike Noir flew off.

"Bastard" Chris muttered before he took off and went after the Shadow Strike Noir.

The two flew through the station as different areas exploded and the two dodged debris that flew in their path.

"White Knight, what are the armaments of your fighter?" Asked the Strike Ronin.

"It has a Gun Pod, 200 micro missiles, a beam gun, and a physical shield." Chris answered.

"Save your ammo for later. I'll cut us a path." Said the Strike Ronin with the Shadow Strike Noirs eyes flashing.

A part of the facility exploded and debris flew towards Chris but as it drew closer the Shadow Strike Noir flew in front of the fighter and drew its beam blades and sliced the large slab of metal in half.

The two continued flying through the base and the explosions grew larger as the station drew closer to the space station before they see space and stars and both the Gundam and the fighter flew out of the station just as it made contact with the sun.

The two flew through space dodging warships that were caught in the stations tractor beam or debris that exploded off the station.

The Gundam and fighter stop a safe distance from the sun and continue to watch as Sith warships, mobile suits, and fighter's crash into the sun unable to break the tractor beam from the station and the suns gravity until it was too late.

"Haha, goodbye station!" Chris shouted as he watched multiple explosions go off.

'He continues to grow stronger… I pray he is ready for the future.' The Strike Ronin thought as all of the explosions vanished.

Suddenly both getting warnings and react in time to dodge thirteen missiles that zoom past them.

"what the fuck!" Chris shouted in anger as he turns his head to the source of the missiles and sees to his surprise thirteen SV-51s all painted in grey and red but they also had an emblem which looked like a demon glaring at you with an evil smile while red fire was behind it with its wings spread.

"The hell! More Variable Fighters?!" Chris shouted in surprise.

"It looks like yours wasn't the only they were working on." Said the Strike Ronin as the thirteen fighters drew closer.

"So these are the bastards who destroyed our base?" Asked a Sith pilot.

"Yeah and it's the Black Swordsman again." Said the lead pilot.

"Black Swordsman?" Chris asked looking at the Shadow Strike Noir.

"I have been destroying Sith facilities for the past three years." The Strike Ronin shrugged.

"Well do you know who these guys are?" Chris asked.

"They are a team of Sith aces called Hell team or as the Federation call them the Hell spawns. From what I know is that this team is extremely ruthless and don't care who they kill be they soldiers, civilians, or their own they will kill. They remind me of the Vampire of Britannia only there is more than one. Two colonies were wiped out by these pilots." Said the Strike Ronin and the last part caused Chris to growl as his eyes glowed yellow with the pupils turning into slits.

"Who the fuck is piloting the fighter?" Asked Hell 3.

"Who gives a damn likely some fresh greenhorn the Strike Ronin or his bitch it doesn't matter." Said Hell 1.

"Oh he shouldn't have said that." The Ronin muttered as he shook his head knowing that the men dug their own graves.

"WHAT DID YOU BASTARDS SAY!?" Chris shouted before he shot off towards the squadron with the Shadow Strike Noir behind him.

[Play Macross Frontier OST: Lion]

Chris fired 2 missiles before twenty micro missiles were released from their payloads as they flew towards their targets before striking and destroying two of the Hell spawns.

"Those hunks of junk don't match the speed of the YF-19!" Chris shouted as he trailed behind another SV-51 before he boosted past the fighter then switched his own fighter into its Battroid form as it aimed its Gun Pod at the fighter before firing, causing the fire to explode in a hellish inferno.

"Shit, Hell 1, I got the bastard on my tail!" the panicking pilot told his CO when he noticed the YF-19, now in its fighter form, following him.

"Then take care of him!" Hell 1 shouted in anger as he avoided another beam shot from the Strike Ronin before Hell 1 changed his SV-51 into its Battroid form to grapple with the Gundam.

"But, sir, I can't- AHH!" The pilot screamed in fear when the White Knight appeared over him with the YF-19 in GERWALK mode as the beam gun under the Valkyrie fired on the cockpit, killing the Hell spawn pilot.

"Damn it, get that bastard!" Hell 2 shouted to his two wingmen as they chased the YF-19 before firing their own micro missiles which numbered to 50 as all of them followed the lone fighter which boosted at its top speed before its legs shot out in front of it to boost back causing the missiles to pass right by him.

"Shit!" was the last thing Hell 2 said before YF-19 turned into its Battroid form again and fired its Gun Pod and missiles at its pursers, killing them and destroying their SV-51s.

Meanwhile, the Strike Ronin was in a grappling match with Hell 1 before he used his Gundam's superior strength to crush the Battroid's hands and tear off its arms before the Variable Fighter moved back, changing into its fighter mode before boosting away.

The Shadow Strike Noir noticed two SV-51s flying at him, firing their Gun Pods, but the Strike Ronin merely sidestepped out of the way before bringing out his Shorty beam rifles and firing a beam through the cockpit of one of the fighters, destroying it.

The other SV-51 turned into its GERWALK mode and tried zigzag tactics to confuse the Ronin, but found it to be fruitless once the Ronin's Gundam launched its anchor to embed its wing before currents of electricity filled the fighter, frying the pilot inside. Ronin noticed on his radar that an enemy was coming up behind him so he motioned his Gundam to spin its captured prey at blinding speed before unhooking its anchor as the disabled fighter collided with its comrade, destroying both in a fiery blaze.

The Ronin released a breath before his cockpit blared in warning only to notice possibly over a hundred micro missiles were flying towards him and he had no time to avoid the explosives. As he waited for his end, the unthinkable happened; a blur of white appeared in front of the Shadow Strike Noir revealing it to be the Origin as its blue eyes flashed and it surrounded itself and the Strike Ronin in a GN-Field.

The Ronin was perplexed; he believed that the White Knight still harbored a grudge against him what shocked him more was the message that appeared on his screen.

"Consider this my thanks for saving me from falling to my death, so now we're even." Was Chris's message.

The Ronin had a respectful grin behind his mask as he thought, 'Looks like he's finally starting to trust again.'

What happened next shocked even the Ronin as the Origin's torso orb began to glow brightly as the light absorbed the Gundam. When the light dimmed, the Origin was gone. In its place was a new Gundam that had the base appearance of the Gundam Wing Zero but with a different paint job. It was colored mostly white such as the head, torso, arms, wings, and legs, but the others were colored what seemed to be an aqua blue. The eyes and the torso orb were colored regular blue with the v-fin begin a metallic gold.

"What the hell happened to my Gundam?" Chris shouted in shock as he witnessed his Gundam change its form.

"I don't even know…" Even the Ronin was confused on the Origin's sudden transformation.

"Well let's worry about that later because we still need to deal with these other Valkyries." Chris stated before he barrel rolled out of the path of some missiles.

"Right" Ronin responded before he flew back into the fray against the remaining three SV-51s.

Hell 1 gritted his teeth in anger when he noticed his entire squadron was reduced to only three members, himself included, and cursed the Black Swordsman and the White Knight for his troubles. He went through a lot of trouble to rise into the ranks and test run these new SV-51s only to have the prototype YF-19 and the Strike Ronin's Gundam to reduce practically all of them to nothing.

"I've had enough, Hell 11, Hell 5, fire everything you have on the YF-19, it may have been an Imperial project but we will not allow the enemy to replicate it into more fighters!" Hell 1 ordered.

"Yes, sir" came the response from his remaining wingmen as they fired every missile they had left at the YF-19, who used every aerial trick it knew to avoid missiles or released flares to draw some away but more kept coming so Chris had his fighter change into its Battroid form once again and retaliated by shooting its Gun Pod and the beam gun on his machine's antenna to destroy some missiles and cause a chain reaction that destroyed the rest.

"Bastard" Hell 1 shouted in anger before flinched when Hell 11's fighter was destroyed by the YF-19's Gun Pod while the Shadow Strike Noir flew next to Hell 5 and sliced the fighter in half, destroying Hell 1's last remaining wingman and leaving him alone.

Thinking that he had bitten off more than he can chew, Hell 1 decided to use his fighter's onboard Fold System to warp out of the system with his tail between his legs.

[End of Lion]

"Dammit he got away!" Chris growled as the Battroid looked at where Hell 1 once was.

"Likely to report the loss of the station and the fighter." Said the Strike Ronin.

"And the Sith have more of those things?" Chris asked as the remains of an SV-51 floated past him before the Shadow Strike Noir places a hand on the chest and electricity shot through both machines.

"It appears that these Variable Fighters have yet to be mass produced so we're lucky and that your model was to be made for full combat." Said the Strike Ronin as the Shadow Strike Noir releases the mechanical corpse.

"Alright now what is wrong with my Gundam?" Chris asked looking at his transformed Gundam which didn't lose its appearance.

"I don't know… but it suits you." Said the Strike Ronin causing Chris to look at the Black Swordsman.

"The White Knight… Though maybe with this people will look up to you as the White Archangel." Said the Strike Ronin gesturing to the wings on the Gundam.

"Thanks" Chris said as he looked at his celestial looking Gundam.

"Chris… let me ask you something…" The Strike Ronin got the young man's attention "If you had the chance… to prevent history from repeating itself… to stop the war that took all of the people we loved… would you do it?"

Chris was silent as memories of his family shot through his head before shifting to his parent's grave… and finally shifting to his friends and Cerina.

"I would… but then what would matter? The past is the past and the future is what we make it up to be." Images of the visions he had shot through his head "I lost my childhood to the True Patriots… I lost my parents… I lost my innocence… but I got something in return… I got friends who would go through hell with me… I got family… and I have a person I truly love. Even if I want to change the past… it wouldn't matter."

The Strike Ronin looked at the Excalibur and a small smile slid onto his face 'You really are becoming something great… Chris Alder.' "I guess I made the right assumption about you White Knight… when the time is right you shall receive something that you… and Cerina will appreciate."

Chris's eyes widen at hearing his lover's name before he looked at the Shadow Strike Noir in alarm.

"How do you know her name?!" Chris demanded as he pointed the Pod Gun at the Shadow Strike Noir.

The Strike Ronin removes his helmet but his face is obscured by shadows but his lips were seen which curved into a smile.

"You aren't the only one… who can see the future Chris Alder, White Knight of the Federation." Said the Strike Ronin before a rift opens behind the Shadow Strike Noir and Chris instantly knew it was a Slipspace rupture.

As the Shadow Strike Noir entered the portal Chris heard one final message before nothing but silence.

"We shall meet each other again but when we do it will be the last time we meet ever again and there… all the questions you and the Epyon pilot have will be answered… along with a few others but hold onto your light for the coming evil ahead." With that said the portal closes with the Shadow Strike Noir in it.

Chris continues to look at where the black Gundam once flew before he realized something.

"That bastard still has the antidote!" Chris growled but as he was about to smash the side of the cockpit he sees 7 flashes which were 7 objects.

The objects floated towards the Excalibur and Chris reverted the machine back into fighter mode before he opened the cockpit and reached out grabbing the objects with the first object being a pocket watch which looked like it was from Fullmetal Alchemist with a note attached to it addressed to Dexter, the second object was a coin with a slip of paper saying Max, the third object was a well ornamental dagger with a note saying "This blade won't hurt you physically though it will return those who have fallen into darkness or lost their way back to light.", the fourth object were actually 4 amulets with all 4 being crystals with one colored blue, one colored green, one colored red, and one colored purple with both the blue and green ones addressed to him while the red and purple ones were addressed to Dexter, the fifth object was a ring with a red gemstone that burned brightly which was addressed to him, the sixth object looked were actually many with 27 with all of them being Knightmare keys around a single big keychain. The keys were all different with one appearing like a katana, the second looked like a blue dagger, the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth look like a dog's head, the seventh and eighth looked like a bird, the ninth and tenth looked like a burning hounds head, the eleventh looked like a ribbon, the twelfth through seventeen looked like an eight pointed star with four smaller points, the eighteenth through twenty looked like an animal's skull, the twenty first through twenty 4 looked like a Sangheili's skull and the twenty fifth looked like a beak, the twenty sixth looked like a scythe with a red blade, the twenty seventh looked like a petal, and the last key looked like a snow flake and the chain had a note attached to it saying "When the time is right and the aces are called the lead Sword will know.", and the last object… was the antidote.

The antidote had a note attached to it and when Chris opened it the note said "I apologize for not giving this to you sooner but with the facility going straight to hell we didn't have much time. I pray that you give this to Lenalee in time because if she doesn't get it soon then darkness will rise… and beware of shadows for nine creatures will return from darkness. SR"

Chris looked at the antidote before looking at his gift and said "Thanks Strike Ronin… I know we don't see eye to eye… but thank you."

**Strike Ronin**

The Shadow Strike Noir stood on top of a tower surrounded by buildings with the scene looking like it was from Europe with the Gundam looking down at the ground below with its arms crossed as Britannian Knightmares and Sith mobile suits surrounded the machine aiming their weapons at the machine.

The Strike Ronin puts his helmet on and as if heard it and smiled "Don't thank me yet Chris"

The Shadow Strike Noir drew a beam blade and Shorty beam rifle before it closed in on the cockpit and close to the visor making his eyes visible "Because you will thank me for the future." The Strike Ronin's eyes widen before they glow with the familiar sigil and all goes black.

* * *

**(Cue Let it Out by Miho Fukuhara)**

**(Let it all out, Let it all out)** _Shows space with stars and planets floating past the camera_

**(Tsuyogaranakute iinda ne)** _Continues to show the stars and planets before a nebula floats past the camera_

**(Dareka ga kaitetta)** _Camera shifts to shows Kallen looking out from a tower watching a sunset_

**(Kabe no rakugaki no hana ga yureru)** _Camera shifts to shows Cerina in a field of grass with her hair blowing in the wind watching a similar sunset_

**(Jibun rashisa nante, daremo wakaranaiyo)** _Camera shifts to show Chris and Ben looking at the sunset while standing in what was a battlefield with both the Origin and Avenger kneeling behind them_

**(Nagai nagai michi no tochuu de nakushitari hirottari)** _Camera shifts to show John standing in a grass field looking at a blue sky with some clouds with a big smile while the Dark Deathscythe stood tall behind him with its beam scythe resting on its shoulder with its red beam active_

**(Kyuu ni sabishiku natte, naichau hi mo aru kedo)** _Camera shifts to show Dexter standing in front of a kneeling 00 Epyon while looking at a sunset with a small smile while behind the Epyon was the Wing Sparta and sitting on its shoulder was Jarod with his own smiling as he watched the sunset_

**(Namido mo itami mo hoshi ni kaeyou)** _Camera shifts to show Braydin in his Mandalorian armor with his helmet in hand sitting on a rock with Josh wearing his armor and helmet off on his left, Aiden in his armor and helmet off on his right, and Alyssa wearing her armor and helmet off on Joshes right and all four were looking at the sky with their respect Gundams behind them_

**(Ashita wo terasu akari wo tomosou)** _Camera shifts to show Jacob with Lenalee next to him looking at a sunset with the wind blowing Lenalee's hair back while both the Astray Karas and Throne Zeta standing behind them_

**(Chiisana te kazashite futari de tsukurou)** _Camera shifts to show a younger Chris and Ben as they played with each other before shifting to show Chris and Ben building a Gunpla together_

**(Hoshikuzu wo tsuyoku hikaru eien wo)** _Shifts to show a younger Dexter building his 1.5 Gundam figure before shifting to show a younger Jacob swinging a wooden katana with sweat running down his face_

**(Sayonara itsuka wa kuru kamoshirenai)** _Camera shifts to show different photographic pictures with each one showing a younger member of the Swords of Heaven first starting with showing Chris and Ben, then Dexter with a few month old Jarod, then Braydin, then Alyssa, then Aide, then Josh, then Jacob between both his parents with all three giving a military salute but with smiles, then shows John with a karate medal in hand and a big smile, then switches to show a younger Lenalee with her older brother_

**(Kisetsu wa soredemo meguru megutteku)** _Camera shifts to show the Strike Ronin as he stood on the shoulder of the Shadow Strike Noir as he looked upon a calm Tokyo settlement_

**(Chiisaku mayottemo aruiteku kimi to aruiteku)** _Camera shifts to show the Swords of Heaven walking towards their respective Gundams while Armored Core NEXTs flew past them through the air_

**(Soredake wa kawaranaideiyou ne)** _Camera shifts to show the Swords of Heaven members sitting around a big table with their friends with all having smiles on their faces_

**(End of Ending)**

* * *

**Preview**

_"The journey of the Freedom is coming to a close but the journey of the many still continues"_ Shows the Gundams launch from a Jupiter-class battlestar before it shifts to show them flying through a debris of Federation ships towards a mostly intact battlestar

_"The Swords will be put into another test against an unexpected foe"_ Shifts to show Dexter, Ben, Andrew, Jacob and many ODSTs as they fought against an unknown mechanical enemy

_"With the numbers slowly growing"_ Shifts to show the Gundams, fighters, and mobile suits engaging mobile suit sized abominations before it shifts to show Oculus on the bridge of a Star Destroyer as he looked at a container containing 7 rings

_"And the Knighting will have an unexpected turnout"_ Shifts to show Suzaku in an elegant uniform as he walked up the stairs before it shifts to show the Strike Ronin as he stood in the center of a large group of Sith and Britannian soldiers along with Darth Marr, Rau, Full Frontal, Euphemia, and Suzaku

_Next time: Lost, knighting, and duel_

_"Will the questions be asked or the answered responded?"_ Shifts to show the Shadow Strike Noir as it stood facing both the Lancelot and the Avenger before it shifts to show the three clashing swords


	24. Lost, knighting, and duel

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_When a ship vanishes it leads to many questions_

_With the answers not being what we wanted_

* * *

**(Cue Ash like Snow by The Brilliant Green)**

**(Instrumental) **_The camera opens to reveal the Origin and 00 Epyon floating in space before the camera zooms in and splits in two to Chris's and Dexter's faces as Chris eyes open to reveal them with his left having the Geass sigil while Dexter's left eye was bright with the sclera pitch black. The camera changes to the Origin pulling out a beam saber and the Epyon pulling out its beam sword before descending to Earth with eleven other trails of light as the title appears_

**(Sora akaku someru kokutan no yami) **_The camera changes to Dexter in a desert looking at the sky as the wind blows through him before it changes to Chris standing in the a ruined city as blood red rain falls_

**(Nomikomareta hoshikuzu-tachi) **_The camera changes to Braydin at a cafe with Alyssa, Alex, Josh, and Aiden before it changes to Ben sitting on a cliff and Andrew standing next to him with both looking out at the ocean_

**(Hakanaku furitsumoru hai no yuki) **_The camera changes to John, with a cloak, and Jarod watching a city aflame before it changes to Lenalee, and Jacob dancing in the snow before running off with smiles_

**(Mitsumeta nageki no mado) **_The camera changes to the show Thermidor looking at the camera with his fellow Lynx before it shifts to show the Lancelot launching into the air before it shows Suzaku with a determined look on his face_

**(I never dreamed) **_The camera changes to Kallen in the Guren Mk. II with an uneasy feeling_

**(Kooritsuku) **_The camera shifts to the Shadow Strike Noir zipping through the air before it shows Strike Ronin as his visor glows red_

**(There...I come for you) **_The Gundams fly through the sky as their eyes flash_

**(Omoi wa sekibaku no yozora ni) **_The camera changes to the Epyon clashing blades with the Lancelot while the Throne Zeta flew through the air with the Infinite Justice, and Legend before it shows the Gaia, Wing Sparta, and Astraea Plus firing on a group of Knightmares before it shows the Dark Deathscythe, Lucifer, Avenger, and Astray Karas cutting through two Gloucesters and two Gafrans_

**(Maiagari kudaketa) **_Shows the Origin and Shadow Strike Noir clashing their swords before it zooms in to Chris and Strike Ronin glaring at each other_

**(Kono sekai ga katachi wo kaeru tabi ni) **_Shows Cerina, Kallen, Euphie, Cornelia, Nunnally, Cecile, and Shirley looking down worried then shows the 00 Epyon charging at a Leo Space type before slicing through it_

**(Mamoritai mono wo) **_The camera changes to show two shadowed machines in space floating in front of the moon_

**(Kowashite shimatteitan da) **_Both of the machine's eyes glow yellow before it shows the Gundams attacking Sith Gundams while dodging funnel-like weapons and beams_

**(Instrumental) **_The Vengeance and Gundam END fire a powerful beam at the Origin and 00 Epyon as they blocks the attacks with they're shields as smoke consumes them before they reappears as the Origins eyes glowed white while on its back a flash of light shoots out forming extra wings while the Epyon activates its wings of light while whipping out two beam swords as both charge at the enemy_

_The camera shifts to thirteen trails of light flying up into space_

**(End Opening)**

* * *

**Epsilon Eridani system**

A single flash is seen while 6 ships enter the system from high speed.

The ships composed one Jupiter-class battlestar, two Drake-class escort ships, two Consular-class cruisers, and 2 Izumo-class battleships.

On the side of the Jupiter-class were words which were Judgment which was the name of the ship.

On the CIC of the _Judgment_ stood the Swords of Heaven as the fleet made their way towards the lost ships signals.

"So what do you think we will find there?" Jacob asked as he wore his uniform.

"Hard to say but we'll learn in five minutes so let's get our gear." Ben said with Andrew nodding his head in agreement.

It took three minutes to get their flight suits on and reach their Gundams.

In the 00 Epyon Dexter sighs in contempt wondering what has been happening since they came.

First it was the Shinjuku which he was glad then it was the bridge, then Saitama with the Strike Ronin, then Death Watch, then the holocron, then the Lynx, then the weapons, then the Reapermorphs, then Narita and the Sith, then Braydin getting wounded, then Chris dying only to somehow come back to life, then Kallen, Alyssa, and Lenalee getting kidnapped by Mao, then the Fear Crystal, then the prisoner exchange, and finally Chris going crazy and giving him the scar while at the same time going into self-exile.

"Our lives aren't getting easy." Dexter muttered as he sat in his Gundam with his visor open where he traces the scar.

"Hey Dex don't worry I'm sure nothing is wrong." Andrew said.

**"All Gundams, mobile suits, and fighters have been cleared to launch."** Said the catapult crewman.

"I don't know… I just have this feeling." Dexter said as he slid his visor down.

"Gaia, launching."

"Saber one, launching."

"Dark Deathscythe, launching."

"Albino seven, launching."

"Does anyone else have that feeling?" Ben asked as he checked his equipment.

"Saber three, launching."

"I have that feeling." Andrew said as he watched a Viper Mk VII take off.

"Albino four, launching."

"So do I. Zen Master, launching." Alyssa said as she launched.

"Saber five, launching."

"Same here." Alex said as he double checks his ammo.

"Albino six, launching."

"It seems we all have this feeling." Dexter said as he narrows his eyes.

"Saber two, launching."

"Then we will have to be careful. Avenger, launching." Ben said before he shot out of the ship.

"Albino two, launching."

"Saber four launching."

"Albino five, launching."

"Astraea Plus, launching."

"Saber six, launching."

"Legend, launching."

"Albino one, launching."

"Lucifer launching."

"Astray Karas, launching."

"Saber seven, launching."

"Albion three, launching."

"00 Epyon, launching." Dexter said before the Epyon took off and when it was out of the ship it transformed into MA mode and flew off after a group of mobile suits and fighters.

"All units the Gundams along with Red squadron, Albino team, Talon team, and Blue squadron will continue ahead and investigate the lost vessel with 2 teams of soldiers and report what they have found while Saber team, Aquarius team, Gold squadron, Grey Squadron, and Dragon team will remain with the ships." Said the commander of the _Judgment_.

"Roger, well investigate and report what we've found. Yamato out." Dexter said before the 00 Epyon took the lead as 2 G79H-TC-MA Pelicans.

With the Gundams was Red team which composed of 4 Vipers Mk VIIs, 2 X-Wings, and an ARC-170, Albino team composed of 3 ReZELs, 2 Jegans D Types, 1 GM II, and 1 M1 Astray, Talon team composed of 3 Dagger Ls, 2 Delta Plus, 1 Murasame, and 1 Jegan A Type, and finally Blue Squadron which composed of 3 SX3 Interceptors, 2 F-61 Tridents, 1 Mk VI Supremacy starfighter, and 1 YSS-1000 Saber.

"Doesn't this seem strange to anyone?" Said the clone co-pilot of the ARC-170.

"Yeah, it's just too quite." Said the pilot of a GM II.

"This is space what did you expect?" Said the pilot of an X-Wing and that caused everyone to laugh.

"Alright cut the chatter we are closing in on the _War Stone_." Dexter said as they started flying though an asteroid field.

"Damn these rocks are playing hell with my sensors." The co-pilot of the Saber said as he smacks his sensors which were showing static.

"We're closing in towards the exit so we'll be able to get good visuals in a few minutes." Supremacy fighter pilot.

As they clear the rocks something crashes into the cockpit of a Pelican causing both pilot and co-pilot to shout in surprise.

"WHAO!"

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"What happened?" Asked a Trident pilot as said Trident flew up close to the Pelican.

"Something just crashed into my cockpit." Said the Pelican pilot.

"Something crashing into my mobile suits head." Said the pilot of the GM II.

As they drew closer they see something that caused them all to gasp in horror.

"Oh my god."

"This can't be."

"What happened?"

These were the murmurs of every mobile suit and fighter pilot as they flew through a debris field.

The debris field composed of the remains of what looked like Venator Mk II destroyers, Gage-class transports, and some Nazca destroyers along with fighters and mobile suits.

"Hey guys I see the _War Stone_ ten o'clock." Said an SX3 pilot.

They all look and see the _War Stone_ which looked to be mostly intact with holes in the hull, engines destroyed, and weapons destroyed.

"It looks mostly intact." Josh said as the Legend started to use a new scanner recently installed to scan the ship "The hull is intact for the most part, oxygen is 85 percent, reactor is online at 50 percent, gravity is online, and the communications is working but I'm barely getting any living signatures."

"Those scanners are prototypes Josh. They haven't been programed to scan for living beings yet so you'll have to wait a while but for now we're going inside." Dexter said as the Epyon transformed into MS mode "Ben, Braydin, Jacob, Andrew, and I will land in the battlestar with the soldiers and investigate what happened here while the rest of you move around and search for escape pods and clues to what happened here."

"Right"

"Roger that"

"Yes sir!"

Were the responses as they moved to look around while the Epyon, Avenger, Lucifer, Astray Karas, Gaia, and two Pelicans flew into the port flight pod which had a shield that was used by the Covenant at times but upgraded to allow fighters, mobile suits, and transports in while preventing gun fire and missiles from entering.

The Gundams land on the pad along with the Pelicans before the Swords exit their Gundams while the ramps touch the deck and before soldiers ran out with all of them wearing ODST armor which was pitch black with some having different customs with some having different paint while others have different armor appearance.

When the Swords touched the ground they all float towards an airlock where they see the ODSTs standing guard.

The airlock opens and two ODSTs armed with MA5Ds walked through with the lights on as they looked to see an empty airlock.

When the group enters three separate airlocks they wait for the air to pressurize before opening the door to the hanger where they freeze because of what's inside.

Surrounding the hanger on the ground were remains of Federation soldiers, engineers, and pilots both clone and non.

"Oh my god." Said an ODST as he felt sick.

"What happened here?" Jacob asked as he looked around.

"We can learn what happened from the security cameras." Dexter said before he turns to Braydin "Braydin, take four ODSTs and check out the recordings."

"Right" Braydin nods his head before he takes four ODSTs and moves to the control room where when they enter they find the remains of 2 crewman who looked like they were ripped apart with the glass broken and blood everywhere.

"Walkman check the records." Braydin gestured to an ODST with green color scheme and no shoulder pad, back pack, and a computer on each gauntlet.

"Right" Walkman said as he walked to a working terminal where he takes a cable from his left computer and inserts it into a port on the terminal and starts accessing the system.

"Alright it seems that the recording is static but I think I can get it… now!" Walkman said before they all see a holographic screen in front of each soldier.

"Dammit launch the fighters and mobile suits!" Shouted a crewman on the recorder.

"We can't! Something is blocking the catapults and if they launch they'll crash into whatever is blocking them!"

"Then see if you can-" the crewman was interrupted by the sounds of metal on metal causing them and everyone in the hanger to freeze.

"What was that?" Asked an engineer.

They hear a banging noise and they all turn to a door which was being banged on.

"Shit get guns on that door now!" Shouted an officer before Federation soldiers and combat engineers surround the door and aim their rifles at it while the banging continued.

The banging continued for twelve seconds before stopping. The silence lasted for five seconds before a blade stabbed through the door and then five more stabbed through and then the blades started spinning showing that they were chain saws and them the blades cut in a circular motion cutting a perfect hole in the door before a single glowing eye is seen.

"Open fire!" Shouted the officer only for the eye to produce an EMP which shuts off the lights.

"Shit powers off!"

"Open fire!"

Several more eyes flash and they rush as the sounds of gunfire was heard with flashes coming and with each flash came shouts before screams of pain with bones breaking and flesh tearing apart.

"Get the commander!"

"I'm trying!"

"What is going on down there?" Demanded the commander over the radio.

"Sir we've been boarded by unknown machines!"

"Understood, all hands we have been boarded. Prepare to repel boarders!"

"Look out!"

The sounds of glass breaking was heard while more screams of pain echoed through the hanger.

"Let's get out of here!"

"AH HELP! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! AAHHH!" The screaming fell silent with bones breaking and flesh ripping apart with more screams coming before all went silent save the silent metal on metal and then the lights came back on showing the bodies and blood everywhere.

"Alright now I'm going to throw up." Said an ODST in full armor with orange highlights before he runs to a corner and rips his helmet off before he disposes of the contents in his stomach.

"Jacob regroup with us… we're going to search the ship from top to bottom." Dexter said with his eyes narrowed.

**Space**

"Does anyone else get the feeling we're being watched?" Jarod asked as he had his helmet off taking a drink of water.

"Yeah it feels like something is waiting." Alyssa said as she made the Zen Master land on an asteroid before jumping off and over the remains of a Baikal cruiser.

"Waiting for us to let our guards down." Aiden said as the Infinite Justice passed the remains of an Izumo battleship.

"Hey doesn't this feel wrong to you?" Josh asked as he stops passing the remains of a GM II.

"Yeah it does." John said before he sees a blip.

"I got something!" John said before he turns the Deathscythe to the source.

"What is it? Sith? Covenant?" Josh asked.

"No… a survivor!" John flies off towards the source of the signal.

"Hey wait up!" Jarod said as the Wing Sparta transformed into MA mode along with a ReZEL and Delta Plus and went after the Dark Deathscythe.

As they flew they passed several pieces of debris before they enter an open area only to see a blue flash, an orange flash, and a green flash.

"Whoa shit!" John said as he brought up his anti-beam cloak deflecting the beams aimed for him while the other mobile suits dodged with the Wing Sparta transforming into MS mode and used its shield to block a beam.

"Stand down!" Someone shouted and the beams to cease.

John looks to see a GNX-IV, M1 Astray, Strike Dagger, and a ReZEL Type-C while in the middle of them were 3 escape pods with one being from a Baikal cruiser, one from a Venator Mk II, and the last was from a battlestar but what also caught their eyes were 2 mobile suit cockpits.

"Durandal? We're sorry sirs… we thought you were one of those things." Said the ReZEL pilot as he lowers his beam rifle with the other mobile suits doing the same.

"Identify yourself." John said as he held his scythe ready.

"First lieutenant Alexander Calswelt sir!" The ReZEL Type-C said as he made his unit salute at the Gundams.

"Ensign Max Weathers." Said the Astray Pilot as it held onto the GNX-IV.

"Captain Heather Rosary." Said the pilot of the GNX-IV as said unit was held by the Astray.

"Ensign Benjamin Anders." Saud the Strike Dagger pilot as it looked around nervously.

"Are you all in the same unit?" John asked curiously.

"Yes sir, we were part of Sparrow team. I was field promoted when our team leader was killed in action. We're all that's left and some of us are low on fuel." Heather said with a hint of worry.

"Speak for yourself ma'am, my mobile suit is empty." Max said with a hint of annoyance.

"Can you explain what happened here?" John asked as the head of a GM II floated past.

"We were making our way towards Reach when we found an unknown signal, we were close and moved to investigate but then the fleet got attacked. We couldn't see what was attacking us because the enemy ships were firing from long range." Heather explained.

"They attacked from a distance? I think I understand, if they attack from a distance then they can't identify who the attacker is and would also hide their ship numbers." John said putting a hand to the chin of his helmet.

"But they used an unknown weapon… the weapon was a beam that struck mobile suits… that's how our CO died and while two of us don't have mobile suits."

"A weapon that targets mobile suits?" Jarod said surprised as he looks around.

"Don't worry, it's been gone for a while now and if it wasn't then we would already be dead but then something else happened." Heather starts choking up.

"A Gundam type entered the battlefield." The Swords and mobile suit pilots widen their eyes in worry.

"What was it?" Jarod asked as the Wing Sparta drew closer to get a better signal.

"The Gundam… was the Vengeance."

"Dammit, Oculus did this?!" John shouted as he smashed the side of his seat.

"That's not all" John looks at the Dagger as the pilot continued "the Vengeance was the only mobile suit out there… no Gafrans, no mobile dolls, not even fighters… just one Gundams but it's what the Gundam did that frightens us.

"The enemy ships produces a mist that disrupted scanners so we couldn't see where they were without visuals and the Gundam came and tore the survivors to shreds before it did something… it sent tendrils out which latched onto pieces of different mobile suits and put them together before… I don't want to think about it… I could still hear the screams." Heather said with her breathing going faster.

"Calm down captain, we have a fleet here so we can take you with us once the others find other survivors." Jarod said causing Heather to widen her eyes in horror.

"THERE IS NO OTHER SURVIVORS!" That shocked the group at hearing the woman scream "Everyone else was killed! That bastard left those things and had them search for survivors and we're all that's left!"

"John get over here!" Aiden shouted.

"What? I found the survivors." John said as he looked at a screen showing Aiden's face with said face looking concerned.

"That's not it! We're under attack! They just tore through Red five and three!"

"How many?" John asked.

"I don't know! I first counted 21 and they are growing!" Aiden shouted before the sounds of a beam saber cutting through metal was heard.

"Alright we're coming to-" John was cut off by what sounded like a mechanical roar causing everyone to turn to see to the surprise of John, Jarod, and the ReZEL and Delta Plus pilots while the survivors of Sparrow team and the escape pod passengers had a look of horror as they see machines that looked to be made from parts of destroyed mobile suits but what all of these creatures had in common was that they had red lights.

"Shit!" Heather shouts as she fires her beam rifle which strikes the head destroying it but the machine still flew before it flew along with its companions at the ground.

"What are these things?" John asked as one got close and he cleaves it from left shoulder to right hip.

"No idea! We decided to call these things Terror Suits because that is what they are making us feel!" Max as he fires his beam rifle tearing the left arm off of a now dubbed Terror Suit.

"These things are pissing me off!" Alex shouted over the comms.

"I hope the others are doing alright." John quietly said as he sliced through two Terror Suits.

**OFS **_**War Stone**_

"All clear." Said an ODST who wore all black armor with a knife on his chest piece and no back pack.

Entering the CIC was Dexter, Ben, Andrew, and Jacob along with all the ODSTs.

"Oh god" Jacob muttered as he saw the remains of the crew including the commander.

"Whatever or whoever did this will pay!" Andrew said clenching his fist tightly.

The sounds of gunfire drew their attention causing everyone to look at the door to see the seven ODSTs that were at the door firing.

"And you're about to get that chance." Dexter said as he summons Cross.

The ODSTs pulled back into the room and close the hatch which meant that the things that attacked the ship were getting closer.

"What did you see Sergeant?" Dexter asked a green striped ODST.

"Unknown robots sir, they just came out of nowhere but what I do know is that they had blades and looked like they could rip a person to shreds with ease." Said the ODST.

"Then keep them at a distance. When the door opens fire at will." Dexter said as he engages Cross Beta.

"I just know that we should destroy this ship." Jacob said as he unsheathed Mugen.

"Yeah but we first need to get the data before we do because we might find something that can explain what happened." Ben said as he readied Excalibur.

Several blades punch through the bulkhead and cut in a perfect circle before the door fell showing multiple red eyes.

"Open fire!" Dexter shouted as he fires gold steaks at the eyes with the ODSTs firing their rifles, Ben sending wind blades, Andrew shooting explosive rounds, and Jacob sending netherworld insects and the sounds of metal being smashed or cut is heard before they entered the room.

What they saw was a machine that looked like a Hizack but the arms were replaced with 5 tendrils on each arm and the legs were replaced with spider legs and 8 tendrils on its back with all 13 tendrils ending with blades.

They continued firing taking down 15 machines but more continued entering.

"What the hell are these things?!" Jacob shouted as he sent Netherworld Insects at the machines destroying four.

"No idea!" Andrew shouted as he sent an explosive round at a machine destroying it.

"I think this is a good time to destroy this ship sir." Said an ODST as he pulls a cord out of a port in the CIC.

"Then let's get out of here!" Andrew said as he was getting tired of being on the defensive and lunges at two machines and punches both sending them crashing into several others and making a domino effect causing all of the machines to fall down like dominos.

"Let's go!" Ben shouted as he ran next to Andrew sending blades of wind at the machines.

As they ran they encounter more machines but as they ran four ODSTs lost their lives while nine more were wounded with two losing an arm, one losing a leg, and another getting a blade in the chest.

"When they reached the airlock and reach the Pelicans and Gundams they find more machines entering and making their way to the dropships and Pelicans.

"Get to the Pelicans and Gundams!" Jacob shouted as he sends a First Illusion at the machines destroying 12 while 27 more fell to gunfire.

The ODSTs reached the Pelicans while the Swords reached their Gundams before they took off but not before one Pelican gets a blade stabbed into its left back engine but thankfully it wasn't that bad and they managed to escape the ship.

"You going to do it?" An ODST with blue highlights said to one with purple.

"Hit it maestro." Said the lead ODST.

The ODST smirks before he holds up his fingers and counts down "Three, two, one, BOOM!"

A second later the entire Battlestar explodes and the entire vessel was incinerated destroying the machines that were on and or around the ship.

"Nice job troopers!" Andrew said taking notice of the explosion.

"I hope the others are doing fine." Ben said as the Avenger flew up next to the damaged Pelican.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" Jarod shouted as a screen pops up showing his face which held annoyance "WE'RE TAKING FIRE OVER HERE!"

"I guess that answers our question." Dexter said as he transformed into MA mode and flew off.

"Hey wait up!" Ben shouted as he shot off after the Epyon.

"Guys!" Andrew shouted but as he was about to follow a hand lands on the Lucifer getting Andrew's attention.

"They can handle themselves. Right now we need to make sure these ODSTs get back to the fleet." Jacob said pointing to the two Pelicans.

Andrew relented feeling that he should go with his brother before he left with Jacob and the two Pelicans.

The 00 Epyon and Avenger flew through the debris field dodging parts, and bodies with some small encounters with Terror Suits with Dexter just plowing through them and Ben just either shooting or slicing through them.

"Nice of you guys to join us!" Aiden said as he slices through two Terror Suits and shooting another with his beam rifle.

Dexter takes notice of all the Terror Suits with a Dagger L missing an arm and using a beam saber while using its head and shoulder CIWS which was able to take down some Terror Suits because the armor was already weakened.

A Jegan A Type fires its beam rifle before it aims its shield and fires four missiles which sailed and struck four Terror Suits destroying them and three others.

"Sorry we're late but we had to destroy the _War Stone_." Dexter said as he transformed his Gundam into MS mode and kicks a Terror Suit into another before slicing them both in half with both halves of the Terror Suits exploding.

"There was something in there wasn't there?" Jarod asked as he fired his Head Vulcans destroying two TS's before he fires his buster rifle destroying five more.

"Yep." Ben said as he fired his beam Magnum vaporizing two TS while three more were destroyed from grazing rounds.

"Hey Josh how many do you think there are?" Dexter asked as he drew a GN Sword II in rifle form and fired a beam passing through the chests of three Terror Suits destroying them.

"Why bother? We're taking them down." Josh said as he fired his beam rifle taking down a Terror Suit while his DRAGOON bits flew around shooting at Terror Suits left and right.

"AH!" Everyone turns to see a Dagger L in the hands of several Terror Suits with its limbs being ripped apart and to their surprise the mouth areas of each mobile suit opens revealing rows of razor sharp teeth which reminded many of the Origins before the pieces of metal were eaten by the Terror Suits before the cockpit was ripped open and the pilot dragged out.

"HELP!" The pilot shouted before to their horror… he was ripped apart and eaten.

"Oh my god." Dexter muttered before his eyes widen and glowed blue.

**Vision**

Dexter opens his eyes only to see a burning field with the remains of mobile suits, Knightmares, and bodies lying around with the sounds of gunfire, explosions, metal cutting flesh, energy clashing against energy, energy cutting flesh, and screams of pain.

Dexter looks around and sees bodies before he looks up to see Federation mobile suits getting shot out of the air by an unseen device before he looks to see Black Knight Knightmares getting destroyed by Britannian Knightmares and Sith mobile suits before he sees a Gafran getting its head shot off by the Supplice as it skids across the ground firing both rifles as it protected a damaged NEXT before everything flashed white and Dexter finds himself on an unknown island.

On the island he watches as a damaged Origin and 00 Epyon were being flown away with the cockpit of the 00 Epyon empty while on the island was the Shadow Strike Noir as it fought against wave after wave of Sith mobile suits, Britannian Knightmares before missiles struck its location enveloping the mobile suit in an explosion.

The entire scene shifts again and it shows the Infinite Justice fighting in the sky along with the Redeemer before something strikes the Redeemers Primal Armor but the PA negated the beam before one strikes the Infinite Justice and engulfs it in an explosion.

The scene shifts again and this time into space where Dexter watches a space battle with a large Sith fleet against an equally large Federation fleet and he sees the Avenger as it fought against a shadowed machine before the scene turns white as the vision ends.

**Reality**

"Dexter look out!" Dexter blinks only for his eyes to widen in surprise as a Terror Suit flies at him only to be skewered by the 00 Epyons beam sword.

"Dude what happened?" Jacob asked slicing down two Terror Suits while only 5 more Terror Suits remained and were easily destroyed by the Legends DRAGOON bits.

"I don't know… I had a vision." Dexter said as he puts a hand to his visor.

"What was it?" Ben asked after he puts in a new magazine for his beam magnum.

"I don't know… possibly the future, I don't know." Dexter said as the survivors reached him "But what I do know is that it isn't good."

"*static*…do you read… *static*"

"The hell?!" Ben said surprised at the transmission.

"*static* Guys do you read?! The fleet is under attack by unknown machines! They look like they are made from pieces of our destroyed units!" Andrew said over the radio and everyone knew what was happening.

Terror Suits were attacking the fleet.

"We need to move now!" Dexter shouted as he and every other transformable unit transformed into MA mode before the transformable suits and fighters shot off towards the location of the fleet with the nontransformables following as fast as they could.

**Imperial I-class Star Destroyer **_**Vengeful Rage**_

Standing on the bridge of the Star Destroyer _Vengeful Rage_ was Darth Oculus as he looked at a holographic display showing the battle between the Terror Suits and the Federation.

"We're away milord, new course has been set and locked." Said a Sith officer "May I speak freely?"

"You may." Oculus replied still focused on the battle.

"Are you sure you don't want to remain and finish this? The weapon is still operational and can take out the other mobile suits and the Gundams." The officer said to the Sith lord.

"I understand what you are asking but the answer is quite simple Captain Stern: the weapon is incomplete, this was merely a test of its targeting capabilities and it appears that it was mostly operational since it only took out sixty percent of the first fleets mobile suit force while I used the remains to create my Terror Suits… actually let us remain for a few minutes."

Oculus turns to a container which held 7 rings with 5 fully finished while 2 were close with one being a centimeter long while the second was missing and inch but there was another ring forming.

"If the Federation destroy all my Terror Suits then we shall leave. We are here to collect their fear and when we have enough… we shall depart." Oculus said as the sixth ring finishes forming and a shrill scream was heard frightening some of the crew while Oculus just laughed.

**Federation fleet**

Terror Suits flew all around landing on ships and trying to tear the hull open only to be shot by mobile suits and fighters while the warships weapons did their best in trying to repel the TSs.

"How many do you count?" The commander asked.

"I'm counting 216 machines sir!" Said the DRADIS operator.

"What's the status on the Swords of Heaven?"

"The Swords that arrived are fighting off against the machines while the rest are making their way back now."

"Then keep fighting!"

Out in space Federation mobile suits and fighters did their best to combat the Terror Suits that tried to tear them apart.

"They're everywhere! AH!" A Strike Dagger pilot shouted as a Terror Suit crashed into his unit only for it to be pulled off and sliced in half by the Astray Karas.

"Keep them back!" Jacob shouted as he sliced down two Terror Suits before he spins around firing its CIWS head guns which destroyed another TS.

"Alright first Reapermorphs and now giant ROBOT ZOMBIES?! What is wrong with this universe?!" Andrew shouted as he fired two large beams vaporizing twenty five Terror Suits.

"Dude the universe is weird I know but look on the bright side, at least you're fighting for something." Jacob said as he stabbed a Terror Suit through the back.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Andrew shrugged as he fired his beam rifle destroying two TS.

"These things are really annoying!" Shouted a Windam pilot. This Windam was armed with a Doppelhorn striker pack.

The Windam fired its Doppelhorn Duel Recoilless Cannon destroying two Terror Suits.

On that we agree!" Shouted a Gouf Ignited pilot as he held a Terror Suit back with his mobile suits shield before its eye flashed and kicked the Terror Suit but as it got ready to charge again the Gouf aims its right arm mounted Draupnir beam gun and fired striking the TS tearing off its head and right arm while also creating a large hole in its chest destroying it.

"Just how many of these things are there?!" Shouted the pilot of a Stark Jegan before he fired all six missiles destroying 13 Terror Suits before he fires his beam rifle destroying another.

"By my count, 165 wait make that 158." Said the pilot of an Arios in Fighter Mode after slicing a Terror Suit in half with its pincers.

"Everyone keep fighting, we can do this!" Jacob shouted before a yellow beam flew vaporizing 12 Terror Suits with a crimson beam following it destroying 15.

Jacob turns to see the 00 Epyon fly past two Terror Suits with both TS cut in half.

"Nice of you to join the party." Jacob said with a smirk as the Epyon transformed into MS mode and both Gundams were back to back.

"Well sorry but we had survivors to escort." Dexter said as the rest of the Gundams, mobile suits, and fighters arrived.

"Looks like we misjudged them. The Terror Suits require numbers to defeat their enemy but we have an advantage over them; we have experience." Said Captain Heather as she fired her beam rifle and drew her beam saber slicing down a charging Terror Suit.

"You got that right!" Alexander as he fired his beam rifle destroying another Terror Suit.

_**Vengeful Rage**_

"Orders sir." Said the officer while Oculus continued to watch the battle.

"It looks like they are no longer being consumed by fear… get us out of here." Oculus said still focused on the fight.

"Yes milord." The officer replied.

"Soon you shall by complete." Oculus said to the rings as the stars moved at breakneck speed with the Star Destroyer entering lightspeed.

**Federation fleet**

"The enemy is numbered to 73 machines, keep it up!" Said the captain of the Izumo-class battleship _Burning Will_ as it fired its CIWS taking down 2 Terror Suits while a third lost its arm before it was cleaved in half by a Murasame.

"You know I expected more Terror Suits to arrive but I'm not complaining." Calswelt said as he fired his beam rifle before the tip makes a beam saber and he swings slashing a Terror Suit in half from its left shoulder to right hip.

"Yeah, do you think Oculus left?" Heather asked as she destroyed a Terror Suit.

"If he was still here then the weapon would have destroyed the other mobile suits by now." Anders said as he pulled his beam saber out of a Terror Suit.

"These things are starting to piss me off!" Shouted the pilot of a SX3 Interceptor as he dodged a Terror Suit before he shot another in the chest striking its reactor and blowing it up.

"On that we agree!" Ben said as he summoned Hi-Nu Gundam, Throne Drei, and Strike Freedom before they use their Funnels, Fangs, and DRAGOONs to take out 32 Terror Suits.

"Then let's finish these things off so we can go home!" Dexter said getting positive replies from every pilot and crewman in the fleet.

The Battlestar fired its many point-defense Kinetic Energy Weapons destroying 21 Terror Suits that charged it but never got close.

"How do you like this you assholes!" Shouted a Jegan D Type pilot as he stuffed a timed grenade into a Terror Suits mouth before throwing it at two more where the grenade exploded taking out the three Terror Suits.

"How many do you think are left?" Dexter asked after cutting down two Terror Suits.

"By my count… 42," Ben stops to dodge a Terror Suit before activating a beam tonfa and stabbing it through the side killing it "Make that 41."

"Then let's finish this." Dexter said with a smirk plastered on his face "Trans-Am!"

The 00 Epyon glows red before it flew around quickly.

"Trans-Am!" Were the shouts of the mobile suits equipped with GN drives.

"Can't let them have all the fun." Ben said as he activated his NT-D.

The remaining Gundams, mobile suits, and fighters stopped and watched as the GN equipped mobile suits flew around destroying Terror Suits left and right killing Terror Suits that moved to attack the warships or wounded machines as well as ones that were at the back of a group that were charging other mobile suits.

"Terror Suit count?" Dexter said as the Epyon stops glowing red.

"By my count… three?" Ben said confused as his NT-D stopped.

Ben hears a roar and turns to see 3 Terror Suits fly at him only for the front of get cut in half down the middle with the second getting cut in half from right hip to left shoulder but the third was stabbed through the chest from the front and Bens savior was the Astray Karas.

"Thanks man." Ben said as the Astray Karas kicked the Terror Suits corpse off his sword.

"You're welcome." Jacob said emotionlessly as he sheathed his sword.

"Let's move everyone we need to return to base." Alex said as he grabbed an escape pod and flew towards the _Judgment_ along with some fighters and mobile suits.

"Well you heard the man, let's go." Ben said as he flew towards the docking pod.

_**Judgment**_** briefing room**

"Alright so first we fight zombies, mutated zombies, cybernetic zombies, and now giant robot zombies," Jarod said rubbing the bridge of his nose "what is next? Someone doing Caramelldansen?!"

"Please don't jinx it." Was the response of everyone in the room.

"Alright so what do you know about the attack?" Dexter asked as he ran his hand through his hair which was now 79 percent white with only small patches of brown.

"Well from what survivors told us the fleet was attacked by long ranged weapons before the ships deployed their mobile suits and fighters but when the mobile suits were all deployed one by one they were shot down by a laser that specifically targeted mobile suits while the fighters and warships were left unscathed save for when a stray shot struck them." Jacob started.

"When 75 percent of their mobile suit force was destroyed they were caught off guard when Oculus arrived and destroyed another five percent before he assembled parts of destroyed units and turned them into what we now know as Terror Suits and send them to attack everything while at the same time sent human sized Terror Suits to attack and killed the crew of the OFS _War Stone_." Ben continued.

"And when the commander sent an SOS we arrived and found survivors as well as repel the Terror Suits from our fleet and gain data from the _War Stone_ before we finished the Cole Protocol." Alex finished.

Ever since the UNSC _Everest_ and _Spirit of Fire_ were at Coruscant the crew of both ships joined the Federation military seeing as they won't be able to return home and Revan adopted the Cole Protocol for whenever contact is made with hostile forces or when leaving a losing battle.

"So what now? Return to Earth?" Aiden asked.

"Yes, we need to prepare for tomorrow since it will be Suzaku's knighting." Dexter said with his arms crossed.

**Sith capitol**

"And from what we can tell the new weapon won't be ready until ten more days." Said a Sith officer.

"What is the effectiveness of this weapon?" Marr asked as he crossed his arms.

"The effectiveness is that it will target any and all mobile suits at 100 percent but the only problem is that it won't target a machine that's in MA form or lower than 200 meters from the ground. Also Knightmares will be unaffected because of their size as well as them currently not being able to fly but when Britannia is able to make a flying Knightmare we made sure that any and all Knightmares will be safe from the gun but the only things that the weapon will target are mobile suits." Said the officer.

"So they could use fighters and transformable mobile suits to destroy the weapon, is that what you're saying?" Oculus asked.

"No milord, the weapon will be protected by point defense guns, shields, mobile dolls, and a few ships that we can spare." The officer said fearful.

"Mundus you have been quiet… is something wrong?" Malgus asked taking not of his colleagues silence.

"I am fine Malgus." Mundus replied dryly.

"That tone says otherwise." Oculus said dismissing the officer.

"Rebellion was sighted but we missed our chance to capture him!" Mundus growled.

"Calm mind Mundus, we will find him and when we do… you will kill him." Oculus said getting malicious smirk from Mundus.

**Earth**

It has been a full day since the mission and everyone was resting and checking their mobile suits.

In the hanger Ben was looking through the Avengers systems while engineers worked on other mobile suits and Gundams.

"Hey Ben anything new?" Andrew asked as he hands his brother a bottle of water.

"Just a fluctuation of psycom waves though I haven't located the source yet but other than that nothing." Ben said as he accepted the bottle.

"Jacob still with Lenalee and her condition is getting worse." Andrew said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Did they at least manage to slow the poison down?" Ben asked.

"Only a little but it's still not enough." Andrew said clenching his hands into fists.

"Damn!" Ben growled.

"Though Jacob is taking it the hardest." Andrew said as he looked at a window.

**Medical wing**

Jacob sat next to a still comatose Lenalee but the difference is that she had no bandages or casts meaning all her wounds are healed though she still wore the mask.

"I wish there was something else I can do for you." Jacob said as he held her hand.

Suddenly the heart monitor started beeping faster and Lenalee was gasping in pain scaring Jacob.

"Lenalee!" Jacob shouted as he moved and grabbed her shoulders before he saw something that caused his eyes to widen… on her neck Jacob saw the veins turning black before forming a symbol… a pitch black as night pentacle.

"Oh my god." Jacob muttered.

**Hanger**

"Anyway the operation is supposed to be today right?" Ben asked.

"Yeah and we better go and see how it goes." Andrew said as he jumped down toughing the ground gracefully.

"Hey should we get Jacob?" Ben asked.

"I don't think he would come at the moment." Andrew said and Ben nods his head.

**Black Knights Submarine**

"We used to have trouble getting even a single motorcycle now we have a submarine." Inoue said as she looked through a pair of binoculars before she looks around the sub seeing a fleet of Federation naval vessels which counted to 24 ships with 6 submarines with 3 being Juneau-class and the other 3 being Vosgulov-class. The other 18 ships were made up of carriers, cruisers, and frigates with 5 carriers, 6 cruisers, and 7 frigates. The carriers were 1 Bering-class, 2 Himalaya-class, and 2 Spengler-class carriers, the cruisers were 2 Aegis-cruiser, 2 Arkansas-class, and 2 Des Moines-class cruisers, the frigates were all Fraser-class frigates.

"The military district of India will be in big trouble if the Britannians ever find out. How'd she do it?" Inoue said before she looks hearing the roar of engines seeing 5 fighters fly towards the Spengler-class and she saw they were what the Federation called F-22 stealth air superiority fighter flying towards the Spengler-class carrier before they land.

Inside the sub Zero was standing in front of a monitor with members of the Black Knights, the Four Holy Swords, Tohdoh, Diethard, Rakshata, along with members of the Federation such as Yamato, Durandal, Narsil, Soul Edge, and Soul Calibur along with two NEXT pilots who were none other than Max Walker and May Greenfield.

"Now then do to our recent reorganization a few changes have been made. Our new chief of military affairs will be Kyoshiro Tohdoh." Zero said getting approved replies from many before he continues "Taking charge of all Intelligence, espionage, and public relations matters, Diethard Reed."

That got the complete opposite effect from Tohdoh's.

"This Britannian pretty boy?" Tamaki asked glaring at the man.

"Not to mention his media ties." Urabe said looking at the Britannian.

"Zero, I'm not a racist but what is your reason for placing one of them in such a sensitive position?" Chiba asked.

"Reasoning?" Zero said before he waved his hand dramatically "And what of me I ask you?"

The Swords of Heaven sweatdrop thinking 'He really needs to lower the dramatics.'

"I'm not Japanese either, you all know this. What matters is the ability to produce results."

"And ones ego." Soul Edge quietly muttered so that only the Federation could hear causing the Swords to silently laugh.

"Who you are and where you're from are of little consequence." Zero finished.

"Alright, alright already." Tamaki relented.

"My deputy commander will be Kaname Ohgi." Zero said catching said man off guard.

"Who me?" Ohgi asked surprised.

"You object?" Zero asked.

"Uh no." Ohgi said unsure.

"Well you were our leader to begin with weren't you?" Sugiyama said crossing his arms with a smile.

"A newbie can't take that job right?" Minami asked with a smile.

"And for research and development Rakshata."

"Who else?" Rakshata said smug.

"Captain of the Zero Squad Kallen Kozuki," Zero said catching the red head off guard.

"The Zero Squad?" Kallen said confused.

"An elite guard under my direct command. Think of yourself as my personal force." Zero said making Kallen smile.

"An elite guard, Zero." Kallen quietly said while Yamato narrowed his eyes under his helmet.

"Seems like someone's jealous." Soul Edge quietly said before he grabs his throat feeling it get colder.

"You really need to watch what you say." Alyssa said as she pulled her sword away from Jarod's neck before sheathing the blade as said man quickly grabbed his neck to try and warm it up.

"But also I'm having you in charge of relations with the Orion Federation." Zero said catching them off guard.

"Relations with the Orion Federation?" Kallen said surprised.

"Since the Federation is helping us it would only be right since you seem to have ties with the Swords of Heaven." Zero said to the girl before going back to addressing the others as the monitor changes to show a chart.

"Captain of the first squad will be Shogo Asahina, Second squad Ryoga Senba, Third Squad Kizuna Kagesaki," This went on for some time before Zero finished "and Tamaki will lead the Second Special Forces. That is all."

"I'm the man!" Tamaki whooped.

"Zero may I add something." Diethard asked getting everyone's attention but the Swords of Heaven knew what he was about to say "There's still one issue that needs to be dealt with."

"I assume you are referring to Suzaku Kururugi, am I right?" Narsil spoke rhetorically.

"Princess Euphemia has spared no expense in making it all known." Durandal mused "Though it will bring out resentment that an Honorary Britannian. Is that what you are thinking, Diethard?"

Diethard looked at the Sword of Vengeance "Yes. Britannia will hold him up as an example if we-"

"If you suggest we assassinate him I'm afraid it'll do more harm to our cause then good. The Japanese would be revolted by a cowardly act and it goes against the principles of the Black Knights. There is also the matter of the fact that killing him now would make him a martyr. Yamato cut Diethard off. "Even if he was one of the biggest obstacles if we resort to dirty methods it'll backfire on us."

"He is right. We cannot carry out cowardly methods like this." Tohdoh agreed.

"Besides we need to plan out what our next move will be but right now we must return. Kallen still has school and will draw some questions on why she isn't there and let's not also forget about our resident mercenaries."

Narsil said as he turned his glace at the NEXT pilots but more focused on Max Walker and May Greenfield.

"He is correct. We still have covers and if the Britannians suspect something then our covers could be in danger so I suggest we get back." Yamato said with the other Swords and Kallen nodding their heads in agreement.

'And let's not forget about the operation.' Yamato mentally added.

**Ashford Academy**

"Will I be able to see and walk again?" Nunnally asked as she lied on a bed with equipment around her.

"Yes it will." A familiar voice said as he walked into the light to show a young man with fair skin, dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes as well as a few scars on his face… this was Darth Revan.

"Have you done this before?" Nunnally asked a bit scared.

"A few times, don't worry." Revan said truthfully since during the formation of the Federation he was forced into combat during insurgent attacks and he healed several badly injured soldiers who were told they wouldn't walk or see again but to this day they are fighting on the frontlines.

"You know I never really did get your name?" Milly asked as she and the Student Council stood at the door.

"Oh I'm sorry, its Dean Thrrav." 'Dean' said with a smile.

"That's a weird family name." Rivalz commented.

"Well we live in a weird universe." Revan said shrugging his shoulders as he walked to the door.

"Now get out I need to work." Revan said as he pushed everyone out and closed the door.

"Now I'm going to put you to sleep so I can work on your eyes and legs but don't worry it will be quick. I promise." Revan said to the blind and crippled girl.

"Okay" Nunnally said before falling asleep.

"Now to work." Revan muttered before his hands glow blue as he moved to her legs.

**1 Hours later**

"Did we miss anything?" Ben asked as he, Dexter, Kallen, Braydin, Jarod, Alex, Alyssa, Lelouch, and John arrived.

"Nothing yet." Rivalz said.

The door opens and Revan walks out with a solemn look.

"Mister Lamperouge, I'm sorry" Revan said with sadness bringing dread to everyone's heart "but the surgery was doomed to failure but I managed to fix her legs and eyes."

The sadness takes a 180 turning into glee which in turn tick marks formed on the heads of Dexter, Braydin, Jarod, Alex, John, and Alyssa while Lelouch was happy for his sister.

"What the hell is wrong with you R-Dean!" Jarod shouted thankful that no one noticed his slip of tongue.

"She's just sleeping for now and will be awake in an hour or two." Revan said with his smile.

**Viceroy palace**

"Who cares if he's an Honorary Britannian, knighting an Eleven is just-"

"They're broadcasting it live."

"How did he win her favor I wonder."

"Well even a princess has needs right?"

And so forth were the comments as Suzaku wearing an elegant uniform walked towards a waiting Euphemia.

Many people watching the broadcast had different opinions with many of them being of distaste and the rest with was very little being appreciation.

Reaching the top of the stairs paying no mind to the glares and look of disapproval from the gathered crowd minus members of the Sith in the crowd Suzaku bowed his head as Euphemia began to recite the ceremonial words.

"Suzaku Kururugi, will thou upon this day pledge thy fealty to Britannia and stand as a knight of the crown?"

"Yes our highness." Suzaku replied quietly with his head still lowered.

"Dost thou wish to abandon thyself and be sword and shield for the sake of justice?"

"Yes your highness." Suzaku said as he drew the ritual sword from the scabbard on his waist and presented it to Euphemia with both hands that accepted the sword and patted both shoulders of the young man before her with the flat side of the blade.

Euphie breathed a sigh of relief "I, Euphemia li Britannia, take you Suzaku Kururugi to be my knight."

When it was over Suzaku accepted the sword back and sheathed it before rising to turn and face the crowd. Normally people would applaud, but the entire crowd was silent for a few moments until his own superior Lloyd Asplund began clapping. At first no one joined him, but then another person was clapping and the person clapping was wearing a white uniform with a white mask known as Rau Le Creuset. Another person joined him and this was another blonde except he wore a red with gold trimming uniform and a mask named Full Frontal before another followed with this person being Darth Marr who wore his mask. The Sith in the room started clapping enthusiastically but the Britannian half hadn't joined them, but that quickly changed when Andres Darlton, one of Cornelia's personal advisors and knights began clapping. Now with a little hesitation the Britannian half of the room applauded. People in the gym cheered for their fellow student, celebrating his newly found status.

However the moment of celebration was not to last as a second later the image on the screen started to frizzle and soon enough the signal was lost but the Federation spy cameras were still recording.

'What the hell is going on?' John thought feeling something was off.

It didn't happen just in the gym of Ashford Academy but it was happening everywhere. They lost the signal while the lights in the ball room flickered on and off. Nobles cried out from the lights going on and off, crying out in confusion and demanding answers.

"Everyone remain calm!" Darlton took control of the situation. "All civilians must be evacuated immediately. Security to the ball room, protect the Princess!"

'What is going on?' Suzaku wondered as the guests were escorted out while the Sith took out a lightsaber or pistol.

The answer to his question came from a person landing in between two Sith troopers before they kicked one trooper in the stomach and followed with kicking the other trooper in the stomach before they grabbed the barrels of both rifles and jumped into the air split kicking both troopers in the face and sending their weapons flying.

The assailant was wearing armor with a black cape and a helmet with a red visor that the Swords of Heaven instantly recognize… it was the Strike Ronin.

"Congratulations, Sir Suzaku Kururugi." The man said with little to no emotion "I see your wishes are now started to come true. Of course, to some you are held up as a shining beacon of hope. To others your either a traitor to your kin or to the ingrains that run this so called Area a filthy Number undeserving the honor bestowed upon you." The man looked around seeing the Sith surround him lightsabers at the ready. "Oh, where are my manners? To all who haven't met me I am the Black Swordsman, Strike Ronin, pilot of the Shadow Strike Noir Gundam. And for my first reason is to congratulate to the newly appointed knight."

Suzaku narrowed his eyes and scowled at the masked man.

"That being aside I wonder how someone like him can gain the status of Knight when his actions as of late could be considered except honorable. I thought Knights were meant to be shining examples of justice of does Britannia's idea of Justice differ from everyone else's?" Said the Strike Ronin.

"Who are you to say something like that?" Suzaku spoke up.

"I am just a simple swordsman looking for his one wish." Said the Strike Ronin "Though I have a question. Has he told you the fate of the siblings you lost in the Second Pacific War?"

This caused Suzaku to go pale and the entire ball room to go silent. The Guards looked confused on what the man had said while Darlton was silent but shocked; knowing who the masked man was talking about. Darth Marr, Full Frontal, and Rau were curious on what the man was saying while Euphemia's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open as she stared in shock at the man the moment he mentioned the very siblings she had loved with all of her heart.

"So he hasn't told you, hasn't he?" The Strike Ronin looked around the room "Sorry, I thought Knights didn't keep secrets from their Princesses. Yes, Suzaku Kururugi is aware of your siblings and though he was not there to see what happened to them he was the last to see them alive in the Pacific War all those years ago and he knows why no one ever found the bodies."

"You-you know?" Suzaku stuttered, his heart feeling like it was running a million miles 'How does he know? The only other person to know is Rebellion and the Swords of Heaven!'

"I know everything that happened all those years ago. And I along with the Swords of Heaven know of their ultimate fate." The Strike Ronin said cryptically.

Euphemia glanced at Suzaku, seeing his eyes widen and skin pale while his mouth hung open.

"Now that I have your undivided attention everyone I believe it's time I get the point. I am challenging both Suzaku Kururugi and a member of the Swords of Heaven to a duel." The Strike Ronin continued, shocking everyone in the room even more. "If he wins I will explain the fate of the Princess's siblings and as an added bonus… the identities of the Swords of Heaven."

The Swords eyes widen in horror fearing that their cover could be blown.

"However this will be a three way duel against Suzaku, a Sword, and I with no help from either the Black Knights, Britannia, Orion Federation, or the Sith Empire and if someone from your side intervenes the duel is off and the mystery of the missing children will remain a mystery forever but the identities of the Swords is a different story." The Strike Ronin takes a hologram projector and produces a map which zoomed in on an island not far from Japan "To make sure neither side bring overwhelming odds the duel will take place on this island and it will happen at the end of the week. I'll be waiting, Suzaku Kururugi and if you value your own honor as well as the honor of your princess you'll be there."

"What makes you think you can get away?" Marr said as he drew his lightsaber and held the blade close to the man's throat.

"Because this is nothing more than a Hardlight hologram." The man explained before he flickered and vanished.

**Federation base**

"This is bad. This is real bad." Jarod said as he was pacing back and forth.

"You think we don't know that? How does the Strike Ronin know our identities?" John asked as he sat in a chair looking through files.

"That's a good question but right now we need to figure out who should go for this duel?" Dexter said as he rubbed his chin.

"I will" Everyone turned to the source and looked with wide eyes at Ben who was the source of that voice.

"Ben are you mental?!" Jarod asked.

"That's calling the kettle black." John muttered with Dexter and the other Swords nodding their heads in agreement causing Jarod to go into the corner with a storm cloud over his head as he trailed a circle with his finger causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Alright so what should we do when we do fight?" Andrew asked.

"Well for starters we can't send anyone to help Ben unless we want our identities exposed and our friends in trouble." Aiden said and everyone agreed.

"So for now we do what he says." Braydin said crossing his arms.

"At least we'll try." Ben said pinching the bridge of his nose.

**Viceroy palace**

Following what happened Darlton had contacted Cornelia and explained what had happened, especially challenging Suzaku to a three way duel and what the Black Swordsman would give them if Suzaku won. To be honest no one knew how she did it but the second she heard everything she high tailed it back to the palace and called Euphemia and Suzaku to her office. Suzaku had to fight the urge to squirm under Cornelia's eyes as they both sat down.

"I trust you both know why you're here?" Cornelia asked in a professional tone.

"Warrant Officer Kururugi, according to Darlton you met the children of Empress Marianne vi Britannia upon arrival into Area Eleven, formerly Japan." Cornelia stated.

"Yes your highness." Suzaku nodded.

"Tell me what happened." Cornelia ordered.

"They arrived to the Kururugi Shrine since my father was the Prime Minister at the time. At the time they were welcomed as guests instead of hostages but Lelouch usually stuck close to Nunnally. We ended up becoming friends after the first week. Lelouch helped me with my homework and I protected them from a few kids staying nearby that tried to bully him and Nunnally." Suzaku answered.

"What happened to them?" Cornelia asked, trying to quell the rising hope in her voice.

"We were… separated when we escaped my family shrine during the invasion. I do know they left in the direction of Tokyo but I don't know what happened to them." Suzaku said, hoping they wouldn't realize he was lying through his teeth.

"Did you tell anyone of this?" Cornelia asked, frowning.

"I never told anyone. No one else who knew where they were staying at the time have spoken up. I guess they believe them to be dead."

Suzaku answered. "Though to be honest I'm sure Lelouch would have gone through a lot of lengths to make sure they weren't found."

"Why is that? And for the record you'll refer to them as _Prince_ Lelouch and _Princess_ Nunnally." Cornelia said sharply.

"My apologies your highness but they both asked me to never call them that when they came to my family home. They or rather Lelouch said they no longer considered themselves members of the Royal Family." Suzaku said respectfully.

Cornelia and Euphemia both flinched, knowing it would be something Lelouch would say. Cornelia herself remembered the look on Lelouch's face when he confronted the Emperor and knew what Suzaku was saying.

"The only person I know of who's still alive and knew that they were staying at my family shrine was Kyoshiro Tohdoh." Suzaku continued.

Both sisters stiffened upon hearing that the only man in Japan to defeat Britannia had known their siblings had been staying at the Kururugi home.

"However I doubt he has any idea where they are or the Japan Liberation Front would have tried to capture them or…" Suzaku trailed off but they understood what he was saying.

"So no one ever found the bodies?" Euphemia had a hopeful look on her face, desperately wishing to believe that her beloved siblings might still be alive while Cornelia was trying to remain calm but realized that if the Strike Ronin knew then so do the Swords of Heaven from what the Black Swordsman said and they might know where they are if they were still alive.

"Then it's possible that the Swords of Heaven know what happened to them." Cornelia spoke, earning surprised looks from Suzaku and Euphemia "If so then it's imperative we find out." She looked at Suzaku with a very serious look "Warrant Officer Kururugi, due to the seriousness of this situation I'm ordering you to accept the duel and defeat both the Black Swordsman and whoever the Federation send and find out if he knows what happened to Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally vi Britannia."

"Yes Viceroy." Suzaku bowed his head, not seeing a way out of it without compromising himself or his friends.

"There is one more matter I want to discuss with you. Someone from the Sith Empire has informed me about a girl in the capsule instead of poison gas." Cornelia was not done yet and Suzaku had to fight the urge to gulp in front of the sisters "Is it true?"

"Y-yes ma'am. They said it was poison gas in the briefing but upon my arrival the capsule had opened and there was a girl inside with three civilian students present. Prince Clovis's personal guard arrived to remove her but they were ordered to kill all witnesses." Suzaku answered, careful not to reveal that it was Lelouch who was with him "I can only surmise that it was a special prisoner that Clovis didn't want to be known outside of his inner circle."

"Clovis's guard? Does that mean Clovis lied about it being poison gas?" Euphemia asked, trying to understand why her brother would do such a thing. To say it was poison gas instead of a prisoner was strange, especially when the use of biological weapons was labelled forbidden after the Massacre in Area Eight.

"I honestly don't know. The guard shot at me but I survived without a serious injury and woke up in the Camelot Division's mobile lab. I don't know what happened to the girl or the civilians with her but I assumed they were killed." Suzaku answered.

Cornelia frowned "And you didn't mention this before?"

"My apologies your highness but I was unable to file a report as soon as I regained consciousness the battle in Shinjuku was taking place and Prince Clovis ordered the Lancelot to be launched. I tried to stop the Terrorists and the Orion Federation but I was defeated." Suzaku flinched at the end of the sentence, remembering the first encounter with the Swords of Heaven and his defeat at the hands of Rebellion. "When I awoke I was being arrested for Prince Clovis's murder. I had no evidence of the girl's existence so I couldn't prove that there was no poison gas in the capsule and anyone who knows of her was dead."

"That same capsule was used by Zero and the Swords of Heaven to rescue you, meaning they must have known there was no poison gas in it." Cornelia commented thoughtfully "Still I find this story hard to believe."

"Viceroy, you don't believe Sir Kururugi to be lying do you? If Zero and the Swords of Heaven really do know about what was in that capsule it's possible the terrorists stole it on Zero's orders." Euphemia pointed out.

"And perhaps it explains Lord Jeremiah's behavior when Zero and the Swords made their appearance. If it wasn't poison gas but something else that could damage Britannia's image it would explain why he let Warrant Officer Kururugi go. Perhaps this was Orange that Zero spoke of, however…" Cornelia narrowed her eyes "If that's true then it means someone is trying to cover this up and if Clovis and his advisors know of it then they lied about what was in that capsule."

Both sisters shared an uneasy look as neither of them could picture their brother participating something like this and it was starting to look like there was more happening in Area Eleven then either believed.

"What about the students? Perhaps they can tell us what happened." Euphemia suggested and wondered why Suzaku quietly gasped "Did something happen to them?"

"I assumed they were killed after I was knocked out." Suzaku answered honestly.

"There weren't any reports on students dying in the ghetto so perhaps they survived." Cornelia frowned in thought.

Suzaku was getting more nervous because he wasn't careful they would figure out that one of the students is their long lost brother.

"Dismissed. Euphemia stay behind I want to speak to you." Cornelia said, turning to her younger sister.

Euphemia glanced at Suzaku who made a small smile at her as he left the room.

"This is an unexpected turn of events." Cornelia started when the door closed "Now that we know they were staying with his family perhaps we can confirm if they are truly alive or not."

"You do not believe Suzaku can win?" Euphemia asked.

"I find it strange that this Black Swordsman would choose now of all times to present the possible chance of our siblings still being alive. The fact is this Strike Ronin chose to give this information during the Knighting Ceremony and used it so that we couldn't refuse his challenge or his terms." Cornelia scowled, angered at how the Strike Ronin managed to get one over her and doing it in a way that prevented any retaliation. "There has to be an ulterior motive here."

"And what if they are alive? If so then we must do everything we can to find them!" Euphemia cried "What if they've been captured? What if they're held hostage?"

"I know, Euphie, I know." Cornelia's face softened as she walked around the table and gave her younger sister a hug "If they're being held hostage I'll stop at nothing to save them and I'll tear apart anyone who gets in my way."

The two sisters never forgot the children of the late Empress Marianne or the pain when they learned they had been killed in the invasion of Japan. If there was a chance they were alive they would go through hell or high waters to find them or take their bodies home to be buried with their family.

**Ashford Academy**

Suzaku didn't know what to expect when he told Lelouch that it was possible that the Swords of Heaven, Zero, and the Strike Ronin knew of him and Nunnally's status and location and from what he had heard they had been so happy that Nunnally had regained her legs the same day she regained her sight a few hours ago. He had hoped the day would be a simple and normal school day but apparently Milly Ashford had different plans. When he got back he found himself in the middle of a gigantic party thrown in his honor of becoming Princess Euphemia's knight.

Suzaku nearly jumped out of his skin as when he opened the doors all of the students on the other side of the doors shouted 'SURPRISE!' and the poor knight almost instinctively reached for his weapon, which he realized was back at the base after he had changed back into his school uniform. Rivalz quickly grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the clubhouse, towards the table that had a vast array of snacks, drinks, and a line of pizza that Cerina was already snacking into.

"Okay guys, time to raise a glass to Kururugi here!" Rivalz held up a glass of orange juice "Valued member of the Student Council and Knight of the Realm!" He poured the orange juice into Suzaku's glass "Now let's get this party started huh?"

Everyone held up their drinks and cheered for Suzaku, ironic that a few weeks ago they either hated his guts or feared him for being an Eleven.

"You have Nunnally to thank for all this. She organized this party almost without any help." Milly said, gesturing to the happy girl that could now see and walk.

When Suzaku saw her he fought the urge to break down and cry in happiness about how Lelouch's little sister regained her sight and mobility.

"I'm sure you're tired of the celebration. If you don't mind we want to honor you too." Nunnally replied with a big smile that Sayoko shared.

"Not at all. It's really kind of you." Suzaku stated, just happy to be with his friends.

**Student council room**

"Oh what am I going to do?" Nina mumbled sadly, unable to be at the party for… personal reasons.

She was seated at her laptop but instead of focusing on her work she was looking at the magazine on her lap, staring at the picture of Euphemia.

"Princess Euphemia…" The girl whispered.

"Good afternoon." A jolly sounding voice suddenly said, causing her to jump. She looked up to see Lloyd Asplund come in through the window "Have you seen Major Kururugi? They said I could find him here." Lloyd then looked at the computer, seeing what Nina was working on "Oh looks like you're working on some fun stuff."

"You know what it is?" Nina asked as Lloyd walked around her to get a better look.

"Oh I can tell a uranium isotope when I see one." Lloyd pushed his glasses up.

"Wow! You know you're stuff!" Nina smiled as she turned back to her screen "And if you can get that uranium to absorb active neutrons then it should split into high speed neutrons, anatomically nuclei. The problem is you need to fuel the reaction…" Lloyd took off his glasses as he listened to Nina's experiment.

As this happened they didn't notice Roger and Durge on the other side of the door, listening to Nina's explanation.

**Grand hall**

"Hey Prez, where's Nina?" Shirley asked as she and Milly carried pizza and drinks around the room.

"I told her to be here." Milly answered, having a good idea why Nina wasn't attending.

Kallen walked into the room, spotting Suzaku as he happily talked with a few students. She grimaced as she walked forward, wondering what she would say or do when she walked to him. Ever since that prisoner exchange Kallen had the urge to assassinate Suzaku like Diethard tried to suggest but Dexter managed to stop her for reasons she didn't understand. Even if Suzaku was a friend he was at the moment one of Zero's and the Swords worst enemies and Dexter had yet to explain why he didn't want to kill Suzaku aside from the fact Suzaku's death would make him a martyr.

"Oh hey, Kallen! Can you help me set up some more pizza?" Shirley called out but Kallen didn't hear her "Hey! Are you listening?"

'What should I do? Suzaku's a nice guy but at the same time he's an enemy to the people who want to free Japan.' Kallen thought.

A hand on her shoulder stopped her and she turned to see Lelouch behind her "Hey, I think Shirley wants you to give her a hand."

"Sorry. But I'm kind of in the middle of something." Kallen shrugged Lelouch's hand off.

"Really?" Lelouch asked "What is it? Maybe I can help?"

Suzaku turned and saw Lelouch and Kallen "Hey!"

"Hey there!" Lelouch waved at Suzaku "Sorry I'm late. I got held up."

"No problem, I'm just happy you could be here." Suzaku then realized that he needed to tell Lelouch about what happened at the ceremony "Hey, can we go somewhere private? There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Hm?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow in confusion "Sure."

Lelouch led Suzaku upstairs where they wouldn't be bothered.

"So what's up?" Lelouch asked as he sat down on a couch.

"It's about you and Nunnally. I think you two are in danger?" Suzaku answered grimly.

"Danger? From what? Did someone in the military discover us?" Lelouch asked, straightening up slightly.

"Not the military. Someone called the Strike Ronin. I think he knows about you two. And I think so do the Swords of Heaven." Suzaku shook his head.

"Swords of Heaven?" Lelouch questioned, now feeling more confused.

"Well during the ceremony…"

**Grand hall**

The celebration continued as such when Lelouch and Suzaku returned and everything seemed like it never happened.

Lelouch walked up to Dexter who was eating a piece of pizza.

"What is going on? Suzaku told me that someone called the Strike Ronin knows about me and Nunnally as well as who you guys are." Lelouch whispered to Dexter.

"We're in the dark as much as you, the Strike Ronin first appeared during the battle in the Saitama Ghetto. He's a tough guy I can tell you that. We have little to no info on him save that Chris has fought him before and lost badly." Dexter whispered back.

"Bad news Suzaku, you got some more work to do." Lloyd said as he entered the hall with Nina, Roger, and Durge.

"Oh right" Suzaku said remembering that they had to prepare for the duel.

"You know him?" Lelouch asked.

"He's my boss." Suzaku answered slightly embarrassed.

"Lloyd, is something wrong?" Milly asked as she walked up to the man.

"Oh, do you guys know each other?" Nina asked.

"We are to be married." Lloyd answered without hesitation and without a care for the world.

That single sentence drew everyone's attention.

"Isn't that right honeybunch?" Lloyd asked embarrassing the blonde… and causing John, Aiden, and Dexter to burst out laughing.

"What's with you?" Lelouch asked.

"Milly the queen of gossip is now the center of it!" Dexter answered before going back into a fits of laughter.

Lelouch laughed seeing the irony of it.

"Secrets out." Suzaku said with a small smile as he tried to not laugh as he too saw the irony.

"So you knew?" Lelouch asked as he got his laughter under control.

Suzaku nods his head.

"Whoa, whoa what's going on?! Who is this guy?" Rivalz asked.

"Earl Asplund." Milly answered.

"EARL?!" Rivalz shouted in surprise before composing himself "It's an honor your lordship. Now what did you say your relationship was again?"

"She and I are betrothed." Lloyd said with his usual smile.

"NOO!" Rivalz shouted grabbing his head.

"You were serious then?!" Nina said surprised.

"So do I have military duties then?" Suzaku asked trying to make it seem that it wasn't anything important.

"Yes and not just the duel but an important someone or other is on his way by boat. We'll be meeting them later on, with the Lancelot and Princess Euphemia naturally." Lloyd said with his regular smile.

**1 day later**

**Britannian destroyer**

"Why Shikine island, a location in Area 11 would have been a likely better location." Suzaku said as he stood on the bridge of the destroyer with Cecile and Lloyd.

"I'm somewhat curious about that myself." Cecile said confused.

Cecile looks out the window to see 4 more Britannian destroyers and a carrier along with a Trade Federation battleship as 2 Vulture droids took off into the air.

"This entire duel is being made public… I pray that you can handle this." Cecile said as she looked before she notices another fleet… a Federation fleet.

The Federation fleet composed of 2 Bering-class carriers, 3 Spengler-class carriers, 6 Aegis-class cruisers, and from what she can tell 3 submarines with 2 being Juneau-class and 1 Vosgulov-class.

"My look at those ships." Lloyd said as he watched as 3 Jegan Normal Types stood on a Spengler-class.

Suddenly two machines launched from each Bering-class carriers with the first launching the 00 Epyon and the Dark Deathscythe while the other launched the Gaia, and Avenger.

"So they are getting ready are they?" Suzaku asked with his eyes narrowed.

"Well why don't you go get ready?" Lloyd suggested but Suzaku was already out the door.

When Suzaku got back in his pilot suit he saw two more machines launching from each Bering-class… all four were Armored Cores.

The first AC was the White Glint, the second was Supplice, the third was Redeemer, and the fourth which caught his eye was Merrygate.

'May Greenfield… why are you on their side? Is Max in one of those machines too?' Suzaku thought as he watched the four machines fly.

**00 Epyon**

"Alright we all know the drill right?" Dexter asked.

"Yes, we let Ben duel against the Strike Ronin and should either the Britannians or the Sith attack then the terms of the duel would be broken and we will have the chance to attack and should the Strike Ronin get away then we are to fall back." John said as he checked his Gundam's systems while in flight.

"Still are you sure that's wise? Why not send you?" Braydin asked.

"Because I don't have experience dealing with the Strike Ronin and from what I can tell the only advantage my Gundam would have would be the ZERO system and the Trans-Am system. And also the Epyon's only weapons are two GN swords, a beam sword, a heat rod, and a physical shield while right now Ben is armed with a beam magnum, two beam Gatling guns, two beam sabers, and two beam tonfas. So in retrospect the Avenger would have the advantage especially with the NT-D." Dexter told the Mandalorian.

"I can do this." Ben silently said as he tightened his grip on his controls.

**Island**

The destroyer carrying the Lancelot docked along with the rest of the Britannian fleet while the Federation fleet remained in sea and deployed their units.

The Britannian forces on the island were 21 Sutherlands, 4 Gloucesters, and the Lancelot. The Sith forces on the island were 13 Leos, 12 Gafrans, 7 Hellions, the Reborns Gundam, Sinanju, Providence Gundam, Virsago Chest Break, and Arche Gundam. The Black Knights consisted of 11 Burais, 5 Gekkas, and the Guren Mk II. The Federation had 11 Windams, 9 Jegans, the 00 Epyon, Avenger, Astray Karas, Legend, Lucifer, Gaia, Astraea Plus, Merrygate, Redeemer, Supplice, and White Glint.

"Where is this guy?" Asked a Jegan pilot.

"Likely taking his sweet time." Suggested the pilot of a Windam.

"He better get here soon because I don't think any of us will be able to keep our cool and not shoot one another." Said the pilot of a custom Windam which was painted blue and gold with a green eye.

The sound of a GN drive drew everyone's attention and they turned to see the Vengeance touch the ground.

"I apologize for being late." Oculus said before the Vengeance turned to face the Federation.

"Oh well if isn't the Swords of Heaven… tell me Siegfried how is the Sword of Heart, Sapphire? I hope her end is sufferable." The Sith Lord said with an evil chuckle at the end.

Jacob grits his teeth in rage before the Astray Karas reached to draw its sword only for the Epyon to grab the hand as it grabs the hilt.

"Hold it! Siegfried!" Dexter said over an open channel before going private "Don't do anything rash. Lenalee wouldn't want any of her friends turning into monsters does she?"

Jacob takes a calming breath before he releases the grip on his sword.

"Pity" Oculus muttered.

"I hope I didn't take your time." A familiar voice drew everyone's attention.

Everyone looked up to see the Shadow Strike Noir floating down from high in the sky with the sun behind it with its arms crossed over its chest.

The Shadow Strike Noir softly landed on the ground and the cockpit opens with the Strike Ronin stepping out.

"I appreciate all of you coming for this duel." Said the Strike Ronin as the Lancelot and Avenger stood ready.

"How do we start?" Ben asked before suddenly a barrier appears separating the three from the outside.

"What?!" Dexter shouted in surprise with everyone else being caught off guard by the barrier.

"This is a barrier that will prevent anyone from interrupting the duel. And this will be the starter." Said the Strike Ronin before a hologram appears with a timer counting down from 10.

The counter got closer to zero with everyone waiting in anticipation before the timer reached zero and the hologram vanished.

The Avenger immediately raised its beam magnum and aimed it at the Shadow Strike Noir, firing a round as the massive beam lurched forward before the Strike Noir quickly boosted into the sky.

"I will get revenge for my brother, Strike Ronin!" Ben shouted over the open com.

"Brother?" Suzaku wondered in surprise before he moved the Lancelot to avoid a barrage of beams from the Strike Noir's Shorty beam rifles.

"Yes, Rebellion is the brother of Excalibur and Arondite. I believe this is the reason the Sword of Justice is fighting the both of us. He wants to restore his brother's honor from his defeat against you despite the fact he was crippled in his fight." Strike Ronin answered before he dodged another shot from the Avenger's beam magnum.

"Stop talking and just fight, dammit!" Ben shouted in irritation as he fired both of his beam Gatling guns, spraying a multitude of green beams at both the Lancelot and the Shadow Strike Noir.

Suzaku quickly brought up his Blaze Luminous to block a few shots while the Strike Ronin merely avoided them with inhuman agility.

The Lancelot unsheathed one of its MSV before it charged at the horned Gundam only to be met with resistance when the Avenger activated the beam tonfa on its right arm as it kicked the white Knightmare back onto the ground.

The Strike Noir threw its anchor at the Avenger in an attempt to rip off its head only for the Gundam to raise its left arm gatling gun before the electric currents from the cable disabled Ben's weapon. Purging the useless armament, the Avenger pilot emptied his gatling gun's entire clip at both targets.

The Lancelot dodges the first wave and dashes forward as it slashed the Avenger's remaining gatling gun before delivering a swift kick to the Gundam's head.

Ben grunted in anger as his Avenger stumbled back a bit before it holstered its beam magnum and activated both beam tonfas.

The Strike Ronin boosted towards the Lancelot while firing its Shorty beam rifles then the Black Swordsman gave the Knightmare a quick jab to its torso, sending the Lancelot to the ground.

"Damn it" Suzaku grunted out in anger before it brought up its VARIS rifle and fired a few rounds at the black Gundam.

The Shadow Strike Noir avoided the shots only for a slash from a beam tonfa appeared on its chest courtesy of the Avenger.

"Shit… I missed his damn head!" Ben growled in anger before he grunted in discomfort when the Avenger was kicked back by Strike Ronin's Gundam.

"Try again, Sword of Justice. Your brother was more of a challenge against me than you!" The Ronin taunted which brought a low snarl from Ben's lips.

"That's it! No more playing around! I'm gonna end this NOW!" Ben roared as the Avenger's NT-D activated as the Psycoframe in the suit began pulsing with untapped power.

The audience watching flinched in shock when they witnessed the display of power the Avenger was releasing before the Gundam flew at three times the speed, shoulder bashing the Shadow Strike Noir into the ground until the Avenger flipped over a round from the Lancelot's VARIS rifle as the Unicorn-type turned its attention to Suzaku, who flinched in shock when the memory of seeing the beast-like Origin attacking him resurfaced before firing his VARIS rifle again.

Ben quickly moved the Avenger to dash at the white Knightmare while also sidestepping the VARIS rounds before he unsheathed one of his beam sabers and slashed the Lancelot's only range weapon to melted scrap.

"You're finished, Kururugi!" Ben shouted as he thrusted his saber to pierce straight through the Lancelot's torso before the Sword of Justice gasped in pain when a green beam pierced through the Avenger's torso.

"What!" Suzaku gasped in shock when he saw the smoking barrel of the Shadow Strike Noir's Shorty beam rifle as the Black Swordsman sheathed the weapon.

The Avenger's eyes lost their light while the Psycoframe in the suit dimmed to nothing as it reverted back into its Unicorn Mode before collapsing on its back.

"It seems that Excalibur has fallen…" The Ronin spoke aloud for everyone to hear before turning his gaze to the Lancelot. "So Suzaku… what will you do? Even if you tell him to surrender, he will not nor will he ever surrender. Will you try and risk taking the pilot in custody or will you kill him with that sword of yours?"

Suzaku's eyes widened in shock as he turned his attention to the disabled Gundam before activating the open com channel, "Excalibur, your machine has been disabled. Surrender now or I will be forced to execute you here and now."

Silence was all that was met to Suzaku before he received a reply that shook his core, "How about you get it over with already, you fucking hypocrite. I will never surrender to a traitor to his country especially when that traitor is a fucking dog to the Britannian Empire and those Sith cocksuckers! So go ahead and end my life because I have no fucking regrets… just know that by killing me, you've signed your own death warrant, Suzaku Kururugi. Rebellion will find you… and he will kill you!"

With his words uttered, Ben glared hatefully at the white Knightmare that stole his older brother's title and honor. He had failed but at least he fought to his last breath like any true warrior would without the fear of death. The Sword of Justice smiled sadly as he waited for Lancelot to pierce through his Gundam's cockpit and end his life.

The Lancelot unsheathed his MSV as he aimed the crimson blade at the Avenger's cockpit as Britannians and Imperial citizens cheered for the Sword of Justice's end while those who supported the Federation merely lowered their heads in grievance that one of their heroes were about to be killed.

The Swords of Heaven along with those that came with them could only watch in horror as they were about to witness one of their kindest and pure-hearted members about to be killed by Suzaku.

Euphie turned her head away from the dreadful scene that was about to happen while Cornelia and her Knights watched on with slight respect for the Sword that sought his end without regrets.

The Sith were not much different. Some of the Sith Lords had a sliver of respect for the Avenger pilot while some grinned maliciously at seeing the end of one of their enemies. Roger being one of them after his humiliation and subsequent torture from the silver-haired brat.

Oculus merely looked on with a blank look, no trace of emotion on his face at all.

Suzaku on the other hand was troubled as he closed his eyes to prevent the sight of seeing the gore that would erupt from the cockpit as he mutters out, "I'm sorry."

The Lancelot lift the MSV up before bringing it down to pierce the downed Avenger's cockpit as Ben looked on with an indifferent look.

"Contact!" Shouted a Windam pilot getting everyone's attention.

Everyone saw two objects crash into the barrier with both objects smashing through and creating two fireballs which crash into the ground in front of the Lancelot and the Avenger causing the Knightmare to leap back.

"This is unexpected." Said the Strike Ronin.

When the dust cleared what everyone saw caught them off guard.

Standing between the Lancelot and the Avenger were two machines with one being red and black with two blue visors and the second was blue and grey with a yellow visor.

The red and black machine was armed with a pulse rifle in its right hand while on its left arm was a laser sword, and on its left back was a grenade launcher and on its right back was a rocket launcher.

The blue and grey machine was armed differently with a linear rifle in its right hand and on its left arm was a laser sword while on its right back was a missile launcher and on its left back was a linear gun.

These machines were the Armored Cores Nine Ball and Oracle.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Asked the pilot of Oracle as its yellow visor looked at the Strike Ronin.

"Who the fuck are these guys!?" Roger demanded.

"No way." Max muttered getting everyone's attention.

"You know those machines?" Dexter asked his twin.

"Those are the Armored Cores Nine Ball and Oracle… I have no idea how they got here and I don't have a clue on who's piloting them." Max said truthfully.

"And they interrupted the duel… SO WE CAN FIGHT!" Roger shouted as he sent a claw at a Windam only for the Gaia to get in front of the mobile suit and smack the claw away.

"You bastard!" Braydin shouted as he leapt at the Virsago Chest Break and kicked it into the ground.

"You take the Lancelot while I take the Gundam." Said the Oracle pilot.

"You got it!" Said the pilot of Nine Ball in a feminine voice.

The Nine Ball boosts towards the Lancelot and fired its pulse rifle only for the Lancelot to block it with its Blaze Luminous.

"Who the hell are you?" Suzaku asked in shock as his Lancelot continued blocking the pulse rounds from Nine Ball.

"Only someone who you've pissed off, Kururugi-teme." The female pilot in Nine Ball answered with venom laced in her voice.

"T-teme!" Kururugi stuttered with a red face laced with embarrassment only to have the wind knocked out of him when Nine Ball shoulder rammed him to the ground.

"Now you're gonna pay for what you did!" The female pilot shouted in anger as Nine Ball activated its laser sword and thrusted the glowing blade to pierce through the Lancelot only for the white Knightmare to quickly roll away from the attack.

"What the hell did I do? I don't even know you!" Suzaku shouted in alarm before he moved the Lancelot to backpedal back to avoid a volley of missiles that were coming right toward him. "Jesus, will you stop!"

"You were about to kill someone I care about and I will not forgive anyone for trying to hurt my loved ones. Now die!" The female pilot shouted in rage as the Nine Ball boosted towards the Lancelot with the Armored Core's laser sword ignited at maximum as it moved to cleave the Knightmare in half only for Suzaku to dodge the attack but not without losing its right arm during the attack.

"Damn it, I can't keep this up much longer." Suzaku muttered to himself while gritting his teeth.

"Suzaku, please, retreat at once!" Euphie shouted over the com in Cornelia's Gloucester as worry was placed on her face.

Suzaku's eyes widened in surprise before he nimbly dodged another swipe from Nine Ball's laser sword. He gritted his teeth in hesitation before he responded, "At once, your Highness."

The Lancelot turned around and retreated from the Nine Ball, who merely changed targets after some of the Sith mobile suits decided to join in on the fray.

"Damn, coward. At least I sent him home crying for hurting my little brother." The female pilot muttered to herself before she fired Nine Ball's pulse rifle, destroying a Leo, 2 Hellions, and 4 Gafrans.

[Play: Transformers 4 OST - 12 Honor to the End]

With Dexter he cuts down a Leo before spins around ducking under a Gafran as it swung its beam saber to cut it in half only for the 00 Epyon to stab upwards through the torso, chest, and head killing the pilot instantly and destroying the machine before the Epyon pulls the beam sword out and kicks it back. Dexter then turns to see the Oracle fighting the Shadow Strike Noir expecting the Oracle to engage the Ronin in ranged combat only to his surprise… it was engaging the Shadow Strike Noir in close combat fighting with the Oracle the laser sword to block slashes before it aimed its linear rifle and fired striking the beam blade that the Ronin held in its right hand sending it flying before the Oracle deactivated its laser sword and leaned backwards under a right hook where it kicked the Gundam in the torso before it twisted its body using the thrusters to keep it in the air as well as speed where it spun and kicked the Gundam in the back of the head causing it to stagger.

When the Gundam turned around it punched the Oracle causing it to fall down only for it to kick the Gundam in the face causing it to stagger back before the Oracle got back on its feet and fired its linear rifle striking the Gundam in the chest but because it was a kinetic weapon it didn't do a lot of damage because of the phase shift armor the Gundam had but it did cause the Gundam to fly backwards while spinning.

As it spun the Gundam drew its Shorty beam rifle and fired but the beam struck the ground next to the Oracle and causing an explosion which caused the AC to get pushed but it still stood because of its boosters.

"Now this is an excellent fight. You are just as skilled as the White Knight." Said the Strike Ronin with respect in his voice as he stood the Shadow Strike Noir up.

"Well I've had practice and besides… I need to be skilled if I want to be able to fight toe to toe with you." Said the Oracle pilot.

"This fight is the fight I have needed." Said the Strike Ronin before he cuts the connection as he grabs where his mouth is and coughs violently before he removes his helmet and wipes blood from his mouth.

"No this is my fight!" Said a familiar voice causing both to turn to see the Vengeance smash a Jegan onto its back and stab the Jegan in the torso with its own beam rifle before he aims his beam rifle at the two "And your all gonna die!"

The Vengeance flew at the two machines swinging its beam saber at the Gundam while firing its beam rifle at the Oracle but the Shadow Strike Noir blocked the saber with its beam blade and the Oracle dodged the beam and fired its linear rifle striking the Vengeance in the shoulder causing a small explosion and causing it to stagger while the Shadow Strike Noir aimed its Shorty beam rifle shooting twice into the Vengeances chest damaging it before said Gundam engages its Wings of Light which move towards both machines but the Shadow Strike Noir leapt back dodging toe light while the Oracle fired missiles which collided with the light and making the Sith lord think the Oracle was destroyed before the smoke cleared revealing the Oracle in one piece aiming its linear gun at the machine before firing and the heavy round struck the Gundam in the forearm that was holding the rifle separating the arm and causing it to explode.

"Dammit!" Oculus growled 'What is happening!? Why am I becoming sluggish!?'

The Oracle turns in time to block a beam blade leaving its back wide open for the Oracle to fire its linear rifle striking it in the back causing more damage to the Gundam.

The Vengeance still kept going before it deployed its GN fangs which flew around but the Shadow Strike Noir and the Oracle avoided the fangs with the machines destroying some.

"You won't last long!" Oculus shouted before a battle cry drew his attention but he didn't have enough time before a sword stabbed through the torso of his Gundam under the cockpit.

"WHAT?!" Oculus shouted before he looked through his rear camera to see the Astray Karas.

"You die here Oculus! This is for Lenalee!" Jacob said over a private channel.

"Not likely." Oculus said before the wings detach from the Vengeance and along with the wings the cockpit detached from the machine and the wings flew off.

"Dammit!" Jacob shouted as he moved the blade upwards cutting the Gundam in half before both halves collapsed onto the ground and explode.

When the Vengeance exploded another Gundam followed and that Gundam was the Arch Gundam as the Lucifer cut the machine into four pieces but the cockpit and GN drive escaped.

The Providence and Reborns were damaged as was the Sinanju while the Virsago Chest Break was missing both arms, a part of its chest, its entire head, and its right leg while being dragged away by two Hellions with the pilot cursing up a storm wanting to tear the Sword of Honor apart and when the Vengeance was destroyed everyone stopped to see the damage the fight brought.

The casualties were 2 Gundams, 14 Sutherlands, 1 Gloucester, 4 Jegans, 9 Leos, 8 Gafrans, 5 Hellions, 5 Burais, and 4 Windams.

[End: Honor to the End]

Everyone who watched the duel were silent while the Sith were dumbfounded that the Dark lord of the Sith Darth Oculus was defeated by 3 people with the third literally stabbing him in the back.

A lot of people who were watching it were relieved that Excalibur was going to live thanks to the intervention of the Oracle and Nine Ball but many were amazed with the skills of both machines especially when the Oracle fought toe to toe against the Shadow Strike Noir and both machines were able to do considerable damage to the Vengeance.

"It appears that the duel has been turned into a battleground." Said the Strike Ronin as he sheathed both the beam blade and the Shorty beam rifle.

"So we will never know what happened to Lelouch and Nunnally." Euphie said with sadness.

"Their current status I will reveal." Said the Strike Ronin surprising them while Zero was surprised and slightly scared fearing his identity was at stake.

"Both former Prince Lelouch vi Britannia and former Princess Nunnally vi Britannia… are alive but their whereabouts are unknown." Said the Strike Ronin.

"And the identity of the Swords of Heaven?" Full Frontal asked while the Swords were slightly scared fearing that they would be found.

The Lucifer readied to destroy the black Gundam only to stop when the Ronin spoke again "Their identities are lost."

"What?" Rau asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The bonus would have been the identities of the Swords of Heaven, it was just a bonus but you would have only received the bonus should I have had the chance to continue the duel… after all I was still your opponent Kururugi." As he said that the Strike Ronin turned its head to face the Lancelot which was standing next to Cornelia's Gloucester.

"Do you at least know where they are?" Euphie asked again scaring Lelouch who feared what the Strike Ronin's answer would be.

"From my knowledge they are in hiding and do not want to be found." The Strike Ronin answered.

"Why? Why would they hide?" Cornelia knew she sounded like she was begging but she didn't care "They have a family that was heartbroken when they thought they died!"

"A family that was torn apart the day her highness Empress Marianne vi Britannia was gunned down and did nothing as her son and daughter were sent away as political hostages to a foreign land. There was nothing to be gained from returning aside from becoming a pawn of the Emperor again with the son possibly forced into the military or forced to marry some gold digging whore and the blinded and crippled daughter possibly married off to some noble.": The Strike Ronin retorted which surprised those that were listening including the Swords and Lelouch "Tell me, what loving family sentences them to a fate like that?"

Cornelia and Euphemia both flinched from the emotionless yet dark tone in the Strike Ronin's voice, the condemnation practically coming out of his mouth like saliva.

"The fact of the matter is that they are happy to live a normal life away from Britannia's corruption and have no wish to reveal themselves. Despite their connection to the Britannian Royal Family I have no reason to kill them for they have long since discarded their titles so for their sake I will speak no more of them." The Strike Ronin said as he retrieved his fallen beam blade and sheathed it "Even though the duel was… interrupted it was entertaining."

The Strike Ronin focuses on the Oracle "And to the pilot of that Armored Core is likely on the same skills as Rebellion."

The Shadow Strike Noir begins to lift off the ground before it fired a Rocket Anchor which struck into the hole in the Avenger's torso and sent a surge of energy into the machine before its eyes flashed to life.

"What?" Ben said surprised and confused.

"A word to the Swords of Heaven… the White Knight returns with a clearer mind." Said the Strike Ronin before dropping a canister which erupts in white light causing everyone to look away and when the flash vanishes everyone looked to see that the Shadow Strike Noir was gone.

"He's gone!" Ben growled as the Avenger got to its feet.

"What did he mean the White Knight returns with a clearer mind?" John asked over a private communication signal.

"I think I know." Dexter said getting the Swords attention before they see him smile under his helmet "Chris Alder is coming home."

"WHAT?!" Shouted the Swords.

"But I thought he forsaken the Swords of Heaven?!" John asked.

"And the Jedi Order." Braydin said as he checked his power supply.

"And the Federation." Max said as he reloads his rifle.

"And us!" Jacob shouted but his mind was mostly focused on Lenalee since because of that mark that appeared her condition was getting worse.

"I don't know but if he does return then he has a lot of questions to answer… and an angry girlfriend to worry about." Dexter said with the last part sending chills down every male member of the Swords of Heavens spines.

"ZERO!" Suzaku shouted through the radio.

The Lancelot lunged at Zero's Burai crashing into it and pinning it to the ground.

"What is happened?!" Cornelia was getting tired of these unexplained events that have been happening

"Your highness, you must leave now! Prince Schneizel intends to attack Zero from the air!" Suzaku said through the Lancelot's speakers.

"WHAT?!" Cornelia shouted.

"It's just something new every second." Braydin mumbled as he jumped back when a Leo swung a beam saber before he stabbed his own through the Leo's chest.

What the hell are you doing you fool?!" Zero shouted.

"I'm stopping you here and now, Zero!" Suzaku answered "Princess Cornelia, you must get Princess Euphemia out of here!"

"What about you Suzaku?!" Euphemia cried out as Cornelia pulled her Gloucester back when a Leo's arm crashed in front of it.

"I'll keep Zero down so Prince Schneizel attacks from above." Suzaku answered.

"WHAT?! NO! SUZAKU, YOU CAN'T DO THAT! FALL BACK!" Euphemia cried out.

"I'm sorry your highness but I can't. I must stop Zero."

"What's the status of the fleet?" Jacob asked as he punched a Sutherland with enough force to engage the auto-eject.

"In combat with the Sith and Britannian fleet and we just lost an Aegis-cruiser!" Said the admiral.

"Zero, hang on!" Kallen shouted as she wheeled forward swinging her GN katana cutting the legs off a Hellion causing it to fall forward.

"YOU FOOL!" Zero shouted as he tried to move his Burai but the white Knightmare didn't give it enough space to move.

"You're not getting away, Zero! Your murdering spree ends here and now!" Suzaku stated, while holding an MVS sword in its good hand at the Burai.

Kallen stopped when she saw the Lancelot pointing a sword at Zero's cockpit "Damn you!"

"You're not changing anything here, Zero! You're just causing mayhem and destruction for no reason!" Suzaku stated.

"And you believing anything will change with this?!" Zero snarled as the console in front of him started beeping rapidly as missiles could be seen in the distance "Getting yourself killed in a so-called Blaze of glory?!"

"Better than breaking the rules!" Suzaku retorted.

"Dammit! All units focus Vulcan fire on those missiles!" Dexter shouted as he slammed his palm into the face of a Gafran and a beam shot out from the Palma Fiocina killing the pilot instantly and making the mobile suit go limp before every mobile suit started firing bullets at the missiles with the Black Knights doing the same

"That's it…" Ben, who was listening while firing his Vulcans, gatling guns, and beam magnum at the incoming missiles, whispered "I've had all I can stand and I can't stand no more!"

The Avenger spins around to face the Lancelot even though it wasn't looking at him.

"That idiot's really getting on my nerves!" Ben grumbled as he holstered his gatling gun and beam magnum.

Suddenly a shadow casts over the battlefield and everyone looked to see a white and orange airship which floated in the air.

The sight of the vessel caused everyone to stop minus the Sith and Federation since they had ships that could enter and exit the atmosphere.

What looked like a bomb bay door opens and two lights could be seen.

"What the hell is that?!" Asked a Jegan pilot.

"Is that a prototype weapon?" Asked a Windam pilot.

"Shit! All machines without shields fall back! Machines with an anti-beam shield or a beam shield put them up and be ready for the fire!" Jacob shouted as he raised his shield.

"But what about Zero?!" Kallen asked.

"Don't worry we'll get him!" Dexter said as the 00 Epyon and Gaia flew towards the two machines but by the time they reached the Knightmares it was too late… the weapon fired.

"SHIT!" Ben shouted as he raised his I-Field by the time the beams struck the battlefield destroying some unlucky machines as well as kicking up dirt, dust, and sand obstructing the entire battlefield from view.

**Chris**

Inside of his new Origin, Chris was flying towards Earth to reunite with his friends before he felt a dark feeling in the Force.

"Damn… I don't know what's going on but something doesn't feel right." The White Knight muttered to himself.

Yurine materialized right next to him with a worried look, "I agree, something is happening back on Earth… and it isn't good."

"Then it seems we better fly faster. Let's go, Wing Origin!" Chris shouted in determination as his Gundam's eyes flashed in response before the mobile suit increased its speed becoming nothing more than a streak of light in space.

'Hold on everyone… the Sword of Freedom, Rebellion… is coming home.' Chris thought to himself before the Wing Origin continued on its assigned course towards the planet they had abandoned.

* * *

**(Cue Friends by Stephanie)**

**(Instruments) **_The screen opens to show the bright blue sky as it slowly pans off to the side before it comes across a Federation Pelican before it continues on to show the Swords of Heaven at the beach in either swimsuits or their regular clothing but without their socks and footwear_

**(Onaji egao shiteta) **_The camera pans to show Dexter giving Chris a haircut_

**(Sonna bokura mo) **_Shows Ben and Andrew chasing after Jarod, who had a football in his arms_

**(Ikunen mo kasane sugite) **_Shows Braydin sunbathing with Alyssa, Aiden, Josh, John, and Alex_

**(Surechigau keshiki wo) **_Shows Jacob and Lenalee near a table that contained numerous food ingredients as they smiled the scene while the former continued to cook as the latter was peeling an orange_

**(Ukeirerarezu ni) **_Shows Lelouch, Kallen, and Cerina coming along with the Lynx pilots with each carrying a basket filled with fruits or vegetables_

**(Mogaiteru) **_Shows Chris's face as he closes his eyes and smiles_

**(Instruments) **_Shows different clips of the group having fun at the beach_

**(Muda na Parade sutesari) **_Shows Dexter and Chris back to back as they both look down with their eyes closed_

**(Kono sekai ni yasashisa wo) **_They both look up as the wind passed through them before it changes to show the shore_

**(I gotta say) **_The scissors that Dexter was using falls to the ground as the water changed from blue to ruby red_

**(Yuuki wo misetsuketemo tsuyogatte mo) **_Shows Braydin, Alyssa, Josh, Alex, Aiden, and John as they lean against pieces of rubble while downcast expressions appeared on their faces_

**(Hitori de wa ikirarenai) **_Shows Ben, Andrew, and Jarod with the former looking at a mirror while the latter two are up against walls sitting down before it shows Braydin's hand clenching into a fist while Ben's hand struck the mirror_

**(Ano hi no yakusoku nara) **_Shows Jacob and Lenalee sitting next to each other behind a piece of rubble while behind them were destroyed buildings as Lenalee's head rested on Jacob's shoulder_

**(Kokoro no fukaku ni) **_Shows a single white feather falling down as it lands on the sand_

**(Nokotte iru yo) **_The feather is then consumed by blue flames as green particles float towards the sky_

**(As life goes on…) **_The particles float towards two mobile suits that are revealed to be the Wing Origin and the 00 Epyon_

**(Wasurecha ikenai kara Yea~) **_Shows Kallen in a fetal position with tears streaming down her face before she looks up to see the night sky_

**(Don't let it go…) **_Shows Cerina leaning against a window with light tears in her eyes before she turns to look out the window_

**(Kono hiroi daichi to) **_Shows Chris standing up with the cloak that was used for keeping hair off of him before he threw it off, revealing his bare chest as white astral wings sprouted from his back_

**(Nakamatachi no koto) **_Shows the Swords of Heaven looking up at the sky as thirteen trails of light soar through the night sky_

**(Instruments) **_Shows a brief capture of Chris's eyes before switching to Dexter's face before changing to freeze at the Swords of Heaven looking up at the sky while their weapons clustered together a few feet away from them_

**(End of Ending)**

* * *

**Preview**

"_With the duel at an end new faces will emerge"_ Shows the Nine Ball and Oracle standing next to each other with two pilots standing in front of some members of the Swords of Heaven and Federation soldiers before it shifts to show them taking their helmets off

"_But on an unknown island some Swords will find challenges in every corner"_ Shifts to show Dexter wearing his regular armor standing on a cliff before it shifts to show Braydin in his Mandalorian armor swinging Zangetsu in order to cut a tree that was blocking his path down

"_And here a darkness will grow strong"_ Shifts to show a hidden location before a person puts nine rings with some incomplete on it before it shifts to show a purple cloud swirling around the island.

"_While the lost Sword returns from its journey"_ Shifts to show the Origin slowly floating down before it shifts to the cockpit to show Chris with a warm smile on his face

"_But what will their reaction be for his return?"_ Shifts to show the Swords giving Chris different looks before it shifts to show Cerina glaring at Chris with tears in her eyes

_Next episode: Return of the Rebellion_

"_What will happen upon the return of the Sword of Freedom?"_ Shifts to show the Swords running down the halls before it shifts to Jacob next to Lenalee who was gasping and shaking in extreme pain while more black pentacles form across her body as the heart monitor beeped faster before it shifts to show Jacob shouting out


	25. Return of the Rebellion

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_When hope begins to fade_

_That hope returns to its origin_

* * *

**(Cue Ash like Snow by The Brilliant Green)**

**(Instrumental) **_The camera opens to reveal the Origin and 00 Epyon floating in space before the camera zooms in and splits in two to Chris's and Dexter's faces as Chris eyes open to reveal them with his left having the Geass sigil while Dexter's left eye was bright with the sclera pitch black. The camera changes to the Origin pulling out a beam saber and the Epyon pulling out its beam sword before descending to Earth with eleven other trails of light as the title appears_

**(Sora akaku someru kokutan no yami) **_The camera changes to Dexter in a desert looking at the sky as the wind blows through him before it changes to Chris standing in the a ruined city as blood red rain falls_

**(Nomikomareta hoshikuzu-tachi) **_The camera changes to Braydin at a I with Alyssa, Alex, Josh, and Aiden before it changes to Ben sitting on a cliff and Andrew standing next to him with both looking out at the ocean_

**(Hakanaku furitsumoru hai no yuki) **_The camera changes to John, with a cloak, and Jarod watching a city aflame before it changes to Lenalee, and Jacob dancing in the snow before running off with smiles_

**(Mitsumeta nageki no mado) **_The camera changes to the show Thermidor looking at the camera with his fellow Lynx before it shifts to show the Lancelot launching into the air before it shows Suzaku with a determined look on his face_

**(I never dreamed) **_The camera changes to Kallen in the Guren Mk. II with an uneasy feeling_

**(Kooritsuku) **_The camera shifts to the Shadow Strike Noir zipping through the air before it shows Strike Ronin as his visor glows red_

**(There...I come for you) **_The Gundams fly through the sky as their eyes flash_

**(Omoi wa sekibaku no yozora ni) **_The camera changes to the Epyon clashing blades with the Lancelot while the Throne Zeta flew through the air with the Infinite Justice, and Legend before it shows the Gaia, Wing Sparta, and Astraea Plus firing on a group of Knightmares before it shows the Dark Deathscythe, Lucifer, Avenger, and Astray Karas cutting through two Gloucesters and two Gafrans_

**(Maiagari kudaketa) **_Shows the Origin and Shadow Strike Noir clashing their swords before it zooms in to Chris and Strike Ronin glaring at each other_

**(Kono sekai ga katachi wo kaeru tabi ni) **_Shows Cerina, Kallen, Euphie, Cornelia, Nunnally, Cecile, and Shirley looking down worried then shows the 00 Epyon charging at a Leo Space type before slicing through it_

**(Mamoritai mono wo) **_The camera changes to show two shadowed machines in space floating in front of the moon_

**(Kowashite shimatteitan da) **_Both of the machine's eyes glow with one blue and the other yellow before it shows the Gundams attacking Sith Gundams while dodging funnel-like weapons and beams_

**(Instrumental) **_The Vengeance and Gundam END fire a powerful beam at the Origin and 00 Epyon as they blocks the attacks with they're shields as smoke consumes them before they reappears as the Origins eyes glowed white while on its back a flash of light shoots out forming extra wings while the Epyon activates its wings of light while whipping out two beam swords as both charge at the enemy_

_The camera shifts to thirteen trails of light flying up into space_

**(End Opening)**

* * *

**Unknown location**

The sound of seagulls stirred Suzaku from his dreamless slumber as he opened his eye to see the blue sky with seagulls flying above him.

"Huh…" Suzaku slowly sat up "Where's the Lancelot?"

"Zero!" Suzaku suddenly remembered that he was engaged in battle with the Black Knights and Federation and then… "It's no use. I can't remember anything."

**Different location**

On another part of the island Zero came to and looked around the beach he had found himself on "Where am I?" He walked up to the edge of a cliff to get a better view of the island while not knowing Suzaku was doing the same thing.

**Different location**

Lying on her back under a tree was Kallen Kozuki while a shadow covered hand was resting on her shoulder and she was having a conversation in her mind.

**"Do you want the power to protect your friends?"** A voice asked.

"What who's there?" Kallen demanded.

**"Do you wish to save the ones you love?"** The voice asked.

Kallen suddenly had a flashback of her mother in the Federation medical wing before shifting to show Dexter standing beside her as she sat next to her mother.

"Yes… I wish to protect everyone I love." Kallen answered truthfully.

**"Then this shall seal our contract. Kallen Kozuki, know that by signing this contract you will gain the Power of Kings. Use this power wisely Kallen Kozuki."** Said the voice before going silent.

On the outside the figure removes his hand before vanishing as Kallen regained consciousness.

"Where am I?" Kallen asked as she sat up.

"Kallen!" A familiar voice shouted getting the girls attention.

Kallen turns to see a familiar green haired and blue eyed girl.

"May? How did you get here?" Kallen asked.

"I don't know, one minute I was trying to get out of the way from several beams and then nothing." May answered truthfully.

**Different location**

Walking to a cliff was a single armored figure with his cloak blowing in the wind. This was Dexter in his regular armor.

"So we're on Kamine island." Dexter muttered fully realizing where they were.

"The question is how did we get here?"

**Different location**

"So I'm stuck on another island? Great! fan-freaking-tastic!" Braydin said as he cuts down trees that were in his way.

"I just hope the others can find me or if Dexter and the other Swords are on the island as well." Braydin said as he continued walking.

**Different location**

"Kamine island, the location of a Thought elevator." John muttered as he walked onto a cliff.

"I better go find the others before Britannia or the Sith do." John said before he turned around and walked back into the forest while at the same time turning invisible.

**Suzaku**

"Just as I thought, this is another island." Suzaku muttered.

**Lelouch**

'The vegetation and climate are the same as Shikine island. I can't be that far from it.' Lelouch calculated in his head.

**Suzaku**

"There's no way to contact anyone with a comm… what's more important right now is to find a source of drinkable water and shelter." Suzaku continued as he walked in the direction of a water fall.

**Dexter**

"I better find Kallen before Suzaku does." Dexter said but as he turns around he freezes when he hears a shrill scream but he wasn't the only because everyone on the island heard that.

"What was that?" Dexter said as he looked around.

"Better be ready just in case." Dexter said before he forced step away to find the Guren pilot.

**John**

"Alright the first thing I can do is search for the others but that might be a problem because this island is giving off a dark feeling." John said before he stopped seeing Zero on the cliff.

"Lelouch!" John called out causing Zero to turn around seeing the armored man walk up.

"John? Do you know what happened?" Lelouch asked.

"That airship launched an attack on us when Suzaku had you pinned and almost had us but you have Braydin to thank for still being alive. He kicked the Lancelot off you and used his mobile suit to take most of the damage. As for me, my Gundam used its anti-beam cloak to stop most of the beams but it also struck an area where I was forced to eject. As for the others I don't know." John said as he took his helmet off.

"I see, that is good news. Have you heard from Kallen or the others?" Lelouch asked as he took his mask off "We could all pose as simple lost Britannians in case a military patrol comes by. I can use my Geass to help us pass off without arousing suspicion."

"Nothing yet but I sense she's on the island along with seven others. Two of them are Dexter and Braydin. The other five more who must be stranded like us. I can't sense who they are for some reason but one of them is close by." John answered.

"I see" Lelouch pulled out his hand gun "Just in case they're an enemy."

"Put that away." John sighed "There's no need for that. We don't have time for killing each other, Lelouch. Not if we want to get off this island."

"What do you suggest? We can't remain idle for long." Lelouch retorted.

"Try and act nice." John said as he looked down at the beach with his eyes wide.

Lelouch followed John's gaze and his eyes widened when he saw someone watching them looking wet and very surprised. It was Euphemia.

"Well fuck." John muttered.

**Different location**

Cornelia grumbled as she was brought back to the conscious world by a splitting headache that irritated her as she sat up "Wh-what happened-" She opened her eyes as the memories of the events before she lost consciousness caught up with her "Zero… Euphie!" She stood up and looked around frantically "Euphie! Euphie!"

She had been unconscious under a tree and when she looked around she saw a beach in front of her which explained the sand falling out of her hair, her skin on her back slightly sore possibly because of the heat but aside from that and the dirt on her uniform she was fine. However these little problems were nothing compared to the current situation she was in.

The situation where she was seemingly marooned on an island that she had somehow landed on and her sister was missing.

"How did I end up here?" Cornelia narrowed her eyes as she looked around "This isn't Shikine island. But the climate is similar. The explosion… I must have somehow set off the ejection system, possibly because Euphie and I were too close to the explosion."

The cockpit must have been sent flying far off course by the explosion and that was how she ended up here but that didn't explain why Euphie wasn't with her.

"Without a comm… I can't contact the base for pickup or to mount a search for Euphie. I could set up a fire and use the smoke as a signal to anyone that might pass by." Cornelia quietly mused.

As a soldier Cornelia had trained herself to be self-sufficient even for the chance that she might end up stranded in the wild with no chance of calling for help. So while she had no fear for herself her little sister was a different story.

"I need to find Euphie and fast. There's no telling what dangerous wild life might exist on this island." Cornelia mumbled.

With a purpose in her mind the second born Princess of Britannia set off to explore this strange island and find her sister.

**Dexter**

Dexter appeared on the edge of a cliff but as he did he cries out in pain grabbing his head as his eyes glow white and a vision shot through his mind.

**Vision**

Standing on the side of a cliff with their back turned to them was an armored man with what looked like tendrils coming from his back and a pony tail. The armor had the appearance to what knights wore in Medieval times. The head turns to reveal the visor was a glowing red before the being roared as an F-15 flew over the being.

**Reality**

Dexter falls to his knees gasping as sweat ran down his face.

"What was that?" Dexter asked as he tried to understand what that was.

Dexter stood up but as he did he hears another shrill cry.

"What is that sound?" Dexter asked with narrowed eyes.

"You got me." A familiar voice said catching Dexter's attention.

Dexter turns around to see "MAX?!"

"Hey Dex, I guess we're all stuck on this island." Max said waving.

"What happened to you?" Dexter asked.

"Well let's just say that Gundam got a lucky shot with that rifle of theirs." Max said making Dexter realize that Ribbons must have gotten a lucky shot.

"Let's see if anyone else is around." Max said before he walked off but Dexter didn't follow.

'What was that? I've never seen them before.' Dexter thought before he walked after Max.

**Suzaku**

"What is making that sound?" Suzaku asked as he walked through the forest.

Suzaku stopped in front of the water fall, seeing two people bathing themselves under the falling water "Huh?" And it wasn't just some random girls, he knew that person by their distinctive red and green hair "Kallen and May? Could it be?" He stepped out of the woods "Excuse me!"

Kallen and May spun around and saw Suzaku standing there, freezing in shock "Suzaku"

Suddenly realizing that Suzaku was watching them and that they weren't wearing any clothes Kallen rushed towards her discarded clothes, grabbing her hidden knife while holding her jacket in front of her while May grabbed her pilot suit.

"A Black Knight uniform?!" Suzaku realized "You mean that you're a-"

Kallen lunged forward with a shout.

"I don't believe it! It's really you?" Suzaku spotted the knife in Kallen's hand and quickly reacted.

He grabbed her wrist and threw her over her shoulder, hearing a shout as she landed on her back in shallow water.

Suzaku quickly moved and pinned before she could get back up. "Kallen, Kallen Stadtfeld, I don't believe it. You're one of-"

"Don't call me by that name!" Kallen growled "Kallen Kozuki's my real name, I'm Japanese!"

Suzaku gasped "You're kidding? You really are-"

"Yes. I'm a Black Knight got it? I'm not going to deny that anymore!" Kallen answered with a glare.

Suzaku returned the red haired girl's glare with a glare of his own "Well then Kallen Kozuki, I'm placing you under arrest for conspiracy and rebellion against Britannia."

"Um I'm not interrupting anything am I?" May asked with a playful smile as she gestured to the two causing them to blush.

**Lelouch and John**

Lelouch was caught off guard by the fact that Euphemia was looking at him without his mask covering his face "You knew she was there?!"

"No I did not. She's actually really good at hiding when she wants to." John answered truthfully.

"Lelouch…" Euphemia spoke up "Lelouch, it's you isn't it? I haven't told anyone about it, I swear." Lelouch looked down at Euphemia as she smiled with tears in her eyes "Lelouch…"

A few minutes later Euphie's dress was laid out to dry while John gave her a cloak to hide her modesty.

"When did you figure it out?" Lelouch asked as he sat against a rack so he wouldn't stare at her.

"Back during the hotel jacking when you made your speech." Euphemia answered.

"And John?" Lelouch asked as he looked out to see the Sword of Vengeance working on his scythe which caught Lelouch and Euphie off guard with how big it was and how he was able to hold it like it was light as a feather.

"During the hotel jacking and when I was held by the Federation." Euphie answered.

"Really? I guess I should have the technicians work on the voice filters." John said as he sharpens the blade of the scythe.

Euphie glanced at John before looking back down at the ground "Nunnally, how is she?"

"She's living with me." Lelouch answered with a small smile "But I'm pleased to say she's no longer blind and crippled."

"Really?" Euphie glanced over her shoulder "She's all better?"

"And quite happy about it." Lelouch continued happily "It reminds me of when she was little, always running through the gardens of our mother's villa. It takes everything I have just to keep up with her."

It was true because when she woke up Revan allowed her a chance to walk and run again once she could fully feel her legs.

"And you still fall behind." John snickered.

Euphemia suddenly seemed sad despite hearing the happy news of her favorite half-sister's recovery "The hatred you must feel for us."

"I only want to find out one thing. Do you know anything about the circumstance in which my mother was murdered?" Lelouch said, trying to change the subject.

"I'm sorry." Euphemia looked down before looking back up at the sky "It seems my sister investigated it extensively though. Cornelia thought highly of Lady Marianne and really looked up to her. May I ask you something now? Both of you?"

"Hm?" John looked over his shoulder as he folded his scythe.

"Are you Zero… and you," Euphemia looked at John "Are you the Swords of Vengeance, Durandal?"

"Not right now I am. The mask is off, remember?" John said with a grin "Not that I don't enjoy showing my face around. Though at the moment I may run and hide but I never tell a lie, John Randal that's me in a nutshell."

"John…" Euphemia softly repeated before looking at Lelouch.

"I'm Lelouch." Lelouch answered "Yeah, right here and now I'm Lelouch, the brother you know, Euphie." Euphemia turned away as tears started to fall down her eyes again "Oh Lelouch…" Her stomach suddenly growled making her yelp "I believe all this relief has suddenly made me hungry."

"Well then, we better go get some food." Lelouch said as he stood up "John you coming?"

"Sure" John stood up.

**Federation fleet**

After the battle the fleet was shortened by two cruisers, and a Spengler-class carrier while the surviving mobile suits were put on the other carriers since some were assigned to the Spengler-class.

Standing in two mobile suit cages were the Armored Cores Nine Ball and Oracle with their pilots standing in front of the Swords of Heaven members and some Federation soldiers.

"Alright, now who the heck are you guys?" Ben asked with narrowed eyes.

"Is that any way to treat family? I thought you'd be happy I saved your life, little brother." The female pilot, who was wearing a plug suit similar to Asuka Langley Sohryu from Evangelion only it was red and white with Nine Ball's symbol on the torso but the helmet she wore was something that resembled a Celestial Being pilot suit helmet.

"The hell are you talking about? We don't know any family other than our own." Andrew growled out as he unconsciously summoned out a long sword and a white knight's shield with two yellow arcs on the front.

"I think it's best if we remove the helmets." The Oracle pilot, who was wearing a dark green Celestial Being pilot suit with a black visor, said before both he and the Nine Ball pilot reached for their helmets and took them off eliciting gasps of shock from the Swords.

The Oracle pilot was a young man probably older than Jarod with short black hair that had white highlights styled to look like Gray Fullbuster's, green eyes, a scar over his right eye, and fair skin.

The Nine Ball pilot was a seventeen year old girl with silver hair that had black dye tips with the hair resembling Irisviel von Einzbern from Fate/Zero, crimson red eyes, pale skin, and seemed to be an inch shorter than Chris.

Ben and Andrew looked at the girl in shock since she reminded them so much of their deceased mother only younger.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Jarod shouted in confusion.

"Don't curse, you know mom hates it when you curse, Jarod!" The Oracle pilot scolded the Sword.

"How the fuck did you know my name and my mom?" Jarod asked before he was slapped upside the head by the Oracle pilot.

"You moron, did you forget about your brother already? It's me, David, David Walker." David said with a twitching eyebrow.

"David?" Jarod muttered out before he jumped onto the Oracle pilot, with comical tears streaming down his face. "It is you! Thank God, you're alright!"

While the two reunited brothers were enjoying the moment, the Alder brothers stared at the girl who resembled their mother.

"Ano, can you please not stare at me like that… it's a bit embarrassing." The girl said with a light blush on her cheeks.

"W-who are you?" Ben asked slightly stuttering.

The girl gave the two a warm smile before she answered, "I'm your Onii-chan's twin sister, Kasumi Alder. And I've been waiting forever to do this."

"Do what?" Andrew asked with a raised eyebrow before both he and Ben were smothered into a hug by their older sister, Kasumi who had tears of joy streaming down her pale cheeks.

"I've *sob* wanted to hug *sob* you two for so long. I wanted to meet my you guys so badly but I wished it wasn't in this world…" Kasumi said after finally wiping away any tears.

"So… you really are our older sister?" Ben asked innocently.

Kasumi nods with the warm smile still in place, "Yes, when I was born, our kaa-san felt that something bad would happen to me so she and tou-san sent me to Japan to stay with our oji-san from kaa-san's side. I was raised completely in secret without ever knowing about my real parents. When I turned seventeen, oji-san told me the truth about my real parents and my brothers. At first, I was happy but then I was distraught after hearing both kaa-san and tou-san were murdered and Andrew-nii was missing. When I went out to find Chris-nii and Ben-nii, a portal opened up and sent me into this universe and I woke up in the cockpit of my machine, Nine Ball. I kept myself in hiding until I heard about Swords of Heaven and believed that maybe my brothers were among them so I sought them out with David."

"Wow, that's some story… I also didn't think Chris had a younger twin sister. This is so awesome!" Andrew exclaimed in joy.

"Well… welcome to family, Onee-chan." Ben said with his childish grin which caused Kasumi to instantly gush over him.

"Oh, you're so cute when you smile like that. I just want to cuddle you up and never let you go." Kasumi squealed in joy as she hugged her younger sibling against her chest which sparked a bright red blush on the Avenger pilot for being hugged so close to his sister's bosom.

**Suzaku, Kallen, and May**

"I see. You both don't know what happened either." Suzaku finished binding Kallen's wrists once she was properly clothed with May next to her with her hands bound behind her back "What you came to you found yourselves on this island. Is that right?"

"So you're stranded here to, huh?" Kallen scoffed "Serves you right. When my people get here you'll be the one who's a prisoner."

"You mean Zero will come to save you?" Suzaku asked.

"Without a doubt." Kallen answered.

"Well I believe Yamato might come to save you. I do find that a bit romantic." May said causing Kallen to have a small blush which Suzaku noticed.

"Okay but before they do tell me one thing. Tell me who Zero really is." Suzaku stated.

"Why don't you find out for yourself." Kallen stated.

"Oh I see… you don't know either." Suzaku stated causing Kallen's eyes to widen.

"How did-" She was interrupted by Suzaku " I knew it."

"You tricked me?!" Kallen stated.

"Isn't masking ones identity a bigger fraud?" Suzaku commented before he turned to May "And I'm guess you know Yamato's."

May just shrugged her shoulders playfully.

"So you actually know who he is?" Suzaku asked.

"Yeah I do and so does just about everyone in the Federation." May answered truthfully.

"So you are a soldier of the Federation?" Suzaku asked.

"No I'm a mercenary under the Federations payroll." May said.

It was true since every Lynx was a merc they were expected to be pained and quite frankly the pay they get was well deserved.

"What about Max?" May froze at that.

"So he's the pilot of that machine I fought with a few days ago." Suzaku stated.

May just sighed figuring he found out "Yeah he was."

"May!" Kallen shouted.

"Then what about Dexter? I assume he knows about you." Suzaku said narrowing his eyes.

"Dexter doesn't know about Max being a mercenary. They have been separated since birth because of his family so can you blame the guy for not knowing that his own twin brother is a freelance Armored Core NEXT pilot?" May said acting the whole time.

"Really?" Suzaku said as he bought the act.

"Yeah, I mean everyone at school doesn't know we're mercs." May said.

"So if you were paid to destroy a city full of civilians-" Suzaku was interrupted by May "Hell no! Even though we're mercenaries we still have morals! A military base, fleet, even in a city we both swore that no civilians will be caught in the crossfire so we make sure that all civilians are safely away or there aren't any civilians at all."

Suzaku was surprised about this before he decided to focus on asking Kallen about Zero since he was pretty sure that May would just ignore him like most of the guys in Ashford Academy who were trying to hit on her… until they met Max.

"I'm curious. Why do you follow Zero?"

"Figure it out for yourself." Kallen spat as she looked down at the ground.

**Braydin**

Braydin for the most part was enjoying the peace and quiet that his time on the island was bringing. Considering everything he and the others had gone through in the last few months maybe it'll be like a vacation on this island.

'If it wasn't a prime location for a Thought elevator.' Braydin thought as he sliced an obstacle down.

**Avalon**

Lloyd Asplund sighed as he looked through the battle reports before looking at the battlefield in front of him. The battlefield was littered with craters, burnt trees that had been ripped out of the ground, and burnt metallic remnants of broken Knightmare Frames and mobile suits from both sides. Luckily his precious Lancelot hadn't been one of them and Prince Schneizel had been lenient as his main focus was location his two sisters. Another plus he wasn't attacked by that dreaded monkey lizard again.

And then there was the bonus.

"My goodness, a floating aircraft carrier!" Lloyd proclaimed as he walked into the hanger where the Lancelot was stored "I thought you weren't going to make a prototype until we gathered more data."

Cecile thought Lloyd was talking to her until Prince Schneizel came out of the shadows behind Lloyd "Because I'm extremely interested in whatever you create. I needed to see if it could be made for real."

"And the Hadron cannon?" Lloyd asked with a smile.

"We wanted to know if it worked." Schneizel answered, smiling back at Lloyd before looking at the speechless "I have been looking forward to meeting you. I am-"

"Prince Schneizel?! Right here?!" Cecile blurted out.

"You impudent little-How dare you look down on the Second Prince of the Empire?!" A man behind Schneizel shouted.

It was none other than General Bartley who had regained his rank and status thanks to the Emperor and Prince Schneizel.

Cecile quickly stood up "G-General Bartley-GAH!"

The sudden commotion caused Cecile to lose her footing and fall off the Lancelot and onto the floor.

"Nice one." Lloyd said as Cecile groaned and rubbed her behind.

"You're not injured I hope." Cecile looked and saw Prince Schneizel holding out his hand to help her up "Yes, I am Prince Schneizel el Britannia. Please give me your hand."

Cecile was silent as Schneizel helped her onto her feet "Bu-Yes."

"Uh… She's unworthy." Bartley whispered.

"General, you're quite the devoted subject aren't you?" Lloyd commented, earning a scowl from Bartley.

"Primarily because the prince is the one who commuted my sentence and saved me from being chained up beneath temple tower." Bartley replied.

Prince Schneizel turned around "I wish you'd stop thinking of me so formerly. You've been a great help to me in this current matter as you were to my brother Clovis. It is I who am grateful to you."

"My-Milord!" Bartley sputtered.

"Please Bartley." Schneizel turned back to Cecile "Now, my lady Cecile if you'll excuse me."

Cecile blushed as Schneizel kissed her hand "You-your highness."

"Farewell" Prince Schneizel stated as he turned away, leaving a blushing Cecile that earned a smirk from Lloyd.

"You can wait for me at the base, Cecile." Lloyd said.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Cecile asked.

"Just a little errand. In the meantime you can use the Avalon to look for Suzaku. It's hard to find a young man like that, especially after yesterday's exploits." Lloyd waved at Cecile as he left.

Cecile gasped "Wait! Were those orders yesterday given by the Prince?"

"Silence!" Bartley shouted as he looked over his shoulder "You don't want to be found in contempt of royalty do you?"

Prince Schneizel turned around "Those orders were mine, Miss Cecile. I also fired the Hadron. Even in a situation like that priorities mustn't be forgotten. Besides if something anomalous had happened we still wouldn't have been able to rescue him. This is what I gambled on. He is after all Suzaku Kururugi, ace pilot of the special corps and Euphie's knight."

"Yes milord. I understand now." Cecile looked down at the ground to hide her disappointment "And I sorely regret my rudeness. I accept any punishment you decree."

"Nonsense" Schneizel seemed to look sad "It's my fault for not protecting my subordinates." He turned around but they could hear him whisper "Can you ever forgive me?"

Cecile watched as they walked off, leaving her alone in the hanger.

**Cornelia**

Princess Cornelia was on high alert as she searched the island for a suitable source of water as well as taking note of the wild life that inhabited this island that could be used for food.

Of course all of that was behind number one objective: location her little sister.

Euphie was no doubt on the island and she'd be helpless without Cornelia with her to keep her safe. There's no telling what kind of animal life is on this island and if there were any predators Euphie wouldn't stand a chance.

She needed to-

CLICK "Well this is a surprise."

Cornelia stopped and spun around, pointing her pistol at the person who spoke "You!"

Narsil smirked under his helmet at the glare Cornelia was giving him.

"This is your doing isn't it?! You're the reason I'm on this island!" Cornelia growled.

"What makes you so sure? As I recall it was the airship firing down on us that caused us to be here. So really, you and the Di'kuts on that ship are the ones who screwed up, Cornelia." Narsil retorted.

"How dare you?!" Cornelia's eyes blazed with violent fire "How dare you talk to a Princess of Britannia like that you scum?!"

"I don't mean any disrespect your highness it is just that I've been walking around this island for a few hours and my anger induced insanity is slowly controlling me." Narsil said truthfully as he dodged or let the bullets ping harmlessly off his armor. As for the anger induced insanity was true cause his inner hollow was actually his insanity and he had to fight him in his inner world seven times.

Narsil then fired his blaster as Cornelia fired another bullet and the rounds of both weapons struck one another sending the weapons flying.

"May I suggest a truce until we are off this island?" Narsil offered.

Cornelia glared at the man before nodding her head in agreement cause she knew about his skills from combat footage from the Sith and knew she wouldn't last long against him.

"Thank you. I don't want to kill a skilled pilot off the battlefield cause there is no honor in that." Narsil said.

The two decided to walk along a path with Narsil in front cutting down anything in their paths.

"Let me ask you something." Narsil stopped and turned to the princess "When we last spoke about my siblings you made sure they lived normal lives after Britannia invaded Area 11. Are you really sure they are alive?"

"Why would I lie about them being dead? There is nothing to gain from being dishonest with a fellow warrior but if you are curious then why did your country say they were dead without confirming it? Their bodies were never found, were they?" Narsil asked.

"They were probably burned!" Cornelia retorted.

"How can you deny your siblings being alive? I can tell just from looking at you that you love the, perhaps enough that you'd risk everything, even your status to protect them like a real older sister would." Narsil grunted.

"Don't you _dare_ accuse me of not loving my little brother and sister!" Cornelia yelled "I loved them as much as I love my full blooded sister! Their mother was more of a mother to me than my own mother!"

"You're talking about lady Marianne aren't you?" Narsil cut her off "The woman who earned the title 'The Flash' because of her skills and how she was nothing but a commoner and yet she rose to the rank of Empress. You got to respect someone who came from no noble clans or royal bloodlines and earned her titles. Even Mandalorian warriors have to respect that. The fact that she was murdered in what should have been the most secured place on Earth seems strange, almost as strange as sending a boy who just lost his mother along with his crippled and blind sister to a foreign land. Even for a guy like me that just screams conspiracy and I sometimes pay attention to this kind of stuff."

"What are you saying?" Cornelia took a step forward.

"You're a smart woman?" Narsil asked, making Cornelia stop "Then analyze the situation."

Cornelia narrowed her eyes at the Sword of Honor as he sliced a tree down and used the stump as a chair.

"The first thing you should know is that Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally, upon arriving to Japan, stated they were no longer apart of the Britannian Royal Family. They had no idea that their country planned to invade Japan until the sound of bombs being dropped by an aircraft flying over the shrine they were staying at and a loud boom that they heard in the direction of that shrine while they were on a hill, watching everything. So tell me Princess Cornelia, if you and your family claim to love them so much why is that the very government you serve attempted to kill them if they are still royalty? Did they have any information that Britannia couldn't afford to lose? Is it because Lelouch abdicated his claim to the throne? Is was it because someone wanted him and Nunnally dead and arranged it in a way that would make everyone think that the Japanese were responsible like how you thought terrorists were responsible for the death of Empress Marianne vi Britannia?" Narsil continued on, watching as Cornelia's eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

"You… you're saying… that whoever killed Lady Marianne… tried to kill Lelouch and Nunnally?" Cornelia stuttered.

"I'm just following what intelligence learned. What happened to the vi Britannia family suggests that someone wanted them dead and it started with Empress Marianne and tried to finish her children off here in this country. Fortunately as long as his little sister needed him Lelouch vi Britannia would move Heaven and Earth itself to keep her safe." Narsil stated, knowing how much Lelouch loved his little sister.

Cornelia had no trouble believing that as she had grown up with her favorite half-siblings and knew how close they were. So as long as Nunnally was in need of him Lelouch would have fought Death itself. "They really are… alive aren't they?" She wanted to make it perfectly clear to herself that they were alive even if she was hearing it from an enemy of Britannia and the Sith.

"Yes they live and the one thing they want more than anything is this: a gentle world where they can live happily without all the violence their homeland preaches." Narsil stood up "As their sister, I'd have thought you'd want to grant that wish to them more than anyone."

Before Cornelia could respond Narsil turned around and walked off saying "I'm going to look for something for us to eat."

With that said he vanished leaving alone as she fell onto her knees from whatever it was that made her feet weak.

'Lelouch… Nunnally…' Cornelia closed her eyes as tears threatened to stream down her cheeks like a waterfall 'I'm so sorry.'

**Lelouch and Euphie**

"Are you sure that this will work?" Euphemia asked as Lelouch dug a hole. Her dress had finally dried up but she still kept the cloak as well as holding Lelouch's cape as she watched.

"From the paw prints and droppings I can tell wild animals use this path." Lelouch grunted, using a log as a shovel "I plan to set up a trap… Gah… That dates back to medieval times."

"Oh" Euphemia said as she watched on.

**Suzaku, Kallen, and May**

"Gotcha!" Suzaku laughed as he caught a big fish.

"Oh wow. You're not bad at that." Kallen commented as Suzaku tossed the fish up to her and May.

"I give you ten points." May said humorously.

"Do you want to try it too?" Suzaku asked, glancing at them from the water "I'll tell you what; I'll cut you lose if you promise to help me find food. Is that a deal?"

Kallen looked away "You're not going to win me over so why try? What do you take me for?"

"You're stubborn." Suzaku stated "You're not anything like the way you are at school."

"That's to be expected!" May said.

**Cornelia and Narsil**

Cornelia's makeshift spear had a dead rabbit at the end over a fire along with another spear with another dead rabbit and two more with dead fish while Cornelia herself stared at the flame before taking a glance at Narsil who was looking at the moon with his helmet off but his head was obstructed by darkness so she didn't get a good look. The talk with the Sword of Honor left her silent but her mind was in overdrive from what she had learned.

'Did father really intend to kill Lelouch and Nunnally? I knew he was cruel, he sent them here to this blasted country in the first place and called off the investigation of Lady Marianne's death but would he really try to kill his own children?' The Second Princess contemplated.

Cornelia had been raised to show nothing but complete loyalty to Britannia and the Empire but the one thing she loved and would discard her loyalty for it was her family. Her sweet younger sister Euphie and the children of her idol, the boy who beat her at chess despite him being a little boy and his younger sister who was just as sweet and loving as Euphie, the siblings she would give her life to protect without a second thought.

_"The one thing they want more than anything is this: a gentle world where they can live happily without all the violence their homeland preaches. As their sister, I'd have thought you'd want to grant that wish to them more than anyone."_

'A gentle world.' Cornelia thought with a small smile 'That was always Euphie's wish but… I couldn't help her because father is too dangerous to cross. He'd have sent Euphemia away or married her off to some noble in an instant if she stood up to his ideals.'

**Lelouch, Euphie, and John**

"Wow. This is a sight to see." John laughed as he saw Lelouch kneeling down, gasping for breath "Are you actually doing physical work? Lelouch vi Britannia, the person who avoids physical work like the plague is actually doing physical work? The world must be coming to an end! Someone find a panic room!"

Euphie giggled at the attempt of humor while Lelouch just glared at him.

"Why don't you let me help?" Euphemia asked.

"Manual labor… isn't… for a princess." Lelouch answered, sweat pouring down his face.

"Wow, you're stubborn. Was he always like this when he was little?" John asked as he took his helmet off.

Euphemia chuckled "Well I suppose we could go search for some fruit."

"No need." John held up both hands with the left showing a makeshift net with fish in the left hand while in the right was a net filled with apples "Who wants to eat?"

Euphemia smiled as she accepted an apple "Thank you, Mr. Randal."

"Please just call me John." John replied as he sat down.

**Black Knight submarine**

"Enemy battleship has passed."

"You've got to be kidding. A battleship that can hover in mid-air. That's great." Ohgi sighed.

Floating at the bottom of the ocean was the Black Knight and Federation submarines with the three Federation subs connecting one another with tubes that allowed a person to switch from ship to ship while underwater without the risk of flooding the subs.

"We can't remain in this area any longer. The risk is too great. We should pull out of here." Tohdoh stated.

"Hm-hm." Ohgi nodded.

"Ohgi, I disagree. We out to stay and at least look for Zero." Diethard stated.

"He has a point." Ohgi admitted, despite Diethard's status as a Britannian.

"We can't send out a rescue party in this situation." Todoh replied "Even though we're able to hide thanks to Rakshata there's no guarantee Zero, Kallen, Yamato, Max, May, or Narsil are still alive. One wrong step and we threaten the very existence of our organization."

"What do you mean it's entirely the other way around. This entire organization is built around Zero." Diethard argued.

"It's not a group without members." Tohdoh glared at the reporter "The way you speak you sound like a typical Britannian to me."

"All right well answer me this: we have almost every ideology under the sun gathered here so how is it that they can work together and cooperate towards the same goal? Because of the results we get? Tell me who is it that gets us these results?" Diethard retorted.

Tohdoh banged his fist on the table "I'll be the first to admit that he does but is he worth the lives of everyone?"

"At times the life of a single man are worth more than the lives of a million. I thought that would be common sense to a soldier." Diethard stood his ground.

"You dare say that here?" Tohdoh eyes narrowed.

"Easy guys." Ohgi whispered.

"I'll tell you that they are alive and they will not need our help to come back. But since we're on a time limit we'll give them until tomorrow before we head back to Japan. Zero wouldn't want us getting into trouble for his sake." Soul Calibur announced before leaving the room.

"Sounds reasonable." Ohgi commented once she was gone.

Tohdoh nodded.

"It seems we have no choice." Even Diethard relented.

**Suzaku, Kallen, and May**

"I can't eat another bite." Kallen smiled as she leaned back with her eyes closed. "Boy am I stuffed."

"Same here." May said with a smile of her own.

"So is this a glimpse of what you're really like?" Suzaku asked, finishing his fish.

"Yeah why? You want to make something of it?" Kallen cast an irritated eye at Suzaku.

"No, I think it's charming to see you so much livelier than you are at school."

Kallen gasped and looked away so Suzaku wouldn't see her blush.

Suzaku took a somber look as he put his fish down "Kallen, leave the Black Knights." Kallen's eyes widened when she heard what Suzaku said "It's not too late. A captured terrorist never winds up with a happy ending."

"I'm just a mercenary so leave me out of this terrorist stuff please." May asked as she scoots away but still close.

"I thought you weren't so bad and then you showed your true colors." Kallen straightened up "Well that won't work. I happen to be captain of Zero's elite guard and in fact we fought in my Knightmare at the docks if I remember."

"Are you that red one?" Suzaku asked surprised.

"Yeah and even if I lose my life doing it I'll beat that Knightmare of yours someday just like Rebellion." Kallen continued.

Suzaku closed his eyes "Using Zero's methods offer no future."

"And what about your future then? To just live the life of a conqueror subjugated lap dog? Honorary Britannian? Or to be the Knight of the Third Princess? Ha!" Kallen spat "The name Genbu Kururugi, the last Samurai weeps! I am not you, the world is wrong and I'm trying to chance it! If I don't… If I don't my brother's death will have been for nothing. That's my reason for fighting and I'll do whatever it takes to win!"

Suzaku looked down at the fire. "Kallen… the truth is I killed my father.

Kallen stopped with both her and May rendered speechless by what they had heard.

"My father didn't commit suicide. I took his life." Suzaku held up his right hand "With this hand."

**Lelouch, Euphemia, and John**

"The stars haven't changed have they? Euphemia lied on a makeshift bed that was Johns cloak "They look the same as back then. Long ago we all used to gaze up at the stars together. Wouldn't it be wonderful if we could live like that again? I'd be so happy." Lelouch gazed sadly down at Euphemia "Can't we go back to that time?"

Lelouch looked out to the ocean "Yes you're right. It'd be so good to go back to how things were."

John looked at them feeling that even he wanted to go back in time… to when he still had his family.

**Suzaku, Kallen, and May**

"Zero is a lot like my father, he firmly believes that the entire world revolves around him. That's why he's able to justify spilling the blood of so many people." Suzaku stated.

"That's why you're set the way things are now? You call that peace? Some things are more important than your life you know?!" Kallen exclaimed.

"It isn't that I want to give up. I just want you to ask if you gain the results the wrong way what are you left with in the end?" Suzaku asked "The dark regret and emptiness with nowhere to go.

Kallen fell down onto the pillow made for her "Then explain something, what higher purpose did the death of my brother serve?"

"Or the deaths of my family?" May asked as she lied on her own makeshift pillow.

Suzaku's eyes widened.

"What about the people in Shinjuku? In Saitama? Yamato, Rebellion, all of the Swords of Heaven said was true. Britannia doesn't hold the people they conquer to the same standards as human lives. Who gets to sit in judgment? Who decides whether it's right or wrong?"

Suzaku didn't have an answer to those questions.

**Lelouch, Euphemia, and John**

"You two may have lost each other once but you found each other again and maybe that's a sign." John spoke up, earning Euphie and Lelouch's attention "Maybe the road to a better world starts with two siblings finding each other in aftermath of war and maybe they can make the decision no one else has to make. Isn't that what it means to be Zero, a Princess, a Sword, a Jedi, or someone who simply wants to try and end the cycle of hate."

"John…" Euphie whispered.

The armored man sighed and lied down "Good night, Lelouch, Euphie. We have a big day tomorrow.

"Lelouch stared at John for a moment. 'John the only people who know you best are the other Swords of Heaven even though you're all different. Did you lose someone close to you too? Even for me to survive…'

**Suzaku, Kallen, and May**

'Even struggling with my shame I still search for a reason to go on living. I'm a disgrace.' Suzaku had spotted the lights in the distance and knew someone was on the island. He should have gone to find it but he didn't move from his spot. Kallen and May were asleep and he was staring at the fire, not moving to find the source of the lights or wake up Kallen and May so he could take both with him.

As he looked at the flame another shrill cry pierced the air causing all who were still away to look in the direction of said cry.

**Dexter and Max**

"Is this wise?" Max asked as he looked in the direction of the shrill cry before he took a bite out of his cooked fish.

"Well we can't find them on an empty stomach and if we have to fight then we need all the energy we can get." Dexter answered as he finished his fish before grabbing another.

"I hope Chris is alright?" Max said as he leans against a tree and looks up at the sky.

"I hope so too." Dexter said as he looked up "I pray he is in one piece."

**Chris**

As the Wing Origin neared the planet Earth, Chris was having a slightly agitated feeling from within his mind.

"This is gonna be a problem." Chris muttered to himself.

'What is it?' Yurine said through their mind link.

"I just remembered that… since I left the Federation and stuff… my codes won't work to get past the Federation blockade." Chris said with a nervous chuckle.

Yurine deadpanned at Chris, "So you're saying that the moment they see you, they'll blast you, right?"

Chris nods before he received a transmission. "Unidentified mobile suit, you are in Federation territory, state your name and objective at once!"

"Uh… would you believe me if I told you I'm Rebellion?" Chris asked with nervous grin.

"All hands, enemy mobile suit approaching fast!" The transmission soon cut off after that.

"I thought not…" Chris deadpanned before he avoided laser fire from Federations ships and mobile suits.

The Origin pilot sighed, "No choice then, I guess I better plow right through them!"

The Wing Origin's eyes flashed as it increased its speed and flew past fighters, mobile suits, and star cruisers.

"What the hell?" a Jegan pilot said in wonder.

"That guy is fast!" a ReZEL pilot exclaimed in shock.

Chris merely smirked as his new Origin had managed to pass and avoid the Federation blockade with ease. "Hmph, looks like I'm faster than before maybe even faster than the Ronin,"

The Wing Origin flew towards Earth before a sort of pain activated in Chris's right eye where his Geass blared brightly. "Damn… they must be at the Thought Elevator."

The winged Origin soon flew towards a new destination but not before using its wings as a shield for descending the atmosphere.

**Avalon**

"We couldn't find Major Kururugi washed ashore on the other island so it's obvious we should look here." Prince Schneizel stated, gazing at the view screen of his airship calmly with Lloyd and Bartley flanking him on either side of his chair while leaning against the wall was Roger, Darth Oculus, and Darth Mundus.

"I'll send a search party out in the morning." General Bartley stated.

"And this must be what you mentioned?" Schneizel looked at the screen.

"Yes, we uncovered it when the Shinjuku Incident occurred." Bartley answered.

"Yes I can see why this would have attracted Clovis's interest." Schneizel said, looking at the cave that looked like it was made by something tearing into the mountain.

**Suzaku, Kallen, and May**

If the circumstances were any different Kallen wouldn't be following Suzaku towards the location of the lights that Suzaku had seen last night but she knew with she and May in their current state that they wouldn't be any match for Suzaku.

"Are you sure you really saw a light?" Kallen asked, fumbling with her bonds.

"Yeah, I'm positive." Suzaku answered.

Either Suzaku was too trusting or Kallen was letting her guard down again but she had no plans of her and May to become prisoners of Britannia or the Sith.

**Dexter and Max**

"Alright we're reaching the location." Dexter said as he and Max walked through a brush.

"So any ideas?" Max said as he puts on a visor that Dexter handed him.

"Patience" Dexter responded as he grabbed his hilt.

**Lelouch, Euphemia, and John**

"Must be a search party." Lelouch mused as he, Euphemia, and John walked through the other end of the forest.

"Yeah and it's no doubt Britannian or Sith." John answered "If it was a ship or a sub we would have seen them in the direction of the beach. Oh, Kallen, Suzaku, May, Cornelia, Max, Yamato, and Narsil."

"Are you sure?" Lelouch stopped and looked at the armored man.

"Are you questioning me after all this time?" John rhetorically asked.

"Fair enough." Lelouch relented as he pulled out his mask.

**Underground structure**

"A Thought Elevator you say? I'm afraid archeology isn't my strong suit especially this paranormal stuff." Lloyd said as he stood next to Prince Schneizel and Bartley while machinery was everywhere.

Inside the stone room were some Knightmares and outside were 5 Gafrans.

Darth Oculus and Darth Mundus stood along with the prince, general and scientist along with 4 armored men with the armor having a sinister appearance which looked like Level 3 Akuma from -Man.

"Why you! Show some respect!" Bartley shouted.

"As I was saying this is way outside of my fields. I wish you could have asked Cecile about this instead." Lloyd continued.

"Please don't complain so much. My father is infatuated with this as well." Prince Schneizel said before looking at Bartley "Isn't that right Bartley?"

"Yes, we found artefacts similar to these in several places around the world except for this one I discovered, all the other sites are directly under Imperial control. This is mere speculation on my part but I think the real reason we are invading different countries is to obtain these objects." Bartley explained.

"And so in order to analyze this ancient cult data you're going to Gawain's Druid system unto the prototype that it is?" Lloyd asked as he turned to the large black and gold Knightmare.

"That's why we called you in." Schneizel said.

"And our DEMON super soldiers should be able to help as well… especially with that sword." Said Darth Mundus as he turned to see a sword stabbed into a stone slab while a DEMON was trying to pull it out with little to no success.

**Lelouch, Euphemia, and John**

John noticed Euphemia looking down at the ground with a sad look on her face 'Oh boy. This won't end well.'

"Lelouch, if it is a search party then will our time here be over?" Euphemia asked.

Lelouch looked over his shoulder with sadness in his eyes but he steeled himself "Yes it will."

"For now." John added.

"We're such undependable knights; we couldn't capture you any further." They both said at the same time and looked at each other with surprised looks on their faces.

"Did you read my mind?" John asked.

"No. Did _you_ read my mind?" Lelouch replied, remembering that one of John's abilities along with most of the Swords of Heaven was reading minds.

"No"

Euphemia couldn't help but giggle.

"And besides, that's a job reserved for a real knight: your knight, Suzaku Kururugi." Lelouch stated, surprising Euphemia "Mind if I ask you, why choose an Honorary Britannian as your knight?"

Before Euphemia could respond rustling drew their attention causing both Lelouch and Euphie to hide behind a brush while John puts his helmet on and vanished while Lelouch puts his mask on.

They spotted Suzaku coming out of the woods, followed by Kallen and May who had their arms tied behind their backs.

'So they are together.' Lelouch thought.

"Suzaku!" Euphemia stood up and called out.

"Kallen, May, and Suzaku looked over to see Euphemia coming out of the woods.

"Princess Euphemia!" Suzaku gasped.

Lelouch leapt out of the woods and pulled out his handgun "Don't move!" He grabbed Euphemia and pressed the gun against her head "This girl is my prisoner!"

"Zero!" Kallen whispered.

"Just follow my cue." Lelouch whispered to the scared Euphemia who glanced at him "I'll take back my subordinate you have there. We'll exchange prisoners."

Suzaku glared darkly "Zero. Once again you-"

"Keep back!" Zero barked, not in the mood for Suzaku's antics "Ha! You find my actions cowardly?"

Suzaku didn't answer but narrowed his eyes.

Zero chuckled "Eliminate terrorists. No matter what the sacrifice. Would you really follow that rule and let your mistress die?"

As Zero and Suzaku stared each other down Kallen slipped her bound hands down her feet so they were in front of her. She would have moved to attack Suzaku but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She spun around to see Yamato wearing his helmet behind her.

"De-Yamato!"

Suzaku looked over his shoulder and saw the masked man free Kallen while another man freed May "Yamato!"

"You're looking well, Kururugi." Yamato remarked as Kallen ran forward and grabbed Suzaku.

"Leave him alone!" Euphemia shouted.

"Shut up you royal puppet! You're useless! You can't do anything on your own!" Kallen shouted.

"What?!" Euphemia took on a dark and angry look.

"Well I guess I should have seen this coming." Durandal said as he deactivated his cloak as he stood next to Yamato as said man nods his head in agreement.

"I'm not afraid of you and I don't care what happens to me. Suzaku I command you to fight!" Euphemia shouted.

"With pleasure!" Suzaku broke free of Kallen's grip and lunged at Zero.

Zero released Euphemia and jumped out of the way, standing next to Kallen, Yamato, May, Max, and Durandal "You hard headed fool!"

"I could say the same for you!" A voice shouted behind them before the sound of metal on metal is heard.

The group turn to see Cornelia with her sword in hand but the blade was blocked by the gauntlet covered forearm of Narsil.

"Sorry I'm late." Narsil said before he tossed Cornelia to Suzaku and Euphie with the former rolling before getting back onto her feet.

"Using my sisters as a hostage will you?!" Cornelia growled.

"Sister!" Euphemia called out.

What happened next surprised everyone as a flash of red light taking on the form of the Geass crest appeared underneath everyone. Lelouch's Geass activated along with Kallen's. The ground exploded and started sinking, pulling them down.

'Shit forgot about this part!' The three Swords thought at once before looking at Lelouch and coincidentally Kallen and when they looked at her right eye their eyes widen 'How and when the hell did Kallen get Geass?!'

They were brought down into a chamber in front of a large door and with strange symbols written on it.

"Major Kururugi, Princess Euphemia and Cornelia! And is that…" A voice trailed off "Zero, Yamato, Durandal, and Narsil?"

'Out of the frying pan and into the fire!' Narsil thought as he drew Zangetsu while the guards pointed their guns at them, Lelouch, Kallen, May, and Max.

"Don't shoot you fools!" Bartley shouted "Princess Euphemia and Cornelia are with them! Capture them! Capture them!"

"Want to bet!" Narsil shouted as he moved to fire a Getsuga Tensho only for a hand to land on his blade in mid swing.

"What?!" Narsil shouted as he looked to see a demonic helmet before he was punched in the face sending him crashing against the wall making a crater.

"Narsil!" Durandal shouted as he unfolds Crescent Rose before swinging it at the DEMON but it jumped over it and threw its hand forward before a blast of wind shot out sending him crashing across the ground.

"This is new!" Durandal growled as he got back onto his feet.

"What the hell are these guys?" Yamato asked as he activated Cross and blocked a punch from a DEMON but the energy behind the punch sent him skidding across the ground.

"Nowhere to run Jedi scum!" Shouted a voice from above and they looked up to see 3 Gafrans while the other two were at the entrance.

"Shit we're screwed!" Yamato growled because with the DEMON's it would be impossible to escape because of their speed and strength as well as those strange abilities and they wouldn't get far with the Gafrans around them.

But hope was not lost.

A single yellow pierced through the head of a Gafran, killing the pilot as the mobile suit fell to the ground unmoving.

"WHAT?!" Bartley shouted in surprise before everyone looked up to see to their surprise… a Gundam floating down from the sky with its wings spread out like an angel descending from the heavens.

"Is that…" Narsil started with a look of awe.

"It can't be…" Durandal continued.

"But it is… its Rebellion!" Yamato finished eliciting gasps of shock from everyone.

"Rebellion?" Suzaku wondered in shock as he stared up at the Wing Origin.

"So what, the bastard's back just means that we can kill him!" The Gafran pilot shouted before he flew towards the winged Gundam.

"DIE!" the pilot shouted only for an arm to grab the Sith mobile suit's arm until it was torn off then in the next second a blue beam saber pierced through the Gafran's head, killing the pilot.

"I leave you guys for a few weeks and this is what I find when I come back? Disappointing," Rebellion said as his Gundam shook its head.

"The hell are you talking about!" The last Gafran pilot shouted in rage as he flew towards the Wing Origin only to be incinerated when the Gundam blasted the Sith pilot with its Buster Rifle.

"Don't interrupt me…" The Wing Origin looks down at Suzaku, Cornelia, and Euphie. "Well isn't this a surprise… Suzaku Kururugi, Princess Cornelia, and Princess Euphemia. My, my, today must be my lucky day and it seems you're having a little party with my comrades…"

"What the hell are you doing here, Rebellion?" Suzaku asked keeping his temper in check.

"Did I give you permission to speak, weakling? Then shut up because I'm the one making the demands around here. Leave now and take your lapdogs with you… refuse and you know what happens next." Rebellion spoke coldly as he aimed his Buster Rifle at them.

Cornelia growled while Euphie remained calm, knowing that Rebellion won't really try and hurt them due to his morals. Suzaku was no different, he was snarling on the inside at being held at gunpoint from the returning Sword.

"All forces, fall back, we're done here." Cornelia stated as she, Euphie, and Suzaku began to walk away with Bartley, the DEMON soldiers, and Britannian troopers.

"Wait what about the Gawain?" Lloyd asked.

Oculus stops the four DEMONs before he turns to them "Close the passage, destroy all evidence… and kill them."

"Yes milord." They say at the same time with their voices sounding distorted.

"Wait what are they doing?" Euphie asked as she noticed the four DEMONs stop at the entrance while everyone else left.

"Yes what are they doing?" Schneizel asked.

"Leaving no evidence." Oculus responded before the red armored DEMON raises his right hand encasing the hand in purple colored energy before he swings his hand swinging an arc of energy up towards the top of the entrance destroying it and causing rubble to fall and block the entrance and exit.

"Shit!" Braydin shouted before the four DEMONs sprang into action.

A blue armored DEMON with horns was in front of Braydin and swung a fist but Braydin blocked the attack but the force of the attack sent him skidding across the ground.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Braydin shouted as he sent a Getsuga at the DEMON only for his eyes to widen as the DEMON jumped over it and somehow floated in the air and flew at the Sword.

Braydin leapt to the left as the DEMON threw a punch making the fist make contact with the stone floor making a crater before Braydin kicked the DEMON in the face sending him crashing through a pillar but it skids across the ground before kicking off the wall it was approaching and flew at Braydin who didn't have time to react as the DEMON sent a fist which made contact with his face sending him crashing against the wall.

"Damn these things!" John shouted as he used Crescent Rose to evade a green armored DEMON with what looked like green hair coming from its head.

John continued to move around it but it appeared that it was moving as fast as him if not faster.

The DEMON threw a punch but John dodged it and swung Crescent Rose only for the DEMON to smack it away and throw an open palm at him which in turn shoots a wave of air at him sending him crashing across the ground and into the wall.

"This thing is fast!" John growled as he stood up only for a fist to smash into his face sending him crashing into the wall again before he was pulled out and thrown into the adjacent wall.

"Dammit!" Dexter growled as he engaged his Scale Mail and dodged a punch from a DEMON before he sent a punch striking it in the face but it didn't do much damage before it threw its own fist connecting with Dexter's helmet covered face and sending him crashing against the wall.

"Blast it!" Dexter said before he leapt at the DEMON and kicked it in the chest before twisting his body where he kicked it square in the face sending it crashing into the wall only for it to shoot out of the dust cloud and send both crashing into another wall.

The DEMON flew out crashing through a pillar before Dexter flew out and punched the DEMON square in the face only for it to punch him in the face before Dexter summoned Cross Beta and fired gold steaks that sent the DEMON flying back and crashing into the wall before it shot out and swatted Dexter away.

Kallen watched the fight as the DEMONs were beating the three Swords and she had no idea what to do.

Suddenly a DEMON with black armor and a smooth head landed in front of her causing her to gasp in surprise.

The DEMON rears its fist back ready to punch her before she knew it she saw where the punch was going to go and she jumped out of the way and it crashed into the ground.

'How did I do that?' Kallen thought unaware of her right eye bearing the Geass sigil before the DEMON moved to attack again but like before she saw it and dodged the attack.

Chris looked down unsure what to do cause the DEMONs were attacking individually and if he fired he might hurt or kill one of his friends.

Sighing, Chris materialized his Blood Dragoon in his hand. "Well, might as well give them a hand. I'll set the Wing Origin on auto pilot while I help deal with these freaks."

The Wing Origin hovered over to the battle before the cockpit opens and Chris dives out of the suit with his arms and legs spread out.

"Always wanted to say this… VERTO!" Chris shouted before his Scale Mail covered his body in a flash of red light as he unsheathed his Blood Dragoon.

Back with Kallen, she was avoiding the DEMON's punches with inhuman reaction time all the while her Geass sigil blared brightly in her eye. When she avoided another strike that could have pulverized her head, she mistakenly tripped on a small rock and fell to the ground.

When Kallen sat back up, her eyes widened in horror when she caught sight of the black DEMON readying his fist to crush her only for her to catch a feint outline of red and heard a familiar voice. "Yo, metalhead!"

The DEMON turned around only to be met with a clawed boot that dented the DEMON's helmet. The person who kicked the DEMON backflipped before the light revealed Chris in his Scale Mail with Blood Dragoon by his side.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, big boy?" Chris taunted before he dashed up to the DEMON and slashed across the armor, leaving a deep scratch.

The black DEMON didn't flinch from the strike only retaliating by sending out a barrage of punches that Chris began avoiding easily before one fist turned out to be a feint but it was too late when the red-eyed teen felt the impact of the DEMON's fist send him into the wall.

"Ite, that's gonna leave a mark." Chris muttered as he grabbed his bruised ribs before he caught sight of an intricate sword embedded next to him.

The sword had a silvery white blade with some dark blue on both sides of the blade; the hilt was cobalt blue as well as the pommel. The handguard was circular yet looked as if it was melded with the blade and the hilt.

"What is this?" Chris asked no one in particular before he heard a smooth masculine voice.

"_Are you worthy?_" The voice asked.

"What?" Chris asked again.

"_Are you worthy of my strength? Are you worthy of wielding the power of the Sun?"_

"Who are you?" Chris asked aloud with narrowed eyes.

"_I am the wielder of the Sword of Victory; the White Knight of the Round Table; I am Sir Gawain, servant of my king, King Arthur._"

Chris merely raised an eyebrow, "Really? Then show me who you are."

In mere seconds, a man in his mid-twenties appeared in front of Chris in an astral form. He had golden blonde hair and aqua blue eyes with a face that would make even the most evil of woman faint from the sight. He wore white armor over a black and blue bodysuit with the chestplate having a flower pattern that was focused more on the right side of his chest; he also had only one leg guard on his right leg while his left leg only had his plate boots.

Overall, he was literally the definition of a knight in shining armor.

"You said your name is Gawain, correct?" Chris asked.

"_Yes, I am Sir Gawain and I ask of you again if you are worthy of wielding this sword._" Gawain said as he pointed to the blade embedded in the wall.

"What happens if I'm not worthy?" Chris asked again.

"_Then the sword will remain embedded in that stone for all eternity until a worthy wielder comes and pries it from its resting place._" Gawain explained.

Chris sighed once more before he stood up and gripped the handle of the blade with both hands before he pulled with all his might as the sword slowly began to loosen from the wall. With one final roar of determination, the White Knight managed to yank out the sword from its resting place before he felt a rush of power flow into him.

"What… this power… it feels like… I'm holding the very sun in my hands." Chris muttered with wide eyes before he slowly raises the sword over his head as a small smile graces his face. "This sword… this is the sword that rivals Excalibur itself… the blade that harbors the power of the sun… the Reborn Sword of Victory, Excalibur Galatine!"

The moment Chris said those words; the lights from within the heavens shined down on the teen as he felt the power of Sol's star fill him with great strength.

The black DEMON advanced on the Sword of Freedom only to be met with a strong punch that sent the super soldier back.

"Now let's test this badass mother out!" Chris shouted as he lunged at the DEMON with both Blood Dragoon and Excalibur Galatine in his hands as he delivered a flurry of slashes that began to scratch deep into the DEMON's armor.

The Sith super soldier retaliated by launching a brutal kick only to gasp in surprise when the red-eyed teen backflipped into the air before bringing both swords down in a cross formation as he roared out, "DIE!"

Chris lands in a crouch as movement ceased between him and the black DEMON before an x-marked cut appeared on the DEMON's armor as crimson blood spurted out of the super soldier but it still moved to reach towards Chris's neck only for the blade of Excalibur Galatine to pierce through its head as it fell back dead.

"Well… that was fun." Chris panted with a grin as he flicked the blood off of both his blades before sheathing Blood Dragoon while holding Excalibur Galatine out in front of him with a proud smile on his face. "Thank you for lending me your strength, Sir Gawain."

The DEMON John was fighting took notice of his comrades death and got distracted "One of our own was killed? Impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible!" John said bringing the DEMON back into focus but that one moment of distraction was all John needed to swing Crescent Rose where the blade sliced through the armor of the DEMON cutting it in half from its left shoulder to its right hip effectively killing it.

"And that leaves two." John said with a smirk.

"Dammit!" Growled the third DEMON as he noticed his fellow DEMONs death.

The DEMON rushes at Braydin and throws a punch but the Swords of Honor dodges the attack and DEMON sees the blade ready to cut but before he could jump he hears Braydin whisper two words that would bring death "Getsuga Tensho"

With a swing of his sword energy shot out from the sword and sliced the DEMON in half killing him instantly before he could even feel a pinch.

The last DEMON was more focused on Dexter with the two exchanging punches as such.

"I grow tired of this!" The DEMON said before raising both hands and purple energy formed before expanding into a giant orb of energy.

"This can't be good." Dexter muttered.

The DEMON condensed the orb before thrusting both arms forward and a large beam shot at the Sword of Redemption.

"HOLY SHIT!" Dexter shouted as he force stepped away and when the beam collided with the stone it created a large explosion.

**Outside**

Everyone heard the explosion and saw a column of smoke rising in the air.

"Looks like they are dealt with." Mundus said with a smirk.

"You got to do better than that to kill us you fuckers!" Shouted Chris causing Mundus to lose the smirk.

"Spoke to soon." Oculus said as he turned to the Avalon and walked to it.

**Inside**

Dexter was panting at the sheer destruction of the DEMONs power.

"I need to think!" Dexter growled before he was forced to dodge several punches but as it prepared a punch a gunshot was heard causing the two to look up to see John falling down at them ready to cleave the DEMON in half.

The DEMON dodged it before bringing both arms up to block an attack from Braydin.

The DEMON hears a shout and turns to see Chris slash across its chest causing the DEMON to jump back… right at Dexter.

The DEMON turns around where a golden beam stabbed through his chest.

The DEMON looks down at the beam and if it had lips it would have smiled.

"Thank you." The DEMON said before succumbing to its wounds.

Dexter pulled the beam out and allowed the body to fall to the ground before he disengaged his Scale Mail and Cross while Braydin sheathed Zangetsu and John folded Crescent Rose.

"Chris!" John shouted as he wrapped an arm around the former Sword who disengaged his own Scale Mail.

"Man if you hadn't come then we would have been deader than skeletons dunked in lava, frozen in the arctic, and shot into a black hole!" John said as he gave the eldest Alder a noogie.

"AH STOP IT!" Chris shouted trying to get out of the Sword of Vengeances grip.

When he did he turned to Dexter and got a good look at him and when Dexter took his helmet off Chris flinched slightly at the scar on his face.

'I gave him that scar.' Chris thought as he was focused mainly on the scar.

"Chris… you have a lot of nerve coming back here." Dexter said with a face of anger "Looking to ruin my reputation, injuring your friends, trying to KILL ME, and you have the audacity to come back here!"

Chris returned the glare Dexter was giving him before Dexter wraps his arms around Chris catching the man off guard.

Dexter pulls back to reveal a smirk on his face "Glad you made it in time."

"We're not out of the woods yet." Braydin said and everyone looked at him before he gestured to the bodies… which began to glow.

"Crap we need to leave!" Chris said before the Origin slowly landed in the temple and got to one knee.

"Lelouch take that Knightmare. Intelligence said that Britannia was working on a prototype Knightmare and I think that's it." Dexter said as Braydin, John, Max, and May got into the Wing Origins hands but there wasn't enough room for more than two so Dexter had to pick Kallen up bridal style as the Gawain took flight.

The Wing Origin stood tall as the cockpit closed before it spreads its wings and shot off into the air as the bodies exploded with both Gundam flying through the smoke.

The Wing Origin and Gawain flew through the air towards a random direction.

"I've contacted Ohgi; we'll rendezvous with them out at sea." Zero said through the speakers.

"Right and one other thing… the Guren Mk II?" Kallen asked worriedly.

"The Federation have it on board one of their carriers repairing it from any damage it might have sustained." Lelouch answered.

"That's good to hear." Kallen sighed.

"Hey Dex how was your island vacation?" Ben asked.

"It was nice except for Sith super soldiers." Dexter answered as he held a PDA.

"WHAT?!" Ben shouted causing Dexter to hold the PDA out while Ben somehow pushed his head through the glass like Spirit from Soul Eater "YOU FOUGHT AGAINST SITH SUPER SOLDIERS AND YOU DIDN'T INVITE US?! HOW COULD YOU!"

Ben calmed down before his face was replaced with Jacobs "I know you want to talk but at the moment all Swords are at base so when you drop Kallen and Zero off come here… and what the hell are you on?"

Dexter, Braydin, and John look at one another and smirk before looking at Jacob "You'll have to see it to believe it."

**Federation base**

At the Federation base the Wing Origin got to one knee and allowed Braydin, Dexter, Max, John, and May off as the other Swords of Heaven members, Aura, Lynx, Clone Commanders and both Kasumi and David.

"Guys what is that?" Jarod asked as he saw Dexter.

"And who the hell is piloting it?" Aiden asked as he got a good look of the Gundam.

The moment the cockpit opens, a figure wearing a familiar pilot suit drops down on one knee before he removed his helmet to them as crimson red eyes stared at them as a warm smile appeared on his face. The pilot waves his hand in the air saying, "Yo"

Everyone had mixed looks on their faces at seeing the former Sword return.

Ben, Andrew, Alyssa, Kasumi, Alex, Rex, Aura, and Aiden smiled or grinned in joy at Chris's return.

Jarod, Jacob, Josh, the Lynx, and the Clone Commanders having looks of either suspicion, distrust, or in Jacob's case, anger.

David merely looked on with a neutral expression.

"What the hell is that deserter doing here?!" Jacob said coldly causing Chris to frown and glare at him.

"Jacob!" Dexter warned with a glare of his own.

"That bastard abandoned us when we needed him the most… and because of that…" Jacob growled as he clenched his fist at the thought of Lenalee dying.

"The reason I abandoned you all is because someone thought it was smart to fuck with my trust and lie to me. That sort of action almost drove me insane and forced me to nearly kill some of my friends. Tell me… whose fault is it that I abandoned you in the first place?" Chris asked with a cold glare causing Jacob to flinch.

"I admit… my actions that time were completely wrong… if me and John hadn't screwed with Dexter's memory then that never would have happened." Jacob said with his head lowered.

"Still…" Chris turned his glare on Dexter, who also flinched. "Whether or not his memories were altered, what you said that time… that hit the mark. You need to realize, we may be soldiers to you, but we're only human. There will always be times where you can't just follow orders so in other words, chill the fuck out!"

"Alright, you made your point already." Dexter said trying to calm the situation.

Chris coughed into his hand a bit, "Very well…"

The Wing Origin pilot sighed a bit before his warm smile returned. "So… am I gonna get a hug from my family or what?"

Ben, Andrew, and Aura immediately ran up to Chris and gave him a group hug, causing the older boy to chuckle. "I missed you guys so much. It's good to see you again."

"We thought you weren't gonna come back…" Ben muttered.

"We thought you'd hate us forever…" Andrew muttered as well.

"I wanted… to see you again, Father." Aura said as she cried.

Chris gave his siblings and daughter a warm caring smile, "Hey, dry those tears. I'm back and I'm not going away for a long time."

This caused the younger Alder siblings to tear up as they hugged their older brother and sobbed quietly with Aura crying hard onto his chest. Chris could only return the hug as he let them soak his pilot suit with their tears.

Once the crying stopped, Ben looked at his older brother with a beaming smile, "Oh yeah, Chris, there's someone for you to meet."

"Eh? Who is it?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow.

The younger Alder siblings pointed to Kasumi, who had been watching the touching scene with tears of her own as she smiled at Chris. The red-eyed Alder for his part was a bit shocked at the girl that looked like his mother before he started walking towards her. The moment he stopped a few inches in front of her, he asked, "Who are you?"

"Hello, Onii-chan, I'm your younger twin sister. Kasumi, Kasumi Alder." Kasumi introduced herself with her smile still present.

Chris's eyes widened greatly after finding out he had a twin sister. "But… how come I've never heard of this?"

Kasumi decided to tell her older twin brother her life story about the day she was born to the day she was sent here. After she was finished, Kasumi looked at her brother for any signs of mistrust only to find none except a warm smile that graced his lips.

"Welcome to the family, Kasumi." Chris stated causing Kasumi's eyes to widen before tears of joy began flowing down her cheeks as she hugged her older twin brother while crying into his chest.

"You must have felt so alone when you found out about us… Forgive me for not knowing the truth sooner." Chris said as he stroked Kasumi's silver hair while letting her sob into his chest.

Everyone else could only smile at the warm touching scene before them. A family who had been separated for so long had finally reunited in a world full of war and death, yet they still continued onward with hope and conviction that they would come together once more.

"Jarod can you please explain to me why I'm hallucinating that David is standing right next to you?" Dexter asked.

Everyone minus the still sobbing Kasumi looked at Jarod who was standing next to David with both scratching the back of their heads sheepishly.

"Well you see… David is the pilot of the Oracle." Jarod answered and everything went silent besides machinery and droids.

"David… alright I know I am definitely hallucinating, maybe due to lack of sleep so I'm just going to go lie down for a second." Dexter said but as he walked past David a tick forms on David forehead before he spins around smacking the back of Dexters head with enough force to send him face planting into the ground causing almost everyone to widen their eyes in surprise.

"Okay… not a hallucination." Dexter muttered as he got into a sitting position before he spun around "What the hell was that for you asshole?!"

"You were walking away thinking I wasn't here!" David shouted back as he smacked heads.

"Well what else?! You were reported dead when they didn't find your body amongst the burnt corpses in the building of that Air Force base!" Dexter shouted back.

"That's because I stole a True Patriot F-15 and used it against them!" David shouted back and the shouting continued as everyone including Kasumi who stopped crying.

"Does this happen a lot?" Ben asked Jarod.

"Oh yeah big time but almost every time David is the calm and collected one in the family. This is just family banter. They will be acting like friends in a few minutes." Jarod said as he places his hands on his hips with a smile on his face.

"You really have a lot of nerve to attack me like that!" Dexter growled.

"And you have a lot of nerve to ignore me!" David growled back.

The two glared at one another before both smirk and lean away from one another laughing like they were friends before they hugged one another.

"Told you so." Jarod said.

"It's so good to see you again David." Dexter said pulling back and patting David on the shoulders.

"Well hunting down True Patriot cells and working as a freelance pilot does that to you." David replied.

"… Freelance pilot?..." Dexter asked with a sweet smile… that sent shivers down everyone's spine while somehow the temperature in the room dropped.

"Uh should we be scared?" Andrew asked as he and everyone else saw a dark aura form around Dexter.

"Yeah we should." Jarod replied as he backs away.

"David… we're going to have a long talk." Dexter said sweetly scaring the crap out of everyone as an Oni mask with a blue face, two horns, and forked tongue appeared out of thin air causing everything even the droids to stop as they felt fear.

"Okay now I'm scared." Ben said from behind the Avengers leg with Chris, Andrew, and Kasumi.

"What the hell is that thing?!" John shouted as he and Alex hid behind a crate.

"Oh my god is that thing chanting Latin?!" Andrew shouted with tears in his eyes.

"How can something like that appear like that?!" Braydin asked as he, Aiden, Josh, and Alyssa hid inside an LAAT/i.

"When has Dexter been able to do this?" Chris asked as sweat rolled down his face.

"We have no idea! It just happened after our parents passed away and anyone who insulted them faced that!" Jarod answered as he, Max, and May hid behind the door… on the other side of the hanger.

"Um… I can explain everything if we calm down." David said with sweat rolling down his face.

"That's all I ask for." Dexter said and the aura dropped with the mask vanishing and the temperature returning before Dexter turns around and walks away.

"Jarod… your brother scares the shit out of me." Ben said as he popped his head out from behind the Avenger as he sweated bullets.

"Tell me something I don't know." Jarod said as he wiped the sweat off his face while Max was calming May down.

"I don't want to face that again." Braydin said

**Meeting room**

"So you became an ace pilot hunting down True Patriots as well as taking odd jobs that don't conflict with your morals and you discovered a True Patriot cell making a powerful nuke capable of destroying Russia and parts of the surrounding nations before destroying the nuke while it was still in the silo and the explosion sent you here where you found Oracle leaning against a mountain face before taking it as yours and meeting Kasumi and agreed to search for us and here you are… Did I miss anything?" Dexter said as he leaned back into a chair with his arms crossed.

"Got it all in one." David said as he rested his chin on his left knuckles.

"Now Chris since you are no longer a Sword, a Jedi, or a member of the Federation military I would have been obligated to arrest you for entering this system and have you sent to Coruscant for a trial where you would have been found guilty and executed. Dexter said causing everyone to gasp and Kasumi to have tears forming in her eyes thinking she would lose the brother she just reunited with while Ben, Andrew, and Chris got ready for a fight but stopped as Dexter continued with a smile "But you saved our lives and I can't really arrest a friend... and the whole execution thing wouldn't even happen anyway because of what you've done!"

Everyone released a sigh of relief.

"Also I believe this is yours." Dexter said as he hands Chris an object and when Chris sees it his eyes widen recognizing it as the disk that held footage of Dexter and John's conversation. The sight of the disk caused Andrew to flinch remembering that because of him telling Chris he caused his own brother to try and kill his friend.

"Why do you still have it?" Chris asked as he looked at Dexter.

"It's your to dispose of and besides… even if you got it onto the internet much less the Galactic News, Federation Intelligence would have isolated it and removed the footage before anyone could find a window." Dexter said causing Chris to mentally smack himself forgetting about Intelligence.

'How could I have forgotten about Federation Intelligence?!' Chris ranted in his head while a chibi version of himself rips its hair out within his mind.

"So what will you do with it now?" Dexter asked as he popped open a slot surprising Chris "It's yours to use. If you want to ruin my reputation, we won't stop you. Just slip it here and upload it to the Galactic News."

Chris walks up to the slot and looks at the disk before he sighs and several seconds later… the disk bursts into flames before dropping it and as it fell the glass cracks and shatters before the entire disk was turned into nothing but dust.

"You made the right choice either way." Dexter said.

"However" Chris turns to Dexter curious only for a fist to smash into his face.

"THAT'S FOR THE SCAR YOU BASTARD! EVEN THOUGH I WASN'T MYSELF IT IS STILL ME THAT FEELS THE PAIN EITHER WAY!" Dexter shouted.

"I deserve that." Chris said as he stood up rubbing his sore face.

"But it's still good to see you either way." Dexter said as he calmed down and had a smile on his face.

"Yeah" Chris said as his wound heals.

"What's in the box?" Jarod asked as he gestured to said box which was sitting on the table.

"Just some things I was given." Chris said as he opened the box to show different objects.

"I was told this was to be given to you." Chris said as he tosses the pocket watch to Dexter who caught it but when he does he feels warm inside before seeing the note.

Dexter takes the note and opens it up before reading aloud "This pocket watch was made from elements forged in light and darkness and has the ability to keep the two in perfect balance. Use it right to bring peace to all and keep it with you at all times. SR."

"This is yours." Chris said passing the coin to Max who's eyes widen recognizing it as does May.

"Do you know what it is?" Chris asked.

"Yeah… it's supposed to be a family heirloom that I heard from my father saying that it would lead me to the person I love. *Chuckle* I guess he was right because of this coin I met May." Chris said before looking at May who had a warm smile.

"I'm not sure why I was given these" Chris holds up a large chain with the Knightmare keys surprising them "But I was told that the lead Sword would know what to do when the time was right."

"And these two things were addressed to you." Chris said as he passed Dexter two amulets.

"Amulets?" Dexter wondered before a holo terminal came to life "Generals we have urgent news from medical center!"

"What is it?" Dexter asked while Jacob ran out of the room.

"It's Miss Lee… her condition is deteriorating!" When he said that everyone's eyes widen in horror.

"We need to go!" Chris said as he grabbed a vial of blue liquid which had specks of green and purple lights.

"As Chris grabbed the vial he finally notices a small message taped to it saying "Expose the serum to uninfected flesh and the poison should vanish.

"What is that?" Aiden asked.

"It's the antidote!" Chris answered surprising all minus David and Kasumi who were confused but before anyone said anything else Chris shouted "No time let's go!"

Everyone ran until they reached the medical center where they see medics strapping Lenalee down as she was gasping and shaking uncontrollably while black pentacles formed all over her body.

"Lenalee!" Jacob shouted in horror as he went over to the dying girl's side, grabbing her hand in a fierce grip.

Everyone could only look on helpless at what was happening except for Chris who narrowed his eyes as he searched for the wound causing Lenalee pain. His eyes briefly flashed gold as he found the wound before he calmly walked over and began removing the bandage on Lenalee's chest before a fierce hand gripped his wrist.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Jacob shouted in anger only to be backhanded back by Chris, who glared back.

"Don't interrupt me, I'm trying to save her life and you acting like a spoiled brat isn't going to help her!" Chris retorted as he finished removing the bandage on Lenalee's chest then he took out the antidote, uncorked the tube, and poured its contents onto the wound.

A few seconds pass before the antidote began seeping inside of Lenalee's injury before it began to close. The black pentacles on her body began disappearing, her gasping returned to steady breaths, and her shaking ended. The heartbeat monitor produced steady beeps as Lenalee slowly opened her eyes as her pupils adjusted to the harsh light before she caught sight of a familiar pair of crimson red orbs.

"Chris?" Lenalee uttered out.

The White Knight could only smile warmly as he spoke softly, "That's right, Lenalee. I'm back and someone here has been waiting for you to awaken."

Lenalee follows Chris's hand to see her friends and loved ones looking at her with joyful expressions while Jacob looked at the girl he loved with tears streaming down his face as he held her hand. "Lenalee?"

"Hello, Jacob, I'm back." Lenalee softly said before her eyes widened when she was wrapped up in a fierce hug by a quivering Jacob.

"Thank God, I was so lost without you." Jacob whispered as he sobbed uncontrollably before he felt soft feminine hands gently grab his face as he looked into Lenalee's eyes before the two slowly met each other with a passionate kiss. It lasted for a few seconds before they heard chuckling coming from behind them.

"Well… I guess me being gone actually got you two to finally kiss, eh?" Chris asked with a sly grin as the two turned away from each other with bright blushes while everyone gathered laughed at their predicament.

Wiping a tear away, Chris ceased his chuckles before his smile was replaced with a frown. "But… this isn't exactly the only reason I came back to Earth."

Everyone stopped laughing as they looked at the Wing Origin pilot with Dexter having narrowed eyes at what Chris was saying, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying is that I'm not Rebellion anymore, remember? Meaning I shouldn't even be here. So I'm taking my leave, I've already done what I needed to do." Chris stated as he began walking towards the door only for Dexter to block his way.

"That's it? You come back after being gone for weeks only to say that you're leaving? Why? I thought we were past this!" Dexter shouted in irritation.

Chris glared at his friend with his slitted red eyes, "Because I'm not a part of the Federation anymore and I have no wish to be part of it anymore. Don't get me wrong, I'll help you guys whenever I can, but I can't come back to the Swords of Heaven anymore."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to say!" Dexter shouted as tears threatened to fall before a hand clasps his shoulder as he looks up to see Chris giving him friendly grin.

"Just tell them… that Rebellion is dead. But this won't be the end of piloting for me because from now on, I'm the White Archangel, Galatine." Chris stated with a grin as he presented his new sword, Excalibur Galatine to them. Everyone felt the warm energy from within the blade before Ben's Excalibur materialized in his hands automatically as it resonated along with Excalibur Galatine.

"I guess our swords know each other." Ben stated with a grin.

"Of course, after all they are sister-swords that were wielded by Sir Gawain and King Arthur." Chris replied eliciting gasps from everyone.

"Wait… are you telling us-" John started.

"That's the sword wielded by the White Knight of the Round Table, Sir Gawain!" Braydin finished.

"Yep" Chris stated bluntly.

"Blunt as ever, eh? Chris?" Dexter asked.

"Yep" Chris answered.

Everyone laughed while inside Chris and Ben's mindscapes, Saber and Gawain were happily conversing with each other after being away from each other for so long. Gawain wanted to pledge his service to his King, but Saber told him that it won't be necessary since they now serve their own masters.

**Avalon**

"So you had their pilot's captive but you couldn't force them to reveal anything about Zero or the Swords of Heaven?" Cornelia scowled at her sister's knight as he bowed his head "That is unacceptable. We had Zero, Durandal, Yamato, and Narsil cornered and he slipped through our fingers."

"Sister," Euphemia stated but flinched when Cornelia scowled at her "Viceroy, you cannot blame my knight for Zero, Narsil, Yamato, and Durandals escaping. It was a volatile situation and Suzaku rescued me when Zero used me as a hostage. And General Bartley ordered the soldiers not to shoot because he didn't want us to be harmed in the crossfire."

Cornelia didn't say anything, even though she knew Euphemia was right as much as she wanted to blame someone, i.e. Suzaku she knew that wasn't possible as both her sister and herself were witnesses to what had happened on the island "Perhaps but we're still faced with the fact that Zero has gained a powerful new Knightmare that he stole from our brother and that Rebellion is back. He's openly mocked the Royal Family with this new stunt and disgraced our brother Schneizel along with it. And let's not forget that the your knight who was about to kill Excalibur was defeated by those machines that interrupted the duel just after you knighted him, this is a direct insult towards you."

Suzaku flinched but Euphemia stood her ground "It was a duel and no matter who won or lost I accepted the challenge. And even though the duel was interrupted the Strike Ronin still revealed to us what we wanted to know."

Cornelia's eyebrow twitched "We'll discuss this later. Right now we need to return to Area Eleven and suppress all knowledge of the duel."

"Don't forget that the entire duel was broadcasted so EVERYONE saw it." Roger said with a cocky grin.

Cornelia groans pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Your highness!" Guilford ran into the room and quickly straightened himself.

"What now Guilford?" Cornelia sighed.

"The enemy has destroyed the great bridge in Kyushu block." Guilford answered.

What?" Cornelia's eyes went wide.

"They also cut off vehicle access in four other points. And a large number of assault craft are moving into the Genkai sea." Guilford continued.

"The Chinese Federation?" Cornelia asked "But have the made a declaration of war?"

"No highness, the craft all carry the flag of Japan." Guilford answered, shocking everyone in the room.

'The flag of Japan?' Suzaku thought.

'Well this should be interesting.' Roger thought with his grin still present.

**Chris**

As the White Archangel strode up to his quarters that Dexter gave him for the night to stay until he left for tomorrow, he suddenly had the feeling that Death was awaiting him behind the door.

"I can already guess who is in there." Chris muttered to himself before he opens the door only to see a feminine hand strike him against the cheek. "Ite"

While rubbing his cheek, Chris noticed the angry yellow eyes of his very pissed off girlfriend, Cerina.

Chris chuckled nervously as he lightly waved, "Hey… Cerina, I- uh wasn't expecting you. Hehehe…"

"Considering you left me alone for weeks and didn't even bother to call at all! That was by far the most foolish thing you could have done, Alder!" Cerina scolded causing Chris to flinch.

"Okay, but let me explain- ITE!" Chris yelped in pain he was slapped again on the same cheek.

"That was for running out without telling anybody!" Cerina stated with a glare while her lips began to quiver.

"Just give me a sec- ITE!" Chris again yelped as he was slapped, this time on his other cheek.

"That was for making me worry myself to death!" Cerina shouted in anger as tears began to flood her vision.

"Please, stop- ITEEEEEEEEEEE!" Chris cried out in pain when Cerina kicked his family jewels.

"And that… was for hurting my feelings." Cerina said as tears began flowing down her cheeks.

"Good… to know… ouch." Chris muttered as he held his boys in pain.

Suddenly, Chris was knocked off balance when felt weight cling to his chest. Looking down, he sees Cerina sobbing into his chest causing the Wing Origin pilot to adopt a saddened expression as he wrapped his arms around her slim frame.

"I… missed you… so much." Cerina said in between sobs as buried her face into Chris's torso.

"Forgive me… I wish I didn't need to leave but I had to. But…" Chris started as he lifted Cerina's chin so he could gaze into her eyes. Crimson red meeting golden yellow, "I will never stop loving you nor will I ever stop. You are everything to me. My world, my hope, and my future. I love you with all my heart, Cerina."

"And I love you as well, my Knight." Cerina said as she smiled lovingly at her boyfriend.

"Well actually I'm being called an Archangel now-" Chris was cut off when a pair of soft lips captured his own before he too succumbed to the feeling.

"You know… we've got a lot of catching up to do." Cerina whispered with a sly grin.

"What'd you have in mind?" Chris asked seductively.

"Take me in bed. Now!" Cerina practically ordered before she yelped when Chris carried her bridal-style.

"As you wish, my green-haired princess," The crimson-eyed teen answered with a throaty purr as the couple walked into the room before locking it behind them.

**Lemon Warning!**

**(GKC)AN: This is a message to Jarod, if you are reading this right now then you better not get any funny ideas at all or else I will track you down, cut off your balls, feed them to you, and then kick your ass until you shit blood! The only one who will do lemons is me if I so wish it so don't bitch and moan motherfucker or I will fuck you the hell up.**

Chris carried the immortal over to his king-sized bed and laid her down gently as the couple began to heatedly kiss each other.

The red-eyed teen searched feverishly for a strap or zipper on Cerina's straight jacket before he found his target and immediately began to take off the upper portion of her clothing.

"Sweet Lord and baby Jesus…" Chris uttered out in wonder as he took in Cerina's marvelous beauty.

"Like what you see?" Cerina asked flirtatious as she gave her breasts a light shake.

"Yeah…" Chris said dumbly before he realized what he said and blushed lightly while Cerina giggled in amusement.

"Would you like to see the rest of me?" Cerina asked while grabbing her left breast.

"Yes, please…" Chris answered as he started taking off his pilot suit while Cerina had finished taking off all of her clothing as she waited patiently on the bed.

After he finished removing his pilot suit, Chris immediately crawled onto the bed and kissed Cerina fiercely as lust filled both of their visions.

While his tongue explored her mouth, Chris's fingers were trailing down to her lower regions before they brushed against her nether lips eliciting a moan from the immortal woman.

"I find that moan of yours cute, darling." Chris whispered in Cerina's ear with a lustful grin as he trailed kisses down on her neck, chest, legs, and finally her womanhood. The green-haired woman moaned in pleasure at her boyfriend's kisses before she arcs her back when Chris placed a kiss on her clit.

"Stop teasing me already- Oh!" Cerina tried saying only to moan once more when Chris gave an experimental lick on the immortal's clit.

The Wing Origin pilot had a toothy grin on his face before he dives back in and tongued Cerina's cunt as deep as his tongue could go causing the immortal to grasp the bed sheets as tightly as she could while moaning in ecstasy as she felt her orgasm coming closer and closer before finally she moaned loudly as she sprayed her juices into Chris's mouth.

The red-eyed teen licked his lips of any of Cerina's juices before he gave the immortal girl a deep kiss as he whispered into her ear, "Now for the fun part."

Chris angled his stiff member over his lover's womanhood as he slowly prodded Cerina's nether lips apart before he looks at his lover's face, "Are you ready?"

The immortal girl nodded before she closed her eyes tightly as she moaned in pleasure once Chris entered inside of her.

Groaning a bit in pleasure, Chris began to slowly piston inside of Cerina's tight walls as her wet slit gave his stiff member a good lubricant as the immortal girl's moans increased.

"Faster… Go faster, now!" Cerina panted as she moaned again. Chris followed the order to the fullest as he increased his thrusting inside as he felt his spine shiver when he felt his orgasm increased while Cerina released her second one.

"FASTER! FUCK ME HARDER!" Cerina screamed out as Chris pounded his girlfriend faster before he struck her g-spot with his tip causing the girl to moan even louder.

"Oh God… I'm about to…" Chris uttered out as he thrusted deeply inside before he released his orgasm deep into Cerina's womb while the immortal woman released her own as she released a final scream of pleasure before they both collapsed in exhaustion.

**End of Lemon!**

The Wing Origin pilot grabbed the blanket and covered their naked forms as Cerina snuggled against Chris while the red-eyed teen held his girlfriend with one arm as he stroked her hair.

"I really hope… I have a child after this." Cerina said breathless.

"I'm a little young to have a kid… then again Aura is pretty much my daughter so I hope so as well." Chris said with a smile as he kissed her forehead.

"I'd love… to have a son…" Cerina whispered as she slowly closed her eyes and fell to sleep.

Chris could only smile warmly, "Yeah… me too…" The young man fell asleep soon after his girlfriend as the unexpected surprise in Cerina's womb slowly began to grow.

**Unknown island**

Darth Oculus along with 4 DEMONs walked up a flight of stone steps until they reached the top where on the top of the steps stood a pillar where behind the pillar were nine bridges leading to nothing.

"With all the power collected into these nine objects the darkness they contain shall return." Oculus said as he placed the nine rings onto the pillar as purple clouds swirl around the tower they stood in.

Oculus then began chanting as he moved his hands around the pillar as energy swirled around his hands and one by one a malevolent energy formed around the rings before he shot lightning at them and when the lightning made contact with the rings they shot off towards the bridge before vanishing from sight.

Five minutes have passed before he hears nine voices which cause him to have an evil smile.

_"You have returned us to our forms and as agreed we shall serve."_ Said the voices in an unknown language as one by one they appeared all of them in different appearance but they were all intangible so you could see through them and they all had different weapon ranging from two swords to spears to axes, to maces.

Oculus began to chuckle before it turned into a full blown laugh which rang through the entire island as purple lightning shot through the air.

**Unknown location**

BOOM

A pair of doors were blasted open and entering the room were 4 Republic Commandoes in the signature color of Delta Squad.

"All clear here Boss." Scorch reported.

"Why are we even in this place?" Sev asked as he switched his sniper attachment for the rifle one.

"Because 07, Intelligence discovered the Sith trying to make a new type of weapon here and they sent us to locate and destroy it." Said Fixer.

"OR take it, let's not forget that one." Scorch reminded as he looked around before coming face to face with… a disfigured face "AH!"

Scorch jumped backwards and fell onto his ass with his rifle clattering onto the ground next to him.

Sev saw this and snickered before turning to disfigured face to see that it was attached… to a child's body.

"Oh Osik." Scorch said as he regained his rifle and stood back onto his feet.

"From what I can scan… he's been dead for ten minutes." Fixer said before moving his gloved hand to close the single eye that was visible.

"Ten minutes? He's been dead for ten minutes!" Scorch shouted.

"I told you it was too easy. The bastards probably took all the research data with them and left all the subjects to die." Sev said as he looked into a tube… to see a brain before he cringes knowing that the brain used to belong to a child no older than four.

"Where are the bastards so I can gut them and watch them slowly and painfully bleed to death?" Sev growled as he extends a vibroblade.

"Get in line." Scorch said with his tone being serious… which was rare.

"Delta radio for medivac!" Boss shouted getting all three Commandoes attention.

"What have you found… oh god." Scorch stopped seeing three tubes… all containing children.

The first child was a boy who looked to be four years old with pale skin, golden blonde hair, and red eyes behind closed eyelids, the second was a girl no older than six with healthy skin, black hair and green eyes, the third was just a baby who looked to have pure white hair, pale skin, and the eyes were red but it was what was in Boss's arms.

In his arms was a young girl who looked to be 12 years old with blonde hair, green eyes, and flawless fare skin but it was what was wrapped around her wrist that caught their attention.

Wrapped around her wrist was an identification tag which had two words… Noel Worth.

"Get medical here now!" Boss ordered and Fixer salutes before running out calling for a medical team.

"General Worth is going to want answers." Scorch said as he watched the girl as he chest steadily rose and sink signaling she was breathing.

"Yeah and since the Sith did this… they have a lot of problems from now on." Sev said as he turned his head looking at countless disfigured bodies.

* * *

**(Cue Friends by Stephanie)**

**(Instruments) **_The screen opens to show the bright blue sky as it slowly pans off to the side before it comes across a Federation Pelican before it continues on to show the Swords of Heaven at the beach in either swimsuits or their regular clothing but without their socks and footwear_

**(Onaji egao shiteta) **_The camera pans to show Dexter giving Chris a haircut_

**(Sonna bokura mo) **_Shows Ben and Andrew chasing after Jarod, who had a football in his arms_

**(Ikunen mo kasane sugite) **_Shows Braydin sunbathing with Alyssa, Aiden, Josh, John, and Alex_

**(Surechigau keshiki wo) **_Shows Jacob and Lenalee near a table that contained numerous food ingredients as they smiled the scene while the former continued to cook as the latter was peeling an orange_

**(Ukeirerarezu ni) **_Shows Lelouch, Kallen, and Cerina coming along with the Lynx pilots with each carrying a basket filled with fruits or vegetables_

**(Mogaiteru) **_Shows Chris's face as he closes his eyes and smiles_

**(Instruments) **_Shows different clips of the group having fun at the beach_

**(Muda na Parade sutesari) **_Shows Dexter and Chris back to back as they both look down with their eyes closed_

**(Kono sekai ni yasashisa wo) **_They both look up as the wind passed through them before it changes to show the shore_

**(I gotta say) **_The scissors that Dexter was using falls to the ground as the water changed from blue to ruby red_

**(Yuuki wo misetsuketemo tsuyogatte mo) **_Shows Braydin, Alyssa, Josh, Alex, Aiden, and John as they lean against pieces of rubble while downcast expressions appeared on their faces_

**(Hitori de wa ikirarenai) **_Shows Ben, Andrew, and Jarod with the former looking at a mirror while the latter two are up against walls sitting down before it shows Braydin's hand clenching into a fist while Ben's hand struck the mirror_

**(Ano hi no yakusoku nara) **_Shows Jacob and Lenalee sitting next to each other behind a piece of rubble while behind them were destroyed buildings as Lenalee's head rested on Jacob's shoulder_

**(Kokoro no fukaku ni) **_Shows a single white feather falling down as it lands on the sand_

**(Nokotte iru yo) **_The feather is then consumed by blue flames as green particles float towards the sky_

**(As life goes on…) **_The particles float towards two mobile suits that are revealed to be the Wing Origin and the 00 Epyon_

**(Wasurecha ikenai kara Yea~) **_Shows Kallen in a fetal position with tears streaming down her face before she looks up to see the night sky_

**(Don't let it go…) **_Shows Cerina leaning against a window with light tears in her eyes before she turns to look out the window_

**(Kono hiroi daichi to) **_Shows Chris standing up with the cloak that was used for keeping hair off of him before he threw it off, revealing his bare chest as white astral wings sprouted from his back_

**(Nakamatachi no koto) **_Shows the Swords of Heaven looking up at the sky as thirteen trails of light soar through the night sky_

**(Instruments) **_Shows a brief capture of Chris's eyes before switching to Dexter's face before changing to freeze at the Swords of Heaven looking up at the sky while their weapons clustered together a few feet away from them_

**(End of Ending)**

* * *

**Preview**

_"The return of a lost comrade has spared a life from curtain death but the battle is far from over."_ Shifts to show Chris along with the Swords of Heaven watching from a spy drone watching as Chinese Gun-Ru's fought Britannian Knightmares.

_"The Japanese government in exile returns with an army from the Chinese Federation and have retaken Kyushu."_ Shifts to show the Britannian military try to reach the island while a storm occurred

_"But do they fight for a free Japan or are they puppets for the Chinese Federation?"_ Shifts to show Atsushi Sawasaki on a screen before it shifts to show a squad Chinese Federation soldiers before they were wiped out by a single DEMON

_"And soon Britannia will unveil a new piece of their technology."_ Shifts to show the Avalon fly through smoke before shifting to show the Lancelot with a new attachment

_Next episode: Battle for Kyushu_

_"Will this battle signify a war?"_ Shifts to show the Lancelot fighting against Gun-Ru's before it shifts to show both Britannian Knightmares and Sith mobile suits taking down Gun-Ru's


	26. Battle for Kyushu

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_When fighting a battle there are many factors to take into account_

_Even if these accounts are known or unknown_

* * *

**(Cue Ash like Snow by The Brilliant Green)**

**(Instrumental) **_The camera opens to reveal the Origin and 00 Epyon floating in space before the camera zooms in and splits in two to Chris's and Dexter's faces as Chris eyes open to reveal them with his left having the Geass sigil while Dexter's left eye was bright with the sclera pitch black. The camera changes to the Origin pulling out a beam saber and the Epyon pulling out its beam sword before descending to Earth with eleven other trails of light as the title appears_

**(Sora akaku someru kokutan no yami) **_The camera changes to Dexter in a desert looking at the sky as the wind blows through him before it changes to Chris standing in the a ruined city as blood red rain falls_

**(Nomikomareta hoshikuzu-tachi) **_The camera changes to Braydin at a I with Alyssa, Alex, Josh, and Aiden before it changes to Ben sitting on a cliff and Andrew standing next to him with both looking out at the ocean_

**(Hakanaku furitsumoru hai no yuki) **_The camera changes to John, with a cloak, and Jarod watching a city aflame before it changes to Lenalee, and Jacob dancing in the snow before running off with smiles_

**(Mitsumeta nageki no mado) **_The camera changes to the show Thermidor looking at the camera with his fellow Lynx before it shifts to show the Lancelot launching into the air before it shows Suzaku with a determined look on his face_

**(I never dreamed) **_The camera changes to Kallen in the Guren Mk. II with an uneasy feeling_

**(Kooritsuku) **_The camera shifts to the Shadow Strike Noir zipping through the air before it shows Strike Ronin as his visor glows red_

**(There...I come for you) **_The Gundams fly through the sky as their eyes flash_

**(Omoi wa sekibaku no yozora ni) **_The camera changes to the Epyon clashing blades with the Lancelot while the Throne Zeta flew through the air with the Infinite Justice, and Legend before it shows the Gaia, Wing Sparta, and Astraea Plus firing on a group of Knightmares before it shows the Dark Deathscythe, Lucifer, Avenger, and Astray Karas cutting through two Gloucesters and two Gafrans_

**(Maiagari kudaketa) **_Shows the Origin and Shadow Strike Noir clashing their swords before it zooms in to Chris and Strike Ronin glaring at each other_

**(Kono sekai ga katachi wo kaeru tabi ni) **_Shows Cerina, Kallen, Euphie, Cornelia, Nunnally, Cecile, and Shirley looking down worried then shows the 00 Epyon charging at a Leo Space type before slicing through it_

**(Mamoritai mono wo) **_The camera changes to show two shadowed machines in space floating in front of the moon_

**(Kowashite shimatteitan da) **_Both of the machine's eyes glow with one blue and the other yellow before it shows the Gundams attacking Sith Gundams while dodging funnel-like weapons and beams_

**(Instrumental) **_The Vengeance and Gundam END fire a powerful beam at the Origin and 00 Epyon as they blocks the attacks with they're shields as smoke consumes them before they reappears as the Origins eyes glowed white while on its back a flash of light shoots out forming extra wings while the Epyon activates its wings of light while whipping out two beam swords as both charge at the enemy_

_The camera shifts to thirteen trails of light flying up into space_

**(End Opening)**

* * *

**Federation base**

"What the hell was that racket last night?" Braydin asked as he drank a cup of coffee.

"I can only guess what happened." Dexter groaned while thinking 'Note to self, request soundproof walls… AND MY ROOM WAS FIVE FLOORS UP!'

"I suggest we get the base to have soundproof walls… and floors." John said as he yawned while walking next to him was Jarod… who fell to the ground snoring.

'That's what I was just thinking!' Dexter mentally shouted.

"Morning everyone!" Chris said as he and a glowing Cerina entered the room before they noticed the other occupants barely awake while Jarod lied on the ground sleeping.

"What's up with you guys?" Chris asked.

"Chris, I speak for all of us when I make this request." Max said as a still tired May leans onto him for support as she fell asleep.

"And that is?" Chris asked confused.

"Soundproof the rooms. We don't want to hear it." Everyone in the room said to the couple who blush a dark red as they thought 'Were we really that loud?'

"Anyway besides the rooms needing to be soundproof" Couple blush harder "we need to take into account of Kyushu."

"Yeah what will our move be?" Josh asked as he walked in with a cup of coffee.

"We won't interfere." Dexter simply said.

"What?!" Everyone minus Chris, Cerina, the still sleeping Jarod, and John shouted at Dexter.

"Listen the reason we won't be involved is simple, they have almost the entire island ready for attack from the Britannians and the Sith. What I'm suggesting is very simple… one mobile suit will go in." Dexter explained.

"How can one mobile suit be able to destroy a base like this?" Jacob asked fully awake with Lenalee next to him while moving a few strands of hair out of her face since her hair was down instead of the two high pigtails.

"Have you forgotten what a single Gundam can do?" Dexter asked causing everyone to look at one another while those who watched Gundam remembered how a single Gundam was able to turn the tide of most battles such as when Axis was falling to Earth in Gundam: Char's Counterattack.

"Alright then who are we sending?" John asked getting everyone to look at him causing him to look around confused "Why is everyone looking at me?"

**Ashford Academy**

The return to Ashford Academy had been quite for the Swords, Chris, Cerina, Kallen, and Lelouch due to heavy news that almost each of them had given. Chris explained to Kallen that she was given the power known as Geass and he demonstrated by creating a Desert Eagle before asking what hers might have been which she replied that when she fought the DEMON she was able to see where the attacks were going to hit before the DEMON struck which Cerina explained that the Geass Kallen got was called Absolute Reaction, from what she knew about it, Absolute Reaction enhanced her reaction time so that she would know where the next attack was going to him. Then there was the information Kallen had that she had learned from Suzaku during their time on the island.

_'Suzaku killed his father.'_

'It can't be. Suzaku killed his father? Kallen wouldn't lie about something like that and both Dexter and his friends confirmed it but to really murder his own flesh and bloody?' Lelouch thought as he slowly walked back to the clubhouse with the Swords, Chris, and both Max and May along with David and Kasumi since the last two need false IDs and to be undercover. 'I almost killed Clovis and that action would have haunted me despite my hatred for the Royal Family. But Suzaku, he carried around with him all these years. Is that what caused him to join the Britannian military? I still don't understand. He killed his father to stop the Japanese from being massacred but he's helping them oppress the Japanese all the same.'

Lelouch sighed as he simply walked up to the door and opened, stepping side and a small smile appeared on his face as he was actually happy to be home.

"Nunnally? Sayoko? I'm home." Lelouch called out.

"Big Brother!" Lelouch smile widened as his little sister ran out and crashed into him, hugging him tightly "I was worried something happened to you on your trip!"

"I'm okay Nunnally. I was just delayed a little bit. Nothing happened while I was gone." Nunnally looked up at her brother's face with a relieved smile "I'm so glad you're back."

"Glad to be back." Lelouch leaned down and kissed Nunnally on the forehead "Want me to make lunch?"

"Oh yes! I've missed your cooking!" Nunnally exclaimed as she pulled Lelouch into the kitchen with Lelouch laughing all the way.

"It was days like these that made Lelouch forget about the war and just let himself smile and be happy.

**Federation base**

"So Euphemia knows about John? Is he crazy for letting her go?" Kallen asked as she sat in a chair in the meeting room.

Dexter and several other Swords minus Jacob and Lenalee who were in the training room because of the few weeks Lenalee was comatose and she needed to train in order to regain the strength she may have lost, and John wasn't in there as well because he said something about training he needs to go through.

Kallen was at the Federation base because she wanted to visit her mother again.

"Don't worry, Kallen. Euphemia's not going to say anything. We sensed that much from her on the island. Plus we have assassin's watching her at all times." Dexter said because even if Euphemia was trustworthy he wasn't going to risk it since his own friend did give him the scar on his face which Kallen saw and felt sad and angry with the latter being directed at the former Sword.

"How can you be so sure?" Kallen asked skeptically.

"Kallen we have access to a supernatural power that not many people know about and we can feel the intent of any person be they on our side or the enemies. Even though you now have a supernatural ability you just got it a few days ago." Braydin said as he leans back into his chair taking out a WESTAR-34 before he takes out the blaster clip only to reinsert it.

"Then train me." Kallen stated, earning stares from about everyone in the room. "Even if I can't have the same powers as you two I know you're more skilled than I am and after Suzaku easily beat me on that island I need to get stronger. And I also need to learn how to properly use this Geass."

"Well, I suppose we can give you a few tips." Jarod said as he took a sip of a Pepsi.

"But it won't be easy… but it will be much better than what Revan put us through." Dexter said getting shivers from the Swords of trained under Revan knowing full well that he was a slave driver.

"I'm not afraid." Kallen stated with determination.

"That's good. Because we start in a few minutes." Dexter said as he stood up.

**Fukuoka Base**

Lightning flashed across the sky as ships bearing the flag of Japan sailed through the sea despite the rough currents.

"We hereby declare the resurrection of Japan as a lawful independent and Sovereign nation!" A man stated, standing in front of an army of modified Knightmares.

The man was obviously of Japanese heritage, tall, thin, neatly combed black hair, and wore a clean suit as he stated his intentions.

This man was known simply is Atsushi Sawasaki.

**Black Knights van**

"Atsushi Sawasaki, leader of the forces occupying the Fukuoka military base was Chief Cabinet Military Advisor of the Kururugi Administration in the former nation of Japan. After the war he fled to the Chinese Federation but has apparently made his move now in response to the civil unrest caused by Zero and the Orion Federation. Whether the Black Knights and the Orion Federation have played a role in these turn of events is still under investigation

"We're not part of it!" Tamaki exclaimed as the Black Knights and members of the Federation listened in on the news report.

"What does Kyoto say about it?" Ohgi looked to Diethard.

"They didn't know this was coming. They were just notified about it as claims of the Sakuradite mines." Diethard answered.

"Zero." Kallen looked at Zero "It's our move, what are we going to do?"

No one but Lelouch and the Swords noticed Kallen's eyes had been twitching and she had been struggling not to groan from how sore her muscles had been for the whole day. The Swords of Heaven had honored their promise to train Kallen though some of them were ruthless (*Cough* Braydin *Cough). The training regimen had consisted of spars in a mech and out. The spars outside of a mech, dodging rubber bullets (fired by Jarod), and helping her to learn how to use her Geass… with Chris using his Geass to attack her. Kallen would glare at some of the Swords whenever she thought no one was looking, promising revenge on them.

"Hm…" Zero remained silent before turning to the Swords of Heaven "Siegfried, your thoughts?"

"It's painfully obvious even for a untrained private that this crusade is a ploy by the Chinese Federation and they're using this Atsushi Sawasaki as a puppet to avoid a full declaration of war from Britannia. Even if he topples the government here he'd just be a puppet ruler while the Chinese Federation gains access to the Sakuradite." Siegfried spoke up speaking like a military man with a bit of amusement in his tone "The question of involving us in the matter is a different matter. I doubt Sawasaki will allow the Black Knights to operate as an independent organization."

"Our best bet is to hang back and let them and Britannia duke it out before we do anything." Soul Edge added.

"Agreed" Lelouch nodded "There are too many variables for now."

Suddenly Dexter taps the side of his head as a transmission came in "General, I just got a message from Delta Squad requesting your presence on the medical station _Infinity Light_ Immediately."

"Well Zero we are being called to one of our stations in space so we'll have to speak on another date." Dexter said before he and the Swords left for the base where they would take a Pelican to the station.

**Sol system**

**Luna Orbit**

**Haven-class medical station **_**Infinity Light**_

Docking with the Haven-class medical station _Infinity Light_ was the Pelta-class frigate _Quick Arrow_ where once docked the doors open revealing Federation medical staff along with Federation troopers and marines wearing the medical variants of their armor while at the same time moving around and helping as much as they can.

Flying towards the medical station was a single Pelican.

"Medical station _Infinity Light_ this is Pelican-283 requesting clearance to land." Said the pilot as the Pelican drew closer to the station while being escorted by two X-Wings.

"Pelican-283, _Infinity Light_ requesting cargo contents." Said the communications operator.

"_Infinity Light_, Pelican-283, cargo is the Swords of Heavens over." Said the co-pilot.

"Pelican-283, _Infinity Light_, clearance granted, be advised of incoming and out-going traffic over." The communications operator informed.

"_Infinity Light_, Pelican-283, roger of incoming and out-going traffic. Thanks for the warning." The pilot said as he adjusted the Pelican while the escorting X-Wings flew away.

The Pelican reached the hanger after a Nu-class shuttle flew out of the hanger.

The Pelican flew in where inside the hanger were 3 Nu-class shuttles, 2 Pelicans, 4 Phantoms, 2 Spirits, and 1 Eta-class shuttle.

The Pelican finds an empty spot and lands where the ramp lowers and the Swords of Heaven, David, Kasumi, and Chris exit the dropship and make their way through the station before they find the commandoes they were looking for.

"Delta Squad, what do you have to report?" Dexter asked as the four clones stood at attention.

"Sir we found the Sith station but they left it too quickly. The only thing we mostly found were corpse's sir." Boss reported as he dropped his salute.

"Damn bastards!" Jarod growled as he clenches his fist.

"But we did find some survivors." Scorch added.

"How many?" Chris asked but was met with silence from the commando as he looked at Chris though behind the helmet Chris couldn't tell what the clones expression is which aggravated him "I said how many?"

"Delta… how many?" Dexter asked narrowing his eyes.

"Four, sir… we only found four." Boss said with sadness.

"Almost all of the subjects on the station… were children, sir." Fixer said causing the Swords to widen their eyes in horror while Kasumi places a hand to her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes.

"What about the survivors?" Jacob asked steeling himself as he wrapped an arm around Lenalee as tears slid down her cheeks.

"They're in here sir." Boss said as he guided them to the room where the door opens and they enter finding who the occupants were.

"My god…" Dexter said as he looked at who was occupying the room.

"These poor things…" Kasumi whispered as tears fell.

"It can't be…" Jacob said as he focused on a single figure with his eyes wide in recognition.

"Jacob?" Lenalee asked with worry.

"Jacob what is it?" Chris asked only to get no response before he turns to see who Jacob was looking at.

Jacob walked to the girl and fell into the seat next to her before they see tears slide down his face but they weren't tears of sadness… they were tears of joy.

"Noel" Jacob whispered as he cupped her face.

"Jacob… who is she?" Chris asked curious.

"Chris… you remember when I told you how my siblings were kidnapped by the True Patriots?" Jacob asked getting a nod "This is Noel… she's my baby sister."

That got different reactions.

Dexter, Jarod, David, Alex, Chris, Ben, Andrew, and Braydin widen their eyes in surprise, Alyssa, Kasumi, and Lenalee cover their mouths to stifle the gasps, Josh's mouth gapes open, John looks with different emotions, Aiden looked between the two quickly, the rest just had indifferent looks while different emotions could be seen through their eyes.

"Oh my god…" Jarod muttered.

"Delta… explain about the other… children." Dexter asked finding the right words as he was mostly focused on the reunion.

"Right… we scanned the children and discovered that they were kidnapped and experimented on for the last three years. The baby is actually quite recent." Boss explained before turning to the baby which was sleeping soundly in its crib "And surprising."

"Explain" Chris said as he saw Kasumi look at the child.

"Well sir… we discovered it is a clone from different DNA strands." Fixer explained getting surprised looks from everyone minus Jacob who was still focused on his sleeping sister.

"What?" Was the intelligent response from everyone.

"From what we can tell it was a clone made from blood from Generals Alder and Walker though from what we can tell the Sith made 6 clones with 3 female and 3 males and have the other five frozen in cryo-sleep somewhere. It seems the Sith were planning to make these clones to use against us." Boss explained.

"Does anyone else get the sense this is from Gundam Double Zeta?" Ben asked getting a nod from John and Dexter.

"So she has our DNA?" Chris asked as he saw Kasumi holding the child in her arms with a loving smile on her face.

"Yes sir. In a sense she's… your child." Scorch said and the entire room fell silent "And I just realized how creepy that sounded once I said it out loud."

"Agreed" Dexter said shaking his head before focusing on the baby girl.

"So... she has mine and Dexter's DNA?" Chris asked as Delta Squad nodded.

Jarod had a sly grin and was about to say something before he caught sight of Cross Beta aiming at his head and Excalibur Galatine angled to his stomach as Dexter and Chris gave him warning glares, "If you say anything at all, you better be prepared to lose your head and guts."

"No problem..." Jarod squeaked in fright as he kept his mouth shut.

"Good... now that that's out of the way..." Chris starts before he faints.

"I guess it was too much for him to handle..." Ben stated with a nervous chuckle while Kasumi cooed at the baby girl in her arms that giggled cutely.

"She looks nothing like me though so she must have Chris's dominant DNA yet it doesn't explain the reason she looks like Kasumi." Dexter said with curiosity laced on his face.

"Maybe it's from his mother's side. After all he was born with a twin so when they cloned him they got the Y chromosome from his DNA." Braydin suggested as looked at the other children.

"Aw, she's so cute! I don't want to stop holding her!" Kasumi cooed as Alyssa, Lenalee, Ben, and Andrew crowded a bit around her.

"No fair, I want to hold her!" Ben complained with a pout only to smile in joy when Kasumi gently passed the baby over to her brother. The infant looked up into Ben's blue eyes with innocent red before she giggles and grasps a lock of the boy's silver hair causing him to yelp a bit in pain while chuckling in amusement.

"I'm starting to think that these kids were going to be made the same way as either Cyber-Newtypes or the Extended Naturals." Aiden said with a narrowed stare.

"Agreed, this time the Sith have gone too far." David said as he clenched his fist in anger at the thought of children being used as weapons.

"The worst part is that they've also created six clones of me and Chris... meaning they're using our own flesh and blood against us. That is something that I cannot forgive." Dexter stated quietly as his pupils turned into slits.

Chris soon woke up after his little revelation. "Okay, what'd I miss?"

"Besides the fact that your siblings and the women are gushing over the baby? Nothing much really." Jarod bluntly stated as he leaned against the wall.

The red-eyed teen looked over at the small crowd that gathered around the infant girl before Kasumi came up to him with a loving smile as she gently gave the baby to her older twin brother.

Looking down at the baby girl, Chris couldn't help but smile warmly as the clone reached out to him with a happy smile on her face, recognizing her parent. The young man held his index finger in front of the baby's small hands as the tiny fingers grasped the larger digit.

"Hey there, little one, I guess I'm your papa, right?" Chris said as he smiled softly down at the adorable face.

"Papa" The baby said aloud in excitement, eliciting gasps of shock from everyone except Chris, who beamed in joy at hearing the word.

Chris chuckles a bit as he held the baby closer to him. "Not even a year old and you're already calling me papa. Yet, I don't even know what your name is."

"Since she's practically your child, I guess you get to name her." Dexter said a bit jealous that the baby didn't call him papa.

"I know the perfect name for her. I'll name her Yuki. She's going to be my little snowflake from now on." Chris said, beaming with pride and joy as Yuki giggled in happiness at her new name.

"Aw, I think she likes that name." Lenalee said as she cooed at the infant being cradled in Chris's arms before the girl looked at her brother figure with a pleading look. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course, you'd practically be her Godmother." Chris stated with a smile as he handed the baby over to Lenalee.

"Oh, I wish I had my own child to hold in my arms." Lenalee muttered as she gently held the baby against her bosom.

"Oh do you now?" Jarod asked as he wagged his eyebrows only for his face to meet the ground… where he smashed right through leaving a hole in the shape of Jarod's body in the ground.

"Would you kindly shut up?" Dexter asked as he and Chris held up their fists which were smoking at the knuckles.

The baby giggled as she saw the hole Jarod made causing both the eldest Walker and Alder to smile.

"I guess the child likes watching my brother getting hurt." Dexter said with a bit of humor.

**Avalon**

"Sawasaki's group was working in conjunction with the terrorist organization in Kyushu. After cutting off vehicle access from Honshu and Shukoku and with support from some Chinese Federation forces they're occupying expanding their occupation Fukuoka, Nagasaki, and Oita." The news reporter spoke with Lloyd listening before he turns around seeing Cecile approaching.

"So how is Suzaku doing?" Lloyd asked.

"He says that he'll do whatever the mission demands." Cecile answered sadly.

"I see…" Lloyd commented thoughtfully.

"What about Prince Schneizel, where is he?" Cecile asked.

"In the Tokyo Settlement." Lloyd turned back to the view screen "After that duel on Shikine island and the failure to capture Zero, Narsil, Durandal, and Yamato and prevent him from stealing the Gawain they are all out for blood. And Avalon doesn't have its commander right now but we have to finish this up if we want to counter the terrorists."

In the Avalon's hanger the Lancelot was being modified with the same flight mechanism that allowed the Gawain to fly.

Suzaku looked down at his watch as he waited for his orders while he was having a flashback.

**Flashback**

_Euphemia looked down at the badge she had given to Suzaku that showed his status as her knight._

_"I've dishonored you. I'm not worthy to be your knight." Suzaku stated._

_"If this is about failing to stop Zero, Durandal, Narsil and Yamato from escaping my brother Schneizel said it was an unusual situation and you shouldn't be blamed for it."_

_"I can't forgive myself." Suzaku looked down at the ground "Please."_

_"Has knighthood become a burden for you? Something that troubles you?" Euphemia questioned._

_"No, I'm grateful for it."_

_Then why?" Euphemia asked._

_Suzaku's lips tightened as he looked down at the sword shaped badge "I remembered something…"_

_"Huh?" Euphemia looked at Suzaku trying to see what was bothering him._

_"I… I killed my own father." Suzaku's answer made Euphemia's eyes widen and her body slightly trembled "I was never punished for it. I just lived on like nothing happened. And right now I'm being protected again while soldiers die and Elevens suffer. I'm unscathed." Suzaku put the badge into Euphemia's hands "A person like me doesn't deserve this."_

**End flashback**

Euphemia held that same badge in both her hands as she remembered that conversation.

**Britannian/Sith joint fleet**

Princess Cornelia, we're taking too many losses. This tempest is preventing us from using our air power." Guilford stated, watching the battle alongside his princess and was racked with guilt and shame for how the battle was going. "We'll have to delay the landing operation until the weather changes."

Cornelia didn't say anything but she gritted her teeth in frustration.

**Fukuoka base**

"It's a stroke of good fortune that this storm hit." General Zhou, a high ranking representative of the Chinese Federation stated as he and Sawasaki observed the battle "We must use it to tighten our grip on Kyushu.

"You see, General Zhou? Heaven is on our side, we are going to prevail in this battle with ease." Sawasaki stated with a confident smile.

**Viceroy palace**

"Marshal law is not necessary. Such measures would only upset and frighten people. Contact E.U. foreign minister Gandalfy. Oh and put a call to the Totemoi Agency in Cambodia." Prince Schneizel stated, taking charge of the government in the Tokyo Settlement.

"Prince Schneizel, using the Totemoi Agency could-" Before Darlton could get any further the door opened up, allowing Euphemia to enter the room.

"Prime Minster." Euphemia stated.

"Yes Euphie?" Schneizel smiled as the generals parted, allowing Euphemia to walk past them "Is something wrong?"

"Is there anything I can do to help? I'm the Sub-Viceroy of Area Eleven, I should be assisting you." Euphemia said.

"Thank you, just your offer to help me is more than enough." Schneizel smiled at his sister's willingness to help.

"But I…" Euphemia trailed off.

"The Viceroy gave strict orders that you not be entangled in this matter, Princess." Darlton stated.

"She did?" Euphemia asked with a saddened face "Just because I chose my knight without her consent."

"Oh… Uh… No that's not correct." Darlton answered but he didn't sound very convinced "I think even the Kururugi matter-"

"Please." Schneizel spoke up "You must understand Euphie, Cornelia can't take any chances right now. The situation is too treacherous."

"Euphemia was trying not to show how upset she was with the current events. Suzaku turning down his knighthood and now she was being placed on the sidelines, _again_ "You mean…"

"Darlton, concerning the matter we were discussing I know someone who has a way in with them. I ask for help." Schneizel continued.

"Yes, your highness." Darlton stated.

**Ashford Academy**

"After all our hard work getting ready it looks like they are going to cancel the school festival." Shirley sadly said as she, Rivalz, and Milly looked over the paperwork in the School Club Meeting room.

"That's hardly a huge consideration since we're at war." Rivalz said, typing away on the computer.

"Did you say work?" Nina looked at Rivalz.

"They're using this government in exile as a smokescreen." Milly looked over her shoulder as Rivalz explained "But this is a war with the Chinese Federation.

"Oh I see." Nina said.

Putting the paper down and adopting a smile Milly changed the subject "Nina, what about the booth we were planning to burrow from the art museum?"

Nina looked at Milly "Uh, I'm going there today. If I have some extra time I'd also like to drop into the science department."

"Are you talking about that present of yours?" Milly asked with a resigned look on her face.

"Uh? What present is that?" Rivalz looked up from his computer.

"Professor Asplund said that I should ask if there is something special that I wanted." Nina answered with a small smile.

"You mean Lloyd?! That floundering playboy!" Rivalz exclaimed.

"That's enough!" Milly said sternly "Could you get a little work done?"

"Easy for you to say, this work is for three people. Suzaku's in the army, Kallen's in the hospital, the Walkers, Alders, Jacob, and Lenalee are off on a trip dragging Josh, Braydin, Alex, Aiden, Alyssa, John, and Chris's girlfriend, and that other fool's nowhere to be found!" Rivalz complained, annoyed to be left with all the work "There's something really weird about Lelouch lately."

**Federation base**

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Rex asked as he saw Cerina rush into a restroom covering her mouth.

"I'm fine... just feeling a little sick." Cerina answered before she threw up again in the toilet causing Rex to get a bit worried about his former General and friend's girlfriend.

"Are you sure?" Rex asked again with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know I just don't feel so good right now." Cerina replied before she vomited again as Rex entered the restroom to check on the immortal woman.

"Ma'am, I think something is wrong with you. Did anything happen before you felt unwell?" Rex questioned.

"Well... I did... sleep with Chris last night..." Cerina uttered out while blushing profusely.

Rex's expression then turned into a shocked and knowing one. "I think I know what's wrong with you."

"What is it?" The green-haired girl asked with hope.

"I don't know how to tell you this but... Ma'am, I think you're pregnant with General Alder's child." Rex answered, bracing himself for the inevitable scream as evidenced by Cerina's widened eyes before an ear-piercing scream rang out through the entire base with some officers and troopers checking their ears to make sure they weren't going deaf while others who were closer to the scream felt like their brains had exploded.

**Avalon**

"Z-01-Float Attachment. Contact.." A voice announced as the Float Unit was connected to the Lancelot's back "Control line established. Avionics-"

Cecile looked over the Lancelot's systems "That's really amazing. You got a perfect rating on the Float simulator."

"Thank you." Suzaku answered.

"Tell me, why did you give up being a knight, Suzaku?" Cecile asked.

In the Lancelot's cockpit Suzaku looked down at his console "Well because… Princess Euphemia still approves of me, even though I didn't win the duel against the Strike Ronin and Excalibur. So if I caused her any trouble, if I brought her dishonor or shame I had a feeling she would end up… hating herself."

**Museum**

'A figure head… that's all I was from the start.' Euphemia stared at the picture of her dead half-brother Clovis in the museum 'I know that but I thought if I gave my best efforts maybe I could make some difference. I forgave you for the Shinjuku incident. I have to think of some way to save Lelouch and Nunnally, but how? I don't have the kind of power that my sister has. I'm not like her or Schneizel. No matter where I go I'm just a burden and I act selfishly though I don't mean to. I chose my knight against my sister's advice.' Tears started to fall from Euphemia's eyes "And now he's resigned."

"Lost in thought princess?" Euphemia gasped and she turned around and saw to her surprise Johnathan Randal "Jonathan? What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd see the museum and I find you. With this new government in exile business I wanted to make sure you were alright especially after what happened on the island." John said as he stood next to the princess.

"How did you escape the island?" Euphemia asked.

"We used the Origins but on our way… Rebellion passed away due to blood loss." John lied though Euphemia had a skeptical look since she knew the Origin pilot was a tough nut to crack.

"Though why are you here exactly?" Euphemia asked.

"All well, I was taking a small break. I am to be sent out on a mission very soon and this is starting to get a little tiring."

"Tiring?" Euphemia asked.

"The war between the Britannia, Sith Empire, Orion Federation, and Zero, then the duel with the possible information about your siblings Lelouch and Nunnally with our identities being a bonus, and now this." John explained "I don't know about you but I could use a vacation. Wouldn't you?"

"Oh…" Euphemia trailed off before realizing something "Wait how did you get in here with all the guards?"

"Oh I just used the force to make it so that their perception of time is slowed down." John said as he turned around and walked away before vanishing from sight using Force Step and time went by correctly for the guards.

**Outside**

"Oh yeah, they told me about you." A guard said at the entrance "You need to get the document signed today, right? But a member of the Royal Family is viewing the art right now."

"Huh? Which member is it?" Nina Einstein asked.

**Black Knights submarine**

Zero stared at the Black Knights gathered before him in the conference room along with the Swords of Heaven minus John.

"Uh, so you're saying…" Tamaki trailed off.

"We aren't going to collaborate with Sawasaki. He's not independent, he's a puppet of the Chinese Federation." Zero stated.

"But he says he's fighting for Japan."

"We'd get a new name and a new master but nothing would change." Zero levelled his head "His Japan is a sham."

"Yeah, so what you're really saying is…" Asahina stated.

"That when the Sith and Britannia strikes back we play dead?" Urabe finished.

"Zero" Diethard looked over at the masked leader "Perhaps you better clarify what our overall mission is."

"Yeah, he's right. Leaving aside the Sawasaki matter what's our long term goal in this?" Ohgi asked as he and Tohdoh looked at Zero.

"Go ahead Zero." Yamato assured.

"To make Japan an independent nation." Lelouch answered, drawing gasps from everyone in the room.

"Independent?!" Kallen's eyes went wide as she stared at Zero.

"A nation?!" Asahina exclaimed.

"Are you serious?!"

"You mean us?!"

"An independent country?!"

Diethard's eyes seemed to water as an awe-struck smile appeared on his face "I thought so… he's really going all the way!"

"Wait a minute!" Ohgi stepped forward "No matter how much the Black Knights have expanded-"

"Our enemies are an empire that controls one third of the world and part of space." Chiba finished.

"We can't pull that off alone!" Tamaki stepped forward.

"Then answer this, are you going to sit back and wait for someone else to defeat Britannia?" Zero boldly asked "Who? You think if you wait long enough someday the right chance will finally come? Don't be naïve! If we don't stand up and do it ourselves that someday will never come!"

**Britannian/Sith joint fleet**

The moon shined bright in the night sky as storm clouds scattered.

"Good, it's cleared up." Cornelia stated.

"We can resume the landing operation and we'll try to put Prince Schneizel's plan into action." Guilford said.

"You really think the Special Corps can break through their line?" Cornelia asked, her feelings on Suzaku Kururugi remaining skeptical as always.

"It's Kururugi, it's possible." Guilford replied.

"Hmph." Cornelia huffed "Using him can also mean trouble."

"Either way there's no commander on the Avalon now. Asplund isn't capable since he's only a scientist." Darth Marr stated as he crossed his arms.

**Avalon**

"Incoming missiles. Appears to be coming from Fukuoka base! One minute, five seconds to impact!"

"Not bad, they're well prepared against air raids as well." Lloyd commented, despite the fact that he was on the ship that was targeted.

Down below on the catapult the Lancelot was moved into launching position.

"Are they sending a barrage?" Suzaku asked.

"We'll be fine in this position." Cecile answered.

The missiles came through the clouds and engulfed the Avalon in a series of explosions.

**Fukuoka base**

"Direct hit confirmed. The Avalon is destroyed!"

"Hmph! Even if it is state of the art a single ship can't possibly hurt up." Sawasaki said with a smirk that faded a second later "Hm? What the?"

The radar screen showed the Avalon was still approaching.

**Avalon**

Up in the sky the Avalon emerged from the smoke without a single scratch.

"Lancelot's shields have already proved on the battlefield." Lloyd remarked with a satisfied grin.

"Major Kururugi, I'm laying out the mission plan for final verification. This ship will breach the enemy line from high altitude and move directly to the launch point. The advanced weapon systems Z-01 Lancelot, using the Float Unit will attack the enemy headquarters at Fukuoka base and assist with Sith DEMONs in entering the base. The Float Unit consumes energy fast so pay attention to your operation time." Cecile stated.

In the hanger the Lancelot stood ready to launch while a fare distance behind the Avalon flew two Imperial Dropship Transports or IDT for short which closely resembled the Federations LAAT but it was colored gray and black.

"Yes" Suzaku gripped the throttles in his cockpit "My lord. M.E. boost."

"Lancelot, now launching!" Cecile stated.

The Knightmare wheeled down the launching system and shot off the ramp of the Avalon. The Flight Unit on its back folded out, resembling the Gawain's flight system while rocket boosters propelled it towards the enemy base with the two IDTs flying close behind.

**Fukuoka base**

"The enemy ship seems to have launched a bomber with two more behind it but they are moving faster than a fighter plane!"

"I have a picture."

An image of the Lancelot and two ITDs appeared on the screen, earning gasps from the command center.

"A Knightmare." Sawasaki said surprised.

"It's not being transported, it's just flying on its own." Zhou said also surprised.

"That weapon's report we got, could this be it?"

"You mean that novelty weapon?" General Zhou asked.

"But then the pilot is-"

**Lancelot**

"The military forces that's trying to occupy the Kyushu block is fighting under Minister Atsushi Sawasaki. If they lose him then the Japanese Government will collapse very quickly. In that case the Chinese Federation will lose their excuse for being here and have to withdraw." Lloyd stated from the Avalon as he watched the battle.

"Major Kururugi we require you to take out any aerial hostiles as we approach the base and once you land we shall deploy the DEMONs and return to base." Said the pilot of an IDT.

The Lancelot avoided the missiles being fired and took out the air craft with his Slash Harkens in a cunning display of speed and resourcefulness.

"There it is…" Suzaku spotted the enemy base as he blocked an attack from another aircraft with his Blaze Luminous "the enemy headquarters.

The aircraft shooting at him was struck with a missile engulfing it in flames causing Suzaku to look to see that the missile was fired from an IDT.

A beeping sound caught his attention away from the IDT.

"An open channel?' Suzaku muttered as the screen showed Sawasaki.

"This is Minister Sawasaki, is that Prime Minister Kururugi's son in the pilot seat?" Sawasaki asked but got no answer "I see. I didn't know he had a son like you."

**IDTs**

"Major Kururugi, we have reached our LZ and are deploying the DEMONs.

From the sides of the two IDTs dropped 4 DEMONS per dropship and once the DEMONs touched the ground the two IDTs flew off before 24 Chinese Federation soldiers ran out and aimed their weapons at them.

"Sir?" Asked a green armed DEMON with curved horns on the side of its head.

"Terminate them." Said the lead DEMON who was colored red with the Sith emblem glowing on its forehead.

"Yes sir." The green DEMON said before he vanished with a static boom.

"Where did the green one go?" Asked a soldier only to gurgle as blood shot from a gaping hole in his chest with a fist through it and a beating heart in the hand.

"I have your heart!" Said the DEMON before he crushed the heart and pulled the arm out allowing the body to fall to the ground.

The soldiers opened fire on the green DEMON but it jumped away before landing on top of a soldier crushing him to death before he threw his arm at a group and a string of purple energy shot from the palm where it flew and stabbed through the chest of a soldier before it moved around punching through 7 more soldiers in either the stomach, heard, or heads before it whipped its arm to the side with the string of energy pulling the corpses where they smacked into 4 others sending them flying off the landing bad and screaming towards their deaths.

The other eleven soldiers opened fire but the bullets ping off harmlessly off the armor before the DEMON rushes them at an incredible speed punching a soldier in the chest caving in his chest cavity and destroying the heart while also sending the body crashing into two more sending them off the platform screaming down towards their deaths before the DEMON spins around sending a kick where the foot connects separating the head from the body where it smashes into another soldiers head.

The soldier shakes his head getting the stars out of his eyes before he felt someone grabbing his neck and knew no more as the DEMON snapped his neck and used his body as a weapon smashing a soldier into the ground before slamming his foot into the man's head smashing it like a watermelon before tossing the body at another soldier sending both falling to their deaths.

The four survivors fire their weapons before the DEMON shot another string which wraps around a soldiers neck before pulling the string cutting the head off.

A soldier pulls out a grenade and tosses it only for the DEMON to swat it back at them and exploding when it made contact with the throwers chest plate killing it and injuring the rest.

The DEMON approaches a still standing soldier who pulls a pistol and fires but as he runs out of ammo the DEMON grabs onto his head and crushes it sending blood all over the place onto the ground, walls, corpses, and its own body.

The DEMON looks to the survivor as he tries to crawl away only for the DEMON to put a foot to his back.

"Do you fear death?" The DEMON asked staring into the eyes of the soldier before he picks him up by the throat cutting off the soldier's oxygen.

"This is how you will die!" The DEMON said with glee as the soldier tried to struggle to breath while the 7 other DEMONs walked away into the base.

The soldier continues to struggle before slowly going limp.

"Oh? He died too quickly." The DEMON said as he crushed the throat an energy forms into the hand burning through the flesh and bone severing the head from the body which fell to the ground.

**Lancelot**

"This has nothing to do with my father. I came here to stop this fighting. I will accept your surrender." Suzaku said as he landed the Lancelot.

"You want to rob Japan of its dream of freedom?" Sawasaki asked.

"Freedom has to come the right way not like this." Suzaku replied.

"You act out of selfishness? It's justice without ideology." Sawasaki retorted.

"No, you're wrong! That's not what I-" Suzaku was cut off as something exploded very close to the Lancelot.

The VARIS rifle fell out of the Lancelot's hand and was destroyed later as Knightmares moved out and attacked.

"My VARIS…" Suzaku grunted as he looked at the Knightmares "those are Chinese Federation Gun-Rus."

Up in the command center Sawasaki chuckled "He allowed me to distract him, he still has much to learn."

Back on the battle field Suzaku grunted as the Blaze Luminous on the Lancelot's left arm exploded along with his Float Unit as he took cover but that was not the worst of his problems "My energy filler!"

**Avalon**

"Are you kidding?!" Lloyd exclaimed, turning to Cecile "They blasted off the float!"

"The Avalon has to strike at the base!" Cecile said urgently.

"No, the shield doesn't completely surround us! One direct hit and we'll go down in flames!" Lloyd was freaking out now.

"Suzaku, reroute all power to combat and comm systems!" Cecile looked down at her console.

**Fukuoka base**

"Got it!' Suzaku quickly tried to carry out Cecile's orders and the factspheres on the Lancelot shut down.

"You had better surrender, Suzaku. Since you're Prime Minister Kururugi's son I guarantee you will be very well treated my boy." Sawasaki stated.

"I decline. If I used my father's name for this I'd never forgive myself. This is between you and me." Suzaku retorted as he was surrounded.

"I see… you are very much your father's son, as foolish and stubborn as he was."

**Inside**

A squad of seven Chinese Federation soldiers run down the hall before the wall in front of them explodes and out from the dust comes a blue armored DEMON with a curved horn from the back of its head going to the front.

"Shoot it!" Shouted the squad leader only for the DEMON to form a spear of purple energy and toss it like a javelin stabbing the leader in the heart killing him instantly.

The other six open fire both the DEMON forms two more spears and lunges at them cutting them down viciously before nothing else left stood except for the DEMON while around him were the bodily remains of the Chinese Federation soldiers while blood caked the DEMONs body.

"These fools don't stand a chance against us." The DEMON said psychotically.

**Command Center**

"What are you doing?! Stop him now!" Sawasaki shouted.

"We are having trouble inside the base because some Sith super soldiers have entered the facility!"

**Lancelot**

"Suzaku what's your status?" Cecile asked as she was worried.

"Ms. Cecile, can you make a final request to Princess Euphemia?"

"Final?" Cecile's eyes widen at what he was saying.

The last line of defense prepared to attack the Lancelot.

"If something happens to me, please no matter what please don't blame yourself." Suzaku stated "Destroy all records and erase every trace so no one knows what happened to me."

The Lancelot wheeled down a pair of walls with one leg on both walls and leapt out to attack the enemy army.

"I don't want my friends to be sad. Just tell them I transferred to another school or make up some story…"

"Suzaku, don't tell me you're-"

"Yes. The Knightmares out of energy." Suzaku said.

The Knightmare was low on energy, it would not last long against overwhelming numbers like this.

"Oh and please say good bye to Lloyd, Princess Euphemia, and Prince Schneizel for me. *Sigh* I was stubborn all the way to the end." Suzaku said flatly.

"Suzaku!" Cecile shouted with fear.

**Command center**

"And fire!" Sawasaki shouted.

**Battlefield**

However before Sawasaki's forces could fire two beams of red energy shot from the sky and carved a small ditch into the ground while also melting the Gun-Ru's that surrounded the Lancelot before they exploded.

What followed next were two large flying objects with green energy at the tips as they flew and sliced through Gun-Ru's before flying off up into the air.

"Uh?" Suzaku gasped.

**Command center**

"Huh?" Sawasaki shouted.

"What was that?"

"Something just appeared on the radar!"

"A stealth system!"

"We've got picture!"

On the screen it moved before revealing who the attackers were… the Gawain and Dark Deathscythe.

**Gawain**

"Hostiles detected. Reason for pilot to be here is unknown due to pilot's personality." Said a droid which was assigned to help Lelouch pilot the Gawain.

"Yes but this time he seems to be following someone else's plan. They sent a single fighter to try and disrupt the main force. Even if he fails Cornelia can move right in." Lelouch said and thought 'Schneizel, is he a part of this plan?'

"This plan must also be backed by the Sith lord Darth Marr." John said as he narrowed his eyes when two Chinese Federation aircraft flew up into the air.

"These people are in my way." Lelouch stated before firing the Hadron cannon with precision destroying the aircrafts.

**Avalon**

"I thought the Hadron cannon was still in development!" Cecile said caught off guard.

"They made the beams converge?! But I wanted to be the one to perfect that system!" Lloyd complained.

**Black Knights submarine**

"Hmm, looks like integrating the Gefjun Disturber has worked. But that float system is more advance than mine." Rakshata said as she looked at the scans "So my opponent is the Earl of Pudding I guess. We were collaborating inadvertently. Oh how distasteful."

**Battlefield**

The Gawain and Dark Deathscythe land onto the ground before two more Chinese Federation VTOL gunships and two Gun-Ru's arrived but before they could react a single green beam punched through the aircraft and Knightmares each.

"What the?!" John said before he looks to see to their surprise the Shadow Strike Noir floating down with its Shorty beam rifles in hand.

"I apologize for coming uninvited but it looked like you may have needed a hand." Said the Strike Ronin as he lands onto the ground holstering the rifles.

The Gawain turns to the Lancelot and drops to one knee to get to eye to eye with the white Knightmare.

"Kururugi, is your Knightmare still operational?"

"Zero" Suzaku frowned.

**Command center**

"It's Zero?" Sawasaki gasped as he stepped back.

"Is that an open channel?" General Zhou asked.

"Yes"

"Then stay with that source and find out what he's after!"

**Battlefield**

[Play Dissidia Final Fantasy OST: Main Theme]

The Gawain held out one hand and in it was an energy filler.

"An energy filler?" Suzaku asked, confused.

"I'm going to take out the enemy command center. What will you do?" Lelouch asked calmly.

**Command center**

"What?!" Sawasaki shouted.

**Battlefield**

Suzaku stared at Zero's Knightmare, both opponents silent before Suzaku smiled and took the energy filler "Sorry, Zero. But you're not going to get your wish. I'm going to hit them first, my way."

"Oh is that a challenge?" John asked with a smirk.

The Lancelot loaded the energy filler in, recharging itself.

**Federation base**

_"I see so the famous white Knightmare is named Lancelot. And he's fighting as recklessly as the real one."_ Saber said to Ben knowing full well how the real Lancelot fought while everyone minus Cerina who wasn't there for some reason watched the battle through spy drones.

'That's why we sent John with Lelouch to help him.' Ben thought 'No matter what Lelouch says or does his friends and family will always be the first ones who matter to him though I have no idea why the Strike Ronin is there.'

Ben dons a concern look before turning to Chris who had a neutral expression on his face while in his arms was a sleeping Yuki.

**Fukuoka base**

The Lancelot wheeled forward with the Gawain activating its Float system, the Shadow Strike Noir moved the binders to form wings, and both Gundams activating their jets on their backs, taking off into the air following Suzaku.

**Command center**

"Resume attack! Stop them!" Sawasaki shouted "Stop Kururugi, Durandal, Zero, and the Strike Ronin!"

**Battlefield**

Suzaku slashed through multiple Knightmares, the Lancelot moving too fast for anyone to react while Lelouch activated the Hadron Cannons and took out the enemy tanks, the Dark Deathscythe swung its beam scythe cutting down multiple Knightmares in a single swing, the Shadow Strike Noir fired an Archon which stabs into a Gun-Ru killing the pilot instantly before he swings it up crashing it into a VTOL gunship. Lelouch then flew the Gawain next to the base and started making a hole along with the Dark Deathscythe as it used its Shields to carve a hole in the stone.

"Zero shouldn't we be working together as comrades? Don't you care about Japan?" Sawasaki asked.

"The Black Knights stand against anyone who uses violence unjustly for their own selfish ends." Lelouch answered.

"Selfish?! I'm doing this for Japan!"

"Sawasaki, if this is for Japan why'd you run away to the Chinese Federation? You should have stayed for everyone's sake." Suzaku stated.

"You're still a child!" Sawasaki shouted.

"He at least knows what leadership somewhat is and you ran away like a coward." John said as the shields returned to the Dark Deathscythe and it kicked in the hole.

"You are nothing more than a rat that shall be exterminated." Said the Strike Ronin as it destroyed another Gun-Ru.

The Lancelot wheeled into the hole followed by the Gawain, Dark Deathscythe, and Shadow Strike Noir.

**Black Knights submarine**

"A joint operation… Gawain." Rakshata said with a smile.

**Avalon**

"Lancelot…" Lloyd mumbled.

**Viceroy palace**

"So Suzaku, John, and Lelouch are…" Euphemia whispered with a happy smile.

**Battlefield**

"What?!" Cornelia exclaimed as she speared an enemy Knightmare "Zero, Durandal, and the Strike Ronin?"

"Yes, they saved Kururugi." Guilford answered.

"Fighting on our side, what the hell are they thinking?" Cornelia scowled.

"This is unlike the Federation since we are at war." Darth Marr muttered as he pulled his lightsaber out of the chest of a Chinese Federation soldier.

**Black Knights submarine**

"So his tactic was to bring the Gawain and Dark Deathscythe alone to slip past the Britannians and Sith." Diethard said as he and the rest of the Black Knights watched the battle "That was brilliant."

"Maybe but the Guren Mk II could have acted as a shield for them. It's not like I can go home or back to school at this point. After all our battles to be working with the Lancelot is…" Kallen stared down at the floor.

"What's necessary here is not victor." Diethard replied, making Kallen look at him "The Black Knights and Orion Federations participation in this battle is an undeniable truth. Of course it will never be officially reported but the rumors will spread and everyone will know what happened here. As Zero said this will show the world exactly where we stand. Protecting the nation is our first commitment."

**Fukuoka base**

"What's wrong with going to another country then waiting for the right moment to strike? That's an effective strategy isn't it?" Sawasaki asked.

"We can still set up a new line of defense at Kagoshima." General Zhou said.

"Right, I appreciate your help." Said Sawasaki as they arrived to the landing zone only to see the transport that was waiting there destroying and standing around it were 8 DEMONs with all of them covered in blood before the Lancelot arrived along with the Gawain and two Gundams.

"Sawasaki" Suzaku started.

"That's" Lelouch continued.

"Far" John continued.

"Enough." The Strike Ronin finished.

"Impossible! They took the largest fortress in all of Kyushu with hardly any effort." Sawasaki said before he was grabbed by the color of his shirt and lifted into the air by a DEMON.

[End of Song]

**Next morning**

**Tokyo settlement**

"The terrorism in the Kyushu block lead by an anti-government group was stopped by Princess Cornelia's sudden attack. Atsushi Sawasaki and four members of the former Japanese Government were arrested. Over half the Chinese Federation troops were captured as well. In response to this incident Chinese Federation leaders are asserting this was an unauthorized action by General Zhou of the Lao Dong district and they are requesting all POWs be release in accordance to the Tibet convention." Said the news reporter before the TV turns off.

"Well at least that's over." Dexter said as he leans back into his seat while he was in a room with the other Swords and the student council.

"So what was this idea you had planned for the festival?" Milly asked.

"A music concert; me and the guys have songs we would like to play with some songs made for couples to dance to, some to bring up the mood, and some to bring smiles." Dexter said with a smile on his face.

"And we should agree to this why?" Milly asked narrowing her eyes at the Sword as she leaned in his face… too close.

"Um because you wouldn't want to lose the chance… and you are too close." Dexter said slightly creeped out at the close proximity.

"Alright, you got your concert!" Milly said pulling back quickly and Dexter lost his balance falling onto his back.

"Hey where's Chris and C.C.?" Rivalz asked as he refers Cerina by her initials.

"No idea but I heard C.C. wasn't feeling well yesterday so Chris decided to take her to the hospital." Ben said with half-truth since Cerina wasn't feeling well.

**Federation base**

In the base the door leading to the hanger opens and Chris walks in with Rex behind him.

"Look Rex I'm glad to see you too and I'm sorry that I refused to become a member of the Jedi and Swords of Heaven… but I still need time." Chris said to the Clone captain.

"It's alright sir… just glad to see you back." Rex said as he held a hand out which Chris took before both shook.

When Chris let's go he goes to his room to find Yuki sound asleep before he approaches the crib and picks the child up from it.

The baby girl moves trying to get comfortable and Chris helps her out before he smiles when he heard her silently say "Papa"

The door opens and Chris turns to see the familiar red light which moved across the visor of the familiar machine.

"Chris Alder, C.C. requests your presence." Said Cyber.

"Alright I'll be right there." Chris said before the Cylon nods and walks away.

The clanking didn't wake the child up and Chris decided to make his way to find his lover who was in the medical wing.

After arriving, Cyber motioned to Chris at a bed at the far corner. Thanking the Cylon, Chris walked over to the bed with the sleeping Yuki in his arms before he catches sight of Cerina lying on the bed in a patient gown.

"Hey, is everything okay, my love?" Chris asked in concern.

"It's nothing... I was just sick so I needed to lie down." Cerina said before she caught sight of the infant in Chris's arms. "Why are you carrying a baby with you?"

Chris explained to his lover about the children they found as well as the revelation that Yuki was a clone that possessed both his and Dexter's DNA. Since the baby possessed more of Chris's family line, he took Yuki as his flesh-in-blood daughter.

"She's so cute! May I hold her?" Cerina asked before she beamed in happiness when her boyfriend handed the child over to her.

Yuki opened her innocent red eyes open as she looked at the unfamiliar green hair and golden eyes before she noticed her paternal parent standing next to the woman as the infant released a cheerful giggle.

"She must really like you if she can giggle that much." Cerina said with a small grin before she notices that the baby was trying to life up her gown. "Seems someone is a bit hungry,"

Chris chuckled before he excused himself, "I'll just wait behind the curtain. Tell me when you're finished."

As Chris moved behind the curtain out of sight, Cerina lifted up her gown to reveal her bare torso before moving Yuki as the little one engulfed one of the immortal's nipples and began to suckle.

After a few minutes, Yuki moved her head away from Cerina's chest before releasing a small burp. "Alright, she's finished." Cerina said, pulling down her gown.

Chris appeared around the curtain before smiling when he caught sight of Cerina holding a sleeping baby. "You'd make a great mother, my love."

"I know... since I gained immortality, I've never experienced the joys of motherhood. It's one of the reasons why being immortal is a curse." The green-haired girl explains with a disheartened look.

"But now you can experience it. We have two beautiful daughters despite one not being human and the other being a clone." Chris reassured with loving expression.

"Actually... it'll be three kids." Cerina corrected with a joyous grin.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked in curiosity.

"Well... Chris, my love... there were reasons on why I was sick and Rex found out about it." Cerina said a bit worried.

"What is it?" Chris asked again.

"Um... Chris... I'm pregnant." Cerina answered, waiting for her lover's reaction.

The red-eyed teen merely had his eyes widened and his jaw dropping to the floor before he did the one thing a man would do in his situation... he passed out with a loud thump on his back.

"Wow... he took it better than I thought." Cerina muttered to herself before she laid back down and snuggled up with Yuki while Chris lied on the ground, unconscious.

**Sith capitol**

"So the Sword of Vengeance, Zero, and the Strike Ronin assisted Major Kururugi in dealing with the insurgents?" Cassus asked.

"Yes but they vanished before we arrived." Said Darth Marr as his holographic form stood in front of the assembled leaders be they actually there or in hologram.

"As expected of Durandal, his Gundam is equipped with a stealth system so it would be difficult and if he gave an extra unit to Zero then we would expect the same but the Strike Ronin… he was responsible for what happened to Chaos station." Said Darth Oculus.

"Let's not forget that bastard Rebellion was responsible!" Mundus growled.

"Ah but from what reports they claim he's dead." Darth Oculus said with a smirk.

"If that were easy then he'd be dead by my hands already." Darth Mundus growled as he clenched his fists.

"What about the Sword of Heart?" Cassus asked.

"She survived due to the antidote that Rebellion and the Strike Ronin created." Oculus said.

"And they also destroyed some of our Variable Fighters and steal the YF-19 that was being worked on in the station." Said Darth Malgus.

"A pity it was a prototype." Said Darth Oculus as he reviewed the combat footage from Hell 1.

"Anything on Major Kururugi?" Mundus asked.

"It seems Creuset was able to persuade Kururugi to retake his Knight position." Full Frontal said as he crossed his arms.

"Creuset has a way with words for people." Darth Oculus explained.

"Anything about the weapon?" Mundus asked.

"It is near completion as we speak." Darth Oculus replied with an evil smile.

"Sir another rift opened." Said a Sith officer.

"How many this time?" Mundus growled.

"Unknown sir, the fleet we sent to check it hasn't reported back yet." Said the officer

"Wait fifteen more minutes and if they haven't reported back by then send in the closest fleet." Oculus said.

**Earth**

An explosion shook the air as a TIE Interceptor exploded and flying out from the explosion was an F-22A Raptor along with four more.

"All planes eliminate all hostiles." Someone said over the radio.

"Roger that Magic. I've never seen any fight like this." Said the pilot of an F-22A as he fired a missile which struck the side of a TIE Fighter.

"None of us have Guts but they are hostile either way." Said another F-22A pilot.

"Well we're winning so I can relax for a bit." Guts said as he fired his machine gun which tore through the left wing of a TIE Interceptor causing it to spin out of control before bullets tore through the cockpit killing the pilot instantly as the fighter exploded.

"Magic to all aircraft, hostile fighters are down to 30 percent and have only 1 ship left. Take them all out." Said Magic from an Aircraft carrier.

"Roger that Magic." Said the F-22A pilot as he fired a missile which struck the side of a Trade Federation battleship.

"Hey Colonel, how should we take out that boat?" Guts asked as he fired four missiles which struck a TIE Bomber, 1 TIE Interceptor, and two TIE Fighters.

"Have the Thunderbolts drop their missiles onto ship from all directions while we take out the fighters." Said the Colonel.

"Roger that." Said the lead Thunderbolt as it along with six others flew at the battleship as it fired lasers and missiles before the Thunderbolts launched their own missiles which flew and struck the ship in the center causing it to split in two and explode.

"Enemy ship has been destroyed; all aircraft destroy the remaining fighters." Magic said to all aircraft.

The jets flew through the air attacking any surviving TIEs that remained.

"Hey Colonel where do you think we are?" Guts asked as he flew up to an F-22A along with two others.

"That's a good question. Where are we?" The Colonel asked as he looked out to the remains of the fleet that attacked his.

"Magic to all planes, return to the carriers and await further instructions." Magic said to all pilots.

"This is Warwolf 1, Magic what happened exactly?" Warwolf 1 asked.

"I'm as much in the dark as you are Colonel Bishop but right now we must find out where we are first before we find out what is going on. Now return to the carrier for further orders." Magic said to the now identified Bishop.

"Warwolf" Bishop said before he and the other 3 Raptors flew towards a single carrier.

**Africa**

"We can't hold them off!" Shouted a soldier before a bullet found its way into his head.

Attacking the base in Africa were Britannian tanks and Knightmares as they wheeled across the rocky terrain while a squadron of 13 Britannian fighters flew through the sky.

"Keep fighting if we don't then the city will be destroyed!" Shouted the commander as he gestures to the city behind them.

"This will be a piece of cake." Said a Britannian general as he sat on the bridge of a G-1.

"Milord incoming objects at high speed!" Said the radar operator.

"What?!"

**Battlefield**

Missiles shrieked through the air before colliding with tanks and Knightmares.

[Ace combat 5 OST - First Flight]

Everyone turned to see what shot the missiles only to see five fighter jets which flew through the air.

Two of the fighters were F-15s with custom paint while the other three were F-14As but all darkly colored.

"Where did those planes come from?"

"Destroy them!" Shouted the Britannian general.

The five jets flew towards the incoming Britannian fighters before all five broke off with the three F-14As firing a single missile which struck a Britannian fighter each while the F-15s fired bullets which peppered two other fighters while some struck the cockpits killing the pilots.

The five fighters flew around with one F-15 with the wings and fins painted a dark blue gunning down two Britannian jets before it spins dodging a missile before it rounded around the Britannian and peppered the jet with bullets before it erupts in a ball of flame.

"These guys should just go home." Said the pilot of an F-15 which had a custom paintjob with the right wing painted red as he shot the wing off a Britannian fighter and watched it as it fell and crashed into the ground crushing two Sutherlands, 1 Gloucester, and a tank.

"They seem too arrogant to be pilots." Said another pilot from an F-14A in a feminine tone as she dropped a bomb destroying two Sutherlands and a tank.

"If you become arrogant then you are asking to die in the sky." Said the pilot of the dark blue painted F-15 as he fired bullets onto the ground taking down 3 Sutherlands and 2 Gloucesters.

"They are just begging to be defeated." Said an F-14A pilot as he fired a missile at a Britannian fighter which struck dead center engulfing it in flames.

"Don't get cocky we're still fighting." Said the lead F-14A as he fired two missiles which struck two separate Britannian fighters.

**G-1**

"Sir our air support is getting destroyed out there!" Shouted a soldier.

"Where are the reinforcements!" The General shouted in rage.

"They are being attacked by more planes not far." Answered another soldier.

"Dammit!" The General shouted as he slams his fist into the arm rest of his chair "Can we still continue fighting?"

"We can but our forces are down to 30 percent." Answered another soldier.

"Sir another plane has just been shot down." Said a soldier.

"Then call a full retreat!" The General growled as he covered his face with his hand 'How can our entire force be weakened because of just five planes?'

**Battlefield**

Every Britannian tank and Knightmare drove away from the battle field while the surviving jet flew off only for a missile to strike its back but the pilot ejected in time and was in Britannian territory when the missile struck so he should be alright.

[End song]

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, let's get moving we have a stop to make and a new paycheck for us as well." Said the pilot of the red winged F-15.

"At least we may have a way to get home." The feminine F-14A pilot said as all 5 flew through the air towards their next destination.

As they flew the red winged F-15 flew up next to the blue winged F-15 before continuing their journey.

"Yo, buddy. You still alive?"

* * *

**(Cue Friends by Stephanie)**

**(Instruments) **_The screen opens to show the bright blue sky as it slowly pans off to the side before it comes across a Federation Pelican before it continues on to show the Swords of Heaven at the beach in either swimsuits or their regular clothing but without their socks and footwear_

**(Onaji egao shiteta) **_The camera pans to show Dexter giving Chris a haircut_

**(Sonna bokura mo) **_Shows Ben and Andrew chasing after Jarod, who had a football in his arms_

**(Ikunen mo kasane sugite) **_Shows Braydin sunbathing with Alyssa, Aiden, Josh, John, and Alex_

**(Surechigau keshiki wo) **_Shows Jacob and Lenalee near a table that contained numerous food ingredients as they smiled the scene while the former continued to cook as the latter was peeling an orange_

**(Ukeirerarezu ni) **_Shows Lelouch, Kallen, and Cerina coming along with the Lynx pilots with each carrying a basket filled with fruits or vegetables_

**(Mogaiteru) **_Shows Chris's face as he closes his eyes and smiles_

**(Instruments) **_Shows different clips of the group having fun at the beach_

**(Muda na Parade sutesari) **_Shows Dexter and Chris back to back as they both look down with their eyes closed_

**(Kono sekai ni yasashisa wo) **_They both look up as the wind passed through them before it changes to show the shore_

**(I gotta say) **_The scissors that Dexter was using falls to the ground as the water changed from blue to ruby red_

**(Yuuki wo misetsuketemo tsuyogatte mo) **_Shows Braydin, Alyssa, Josh, Alex, Aiden, and John as they lean against pieces of rubble while downcast expressions appeared on their faces_

**(Hitori de wa ikirarenai) **_Shows Ben, Andrew, and Jarod with the former looking at a mirror while the latter two are up against walls sitting down before it shows Braydin's hand clenching into a fist while Ben's hand struck the mirror_

**(Ano hi no yakusoku nara) **_Shows Jacob and Lenalee sitting next to each other behind a piece of rubble while behind them were destroyed buildings as Lenalee's head rested on Jacob's shoulder_

**(Kokoro no fukaku ni) **_Shows a single white feather falling down as it lands on the sand_

**(Nokotte iru yo) **_The feather is then consumed by blue flames as green particles float towards the sky_

**(As life goes on…) **_The particles float towards two mobile suits that are revealed to be the Wing Origin and the 00 Epyon_

**(Wasurecha ikenai kara Yea~) **_Shows Kallen in a fetal position with tears streaming down her face before she looks up to see the night sky_

**(Don't let it go…) **_Shows Cerina leaning against a window with light tears in her eyes before she turns to look out the window_

**(Kono hiroi daichi to) **_Shows Chris standing up with the cloak that was used for keeping hair off of him before he threw it off, revealing his bare chest as white astral wings sprouted from his back_

**(Nakamatachi no koto) **_Shows the Swords of Heaven looking up at the sky as thirteen trails of light soar through the night sky_

**(Instruments) **_Shows a brief capture of Chris's eyes before switching to Dexter's face before changing to freeze at the Swords of Heaven looking up at the sky while their weapons clustered together a few feet away from them_

**(End of Ending)**

* * *

**Preview**

_"With the puppet government gone the Swords are given a chance to relax."_ Shifts to show Chris along with the Swords of Heaven Lynx, and Cerina in Ashford Academy as a festival was happening

_"As this happens new faces arrive with different backgrounds come and unwind in the festival."_ Shifts to show the five planes flying through the air before it shifts to show Dexter standing wide eyed with Kallen as they see two men standing in front of them

_"But different things happen during times of peace and times of war."_ Shifts to show a Knightmare activating before it shifts to show five people walk into Ashford Academy

_"But this time of peace is needed for many during and after times of war."_ Shifts to show the Chris and Cerina dancing before it shifts to show Dexter and Kallen standing next to one another before it shifts to show different people having fun

_Next episode: Festivities and aces_

_"Will this time of calm be able to ready the many for the coming war?"_ Shifts to show the Swords in Ashford academy having fun before it shifts to 2 F-15s and 3 F-14s being guided by 5 F-35s into a hanger before it shifts to show a Federation naval fleet approaching a different fleet


	27. Festivities and aces

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_During war times of peace or rare_

_But even a small peaceful time can lead to many changes_

* * *

**(Cue Ash like Snow by The Brilliant Green)**

**(Instrumental) **_The camera opens to reveal the Origin and 00 Epyon floating in space before the camera zooms in and splits in two to Chris's and Dexter's faces as Chris eyes open to reveal them with his left having the Geass sigil while Dexter's left eye was bright with the sclera pitch black. The camera changes to the Origin pulling out a beam saber and the Epyon pulling out its beam sword before descending to Earth with eleven other trails of light as the title appears_

**(Sora akaku someru kokutan no yami) **_The camera changes to Dexter in a desert looking at the sky as the wind blows through him before it changes to Chris standing in the a ruined city as blood red rain falls_

**(Nomikomareta hoshikuzu-tachi) **_The camera changes to Braydin at a I with Alyssa, Alex, Josh, and Aiden before it changes to Ben sitting on a cliff and Andrew standing next to him with both looking out at the ocean_

**(Hakanaku furitsumoru hai no yuki) **_The camera changes to John, with a cloak, and Jarod watching a city aflame before it changes to Lenalee, and Jacob dancing in the snow before running off with smiles_

**(Mitsumeta nageki no mado) **_The camera changes to the show Thermidor looking at the camera with his fellow Lynx before it shifts to show the Lancelot launching into the air before it shows Suzaku with a determined look on his face_

**(I never dreamed) **_The camera changes to Kallen in the Guren Mk. II with an uneasy feeling_

**(Kooritsuku) **_The camera shifts to the Shadow Strike Noir zipping through the air before it shows Strike Ronin as his visor glows red_

**(There...I come for you) **_The Gundams fly through the sky as their eyes flash_

**(Omoi wa sekibaku no yozora ni) **_The camera changes to the Epyon clashing blades with the Lancelot while the Throne Zeta flew through the air with the Infinite Justice, and Legend before it shows the Gaia, Wing Sparta, and Astraea Plus firing on a group of Knightmares before it shows the Dark Deathscythe, Lucifer, Avenger, and Astray Karas cutting through two Gloucesters and two Gafrans_

**(Maiagari kudaketa) **_Shows the Origin and Shadow Strike Noir clashing their swords before it zooms in to Chris and Strike Ronin glaring at each other_

**(Kono sekai ga katachi wo kaeru tabi ni) **_Shows Cerina, Kallen, Euphie, Cornelia, Nunnally, Cecile, and Shirley looking down worried then shows the 00 Epyon charging at a Leo Space type before slicing through it_

**(Mamoritai mono wo) **_The camera changes to show two shadowed machines in space floating in front of the moon_

**(Kowashite shimatteitan da) **_Both of the machine's eyes glow with one blue and the other yellow before it shows the Gundams attacking Sith Gundams while dodging funnel-like weapons and beams_

**(Instrumental) **_The Vengeance and Gundam END fire a powerful beam at the Origin and 00 Epyon as they blocks the attacks with they're shields as smoke consumes them before they reappears as the Origins eyes glowed white while on its back a flash of light shoots out forming extra wings while the Epyon activates its wings of light while whipping out two beam swords as both charge at the enemy_

_The camera shifts to thirteen trails of light flying up into space_

**(End Opening)**

* * *

**Black Knights submarine**

"So opinions in the ghettos are split?" Ohgi asked.

"Some are submissive some are defiant but they'll all be shocked when they learn Zero's goal is to star an independent nation." Kento said.

"Yeah right that's totally crazy." Yoshitaka said.

"We need to be realistic." Yoshida said.

"I agree with Zero." Tamaki said catching everyone by surprise.

"Well isn't it true? If we stick with him we might catch a huge lucky break and maybe I'll even get my dream of being a bureaucrat." Tamaki said surprising them once again.

"A bureaucrat? Seriously?" Kallen asked wide eyed.

"Hey even I had a dream once. If I hadn't thrown in with the Black Knights I'd probably be hooked on Refrain by now." Tamaki said causing Kallen to slightly flinch at the mention of that horrific drug.

"What is this I hear about Refrain?" A familiar voice asked causing everyone to turn to see the familiar NEXT pilot Max Walker and Gundam meister Jacob Worth.

"Max, Jacob, what are you doing here?" Kallen asked surprised.

"Well I was called to bring you all to our base because of a new development." Max said.

"What kind?" Ohgi asked before Max pulls out a portable TV and puts it on the news.

"And in other news the Britannian military force attacking the city in Africa was defeated with the intervention of five unidentified fighter planes. The description of the planes is closely similar to Britannian fighter planes but by appearance the planes surpass even ours due to video footage of the battle." Said the news woman before she shows the footage of five planes flying through the air taking down the Britannian fighters with ease and without getting a single scratch and forcing the Britannians to retreat.

"Wow." Tamaki said surprised.

"There has been a new development; a fleet in the Pacific ocean was just destroyed by an unidentified fleet." The footage changes to show what looked like survivor footage as multiple planes flew through the air but only Max and Jacob recognized the planes and ships but Jacob's eyes widen in recognition at one of the ships. An Aircraft carrier with a single name that Jacob thought he would never see again.

USS _Texas_

"Jacob you alright?" Max asked.

"Yeah… I need a moment." Jacob said before he left the room.

"Where's he off to?" Tamaki asked.

**Pacific ocean skies**

The roar of engines was heard as 5 F/A-18E/F Super Hornets, and 4 F-22A Raptors flew through the skies while a fair distance behind them were a fleet of boats but these boats were from a place that the Swords of Heaven knew… these planes and boats were from home.

The fleet composed of 47 naval vessels which were 1 Gerald R. Ford-class aircraft carrier, 2 Nimitz-class aircraft carrier, 4 America-class amphibious assault ships, 6 San Antonio-class amphibious transport docks, 5 Ticonderoga-class cruisers, 6 Arleigh Burke-class destroyers, 4 Zumwalt-class destroyers, 4 Freedom-class littoral combat ships, 6 Independence-class littoral combat ships, 7 Oliver Hazard Perry-class frigates, and under the water were 4 submarines with 2 Seawolf-class and 2 Virginia-class.

This entire fleet is composed of vessels that have been in service before during and after the Second War on Terrorism, to many this fleet was called the strongest fleet in American history lead by the Gerald R. Ford-class aircraft carrier USS _Texas_.

"Have we gotten anything on the channels?" Asked Bishop as he flew in the lead Raptor.

"Negative and we haven't encountered anymore of those ships." Magic replied tiredly.

"Hey boss how long have we been up?" Guts asked.

"Well for the men down there… I'd have to guess for most 26 hours straight." Bishop replied.

"Attention all ships sonar is picking up a fleet approaching ahead. Number of ships count to 19 and are approaching." Said the Sonar operator of the Seawolf-class submarine USS _Hunter_.

"Do you have an estimate?" Bishop asked.

"From what I can tell there are four carriers, five submarines, six cruisers, eight destroyers, and five frigates." Said the sonar operator.

"Be advised carrier has just launched ten fighters and a flight trajectory for Warwolf squadron, and Talon squadron." Said the radar operator.

"Ten planes? Why only ten planes?" Guts asked since the last fleet they engaged they launched almost all of their fighters and that number counted to 42 and the fleet lost only 4 planes but thankfully they ejected in time and were retrieved with 3 landing on a ship while the fourth was recovered by a destroyer.

"Warwolf verify incoming aircraft." Magic said wide awake.

"Warwolf" Bishop said before the four Raptors increased their speed and flew past the Super Hornets.

"Magic this is Warwolf 1 I'm closing in to getting visuals of the incoming bogies but these clouds are making it difficult for confirmation." Bishop said as they flew past the clouds before 5 blurs flew past.

"Woah!"

"They just flew right past us and are turning around!" Guts said thinking they were hostiles.

"Warwolf 1 to Magic, unknown planes are closing in behind us!" Bishop said as he moved to disengage the safeties.

"I'd keep those safeties on if I were you Bishop." A voice said causing Bishop to stop as his finger was an inch from the switch.

"Colonel… is that who I think it is?" Guts asked and Bishop looked out his cockpit to see 5 F-22 Raptors and five F-35 Lightning IIs flew up next to the ships.

"Magic… bogies are American aircraft… I repeat bogies are American aircraft." Bishop said a loss for words.

"Warwolf please verify." Magic said with a hint of surprise and curiosity.

"Roger Magic." Bishop said as he looked to see the incoming ships which he didn't recognize before turning to the ten fighter jets "Warwolf 1 to American fighters please verify."

"Warwolf 1 this is Raiser 1, callsign Rapier responding."

"Warwolf this is Victor 1, callsign Vendetta responding."

"Raiser 1 if that is you then what did I do during the end of the war?" Guts asked making Bishop want to face palm if he wasn't flying the jet.

"You got drunk and ended up approaching a married woman who kicked you in the balls before her husband cracked three of your ribs and break your left arm." Raiser 1 said with amusement.

"WHAT?! I THOUGHT WE AGREED NOT TO TALK ABOUT THAT?!" Guts shouted and in his distress he momentarily lost control of his fighter before regaining control.

"Hey you asked dude." Victor 1 replied with a bit of laughter.

"Magic they are Raiser squadron and Victor Squadron." Bishop said with a smile.

"Copy that Warwolf. Raiser 1 please give us a rundown of the situation." Magic said as the two fleets got close that they were next to one another.

"Let's just say you're all in for a world of surprise."

"Wait I'm picking up five unknown aircraft incoming!" Magic said causing everyone to turn and see 5 planes with two Eagles and three Tomcats.

"Those are the same planes that defended that city in Africa." Raiser 3 said with surprise.

"Unknown aircraft you are entering Federation airspace please identify yourself." Said a person who was none other than Jacob Worth.

"Federation this is Galm 1 callsign Cipher."

"Galm 2 callsign Solo Wing Pixy."

"This is Razgriz 1 callsign Blaze responding."

"Razgriz 2 callsign Edge."

"Razgriz 3 Swordsman."

"Were you the ones in Africa?" Jacob asked again.

"Yes we were we couldn't stand to see a town full of civilians attacked by a bunch of warmongers." Pixy said with a slight hint of anger.

"Very well Victor squadron will guide you to the base while the fleet guides the rest to the base as well from a different route." Jacob said to the pilots.

"Federation this is Razgriz 1, we have more pilots but they are at the moment injured and at a base on a nearby island and request to pick them and some more planes up."

"Roger that, when you land we can send someone to pick them up and if you want to join them go ahead."

"Warwolf to Federation fleet, I wish to remain with my fleet for the time being." Bishop said and he could have sworn her heard Jacob smirk.

"Warwolf you are permitted to come and go as you please since you aren't under the control of our military we don't give a damn." Jacob said before the line went silent.

"Man that guy must have some guts to do something like that." Guts said with a smirk.

"Radios still on." Jacob said causing Guts to lose control of his jet again out of surprise.

**Federation base**

The five ten planes flew through the air with the fleet behind them but as they drew closer the fleet stops at the request of the fleet leader.

"Why are we stopping here?" Warwolf asked.

"Warwolf… the base is underground." Raiser 1 said before the water splits and a small wall rises separating a part of the ocean and lowers allowing both Federation and American fleets to sink.

"Oh my god." Guts said surprised.

"All planes in the air follow to the opening runway." Raiser 1 said before they see the ground open and lights turning on showing a runway.

"All planes fly in if you don't want to be left behind." Victor 1 said as he and the rest of Victor squadron followed by Galm team and Razgriz squadron flew first.

"Colonel?" Guts asked.

"Well it's better than staying out here." Bishop said before Raiser squadron flew in followed by the other American planes.

Inside the base the hatches close hiding the base once more while inside the planes move to parts where once parked the pilots hop out getting a bearing of where they were and surprised at the mobile suits and fighters all around.

"Um, Colonel… is that a Gundam?" Guts asked as he points to the Origin.

"That's the Origin Gundam if you're wondering?" A familiar voice said causing the pilots to turn around to see Chris walk in with a small ice pack on his head since he had a small headache due to Cerina's morning sickness… and mood swings with one mood swing causing her to smash a full moon frying pan onto his head. Everyone still has no idea how she managed to bring one out of thin air unless Chris accidentally used his Geass when he wasn't thinking.

"Hey I've seen you on the news a few years ago you're Chris Alder aren't you?" Guts said with a grin.

"You know me?" Chris asked before face palming remembering they are from his home dimension and would have known about him because of the Gunpla tournaments.

"Don't mind Guts he's likely just still getting over the shock." Bishop said as Chris pulled his hand away from his face.

"So who was the one in charge of that fleet that guided us in?" Guts asked.

"JACOB ALEXANDER WORTH!" A voice shouted causing everyone to turn around to see to their surprise Jacob and what looked like two older carbon copies though one had dark blue hair with blonde highlights and the other had a mix of both black and white in his hair.

"Hey Howard, Will." Jacob said with a bit of worry before he was enveloped into a big hug by the two.

"Jacob you had us worried when you vanished." Howard said as he pulled away revealing he was the one with dark blue hair with blonde highlights.

"Well sorry but if you want something to blame then blame the portal that brought me here." Jacob said shaking his head.

"Well we can both blame it and thank it because at least we have our little brother back!" Will said as he pulled Jacob into a headlock.

"Hey cut it out!" Jacob shouted as Will gave him a noogie.

"Um Jacob are these your older brothers?" Lenalee who was behind him asked.

"Oh who is this?" Will asked as he released his hold on Jacob.

"Wait isn't she-" Howard was interrupted by Jacob who brought them close and whispered "Guys this is an alternate dimension where it pulls different copies from a dimension and into here and there are a LOT of things you will need to know."

Jacob releases his hold on the two before walk to Lenalee "Also she's my girlfriend."

Lenalee blushes a bright pink at the proclamation while the twins were wide eyed and slack jawed.

"Didn't see that coming." Both said simultaneously getting their thoughts back together.

"Also… we found Noel." When Jacob said that both brothers were caught off guard again "She's right now sleeping in a medical station in Luna's orbit so we won't be able to see her for a while."

"Well… we need an explanation." Will said as he regained his senses.

"And everyone who doesn't know of the situation… will be told." Chris said as he removed the icepack and threw it into a garbage canister but as he did the Wing Sparta kicks its left leg scaring everyone but also striking a piece of machinery and sending it crashing into the wall where it shattered.

"JAROD I NEEDED THAT!" Dexter shouted in annoyance cause that was the seventh time Jarod has done that.

**One explanation later**

"So we're all in an alternative dimension where different things are copied from different dimensions be they fact, fiction, myth, or anything else and that this ENTIRE universe is in danger because of Reapers but at the moment you are fighting both an empire that should have been the US on Earth and a Sith empire who have their own mobile suits, Gundams, and are performing their own experiments… Have I missed anything?" Magic asked as he sat down drinking a small beer since he really needed one after the explanation.

"Got it in one." Jarod responded.

"Jacob… did you really fight Necromorphs infused with Reaper tech?" Will asked since he along with his siblings who were old enough played Dead Space and Mass effect and saw the horrors of both games.

Jacob nods his head while Lenalee shivered in fear before Jacob wraps an arm around her causing her to calm down and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Magic… I think we should help." Will said, getting the American militaries attention.

"Listen if these guys find a way to come to our HOME then everyone we know is in great danger. I don't know about you but I'm not going to just stand around as our home will be put in danger and when I joined the US military I swore that I would protect it from enemies be they foreign or domestic so I will not stand by and let this evil do as they please." Will said as he stood up along with Howard.

"Yeah I agree with these guys." Guts said standing up as well with a determined look.

Soon one by one every American soldier stood up and before they knew it all 100 percent of the American military force that was brought to this world was standing ready to protect their home.

"It's good to see that the American military will stand tall even when in another dimension." Jacob said with a smile.

"Well we can't represent our nation if we just sit and do nothing." William said with his own smile.

"Hey guys we need to get ready." Ben said from outside the room in the hall.

"What does he mean?" Bishop asked.

"The school we are attending, Ashford Academy is hosting a festival today and it's going to start in a few hours so we're getting ready." Jacob explained.

"Well we were due to have leave when we got back to America but since we can't do that now we can do the next best thing." Magic said.

"I'll tell Milly that we might need more booths." John said from the hall as he heard that before running off.

**Ashford Academy**

In the skies above Ashford Academy colored smoke went off while booths, a giant oven, and a stage were all over Ashford Academy.

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for waiting! The Ashford family school festival which is the most open event in the Tokyo settlement is about to start! It will begin at the sound of this voice!" Milly said over the loudspeaker.

"Are you sure it's alright to do this Milly?" Nunnally asked curiously.

"Very sure." Milly winked.

"Okay" Nunnally said before taking a deep breath "MEOW"

"Well everyone seems lively." Jacob said as the Swords, Chris, Cerina, armored core pilots, and any other soldier who wasn't on duty were at the festival.

Jacob looks up to see Lelouch on his phone before seeing Dexter Force stepping behind the exiled prince.

"That's what I thought so even Sawasaki and the others turned out useful. We've covered all the tasks at hand." Lelouch said causing Dexter to narrow his eyes in anger.

"Yes we gathered all the sector data we can on the emergency counter measures they left behind." Diethard said over the phone as Lelouch saw the press but before Lelouch can do anything a mask was placed on his face causing Lelouch to remember about the Swords and their teleportation ability "We've identified the solar panels used in each settlement as well as the energy storage sites. Oh and what about that collaborator issue?"

"I've handled most of it myself. About seventy two percent is complete. And Tohdoh?" Lelouch said as he looked to see Dexter who removed the hologram covering his head and revealing it.

"He's drawing up a list of occupation targets: broadcasting stations and such. I need you to check them including the dummy plans we're sending to Kyoto."

"I understand I'll confirm tomorrow." Lelouch said as he turned his view back to the festival.

"Oh and I know we're late on reporting this to you but regarding the operation with the Zero squad-" Whatever Diethard was going to say was interrupted by Dexter who said "Diethard we can talk about that later but at the moment something has come up that needs our utmost attention."

When Dexter cuts the connection they hear Milly shouting "There's trouble! There's huge, huge trouble!"

Both Lelouch and Dexter turn as Dexter puts the holographic camouflage back on and see Milly running towards them.

"What are you doing goofing off like that? You're the festival chairman!" Milly said as she started dragging Lelouch while Dexter stood there watching before vanishing with force step.

**Concert stage**

On the stage there were different types of instruments but they were currently being handled by PROXY droids using their holographic generators to make it look like they were humans.

"Alright so how is everything going?" Dexter asked as he appeared next to a droid.

"Everything shall be ready in an hour." Said the disguised droid.

"Right keep going." Dexter said before he walked away but stopped and smiled to see Jacob and Lenalee at a booth which was a shooting gallery and thanks to Jacob's upbringing he won first place and won Lenalee a prize which was a stuffed teddy bear which she accepted with a bright smile before he looks and laughs seeing Ben with a stuffed lion thinking that with Saber in Ben's head she would have likely asked him to get the lion.

"I wonder how they're doing."

Dexter turns to see Braydin in his school uniform though there was a patch which was Mandalorian which scared Dexter.

"Are you sure you should be wearing that out in public?" Dexter asked fearful that the Mandalorian would release their identities.

"Oh don't worry there's a booth right over there." Braydin said pointing to a direction and when Dexter turned he donned a deadpanned expression… seeing an entire booth which had things involving both the Orion Federation and the Sith Empire but what surprised him more was a statue of the Epyon being slain by the Lancelot.

'WHAT?!' Dexter mentally shouted while in his mind a chibi version of himself with his eyes burning red with fire shooting out of his mouth while waving his hands in the air and kicking around.

"Braydin… what is that?" Dexter asked pointing to the statue.

"Just some statue someone made though it's actually the first anyone's made." Braydin said before seeing someone put another statue on the table… this one of the Gaia running across the battlefield.

"Anyway" Dexter said getting rid of his anger "What did you mean by 'I wonder how they're doing?'"

"I was talking about Chris and C.C. I mean look at them!" Braydin points to Chris and Cerina who were walking around with Cerina wrapping her hands around his arm and resting her head on his shoulder "Even Caboose can see how much they love each other."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Chris proposed at the end of the war." Dexter said as he crossed his arms while watching the couple disappear into the crowd "So got any songs we should play for the concert?"

"Got a few, you?"

Dexter smiles "I think I have some songs."

**Chris and Cerina**

"You know as much as I love being out here with you, you need to rest. You are carrying our baby." Chris whispered into his lover's ear.

"I may be pregnant but I'm not missing a chance to eat the biggest pizza in history." Cerina whispered back.

"We really need to fix that habit of yours. Not healthy for the baby, you've already eaten some rather... disturbing things that I will not speak of." Chris said as he shuddered in remembrance.

"Well from what I've read, it's natural for a pregnant woman. Besides I also came to see this concert that Dexter's been planning. Are you going to be in it?" The immortal asked.

Chris nodded with a grin. "Yep, and maybe you as well if you want, we do need some female singers,"

"I might take you up on that offer. Anyways, who did you get to babysit Aura and Yuki?" Cerina asked with a raised eyebrow and motherly concern.

"I asked Kasumi to take care of them since she seems to like them so much. She was more than happy to do it as well." Chris said with a happy grin.

Cerina giggles. "Your sister did love meeting those two. I wouldn't be surprised if she started doing the same thing with your brothers' children."

"For now, let's just worry about our own children. After all, I can't wait to meet the new little one in a few months. I've already started coming up with names if it's either a boy or a girl." Chris said with a hint of pride.

"Can't wait to hear them, but shouldn't you go get ready along with the others for the concert?" Cerina asked with a sly smirk.

Slapping his forehead in realization, Chris groaned in distress. "Oh man, you're right! I gotta go and get the concert ready."

Kissing his girlfriend on the lips, Chris sprinted off while waving good-bye. "Love you. I'll see you at the concert!"

Cerina shakes her head in amusement as she rubbed her stomach with her right hand as a nostalgic smile graced her lips. "My immortal life feels so... perfect. I wish this could last forever."

The immortal girl walked off to grab a plate and wait for the time the giant pizza would finish cooking then she would attend the concert along with her boyfriend.

**Kitchen**

In the kitchen Suzaku was cutting up unions while behind him Kallen was sneaking up on him armed with her hidden pouch knife.

"That's a relief." Suzaku said out loud "I thought you two were never going to come back to school."

Kallen blinks before she turns her head to see May and Max before realizing what Suzaku said "It's on purpose? Why didn't you tell anyone about who I really am?"

"You're Kallen Stadfield right now aren't you? Not Kallen Kozuki right?" Suzaku said as he turned off the faucet and turned his attention to her.

"Hm? Are you trying to draw us in by acting friendly?" Kallen asked narrowing her eyes.

"On the battlefield I won't show any mercy. But I want to try and persuade you here. I know this is against the rules but while we're at school I'd rather try and change your minds here than defeat you in combat later." Suzaku said with a smile.

Max narrowed his eyes seeing the naivety in Suzaku.

"Something's different about you." Kallen said before the door opens and both Lelouch and Dexter walk in.

"Suzaku the trucks here. The cheese-" Lelouch stopped when he noticed the other three occupants.

"Hey Kallen, Max, May. It's nice to see you here and I hope those medications I gave you are working Kallen." Dexter said as he walked past the stupefied prince.

"Yeah, they helped out a lot. I'm not so sick now." Kallen said with a small smile seeing what Dexter was doing.

"Kallen what we all were talking about has nothing to do with school okay?" Suzaku said looking at the three previous occupants.

"Yeah I get it." Kallen whispered.

"Kallen can you check in with your class they seem to be short-handed-" Lelouch said only for Dexter to interrupt him "Actually there is something that Kallen and I need to talk about."

Kallen was confused on why before he guided her away.

"Whoa that was close. If you went over to your class you would have had to be part of the Horror House." Kallen's eyes widen before smiled lightly at not having to go into such a ridiculous situation.

**Outside**

At a game booth Cecile was playing a game of whack a mole with the students acting as the moles though the reason is unknown.

Cecile swung her downward with a bright smile on her face as she landed a hit on the top of a student's head.

"School festivals are such fun I feel so free." Cecile said as she swung again hitting the one in the center.

"The one she keeps whacking, doesn't he look like Lloyd?" Asked one of the soldiers behind her.

"No great wonder, working for that guy must really drive her out of her mind." Said another soldier.

Sitting on a bench behind them was Lelouch and Alex with the former taking calls while the latter was helping him.

"Right the pizza's starting later." Lelouch said before he hung up "Definitely don't have time to be doing this."

A ringing catches his attention and he answers it "Yes? Oh the drama club? I've spoken with the film club about it."

Lelouch hangs up and thought 'How can I prepare my coup d'état-' Lelouch was interrupted when Alex throws an open hand in front of his face catching an airborne hammer that was flying towards him.

"That was a close one." Alex said with a grin.

"I'm sorry! The handle just broke in two!" Cecile apologized.

"It's alright no harm done." Alex said as he handed her the hammer.

'Soldiers? How peaceful the world is.' Lelouch thought.

"Say aren't you Suzaku's friend?" Cecile asked when she saw Lelouch.

"Yeah we are. My name is Alex Mathews. It's a pleasure to meet you." Alex said holding out his hand with a bright smile which somehow made Cecile blush.

"I-I'm Cecile Croomy." Cecile said as she shook his hand.

"That's a beautiful name." Alex said causing her to blush harder.

**Different location**

Walking through Ashford Academy Princess Euphemia looked around trying to find someone.

"I'm really sorry but there's something I need to talk to Suzaku about." Euphemia said to one of her guards.

"It's alright your highness." The guard replied.

As they walked Euphemia had a flashback to her conversation with Schneizel.

**Flashback**

_Schneizel was reading a piece of paper before he hands it back to Euphemia "Euphie, I think this is a wonderful idea you've come up with."_

_"Really? Then-" Whatever she was going to say next was interrupted by Schneizel "You should follow the path you believe in with all your heart. I'll discuss it with Cornelia so that she understands."_

**End flashback**

'Suzaku, my brother approved my idea. Now we can-' Whatever she was thinking of was interrupted when something crashed into her.

"Ow" Euphie heard a small voice said as she looked down seeing a small figure on the ground "I'm so sorry are you okay?"

"I'm fine are you okay?" The girl asked and Euphemia's eyes widen recognizing her "Huh? Nunnally?"

The girl's eyes widen recognizing that voice "Is that you?"

"Well now this is a surprise." A new voice said getting their attention to see John standing there with a smile "It's been a while princess."

**Ben**

Ben groans as he leans his back against a poll with the stuffed lion still in hand.

"Man there are a lot of things to do around here." Ben thought as he looked to see Andrew throwing a ball and knocking down seven pins.

"_Ben listen I need you to go to a hidden location away from everyone."_ Saber mentally said causing Ben to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

'Alright' Ben said before he did as she said.

Ben entered an abandoned room in the school but not before making sure that no one would be able to look.

'Alright so now what?' Ben asked but got no response.

'Saber?' Ben asked before light particles formed in thin air before forming a humanoid shape.

The particles flash causing Ben to cover his eyes but when the light dies down his eyes widen at what now stood in front of him.

Standing in front of him was a beautiful woman with blonde hair in a bun and jade green eyes wearing a blue dress and armor.

Ben was completely dumbfounded and slack jawed unable to come up with an explanation.

Saber giggles at him before she kisses him causing him to widen his eyes as he was caught off guard before he kissed her back.

The kiss lasted a good two minutes before they both broke off for oxygen.

"How did you-" Saber cuts him off with a bright smile "It took some time but ever since the incident with that other me, I have been trying to find a way to manifest myself into a physical form."

"I am glad that you can." Ben said before he kissed her again.

**Coruscant**

Revan stood in front of a group of Federation generals including a holographic form of Thel Vadam, Jaster Mereel, and Canderous Ordo.

"We know very little about these Sith other than their skills are high and that one of their Gundam's is able turn our mobile suits into mechanical zombies." Said a general.

"And that Oculus was able to take down Soul Edge, Lucifer, and Sapphire while Siegfried had difficulty trying to fight him on even terms." Said a Sangheili in Field Marshal armor.

"And that new weapon they are making." A Mandalorian pointed out.

"We can deal with that later but right now are all safety precautions set?" Revan asked.

"Yes every world has a high fleet count on all worlds and the underwater bases are close to completion along with unit constructions." Said a clone officer.

"What about that machine that deserter gave us?" Asked a general.

"Even though Chis Alder is no longer a member of the Swords of Heavens you will show respect." Revan said with a tone he used when he was a Sith Lord.

"Uh, I'm sorry." The general said frightened.

"But he does have a good point. The machine he brought, this Variable Fighter is a prototype but we are making new models from this YF-19 Excalibur." Said a new general.

"Designate it the VF-19 Excalibur." Revan said surprising them "It already passed its combat debut when Chris used it in combat against the Sith's own Variable Fighters and please send it to him with a few upgrades. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

"Understood"

"Also please send this to him as well." Revan said as he hands a clone trooper a familiar cylinder.

"He may not be a part of the order but it's his anyway. Tell him to consider it an apology gift for what happened that day." Revan said with a small smile.

**Ashford Academy**

"Alright ladies and gentlemen the concert we've all been waiting for is about to start in fifteen minutes!" Dexter said causing everyone to cheer.

"So do we have a list of songs?" Dexter asked.

"Right here." Chris said as he handed him the list.

"Everyone pitched in different songs." Braydin said with a smile.

"right this should do." Dexter said with a smile of his own.

"Hey guys." Ben said as he approached with Saber but when everyone saw her they were confused while Jacob was slightly fearful remembering the threat.

"AH! W-w-what?! H-how are you out here?!" Jacob stuttered.

"Jacob what's wrong?" Lenalee asked.

"T-t-that's Ben's sword spirit!" Jacob replied.

The Swords eyes widen slightly before they all sighed.

"You know what… we've already had to deal with enough bullshit for the past year so what's Ben's sword spirit getting a physically body any different?" Chris said as he rubs the bridge of his nose.

"You're telling me." Dexter said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Alright everyone the concert will begin in two minutes!" A new voice said.

"Hey where's John anyway?" Andrew asked.

"I think I saw him with Nunnally and Princess Euphemia." Dexter said pointing to the building.

"Well at least we know where they are." Chris said shaking his head.

"Alright, it's time to get ready." Dexter said in pure determination as the others followed him.

"So who's singing first?" Braydin asked, grabbing a microphone.

"I'll go first then Chris and then you and finally back to me then we'll rotate or join together on some." Dexter suggested getting nods from his friends.

A minute later everyone moved with Chris going into the crowd to find Cerina and he succeeds in finding her.

"Did I make you wait long?" Chris asked.

"Not long." Cerina answered with a smile.

They stood in silence as Dexter, Alex, Ben, Andrew, Aiden, and Josh walked onto the stage.

"Hello is everyone having a good time?" Dexter said getting cheers from everyone.

"That's great to here! Now without further due let's get this concert started!" Dexter said getting everyone to cheer again.

(Castle of Glass by LINKIN PARK)

(Instruments)

(Take me down to the river-bend)

(Take me down to the fighting end)

(Wash the poison from off my skin)

(Show me how to be whole again)

"I can't believe he can sing like that." Cerina said impressed.

"He played very well on the piano hell he probably was good at singing too." Chris said with his own smile as he listened to his friends play their instruments while Dexter sang.

(Fly me up on the silver wing)

(Past the black where the sirens sing)

(Warm me up in the nova's glow)

(And drop me down to the drain below)

(Cause I'm only a crack in this Castle of Glass)

(Hardly anything left for you to see.)

(For you to see.)

(Instruments)

(Bring me home in a blinding dream)

(Through the secrets that I have seen)

(Wash the sorrow from off my skin and show me how to be whole again)

(Cause I'm only a crack in this Castle of Glass)

(Hardly anything left for you to see)

(For you to see)

(Cause I'm only a crack in this Castle of Glass)

(Hardly anything else I need to be)

(Cause I'm only a crack in this Castle of Glass)

(Hardly anything left for you to see)

(For you to see)

(For you to see)

At the end of the song everyone was cheering and Dexter could see both Chris and Cerina before he waved to them for Chris to come up.

Chris nods his head before he made his way and took Dexter's place.

"How's it going everybody?" Chris shouted with a smile as the crowd cheered in excitement. "I hope you guys liked Dexter's song because now it's my turn."

(Glass by The Anix)

(Instruments)

(Sunrays have left me out to burn)

(Instruments)

(I feel the poison sink in)

(Instruments)

(Obsessed I throw my youth away)

(Instruments)

(I'm powerless against you)

(Instruments)

(You're so far away)

(It's hard to see you)

(Through this looking glass)

(I'll run to you)

(I know it's true that you)

(Won't ever let me down, again)

"Wow, Chris is surprisingly good at singing." Dexter said in slight awe.

Cerina had a smirk on her face as she watched her lover sing. "Well he's just full of surprises."

(Ten years with nothing worth to show)

(Instruments)

(Still I refuse to leave you)

(Instruments)

(Slowly I start to shut down)

(Instruments)

(You suck the air within me)

(Instruments)

(You're so far away)

(It's hard to see you)

(Through this looking glass)

(I'll run to you)

(I know it's true that you)

(Won't ever let me down, again)

(Instruments)

(And you burn)

(And you burn)

(And you burn)

(Instruments)

(You're so far away)

(It's hard to see you)

(Through this looking glass)

(Through this looking glass)

(Looking glass)

(Looking glass)

The crowd's cheering increased dramatically after Chris finished the song and he waved to the crowd while also flashing a wink to Cerina, who blushed slightly while Dexter chuckled in amusement.

"Alright, everyone, my turn is up so now time to hand it off to my buddy, Braydin." Chris said in mic before holding it out to Braydin.

Braydin takes it and Chris makes his way back to the crowed as Braydin looks at the crowd "Is everyone ready for some music?"

Braydin was rewarded with cheers.

(Whisper in the Dark by Skillet)

(Instruments)

(Despite the lies that you're making)

(Your love is mine for the taking)

(My love is just waiting)

(To turn your tears to roses)

(Instruments)

"Alright it seems that Braydin can do things besides fight." Dexter said with a grin.

"Hey don't be like that. I mean sure he's a Mandalorian and they have a love for battle but come on he's our friend." Chris said with his own grin.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Cerina asked.

"Mandalorians are a warrior culture that revolves around fighting. They train their children from the day they can walk to fight for honor. Braydin took the Mandalorian culture to heart and it is amazing what he can do in battle." Dexter said before he looked at Chris "Have you read his exploits in the Epsilon Eridani system?"

"Yep. I'm surprised he was able to destroy a Death Watch fleet by boarding the flagship single handedly. Hell and that flagship was a Kandosii-class battleship." Chris said as he shook his head with a smile.

(Despite the lies that your making)

(Your love is mine for the taking)

(My love is just waiting)

(To turn your tears to roses)

(I will be the one that's gonna hold you)

(I will be the one that you run to)

(My love is a burning, consuming fire)

(Instruments)

(No, you'll never be alone)

(When darkness comes)

(I'll light the night with stars)

(Hear my whispers in the dark)

(No, you'll never be alone)

(When darkness comes)

(You know I'm never far)

(Hear my whispers in the dark)

(Instruments)

(Whispers in the dark)

(You feel so lonely and ragged)

(You lay here broken and naked)

(My love is just waiting)

(To clothe you in crimson roses)

(I will be the one that's gonna find you)

(I will be the one that's gonna guide you)

(My love is a burning, consuming fire)

(Instruments)

(No, you'll never be alone)

(When darkness comes)

(I'll light the night with stars)

(Hear my whispers in the dark)

(No, you'll never be alone)

(When darkness comes)

(You know I'm never far)

(Hear my whispers in the dark)

(Instrument)

(No, you'll never be alone)

(When darkness comes)

(I'll light the night with stars)

(Hear my whispers in the dark)

(No, you'll never be alone)

(When darkness comes)

(You know I'm never far)

(Hear my whispers in the dark)

(Whispers in the dark)

(Whispers in the dark)

(Whispers in the dark)

(Instruments)

At the end of the song everyone cheered with both Chris and Dexter clapping their hands and having big smiles on their faces.

Dexter walks up to Braydin but not before grabbing Alyssa and whispering something into her ear and she nods her head with a smile.

Dexter walks up to Braydin and takes the mike but not before patting Braydin on the shoulder while Alyssa grabs an extra mike.

"Alright now that was a nice song wasn't it?" Dexter asked and was rewarded with loud cries of agreement causing Braydin to smile at the appraisal.

"Now this song is to a couple that I know of." Dexter said as he looked at Chris and Cerina who both blush… because their image was on the screen above the stage.

(Fire and Fury by Skillet)

(Instruments)

(Every brick)

(And every stone)

(Of the world we made will come undone if I)

(_If I can't feel you here with me, oh_)

Chris and Cerina as well as everyone else was surprised when they hear Alyssa singing along

(In my sleep)

(I call your name)

(But when I wake)

(Need to touch your face cause I)

(_I need to feel you here with me, oh_)

(You can stop the aching/_You can stop the aching_)

(Cause you're the one I need/_Cause you're the one I need_)

(I will burn, I will burn for you/_I will burn, I will burn for you_)

(With fire and fury)

(Fire and fury/_Fire and fury_)

(My heart hurts, my heart huts for you/_My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you_)

(Your love burns within me)

(With fire and fury/_Fire and fury_)

(Instruments)

(If I freeze)

(You are the flame)

(You melt my heart)

(I'm washed in your rain, I know)

(_You'll always have the best of me, oh_)

(Destiny's got a hold on me/_Destiny's got a hold on me_)

(Guess I never knew love like/_Guess I never knew love like_)

(Love knows me cause I/_Love knows me cause I_)

(_I need to feel you here with me_)

(I will burn, I will burn for you/_I will burn, I will burn for you_)

(With fire and fury)

(Fire and fury/_Fire and fury_)

(My heart hurts, my heart huts for you/_My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you_)

(Your love burns within me)

(With fire and fury/_Fire and fury_)

(Instruments)

(Let it all fall down to dust/_Let it all fall down to dust_)

(Can't break to two of us/_Can't break the two of us_)

(We are safe in the strength of love/_We are safe in the strength of love_)

(You can stop the aching)

(Cause you're the one I need/_Cause you're the one I need_)

(I will burn, I will burn for you/_I will burn, I will burn for you_)

(With fire and fury)

(Fire and fury/_Fire and fury_)

(My heart hurts, my heart huts for you/_My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you_)

(Your love burns within me)

(It burns it burns/_It burns it burns_)

(It burns it burns/_it burns it burns_)

(Oh)

(_Oh_)

(Oh)

(_Oh_)

(Your love burns within me)

(With fire and fury/_Fire and fury_)

(Oh)

(Instruments)

At the end of the song everyone was cheering once more.

"Thank you all." Dexter said as Chris walked up to the stage and Dexter handed him the mike.

Grabbing the mike, Chris went up to the stage with his blush still showing before he coughs into his hand. "Okay, thank you for the song, you guys. Now... before we begin, I'm gonna need both Dexter and Braydin up here for this one."

At first the two were confused before they grin in realization as they both grab a mike and made their way upstage.

"Now let's get this party started!" Chris shouted as more cheers elicited from the crowd.

(Hear Me Now by Hollywood Undead)

(Instruments)

_**[Dexter]**_

(As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,)

(I wear my crown of thorns and pull the knife out my chest.)

(I keep searching for something that I never seem to find.)

(But maybe I won't, because I left it all behind.)

(Now I'm stuck with this, and that'll never change)

(Always a part of me, until the very last day.)

(Where to go from here? What road to travel on?)

(I spent my whole life choosing, and I always chose wrong.)

(Will I try to have the will to be alive?)

(Will I try because I've never seen the light?)

(Blow it to the ground and it's now you see,)

(You spent your whole life taking the best of me)

_**[Chris]**_

(Where'd you go? Where's your home?)

(How'd you end up all alone?)

(Can you hear me now?)

(There's no light, there's no sound.)

(Hard to breathe, when you're underground.)

(Can you hear me now? Hear me now)

(Instruments)

_**[Braydin]**_

(How long can I keep pretending to be?)

(That all the stars in the sky could mean something to me.)

(Heaven will open up if I live on my knees.)

(A man of many words, but a man of few deeds.)

(Walking these streets, so absent of hope.)

(A pillow of concrete, a man with no home.)

(Lend him a hand, then we're walking the way.)

(Leave the virtue of pity, but we live with the shame.)

(So scared to dream in a world with no sunlight.)

(When you wake up, you know it's darker than last night.)

(Quickly we forget, sacrifice gone by.)

(Born to walk away, been walking my whole life.)

_**[Chris]**_

(Where'd you go? Where's your home?)

(How'd you end up all alone?)

(Can you hear me now?)

(There's no light, there's no sound.)

(Hard to breathe, when you're underground.)

(Can you hear me now? Hear me now)

(Look into my eyes and I see)

(What do I see? Nothing at all)

(Take another look around me)

(What do I see? Nothing at all)

(Instruments)

(Where'd you go? Where's your home?)

(How'd you end up all alone?)

(Can you hear me now?)

(There's no light, there's no sound.)

(Hard to breathe, when you're underground.)

(Can you hear me now? Hear me now)

(Instruments)

(Can you hear me? Hear me now)

The crowd's cheers grew even more as the three singers had finished before Chris and Dexter stepped off the stage, leaving Braydin as the only singer while Aiden took out an extra mike and placed it on a pole.

(Numb by LINKIN PARK)

(Instruments)

(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)

(Feeling so faithless)

(Lost under the surface)

(Don't know what you expecting of me)

(Put under the pressure)

(Of walking in your shoes)

(_Caught in the undertow_ _just caught in the undertow_)

(Every step that I take is a mistake to you)

(_Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow_)

(I've become so NUMB)

(I can't feel you there)

(I've become so tired)

(So much more aware)

(I'm becoming this)

(All I want to do)

(Is be more like me)

(And be less like YOU)

(Can't you see what you're smothering me)

(Holding to tightly)

(Afraid to lose control)

(Cause everything that you thought I would be)

(Is falling apart)

(Right in front of you)

(_Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow_)

(Every step that I take is another mistake to you)

(_Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow_)

(And every second I waste)

(Is more than I can take)

(I've become so NUMB)

(I can't feel you there)

(I've become so tired)

(So much more aware)

(I've becoming this)

(All I want to do)

(Is be more like me)

(And be less like YOU)

(And I know)

(I may end up failing too)

(But I know)

(You were just like me with someone disappointed in you)

(I've become so NUMB)

(I can't feel you there)

(I've become so tired)

(So much more aware)

(I'm becoming this)

(All I want to do)

(Is be more like me)

(And be less like YOU)

(I've become so NUMB)

(I can't feel you there)

(Tired of being what you want me to be)

(I've become so NUMB)

(I can't feel you there)

(Tired of being what you want me to be)

(Instrument)

When the song ended cheers sounded throughout the crowd.

Braydin bows before handing the mike to Dexter who got onto the stage along with Jarod who had a violin.

"And another brilliant song by Braydin. Now who wants some more music?" Dexter said getting cheers from the crowd.

"This next song is dedicated to all the friends out there that have helped me through thick and thin throughout my life be they family, friends, or loved ones. They have helped me in my darkest hour." Dexter said getting some murmurs from the crowd but the Swords, Lynx, and soldiers there knew what he meant and a curtain red haired Knightmare pilot had a small blush when he said loved ones.

(Comatose by Skillet)

(Instruments)

(I hate feeling like this)

(I'm so tired of trying to fight this)

(I'm asleep and all I dream of)

(Is waking to you)

(Tell me that you will listen)

(You're touch is what I'm missing)

(And the more I hide the more I realize)

(I'm slowly losing you)

(Comatose)

(I'll never wake up without an overdose)

(Of you)

(I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breath)

('Les I feel you next to me)

(You take the pain I feel)

(Waking up to you never felt so real)

(I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream)

(Cause my dreams don't comfort me)

(The way you make me feel)

(Waking up to you never felt so real)

(Instruments)

(I hate living without you)

(Dead wrong to ever doubt you)

(But my demons lay in waiting)

(Tempting me away)

(Oh how I adore you)

(Oh how I thirst for you)

(Oh how I need you)

(Comatose)

(I'll never wake up without an overdose)

(Of you)

(I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breath)

('Les I feel you next to me)

(You take the pain I feel)

(Waking up to you never felt so real)

(I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream)

(Cause my dreams don't comfort me)

(The way you make me feel)

(Waking up to you never felt so real)

(Breathing life)

(Waking up)

(My life)

(Open up)

(Instruments)

(Comatose)

(I'll never wake up without an overdose)

(Of you)

(I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breath)

('Les I feel you next to me)

(You take the pain I feel)

(Waking up to you never felt so real)

(I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream)

(Cause me dreams don't comfort me)

(The way you make me feel)

(Waking up to you never felt so real)

(Oh how I adore you)

(Waking up to you never felt so real)

(Oh how I thirst for you)

(Waking up to you never felt so real)

(Oh how I adore you)

(OH)

(The way you make me feel)

(Waking up to you never felt so real)

(Instruments)

At the end of the song everyone was cheering with the Swords, soldiers, armored core pilots or just regular pilots clapping their hands with some whistling.

Dexter and Jarod began walking off stage before Chris comes up to them and high-fives them both as he stepped onto the stage.

"Now that that's done, it's time for me to take the stage." Chris said as cheers erupted from the crowd.

(Aviation High by Semi Precious Weapons)

(Instruments)

(I like the way you look in my town)

(I like the way you look at my street)

(I like the way you look in my house)

(I like the way you look in my sheets)

(I like the way you taste with a drink)

(I like the way you taste with a smile)

(I like the way you taste when I sing)

(I like it when it's been a while)

(Instruments)

(I like it when it's been a while)

(Instruments)

(Our night is lit by the city moon)

(And I see myself reflect on you)

(I know what I was meant to do)

(Instruments)

(We're alive, alive)

(We're alive, alive)

(We're alive, alive)

(We're aviation high)

(We're alive, alive)

(We're alive, alive)

(We're alive, alive)

(We're aviation high)

(Aviation, aviation, aviation, we're aviation high)

(Instruments)

(I find myself countin' the days)

(I find myself countin' your lashes)

(I think I memorized your face)

(But then again who hasn't)

(Moments when you say what you should)

(Moments when you say something better)

(It feels so good I wish you would)

(Keep on saying never forever)

(Instruments)

(Keep on saying never forever)

(Instruments)

(Our night is lit by the city moon)

(And I see myself reflect on you)

(I know what I was meant to do)

(Instruments)

(We're alive, alive)

(We're alive, alive)

(We're alive, alive)

(We're aviation high)

(We're alive, alive)

(We're alive, alive)

(We're alive, alive)

(We're aviation high)

(Aviation, aviation, aviation, we're aviation high (high))

(Instruments)

(Don't wake me up when you're leavin')

('Cause I wanna keep on dreamin' of this)

(We're alive, alive)

(We're alive, alive)

(We're alive, alive)

(We're aviation high)

(We're alive, alive)

(We're alive, alive)

(We're alive, alive)

(We're aviation high)

(Aviation, aviation, aviation, we're aviation high)

(Aviation, aviation, aviation, we're aviation high)

(Instruments)

When song ended, the crowd's cheers and praise grew even more as Chris waved to the crowd and stepped off stage.

Braydin walks up to the stage after Chris hands him the mike and looked at the crowd.

"Alright another great song by Chris Alder. Now who wants some more?" Braydin said getting cheers from the crowd.

(Sooner or Later by Breaking Benjamin)

(Instruments)

(I want a normal life)

(Just like a new born child)

(I am a lover hater)

(I am an instigator)

(You are an oversight)

(Don't try to compromise)

(I'll learn to love to hate it)

(I am not integrated)

(Just call my name)

(You'll be okay)

(Your scream is burning through my veins)

(Sooner or later)

(You're gonna hate it)

(Go ahead and throw your life away)

(Driving me under)

(Leaving me out there)

(Go ahead and throw your life away)

(Instruments)

(You're like an infantile)

(I knew it all awhile)

(You sit and try to play me)

(Just like you see on TV)

(I am an oversight)

(Just like a parasite)

(Why am I so pathetic)

(I know you WON'T FORGET IT)

(Just call my name)

(You'll be okay)

(You're scream is BURNING THROUGH MY VEINS)

(Sooner or later)

(You're gonna hate it)

(Go ahead and throw my life away)

(Driving me under)

(Leaving me out there)

(Go ahead and throw my life away)

(Instruments)

(Sooner or later)

(You're gonna hate it)

(Go ahead and THROW OUR LIFE AWAY)

(Driving me under)

(Leaving me out there)

(Go ahead and throw our life away)

(Oh)

(Throw our life away)

(Oh)

(Throw our life away)

At the end of the song everyone was cheering causing Braydin to smile before he walked down handing the mike to Dexter who asked for Alyssa.

"Alright everyone is this concert getting more and more amazing or what?" Dexter said getting cheers from the crowd as Alyssa an extra mike.

"Now this is another song to all my friends and loved ones who have helped me through my darkest times." Dexter said with a smile as he looked at all of his friends before he sees the blush on Kallens face while the song started.

(Falling inside the Black by Skillet)

(Instruments)

(Tonight I'm so alone)

(This sorrow takes ahold)

(Don't leave it's so cold)

(Never want to be so cold)

(Your touch used to be so kind)

(Your touch used to give me life)

(I've waited all this time)

(I've wasted so much time)

(Don't leave me alone)

(Cause I barely see at all)

(Don't leave me alone)

(I'm)

(Falling in the black)

(Slipping through the cracks)

(Falling to the depths can I ever go back)

(Dreaming of the way it used to be)

(_Can you hear me?_)

(Falling in the black)

(Slipping through the cracks)

(Falling to the depths can I ever go back)

(Falling inside the black)

(Falling inside falling inside)

(The black)

(You were my source of strength)

(I've traded everything)

(That I love for this one thing)

(Stranded in the offering)

(Don't leave me here like this)

(Can't hear me scream from the abyss)

(And now I wish for you my desire)

(Don't leave me alone)

(Cause I barely see at all)

(Don't leave me alone)

(I'm)

(Falling in the black)

(Slipping through the cracks)

(Falling to the depths can I ever go back)

(Dreaming of the way it used to be)

(_Can you hear me?_)

(Falling in the black)

(Slipping through the cracks)

(Falling to the depths can I ever go back)

(Falling inside the black)

(Falling inside falling inside)

(The black)

(Black)

(Black)

(Black)

(Instruments)

(Falling in the black)

(Slipping through the cracks)

(Instruments)

(Falling in the black)

(Slipping through the cracks)

(Falling to the depths can I ever go back)

(Dreaming of the way it used to be)

(_Can you hear me?_)

(Falling in the black)

(Slipping through the cracks)

(Falling to the depths can I ever go back)

(Falling inside the black)

(_Can you hear me?_)

(Falling inside the black)

(_Can you hear me?_)

(Falling inside the black)

(_Can you hear me?_)

(Falling inside)

(Instruments)

(Falling inside falling inside)

(The black)

With the end of the song everyone was cheering loudly causing Dexter to wave at them before giving a bow.

Before Dexter could leave the stage, Chris stopped the white-haired teen with a smirk as Braydin trailed behind him as well.

"Alright, everyone, it's almost time for the show to end" Chris stated eliciting groans of disappointment from the crowd. "I know, I know, you guys don't want it to end but eventually we have to unless we want that pizza burning. So for this next song, we're dedicating this one to the future of our youth."

The crowd roars in excitement as the band began to play.

(Levitate by Hollywood Undead)

(Instruments)

_**[Dexter]**_

(Can't stop I need some help.)

(Fuck you, I'm by myself)

(Is it a truth or lie?)

(It's what you can't deny.)

('Cause it's the way you think)

(Mix with the pills and drink)

(Brought back to the way you are)

(Float up 'til you're close to God)

(You know that hiding ain't gonna keep you safe)

(Because the tears on your face)

(They leak and leave a trace)

(So just when you think that true love's begun)

(It goes off at any second just like a loaded gun)

_**[Chris]**_

(You know, I can take you straight to heaven if you let me...)

(You know I, I can make your body levitate if you let me...)

(You know that I can make your body levitate... le-levitate...)

(I can make your body levitate... le-levitate! (You know...))

(Instruments)

_**[Braydin]**_

(Can't stop the feeling,)

(High as a ceiling)

(I got the money who's fuckin'dealin')

(You feel the heat like a barrel of a gun)

(I forgot the last time I saw the sun)

(I've got this disease)

(It's digging deeper in me)

(It's like my mind is leaving,)

(But my heart keeps beating)

(So I'll paint the walls, red drip from the nose)

(But where it goes, nobody really knows)

(Hit the bottle and she's gonna to follow)

(I fall asleep there ain't no tomorrow)

(Gone too far, no one can save me)

(Who needs you when I've got my baby)

(My baby is beautiful she loves me true)

(But if she dies I hope I die too!)

_**[Chris]**_

(You know, I can take you straight to heaven if you let me...)

(You know I, I can make your body levitate if you let me...)

(You know that I can make your body levitate... le-levitate...)

(I can make your body levitate... le-levitate! (You know...))

_**[Dexter]**_

(I put down another sack of them)

(Then it's straight back to the flask again)

(I can't help stop what's happening)

(On the wrong track, yeah, I'm back again)

(Up shit creek and I'm paddling)

(Blacked out room and I'm travelin')

(Good ideas I'm lacking them)

(I'm too fucked up now I'm babbling)

(Wondering how to fix these damages)

(All these goddamn damages)

(Cover myself with bandages)

(From all these goddamn damages)

(Wondering how to fix all of these damages)

(All these goddamn damages)

(Cover myself with bandages)

(From all these goddamn damages)

_**[Chris]**_

(You know, I can take you straight to heaven if you let me...)

(You know I, I can make your body levitate if you let me...)

(You know that I can make your body levitate... le-levitate...)

(I can make your body levitate... le-levitate! (You know...))

(Instruments)

(You know...)

(Instruments)

When the song ended, everyone clapped or cheered at the performance as the band bowed and waved to the crowd with proud smiles on their faces.

Chris and Dexter got off the stage leaving only Braydin on the stage.

"Alright everyone listen up cause I know the bad news that Chris gave but he does have a point." Braydin said getting some groans "So who wants to hear some good songs before then?"

(My demons by Starset)

(Instruments)

(Mayday Mayday)

(The ship is slowly sinking)

(They think I'm crazy)

(But they don't know the feeling)

(They're all around me)

(Circling like vultures)

(They wanna break me and wash away my colors)

(Wash away my colors)

(Take me high and I'll sing)

(Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay)

('Kay, Okay, Okay)

(We are one in the same)

(Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away)

('Way, away, away)

(Save me if I become)

(My demons)

(Instruments)

(I cannot stop this sickness taking over)

(It takes control and drags me into nowhere)

(I need your help)

(I can't fight this forever)

(I know you're watching)

(I can feel you out there)

(Take me high and I'll sing)

(Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay)

('Kay, Okay, Okay)

(We are one in the same)

(Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away)

('Way, away, away)

(Save me if I become)

(My demons)

(Take me over the walls below)

(Fly forever)

(Don't let me go)

(I need a savior to heal my pain)

(When I become my worst enemy)

(The enemy)

(Instruments)

(Take me high and I'll sing)

(Oh you make everything okay)

(Instruments)

(We are one in the same)

(Oh you take all of the pain away)

(Instruments)

(Take me high and I'll sing)

(Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay)

('Kay, Okay, Okay)

(We are one in the same)

(Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away)

('Way, away, away)

(Save me if I become)

(My demons)

(Take me high and I'll sing)

(Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay)

('Kay, Okay, Okay)

(We are one in the same)

(Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away)

('Way, away, away)

(Save me if I become)

(My demons)

At the end of the song everyone was cheering and Braydin bows his head as Dexter looked at Chris and whispered something into his ear.

Chris nods his head in agreement before looking at Cerina and whispers into her ear and what he said caused her to widen her eyes before a bright smile appeared on her face and she nods her head.

Dexter walks up onto the stage and Braydin hands him the mike but not before Dexter whispered into Braydin's ear.

Braydin nods his head in agreement before turning his head to Jacob and Lenalee getting their attention while Dexter focused on the crowd.

"Alright is everyone ready for some more music?" Dexter called getting cheers from the crowd "I can't hear you!" The crowd cheer louder getting Dexter to smile.

(Dance with the devil by Breaking Benjamin)

(Instruments)

(Here I stand)

(Helpless and left for dead)

(Instruments)

(Close your eyes)

(So many days go by)

(Easy to find what's wrong)

(Harder to find what's right)

(I believe in you)

(I can show you that I can see right through)

(All your empty lies)

(I won't stay long)

(In this world so wrong)

(Say goodbye)

(As we dance with the devil tonight)

(Don't you dare look at him in the eye)

(As we dance with the devil tonight)

(Trembling)

(Crawling across my skin)

(Feeling your cold dead eyes)

(Stealing the life of mine)

(I believe in you)

(I can show you that I can see right through)

(All your empty lies)

(I won't last long)

(In this world so wrong)

(Say goodbye)

(As we dance with the devil tonight)

(Don't you dare look at him in the eye)

(As we dance with the devil tonight)

(Instruments)

(Hold on)

(Instruments)

(Hold on)

(Instruments)

(Say goodbye)

(As we dance with the devil tonight)

(Don't you dare look at him in the eye)

(As we dance with the devil tonight)

(Instruments)

(Hold on)

(Instruments)

(Hold on)

(Instruments)

(Goodbye)

(Instruments)

At the end of the song everyone was cheering loudly.

Chris gets onto the stage but not before Dexter whispers something into his ear "Chris remember that after this song we are allowing Alyssa and Lenalee to sing the last two songs."

Chris nods his head agreeing with that before Dexter hands him the mike.

"Alright, everyone, it's almost time for the finale so let's do another song until then." Chris said as the crowd cheered.

(NO SCARED by ONE OK ROCK)

(Instruments)

(Give me more!)

(Instruments)

(Give me more!)

(Instruments)

(Give me more!)

The people in the audience were surprised when Ben and Alex joined in on singing while they both continued playing the guitar and bass, respectively.

(Instruments)

(I wanna bring it back, We never carry on)

(I wanna bring it back, We never carry on)

(Seize it somehow, seize it somehow)

(Only thing I lose)

(We hurry on (On!), 'cuz we are coming to the end)

(We hurry on (Yeah!), 'cuz we are coming to the end)

(I know it's me I could me one from millions)

(I never trust anything to survive)

(No, no, that's all, I'll be all right)

(No, no, that's why you take me back)

(No, no, that's the price I must pay?)

(I've got leave you nothing to take any more)

(No, no, that's all, I'll be all right)

(No, no, that's why you take me back)

(No, no, that's the price I must pay?)

(Now scared to death with the burning blue flame we are)

(Instruments)

(Can you! Reach out?!)

(Shout it out! You shout it out!)

(Seize it somehow, seize it somehow)

(Only thing I lose)

(We hurry on (Yeah!), 'cuz we are coming to the end)

(We hurry on (Yeah!), 'cuz we are coming to the end)

(I know it's me I could me one from millions)

(I never trust anything to survive)

(No, no, that's all, I'll be all right)

(No, no, that's why you take me back)

(No, no, that's the price I must pay?)

(I've got leave you nothing to take any more)

(No, no, that's all, I'll be all right)

(No, no, that's why you take me back)

(No, no, that's the price I must pay?)

(Now scared to death with the burning blue flame we are)

(Instruments)

(Touch it touch it, don't you know it's just begun)

(Watch it watch it, make me feel like the man)

(Break it break it. We can't leave it undone)

(Kill the sound, you are maybe alive)

(One, two, three, four, GO!)

(No, no... No, no... I've got leave you nothing to take any more)

(No, no, that's all, I'll be all right)

(No, no, that's why you take me back)

(No, no, that's the price I must pay?)

(Now moving closer to the blue flame we are!)

(No, no, that's all, I'll be all right)

(No, no, that's why you take me back)

(No, no, that's the price I must pay?)

(I've got leave you nothing to take any more)

(No, no, that's all, I'll be all right)

(No, no, that's why you take me back)

(No, no, that's the price I must pay?)

(Now scared to death with the burning blue flame we are...)

(Instruments)

(We are!...)

(Instruments)

As the sound of instruments dropped, the audience roared and clapped in amazement and excitement. Chris gave the crowd a bow while high-fiving Ben and Alex for the backup.

"Alright everyone now we can only play two more songs before end the concert and the singers will be our lovely Alyssa Meilsa and Lenalee Lee!" Chris said getting the crowd the cheer while also causing both Alyssa and Lenalee to blush at the attention they were getting.

Alyssa takes the mike that Chris offered before facing the crowd a Jacob hands Lenalee a headset which she takes before adjusting the mike.

"Hello is everyone ready for some music?" Alyssa asked getting cheers.

"Alright listen up cause here it is!" Alyssa said with a bright smile as the song started.

(Ash like Snow English version)

(Instruments)

(The sky)

(Is dyed with crimson red)

(That comes out of the darkness)

(Of what needs to be said)

(The stars we used to know)

(No longer glow)

(Obscured by all the ash that falls like snow)

(I watched it all)

(Through the window of my grief)

(I never dreamed)

(That I would feel so cold)

(There...I come for you)

(All of my hopes are in a shroud of desolation)

(Dreams I that once had have all been crushed)

(Now that everything's changed)

(I have been holding on so desperately)

(To the precious things)

(That I cannot protect)

('Cause I always break them...)

(Instruments)

Everyone was amazed at how she played.

"Man she sings greatly." Chris said with a smile.

"That's Alyssa for you." Braydin said with a big smile.

(My heart)

(Is played just like harp)

(By sinful hands of darkness)

(With nails oh so sharp)

(Your voice is like a drug)

(That makes me numb)

(It leaves me with no senses)

(Deaf and dumb)

(No matter how we try to win this war)

(It never ends!)

(And why must it be me)

(Who does the fighting?)

(Even if all the light around us is extinguished)

(Even if the Earth is turned to dust)

(I won't ever forget)

(That tiny wish that burns eternally)

(It will guide us to a better world)

(Somewhere)

(Instruments)

**[Lenalee]**

(There I come for you yeah)

(Ash Like Snow)

(is falling down from your sky)

(Ash Like Snow)

(Ash like Snow)

(Ash like Snow)

(Let me hear)

(why I have to fight?)

(Instruments)

**[Alyssa]**

(And now all of my hopes are in a shroud of desolation)

(Dreams I that once had have all been crushed)

(In exchange for the glory that can overcome the choking dark)

(I have given up the strength I used to protect what I love)

(_It's falling from your sky_)

(I don't know what to do)

(_Baby I come for you_)

(Every time that I'm cut by broken shards of what was once a dream)

(I will reach into the darkness of my heart)

(And I will try to find the strength to carry on!)

('Cause I've made it this far...)

(Instruments)

At the end of the song everyone was cheering and Alyssa had a bright smile on her face.

"Thank you, thank you! Now every give a cheer to Lenalee Lee!" Alyssa getting everyone's attention to the dark green haired girl causing her to freeze.

Lenalee was never so frightened sure she fought against Reapermorphs and Darth Oculus but never had she been put in front of a crowd.

She feels a hand on her shoulder causing her to turn to see Jacob looking at her with a smile as he said without speaking "You can do it."

Lenalee smiles brightly and nods her head as the song began to play.

(Antoinette Blue English version)

(Instruments)

(I had a dream)

(A frightening dream)

(Where I became frozen solid behind your distancing back)

(I was searching)

(Once again)

(for your temperature that should have been with me)

(When I was stark naked and all alone at night)

(There was no place for me to escape to)

(Ah, before I knew it)

(I was blaming myself while wandering on)

(So please stay by my side)

And tell me you will never leave)

(Until I can silence the devil's voice)

(I softly reaffirm your presence)

As though I wouldn't want to lose you)

(Even if my previous memories)

(Were to become mistakes)

(Say, I think they'd still be beautiful)

(Instruments)

(I put on my favorite)

(Blue butterfly hair clip)

(And danced in the wind)

(When you saw that, you smiled)

(Saying it looked like a real specimen)

(I am being swallowed by a swirl of light)

(But it is a light almost too gentle)

(I was getting myself ready )

To pull the trigger)

(So that's why we stayed together)

(And made bodily contact)

(As if I'm about to melt into your fingers)

(I try to suppress the sound of my breathing in that ecstasy)

(Our parched promised)

(Left behind a permanent scar)

(Which actually looks quite lovely)

(Instruments)

(So please stay by my side)

(And tell me you will never leave)

(Until I can silence the devil's voice)

(I softly reaffirm your presence)

(Us though I wouldn't want to lose you)

(I wouldn't care if one day)

(Everything becomes a mistake)

(I venture in love)

(Instruments)

(End song)

At the end of the song everyone was cheering loudly and the Swords were clapping their hands with bright smiles on their faces while Chris had a small smile.

"I never knew she had such a voice." Chris said as he clapped his hands.

"There are some things in this world that surprise us." Dexter said as he continued clapping.

Lenalee and the band walk off the stage but when Lenalee reached the bottom of the stairs she sees Jacob standing there with a bright smile on her face causing Lenalee to smile brightly.

"That was beautiful Lenalee." Jacob said as he walked up to Lenalee and kissed her which she returned.

"Thank you" Lenalee said once they broke the kiss.

"Alright you two love birds let's go." Ben said as he started shoving them with a smile on his face causing the two to laugh.

A few minutes later everyone was crowded in front of the giant oven.

"Alright any moment we are about to begin the historic task of the making of the largest pizza. Please note that this contraption is an oven specially built for this occasion. A fabulous waste of money!" Rivalz said to the crowd.

**Entrance**

"Well it looks like we missed the concert." A man with brown hair and brown eyes said as he walked through the gate with five other people.

"Yeah but you decided to fly a Murasame so technically you're to blame." A woman with black hair and brown eyes said.

"Hey to be fare Blaze flew that ReZEL Type C." The man said back.

"Alright can we not fight about this right now? Besides I'm starving." A man with white hair and red eyes said cutting into the argument.

"I guess your right Cipher." The man said as they made their way to the oven.

"It looks like all the ingredients are all prepared!" Rivalz said as he repelled down and stood in front of large object that was covered by a tarp "Now introducing our special dough tosser, the Ashford Family Ganymede!"

The tarp is removed showing an old Knightmare Frame.

"Yes it's a bit of an antique however at the controls is the student council special member and Princess Euphemia's personal knight, Suzaku Kururugi!" Rivalz said getting a cheer from the crowd minus Chris who had a neutral expression.

"Ganymede, a third generation Knightmare. The type used by Lady Marianne the Flash isn't that correct?" Lloyd said as he walked up next to Milly.

"It's just a fundamental frame. A big puppet for events such as this." Milly said as she looked at the old model.

"Unorthodox design dropped for the next generation of Knightmares due to Lady Marianne's death." Lloyd said watching the Knightmare.

"I'm guessing that's the real reason you want to marry me." Milly said looking down as Cecile walked up between them.

"So now you get it. He has no attraction whatsoever to the opposite sex." Cecile said as she looked at Milly.

"Well I get the general idea anyway." Lloyd said before he felt a tap on his right shoulder.

"Yes?" Lloyd asked but what he saw froze him leaving him open for a hammer strike to his face.

Lloyd fell back and was then attacked by the same Monkey Lizard again but this time armed with a hammer.

"What is with this thing?!" Lloyd shouted as the thing kept hitting him.

"The sight brought a smile to Cecile and Milly's faces as they watched the scientist get the crap beaten out of him by an alien creature.

"And he tosses it again! Can he get it any larger folks?" Rivalz said getting cheers from the crowd as Suzaku tosses the dough before catching it and spins it "Come on Sir Suzaku we've got high hopes for you!"

Suzaku tosses the dough once more as everyone continued to watch in awe while Chris got bored and went off to find Cerina.

"If I know that girl and I most certainly do then she's probably drooling at the mouth just thinking about it." Chris muttered to himself as he continued walking on with Dexter noticing his departure.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Dexter asked.

"No, just a bit bored." Chris answered bluntly.

"Are you sure? It isn't about Suzaku isn't it?" Dexter asked with narrowed eyes.

Chris groaned in annoyance. "You idiot, I just said nothing is wrong besides Suzaku doesn't concern me anymore. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find my girlfriend."

"Geez, alright, I was just asking." Dexter said raising his hands up in mock surrender.

"Sometimes I wonder why you're the leader when you're too much of a ditz." Chris muttered as he left the leader of the Swords of Heaven by himself, unaware that Dexter heard him.

"Not like I had a choice... if I didn't then who?" Dexter muttered to himself with a downcast look as he turned to look back at Suzaku tossing the pizza dough in the air.

"Hey you alright?" Kallen asked as she saw Dexter's downcast look.

"It's just Chris." Dexter shrugged like it was nothing "He just doesn't understand."

"Understand what?" Kallen asked with narrowed eyes.

"It's nothing." Dexter simply said as he looked into the sky and noticed 3 TIE Fighters flying through the sky.

"Strange, I never thought I'd see TIE Fighters in the air." Dexter muttered as he watched the fighters fly off.

"Well it is likely because of us." A voice said catching the two's attention.

They turn to see the same five pilots that arrived a few hours ago.

"What are you doing here?" Dexter asked in a hushed voice.

"Well we came for the concert but some of us" Cipher glared at both the brown haired man and Blaze who whistled innocently "decided to try out your transformable suits."

"Well what matters is that you're here." Dexter said with a smile before he turns to see Euphie, Nunnally, Lelouch, and John sitting on the steps before he sees Shirley stomping towards them.

"If you'll excuse me." Dexter said as he ran to Shirley.

"Hey Shirley is something wrong?" Dexter asked.

"Why is Lelouch doing with that girl?" Shirley asked gesturing to Euphie as the wind blew but John grabs onto Euphie's hat as it blew into the air before giving it to her where she puts it back on quickly.

"Who you mean the girl with John?" Dexter asked faking ignorance.

"Wait she was with John?" Shirley asked.

"Yeah and it seems that she knows both Lelouch and Nunnally so this is actually a reunion of friends." Dexter said with a small smile.

"I guess so." Shirley said slightly downcast.

"Hey don't worry I'm sure it's just nothing." Dexter said as he watched John and Euphie leave.

"Well I guess you can talk to him now." Dexter said patting her on the shoulder before walking away.

"What was that about?" Kallen asked.

"Shirley just wanted to talk to Lelouch." Dexter shrugged.

"That's all?" Kallen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And she was a bit jealous because of John's feminine companion." Dexter finished.

Kallen nodded her head slightly at that.

**Chris**

Walking onto the roof, Chris sighed in exhaustion as he thought back to his conversation with Dexter. 'Maybe I was a bit too blunt... it isn't like I'm saying he's a bad leader it's just that he's too nosy. He just can't seem to notice when someone needs to deal with problems sometimes on their own.'

"Thought I'd find you up here." A familiar voice came from behind Chris as he turned to see to his happiness, Cerina holding a plate in her hands.

"Well considering I have a contract with you as well as slept with you, I figured sooner or later you'd find me." Chris said with a grin.

Cerina looked her boyfriend deep into his crimson cat-like eyes before she asked in concern, "Is there something wrong?"

Chris knew he couldn't lie to the one he loved so he sighed before looking at the pregnant immortal with a sad look. "I feel like I don't belong here... with the Swords or the Federation in general. I mean I deserted them when they needed me the most and because of that my brother and some of my friends were almost killed. It's funny... I wanted to change so badly and prevent the visions that I've had from destroying the world but even now I can feel my inner beast awakening..." Chris looked at his hand before clenching it into a fist. "The power coursing through my veins continues to grow and I'm worried- no, scared that eventually I will lose all sense of control and become a mad beast."

The red-eyed young man continued to wallow in self-pity before he felt soft arms wrap around his waist as he looked behind him to see Cerina hugging him while a warm smile graces her lips. "You will never become a beast because you're a good man at heart, body, and soul. Despite your growing power, you try with all your strength to help those in need and change the dark fates that may happen; you're also the father to two beautiful daughters and eventually you'll be the father of three maybe more if we find more of yours and Dexter's clones. Just know that I will always love you no matter what fate may be upon us."

Chris gave his girlfriend a loving smile as he turned around and hugged her as well. "You're right, Cerina. I will not fall to my own darkness because I will continue protecting the weak and helpless, I'll fight to change my fate and all those dear to me, and I will become the hope that shines in the darkness. That is my solemn promise to you, my love."

Cerina gave her lover a kiss on the lips as she smiled in joy. "I'm so glad and I will hold on to your promise, darling."

Chris looked at his girlfriend with a nervous look in his eyes as he scratched the back of his neck while his other hand was in his pocket. "Well... actually there was another thing... that I wanted to do as well."

"What is it?" Cerina asked in curiosity.

The raven-haired teen pulled a small black case out of his pocket before he got onto one knee and opened the case revealing a golden ring with a diamond gemstone that glittered in the sunlight. "Cerina, will you do me the honor of being my wife and making me the happiest man in the universe?"

Cerina gasped in complete shock before tears of joy streamed down her pale cheeks as she said the words that graced Chris's ears, "Yes, a thousand times, yes."

Chris smile wide as Cerina jumped into his arms and the couple kissed deeply for a full five minutes that seemed to last for an eternity before they both separated for air. The Wing Origin pilot slipped the ring on his fiancée's finger as they both fell into each other's embrace, happily tuning out the rest of the world to live in their special moment.

**1 hour later**

Dexter sighs as he watched the now complete pizza come out of the oven.

"Ladies and gentlemen the largest pizza is done!" Rivalz said getting cheers.

"Well that took a while." Dexter said as he watched the pizza get put into slices.

"Hey buddy, check it out." Jacob said elbowing Dexter and gesturing to Chris and Cerina as the former handed his girl a plate of pizza which she accepts with a bright smile.

"What am I looking at?" Dexter asked.

"Look at C.C. closely." Jacob said as he took a slice.

Dexter took a good look at Cerina before noticing a glint on her finger.

"Is that what I think it is?" Dexter asked and his response from Jacob was a nod.

Dexter smirks before looking at Jacob who has a confused look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jacob asked before Dexter whispers into Jacob's ear causing the man to widen his eyes before a grin slides onto his face.

**Federation base 4 hours later**

"Man that festival was awesome!" Chris said as he held his hands behind his back and Cerina walked next to him.

"It was nice listening to you sing." Cerina said causing Chris to smile brightly.

"Hey C.C., can we talk to you for a bit?" Lenalee asked as she, Kasumi, and Alyssa stood in front of them.

"Uh Kasumi… where is Aura and Yuki?" Chris asked.

"Oh Yuki and Aura are asleep. Those angels are adorable when they are asleep." Kasumi said with a bright smile.

"Hey Chris, we have a situation." Dexter said as he walked up to Chris.

"What is it?" Chris asked slightly annoyed.

"Listen dude a high ranking official is coming with something called Variable Fighter and other stuff but we need you to wear a uniform so that way things don't go wrong." Dexter said causing Chris to narrow his eyes.

"And why would I do that?" Chris demanded.

"Dude, please, do it for us." Dexter said as he puts a hand on Chris's shoulder.

"Fine, but no funny business!" Chris growled.

"Alright" Dexter said slightly fearful.

Chris turns to Cerina only to see her being dragged off by the females.

"What are they doing?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. I don't even understand girls." Dexter shrugged as he walked away before turning to Chris "Also we are to meet him in the auditorium."

"Why would we meet him there?" Chris asked.

"No idea!" Dexter shouted.

**Several minutes later**

Chris walked into the auditorium wearing a Celestial Being uniform colored cyan blue and a white diamond.

Chris walked further and was greeted by Dexter and Jacob wearing ZAFT white coat uniforms but Dexter had the symbol of the Swords of Heaven where the ZAFT logo was while Jacob had the US flag.

Standing next to Jacob was Lenalee wearing a purple dress and her hair was down.

Braydin, Josh, Aiden, and Alyssa wore ZAFT red coats with the Canadian flag where the ZAFT logo was.

John wore a Celestial Being uniform but pitch black.

Jarod wore a ZAFT red coat uniform.

Kasumi wore a crimson red dress.

Ben wore a Celestial Being uniform colored red with a red diamond.

Andrew wore a Celestial Being uniform but purple with a red diamond.

"Where's this official?" Chris asked.

"There isn't any." Braydin answered.

"What?" Chris growled.

"We know you proposed to C.C. during the festival and we wanted to say how proud we are that you finally asked." Dexter said with a grin.

"So what is this for?" Chris asked.

"Your celebration." Dexter said as the Swords and any military men wearing uniforms to reveal to Chris's amazement Cerina.

She wore an emerald green dress with white silk arm gloves, white heeled shoes, silver teardrop earrings, and a silver necklace with an emerald in the center. Her hair was done in a high ponytail that was held by a white ribbon with a part of her hair covering her right eye.

"Wow you look beautiful." Chris said as he looked at Cerina and she blushed slightly.

"And you look handsome." Cerina replied with a smile as Dexter got onto a stage and a piano appeared.

"Now let's begin this celebration." Dexter said getting nods of approval as the couples got together to dance.

"May I have this dance?" Chris asked as he bowed to Cerina.

"I would be delighted." Cerina replied with a bright smile as she held her hand out which Chris took.

[Play: D Gray Man - The 14th's Song Instrumental]

Chris slowly danced with his fiancée as Dexter played the piano with the same song he played before.

Everyone danced to the tune Victorian style as each couple or anyone with a partner danced with joyful smiles on their faces.

Jacob held Lenalee to his chest as she listened to Jacob's heartbeat while slowly moving to the song.

Braydin danced with Alyssa as they both smiled at each other in pure bliss at the relaxing moment.

Ben danced with Saber, who was only wearing her blue dress instead of her armor, as the silver-haired teen dipped his girlfriend before bringing her up for a kiss.

Andrew danced with his older sister, Kasumi. The two were happily dancing with each other all the while giggling uncontrollably.

Jarod decided to join with his brother and used his violin to join with the tune of the piano Dexter played.

John merely stood on the sidelines before he looked up to the night sky.

Josh and Aiden danced with some female officers since they didn't have any partners of their own.

As the song was reaching its end, Chris brought Cerina's eyes to gaze into his out cat-like ones as the two continued their dance before Chris whispered the words for only Cerina to hear, "I love you, Cerina."

"And I love you, my white-winged angel." Cerina whispered back before the two brought their lips together for another passionate kiss as the music began to slowly die down.

"Now this was something worth remembering." Dexter said as he gestured to the two.

"Sir, cargo is here." Said a clone officer.

"Thank you, soldier." Dexter said as he and the others left to see what the cargo was but when they arrived they see a large container about the size of a mobile suit being moved in.

"Generals, Mister Alder." A Federation trooper said.

"Trooper what is in there?" Dexter asked gesturing to the giant container.

"It's one of the cargos being loaded. The rest is coming in a few minutes since this was on a faster transport." The trooper said as the container touched the ground in an empty area.

"But what is it?" Chris asked before a hissing drew their attention.

They all turn to see the container rising and they could see white leg with blue at the ankle area and black feet before revealing the chest area which was white and blue with the joints and hands black before he showed the head which was white and blue with cyan blue visor and Chris realized what it was… it was his VF-19 Excalibur.

"By order of Revan the VF-19 Excalibur formerly known as the YF-19 is to be given to be sent to this base. The prototype is to be given to Chris since by all rights it is his and that upgrades were to be given to him. Such as an I-Field in the shield, hidden twin Vulcan machine guns under the shield, 1 beam saber in each hip, and Optical Camouflage." The trooper pointed out.

"They upgraded my Variable Fighter?" Chris asked.

"As a thank you for giving them something that they can use to combat the Sith's own if you fought against some when you… 'uplifted' the machine. They are already in construction of several mass produced units right now." The trooper said as Chris walked up to the Excalibur and placed a hand on the machine's foot.

"Also Revan wanted you to have this back." The trooper said as he tossed Chris a very familiar cylindrical object.

When Chris caught it he was caught off guard on why he was given back his lightsaber.

"Revan wishes for you to have it saying 'even though he may no longer be a Jedi of the order or a Sword of Heaven he was still one of my students and deserves to keep what he made'." The trooper said before walking away.

"Looks like you get to keep your creation." Dexter said patting Chris on the shoulder as the red eyed teen was solely focused on the lightsaber.

"But I don't understand." Chris muttered.

"Hey sometimes you understand sometimes you don't." Dexter said as he walked away with the others leaving Chris along with the Excalibur and his lightsaber.

**Sith capitol**

"So everything is according to plan." Darth Marr said as he crossed his arms.

"Yes and soon the Federation will be in disarray." General Grievous said with a laugh before going into a coughing fit.

"We still have another problem. The Swords of Heaven." Darth Mundus said with anger.

"I believe we can manage once the weapon is in place." Darth Oculus said with a smirk on his face.

"But what about this Special Zone Princess Euphemia is making?" Cassus asked.

"Don't worry about it because I have someone in mind to put an end to it." Oculus said as he turned his head to the door causing everyone else in the room to look at the door as it opened.

[Play: 03 Loom – RvB Season 12 Soundtrack by Trocadero]

Walking into the room with a sniper rifle magnetically strapped to his back was Vakor Kenny.

"Sir as per instructions the terrorists within Britannia have been eliminated." Vakor said as he stood at attention.

"Excellent work Vakor and as per agreement you shall be paid handsomely but we have another job that requires your level of skill." Oculus said to the mercenary.

"What's the assignment?" Vakor asked.

"A curtain princess is planning a Special Zone and we want you to eliminate her." Oculus explained.

"Details?" Vakor asked.

"We want you to eliminate her in front of everyone in the special zone and when you do terminate a civilian and a Britannian soldier to cause a massacre." Darth Oculus further explained.

"Sir wouldn't it cause problems?" Vakor asked.

"It might but only if you were using your standard weaponry." Oculus said as he tossed Vakor an old bolt action sniper rifle.

"When do I depart?" Vakor asked.

"Effective immediately." Oculus answered.

"Understood sir." Oculus said before giving a crisp salute and walked out.

[End song]

[Play: 13 Soul Clef XI Redux – RvB Season 12 Soundtrack by Trocadero]

A door opens in the hall and walking out was a familiar black and orange armored man.

"If you think I'm going to allow another massacre then you've got another thing coming Vakor." Felix Smith whispered before looking at the meeting room door.

"Hopefully they got to them in time cause that cloning data was a month old." Felix said as he turned to the room to see a stasis container and inside was a young boy who looked to be 9 years old with brown hair and under the closed eye lids the eyes were green.

"And I hope they get this in time." Felix said as he looked at a data chip in his hand "Cause if they do… then they will be the able to decrypt the encryption so they can find them and I can put down the bastard who started the war that killed my sister!"

[End song]

* * *

**(Cue Friends by Stephanie)**

**(Instruments) **_The screen opens to show the bright blue sky as it slowly pans off to the side before it comes across a Federation Pelican before it continues on to show the Swords of Heaven at the beach in either swimsuits or their regular clothing but without their socks and footwear_

**(Onaji egao shiteta) **_The camera pans to show Dexter giving Chris a haircut_

**(Sonna bokura mo) **_Shows Ben and Andrew chasing after Jarod, who had a football in his arms_

**(Ikunen mo kasane sugite) **_Shows Braydin sunbathing with Alyssa, Aiden, Josh, John, and Alex_

**(Surechigau keshiki wo) **_Shows Jacob and Lenalee near a table that contained numerous food ingredients as they smiled the scene while the former continued to cook as the latter was peeling an orange_

**(Ukeirerarezu ni) **_Shows Lelouch, Kallen, and Cerina coming along with the Lynx pilots with each carrying a basket filled with fruits or vegetables_

**(Mogaiteru) **_Shows Chris's face as he closes his eyes and smiles_

**(Instruments) **_Shows different clips of the group having fun at the beach_

**(Muda na Parade sutesari) **_Shows Dexter and Chris back to back as they both look down with their eyes closed_

**(Kono sekai ni yasashisa wo) **_They both look up as the wind passed through them before it changes to show the shore_

**(I gotta say) **_The scissors that Dexter was using falls to the ground as the water changed from blue to ruby red_

**(Yuuki wo misetsuketemo tsuyogatte mo) **_Shows Braydin, Alyssa, Josh, Alex, Aiden, and John as they lean against pieces of rubble while downcast expressions appeared on their faces_

**(Hitori de wa ikirarenai) **_Shows Ben, Andrew, and Jarod with the former looking at a mirror while the latter two are up against walls sitting down before it shows Braydin's hand clenching into a fist while Ben's hand struck the mirror_

**(Ano hi no yakusoku nara) **_Shows Jacob and Lenalee sitting next to each other behind a piece of rubble while behind them were destroyed buildings as Lenalee's head rested on Jacob's shoulder_

**(Kokoro no fukaku ni) **_Shows a single white feather falling down as it lands on the sand_

**(Nokotte iru yo) **_The feather is then consumed by blue flames as green particles float towards the sky_

**(As life goes on…) **_The particles float towards two mobile suits that are revealed to be the Wing Origin and the 00 Epyon_

**(Wasurecha ikenai kara Yea~) **_Shows Kallen in a fetal position with tears streaming down her face before she looks up to see the night sky_

**(Don't let it go…) **_Shows Cerina leaning against a window with light tears in her eyes before she turns to look out the window_

**(Kono hiroi daichi to) **_Shows Chris standing up with the cloak that was used for keeping hair off of him before he threw it off, revealing his bare chest as white astral wings sprouted from his back_

**(Nakamatachi no koto) **_Shows the Swords of Heaven looking up at the sky as thirteen trails of light soar through the night sky_

**(Instruments) **_Shows a brief capture of Chris's eyes before switching to Dexter's face before changing to freeze at the Swords of Heaven looking up at the sky while their weapons clustered together a few feet away from them_

**(End of Ending)**

* * *

**Preview**

_"With the small peace over a new future begins."_ Shifts to a large arena with several Britannian Knightmares and a G-1 around it

_"A new future for the Japanese may be open for those who gave up hope."_ Shifts to show Japanese citizens before it shifts to show them all sitting

_"But the future will be at risk by darkness."_ Shifts to show Vakor as he gets into position before shifting to show him aiming the sniper

_"But will this small candle of hope burn into a fire of freedom for the future?"_ Shifts to show the Swords of Heaven attending with John standing next to Euphemia along with Zero before it shifts to show Vakor and Felix aiming their silenced weapons at one another

_Next episode: Special Danger Zone_

_"Will this outcome turn into a massacre?"_ Shifts to show Felix and Vakor fighting in hand to hand before it shifts to show Vakor pulling the trigger of his sniper


	28. Special Danger Zone

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_Means of peace from true hearts_

_But even a hearts peace can turn into chaos_

* * *

**(Cue Ash like Snow by The Brilliant Green)**

**(Instrumental) **_The camera opens to reveal the Origin and 00 Epyon floating in space before the camera zooms in and splits in two to Chris's and Dexter's faces as Chris eyes open to reveal them with his left having the Geass sigil while Dexter's left eye was bright with the sclera pitch black. The camera changes to the Origin pulling out a beam saber and the Epyon pulling out its beam sword before descending to Earth with eleven other trails of light as the title appears_

**(Sora akaku someru kokutan no yami) **_The camera changes to Dexter in a desert looking at the sky as the wind blows through him before it changes to Chris standing in the a ruined city as blood red rain falls_

**(Nomikomareta hoshikuzu-tachi) **_The camera changes to Braydin at a I with Alyssa, Alex, Josh, and Aiden before it changes to Ben sitting on a cliff and Andrew standing next to him with both looking out at the ocean_

**(Hakanaku furitsumoru hai no yuki) **_The camera changes to John, with a cloak, and Jarod watching a city aflame before it changes to Lenalee, and Jacob dancing in the snow before running off with smiles_

**(Mitsumeta nageki no mado) **_The camera changes to the show Thermidor looking at the camera with his fellow Lynx before it shifts to show the Lancelot launching into the air before it shows Suzaku with a determined look on his face_

**(I never dreamed) **_The camera changes to Kallen in the Guren Mk. II with an uneasy feeling_

**(Kooritsuku) **_The camera shifts to the Shadow Strike Noir zipping through the air before it shows Strike Ronin as his visor glows red_

**(There...I come for you) **_The Gundams fly through the sky as their eyes flash_

**(Omoi wa sekibaku no yozora ni) **_The camera changes to the Epyon clashing blades with the Lancelot while the Throne Zeta flew through the air with the Infinite Justice, and Legend before it shows the Gaia, Wing Sparta, and Astraea Plus firing on a group of Knightmares before it shows the Dark Deathscythe, Lucifer, Avenger, and Astray Karas cutting through two Gloucesters and two Gafrans_

**(Maiagari kudaketa) **_Shows the Origin and Shadow Strike Noir clashing their swords before it zooms in to Chris and Strike Ronin glaring at each other_

**(Kono sekai ga katachi wo kaeru tabi ni) **_Shows Cerina, Kallen, Euphie, Cornelia, Nunnally, Cecile, and Shirley looking down worried then shows the 00 Epyon charging at a Leo Space type before slicing through it_

**(Mamoritai mono wo) **_The camera changes to show two shadowed machines in space floating in front of the moon_

**(Kowashite shimatteitan da) **_Both of the machine's eyes glow with one blue and the other yellow before it shows the Gundams attacking Sith Gundams while dodging funnel-like weapons and beams_

**(Instrumental) **_The Vengeance and Gundam END fire a powerful beam at the Origin and 00 Epyon as they blocks the attacks with they're shields as smoke consumes them before they reappears as the Origins eyes glowed white while on its back a flash of light shoots out forming extra wings while the Epyon activates its wings of light while whipping out two beam swords as both charge at the enemy_

_The camera shifts to thirteen trails of light flying up into space_

**(End Opening)**

* * *

**Federation base**

"So Euphie really is going forth with the special zone?" Dexter asked John.

"Yes and she has requested that some members of the Swords of Heaven come calling this a neutral zone." John answered.

"Yeah but with the Sith there it will be impossible!" Braydin said with narrowed eyes.

"Let's not forget about Death Watch or any other terrorist groups." Josh said as he leaned back in his chair.

"We can't forget about the Neo Crusaders either." Aiden pointed out.

"Yes, but they have only been sighted in Mandalorian territory with the Storm in Sangheili territory. But the Covenant entirely has been sighted and different areas in Federation space." Jacob said as a holographic map appeared showing each territory with the Federation blue, Sangheili green, and Mandalorian grey with the engagement locations being red sonar circles.

"But each engagement our forces are being stretched thin across the Orion Arm and we have no idea where their planets are to make an effective counter attack. The only planets we have been able to locate is Upkezar and that planet was a trap." Ben said as he pointed to different areas of the map showing screens with different fleets fighting one another.

"We also got word that more Sangheili mobile suits are being produced and that the Arbiter has his own personal mobile suit." Alyssa said as she brought up a screen showing a small Sangheili fleet engaging a Brute fleet before it shows a custom Sangheili mobile suit colored grey with two energy swords in hand as it sliced through fighters, and mobile suits without taking a scratch.

"I have to say that the Arbiter is an ace when piloting a mobile suit." Dexter said as he watched the mobile suit fly into an assault carrier before flying out as the entire ship exploded.

"I agree." Max said as he leaned against the wall.

"How is your sister doing Jacob?" Dexter asked.

"She's finally woken up and is doing quite alright. She cried when she realized where she was and who she was with." Jacob said with a smile as a tear slid down his face.

"Be grateful you are reunited with your younger sister." Dexter said neutrally as he looked at the map.

"Dexter what do you mean by that?" Chris asked narrowing his eyes at the tone.

"If the Sith have Noel Worth… then the possibility of them having your other siblings is fifty-fifty." Dexter explained making Chris realize what he meant.

"So if she was in Sith hands then other kidnapped children during the war are in their hands too." Chris said realizing what Dexter was saying "Are you saying-"

"It is only a theory but if this theory is correct then we might be able to change some things." Dexter said as he leans against the map.

"What things?" Ben asked confused.

"That is something for another time." Dexter said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Chris demanded.

"I have a schedule to keep Christian. I don't want to be late for a meeting." Dexter said as he flipped open his pocket watch and when it opened a sense of calm and peace filled the room before he closed the watch shut and left the room.

"Well, I better get ready. I need to be prepared for my meeting with Euphie and that we need to give Lelouch those contacts." John said as he walked out.

"Hey, Chris how is C.C. doing anyway?" Ben asked wondering how his soon to be sister-in-law was doing.

"She's fine besides the morning sickness." Chris answered before he looked at Jacob seeing he looked uneasy.

"Is something on your mind Jacob?" Chris asked.

"It's nothing, I just feel like we will be in a fight for our lives." Jacob answered as he looked at a battle watching the UNSC _Everest_ tear an Imperial I-class Star Destroyer in two with a single MAC round.

**Dexter**

Dexter walked through the halls of the base wearing his pilot suit and as he entered the hanger he walks towards his Gundam but as he reaches it he stops to see David leaning against the 00 Epyon's leg.

"Going someplace?" David asked.

"Yeah, I have a meeting to go too." Dexter answered as he grabbed the zip line.

"Something's bad going to happen." David said causing Dexter to look at him.

"Why do you say that?" Dexter asked.

"Experience. Whenever, I feel like something bad will happen it always does. That feeling has saved my life countless times." David said as he began to walk away "Just remember to watch your back."

"I will." Dexter said as he entered his Gundam.

A screen pops up in his Gundam showing Jacob "Hey buddy are we leaving for the RV point?"

"Yes we are."

The 00 Epyon's and Dark Deathscythe's eyes flash before they took off and flew out of a flight pod and into the air before the Epyon transformed into MA mode and both flew off through space… unaware of several things entering the pod.

When the pod closed those things touch the ground silently before appearing out of thin air… They were 32 Terror Troopers, 13 DEMONs, and 8 Sith Warriors.

"Spread out but keep cloaked until you have seen your objectives… If you encounter the Swords of Heaven you are free to engage." The lead Sith said before they all turned invisible.

**Chris**

Chris walked through the halls before opening the door to his room where he walks in to find a site that brought a smile to his face.

The site in front of him was his fiancé holding a sleeping Yuki while Aura was leaning against her fast asleep with both lying down on the bed.

The young man walked quietly over to his loved ones and carefully sat down on the bed. He brushed a single emerald lock from Cerina's beautiful face as he placed a loving kiss on her forehead causing her to snuggle deeper into the bed as a small smile graced her features.

While he was taking in the sight of his family, he failed to notice the door quietly open as an invisible figure slowly stalked over to them.

"My life is perfect; nothing can be any more perfect then this." Chris muttered with a happy grin before it quickly turned into a frown. "Now who dares to interrupt my beautiful moment?"

The figure's response was to activate a red lightsaber before lunging at the red-eyed teen only to be knocked back when Chris's fist met the figure's invisible face. The invisible figure's cloak dropped, revealing a Sith Warrior with a cracked mask.

Chris materialized two of his Breaker Blades then stabbed the Sith in both of their arms eliciting a feminine scream of pain. "Now listen here, girl. You will tell me why you are here or I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully."

Behind her mask, the Sith was terrified by the amount of coldness that the Wing Origin pilot was saying in his voice. "What... do you want to know?"

Meanwhile, Cerina and Aura awoke to hear the screams while Yuki began to whimper in discomfort as the green-haired immortal quietly shushed her by rocking her arms. Cerina then noticed her fiancée hovering over an injured Sith Warrior. "Chris, what's going on?"

"Cerina, I want you to cover the children's eyes for me. I'd rather they don't see me get... violent." Chris sternly said as he cracked his knuckles.

The immortal complied as she shielded Aura and Yuki's eyes by hugging them close to her chest.

"Now, I will ask you again. What is your mission here and how did you find this base?" Chris calmly said as he materialized another sword and traced his finger along the blade.

"Our leaders always knew where the base was located, we were just biding our time until we sabotaged and crippled you." The female Sith said only to cry out in pain when Chris embedded his sword straight through her right leg.

"Sorry, I guess my hand slipped. Continue." Chris demanded in a tone that wanted no tricks.

"That was only part of our mission. To sabotage this Federation base and if the Swords of Heaven got in our way then we were free to engage them. The other part was to capture the witch and that cloned brat as well." The Sith said again before she screamed in pain when Chris gripped the sword that embedded the woman's leg and slowly dragged it down until he stopped at her shin.

"Did you just call my fiancée a witch and threaten to kidnap my daughter as well?" Chris asked calmly while he smiled almost too kind before his face warped into one of rage. "You and your comrades are going to die by my hand when I find them. But first, I will take my sweet time dealing with you."

The Sith could only gape in horror as Chris's body was surrounded by his Scale Mail. The young man brandished his clawed digits in front of the woman's face as his green eyes flashed in rage. "Now let's hear how a Sith screams in terror."

Needless to say, Cerina had to cover her daughters' ears in order to block out the painful screams of the Sith Warrior while blood splattered the walls behind her.

**Training room B3**

Braydin stood panting with Zangetsu in hand as sweat poured down his face while standing in front of him was Jacob in his Bankai form.

"Nice job man you actually got it." Jacob said holding out a hand.

Braydin smiles and shakes the offered hand "Well you helped."

Braydin was caught off guard when Jacob pushed him to the ground and drew his sword swinging it and the sound of metal cutting flesh was heard and blood flying before appearing out of thin air was to Braydin's surprise a Terror Trooper.

When the body hits the ground Braydin stands up and looked at the corpse.

"Where the hell did Terror Troopers come from?" Braydin asked before the sound of synthesized breathing was heard causing the two to turn to see 13 Terror Troopers appearing out of thin air… and 2 DEMON super soldiers.

"Shit" Jacob muttered as the enemy struck.

**Training room D8**

Andrew stood in the center surrounded by 4 training droids before he strikes first summoning Ember Celica and sent an explosive round at a drone before ducking under a punch from another drone punching it through the chest.

Andrew pulls his fist out and switches Ember Celica for StormFlower and stabs a drone in the neck before ripping out the circuits and then firing both pistols at the last drone filling it with bullets.

"Alright I think I can do better." Andrew said as he unsummons his weapons before a fist makes contact with his face sending him crashing into the wall making a dent.

"Alright… who dies?" Andrew growled as he stood up only to see a DEMON along with 13 Terror Troopers.

"Well this isn't good." Andrew muttered as the DEMON flew at him.

**Hanger M7A**

In the hanger Kasumi Alder was in the cockpit of Nine Ball while Max was in the Redeemer seeing how the AC was handling.

"Hey Kasumi how is the Nine Ball?" David asked as he and Lenalee came in with both carrying trays of coffee.

"Good so far but the grenade launcher will need some work." Kasumi answered from the cockpit as she flipped through the sensors before stopping at infrared.

"Hey guys… is there anyone at the hanger doors?" Kasumi asked as she looked through her infrared.

Both David and Lenalee turn to the doors… only to see nothing.

"I see nothing." David answered with Lenalee nodding her head in agreement while Max narrowed his eyes as he grabbed a 04-MARVE and fires at the floor of the door catching everyone off guard before they see body limbs and bodies appear out of thin air.

A full body hits the ground in front of both David and Lenalee and David recognized the armor… Terror Trooper.

"The Sith have infiltrated the base! Sound the alarm!" David shouted as he dropped the tray along with Lenalee as 7 surviving Terror Troopers, 2 Sith Warriors, and 2 DEMONs deactivated their cloaks.

"Shit! I didn't think those machines had infrared!" Growled one of the warriors as he drew his lightsaber.

"Our mobile suits had them but I didn't expect those Armored Cores to have them as well!" Said the second warrior as he took out two lightsabers.

"The infrared is a new addition." Kasumi said as she readied her pulse rifle.

"I don't think you should worry about us." The warrior with two lightsabers said as a Terror Trooper opens the hanger door… and entering the hanger were 7 IDTs with Sith troopers, Sith warriors, and 5 DEMONs before 3 mobile suits flew in. These mobile suits were xvv-xc Zedas mobile suits.

"Kill them all!" Shouted a Zedas pilot once the IDTs landed and the Sith troopers ran out firing their blasters.

"I need to get into my AC!" David shouted as he ducked under the blasters and drew a pistol before firing a bullet and striking a Sith trooper in the visor killing him.

"Trooper, sound the alarm!" Lenalee shouted as she activated her Dark Boots and jumped back when a DEMON punched the ground she stood before she kicked it in the face sending it flying.

A Clone trooper does that and the alarms go off through the entire facility… but they don't know is that everywhere else wasn't getting the alarm signal.

**Communication station**

In the communication station bodies lied around the room while standing in the room were 2 Federation troopers with their helmets off, 4 Terror Troopers, 1 Sith warrior, and a DEMON.

"We sabotaged the communication station, by the time they realize that no one else is getting the signal it will be too late." Said a Federation trooper.

"Excellent work you two. You have done your empire proud." Said the Sith warrior.

"Can we continue with our mission sir? We still need to shut down the reactor." Said the other trooper.

"Yes, let us be off." The warrior said as he walked out along with the others but when they turn the corner they come across May Greenfield and Alyssa.

"Blast them!" Shouted a Sith trooper only for the warrior to hold up a hand.

"No. Let the DEMON handle this." The warrior said and the DEMON lunged at Alyssa who jumped back avoiding the fist before the DEMON backhands May smacking her into the wall where her head hits hard and she saw nothing but black.

"May!" Alyssa shouted before she glared at the DEMON "Dance!"

Alyssa's sword changes before she sends a wave of snow at it only for a shield of energy to cover it protecting it from the ice it was now encased in.

The ice shatters revealing the DEMON unharmed before it sends a beam at Alyssa but when she blocks it the beam explodes sending Alyssa flying where she lands hard on the ground with her sword a few feet behind her.

Alyssa looked up to see the DEMON above her with 5 Sith troopers.

"What should we do with them sir?" The DEMON asked.

"Kill the Sword but take the AC pilot alive. She will be quite useful." The Sith lord said before looking at the two Federation troopers.

"You two will come with me, we still have something to do." The two traitors nod their heads before they walked down the hall taking an elevator down while two Sith troopers grabbed May and began dragging her away.

"Too bad we have to kill you." The DEMON said as his left fist is encased in energy but before he could throw the punch an explosive struck it in the chest sending it and the Sith troopers around it flying with some colliding with the walls or ceiling with some dying on impact while others were unconscious.

Alyssa looked behind her to see Jarod wearing his power armor without the helmet showing an angry look on his face as he held an X-3 Heavy Assault Cannon.

"You see what you get?" Jarod asked before tossing the weapon away since it was out of ammo.

"That's what happens when you interrupt my nap." Jarod said with an angry smile on his face before he drew two red colored Type-25 Direct Energy Rifles "Jarod gets cranky!"

Jarod then fires both rifles and runs at the group.

"We learned that the hard way too even though Dexter warned us." Aiden said as he popped out of cover with 4 Federation troopers armed with MA5D assault rifles.

The Sith troopers that were now standing opened fire but some were met with either red plasma or bullets before the DEMON flew at Jarod and swung a fist at his head but he ducks and shoots the DEMON in the face several times before kicking it in the side of the head smashing it into the wall before he drops the weapons and grabs its legs before swinging it all around the place on the walls, the ceiling, and the floor before he stuffs a plasma grenade in its mouth and kicked it in the center of the still standing Sith troopers and the grenade exploded killing the DEMON and conscious Sith troopers.

"Again never interrupt Jarod's nap." Aiden muttered as he looked at the carnage done by the cranky Walker.

"Guys some Sith dragged May down the hall!" Alyssa said as she grabbed her sword and stood up.

"What?!" They shouted before they run down the hall in time to see the two troopers dragging May down the hall before Jarod drew two knives before tossing them and both knives made contact with the back of the trooper's heads killing them before they even knew what happened.

"… Nice throw." Aiden muttered as two Federation troopers moved and checked her for any injuries.

"Thanks." Jarod nodded.

"Guys we have traitors in the base." Alyssa said getting their attention "There is a Sith warrior with two Federation troopers making their way to the reactor and if we don't stop them then they might either blow up the base or shut down all power."

"Then let's go!" Jarod said before they ran down the hall.

As they were running they turned the corner but stop and go back the way they came when they see a black armored DEMON looking around a room.

"How the hell are we going to get through that guy?" Alyssa asked.

"I have an idea." Jarod said getting their attention but before they could ask he just runs around the corner.

"Hey suck it black!" Jarod shouted as he ran back where everyone gave him dumbfounded looks.

"What!" The DEMON shouted as he looked at where Jarod was.

Jarod popped back out of cover "Just to clarify that wasn't a race thing!" before running back.

"Get back here!" The DEMON shouted as he ran but when he turned the corner "Get him!" he was jumped by Alyssa, Aiden and other Federation troopers jumped it causing it to fall onto its back due to the number of people.

"Hit him in the groin!" Alyssa shouted as she delivered a hard punch to the DEMON's safe. However a dark skinned Federation trooper hits Jarod in the groin "OW!" Jarod falls to the ground.

Alyssa turns back to the trooper "The DEMON, not Jarod!" The trooper stops. Then kicks Jarod in the groin again "OW! What the hell!" The Federation trooper snorted "Racist"

It took a while before the DEMON was finally killed via knife to the face from Aiden though two Federation troopers would need to be taken to medical due to some cracked bones.

"Well at least that's one less DEMON." Aiden said as they walked away before stopping when the DEMON exploded.

"Did the DEMON just explode?" Aiden asked.

"Yep" Jarod answered.

"Keep our distance?" Alyssa asked.

"Yep" Was the response of both Aiden and Jarod.

**Hallway 34D**

"Contact!" A Federation trooper armed with an MA5D shouted as he fired it taking down a Terror Trooper.

"Where are they coming from?" Shouted a Federation Marine as he fired his MA5D killing a Sith trooper.

"They're coming from the hangers!" Shouted a mechanic before they see a Terror Biodroid running towards them.

"Oh shit!" Shouted the soldiers before the sound of machine guns was heard while high velocity armor piercing rounds flew striking the droid as it was running before the bullets punched right through the armor destroying the droid and making it fall to the ground where it skids to a stop at their feet.

The marines and troopers turn to see the familiar moving red light of their native Cylon Cyber.

"Do you require assistance?" Cyber asked as he held both arms which were in gun form and were loaded with armor piercing rounds.

"Much appreciated!" Shouted a marine before they all opened fire on the Sith forces.

A Terror Trooper runs at them cloaked before reaching Cyber intending to stab the Cylon in the face only for Cyber to revert its left arm back to normal before plunging its sharp fingers through the trooper's torso killing it.

The fighting died down with the Sith defeated and a few Federation soldiers either dead or wounded.

"Hallway 34D cleared, we must proceed to hallway 77T." Cyber said before they ran down the hall and making their way towards said hall.

**Hanger 2B**

Hanger 2B was a hanger that contained fighters for both air and space and the door was opened allowing Sith troopers to come in firing their blasters at the defending Clone Troopers, Federation Troopers, and Federation Marines.

"Take them down!" Shouted a Sith trooper as he got a Clone in the face.

"We can't hold them for much longer!" Shouted a clone as he shot a Sith trooper in the chest killing him.

"The defenses aren't working and we won't be able to launch the fighters and mobile suits if we can't ensure the pilots reach their fighters safely!" Shouted a marine as he fired his M8A1 rifle sending a bullet through a Sith troopers visor.

"What about communications?" Asked a Federation trooper.

"The Sith are jamming us and we can't get a signal out to the fleet or the Swords of Redemption and Vengeance." Answered a familiar clone with orange clone marshal armor as he fired his DC-15S blaster carbine hitting two Sith troopers.

"Really wish we had a Jedi right about now!" A clone shouted as a Federation trooper next to him got hit in the shoulder.

Suddenly large beams vaporized some Sith troopers but they didn't stop as the shooter lands right next to Cody along with several ARC troopers including Fordo.

"Commander what's the status?" Alex asked as he fired bullets striking several Sith troopers.

"The Sith have jammed communication and are entering through our hangers! Our defense systems are also offline and with them we won't be able to launch our fighters or mobile suits!" Cody answered as he shot down another Sith trooper.

"Then we better get those defenses back up cause I'm pretty sure that something big is going on!" Alex said as he tilted his head to the left dodging a red bolt before shooting the one that almost hit him in the face.

**00 Epyon and Dark Deathscythe**

As the two Gundam's flew through the air both Gundam Meisters felt uneasy.

"Do you have that feeling too?" Dexter asked.

"Yeah it feels like… it feels like something bad is happening." John answered.

"Well we're a few minutes away from the Special Zone so we better hurry and not keep your girlfriend waiting." Dexter said with a teasing smile.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" John shouted with a huge blush on his face while Dexter just laughed at that.

The two flew through the air unaware of a black and purple colored fighter flying behind them and on the sides of the fighter was the Decepticon emblem.

"Keep going Durandal. Soon you shall pay with your life." The pilot said with an evil smile.

**Chris**

After making sure his fiancée and his daughters were safe at another room, Chris decided to head down to the core to make sure no one sabotaged it.

He ran into some resistance along the way... but those who opposed him didn't last two seconds against the Red Dragon Emperor.

When he arrived at the core, he was greeted with an almost shocking sight. A Sith Warrior was watching over two Federation troopers with their helmets off as they were working on the console.

"Well, well, well, never thought I'd see the day when two traitors betray their comrades to Imperial scum." Chris called out, getting the attention of the other three occupants in the core room. "Now it seems they also had a hand in helping them try to destroy the base."

"Oh? So it seems that another Federation dog is here to die." The Sith Warrior said in calm manner.

"You won't be so calm when I make you scream like a little bitch just like that female Sith after I'm done with you." Chris retorted with a glare.

The Sith Warrior's calm demeanor then dropped as he tightened his fist with rage. "What do you mean? What did you do?!"

Chris merely gave the Sith a dark grin before he flexed his hand in front of him. "Quite simple really... I made that worthless whore scream in pain as she pleaded and begged me to stop tearing off her flesh. Now that I think about it, she was screaming out 'Brother' every time I inflicted my anger on her. Are you her brother?"

"You will pay for what you did, insolent dog!" The Sith said before he drew his lightsaber and lunged at the crimson-eyed pilot.

Chris quickly brought up his own lightsaber and blocked the Sith's red one. He quickly activated his Geass in order to materialize a miniature beam rifle in his other hand then took quick aim and shot the traitors in their limbs, disabling them and stopping them from continuing their sabotage mission.

"Now that those two nuisances are done, let us continue." Chris said with a scowl as he began to push the Sith back in their saber lock then kicked the man back to the floor.

"I will have your head!" The Sith shouted in rage before he released a barrage of Force Lightning from his fingertips only for Chris to use his lightsaber to block the attack.

'Damn, he's using his rage to try and push me back.' Chris thought in his head before he used the force to tear out a few computer consoles and threw them at the Sith, who either knocked them away with his forearm or cut them in half with his lightsaber.

"Tell me something before we continue... why is the Sith suddenly so interested in kidnapping my fiancée and my daughter?" Chris demanded as he leveled his lightsaber at the warrior's direction.

"You mean the immortal witch and the clone brat?" Chris silently growled in anger. "It's not my place to question what my Lord Mundus and Oculus would want with the woman but the clone was our project that we want back and we intend on taking it back."

Chris tilted his head down, his hair shadowed by his bangs before a dark chuckle escaped his lips then it exploded into full blown laughter while the Sith tilted his head in confusion. "You know... it's funny... your sister said the same thing about them which was exactly the reason why I tore her to shreds in the first place." Chris then glared with unadulterated fury as his cat-like eyes glowed brightly. "But to refer my little snowflake as a thing was the biggest mistake of your worthless life."

"Little snowflake? You actually gave that thing a name?" The Sith said in confusion.

The red-eyed teen then activated his Scale Mail as he cracked his knuckles in a slow and intimidating way. "You are so fucking dead, little man. I'm gonna enjoy tearing you to pieces, slowly and painfully just like I did with your little bitch sister."

**Training room B3**

"Getsuga Tensho!" Braydin shouted as he swung his sword at a DEMON and 5 Terror Troopers but the DEMON dodges it while the Terror Troopers weren't so lucky and were vaporized.

"RAW!" The DEMON shouted as he sent a beam at Braydin who swats it back at the DEMON catching it by surprise before the beam connects with the DEMON's face sending it crashing into the wall.

"You really are getting better." Jacob said as his sword clashed against the energy encased fist of a DEMON before he punched it in the face and sliced across its throat but it still moved to attack despite the wounds.

Jacob jumps back before he summons both Thanatos and Izanagi which sliced through the DEMON before it could do anything before the chunks it was now in exploded before they attacked the surviving eight Terror Troopers.

"Why do these things explode?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know but I think it has something to do with whatever the Sith did." Braydin answered as he used force step to appear behind the DEMON before slicing through it with a Getsuga killing it before he jumped back a second before it exploded.

"Well what would you expect?" Jacob asked before a wall exploded revealing 7 more DEMONs.

"What the fuck is wrong with the Sith and super soldiers?!" Jacob shouted.

"Well at least this is a chance for me to use that." Braydin said with a grin.

"Try what Federation scum?" Asked a red DEMON.

"This" Braydin said before he moved the large butcher knife to the side with the tip pointing outward as he held an open hand outwards with the palm facing the ground.

"HA!" Braydin shouts as energy outlines his entire body.

"What is this feeling?" A DEMON asked as they were unsure how to respond due to the energy from Braydin.

The energy surrounding Braydin shoots out sending dust flying before Braydin swings the blade forward with the tip facing the DEMONs as the cloth wrapped around his right arm up to the shoulder before he places his left hand on his right bicep and uttered a single word "Ban-kai"

The energy exploded out of him but the energy was black as night with a crimson red outline before it formed a sphere around him.

"What is happening?" A blue armored DEMON asked.

The energy surrounding Braydin shot outwards covering the entire training ground in dust before the dust flew away revealing Braydin in a new appearance from the armor he was previously wearing he was now wearing a white undershirt beneath a black shihakushō, which is open. Held together by three "x"-shaped marks, it ends in a number of coattails. Braydin was also wearing black gloves, with white "x"-shaped marks appear on both the gloves and his forearms. The sword also changed into a Daitō with a black blade which was roughly the length of its larger form, and becomes more curved as it nears the tip, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip. The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji, the tsuba was also curved and jagged and it had a long chain which connected the sword from the bottom of its hilt to the glove.

"Tensa Zangetsu" Braydin uttered to the bewildered DEMONs.

"What the fuck is this?" A black armored DEMON said looking at Braydin.

"Is that all?" Asked the red DEMON.

"Not in the slightest." Braydin said… behind the green DEMON.

The DEMONs spin around before Braydin swung his sword severing the green DEMONs head from its body causing it to explode a second later.

When the smoke cleared it showed Braydin standing next to Jacob with his sword resting on his shoulder.

"Is that all you've got?" Braydin asked with a cocky smirk.

"How?" the red DEMON said.

"My Bankai increases my speed and power so in other words… your weak." Braydin said angering the blue, red, and black DEMONs.

"WEAK!" The three DEMONs shouted before they flew at Braydin who dodged their attacks like they were just sluggishly thrown punches.

Having enough of the failed punches Braydin swung his sword cutting into the armored flesh of the red DEMON cutting deeply before it exploded a second later signaling its death.

"Bastard!" The black DEMON shouted as he flew at Braydin only for the Mandalorian to stab him through the head causing it to explode.

"RAGH!" The last DEMON shouted as it flew at Braydin firing 12 spikes of energy but Braydin in an amazing show of speed sliced through all 12 spikes dissipating them.

"Impossible!" The DEMON shouted as it fired a beam but Braydin dodges it and vanishes before appearing behind it and bisecting the DEMON.

A second later the DEMON explodes leaving Braydin the only one standing.

Braydin turns to Jacob to see he killing a DEMON after slicing its arms off while the Izanagi stabbed a blue armored DEMON and Thanatos sliced a red armored DEMON from right shoulder to left hip before all three DEMONs exploded.

"Alright now that is done we need to go and help with the defense." Jacob said and Braydin nods his head.

"Attention all units, Sith are moving to secure the runway! Clear the runway so we can launch our fighters and any mobile suits on the runway!" Josh said over the comm.

"Wasn't Ben and Saber at the runway?" Braydin asked.

"Yeah they were so we don't need to worry about that." Jacob said as they ran through the halls passing Clone troopers, Federation troopers, and Federation marines who were running down the halls to different points before the two plus the illusions reached a point in the hall where Federation troopers armed with M8A1 assault rifles and BR85 Heavy Barrel Service Rifles as they were fighting against Sith troopers and Terror Troopers.

"Well we might as well try and help." Jacob said as he deflected some shots that flew at him.

"Right behind you." Braydin said as he reflected a shot striking the Terror Trooper in the face killing it.

**Runway 3A**

The sounds of blasters going off could be heard through the entire air strip as Sith troopers fought against Clones and Federation troopers while Ben armed with a lightsaber sliced through two Sith troopers while Saber who was armed with her Excalibur cuts down a Terror Trooper when it tried to attack her from behind.

"This is Galm One to tower we are ready to go but we can't launch without risking us getting shot by Sith troopers!" Cipher shouted as he looked onto the battlefield.

"Damn it, the only way we can clear this strip is if we use Excalibur." Ben muttered to Saber as he slashed another Sith trooper with his lightsaber.

"Agreed, tell the men to stand back." Saber said as she began to channel her prana into her blade.

The silver-haired teen nods before turning to the defenders. "Everyone, pull back! Get out of the line of fire!"

All the Federation soldiers followed the order and retreated from their position while the Sith pressed their advantage but were unaware that Saber was readying their destruction.

"Federation cowards, this victory shall be easy." One Sith trooper said with a smug grin.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, vile scum!" Saber shouted, getting the attention of every Sith on the strip before their eyes widened when the blonde called out her most powerful attack. "EX-CALIBUR"

In a massive flash of golden light, the Sith soldiers screamed in agony and pain before they were either vaporized or collapsed on the strip with charred bodies. All the while, Saber was breathing rapidly due to almost exhausting her prana.

"Nice work, Saber." Ben said with a proud grin as he placed his hand on Saber's shoulder.

"Oh, yes, nice work in making things easier for us to eliminate you, bitch." A familiar annoying voice entered their ears. The two turned only to glare deadly as they see to their dismay, Saber Alter and Ben's most hated enemy... Fiona Halberry.

'Great... the crazy bitch is here...' Ben thought to himself as he glared at the faker and the stalker.

"How's it going, Benny?" Fiona asked in a flirtatious tone.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, YOU NUTCASE!" Ben shouted in anger while a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"How mean... Benny is calling me names." Fiona whined with fake tears while Saber and Saber Alter merely deadpanned at the situation.

"When will it take for you to get it in your skull, I don't have feelings for you, dammit!" The silver-haired boy growled as he clenched his fist in irritation.

Fiona tilted her head in thought before she gave him a demented grin. "But you'd have to have some sort of feelings after all you wouldn't replace me for someone like that blonde bitch next to you because that would make me extremely angry."

Suddenly, a somewhat dark thought appeared in Ben's head as a sly grin appeared on his face. "And what if I told you I kissed her full on the lips with tongue action included?"

Saber and, for some reason, Saber Alter blushed tremendously while Fiona looked down with her hair covering her eyes as her grin turned into a frown. "Are you saying... you got... your first kiss... from that FUCKING WHORE?" Fiona looked up with fury burning in her eyes as her daggers materialized and she charged at Ben.

"Bitch, please, I'd kiss my girlfriend all day if it means to piss you off." Ben retorted in a bored tone as he easily blocked Fiona's attack then kicked the deranged woman back.

While Ben was facing Fiona, Saber and her dark counterpart were already clashing with their blades. Saber sent a downward strike only for it to be knocked away by Saber Alter's Dark Excalibur.

"Damn it!" Saber cursed as she went on the defensive when her dark counterpart lunged with a multitude of fast-paced strikes that she could barely deflect. One swipe manages to cut her cheek as blood dripped down while she gritted her teeth in agitation.

Saber Alter huffed in disappointment, "This is beginning to bore me; the Dark Side is much stronger than the Light so why do you continue to struggle against us?"

"No matter how much darkness there is in the world as long as a single spark of hope shines in that darkness then we will continue to fight until we defeat you." Saber said in determination as she swings her blade only for Saber Alter to quickly dodge.

"How foolish..." Saber Alter muttered before she snapped her fingers then 14 DEMONs revealed themselves by deactivating their cloaking devices. The Sith super soldiers surrounded Saber while the blonde began to sweat in exhaustion.

'Damn, I've exhausted all of my prana using my Noble Phantasm; there's practically no chance of surviving this for me.' Saber thought to herself as she began blocking attack after attack from the DEMONs before a lucky strike knocked the blonde down as the DEMONs piled onto her and began to pummel her.

Deflecting another slash from Fiona's daggers, Ben noticed out of the corner of his eye that Saber was being brutally beaten by the super soldiers. The sight made his blood boil and his instincts to scream for revenge as his fury took over him by first kicking Fiona straight towards a wall then Force stepping in the middle of pile as he released a deafening roar that sent the super soldiers flying.

After dealing with the DEMONs, Ben turned his attention to Saber as his eyes widened in horror when he caught sight of the many cuts and bruises that appeared on her face as well as the bent and torn armor she wore.

"You bastards will pay for this..." Ben silently said before he turns to look at the DEMONs with fire burning in his eyes, "BANKAI"

(Play Garo: Honoo no Kokuin OST: León Garo Shoukan)

In a flash of gold, the silver-haired boy was surrounded by light before it dimmed to reveal him in a new set of armor. He had golden armor based off of León Luis's Garo armor from Honoo no Kokuin and instead of a wolf's head for a helmet, he had a lion's head with a long burning red mane and glowing red eyes instead. Excalibur was in his hands but it was changed to look like the Garo Ken as well.

The golden armored warrior walked three steps before he let loose a devastating roar with the mouth actually moving. Brandishing his sword, Ben then called out his Bankai, "Leo Excalibur"

"What the hell?!" Saber Alter said in shock.

"It's time for you all to die..." Ben calmly said in a distorted voice before he rushed at them with speed faster than light as he reappeared in front of a blue DEMON then cut off the super soldier's head.

"Blast him!" Saber Alter ordered as the DEMONs fired blaster bolts from hidden wrist guns but Ben used his new form to nimbly dodge each shot as the red bolts barely struck him.

Two DEMONs jump into the air with their fists ready to pound the lion-themed Sword to the ground only for their eyes to widen in shock when Ben appears in front of them and bisects them in half with his sword. The golden knight dodges a few more shots in mid-air as he dived towards his next target and cuts down a red DEMON.

Three more super soldiers try to attack Ben only to have one lose their head, another cut in half, and the last one stabbed through the heart. Using his long mane, Ben wrapped it around a DEMON's throat before breaking its neck with a simple command.

"Kill him, you fools!" Saber Alter ordered in frustration.

Ben jumps into the air with a flip as he corkscrews with his blade thrusted forward, drilling through a black DEMON's gut before tilting his head to avoid another DEMON's fist then plunges his sword straight through its head.

"Bastard!" A DEMON roared in anger as he sent furious punches at the golden Sword but each one was dodged before Ben grabbed the super soldier's arm, flipped over him, grasped the DEMON's helm, and snapped his neck. The silver-haired boy grasped the dead DEMON's body before he threw it at another sending it down to the ground until he buried his sword into the super soldier's chest, killing him.

The last two DEMONs decided to rush him in an attempt to pin him but they only succeeded in being wrapped up in Ben's red mane which began squeezing them until their spines were broken.

Turning his attention to Saber's dark counterpart, Ben dashed towards Saber Alter and swung his blade but the dark look-alike blocked it only by a fraction as the strength from the golden knight began to push Saber Alter back.

Jumping away from a safe distance, Saber Alter collected an unconscious Fiona while she glared at Ben. "This isn't over, boy." The two then vanished into the shadows leaving the golden knight by himself.

Feeling a sense of victory, Ben released a beast-like roar of pride and accomplishment.

(End of León Garo Shoukan)

With that small victory Ben turns his attention to Saber who was barely conscious.

"Galm One to Excalibur, we saw the fight… sorry we weren't much help." Cipher said with regret since he was stuck inside his cockpit.

"Don't worry about it just worry about getting into the air to destroy those fighters." Ben said back.

"Roger, Galm One taking off!" Cipher said before his custom F-15C took to the air followed by Pixy, Warwolf, 3 Murasame in fighter form, 7 ReZELs, 6 Kyrios, 4 Arios, 5 Delta Plus, and 3 F-16s.

Ben approaches Saber before picking her up though as he did he hears her hiss in pain likely some cracked or broken bones from the beating she received from the DEMONs.

"Let's get you to a medic." Ben said to the blonde.

"I can't we still have a battle to win." Saber shot stubbornly.

"Not with you like this." Ben said before he turned to a Federation trooper "Is the medical wing still under our control?"

"Yes sir it far from the Siths part of the base." The trooper answered.

"Then that settles it." Ben said as he walked to an elevator while Saber fell asleep from exhaustion.

As Ben entered the elevator he hears explosions and turns around quickly only to see that the source of the explosions were the DEMONs.

"I forgot Chris warned me that DEMONs exploded after death." Ben muttered as the elevator doors closed.

**Sky over base**

The sounds of bullets, beams, and explosions could be heard from both the sky and some distance away from the base as Federation fighters and mobile suits combated Sith fighters and mobile suits.

"Hey Cipher there's a Gafran mobile suit coming up in front of us." Pixy said to his wingman.

"Get his attention and I'll get him from behind." Cipher told Pixy.

"Roger buddy but you better not get me shot down." Pixy said as he flew faster.

"Hey don't forget I shot you down when you attacked me in that Morgan." Cipher shot back with a smirk.

"Don't remind me." Pixy muttered since that single sentence put a dent in his pride.

Pixy flew at the Gafran as it fired beams at the jet but it dodged the beams before passing the mobile suit causing it to spin around but a missile struck the head destroying it and killing the pilot in an explosion as the head exploded with the rest of the body following suit.

"Attention all planes and mobile suits this is Magic, I'm picking up 24 mobile suits and 32 fighters. Mobile suits are comprised of 7 Gafrans, 9 Hellions, 5 Enacts, and 3 Zedas. Fighters are 8 TIE fighters, 7 TIE interceptors, 6 Vulture droids, 5 Droid Tri fighters, and 6 TIE Defenders." Magic told them.

"Aren't TIE Defenders used exclusively by aces?" Pixy asked.

"They are." Magic said.

"Cut the chatter cause here they come!" Bishop said as the incoming mobile suits and fighters opened fire with a beam from a Gafran punching through the metal of a ReZEL blowing up the mobile suit where its remains fell to the ground.

"All units engage!" Bishop said and every fighter and mobile suit flew away but remained close to their wingmen.

"Cipher you've got a bogey on your tail!" Pixy said and true to what he said cause a TIE interceptor was right behind the F-15.

"Don't worry I got this." Cipher said with a grin before he pulled his breaks and did a High-G Turn slowing the fighter down slightly but also increasing its turn speed making it face the incoming TIE as it fired its blasters.

"Say goodnight" Cipher said as he fired his Eagles Vulcan machine gun with the bullets tearing through the cockpits glass and piercing the pilot killing him instantly and making the TIE spin out of control and crashing into a Gafran from above as said mobile suit was chasing an F-16.

"Enemy air superiority has dropped to 30 percent. Keep up the good work." Magic said as 3 Gafrans, 1 Zedas, and 2 TIE fighters fell to the ground destroyed.

"Cipher the TIE Defenders heading right for us." Pixy said as he flew his F-15 up next to Ciphers as Warwolf flew next to them.

The six TIE Defenders flying at the two F-15s and four F-22s were painted with red on the solar panels but and the top side panels was a familiar emblem of a demon glaring with an evil smile with red fire behind it and its wings spread out.

"Hell 1 to all Defenders it's time to destroy these weaklings once and for all." Hell 1 said as the TIE Defenders flew in formation.

"Magic to Warwolf and Galm team, incoming TIE Defenders are flown by the Sith ace team Hell. Hell team is responsible for many casualties to the Federation both military and civilians." Magic explained.

"Roger that Magic we are moving in the engage." Bishop said as he flew his F-22 up next to Ciphers F-15.

"Ready to go when you are Boss." Guts said as he and the rest of Warwolf Squadron flew up to their lead.

"Let's go get em." Pixy said as he flew his F-15 up next to Ciphers as all six flew at the six incoming TIE Defenders.

**Hanger M7A**

The battle in the hanger was going bad for the Federation as Sith troopers, DEMONs, and Sith warriors fought through with some soldiers taking cover while David managed to reach his AC but it was slowly powering up due to maintenance and Kasumi was busy fighting two Sith piloted Zedas and was being overwhelmed.

"Take this!" David shouted as he fired the Oracles linear rifle firing it at the Sith controlled Zedas but it swatted the bullets away before David fired his linear gun that was on the Oracles back sending a heavy round at the mobile suit only for it to swat the round away but what the pilot didn't expect was for the Oracle to fire missiles following the linear gun causing the pilot to jump but the missiles weren't aimed for it… they were aimed for the Zedas combating Nine Ball.

The missiles struck the mobile suit causing it to lurch forward and release its grasp on its left hand allowing Kasumi to activate her laser sword and stab the Zedas through the cockpit killing the pilot as he was regaining his bearings.

Kasumi then tosses the destroyed mobile suit away from her AC before she aims her pulse rifle at the Zedas that the Redeemer was fighting but saw that she wasn't needed since Max had already ripped the head off the body and crushed it so she decided to aim the rifle at the door as more IDTs flew in and blew them out of the air before she focused on the soldiers on the ground.

David dodges an attack from the Zedas he was fighting and decided to finish it quickly so he fires missiles at it causing it to jump up but he jumped first after firing the missiles and activated his laser sword before swinging it cutting the Zedas in half before it exploded.

On the ground Lenalee was panting as she jumped away from 3 DEMONs who were chasing her throughout the hanger.

A DEMON flew at her throwing a ball of energy which she dodged before she kicked it right in the throat sending it flying where it crashed into a wall before falling limp due to the kick both caving in its throat but also breaking its neck killing it before exploding.

"These things… they remind me of Akuma after being destroyed." Lenalee muttered as she was so focused on the destroyed DEMON that one came up behind her and punched her in the face sending her crashing into the floor.

Lenalee climbs out only to crash back in as a DEMON fell onto her causing her to puke up some blood because of the damage it caused before the DEMON grabbed her by the throat and hoisted her up into the air.

"Any last words Sword of Heart?" The DEMON asked as it held up its hand and energy forms around it before the energy forms a blade where it moves so the blade was an inch away from her throat.

'Jacob I'm sorry.' Lenalee thought believing this was the end.

"Bastard!" A familiar voice shouted severing the DEMONs hands allowing Lenalee to fall to her knees and cough violently due to the grip of the DEMON.

The DEMON cries out in pain before it was silenced by a sword cutting through its neck severing its head.

The DEMON exploded a second later before the last DEMON ran at Jacob swinging his fist but ducks under it and stabbed the DEMON through the back.

"Eat shit and die!" Jacob growled before the DEMON exploded.

Jacob walks out of the smoke without a scratch and sheathed his sword before he kneels in front of Lenalee.

"You alright?" Jacob asked with concern as he held his right hand to her right cheek causing her to smile at his concern.

"I'm alright for now." Lenalee answered.

Suddenly bullets and more blaster fire is heard causing the two to turn to see more Federation troopers and marines run into the hanger and taking of the remaining Sith forces even though the DEMONs needed concentrating fire because of their agility and strength while the Sith Warriors also needed to be overwhelmed or else they would still stand.

"Alright get the pilots to their units and launch!" David said before he, Kasumi, and Max flew out of the door and up to the surface.

"You heard them let's move!" Shouted a Federation trooper before pilots both Clone and non-clones ran towards their designated machines before taking off.

"Let's get you to medical." Jacob said as he helped her up.

"Thank you." Lenalee said with a smile the sound of an explosion drew their attention causing them to turn to see a DEMON fall to the ground 3 feet in front of the before exploding.

The killer of said DEMON was Andrew Alder as he yawns with a Sith trooper in a head lock before he punched the trooper hard in the face knocking him out.

"So what did I miss?" Andrew asked.

"Not much." Jacob answered as he walked past the man.

**Control room**

"Alright I've got the systems controlled." Said a Sith trooper as he accessed they systems.

"Can you get their location?" Asked a Sith Warrior.

"Yes sir and better yet… I can guide us to them and lock down everyone's path." Said the trooper with a smile under his helmet.

"Excellent work trooper." The warrior said with approval.

"Where is their location?" Asked a trooper after making sure one of the many dead Federation soldiers was actually dead.

"They are right here." The trooper said pointing to a spot on the map.

"And you can make it so that our way out is safe while the Federation will have difficulty even trying to find us?" The warrior asked.

"Yes sir. It's as easy as making a dog think your tossing a Frisbee." The trooper said smugly.

"Will the Rebellion know?" The warrior asked.

"Sir by the time he finds out the routes to them would be locked down. Hell from what I can tell the doors were meant to hold up against him in that armor of his." The trooper explained.

"Sir we have reached the location but the door is locked." Said what sounded like a DEMON.

"Don't worry it seems that the head technician was too prideful and ignored the Swords orders to put every control on in separate locations. Good thing he's dead or the Swords would be angry with him." The trooper said as he looked at a corpse of an engineer whose face was stuck in a horrified expression.

"Then do it. When we have the objective… lock down the routes." Said the Sith warrior and the trooper nods his head before he did just that.

**Hallway**

In a hallway in front of a hidden door the door reveals itself and opens revealing its occupants who were favor familiar figures with one being a humanoid canine, the second was a baby with white hair, and a woman with green hair and yellow eyes who were wide with horror and fear as she stared at the intimidating figures of 3 DEMONs, 2 Sith warriors, 3 Terror Biodroids, and 11 Terror Troopers.

A scream shot through the entire base all the way to the reactor before 5 doors shut closed going into complicated locks before an energy barrier appears blocking all access to that direction.

**Sky**

"Did anyone else hear that?" Pixy asked as he shot the bottom left solar panels of a TIE Defender before bullets pierced its armor more causing it to explode.

"You mean a woman screaming? Hard to miss even though our cockpits are sealed and the only sound I can hear are jets and battle." Cipher said as he fired a missile striking a TIE Defender in the face.

"Damn these bastards!" Hell 1 growled as he watched most of his unit go down in flames.

"I thought these weaklings would learn their places!" Hell 1 said as the only surviving TIE Defender regrouped with him.

"Sir, Locust and Hades squadron are flying in." The surviving member said.

"Then let us leave. We've over stayed our welcome." Hell 1 said as he and Hell 5 flew away.

"They're falling back?" Guts said confused.

"Warning incoming fighters and mobile suits entering the combat airspace!" Magic said and like he said 5 mobile suits and 7 star fighters flew in.

The mobile suits were all Gafrans in MA form but painted pitch black with an emblem of a locust with a human skull in its hands and a burning building behind it.

The star fighters were TIE Avengers painted black and green with an emblem of a pitch fork and a burning background.

"Locust 2 taking over for Locust 1 to all mobile suits, hunt down these insects and tear them a part!" Locust 2 said to his team.

"Hades 1 to Hades squadron, engage the enemy and destroy them. Should the enemy attempt to flee then disengage immediately." Hades 1 said in a calm tone as the fighters and mobile suits flew through the air.

"Magic to Warwolf and Galm team, the incoming mobile suits and fighters are Gafrans and TIE Avengers. The Gafrans are piloted by an ace team known as Locust squadron. The Locusts from intelligence says they are all criminals by Federation for destroying civilian targets and murdering civilians and soldiers both wounded, and combat ready. There have also been rumors that the Locust have taken some civilians or MIA soldiers as slaves for their sick pleasure. Hades squadron is a squad comprised of soldiers with a sense of honor. From combat data they only engage military targets and if a machine or fighter is neutralized but still in the air then they do not engage to destroy. There is also data that they do not harm civilians and rumors are that they have even shot down their own comrades to protect civilians." Magic said over the radio.

"Wish we had a mobile suit of our own." Pixy said warily.

"Why have an MS when you can have an AC." David said as he, Kasumi, and Max flew close to the jets.

"When did you get up here?" Cipher asked.

"Five minutes ago." Kasumi answered.

"Warwolf, Galm team, Redeemer, Oracle, and Nine Ball engage the enemy." Magic ordered.

"Roger that." Was the collective response.

**Chris right after the scream**

After dealing with the Sith Warrior in a most painful way, Chris's eyes widened in fear when he heard the familiar scream before his eyes narrowed in fury as he released a vicious roar of anger before he ran out of the room searching for his beloved and his children.

Sprinting down the hallway, Chris caught sight of the doors dropping down but due to the red-eyed man's growing rage, he smashed his way through the large doors before he heard the sound of a baby crying which filled him immediately with fear as he quickened his pace.

When he turned the corner, his eyes burned in fury as he witnessed a DEMON manhandling his fiancée who was holding a crying Yuki in her arms while Aura was being held by a Sith Warrior.

All he saw was red after that as he sprinted at the scum holding his family as he released a bloodthirsty roar of anger. A Terror Trooper turned to look only to see a clawed gauntlet grab its head and slam it against the wall, crushing its skull into a red paste.

"Shit, it's Rebellion!" A DEMON said in shock only to choke on his own blood when the tail-like appendage on Chris's helmet stabbed right through the DEMON's throat as the red armored-clad teen threw the corpse at the other end before he exploded.

"You're all going to pay with your lives!" Chris shouted in rage as he materialized two Breaker Blades and sent them through the heads of two Terror Biodroids, destroying them. He then rushes at the DEMON holding Cerina and Yuki as he shoved his claws straight through the super soldier's head before tearing it off as the DEMON collapsed on his back then Chris grabbed the body and threw it at the other Terror Troopers as it blew up, killing the abominations.

Chris then pounced onto the last DEMON, grabbed the super soldier's head, and twisted it in a 360 degree angle... which turned out to be more disturbing than anything.

The last Terror Biodroid stalked over to kill the teen only for Chris to avoid its attacks as he materialized his Blood Dragoon and delivered a quick slash. At first, the Biodroid didn't move before half of it began to fall off and collapse.

The Sith Warrior that wasn't holding Aura ignited his lightsaber and lunged at the red-eyed young man to remove his head only for Chris to grasp the Sith's wrist before crushing the bone causing the man to scream in pain only to be silenced when Chris grabbed the Sith's head and turned it the opposite side, killing him.

Chris turned his burning gaze over to the Sith Warrior holding Aura, who decided to put the Riolu down while nervously laughing only to yelp in pain when Aura decided to kick his shin. While the Sith Warrior was hopping on one foot holding his bruised shin, a dark menacing shadow hovers over him. Looking up, the Sith nearly wets himself when he stared at the glowing green eyes of the Red Dragon Emperor before his last sight was Chris's armored fist meeting a metallic mask.

"Little coward..." Chris muttered before he turned to his family and hugged them for dear life as Cerina and Aura cried in his arms. "Thank God, you're alright, I was so afraid they'd hurt you."

"Thank you... if you hadn't come for us, I don't want to think what they'd do to us." Cerina cried into the chest of her fiancée.

"It's alright; as long as I'm here I won't let anyone harm you or our children." Chris said with a relieved smile before he heard the happy giggling of Yuki, who had her hands up almost wanting to be lifted by her father.

The red-eyed young man obliged the infant as he took her into his arms and rocked the baby back in forth while playing with her with his index finger.

"Let's get going, I need to bring this one in for interrogation." Chris stated as he handed Yuki back to Cerina while he lifted the unconscious Sith Warrior onto his shoulder only to momentarily stop when the Sith began to wake up only to fall back unconscious when Aura delivered a strangely strong punch to the warrior.

"All units we have Sith in hallways D22, A34, and C02… Get them out of our home!" Said Captain Rex over the intercom before Chris looks to see Federation troopers run down the hall past him.

"Attention all units this is Arondight, Sith forces are being pushed to the hangers! Keep it up!" Andrew shouted over the comm and Chris smiled at his brothers words.

**Reactor**

"Uh! That bastard left us here!" Said one of the traitors.

"He'll likely come back to finish us off." Said the second before appearing in front of them were 5 Terror Troopers and a Sith Warrior.

"But by then you would have already been gone." Said the warrior.

"Milord, we apologize for our condition." Said the first traitor as two Terror Troopers helped each up.

"Don not worry soldiers of the empire, Lord Oculus sees you too valuable to our cause to kill you and has decided to reward you for your task." The warrior said as the fifth Terror Trooper plants a device before pressing 3 keys and it starts beeping.

"We are leaving." The warrior said as he placed two cloaks on the troopers and all eight vanish as the bomb continued to beep.

**Distance from Federation base**

The 00 Epyon flew through the air with the Dark Deathscythe behind it as they approached the Special Zone which they can tell was packed with Japanese.

"Seems we arrived in time." Dexter said as he set the Gundam to auto pilot and grabbed his armor.

"Hey Zero are we late?" John asked.

"No you are on time Yamato, Durandal. Yamato I was asked by Kallen to give you two a private channel though I don't understand why." Zero said and Dexter was confused at that before he accepts the channel.

"Kallen?" Dexter asked.

"Dexter let me ask you something" Kallen said even though it was sound only he couldn't help but hear some hesitation in her voice.

"What is it?" Dexter asked.

"If you were to fall in love with a person and they were part of a different group where in the future you would be forced to fight and likely kill them… would you still love them?" Kallen asked confusing Dexter who answered truthfully "Even if we were on opposite teams and we were forced to fight one another I would never kill her and I would still love her even to my death. Why do you ask?"

"It's because… ever since that day when you helped me with my mother… I have been having feelings that I never understood until yesterday. What I'm trying to say Dexter is that… I like you." That confession caught Dexter completely off guard and he didn't know what to do "Since then you've done so much, first you gave me that sword then you saved me from those maniacs and you continued to risk your life not only for me but for many others as well… I don't know."

Dexter can tell she was conflicted with her feelings and a small smile came to his face "Kallen I have feelings for you too." That caught Kallen off guard as it did for him when she confessed "Since that day I met you in Shinjuku I saw a strong woman who never gave up and fought to the bitter end through thick and thin and not once gave up. You're courage and determination has brought these feelings to light and as such… I love you."

Dexter could feel Kallen's happiness as he accepted her love.

"When this is over let's go someplace." Dexter said at which Kallen nods her head on her end saying "That sounds nice."

"Yo Dexter we're approaching the Special Zone so get ready." John said as he finished getting his armor on.

"Right" Dexter said before he strapped his chest piece on.

**Federation base**

"All units the Sith are falling back!" Cody shouted as he shot a Sith trooper in the face as they ran to IDTs.

"Let them go, we've won this battle." Alex said getting every Federation soldier to cheer loudly at their victory but deep inside Alex was feeling uneasy.

**Sky**

Over the base the Sith air units were being shot down one after the other while Locust Squadron and Hades Squadron fought with Hades squadron losing 3 members and Locust losing 4.

"Dammit! How can my unit lose to insects like you!" Locust 2 shouted as he grabbed Nine Ball from behind "At least I can have this slut as my own!"

"Not going to happen!" David shouted as he flew and severed the arms of the Gafran.

"What?!" Locust 2 shouted before he sees Nine Ball aiming its pulse rifle at it.

"I'm no one's thing you bastard!" Kasumi growled as she pulled the trigger sending a beam at the mobile suit and the pilot screams in horror as the beam struck the cockpit vaporizing the pilot and causing the mobile suit to explode.

Hades 1 shook his head at the idiocy of Locust 2 before he sees a Sentinel-class shuttle take off from the runway and fly off but as it did 3 flares fell out with 2 red and 1 black. With that every surviving Sith mobile suit and fighter flew off in random directions.

"Hades 1 to Hades team, objective complete, return to base." Hades 1 said as the surviving members of Hades Squadron flew together and flew away.

"They're running?" Cipher asked as he saw them running.

"This never happened." David muttered as he watched them retreat.

**Reactor**

In the reactor room the bomb started beeping faster and lighter before it exploded causing the entire reactor to go up in flames.

**Medical wing**

Ben covers a sleeping Saber with a blanket while Jacob sat Lenalee on a bed before the lights turned off.

"What the hell?!" Shouted a wounded clone.

"That is not good." Ben muttered as the emergency lighting turned on bathing the room in yellow.

"Trooper what is going on?" Jacob asked a Federation technician.

"It looks like the Sith destroy the main reactor, the secondary is down due to no way to access the power. With power offline we are stuck here with only reserve power and the hanger doors are closed with only the runway open. Communication is also down so we can't contact Yamato, Durandal, or any other Federation military force." Said the techy.

"And also our radios are being jammed so we can't contact anyone from helmet to helmet or suit to anyone around the world minus suits and fighters within close proximity of 5 miles." Said a trooper who had his left arm being bandaged up.

"So that is their reason for coming here!" Jacob growled as he slammed a fist into the wall denting it.

"This was all a big distraction! I think they wanted to keep us away from the Special Zone! They're going to massacre the Japanese!" Jacob shouted.

"But that is insane! I know the Sith are crazy but not that crazy!" Ben said.

"Dude listen! I think the Sith are planning to assassinate Euphie since we will likely keep Lelouch from using his Geass and in turn would have prevented the Special Zone massacre but if she dies and someone ordered the massacre-" Jacob started before Lenalee finished with horror "Then we would be far and that Dexter and John are in danger!"

"Are there any units on the runway?" Jacob asked.

"The only units on the runway are some Murasame who were refueled and restocked and the VF-19 Excalibur belonging to Alder sir." Said a trooper.

"Then tell him to get into the air now because lives are on the line!" Jacob shouted and the trooper nods his head before he does just that.

**Chris**

Chris was with his fiancée after taking the Sith Warrior to a special cell made for force users before the power shut down throughout the entire base.

"Well that's not good..." Chris mutters before a trooper came up to him, breathing rapidly.

"Sir, we are in need of your services." The trooper said after getting his breath back.

"Let me guess... the Sith destroyed the reactor, all of the hanger doors are completely shut, Dexter and John are in danger, and me along with any available pilots are their only hope, correct?" Chris stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Well... yes, actually that's right." The trooper said completely surprised.

"Okay, give me a minute will you." Chris said which the trooper nodded before he left.

Chris turned to Cerina and gave her a quick hug. "I'll be back; I just have to prevent a massacre at the Special Zone."

"Don't worry; I know you'll make it also kill some Sith scum for me, darling." Cerina said with a proud grin before she planted a kiss on her fiancée.

"Father, can you bring a souvenir back for me when you deal pain to your enemies?" Aura asked with child-like innocence.

"Of course, I'll bring back a helmet from one of their fallen soldiers." Chris replied with a smile as he rubbed the Riolu's head.

"You know that sounded just plain wrong, right?" Cerina deadpanned.

"I know, but so far you should know that nothing surprises me anymore." Chris answered before giving the immortal a kiss on the cheek and gave Yuki a kiss on her head. "Be good now, my little snowflake."

Yuki merely giggled in joy while Cerina held her. Chris turned to Aura, "Be sure to keep mommy and your sister safe, okay?"

Aura saluted with a happy grin. "Roger that, father."

"Alright, I'm off to slay the bad guys." Chris stated with a happy grin before he went down the hall towards the hanger. When he arrived, he already saw many clone and non-clone pilots entering their Murasames while Chris caught sight of his VF-19 Excalibur in its fighter mode.

"There you are you beautiful machine..." Chris muttered in awe before he activated his Geass before he garbed in the same pilot suit worn by Rion Sakaki in Macross 30 only colored white and blue with a cyan blue visor.

Entering the cockpit, Chris switched on the power causing the Valkyrie to activate. "Alright, boys, I may not be your commanding officer but I will tell you this. Those Sith bastards invaded our home and tried to cripple us. Now they're plotting on creating a massacre at the Special Zone and assassinating Princess Euphemia; we're going to go and deliver some payback to those scum. Are you with me boys?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" The collective response from the Murasame pilots answered.

"Galatine to Warwolf 1, we're leaving the base in your hands. Make sure to leave some dinner for us when we get back." Chris said over the radio.

"Acknowledged, Galatine, don't take too long, Guts is a picky eater." Bishop responded.

"I am not!" Guts shouted in irritation.

"Okay..." Chris said a bit uncomfortable by the argument before he switches the channel. "Chris Alder, VF-19, launching!"

The VF-19 soon launched off the airstrip with the Murasames following right after him.

But by the time they reached them it would be too late.

**SAZ stadium**

"We're bringing you live coverage from the stadium where the inaugural ceremony is being held for the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan. The place is already pack full with Elevens- sorry I mean Japanese and those unable to get in are gathered outside the stadium."

"Lesley do you think Zero or any of the Swords of Heaven will show up here?"

"No and we've heard nothing about it at this time."

**China**

"Heheh, will Zero or the Swords of Heaven even show up?"

"I seriously doubt it what do you think?"

**E.U.**

"The data we have on Zero is accurate then I do not believe he will either but the Swords of Heaven are still unknown."

**Sky**

"Shit we won't be able to make it in time! Move faster!" Chris growled as he pushed the engines to the max 'Why did our base have to be so far away?!'

**SAZ stadium balcony**

Lying on the ground were 2 dead Britannian officers and walking past the corpses was Vakor with the sniper rifle the Sith gave him in hand.

**SAZ stadium**

"Princess Euphemia, its time." Darlton said to the girl who nods her head.

Euphemia stands up before she looks at the empty seat before the familiar hum of engines catch their attention causing everyone to look and see the Gawain with Zero on its shoulder, the 00 Epyon in MS form and the Dark Deathscythe with its cloak open but its scythe strapped to his back as they flew over the stadium.

"You accept that you've lost?" Darlton muttered with a smirk before he hears a scoff and turns to a Sith lord who wore blood red armor with a mask over his mouth. This Sith produced an air of malicious intent which sent shivers down anyone's spine.

'What are you doing? I thought I would have to carry your identity with me to the grave. If people discover that Zero is a Britannian Prince then it's all over. They'll mistake this for a farce plan by the empire. That would even cost the Specially Administrated Zone to fall apart.' Kirihara thought as he looked at Zero.

Inside the Knightmares as well as Leo's around the stadium the co-op forces commanding officer said "Your targets are Zero, Yamato, and Durandal. If they make any suspicious moves kill them at once."

"Yes milord!" Was the response of them all.

"Zero, Durandal, and Yamato welcome to the Specially Administrated Zone!" Euphie shouted over the sounds of the GN drives and engines of the 00 Epyon and Dark Deathscythe.

"Greetings Euphemia li Britannia, we wish to request an audience with you." Zero shouted back since he was closer to the engines than she was.

"Just with me?" Euphemia asked.

"Yes, with you alone." Zero answered.

**Ashford Academy**

The student council looked at the portable TV and watched as the Gawain, Dark Deathscythe and 00 Epyon flew and landed behind the stage.

"Something major has happened here today ladies and gentlemen. Zero, Yamato, and Durandal have just appeared in the open. Under Princess Euphemia's direction they are moving to the G-1."

**Avalon**

"I'm afraid something is going to happen we should have gone there like I thought." Cecile said to Lloyd as he looked at the screen which showed the Gawain on one knee while the Dark Deathscythe and 00 Epyon stood by one another with their cockpits open and the pilots standing in front of a scanner as well as a Gloucester but the Gloucester pilot knew that it wouldn't stand a chance against the Gundams.

"What for? It's not as if we had a choice in the matter everyone said that if Lancelot was there waiting Zero or the Swords of Heaven wouldn't show." Lloyd told the woman.

**SAZ**

3 Britannians were scanning Zero, Durandal, and Yamato with those scanning Durandal and Yamato using a device given by the Sith to detect weapons since the two were wearing armor.

Yamato and Durandal left their weapons in the cockpit while their other weapons such as Crescent Rose and Cross were deactivated and in mental storage.

"It appears to be safe your highness." Said one of the scanners after they finished.

"Then this way please." Euphemia said gesturing to the G-1.

"Princess Euphemia it's too dangerous to be alone with these men. As your knight I request that you allow me to accompany you to safety." Suzaku said causing both Durandal and Yamato to roll their eyes in annoyance.

"No it's alright, please just trust me Suzaku." Euphemia said to the Japanese pilot.

**SAZ stadium interior**

3 foots steps were heard as 2 Stormtroopers and Vakor walked through the halls until they reached a door which a trooper opens.

"This shall have the vantage point for you to take the shot, sir." Said a trooper.

"Excellent. Keep all away while I do my job." Vakor told the trooper.

"Yes sir" the trooper responded before both walked away.

**G-1**

Zero shuts off power to the G-1 as well as turning off the lights.

"Even though the cameras are off your still being extremely careful aren't you?" Euphemia asked.

"I've been in hiding for a long time due to a certain empire I'm afraid." Lelouch said as he took his mask off along with Dexter and John taking their helmets off.

Lelouch then took out a pistol surprising Euphemia while John moved in front of her but he knew that Lelouch wouldn't shoot.

"This is a needle gun made from ceramic and bamboo. It can't be picked up on a metal detector." Lelouch told his half- sister.

"Lelouch, you would never shoot me would you?" Euphie asked.

"No I would never do that… You'll be doing the shooting Euphie." Lelouch said catching her off guard.

"This ceremony is being broadcast globally and the world is going to witness you a Britannian princess shoot Zero. What do you think will happen next?" Lelouch said to her.

"Rioting would break out I imagine." Euphie answered.

"Right. Zero will become a martyr tricked into a death trap and instantly your popularity will crash to Earth." Lelouch answered as he lowered the mask covering his mouth.

"What kind of nonsense are you saying? You should just tell me to rebuild Japan." Euphemia said only for Lelouch to interrupt her saying "If you force it upon us from on high then you're as bad as Clovis was!"

Euphemia was taken aback by that.

"All tasks at hand have been cleared. After hovering near death Zero will be met with cheers when he makes a miraculous recovery because people don't give a damn about reason but nobody can resist miracles." Lelouch said as he held the pistol in his hand "Now take the gun."

"Huh?!" Euphie said surprised.

"There can only be one messiah Euphie you understand and people will realize you're a false one they'll-" Suddenly Lelouch grabs the left side of his face in pain.

**Federation base**

Cerina watches Yuki and Aura sleep after battle was over and had a smile on her face before her eyes widen and she grabs her own face in pain as the Geass symbol on her forehead glowed.

"NO! He's reached that limit!" Cerina gasped.

"Ma'am! Are you alright?!" A Federation trooper asked.

"Don't touch me! I don't want you to get hurt!" Cerina shouted causing the troopers to stay back remembering what the Swords told them about a Code bearer when they feel their contract holder loses control of his Geass.

**Chris**

Chris flinches in pain but keeps control of his VF.

'So he's lost control. I hope Dexter and John have it.' Chris thought as they flew faster.

**Sky**

High in the sky flew the Shadow Strike Noir and in the cockpit the Strike Ronin looks at an enhanced image showing the G-1.

"So it has happened. I pray they get there in time." Said the Strike Ronin as he narrowed his eyes.

**G-1**

"Lelouch!" Euphie shouted in worry as she ran past John but he holds her back as Lelouch shouted "Stop it!"

"Stop giving me your pity! Spare me your charity! This is something I have to achieve on my own! And so for that I shall now stain your hands with blood Euphemia li Britannia!" Lelouch shouted as his Geass symbol glowed but for some reason the glow was short due to the contact lens that John gave him when John mentioned that his Geass will lose control at some point.

"That's not my name I renounced it!" Euphemia shouted back catching Lelouch off guard.

"There probably will be a formal announcement issued by the homeland about any day now. But I've given up my claim to the throne." Euphemia said as John let's go of her.

"But why? It isn't because you accepted Zero is it?" Lelouch asked.

"Well of course I have to pay the price for doing something so selfish those are the consequences." Euphemia answered.

"Yes well it wasn't so difficult for you to give that up was it? And I suppose you did it for my sake." Lelouch said causing Euphie to giggle "As conceded as you ever were but no I did it for Nunnally."

Lelouch was caught off guard again while she continued "She told me herself: All I want is to be with my brother and that's all that matters and I want nothing more"

"For that petty reason?" Lelouch asked.

"That's right Lelouch that's how I made up my mind. It made me stop and seriously reflect on what was truly important to me in life. Do you understand now? I'm not giving up anything that has significant meaning or real worth to me and you don't need to worry I won't tell anyone about you." Euphemia said before Lelouch laughed "And Cornelia?"

"It's not like we'll never see each other again." Euphemia said.

"Euphie you are a fool. An amazing fool." Lelouch said with a smile.

"I know I'm not as smart as you Lelouch, I've never been able to beat you at game or studies however-" Lelouch interrupted her "However in your usually Euphie fashion you managed winning all of it."

"When I think of you I don't visualize a sub viceroy or a princess, I only see the plain little Euphie who you used to be." Lelouch said with his smile still present.

"Then will you join little Euphie and help her?" Euphie asked as she held out her hand.

Lelouch had a serious expression before he looked her in the eye "You are… you are the worst opponent I have ever faced."

Lelouch then grabbed her hand "You win." Euphie looked curiously at her half-brother "I will amend my plans to help out your Special Zone." That brought a smile to her face "But not as your subordinate alright?"

"Alright. Though you really don't have enough faith in me, do you." Euphie said confusing Lelouch "Did you honestly believe that by simply threatening me I would shoot you?"

Lelouch finally understood what she was saying "Oh no you've got it all wrong when I really want people to follow my orders they will not resist me. Whether it is to shoot me, to grant pardon to Suzaku, or any order at all."

"Oh now you're being silly stop playing with me." Euphie said with a smile thinking it a joke.

"I'm serious for example if I told you to kill all the Japanese it wouldn't matter how you felt about it." Lelouch said… with his Geass active.

Both Dexter and John were glad that they gave him those lenses because it would have caused problems.

"It is true Euphie. It is similar to our Jedi mind tricks except that our abilities work on the weak minded and can be used multiple times Lelouch's works on everyone and everything except that it can only be done once. No matter how strong of will they are they will succumb to it and do as he says." Dexter said and what he said slightly frightened the princess.

"Though at the moment he is wearing a contact lens that negates its ability since it will work on eye contact and we don't want him to lose control of it." John said to her which somewhat calmed her down.

"Now shall we be off?" Dexter asked as he slipped his helmet back on.

"Right" Euphie said with a smile.

**SAZ stadium interior**

"Soon the plan will go into motion." Vakor said and he hears two blasters go off and then the sounds of two bodies hitting the floor.

"I told them to make sure no one enters but they kill… that doesn't seem right." Vakor muttered before the door behind him opens causing him to look to see… Felix with a Stormtrooper in a head lock while another leaned against the wall behind him with two blaster holes with one in his chest the other in his head.

"Sorry I'm late." Felix said as he snapped the trooper's neck and dropped the corpse onto the ground.

"You're going against the Sith aren't you?" Vakor asked as he stood up from his kneeling position.

"I was never with them to begin with." Felix said as he took out a silenced pistol and fired at Vakor but he dodges it and runs at Felix who fires three more bullets but they miss before Vakor knocks the pistol out of his hands and punched Felix in the face who responds by kneeing him in the stomach only for Vakor to retaliate by flipping Felix onto his back and smash his face but Felix dodged the foot aimed for his head and flipped kicking Vakor in the face and smacking it into a wall.

"You won't kill these people!" Felix shouted before he reengaged Vakor in hand to hand combat as Euphemia, Zero, Yamato, and Durandal got onto the stage.

"Attention people of Japan I princess Euphemia li Britannia shall now begin the inauguration!" Euphie said into a mike causing the Japanese people to cheer.

As this happened Felix and Vakor were still fighting before Vakor grabbed a blaster that was on the ground next to a dead Stormtrooper and spun around shooting Felix in the leg causing him to fall to the ground.

"Felix… you had so much potential to the empire. So much potential that you threw away by siding with the Federation and terrorists." Vakor said to the downed mercenary.

"Well at least I stopped your little attack." Felix said as Euphemia's speech is still heard.

"No… I still have enough time." Vakor said as he walked to his sniper before dropping to one knee and taking aim.

"And now I call the Special Administrative Zone open!" Euphie said getting cheers from every Japanese citizen.

"No" Felix muttered as he got to his feet and ran at Vakor only to fall due to pain but still tries to crawl to Vakor as he pulls the trigger.

On the stage John smiles under his helmet before his eyes caught a familiar glint in the stadium… sniper.

"Princess!" Durandal shouted as he ran at Euphie and got in front of her as the sound of a sniper going off was heard.

**Chris**

Chris's eyes widen as he watched the little screen in his Excalibur at what he saw.

"Oh no" Chris whispered.

**SAZ stadium**

Everyone in the stadium was silent at what had transpired.

Every Britannian was stuck silent and caught off guard by what happened.

First thing that happens was Euphie giving her speech and the next second… Durandal jumping in front of her and his chest exploding in red.

"Durandal!" Dexter shouted before two more bangs were heard and Durandal's abdominal area and another part of his chest explode in red before falling to his knees and then falling onto his back but as he does he inputs a command into his gauntlet which sent a signal to the Dark Deathscythe and its eyes flashed crimson red.

"My god" Darlton whispered as he saw Durandal go down taking the bullets that were likely meant for Euphie.

"Oh no" Zero whispered with his eyes wide behind his mask as Durandal fell to the ground unmoving.

**Stadium interior**

"It seems that the Sword of Vengeance has gone down. Still have one more bullet left. I'll make it count." Vakor said as he discarded three spent bullet casings before he took aim… aiming for Euphemia's head.

"NO!" Felix shouted as he got back on his feet and tackled the assassin but as he did Vakor pulled the trigger and the bullet went flying but instead of striking its target first it ricochet off some metal and went right through Darlton's side before ricocheting off the pull the mike was on not only bending the pull but sending the bullet into her stomach.

Euphemia fell to the ground next and everyone was struck silent unsure how to respond.

"Princess Euphemia" Suzaku quietly said.

'Now it's my turn.' The Sith warrior thought with an evil smile before acting like he was angered about something "The Elevens have murdered the Princess!"

Everyone was surprised by that but his next order… caused something horrible "Kill all the Japanese!"

"Yes milord!" Was the response of the Leo pilots which numbered to 25 units while the Britannian had 20 Gloucesters and 30 Sutherlands… who followed the order as well.

**Tokyo settlement**

Everyone was watching the screen in horror as Euphie was shot before the roar of engines was heard and they looked up only to see 21 fighters flying over the settlement but 20 of those fighters they recognized as Murasame's.

"Yes milord!" Chris heard as he can see the stadium.

"I'm too late." Chris whispered as the bullets were heard.

**Distance away from stadium**

"Tamaki what's happening inside the stadium?!" Kallen asked with worry as she sees the smoke rising from the stadium.

"Princess Euphemia and Durandal were shot and that Sith fellow ordered everyone to kill the Japanese!" Tamaki shouted.

'Dexter' Kallen thought in fear.

**Stadium**

The Sith lord smiled as every Britannian soldier, Knightmare, Stormtrooper, Sith trooper, and Leo opened fire with the Leo's, Knightmares, and Britannian soldiers fired bullets while the Stormtroopers and Sith troopers fired blaster rounds.

"Now this is glorious." The Sith lord said with an evil smile before he looked and his eyes widen when he sees Euphie trying to move to Durandal.

"So you're still alive?" The Sith asked as he walked up to her before going to one knee… and taking out Durandal's lightsaber.

"The least I can do is kill you with a lightsaber." The Sith said dropping the weapon in a position that Durandal had the weapon before grabbing his own lightsaber and igniting it.

"With this we will have one less problem to deal with." The Sith said with an evil grin as he moved to stab her only for a green blade to punch through his chest.

"People like you make me sick!" Yamato growled before he ripped the saber out of the Sith and with one swift move severed the head from the body and then the upper half.

"John, are you alright?" Dexter asked as he got to one knee but John didn't respond.

"Oh no." Dexter said before he hears stomping and turns to see a Leo looking at him with its head flashing and aiming its rifle.

"Oh god." Dexter muttered before they hear the roar of engines and looks to see the Dark Deathscythe jumping over the stadium with its beam scythe in hand as it swung downwards cutting the Leo in half before it exploded.

"The Dark Deathscythe?!" Dexter muttered before he sees John gauntlet which had AI control on it.

"So he put in an AI control system? Almost like the ZERO System." Dexter muttered before he looked at the black Gundam.

"Dark Deathscythe" Dexter shouted getting the AI controlled Gundams attention "I want you to take both your pilot and Princess Euphemia li Britannia to the Federation base for medical attention ASAP!"

The Gundam holstered the scythe before going to one knee and sat both hands on the ground with the palms up.

Dexter picks Euphemia up first and sat her in one of the palms which closed carefully before Dexter picked up John and placed him in the other.

The Gundam stood up as Dexter noticed the Gawain standing up before noticing the Avalon launching the Lancelot.

"E-Euphie" John muttered as he regained consciousness and slowly reached for her before embracing darkness again as the Dark Deathscythe took off.

**Lancelot**

"Princess Euphemia!" Suzaku shouted as he launched seeing Yamato place Euphemia in one of the black Gundams hands before placing Durandal in the other and as he flew towards the stadium all he could do was watch as the Gundam take off and flew through the air… as the VF-19 Excalibur and Murasame arrived.

"Glad to see you arrived, Chris." Dexter whispered with a sad smile before he narrowed his eyes as he sees the Gawain flying into the air.

"Attention Zero, return that unit its property of our military-AH!" The pilot of a Britannia VTOL said before he cried in pain as his chopper along with many more were destroyed in midair.

"This is my order to all Black Knights! Euphemia has been injured in an assassination attempt on her life along with Durandal who moved to protect her! The Sith have begun massacring all Japanese in the Special Administrative Zone! All Autonomous Battle Knight Units advance on the ceremony grounds along with the Federation mobile suits and wage an attack! Wipe out all Sith and Britannia forces! Save the Japanese!" Zero said over the Black Knights radio.

"Let's hope this helps!" Yamato said as he ran to his Gundam before using force step to reach the cockpit where it closes and he powers the unit up and its eyes flashed to life with a familiar *thoom*.

"Release the princess!" Suzaku shouted as he aimed his VARIS at the Gundam only to dodge several micro missiles fired from the VF-19.

"You stupid fool!" Chris shouted in anger as his VF-19 turned into its Battroid mode and landed in a crouch as he aimed the Gun Pod at the Lancelot. "Do you realize you nearly killed the princess and not only that, but you had the gull to shoot down my wounded friend?"

"Shut up, you're people are kidnapping Euphie and I won't stop until I save her!" Suzaku retorted in cold rage as he aimed the Lancelot's VARIS rifle at the Excalibur. "And I'll start by stopping you, Rebellion!"

"That's not my name anymore. I have been reborn as the White Archangel, Galatine. For your actions, Kururugi, I will see you dead at my feet!" Chris said coldly before firing the Gun Pod at his enemy but Suzaku brought up the Blaze Luminous to block the bullets.

"Damn you!" Suzaku cursed as he sped towards the Valkyrie while firing his VARIS rifle only for Chris to bring up his Excalibur's I-Field to reflect the shots. The Battroid holstered its Gun Pod before grabbing one of the beam sabers on its hip as it activated to reveal the cyan blue blade.

"You're dead!" Chris roared as he boosted towards Suzaku, who quickly brought up an MSV to block the attack as the two machines were locked in a heated clash while the pilots glared at each other from the screens.

The 00 Epyon takes off and looks to see the Federation Murasame's fought against the Leo's and Britannian Knightmares along with the Black Knight Knightmares.

"Looks like we're doing alright." Dexter said as he watched Chris and Suzaku continue clashing blades before he looks at where the Dark Deathscythe flew before he sees a shape flying at them.

"This isn't good." Dexter said as he transformed his Gundam into MA form and flew off and when he got close he sees a fighter flying painted black and purple with the Decepticon symbol flying at the Dark Deathscythe on an intercept course.

"Oh hell!" Dexter shouted as he flew faster firing 4 beams at the fighter which dodged and Dexter got in its path and transformed into MS mode.

"Not going any closer." Dexter said before to his surprise the fighter transformed with the wings moving revealing arms with the left one having an rocket anchor while the right had a large shield which also had a beam rifle, 3 spears, and 1 beam saber. The wings moved to the shoulders, the legs shot out and the chest moved before the head popped out. In appearance the machine in question had the appearance of a mix between the Gundam AGE-2 Normal and the Blitz Gundam.

"Dammit! I was so close to kill that bastard!" The pilot shouted and Dexter recognized the voice.

The pilot of the Gundam was Max Oliver.

"Max Oliver! So you plan to kill John while he's wounded?" Dexter asked as he glared at the unit.

"That and to kill that pink-haired bitch." The man said before he fired his beam rifle at Dexter who blocked it with his shield and he flew at the man with his beam sword in hand as Max drew a beam saber and they clashed.

**Chris**

Chris transformed into fighter form to dodge 2 missiles fired from a Leo before going into GERWALKER form and evaded it several times before firing it in the back causing it to explode.

Chris transformed his Excalibur into Battroid form and glared at the Lancelot as it flew at him where they clashed blades once more.

"Why must you always destroy everything?" Suzaku questioned as he tried pushing the Valkyrie back but Chris would not yield.

"You're as blind as the other fools who think the Sith were on the side of the angels!" Chris retorted as the VF-19 struck the Lancelot across the face before with a quick flick of the wrist, removed the Knightmare of its sword arm.

"Damn you!" Suzaku roared as he fired his Slash Harkens at the Excalibur and managed to strike the Battroid's visor, cracking it. Suzaku followed up by aiming his VARIS at the Valkyrie and firing with his aim true when the shot pierced through the Excalibur's right arm.

"Bastard!" Chris roared as he brought up the twin Vulcan guns and fired but the Lancelot used its VARIS to block the bullets but at the cost of its destruction.

Suzaku growled in anger as he unsheathed his last MSV before he charges towards Chris, roaring. "REBELLION"

Chris responds in kind by drawing his other beam saber and boosted towards the Lancelot. "SUZAKU"

When the two machines met each other with blades, the VF-19 stabbed its beam saber through the Lancelot's head before slicing off both its legs but the white Knightmare used its remaining sword arm to slice the Excalibur's head off and stabbed its MSV through the torso, missing the cockpit. Both disabled machines collapsed onto the ground unmoving before the torso plate of the VF-19 blasts off as Chris stumbled out of the Valkyrie.

Looking at the damaged Lancelot, Chris casted a Firaga spell to seal the cockpit to the machine to prevent Suzaku from interfering any further. Turning back to his damaged Valkyrie, Chris groaned in irritation. "Dammit, I just got this bad boy too."

The red-eyed teen sighed before he pockets out a hidden communicator and puts it to his ear. "Wing Origin, fly to my coordinates."

In a span of two minutes, the white and blue Gundam floated down to its pilot's position and kneels before Chris while extending a hand to him. Hopping onto the outstretched hand, Chris entered the cockpit but not before pulling off his cracked helmet and tossing it away.

Taking control of the Gundam, Chris flew up high into the air and activated the main camera only for his eyes to widen in horror at the scene before him. Countless bodies of Japanese laid on the ground as blood ran along the earth. Men, women, and children who wanted hope for a better life... a free life from the horrors that were inflicted on them but now... all they have is this, a massacre caused by the scum that is both Britannia and the Sith Empire.

"You monsters... how dare you commit these acts... I will... I will..." Chris muttered to himself as he gripped the controls tightly before he slowly looks up as his eyes shined a golden color with streams of many other colors in his pupils. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

The screen on his monitor then reads "_**ORIGIN DRIVE: BURST**_" before the Wing Origin's eyes flashed.

[Play Gundam 00 OST: Decisive Battle]

"**Origin Burst**" Chris roared out as the Wing Origin's frame glowed completely blue as particles that bore a resemblance to GN particles surrounded the Gundam before forming into large wings that spread around the entire Special Zone.

All of the Sith mobile suits and Britannian Knightmares stopped to look at the spectacle only for all of the Sith pilots in the Zedas mobile suits scream in pain at the raging thoughts before one by one they collapsed in their seats, dead.

"What the hell?" one Sith pilot in a Leos gasped in shock before he was killed in an explosion along with any other Sith MS and Britannian Knightmare that were touched by the particles.

**Sith Capital**

Oculus was on his throne enjoying a glass of wine before he felt a growing energy from within the Force as Mundus barged in with a furious look on his face.

"He has awakened..." Mundus growled out.

Oculus's hand tightened around the glass, shattering it in his hands as he screamed in anger.

**Dexter**

While still in combat with Max, Dexter felt a strange feeling in his mind before both he and Max saw the large blue astral wings hovering in the sky.

Zooming the camera in, Dexter gasped in surprise when he saw that it was the Wing Origin releasing this much power. 'Could Chris have awakened as... an Innovator?'

**Strike Ronin**

Behind his mask, the Ronin had a confident smirk as he felt the release of Quantum Brain Waves among the Force as well as witnessed the awe-inspiring spectacle from the Wing Origin.

"About time you woke up, White Archangel..." Strike Ronin whispered to himself.

[End of Decisive Battle]

**Chris**

From within his cockpit, the awakened Innovator felt the minds of everyone around him. He could feel the dark minds of the Sith in which he decided to snuff out by destroying their minds and altering the particles that surrounded him into tiny bombs that affect only Sith and Britannian machines.

He could feel several strong collective conscious minds from close by or far away from him. Some of these minds felt familiar while others felt dark and twisted but he couldn't do anything to those minds.

While he couldn't see what was happening during the battle, he could feel what his body's actions were performing. His mind was in some sort of cosmic plane in another fabric of existence, unable to move in his subconscious and yet move in the physical plane.

"I see you've finally awakened." A very familiar voice said to Chris, who turned around only to gape in shock at who he was seeing.

A man who looked to be in his early twenties with silver hair, gold eyes, and pale skin; he wore a metallic-like Celestial Being pilot suit colored blue. This was the man who created the future for Human Reformation; this was... Setsuna F. Seiei.

"No way..." Chris uttered out in awe before he mentally slapped himself to see if it was all a dream.

"Believe me, kid, this isn't a dream. I am Setsuna F. Seiei and I've been waiting for the first True Innovator to awaken in this alternate plane of existence. It stands to reason that you are the new Innovator of this world that shall help bring forth its Reformation along with another." Setsuna said with a warm smile.

"Another? You mean someone else will awaken as an Innovator as well?" Chris asked in curiosity.

"Yes, it will be some time before he awakens but he'll help you along the way but I will warn you... when the time comes, one of you will make the ultimate sacrifice in order for the Reformation of this world to begin." Setsuna said that last part with a grim line on his face.

"So you're saying... that one of us will die?" Chris asked again slightly afraid of the answer.

"I'm sorry, but I can't say about the consequences, I only know so much." Setsuna replied in an apologetic tone.

"I understand... one last question before you leave." Chris quickly brought up as Setsuna turned to leave but quickly stopped. "Who did you love in the end anyways?"

Setsuna had a soft grin on his face as he remembered his days with the love of his life. "It was Feldt Grace. She was the only one who seemed to connect with me even after Lockon passed away. I know some people in your world say I was in love with Marina Ismail, but we only wanted to understand each other."

"I see... thank you for telling me, Setsuna F. Seiei." Chris said with a grin of his own.

"It was my pleasure, Chris Alder. Good luck in the future and congratulations on your marriage." Setsuna said before he disappeared from Chris's subconscious.

Opening his eyes, Chris looked around on the screen and found that many Sith mobile suits and Britannian Knightmares were destroyed but others fled from the battle. While the Black Knights and Federation soldiers celebrated their victory, Chris and many others were distraught about the many innocent lives taken by the dark hand of the Sith.

"I swear... I will help bring forth a brighter future for all and bring justice down upon both Britannian and the Sith Empire." Chris vowed as his golden eyes changed back into the slitted red.

**00 Epyon and Blitz AGE**

"What was that? It was in my head!" Max growled before he gasped as the 00 Epyon flew at him swinging its beam sword.

"Shit!" Max shouted and didn't have much time to react and lost his Gundam's entire right arm all the way up to the shoulder.

"Just die!" Dexter shouted as he swung again catching the Gundam in the torso but not the cockpit and the enemy Gundam flew back before transforming into fighter mode and flew away.

"Coward" Dexter muttered before he turned to the SAZ seeing the fading glow of the Origin Burst.

"Guys!" A familiar voice shouted to them.

"Jarod this better be important." Dexter muttered.

"John and Euphemia have just reached the base and are now undergoing surgery." Jarod said and Dexter was silent for a few seconds before he muttered "Well okay that is important."

"The good news is that they got here in time. From what the medical droids said that Euphemia's injury is non-fatal… but John… he's going to be out of combat for the next 3 weeks." Josh said as his head moved next to Jarod's.

"Damn! Well at least they're alright." Dexter said as his Gundam landed on the ground around Black Knight Knightmares and Murasame's.

"Yamato, what is that?" Tohdoh asked as he pointed to the Origin as it glowed blue but from their position it looked like an angel.

"That is the power of a Gundam, colonel… that is the power of a Gundam." Dexter answered with a smile.

**Avalon**

"You are one lucky fool Kururugi." Rau said as the cockpit of the Lancelot was cut open via lightsabers "If the Origin wasn't distracted then you would have been killed in an instant."

"They have Princess Euphemia." Suzaku muttered only to feel a hand on his shoulder "And we shall get her back Major Kururugi. As a ranking officer of the Sith I will do everything in my power to help retrieve Euphemia li Britannia from the hands of the Federation."

"That will have to wait." Full Frontal said as he walked into the room as engineers began replacing the missing parts.

"We just got word that the Federation is preparing amassing their forces for a coordinated attack all over Japan so we're getting all troops ready." Full Frontal explained.

"Are we getting help from the capitol?" Rau asked getting a nod from Full Frontal which caused the blonde madman to smile.

**SAZ**

Zero stood in front of the crowd of Japanese along with members of the Black Knights and Orion Federation mainly Yamato and Chris who was still in his pilot suit.

"People of Japan! And all who were oppressed by the empire of Britannia! Long have I waited all through the struggles of Britannia's injustices! I've waited for them to come to their senses! But that hope was betrayed by an act of barbarism that can only be called Genocide! The Sith are a symbol of Britannia's hypocrisy because of the evil the Sith have committed! Murderers cloaked in nations! I hereby declare our independence from Britannia! Don't take this as a means of the resurrection of your fallen nation. We will not turn back the hands of time! The new Japan we go on to build shall be one brought up to accept peoples both histories and ideologies! Where the strong shall not reign upon the weak! And it shall be called… the United States of Japan!" Once Zero's speech was finished everyone was cheering with every Japanese citizen chanting Zero.

"It has begun." Dexter quietly said and Chris nods his head in agreement.

**Several hours later Federation base**

"All units prepare for combat! Brycen team move to catapult! Cyclone team runway clearance granted. Redeemer, Nine Ball, and Oracle weapons reloading complete. Gunship preparations ready for launch."

Every Federation soldier was moving around but not just moving weapons and ammo but tech as well.

"So we're moving all non-important tech?" Josh asked.

"Yes we have to move every piece of tech and load them onto transports moving to orbit." Ben answered as he finished getting his flight suit on.

"Sir, is it wise to go into space at a time like this?" Rex asked.

"I have to meet up with our forces in orbit so we can coordinate an offensive all over the planet so what's one less Sword on the planet going to do?" Ben asked as the door opens next to him causing him to blush slightly as Saber came out wearing a Celestial Being flight suit colored dark blue with silver which showed her figure and a dark blue helmet with a silver visor.

"Is it on right?" Saber asked.

"It's actually nice on you." Ben said causing Saber to have a small blush.

"General the Avenger is ready to go into space." Said a Federation trooper.

"Good then let's go." Ben said before they made their way through halls as Federation soldiers ran all around before they reached their location which was a mass accelerator which showed several pods being launched into space but he sees a Gozanti-class cruiser and under it were two mobile suits. One of them was the Avenger while the other was a GN-XIV command type colored dark blue with bits of silver and on said mobile suits back were GN particle tanks and the Avenger had its Full Armor.

"General this cruiser will take you up to orbit for your rendezvous." Said a Clone trooper.

"Thanks for the help." Ben said as he placed his helmet on.

"Don't thank me sir, just doing my job." The trooper said.

"Warning incoming transport!" Everyone was put on guard at that and they turn to see an incoming Fury-class Interceptor but it was burning before it came crashing and skidding across the runway until it stopped RIGHT next to the Avenger.

"Too close." Ben said before he, Saber, Jacob, and Lenalee all ran to the transport and cut their way in where they find the pilot and when Jacob and Lenalee got their they were caught off guard by who was in there.

"Felix?!" Both shouted.

"This that merc you were telling us about?" Ben asked.

"Jacob, who is this?" William asked as he and Howard walked in after seeing their brother run into the ship.

"Hey Will. You still owe me fifty bucks." Felix said with a half-smile under his helmet.

"Felix!?" William shouted recognizing the voice.

"Guys!" Howard shouted getting their attention to the cryopod.

"Saved the kid from the Sith. Get him out of here." Felix was able to say before he passed out.

"Get this guy medical attention and get him on a transport out." Ben ordered before he and Saber moved to their mobile suits.

"But sir what are we supposed to do?" A trooper asked.

"Get him medical attention and get him to safety away from this warzone!" Ben answered as he and Saber entered their cockpits which closed as the Gozanti took off into space followed by 2 Broadswords.

**SAZ**

"So she'll make it?" Lelouch asked as he, Dexter, and Chris entered a room.

"Yes and she is being moved to a transport and taken off world for her safety away from the Sith." Dexter answered causing Lelouch to have a small smile.

"Thank you" Lelouch whispered.

"Don't thank us; thank John for taking the bullets for her." Chris told him.

"Also some of our boys managed to get some recordings on who the shooter was." Dexter said as he brought a holographic screen showing Vakor taking aim before Felix came in killing a Stormtrooper.

"So Vakor was the one to take the shot? I knew Rogers's family was evil." Chris grunted as he watched Felix fighting Vakor only to get wounded.

"So Vakor shot both John and Euphemia." Dexter growled as he watched Felix tackle Vakor on his last shot.

"From the position of the rifle at the time of shooting… Vakor was aiming for a headshot but the bullet missed and struck Euphemia in the stomach so at least we can thank that merc for that." Chris said as he gestured to where Vakor was aiming at first before Felix tackled him.

Suddenly Lelouch's phone went off and he grabbed it seeing it was Nunnally.

"Yes Nunnally?" Lelouch asked.

"Hi Lelouch, I was wondering, um do you suppose I can talk to Euphie again?" Nunnally asked causing Lelouch to widen his eyes "I was thinking the three of us could go to the school festival together. You see Milly said they were organizing another one. So I was hoping we can go to the new one together too. Oh I'm sorry I know you don't want us meeting ever again but I thought maybe if there was some way you and me can see her one last time."

"Nunnally haven't you heard the news?" Lelouch asked.

"Oh well the radio cut off mid-broadcast earlier. Why do you did something happen?" Nunnally asked.

"Of course not everything is just fine. Sorry I'll be home by tomorrow. We'll discuss it while I'm back. Right." Lelouch said before he hung up.

"Be glad Euphie isn't dead or Nunnally would be greatly heartbroken." Chris said as he looked to see several Murasame gathering the remains of his Excalibur. He was told that the cuts in his machine were clean and those that weren't very easy to replace since they were very small so he can expect his VF to go back into battle later in the future.

"Yes" Lelouch said as he sat on a couch.

"Chris, how is your fiancée?" Dexter asked.

"She's doing fine right now. Still a bit scared after the attack for fear of our unborn child getting hurt but I'm not complaining." Chris answered.

"Dude, I'm sorry about the attack. If we had known then we would have-" Dexter tried to say only for Chris to cut him off "Dude, don't worry about it. I'm glad you came here instead. You not only stopped Euphie's death but you also in a sense helped me. I became the first True Innovator because of you guys coming here. Though I am glad John is alright I am sad he is to remain out of combat for a few weeks.

"He's a tough bastard he'll get through this." Dexter said with a grin.

"Yeah and right now we need to prepare for the coming battle." Chris said as he looked outside the window to see a single Acclamator assault ship land before it began to deploy Federation soldiers and armor along with Federation controlled Sutherlands, Gloucesters, and Glasgows.

**Sith capitol orbit**

Somewhere in space sat a single Imperial II-class Star Destroyer and on the bridge stood General Grievous, Darth Oculus, Darth Mundus, and Darth Marr.

"It is time." General Grievous coughed.

"Is the weapon prepared for transport?" Darth Oculus asked as he looked out to a large device covered by a container but its length could be that of a single CAR-class Assault Carrier.

"Yes milord, it is ready to depart on your command." Said a Sith officer.

"And Darth Malgus?" Mundus asked.

"He is beginning his assault as well." The officer answered.

**Coruscant**

Over Coruscant a large Federation fleet sat before coming out of hyperspace was a large Sith fleet of Imperial II-class Star Destroyers, Victory II-class Star Destroyers, Laurasia-class Frigates, Covenant warships, and other types of warships led by a single Executor-class Super Star Destroyer.

"Begin our attack!" Malgus ordered and all ships opened fire.

**Sith capitol orbit**

"Very well. All ships deploy! It's time we destroy these Federation scum!" Darth Oculus ordered before the large Sith fleet entered Hyperspace and Slipspace intending to attack the Federation.

**Earth orbit**

"Alright all ships begin descent and prepare to move all wounded." Ben said as the Avenger and GN-XIV custom flew through space and watched a single Pelta-class frigate flew through space and Ben knew that ship contained both Noel Worth and the children from that facility Delta Squad found.

When the frigate entered hyperspace everything went to hell… a large Sith fleet entered the system 19 kilometers away from Luna.

"Oh shit. The Sith are attacking." Ben said as he watched the Sith fleet deploy their mobile suits and fighters.

* * *

**(Cue Friends by Stephanie)**

**(Instruments) **_The screen opens to show the bright blue sky as it slowly pans off to the side before it comes across a Federation Pelican before it continues on to show the Swords of Heaven at the beach in either swimsuits or their regular clothing but without their socks and footwear_

**(Onaji egao shiteta) **_The camera pans to show Dexter giving Chris a haircut_

**(Sonna bokura mo) **_Shows Ben and Andrew chasing after Jarod, who had a football in his arms_

**(Ikunen mo kasane sugite) **_Shows Braydin sunbathing with Alyssa, Aiden, Josh, John, and Alex_

**(Surechigau keshiki wo) **_Shows Jacob and Lenalee near a table that contained numerous food ingredients as they smiled the scene while the former continued to cook as the latter was peeling an orange_

**(Ukeirerarezu ni) **_Shows Lelouch, Kallen, and Cerina coming along with the Lynx pilots with each carrying a basket filled with fruits or vegetables_

**(Mogaiteru) **_Shows Chris's face as he closes his eyes and smiles_

**(Instruments) **_Shows different clips of the group having fun at the beach_

**(Muda na Parade sutesari) **_Shows Dexter and Chris back to back as they both look down with their eyes closed_

**(Kono sekai ni yasashisa wo) **_They both look up as the wind passed through them before it changes to show the shore_

**(I gotta say) **_The scissors that Dexter was using falls to the ground as the water changed from blue to ruby red_

**(Yuuki wo misetsuketemo tsuyogatte mo) **_Shows Braydin, Alyssa, Josh, Alex, Aiden, and John as they lean against pieces of rubble while downcast expressions appeared on their faces_

**(Hitori de wa ikirarenai) **_Shows Ben, Andrew, and Jarod with the former looking at a mirror while the latter two are up against walls sitting down before it shows Braydin's hand clenching into a fist while Ben's hand struck the mirror_

**(Ano hi no yakusoku nara) **_Shows Jacob and Lenalee sitting next to each other behind a piece of rubble while behind them were destroyed buildings as Lenalee's head rested on Jacob's shoulder_

**(Kokoro no fukaku ni) **_Shows a single white feather falling down as it lands on the sand_

**(Nokotte iru yo) **_The feather is then consumed by blue flames as green particles float towards the sky_

**(As life goes on…) **_The particles float towards two mobile suits that are revealed to be the Wing Origin and the 00 Epyon_

**(Wasurecha ikenai kara Yea~) **_Shows Kallen in a fetal position with tears streaming down her face before she looks up to see the night sky_

**(Don't let it go…) **_Shows Cerina leaning against a window with light tears in her eyes before she turns to look out the window_

**(Kono hiroi daichi to) **_Shows Chris standing up with the cloak that was used for keeping hair off of him before he threw it off, revealing his bare chest as white astral wings sprouted from his back_

**(Nakamatachi no koto) **_Shows the Swords of Heaven looking up at the sky as thirteen trails of light soar through the night sky_

**(Instruments) **_Shows a brief capture of Chris's eyes before switching to Dexter's face before changing to freeze at the Swords of Heaven looking up at the sky while their weapons clustered together a few feet away from them_

**(End of Ending)**

* * *

**Preview**

_"The Special Administrative Zone was turned into a warzone because of the assassination attempt on Princess Euphemia."_ Shifts to show Euphemia in a bacta tank with John in a tank next to her as both were loaded onto a medical frigate before it shifts to show both Black Knights and Federation forces assaulting the Tokyo settlement

_"And because of that Tokyo and Japan will be made a battlefield once more."_ Shifts to show Murasames, DINNs, Delta Plus's, and ReZELs flying through the air attacking Sith and Britannian ground forces before an A-10 flew through the air dropping several missiles

_"Both land and space will be turned into a battleground but most will be focused in Japan."_ Shifts to show the Federation fleet engaging the Sith fleet before it shifts to show Federation soldiers engaging Britannian and Sith soldiers before shifting to show a DEMON move to punch Cody but he dodged it and shot the DEMON through the head before jumping back as it explodes

_"And the future of Earth and many other worlds will revolve around this battle."_ Shifts to show Federation mobile suits engaging Sith mobile suits in space before it shifts to show the Avenger destroying an Imperial II before shifting to show a custom GN-XIV stabbing a Zedas

_Next episode: Battle of Japan and above_

_"What will the outcome be from the end of this conflict? Will it be victory for the Federation? Or victory for the Empires?"_ Shifts to show a Jegan exploding before it shifts to show the Astraea Plus at Ashford Academy pinning a custom Sutherland before it shifts to show Armored Cores fly or slide towards the Tokyo settlement with fighter jets flying overhead before it shifts to show Sith Gundams combating Federation Gundams before it shifts to the Shadow Strike Noir flying through the air towards the Tokyo settlement

* * *

**Omake**

**Wally the cursing Parrot**

"Alright guys, I believe it's time we get Kallen and Dexter toge-"

"JAROD!" Someone stopped Jarod as he and the other Swords of Heaven besides Dexter in school as they sat around a table.

Jarod looks around "Alright, who said that?"

The Swords just simply shrug.

"Wasn't me." said Aiden as he goes back drinking his soda, the others said the same.

Jarod, though confused, goes back talking. "Okay, as I was saying, I can say for all of us, we need to get Kallen and Dexter togeth-"

"JAROD!"

Jarod, now freaking pissed off, steam coming out of his ears, looks at the Swords sitting on the table.

"Alright, whose doing that!?" Braydin looks up at a tree, seeing something there.

"It's probably that parrot over there." said Braydin, pointing to the Parrot.

As soon as those words came out of Braydin's mouth, Jarod's whole face turned white. "Wait, parrot...oh shit!"

"FUCK YOU JAROD!" Wally the Parrot yelled as he flies over to Jarod like a hawk.

Jarod himself ran like hell, screaming as he runs away from the parrot.

As he ran out into the hall he runs past Dexter who has a surprised look on his face.

"How the hell did Wally get here?" Dexter asked in both surprise and confusion.

"Wally?" Everyone asked.

"Yeah, Wally the cursing Parrot. That parrot had a big grudge against Jarod for years." Dexter said to them.

"What did Jarod do to cause the parrot to hate him so much?" Andrew asked.

"Jarod slapped the parrot into a wall after he ran in its flight path." Dexter explained.

"If I was a parrot then I would be as pissed as it was right now." Chris said as he looked out the window to see Jarod still running and screaming as Wally flew after him.

"How long do you think the parrot will keep this up?" Alex asked.

"Dude, trust me… it will keep coming." Dexter answered "And it's only a Monday too."

**Tuesday**

Jarod was walking through the halls of Ashford Academy talking to Aiden and Josh about something but when he reached his destination which was a class room and when the door opens "FUCK YOU!" Wally flies out and starts clawing at his face causing Jarod to scream in pain.

**Wednesday**

Jarod slaps his back to the wall as he and several Federation troopers got ready to enter a base but when he smashes the door open "FUCK YOU!" A familiar cursing parrot flies at him and starts clawing at his unprotected face causing to start screaming in pain while the troopers watched in surprise.

**Thursday**

Jarod pops his head out from the side of a room and walk out before he looks around and sighs in relief before he feels a drop. Jarod reaches and touches the top of his head and looks… to see white and black.

"Did that thing shit on me?!" Jarod growled before he looked up… only to see a dropped ice cream on the roof as it was melting causing him to sigh.

"At least it's not crap." Jarod said before he turns around but as he was about to walk away "FUCK YOU!" the parrot attacks again causing him to scream and fall onto his back.

**Friday**

Jarod runs down the hall of Ashford Academy and jumps behind a brush and starts panting.

"Did I lose that thing?" Jarod asked as he continued to breathe hard "FUCK YOU!" only for him to scream and jump out of the brush as he heard the familiar sound behind him and turns… only to see a recorder which recorded Wally the Parrots voice shouting "FUCK YOU!"

"HAHAH!" A familiar voice started laughing and Jarod turns to glare at the person or people as they were about everyone.

"Oh fuck you guys!" Jarod growled before he felt a tap on his left shoulder.

"Would you just fuck o-" Jarod stops when he sees who it was… it was Wally the parrot glaring at him.

"Oh fuck." Jarod muttered as his left eye twitched.

"FUCK YOU!" Wally shouted as he launched at Jarod's face causing him to scream in pain at the talons cutting into his face.

**Saturday**

"Alright come out you monster!" Jarod shouted as he comes out of his room… with an Atlas Titan armed with a machine gun.

"Come out and face me like a man you chicken!" Jarod shouted as he glared around… only for the cockpit to open and he gets ejected.

"What the hell!" Jarod shouted as he fell to the ground and when he turns around he sees the machine he was in fall apart.

"How did that happen?!" Jarod shouted before Wally landed on the remains… holding up his left talon which held a single bolt.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!" Jarod shouted before Wally started attacking him again shouting "FUCK YOU!"

**Sunday**

"Finally he is caught!" Jarod shouted with joy at the caged parrot before he started dancing.

"The weeks almost up." Dexter muttered before he opened the cage and if birds could grin… Wally would have before he flew at Jarod and started clawing at his face shouting "FUCK YOU!"

**Monday**

Jarod tiptoes around the halls of Ashford Academy looking around trying to make sure the evil cursing parrot didn't attack him.

"Hey Jarod you do realize that parrot is above you right?" Dexter asked causing Jarod to scream and run away while also causing Dexter to laugh.

Dexter calms his laughter before turning to see the parrot that was looking at him before Dexter nods his head and the parrot flew off in the opposite direction Jarod was running.


	29. Battle of Japan and above

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_War comes with many outcomes_

_Battles come with many gains and loss_

* * *

**(Cue Ash like Snow by The Brilliant Green)**

**(Instrumental) **_The camera opens to reveal the Origin and 00 Epyon floating in space before the camera zooms in and splits in two to Chris's and Dexter's faces as Chris eyes open to reveal them with his left having the Geass sigil while Dexter's left eye was bright with the sclera pitch black. The camera changes to the Origin pulling out a beam saber and the Epyon pulling out its beam sword before descending to Earth with eleven other trails of light as the title appears_

**(Sora akaku someru kokutan no yami) **_The camera changes to Dexter in a desert looking at the sky as the wind blows through him before it changes to Chris standing in the a ruined city as blood red rain falls_

**(Nomikomareta hoshikuzu-tachi) **_The camera changes to Braydin at a I with Alyssa, Alex, Josh, and Aiden before it changes to Ben sitting on a cliff and Andrew standing next to him with both looking out at the ocean_

**(Hakanaku furitsumoru hai no yuki) **_The camera changes to John, with a cloak, and Jarod watching a city aflame before it changes to Lenalee, and Jacob dancing in the snow before running off with smiles_

**(Mitsumeta nageki no mado) **_The camera changes to the show Thermidor looking at the camera with his fellow Lynx before it shifts to show the Lancelot launching into the air before it shows Suzaku with a determined look on his face_

**(I never dreamed) **_The camera changes to Kallen in the Guren Mk. II with an uneasy feeling_

**(Kooritsuku) **_The camera shifts to the Shadow Strike Noir zipping through the air before it shows Strike Ronin as his visor glows red_

**(There...I come for you) **_The Gundams fly through the sky as their eyes flash_

**(Omoi wa sekibaku no yozora ni) **_The camera changes to the Epyon clashing blades with the Lancelot while the Throne Zeta flew through the air with the Infinite Justice, and Legend before it shows the Gaia, Wing Sparta, and Astraea Plus firing on a group of Knightmares before it shows the Dark Deathscythe, Lucifer, Avenger, and Astray Karas cutting through two Gloucesters and two Gafrans_

**(Maiagari kudaketa) **_Shows the Origin and Shadow Strike Noir clashing their swords before it zooms in to Chris and Strike Ronin glaring at each other_

**(Kono sekai ga katachi wo kaeru tabi ni) **_Shows Cerina, Kallen, Euphie, Cornelia, Nunnally, Cecile, and Shirley looking down worried then shows the 00 Epyon charging at a Leo Space type before slicing through it_

**(Mamoritai mono wo) **_The camera changes to show two shadowed machines in space floating in front of the moon_

**(Kowashite shimatteitan da) **_Both of the machine's eyes glow with one blue and the other yellow before it shows the Gundams attacking Sith Gundams while dodging funnel-like weapons and beams_

**(Instrumental) **_The Vengeance and Gundam END fire a powerful beam at the Origin and 00 Epyon as they blocks the attacks with they're shields as smoke consumes them before they reappears as the Origins eyes glowed white while on its back a flash of light shoots out forming extra wings while the Epyon activates its wings of light while whipping out two beam swords as both charge at the enemy_

_The camera shifts to thirteen trails of light flying up into space_

**(End Opening)**

* * *

**Federation base**

The sound of metal on metal is heard as the Astraea Plus, Lucifer, Gaia, Legend, Infinite Justice, Throne Zeta, and Astray Karas marched towards the catapult while on said catapult was the Redeemer, Oracle, and Nine Ball being outfitted with VOB packs.

"Oracle, Redeemer, and Nine Ball have been outfitted with VOB packs on catapults 3A, 3B, and 3C preparing to launch. Merrygate, Unsung, Supplice, and Ambient have been outfitted with VOB packs on catapults 2A, 2B, 2C, and 2D. Astraea Plus, Lucifer, Gaia, Legend, Infinite Justice, Throne Zeta, and Astray Karas moving to catapult deck 5." The announcer said as said Gundams moved to catapult deck five.

"Mobile suit units on catapult deck six through ten have launched with VOB packs. Jet fighters have taken flight and are on approach to the SAZ. Gundams have reached the catapult and are being outfitted with VOBs."

"Should I expect anything from the VOB?" Lenalee asked as she checked her particle supply.

"Yeah the VOB will increase your speed once you are away from the catapult so expect to be pushed to the back of your seat just like your launching from a ship. But expect it to be like a roller Coaster." Jacob told the green haired girl before they all felt their Gundams shake slightly.

"VOB packs attached. Armored Cores have been deployed."

"Catapult 2 ready to launch."

"Let's do this." Andrew said as the Gundams took to the air and flew off at high speeds to their destination.

**SAZ**

"Alright all wounded and non-combatants onto the cruiser now!" A Federation trooper shouted as Japanese civilians were walking up the ramps.

"Hey why are they taking these people?" Tamaki asked.

"It's because we just got word that a large Sith fleet has entered the system. Our fleet right now is moving to blockade their advance and we're moving every civilian we can out of the warzone so there won't be families hurt. If we know the Sith then we know they will attack everything that isn't theirs or their allies." Yamato explained before the roar of engines was heard causing everyone to turn to see different fighter jets fly through the air followed by mobile suits as their VOB packs separate into pieces.

"They responded fast?" Chris said turning his focus away from the Excalibur as technicians were working on fixing it and at the moment it had a new left arm and head while the torso was still under repairs.

"Yeah well they were already prepared because of the Sith attack." Dexter responded as the Armored Cores came in losing their VOBs.

"I wonder how they are doing." Chris wondered as more jets flew overhead.

"How is who doing?" Dexter asked as he sees the Gundams closing in via smoke trail.

"I'm wondering how Ben and Saber are doing in space. That is where they were sent." Chris clarified as the Gundams arrived losing their VOBs.

"I'm sure he's doing alright. He's a tough one that's for sure." Dexter said causing Chris to smile.

**Sith fleet flagship **_**Vengeful rage**_

"Enter attack position Talos Seven!" Grievous ordered as he walked on the bridge along with Darth Mundus, Oculus, and Darth Marr.

"Star destroyers in position!"

"Turbo lasers charged."

"Mobile suits ready to launch."

"Fighters ready to fly."

"Torpedoes armed."

"Forward shields ready."

"Landing craft prepared!"

"General we will be leaving the fleet to you while we head down to the Tokyo Settlement." Said Darth Oculus as he, Mundus, and Marr left."

"What about my servant and that woman?" Mundus asked as he walked with Oculus and Marr.

"They are in the mobile suit hanger right now." Darth Oculus answered.

**Mobile suit Hanger**

Two female silhouettes could be seen looking at two mobile suits with one having a neutral expression while the other had a sadistic smile.

**Federation fleet**

The Federation fleet charged all weapons and raised their shields while also deploying their mobile suits, fighters, and bombers.

"Damn those Sith bastards." Ben growled as he lead the charge against the Sith fleet by firing his Hyper Bazookas at the enemy ships, destroying a carrier, two destroyers, and five frigates.

"These mobile suits are even more annoying." Saber responded with narrowed eyes as she fired her GN-XIV's beam rifle, destroying a Leo Space-type and a Zedas.

"We can't afford to let a single one of these scum get to Earth." Ben ordered the Federation fleet. "Send these bastards back to hell!"

"Yes, sir!" every single Federation officer, trooper, or pilot answered as they fired every weapon they had in their arsenal at the Sith fleet.

When his Hyper Bazookas ran out of ammo, the Avenger casted them aside before bringing out one of its Beam Magnums and fired a single round that destroyed a squad of Sith mobile suits.

The GN-XIV Custom slashed through an Enact before floating back-to-back with the Avenger. Saber spoke over the comm. "Looks like we're in for one hell of a fight."

"You got that right and it seems to be getting more fun actually." Ben said as a small grin graced his lips.

Saber returned the gesture with her own grin. "I guess it is. Shall we?"

"Thought you'd never asked." The silver-haired boy responded before both suits boosted back into the fray.

**Area 11**

"We weren't fast enough! We may have been able to keep the news off the net but, there's insurrections all over the map!"

"That's right! The Black Knights have the largest of the insurgent groups! They are now absorbing the masses and advancing on the Tokyo Settlement along with the Orion Federation."

"All of our units are in play right now and so are the Siths. We're completely on our own!"

"Yes and with so many Honorary Britannians turning on us our enemy's number in the tens of thousands."

"Lord Guilford!"

"Forget it! We cannot move without her highnesses word." Guilford said to the Britannian commanders.

"But sir! The Viceroy's been shut up in Princess Euphemia's room ever since she canceled the attack orders!" Said a Britannian officer.

"And we still can't confirm General Darlton's whereabouts." Said another officer.

In Euphemia's room Cornelia was looking out the window with a sad expression after she heard her sister was shot by an assassin. At first she moved to blame either the Orion Federation or the Black Knights but when Durandal sacrificed himself to take three bullets for her she threw out the Orion Federation and moved to blame Zero thinking he was involved with her shooting.

**Black Knights and Federation controlled G-1**

"Everyone in Toyama squad is at your disposal."

"Roger that, any weaponry?"

"Some explosives from Gokiyama but we don't have enough vehicles. Can any of us ride with you?"

"The best we can offer are freight trains. That okay?"

With the G-1 moving it was followed by Japanese resistance members using damaged civilian vehicles or stolen Britannian vehicles such as tanks or captured Sutherlands which were colored brown while the Federation forces were using their own vehicles such as their walkers, mobile suits, or captured Knightmares.

The Federation captured Knightmares were colored white with blue and green with green on the shoulders and hips while the blue was on the forearm and Factsphere.

Flying through the air were 3 Murasame in MA form followed by 3 A-10 Thunderbolt IIs, 3 Y-Wings, and 2 familiar F-15s.

"Looks like the groups from Yaminash have joined up with us." Tamaki said as he looked

"Yeah and the remnants of the Blood of the Samurai faction too." Yoshitaka said with a smile on his face as he looked to see an LAAT/i fly through the air carrying Federation troopers and Clone troopers.

"Our numbers are growing by the minute." Yoshida said with his own smile.

Kallen was leaning against the railing as she looked at the Japanese resistance groups and Federation units and thought 'I hope everyone in the student council can get away.'

"All units we are approaching the Britannian and Sith defense line! All units prepare artillery!" Sand a Clone officer over the G-1's mike.

Everyone looks to the Federation line to see them readying 4 M-145D Mobile Artillery Assault Platform, 2 AT-TEs, and 4 SPHAs.

The walkers and tanks opened fire sending either hot lead or burning plasma through the air before striking on several Britannian or Sith units.

"All units open fire!"

The mobile suits, Knightmares, and armed vehicles opened fire on close units while Federation foot soldiers engaged Sith units killing several Sith troopers, Stormtroopers, and battle droids.

**Avalon**

"Alright repairs have been made to the Lancelot and we're returning to the Homeland." Said a Britannian soldier.

Suzaku sat in a room looking out the window to see an aerial battle between Sith and Federation units.

"Everything alright Major?" Rau said as he entered the room.

"Just fine. I'm just confused." Suzaku answered as he watched a Gafran get shot in the head by a Jegan.

"That is understandable since it was a surprising circumstance. But maybe it wasn't." Rau said getting Suzaku to look at him in confusion.

"I have learned something that will explain what happened." Rau said as he looked to Area 11 seeing the explosions in the air.

"What happened?" Suzaku muttered confused.

"Tell me Suzaku, have you heard of Geass?" Rau said with a smile that would send a shiver down anyone's spine.

**Area 11**

"Hold your position!" Shouted a GINN pilot as he pulled his physical sword out of the chest of a Leo while a Jegan blue a Gafran out of the air.

"The armor is being pushed back!"

"Air support is on the way!" A pilot said before an A-10 flew overhead dropping four missiles which flew before striking Britannian and Sith armor destroying them and killing several enemy soldiers.

**Viceroy Palace**

"they've broken the Atsugi line as well!"

"Maybe the homeland can help us!"

"They'll never make it in time!"

"What about the Sith?"

"They say they are fighting the Federation forces in space."

"Then we should evacuate this area right away."

"Don't panic!" A familiar voice shouted causing everyone in the room to turn to see Cornelia.

"Princes Cornelia!" Guilford said with a smile.

"I've put the Glaston Knights on standby! Place all our forces on the outskirts of Tokyo! We can end this!" Cornelia ordered! We just need to take down Zero and the Swords of Heaven."

**G-1**

"Kill Cornelia and the day will be ours! You all have your orders now be ready." Zero ordered as he stood from his seat and made his way to leave the bridge while Black Knights and Federation controlled the G-1.

"Diethard, have Tohdoh ready the frontline. I'm leaving you in charge here." Zero said to the Britannian as he made his way to the door passing the droid who pilots the Gawain for him before it turned and followed.

"Commander you remain here and provide support." Yamato said to Cody who nods his helmet covered head.

"Yes sir" Cody said as they left the room.

**Hidden lab**

"Hurry! We need to get these experimental subjects back to the homeland!" Bartley ordered before a whining caught their attention.

"The pressure! The Internal pressure is rising!" Said a scientist before two capsules shattered revealing their contents.

Inside one pod was a man with light skin, turquoise colored hair, and orange eyes while the left side of his body had mechanical parts while the person from the other pod was a man with light skin, light brown hair and blue eyes while the sides of his eyes were synthetic and his arms were mechanical from the shoulder down.

They were none other than Jeremiah Gottwald and Kewell Soresi.

"Now of all times!" Bartley muttered.

"Good morning to you it was." Jeremiah said while Kewell just looked around confused.

Jeremiah and Kewell find their pilot suits and slipped them on before Jeremiah walked to a computer and accessed it before finding what he was looking for.

"Code-R, I see you gave us abnormally high active electric potential and boosted our neuro-filaments. Oh how understanding is such a happiness. You wanted us experimented so you can recreate it didn't you? This affliction of hers." Jeremiah said as he looked at Bartley with an insane glint in his eyes while Kewell just looked at his hands with regret at what he had become.

"Stop it! Code-R is not a patient! Regardless would you please just calm down your brain cells were destroyed past the circle of Wallace artery so-"

"Save me your excuses!" Jeremiah interrupted "You're the one who gave me like this because you hated me for sending you back to the homeland!"

"Look I promise I'll hear everything you have to say but first let's return to the homeland. We can't hold out a proper conversation in this situation." Bartley said.

"What situation?" Kewell asked.

"The Black Knights and Orion Federation are moving to attack the Tokyo settlement after an assassin shot both the Sword of Vengeance and Princess Euphemia." Said a scientist surprising them before they hear a familiar voice.

"Hear me Britannia this is Zero!"

**Outside Tokyo**

The Gawain flew in front of the large group of Black Knights, Japan resistance groups, and Federation military units along with all but 2 units of the Orion Federation.

Those two units were the Avenger due to it being in space and the Dark Deathscythe due to its pilot being wounded.

"A rebel against oppressors who abuse their power! We will wait until midnight. You have until then to surrender to me. This is your only warning, heed it. Twelve, midnight. Not a second later." Lelouch said before he turned on the timer which was closing to midnight.

"This is it." Braydin said as the Gaia stood on a Guul subflight lifter.

"Yep" Andrew said as he flew next to the Wing Origin.

"A battle that will change many." Dexter said as he checked his systems.

With the Britannian formation Cornelia glared at the Gawain and Gundams.

"Are you ready to commence the air raid?" Cornelia asked.

"Strike is synchronized." Said a Britannian officer.

"All units are ready your highness." Said a Sith officer.

"Good assume position to fire." Cornelia ordered and every Britannian Knightmare, Sith mobile suit, and tank moved to prepare to fire.

Suddenly a ringing caught their attention and Lelouch pulls out his phone and sees that it was from Euphemia's phone.

"Euphie?" Lelouch said surprised.

"That can't be. She's at the base getting medical attention along with John." Alyssa said.

"Answer and see who it is?" Jacob said and Lelouch accepts the call and puts the phone to his ear.

"Lelouch its me." Suzaku's voice said over the phone.

"Suzaku, why are you calling me now?" Lelouch asked.

"Lelouch, are you at the school?" Suzaku asked.

"No but I will be soon." Lelouch answered.

"I see. I called because there's something I want you to tell everyone for me."

"Yes and what would that be?" Lelouch asked.

**Avalon**

Suzaku finished putting his pilot suit on and it adjusted itself to fit him.

"The sky, make sure no one looks up at the sky." Suzaku said surprising him.

"What?" Lelouch said caught off guard.

"Lelouch, is there anyone you can ever hate so much that you'd actually want to kill them?" Suzaku asked as he left the changing room.

**Area 11**

"There is yes." Lelouch answered.

"I used to think that sort of thinking was unacceptable. That unless you followed the rules, killing someone was just murder. But now, it's hatred that's guiding me. I'm fighting to kill someone." Lelouch was surprised by that somewhat.

"I'm going to become a murderer in the skies of Tokyo so please…"

"Embrace your hate." Lelouch said catching Suzaku off guard.

"Just think of Euphie, I made up my mind long ago. I've no intention of turning back."

"For Nunnally you mean?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes" Lelouch said as he saw the timer getting closer.

"I have to go now."

"Thank you, Lelouch."

"Forget about it, I mean you and I are friends after all."

"For the last seven years."

"Right, see yah then." Lelouch said with a small smile.

"Yeah, later." Suzaku said before Lelouch hung up and looked at Cornelia's defense line.

"Cornelia I'm afraid a direct confrontation with us will be your undoing." Lelouch said as the timer reached midnight… and every support started to fall down causing every Britannian and Sith unit to fall down while some Sith units grabbed a Britannian tank or Knightmare while others just allowed them to fall.

"What the hell?!" Cornelia shouted.

"These hands of mine have been dirty for a long time now Suzaku. You're coming to face me now doesn't matter at all, hell I welcome it even. I mean of course you and I are friends." Lelouch said before he started laughing maniacally which sent shivers down some members of the Swords of Heaven while Jacob, Braydin, and Alex didn't react, Andrew, Chris, and Dexter narrow their eyes as he laughed.

"A layered structure built to be earthquake resistant. But if you demolish all of the floor sections simultaneously you won't find anything to me more fragile. By lining up at the cities perimeter to engage both the Orion Federation and the Black Knights you sealed your fate." Lelouch said when he got his laughter under control.

"It looks like the Sith prevented most of their forces from suffering casualties." Jacob said as he watched a Gafran lower two Britannian tanks.

"How does the enemy's air power look?" Tohdoh asked.

"Our allies are concentrating on hitting them hard in each sector and the Federations own air power is hitting them hard as well. The rest are around the Izu areas, Sado and Owagi islands." Chiba said.

"Then the time is right now's our chance. Attack!" Tohdoh said causing every Black Knight Knightmare to move up.

"You heard him boys!" Braydin said before he leapt off his Guul and transformed into MA form and the Federation forces followed the Black Knights.

"Guy's I got word from orbit that they are combatting the Sith fleet and are holding them off for now." Lenalee said to the Swords.

"Hopefully Ben can deal with them while we deal with our the forces down here." Chris said as he flew at an airborne Sith Gafran which activated a beam saber and swung at Chris but the Archangel dodged it and bisected it causing it to explode.

"Dude this is Ben we're talking about, he's likely having a blast, blasting apart Sith ships and units. Pun intended." Dexter said causing the Swords who knew Ben to laugh since it was true.

**Orbit**

"This is such a blast!" Ben shouted as he fired his Avengers beam magnum punching through the unprotected hull of a Laurasia-class frigate causing it to explode.

"You're having too much fun, aren't you?" Saber asked as she destroyed another Gafran with her beam rifle.

"Damn right, this feels rather nostalgic, it's like it was only yesterday when me and the others came here." Ben answered with a grin as he lifted up his Gundam's left arm and fired the beam gatling gun, shredding Sith star fighters and mobile suits that came within range.

"I bet it is but can you please focus on the battle rather than the past?" Saber asked as she sliced through a G Bouncer Deo.

"Don't worry, I won't be taken surprise by-" Ben was cut off when the alarms in his cockpit blared. "WHAT?"

The Gundam and GN-XIV dodged a powerful beam that resembled the same one as the Avenger's beam magnum. When the two mobile suits turned they noticed two forms similar to a Unicorn-type Gundam.

The first one was a Banshee Norn in knight's armor but it seemed more feminine and it possessed wings like the Freedom Gundam. It was colored black and dark grey with small red trace lines running across the frame. Its eyes were a cold green as they flashed when it caught sight of its prey. It held a sword that seemed to be colored the same way as Saber Alter's own sword.

The second one was Banshee but it looked more feminine. It was colored dark blue with dark grey details and a pink heart was on its right shoulder. It had fierce dark blue eyes that glowed when it caught sight of the Avenger. It held an Armed Armor BS, an Armed Armor VN, and two intricate daggers were holstered on its hips.

To Ben, he recognized the second Gundam as the one belonging to his rival, Fiona Halberry. "I see the Gundam Siren is still in working condition, bitch."

"Yeah, she works fine but my partner's Gundam Saber Banshee is a bit more tuned up then mine." Fiona spoke on the loudspeaker.

"You talk too much, Ms. Halberry." Saber Alter said, irritated by her comrade.

"Seems we agree on something after all," Saber growled as she narrowed her eyes at the two Gundams.

"That's just mean! Stop talking bad about me!" Fiona whined as the Siren shook its arms like a spoiled child.

"You know what... I'm sick of having to hear your damn voice all the time. I think this is the day where I finally kill you, bitch!" Ben growled as the Avenger boosted towards the Sith Gundams with a beam tonfa activated.

The Saber Banshee met the challenge and clashed with the purple and black Gundam while the GN-XIV attacked the Siren with its beam rifle while the Siren responded in kind by firing its Armed Armor BS.

**Area 11**

"Third squad take the media sector, sixth squad take the harbor, special forces suppress the lower levels, all remaining push up from the front. Gather intelligence on enemy forces that are left!" Tohdoh ordered as the Black Knights and Federation forces moved up.

"All forces hear me! Fall back to the Britannian Government Bureau!" Cornelia ordered.

"Yes your highness!" Shouted everyone before Cornelia turned to a kneeling Sutherland.

"What's wrong? If you're having trouble controlling it just detach the cockpit block." Cornelia advised.

"No princess Cornelia forget about me and get to the bureau." Said the pilot.

"Cornelia has been found, surround her!" Tohdoh shouted as his Knightmare leapt at hers.

In a single move Cornelia moves the wounded Sutherland in front of her to take the blow only for a green beam to strike its torso and causing it to auto eject saving the pilots life as Tohdoh sliced the remains in half.

"Meet your fate!" Tohdoh shouted as he pulled back and allowed the Burais to open fire on the Britannian Knightmares.

"Tohdoh! You phantom!" Cornelia growled.

She got ready to move up only for Guilford to move in front of her and attack Tohdoh himself.

"No princess stand aside, leave him to me!" Guilford shouted as he thrusts his lance at the Knightmare but it jumped over the golden lance.

"Guilford!" Cornelia said in surprise.

"Well it's the one from Narita!" Tohdoh said recognizing the voice.

"Get away while you can princess!" Guilford said as he clashed his lance against Tohdoh's sword.

"Do you expect me simply abandon my men and run away?" Cornelia demanded.

"Your highness you must survive! For Princess Euphemia's honor as well!" That caught her by surprise.

"Go now because milady I am the knight you chose to champion you!" Guilford said after Tohdoh sliced off the tip of the lance causing Guilford to toss it away before he reached to his side and pulling out to Tohdoh's surprise an MVS.

"That sword is the same ones as the Lancelots!" Tohdoh said in recognition.

"There for I must be the one who stays and fights!" Guilford finished as he pulled back and his sword turns red.

"So be it. Then Guilford your orders are to come back to me alive my knight." Cornelia ordered.

"Yes your highness I will return." Guilford said before he clashed blades with Tohdoh.

**Sky**

"The school area is a priority for the special force and the Zero squad to take over. We'll use one of the buildings as a command center." Lelouch said over the radio.

"What? At the school?" Kallen asked after she fired her GN katana piercing the head of a Gafran and causing it to explode.

Ohgi you standby out there as well." Lelouch told his second in command.

"Right, understood Zero." Ohgi said.

"These guys are persistent!" Chris said as he cuts down a Gafran.

"Guys incoming fighters!" Josh said and like he said 5 fighters came flying at them. The fighters were all TIE Interceptors.

"This is Bilks one we are approaching the airspace. Kill all in your path!" Said Bik one.

"This is Magic we have identified the enemy squadron. This is Bilks team; they are a group composed of mostly aggressive pilots. Four men and one woman. From what Intel was able to find out the woman is a unknown but they found out she is being forced to fight and is in a sense a slave soldier." Magic said pissing them off.

"Can you give us an ID?" Jacob asked.

"Sending data now." Magic said but when the screen popped up it caught them all off guard… because it was a young girl who looked to be 5 with black hair with silver tips and red eyes with a bit of blue… she looked like a younger sister of Chris, Ben, Andrew, and Kasumi.

"Chris, I think we found one of our clones." Dexter said… only to see Chris fly at them.

"Warning another squadron is incoming!" Magic shouted and like he said 12 fighters flew in. All of these fighters were TIE Phantoms.

"This is Vanish one to Vanish squadron, locate and eliminate the Swords and their allies." Vanish one said to the rest.

"Chris we need to get this child to safety!" Dexter shouted as he flew up next to the Origin as the TIE Interceptors flew closer before Chris drew two beam sabers and flew at the closest interceptor and sliced through the cockpit killing the pilot instantly before he sliced the left wing off a second interceptor.

Dexter drew his beam sword and sliced through two interceptors but then swung his sword at the last interceptor cutting into the left wing before grabbing the right and keeping it in the air.

"Captain Rex we have one of those kids, get a medical shuttle for a patient." Dexter said before a Pelican arrived.

"Roger that General." Rex said before Dexter ripped the top open and the Clones reached in pulling the child out as she struggled only for Rex to inject her with a sedative effectively knocking her out.

"I'm going to make these bastards pay!" Chris growled as he stabbed a Leo through the chest.

**Avalon**

Suzaku walked towards his Lancelot only to stop when he sees both Cecile and Lloyd.

"You're planning on going to the Tokyo settlement aren't you? However you can't have it." Lloyd said with his regular smile causing Suzaku to scowl.

"The ASEEC exists for research and development. It appears our duties here have wound to an end and we haven't been ordered by the Viceroy to go out there either. Leaving would be a violation of orders right?" Lloyd said and Suzaku stormed up to him.

"Suzaku I know how you feel but-" Cecile tried to say but he didn't listen.

"Oh no you don't!" Lloyd said as he held the key away only for Suzaku to grab the arm pulling it before socking Lloyd in the face knocking both his glasses off his face and knocking him on his ass.

Cecile gasped in surprise as she covered her mouth.

"Listen to me Zero's in Tokyo and I'm going to finish him with my own hands. I won't let you stop me! I'm doing this!" Suzaku said as he strapped his pin to his chest.

**Federation base**

"Alright we are now loading Durandal and Euphemia." Said a Federation officer as Euphemia regained consciousness but instead of a bed she found herself in what looked like a tank with a strange liquid.

Euphemia looked around in worry before realizing she was almost naked with the only article of clothing being what looked like swimwear and the only thing keeping her breathing was a mask that covered her mouth and nose.

"Princess Euphemia, are you alright? The mask has a speaker so you can speak if you want." Said the doctor.

"Where am I?" Euphemia asked scared.

"You are back in our base, you were shot and Yamato made sure both you and Durandal got back here for medical attention as quick as possible." The doctor answered and memories swarmed.

Euphemia remembered the SAZ and how Durandal jumped in front of three bullets while the fourth got her in the stomach.

"The Special Zone… what happened?" Euphie asked only for the doctor to respond grimly "The SAZ was a failure. The Sith lord there used the attempted assassination as a way to wipe out all Japanese but when he saw you were alive he moved to kill you and blame Durandal but Yamato was able to stop him in time."

Euphemia was horrified about that and felt sick to her stomach before she remembered something "What about John?"

The medical staff were surprised about the princess referring Durandal by his true identity.

"He is doing alright and should be up and about in a few hours. I'm surprised he was able to survive for so long. One bullet in the lung, another grazing his heart, and the last bullet missed any organs." The doctor said surprising Euphemia a bit and also causing her to worry.

"Attention all hands Sith air units are approaching at high speed! Scramble all air units on standby!"

"Dammit! Look princess we don't have much time so we need to load you and General Randal onto the medical frigate right now. And don't worry by the time the frigate takes off your wounds would have already finished healing." The doctor said before the tube containing Euphemia moved.

**Above Federation base**

"Magic to all aircraft and mobile suits above base. We are picking up a formation of Sith mobile suits and fighters inbound on an attack run, current numbers are unknown." Magic said as Federation mobile suits flew through the air before 4 F-14s flew through the air.

"Blaze to Razgriz squadron, prepare to engage enemy." Blaze ordered.

"Nagase be sure to make it back in one piece. I don't want anyone dying on me." Blaze said with a smile.

"I will Blaze. Count on it." Nagase said with a smile of her own.

"Hey you love bird's better focus on the here and now." Guts said and with that single remark caused both pilots to blush while also causing many pilots to laugh.

"Alright Guts enough with the teasing we still have work to do." Bishop said as every plane, fighter, and mobile suit flew through the air and saw the approaching enemy craft and mobile suits.

"Alright I'm counting 42 TIE Fighters, 37 TIE Interceptors, 20 TIE Bombers, 24 Vulture droids, 18 Hyena bombers, 21 Gafrans, 28 Hellions, 26 Enacts, 19 Zedas, and 22 G-Bouncer Deos making the numbers to 257 units." Magic said.

"They outnumber us five to one." Said a Clone piloting in a GN-XIII.

"Stick with your wingmen and protect the base as well as you can. Razgriz try and take out as many bombers as you can before they reach the base." Magic ordered.

"Roger that." Blaze said before he fired a missiles which flew striking a TIE Bomber in the center causing it to explode and causing shrapnel to fly and strike 3 TIE bombers and 1 Hyena damaging them.

**Area 11**

Every Federation and Black Knight unit attacked the Britannian and Sith formations while on the side Tohdoh and Guilford fought.

Guilford tried to move up at Tohdoh but he used his swords built in thruster to send shots of blue fire at the Gloucester causing it to jump back before driving further back in order to avoid bullets.

"Colonel!" Asahina said as he and Urabe drove up to Tohdoh.

"Lieutenant Colonel should we pursue?" Urabe asked.

"Where are the other units?" Tohdoh asked.

"They're approaching climbing up from the side." Urabe said before they see missiles flying at them and all 3 drove back.

"The Glaston Knights?" Guilford said in surprise as he saw five familiar Gloucesters.

"Lord Guilford we are just holding a position just ahead of here, please head back." Said one of the Glaston Knights.

"Think nothing of it sir. Originally we were all subordinates under General Darlton's command. We still don't know if he's alive or dead but our duty to Viceroy Cornelia comes first." Said a young man with brown hair and blue eyes. This was one of General Darlton's adopted sons Claudio S. Darlton.

"Do you know the situation?" Guilford asked.

"The enemy's frontal assault is a diversion. But if we beat them here the rest are just simply militia forces – I mean, their just rabble." Claudio said as he placed on his visor.

In the skies over the Tokyo settlement the Gawain fired its Hadron Cannons destroying every aircraft that got caught in the beams.

"Diethard enemies airpower is decreasing rapidly Kaguya will command the G-1 along with the Swords of Heavens commanders. Move to your assigned location immediately." Lelouch ordered.

"Understood" Diethard replied.

"Yoshida get the Raiko ready."

"Yes sir!" Was heard.

"Tamaki do you know Rakshata's status?" Lelouch asked.

"She's on the move." Tamaki answered.

"Kallen go provide her group with backup." Lelouch ordered.

"Right" Kallen replied.

"I'll follow and provide backup." Dexter said as he sliced down two G-Bouncer Deos before they exploded behind him.

"Tohdoh, you know what to do when you see the target." Lelouch advised.

"Understood" Tohdoh said.

"Okay, now what is the name of the collaborator Ohgi?" Lelouch asked.

"Uh, I have it as Sayoko Shinozaki." Ohgi answered causing Lelouch to widen his eyes in surprise.

"Expected that." Chris muttered after he summoned a twin buster rifle and blasted away 32 units that were surround it in a perfect circle.

**Britannian Homeland Court Conference Room**

"Contact has been lost with the Hiroshima settlement."

"Uprisings have broken out in the Sapporo settlement as well."

"Orion Federation fleet has engaged Sith fleet over the planet."

"Chinese Federation fleets are massing in the Chinese sea."

"The Chinese Federation too? That's all we need with his majesty still not present." Odysseus the eu Britannia said.

'He must be there again.' Schneizel thought.

"Lord Odysseus our troops are standing by ready for deployment you need to choose a commander now!" Said one of the members in the room.

"We mustn't be too hasty here gentlemen. What that Sith did was an abominable blunder. Handle this rationally and it may spread to every Area." Odysseus said.

"Milord we must go to help Princess Cornelia!" said the same member only for Schneizel to stand up saying "Brother why don't I go send me there?"

"Y-you're serious? Would you really go there?" Odysseus said with surprise and relief.

"Doesn't it sadden you seeing those people killing each other?" Schneizel asked as he looked his brother in the eye.

**Area 11**

"Super Electro Magnetic Shrapnel Cannon, Fire!" Yoshida said before the Raiko fired creating a large hole.

"First special forces move in!" Ordered a Burai pilot before many more Burais drove in along with 3 Jegans flying over with 2 GINNs.

The Knightmares ascended upwards.

Kallen was about to fire her Slash Harkens before she sees the 00 Epyon flying low before she grabbed its open hand and it flew her up.

"Hostile forces appear to be defending only toe Government Bureau." Said the droid piloting the Gawain.

"As expected they try not to scatter themselves while trying to wait for reinforcements." Lelouch thought aloud.

**News tower**

"Don't move, we're the Black Knights and we've taken over this building! Do exactly as we tell you too." Kento ordered as Black Knight soldiers stormed the tower.

In another room two Black Knights soldiers and Diethard walk in to find a worker and the boss who have surprised looks when they see Diethard.

"Hello Chief I brought you an exclusive, shall we transmit it to the world? A moment with Zero changes our lives." Diethard said as he held a pistol at them.

"Now that's a scoop." Diethard said as he looked around.

"Right" The boss said not wanting to be shot.

"We'll give the public a spectacular show that will exceed whatever they hope to see." Diethard said with a crazed smile.

**Ashford Academy**

"That was it. The last broadcasting station they're all down." Milly said before the door opens and Black Knight soldiers' storm in followed by Federation Troopers and Clone Troopers.

"Hands up and turn around! The Black Knights and Federation now control the school you are now our hostages!" Tamaki shouted which caused the Federation soldiers to glare at him.

Rivalz just stood in front of the girls with his arms spread out.

"Lower your guns!" Rivalz shouted.

"Huh? That's a hell of a way to say in this situation." Tamaki said caught off guard while the Federation soldiers just smiled slightly at his bravery while Arthur hissed.

"Rivalz!" Milly hissed.

"Come on let me be cool for once okay." Rivalz whispered back.

"I'll protect everyone." Rivalz muttered as he focused back on the group.

"Is that a fact?!" Tamaki shouted as he raised his rifle causing Rivalz to look away expecting pain only for the rifle to be ripped out of his hands… and sliced to bits.

"What the hell!?" Tamaki shouted before two forms fell to the ground and both Milly and Shirley recognize them… Clone Assassins Blade and Saber.

"You have no authority to harm civilians even if they are your enemies." Saber said as he folds the blades on his arms.

"And we expressly told you to avoid violence." Yamato said as he, Kallen who had her visor and hat on, and Zero.

"Yeah but you also told us this was going to be our command center." Tamaki said back as he was handed another rifle.

"Your command center!" Milly said surprised.

'Why did it have to be Ashford of all places?' Kallen thought.

"You're academy is strategically useful for our purposes. Therefor we're turning it into a command center."

"We're in no position to refuse you." Milly said to the masked man.

"I guaranty none of you will be harmed." Zero said while focusing on Nunnally who had a scared look and thought 'Nunnally until the fighting has ended you will be safe here. Protected by both the Black Knights and the Orion Federation. So please…"

"Like we'd believe you! You guys are at war with us Britannians we're enemies remember!" Rivalz shout back.

"Please Rivalz don't argue. Do what he says." Kallen said as she walked up and took off her visor catching the Student council off guard.

"Well, well there's a surprise around every corner." Milly muttered before she focused on them "Do I have your word none of them will get hurt? Not only us but every student body, faculty, or staff anywhere on the campus?"

"As long as nobody tries to leave the dorms or administrative offices they should be fine." Yamato answered.

"Zero it's the Lancelot!" Ohgi shouted as he ran in.

"I knew he'd come." Zero said.

"Kallen it's time to test that unit we have ready." Yamato said to the redhead who nods her head.

**Ben and Saber**

"Eat this!" Ben shouted as he fired all of the missiles from the Full Armor pack on the Avenger at the Saber Banshee but the Gundam raised its arm and a beam shield ignited, blocking the attack and rendering it non-effective.

The silver-haired boy quickly purged his empty missile packs before bringing out two hyper beam javelins and lunged at the knight-like Banshee only for it to bring up its sword to parry a blow away then sent a powerful jab right to the Avenger's face, sending the Gundam back and causing it to lose one of its javelins.

"Damn it!" Ben growled before he boosted towards Saber Alter again and clashed her Gundam.

With Saber, the blonde was avoiding beams from the Siren while its pilot laughed maddeningly. The GN-XIV brought up its GN beam rifle and returned fire as the shots managed to graze the Siren.

Saber had a small grin on her face before her eyes widened in shock when the Siren's pilot roared in anger, "YOU BITCH!"

The Siren immediately began activating its NT-D Mode as its light blue Psycoframe showed itself from the armor before the Armed Armor VN activated as the deranged woman lunged at the GN-XIV.

Saber brought out her GN-XIV's GN Sword and blocked the attack but the strength of the Siren's Destroy Mode began to push the GN mobile suit back.

Ben noticed Saber struggling so he pushed the Saber Banshee back then activated his own NT-D as the white Psycoframe glowed fiercely.

Saber Alter merely smirked at the challenge and activated her own NT-D, showing off her Gundam's blood red Psycoframe before the two Gundams collided again in a clash of beams.

**Area 11**

Flying through the battlefield the Lancelot approached several Burais and the Raiko with the Burais firing their guns.

"Out of my way!" Suzaku shouted as he sliced down two Burais before flying at a third and cutting it in half where both halves explode behind it.

The Raiko fires a round at Suzaku but he cuts the round in halve and they all crash behind the Lancelot making several explosions before he sliced the Raiko's right legs off causing it to call on its side before exploding and killing everyone including Yoshida inside.

The Lancelot drove across the battlefield dodging bullets fired from the last Burai in his path before he leapt into the air and sliced the Burai's left arm off while at the same time sending it flying to the side.

The Lancelot used a Slash Harken to reach in between two buildings where he used his Land Spinners to ascend upwards.

"When I find you Zero, I am going to kill you!" Suzaku shouted as he remembered what Rau told him about Geass.

**Flashback**

_"Geass?" Suzaku asked confused._

_"That is correct. From what we have found out from our agents Zero has a supernatural power much like the Jedi and Sith with the Force." Rau answered._

_"Impossible" Suzaku muttered._

_"Then how do you explain how the Sith in the SAZ ordered the deaths of the Japanese after Euphemia was shot?" Rau asked surprising Suzaku before the masked man continued "I have also learned that Zero's power allows him to control the minds of others and erase their memories. The prisoner exchange that caused many deaths on both sides was done by Zero. The Orange incident and how he secured your release, Zero's doing. His power controls the minds of many so we do not know who he's controlling or when they were under his control. If you think about it everything that has happened until now is all thanks to that ability of his."_

_Suzaku looked at Rau who started walking away "If you want to end this then you must find Zero."_

**End flashback**

As Suzaku drove towards his destination he slides to the left avoiding two pink beams.

"Suzaku!" Shouted a familiar voice.

"Kallen!" Suzaku shouted back as he saw the Guren aiming its GN katana at him but he took notice of what looked like an Aile Striker unit Cosmograsper model but it was colored red and black and it also came with containers which contained missiles, or extra energy fillers and it also had 2 tanks on the sides under the wings for likely fuel.

**Flashback**

_"What is that?" Kallen asked as she saw the device._

_"It is the first working Knightmare model Aile Striker called the GN Knight pack. We started building it when we gained the Lancelot Club and after the battle in the ocean against the Death Watch fleet where it used a mobile suit model Aile Striker and preformed adequately and so we decided to make a Knightmare version using captured Britannian Knightmares as test beds and we came with this. The second and third ones are being fitted to the Lancelot Club and Lancelot Strife to be used in the future." Dexter explained as Federation technicians attached the striker to the Guren._

_"But you have those mobile suits and Gundams. Why would you need to use a Knightmare?" Kallen asked._

_"For when the situation calls for it Kallen. For when the situation calls for it." Dexter said focusing on the Guren._

_"Does it have armaments?" Kallen asked._

_"Yes it contains a GN particle tank which can fill the GN katana should it be low on particles and it has the capabilities of being armed with GN missiles as well as have slots on the outside for energy fillers should you ever run low on power." Dexter explained._

_"Does it consume energy?" Kallen asked._

_"Not much. Only point five percent cause it comes with its own energy supply. It's powered by GN particles so it won't run out on fuel since your machine doesn't use GN particles in order to operate save for your weapon." Dexter answered._

_"So I can fly in the air to fight?" Kallen asked._

_"You can fight Suzaku on even terms." Dexter answered and Kallen smiled._

**End flashback**

"We meet in battle once again! I'm sorry but this time you're going to die!" Kallen shouted.

"You're all fools! You, the Japanese, and the Orion Federation! He's lying to all of you!" Suzaku shouted back.

"I can't put up with that ignorant drivel and what do you even know about Zero anyway!?" Kallen shouted to the traitor.

"Well tell me what you know about him then!" Kallen shouted as he fired his hip mounted Slash Harkens and ascended to Kallen's level before swinging his right MSV but she blocks it with her RWS (Radiant Wave Surger) before he flies above her.

"You're not the only one who can fly!" Kallen called before a familiar hum was heard and green light particles shout out from the ports before the Guren Mk II took to the air and fired her GN katana at him but he blocked it with his Blaze Luminous.

"Come on answer me! Where is Zero?!" Suzaku shouted as they clashed blades.

"Like I would tell a filthy traitor like you!" Kallen shouted back as she flew downward.

"Then let's finish this here!" Suzaku shouted as he flew at the Guren.

"Don't think that you're superior anymore!" Kallen shouted as she used the pack to avoid the Lancelot as it flew down.

The Lancelot lands on the ground and Suzaku was too late to see Kallen landing in front of him and swings his MVS but Kallen leans backwards avoiding the blade and grabs the left arm with her RWS arm.

"Now I've got you. DIE!" Kallen said before she pumped the arm full of power and it started to bubble up but Suzaku reacted in time.

Kallen's Geass activated and she released her grip on the arm as it explodes and flew upwards avoiding a round from Suzaku's VARIS.

"He's not going to get me." Kallen said as she aimed her GN katana in gun form before her Geass reacted.

"What?!" Kallen shouted before she moved to avoid several beams... beams fired from several GN fangs.

"What?!" Suzaku said in surprise before he looked to see the Reborns Gundam floating in the air.

"I believed you would need assistance. And it seems I was right." Ribbons said as a beam struck Kallen causing her to cry out as the round struck her Knightmares chest area and causing her to get thrown to the ground.

The Guren looked up to see both the Reborns and the now flying Lancelot aiming their guns at her.

"Tell me. Where is Zero?" Suzaku said.

"You know I really hate pushy guys." Kallen remarked

"Okay. Then die here." Suzaku said before the barrel of the VARIS extended causing Kallen to cringe.

"If you have any last words say them now-" Suzaku said only to be interrupted by a familiar voice "Wait"

All 3 turn to the source and saw the Gawain and the 00 Epyon floating in the air.

"Suzaku Kururugi, my belief that you and I can be allies was incorrect. I'm no longer gullibly in our would be partnership lets resolve this one on one." Lelouch said.

"Works for me let's do it!" Suzaku called out as the Gawain flew away but with the Lancelot following.

"Can't leave any strays." Ribbons said and prepared to fire the GN Buster rifle only for the 00 Epyon to swing its beam sword but the Reborns flew away.

"Kallen go get repairs at our mobile base!" Dexter ordered as the Epyons eyes flash.

"Right" Kallen replied before she flew away.

"Now it's just us." Dexter said before he flew at the Reborns Gundam as it drew a beam saber and both beams clashed.

In another area Asahina looked at Urabe.

"Colonel."

"Asahina, what about Urabe?" Tohdoh asked.

"He's moving on the energy filler repository right now sir." Asahina answered.

"alright then let's go rendezvous with Senba and Chiba. Once we recharge we'll surround the government bureau then we as the main force will push in from the front." Tohdoh ordered.

"roger"

**Britannian Government Bureau**

"Order lord Crane to fall back. Set up a defense line in the railway station grounds." Ordered Cornelia.

"Yes. Right away your highness." Said a Britannian officer before he ran off to do that.

"Princess Cornelia we've completed our formation. What about a line of defense around the bureau?" Guilford said on a screen with his Gloucester and several Sutherlands in the background.

"You're to hold your position Guilford. If we can drag this battle out it will only end badly for both the Black Knights and the Orion Federation." Ordered Cornelia.

"Yes your highness." Guilford said before the screen goes blank.

"Any idea on the whereabouts of the Knights of Round?" Cornelia asked.

"The Emperor ordered them back and so they followed without delay." Said a Britannian officer.

"That's unsettling." Cornelia muttered.

"Well, what did my older brother say?" Cornelia asked the members of the Glaston Knights.

"He said the Pacific fleet should arrive within approximately 75 hours." Bart L. Darlton started before Alfred G. Darlton took finished "Also the Sado and Tori island air divisions have been deployed within Area 11."

"Meaning they should be hear within thirty minutes." Cornelia muttered before a smile slid onto her face "Have this information leaked out to the Black Knights."

That single ordered caught them off guard.

"After that you'll join lord Guilford in the defense line protecting the government bureau." Cornelia instructed.

"And you milady?" Asked Edgar N. Darlton.

"Oh I'll be preparing the party." Cornelia said with a smile.

**Over Federation base**

The battle over the Federation base was in the Federations favor thanks to Razgriz.

"Fox 1!" Blaze said as he fired an AIM-9M Sidewinder missile which flew before striking the center of a G-Bouncer Deos as it was distracted from a kick from an Astray destroying the mobile suit.

"Good shot Blaze!" Guts said as he gunned down a TIE Fighter that was chasing a Super Hornet.

"Enemy units are dropping-wait I'm picking up new contacts entering the air space!" Magic said as 10 TIE Phantoms flew in colored all grey.

"Ghost 1 to all units, engage the enemy and complete your objectives." Said Ghost one in a French accent before the TIE Phantoms disappeared.

"Razgriz, Warwolf the enemies are TIE Phantoms repeat TIE Phantoms, they can appear out of anywhere they want!" Magic explained and to prove a point a TIE Phantom appeared firing its lasers striking a DINN in the cockpit area killing the pilot and causing the mobile suit to explode.

"Dammit! Warwolf engaging!" Bishop said as he flew after a TIE Phantom that tried to shoot him down.

"Razgriz engaging!" Blaze said as he started firing on a TIE Phantom that appeared and passed him.

"Blaze you have two Phantoms behind you!" Nagase shouted.

Blaze looks at his RADAR to see that 2 TIE Phantoms appeared and he flies around trying to not get hit by the green beams of death.

"I got this!" Said Swordsman as he fired two missiles which flew and struck the backs of both Phantoms causing them both to erupt into orange balls of flame.

"Thanks Snow." Blaze said as he finally got his marks pelting the TIE Phantom with bullets before it exploded.

"No problem Blaze." Snow said as he flew after a TIE Bomber.

"Hans watch out!" Nagase shouted to the fourth pilot of Razgriz.

Hans flew around destroying a Gafran before 3 beams of green light flew and two struck his left wing.

"I'm hit!" Hans shouted as the wing started to catch fire.

"Hey buddy are you alright?" Guts asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Hans said as he got the fire under control.

"How many TIE Phantoms are left?" Blaze asked.

"There are six TIE Phantoms left Blaze." Nagase said after destroying another Phantom.

"Nagase watch out!" Blaze shouted as he flew above her Tomcat and fired a missiles which sored and struck the front of a TIE Phantom that was flying right at her… but Blaze took a round for her.

"Blaze come in! Gabe!" Nagase shouted with worry.

"I'm alright Kei… I'm still in the air." Blaze said and Nagase sighed in relief.

"Please don't do that." Nagase asked.

"Hey I can't bear to see you killed." Gabe said causing Nagase to blush lightly.

"A little help guys!" Guts shouted as he flew his F-22 away from a TIE Phantom that was chasing him and trying to shoot him down.

"Come on. Let's help the loud mouth." Blaze said causing Guts to shout indigently.

**Area 11**

A fist punches a Gafran in the chest before a knee met its head causing the pilot to get shaken around his cockpit before his head collided with the head rest knocking him out and causing the mobile suit to fall to the ground.

"This is Soul Calibur I have taken care of hostiles in area A-22." Alyssa said panting before she felt like a foot connected with the back of her head.

"Not everyone bitch!" A familiar voice shouted causing Alyssa to widen her eyes in horror.

Alyssa spun around to see a Gundam but the Gundam had the appearance to the GF13-011NC Dragon Gundam but it was painted red instead of green and it had two swords strapped to its back.

"Kim Gong Ji" Alyssa muttered recognizing her attacker.

"Long time no see Alyssa. Now time to die!" Kim shouted he leapt at her sending a kick at her Gundams face.

**Over ocean**

"Sith forces are being taken down one by one." Jacob said as he cuts down an Enact.

"Do you think the others are doing alright?" Lenalee asked.

"Worry about yourselves!" A familiar voice shouted causing both to fly away as several red beams flew past where they flew.

"Oculus!" Jacob shouted as the Fangs returned to the Vengeance.

"Now I'm going to kill you for wounding my pride boy!" Oculus growled.

"Lenalee get out of here!" Jacob told his girlfriend.

"No! I won't leave you to fight him!" Lenalee shouted.

"Either way she'll die!" Oculus shouted as he flew at the two and they clashed blades.

**Tokyo settlement**

"Forward! Keep the pressure on the right flank!" Andrew shouted as he fired his Satellite cannons destroying a line of Sith mobile suits and Britannian Knightmares.

"General look out!" A Jegan pilot shouted and Andrew jumped back with the Jegan in time to avoid a beam from the Gundam End.

"So you dodged it." Mundus growled as his Gundam held a buster rifle before it vanished in red light particles.

"Darth Mundus! Today you die!" Andrew shouted as he drew a beam saber and flew at the End and clashed beams with it.

"Not likely!" Mundus said before he started laughing.

**Hidden lab**

"ZERO!" Jeremiah shouted as he was on his hands and knees in pain.

"Can't you calm him down?!" Bartley shouted.

"I can't his resistance is too strong!" Shouted a scientist.

"I got the Radiator fibs!" Shouted another scientist as they got to work with none aware that Kewell was accessing data but not just Britannian but Sith as well since a tech put in parts of the Sith database along with the Britannian one.

**Ashford Academy**

"T-4's headed for the government bureau? Are the enemy air divisions here already?" Asked Ohgi.

"No only one unit so far." Answered Minami.

"Well it shouldn't affect too many of us then." Ohgi said before he accessed the map "We're holding the school and Diethard's group is holding the media area. Miss Kaguya's forces are standing by at our rear. All we need to do is push in on them from behind and we've won."

"We have to for Yoshida and all the others who've died." Ohgi muttered.

In another room Milly, Rivalz, Shirley, and Nunnally sat worried.

"Poor Nina, I wonder if she's still in the Ganymede hanger." Milly wondered aloud.

"And Kallen's a part of this whole thing? Man this sucks what are we going to do?" Rivalz asked out loud.

"It's alright" Shirley said getting their attention "The Federation or the Swords of Heaven rather. They won't absolutely anything to harm us."

Shirley had a feeling that she might know them for some reason but she can't put her finger on it.

"But how can you be so sure about that?" Rivalz asked.

"COWARD!" Suzaku's voice rang through the air.

They all look out the window to see both the Gawain and the Lancelot floating in front of the window with the Gawain holding its hand out towards the very room they were in.

"You've taken them as your hostages? Some, one on one this fight is!" Suzaku growled.

"You brought this all on yourself when you rejected my bids to join me as my ally. Now you'll regret these foolish moral standards you cling to!" Zero said back.

"Hey isn't that the black Knightmare they've been talking about all over the news lately?" Rivalz asked.

"No way! They're not targeting this building are they?" Shirley asked frightened.

"If I can get in close enough to use the Harkens!" Suzaku muttered before he shot towards the Gawain.

"ZERO-GAH!" Suzaku was interrupted when a foot from the Wing Origin which flew from its hiding place connected with the Lancelots face sending it falling towards the ground but Suzaku managed to get it to land on its feet… right in the middle of a ring of Gefjun disturbers.

"Zero remember your promise." Rakshata giggled once the Lancelot was immobile.

"Yes you may do with the machine as you wish." Zero said.

"Zero! You deceive the people who trust you to the very end! You betrayer!" Suzaku shouted only to see the Wing Origin fly over it.

"That's big coming from a fucking hypocrite like you murderer!" Chris growled as he glared at the Lancelot.

"And we don't have time to discuss which one of us is the bigger hypocrite at the moment. Farewell Suzaku Kururugi." Zero said before the Gawain and Wing Origin flew away.

"Damn you!" Suzaku shouted.

"Chris I'm in combat with Darth Oculus!" Jacob shouted causing Chris to widen his eyes in surprise.

"How are you doing?" Chris asked.

"At the moment he's attacking both me and Lenalee but we're doing alright." Jacob answered.

"Chris its Andrew! Darth Mundus just appeared out of nowhere!" Andrew shouted and Chris's eyes widen in fear and worry.

"Andrew get out of there!" Chris shouted.

"I can't he's blocking my every exit with his attacks!" Andrew shouted back.

"Chris I heard what he said… Go and help your brother. That is a direct order not from an employer… but a request from a friend as well." Dexter said over the radio as he continued to clash blades with Ribbons.

"Thank you." Chris said before he flew off towards Andrew's location.

"I just hope that Ben is doing alright up there.

**Ben and Saber**

Ben roars as he clashes swords with the Saber Banshee then he delivered a haymaker that sent the other Unicorn-type back only for it to switch its sword into a gun mode and fire red beams at the Avenger.

The Gundam quickly activated its shield's I-Field and deflected the beams but had to evade a swipe from the Saber Banshee's sword. The Avenger raised its beam gatling gun but Saber Alter quickly moved her Gundam to grab the purple and black mobile suit's weapon and crushed the barrel with its hand.

"Shit!" Ben cursed as he purged the weapon from his Gundam's arm before sending both fuel tanks at the black mobile suit.

"That won't work on me!" Saber Alter shouted as she blasted the fuel tanks but had to raise her Gundam's arms to cover the main camera.

Ben looked to where Saber was fighting Fiona but his eyes widened in horror when he noticed the state of her machine.

Saber's GN-XIV had lost its left arm and right leg while parts of its armor were slashed off probably from the Siren's Armed Armor VN. The dark blue Gundam boosted towards the damaged suit with its claw vibrating at maximum power. "Now die, you little bitch!"

The blonde could only look on in fear as the Siren slashed at the GN-XIV only for a black and purple shield to block the attack. Saber gasped in shock when she caught sight of the Avenger defending her. "Ben!?"

"Saber... Get out of here!" Ben growled as he began to struggle under the Siren's strength.

"But-" Saber started before Ben cut her off. "Don't argue with me! I'm ordering you to fall back now!"

Saber was torn between leaving her wielder to fight the Banshee units on his own or stay here and fight with him but with reluctance she immediately flew away from the battle but not before whispering one last sentence to him over the comm. "Please don't die."

Ben cracked a small grin. "Like I'd ever leave you by your lonesome,"

With Saber gone, Ben focused on the two enemies before him as he kicked the Siren back and activated all the beam sabers in his suit. "It's just you and me now, bitches!"

"Then come and face your fate, Sword of Justice!" Saber Alter roared as her Gundam switched its weapon back into sword mode while the Siren pulled out its own beam saber and the three Unicorn-types clashed once more.

**Government bureau**

At the Britannian government bureau parts of the building open to reveal gun ports before turrets come out and begin opening fire on the Black Knights and Federation troops below while some Burais and mobile suits were destroyed by the bullets others were saved by either buildings or mobile suits with shields both energy and physical.

The Gawain and Wing Origin fly in and see the firepower.

"their defenses are strong as expected." Lelouch quietly said.

"Should you really be treating this so casually?" Chris growled.

"Enemy reinforcements are arriving. Advise that we engage before they cause damage to our forces on the ground." Said the droid piloting the Gawain.

"Huh, but we have a replenished energy filler haven't we?" Lelouch asked mockingly before he fires the Hadron Cannons right in the center of the enemy flight destroying all caught in the beam before the Gawain moves destroying more Britannian aircraft.

"Tohdoh we're going to move in to the government bureau from above." Lelouch said as the Gawain flew in.

"Hm? Isn't it risky to rely on the abilities of that machine?" Tohdoh asked.

"I know that. I'm just going to create some confusion." Lelouch said as the Gawain hits the ground.

"It appears to be…" Lelouch muttered surprised.

"Data on the location says that it was made by the order of Deceased Prince Clovis to look exactly like the Aries Villa garden." The droid pilot said in a monotone voice.

"Welcome Zero" Cornelia said as her Gloucester appeared in the field "I figured you'd show up once you heard about the air raid."

"Now, join us for your welcome soiree. Care for a dance?" Cornelia said as she readied her Knightmare.

**Ashford Academy**

In a room in one of the buildings Ohgi was looking through files as the battle raged on but he was unaware of a figure aiming a sniper at him.

"I have the target. Orders?" Vakor asked.

"Shoot to wound, we don't want too much panic." Answered his payer.

"Understood" Vakor said before he pulled the trigger sending a bullet flying before it punched through the glass of the window and right into Ohgi's abdominals.

Ohgi fell to the ground completely caught off guard and surprised at how he was shot.

"Is it true?! Ohgi was shot?!" Minami said to a member of the Black Knights.

"Yes and the medics with him now but we're trying to find the gunman now!" The soldier answered.

"Don't tell anyone else about Ohgi the news would only rattle people. Just find the shooter and bring them here." Minami ordered and the soldier nods his head before running off.

In another room Milly, Rivalz, Shirley, and Nunnally looked out the window to the Lancelot as scientist surrounded it.

"Oh! Now they've even got Suzaku!" Rivalz said grabbing his head before they hear loud foot steps outside.

"I wonder what's going on out there." Milly muttered.

"Now's our chance." Nunnally said getting their attention "Suzaku needs our help and we need his help too. He's the best chance we've got." Nunnally said and Milly nods her head in agreement unaware that both Saber and Blade were listening.

Under the school two Black Knights soldiers and 1 Federation trooper moved around with the Black Knights having lights on their guns while the trooper had lights attached to his helmet.

"it's pitch black. You'll never know if the culprit was hiding in here." Said one of the Black Knights.

"Where's the light switch?" Asked the second Black Knight.

"That's a good question." Said the trooper before they freeze when they see the Ganymede standing up.

In the cockpit of the Ganymede was Nina who had an insane look on her face "Zero, Princess Euphemia..."

**Garden**

"Will be avenged!" Cornelia shouted as she drove up to Zero only to jump back in order to avoid several Slash Harkens fired from Zero and drives around it.

"What's wrong Zero?" Cornelia called as she smashed her lance into the Gawain's back knees causing it to lose its balance before Cornelia shot several round into the Knightmare.

"the specks on this thing are far superior to hers!" Lelouch growled before the Gawain took off.

"You're just a weakling!" Cornelia called as she latched Slash Harkens onto the Gawain and she flew up at the Gawain.

"I have you, I have you right where I want you and your life is in my hands!" Cornelia shouted as she lands on the larger Knightmare.

"Cornelia!" Lelouch growled.

"This is your judgment!" Cornelia shouted as she aimed her gun at the cockpit… only for a lance to punch through her units back missing her completely.

Cornelia gasped in surprise before she felt her unit falling to the ground only for it to be caught by the wielder of said lance… the Lancelot Club.

The Lancelot Club was armed with a GN lance while attached to its back was a GN Knight pack which kept it in the air as it held the damaged Gloucester and green GN particles shot from the ports.

"Excellent work Rai." Chris said as the Lancelot Club sets the damaged Gloucester onto the ground before ripping the back of the cockpit allowing Cornelia to fall out revealing she had blood sliding down the left side of her face as well as wounds on the left side of her body.

"It's a good thing we retrieved Darlton before Lelouch could use his Geass." Chris muttered as he flew in the air.

**Flashback**

_Darlton stumbles through the halls and grunts in pain as he held his wounded side before he hears foots steps and looks up to see 4 Sith troopers._

_"General Darlton… we have been ordered to execute." Said the lead Sith trooper surprising Darlton somewhat._

_"I knew you couldn't be trusted!" Darlton growled as the troopers aimed their blasters._

_Darlton closes his eyes as blaster fire goes off and expected death… but only heard the sounds of bodies hitting the floor._

_Darlton opens his eyes to see 4 armored figures in armor with the lead soldier in white armor with orange paint._

_"Fixer bacta now!" Boss ordered at Fixer did just that._

_"What are you doing?" Darlton asked._

_"The Sith have decided that you are to be put to death along with Princess Euphemia and as per General Yamato's order we are making sure you get out of here alive." Boss answered catching Darlton off guard._

_"But we are enemies!" Darlton complained not seeing the logic._

_"Not anymore. The Sith have ordered yours and Princess Euphemia's death and as such you both have been branded enemies of the Sith so we are making sure you survive. And besides you are a man of honor and as such you don't deserve to die like this." Boss answered before Darlton felt himself losing consciousness._

_"Osik get the bacta now!" Boss shouted before Darlton saw black_

**End flashback**

Darlton slowly opens his eyes to find himself in a bed and sits up and puts a hand to his face before he feels a shake and looks out the window… only to see that he was in an unknown vessel flying through the air as an aerial battle happened outside.

"What?!" Darlton called out before the door opened next to him and he looked to see to his surprise Princess Euphemia who was wearing a dress and was accompanied by 2 Federation troopers who weren't armed but with only pistols in their holsters.

"It's nice to see you are alright General Darlton." Said a new voice next to him causing Darlton to turn around to see to his surprise a young man sitting in a bed next to him with bandages wrapped around his chest and abdominals causing Darlton to come to the realization that he was sitting next to Durandal and that the Sword of Vengeance was just a young man.

**Garden**

"I see. So you were Zero, the entire time. Darlton was right. He said it had to be someone who had a grudge against the Britannian royal family. You did this? For Nunnally?" Cornelia said trying to remain awake due to her wounds as Lelouch walked up to her with his mask in hand.

"Correct. I will demolish the current world and build a new and better one in its place." Lelouch answered as he covered the left side of his face keeping his Geass hidden while the Gawain, Lancelot Club, and Wing Origin touched the ground behind him.

"you killed them all for the sake of that madness? Clovis? Even Euphie?!" Cornelia demanded with that last one surprising them.

"Cornelia your sister Euphemia is alive were it not for our medical technology then she would have likely died." Chris said surprising her and bringing slight happiness.

"You're one to talk dear sister considering how you idolized my mother Marianne the Flash." Lelouch said back.

Cornelia leans forward from her position on wreckage said "It looks like talking with you any further would prove to be utterly pointless."

"Indeed." Lelouch said before he revealed his Geass saying "Well then, Lelouch vi Britannia orders you to answer him."

"Go on" Cornelia said under the effect of Geass as the Gaia lands next to the Wing Origin.

"Sister are you the one who killed my mother?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm not" Cornelia answered.

"Then who was it?" Lelouch asked.

"I don't know." Cornelia answered surprising Lelouch before he narrowed his eyes and said "But you were put in charge of her personal guard were you not?"

"Yes"

"Then why did you withdraw her escort?" Lelouch asked.

"I was asked to."

"By whom?" Lelouch asked before what Cornelia said next caught him completely off guard "Lady Marianne."

"Mother did? That's impossible. My mother knew she would be attacked that day? No that can't be. If she did then she would have gotten us out of there." Lelouch muttered with different types of emotions going through his head.

"What really happened back then?! Who killed her?! Who killed my mother dammit!" Lelouch demanded but his answer was silence.

"You don't know the truth? Then who does? Someone must know? You yourself investigated that day." Lelouch said trying to control his emotions.

"I remember his majesty the emperor ordered Schneizel to transport the body out of there." Cornelia answered.

"A body? You mean mothers? Then what was in that coffin?" Lelouch asked.

"Defense forces on approach advise entering the Knightmare." The droid piloting the Gawain said before Lelouch turns and made his way to the black and gold Knightmare but as Lelouch drew closer two clouds of dust shot from behind him.

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!" A familiar voice shouted… as two machines rose from the ground with both being Siegfried's but one was orange and green while the other was blue and red.

"Oh fuck I completely forgot about that but where did the other unit come from?" Braydin muttered as his unit grabbed Cornelia who lost consciousness.

"Mister Zero? Can it really be? What?! Oh what luck, what fate, what evil fortune." A crazed Jeremiah.

"Is that you Orange Boy?" Lelouch asked.

"OH! Oh I beseech you!" Jeremiah shouted clapping his hands together crazed before he said "I'm begging you please die."

"GAH!" Lelouch shouted as the orange and green Siegfried smashed into him and sent both flying.

"Shit!" Chris growled before he sees the Lancelot Club attack the second Siegfried which dodged before both flew away with the Lancelot Club firing its GN Lance.

"Braydin get Cornelia out of here!" Chris shouted and Braydin nods his head before he flew off with Chris flying after the Siegfried and Gawain.

"Zero I" Jeremiah started as he got into the Siegfried's cockpit "must rid the world of the empires enemies. Yes and so ALL HAIL BRITANNIA."

**Avalon**

"Why did you try to stop Suzaku?" Cecile asked from a changing room while Lloyd sat outside.

"I'm a military contractor." Lloyd answered.

"You didn't want him killed did you?" Cecile said as she puts on a pilot suit.

"Why should I care? You know as well as I do." Lloyd said confusing Cecile.

"The biggest human flaw is that we're pathetically fragile. Our bodies, our hearts, and our relationships with other." Lloyd said as Cecile walked out slipping a communicator onto her ear.

"None the less you can't bend the world or people any which way you want." Cecile said sincerely.

"I want every part of my mechanism to function as I wish. If we lose Kururugi we'll just have to find another Devicer." Lloyd said not turning around.

**Ashford Academy**

"Be careful please, any Knightmare who enters the field will shut down immediately." Rakshata said as a Burai uses and extending torch to try and cut open the cockpit.

"Understood" The pilot said as the torch touched the metal.

_**Vengeful Rage**_

"All units have engaged Federation fleet."

"Star Destroyer _Anarchy_ has been destroyed."

"None combat vessels attempting to leave the battlefield. Sending Star Destroyers to destroy them."

"No!" Marr ordered getting their attention "Allow the none combat vessels to leave the battlefield. We are warriors and as such we will fight only those who can fight for themselves and no one else!"

"Milord I am getting a transmission from Darth Oculus and Darth Mundus… they say it's time to deploy the weapon." Said a Sith officer.

"Then so be it… Tell the ones manning the weapon they can make approach." Darth Marr said as a Federation Venator explodes.

**Sith capitol**

"Engines online"

"Shields online"

"Power cells online"

"Fuel systems operation"

"Weapons systems powering up"

"Begin launch of the _Hettyc abiik_."

The sound of engines came to life before the container flew off into hyperspace.

"Approaching Sol system, estimate arrival one hour thirty five minutes and ten seconds." Said the helmsman.

**Ben**

Ben clashed blades with both the Saber Banshee and Banshee Siren before firing his head Vulcans into the Banshee Sirens face causing it to stagger back before the Avenger split kicks both Gundams.

The Avenger switched one beam saber for a beam magnum and fired a round at the Saber Banshee but it raised a beam shield protecting it from the heavy weapon.

"Not strong enough!" Saber Alter shouted as she fired a beam from her sword but the Avenger brought up an I-field blocking the round.

"Going to need to do better than that." Ben said before he ducks under a slash.

"I missed!" Fiona cried before the Avenger kicks the Banshee Siren in the chest.

"Need to do better you crazy bitch!" Ben shouted as he fired his beam magnum at the Banshee Siren but it brought up its own beam shield blocking the round.

Ben flies back but as he got ready to fire a beam punched through the rifle causing Ben to release it before the rifle exploded.

"Shit!" Ben growled before he drew his beam sabers and clashed blades with the Saber Banshee.

**Area 11**

The Gawain fires its Hadron cannons but the Siegfried dodges it with ease.

"Enemy machine appears to come with advanced movement for pilots reflexes." Said the droid pilot.

"Third squad enemy aircraft! Sync fire and shoot it down!" Lelouch shouted as the Gawain flew over four Burais.

"Roger! Tracking enemy, fire!" Said the lead Burai before all 4 opened fire with missiles but Jeremiah dodges all the missiles and even destroyed some.

"What?! What the hell is that?! Captain Kagesaki!" Shouted a Burai as the Siegfried destroyed all 4.

"Zero!" Jeremiah shouted as he fired a Slash Harken but the Gawain dodged it.

"That's it! I don't have time to deal with cannon fodder like you!" Lelouch growled before he looked at the droid "Take us to twelfth street now!"

"Roger" The droid replied before the Gawain fired its Hadron Cannon at the Siegfried but as it fired the Siegfried dodged and struck the building behind it.

"You missed! You can't hit me! Jeremiah Gottwald!" Jeremiah shouted crazed.

"You're wrong Orange boy. You're being hit right now." Lelouch said as the building began to fall on top of the machine.

"You coward! Behind from back!" Jeremiah muttered still crazed.

"Be crushed to dust you relic." Lelouch muttered as the building hits the ground causing dust to fly.

**Ashford Academy**

"Damn that's a thick hatch! Wish we had the sword with the rotating blade." Tamaki said seeing that the torch did very little damage.

"Don't move!" A voice said behind the students causing all 4 to turn to see the two clone assassins.

The students got up and put their hands in the air as 2 Clone Troopers came into view but never raised their rifles.

"Tamaki? What do you want us to do with them? Should we lock them in the dorms or the gym with the rest of the students?" Asked a Black Knight as the clones brought the students into view.

"Students?" Suzaku muttered.

"Call Zero!" Shirley said getting Tamaki to narrow his eyes "I guarantee you that Zero wants us safe! If not something's wrong! He's trying to guard us!"

Tamaki interrupts her saying "Shut up! Zero and me were tight and I know the man better than anybody!"

'Yeah right' The clones thought at once.

"And he's not going to hesitate to shoot anyone at a time like this." Tamaki said as he aimed his gun at he and Blade got in the path of the rifle moving his helmet downward so that it looked like he was glaring at him.

"Stop!" Suzaku shouted as he opened the cockpit.

"Hoh so what's this? The Japanese Knight comes out to help the Brits right?" Tamaki said as he aimed his rifle.

"Suzaku" Rivalz muttered.

"That white Knightmare is all we came to get. A dirty traitor like you can die right there." Tamaki said as he got ready to pull the trigger.

Saber ran and readied his blades to slice the rifle in half which Suzaku saw before out of nowhere a familiar cat comes out of nowhere and latches onto the rifle.

The sudden attack caused Suzaku to release several bullets into the air and the cat releases its hold and lands on the ground looking at Tamaki with a glare hissing.

"Arthur?" Suzaku said surprised.

"Stupid ass cat!" Tamaki growled as he aimed the rifle at said feline "Screw this, just kill every last one of them!"

"That's against Federation protocol!" Blade growled as he unsheathed his blades as the clone's aim their blasters at the man before lights came to life from out of nowhere.

"Good evening everyone!" A familiar voice said as the Avalon came out of nowhere.

Flying out of the Avalon was a white and orange Sutherland and it had a Float System allowing it to fly firing its rifle.

The Black Knights move away but the clones remained and fired their blasters at the machine before they too moved back.

"You're kidding me?! That Earl of Pudding actually came out to the frontlines?!" Rakshata said before the lights reached her and the other scientists.

'Rakshata, I thought it was you.' Lloyd growled as he looked at the screen.

"Come on!" Milly shouted before she, Rivalz, Nunnally, and Shirley ran away.

"Halt!" Tamaki shouted as he moved to aim his rifle at the students before the custom Sutherland lands between them.

Tamaki tires at the Knightmare but to his surprise the Sutherland raises its arm and produces a Blaze Luminous shield.

"Well miss Cecile how are the test parts checking out?" Lloyd asked.

"They are ready to be practically applied." Cecile answered before the Avalon fired its weapons destroying the Gefjun disturbers and allowing the Lancelot to regain power.

"It's back on!" Suzaku said as he got back into the cockpit.

"Unlock your fuel hatch! We'll replace your energy filler." Cecile said as the Sutherland moves next to the Lancelot.

"Right. But why did you come out here too miss Cecile?" Suzaku asked as he did just that.

"Good question, why did we Lloyd?" Cecile asked as she replaced the energy filler.

"Why else to recover the Lancelot. And to do a few other things as well." Lloyd said as 9 Sith Gafrans, and 11 G-Bouncer Deos flew down from behind the Avalon while the custom Sutherland installs a spare Lancelot arm onto the Lancelot.

"Is the new arm showing contact?" Cecile asked.

"They've cleared the capability check." Suzaku answered.

"Good now leave this place to us. You go after Zero." Cecile said and Suzaku nods his head.

"Thanks to you I will. Please protect Ashford Academy and everyone here." Suzaku said the Lancelot began to take off.

"Yes after all my fiancée's here too." Lloyd said with his usual grin before he and everyone there grab their hear when they hear an inhumane shriek.

"What is that noise?!" Suzaku shouted as he grabbed his ears.

"It can't be!" Alex said as he looked out the window cause he recognized that shriek.

"General?" Fordo said as he was grateful for his helmet being able to dampen outside noises.

"Get every mobile suit out there now!" Alex shouted as he ran to the courtyard where his Gundam stood.

Flying low towards Ashford Academy was a single Zedas but it was pitch black and it had what looked like a broadsword on its side.

"Incoming Zedas!" A Jegan pilot shouted after pulling his beam saber out of the cockpit of a G-Bouncer Deos without blowing up the machine.

The Zedas drew its broadsword which was silver before it ducks under a swing from the Jegan and stabs it through the cockpit killing the pilot instantly before it took off after making a trench in the ground with one arm.

"Nunnally!" Milly shouted and Alex heard that and he instantly knew what happened… the Zedas kidnapped Nunnally.

"No!" Alex shouted as he drew a pistol which had a tracking device which he fires and it makes contact with the Zedas as it transformed into flight mode and flew away.

"Guys we have a problem! The Sith have just kidnapped Nunnally!"

**Dexter**

"What?!" Dexter shouted as he pulled his beam sword from the chest of a Leo.

**Jacob and Lenalee**

"How did that happen?!" Jacob asked as he clashed blades with the Vengeance while the Throne Zeta kicked the Vengeance in the face.

**Chris**

"Alex what happened exactly?" Chris asked as he flew through the air destroying two Hellions as he flew after the Gawain after it dropped a building on the Siegfried.

"Ohgi's been shot and the Avalon arrived and fixed the Lancelot and brought some Gafrans and G-Bouncer Deos before we all hear an inhumane shriek that caused pain to everyone before a pitch black Zedas with a broad sword came out of nowhere and destroyed a Jegan before scooping up Nunnally and flew away. I was able to get a tracking device on it before it left… they're going to Kamine island." Alex said.

"I'm going after them!" Lelouch shouted before the Gawain flew away.

"Wait Lelouch! Dammit!" Chris growled before he flew after the Gawain unaware of a familiar Gundam watching them.

**Ocean**

"This is _Seraphim_, we are now over the air and awaiting Chris Alder's word." Said the helmsman of an Archangel-class battleship called the _Seraphim_.

The _Seraphim_ was a safe distance away from any battle due to its contents… Cerina Celestine, Aura, Yuki, and the new recently rescued clone who was now in a bed sleeping soundly since she no longer had to fear of getting harmed in her sleep while Cerina was running her fingers through the girl's hair as she slept peacefully even through the battle going on.

"How can such a sweet girl be put in a battlefield at such a young age?" Cerina asked as tears slid down her face.

**Ashford Academy**

Suzaku got over the shriek before the Lancelot took off but as it did he sees Arthur on the roof and smiles at the cat before he receives a communication.

"High communication?" Suzaku wondered.

"Major Kururugi." A familiar voice said.

"Full Frontal?" Suzaku said recognizing the man.

**Battlefield**

3 Burais fire rockets at the government bureau before bullets flew at them destroying all 3 units before the pilots even had the chance to get out.

"Damn their tenacity! I expected that of Cornelia's elite!" Tohdoh growled.

"Tohdoh" Zero's voice said over the radio "From here on I'm leaving all operations in your hands. Ohgi's been wounded, have Diethard assume his duties."

"Hold on a second! What do you mean leaving them to me?" Tohdoh asked.

"I'm afraid there is another urgent matter my attention. I won't be responding to any further communications from you." Zero said before cutting the link.

"Wait what else could be more urgent than this Zero?!" Tohdoh asked in alarm.

"Seventh squad wiped out!"

"What?!"

**Ashford Academy**

A Burai fires its rifle but Cecile's Sutherland uses its inbuilt Blaze Luminous to block the bullets before she fires her own rifle damaging the Burai and causing it to eject while students were being loaded up into the Avalon.

Cecile continues firing before one Gafran and two G-Bouncer Deos explode next to her causing her to turn to see a familiar Gundam fly at her smashing into her Sutherland and causing her to cry out as her machine shook before it crashed into a wall.

Cecile tries to stand the unit up only for the Astraea Plus to pin it.

"Don't move!" Alex said over an open speaker while around them Federation and Black Knights were still combating Sith mobile suits while the students were being evacuated.

In another location the Siegfried rose from the rubble before flying off after the Gawain.

**Battlefield**

"Dammit!" Rai growled as he dodged 2 Slash Harkens fired from the Siegfried before he spins around and fires his GN lance but the Siegfried dodges the attacks before firing another Slash Harken but he dodges it and grabs an MVS sword before slicing the wire separating the cone that was the Slash Harken.

"Just who is piloting this thing?!" Rai demanded as he dodged another Slash Harken.

**Government bureau**

"What?!" Suzaku said surprised as he stood outside his Knightmare with Full Frontal in front of him and the Sinanju behind him.

"Yes we got word that the Sword of Honor took Princess Cornelia after her unit was downed. We need to keep this info away from the troops cause if they learn that Cornelia has been captured then moral will fall and it will also upset both Guilford and the Glaston Knights." Full Frontal explained.

'Why did it have to be like this?' Suzaku thought narrowing his eyes.

"Kamine island." Full Frontal said catching the Japanese knight off guard "Zero is going to Kamine island, for what we don't know. It is your best bet in finding answers so go after him."

"Right" Suzaku said before he entered the Lancelot and it took off.

**G-1**

"What?! Does this mean that Zero has disappeared?" Kaguya asked while outside the G-1 Armored Core NEXTs flew or hovered past engaging Britannian forces before several fighter jets flew overhead dropping bombs.

"Not at all he's simply assigned command to us on sight here." Diethard answered before he heard Kaguya say something and said "right"

Diethard cuts the link and leans forward with a confused look and thought 'Why? Why now of all times?'

**Ashford Academy**

"I want to know why Ohgi was shot and where the hell is Zero!" Tamaki shouted as he held Minami by the collar of his jacket.

"I said I don't know!" Minami answered.

**Battlefield**

"Can't someone get a hold of him?" Kento asked.

**Ashford Academy**

"It makes no sense, he had no reason to run away." Rakshata said as she walked onto the roof.

**Battlefield**

"Despite Tohdoh's experience if he doesn't see the entire picture." Asahina said.

**Federation mobile base**

"Zero I don't know what to do next… maybe Dexter." Kallen muttered as her unit was finished being repaired by Federation techs.

"Kallen!" Dexter said as the 00 Epyon lands in front of her.

"Dexter!" Kallen said caught off guard.

"Kallen we need to go! Zero and Chris are going to Kamine island and if we don't get there before the Lancelot then the Black Knights might lose moral like it is right now leaving the Orion Federation as the only combat fighting force!" Dexter said to her.

"Right!" Kallen said before her GN Knight pack came to life and the Guren Mk II and 00 Epyon took off and flew in the direction of Kamine island.

**Ashford Academy**

"Dammit! Can't we at least hold this place?!" Tamaki shouted from inside a Burai as he fired at a G-Bouncer Deos as it held a physical shield protecting it from the bullets before a beam struck it in the face causing it to stagger backwards before another beam punched through the cockpit missing the reactor and causing the mobile suit to fall onto its back destroyed.

"It will only be until all the students have boarded the ship." Lloyd said unaware that Cecile was pinned to a building via Astraea Plus.

"Miss Cecile what is happening?" Lloyd asked finally noticing that the custom Sutherland wasn't in sight.

"I'm being held down by the Sword of Courage." Cecile answered before she sees a heat spike.

"Why am I reading a thermal reaction in there?" Cecile asked as she sees a hatch open before the Ganymede is raised with a device on the chest.

"A Knightmare?" Tamaki muttered.

"What is that antique doing here?" Rakshata asked from the roof.

"The Ganymede?" Milly asked before she sees who it was piloting it "Nina!"

"Son of a bitch! All Federation units stand down now!" Alex shouted seeing the bomb strapped to the larger Knightmares chest and every Federation soldier and machine stops shooting.

In the Avalon Lloyd sees what the Federation was doing and his eyes widen in fear.

"Oh hell! Cease fire! That goes for you too Black Knights!" Everyone temporarily stops shooting caught off guard especially the fear and worry in his voice "Call a temporary truce we can't fire on that!"

"Listen everyone do as he says! Hold your fire!" Rakshata said over the comm hearing the panic in Lloyd's voice and thought 'If it's got Lloyd that panicked.

Lloyd takes a deep breath, calming himself "Nina, did you complete it?"

"There wasn't enough time to test it. I don't know if it will explode. Still, I'll try too…" Nina answered crazed.

"Nina what did you mean by explode!" Milly shouted as she ran at the Ganymede only to stop when Saber lands in front of her while Cecile shouts "It's dangerous stay back!"

"You see if her theory is correct, that thing will destroy the entire Tokyo settlement." Lloyd said causing everyone minus the Federation to freeze slightly.

"But that is impossible-" Tamaki tried to say only for Cecile to interrupt him saying "Believe it! She's even using Sakuradite!"

Everyone froze unable to do a thing as Nina held out a trigger.

"Zero. Where is he…? Princess Euphemia will be avenged! WHERE IS ZERO?!" Nina shouted crazed until a beam came out of nowhere and struck the Ganymede right in front of the cockpit but behind the bomb.

"The hell?!" Lloyd shouted in fear thinking the bomb was going to go off until 7 more beams came striking the Ganymede in the joints causing it to fall to the ground with the bomb rolling causing several people to flinch thinking it was going to go off until a hand grabs.

The hand now holding the bomb belonged to the Legend which flew up before it tossed the bomb where it used its DRAGOON bits to throw it even higher before firing its beam rifle punching through the bomb and it exploded but there was no secondary explosion.

"Whoa thank god." Josh quietly said as he held his chest.

"Well that was a thing." Alex said surprised.

**Battlefield**

The Zen Master punched the Great Dragon in the face before it sent a kick aimed for the Zen Masters head but the Zen Master Gundam ducks under it and kicks the Great Dragons feet out from under it causing it to spin in the air before the Zen Master drop kicks the Great Dragon in the face causing it to smash into the ground.

"Damn you bitch!" Kim growled as he rolls to his feet throwing a kick which connects with the Zen Masters face sending it spinning through the air but with the Great Dragon tries to punch the Zen Master kicks the Great Dragon in the chest sending it crashing through a wall.

"You will need to do better than that you Chinese bastard!" Alyssa growled as she wiped blood off the corner of her mouth.

**Over Federation base**

"Ghost squadron fall back." Ghost 1 said before he and his two surviving squad members flew away.

"Magic to all air units, we have secured the skies repeat the skies are ours." Magic said and cheers roared through every fighter and mobile suit.

"Don't get excited, the battle isn't over yet. Come down for refueling and to reload on weapons." Magic instructed and they did just that as the Gaia arrived.

The Gaia walked in and sat Cornelia on a gurney which was then pushed onto a Pelican dropship which then took off and flew up to a Pelta-class medical frigate.

"General our forces are slowly pushing the Britannians and Sith back but we just got word that the Sword of Knowledge just destroyed what seemed to be a prototype nuclear type weapon." Said a Federation trooper as the Gaia grabbed a new beam saber.

"Any word from our forces in orbit?" Braydin asked as he was handed a bottle of water which he chugged down.

"Just that we're holding the enemy fleet off and we are being jammed from communications to other systems." Answered a Mandalorian warrior.

"They're hiding something." Braydin muttered as he tossed away the empty bottle and placed his helmet back on.

"Sir should we launch the medical vessels?" Asked a Federation trooper.

"No if they leave during a battle then odds are that they will end up losing their lives. I'm not risking that." Braydin told them as the Gaia took off.

**Ocean**

The Gawain and Wing Origin flew through the air towards Kamine Island unsure of what is happening.

"Kamine Island within sight." Said the droid pilot.

"I see it." Lelouch muttered as they drew closer before touching the ground… in front of the caved entry way.

"This doesn't seem right." Chris said before a Slash Harken flew past them and into the caved entry now opening it.

"Zero!" Jeremiah shouted.

"This man is persistent!" Chris growled.

"Warning, one shot remaining in the Hadron cannon." Said the droid.

"Fire into the ocean!" Lelouch ordered and the droid did just that.

"Set me down close to the entry way and then use what remaining power the Gawain has to destroy that enemy unit by any means necessary." Lelouch ordered.

"I understand." The droid said and dropped off Lelouch who slipped his mask on before the Gawain flew at the Siegfried firing its Slash Harkens before closing in and damaging its Float System and then latching onto the Siegfried before diving full blast into the ocean.

"Different" Chris muttered before he dodges to the left avoiding a green beam.

"What?!" Chris growled before the Wing Origin turned… to see the Shadow Strike Noir.

"Strike Ronin! What are you doing?" Chris growled.

"It is time we settled things White Knight." Said the Strike Ronin before he flew into the center of the island with the Wing Origin following him.

**Ben**

Ben grunts a bit in pain as he coughed up a bit of blood. "Damn it"

The battle between the Avenger and the Sith Unicorn-types was not fairing any better for the silver-haired boy. So far, his Gundam had multiple scratches, scorch marks, and indents in the armor while the only damage he managed to do to the Saber Banshee and Siren were minimal except in the Siren's case it was missing its left arm.

"It's time we put an end to this..." Saber Alter said before the Saber Banshee's sword began to glow a shade of red as the Gundam raised its blade above its head before its pilot called out. "**EX-CALIBUR**"

A massive wave tore its way towards the Avenger while inside Ben's eyes widened in shock before the NT-D in his Gundam shifted from pure white to a light green as the blue eyes turned to a light green. On the monitor read the words: **AVENGER SYSTEM: OVERDRIVE MODE**.

[Play Gundam Unicorn OST: MAD-NUG]

The armor on the Avenger began to glow a metallic violet while the Psycoframe began to expand into crystalline armor. The Gundam's eyes flashed as the light from the Unicorn-type shined brightly, forcing Saber Alter and Fiona to shield their eyes from the harsh light.

"What the hell is that annoying light?" Fiona asked out of shock before she screamed when a purple blur slammed into the Siren before a hand grasps the Siren's head and began to slowly crush the dark blue mobile suit's head.

Since her NT-D was still activated, Fiona felt the crushing pressure of her Gundam's head on her own as she began to scream wildly in pain while crying out. "PLEASE, STOP IT! IT HURTS! IT HURTS SO MUCH!"

"No... I'm done holding back..." Ben said over the communication line as his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan replaced his normal sapphire blue. "Now I'm going to kill you, bitch!"

The Avenger's eyes flashed once more as the grip on the Siren's head began to increase before in the blink of an eye, the Siren's head was completely crushed, silencing the pilot's screams of pain.

When her Gundam's head was crushed, Fiona felt her mind go blank before she slumped in her seat, still breathing, but not moving.

The Avenger slowly turned to meet its other opponent, the Saber Banshee. The crystalline Gundam activated its beam tonfas before both mobile suits flew at each other once more and clashed again as both pilots growled at each other.

"You're going to die, Ben Alder!" Saber Alter growled out only to grunt in discomfort when the Avenger launched a vicious jab at the Saber Banshee's face.

"The only one dying... is you, faker!" Ben said through gritted teeth as the two Gundams flew around each other, a purple trail and a blood red trail clashing with each other as sparks flew from the collisions.

The Saber Banshee boosted again at the Avenger as Saber Alter roared out, "ALDER!"

The Avenger responded in kind as it boosted towards its enemy while Ben roared out, "PENDRAGON!"

Both Gundams met before a massive blast of light erupts between the two colliding forces. When the light dimmed both mobile suits had stopped moving... before the Avenger drifted back with a black and red blade through the cockpit while two burning holes were left in the Saber Banshee's torso and near the cockpit.

The eyes in the Avenger dimmed as it drifted away from the disabled Saber Banshee and the battle as well while inside the cockpit, Ben's pilot suit was scratched up while the polarized visor had a few cracks and blood stains inside.

[End of MAD-NUG]

"So... this is my end? Dying here in orbit of Earth while the Sith continue their damn conquest?" Ben weakly said as he coughed up more blood as his breath grew shallow.

He could see the stars from the hole in his cockpit as his breathing lessened by the second. A sad grin appeared on his face as he continued gazing at the stars. "Forgive me, everyone... I wasn't able to stop the Sith fleet with my own two hands."

Ben could see the faces of his friends and family but they were all smiling proudly at him. "Heh... I guess even if I did fail you wouldn't be mad."

"Andrew, it was really great having you back, little bro."

"Chris, I was hoping to see my flesh and blood nephew or niece after this but I guess I can't..."

"Yuki... I guess your Uncle Ben won't be able to see you grow up."

"Saber- no, Arturia... forgive me... for not keeping my promise. I wish... we could have spent more time together." Another cough filled with blood racked his lungs as his eyes began to lose their light.

"Well, Avenger, old buddy... we've had a good and fun run but it... *Cough* *Cough* our time has run out..." Ben uttered out before he lost consciousness. Unknown to the dying boy, the Avenger's eye glowed one last time before its hands went to the cockpit as it tore out the sword embedded in its frame.

The Gundam tore open its own torso as it reached inside to grip the pod-like cockpit then removed it from its body and watched it along with the occupant inside drifted away before the Avenger's eyes dimmed for the final time before it exploded.

**Federation mobile base**

"Hold them off!" Cody shouted as 4 DEMONs attacked the Federation mobile base and the Federation units were able to take down 3 due to some Clone Assassin's there.

The last DEMON flew at Cody and threw a punch at him but the clone ducks under it and shot the DEMON in the face with the laser going right through the head killing the DEMON instantly.

Cody jumps back a second later before the DEMON explodes leaving the Federation in control.

"Commander!" A Federation trooper shouted getting Cody's attention.

"What is it?" Cody asked as he walked to the terminal he was at only for his eyes to widen when he read the words… Avenger: Signal lost.

Cody couldn't understand how Ben was taken down but he knew that the others had to know cause if they didn't then there wouldn't be a chance that any rescue would be able to find Ben alive if he was able to eject.

"Avenger is down. I repeat… Gundam Avenger is offline." Cody said and many Swords froze.

**Ashford Academy**

"What?!" Alex muttered caught off guard "Ben's been defeated?"

**Gaia**

"That can't be possible!" Braydin shouted as he slashed through three Leos before plunging his beam saber through the head of a Gafran "He's supposed to be one of our best pilots!"

**Lucifer**

"Ben is gone?" Andrew asked before he focused on a new task at hand… killing Mundus.

"RAGH!" Andrew charges at the End Gundam but each attack that the Lucifer sent was effortlessly blocked by the End but Andrew did something no one saw coming… he grabbed the End in a bear hug and aimed his satellite cannons at the End.

"Are you trying to kill yourself too?!" Mundus shouted.

"No… just getting a closer target." Andrew answered before he lets go at the last minute before firing his satellite cannons vaporizing the End… unaware that something flew from the mobile suit before the cannons fired.

**Astray Karas and Throne Zeta**

"Ben's dead?!" Lenalee asked with horror as tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of one of her friends dead.

"No. He must have bugged out before the Avenger exploded… he can't die on us." Jacob said as he clashed blades with the Vengeance.

"Get it through your skulls you bastard and bitch! The Sword of Justice is dead! Excalibur is dead and with one less Sword in the world we shall kill you!" Oculus shouted as he flew at them before clashing blades with the Astray Karas again.

"No… Ben is better than to die like this… He'll come back and keep fighting!" Jacob shouted as he punched the Vengeance in the face.

**00 Epyon and Guren Mk II**

"What?!" Dexter said surprised.

"What happened?" Kallen asked.

"… Excalibur has been defeated." Dexter answered catching the red head off guard "But that changes nothing! We'll have units search for him immediately and if he is still alive then take him to the closest medical facility."

"And if he's dead?" Kallen asked and was rewarded with temporary silence before Dexter said "Then we will give him a proper funeral as well as the best location we can give him for a grave."

**Zen Master**

"Ben was what?!" Alyssa shouted as she kicked the Great Dragon in the groin area but because of the nerve connections Kim felt extreme pain in his lower region phantom pain or not… IT HURT LIKE FUCK!

"Son of a bitch!" Kim cried with a high pitched voice as he fell backwards.

**Legend**

"How was Ben defeated?" Josh asked as he used his DRAGOON bits to destroy 7 Sith mobile suits before he spins around firing his beam rifle which struck a Zedas in the face as it drew its beam saber causing the mobile suit to explode.

**Wing Origin**

"My brother… was defeated?" Chris asked with worry.

"Don't worry" The Strike Ronin said as he stood in front of the Wing Origin.

"What do you mean don't worry?" Chris growled.

"If memory has served me correct then your brother is an excellent pilot and I expect he will survive and return to the fields of battle fighting harder than ever." The Strike Ronin with a hint of… respect?

"You sound as if you respect, my brother?" Chris said suspicious.

"That's because I do. Now shall we continue our fated duel, White Knight?" Strike Ronin said as the Shadow Strike Noir readied its blades.

Chris narrows his eyes before the Wing Origin summons the Knight Gundam's sword and shield. "Very well, let us put an end to our rivalry once and for all, Ronin!"

"That's the spirit, White Knight. Now face me!" The Ronin shouted as the Shadow Strike Noir boosted towards the Wing Origin, which responded in kind as the two Gundams crossed blades with each in a battle that will end their long rivalry.

**Arturia**

Arturia's eyes widen with fear as she heard that the Avenger was lost.

"GN-XIV Command Type ready to launch." Said the control operator on board a Volga-class cruiser as Arturia's now repaired GN-XIV took flight and flew towards where she last saw Ben.

As she flew Arturia fought through some Sith mobile suits before coming to the remains of the battle where she sees the remains of the Avenger, Saber Banshee, and Banshee Siren.

"Oh god" Arturia whispered as tears welled up in her eyes as she sees what remained of the cockpit float past her mobile suit.

The tears in her eyes started floating around freely as she wrapped her arms around herself and began to sob before a beeping grabbed her attention and her eyes widen when a screen appears… a screen which showed the form of Ben Alder.

"Ben" Arturia whispered before the GN-XIV flew towards Bens floating body before Arturia opens the cockpit and brings Ben in before pressurizing the cockpit where oxygen from oxygen tanks goes in and she rips her helmet off and places her head to his heart… and hears a heartbeat.

More tears started floating but not tears of anguish or sadness… but tears of joy and happiness.

As she cried tears of joy a new contact entered the system… the Sith's new weapon _Hettyc abiik_.

A weapon that will change the outcome of the battle.

* * *

**(Cue Friends by Stephanie)**

**(Instruments) **_The screen opens to show the bright blue sky as it slowly pans off to the side before it comes across a Federation Pelican before it continues on to show the Swords of Heaven at the beach in either swimsuits or their regular clothing but without their socks and footwear_

**(Onaji egao shiteta) **_The camera pans to show Dexter giving Chris a haircut_

**(Sonna bokura mo) **_Shows Ben and Andrew chasing after Jarod, who had a football in his arms_

**(Ikunen mo kasane sugite) **_Shows Braydin sunbathing with Alyssa, Aiden, Josh, John, and Alex_

**(Surechigau keshiki wo) **_Shows Jacob and Lenalee near a table that contained numerous food ingredients as they smiled the scene while the former continued to cook as the latter was peeling an orange_

**(Ukeirerarezu ni) **_Shows Lelouch, Kallen, and Cerina coming along with the Lynx pilots with each carrying a basket filled with fruits or vegetables_

**(Mogaiteru) **_Shows Chris's face as he closes his eyes and smiles_

**(Instruments) **_Shows different clips of the group having fun at the beach_

**(Muda na Parade sutesari) **_Shows Dexter and Chris back to back as they both look down with their eyes closed_

**(Kono sekai ni yasashisa wo) **_They both look up as the wind passed through them before it changes to show the shore_

**(I gotta say) **_The scissors that Dexter was using falls to the ground as the water changed from blue to ruby red_

**(Yuuki wo misetsuketemo tsuyogatte mo) **_Shows Braydin, Alyssa, Josh, Alex, Aiden, and John as they lean against pieces of rubble while downcast expressions appeared on their faces_

**(Hitori de wa ikirarenai) **_Shows Ben, Andrew, and Jarod with the former looking at a mirror while the latter two are up against walls sitting down before it shows Braydin's hand clenching into a fist while Ben's hand struck the mirror_

**(Ano hi no yakusoku nara) **_Shows Jacob and Lenalee sitting next to each other behind a piece of rubble while behind them were destroyed buildings as Lenalee's head rested on Jacob's shoulder_

**(Kokoro no fukaku ni) **_Shows a single white feather falling down as it lands on the sand_

**(Nokotte iru yo) **_The feather is then consumed by blue flames as green particles float towards the sky_

**(As life goes on…) **_The particles float towards two mobile suits that are revealed to be the Wing Origin and the 00 Epyon_

**(Wasurecha ikenai kara Yea~) **_Shows Kallen in a fetal position with tears streaming down her face before she looks up to see the night sky_

**(Don't let it go…) **_Shows Cerina leaning against a window with light tears in her eyes before she turns to look out the window_

**(Kono hiroi daichi to) **_Shows Chris standing up with the cloak that was used for keeping hair off of him before he threw it off, revealing his bare chest as white astral wings sprouted from his back_

**(Nakamatachi no koto) **_Shows the Swords of Heaven looking up at the sky as thirteen trails of light soar through the night sky_

**(Instruments) **_Shows a brief capture of Chris's eyes before switching to Dexter's face before changing to freeze at the Swords of Heaven looking up at the sky while their weapons clustered together a few feet away from them_

**(End of Ending)**

* * *

**Preview**

_"The battle for Japan and Earth has begun but a new weapon has been deployed onto the battle field."_ Shifts to show the large container as it burns up in the atmosphere before splitting off to show its contents

_"And because of this the outcome of the battle will lean on either side."_ Shifts to show the devices main weapons powering up before it shifts to show mobile suits getting shot out of the air

_"The Federation and Swords of Heaven will have a new challenge to face with this new threat."_ Shifts to show the Lucifer, Zen Master, and Astraea Plus who had the custom Sutherland in hand fly into the hanger of the _Seraphim_

_"And the final battle between two foes will be decided."_ Shifts to show the Wing Origin facing off against the Shadow Strike Noir before it shifts the Wing Origin and Shadow Strike Noir clashing blades multiple times creating shockwaves

_"Along with many great surprises."_ Shifts to show the Strike Ronin leaning against a rock wall with wounds all over his body while Chris, Kallen, Dexter, Cerina, the Swords of Heaven, and some Federation soldiers stand around before their eyes widen once the Strike Ronin took his helmet off

_Next episode: Duel of White and Shadow_

_"Will the answers we seek be answered?"_ Shifts to show the Shadow Strike Noir standing as it was armed with both beam blades before it began fighting off against Sith mobile suits before it shifts to a mobile suit getting struck by a beam from behind where it falls into the ocean and explodes


	30. Duel of White and Shadow

**Neither I, Mandalore the Freedom, or Gundam Knight Chris own (Except our OCs and their Gundams) Code Geass, Gundam, Mass Effect Etc. Those belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

_The final duel between rivals will lead to many questions_

_With answers that may not want to be heard_

* * *

**(Cue Ash like Snow by The Brilliant Green)**

**(Instrumental) **_The camera opens to reveal the Origin and 00 Epyon floating in space before the camera zooms in and splits in two to Chris's and Dexter's faces as Chris eyes open to reveal them with his left having the Geass sigil while Dexter's left eye was bright with the sclera pitch black. The camera changes to the Origin pulling out a beam saber and the Epyon pulling out its beam sword before descending to Earth with eleven other trails of light as the title appears_

**(Sora akaku someru kokutan no yami) **_The camera changes to Dexter in a desert looking at the sky as the wind blows through him before it changes to Chris standing in the a ruined city as blood red rain falls_

**(Nomikomareta hoshikuzu-tachi) **_The camera changes to Braydin at a I with Alyssa, Alex, Josh, and Aiden before it changes to Ben sitting on a cliff and Andrew standing next to him with both looking out at the ocean_

**(Hakanaku furitsumoru hai no yuki) **_The camera changes to John, with a cloak, and Jarod watching a city aflame before it changes to Lenalee, and Jacob dancing in the snow before running off with smiles_

**(Mitsumeta nageki no mado) **_The camera changes to the show Thermidor looking at the camera with his fellow Lynx before it shifts to show the Lancelot launching into the air before it shows Suzaku with a determined look on his face_

**(I never dreamed) **_The camera changes to Kallen in the Guren Mk. II with an uneasy feeling_

**(Kooritsuku) **_The camera shifts to the Shadow Strike Noir zipping through the air before it shows Strike Ronin as his visor glows red_

**(There...I come for you) **_The Gundams fly through the sky as their eyes flash_

**(Omoi wa sekibaku no yozora ni) **_The camera changes to the Epyon clashing blades with the Lancelot while the Throne Zeta flew through the air with the Infinite Justice, and Legend before it shows the Gaia, Wing Sparta, and Astraea Plus firing on a group of Knightmares before it shows the Dark Deathscythe, Lucifer, Avenger, and Astray Karas cutting through two Gloucesters and two Gafrans_

**(Maiagari kudaketa) **_Shows the Origin and Shadow Strike Noir clashing their swords before it zooms in to Chris and Strike Ronin glaring at each other_

**(Kono sekai ga katachi wo kaeru tabi ni) **_Shows Cerina, Kallen, Euphie, Cornelia, Nunnally, Cecile, and Shirley looking down worried then shows the 00 Epyon charging at a Leo Space type before slicing through it_

**(Mamoritai mono wo) **_The camera changes to show two shadowed machines in space floating in front of the moon_

**(Kowashite shimatteitan da) **_Both of the machine's eyes glow with one blue and the other yellow before it shows the Gundams attacking Sith Gundams while dodging funnel-like weapons and beams_

**(Instrumental) **_The Vengeance and Gundam END fire a powerful beam at the Origin and 00 Epyon as they blocks the attacks with they're shields as smoke consumes them before they reappears as the Origins eyes glowed white while on its back a flash of light shoots out forming extra wings while the Epyon activates its wings of light while whipping out two beam swords as both charge at the enemy_

_The camera shifts to thirteen trails of light flying up into space_

**(End Opening)**

* * *

**Sol System**

Explosions ripped through space as the forces of both the Sith Empire and the United Orion Federation fought one another while outside of the battlefield a large container containing a very dangerous weapon enters the system.

"Entry into the Sol system has been achieved. Now making approach to Earth."

"Shields are online and at 250 percent."

"Once we have entered the planet's atmosphere disengage the protective armor and charge the main gun." Said the captain.

"Yes sir, we will enter the planet's gravitational pull within thirty minutes."

"With this the Federation will lose its hold on the planet." The captain said with an evil smile.

**Venator-class Star Destroyer **_**Spear of Justice**_

The custom GN-XIV flew in the open hanger of the _Spear of Justice_ as 4 X-Wings flew before the mobile suit passed a barrier where it walks towards an empty cradle and locks in before the cockpit opens and Arturia jumps out with Ben in hand before some Federation medics grab him and take him to medical.

"It appears the only damage he's got is some cuts and bruises but other than that he'll make a full recovery by tomorrow night." Said the lead medic causing Arturia to sigh in relief.

"All hands a new contact has entered the system. It's as large as a CAS-class assault carrier! It's making its way around the battlefield and towards the Earth! We won't be able to get to it with the Sith blocking our path!" Said the captain.

"What are the Sith doing?" Arturia asked in confusion.

_**Vengeful Rage**_

Both the Saber Banshee and Banshee Siren were loaded back onto the flagship before Saber Alter was pulled out of the cockpit and dragged to medical while Fiona was pulled out limp as a corpse with a blank face and eyes unblinking.

"It seems what the Sword of Justice did was destroy your mind." Darth Marr said as he placed a hand on her head.

"A damage easily fixed." Darth Marr said as his hand glowed purple and then Fiona was blinking.

"What… what happened?" Fiona asked.

"The Sword of Justice destroyed your mind but the damage was easily fixed… but your personality won't be easily fixed." Darth Marr explained as the Stormtroopers guided Fiona to medical.

"Milord the _Hettyc abiik_ will be entering the planets gravitational pull in thirty minutes." Said a Sith officer.

"Keep all units between the Federation fleet and the weapon until it reaches the atmosphere then reengage the Federation fleet in full force." Ordered Darth Marr as he walked out of the hanger and made his way back to the bridge.

**Kamine Island**

The Shadow Strike Noir and Wing Origin clash blades in a blade lock for ten seconds before both machines jump back and jump at one another again creating a shockwave before they clashed blades twelve more times making more shockwaves but on the thirteenth both jumped back.

"Damn he's gotten better!" Chris growled as the Wing Origin jumped at the Shadow Strike Noir again and entered a blade lock.

"Your skills continue to improve White Knight." Said the Strike Ronin.

"And so have you unless you were holding back!" Chris growled as he pushed the Strike Ronin back.

"I have because this will be our final duel." Said the Strike Ronin with contempt.

"Why do you say such a thing?" Chris growled.

"It's a simple answer that any warrior would want to face instead of suffering a fate such as this." Said the Strike Ronin confusing Chris.

"Instead of a fate such as this? What are you talking about?" Chris asked.

"The answer to your question is very simple… I'm dying." Said the Strike Ronin and Chris's eyes widen caught completely off guard by what he said.

**Battlefield**

"Keep up the offensive! Push your way through!" David shouted as he slashed through two Sutherlands and fired his Linear rifle on the third.

"David, do you know where Chris is?" Kasumi asked as she destroyed a Virgo with her pulse rifle.

"He's probably on Kamine Island with Lelouch." David answered.

"And I just got word that Dexter and Kallen are making their way to Kamine Island right now." Max Walker said as the Redeemer and Merrygate hovered in.

"Enemy contact!" A Jegan pilot shouted before he was silenced with bullets.

"What?!" David shouted as he and Kasumi back up in order to avoid missiles.

"I missed." A familiar voice said as a very familiar red four legged machine lands on the ground.

"It can't be." May muttered caught completely off guard.

"Hello boys… and bitches." Said pilot of the red machine said.

"Shamir!" Max growled.

"If she's still alive then-" May was interrupted by the red NEXTs pilot "Yes we all survived that day."

**Sky**

The Infinite Justice flew through the air along with My Bliss and Reiterpallasch.

"I don't get it… it's too quiet." Roy said as he looked around searching for any Sith mobile suits.

"Don't let your guard down." Wynne said as she searched before a beeping got their attention.

"Incoming!" Aiden shouted before they flew around dodging several missiles.

"Damn I missed!" A voice said before Aiden's eyes widen when he recognized that voice.

"Do Su!" Aiden shouted.

"We meet again Sword of Love… again a stupid title." Do Su said causing Aiden to have ticks all over his head before he gains a fire in his eyes and his head grows shouting "STOP TALKING ABOUT MY TITLE!"

"Then change it." Do Su suggested before he fired two rockets at the Infinite Justice only for said Gundam to dodge the rockets and fire his beam rifle at the orange colored AC.

The NEXT dodged the beam and smashed a foot into the Justice's chest causing Aiden to cry out as his Gundam shook before both the My Bliss and Reiterpallasch engage the orange colored NEXT.

"Damn this bastard!" Aiden growled before he fired his beam at the NEXT 3 more times but he dodged each beam but he didn't react in time to dodge 13 missiles which struck his Primal Armor before collapsing and allowing 3 missiles to strike his machine with two striking the chest while the last struck the rocket launcher on his left shoulder destroying it.

**Unsung**

Thermidor had a look of indifference as he fired his rifles destroying every Knightmare and mobile suit that were struck by the bullets and beams.

His instincts tell him something bad is happening and reacts in time to dodge several bullets that struck the ground where he once stood.

"So you are still alive… Old King." Thermidor growled once he got a good look at the attacker… the Armored Core NEXT Lisa.

"Thermidor. Long time it has been." Old King said in a slightly synthetic voice.

"So the Sith brought you back from the dead." Thermidor stated as he got ready to fight.

"Yes. They brought me back so I can kill all I want… starting with you!" Old King said with the last three words being shouted as he flew at the Unsung.

Thermidor grunts and flew at the Lisa with both firing their weapons but the weapons struck the PA's before both NEXTs pass one another and stay hovering in the air aiming their weapons at one another.

And then… bullets were fired.

**Astray Plus and Throne Zeta**

"RAGH!"

The Astray Karas clashes its blade with the Vengeance's beam saber.

"*Laugh* You're getting slower! Are you losing your strength boy?" Oculus said as the Vengeance's eyes flash before it kicked the Astray Karas in the chest before the Vengeance flew back in order to avoid two beams fired from the Throne Zeta.

"Damn that bitch!" Oculus growled before he fired a beam at the transformable Gundam but it dodged and fired with the beam striking the Vengeance's shield.

"Don't call her that!" Jacob shouted as he slashed his sword across the Vengeance's chest piece.

"Dammit!" Oculus growled as he flew back firing his beam rifle several times but each beam missed its target.

"Lenalee let's use formation seven-six." Jacob said and Lenalee nods her head before both Gundams flew at the Vengeance with the Throne Zeta in fighter form while the Astray Karas grabbed its beam rifle and fired.

"Weaklings!" Oculus shouted as he dodged the beams before clashing blades with the Astray Karas… only for the Throne Zeta to fly overhead transforming back into MS mode and firing its beam rifle right into the Vengeances back causing Oculus to growl as his machine shook.

"Can weaklings do this?" Jacob asked as the Astray Karas punched the Vengeance in the face before slashing the left side of its head.

"Bastards!" Oculus growled as he flew back before flying off in a random direction with both the Astray Karas and the Throne Zeta in hot pursuit.

**Wing Origin and Shadow Strike Noir**

"You're dying?" Chris whispered.

"Yes. I was attacking a Sith facility where I heard they were producing new DEMONs to be far stronger than the ones you are currently fighting. I destroyed them but I was forced to fight the new DEMON. I killed it but it turns out… when it explodes that DEMON released a toxin that is slowly killing me. I guess I saved many lives cause if those DEMONs were mass produced then your forces would suffer heavy casualties when fighting those DEMONs." Said the Strike Ronin before he went into a coughing fit.

"So you want me to kill you?" Chris asked.

"Yes. Death on the battlefield is far better than dying slowly from poison." The Strike Ronin answered.

Chris was silent the entire time while the Ronin continued coughing. "So... will you fight me to the death, White Knight?"

The Wing Origin's pilot responded by getting his Gundam into a stance ready to fight as the Shadow Strike Noir did the same.

"Yes... let us fight to death, Chris Alder!" The Strike Ronin shouted as both Gundams lunged at each other and clashed blades with each other.

**00 Epyon and Guren**

The Gundam and Knightmare continued flying through the air making their way to Kamine island.

"I'm not picking up the Lancelot-wait… I'm picking up battle. The Shadow Strike Noir is fighting the Origin!" Dexter said.

"Wait, there's an open comm." Kallen said as she picks up the communication and what was being said.

"You're dying?" Chris whispered causing both Kallen and Dexter to widen their eyes in surprise.

"Yes. I was attacking a Sith facility where I heard they were producing new DEMONs to be far stronger than the ones you are currently fighting. I destroyed them but I was forced to fight the new DEMON. I killed it but it turns out… when it explodes that DEMON released a toxin that is slowly killing me. I guess I saved many lives cause if those DEMONs were mass produced then your forces would suffer heavy casualties when fighting those DEMONs." Said the Strike Ronin before he went into a coughing fit.

Both Kallen and Dexter felt sorry for the man that he had to suffer a fate.

"So you want me to kill you?" Chris asked.

"Yes. Death on the battlefield is far better than dying slowly from poison." The Strike Ronin answered.

There was silence the entire time while the Ronin continued coughing. "So... will you fight me to the death, White Knight?"

There was silence once more over the comm before they hear the Ronin speak again.

"Yes... let us fight to death, Chris Alder!"

"Dexter" Kallen trailed.

"Chris can handle himself." Dexter said as he sees the entrance "If we interfere then we would be soiling both the honors of Chris Alder and the Strike Ronin."

Kallen was caught off guard because it sounded exactly like a duel between two Samurai.

"The Strike Ronin took his title from the 47 Ronin who avenged their master. These 47 were the best example for the Samurai code of honor also known as the way of Bushido. I guess this is where the Strike Ronin got his title from." Dexter said as a smile slid onto his face.

Suddenly a beeping gets both of their attention and they had little time to react as 9 beams shot at them.

"Damn!" Kallen shouted as the Guren flew back avoiding two beams that were green.

"Where are these things coming from?!" Dexter shouted as he used his physical shield to block some of the other beams which were both green and red.

"Look up!" A familiar voice shouted before a familiar red colored Gundam flew down swinging its large Buster Sword which clashed against the 00 Epyon's physical shield.

"These guys?!" Dexter growled as he also sees the Providence.

The 00 Epyon flies back and flies up next to the Guren as the Arche Gundam and Providence Gundam regain their GN Fangs and DRAGOON bits respectfully.

"Kallen who do you think you can deal with?" Dexter asked since he knew that if they were to get out of there alive then they would have to fight.

"I can take care of the red one." Kallen said to the Gundam Meister.

"A little warning first. That machine you're going up against will be an ace and those things in its hip holsters are mobile turrets which can also act as auto controlled blades so watch out." Dexter said to her.

"Did you forget what I have?" Kallen asked with mock annoyance as her Geass flashed.

"Oh yeah, your Geass." Dexter said with a smile before both machines flew at their targets.

"Vanish!" Saachez shouted as he clashed his GN Buster Sword to the Guren's GN katana.

"Was it wise to fight me alone?" Rau asked as he clashed his beam saber with the 00 Epyons.

"She can handle herself just fine." Dexter said and to prove his point Kallen flew away from the Arche Gundam as it launched its Fangs but not before grabbing the Arche Gundam's left holster and causing it to bubble up when she activated her Wave Surger causing the Arche Gundam to detach the hostler as it explodes.

**Zen Master**

"I'm not Chinese… I'm Korean you bitch!" Kim shouted as he threw several kicks at the Zen Master but the pilot effortlessly blocked the kicks before punching the Great Dragon in the face but the Dragon responded with several jabs to the chest area before the Zen Master retaliated with a kick to the machine's mid-section.

"I won't be beaten by you again!" Kim shouted as he sent one of its Dragon Claws at the Zen Master who dodges it and fires her hand beam cannons striking the Great Dragon in the chest and causing him to stagger.

The Zen Master runs up to the Great Dragon and sends several jabs into the Great Dragon's torso before kneeing it in the chest following up with a spin punch sending it crashing onto its stomach where the Zen Master puts a foot onto the Great Dragons back.

"You've been beaten." Alyssa said as she was panting while sweat slid down her face.

"*Smirk* No… you have!" Kim shouted before he leapt back onto his feet punching the Zen Master in the face before the braid on the Great Dragons head shot out… and stabbed through the Zen Masters cockpit.

Alyssa's eyes widen in pain and confusion before she looked down to see that the bladed braid not only stabbed through her Gundam's chest… but it also stabbed into her own.

The braid pulls back also pulling the blade out of Alyssa's chest where blood explodes from the wound.

Alyssa falls to her hands and knees causing her Gundam to do the same before she pukes up some blood.

"Seems I finally beat you." Kim said as he stood up.

"You cheated!" Alyssa growled as blood rand down the corners of her mouth.

"I took the chance to win." Kim said before he pulled out one of his Gundam's flag poles which produces a beam in the shape of a flag before that flag transforms and forms a spear.

"And now I get to put an end to your life." Kim said as he prepared to stab her… only for two missiles to crash into his Gundams chest sending him crashing into a building which then collapses.

"Sword of Skill this is Galm one do you read." Cipher said as he and Pixy flew over the Zen Master.

"I'm here Cipher *Cough* you actually saved my life." Alyssa said with a smile.

"Well you can repay it by going someplace for medical attention." Cipher said as he fired a missile which struck a Leo.

"Yes… thank you." Alyssa said before she flew off towards the location of the _Seraphim_.

**Gaia**

The Gaia flew through the air before falling where it lands on the chest of a Leo and stabs its beam saber into the mobile suits cockpit before it runs at a Leo that was drawing a beam saber.

The Leo charges at the Gaia and moves to stab the Gundam only for the beam saber to be blocked by the Gaia's own beam saber before it smashes its shield into the Leo's chest caving it in and killing the pilot.

The Leo falls to the ground destroyed before the Gaia turns around to see the battle still continuing.

"They're putting up a much harder defense." Braydin said before transforming the Gaia into MA mode and runs towards the battle.

**Unsung**

The Unsung slides across the ground firing both rifles before it boosted to the left avoiding many bullets that struck the ground where it once stood.

"He is starting to get on my nerves!" Thermidor growled as he looked back to see the Unsung still tailing him and firing its guns before tossing its shotgun away likely out of ammo.

Thermidor smirked and waited for Old King to get closer before he flew out of cover and fired his plasma cannon hitting the Lisa right in the chest causing an explosion of electricity and energy.

"Damn you Thermidor!" Old King growled.

"The Unsung fired its rifles striking the Lisa with lead and energy causing damage before the machine took its chances and ran.

"You won't get away." Thermidor said as he chased the enemy NEXT.

**Infinite Justice**

"You're not going to get away from us!" Aiden shouted as he sent out his eight DRAGOON bits sending green beams that caused the orange NEXT to fly around before a beam struck its missile launcher causing it to explode and take the Starka's right arm off.

"Bastards!" Do Su growled as he fired his machine gun at the Justice after it regained its DRAGOONs only for the mobile suit to do the bullets before a beam struck the Starka's left leg followed by missiles striking its center.

"Dammit!" Do Su growled totally forgetting Wynne and Roy.

"Time to die!" Aiden shouted as he prepared to stab the Starke with his beam saber only for a Zedas to intercept him.

"Do Su, Lord Oculus has ordered you retreat." Said the Zedas pilot.

"Fine" Do Su growled before the Starka even in its damage state used its Over Boost to fly away leaving the Zedas behind which fought the two NEXTs and Gundam only for it to be sliced in half from the Justice's beam saber.

"Dammit, he got away." Aiden growled.

"We can go after him later." Wynne said to the Infinite Justice pilot.

**Oracle, Nine Ball, Redeemer, and Merrygate**

Red Rum slides across the ground at an increased speed dodging bullets, rockets, and pulse beams fired at her.

"She's gotten faster!" May growled as she fired her rifle before firing her grenade launcher.

"Dammit!" David shouted as a heavy round struck the building next to the Oracle causing dust and rubble to fly.

"How can we beat her?" Max growled as he swung his laser sword when the Red Rum got close but it evaded and fired a full shotgun shell in his chest but the Primal Armor took most of the attack.

Kasumi grunts when a bullet grazed the Nine Balls own built in Primal Armor and she sees the road which looked to be big enough for them to get in and very little maneuverability for the Red Rum.

"Guys over here!" Kasumi shouted getting their attention.

"This way, hurry!" Kasumi said before the Nine Ball slid through the entry way.

The Redeemer, Merrygate, and Oracle followed soon after.

"You won't escape me!" Shamir shouted as she flew after them but when the 4 NEXTs got to the end of the road all 4 spin around and fire all their weapons and Shamir finally realized she was lead into a trap.

The Red Rum was peppered with bullets and beams tearing into her armor in different locations tearing off her NEXTs front left leg, right arm, parts of its head, its torso, left hand, back weapon, radar, and the killing blow was the Oracle's own Linear Gun and the Nine Balls Grenade Launcher with both weapons sending a single round into the Red Rums cockpit and out its back killing the pilot instantly.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish." David said as the Red Rum exploded a second after he said that.

"On that we agree." May said with Max nodding his head in agreement.

"Excellent idea with going down this road Kasumi, it paid off." David said and Kasumi blushed slightly at the praise.

"Oh it was nothing." Kasumi said with a smile.

**Ocean**

The Guren clashes its GN katana against the Arche Gundams GN Buster Sword.

"You are good!" Saachez shouted before he sent his five remaining GN Fangs at her.

Kallen growls and activates her Geass allowing her to effortlessly dodge the beams they fired before she fired her GN katana destroying a GN Fang before she clashed blades with the red Gundam again.

With the 00 Epyon and Providence they were continuously exchanging shots and clashing blades.

"You truly are an excellent pilot!" Rau said as he fired his beam rifle only for the beam to be blocked by the 00 Epyon's physically shield before the Gundam aimed its GN Sword II and fired a beam at the dark colored Gundam only for it to dodge.

"Shut up you psycho!" Dexter growled as he clashed blades.

"Truly excellent!" Rau said as he fired his beam guns but the Epyon uses its Wings of Light to make it so that it was difficult for Rau to locate him.

"Now I've got ya!" Saachez shouted as he got close to the Guren after it destroyed another Fang leaving her back wide open… or so he thought.

"No… I've got you." Kallen said with her Geass on the whole time.

The Guren sidesteps the downward slash and swings her GN katana cutting through the arms and then toe torso a second after.

"What?!" Saachez shouted.

"Looks like you die." Kallen said before to her surprise the back part detaches and flies off as the two halves explode.

"Dammit he got away!" Kallen growled.

"Nice job Kallen." Dexter whispered as he clashed blades with Rau again.

"Now that is a skilled pilot." Rau said before a smile slid onto his face and he sent out his DRAGOONs.

Dexter's eyes widen when he sees the DRAGOON bits fly at the Guren.

"Kallen watch out!" Dexter shouted as he kicks the Providence back and flew at the Guren as the beams got within firing range.

Kallens eyes widen as her Geass activated to search for a way around only to find none.

"Trans-Am!" Dexter shouted as his Gundam glowed red and he flew at the Guren before pushing it out of the line of fire before all 11 DRAGOON bits opened fire sending beams towards the 00 Epyon.

"Dexter!" Kallen shouted in fear.

"I won't die here!" Dexter shouted as the beams ran through the 00 Epyon… only for the Epyon to dissolve into light particles.

"What?!" Rau shouted as the particle expanded all the way to the island.

"This light" Kallen whispered.

**Lancelot**

The Lancelot lands on the ground and Suzaku stepped out but when he touches the ground he sees the particles.

"What is this light?" Suzaku whispered.

**Lelouch**

Lelouch ran towards the steps but stops 5 feet away when he sees the light particles around him.

"What is with this light?" Lelouch wondered.

**Wing Origin and Shadow Strike Noir**

The two Gundams jump away from one another once the particles flew around them.

"These are... GN Particles... did Dexter and the 00 Epyon quantize?" Chris wondered aloud before he quickly raised his Gundam's sword to block a strike from the Shadow Strike Noir.

"Focus on the battle, White Knight!" The Ronin shouted, mildly annoyed by the fact that Dexter's sudden action nearly interrupted their duel.

**Providence and Guren**

"Damn! Where did he go?" Rau growled before his eyes widen behind his mask and he spins around in time to block a beam sword.

"There you are!" Rau shouted as he fired his beam rifle only to find the Gundam vanish.

"What?!" Rau shouted before he spins around to see the GN particle move together and form the familiar shape of the 00 Epyon with its beam sword swinging.

"Dammit!" Rau shouted as the beam sword sliced through his beam rifle causing him to release the weapon before it exploded.

Rau growled before he shouts out when the 00 Epyon appeared behind him kicking him square in the back before slicing through the mobile suits back unit causing a small explosion.

"How is he doing this?!" Rau growled before he sent out all of his DRAGOON bits which moved to surround the 00 Epyon only for it to quantize again.

The 00 Epyon appears in front of the Providence and swings its beam sword downward but the Providence activated its beam saber blocking the green energy weapon.

"This thing is powerful!" Rau growled as the DRAGOONs fired on the Epyon only for it to dodge and swing its beam sword slicing through one of the large DRAGOON bits.

"Dexter" Kallen whispered seeing the speed the Gundam was going at.

The 00 Epyon activates its Wings of Light and moves at increased speed with multiple after images as it sliced through 3 small DRAGOON bits before slamming an open palm into the second large DRAGOON where a beam shot from the 00 Epyons Palma Fiocina destroying it.

The six remaining DRAGOONs continue to fire on the 00 Epyon as it evaded the beams before it sliced through two more DRAGOON bits and used his heat rod to grab the last large DRAGOON and started swinging it where it smashed into the 3 remaining small DRAGOONs before the whip glowed orange and destroyed the last DRAGOON.

"Damn!" Rau growled before he received a transmission.

"Rau le Creuset" An eerie voice said "you are to fall back at once. The _Hettyc abiik_ is approaching the planet's gravitational field."

"I understand." Rau said before he flew off as the Gundam lost its glow.

"Don't you run away!" Dexter shouted while his eyes glowed yellow with ripples as he switched his beam sword for a GN Sword II.

"Dexter, Suzaku just entered the ruins!" Kallen called out.

"Damn!" Dexter growled torn between killing the masked psychopath and stopping an idiot.

Dexter decided to go with stopping the idiot and sheathed the sword before the 00 Epyon and the Guren landed on the island.

_**Spear of Justice **_**medical bay**

Slowly opening his eyes Ben Alder was met with a bright light.

"Am I dead?" Ben asks before he realized there was something on his chest and he looks down to see a sleeping Arturia but instead of her flight suit or her armor she was wearing a white blouse, a blue skirt, and black leggings.

Looking around, he sees that he and Arturia are the only ones inside the room. Figuring they might need some alone time, Ben used the Force to look the door and shut off the cameras even the hidden ones before he looked down at Arturia's angel-like face.

'Guess dying really worried her.' Ben thought before he gently shook Arturia awake. "Time to wake up, beautiful."

Groaning rather cutely in Ben's opinion, Arturia's eyes opened, revealing her jade green to the silver-haired boy's sapphire blue. All traces of sleep left Arturia's body as she hugged Ben to near death. "Thank God, you're okay."

"I won't be if you're crushing my lungs!" Ben squeaked out as Arturia's Heroic Spirit strength was beginning to squeeze his insides.

The blonde immediately released the boy and had an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry..."

"It's fine just... be more gentle." Ben groaned as he rubbed his bruised ribs.

"I was really scared back there..." Arturia whispered loud enough for Ben to hear, who raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I thought you had died when the Avenger was destroyed..."

Ben's expression turned sullen after that as he remembered the words he had said to his Gundam that became his greatest friend. "I see... so the Avenger's gone..."

"From what we know, it looked like the Avenger had moved on its own; it even tore open its own chest just to get you out. I guess even machines can have big hearts." Arturia said as she noticed the boy's depression.

"It's going to be rather difficult... knowing that my buddy sacrificed himself just to save me." Ben muttered out with a sad smile before he looked at the jade green orbs of the one he loved. "But at least, he gave me the chance to see you again."

Arturia gave the young man her own smile. "And I'm grateful to the Avenger for doing that."

The two didn't say anything else as they were lost in thought in each other's eyes before Ben whispered into Arturia's ear. "You know... I locked the door and turned off all the cameras... so we're all by our lonesome in here."

Despite her usual stoic nature, Arturia's cheeks were lit up like a Christmas tree before a sly grin graced her features. "Are you well enough for 'that'?"

"Only one way to find out," Ben answered with his own sly grin as Arturia began unbuttoning her blouse only to gasp slightly in shock when the silver-haired boy mashed his lips against her own before both collapsed on the bed, lost in passion.

**Orbit**

"We are now entering the atmosphere." Said the helmsman.

"Any deviation?" Asked the captain.

"Negative, we will be reaching our deployment zone within ten minutes." The helmsman answered.

"Good, is the weapon charged?" The captain said.

"It will be fully charged and ready to fire once we reach the DZ exactly." Said the weapons operator.

"Good then the Federation will know our fury." The captain said with an evil smile.

**Unsung**

"Damn you Thermidor!" Old King roared as he fired his rifle but the reverse jointed NEXT evaded the bullets before it fired missiles at the olive green colored NEXT.

The Lisa tries to shoot down the missiles but only was able to get 3 before the third struck its right shoulder right in the joint blowing the entire arm off.

As the Lisa slid across the ground it wasn't able to see the remains of a Gafran behind it and trips over it causing the Lisa to fall onto its back.

As the Lisa was trying to get up it was met with the barrel of a rifle in its face.

"now you die Old King." Thermidor said but before he could pull the trigger he was forced to use his thrusters to slide back before he went behind a building in order to avoid bullets and beams.

"What?!" Old King said as he looked to see a pitch black Zedas pick up the Lisa.

"Old King, lord Oculus has ordered you to return to base." The Zedas pilot said as he flew off.

"This isn't over Thermidor! I will finish you off some day!" Old King shouted as the Zedas flew off dragging the Lisa behind it.

"Damn!" Thermidor growled as he watched the most hated man get dragged away.

**OFS **_**Seraphim**_

The Zen Master Gundam stumbled into one of the empty cradles before the Alyssa stumbled out of the cockpit as medics ran in with a stretcher.

"Get her to med bay right now!" Shouted a Clone captain as a Clone corporal placed a mask over Alyssa's nose and mouth.

**Wing Sparta**

The Wing Sparta slashed through Sith mobile suits before it aimed its buster rifle and fired a large beam which vaporized everything it touched.

"These Sith are really starting to piss me off!" Jarod growled before a beeping drew his attention… up?

The Gundam looked up and Jarod's eyes widen to the size of plates.

"Well fuck." Jarod muttered.

_**Hettyc Abiik**_

"We have reached the DZ."

"Then disengage the armor!" The captain ordered.

Outside the parts of the container such as the corners and lines in between shattered off to reveal a vessel about 5,240 meters long, its width was 2,114 meters long, and its height was 700 meters long but it also had what looked like towers on top and on the bottom of the vessel. The vessel by appearance looked like an Executor-class Super Star Destroyer but with more towers on the top and bottom of its hull. It also had the center from the tip all the way close to the center cut out and with hangers and what looked like a port at the back. It also had what looked like wings on the sides with 12 engines on each wing along with its 13 other engines.

**Infinite Justice, Legend, Oracle, Nine Ball, Redeemer, and Merrygate over the ocean**

"Guys are you seeing this?" Josh asked.

"Yeah but what the hell is it?" Andrew said confused.

"Whatever it is it can't be good." David said.

"Wait the tips of those towers are lighting up." Max said pointing to the towers that were on the vessels hull as they started glowing green.

"What is it do-" Aiden started saying before he was interrupted by a green flash.

"Aiden?" Josh said confused on why his friend stopped after the green flash.

The Infinite Justice explodes in an orange fireball.

Everyone's eyes widen in horror before 28 other mobile suits exploded as well.

"AIDEN!" Josh shouted and his voice was heard all over the radio.

**Gaia**

The Gaia stops with the pilots eyes widen in horror because a good friend of his… was dead.

"Aiden… no." Braydin whispered unable to understand how a good friend of his… would die.

**Ashford Academy**

"What?!" Alex said horrified that one of his comrades was dead.

**Astray Karas and Throne Zeta**

"No" Lenalee whispered with her eyes wide in horror.

"HAHA! Now you Federation dogs shall fall to the might of the Sith Empire!" Oculus shouted as he clashed blades with the Astray Karas.

"You bastards! What did you make!?" Jacob growled with pure rage.

"We created the ultimate weapon against your mobile suits! You won't be able to get away from our _Hettyc abiik_!" Oculus shouted with an evil smile.

"A weapon against mobile suits…" Lenalee trailed off still horrified about Aiden's death.

**00 Epyon and Guren**

Dexter stops in his tracks with his eyes widen in horror while Kallen who was behind him stops next to him in concern.

"What's wrong?" Kallen asked.

"… Aiden is dead." Dexter simply said causing Kallen to widen her eyes in surprise.

"The Sith have a new weapon… It will likely change the tide of this battle to their favor!" Dexter said before he ran towards the ruins along with Kallen.

They entered just in time to see Suzaku shoot the wall next to Zero.

"Turn and face me, very slowly." Suzaku said monotone.

"Didn't you hear me, Zero? I said turn and face me, very slowly." Suzaku said to the masked vigilante.

"That Sith randomly murdered throngs of innocent Japanese people. You'd fight with allies like-" Zero was interrupted by Suzaku who slowly walked up the stairs saying "You're Geass power is quite convenient isn't it."

Kallen and Zero were caught completely off guard but Yamato narrowed his eyes in confusion on who told him about Geass since Lelouch didn't use Geass on Euphie and they have Cornelia on board a Federation transport.

"You'd get to hide in the shadows while others get to take the blame for all your dirty work. You're just an arrogant coward that's your true nature, the real you." Suzaku said as he reached the top of the stairs as Kallen aimed her pistol at him.

"Kallen" Suzaku said causing Kallen to gasp in surprise "Don't you want to know Zero's true identity too?"

"What are you saying?" Kallen asked.

"You have the right to bear witness." Suzaku said as he took aim.

"No wait-" Kallen wasn't fast enough even with her Geass Suzaku fired but the bullet just struck the top of the helmet which began to crack until the helmet split in two showing Lelouch's face which caught both Suzaku and Kallen off guard.

"I didn't want it to be you." Suzaku muttered with a solemn look while Kallen fell to her knees in complete surprise unable to understand while blood began to slide down Lelouch's face.

"Lelouch is-" Kallen tried to say only for Lelouch to say "Yes, I am Zero. The man who leads the Black Knights. The man who challenges the Holy Britannian Empire. The man who holds the entire world in his hand."

Tears welled up in her eyes before she found the courage to say "You used us? The Japanese people? The Orion Federation? You used me?"

"And as a result Japan would be freed. You certainly wouldn't complain about that." Lelouch said simply.

Tears slid down Kallens face while Yamato got to one knee and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I should have arrested you while I had the chance." Suzaku said.

"You knew it was me?" Lelouch asked.

"I wasn't sure at first so I tried to convince myself it wasn't true but I really wanted to believe in you. But you were lying to us, to me. Your sister Euphie and Nunnally!" Suzaku said as his anger began to boil.

"Yes, and now Nunnally's been kidnapped." Lelouch said surprising Suzaku.

Dexter helps Kallen up and whispered "Lelouch never planned to use any of the Black Knights as mere pawns. If he did then the Black Knights would never have the Orion Federation as allies. You must understand that he only says this because he doesn't want any of us hurt."

"Please Suzaku can't we call a temporary truce? I need your help, together we'll be able to save Nunnally. There's nothing in the world you and I can't do together." Lelouch said.

"I'm done with that!" Suzaku said as he aimed his pistol.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes as Suzaku said "Had you only joined up with Euphie first we wouldn't be here. If you and she had combined forces things would be different. The world is-"

"That's all in the past, over and done." Lelouch simply said.

"Past?!" Suzaku said.

"You killed your own father didn't you? Wallow in remorse when you have time for it!" Lelouch simply said.

"No! You're hopeless!" Suzaku growled as he used his other hand to steady his aim.

"What?" Lelouch said.

"I know you! In the very end you betrayed the entire world! The way it's betrayed you! I'm not going to let your sick twisted dream be realized!" Suzaku said with pure rage.

"You fool! You think ideals alone can change the world?" Lelouch asked "Fine then go right ahead and shoot me come on!"

Lelouch slaps a device on his chest and Dexter knew it was a bomb containing liquid Sakuradite.

"Set your aim on this liquid Sakuradite!" Kallen gasped in horror "If my heart stops, this vial will explode. You all will die with me."

"Damn you!" Suzaku growled.

"Listen I'll make a deal with you. I want to know who told you about Geass, did they abduct Nunnally?" Lelouch said only for Suzaku to say "Nothing happens now is any of your concern! You're very existence is a mistake! You need to be erased from the Earth! I'll take care of Nunnally!"

Lelouch was controlled by pure rage causing him to pull out his pistol "Suzaku!"

"Lelouch!" Suzaku shouted before they pulled the trigger.

**Wing Origin and Shadow Strike Noir**

Flashes and sparks from the clashing blades of both the Wing Origin and the Shadow Strike Noir shake the island as both Gundams thrash each other in fierce combat.

"Damn you!" Chris growled as his Gundam received yet another scratch on its armor.

"You're too slow!" The Ronin shouts as the Shadow Strike Noir launches a haymaker at the Wing Origin's face, cracking its facemask and causing its left eye to flicker.

The winged mobile suit retaliated by launching a fierce roundhouse kick at the Strike Ronin's Gundam sending the black mobile suit to the ground.

The Ronin coughed up some blood in his helmet before his eyes widened when the Wing Origin flies right at him and slams a fist into the Shadow Strike Noir's face, cracking the right eye and breaking off the v-fin on the top of its head.

"Little bastard!" The Ronin shouted only to grunt a bit in discomfort as the white Gundam unleashed a barrage of punches onto the black mobile suit before the Shadow Strike Noir caught the Wing Origin's fist then kicked the Gundam off while tearing off its left arm.

When Chris tried to stand up, the Shadow Strike Noir merely grabbed the Wing Origin by its head and threw it, sending it crashing into a mess of trees before the eyes lost their glow.

"I expected better from you, White Knight... but it seems I am doomed to die slowly and not on the battlefield." The Ronin said regretfully as the black Gundam turned to walk away.

"Where the fuck are you going?!" came the voice that caused the Strike Ronin to stop in his advance only to turn back as his eyes widened in shock.

[Play Cerulean by BACK-ON]

The Wing Origin stood on its feet but its features were different. The eyes and the orb glow a fiery red as its wings spread out while flames erupted from its back.

"Impossible!" The Ronin shouted in disbelief.

"Anything is possible as long as I put my heart into it and I'll do it with this fist!" Chris declared as the Wing Origin held up its remaining arm up with a clenched fist.

"Then try and live up to your words, White Knight!" The Ronin challenged.

"You asked for it!" Chris shouted as the Wing Origin brought its clenched hand to its side while it fire began to surround it.

"This is the technique that I've been waiting to use on you!" The raven-haired young man declared as his slitted red eyes changed into his Innovator eyes. "Now take this! My hopes, my dreams, and all my power!"

The Wing Origin's blue armor parts turned into a shade of bright red as the flames on its back surrounded its entire frame. The red eyes flashed as the Gundam boosted towards the Shadow Strike Noir.

"**Hadō Ryu-Ken!**"* Chris roared out as the Wing Origin was completely surrounded by flames as it took the shape of a fiery red dragon. Roaring loudly, the flaming dragon flew towards the black Gundam at terrifying speed.

"That won't work on me!" The Ronin shouted as he quickly side-stepped the dragon as a somewhat smug grin was plastered on his face before they widen in shock when the alarm in cockpit blares as the Shadow Strike Noir looked back to see the dragon racing towards it again but this time, the black Gundam had no time to dodge.

When the dragon collided with the Shadow Strike Noir, it disappeared to reveal the Wing Origin as it sent a burning red fist straight through the black Gundam's torso where the cockpit is located but completely missed the entirety by a few inches as the mobile suit's yellow eyes dimmed yet inside the Ronin felt the force and coughed up more blood inside his helmet.

[End of Cerulean]

"Damn... looks like I won't be able to continue our fight in this thing anymore." The Ronin muttered before he pulled the release hatch as the cockpit door blasted off.

"You've lost... give up now, Ronin!" Chris declared as his Gundam ripped its arm out of the disabled Shadow Strike Noir's chest.

"I won't accept defeat until you kill me, White Knight!" The Ronin declared as he stepped out of the cockpit with a sword in his hands but it wasn't just any plain sword, it had a similarity to Excalibur. The blade was dark purple while the inside of the blade was a lighter shade of violet; the hilt was slightly curved but it had two chains wrapped around it; the handle was a dark purple along with the pommel.

"That sword..." Chris uttered out aloud as his eyes went wide in shock.

"That's right; this is the blade that has slain several of the Knights of the Round Table, the sword coated in darkness, the Unfading Light of the Lake, Arondight!" The Ronin declared as he presented his blade to the Innovator.

Narrowing his eyes, Chris knew what the Ronin wanted so he decided to oblige by opening his cockpit and materializing Excalibur Galatine.

"If you wish to face me man-to-man then I shall grant your wish besides, Gawain has been looking for a reason to payback Lancelot for killing his brothers." Chris declared as his Scale Mail materialized around his body.

"Then I shall also face you equally." The Ronin stated before his entire body was covered by familiar white draconic armor that caused Chris's eyes to widen in surprise from behind his helmet.

"How did you get that armor?!" Chris demanded angrily as he tightened the grip on his sword.

"You could say I earned this from Yamato." The Ronin stated as he flexed a white clawed appendage. "Now come at me!"

Releasing a battle cry, Chris lunged at the Ronin as the two clashed swords eliciting a massive shockwave to blow practically everything away.

**Gaia**

"DAMN YOU BASTARDS!" Braydin shouted as he slashed a Leo in half before he grabs the head of a Gafran and crushes it killing the pilot.

"I'll kill you all for this!" Braydin shouted before he took out his beam rifle and shot down 3 Hellions and 2 Enacts.

A green flash grabs his attention and his eyes widen when he sees a large green beam shoot through the air and move and following that beam many mobile suits exploded.

"59 percent of our mobile suits have been wiped out!" Josh shouted in horror.

"It's not firing on the Tokyo settlement! Everyone get as low as possible or get in front of the Tokyo Settlement! We won't lose any more of our pilots or mobile suits!"

"It's firing again!" Shouted a Murasame pilot and one of the tips of the top towers lit up before firing a green beam… in the direction of the Federation base.

**Federation base sky**

"Enemy attack!" Shouted an Astray pilot before a green beam flew through the air before moving so it destroyed the mobile suits and any other machine or vehicle that gets caught in the beam.

"75 percent of our base defenses have been destroyed!" Shouted a Delta Plus pilot.

"Hold on, that beam focused on the mobile suits. All transformable mobile suits transform into fighter mode, it won't fire on you should you be in that mode." Magic said and like he said that the mobile suits that were in MA mode were spared somewhat.

"It's mainly focusing its attack on mobile suits and any mobile suit above 300 meters off the ground. Better get below 300 or else you're sitting ducks!" Blaze said as he flew towards the runway.

**Coruscant**

"Sith forces are making their way to the Jedi temple!"

"Hold them back for as long as you can!"

"Sith forces are breaking through the defense line in the Senate Building!"

24 Federation marines fire their rifles at the approaching Sith forces which consisted of mostly B1 and B2 battle droids.

"We need reinforcements! Repeat, need reinforce-" The commander was interrupted by one of the Federation marines getting shot in the face and the others pulling back as B2 super battle droids started marching over the barricade.

"Everyone fall back!" The commander shouted as he fired his M8A1 at the super battle droids before a black blur ran past them and started punching the battle droids punching off limbs, creating massive dents, and using them as make shift shields or weapons before the attacker pulled out two lightsabers with one red and the other purple. This man was none other than Revan.

"Keep fighting and do not hold back!" Revan ordered as he slashed through battle droids and Sith troopers who tried to attack him.

Revan used the force to push 17 battle droids and 6 Sith troopers off the bridge sending them plummeting to their deaths before he threw his left lightsaber which sliced through 7 battle droids and 9 Sith troopers before returning to its sender as he continued slashing through Sith forces before 7 minutes later that the only ones remaining was Revan and 19 Federation marines.

"Sir are you injured?" Asked the commander as he reloads his rifle.

"No but I want to know the situation." Revan said as he sheathed both sabers.

"Sir! Sector eight has taken minimal casualties, sector one through five are holding strong, sector six is being pushed back. The Jedi Temple is being properly defended and that we are holding the enemy off." The commander reported.

"Send back up units to assist sector six and alert sectors one through five to ready for larger units." Revan ordered and the commander nods his head before he ran off.

Revan turns and narrows his eyes when he sees 2 Imperial II-class star destroyers in the sky raining death.

"Not on my watch." Revan said before he held out both hands in a gripping motion before he growled as sweat ran down his face and he throws both hands together and downward and in doing so uses the force to force the two star destroyers to fly at one another before crashing and creating a large explosion that sent shockwaves which caused Revan's cape to flap.

"Sir they require your presence in the Command Center." Said a Clone commander as he arrived in a D77-TC Pelican.

"Very well." Revan said as he boarded the transport and it took off making its way towards the designated CC while Revan looked out through the open ramp as he watched Federation mobile suits engaging Sith mobile suits while fighters of both factions shot at one another while high in the sky and in space Federation and Sith vessels fought against one another.

**Wing Sparta**

"Damn!" Jarod growled as he flew 400 meters off the ground in MA form as he fired his buster rifle which destroyed 4 Gafrans and 3 Hellions.

"This is Sigma Squadron we are moving to attack the enemy weapon!" Shouted a Jegan pilot as he along with 2 GM IIs, and 3 DINNs flew at the vessel.

"Stay clear from the weapons line of fire!" Shouted a GM II pilot.

"Wait I see something!" Said a DINN pilot as they see ports open and long objects extended.

"What the hell are those?" The Jegan pilot asked before his eyes widen in horror as green lasers shot out from them.

"Shit lasers!" The DINN pilot shouted as he moved to evade only for his heart to be filled with horror as the laser moved and sliced through his mobile suit cutting the DINN in two before both halves exploded.

"They're like beam sabers!" Shouted a GM II pilot as he drew a beam saber and used it and like he thought it was like a long ranged beam saber before another laser sliced through it causing it to explode.

"Pull back- AH!" The Jegan pilot tried to say only for one of the large lasers to fire a large beam which vaporized him and the surviving mobile suits.

"Damn Sith!" Jarod growled as he transformed into MS mode and took aim at a charging laser and fired and to his joy his buster rifle destroyed the charging beam and the entire tower exploded.

"Now how do you like that you Sith bastards!?" Jarod taunted.

"General watch out!" A Delta Plus pilot shouted before a small beam sliced off his Gundams right arm separating the weapon but it also damaged the rifle causing it to explode.

"Damn!" Jarod growled as he used his shield to protect himself from the explosion and shrapnel.

The Wing Sparta transformed and flew away along with any surviving units that couldn't get close.

"Damn! We were able to do some damage but we couldn't get very close with those lasers!" Jarod growled.

"Sir I believe that fighters will be able to evade the beams. They may be fast but a fighter will be able to maneuver around the lasers so that we can take them out." Said the Delta Plus pilot.

"Yes but our mobile suit force is down to 79 percent!" Jarod growled.

"Are we going to fall back?" The Delta Plus pilot asked.

"In this situation… we will have to." Jarod reluctantly said as he wasn't one to retreat.

**Tokyo settlement**

Bullets flew through the air as the Glaston Knights engaged the Black Knights.

"Hold your ground! Victory is within our reach, be strong!" Claudio shouted.

"Dammit we can't hold out!" Chiba shouted from behind cover.

"Enemy reinforcements will be here soon!" Asahina shouted.

"What should we do?" Kento asked as he and Inoue drove around the corner in their Burais before a familiar blue and grey AC landed in front of her Knightmare preventing an explosive round from striking her unit.

"Stay back!" David shouted as he fired missiles at the attacker destroying the Sutherlands attacking.

"Where the hell is he? ZERO!" Kento shouted as he and Inoue assisted David in fighting off the Britannian forces.

"All units this is Caliburn! We are pulling back! The Siths new weapon has wiped out most of our mobile suit forces and we won't be able to hold out for much longer! We are taking any and all volunteer Black Knights to escape! We won't be able to take all of you so a selection of people will be called out for those willing to leave the planet. Others will be transported to other hidden Federation bases to fight another day." Alex said as he forced the custom Sutherland to stand as Milly pulled Nina away from the remains of the old Knightmare.

**Galm**

"Cipher that weapon! You don't think…" Larry trailed off as he watched the lasers wipe out more Federation mobile suits.

"Yes… the weapon is exactly like the Belkans Excalibur laser weapon." Cipher said with his eyes narrowed before he flew at the vessel saying "We can at least help the Federation this far!"

The lasers fire on the F-15 but it flew around it and fired a missiles which struck 6 of the larger missiles before the F-15 flew past with Pixy following suit destroying 6 of the lasers on the lower hull.

"Damn how many lasers do these guys have!" Pixy shouted as a laser grazed his right wing.

"Pixy we need to pull back! We won't be able to do a lot of damage if we die here!" Cipher shouted as he flew around the lasers.

"Roger that Galm one." Pixy said before both F-15s flew away from the vessel.

**Federation base**

"We're sending all units who will be remaining to different locations on the planet. All of them hidden in different areas of the planet. Once this base is 100 percent evacuated with all tech then it will activate its reactor and destroy the entire base with the power of a nuclear warhead minus the radiation." Said a Federation commander.

The American fleet rose out of the aquatic fleet hanger along with every Federation aquatic vessel before they all sailed off.

"This is the captain of the USS _Texas_ to Federation base… may god be with you boys." Said the captain as the fleet sailed away.

"Don't worry captain… we won't be here long." Said the commander as he entered a Falcon which took off and flew towards a Paris-class heavy frigate.

**Tokyo settlement**

"All forces charge! We'll smash these rebels with one blow!" Guilford ordered as he and several Gloucesters rushed Tohdoh and several Black Knight Burais and Federation captured Sutherlands.

"Fight to your last breath! Stop at nothing!" Tohdoh ordered as he sliced through two Gloucesters "Because if they break through here our forces will collapse completely!"

**Energy Filler Repository**

"What are you serious?!" Urabe asked.

"Yeah because of that weapon we won't be able to give better support and we are seeing if there are any units who will come with us. Tohdoh and the other Holy Swords are being surrounded so we won't be able to get to them and the others but you and these people are some of the members we are able to pick up." Said a Clone trooper.

"Alright fine but I won't like it." Urabe said with narrowed eyes.

"You don't have to like it but think of it this way. You'll at least get to fight more Britannians." Said the commander with a smirk under his helmet.

**Lancelot Club**

The Siegfried avoids the beams from the Lancelot Club's GN Lance before it forced the Knightmare to dodge the large Slash Harkens it fired.

"Damn!" Rai growled as he flew around the Slash Harken and fired his lance at the flying fortress but it dodged.

"What will it take to down this thing?!" Rai said through gritted teeth before he sees a building and an idea slipped into his head.

"Here I go." Rai muttered before he flew at the building and flew right next to it before he used his Slash Harkens to enter the building and get out through the other side as the Siegfried flew by and fired from behind the Knightmare.

The beams struck the Siegfried damaging its Float System and causing it to fall where it crashed into a building and sat there unable to move.

"You alright kid?" Asked a Jegan pilot as he and a GINN flew down staying under 300 meters.

"Yeah. We need to bring this thing with us. We can use this things maneuverability to produce flying Knightmares with incredible maneuverability and speed." Rai suggested.

"Good idea kid." Said the Jegan pilot as the GINN grabbed the Knightmare and all 3 flew off towards a Paris heavy frigate.

**Ashford Academy**

'It isn't that Tohdoh isn't a brilliant military leader, he simply lacks the incredible charisma Zero and even the Sword of Redemption possess. We need him, he can't run on us now.' Diethard thought as he watched the Astraea Plus fly towards the same Paris-class heavy frigate that Rai was flying towards.

"Where are you taking me?" Cecile asked slightly fearful since the Gundam had a good hold on both her Sutherland and her cockpit block which even if she tried to eject she would just crash into the Gundam and still be captured.

"You're a prisoner of war now miss Cecile Croomy." Alex said and her eyes widen recognizing the voice.

"Alex Mathews?" Cecile asked and Alex to sigh at how quickly the indigo haired woman recognized him.

"I guess you were smarter than the rest of them after all." Alex said as the Astraea Plus reached the hanger of the Paris-class and sat the Knightmare down with its back to the wall so that she wouldn't eject out of the ship should he have the Sutherland facing away from the open hanger.

"I ask that you exit your cockpit because you are now on board a Federation heavy frigate with several mobile suits and Knightmares aiming their weapons at you. If you try to do anything besides exiting your Knightmare then… you know what will happen." Alex said with the last part as low as a mutter.

Cecile sighs knowing she wouldn't escape before she pulled the key out shutting down the Knightmare before the back hatch opened and her chair pulled out.

Cecile takes the cable to descend before her feet touches the ground and see sees 2 Federation troopers and 2 Clone troopers with markings of the 91st who were armed with the Federation troopers armed with MA5Ds and the clones armed with DC-15Ss.

A Federation trooper takes a pair of hand cuffs and straps Cecile's hands behind her back with a pair of SC-401 stun cuffs as Alex descended towards the ground.

"Are those really necessary?" Alex asked.

"Protocol sir." A clone answered before they guided Cecile out of the hanger as the moved the custom Sutherland via two captured Knightmares.

Alex groans and turns to the captured Siegfried before his eyes widen in surprise as he sees the familiar form of Kewell being dragged across the ground with blood running down the side of his head.

"Never expected him to survive." Alex muttered before he looked out the hanger as the frigate began to move.

**Lucifer, Gaia, Redeemer, Merrygate, and Legend**

"Come on we need to retreat!" Josh shouted as he tried to pull the Gaia back as they all flew over the ocean.

"They killed Aiden!" Braydin shouted in rage.

"And if we want honor his death then it's not a good idea to go out there and kill ourselves! Alyssa right now is in the medical bay onboard the _Seraphim_ so if we can at least reach them then we can survive this." Josh said before his eyes widen when he sees they are 318 meters over the ocean.

"Everyone drop now!" Josh shouted and the Lucifer, Gaia, Merrygate, and Legend drop but the Redeemer didn't have enough time before it was consumed by a green beam.

"MAX!" May cried seeing her boyfriend get consumed by the beam of energy.

"Not again!" Braydin shouted as he smashed the side of his mobile suit.

"What the hell?!" Max's voice shouted causing everyone to look and when the beam dissipated it showed the Redeemer flying unharmed and with its Primal Armor glowing around the NEXT.

"How did you survive?" Braydin asked while the Merrygate latches onto the Redeemer.

"The AC's Primal Armor negated the beam. The Kojima particles stop the beam so the Primal Armor will stop the beam dead in its tracks so any mobile suit behind an Armored Core that has Primal Armor or is releasing Kojima Particles is safe." Max said panting cause he thought he was going to die.

"Nice finding-" "Watch out!" A familiar voice shouted before the Wing Sparta came out of nowhere and pushed the Gaia away as a beam flew where they once flew.

"You need to be more careful!" Jarod shouted as he used his shield to block several beams.

"Damn they're going to go after the _Seraphim_!" Josh shouted and used his DRAGOON bits to take down several Sith mobile suits.

"Go" Braydin said as he shot down a Zedas.

"What?" Josh said surprised.

"I said go! I will stay here and hold them off!" Braydin said as he shot down two Enacts.

"Braydin that's suicide!" Jarod shouted.

"No… that's a warrior's end." Braydin said before he flew at the approaching Sith mobile suits.

"Braydin wait!" Josh shouted as the Legend and damaged Wing Sparta began to stop the Gaia only for the Lucifer to grab both mobile suits by their shoulders.

"Let him go!" Andrew shouted.

"Are you stupid?!" Josh shouted as he slapped the Lucifer's hand away "He's going to get himself killed!"

"Not with us." Max said as the Redeemer and Merrygate got ready to attack.

"We still have enough ammo to hold them off and with the new additions we made to our NEXTs we can go underwater to a depths of 500 meters and we would be unaffected by the pressure." Max explained.

"Do you still have enough ammo?" Josh reluctantly asked.

"We will have enough for you to go to the _Seraphim_ and leave the planet." Max said as he got ready to fight.

"Max… don't die." Jarod said to the NEXT pilot causing him to grin under his helmet.

"Hey this is me we're talking about." Max said before the Redeemer and Merrygate flew at the Sith mobile suit force.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Jarod said before the Wing Sparta, Legend, and Lucifer flew towards the _Seraphim_.

"RAGH!" Braydin shouted as he slashed through a Leo and shot a Gafran in the face.

The Gaia spins around blocking a beam saber from a Zedas with his shield before he shot the Zedas in the face before turning its head to shoot down several missiles that flew at it.

"Come get some!" Braydin shouted as he smashed his shield into the head of a Gafran crushing the cockpit and killing the pilot before he used its body as a temporary shield and threw it at a Hellion that was flying towards him causing it to crash and explode before he fired his beam rifle again striking down 4 Virgo's and 3 Gafrans.

"What the?!" Braydin shouted when he sees missiles and bullets fly over him striking the Sith forces.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Braydin shouted when the Redeemer and Merrygate arrived and attacked the Sith forces.

"We're here to provide support." Max said as he used his laser blade to cut down three Leo's.

"I can handle them myself!" Braydin shouted as he fired his head Vulcans into a Gafrans head killing the pilot before he shot his beam rifle into a G-Bouncer Deos.

"Even a warrior needs help from time to time." Max said as he fired his machine gun destroying 5 Enacts and 3 Hellions."

"He's right you know." May said with a smile as she fired her rifle destroying two Virgo's and a Zedas.

"Well kill as many as you can!" Braydin shouted as he shot his beam rifle destroying another Virgo before he smashed his shield into a G-Bouncer Deos crushing the cockpit before a Zedas came out of nowhere and sliced the shield in two.

The Gaia drew a beam saber and sliced the head off before he blasted two more Hellions and stabbed his beam saber into the chest of a Leo.

"They are coming at us faster than expected!" Max shouted as he fired his Assault Cannon destroying 4 Gafrans.

"Incoming!" May shouted as the three Federation units duck under 2 large red beams.

"Oh shit Destroys!" Braydin shouted as he sees 7 Destroys in Attack Mode.

"Where did the Sith get Destroys?!" Max shouted after slicing a G-Bouncer Deos in half.

"We need to stop them or else they'll destroy the _Seraphim_!" May shouted before the two NEXTs and 1 Gundam flew at the 7 Destroys.

The 7 large machines fire their beam weaponry at the 3 machines but the NEXTs and Gundam evaded the beams before the Gaia fired its two MA-81R Beam Assault Cannon's with the beams striking the Destroy full force punching through its center and out the back causing the large mobile armor to explode.

The Redeemer flew around before it landed on a Destroys back and plunged its laser sword downward stabbing into the cockpit and vaporizing the pilot inside and damaging the reactor.

The Redeemer jumps off as the mobile armor sparked and then exploded leaving only 5.

The Merrygate evaded many rounds before it fired its grenade launcher, rifle, and missiles at a Destroy pelting its eye ports and punching through causing the mobile armor to fall onto its side and explode.

"RAGH!" Braydin shouted as he flew at a Destroy and tossed away his beam rifle which was out of ammo and as he threw it the rifle stabbed through the chest of a Hellion as it transformed into MS mode killing the pilot and causing the mobile suit to explode.

The Destroy tries to fire on the Gaia but it was too fast and as it drew closer the Gaia drew a second beam saber and swung cutting the mobile armor in two before both halves exploded.

"He's really being aggressive out there." Max said as he shot down an Enact.

"Yeah." May agreed.

The 3 last Destroys transform into normal mode and attack with their "Zorn Mk2" 200mm Energy Cannons but the 3 machines evaded.

"That won't work!" Max shouted as he fired his Assault Cannon at a Destroy but it tries to use a beam shield only for the ball of Kojima particles to shatter the shield and crash into its chest causing the entire machine to explode and a ball of green fire.

"Still amazed on how destructive that weapon is." May said as she evaded the beams and got in close where she stabbed the barrel of her grenade launcher into the chest and fired its last round which punched through the back destroying the reactor and causing the machine to explode.

The Merrygate survived the explosion via Primal Armor and began attacking the enemy mobile suits with the Redeemer while the Gaia flew at the last Destroy as it fired all its beams at him with one beam blasting off the Gaia's right leg, left arm, and left part of its face.

"Just die!" Braydin shouted as be prepared to plunge his beam saber into the chest of the Destroy as its beam charged.

**"Excellent!"** A familiar voice said causing Braydin to widen his eyes in surprise before a white substance began forming on the right side of his face while behind his helmet.

"What are you doing?!" Braydin gasped.

**"I'm taking this opportunity to take over King!"** Answered his Inner Hollow.

The beam stabbed into the Destroy causing it to overload and make the Destroy explode.

"You won't take over!" Braydin growled.

**"That isn't a choice you have because I have won!"** Shouted his Inner Hollow.

"No you won't! Because this is my mind!" Braydin shouted… before a beam punched into the Gaia's chest and out its back.

"Oh no." Max muttered after running out of ammo in his machine gun.

"Braydin no!" May shouted as the Gaia fell into the ocean followed by an explosion.

"Braydin!" May shouted.

"May come on! We're out of ammo so we need to fall back!" Max shouted as the Redeemer flew next to the Merrygate.

May was silent for a good fifteen seconds before the Merrygate plunged into the water followed by the Redeemer.

**Astray Karas and Throne Zeta**

"Blast you!" Oculus growled as he clashed blades with the Astray Karas.

"Jacob we almost have him!" Lenalee said with a smile thinking they've won.

"Yeah!" Jacob said as he slashed the right arm off the Vengeance.

"You've won nothing!" Oculus growled as he activated his Wings of Light which flew at the Throne Zeta but the Gundam transformed into fighter mode and flew around.

"And besides… you've already lost." Oculus said with an evil smile.

The Throne Zeta reverted to MS mode and flew next to the Astray Karas.

"What are you talking abo-" Jacob's stops talking with his eyes widen in horror as he sees his height… 352 meters.

"Lenalee get down!" Jacob shouted as he flew towards the transformable suit and pushed it downwards and flew down with her as a large green beam flew over where he once flied.

"That won't save you!" Oculus shouted as he sent out 5 GN Fangs.

"Lenalee run!" Jacob shouted as he flew around the Fangs and fired at 2 destroying them… before a Fang stabs into his Gundams arm.

"Jacob no!" Lenalee cried as a GINN and Windam arrived and grabbed her Gundam by the arms.

"You two get Lenalee out of here!" Jacob ordered as he evaded the Fangs.

"No! I don't want to leave you!" Lenalee shouted as the Throne Zeta struggled while being pulled away by the two mobile suits.

"Run! I don't want to lose you!" Jacob shouted as he slashed down another Fang before the fifth stabbed into his Gundams arm.

"But-" Lenalee tried to say only for Jacob to interrupt him saying "Lenalee please, I don't want to lose you. I almost lost you once, please run." Jacob said with the last being a whisper.

Tears fell down her face as she watched the fading form of the Astray Karas and Vengeance.

"Jacob, please." Lenalee whispered.

"I know I have done some bad but I have also done some good." Jacob said as a sad smile formed on his face.

"I hypnotized Dexter and in the end Chris almost killed Dexter but the outcome was a bad with Chris leaving the Federation, Jedi Order, and Swords of Heaven but the happiness he has gotten because of it. I know I have done some things that many will never forgive me for but… but the one good thing that I will do now is make sure you do not die." Jacob said as Lenalee continued to cry.

"So please Lenalee… tell everyone that I have done my part… I have done my duty to the galaxy. And tell Chris that I am sorry… for all the trouble that I have caused him because of the greatest and dumbest mistake of my life. Please tell him no, ask him if he will forgive this stupid soldier for the mistakes he's done." Jacob said as the Vengeance drew a beam saber.

"Jacob please no!" Lenalee cried as she ripped her helmet off allowing her hair to swing while the three mobile suits reached the _Seraphim's_ catapult while the Vengeance flew at the Astray Karas.

"Please live on for me, Lenalee. Goodbye." Was all Jacob said before the Vengeance plunged its beam saber into the Astray Kara's in the torso and time slowed down for Lenalee as she heard him say "I love you."

The Vengeance savagely kicks the Astray Karas off the blade of energy and allows it to fall into the ocean but 2 seconds after it crashed into the ocean a large explosion erupts from where the Gundam fell… signaling its destruction.

"JACOB!" Lenalee cried out with her cries being heard all the way to Kamine island that only Dexter, Chris, Kallen, and the Strike Ronin heard.

**Ruins**

Lelouch's bullets destroyed Suzaku's ear piece while Suzaku's struck Lelouch's gun causing it to move upwards before Suzaku leapt at Lelouch kicking the pistol out of his hands before forcing Lelouch onto the ground.

"Zero!" Kallen shouted as she ran to the stairs only to stop after reaching the top of the steps when Suzaku points his gun at her.

"It's Lelouch! It's the man who used the Japanese people! Who used the Orion Federation! Who used you! You want to defend a man like that? You?!" Suzaku shouted.

"You would best to watch who you speak to boy." Yamato said as he ignited his lightsaber drawing Suzaku's attention.

"Yamato. So you'd defend someone like him?!" Suzaku shouted when Yamato stood right next to Kallen.

"If he planned to manipulate us then the Swords of Heaven and the Orion Federation would never have considered him a friend and ally." Yamato said as he pointed his lightsaber at Suzaku while Lelouch had a small smile.

Kallen looked at Dexter before her Geass activated and she ran at Dexter pushing him out of the way in time to evade a sword that was aimed for his neck.

"What?!" Suzaku shouted as a being in a black cloak with futuristic gauntlets with three spikes on the knuckles.

4 more figures in similar pitch black cloaks with futuristic armor came out all armed with what looked like broadswords but what Dexter noticed was that the edges slightly glowed red meaning that they could clash against a lightsaber.

"Major Kururugi, you are to depart while we hold them off. Take Zero into custody." Said the first cloaked being in a voice that sent chills down everyone's spines.

"But-" Suzaku tried to say only for the being to interrupt him saying "The Sword of Redemption is an enemy and will try to stop you and probably kill you if it means releasing Zero and the Guren pilot will try to do the same so leave."

Suzaku reluctantly did as he was told and forced Lelouch up and pushed him out with little to no difficulty mainly because of how weak Lelouch was.

"Damn!" Dexter growled as he drew the lightsaber he took off the Sith lord from the SAZ and ignited the red blade.

"Kill them!" The leader shouted as all 5 release a VERY familiar shriek before they ran at them.

"Come and get some!" Dexter shouted as he lunged at the Cloaked enemies while Kallen fell back and moved to go after Suzaku only for one of the cloaked beings to stop her and cause her to dodge using her Geass to see his movements.

Dexter clashed his blades with 4 of the cloaked enemies before he slashed one across the chest causing it to shriek in pain before to Dexter's surprise it vanished in a trail of black and purple smoke before it flew away.

'They're nothing but wraiths!' Dexter thought before he stabbed another in the chest causing it to cry before vanishing in smoke following the first.

The two other Wraiths attack but he blocked each blade and with each clash sent a small shockwave around them before he flipped over one and stabbed it in the back causing it to cry in pain before vanishing into smoke which flew after the other two leaving the last one who clashed blades with Dexter before he turns to see Kallen dodge the last Wraiths sword.

"Kallen catch!" Dexter shouted before he tossed his green lightsaber at Kallen who uses her Geass to see where the sword would end up and catches it by the hilt before she uses her Geass to expect where to attack and stabs the Wraith in the face causing it to release a shrill cry before it vanished in black and purple smoke before the smoke flew away.

The last Wraith continued to clash blades with Dexter before he activated Cross and smashed the Wraith into the ground before plunging his lightsaber into its back defeating it and causing it to burst into black and purple smoke where the smoke flies away.

"Come on we need to stop Suzaku!" Dexter shouted as his arm returned to normal before he and Kallen ran but stop when they see the Lancelot already flying far away from the island.

"Dammit we were so close!" Dexter growled.

"It's not your fault." Kallen said to the white haired man.

"Wait listen!" Dexter said before they hear a familiar voice shouting "**Hadō Ryu-Ken!**"

"That's coming from over there!" Dexter shouted as he pointed towards the area.

"Look!" Kallen shouted as she pointed to the distance where Dexter uses his helmet to get a better look.

"It's the Archangel-class assault carrier _Seraphim_. What's it doing here? Never mind we need to get over there now." Dexter said and Kallen nods her head.

"Should we use our machines?" Kallen asked.

"No mostly because your Energy Filler is likely empty and my Gundam won't last because somehow its power flow regulator got damaged in the battle." Dexter answered.

Suddenly both Dexter and Kallen turned to the ocean hearing the scream.

'Jacob… no' Dexter thought as his eyes widen in horror before they were filled with sadness.

"Dexter… was that?" Kallen asked before Dexter nods his head.

"Yes… Jacob has been killed." Dexter whispered before he turns to the center of the island taking his mask off and strapping it to his belt.

"We need to get to the center quickly because I have a feeling something really bad will happen if we aren't fast enough." Dexter said but before he could use force step he stops thinking what might happen if he brought Kallen along while a vision of a battle torn city with corpses of both organics and mobile suits filled his head.

"Go ahead. If we're not fast enough then we might be too late." Kallen said to the white haired man.

Dexter nods his head saying "Very well but be warned that you might not feel well when we finish."

Dexter places a hand on her shoulder before both individuals vanish via force step making their way to the duel that was taking place between two knights.

**Chris and Strike Ronin**

Metal clashed with metal as glowing green eyes met shining yellow. Both warriors growled at each other before breaking the sword lock and jumping back from each other.

"Tell me: What did you mean by 'earning' that Scale Mail from Yamato?" Chris asked with a narrowed stare.

"Quite simple really... I traveled thru time and killed him which allowed my body to absorb the White Dragon Emperor from within his body." The Ronin explained as he traced a clawed finger on the blade of Arondight.

Growling in anger, Chris glared at the man before he heard the familiar scream of his little sister figure. "What the hell?"

The Ronin heard the scream as well. "It would seem that your friend, Jacob, has fallen..."

Chris almost dropped his sword as his eyes went wide in horror. Despite the fact Jacob had manipulated and tricked him, he was still his friend and knowing that he had died... brought forth a dangerous rage that demanded revenge against the one who took his life. "I will have vengeance when this is over..."

"Then stop talking and face me, boy!" The Strike Ronin shouted before lunging at the Innovator with his sword poised to pierce his heart but Chris quickly raised Excalibur Galatine in the nick of time to parry the blow away from his chest as he sent a haymaker into the Ronin's face, sending him crashing to the earth.

"You're getting slow, old man!" Chris taunted before quickly bringing his blade up once more as the Ronin pressed Arondight against Excalibur Galatine with all his strength.

"This 'old man' can still kick your ass and back if need be!" The Ronin retorted before he tilted his head to the left to avoid another punch as he sent one of his own into the Innovator's gut then slashing Chris across the chest as his vibrant red blood spilled onto the ground.

Clutching the wound on his chest, Chris felt the metallic taste of blood in his mouth as a bit dribbled down his lip before he glared at the man who injured him. "Damn you, Ronin!"

"You're starting to get a bit careless maybe it's due to the fact your rage is controlling your actions." The Ronin wondered aloud before quickly side-stepping to avoid a red gauntlet that smashed the earth causing a dust cloud to appear.

Swiping some the air to remove the dust from his face, the Ronin quickly brought up Arondight to block a strike aimed for his head but the blow was so strong, it knocked the legendary blade from his hands as it embedded itself into the ground after flying through the air a bit. The white-armored warrior quickly dodged two slashes but missed the third one as it connected with his side, clipping it and causing some of his blood to soil on the pristine white metal. When another strike threatened to cleave his head in half, the Ronin quickly brought his hands together to stop the blade before kicking it out of Chris's hands as Excalibur Galatine embedded itself next to Arondight.

"Looks like we settle this like men," Chris said as he got into a stance with the Ronin doing the same before both fighters charged at each other and launched vicious strikes against each other that caused shockwaves to be produced.

Both armored warriors threw a vicious punch at each other as they roared out each other's names.

"RONIN!"

"ALDER!"

When the two fists collided with each other, a massive explosion of covered them. When the dust settled, both men's armors were covered in large scratches and bleeding wounds with both warriors still glaring at each other before the Ronin collapsed on his side and in a few seconds the first True Innovator collapsed as well.

"You have beaten me, White Knight." The Ronin said as the white Scale Mail disappeared from his body while showing off his torn pilot suit and cracked helmet.

"You need to stop calling me that besides I'm the White Archangel now, Ronin." Chris retorted calmly as his own Scale Mail disappeared, revealing his battered and bruised body.

The Strike Ronin merely chuckled a bit in amusement. "I guess so..."

Silence was all that came between them before Chris asked, "Why..."

"Why what?" The Ronin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you so dead set on making my life a living hell?" Chris asked again.

"I wanted you to grow stronger after all a wolf may be strong on their own, but they are at their strongest when they're with their pack." The Ronin responded in a sage-like tone.

"That was the cheesiest thing I've ever heard..." Chris deadpanned.

"Get used to it, kid. At least, you're not dying here." The Ronin said with a bit of a shrug.

"I have a feeling I'm gonna hate you for life when I find out who you are..." Chris stated.

"I wouldn't bet on it." The Ronin responded.

**OFS **_**Seraphim**_

"All hands we are preparing to position ourselves to exit into orbit." Said the captain.

"Captain, we are reading the 00 Epyon, Guren Mk II, and Origin on Kamine island with a large Sith force slowly approaching the island. It seems the Sword of Honor along with the Redeemer and Merrygate stayed behind to hold them off." Said a crewman from his position.

"Status on the other ships." The captain ordered.

"All ships able to leave the planet are already leaving for space while the aquatic naval vessels are separating and making their way for other hidden Federation bases." Said a crewman.

"OFS _Seraphim_ please retrieve the Epyon, Guren, and Origin at once." Max said over the radio.

"We're already approaching the island and are preparing to send some Windams to retrieve the Gundams and Knightmare." The captain said as the catapults got ready to launch the mobile suits.

"Have a Pelican prepped for pickup." Josh said over the comm.

"For what reason?" Asked the captain.

"The reason is because I don't think they will be in their Gundams and we may need a transport in case one of them is injured." Josh said before he looked behind him to see Cerina walking back and forth with a concerned expression on her face.

"Very well I approve." The captain said and Joshes image cuts out.

"Captain, once you've retrieved the Gundams and their pilots leave the planet. We've held off the Sith but only for a short time and there's no idea how soon they'll reach you." David said over the radio.

"Do you expect us to leave you behind?" The captain asked.

"Yes, captain these mobile suits are built for maneuverability and all forms of combat and from what we've seen, the enemies new weapon doesn't affect the Armored Cores mostly because of the AC's Primal Armor and from what we can tell Kojima particle negate the laser so our ACs can at least do some damage while you're gone." David said over the radio.

"I don't think the Alders would want to leave their sister behind." The captain tried to persuade.

"She's already on the USS _Texas_ along with some other Armored Cores and both Galm Team, Razgriz squadron, and Warwolf squadron are already on board the Marathon heavy cruiser _Fight till dawn_ so you need to pull back." David said while he himself was still in the Tokyo settlement fighting Sith and Britannian forces while a Consular-class cruiser flew away carrying Japanese civilians.

"What about the Sword of Courage?" The captain asked.

"He's onboard the Paris-class heavy frigate _Warsaw_." David answered as he flew towards the ocean before sinking low where he meets up with 3 Zee Zulu's and 2 Aqua GMs.

"Very well then… good luck." The captain said causing David to grin.

"Thanks… because where we Ravens and Lynx are going to… we're going to need it." David said before the line cuts out for all Armored Cores.

"Sir the catapults are ready to deploy Beta team." Said the catapult control operator.

"Understood, deploy the mobile suits and once they are out launch the Pelican." The captain ordered.

"Roger, all mobile suits are cleared to launch once they reach the catapult.

"Roger that, Beta-1 launching."

"Beta-3 launching."

"Beta-2 approaching the catapult, Beta-2 on catapult… all systems are green. Beta-2 launching."

"Beta-4 on catapult and all systems green. Beta-4 launching."

"This is Pelican-729 prepared to launch." Said the pilot of a D77-TC Pelican.

"Pelican-729 you are cleared to launch, good luck." Said the control operator.

"Roger that." Said the pilot before the Pelican flew out.

Inside the Pelican was a group of 5 Federation marines armed with FN SCARs. Along with them Andrew wearing his armor and Cerina but there was a slight bulge in her abdomens though it wasn't very noticeable.

"Approaching Kamine island in 30 seconds." Said the pilot.

**Chris, Dexter, Kallen, and Strike Ronin**

"Chris!" Dexter shouted as he and Kallen ran down a hill towards them as a Pelican flew overhead.

"Dexter, Kallen?" Chris muttered as he got on his back to see them running towards him and the Strike Ronin.

"Chris!" Two more voices shouted causing the wounded Archangel to turn to see Andrew and his fiancée running towards them.

"So this is the Strike Ronin?" Andrew asked as he stood over the defeated form of the man that has beaten his brother so many times while Federation marines moved around to secure the area.

"Here let me help you up." Dexter said as he was about to help Chris up only to see the helmet crack some more.

"Seems we will see who the Strike Ronin is after all." Chris said as Dexter and Cerina helped him up.

The cracking continued before it stopped. 5 seconds later the pieces shattered revealing the Strike Ronin's face for all to see and what the Swords, Chris, Kallen, and Cerina saw caught them all by surprise… it was the older face of Dexter Walker but with a goatee and his hair was still brown and his eyes were still hazel but also there was no scar on the left side of his face.

"What? But how?" Dexter said confused before he saw something that caused his and everyone else who saw to widen their eyes in further surprise and confusion… the symbol of Geass in pupils.

"What?!" Dexter, Kallen, Chris, and Cerina shouted the Sigils expanded and vines of transparent green energy shout out and touched the heads of Chris, Dexter, Cerina, and Kallen causing their vision to go blank.

**Mindscape**

Dexter, Chris, Kallen, and Cerina open their eyes to find themselves in what looked like the Jedi Temple main hall on Tython.

"Where are we?" Kallen asked.

"This looks like the main hall for the Jedi Temple on Tython." Chris answered as he looked around.

"Why would we be in the Tython Jedi Temple when we should be on Kamine island?" Dexter asked.

"We are still on Kamine island." A familiar voice said causing all to turn to see the Strike Ronin but he wore the same suit Kiritsugu Emiya wore in Fate/Zero "I welcome all of you to my mindscape."

"Why the hell did you drag us here!?" Chris growled.

"Calm down and all will be explained Chris." Said the Strike Ronin before the large holocron which captivated both Kallen and Cerina due to it just floating there soon shattered and revealed different screens.

"You see I am from an alternate timeline where the galaxy was destroyed." A screen zooms in showing the destroyed landscape of Tokyo along with remains of mobile suits and Knightmares "Everything was destroyed by two Sith lords named Darth Oculus and Darth Mundus. At the time there was no me and that they've made the Swords of Heaven turn on one another. Because of things that you and I have changed the future will no longer be set in stone."

"What happened in your timeline?" Dexter asked.

"In my timeline Coruscant was destroyed with the core exploding, Lenalee Lee died because of the poison in the most painful way imaginable" The Ronin turns to Chris with a solemn expression "You became a Sith lord and killed everyone you cared about… you even murdered Cerina."

"Who?" Dexter and Kallen say at once causing the future Dexter to turn to Cerina who had a small blush on her face and she waved her hand.

"Your name is Cerina? That explains the first C but what's the second?" Dexter asked but before anyone could answer the future him starts coughing violently causing all 4 to look at him in concern when they see a puddle of blood on the ground with blood dripping down the side of the future Dexter's mouth.

"Whoa are you alright?" Dexter asked as he kneeled in front of his future self.

"I'm fine. My wounds are getting to me." The future him answered as he wiped the blood away.

"Listen what I'm trying to say is that Darth Oculus and Darth Mundus will be powerful foes in the future and you'll need all the advantages you can get. Chris, your Geass, it may be Absolute Creation but it is only the tip of the iceberg. Years ago before the day of your birth I traveled back in time and introduced both your parents and Dexter's with tales of what would happen in my timeline and I also gave both of you a serum while you were still in your mothers' wombs though I also gave your twin sister an ability she will need in the future." Said future Dex.

"Wait, you told them what would happen? What the fuck! Why didn't you save them!?" Chris shouted as tears welled up in his eyes.

"I tried all I could! A terrorist fighter crashed in front of me and I was knocked unconscious and by the time I woke up… your parents were already dead." The future Dexter answered Chris before he turned to the present him "And I couldn't prevent your parents from going. I warned your parents the trouble of what would happen but they were set on defending their country and it costed them their lives."

Tears slid down Dexter's face knowing his parents were stubborn when it came to their country.

"Were you the one who suggested that Kasumi be taken to another country?" Chris demanded.

"Yes I did. In my timeline you were raised with your twin sister… but she was taken after your parents were killed and they turned her into the perfect slave." Said the future Dexter with sadness in his voice and Chris was horrified about what might have happened to his sister "You were forced to kill your own sister when she attacked you. You killed her only by accident when she tried to stab you with a piece of glass. You kicked her off you but the ceiling above her at that time came crashing down and crushed her. You always said that all you wanted to do was to save her but because of terrible timing, she died and you lost the only sister you had and you lunged at anyone who even whispered a word about her. That led to you turning dark."

Chris fell to his knees eyes wide in horror while Cerina tried to comfort her.

"So you suggested to his parents to send her to Japan… to save her?" Dexter asked.

"Yes, she was so innocent back then. I actually was there the day you were born." Said the future Dexter before an image appeared and Chris's eyes widen once more because in the picture was his parents, him, Kasumi, and a smiling future Dexter.

"What about me?" Dexter asked.

"You, you would have lived a VERY horrible life if your parents didn't listen to me." Said the Strike Ronin confusing them "Your parents first lived on the capitol and planned to raise you there but had I not suggested somewhere farther away… you would have been in terrorist hands by now."

They can hear his tone which suggested he lived through that.

"Your younger siblings were murdered and used as food to feed their pets while you… you were experimented to see if they can enhance human abilities in battle." The Strike Ronin brought a screen which showed a younger him with zero emotion as he fired a rifle killing an American soldier with a bullet to his face.

"In the end you were- I was sent to a mental asylum where I stayed until I was taken home by my surviving family until I was fixed… and that was how I met you. We were both scarred back then at losing our family with you losing your sister and I losing my entire family. When I saw a chance to change the past… I took it… and in the end… it was worth it because you Chris Alder have your younger sister still alive, and you Dexter still have your siblings… I have nothing." Said the Strike Ronin with sadness in his voice before he pukes up more blood.

"There is no time. The Abilities I've given Chris Alder is something that will help him fight off against Darth Mundus because it was to be his but thankfully I took all three gifts away from them before they could have them and now I've given them to you, to Kasumi, and to Dexter. It is something you all should be familiar with. The only way to unlock these abilities is hidden and the place to find it lies within." Said the Strike Ronin.

"How are we supposed to even start?" Dexter asked.

"It's very simple Dexter Walker… Memory is the key." Said the Strike Ronin.

"Memory is the key?" All 4 say at once while the Strike Ronin's voice echoed.

"Yes, you both would know." Said the Strike Ronin before he began coughing again puking up more blood.

"Come on we better go." Dexter said only for Cerina to walk forward.

"You possess a Geass… but I also sense a Code." Cerina said surprising them.

"You are correct. I am what is known only as a Code Breaker for we are bearers of both the Code and Geass. We are also immortal but we are not at the same time." Said the Strike Ronin.

"Explain?" Chris asked with narrowed eyes.

"You remember when I said I was dying?" Asked the Strike Ronin and They're eyes widen on realization.

"You have limited immortality. You can live forever and have incredible healing but you still die." Said Cerina.

"The cost of having both. The only way for a Code bearer to pass down his or her code… will also take their own lives such as with the nun who gave you Geass Cerina." Said the Strike Ronin and Cerina remembered that day.

"You are correct." Cerina said.

"You yourself are from an age long past and if Chris were to achieve immortality you would need to give him your Code and in doing so would take your own life if you've forgotten." Said the Ronin horrifying them that Cerina forgot such a fact.

"But a Code Breaker does not need to lose their life when giving immortality. Code Breakers are few… with me as the last but those who become Code Breakers still retain Geass or in this case for you, gain a new type of Geass." The future Dexter said before he looked at both Kallen and Chris.

"I am able to also give any who have Geass the chance to be able give the bearer full control of their Geass before they could lose control but should the person lose control of their Geass before then they can never have full control of their Geass again." Said the Ronin.

"So you can bestow Cerina with Geass and she would still be immortal?" Chris asked.

"Yes and if she becomes a Code Breaker then she can bestow upon you immortality and you can live with her for all your life." Said the Ronin before he looked at Kallen "And you can thank me for your Geass Kallen."

That caught everyone off guard.

"You gave me my Geass?" Kallen asked.

"Yes, it was necessary since the Sith have their new toy soldiers." Answered the Ronin before he looked at Dexter "And also you won't be alone."

The Ronin reaches out and touched Dexter on his shoulder before his eyes widen before the Geass sigil flashed in his left eye along with the Cursed Eye.

"Hmm that's new. It seems that Cursed Eye of yours has connected with your Geass. You will still have both controlled but they are separated so you would be able to use one at a time or both at the same time if you wanted." Said the Strike Ronin.

"I don't understand." Dexter said as the Geass and Cursed Eye vanish.

"I would have thought an Innovator would know better but seeing as I am you that wouldn't-UGH!" The Strike Ronin stops before everything turned white.

**Kamine Island**

The green light touching their heads shattered and the Strike Ronin started coughing violently before he vomits a lot of blood.

"Hold on!" Dexter shouted as he grabbed the Strike Ronin's shoulder.

"No… I'm done… I'm already dead." The Strike Ronin said with a small smile.

"Before I pass… Dexter… take Arondight." The Strike Ronin said and Dexter turned to the dark colored sword "It is yours anyway so take it… your gift will protect it from thieves and any who would try to take it."

Dexter walked to the sword and plucked it out of the ground before a golden ripple in the shape of a cross formed above the blade and moved down consuming the blade.

"That is something that with combined with your ability is called Cross of Babylon. Much like the Gate of Babylon but it contains every weapon in every universe we know of… use it well… and Chris… your gift is fitted for you so use it to protect… your… family." Was the Strike Ronin's last words before his eyes closed and his breathing stopped.

"What did he mean?" Cerina asked getting their attention before their eyes widen in surprise because in her left eye… was the Geass sigil while the Geass symbol on her forehead was gone.

"Cerina your eye… Geass." Chris said causing Cerina to widen her eyes in surprise before she runs to a nearby puddle of water and sees that she did indeed have Geass back.

"We don't know what type you have, so take it easy." Chris said worried before a glow caught their attention and they turn to the Strike Ronin's body to see it vanish in gold light particles.

"He's gone." Dexter muttered before an explosion shook the place.

"Shit! Sith forces in bound!" Shouted a Federation marine.

"The 00 Epyon, Guren, and Origin are on board the ship come on!" Shouted Andrew.

As they ran to the Pelican Dexter and Chris stop.

"What are you guys doing, come on!" Andrew shouted.

"I'm staying." Chris said.

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

"Look it's your best chance so-UGH?!" Chris was interrupted by a fist in his gut.

"D-Dexter?" Chris muttered as he went limp but still conscious as Dexter handed him over to Andrew.

"Take him off planet and protect everyone Andrew!" Dexter shouted.

"Dexter what are you doing?!" Chris shouted as he was seated in a chair.

"I'm doing what's right Chris! You have people waiting for you especially a future child!" Dexter said causing Chris to turn to his fiancée.

The Pelican started lifting off but as it did Dexter shouted "Connect the planets you've been on your journey! Connect the dots and go to the center! That will lead us to the key to ending the new weapon!" Dexter shouted as the Pelican took off while Chris finally lost consciousness.

"Good luck." Dexter said as he noticed the crying form of Kallen before the ramp closed and the Pelican entered the _Seraphim_ and it made its way to the atmosphere.

"Alright you bastards." Dexter said as he entered the Shadow Strike Noir which came online to his touch.

"It's time I took as many of you down with me." Dexter said as he took out two beam blades and charged the approaching Sith forces.

**OFS **_**Seraphim**_

Crimson eyes with slitted pupils open as Chris sat up from a king-sized bed. Looking to his sides, he notices that Cerina was by his side asleep along with Aura and Andrew. He couldn't find Kasumi or Ben anywhere figuring they must have been somewhere else.

Slowly getting up from the bed, he found himself dressed in only a pair of black sweatpants. He placed Cerina and Aura on the bed then placed Andrew on the recliner chair with a blanket covering the boy's form. He used his Geass to materialize Dante's red jacket from Devil May Cry 3 as it covered his body before he quietly left the room.

Walking down the hallway, he was greeted by many solemn expressions from his crew onboard his personal ship before he heard the soft sobbing of a woman.

Following the sound, Chris came upon a sight that broke his heart.

In the hanger bay, the mechanics were working on the other mobile suits but left the Gundams unattended since they were still fine except they left the Gundams because in the cockpit of the 00 Epyon sat Kallen Kozuki, who was crouched in a fetal position and her head was on her knees.

Using Force Step, Chris appeared at the cockpit of the Epyon in a split second before he decided to get the redhead's attention. "Kallen, is everything alright?"

The girl shook her head as her quiet sobs ceased before she looked up at Chris, showing off her red puffy eyes and the stream of tears that fell down her cheeks. "He said... he loved me... and I returned his feelings."

"Dexter, you mean?" Chris guessed before he unconsciously tightened his fist in anger at the white-haired man for doing something extremely foolish.

Kallen nodded before she continued on. "I wanted... to stay with him... to help him fight off those damn Imperials but didn't want me to help him. He told me that it wasn't my time to die needlessly."

Chris listened to the girl's story before saying, "He's right. It wasn't your time besides Dexter did what he thought was right-" He was cut off when Kallen shouted at him in anger. "IT WASN'T RIGHT FOR ME! I LOVED HIM AND I WANTED TO FIGHT WITH HIM BUT HE WANTED TO DO IT HIMSELF. IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU THAT STAYED BEHIND, I STILL WOULD HAVE HAD HIM IN MY LIFE!"

The red-eyed young man didn't show any emotion but his eyes had a trace of hurt in them. "So you think it would have been better if I stayed behind to die in Dexter's place? Leaving my fiancée, my children, and my siblings all alone?"

Kallen immediately realized what she said as she adopted an apologetic expression. "That isn't what I-" She was cut off when Chris raised a hand to silence her.

"Maybe you're right... maybe it should have been me but... I know that Dex won't die since he's too damn stubborn to die. Plus, I didn't get to pay him back for that little trick at the cat party." Chris stated as he began to leave the cockpit of the Epyon before he stopped. "You should know that you're not the only one suffering here. Others were lost as well and besides... haven't you heard Epyon's cries of sorrow?"

"Epyon's cries of sorrow?" Kallen asked with a confused brow.

"Yes... the Gundam you are currently in is crying out for its pilot to come back. Listen to Epyon's sorrowful voice and feel it's pain." Chris stated before leaving the hanger bay.

Kallen pondered what Chris had said before she closed the cockpit to see what the red-eyed young man was saying before she heard the sorrowful and beautiful song that Dexter played on the piano but it was in a much slower tone.

"So this is what he was talking about. You're crying for your lost pilot aren't you?" Kallen muttered aloud as her tears spilled once more.

On the outside of the cockpit, the 00 Epyon's sorrowful tune continued as its eyes flashed momentarily while a green trail on its right lens eye flowed down its facemask.

Chris had lingered on to see the Epyon's tears before he turned to look at the Wing Origin which was fully repaired.

"What must I do, Origin? Am I destined to continue this war in hopes of seeking Reformation for Humanity as a True Innovator?" Chris asked the white and cyan blue Gundam but received no answer so he sighed dejectedly and left the hanger bay completely.

He was unaware the Wing Origin's eyes flashed momentarily before a voice that sounded like a collection of both a man's and a woman's silently spoke in the air. "_All shall be revealed in the future, young man. For our time to evolve will soon be upon as._"

As Chris walked down the hall a Federation trooper ran right into him.

"Sorry sir! Transmission from the Shadow Strike Noir on all Federation channels!" Said the trooper causing Chris to grab his communicator and listen to what was being said.

"Attention all Federation forces, this is Yamato of the Swords of Heaven and General of the Orion Federation. I regret to inform you that I will not be leaving this planet."

Chris's eyes widen trying to comprehend what he was saying.

**Tokyo settlement**

Lying on the ground was a familiar Clone Marshall helmet covered in soot while around him were remains of Federation Knightmares as Britannian forces moved in and arrested surviving members of the Black Knights and any Federation military.

Guilford looks at the helmet and picks it up hearing the transmission.

"I will remain on this planet and fight because… I am unable to leave this planet."

Guilford narrows his eyes before he turns his head to the view of the ocean "As I speak I am fighting any and all Sith mobile suits that come my way."

**Kamine Island**

On the island scattered remains of Sith mobile suits lied everywhere while the Shadow Strike Noir fired a Shorty beam rifle in one hand and had a beam blade in another as he sliced through any Sith mobile suit that got to close while firing at Sith forces from a distance.

"The mobile suit I am piloting is wrecked from battle. At this moment I am enacting Code 52-3 which orders all ships containing the Swords of Heaven to go to autopilot… and leave the system… even if they are waiting for a Sword to pick up."

Dexter grunts when a beam struck his pack and he spins around shooting the offending Gafran in the face before stabbing a Leo through the chest.

**OFS **_**Spear of Justice**_

"Any and all mobile suits close to a damaged Swords of Heaven Gundam are to reclaim the pieces via Regain means and when you have all pieces leave the system and rendezvous around a designated point for further instructions from the second in command of the Swords of Heaven."

Many pilots from aboard different mobile suits listened to the transmission along with any Federation soldiers.

Officers in the bridge listened also with some removing their hats and having downcast expressions.

"The former second in command of the Swords of Heaven has left us and perished because of us."

Many soldiers gasped in shock at hearing that one of their former leaders had perished in battle except for those that knew the actual truth.

**OFS **_**Seraphim**_

"The Sword of Freedom, Rebellion the White Knight died weeks ago because of one stupid act and the one who shall take up the mantel of the Sword of Freedom shall be Galatine the White Archangel."

Chris's eyes widened in shock when he heard this declaration, 'He chose me as the leader?'

"Sir, is this accurate?" The trooper next to him asked.

"I don't know... he's never been one to lie." Chris answered.

"No matter what else he shall lead the Swords of Heaven through the times of sorrow because I believe that he will search for a way to bring an end to the weapon that has destroyed so many of our mobile suits and killed many of our comrades."

Lenalee was in her quarters with tears still in her eyes while Alyssa hugged the girl while tears also streamed down her face as they listened.

Alex, John, Josh, and Jarod listened as well as they either clenched their hands into fists or gritted their teeth.

Ben held an exhausted and naked Arturia close to his body in his bed as he listened to the announcement. 'So... my older brother is now going to lead the Swords of Heaven in your absence, huh?'

"And do not fear because he shall not do it alone… in time I the Sword of Redemption shall return to help end this threat."

Andrew walked down a hallway after waking up with a blanket as he listened to the transmission with a grin. "Looks like things are getting even more interesting."

"Galatine, as a young boy after my parents were murdered I always believed that in order to survive you must go on your own but in my journeys I have learned one rule after reading a book: the wolf that shall keep it may prosper, but the wolf that shall break it must die. As the creeper that girdles the tree trunk, the law runneth forward and back; for the strength of the pack is the wolf, and the strength of the wolf is the pack. Follow this saying Galatine because you must never go and do things on your own because you have friends to help you on your journey. This rule has helped me many times in my life… let it help you… This is Yamato signing off… for now." With that the transmission ended and silence went through the entire fleet.

Knowing that the entire fleet needed orders, Chris decided to take up the mantle as the new leader of the Swords of Heaven as he used the radio to broadcast a transmission to all Federation forces as well as laying out a threat to Britannia and the Sith Empire. "This is the new Sword of Freedom, Galatine, broadcasting on all channels to the Orion Federation, the Britannian Empire, and the Sith Empire. I'm sure you've heard Yamato's transmission as well as his declaration and I will say this: To the Orion Federation, we may have been beaten this time but we will never give up to scum who trample on the weak; we are the light that brings hope from within the darkness, we are the shining beacon that shall radiate the skies, we are the Orion Federation and as the new Sword of Freedom, I will see to it that we taste victory once more!"

All Federation soldiers, whether captured or not, cheered in righteous anger as they all vowed to eliminate the threat that was Britannia and the Sith while also calling out Chris's title. "GALATINE! GALATINE! GALATINE!"

"To the Sith and the Britannian Empire, this is both a warning and a threat to your leaders and the rest of you pathetic maggots; you may have defeated us and our allies this day but we shall return and when we do, we will fight you with everything we have and not even the Sith's new toy will stop us. We will come back... and we will destroy you all; that is both a threat and a promise. Know this Emperor of Britannia, I will personally be coming for your head along with the Sith Lords Mundus and Oculus; nothing will save you from my wrath as I unleash all the hells of the Underworld upon you!" Chris stated before switching the channel to only Federation transmissions. "All fleets, if any Sith starships enter our worlds, destroy them. To the _Spear of Justice_, you along with the fleet shall hold the Sith back for as long as you can until the Swords of Heaven can regain their strength, I wish you all the best of luck. This is Galatine, signing off... until our return."

With that said the _Seraphim_ along with the _Fight till dawn_ and _Warsaw_ as well as a Nahel Argama-class assault carrier called the OFS _Valiant_ exited the Sol system… making their way towards the designated system while the battle in space continued.

**3 days later**

**Mustafar**

Over the planet Mustafar was the Archangel-class carrier _Seraphim_ along with an escort of 4 Paris-class heavy frigates, 2 Marathon-class heavy frigates, 3 Baikal-class cruisers, 2 Volga-class cruisers, 1 Nahel Argama-class carrier, 2 Harrower-class dreadnoughts, and 5 Geneva-class cruisers.

"Alright so 3 days of mapping out the systems and we are ready to see what Dexter was meaning when he said connect the dots and go to the center." Chris said as he and everyone else stood on the bridge of the Harrower-class dreadnought _Great Admiration_ and they all looked at a galaxy map which showed four planets forming a square where they connected and sent a line to the center.

"We found something." Josh said as they enhance the image… to a planet which looked like a regular garden world.

"That's it? That's the place to find a weapon to destroy the Sith's own? A backwater world?!" Jarod demanded.

"That's no backwater planet." Cipher said as he leaned over the table looking at the planet or more specifically… a continent "This is our home we've been trying to return to."

Many people finally understood the significance to the planet. That planet had developed different types of WMDs from a nuclear missile to an orbital linear gun to a powerful laser weapon.

"That will be a problem." Josh said as he gestured to the planets orbit… there were 7 Imperial II and 12 Victory II star destroyers in orbit.

"Well then we might as well pay them a visit. The people on Strangereal will need all the help they can get if they are to win." Chris said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Before we begin sir, the technician of the Nahel Argama vessel OFS _Valiant_ request your presence.

"Very well, tell him we'll be there soon." Chris said before they leave the dreadnought and when they reach the _Valiant_ they enter the mobile suit hanger.

"Sirs and madams'. Glad you can join me here." Said the head technician as he stood in front of a mobile suit covered by a tarp.

"This better be good." Andrew suggested.

"You all remember the Gundam Avenger?" Asked the technician causing Ben to narrow his eyes.

"If this is some sick joke-" Ben was interrupted but the tech as he pulled the tarp down… to reveal a fully repaired Avenger.

"What?!" Everyone said completely caught off guard.

"Code 52-3 issued that all ships containing Swords were to go into auto pilot and leave but it also stated to retrieve EVERY piece of the Gundams and thanks to that Protocol we rebuilt the Avenger from every part we retrieved. You know it was lucky that we had the prototype Mobile Suit Retrieval System or else we would have been forced to make a new Gundam but thanks to that system we pulled in EVERY. SINGLE. LAST. PIECE of the Avenger and put them back together like they were brand new! We had to melt down most of the metal since it was in pieces so we can reconnect them but it was a worthy 3 days." Said the head technician with a satisfied smile.

"So that's the reason you've all been cooped up down here for the past 3 days without rest, sleep, or food? For this?" Ben asked as he looked at his rebuilt Gundam and noticed its eyes flash.

"We can't have the Amethyst Unicorn without a horse now, can we?" Asked the technician before falling face first into the ground snoring.

"Wow… he really put a lot of work into it." Andrew said as he saw NO scratches, dents, or structural damage on the Gundam.

Everyone nodded with either wide-eyed or gaping expressions while in Chris's case, he merely looked on indifferent.

"Alright now that we have that out of the way let's go to our home. Because I believe this is where the Sith got their new toys and if they got them from our home… only they will know how to break it." Cipher said with a grin.

**Strangereal**

Marching through a desert were 9 giant machines which were none other than 2 Leos, 4 Hellions, 2 Enacts, and one Zedas.

"Move it up you fools! We need to move forward before those primitives can prepare a defense!" Shouted the Zedas pilot.

"Yes sir!" Shouted the pilots before 2 missiles came out of nowhere and struck the two Leos destroying the cockpits and causing both units to hit the ground exploding.

"Damn! Enemy fighters!" Shouted the Zedas pilot before another missile flew and struck a Hellion causing it to explode.

[Play: Ace Combat 04 OST - Invincible Fleet]

"Take to the sky and destroy that plane!" Shouted the Zedas pilot before the surviving 3 Hellions and 2 Enacts took to the sky with tie Zedas following suit after.

The mobile suits transform into fighter mode and flew after the jet which was masked by the night sky.

"Why isn't it showing up on radar?" Asked an Enact pilot.

"It's probably a stealth fighter." Answered a Hellion pilot before a missile came from above striking the center of the MS destroying it.

"Shit another enemy!" Shouted an Enact pilot before a missile struck from under it destroying him to.

"Shit three of them!" Shouted a Hellion pilot before transforming his machine into MS mode and turned around to see a jet behind him before the jet peppered him with bullets with some striking the cockpit killing the pilot before the suit plummeted down to the desert ground.

"Destroy them!" Shouted the Zedas pilot as he flew after the lead fighter while the other two transform into MS mode and began firing at the two jets but the second jet just flew off leaving the third as it flew at the two flying MS before it fired its Vulcan gun with the bullets tearing away the Enacts joint in the head before peppering the cockpit and sending it crashing to the ground but as it fell the MS exploded.

"What is this thing?!" Shouted the survivor before a missile struck from the side causing the Hellion to explode.

"You won't survive you primitive!" The Zedas pilot shouted as he fired his beam Vulcans from the Zedas's hands but the fighter evaded the beams like an ace before performing a High-G turn facing the MS.

The Zedas pilot transformed the Zedas into MS mode before hearing a warning light and turned to see the other 2 jets flying at him.

"Dammit!" The pilot shouted before missiles flew at him from all directions causing to try and dodge but he didn't have enough time to dodge the bullets and they peppered the Zedas's head rendering his body bloody chunks and causing the MS to fall and hit the ground with an explosion.

[End Ace Combat 4 OST]

[Play: Ace Combat 4 OST - ISAF]

The sun began to rise as the 3 fights flew with the sun revealing the jets to be none other than 3 F-22 Raptors which flew in formation and showing the an arrow made up of 3 more arrows on the left wing while on the tail fins was what looked like a ribbon in the shape of the infinity symbol.

"This is Mobius 1 reporting enemy machines have been terminated."

"Mobius 1 this is Sky Eye, we just got reports from Ghost Eye that alien machines have attempted to attack Emmeria from the east and have been wiped out with the assistance of Garuda team. Return to base for some rest." Said the now designated Sky Eye.

"Sky eye this is Mobius 1… there is no rest in this war. Only the will to survive." Mobius 1 said before the group of 3 F-22s flew through the sky releasing a loud roar with their engines as they flew.

[End Ace Combat 4 OST]

"Sky Eye to Mobius 1… the only way to survive is if we get lucky and help arrives."

"Yeah… who would be generous enough to come for us fools?" Mobius 1 asked unaware that the question will be answered.

**(Cue Daybreak's Bell by L'Arc-en-Ciel)**

**(Instrumental)**

The three F-22s flew through the air while in the distance more gunfire is seen along with explosions.

"Alright Mobius squadron! Let's go!" Mobius one said as the shot off towards the battle.

**(Nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? Kanashii ne)**

**(Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai onegai)**

**(Unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to)**

**Area 11**

"With the defeat of the Orion Federation and our reign over the Areas we along with our allies the Sith Empire shall achieve total victory over the entire world. The Federation may have been defeated but their scoundrel fleets still orbit our planet with the Siths fleet in a stalemate over the E.U. nations and until we have eliminated their fleet they are limited in what to send. Thanks to the Sith's weapon the _Hettyc abiik_ we have effortlessly destroyed their mobile suit force. Only a few Federation stragglers remain across the planet but in the end we shall find them and we shall destroy them!" Charles zi Britannia said over the news.

**(Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo)**

**Marathon-class heavy cruiser OFS **_**Hard fighter**_

In the mobile suit hanger bay of the _Hard fighter_, Jarod stood next to a fully fixed Gundam Wing Sparta while next to it was a skeletal frame for a new mobile suit.

"Alright let's get to work." Jarod said before he puts a pair of goggles on and takes out a jackhammer in his left hand and a blow torch in his right hand with a crazy grin on his face before he went to work.

**(Tori no you ni My wishes over their airspace)**

**(Musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamotitamae)**

**Ocean**

Floating on the ocean the remains of a mobile suit is being pulled out the ocean and sat on the deck of a carrier.

"We found him boys and girls. We found our boy." Said a man in a military uniform as the cockpit opens to show the pilot before he was sat on a stretcher and pulled away from the destroyed machine which turned out to be a Gundam type.

**(My life I trade it for your pain)**

**(Furimukazu habatake kono omoi wo hakonde ano sora wo tondeku)**

**E.U.**

Sitting on a mountain overlooking a forest sat 8 machines all of them with similar joints as they over looked the rising sun.

"We can't stay here for too long or else we leave ourselves open for capture." Said a pilot.

"Don't worry because right down there is our way to safety." Said the leader as he points to a starting battle.

"So that's why we're here. To help the E.U." A pilot stated.

"Great idea Thermidor! Let's go guys!" David said as he entered the Oracle and its eye flashed to life followed by the Supplice, Redeemer, Merrygate, Unsung, Split Moon, White Glint, and Nine Ball before they leapt towards the battle.

**(Mirai wa dare ni mo uchiotosenai)**

**(End song)**

**Unknown island**

"Ah, damn it!" Braydin cursed as he crawl out of his now destroyed mobile suit, blood leaked down his head as he crawls on the sand, he grunted in pain as he starts pulling a piece metal out of his leg, before finally getting it out. He looks around the island he was now on; from the left he can see a mobile suit cockpit. "Must be one of the Imperial's mobile suits." He groans as he try's stand up, but failing.

"Hey! Who are you?!" Braydin weakly turned to right, he could make out a male figure before him, looking be in armor. Braydin couldn't tell as he started lose vision, finally his head hits the sand. "Hold on kid!" the figure jumps down from the hill he was standing on, he ran's up to Braydin. The man was a Mandalorian in red and gray armor, His T visor roams Braydin's body as he takes note of his injures. "Damn kid, what happen to you?" He grabs hold of Braydin and throws him on his shoulder.

"Jos! we got a life one here!" The now name Jos looks over to where the cockpit was, to see another Mandalorian coming over to him, carrying the thought dead Aiden on her shoulder. The woman was wearing white and black armor, two blaster pistols strap to her hips. "Come on! We better get back to the base, get these two check out." Said Jos as he holds Braydin on his back, the woman nods.

The two active their jetpacks and take off into the jungle, carrying two injury Swords of Heaven in.

**Sith capitol**

"Total Federation casualties aside we need to think of the survivors." Said Darth Mundus as he leaned on his table.

"Yes, from what we can tell they might know the location of the world where we got the weapons for the _Hettyc abiik_." Cassus said as he crossed his arms.

"If they find the needed weapons then they could destroy our weapon with ease!" Grievous shouted smashing the table.

"Don't worry because I have the perfect person to stop them." Oculus said as the door opened and a man decked out in armor walked in. The armor looked like medieval knight armor but with a black fog covering him and the eye slit was glowing red.

"You're planning to send Darth Imperius? Is that wise?" Darth Malgus asked after returning from the failed assault on Coruscant when Federation reinforcements arrived.

"Yes because his main target will be the Swords of Heaven and two specific people." Oculus said as he tossed up some pictures.

Imperius lunged at a flag pole and snapped it in two before tossing both at the pictures which stabbed through them and impaled the pictures to the wall showing the pictures to all… the pictures of Kallen Kozuki and Cerina Celestine.

"It will end well." Oculus said before going into an evil laugh as the Sith lord stalked out of the room but took a moment to look at the pictures or more specifically the picture with the red head before leaving with a growl.

**Mission Incomplete**

**Season One End**

* * *

**Preview of Second Season**

**Strangereal**

[Play Final Fantasy Type-0 HD OST: The Beginning of the End; Start at 2:11]

On the ground, soldiers from Emmeria were in combat with the Sith Empire's own forces but the overwhelming force was beginning to push them back.

Eventually, mobile suits from the Sith Empire arrived and began their attack on the infantry while the Emmerian air force fought in the skies, unable to lend their support to their comrades on the ground below.

On the bloodied battleground, a young soldier was hiding in a trench as he shivered from the earth-shattering rattles of the Sith mobile suits. He pulls out a picture that showed him as well as an elderly couple that had to be his parents.

'Is this the end for us? To be slaughtered like cattle?' The soldier thought before he looked over to his country's flag that began to burn as another thought muttered aloud. "Is there no one who can help us?"

The young man's prayers were answered in the form of a barrage of pink beams that tore straight through the Sith mobile suits like tissue paper as the machines exploded.

The soldier gasped in surprise before he noticed several trails of light that flew overhead before multiple explosions occurred as he saw Sith mobile suit parts fall from the sky before crashing onto Imperial infantry.

A massive yellow beam vaporized any Sith infantry before a large object crashed onto the ground. When the dust had settled, a white and cyan blue mobile suit with wings akin to an angel's rose from the ground.

"What the hell?" The soldier wondered aloud before he noticed a figure walk by him covered in a white cloak.

The figure took notice of the soldier before motioning him to leave, which he did by full on running away. With the soldier gone, the figure looked down to see a tattered Emmerian flag before picking it up and slamming it down into the ground causing a shockwave to erupt from the impact.

When the shockwave had ceased, a single card with an intricate design appeared above the figure as it descended into the figure's waiting hand.

"When nine and nine meet nine..."

While the figure held the card, other cloaked figures began to rise around the white cloaked one as they each wore black, brown, or dark brown cloaks on their persons.

"... The depths of reason shall stir."

Mobile suits similar to the angel-like one began to descend from the skies as they stood behind the cloaked figures.

"When the seal of creation is broken..."

The flames around the figures began to lessen as the mobile suits' eyes flashed momentarily while the white cloaked figure crushed the card in their hands causing particles to scatter from between their fingertips.

"... A voice like thunder shall sound, and thou shalt know-"

The figures ripped off their cloaks, revealing the Swords of Heaven. Ben wielding Excalibur, Josh wielding Hyorinmaru, John holding Crescent Rose on his shoulders, Lenalee wearing her Dark Boots, Jarod with Excelion as he cracked his knuckles, Alex twirling Judgment Execution in his hands, Alyssa brandishing Sode no Shirayuki, Andrew with Ember Celica as he pounded his knuckles together, Kallen wielding a crimson barbed spear, and Chris holding Excalibur Galatine in one hand.

"We have arrived." Chris said with a glare as his Geass activates in his right eye before his body was completely covered in his red Scale Mail as the Swords of Heaven readied their weapons for combat while their Gundams ready their own weapons as the center Gundam spread its angel-like wings high as light blue particles began to emanate from its back.

[End of The Beginning of the End]

**See you on the next mission!**


End file.
